Death File
by Mauguine
Summary: La mort en un clic de souris. La vie d'une personne sur votre écran d'ordinateur. Une nouvelle chance d'incarner la justice. Un futur où les dieux de la mort ne mangent pas que des pommes. Si vous pouviez télécharger la mort... Que feriez-vous ?
1. Préface

**

* * *

**

Préface

**Ou « Comment flanquer la migraine aux lecteurs avant même de débuter la fic »**

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! C'est amusant, je viens à peine de vous dire au-revoir et on repart déjà^^.

Je ne fais habituellement pas de note d'auteur prenant un chapitre entier, ceci est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Mais j'ai quelques petites choses à préciser et je ne voulais pas vous pourrir la mise en page du prologue. Déjà que j'aime faire ma petite tartine sur le contenu du chapitre, je ne vais pas en rajouter avec cette présentation. Bref.

I- Où l'on parle de l'évolution (plus ou moins flagrante) de l'auteur 

Cette fic est assez différente de ce que vous avez pu lire de moi, pour plusieurs raisons. Si vous sortez de _The Storm_, il risque d'avoir un léger dépaysement.

Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est une suite imaginaire à _Death Note_. Vous pouvez la prendre comme suite à l'anime ou au manga, j'ai plus ou moins conciliés les deux (même si ma préférence va pour l'anime. Haem. Une fangirl, même sérieuse, ne se refait pas.). Elle sera centrée sur une intrigue assez policière, même si beaucoup plus sentimentale que DN. Vous vous en doutiez aussi, je suppose^^.

Pour arriver à tenir le rythme de cette fic bien plus longue que les autres, je vais mettre en place un système de publication différent de d'habitude. Moi qui postais un peu n'importe comment, selon le temps que je mettais à écrire le chapitre, j'ai pris la décision de préparer des chapitres d'avance. Pour ne pas tous les dilapider, je vais commencer à publier à peu près toutes les deux semaines, en vous donnant une date précise à chaque fois. S'il s'avère que ça ne fonctionne pas et que je perds de l'avance sur vous, alors je changerai pour une fois toutes les trois semaines.

Comme d'habitude, je vous donne ensemble le prologue et le premier chapitre. Je précise que vous ne devez pas vous attendre à des chapitres de 40 pages comme dans _The Storm_, je me suis limitée à 24 pages pile. Ainsi, vous aurez un contenu respectable à chaque fois, mais je ne m'épuiserai pas en sachant que vous attendez un nombre croissant de mots. Et surtout, le rythme sera beaucoup plus rapide.

II- Où l'auteur mélange OC et OOC. 

J'ai fait un énorme effort pour respecter les personnages, encore plus que dans mes autres écrits. Bien sûr, ils restent conformes avant tout à la manière dont je les vois, mais vous constaterez peut-être quelques différences. Il me semble que c'est un peu plus proche du manga. Tout cela pour deux raisons : ceci étant une suite, il faut que vous puissiez la lire en passant directement de l'œuvre originale à la fic sans vous dire « Ouh là ! On a changé de fandom ou quoi ? ». Et comme je déteste la fin de DN, je voudrais écrire ça comme cela pourrait être.

Deuxième raison : les OC, aussi connus sous le nom de personnages originaux.

Autant vous prévenir. Si vous n'aimez pas les OC, fuyez, cette fic n'est définitivement pas pour vous. Elle en est bourrée, du début à la fin. En plus de retrouver ceux de _The Storm_, vous rencontrerez d'autres personnages ayant germé dans ma tête de malade. Mais c'est vrai que la fin de _Death Note_ ne laisse pas vraiment le choix : de tous les personnages principaux, seul Near reste en vie. Je ne compte pas le SPK et la police japonaise (même s'ils sont présents ici).

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu mes précédentes histoires, aucun problème. Je ferai toujours en sorte d'expliquer les situations du mieux possible. Pour ceux qui ont tout dévoré, vous trouverez sûrement une plus grande richesse derrière les mots. Parce que _Death File_ est liée à toutes les autres fics, comme si tous les filins volontairement laissés à l'interprétation du lecteur convergeaient.

III- Où l'auteur rédige la liste des fanfics et de leurs liens avec Death File.

_Three Tears :_ La première que j'ai écrite a un lien très fort avec la dernière, _Death File_. Vous pouvez lire les deux l'une à la suite de l'autre sans rien changer. DF est un peu comme une séquelle à _Three Tears_. Et vous comprendrez sûrement mieux le pourquoi des manies des deux premiers de la Wammy's. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu, vous aurez la surprise.

_Tu as gagné, je t'aime :_ L'histoire du nounours, de la rencontre Near/Mello, des enfants coquelicot, soleil et boule-de-neige, tout cela est conservé. Bien sûr, cette fic présente une fin alternative, donc elle n'est pas en lien direct avec DF. Mais vous découvrirez ce qui arrive au nounours dans le cas de la mort de Mello.

_Le jour se lève :_ Le passé de Near est, je crois, presque entièrement conservé. Avec le père qui s'en va et les trois hommes qui arrivent.

_Pétales :_ La majorité des vignettes de la vie de BB est identique à son passé dans cette fic. Particulièrement une.

_The Storm :_ Jusqu'au chapitre « Mourir pour toi », tout est réutilisé. Matt a le même passé Dans _Death File_ que dans _The Storm_, à la différence qu'il est bel et bien mort.

Il me semble que c'est tout. Il doit rester d'autres correspondances, mais je les ai oubliées.

IV- Où l'auteur commence vraiment à ennuyer les lecteurs avant le début de l'histoire

Cette fic est lente.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, elle est lente. Lente, psychologique, avec une longue étude de l'environnement des personnages et d'eux-mêmes, des plongées abyssales dans leurs réflexions. Les deux premiers chapitres, il ne se passe quasiment rien, c'est pour vous présenter l'univers et les protagonistes. L'action arrive plus tard. Et encore, c'est surtout de la cogitation. Quoique, après la première partie (elle est divisée en quatre), ça commence à chauffer. Mais seulement là.

Donc ceux qui aiment les bagarres, fusillades et autres, les nuits à n'en plus finir… Ben, vous vous êtes trompés de fic^^. Celle-ci est chiante pour ceux et celles qui n'ont fait que survoler la série sans trop réfléchir. Pire, elle est d'un ennui mortel. Déjà, ceux qui passent le prologue sans s'endormir, je leur donne une médaille. Enfin, tout du moins, je réponds chaleureusement à leur review, si review il y a.

Pour vous garder au courant, si jamais il y a des retards ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai mis sur mon profil l'adresse de mon blog. Etant donné qu'il n'a jamais servi et que je me suis contentée de faire une page de présentation, vous n'aurez qu'une catégorie sur Death File. En plus de vous y prévenir de son évolution, j'y ajouterai mes références et autres, pour ceux qui voudraient savoir ce que j'ai derrière la tête. Attention toutefois pour les personnes qui aiment se faire leur propre interprétation, j'étale entièrement la mienne.

V- Où les lecteurs en ont franchement marre, mais doivent encore écouter le blabla sur le _How to use it_.

Je pars du principe suivant :

_« Un Shinigami n'a aucune obligation d'expliquer totalement les règles d'utilisation au possesseur du cahier »_

_« Même un Shinigami ne connaît pas toutes les applications du Death Note »_

Ryûk a donc pu mentir. Ryûk a donc pu falsifier. Ryûk a pu inventer. Ryûk a pu oublier volontairement. Et surtout, Ryûk est en partie ignorant.

Le _How to use it_ étant inséré dans l'œuvre d'origine, entre les planches pour le manga et entre les séquences pour l'anime, j'ai décidé de reprendre le même système. A chaque ellipse ou changement d'endroit, vous avez une règle du Death Note. Les règles décrites sont séparées en deux groupes :

Celles qui sont déjà existantes dans le manga et sont annotées « Rappel ».

Et il y a les autres, qui sont inventées. Elles complètent les précédentes, les contrent plus ou moins, les précisent. Ou alors, elles sont là parce qu'on ne nous a jamais rien dit de leurs détails et qu'elles sont… Assez intéressantes.

Très souvent, je mets les Rappels pour que vous suiviez bien mon raisonnement : en effet, si je connais une majorité du _How to use it_ presque par cœur (à force de lire et relire et re-relire), il existe aussi des personnes qui n'ont retenu que les règles les plus simples. Donc si vous suivez l'ensemble des règles, nouvelles ou non, rassemblées dans un chapitre, vous parvenez à une conclusion.

VI- Où les lecteurs sont déjà partis depuis belle lurette et où l'on discourt du temps qu'ils ont mis.

Je vous demande de faire bien attention aux dates et aux lieux au début de chaque changement du temps ou de l'espace. J'ai choisi ce système parce qu'il est très désagréable de lire en gros : POV MELLO ou alors de devoir se référer aux codes de police pour savoir qui pense quoi, qui fait quoi, qui rêve quoi. Etant donné que parfois, il y a même des flashbacks DANS les souvenirs, je ne pouvais pas mettre ceux-ci en italique. Donc attention. Il est facile de distinguer les deux périodes majeures dont je parle : celle du manga, années 2007-2012 et cette où se situe cette fic, 2025-2026.

VII- Où l'auteur étale ses inutiles références et devient somnifère homologué.

A chaque fin de chapitre, il y a une petite note. Pour les noms de certains personnages, j'ai souvent utilisé du japonais ou de l'anglais, voire du latin. Je vous donne donc la traduction à la fin, ou une référence, si elle est importante.

Pour les détails purement pratiques : la fic aura une quarantaine de chapitres et sera divisée en quatre parties : Broadcast, Connexion, Upload et Cancel. C'est uniquement du langage informatique et bien sûr, c'est fait exprès. Chaque titre de chapitre ne comporte qu'un seul mot ou un terme neutre, comme Death Note. Par exemple, le prologue est titré « Cendres »^^.

VIII- Où l'auteur bavasse sur les ratings

Comme vous pouvez le voir, cette fic possède un rating M. Ce n'est absolument pas pour des scènes chaudes, ni pour le langage (quoique…), mais pour deux choses qui pourraient vraiment choquer les esprits sensibles. Je parle de la violence et surtout, surtout, des thèmes religieux, parfois les deux associés.

Soyons clairs : je n'ai rien contre la religion chrétienne, malgré que mon avis diffère du dogme. Je suis même baptisée. Mais ceci est une fic sur _Death Note_, une histoire traitant d'un homme qui veut devenir un dieu, de Shinigamis et d'idéaux de justices. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais il y aura des scènes très brutales, avec consonance religieuse. Je vous préviens maintenant, pour ne pas recevoir de plaintes.

IX- Où l'auteur laisse enfin partir les lecteurs et leur migraine.

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là sans vous endormir, c'est bon signe. Avec un peu de chance, on se reverra bientôt ?

Bonne lecture ! :D


	2. Prologue : Cendres

**Note de l'auteur : **Les avis que les gens ont porté sur cet épilogue sont assez mitigés. Selon les cas, soit c'est ennuyeux à mourir, soit très intéressant. A l'origine, il était différent et comptait plusieurs autres passages (que j'aimais beaucoup mais n'ai pas pu insérer). Il est plus court que la première version, "Foetus", mais plus efficace. En fait, _Death File_ commence un peu de la même manière que _Death Note_. Un monde. Un dieu. Et un désastre. Je vous laisse découvrir.

**Rating : **M, attention si vous êtes trop sensibles.

**Pairings : **Je vais garder la surprise. Sachez juste que c'est la première fois qu'il y a autant de couples hétéros dans une de mes fics sur DN^^.

**Dédicace : **Pour la véritable Emily, ma muse bleue. Et pour toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont un jour rêvé de voir l'histoire de Light Yagami se poursuivre.

Merci aussi beaucoup à Eva-oneechan, ma bêta à l'oeil de lynx, à Lilium qui a insérée la bande-annonce de _Death File_ sur son blog et à Greengrin, qui continue de suivre l'évolution de "mon univers". Je vous embrasse toutes.

**Conseil musical : **Lisez ce prologue avec en fond les deux versions de la musique "Kyrie", de Yoshihisa Hirano.

**

* * *

**

**PREMIERE PARTIE :**

**BROADCAST**

(Broadcast : Diffusion)

_« Ame ou sœur  
Jumeau ou frère  
De rien mais qui es-tu  
Tu es mon plus grand mystère  
Mon seul lien contigu  
Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes  
Et tu me gardes à vue  
Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue »  
_

« Tu es mon autre »

**Lara Fabian et Maurane**

**

* * *

**

Prologue :

**Cendres**

*

How to use it :

(Rappel)

_Le dieu de la mort n'a aucune obligation d'expliquer complètement l'utilisation du cahier ou les règles à l'humain qui en a pris possession._

_**

* * *

**_

Monde des Shinigamis

_**Treize ans (temps humain) après la mort de Light Yagami**_

Cendres. Grisaille. Rouille. Immobilité.

C'était tout.

Pas d'horizon, il était dissimulé par des nuages violacés. Le soleil moribond blanchissait les carcasses qui jonchaient le sol. La poussière soulevée par le moindre mouvement s'accrochait à chacun en un halo grisâtre, polissant les corps difformes, telle une marée de sable.

C'était tout.

Des êtres mornes. Des êtres morts. Des squelettes grotesques, aux allures effrayantes mais qui passaient leurs journées à jouer aux cartes ou aux dés. Ennuyés, ennuyeux, à en mourir. S'ils avaient seulement pu mourir. Mais ils avaient oublié comment aimer, leur cœur dégénérant en même temps que le reste de leurs organes. Il s'était desséché, comme les pommes d'ici. Il n'était plus qu'un moignon atrophié, un muscle granuleux aux vrilles grises qui se recroquevillaient dans leur poitrine.

C'était tout.

Ici, le moindre murmure était assourdi. Pas d'écho, sauf près de la Falaise et dans le colimaçon de l'Escalier. L'air raréfié et sablonneux étouffait le son des voix, l'aspirait et le noyait dans le silence. Pour se faire entendre, il fallait presque crier. Mais plus personne ne criait. On se contentait de faire des gestes vagues pour signifier qu'on avait gagné ou perdu un jeton, ou de grimacer des rictus figés comme des masques tribaux.

Dans ce monde, il n'y avait plus d'énergie, plus de volonté. Et surtout, jamais le moindre souffle de vent pour soulever les ailes rachitiques dont ses habitants ne se servaient plus. Un jour, elles aussi se ratatineraient, faute d'usage. Mais après tout, ils s'en fichaient… Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de vent pour les porter. Pas de vent pour les anges de la mort. Pas de vent pour siffler entre les faux d'acier ou les côtes mises à nu par le temps, et pas de vent pour effleurer les haillons misérables. Pas la plus petite brise. Pas la plus infime bourrasque.

Jamais.

Et c'était tout. Oui, c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, c'était toujours pareil, c'était pareil pour toujours, quoi que soit ce toujours, c'était pareil à jamais, parce qu'ils étaient perdus dans le temps, et que ici, toujours, c'était comme jamais. Et les mots s'embrouillaient, et les esprits s'endormaient… Mais non, ils somnolaient juste, ils ne pouvaient même pas dormir, ils devaient veiller, veiller sur leur passé révolu, veiller sur un monde qui mourait lentement, veiller sur la Terre, veiller sur leur légende, veiller à tuer. Veiller. Ils étaient les gardiens du temps, les faucheurs de la vie. Ils ne pouvaient dormir vraiment, du sommeil des humains qui apportait les rêves, non…

Dormir.

« -- Je vais y aller aussi. »

La voix était rocailleuse. La voix était monotone. La voix était semblable à toutes les autres. La voix voulait cesser de veiller. La voix n'était pas la première à s'élever pour prononcer cette phrase si significative, et elle ne serait pas la dernière. C'était alarmant. Ou ça l'aurait été s'ils avaient encore eu la force de s'alarmer. Car il était le dixième à prononcer ces mots en seulement treize ans.

Dix Shinigamis, pour les hommes, ce n'est rien. Mais ils étaient si peu nombreux que, en comparaison, c'était la population complète d'un de nos pays qui s'en était allé. Un quart qui allait demander une faveur au Roi. La faveur suprême.

La faveur de s'Endormir.

« -- Fais de beaux rêves. »

Il y avait de l'ironie dans cette voix-ci, une ironie surprenante sur cette terre où l'humour avait disparu. Le Shinigami interpelé tourna ses orbites vides en direction de cet interlocuteur inattendu et soupira. Un soupir qui s'effaça avant même de s'être épanoui et d'avoir soulevé cette rouille âpre et au grain si fin qui recouvrait toutes choses. Un soupir de lassitude.

« -- M'rci, Ryûk. »

Ryûk. Littéralement, « Le dragon de la Mort ». Un dragon qui avait cessé depuis bien longtemps de s'amuser, même si son éternel rictus sardonique restait obstinément scotché à ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas l'en détacher, en fait. Peut-être que sa gueule de monstre aux dents pointues était restée figée dans une grimace. N'importe. Il croqua dans une pomme sèche qui crissa entre ses canines.

« -- Tu vas lui donner quoi, au Roi, en échange du Sommeil ?

-- Une poire du monde des humains.

-- Tu sais pourtant qu'il préfère les pommes.

-- J'en ai pas trouvé.

-- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas cherché.

-- Ouais. C'est pareil. C'est assez, une poire, à ton avis ?

-- Prends-en deux. On ne sait jamais. Ce serait bête d'avoir à gravir la Montagne une seconde fois, hein, Deridovely ? »

Une fois de plus, le dénommé Deridovely ne perçut pas la moquerie. Il se contenta de marmonner, mâchant les mots pour s'éviter une conversation trop fatigante.

« -- Ouais. C'ça. M'ci, Ryûk. S'lut. »

Il se leva et tous les dieux tournèrent la tête, avec dans leurs yeux jaunes ou rouges un très vague intérêt. Ils le suivirent lorsqu'il décrocha péniblement ses os du rocher où ils avaient fini par s'encastrer au fil du temps. Puis il marcha jusqu'à la Montagne en haut de laquelle demeurait le Roi, s'aidant parfois de ses ailes osseuses, toujours suivi par cette centaine de paires d'yeux à demi plongées dans le coma.

Lorsqu'il disparut, tous retournèrent à leur jeu ou à leur somnolence avec une effroyable lenteur, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de simplement tourner la tête. Seul Ryûk paraissait encore en être agacé, de cette lenteur. Il s'étira et jeta le trognon dans l'orbite d'un crâne immense.

« -- But. » Marmonna laconiquement son voisin.

_C'est vraiment…_

_…Un monde pourri !_

« -- Eh, c'est vraiment pas la joie ici ! »

Un sursaut fit frémir le monde des morts. Les têtes se tournèrent avec un peu plus d'empressement vers ce ton si énergique, cette… _Animation_… Si étrange pour un dieu de la mort. Ryûk ricana et se mit à trépigner sur place, impatient, en fixant le palier de l'Escalier d'où montait la voix. Il n'y avait bien qu'un seul Shinigami pour parler comme ça…

« -- Salut, Downi.

-- Tu m'emmerdes avec ce surnom, grogna le nouvel arrivant en gravissant le dernier degré. Mon nom, c'est Download.

-- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle Downi, pour que tu t'énerves.

-- Tu fais chier.

-- Et toi, tu me distrais. »

L'échange était étonnement vif et provoqua quelques rires hésitants. Les prunelles vides de leurs compagnons d'infortune suivaient le dialogue comme un match de tennis. Ryûk jubilait. Enfin du neuf… Parce que oui, un dieu de la mort de moins de cent ans, c'était extrêmement récent. Et Download était arrivé pendant que le mangeur de pommes était encore sur Terre, à observer la bataille entre Near et Light.

Etant donné que Ryûk et lui partageaient un humour et une ironie très sombres et jouaient souvent ensemble, on pouvait considérer que d'une certaine manière, ils étaient amis. Ou, plus exactement, ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait son allure…

Download respirait la modernité, rien que par sa physionomie ou même son nom aux consonances anglophones. Ryûk avait toujours nourri une incroyable fascination à l'égard de son apparence, probablement ce qui l'avait poussé à lui parler. Parce qu'il était loin de l'archétype « croque-mitaine sinistre et habillé de haillons ». Il était…

High-tech.

_Un cyborg. _C'était la première pensée qui lui était venue lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Un mélange surprenant entre un squelette et un robot, ses os entremêlés à une armature de fer, des vis formant ses articulations et des fils et des câbles électriques reliant sa tête métallique au reste de son corps. Ses yeux aussi étaient étranges, même pour un dieu de la mort : énormes, oranges et globuleux, ils paraissaient sortir de leurs orbites et bipaient régulièrement de données informatiques lumineuses, des chiffres et des diagrammes.

Deux énormes écouteurs fluorescents recouvraient ses oreilles. Ses ailes avaient quand à elles un aspect de tôle froissée parcourue de grésillements électriques. La seule chose d'à peu près humaine chez lui était ses mains, de longues mains blanches aux doigts fuselés et prolongés de griffes semblables à des éclats de verre. Il les employait la plupart du temps à son jeu favori, le jonglage. Il s'amusait souvent à lancer en l'air une douzaine de petites balles argentées qui produisaient un bruit métallique en se heurtant, ce pour quoi il était d'une grande habileté.

Quand il ne vérifiait pas qu'il était en parfait état de marche…

Contrairement aux Shinigamis, qui se laissaient dépérir sans même plus marquer de noms dans leurs Death Notes, Download prenait toujours grand soin de sa mécanique, huilant comme il le pouvait ses jointures, perfectionnant son propre mécanisme. Au grand amusement de Ryûk, qui ne se tenait jamais trop loin de cette source de distraction perpétuelle.

Sauf lorsqu'il disparaissait…

« -- Tu es allé où, Downi ? »

Retour au présent. Download fit la moue.

« -- Si je te le disais, je te manquerai de respect.

-- T'es bête. Ça fait trois jours que tu as disparu.

-- Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici.

-- La Terre ?

-- Nan.

-- L'Entre-deux-mondes ?

-- Nan.

-- Le Purgatoire.

-- Nan plus.

-- Pas Mü, quand même ?!

-- Tu fais chier. »

Ah. Ça, c'était la réaction habituelle de Download lorsqu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus. Malgré son insatiable curiosité, Ryûk n'insista pas, se contentant de croquer une nouvelle pomme. Chacun avait le droit de garder ses secrets. A quoi bon se brouiller avec vos compagnons et créer des tensions inutiles lorsqu'on allait rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Et puis, justement, il avait l'éternité pour faire parler Download.

Pour éviter de nouvelles questions, Download sortit treize balles argentées de sa sacoche en matière synthétique. Et, ce fut curieux… Durant cet infime laps de temps qu'il mit à dégrafer l'ouverture et retirer ses billes, une lueur éclatante se refléta sur sa face robotique. _Quelque chose_ en profita pour chercher à s'échapper du sac, comme une minuscule créature, un animal paniqué…

« -- Calme-toi, chuchota-t-il. Calme-toi… Tout va bien. »

La chose s'apaisa. Remarquant le « haussement de sourcils » de Ryûk, Download grommela, rabattit le polystyrène et se mit à jongler. Et tout de suite, le mangeur de pommes oublia son interrogation.

Tout de suite, ce fut l'extase.

Les billes d'acier virevoltaient dans l'air chargé de poussière âcre et grise. C'était une danse hypnotisante, les balles tournant interminablement comme de minuscules satellites, trop rapidement pour qu'on distingue autre chose que des trainées argentées. Une beauté irréelle, une rapidité inhumaine, une harmonie extrême des gestes. La grâce de la mort, combinée à la flamme du talent. Les balles sifflaient et produisaient un petit appel d'air qui remplaçait le vent qui ne soufflait jamais.

Les Shinigamis semblèrent soudain se réveiller et formèrent un cercle autour de Download. Les têtes se redressèrent, les échines se tinrent plus droites, les yeux luirent d'intérêt. Tous rirent et applaudirent devant ses acrobaties et figures plus audacieuses les unes que les autres.

Tous sauf Ghost.

_Ghost._

C'était habituel qu'il ne réagisse pas. Il passait ses journées assis, enveloppé dans une couverture de la tête aux pieds, au point que seuls ses yeux cramoisis restaient visibles. Ryûk s'était plusieurs fois demandé quelle était sa véritable apparence. Il ne cillait jamais et, lorsqu'il contemplait le monde des humains, son regard insatiable passait d'une scène à une autre, du Japon à l'Angleterre, de l'Amérique à la Russie, comme pour apprendre par cœur chaque recoin de la Terre.

De temps à autre il semblait s'éveiller un peu et notait un nom dans son carnet, soigneusement, avec une attention maniaque qui frôlait l'obsession. Puis il le posait à côté de lui et se remettait à chercher. Car pour tous ses semblables, qui avaient passé des heures à construire des hypothèses sur son étrange comportement pour faire passer le temps, il était évident que c'était là ce qu'il faisait. Chercher quelqu'un. Toujours en silence.

Et sans jamais le trouver.

Ryûk se souvenait que, lorsqu'il était arrivé ici, ce dieu de la mort avait déjà l'air muet, coupé du monde, renfermé, isolé. Il n'avait manifesté aucune surprise lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué pourquoi il était là et comment il y était arrivé. Ses yeux s'étaient juste assombris dans l'interstice de son espèce de burqua. Et ses prunelles avaient été si cruelles en cet instant, si rouges pour un si jeune Shinigami…

Un rouge sanglant.

_Ghost,_ donc. Qui, comme toujours, contemplait la Terre sans bouger, l'expression indéchiffrable, emmitouflé dans son plaid miteux.

« -- Allez, Ghost, viens voir une seconde ! Lança Ryûk, moqueur. Ça ne va pas te tuer de faire trois pas ! »

Des rires saluèrent ce trait d'humour douteux. Le Shinigami ne réagit pas. Download haussa les épaules et accéléra encore le mouvement de ses mains. Soudain, contre toute attente un léger sifflement s'échappa des lèvres de Ghost, qui se pencha vers la Fenêtre. Ses mains griffues s'accrochèrent à sa couverture, ses yeux luisant d'un éclat de triomphe. Il avait vu quelque chose.

Il se leva.

Pour la première fois depuis treize ans.

Download sursauta devant ce mouvement inattendu et trop fluide pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas marché depuis tout ce temps. Ses sphères de métal ralentirent, l'une d'elle échappa à son contrôle et chuta. Les autres dieux étouffèrent une exclamation. Ce genre d'incident ne lui arrivait jamais. Download reprit rapidement contenance, rattrapant la bille du bout de son pied à l'extrémité arrondie et sans orteils et projetant le globe entre ses mains. La danse recommença.

Nerveuse.

« -- Tu vas où ? »

Il l'avait apostrophé agressivement. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas habituel. Download n'était pas agressif autrement que par jeu, jamais sincèrement comme maintenant. Et jamais encore ils n'avaient entendu Ghost répondre.

Jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu parler.

« -- Sur la Montagne.

-- Tu vas te faire Endormir ?

-- Non. »

Les dieux murmuraient suspicieusement. Pour quoi d'autre pouvait-on aller sur le Mont… ?

« -- Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Cracha le cyborg.

-- Avancer. »

Avancer. Un mot synonyme d'espoir. Un mot étrange qui ne leur était pas familier, surtout dans la bouche de l'un des leurs. Presque un mot totalement humain, tiens ! Ghost gravit lentement le sentier qui conduisait en haut de la Montagne, puis disparut. Le silence fut vite rompu par des chuchotements empressés. Tant de changements en quelques minutes ! De quoi jouer les commères durant les cent prochaines années… Download se contentait de fixer le sommet du Mont, immobile, ses billes enserrées dans le creux de la paume. Ryûk s'approcha pour jacasser, mais son visage crispé l'astreignit au silence.

« -- J'ai… Un mauvais pressentiment. »

Ryûk tressaillit. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Download de se montrer si sentencieux. Machinalement, comme pour se rassurer, le dieu mécanique porta une main à sa sacoche.

« -- Un très mauvais pressentiment… »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il lança plus haut que les autres une de ses balles d'acier. Elle fila dans l'air avec un sifflement puis, dégringolant dans les Escaliers voisins, plongea dans le monde des humains par une fenêtre ouverte sur la Terre.

* * *

How to use it :

_Si l'Ennui menace la cohésion du monde des dieux de la mort, le Roi peut Endormir les Shinigamis qui le désirent durant un certain nombre d'années (correspondant au temps qu'ils peuvent survivre sans noter de noms dans leur Death Note)._

* * *

Ghost marchait. Inlassablement.

Il ahanait et soufflait, épuisé, mais debout. Des chaînes pendaient du ciel, comme accrochées aux nuages noirs, et le giflèrent de leurs lourds et épais maillons lorsqu'il passa. Mais peu lui importait. Le dieu avait la rage au cœur, un cœur qui ne s'était pas atrophié comme les autres et était encore capable de ressentir une émotion humaine. La Haine. Viscérale.

Ghost put bientôt voir l'imposante masse du Roi se dessiner devant lui, un être plus grand qu'une montagne et qui respirait péniblement, étouffé peu à peu par son propre poids. Et dans cette atrocité immortelle, il pouvait voir son avenir.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Celui qu'il haïssait était revenu sur Terre. Il **l'**avait vu. Il **l'**aurait. Il **l'**aurait.

Il aurait sa vengeance.

« -- Je te ferai souffrir… Autant que moi. _Au degré le plus extrême_.»

_

* * *

_

How to use it :

_Un humain peut échapper au Néant dans deux cas de figure : _

_1° S'il devient un Shinigami _

_2° Si une âme qui s'en est enfuie ou un dieu de la mort vient le chercher_

* * *

_Note :_

_Ryûk : en japonais, signifie « Dragon de la mort »_

_Download : en anglais, signifie « Télécharger »_

_Deridovely : Shinigami existant dans le manga d'origine_

_Ghost : en anglais, signifie « Fantôme » _

**

* * *

**

Le look de Download a mis longtemps avant d'être déterminé, tout comme le nom de Ghost. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, vous vous rendez sur mon profil à l'adresse de mon blog "Pomme-fraise". Il n'y aura quasiment que des articles sur les fanfics, parce que je ne vois pas tellement d'intérêt à raconter ma vie de tous les jours^^.

**A tout de suite pour le premier chapitre !**


	3. Chapitre 1 : Eux

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici donc le premier chapitre. Je ne vous dit pas la galère pour la mise en page, avec tous les "centré/souligné/italique" qui me bousillaient mon texte. Ceux qui publient ici connaissent sans doute ce désagrément. Bref. Un chapitre où on voit déjà les correspondances avec mes autres histoires. Je me suis régalée avec les noms des enfants. Et ce pauvre Roger souffre à mort. Mais enfin. C'est pour la bonne cause ^^. Je présente l'univers, donc il ne s'y passe pas beaucoup de choses. J'espère quand même que vous aimerez.

**Rating :** M, même si c'est vraiment très calme au début.

**Dédicace :** Blue, blue, you are blue... Ah, tu t'es reconnue, je suppose, ma Mimi ?^^. Pour toi. Et Koalasa, une de mes premières revieweuses sur _Three Tears_, qui m'a judicieusement fait remarquer ce point : dans la culture japonaise, après la mort, ce n'est effectivement pas une histoire de paradis et d'enfer. Mais alors, que devient Light ? Voici ta réponse, enfin, après un an. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Merci aussi à Eva, Lilium et Greengrin, comme d'habitude. Accrochez-vous, vous qui êtes si impliqués dans mon cheminement. Vous en avez encore pour 500 pages à me supporter. Ou encore plus, qui sait ? XD

**Conseil musical :** Chapitre à lire avec en fond le "Light's theme", de Yoshihisa Hirano et Hideki Taniuchi.

Bonne lecture ! :D

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 :

**Eux**

*

How to use it :

_Lorsque les humains échappent au Néant, ils se réincarnent._

* * *

_**Wammy's House**_

_**12 Juin 2025**_

Roger écarta le rideau de sa fenêtre, contemplant avec nostalgie l'effervescence des orphelins qui profitaient de leur récréation. Ils transpiraient à grosses gouttes, effet de la chaleur écrasante qui faisait suffoquer toute l'Angleterre en ce pénible mois de Juin. Cela laissait présager des tonnes de linge à laver et surtout, une déconcentration lors du travail. Il grimaça.

Bien entendu, le travail… La persévérance… C'était tout ce qui comptait ici et peu importait que les enfants soient transformées en machines tendues vers le seul but de surpasser les autres. Cet objectif était parfaitement résumé par la devise de l'orphelinat, inscrite en lettres gothiques au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.

_« Harder, faster, better »._

Il haïssait cette devise.

Et les saisons se succédaient, se renouvelant au son des cloches de la chapelle qui carillonnaient à chaque nouvelle arrivée d'enfant, gravant pour toujours ce glas sinistre dans leur mémoire. Et, tout comme ces saisons, se suivaient inlassablement les successeurs potentiels de Near. Il y avait eu F, Free, qui avait nourri une haine si profonde à l'égard du système qu'il en avait fugué, puis O, alias Orion, qu'on avait repoussé à cause de sa santé trop faible, C, Carlie, écartée parce qu'elle était une fille…

Encore un défaut hideux. Cette sélectivité misogyne.

Il fit quelques pas pénibles (il se faisait vraiment très vieux à présent) et contempla la seconde photographie posée sur son bureau de bois, à part celle de son cher Quillish. Sa gorge se serra. Sous ses yeux, c'était la toute première génération au service de cette entité immortelle qu'était L. Tous étaient si insouciants… Tous étaient si jeunes… Tous souriaient…

Tous allaient mourir.

Un par un.

Et justement, l'une des trois était une fille, la seule et unique fille qu'on n'ait jamais essayé d'implanter dans ce système, mais qui l'avait définitivement enrayé dans ce mécanisme masculin à cause de son suicide. Alyssa Anderson. Au pseudonyme si ironique _d'Alice_.

A.

Sur ce cliché, elle n'était pas encore dépressive. Ses cheveux vénitiens frisottaient et elle en mordillait une mèche, souriant et attrapant par derrière un Beyond Birthday qui riait aux éclats. Il portait d'épaisses lunettes fumées pour cacher ses étranges yeux écarlates. Les verres glissaient sur le côté alors qu'il tordait le cou pour apercevoir son attaquante. Toutefois, la main tendre du jeune garçon ne lâchait celle de L, un L au dos à peine fléchissant et le pouce à la bouche, l'air curieux.

L était l'intelligence extrême, celle autour de laquelle tous gravitaient. Le modèle, presque le « dieu » des deux autres, qui étaient les seuls enfants à avoir eu le privilège de le rencontrer. A était la seconde, l'esprit pratique et, plus important encore, la passion, la volonté du groupe à résoudre toutes les enquêtes. B était le ciment, apprécié des deux, choyé des deux, le plus jeune mais aussi secrètement le petit préféré, l'esprit rebelle, le cynisme, le réalisme.

Tous étaient morts, A la première, entraînant la déchéance de B et de L. Comme une pile de dominos qui s'effondraient.

Les deux restants avaient failli s'entretuer.

A.B. L. Il se souvenait que de toutes ces initiales, on avait fait une phrase, qui avait pour un temps remplacé l'affreuse devise. « I Admire you. I Believe you. I Love you. »

Une phrase qui était morte avec eux.

Roger avait longtemps conservé le cliché dans un coffre fort, par sécurité. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, il pouvait à présent l'exposer sur son bureau sans crainte.

C'était fini.

La gorge serrée, il avait dû marquer une par une, en-dessous des initiales au dos de la photo, la date de mort à côté de celle de naissance.

18 août. A.

21 janvier. B.

5 Novembre. L.

Il avait posé le cliché bien en évidence sur le bureau. Cela le forçait à ne pas oublier. Chaque jour, il devait passer devant. Chaque jour, il devait se souvenir.

Chaque jour, il regrettait à en mourir.

Il soupira de nouveau et retourna à la fenêtre. Les orphelins s'activaient de plus belle, conscients que leur temps de divertissement touchait à sa fin. Il pouvait voir O et C les observer avec un sourire attendri, presque adultes à présent, et bientôt aptes à quitter l'orphelinat. Il en était sincèrement content pour eux. Et ses pensées dérivèrent vers les « vrais » successeurs de Near. Puisqu'il les avait trouvés, finalement, ces êtres d'exceptions passionnés par les enquêtes. Des phénomènes d'une intelligence quasi-miraculeuse… Non, _miraculeuse_ !

Oui.

_**Eux.**_

« -- Rogeeeeer ! »

Il sursauta. Un enfant venait de débouler dans la pièce, pantelant et ruisselant de sueur. Le temps que l'orphelin reprenne son souffle, Roger eut le temps d'accrocher un petit sourire bienveillant à ses lèvres et d'en effacer l'amertume.

« -- Qu'est ce qui t'amène, G ? » Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut recouvré sa respiration.

Ce fut au directeur de suffoquer d'angoisse, cependant, lorsqu'il lui annonça la nouvelle.

« -- E a de nouveau disparu ! »

* * *

How to use it :

_Un humain ne se souvient jamais de sa vie précédente, même s'il peut éprouver des sensations de déjà-vu ou adopter des comportements semblables._

* * *

A bien des égards, la Wammy's House était un endroit tranquille. Les voisins n'avaient jamais eu à se plaindre, les orphelins ne faisaient pas trop de bruit, les professeurs élevaient rarement la voix sur leurs petits prodigues. Bref, elle était un lieu propice à l'éducation, ou plus exactement à la formation des successeurs du L actuel, connu sous le nom de Near. Oui, un endroit tranquille.

Sauf quand E disparaissait.

G rouspéta de plus belle, accélérant le rythme de sa course malgré la chaleur suffocante. Roger l'avait encore chargé d'aider à retrouver le génie. Ça commençait à bien faire. Disons plus carrément qu'il en avait marre, que son pseudonyme le désigne comme nounou. Il grimaça. « Guardian ». Franchement. Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver autre chose, comme nom ?

E était parmi les premiers du classement, ce qui expliquait le branle-bas de combat qui mettait la Wammy's House sens dessus-dessous lorsqu'il se cachait. Et il se cachait souvent. Ces moments là, les pensionnaires les attendaient avec impatience. Non pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas le jeune homme, ça n'avait aucun rapport. Simplement, cela leur donnait un prétexte tout trouvé pour chahuter, rire et faire des bêtises, bref, se comporter comme des enfants normaux. Peut-être même était-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquelles E disparaissait si régulièrement…

Guardian rentra dans la Wammy's House, pestant autant contre la touffeur que contre le fugitif. Il détestait courir par cette température. Au-dehors, les professeurs commençaient à s'affoler et à appeler l'élève manquant dans tous les coins. Sans succès, bien évidement. Il ne répondait jamais, à moins de s'ennuyer ferme.

G se souvenait parfaitement de la première « fugue » de E. Elle avait soulevée une grande inquiétude, disproportionnée étant donné que le gosse de six ans s'était tout simplement réfugié dans la cuisine. On l'avait retrouvé une heure plus tard, ses cheveux noirs incroyablement ébouriffés dépassant de la porte d'un frigo rempli de crèmes glacées où il s'était enfermé pour manger tranquillement. Il avait écouté les reproches et les remontrances sans rien dire, les yeux légèrement plissés et le pouce contre ses lèvres. Puis on l'avait libéré.

Sans doute amusé par la stupidité des adultes, il avait réitéré l'expérience un mois plus tard, le temps que tout le monde ait oublié l'incident. Cette fois, il avait réussi on ne savait trop comment à se percher tout en haut d'un arbre, de la cime duquel il avait observé les recherches et entamé un roman. Les pompiers avaient été appelés lorsque, ennuyé et affamé, il avait demandé en criant de sa branche qu'on lui apporte des gâteaux. Il avait été descendu sans qu'on note une réaction particulière telle que de l'appréhension ou du vertige, l'enfant se contentant de plisser les yeux et de mordiller son pouce, comme la dernière fois.

Puis il y avait eu une escapade en forêt, durant laquelle il s'était retrouvé quasiment nu à cause des ronces qui avaient lacérés ses vêtements. Une sous l'estrade de la salle de théâtre. Une autre encore dans la cave… Mais à chaque fois on parvenait à le retrouver. Et pour cause, on avait un détecteur absolument infaillible…

Un détecteur humain que lui, G, était immanquablement chargé de retrouver en cas de disparition.

Guardian grimaça et fit demi-tour en bougonnant, après avoir constaté que le détecteur en question ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Il arpenta les couloirs au pas de course, soufflant et ahanant. Bien sûr, _môssieur_ le génie ne se donnait pas la peine de sortir avec les autres entre les cours… Il devait être seul dans une pièce vide, à bouquiner tranquillement, bien au frais…

Bingo. Un léger froissement de page le lui fit retrouver. Il entra et vit celui qu'il recherchait au centre d'une salle déserte. Le « détecteur » était à-demi plongé dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par une petite lampe de chevet. Les volets étaient fermés pour barrer le passage à la chaleur suffocante. Le jeune garçon était assis sur une chaise, un épais livre entre les mains et dos à Guardian. L'atmosphère était paisible et recueillie. G ronchonna.

« -- Eh, Luche ! »

Luche, le pseudonyme du garçon, était un raccourci à l'italienne de son véritable nom, « Lucian ».

**Lumière…**

« -- LUUUUUUCHE ! Beugla-t-il en constatant son absence de réaction.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda calmement l'autre, sans se retourner.

Guardian grommela. Il n'aimait pas cette nonchalance. Elle trahissait un sentiment de supériorité insupportable, même sans que Luche ne manifeste clairement une quelconque arrogance ou du mépris pour les autres. Cet _ennui_ permanent était dans tous ces gestes, toutes ses inflexions de voix, tous ses plus petits soupirs, dans son dos droit, dans ses vêtements impeccables, dans sa mise toujours, toujours parfaite. C'en était prodigieusement agaçant.

Non, en fait, après réflexion, G n'aimait pas Luche _tout court_. D'ailleurs, tout le monde le fuyait plus ou moins. D'un côté il attirait et de l'autre il répugnait. Lorsqu'on le rencontrait, on hésitait à suivre son indéniable charisme ou fuir le malaise qu'entrainait son intelligence anormale. En réponse à cette espèce de peur superstitieuse que les gens maintenaient à son égard, Luche se mettait lui-même à l'écart avec son irréprochable mais non-moins froide politesse. A l'écart de tous, sans exception…

Ou plutôt _une_ exception.

« -- On a encore perdu E, soupira Guardian, un peu piteux.

-- Encore ? » Répéta la voix paisible.

G haussa un sourcil. Cette fois, il avait pu entendre quelque chose de vaguement humain dans la voix si bien maîtrisée… Comme une note de malice, inhabituelle chez cette statue de marbre.

« -- Ouais, grommela Guardian. Encore. Et Roger veut que tu ailles le chercher.

-- Pourquoi Roger me confie-t-il cette tâche à moi ? Demanda Luche, tournant la page d'un mouvement serein. Je ne sais pas aussi bien organiser les recherches que des enseignants formés à la pédagogie et au…

-- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, le houspilla-t-il, agacé par cette enfilade de mots compliqués. Tu es le seul à arriver à le… Déchiffrer. »

Oui, le déchiffrer, c'était le mot exact. Le déchiffrer et garder jalousement la clef. Ces deux-là restaient incompréhensibles la majorité du temps, discutant selon des codes qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, échangeant des regards qui mettaient mal à l'aise leur entourage. Des regards qui parlaient d'un amour que les autres ne comprenaient pas, un attachement et un lien au-delà de l'Humanité. Il était rare de les voir l'un loin de l'autre, extrêmement fréquent de constater qu'ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, pelotonnés entre les couvertures comme deux chatons dans un même panier.

A première vue, on ne voyait pourtant que leurs différences. Physiques, tout d'abord, puis de comportement. Mais ils avaient systématiquement des notes semblables, et, pendant leur enfance, lorsque l'un se blessait à l'autre bout de l'orphelinat, l'autre se mettait aussitôt à pleurer.

Lorsque l'un souffrait, le deuxième aussi.

Lorsque l'un était heureux, l'autre riait aux éclats.

Lorsque l'un, exceptionnellement, avait une mauvaise note, l'autre boudait et fusillait le professeur d'un regard chargé de reproches.

Il était impossible de les séparer, et Luche savait toujours exactement où trouver E lorsqu'il se cachait, même s'il ne le disait pas toujours aux adultes. C'était… Inquiétant.

C'était surnaturel.

Sortant de sa réflexion, G le considéra avec une pointe de colère. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, restant assis sur sa chaise et plongé dans son livre. G remarqua une boîte fermée posée à terre juste à côté de lui et étiquetée « Pennes de _Falco cherrug cherrug _». Il haussa le sourcil, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce que signifiaient ces mots. Un terme technique, encore, puis du latin… Comme si Luche ne voulait pas que l'on sache ce que renfermait le carton. Il fut interrompu par le claquement sec de l'ouvrage que Luche refermait et sa voix tout aussi sèche, bien que toujours dans la limite de la politesse. Il avait visiblement perçu son regard sur la boite.

« -- Je vais y aller, alors, dit-il simplement. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Il se leva souplement pour ramasser son bien. Encore une chose qui agaçait G au-delà du raisonnable : non content d'être le premier ex-æquo de la Wammy's House, il possédait une étonnante vivacité physique. Mister-perfection. Mais tout de même… Une chose l'avait toujours turlupiné, au sujet de lui et E. Une chose qu'il ne put s'empêcher de demander, tant la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps. Tant pis pour sa fierté.

« -- Comment tu fais… Pour le retrouver comme ça ? Si facilement ? »

La demande le fit se stopper juste devant la porte, son carton sous le bras. Il se retourna vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, une moue pensive aux lèvres. Il était beau, Lucian. Beau, malgré sa froideur stérile et la morgue de ses yeux d'ambre. Il passa brièvement la main sur son front pour en repousser les cheveux châtain. Un de ses tics de réflexion, comme chacun en avait ici.

« -- Je le _sens_, répondit-il sereinement au bout d'un moment. Je sens sa présence, là… Dans mon esprit. Comme une ombre à la frontière de… »

A la frontière de quoi ? Il ne le sut jamais. Luche s'interrompit brusquement, se mordant la lèvre. G avait l'air ébahi et cela se comprenait. Les discours métaphysiques ou irrationnels étaient bannis de la Wammy's House. Le châtain se sentit furieux contre lui-même. Non seulement l'autre ne comprenait pas et _personne_ ne pourrait comprendre… Mais en plus, il brisait son image parfaite en tenant des propos insensés. Sa bouche se pinça tellement qu'elle devint une ligne livide. Puis il reprit le contrôle de lui-même et sortit sur une dernière phrase, pour ne pas paraître abandonner une conversation trop ardue.

« -- Je suppose… Que c'est parce que nous sommes jumeaux. »

* * *

How to use it :

_Il est fréquent d'observer de très fortes ressemblances physiques (sosies) entre un défunt et un vivant qui ne sont en fait qu'une seule âme réincarnée._

* * *

Lorsque Roger avait vu arriver Elio, alias E, il y avait de cela huit ans, il avait tout d'abord cru à une hallucination. Il s'était frotté les yeux, s'était pincé, était allé jusqu'à se donner une gifle. Mais voilà, le gamin de quatre ans que Sarah tenait par la main n'était pas un mirage. Il était bien réel, fixant imperturbablement le vieil homme de ses grands yeux noirs et insondables, plus profonds que les ténèbres, des pupilles semblables à ses cheveux en broussaille.

La peau pâle, très pâle, le dos voûté et l'air clairement renfrogné, c'était une bien drôle de créature qui se tenait sur le seuil de son bureau. Mais ce n'était pas l'étrangeté du petit garçon qui avait manqué de faire défaillir Roger. Non. C'était plutôt le fait qu'il avait déjà vécu la scène, quasiment à l'identique, avec un autre enfant.

Elio était le portrait exact de L Lawliet.

Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans son bureau, Roger avait balbutié pendant cinq bonnes minutes d'incompréhensibles borborygmes, que l'enfant avait écouté avec patience et, semblait-il, une certaine commisération pour ce pauvre adulte incapable d'aligner trois mots. Finalement, l'enseignant avait réussi à émettre une question, d'une toute petite voix qui donnait l'impression qu'il était aphone :

« -- Dis… Dis-moi… Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles, mon petit ? »

Soit dit en passant, le surnom « mon petit » allait aussi bien au jeune échevelé qu'un tutu de ballerine à un éléphant. L'intelligence effrayante, terrifiante même, qui brillait dans ses prunelles, donnait plutôt l'envie de rapetisser devant lui, ou que le sol s'ouvre sous vos pieds pour ne plus avoir à supporter la gravité de son regard. Mais il avait répondu calmement, en portant le pouce à sa bouche. Encore un geste qui avait malmené le pauvre coeur de Roger. Il avait si souvent vu Lawliet mordiller ce doigt lors des examens…

A force d'essayer d'ordonner tout ce chambardement dans sa tête, le directeur avait peu prêté attention à la réponse du petit garçon, ne retenant que la sonorité du nom. Et là, il en était carrément tombé de sa chaise.

« -- L. »

Cri. Sarah s'était précipitée pour lui tapoter les joues. L'enfant-miracle était lui resté quasiment imperturbable, avec seulement une vague curiosité sur le visage. Et Roger, plus blanc que neige, s'était à moitié étranglé en répétant :

« -- Tu… Tu t'appelles… L ? Comme… La lettre L ?

-- Non. Une lettre, ce n'est pas un nom, avait rétorqué l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils. Moi, c'est **El'**, E, L, apostrophe. C'est un diminutif. El' comme Elio. Elio Law. »

Elio Law.

El' Law.

L Lawliet.

_Même les noms se ressemblaient… _

Roger avait senti sa tête tourner et s'était précipité chercher du sucre dans un placard, histoire de ne pas mourir d'hypoglycémie. Un énième frisson de malaise avait parcouru son échine lorsqu'il avait senti le regard de convoitise de l'enfant peser sur lui.

« -- Tu… Tu en veux, mon petit ? »

De nouveau, il l'avait surnommé ainsi, pour se rassurer, le rabaisser un peu et ne pas prononcer ce son qui ramenait en face de lui cette présence morte, le son « L ». Les narines d'Elio avaient frémi, il avait brièvement passé une petite langue rose et gourmande sur ses lèvres à la vue du sablé qui lui était tendu. Il ne prêtait plus du tout attention au vieil homme, le monde s'était trouvé relégué à cette simple pâtisserie. Exactement comme l'aurait fait le défunt détective.

Elio l'avait engouffré avec voracité mais là encore, plus que cet appétit démesuré, c'avait été un autre détail qui avait retenu l'attention de son aîné. Un détail insignifiant et pourtant tellement bouleversant…

_L'enfant prenait la nourriture avec deux doigts._

« -- Assieds-toi, je t'en pries… »

La voix du directeur n'avait été qu'un murmure. Il avait dû s'installer à son tour dans son fauteuil, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

_Il s'asseillait en repliant ses genoux contre lui._

« -- Pou… Pourquoi t'assois-tu ainsi, Elio? »

L'orphelin n'avait même pas relevé les yeux du gâteau pour lui répondre.

« -- Je suis moins concentré si je m'assois normalement.

-- Ah… Ah oui ?

-- Oui. Sur une échelle de cent, environ quarante sept fois moins. »

_Il parlait en pourcentages._

« -- Je… Vois.

-- Je sais que vous voyez. »

Il avait dégluti. La voix de l'enfant était chargée d'ironie, une raillerie qui n'était pas de son âge, dérangeante, une expérience de vieillard dans un corps de tout jeune enfant. Roger avait croisé les mains sous son menton, pour les empêcher de trembler. Puis continué son interrogatoire.

« -- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

-- Mes parents sont morts. »

La phrase avait claqué, crue, sèche, impersonnelle. L'enfant le fixait toujours, insolent dans son refus de la moindre réaction.

« -- Et… Avait commencé le vieil homme, qu'Elio avait aussitôt interrompu.

-- Et j'ai fait les devoirs d'Anthony. Il voulait me taper.

-- Anthony ? Qui est-ce ?

-- Un grand. »

La réponse avait arraché un sourire à Roger. Elle était rassurante dans la simplicité de son langage enfantin…

« -- Un grand ? Quel âge ? Douze ans ?

-- Dix-huit. »

Ah. Pas si rassurante que ça, tout compte fait. Elio était donc assez intelligent pour faire le travail d'un garçon presque cinq fois plus âgé que lui. Oui, il avait bien sa place à la Wammy's House…

Une pensée qui le terrorisait.

« -- Bon. Très bien. Alors… Sarah va te montrer ta chambre et…

-- Non.

-- N… Non ?

-- Non. Je ne bouge pas.

-- Mais… Et que veux-tu faire tout seul ici, mon petit ?

-- Je l'attends. »

Son ton était farouche et décidé, son regard noir flamboyait d'une lueur qui l'avait glacé jusqu'à la moelle des os. Roger avait cligné des yeux.

« -- Tu attends ?

-- Je _**l'**_attends. »

Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il était resté bras ballants, ébahi devant cette autorité forcenée qui le toisait de l'intérieur de ses iris d'encre. Elio s'était enfoncé dans le fauteuil, mâchonnant son pouce, les genoux repliés contre lui et les yeux à moitié fermés, comme s'il se préparait à une longue attente.

Dans ce demi-sommeil, il paraissait plus jeune et surtout très vulnérable. Un bleu s'épanouissait sur sa joue, signe qu'il avait connu des jours sombres. Il était un orphelin perdu et qui attendait… On ne savait quoi, ou qui. Il avait senti son coeur se serrer en songeant que peut-être il espérait un retour d'un membre de sa famille, comme tous les enfants qui étaient jadis passés dans son bureau. Il semblait trop désillusionné pour rêver à cela, mais après tout, il n'avait que quatre ans…

Les cloches s'étaient alors mises à sonner.

L'enfant s'était soudain redressé, aux aguets, le souffle court, les yeux brillants. Roger avait amorcé un mouvement pour se lever, surpris de sa réaction alors qu'il ne connaissait pas encore la signification des carillons… Ou bien avait-il deviné ? Elio s'était mis debout, trépignant sur place, se ruant sur la porte. Et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le battant s'était ouvert sur un Recruteur.

Etait alors entré un petit garçon aussi différent d'Elio que le jour l'était de la nuit. Les cheveux cuivrés, la peau pâle mais des joues pouponnes joliment rosées, de grands yeux d'ambre et d'or liquide, le meilleur mot pour le qualifier était assurément « adorable ». Et mignon à croquer, propre, bien rangé… Bref, le genre de petit garçon que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir. D'ailleurs, le Recruteur qui l'accompagnait avait l'air totalement sous le charme, comme s'il contemplait la huitième merveille du monde. Mais lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, l'enfant ne lui avait pas accordé un coup d'oeil. Ni à Roger.

Il avait vu Elio.

« -- Bon… Bonjour ! Comment t'appelles-tu, mon petit ? »

Décidément, ce jour était celui des surnoms débiles et gâteux. Le petit garçon avait répondu du bout des lèvres, hypnotisé par Elio dont le regard ne lâchait pas le sien.

« -- Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Lucian Law. »

Lucian.

Lumière.

_Light._

Mais ce rapprochement là, le directeur ne l'avait pas établi. Il n'avait pas même fait le moindre effort de réflexion, pétrifié par l'intensité des regards des deux enfants.

Un instant de flottement. Le regard de Roger était passé de l'un à l'autre, jouant aux sept différences, évaluant la situation.

« -- « Law » ? Vous… Êtes…

-- Frères, avait sereinement conclu Elio.

-- Jumeaux, avait renchéri Lucian, soucieux du détail.

-- Ju… meaux ? »

C'était incroyable. Ils se ressemblaient si peu que l'on avait du mal à admettre qu'ils puissent être simplement de la même _famille_. Devant son air stupéfait, Lucian avait décidé de l'éclairer.

« -- Nous sommes de faux jumeaux, c'est-à-dire que nous sommes nés de deux ovules différents, contrairement aux vrais jumeaux qui naissent de la division cellulaire d'un seul oeuf et possèdent donc le même patrimoine généti…

-- Euh, d'accord, d'accord ! L'avait interrompu Roger avec un sourire forcé. Je vois que toi aussi, tu… Mérites ta place ici… C'est très bien, comme ça, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous séparer… »

Il avait hésité. Elio semblait être plus énergique et Lucian moins froid depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus. Comme si la présence de l'autre les avait… Dégelés.

« -- Je dois vous présenter aux autres… Elio ? Avait-il doucement demandé. Est-ce que tu veux bien partir cette fois… Avec Lucian ? »

Le visage du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs avait alors été comme éclairé de l'intérieur. Il avait laissé tomber sa désillusion et retrouvé, enfin, un sourire d'enfant heureux.

« -- Oui. »

Puis la main d'Elio s'était accrochée à celle de Lucian et avait enroulé un ruban de satin autour de leurs deux poignets, comme un moyen de le retenir près de lui.

Comme… Une chaîne.

* * *

How to use it :

_Il peut arriver que l'âme qui est venue chercher l'autre au moment de sa mort et cette dernière ne puissent se résoudre à se séparer. Ce sont des « âmes-s__oe__urs » Dans ce cas de figure, on assiste à la naissance de jumeaux ou même de triplés, lorsque trois personnes sont ainsi liées entre elles._

* * *

Lucian fronça les sourcils, exaspéré. Quelqu'un était ENCORE entré dans sa chambre. Et bien sûr, on l'avait pris pour un idiot incapable de détecter cette présence étrangère : le papier qu'il avait coincé entre la porte et le mur avait été remis en place, mais la mine de fusain insérée dans un des gonds avait cassé. De plus, sa poignée avait été totalement remontée, lui qui prenait bien garde de la baisser de quelques millimètres avant de sortir. Malheureusement, impossible de savoir qui avait fouillé… Il entra en méditant sur l'efficacité des systèmes pour repérer les empreintes digitales.

Immédiatement, son regard perfectionniste accrocha le stylo posé sur le bureau au lieu d'être dans la trousse et une feuille de cours qui dépassait de sa pile de dossiers. Encore les traces d'un intrus. Il rangea les deux, véritablement en colère à présent au lieu d'être simplement agacé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais il ne voulait pas se plaindre auprès de la direction et passer pour un geignard. Il n'avait rien à cacher. A part peut-être…

Il secoua la tête et se mit à quatre pattes pour récupérer la minuscule clef dissimulée sous une des lattes du parquet. Il s'en servit pour ouvrir une commode de bois clair et y déposer la boite étiquetée en latin. Il regarda distraitement l'alignement parfait des cartons. Là était dissimulée une de ses seules faiblesses, si on pouvait appeler ça une faiblesse. Son « addiction », plutôt, à l'instar de celles des autres pensionnaires.

Les plumes.

Oui, les plumes. D'oiseaux de toutes races et de toutes tailles, toutes les plumes possibles entreposées dans une collection hallucinante digne d'un ornithologue. Il n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette lubie étrange. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas « attrapée » à son arrivée à l'orphelinat, contrairement à la plupart. Elle était juste là, faisant partie de lui comme une déplaisante caractéristique, une tare pénible. Il retira une plume de cygne de son emballage, pensif, et effleura son menton avec. C'était doux. Il aimait cela. Il ne pouvait… Pas s'en passer.

Il grimaça et referma assez violement l'armoire.

Non sans avoir glissée la plume dans une poche.

Il n'aimait pas dépendre de quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, sa vie était sous la coupe de trois indispensables drogues.

Les plumes.

La soif de connaissance.

Et Elio, bien sûr.

A ce propos. Il fallait qu'il y aille.

Quoi qu'il en dise et quel que soit son désir d'autonomie, il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps sans son jumeau. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Plus la séparation durait, plus il avait l'impression que son coeur était accroché à l'extrémité d'un élastique que l'on tendait à le faire craquer, et au bout duquel se trouvait celui d'Elio. C'était très déplaisant, angoissant et triste à en mourir. En plus, cela amoindrissait ses capacités de raisonnement.

Il retira une nouvelle mine de crayon d'un tiroir et la coinça dans le gond après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Puis il baissa la poignée de quelques millimètres et repartit à la recherche de son frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement, pour lui-même.

Sur le papier inséré dans l'entrebâillement, il avait recopié un des articles des _Droits de l'homme _sur la vie privée.

Il était sûr que ce n'était pas Elio qui avait fait cela. S'il avait voulu aller dans sa chambre, il ne se serait pas embarrassé de futilités. Il serait entré sans remettre aucune de ses alarmes en place et aurait totalement désordonné la chambre, avec des miettes de gâteau partout en prime. A la fraise, le gâteau. Son sourire narquois devint tendre, puis il se reprit. Il n'y avait beau avoir personne pour le voir, il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle sur son corps et ses émotions.

Lui, il se voyait.

Il ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa, au milieu du couloir. Il entendait les chahuts des enfants qui riaient au-dehors et les cris des enseignants à la recherche d'Elio. Appels inutiles. Son jumeau devait bien s'amuser de tout ce bazar. Luche retint son souffle, augmentant sa concentration.

Les cris mélodieux des oiseaux. Les pas précipités sur les graviers. Le vent qui sifflait doucement. Le sol sembla tanguer sous ses pieds et le monde tournoyer autour de lui.

_Elio… ?_

Boum. Un coeur qui battait. Le sien.

Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum…

_**Boum !**_

Il sourit. Un infime décalage dans la trame de son univers. C'était suffisant pour dénicher El'. Il passa sans y jeter un regard devant de nombreuses salles de classes vides, ou pleines de professeurs qui vérifiaient si le jeune génie ne s'était pas caché sous une table (ce qui était bien son style). Puis il ouvrit sans hésitation la porte de la bibliothèque, que personne n'avait encore fouillée.

La toute première chose que les gens disaient généralement en y entrant se résumait à :

« Wow. »

C'était le mot exact. Wow. Wow pour la grandeur de l'endroit, wow pour les milliers de milliers de livres soigneusement rangés dans d'innombrables étagères. Elles-mêmes étaient très grandes, de longueur, de largeur et de profondeur. Les plus hautes d'entre elles n'étaient pas pleines tant la pièce était spacieuse. Elles attendaient de recevoir de nouveaux ouvrages. Sans compter encore les bureaux prévus pour les études et les recherches des élèves, l'endroit était labyrinthique. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il était possible de se perdre ici, rien que dans la rangée des « A »…

Son sourire s'élargit, sans qu'il ne le réprime cette fois (les livres avaient sur lui une fonction apaisante). Cette réflexion sur le dédale des livres en avait entraînée une autre, espiègle, et il était certain qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir eue.

Il bifurqua et avança en silence dans les « E », ses bruits de pas assourdis par la moquette épaisse. Il remarqua des « trous » dans les livres alignés. Cette section n'était pas complète, malgré l'abondance d'ouvrages. Lucian fit toute la rangée sans rien trouver, puis revint sur ses pas en haussant les sourcils. Elio n'y était pas. Son instinct l'avait-il trompé ? Pourtant, cela ressemblait fort à son frère de disposer de pareils indices, tel que se cacher parmi des livres dont le titre commençait par la même lettre que celle qui composait son pseudonyme… Il passa la main sur son front, s'adossant à l'échelle nécessaire pour atteindre les livres les plus hauts placés.

Son regard tomba alors sur le seul ouvrage qui n'était pas rangé, semblant avoir été posé par terre à dessein.

_« Elévation de l'esprit »._

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer. Releva la tête.

Dans les hauteurs de la bibliothèque, un petit pied nu et blanc le taquinait des orteils au bord d'une étagère.

Il sourit de plus belle. Il cala le livre sous son bras et vérifia que l'échelle était stable et ne risquait pas de trembler sous son poids. Elle l'était. Il grimpa assez rapidement, quoique en s'assurant régulièrement que sa chaussure ne risquait pas de riper sur un barreau. Enfin, il parvint au niveau du pied moqueur.

L'étagère était vide, mis à part quelques vieux romans. Elle était largement assez grande et solide pour qu'on puisse s'y asseoir à deux en se recroquevillant un peu. Une petite lampe de poche éclairait les ténèbres et faisait briller deux yeux noirs à la fois espiègles et courroucés.

« -- Tu m'as trouvé vite, remarqua Elio, tournant une page du livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux repliés.

-- Ce n'était pas si dur, le nargua Lucian en lui rendant «_ Elévation de l'esprit_ ». Tu as fait nettement plus original. Par exemple la fois où tu as soulevé un des panneaux du plafond de la salle de science pour t'y glisser…

-- J'ai une préférence pour les hauteurs, remarqua l'ébouriffé d'un ton détaché, frottant ses orteils les uns contre les autres. Et puis, j'avais envie de lire. »

Consultant à l'envers la couverture craquelée et brunie par le temps, Lucian déchiffra : _Démons, succubes et créatures infernales_. Il eut une moue dégoûtée.

« -- Oh non, El'… Pas ENCORE un livre sur les démons ! Tu ne lis que ça !

-- Les succubes sont connues pour posséder les corps humains et particulièrement ceux de la gent masculine, ceci après les avoir séduits, déclama Elio de sa voix monotone et sentencieuse. Parfois, il arrive qu'elles dévorent leurs partenaires de l'intérieur. Tu ne trouves pas ça fascinant ?

-- Charmant ! Grimaça Lucian, qui n'avait qu'une passion très modérée pour le surnaturel, surtout aussi morbide.

-- On a recensé plus de cent quatre-vingt dix sept cas d'exorcisme entre 1760 et 1880, débita Elio, sans paraître le moins du monde perturbé par son ironie.

-- Remarquable ! Soupira-t-il en croisant les bras, résolu à ce que son jumeau lui cite tous les phénomènes féériques des trois derniers siècles.

-- Les démons sont censés pouvoir se fondre à merveille parmi nous, déclara El' d'un ton encore plus grave, ses yeux noirs flamboyants d'une lueur presque mystique. N'est-ce pas plus prudent de vouloir connaître les zones de mystères non-élucidés de notre monde ? »

Lucian déglutit. Il n'aimait pas quand El' prenait ce timbre sérieux et solennel. Cela ne lui allait pas, comme s'il endossait un masque sinistre. Elio perçut son malaise et, pour le faire rire, posa sa lampe de poche sous son menton. Ainsi, ses cernes accentués et sa pâleur parcourue d'ombres étranges, il avait l'air d'un zombie.

« -- Prend garrrrrde, Luciaaaaan ! Chuchota-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Les esprits du mal viennent se vengeeeeeer ! »

Lucian étouffa difficilement un fou-rire. Elio, lui, ne se priva pas de glousser tout son soul, de ce rire étrange et un peu niais qu'il avait parfois. Il était beaucoup moins complexé que son frère lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

« -- Oooooh, j'ai peuuuuur ! Gémit Lucian tout bas. Ne me tuez paaaas !

-- Ce sont les fantômes de toutes les chips aromatisées que tu as mangées dans ta vie ! Poursuivit Elio en roulant des yeux, plus mélodramatique que jamais. Ils viennent prendre ton âââââmeuh !

-- Et toi, quels sont tes démons ? Ironisa-t-il en s'emparant de la lampe et en la glissant sous son visage à son tour. Les spectres de toutes les tartes aux fraises que tu as sauvagement englouties ?

-- Non, elles m'en sont reconnaissantes, objecta-t-il en posant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sinon, elles auraient été constellées d'atroces moisissures… Là, elles ont eu l'honneur de passer par ma bouche délicate !

-- Quelle bonheur pour elles !

-- N'est-ce pas ? »

Ils ricanèrent. Parfois, cela faisait du bien, de blaguer bêtement, comme des adolescents normaux. Ils étaient si dévorés d'intelligence qu'ils n'en laissaient rien paraître en public, se comportant avec une froideur et une maturité glaciale… Mais ils adoraient dire des bêtises entre eux deux, des heures durant.

Déconner, quoi !

« -- Comment opère ce genre de monstre pour te tuer ? Demanda Lucian, faussement soucieux.

-- Pardi ! Une fois dans ton estomac, ils font comme les aliens, ils te bouffent de l'intérieu…

-- C'est immonde ! Protesta Lucian en lui jetant un livre à la figure, riant de plus belle.

-- Remarque, ce n'est pas toujours le cas, ils ont une autre méthode ! Il leur arrive d'attendre d'être transformés en déjections et là, de sortir des toilettes avant qu'on ne tire la chasse pour…

-- Elioooooo ! »

Lucian riait si fort qu'il en avait mal aux côtes. Il tabassa consciencieusement son frère avec l' « Elévation de l'esprit » (qui ne semblait pas tenir ses promesses en termes de sagesse). L'ébouriffé se défendit hardiment à force de coups de pieds envoyés dans la figure de Luche, mais toujours assez doux et contenus pour ne pas le blesser. Quand Elio voulait vraiment faire mal, son adversaire se retrouvait couché pendant au moins trois jours. Malgré son apparence frêle et recroquevillée, il ne fallait pas le chercher.

Finalement, la bagarre stoppa lorsqu'ils constatèrent que l'étagère tanguait de plus en plus. Finir écrasés sous une tonne de livres n'entrant pas dans leurs préoccupations premières, ils se calmèrent et se contentèrent de s'échanger des blagues plus débiles les unes que les autres, ou des confidences.

Après tout, ils n'étaient que des enfants…

« -- Encore ?! S'étonna Elio en apprenant qu'on avait une énième fois fouillé sa chambre. Mais ça devient une habitude !

-- J'avoue que c'est franchement agaçant, soupira Lucian, jouant avec sa plume de cygne. J'aimerai bien que la personne en question arrête… Non pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit à cacher, bien sûr ! » Se reprit-il précipitamment.

Elio sourit discrètement. Son frère était toujours si soucieux vis-à-vis de sa réputation sans tâche et de la Justice. C'était cela qui en faisait un candidat parfait pour succéder à N. A cette pensée, il fronça les sourcils.

« -- Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être… Un Superviseur ? » Murmura-t-il.

Lucian se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

Les « Superviseurs » étaient appelés ainsi par les orphelins à cause de leur fonction de surveillants à distance. Ils travaillaient pour N, avec qui ils étaient directement en contact. C'étaient eux qui déterminaient qui étaient les plus doués et les plus susceptibles de devenir détectives. Ils proposaient une dizaine des meilleurs dossiers à N, qui établissait le tri final. Parfois, ils faisaient un tour dans les classes, sans prévenir. On les reconnaissait à leur calme froid et leurs lunettes fumées maquant la moitié de leur visage. Quand vous en rencontriez un personnellement, cela pouvait signifier deux choses.

La première, vous étiez au sommet du classement.

La seconde, vous étiez renvoyés.

Qu'ils fouillent ainsi les chambres n'était donc pas de très bon augure… Mais Lucian ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu parler de pareilles pratiques parmi ses camarades de classe. Et Dieu sait à quel point les rumeurs circulaient vite dans cet orphelinat coupé du monde…

« -- Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient me reprocher… Je n'ai pourtant jamais rien fait de mal », soupira-t-il, le regard dans le vague.

Percevant sa nervosité, Elio prit sa main dans la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucian sentait quelque chose de souple et soyeux s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Il sourit faiblement. Ça, c'était la manie d'Elio.

Les rubans.

Tout comme son frère avait son habitude des plumes depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Elio avait commencé sa collection dès qu'il avait été en âge de prendre les objets dans ses mains. Il en avait des centaines, de tous les tissus imaginables, et il gardait systématiquement ceux qui enveloppaient ses cadeaux de Noël ou d'anniversaire. Ainsi, ce qui faisait le plus plaisir à Elio en ces occasions, c'était un paquet soigneusement ficelé, peut importe son contenu. Il jouait avec eux en permanence en les entortillant autour de ses doigts ou de son cou. Une fois, lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, il avait failli s'étranger avec. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de recommencer. Mais son divertissement préféré était sans conteste celui-ci : les lier, lui et Lucian, avec l'un de ces rubans.

Comme s'ils étaient menottés.

« -- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et puis, rien ne nous prouve que ce sont eux. C'est peut-être simplement une fausse alerte… »

Lucian hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Il n'était pas rassuré pour autant, mais cela coupa la discussion. Elio savait ainsi qu'il ne devait pas insister.

Il le comprenait si bien…

« -- Il faut redescendre, maintenant, finit par dire Lucian au bout d'un moment de silence. Ils doivent être vraiment en train de paniquer, dehors… Et puis, s'ils nous trouvent là, ça va barder, soupira-t-il.

-- Peut-être qu'on pourrait monter les fantômes contre eux ? Suggéra Elio, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-- Hum… C'est une idée… Mais je doute qu'ils soient coopératifs.

-- Lucian-kun est trop pessimiste.

-- Cesse donc avec ces suffixes japonais ! »

C'était une autre des lubies du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. La culture nipponne le fascinait. Il ne cessait de faire usage de mots courants de japonais, ainsi que des titres honorifiques. Lorsque leur professeur d'anglais, mi-stupéfait mi-admiratif, lui avait demandé s'il étudiait cette idiome, il lui avait rétorqué au grand amusement de Lucian :

« -- Non. J'ai tout appris dans les mangas. »

Il était surtout un grand admirateur du travail de Takeshi Obata, mangaka qui avait créé entre autres la série « Hikaru no go ». Probablement parce qu'il était question de surnaturel dans cette oeuvre. En tous les cas, cette passion soulignait encore une fois à quel point Elio était décalé par rapport au système.

En parlant de langues étrangères, Lucian se souvenait parfaitement du désespoir de Roger lorsque le moment était venu pour Elio de prendre une troisième langue (obligatoire à la Wammy's House et comprenant aussi les langues mortes). Dédaignant l'italien et l'allemand et refusant de prendre exemple sur Lucian qui avait choisi le grec, El' était allé au plus farfelu.

« -- Breton ancien. »

Le malheureux directeur avait eu beau s'arracher les cheveux, le raisonner, le cajoler, le supplier, il n'avait pas voulu en démordre.

« -- C'est une langue existante, avait-il répliqué en le foudroyant de son regard noir. Et encore usitée aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ je n'y aurai pas droit. »

Résultat, au bout d'une semaine de négociations qui n'avaient jamais abouti, Roger s'était retrouvé obligé d'engager rien que pour lui un professeur de breton, si vieux qu'à côté de lui, leur directeur paraissait dans la fleur de l'âge. Il était très vraisemblablement sourd et ne cessait de marmonner dans sa barbe, sans se préoccuper de l'étrange position assise de l'unique élève de sa classe.

Elio avait été ravi. Lucian, lui, n'avait pas compris son entêtement.

« -- Pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi quelque chose de plus simple ? L'avait-il interrogé un soir en feuilletant son dictionnaire empli de mots tarabiscotés. Le japonais était disponible, tu sais ? Et le Breton est une langue PARFAITEMENT inutile.

-- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le japonais comme un travail, avait répondu Elio en engloutissant d'énormes bouchées de gâteau au chocolat. C'est d'avantage une distraction pour moi. Et puis, si je veux être parfaitement honnête… »

Il avait alors endossé ce si craquant et irrésistible sourire de môme avec lequel il avait fini par faire céder le proviseur.

« -- … j'avais envie de les embêter ! » Avait-il gloussé.

Lucian avait ri avec lui, mais au fond, il était songeur. Il était vraiment différent de lui, son jumeau…

Il cligna les yeux en voyant qu'Elio s'apprêtait à descendre de l'étagère.

« -- Attention à ne pas tomber… »

Il avait parlé automatiquement, connaissant son éternelle imprudence. Elio leva les yeux au ciel en descendant le premier degré de l'échelon.

« -- Oui, _maman_ ! » Railla-t-il.

Pour l'agacer, il les dévala quatre à quatre et sauta la dernière dizaine. Une fois arrivé en bas, il lui tira puérilement la langue.

« -- Douze secondes ! Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas faire mieux, mon Lou-lou ! »

Le surnom ridicule, additionné à son habituelle rage de vaincre, produisit un cocktail détonant dans les veines de Lucian.

« -- On va voir ça… » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, empoignant les premiers barreaux.

Aussi fort que soit leur lien fraternel, cet étrange besoin de compétition entachait leur relation sans qu'ils puissent rien y faire. Ce sentiment contrasté, entre fureur et envie dévastatrice de gagner, ressurgissait de temps à autre sans crier gare, comme les vestiges d'une vieille querelle. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette stupide pensée parasite, puis entama la descente.

Vite.

De plus en plus vite.

A presque en perdre le contrôle.

A quasiment décrocher…

« -- Je les vois ! Paniqua une voix dans le couloir. Ils sont là ! Dans la bibliothèque ! »

Le cri d'Elio précéda le drame d'une fraction de seconde, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait avant lui.

Lucian, qui était encore assez haut pour se faire sérieusement mal, rata un barreau en voulant regarder ce qu'il se passait.

Tenta de se rattraper à l'étagère.

Qui bascula avec lui.

Terreur.

Vertige.

Sous ses pieds, le vide.

Au-dessus de lui, l'immense meuble qui tombait pour l'écraser.

Terreur.

« -- Aïe ! »

La douleur lui coupa le souffle. Il venait de heurter le sol très brutalement, à plat sur le dos. Mais il se rendit presque immédiatement compte que le sol se tordait aussi de souffrance en titubant sur ses genoux. Elio s'était mis en dessous pour le rattraper et s''écroula par terre sous l'impact.

« -- Attention ! »

Ils levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, écarquillant les yeux. La bibliothèque, qui avait oscillé un moment d'avant en arrière, leur fonçait à présent droit dessus.

Dans les moments où le danger guettait, ils agissaient dans une synchronisation si parfaite qu'on aurait dit un seul et unique être, toute rivalité oubliée.

Se prendre par la main. Se relever d'un bond. Peu importait la douleur. Et foncer vers la sortie en détalant le plus vite possible.

Courir au même rythme déchaîné.

Leurs battements de coeur superposés.

Leur souffle erratique coordonné.

Boum… Boum… Boum…

Clac !

La porte se ferma derrière eux juste à temps alors que dans la bibliothèque, un énorme fracas pareil à une avalanche se faisait entendre. Ils glissèrent au sol, les mains sur les oreilles et tremblant de tous leurs membres, leurs genoux et leurs épaules cognant ceux de l'autre.

Puis le silence.

Lucian ouvrit timidement un ?il et eut aussitôt envie de le refermer. La quasi-totalité des professeurs de l'orphelinat les contemplait avec sévérité, les bras croisés. Puis la douleur auparavant sublimée par l'adrénaline se réveilla dans ses membres couverts d'ecchymoses. Il échangea un regard avec Elio tandis que Roger s'approchait clopin-clopant, son grand âge se faisant sentir. Il était le seul à sembler éprouver plus d'inquiétude que de colère…

…Contrairement à l'homme sévère aux énormes lunettes noires qui le suivait sans bruit.

« -- Luche ! El' ! Vous n'avez rien ? »

En voyant le rictus sinistre de l'homme inconnu qui s'avançait derrière lui, les jumeaux eurent simultanément la même pensée :

_Non._

_Pas pour l'instant._

* * *

How to use it :

_Une réincarnation se fait toujours dans le corps d'un être humain. Il ne peut pas y avoir de réincarnation en animal, en plante, en minéral, etc._

_

* * *

_

Note :

_Lucian : prononcer « Louciane »_

_Luche : prononcer « Lutché »_

_Obata : dessinateur du manga Death Note_

_Law : en anglais : « Loi »_

_Pennes : Plumes longues et robustes de l'oiseau_

_Falco cherrug cherrug : Nom latin d'une race de faucons_

**

* * *

**

J'ai hésité pas mal de temps au sujet de la fraternité de Lucian et Elio. Finalement, c'est en lisant de nombreuses légendes sur les jumeaux de l'antiquité que je me suis décidée à conserver cette version. Dans les civilisations anciennes, les jumeaux sont les deux facettes du monde, la nuit et le jour, le Bien et le Mal. Parfois, ils se battent déjà dans le ventre de leur mère, d'autres, ils sont liés à la vie à la mort. Inutile de citer, je pense, Romulus et Remus... C'est d'ailleurs de là que m'est venue l'idée d'un prénom italien pour Lucian. Bref, qu'ils soient jumeaux, c'est très révélateur.

**La suite paraîtra dans deux semaines précises, le samedi 12 septembre. Je vous présenterai un OC que j'aime beaucoup et vous retrouverez des visages... Pour le moins familiers^^.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée ! Courage !**

**Prochain chapitre :** **"A.T.R."**


	4. Chapitre 2 : ATR

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes pour vos géniales reviews ! Ça me motive, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Je savoure chacune d'elles comme L déguste ses sucreries !

Je souhaiterai souligner un point commun à certaines reviews, ou plutôt une question : quelle est la règle pour qu'un Shinigami devienne ce qu'il est ? Je vous le dis tout de suite, ce n'est pas celle que vous pouvez trouver d'habitude dans les hypothèses de fans (celui qui s'est servi d'un Death Note devient un Shinigami). Voilà qui élargit les théories^^.

Petit truc qu'on m'a demandé aussi : qu'en est-il du yaoi ? Pour être honnête, à part les références à mes fics précédentes, il n'y a à proprement parler qu'un couple yaoi dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs, vous allez exploser de rire ou vous étouffer en voyant de quoi il s'agit, dans quelques dizaines de chapitres… Pour ma part, je ricane d'avance. XD

Autre chose. Dans ce chapitre, vous pouvez trouver certaines ressemblances avec un doujinshi (que je nommerai à la fin). Ce n'est pas un plagiat. C'est… Assez embêtant. Le fait est que certains personnages que vous allez rencontrer ou revoir dans ce chapitre sont là grâce à des règles cachées du _How to use it_. Des règles qui ressemblent bien malgré moi à celles citées dans ce doujin. Je ne l'avais pas lu lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire l'intrigue de la fic. On m'a fait remarquer les ressemblances bien après que tout soit déterminé, si bien que je ne pouvais plus rien changer sans perdre ma cohérence. Les ressemblances avec ledit doujinshi sont donc absolument involontaires. Comme cela arrive parfois, j'ai eue la même idée que cet auteur. Désolée si cela vous laisse un goût de déjà-vu.

Voili, voilou… Je vous demande de faire bien attention aux dates. La première partie se déroule parallèlement au chapitre précédent, la seconde dans le passé. Prudence, donc, si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre.

Une dernière chose… Cette fic est comme le Death Note, elle a un principe déclencheur.

_« Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être »._

Je vous embrasse ! Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** M, pour « Même si je n'ai pas 18 ans ».

**Dédicace :** Seigneur ! Un des personnages de la fic s'est incrusté dans les revieweuses ^^ ! Pour toi, ma Mimi. Non, mes jumeaux n'ont rien fumé. Attends un peu, c'est bientôt ton tour d'agir…

Merci, Eva, géniale correctrice, Greengrin (quel courage de lire, toi qui n'aimes pas Light^^) et Lilium, petite sœur de cœur.

**Conseil musical :** Chapitre à lire en première partie avec le titre "Far", que vous pouvez trouver sur FreePlay Music (catégorie _Alternative Rock_.) C'est pour moi le thème musical de ce cher petit OC. La seconde partie, plutôt avec " Fuan", de Taniuchi Hideki.

Bonne lecture et… Bonnes retrouvailles… X3

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 :

**A.T.R.**

*

How to use it :

(Rappel)

_Même si la cause de la mort est le suicide ou l'accident, si la mort de la personne désignée peut entraîner celle d'autres personnes, la personne désignée meurt alors d'une crise cardiaque. Cela a pour but d'éviter qu'il y ait une influence sur d'autres vies._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**12 Juin 2025**_

L'entraineur soupira en se massant les tempes. Le jeune gymnaste se fit penaud. Il avait encore raté son mouvement aux barres asymétriques.

« -- Neil, franchement, râla l'homme en agitant sa feuille de notes. Comment veux-tu arriver au niveau professionnel avec une maladresse pareille ?

-- C'est pas ma faute, m'sieur ! Protesta l'adolescent au visage grêlé, en mâchant ses mots. La barre m'a glissé des mains !

-- Mais c'est ça qui compte ! S'exaspéra-t-il. Savoir se maintenir en l'air ! Sinon, comment peut-on réaliser la moindre figure ?

-- J'avais pas assez de talc ! Objecta de nouveau le jeune homme, lui mettant ses mains rougies par l'effort sous le nez.

-- Et bien va donc te noyer les doigts sous le talc, espèce de bêta ! » Soupira son aîné, lui administrant une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

Il le regarda s'éloigner vers le bac de poudre blanche avec une moue désolée. Bien entendu, tout le talc du monde ne changerait rien. Le gosse ne ferait pas long feu dans le métier. Il n'avait tout simplement pas de talent. C'était triste et brutal, mais c'était la réalité. Si encore il avait eu un peu de force dans les bras… Il secoua la tête. Les « si » ne servaient à rien, en gym comme partout ailleurs. Tapotant son stylo contre ses dents, il regarda son élève revenir vers lui. Il se demandait comment lui annoncer cela. La plupart de ses collègues n'auraient pas pris de gants, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il se voyait au même âge à la place du gamin, grelottant de trac en attendant l'appréciation de son professeur.

« -- Vous fatiguez pas, murmura le garçon en repassant devant lui pour gagner les barres asymétriques. J'ai bien compris que j'y arriverai pas. Mais j'aime ça, la gym. Ça m'occupe les mains, comme ça, j'fais pas de conneries. »

Il sourit, touché. Il n'était pas bête, le gosse, et même perspicace à sa manière. Il se racla la gorge pour faire disparaître son émotion et lança de sa voix de baryton :

« -- On va quand même continuer ! Allez, mon gars, on s'active ! Tu accroche bien la barre… Voilà, ton pouce ici… Et tu… Non ! Râla-t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux. Ne tire pas comme ça sur les reins, tu vas te casser le dos ! D'abord les bras !

-- Excusez-moi ? »

Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Se dandinant nerveusement, un gamin inconnu encore en jean et tee-shirt lui tendait une feuille imprimée. Après un bref coup d'œil, l'entraîneur vit que c'était une fiche d'inscription.

« -- Ben dis-donc, tu es un peu en retard, le taquina-t-il. La rentrée, c'était il y a huit mois ! »

Des rires amicaux saluèrent la plaisanterie dans tous les coins. Le jeune homme rougit, mais fit un effort pour le regarder bien en face.

« -- Je sais, mais j'étais inscrit dans le gymnase _Los niños_, juste à côté. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ont fermé et que je voulais absolument finir mon année.

-- _Los niños_ ? »

Il était vraiment surpris. Malgré son nom, ce gymnase avait une réputation très dure et n'acceptait de garder que les meilleurs. Et le gosse devant lui n'avait pas l'air bien musclé…

« -- Tu as quel âge ?

-- J'ai dix-huit ans. »

Nouvelle surprise. Il ne les faisait absolument pas. On lui aurait donné quatorze ou quinze, maximum. Il l'examina avec une curiosité accrue. Le garçon s'empourpra de plus belle, mais resta droit. Il était très mince. Ses cheveux noir corbeau partaient en tous sens et une frange cachait en partie ses yeux gris. Sa pâleur était incroyable, presque maladive. C'était le genre de garçon plus discret qu'une souris qui passait incognito où qu'il aille, se faufilant sans problème dans une foule. Même ses vêtements étaient anonymes, propres et délavés. La seule touche personnelle, c'étaient ses bracelets en toile, faits pour protéger les poignets lors des sports pénibles et absorber la transpiration.

« -- Et tu t'appelles… ?

-- Gray, répondit-il, marquant une pause puis ouvrant la bouche pour préciser.

-- Ça va, merci, je sais lire ton nom de famille, l'interrompit l'entraineur en frappant la fiche de son bic. Bon et bien, Gray… Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais de la gym ?

-- Depuis mes six ans. Maman m'y a mis tôt.

-- Et tu continues pour ta maman ou pour la gym ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu plus sec.

Il n'aimait pas ces gymnastes de pacotille poussés par leur famille et acclamés à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une petite pirouette. Les yeux gris semblèrent s'en rendre compte et s'assombrirent.

« -- Pour la gym, monsieur », déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

Il le considéra songeusement, puis lui désigna les vestiaires.

« -- Va te changer et attend que les autres aient fini. Je vais voir ce qu'on va faire de toi. »

Sa voix était légère, mais ses paroles sonnaient plus gravement. Il dût le sentir, car son dos se raidit. Gray revint très peu de temps après, sortant alors que les autres partaient se changer.

« -- Et on ne regarde pas ce qu'il se passe ! Les apostropha-t-il en voyant que des têtes brillantes de sueur restaient à l'entrée des vestiaires. Petites commères ! »

Ils fuirent en riant. L'entraineur sourit. Il aimait beaucoup cette ambiance de camaraderie, si peu courante dans ce sport. On lui avait déjà reproché son manque de rigueur et de sévérité, il avait rétorqué qu'au moins, personne ne se cassait jamais rien sous sa direction. En effet, les fractures, foulures et autres blessures étaient très peu courantes. Cet homme ne mettait pas la pression à ses élèves, ce qui les incitait à se détendre et ainsi travailler plus efficacement.

Une fois les autres partis, il réfléchit un instant en mordant le capuchon de son stylo. Il remarqua que Gray faisait des exercices de respiration pour calmer son trac.

« -- Ne t'en fais donc pas, je ne vais pas te manger ! Railla-t-il. Bon… On va faire très simple. Un ATR au sol. »

L'abréviation désignait un des mouvements les plus basiques : Appui tendu renversé. Il s'agissait de se tenir sur les mains, les jambes en équilibre en l'air, puis de revenir à la position initiale en les rabaissant au sol. Gray hocha la tête et se rendit sur le tapis. Il tendit les bras au-dessus de lui. Et se lança.

Les mains se posèrent à sol avec les doigts bien écartés, les muscles longilignes des bras saillants. Les jambes se levèrent si naturellement qu'on aurait dit que le mouvement était pour lui aussi simple que respirer. Il se tint comme ça quelques secondes, sans trembler du tout, comme si on lui avait attaché les chevilles avec un fil invisible accroché au plafond. Puis il les reposa à terre et se redressa, même pas essoufflé.

L'entraîneur cligna les yeux au moins trois fois avant d'admettre ce qu'il avait vu. Gray le fixa avec inquiétude. Il s'efforça de se reprendre.

« -- Bon… Euh… Bien… Un salto avant. »

Il s'exécuta sans presque prendre d'élan. Son corps s'arqua en l'air à une hauteur anormale, les bras repliés contre lui comme un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère. C'était vraiment à cela que faisaient songer ses mouvements presque au ralenti, à quelqu'un qui nagerait dans une eau claire, sans difficulté.

Légèreté.

Apesanteur.

Souplesse.

Il retomba sans vaciller. L'homme, lui, sentait ses jambes flageoler.

« -- Tu passes aux barres asymétriques. »

Et il passa aux barres asymétriques. Et à la poutre. Et fit toutes les figures demandées sans dire un mot, sans jamais se départir de son aplomb. L'entraîneur, à la fin des épreuves, décida de carrément s'assoir sur un tapis. C'était tout de même plus digne que de s'écrouler carrément. Gray le fixa avec une timidité renouvelée.

« -- Je… Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal… ?

-- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Un air effrayé se peignit sur son visage, qui exaspéra son interlocuteur.

« -- Bordel, s'énerva l'homme, tu ne devrais pas être avec des amateurs ! Tu devrais aller en championnats ou je ne sais quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à perdre ton temps dans ce club miteux ? »

Gray ouvrit grand la bouche, puis la referma. Il paraissait gêné. Son aîné soupira.

« -- Bon sang…

-- Je peux rester ? »

Il sursauta et releva les yeux. Le gymnaste était encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure. L'entraineur grogna.

« -- Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit ou quoi ?

-- J'ai bien compris… Mais je ne peux pas. »

Il s'assombrit. Intrigué, son professeur demanda :

« -- Et pourquoi ?

-- Maman veut que je fasse des études. »

Il mentait. Cela se voyait, s'entendait surtout. Son timbre de voix sonnait si faux qu'on s'attendait à voir son nez grandir au-fur-et-à-mesure qu'il parlait. Ce gosse était comme un livre ouvert, songea-t-il.

« -- Franchement, c'est du gâchis, appuya-t-il. J'en parlerai à ta mère, si tu veux bien.

-- NON ! »

Il avait crié. Il s'empourpra aussitôt, regrettant visiblement d'avoir haussé le ton.

« -- Non, merci monsieur… Mais ça va. Ça va, vraiment. »

Il l'observa un long moment, cet ado livide aux yeux gris plein d'angoisse. Il décida de ne pas insister.

« -- C'est bon… Fais comme tu veux. Bienvenue. »

Il se releva et lui tendit la main, que le garçon serra avec soulagement. Il avait une bonne poigne, ferme et franche.

« -- File ! Soupira-t-il une énième fois. Il est tard, il faut que je ferme les locaux.

-- Je ne peux pas vous aider à ranger ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-- Non, c'est bon. Vas-y.

-- Au-revoir. »

Il décampa vers les vestiaires et en ressortit presque immédiatement, son sac de sport ballotant sous son bras. Il détala si vite qu'il donna l'impression de fuir. Resté seul, l'entraineur ne fit plus un mouvement. Il considéra le bac de talc, posé à côté des barres asymétriques.

Gray n'y avait même pas touché.

* * *

How to use it :

_Si la situation précédemment citée se prolonge plus de vingt-trois jours (c'est-à- dire que la personne qui devait mourir entraine la mort d'une autre pendant tout ce temps ou plus), alors le Death Note devient inefficace. _

* * *

Gray accueillit l'air frais de la nuit comme une bénédiction. Il respira à pleins poumons, intensément soulagé. Après la chaleur suffocante de l'effort, ce vent léger était merveilleux. Il profita quelques instants de ce soulagement, puis repensa aux événements de la soirée. Il dût se retenir pour ne pas faire une petite danse de joie en plein milieu de la rue. Il avait réussi tous les exercices ! Et en plus, grande victoire pour lui, il ne s'était pas effondré sous le poids de sa timidité. Alléluia !

Souriant, il ralluma son portable, qu'il avait éteint pendant les épreuves. Cet appareil était une des seules choses qu'il avait en commun avec les ados de son âge : Gray ne possédait pas d'ordinateur, pas de MP3, ne regardait pas la télévision, détestait les blagues salaces et avait toujours eu du mal avec la mode et surtout la technologie. Il avait même la réputation de faire planter les ordinateurs ! Sa meilleure amie, grande connaisseuse dans ce domaine, lui avait proposé à moitié sérieusement de monter une affaire avec elle : il démolirait les systèmes et elle les réparerait. Mais à vrai dire, ce téléphone était d'avantage l'idée de sa mère, qui préférait pouvoir le contacter où qu'il soit.

En attendant que l'initialisation se termine, il marcha d'un bond pas en spéculant à voix haute.

« -- Hum… Dix de maman et quatre de Sha. Non… Seize de maman et cinq de Sha. »

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Le petit bruit grelottant indiquant les appels manqués se mit à résonner sans fin dans la nuit. Il attendit une bonne minute qu'il s'arrête, puis consulta le menu.

« -- Presque ! Douze de maman et cinq de Sha. Félicitations les filles, vous vous êtes retenues ce soir… »

Comme en réponse, le téléphone se mit à sonner, entonnant une chanson bien connue. Il grimaça. Ça, c'était la sonnerie indiquant un appel de sa meilleure amie… Prenant son courage à deux mains, se préparant à affronter les cris malgré qu'il l'ait prévenue au moins trois fois qu'il éteindrait son téléphone, il décrocha.

« -- Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Gray, le planteur d'ordinateurs, ironisa-t-il. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappeller…

-- GRAYYYYYYYY ! »

Il écarta vivement le combiné de son oreille et attendit un bon moment que le cri s'évanouisse : son amie avait une voix qui portait beaucoup.

« -- Oui ? Demanda-t-il tout ingénument lorsqu'elle cessa enfin de hurler pour reprendre son souffle.

-- Espèce d'idiot, grogna-t-elle, ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle !

-- J'ai bien vu ça ! Se moqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Sha, quand je coupe mon téléphone, c'est pour une bonne raison !

-- Moi qui pensais que c'était parce que tu ne savais pas l'allumer, ricana-t-elle.

-- C'était mesquin, ça ! Gémit-il.

-- Bien fait ! Renifla-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil, superbe et dédaigneuse. Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'appeler Sha !

-- Mais ça te va si bien ! Minauda-t-il. Mon petit Sha à mwua…

-- GRAAAAAAAAAAAY ! »

Il rit doucement alors que la jeune fille trépignait. Elle avait vraiment un caractère de cochon, mais c'était en partie cela qui faisait son charme…

« -- Comment ça s'est passé, au fait, la gym ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment de menaces renouvelées.

-- Très bien ! Lui apprit-il joyeusement. C'est tout bon, je reste là-bas !

-- Tu m'étonnes… Bien sûr que c'est tout bon ! Ma demande était une formalité d'usage… »

Touché, il rougit dans le noir. Elle avait une manière bien à elle de faire les compliments, brusques et dissimulés sous une raillerie.

« -- Tu passes au café ? Demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas loin, en marchant vite, j'y arrive en cinq minutes.

-- Maman va râler ! Grimaça-t-il. Je ne sais pas… Il est déjà tard.

-- Gray, il est à peine huit heures et on est vendredi soir ! S'exaspéra Natasha. Laisse-lui un SMS et c'est tout ! »

La jeune fille avait beau bien être plus jeune que lui, elle était aussi beaucoup plus indépendante. Il tergiversa quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules.

« -- Ça marche ! Je suis là dans deux minutes.

-- Moi idem ! A tout de suite !

-- A tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha et pressa le pas en promenant son regard autour de lui. Il aimait beaucoup ce quartier animé. La ville bruissait de vie et de lumières, méritant parfaitement son nom de cité des anges. Rêvassant, il se rappela juste à temps qu'il se devait de prévenir sa mère. Il composa un SMS avec une lenteur infinie, s'arrêtant sous un lampadaire pour mieux voir les touches. Il pesta pour lui-même en manquant l'effacer à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation. Il avait _horreur_ de la technologie…

Le comble : une fois son message terminé, il dût lever le téléphone à bout de bras pour obtenir du réseau. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était parfaitement ridicule. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour le voir…

_« Erreur. Le message n'a pas pu être envoyé. Réessayer ? »_

« -- Et mer…credi ! »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr, il aurait pu encore marcher un peu et attendre pour recommencer, mais si sa mère ne recevait pas le mot dans la minute, elle risquait d'exiger un retour immédiat à la maison… Il avisa le lampadaire et soupira. Vérifiant encore une fois qu'il n'y avait personne pour le regarder, il coinça le portable sous son menton et serra la barre de fer entre ses mains et ses jambes, se hissant comme il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire très bien. Il atteignit le sommet en quelques secondes. A son grand soulagement, les petites lignes indiquant le réseau étaient toutes sur l'écran. Le SMS passa sans problème.

« -- Franchement, dit-il pour lui-même en contemplant les alentours du haut de son lampadaire, il y a une photo à prendre, là.

-- A tes ordres ! »

Flash lumineux. Il sursauta, aveuglé, manquant de lâcher son lampadaire et de se casser la figure. En bas, la jeune fille qui avait prise la photographie se tordait de rire.

« -- C'est pas drôle ! Protesta-t-il vivement, reconnaissant sa meilleure amie. J'aurais pu tomber !

-- Quoi ? L'acrobate le plus fabuleux du siècle, tomber ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Allons donc, je ne faisais que prendre une photo pour la postérité… Il faudrait que tu apprennes, d'ailleurs, à faire des photos avec ton portable.

-- Je n'en ai pas besoin, marmonna-t-il en se laissant glisser à terre.

-- Mais si, mais si… »

Insistante, elle lui montra la marche à suivre.

« -- Et là tu vas dans le menuuuuuu et tu clique sur « prendre une photooooooo » et tu presse le bouton okayyyyyyyy…

-- Ça va, Natasha, soupira-t-il en récupérant son portable. J'ai compris. »

Elle rit. Natasha était plus jeune que lui de presque cinq ans, mais paraissait plus âgée, sans doute grâce à son assurance démesurée. Elle piétinait perpétuellement sur le pavé de ses santiags, trahissant une énergie débordante. Ses yeux pervenche lançaient indifféremment des éclairs ou des œillades, ses boucles désordonnées comme une botte de foin bruni crépitant d'électricité. Elle lui administra une bourrade.

« -- Allez, le super-athlète ! Sourit-elle. Direction le café. »

Cet endroit, c'était leur repère lorsqu'il s'agissait de se retrouver à la fin des cours, un endroit très agréable nommé le Lightning. Ils s'assirent sur la terrasse, dans leur coin habituel. Ils eurent un même sourire malicieux lorsqu'ils reconnurent la musique qui passait à l'intérieur.

« -- PLUS FORT LA MUSIQUE ! Cria joyeusement la jeune fille. C'est ma chanson ! »

Effectivement, elle tirait son nom de là, de cette mélodie chantée d'une voix rauque inconnue. L'artiste avait livré un unique album il y avait de cela treize ans, puis s'était évanoui dans la nature. Les rumeurs voulaient qu'il ait été un résistant dans la période de règne de Kira. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses musiques étaient entrées dans la culture populaire et ses chansons étaient souvent citées pendant les hommages aux victimes passées. Tout le café entonna en frappant du verre contre la table :

_**« -- Natasha, Natasha,**_

_**Et puis d'abord, c'est qui, celle-là ?**_

_**Natasha, Natasha,**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?**_

_**Natasha, Natasha,**_

_**C'est une angoisse qui ne part pas…**_

_**Natasha ! »**_

C'était l'histoire d'un homme jaloux… Un homme qui spéculait sur une mystérieuse Natasha, dont il avait retrouvé le nom sur un carnet de son compagnon. L'homosexualité sous-entendue dans les paroles ne faisait plus hausser les sourcils depuis longtemps, tant celles-ci étaient appréciées. Et l'homme de la chanson s'interrogeait, se creusait la tête, se faisait mal au crâne… Puis finissait par obtenir la vérité.

_**« -- … Natasha, un grand éclat de rire,**_

_**Face à cette peur atroce du pire…**_

_**Natasha elle a six ans,**_

_**De frêles gambettes et toutes ses dents,**_

_**Natasha, Natasha,**_

_**C'est un drôle de petit chat,**_

_**Qui aime enfreindre toutes les lois…**_

_**Exactement comme toi !**_

_**Natasha ! »**_

Tous rirent. Une salve d'applaudissement salua les derniers accords de guitare, puis les conversations reprirent alors que la station de radio passait à la chanson suivante. Natasha remua songeusement son café.

« -- Je me demande qui c'était, ce chanteur », rêvassa-t-elle pour au moins la millième fois.

Gray sourit dans son mug de chocolat. Son amie, malgré sa brusquerie, avait au fond l'âme désespérément romanesque.

Hum, lui aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer !

« -- Sans doute était-il désespérément amoureux de son révolutionnaire, supposa-t-il en ajoutant de la cassonade dans sa boisson (il l'aimait très sucrée). Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'engagea dans sa cause, la servant pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble… Il le suivit durant longtemps et eut avec lui une relation passionnée, mais la guerre les emporta… Quoi ? »

Natasha le fixait avec de grands yeux pleins d'étoiles et de cœurs, semblables à ceux des personnages de manga.

« -- C'est si beaaaaaaau ! » Gazouilla-t-elle, papillonnant des paupières à la manière de Bambi, moitié-sérieuse, moitié-ironique.

Gray s'empourpra et marmonna de plus belle en replongeant son chocolat.

« -- Mon premier est le petit sacré des indiens, commença Natasha en riant. Mon second est à eux, mon troisième est d'eux, mon quatrième est mort. Mon tout est ce que tu es lorsque tu te laisses aller au lyrisme ! »

C'était une des petites particularités qui avaient depuis le début interpelé et charmé Gray. Natasha adorait composer des énigmes et ne manquait pas une occasion de lui en proposer pour voir s'il devinait la solution. Et il la devinait souvent, tant il était familier de son mode de pensées. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas bête non plus.

« -- Le petit sacré des indiens, marmonna-t-il. Euh… Qu'est-ce qui est sacré en Inde ? Les vaches ? Les petits des vaches… Les veaux, donc. « A eux », c'est le pronom « leur », « d'eux », c'est de la phonétique. Quand quelqu'un meurt, on dit « feu » quelqu'un. Veaux, leur, d'eux, feu. Voleur de feu. Un poète.

« -- Bien joué ! Reconnut-elle en touillant sa boisson, mi-amusée, mi-agacée qu'il ait encore réussi. Voyons… Qu'est ce que l'homme craint plus que la mort, qu'est-ce qu'il aime plus que la vie et qu'emporte-t-il dans sa tombe ? »

Gray dissimula un haussement de sourcils amusé en ramenant sa frange devant ses yeux.

-- Elle est connue, celle-là. La réponse est « Rien », Il n'aime rien plus que la vie, ne craint rien plus que la mort et n'emporte rien dans sa tombe, sourit-il en s'étirant. Excuse-moi, mais il se fait vraiment tard maintenant, maman va s'inquiéter.

-- Oh non ! Protesta-t-elle. On a à peine eu le temps de parler…

-- On se voit demain, d'accord ? Demanda-t-il en se levant et attrapant son sac. Promis, je resterai plus longtemps.

-- D'accord, se résigna-t-elle en lui adressant un vague signe de la main. Salut.

-- Tu vas rester là ? S'étonna-t-il.

-- Non, je pense aller en boite de nuit. Le Thunder. C'est pas trop loin et il paraît qu'il y a une bonne ambiance…

-- Tu es sûre que… ?

-- Gray. Je suis assez grande. »

_Non. Tu as quatorze ans, tu es fragile et je me fais du souci pour toi quand tu crapahutes seule dans tout Los Angeles._

C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire. Mais sa fichue timidité l'emporta encore une fois. A la place, il se contenta d'un petit « Salut ».

La timidité pouvait être réellement dangereuse.

* * *

How to use it :

_Dans ce cas de figure, les actes que la personne a commis depuis l'instant où son nom a été écrit s'effaceront de sa mémoire. _

* * *

« -- Gray ? Tu es rentré ? »

La voix chaleureuse de sa mère l'accueillit dès l'entrée. Entendant l'eau couler et la cafetière tressauter, il en déduisit qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il sourit et posa ses affaires dans le cagibi, avant de lui répondre :

« -- Oui maman ! Je ne suis pas un abominable serial killer venu pour t'étriper…

-- Cesse de plaisanter avec ça, s'il te plait. »

La voix s'était faite sévère. Il grimaça. Les meurtriers étaient, avec les retards de son fils, une des choses sur laquelle elle était extrêmement chatouilleuse. Elle détestait ce genre de blague. Il entra pieds nus dans la cuisine et piocha dans un bol de cerises. Sa mère nettoyait un verre, les manches retroussées et les mains plongées dans l'eau savonneuse.

« -- Ne marche pas pieds nus, Gray, lui dit-elle sans même s'être retournée. Tu vas me ramasser toutes les miettes de la création.

-- Mais je n'aime pas les chaussures ! La contra-t-il en soufflant sur sa frange et s'asseillant en tailleur sur une chaise.

-- Gray… Tu vas attraper froid.

-- On est en plein mois de juin, maman.

-- Tu… »

Elle soupira mais ne dit plus rien, à court d'arguments. Gray commença à jouer avec les queues de cerises.

« -- Tu cherches à les nouer avec ta langue ? S'amusa sa mère, toujours sans lui avoir jeté un regard permettant de déterminer ce qu'il faisait.

-- Il parait que si on y arrive, on devient très fort pour embrasser.

-- Ça, c'est moi qui te l'ai appris… »

Sa mère, d'origine japonaise, avait en réserve un tas de petites anecdotes comme celle-ci. Il fit la moue.

« -- Pour le nombre de filles que j'embrasse… »

Elle rit tendrement.

« -- Ça viendra, mon chéri. Ça viendra…

-- Mf… »

Il n'était pas convaincu. Sa popularité auprès de ces demoiselles était plus que réduite. A son entrée au collège, puis au lycée, certaines avaient tenté de l'approcher, attirées par son calme, sa maturité et son incorrigible timidité qu'elles trouvaient « craquante ». Mais elles s'étaient vite lassées de ses maladresses et de ses rougissements et avaient pour la plupart cru que Natasha était sa petite amie. Il faut dire que, dès qu'elle le voyait en public, elle lui collait une bise bien baveuse sur la joue, ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire s'empourprer. Et il avait beau être mature, il ne comprenait pas les regards féroces qu'elle lançait aux autres filles à ce moment là, comme pour les défendre d'approcher.

Comme quoi, on peut être d'une grande intelligence et ne rien comprendre aux histoires de cœur !

Sa mère arrêta l'eau et se sécha les mains.

« -- Au fait, ça s'est bien passé, la gym ?

-- Génial. Je suis accepté ! Lui apprit-il joyeusement.

-- Je suis contente ! »

Son timbre était plus enjoué. Elle donnait l'impression de n'être heureuse que lorsqu'il l'était lui-même, s'enfermant le reste du temps dans une inexplicable et dévorante tristesse, le regard dans le vide. Il se demandait souvent ce qui l'avait provoquée. Sans doute la mort du père de Gray, avant sa naissance. Sur les photographies en sa compagnie, elle paraissait si heureuse et pleine de vie… Mais sa joie de vivre s'en était allée.

Il se demandait si elle reviendrait jamais.

« -- J'ai essayé de t'appeler, tu sais ? »

Il sursauta. Cette fois, elle était clairement mécontente. Le bout de sa pantoufle tapotait le sol en un geste impatient. Il avala sa salive et joua la carte de l'humour, imitant à la perfection la voix mielleuse et préenregistrée de son téléphone :

« -- J'ai vu. Ou plutôt, j'ai entendu. _« Vous avez manqué douze appels. Pour rappeler, taper un. Pour supprimer, taper deux. Pour… »_

-- Gray… S'il te plait. »

Il se renfrogna. Parfois, sa mère le houspillait sans raison apparente, comme maintenant. Ce qu'il disait la mettait étonnamment mal à l'aise, sans qu'il puisse deviner les sujets qu'il fallait éviter. C'était différent à chaque fois. Il haussa les épaules.

« -- C'était juste une blague. »

Elle se retourna enfin.

« -- Le diner est presque prêt. Et tu devrais ranger ta chambre, lui dit-elle. C'est un abominable bazar.»

Il scruta un instant ses traits d'une pâleur semblable à la sienne. Elle paraissait mélancolique. Sa tristesse et son regret lui collaient à la peau telle une malédiction. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'elle ferait s'il venait à disparaitre ou à partir de la maison. Elle ne le brimait pas, pourtant, malgré ses réprimandes parfois incompréhensibles, et aurait souhaité le voir heureux… Mais il pressentait que s'il s'éloignait, elle sombrerait définitivement dans son chagrin. C'était pourquoi il avait refusé de passer à un niveau plus élevé de gymnastique. Pour ne pas partir loin d'elle.

Il se demandait parfois lequel des deux veillait sur l'autre.

« -- Ok ! Fit-il, prenant le ton léger et se levant d'un bond. J'y vais. Et bonsoir, papa ! » Cria-t-il en direction de la photo posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

La porte de sa chambre claqua. La femme repoussa ses cheveux noirs et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle contempla songeusement le cliché de l'homme aimé, disparu depuis si longtemps.

« -- C'est dur de l'élever seule. Je me demande ce que tu ferais… Raye. »

Puis elle retourna aux fourneaux et tenta de ne pas faire brûler le ragout.

Naomi Misora n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un cordon bleu.

* * *

How to use it :

_Cette amnésie peut être une perte de mémoire plus importante dans les trois cas suivants :_

_Si la cause indiquée était « suicide » et que les raisons nécessaires au suicide (dépression, perte d'un proche, etc.) étaient préexistantes au moment où le nom a été écrit, la personne perdra les souvenirs liés à la volonté de suicide. Cela peut aller jusqu'à la perte de mémoire complète, lorsque l'humain est si désespéré qu'il souhaite tout oublier._

_Si la cause indiquée était une maladie et que les facteurs de la maladie étaient préexistants au moment où le nom a été écrit (cellules déjà malades, grosse consommation d'aliments dangereux), la personne perdra les souvenirs liés à cette maladie._

_Si la cause de la mort, de manière générale, devait s'appuyer sur un trouble psychologique de la personne avant que celle-ci ne meure, la personne perdra les souvenirs où elle se comportait trop étrangement._

* * *

_**3 Janvier 2007**_

_**Los Angeles **_

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Le bruit était très agaçant.

Elle fit une rapide analyse de la situation. Elle avait très mal à la gorge. Elle était couchée dans des draps frais et propres, la tête légèrement surélevée. Et… Aïe ! Quelque chose de pointu était planté dans son bras. Le _bip_ qu'elle entendait était régulier, le genre de son qui vous fait devenir fou. Détestable. Et elle ne savait absolument pas comment le stopper. Bien sûr, peut-être que se lever aurait été une première étape intéressante à envisager. Mais voilà, elle se sentait tellement lasse…

« -- Madame ? »

_Non, dodo._

Une pensée tout à fait puérile, mais son cerveau épuisé n'était pas en état d'en fournir une meilleure. D'ailleurs… Pourquoi cette fatigue ? Elle retourna la question dans sa tête durant une poignée de secondes, puis laissa tomber. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Si elle ne réagissait pas, peut-être qu'on allait lui ficher la paix ?

« -- Madame ! »

_Loupé._

Lentement, avec l'impression que ses paupières pesaient quinze tonnes chacune, elle ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement, une lumière vive et crue agressa ses prunelles. Elle les referma avec un couinement de protestation (Mon Dieu ! Elle avait _couiné_ ! Fallait-il qu'elle soit épuisée pour en arriver là…). Charitable, l'homme en blouse blanche éteignit la lampe de chevet.

Minute.

L'homme en blouse blanche ?

Toute fatigue envolée, elle se redressa vivement sur sa couche. L'autre, qui ne s'y attendait pas, eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

« -- Où… Balbutia la femme, tâchant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Où est-ce que…

-- Calmez-vous, la tranquillisa-t-il, parlant lentement comme à un animal sauvage. Vous avez fait une mauvaise chute… Vous êtes tombée dans l'Echo Lake. On vous a repêchée et conduite ici… »

_L'Echo Lake ?_

« -- Le… Je suis… Bafouilla-t-elle, agrandissant les yeux. Je suis à… L.A. ? »

Silence. L'homme fit une drôle de grimace indécise, puis s'assit précautionneusement sur le bord du lit.

« -- Je vous demande pardon ?

-- Je vous demande si je suis à Los Angeles ! S'exaspéra-t-elle, repoussant ses couvertures et faisant mine de se lever. Ce n'est pas compliqué, tout de même !

-- Calmez-vous ! Paniqua-t-il en pressant sur ses épaules pour la faire se recoucher. Calmez-vous… Bien sûr que vous êtes à Los Angeles ! Où pensiez-vous vous trouver ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose… Et resta muette. De stupeur. D'angoisse. Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle resta là, figée, stupide, les larmes lui montant aux yeux et l'étouffant, lui oppressant la poitrine.

« -- Je… Je ne sais pas. »

L'homme resta silencieux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis sembla se reprendre. Il saisit un bloc-note et un stylo et lui demanda avec une grande douceur :

« -- Madame… Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

_Comment… Vous appelez-vous ?_

Blanc.

Vertigineux.

_Comment… Est-ce que je m'appelle ?_

Panique.

Effroyable.

« -- Madame, respirez ! Calmez-vous ! »

Elle prit conscience que son souffle s'était fait erratique, souffreteux. A chaque inspiration, elle émettait un bruit hésitant entre celui un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonflait et le masque de Dark Vador. Cela l'aurait sans doute fait rire, si elle n'avait pas été aussi paniquée. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui pressait sur la poitrine en même temps qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans la trachée. Elle essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge enflammée.

Le médecin réagit au quart de tour et l'attrapa dans ses bras, l'immobilisant et appuyant fermement avec son poing en boule sur son abdomen. La douleur augmenta à un tel point qu'elle faillit s'évanouir, comme si on lui dardait l'œsophage d'innombrables lames. Elle voulut se dégager, crier qu'il lui faisait encore plus mal, mais ne put pas : la torture atteignait un degré insupportable.

Puis soudain, plus aucune douleur. Juste un immense, immense soulagement et la sensation que son corps se défaisait.

Le docteur resta quelques minutes sans bouger, puis la libéra. Elle s'écroula sur les oreillers, épuisée. Il était très pâle.

« -- Une crise d'angoisse, diagnostiqua-t-il d'une voix aussi blanche que son teint. Ne bougez pas, je vais au service de neurologie. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appuyez sur le bouton à la tête de votre lit. »

Il partit précipitamment. Elle resta sans bouger, sonnée, la tête vide. Vide, c'était le mot exact.

_Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, à fixer les panneaux du plafond, l'esprit en déroute et la tête appuyée aux barreaux du lit. Puis des bruits de pas rapides la ramenèrent à la réalité. Le médecin était accompagné d'une femme noire au regard et au visage dur. Elle ne perdit pas de temps avec les amabilités et annonça d'un débit rapide :

« -- Je suis le docteur Gabrielle Healing, spécialiste des troubles de la mémoire. »

Elle s'assit à son chevet, lui prit le pouls et demanda à son collègue, qui était resté un peu en retrait :

« -- Elle a un traumatisme crânien ? Des bleus ? Une bosse ?

-- Elle a effectivement une petite bosse au sommet du crâne, répondit le médecin aux tempes grisonnantes. Mais rien de sérieux, nous n'avons même pas jugé nécessaire de lui bander la tête. Pour le reste, une petite entaille au bras, que nous avons recousue en quelques points de suture.

-- Vous avez mal ici ? Demanda la femme en tâtant l'endroit indiqué sur son front.

-- Quand vous appuyez, oui, grimaça la malade en tentant de se soustraire à ses mains un peu trop fermes à son goût.

-- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui vous a conduite ici, à Los Angeles ? » Poursuivit-elle sans la regarder dans les yeux, son regard noir perdu dans ses hypothèses et ses diagnostiques.

La jeune femme eut envie de lui lancer une réplique cinglante, voire le scalpel posé sur la table de chevet, mais se contint : elle avait des vertiges et surtout, elle n'était pas en état de se disputer avec la personne qui allait la soigner. Pourtant, son autorité lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

« -- Non, je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit-elle donc avec un sourire forcé.

-- Avez-vous le moindre souvenir de votre accident ? Une sensation de froid, de chute, de ne plus pouvoir respirer ?

-- Non, rien de cela, marmonna-t-elle en se creusant la tête, hésitant toujours entre les larmes et son antipathie immédiate qui lui interdisait de se laisser aller.

-- Vous ne savez pas comment vous vous appelez ?

-- Non.

-- Quel est votre plat préféré ?

-- Les sobas. »

Etonnée du naturel et de l'aplomb avec lequel elle avait lancé le nom du plat, elle écarquilla les yeux. Le médecin qui l'avait réveillée lui lança un sourire encourageant par-dessus l'épaule de Healing. Celle-ci continua son interrogatoire :

« -- De quoi sont composées les sobas ?

-- De farine de sarrasin et d'eau, rétorqua immédiatement l'amnésique, de plus en plus stupéfaite de posséder ces connaissances alors qu'elle aurait été incapable de se souvenir de sa date de naissance.

-- Quelle est la capitale du Japon ?

-- Tokyo. »

A ce mot, un brusque élancement de douleur fulgura à travers son crâne. Elle se plia en deux avec un râle de souffrance. Le docteur se précipita à ses côtés, tandis que l'africaine prenait des notes sur un petit calepin.

« -- Très probablement japonaise, constata-t-elle, impassible. Est-ce que vous avez un souvenir à ce nom de ville ?

-- Non, hoqueta la jeune femme, une violente nausée la faisant suffoquer. Mais par contre, il ne me fait pas du bien…

-- Sans doute originaire de Tokyo, continua Healing en griffonnant. Ou en rapport avec cette ville. _Ogenki desu ka ?*_

-- _Wazurau_*, chuchota la femme, stupéfaite de passer sans mal d'une langue à une autre.

-- Japonaise, confirma-t-elle. Pouvez-vous lire ce qu'il y a écrit là ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'abécédaire placardé sur le mur d'en face.

-- A, D, C, Z, L… »

Sursaut.

L'espace d'un instant, quelque chose d'imprécis s'agita dans sa mémoire, un insaisissable bout de souvenir, quelque chose de recroquevillé… Quelque chose qui tourna, se heurtant douloureusement aux parois de son crâne…

_**« -- J'aimerais que vous participiez à cette affaire. »**_

Cette unique phrase, puis plus rien. Le souvenir stoppa net. Elle se sentit soudain si vide qu'elle ne put contenir sa nausée plus longtemps et vomit. Les deux médecins lui mirent d'un même mouvement une bassine bleue sous le nez. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. La substance visqueuse lui emplissait la bouche et le nez. La femme noire paraissait très concentrée, mais pas le moins du monde peinée ou compatissante.

Lorsque le flot de bile se fut tari, elle demanda :

« -- Quelle lettre vous a-t-elle fait réagir ?

-- Je… Je ne sais pas… Balbutia-t-elle.

-- Relisez, alors, lui ordonna-t-elle.

-- Non, je…

-- Lisez ! »

Elle releva la tête, furieuse. Un grondement se réveillait dans sa gorge en feu. Elle l'affronta du regard, emplie d'une rage presque meurtrière.

« -- Je relis si je veux, cracha-t-elle hargneusement.

-- Non, pas si vous voulez, répliqua Healing en fronçant les sourcils, avec une moue pleine de dédain. Ce n'est pas moi la malade, que je sache.

-- Gabrielle, s'il te plaît, chuchota le chirurgien. Elle est encore choquée… Ne sois pas trop dure. »

Les deux femmes se fixèrent longuement, puis la patiente détourna son regard en montrant le plus de morgue possible et lut le début de l'abécédaire avec un mélange d'application et de crainte, s'attendant à chaque lettre à éprouver cette abominable sensation de vertige :

« -- A…D… C… Z… L… »

Douleur. Elle se plia en deux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« -- Le L, nota Healing. Continuez à lire, je vais voir si vous réagissez à d'autres sons. »

Elle songea à protester, mais contint sa plainte et poursuivit, le ton volontairement trainant :

« -- E… I… O… P… B… »

_**Le feu. Le feu de partout.**_

_**La peur. La chaleur qui la fait suffoquer. **_

_**Cendres, suie et terreur.**_

_**Le cri. Au milieu de l'incendie.**_

_**« -- AAAAAAAAAAAH !!! »**_

« -- MADAME ! MADAME ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte avec terreur que cet horrible hurlement sortait de sa bouche. Elle plaqua les mains sur ses lèvres, en tremblant. Les deux médecins étaient très pâles.

« -- Le B, chuchota Healing. On va s'arrêter là avec les lettres. »

Elle ne put d'avantage contenir ses larmes et se mit à sangloter à perdre haleine. Le médecin le plus âgé, visiblement décontenancé, lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

« -- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une amnésie sémantique, expliqua Healing en rebouchant son stylo. C'est-à-dire que vous possédez encore toutes les connaissances générales apprises tout au long de votre vie, mais pas celles concernant vos souvenirs personnels. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé de papiers d'identité sur vous, navrée. Une dernière chose, comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?

-- Gabrielle Healing, répondit-elle en omettant volontairement le mot « docteur ».

-- Bien, fit-elle froidement. Pas de troubles de la mémoire immédiate. Nathan, je vais voir si les analyses ont donné quelque chose. Au-revoir, madame. »

Elle repartit d'un pas vif, le claquement de ses talons hauts se répercutant sur le carrelage. Le médecin restant lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« -- Je suis sûr que vous allez guérir, la rassura-t-il. Healing est un peu sèche, mais très compétente. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?

-- Non, merci, soupira-t-elle. J'ai encore la tête qui tourne.

-- Au fait, je suis le docteur Nathan. »

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra de bon cœur malgré ses vertiges. Il lui était nettement plus sympathique que l'autre.

« -- Vous ne voulez pas choisir un pseudonyme, en attendant de retrouver vos souvenirs ? Lui proposa-t-il. C'est plus agréable que de vous désigner par un numéro.

-- Pourquoi pas… Alors… »

Massant ses tempes pour faire passer son atroce mal de tête, elle chercha dans chaque petit recoin de sa mémoire un son, quelque chose…

Et, à son grand étonnement, elle trouva.

_**« -- « Nana »… C'est comme dans le manga. Je pensais que tu aimais cette histoire. Ça ne te plait pas comme surnom… ? » **_

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Nathan la fixait toujours amicalement, elle en déduisit que ce flash fulgurant ne s'était pas vu sur son visage. Elle s'appuya contre les oreillers, luttant contre son malaise, tentant de retenir cette voix… Cette voix étonnante qu'elle avait entendue… Son timbre s'estompait déjà dans sa mémoire, mais elle se souvenait de sa raillerie… De sa _tendresse_.

« -- Nana… » Ça ira, déglutit-elle difficilement.

La voix de ses souvenirs reprit en s'adoucissant encore, comme pour confirmer son choix :

_**« -- Nana…**_ _**Jolie Nana. »**_

* * *

How to use it :

_L'humain ayant perdu la mémoire dans ces conditions peut la regagner, mais les détails sont différents pour chaque personne._

* * *

_Note :_

_« Gray » : en anglais, « vieux, ancien »_

_« Ogenki desu ka ? » :__ en japonais, « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »_

_« Wazurau »_ :_ en japonais, « Mal » (dans le sens de malade)_

_« Healing » : en anglais, « Guérison »_

* * *

**Le doujinshi auquel je fais référence en début de chapitre se nomme « God's Eyes ». Naomi y survit également parce qu'elle est enceinte et il est fait mention d'amnésie. Et zut. Pas de chance.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai terminé d'exposer les principaux éléments, le reste sera dévoilé au fur-et-à-mesure. La prochaine fois, nous retrouverons les jumeaux… Et l'histoire commencera vraiment. A dans deux semaines, le samedi 26 septembre. Je vous embrasse !**

**Prochain chapitre : ****" Fichier "**


	5. Chapitre 3 : Fichier

**Note :** Je suis tout simplement furieuse. Le site a bloqué pour la DEUXIEME FOIS d'affilée alors que j'allais poster le chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, mais à chaque fois que je tentais de rattraper la désastreuse présentation du texte, mon ordi m'affichait un écran blanc. Ce qui est somme toute approprié, vu ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre... Mais bon. Je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus. Du moins si le site le veut bien.

Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews fantastiques, vos théories, vos mises en favoris. Merci, merci ! ça me motive beaucoup, d'autant plus qu'avec le lycée, c'est dur de trouver du temps pour écrire… D'ailleurs, j'en suis navrée, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos commentaires. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. J'essayerai de le faire cette fois-ci ! (hein, Dark-Jedusor, que je suis La-fille-qui-répond-sans-répondre ?^^)

**IMPORTANT : Si jamais il doit encore y avoir des retards, rendez-vous sur mon blog _Pomme-fraise_ pour vous tenir informés (adresse sur mon profil). J'y ai d'ailleurs mis hier un article pour vous prévenir. Si jamais il y a un retard et pas d'article, c'est que je n'ai plus internet et je m'arrangerai alors pour vous prévenir dans les plus brefs délais !**

**Rating :** M… Comme « Méchante Mauguine ! »

**Dédicace :** Ma pauvre Mimi, qui est restée plantée toute la journée devant en attendant le chapitre qui ne venait pas ! Le voilà donc, avec mes jumeaux-pas-junkies ! Je t'embrasse !

Merci aussi à Greengrin (je te promets, j'arrive à la fin de ma tartine !), si fine dans ses remarques et si élogieuse, à Eva, qui supporte mes retards et bat à chaque fois son record de vitesse de correction et bien sûr à Lilium… Merci, MERCI Lilium, de ce fou-rire monstrueux d'il y a quelques heures. Je me souviendrais toujours de « ton moi-profond » XD. Merci, je suis encore explosée de rire.

**Conseil musical :** A lire avec " Fuan", de Taniuchi Hideki et « Domine Kira ».

**Merci à : **Kiranagio, babsie.m, DarkJedusor et EvilfromParadize pour leurs géniales reviews !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Fichier**

*

How to use it :

_Il existe un lien étroit entre l'apparence du monde des dieux de la mort et l'âme du souverain qui le gouverne._

*

_**

* * *

**_

Monde des Shinigamis

_**12 Juin 2025 (date humaine)**_

La pièce tinta dans le petit gobelet en fer ratatiné.

« -- Dix à quatre. »

Armonia Justin soupira et Download lui adressa un sourire railleur, jouant avec ses jetons. Les saphirs incrustés dans le corps millénaire du Prophète luirent lorsqu'il se pencha pour voir si l'autre Shinigami avait triché.

« -- Ce n'est pas juste, marmonna Armonia lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu passes des heures à jongler, tu as forcément des facilités.

-- Mais c'est le jeu ! Rit Download. A moins que tu préfères que je ne m'en aille, oh, grand Prophète… »

Armonia grogna et leva son bras étincelant de diamants pour administrer une bourrade au jeune Shinigami. Celui-ci l'évita sans mal. Armonia eut un geste instinctif pour se lever de son trône et s'assombrit. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, bien sûr.

Ses jambes étaient soudées à son siège doré.

Le Prophète était un Shinigami de rang deux, le troisième dieu le plus puissant après le Roi et Nu, le Gardien. Il était un être unique et irremplaçable, qui vivait depuis la création même du monde des Shinigamis. Son rôle était assez mystérieux, ses prophéties toujours nébuleuses. De toute son existence, il n'en avait fait que deux, tout aussi inquiétantes qu'irréalisables. Il était coincé à jamais sur son trône, incapable de marcher ou de voler. Download était sa seule compagnie. Le cyborg le plaignait sincèrement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver étonnement sympathique.

« -- Pas de nouvelles de Ghost ? Demanda Armonia, se laissant aller au fond de son trône.

-- Niet, commenta Download, en sortant deux billes argentées et commençant à jongler d'une main. Cela fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas redescendu du Mont. Tous les autres sont en effervescence. »

Il prit une voix d'outre-tombe pour imiter leurs commérages :

« -- Dîtes, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire, là-haut ? Vous pensez qu'il est allé demander un Death Note au Roi ? Mais alors, pourquoi les négociations durent-elles si longtemps ? »

Il rit amèrement.

« -- Bien sûr, tous ceux qui ont essayé de lui tirer un son dans le passé propagent les rumeurs les plus folles. Surtout Sido, à vrai dire. Il s'est découvert un talent de conteur, celui-là. Enfin, comme ça, ils ne s'ennuient pas.

-- Et toi ? Demanda Armonia en adoucissant sa voix d'outre-tombe. Est-ce que tu t'ennuies, Download ? »

Le Shinigami hésita et reposa les balles d'acier. Il porta la main à sa sacoche bombée, vérifiant son contenu.

« -- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer », dit-il simplement.

Armonia était suffisamment intelligent pour deviner ce que le jeune dieu avait en tête. Cela l'étonnait. Rares étaient les Shinigamis à avoir cette activité si particulière.

« -- C'est toujours la même que tu cherches ? » Demanda-t-il donc, sans prendre la peine de préciser ce qu'il entendait par là.

Download lui jeta un regard surpris, puis haussa les épaules.

« -- Oui. Elle est totalement éclatée. Il faut que je la rassemble. On dirait un puzzle, murmura-t-il, une intonation douloureuse dans la voix.

-- Tu finiras bien par y arriver, le rassura le Prophète. Tu as l'éternité devant toi, de toute manière.

-- C'est gentil, ironisa Download. Mais _moi_, je suis éternel. Pas elle. Elle se dégrade un peu plus chaque jour. Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps. »

Devant son air déprimé, Armonia décida de changer de sujet. Il n'aimait pas quand son seul compagnon (les autres le fuyaient en le traitant de radoteur sénile à cause de ses Prophéties) se montrait si peu jovial.

« -- Gumon essaye toujours de faire pousser des plantes dans le monde des morts ?

-- Ah, oui, s'esclaffa Download. Il a ramené de l'engrais de chez les humains et même un peu de terre. Il a l'air fin, à se balader de partout avec son arrosoir. Bien sûr, rien ne pousse mais il s'obstine à arroser les graines tous les jours. Tout le monde se moque de lui. »

Ils rirent. Gumon était un des Shinigamis au rang le plus bas et à l'intelligence proportionnelle à son niveau treize. Son obsession provoquait la risée des autres Shinigamis : il voulait absolument faire pousser des roses, pour « sentir leur parfum lorsque je suis déprimé », avait-il dit. Mais bien sûr, le sol brûlé et stérile et le soleil froid empêchaient les fleurs de proliférer. En presque vingt ans d'essais infructueux, il n'avait jamais vu la plus petite pousse prendre racine dans les cendres et la rouille grise.

« -- Tiens, je crois qu'on le voit d'ici, gloussa Download en pointant du doigt le Shinigami qui arrosait son « jardin ». Nu est en train d'essayer de le raisonner… »

Nu, le Gardien, était l'unique Shinigami de rang un, juste en dessous du Roi. Il veillait à ce que les règles soient respectées dans le monde des morts. C'était un dieu étrange, dont le corps formait une masse gélatineuse et blanche couverte de cent yeux. Il avait inspiré les légendes de l'Antiquité sur la créature Argus, lorsqu'il avait laissé tomber son Death Note sur Terre il y avait de cela des milliers d'années. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé ce petit jeu et restait tranquillement dans son monde.

« -- Gumon, soupirait-il en ce moment alors que l'autre Shinigami s'accrochait obstinément à son arrosoir cabossé. Tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas ! Tu fais tout ça pour rien !

-- Je suis sûr que c'est possible ! Protesta vivement Gumon. Il suffit juste d'un peu de persévérance… Vous allez voir ! Quand mes roses auront poussé, vous serez tous jaloux et vous viendrez sentir leur parfum, mais je ne vous laisserai pas vous en approcher ! »

Download partit dans une rare et bienfaisante crise de fou-rire, tant la scène était ridicule. Armonia se dissimula derrière sa main pour faire de même, se rappelant à temps que le statut de Prophète demandait un minimum de sérieux.

Un terrible craquement les interrompit.

Un craquement d'apocalypse.

Dans le monde des morts, chaque Shinigami releva la tête, le souffle coupé.

Quelque chose venait de changer. Quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose d'affolant. Le soleil pâle fut recouvert d'un crêpe noir qui le dissimula intégralement, un froid terrible pesa soudain sur eux tous. Les murs des Escaliers s'effritèrent. Pendant quelques instants, ce fut le silence complet. Puis un râle d'agonie surpuissant résonna, provenant du Mont.

Un cœur immense s'arrêta.

« -- Non… Souffla Download, qui venait de comprendre. S'il vous plait, non… »

Si.

Les cent yeux de Nu se fermèrent un bref instant, puis il s'éclaircit douloureusement la gorge.

« -- Le Roi est mort. »

Silence. Et un pas lent qui s'approchait. Les dieux se levèrent dans une excitation qui confinait à la panique totale. Jamais, jamais, quelqu'un n'avait osé Défier le Roi pour prendre sa place. C'était possible, mais qui, qui… Qui aurait bien pu avoir le courage, ou plutôt l'inconscience de…

Une silhouette difforme, empêtrée dans un drap, s'avança en haut de la Montagne. A ses bras, des chaînes immenses s'étaient fixées, le rattachant pour toujours au monde des morts. A son front serpentait un mince réseau de fils de fer et de métal forgé d'un noir mat, entrelacés dans un dessin complexe à la signification barbare. La Death Crown, la Couronne du Roi, l'objet qui en aucun cas ne devait sortir de ce monde…

« -- Vive le Roi », conclut sombrement Nu.

_Ghost._

Le monde des morts avançait enfin.

Ou courait-il à sa perte ?

* * *

How to use it :

_Un humain qui a été propriétaire d'un Death Note pendant une vie antérieure peut parfaitement posséder un cahier de nouveau, selon les mêmes conditions d'utilisation._

* * *

_**Wammy's House**_

_**12 Juin 2025**_

Lucian regardait la pendule d'un air renfrogné, avec la sensation que quelqu'un l'avait déréglée pour ralentir l'avancée des aiguilles. Dix-sept heures, quatorze minutes et cinq secondes, affichait l'horloge. Six secondes à présent. Sept. Huit.

« -- Luche, vous n'êtes pas en colle pour ne rien faire ! Lui rappela la voix sévère de la surveillante qui l'avait vu flemmarder. Retournez à votre version latine ! »

Il se retint à grand-peine de rétorquer qu'il avait déjà achevée cette dernière depuis près d'une demi-heure. Cette vieille rombière aurait été capable de lui donner un autre travail, même pour les quinze minutes et cinquante-deux secondes qui restaient.

Il tourna son stylo entre ses doigts et feignit de réfléchir, laissant bien entendu ses pensées dériver vers Elio. Celui-ci était en bibliothèque, à ranger tous les livres. Comme punition au terrible chambardement qu'ils avaient provoqué, les professeurs leur faisaient alterner les heures en salle de colle et les « travaux manuels » pour ne pas qu'ils puissent discuter entre eux. Ce qui n'avait en soi pas vraiment d'importance.

Ils avaient d'autres moyens d'échanger.

Surveillant du coin de l'œil son professeur qui se replongeait dans son livre, il ouvrit sa trousse et fit mine d'y chercher un crayon, en profitant en vérité pour consulter le petit boitier noir qui y était dissimulé.

L'appareil, construit par ses soins et perfectionné par son frère, ne possédait qu'un bouton et un écran minuscule. Il fonctionnait un peu comme un télégramme, selon une version modifiée (« Améliorée », avait soutenu Elio) du code morse. Son signal ne pouvait ni être détecté sur les ondes ni enregistré, ce qui était très pratique pour les cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir l'assemblage de petits points qui constituait le message de son jumeau.

**« Je m'ennuie à mourir. STOP. Je suis toujours à la section des A, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé. STOP. Je vais me suicider avec **_**Anatomie des canidés**_**. STOP. Help ! STOP, A TOI. »**

Lucian retint un rire et, écrivant d'une main un paragraphe d'explication à sa version latine, tapa consciencieusement une réponse de l'autre. Il était très doué pour faire deux choses en même temps, dont l'une défendue, tout en ayant l'air parfaitement innocent. Quand il disait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai… Mais enfin, il n'avait jamais rien fait de vraiment grave ou qui puisse nuire à autrui. C'était le plus important. Même si son frère plaisantait parfois à son sujet en disant qu'il avait le profil type d'un serial killer.

Etait-ce vraiment une plaisanterie, en fait ?

Car, après tout… Il y avait beaucoup de détails correspondants. Les tueurs en série, contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser, étaient souvent gentils avec leur entourage et même très aimables, beaux et intelligents, possédant un casier judiciaire vierge et une vie sans histoire. Le portrait craché de Lucian, à l'exception près qu'il était orphelin… Et que jamais Elio ne l'aurait laissé mal tourner. Il chassa donc cette idée sans intérêt de son esprit, se reconcentrant sur sa double activité. Il termina la troisième partie de sa synthèse et garda le bouton pressé quatre secondes pour envoyer son mot.

**« J'ai fini mon boulot. STOP. Je rédige un texte en plus pour avoir l'air net pendant que je te parle. STOP. La surveillante est très agaçante, elle radote. STOP. C'est bientôt l'heure de sortir, courage, ne te suicide pas ! STOP. A TOI. »**

La réponse arriva à la fin des guerres puniques, alors qu'il débutait sa conclusion. Elio ne perdait pas de temps. Il songea qu'il avait dû échapper à son propre surveillant… Ou, si c'était une femme, l'amadouer avec son sourire de môme. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

**« Merciiiii ! STOP. La prof est gâteuse. STOP. Je me suis proposé pour aller lui chercher du café et elle a marché. STOP. Je suis juste à côté de ta salle, je peux entendre tes grattements sur le papier. STOP, A TOI. »**

Immédiatement, il se sentit soulagé. Savoir qu'El' n'était pas loin le faisait toujours se sentir plus léger.

Il commença une réponse dès qu'il eut achevé son devoir, mais la sonnerie tant espérée l'en empêcha. Il rassembla ses feuilles en un temps record et un ordre parfait, alla rendre sa copie et partit presque en courant. Elio l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, le dos voûté et mordillant son pouce avec un sourire. Comme toujours. Et cela le réconfortait à un tel point qu'il ne regrettait presque plus d'être orphelin. C'était sans doute horrible, mais… Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ses parents. Elio lui suffisait.

Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes.

« -- Je viens officiellement de finir ma retenue ! STOP ! Fit Elio d'une voix de robot. Je vais à présent prendre un repos bien mérité. STOP. Et une bonne tasse de café. STOP, A TOI.

-- Avec trente sucres, le café ? Le taquina Lucian.

-- Le diabète n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère ! Remarqua Elio en haussant ses sourcils, si haut qu'ils se perdirent dans ses cheveux en broussaille. Je ne mets jamais plus de vingt-et-un sucres dans mes boissons.

-- Je me souviens de la fois où tu en avais tellement mis dans ta tasse que le sucre avait absorbé la totalité du café ! S'esclaffa Luche.

-- Ah, ah, fit Elio d'un ton lugubre. Très amusant. »

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler en avançant dans les couloirs, ignorant les autres élèves qui s'écartaient d'eux avec un mélange de crainte et de respect et en parlant derrière leur main. L'histoire du carnage de la bibliothèque avait fait le tour de l'orphelinat en un temps record, ajoutant encore à l'intérêt mêlé de perplexité qu'ils soulevaient habituellement.

« -- Pas de nouvelles du Superviseur ? Murmura Lucian pour n'être entendu que de lui.

-- Non, souffla Elio en réponse. Pas depuis ce jour là. »

Roger les avait amenés tous deux dans son bureau, où le Superviseur les avait suivis. L'homme les avait longuement fixés derrière ses lunettes noires, avant de simplement lâcher d'un ton étrange :

« -- Roger, N aurait besoin de photographies. Des deux enfants.

-- De photographies ? Avait répété le vieillard de sa voix frêle et étonnée. Jamais encore il ne m'avait demandé de…

-- Jamais encore quelque chose comme cela ne s'était produit », l'avait-il coupé.

Lucian avait un instant cru qu'il parlait des centaines d'étagères fracassées, étalées au sol comme des dominos géants. Mais il s'était finalement souvenu des lamentations de Roger, qui les avait à maintes reprises comparés à deux autres anciens élèves, des certains M&M's, alias Mello et Matt…

« -- Il faut que je vois le côté positif, soupirait-il lorsqu'il les convoquait, généralement pour une bêtise qu'Elio avait faite et Lucian couverte. Ils étaient encore pires que vous. Eux, ils n'auraient pas libéré l'élevage de souris de la classe de Sciences, ils les auraient dopées avec des produits illicites avant de les introduire dans la cantine… D'ailleurs, ils l'ont fait, reniflait-il en prenant l'air traumatisé. Ces bestioles ont dévoré la totalité des provisions et on a mis des mois à les capturer. Certains avaient triplé de volume et étaient de la taille de petits kangourous. D'autres avaient viré au violet. Il y en a toujours un ou deux en liberté dans le parc. »

La probabilité pour que ces deux célèbres chenapans avaient fait pire, bien pire qu'eux, était donc assez forte pour que Lucian mette en doute le sens premier des paroles du Superviseur.

Roger avait tellement minaudé que l'homme était revenu sur sa décision de prendre immédiatement une photographie avec son propre appareil et avait remis la séance à plus tard. Ce n'était qu'en voyant le regard du directeur, empli d'une terreur immense, que Lucian avait compris à quel point ils étaient passés près de la catastrophe. Roger venait de les sauver d'un danger inconnu et … Sans doute abominable.

Lucian soupira et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Pour une fois, les alarmes étaient en place. Elio trottina dans la pièce comme si elle était à lui (ce qui était un peu le cas, en effet) et s'avachit sur le matelas.

« -- Pas de biscuits secs dans mon lit ! Le prévint son frère en commençant à se déshabiller pour enfiler son pyjama.

-- Maieuh ! Bougonna l'échevelé. Je ferai attention, promiiiiiis !

-- Elio, NON.

-- Rho, ça va… Grincheux. Ou non, Prof. Tu lui ressembles plus.

-- …

-- Et la tarte aux pommes, je peux ?

-- Elio… »

Il finit par lui céder, bien sûr. Il cédait toujours. Lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas, ce n'étaient pas ses bouderies de gamin qui le dérangeaient… Non, c'était un sentiment de culpabilité démesuré et inexplicable qui le prenait à la gorge. Mais entre eux deux, il y avait beaucoup de choses inexplicables.

« -- C'est trooooop bon, soupira Elio en mâchonnant sa tarte. Tu en veux ?

-- Non merci, lui répondit-il en ajustant son col. Je n'aime pas les pommes… Tu sais bien qu'elles me donnent la nausée », grimaça-t-il en frissonnant des pieds à la tête.

Une chose étrange. Lucian mangeait de tout pourtant, avec une nette préférence pour les chips consommées, mais ne supportait pas les pommes. Ou plutôt, il les haïssait. C'était étrange qu'un simple fruit provoque en lui une répulsion si violente et si immédiate, mais c'était ainsi.

« -- … et les dieux de la mort… ne mangent que des pommes… » Murmura soudain Elio, songeur.

Electrochoc.

_**L'espace d'un instant, quelque chose, là, dans son esprit… Insaisissable… Un souvenir…**_

Qui disparut totalement, le laissant hébété.

Il se retourna vers son frère, qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbé et achevait de manger.

« -- Qu'est-ce que… Tu as dit ? »

Elio sursauta. Lucian était très pâle soudain. Il le scruta avec inquiétude.

« -- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-- Je vais parfaitement bien, s'agaça Luche en chassant la question d'un mouvement impatient de la main. Je veux juste que tu me répètes ce que tu viens de dire.

-- J'ai dit que les dieux de la mort ne mangeaient que des pommes ! Recommença le brun, perplexe. Pas la peine de paniquer ! Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû lire ça dans un livre et ça m'est resté, c'est tout…

-- Oui… Souffla Lucian, passant une main égarée sur son front. Bien sûr… Excuse-moi. J'ai surréagi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs… »

Il était troublé. Qu'avait-il eu l'impression de tenir là, au creux de sa main, l'espace d'un instant ? Une voix éthérée… Une bribe de mémoire… Si vieille qu'elle ressemblait à la pellicule d'un film en noir et blanc…

Et à présent complètement évaporée.

« -- Lou ? »

Elio s'était levé du lit à présent empli de miettes. Il avait l'air piteux.

« -- Si c'est ça qui te met sur les nerfs… Je vais nettoyer tes draps, murmura-t-il timidement, ses cheveux noirs retombant comme des oreilles de chien penaud. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les saletés et… Eh ! »

Stupéfait, il sentit son frère se jeter sur lui pour l'ensevelir dans une étreinte étouffante. Il resta quelques secondes sans réagir, pétrifié. D'habitude, les démonstrations d'affection étaient son apanage, pas celui de Lucian. Le sentant respirer d'une manière saccadée dans son cou, il le serra à son tour dans ses bras, le plus fort possible. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi… Au point qu'il aurait surement chamboulé le monde entier pour faire cesser un simple petit chagrin d'enfant.

« -- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il en lui caressant lentement les cheveux, savourant leur proximité, leur recroquevillement fœtal l'un vers l'autre. Je suis là. Ça va passer. »

Et cela passa. Lentement. Le laissant comme vidé, empli de vertige, pantelant dans les bras d'Elio. Il se dégagea au bout d'un moment, les joues rouges, ce qu'El' feignit de ne pas voir.

« -- Tu viens ? Il faut qu'on aille manger… Et il y a des chips, de soir ! » Se réjouit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Reconnaissant envers lui de ne pas insister, Lucian le suivit à la cantine.

Retenant tout de même un soupir de soulagement en sentant le ruban de satin s'enrouler familièrement autour de son poignet.

* * *

How to use it :

_Un humain qui s'est réincarné et a fait l'échange des yeux dans une vie antérieure ne conserve pas son pouvoir. De même, cet humain ne conservera pas son acuité visuelle de 3,6 et la moitié de vie qu'il a donnée n'aura aucune influence sur sa vie nouvelle._

* * *

_**Wammy's House**_

_**13 Juin 2025 (nuit)**_

« -- Lucian ? »

Le jeune homme grommela, se blottissant un peu plus entre ses couvertures. C'était si chaud, si confortable… Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. L'esprit embrumé, il faillit se rendormir à l'instant, mais la voix insista :

« -- Lucian ! »

Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Elio était penché au-dessus de lui, l'air à la fois ensommeillé et effrayé. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama avec un gâteau brodé et se serrait lui-même dans ses bras.

« -- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Soupira Lucian en clignant des yeux, hébété. Il y a un problème ? »

La scène lui rappelait celles de leur toute petite enfance, où Elio venait le trouver en pleurant lorsqu'il faisait pipi au lit. A chaque fois, son jumeau accourait l'aider à changer les draps pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il y avait quelques temps, d'autres problèmes nécessitant de nettoyer son lit avaient commencé, peut-être encore plus embarrassants. Lucian l'aidait toujours sans un mot ni un commentaire désobligeant, faisant semblant de ne pas voir la rougeur sur les joues de son frère. Mais cette fois, Elio paraissait moins gêné qu'effrayé.

« -- J'ai fait un cauchemar, murmura Elio en mordant férocement son pouce.

-- Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu grand pour venir dormir dans mon lit ? » Râla le châtain, en se poussant assez contradictoirement pour lui faire de la place.

Ignorant ses fausses bougonneries, El' s'y précipita et se coucha contre lui dans le noir. Il respirait toujours difficilement. Lucian caressa son front pour chasser les cheveux en bataille.

« -- C'était quoi, ce cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

-- En fait, je parlais avec toi … Souffla Elio. Au début, tout allait bien… Et puis je m'apercevais que tes mains… Que tes mains étaient couvertes d'encre.

-- Qu'est-ce que ça avait de si effrayant ? » S'étonna Lucian.

Il sentit Elio frissonner.

« -- Parce que… Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, ce n'était pas de l'encre… »

Il suffoquait. De plus en plus inquiet, Lucian le serra contre lui de manière apaisante.

« -- C'était du sang, acheva Elio en étranglant un sanglot. Du sang qui dégoulinait sur toi… Et tu souriais… Tu me souriais avec l'air tellement… Tellement… _Victorieux_… »

Lucian était stupéfait. Comment un simple rêve pouvait-il avoir mis son frère si courageux et intelligent dans un tel état ?

« -- Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il. Ce n'était… Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tu as encore trop lu de livres sur les démons, voilà tout.

-- Oui, hoqueta Elio, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Mais sur le coup… J'étais vraiment terrorisé. Vraiment. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi. »

Perplexe, Lucian l'embrasa sur le front. Elio se calma peu à peu. Au bout d'un moment, alors que le sommeil était de nouveau sur le point de gagner Luche, l'ébouriffé se redressa.

« -- J'ai soif, lui indiqua-t-il simplement.

-- Te connaissant, tu es bon pour aller aux toilettes dans une heure ! Soupira Lucian, abandonnant l'idée de passer une nuit tranquille. C'est bon, je viens. »

Ils se levèrent silencieusement, leurs pieds nus glissant sur le parquet. Elio jeta un œil dans le couloir avant de sortir. Les surveillants détestaient les élèves qui se promenaient dans l'orphelinat passé le couvre-feu.

« -- Tu peux y aller, lui indiqua son frère en jetant un œil à la montre qui ne le quittait jamais, comme un gage de sécurité. Il est une heure du matin, ils doivent tous dormir. »

El' hocha la tête, lui montrant qu'il avait compris, puis s'engagea dans le couloir en lui prenant la main. Tout était incroyablement calme et silencieux. Lucian aimait la nuit. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'eux au monde. Elio fit une petite marelle dans les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers la croisée des fenêtres. Lucian le houspilla pour de faux et ils finirent par se tirer la langue en riant sous cape. Finalement, ils parvinrent à la machine à café. Il était en effet inutile d'espérer qu'Elio veuille bien se contenter d'un simple et fade verre d'eau…

« -- Vide ! Constata Elio, dépité. Ils n'ont pas remplacé les boissons.

-- Je suppose que nous sommes bons pour une nuit blanche, alors, soupira Luche.

-- Mais non ! Soupira-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel devant son manque d'inventivité. On n'a qu'à aller prendre un café dans la salle des professeurs !

-- Je la sens mal, cette idée, remarqua Lucian, inquiet.

-- Franchement, Lou… Tu as déjà vu une de mes idées mal tourner ?

-- …

-- T'es pas drôle, bouda Elio. Allez, viens ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est une heure du matin, ils dorment tous !

-- Et si on tombe sur la rombière de surveillante ? Elle est insomniaque !

-- On se débrouillera ! Au pire, je lui ferai un caprice.

-- Génial… »

Epuisé à cette seule idée, le jeune garçon se laissa tout de même entraîner. Elio trottina joyeusement jusqu'à la salle des professeurs et colla son oreille à la porte. Aucun bruit ne filtrait, ni aucune lumière.

« -- La voie est libre ! Constata-t-il, ouvrant le battant avec précautions pour ne pas le faire grincer. Mon cher café, j'arrive ! »

Lucian leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui. Il referma soigneusement la porte à clef derrière eux, pour éviter que quelqu'un fasse irruption au milieu de leur dîner nocturne. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Elio allait en profiter pour fouiner dans les paquets de biscuits que certains professeurs ne prenaient pas la peine de ranger…

« -- Des brownies ! Se réjouit-il en piquant la boite entière. Avec des éclats de noisettes en plus !

-- Tu ne penses qu'avec ton ventre, soupira Lucian en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil confortable. Va vite boire ton café, qu'on puisse retourner dormir… »

Pour une fois, Elio décida de lui obéir et disparut en un clin d'œil dans la pièce d'à côté. Lucian écouta distraitement le bruit du café qui glougloutait dans un gobelet de plastique, puis celui de son frère qui le buvait fort peu élégamment. Et puis, plus rien. Au bout d'un moment, vaguement inquiet, il se leva pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Ecarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

La pièce était emplie d'un incroyable matériel informatique, mélange d'ordinateurs ultra-perfectionnés, de portables, de circuits et d'objets non-identifiés. Ravi, Elio s'était juché sur une chaise à roulettes et s'en donnait à cœur joie, tantôt tournant sur lui-même à en rendre tous ses brownies, tantôt tapotant sur l'ordinateur central.

« -- C'est quoi ici ? Bafouilla son jumeau, stupéfait. C'est dingue… On dirait un magasin d'informatique !

-- C'est génial, non ? Gloussa Elio en enfournant un cookie abandonné. Il y a même la connexion internet !

-- Tu ne devrais pas… Commença Lucian en soupirant, le voyant naviguer sur le web.

-- Allons, je ne fais rien de mal… Je passe juste une petite commande gastronomique ! Se réjouit-il en retournant à son clavier.

-- Oh non ! Gémit Lucian, qui avait déjà expérimenté les services à domicile par téléphone. J'en ai marre de manger pizza !

-- On commande chinois, alors ? » Le taquina Elio.

Ce à quoi il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda taper avec frénésie et ouvrir des dizaines de fenêtres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et entreprit de dresser un inventaire mental de ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. A son grand amusement, il tomba sur un tas de plans de mécanique extrêmement perfectionnés et couverts de poussière. Ils étaient tous annotés : « Travail dangereux confisqué à Matt » ou alors « Plan d'une machine non-identifiée et potentiellement explosive (retrouvée dans le casier du jeune Jeevas) ». Il y en avait des dizaines, qu'on avait apparemment utilisés et faits breveter à l'insu de l'élève fraudeur.

« -- On peut les faire arrêter avec ça… Murmura songeusement Lucian en se frottant le menton en signe de réflexion. Etant donné que c'est lui leur inventeur et qu'ils ont utilisé les machines sans son accord… »

**« Vous avez un nouveau message. »**

Il sursauta. Elio avait une main en suspend au-dessus de la souris et semblait aussi étonné que lui. Une petite icône était apparue au centre de l'écran plat et y clignotait. La voix mécanique et curieusement moqueuse des haut-parleurs répéta :

**« Vous avez un nouveau message. »**

Il s'approcha d'Elio et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le brun hésita un instant, puis se rendit dans la boite de réception. La messagerie affichait un mail surligné en orange. Un message bien étrange.

Sans titre, ni adresse d'envoi.

« -- Ne clique pas. »

L'interdiction était sortie toute seule. Lucian ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. C'était par pur instinct, un instinct qu'il repoussait habituellement au profit de la logique. Elio le dévisagea avec surprise.

« -- Pourquoi ?

-- Je… Ce n'est pas poli de regarder la correspondance des autres ! S'énerva Lucian, retenant son poignet alors qu'Elio allait appuyer sur le bouton d'entrée. Allez, viens, on s'en va… »

**« Vous avez un nouveau message »**, répéta une troisième fois la voix, sirupeuse, tentatrice.

Elio hésita une fraction de seconde, puis sourit malicieusement. Lucian tenait fermement son poignet pour l'empêcher de cliquer, oui…

Mais il avait deux mains.

« -- Elio ! »

Trop tard. Le site s'effaça en un tourbillon de pixels alors que le message s'affichait. Elio fit une moue dépitée lorsqu'il constata que rien n'était écrit. Lucian soupira de soulagement.

« -- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Insinua Elio avec un sourire narquois. Il y a un fichier joint… »

Celui-ci était titré en anglais et, curieusement, ne possédait pas d'extension telle que « .docx » ou alors « WMA ». Il y avait juste son nom, rien d'autre.

**Death File.**

« -- Le fichier de la mort, lut Lucian à voix haute, hésitant entre un ricanement nerveux et un curieux sentiment d'angoisse. C'est… Stupide.

-- Regarde… Souffla Elio, hypnotisé. »

Il avait posé le curseur sur le nom du fichier. Son poids était apparu dans une petite fenêtre.

Il indiquait – 7 Mo.

« -- Moins sept… ? Répéta Lucian, de plus en plus stupéfait. C'est complètement… Impossible !

-- C'est peut-être un virus… Réfléchit Elio en frottant ses pieds nus l'un contre l'autre, ses yeux noirs grand ouverts. Dans ce cas, je peux sans doute le neutraliser et même le renvoyer à l'expéditeur… »

Lucian l'arrêta encore une fois alors qu'il allait cliquer. Son regard était dur.

« -- Imagine ce qui se passerait si tu plantais l'ordinateur, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Avec toutes les informations qu'il y a probablement dedans au sujet de la Wammy's House. Si quelqu'un d'autre s'en empare, c'est la catastrophe. »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, avec une froideur qui n'était pas coutumière. A la lumière des écrans, les prunelles sombres d'Elio brillaient d'une lueur enragée.

« -- Tu n'as vraiment pas de cran, cracha-t-il. Tu préfères rester le bon petit premier de la classe… Mais prendre quelques risques, ah ça non !

-- Tais-toi, siffla Lucian en affermissant sa prise autour de son poignet. Je préfère ça à être un petit gosse insolent qui coure dans les jupes de son frère à chaque fois qu'il fait un cauchemar.

-- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ? »

Les coups partirent la même seconde, un de pied pour Elio et un de poing pour Lucian, chacun dans la figure. Une rage malsaine et effrayante, qui les dépassait tous les deux, venait de prendre possession de leur corps. Elio plaqua son frère au sol, celui-ci le griffa sauvagement en tentant de se dégager. Ils en vinrent même à s'insulter, pour la toute première fois de leur vie.

« -- Sale enfoiré ! Cria Lucian, hors de lui, en prenant l'avantage.

-- Connard ! Rétorqua Elio en renversant la situation de nouveau. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin qui ne supporte pas de perdre, LIGHT-KUN ! »

Stupeur.

Pause.

Les mains qui tremblent.

« -- Co… Comment tu… M'as appelé ? Bafouilla Lucian, sur le point de pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-- Je… Je ne sais pas… Balbutia Elio, le sang et les larmes coulant sur son visage. C'était quoi… Ce nom… ? »

Panique. Inexplicable. Accablés de terreur, ils cessèrent leur bagarre et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre de toutes leurs forces. Chacun avait l'impression d'avoir échappé de justesse à une eau terriblement froide, et d'avoir été rejeté sur la plage.

« -- Je suis désolé ! Haleta Lucian. Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris… Je ne le pensais pas…

-- Moi n… Moi non plus ! Geignit Elio. Je… Je ne comprends pas… »

Ils ne se souvenaient plus du tout des mots qu'ils avaient employés il y avait seulement quelques secondes, comme s'ils s'étaient dissous dans leur mémoire. C'était véritablement terrifiant. Ils restèrent ainsi, glacés de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de chaleur revienne dans leurs membres engourdis. Ils se séparèrent péniblement.

« -- C'était stupide… Murmura Lucian, vidé. De se disputer pour ça.

-- Complètement, approuva Elio en se juchant de nouveau sur sa chaise, s'essuyant les yeux. Pour un simple fichier informatique… »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil timide. Lucian sourit faiblement.

« -- Allez, clique donc, espèce de sale panda trop curieux. »

Elio rit doucement et obéit.

**« Download « Death File » ? »** Demanda aussitôt la petite fenêtre.

Une fraction de seconde…

Une hésitation…

Elio appuya sur **« Download »**.

Un son atroce s'échappa alors des enceintes, si aigu qu'ils furent forcés de se couvrir les oreilles. L'écran, au lieu d'afficher l'unique fichier, se mit à tous les ouvrir, faisant défiler la totalité des programmes alors qu'une douzaine de fenêtres indiquaient l'avancement du chargement.

« -- C'est bien un virus ! Paniqua Lucian. Il faut tout de suite l'arrêter ! »

Elio ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier, en bon spécialiste de l'informatique qu'il était. Il réussit à fermer quelques programmes, mais ceux-ci se rouvrirent presque aussitôt.

« -- Je ne comprends pas ! S'affola-t-il. Rien de ce que j'ai appris ne marche !

-- POUSSE-TOI ! »

Elio sauta de sa chaise, laissant la place à son frère qui tenta à son tour de stopper l'avancée du virus. Mais aucune des parades qu'il avait apprise ou même inventée ne fonctionnait. Le virus contrait immédiatement toutes ses manipulations les plus sophistiquées. La totalité des documents du disque dur était à présent exposée. Il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler de virus qui agissaient si vite.

« -- LA PRISE ! Cria-t-il lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. ENLEVE LA PRISE ! »

Elio se jeta sur les fils et les câbles, les démêlant fébrilement jusqu'à trouver la prise en question, qu'il arracha violement en tombant en arrière.

Lucian écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

L'écran restait allumé, continuant de faire défiler la mémoire de l'ordinateur à une vitesse affolante.

« -- Ce n'est pas possible ! Trépigna Elio. J'ai déconnectée l'unité centrale, il aurait dû s'éteindre !

-- Il n'a pas d'autres réserves d'énergie ? Brailla son frère en tournant autour de l'appareil, cherchant une batterie ou quelque chose du genre.

-- Ce n'est pas possible ! Répéta-t-il, s'arrachant ses cheveux en bataille. Ce n'est pas un portable ! »

Comme pour lui répondre, à cet instant, le bruit devint plus strident que jamais et l'écran vira au blanc aveuglant, puis au noir total. Dans un inquiétant bruit de pétard, tout stoppa et l'ordinateur n'afficha plus rien. Le silence qui tomba était assourdissant.

Doucement, une inscription en lettres gothiques se mit à clignoter sur le fond noir :

**« Death File opérationnel »**

Haletants, les jumeaux se rapprochèrent de l'appareil. Elio reprit la souris en main avec une crainte bien visible, au moment où quatre petites icônes se formaient en faut de l'écran, avec la même curieuse police :

**« How to use it. »**

**« Shinigami. »**

**« Application. »**

**« ****Search.**** »**

« -- C'est… C'est fini ? Demanda Elio d'une toute petite voix.

-- Apparemment… Murmura Lucian, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Finalement, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un virus. Il ne nous mettrait pas d'options comme celle-là autrement… Peut-être que l'ordinateur a juste eu un bug… Tu peux fermer la fenêtre ?

-- Quand je le fais, l'écran est vide, indiqua Elio. Mais ça doit être parce que l'ordi est _éteint_.

-- Mais alors, s'énerva Luche, COMMENT fait cette saloperie pour fonctionner sans énergie ?

-- Aucune idée… »

Hésitant, il cliqua sur **« How to use it »**. La page se chargea instantanément. Elle ne comportait qu'une phrase.

**How to use it :**

**« Ouvrir le bouton « Application » dans une nouvelle fenêtre. »**

Elio s'exécuta. Immédiatement, une liste de règles fut ajoutée dans le _How to use it_. Etonnés, ils consultèrent d'abord l'_Application_. Il y avait une grande case grisée annotée « Visage », deux petits blocs de texte intitulés « Nom » et « Prénom », et un autre plus grand titré « Cause et déroulement ». En-dessous de tous ces champs à remplir, un quadrillage qui ressemblait à un diagramme cardiaque, mais vide. Elio revint sur le mode d'emploi.

**How to use it :**

**« La personne dont le nom est noté dans la case « nom et prénom » meurt. »**

Silence. Lucian cligna des yeux. Il avait une étrange impression… Si étrange…

« -- C'est complètement fou », murmura Elio, incrédule.

Il actionna la roulette de la souris pour passer aux règles suivantes.

« **Lorsque le nom de la personne est noté, les visages de tous les homonymes existants s'affichent dans la case « Visage ». **

**Il est impératif d'en choisir un et un seul pour que le Death File fonctionne.**

**On peut également lancer une recherche dans l'option « Search » pour connaître le nom d'une personne et sa durée de vie. Pour cela il faut copier-coller une photographie de la victime dans la case « Visage ». Le programme recherchera les données à partir du cliché. Cette option n'est toutefois accessible qu'aux utilisateurs ayant fait l'échange de l'œil (détails précisés plus loin).**

**Si l'on écrit la cause de la mort dans la case « Cause et déroulement » dans un délai de 40 secondes du monde des humains, cela se réalise. **

**Si l'on n'écrit pas la cause, la mort est systématiquement due à un arrêt cardiaque. **

**Si l'on écrit la cause, on obtient alors un délai supplémentaire de 6 minutes 40 pour décrire précisément le déroulement de la mort. »**

« -- C'est… Complètement fou. »

Elio rit nerveusement. Lucian avait la sensation d'une très, très mauvaise blague. Une fois toutes les règles lues, il se rappela de quelque chose de terriblement inquiétant.

« -- Ça ne te dit rien ? Demanda-t-il sombrement. « La victime mourra d'un arrêt cardiaque »… « Il est nécessaire de posséder le nom et le visage »…

-- Kira ! Souffla Elio.

-- Exactement ! Frissonna Luche. L n'a jamais voulu révéler comment Kira s'y prenait pour tuer… Et si c'était _ça_, son instrument ? »

La question resta en suspend dans un silence écrasant.

« -- Je crois… Murmura Elio. Qu'il n'y a… Qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

Un unique moyen.

Elio se mordit le pouce et se retourna vers son frère. Celui-ci se passa une main sur le front, totalement déboussolé. Ses pensées tournaient follement dans sa tête. Allaient-ils oser ? Car après tout, cela pouvait être une simple blague inspirée de la terreur de Kira, tout comme la vérité pure et dure… S'ils tuaient quelqu'un… Ils ne pourraient pas revenir en arrière.

« -- Je vais rallumer l'ordinateur, décida-t-il en essayant d'affermir sa voix. Avant de paniquer, on va voir si on peut supprimer le programme. »

Il rebrancha l'unité centrale et l'appareil se ralluma normalement, avec la petite musique habituelle de bienvenue. Le fichier était toujours ouvert. Elio se précipita dans la messagerie et supprima le message fautif. Puis il ferma le Death File lança une recherche pour le retrouver. Il était au milieu des fichiers précédemment téléchargés, innocent. Il cliqua dessus et cocha « supprimer le programme ».

**« Voulez-vous vraiment supprimer « Death File » ? »**

Il indiqua « Oui ». A son grand soulagement, le fichier disparut.

« -- Ne crie pas victoire, marmonna Lucian. Va le désactiver définitivement dans la corbeille. »

Il tenta de faire comme il le disait, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, l'écran clignotait et affichait **« ****Error**** ! Impossible de supprimer « Death File »**.Il essaya une, deux, trois, quatre fois, sans succès.

Lucian enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'une petite expédition pour ramener du café à son frère s'était transformé en véritable cauchemar. Il mit un moment à se décider, puis prit une grande inspiration.

« -- Va dans « Application ». On essaye. »

Il s'y rendit. Lucian vit que sa main tremblait. Il récupéra délicatement la souris. Il était lui-même partagé entre l'excitation et l'angoisse.

« -- Quel… Quel nom on inscrit ? Déglutit-il, s'efforçant de chasser ce sentiment incongru d'allégresse.

-- Il faut qu'on sache tout de suite, au cas où ça marche… Murmura Elio, mordant son pouce de plus belle. Ou au moins demain matin…

-- Personne de l'orphelinat, trancha Lucian. C'est trop risqué.

-- Tu raisonnes comme un tueur… » Ricana El'.

Luche rougit et se retourna vers l'écran.

« -- Tu te souviens de ce terroriste, dont ils ont parlé aux infos hier ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche sèche. Alike Anderson. Il a fait des dizaines de morts en commanditant les attentats de la semaine dernière…

-- On va jouer les Kira-justiciers ? Ironisa Elio, très nerveux.

-- On n'a pas le choix. Je préfère encore tuer quelqu'un qui le mérite ! Rétorqua Lucian. Et puis… Rien ne nous dit que ça marche vraiment. »

D'un geste élégant et vif du poignet, il déplia ses doigts et frappa les touches. Le bruit du clavier résonna avec une sorte de majesté dans le silence tendu.

« -- Un peu solennel… » Constata moqueusement Elio.

Il l'ignora. Dans la première case, il avait écrit « Alike Anderson ». Un seul portrait, réduit, occupait l'espace réservé au visage. Il cliqua dessus, puis rédigea brièvement dans « Cause et déroulement » :

**« Suicide. Le 13 Juin 2025, va au poste de police le plus proche et se rend sans résistance. Se suicide à quatre heures du matin, dans sa cellule. Dans son testament rédigé à la hâte, note : « Je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir ». »**

« -- Comme ça, on le saura très vite et sans possibilité de douter, souffla-t-il, tremblant un peu.

-- Tu penses sérieusement… Que ça pourrait marcher ? »

Il se raidit, respirant avec difficulté. A présent, le diagramme indiquait un cœur battant lentement, régulièrement. Il alla pour appuyer sur « Entrer », se stoppa. Son cœur à lui battait trop vite, trop fort. Il avait la nausée. Soudain, un doigt pâle passa devant son visage et pressa la touche avant lui. Il se retourna. Elio avait le visage grave et résigné.

« -- J'aurais ma part de responsabilité, si ça marche. »

A cet instant, Lucian sentit un flot de chaleur l'envahir, une reconnaissance fabuleuse envers son jumeau qui ne le laisserait jamais seul, quoi qu'il advienne. Puis il revint à la réalité.

« -- Comment on fait pour enlever ça de l'ordi ? Demanda-t-il, tâchant d'ignorer le diagramme qui s'était emballé.

-- Je vais chercher ma clef USB, proposa Elio. On ne peut pas le supprimer, mais peut-être qu'on peut le transférer… Par exemple sur mon portable ! »

Il sortit son téléphone pour le lui montrer. A ce moment, l'écran de l'ordinateur clignota de nouveau et afficha :

**« Téléphone Elio2 détecté. Transférer les données ? »**

Ebahis, ils échangèrent un regard incertain, le centième de la soirée.

« - Je suppose que, s'il fonctionne alors que tout est éteint, il peut aussi être téléchargé sans clef USB », soupira Lucian en cliquant sur « Oui ».

Immédiatement, un flash éclaira la pièce, s'imprimant sur leurs rétines. Puis plus rien. Elio lança une recherche, qui se révéla infructueuse. Le fichier semblait avoir disparu de l'ordinateur.

« -- Je vais quand même les vérifier un par un, marmonna Elio, méfiant. D'ici qu'il soit toujours caché dans le disque dur… »

Il les passa tous en revue, sans succès. Une fois qu'il fut absolument certain qu'il n'était plus dans l'ordinateur, l'ébouriffé se renversa sur sa chaise et Lucian vit qu'il chuchotait un « merci » silencieux. Puis El' examina son portable qui, au lieu d'afficher l'habituel message d'accueil, le conduisit directement à la page du fichier.

« -- Il est dedans ! » Triompha-t-il en faisant avec ses doigts le V de la victoire.

Rassurés, du moins pour le moment, ils rangèrent les chaises et époussetèrent les miettes, se pressant de retourner dans la chambre de Lucian. Le trajet fut pénible pour leurs nerfs éprouvés : à chaque craquement du parquet sous leurs pieds, ils sursautaient et Elio dissimulait comme un voleur son portable dans son dos. Fort heureusement, comme à l'aller, personne ne les intercepta.

Une fois arrivés à bon port, ils fermèrent à double tour la porte derrière eux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Leurs jambes flageolaient tellement qu'ils durent s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour gagner le lit. Ils s'y effondrèrent, se préparant à une longue attente.

Dormir était difficile dans ses conditions, avec l'adrénaline et la peur qui couraient encore dans leurs veines, mais ils firent comme s'ils étaient épuisés. Elio tapa cependant sur les touches de son téléphone pendant encore longtemps, en douce sous les draps, alors même que son frère essayait désespérément d'oublier les événements de la soirée en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures.

« -- Arrête, nom d'un chien ! Gronda-t-il en finissant par le lui confisquer. Ça suffit pour ce soir. »

Elio dût sentir sa peur, car il lui obéit, l'enlaçant dans le noir. Lucian ne parvint à s'endormir que bien plus tard, et fit des rêves agités où se mêlaient des pommes, des feuilles de cahier éparses, des ordinateurs et des caméras. D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lesdites feuilles et caméras pouvaient bien faire dans ses songes.

Sur la table de chevet, le portable resta allumé toute la nuit.

A quatre heures du matin, le diagramme indiquant les pulsations du cœur d'Alike Anderson tressaillit, puis stoppa toute activité.

A cinq heures, le portable bipa et la page « Shinigami » s'afficha, indiquant ces quelques mots :

**Dieu de la mort affilié :**

**Ryûk.**

* * *

How to use it :

_Les Death Notes (cahiers) sont un moyen commode pour inscrire des noms d'humains. Toutefois, il est possible de créer d'autres supports avec l'accord du roi. A moins d'une indication contraire de celui-ci, Ils seront soumis aux mêmes règles (crise cardiaque dans les 40 secondes, échange des yeux, etc.) et désignés par un terme générique : « Death Objects »._

* * *

_Note :_

_Gumon : signifie en japonais « Question stupide »._

_Armonia Justin et Nu : Shinigamis du manga d'origine._

_Alike : signifie en anglais « Semblable, ressemblant »._

* * *

**Je connais un dieu de la mort qui va se marrer…^^ Voilà donc nos héros avec un sacré problème sur le dos. Ou plutôt, dans le portable. La faute à la curiosité d'Elio.**

**Concernant les deux réminiscences de Lucian et Elio sur leur vie antérieure, elles ne sont pas en contradiction avec la règle qui dit qu'ils ne conservent aucun souvenir. C'est juste qu'il y a encore d'autres articles qui n'ont pas été exposés X3. **

**Il y a une bonne dose d'indices ici, mais aussi de questions soulevées… Qui ne trouveront malheureusement leur réponse que dans plusieurs dizaines de chapitres. Je vous laisse vous creuser les méninges, chers lecteurs^^.**

**La suite le samedi 10 octobre ! **

**...**

**Ou avant, qui sait ?^^ **

**Pourquoi, avant ? He he... Surprise ! En tout cas, il est fort probable que vous ayez la suite sous peu !**

**Prochain chapitre : "Servi". **

**Avec toute mon affection !**

**Mauguine.**


	6. Chapitre 4 : Servi

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, je le savais. ENCORE UN BUG. Je N'EN PEUX PLUS. Je suis absolument désolée, je n'y peux rien. Le site bloque à chaque fois que je change la mise en page. Je voulais le poster dimanche dernier, mais bugait tellement que j'ai dû attendre. Et ça bloquait encore hier. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai passé plus d'une heure dessus pour que vous l'ayez quand même.

JE RAPPELLE QU'EN CE QUI CONCERNE LES RETARDS, SI RETARD IL Y A, IL FAUT VOUS RENDRE SUR MON BLOG POUR VOUS TENIR INFORMES. LE LIEN EST SUR MON PROFIL.

Néanmoins, j'aimerai vous remercier pour vos fabuleuses reviews. Vous êtes juste trop géniaux. Géniales, plutôt. (y a-t-il des garçons dans la salle ? Levez les mains siouplais ! ^^). J'ai quasiment reçu une review par jour pendant deux semaines, si c'est pas dingue, ça !

Et encore une fois, je suis navrée. Vous répondre relève à présent de la Mission Impossible. Je n'exagère pas. Je suis littéralement submergée par le travail. Je vous adore, je lis toutes, TOUTES vos théories et tous vos compliments avec la même attention. Et ça me fait mortellement plaisir (je sais, j'arrête les jeux de mots…) de voir que… He he… Vous êtes allègrement tombés dans presque tous les pièges que je vous ai tendus. ^^

J'ai dit « presque » XD.

Vous êtes fantastiques, je me régale en vous lisant. Merci.

Et malheureusement, je vais devoir vous annoncer quelque chose qui va vous faire grincer des dents. Je n'abandonne pas la fic. Jamais de la vie. Ça serait vachement hypocrite, surtout qu'en ce moment, je bosse en même temps sur le début d'une histoire sur D Gray Man (qui connait ?^^). Mais je vais devoir espacer les publications. C'est trop dur de tenir un projet aussi énorme avec juste deux semaines d'intervalle entre les publications. Ce sera désormais toutes les trois semaines.

Les hypothèses risquent d'être amusantes sur ce chap… Avec un nouveau personnage que j'aime beaucoup et… Niark !

**Rating :** J'appréhende tout autant que je m'impatiente de poster le chapitre pour lequel toute la fic possède ce rating. Brrr !

**Dédicace :** Mimichou, enfin un chapitre que tu n'as pas lu… Et devine qui apparait ?^^.

J'embrasse très fort les fabuleuses Greengrin et Lilium, ainsi que ma bêta, Eva ! Merci d'être toujours là !

**Conseil musical :** Le « Death Note theme ».

En passant, je suis navrée pour la mise en page. Le site refuse obstinément de centrer certains paragraphes.

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 :

*

How to use it :

**Servi**

_Un Death Object tue lorsqu'on l'utilise dans le cadre de sa fonction. Par exemple, un cahier est fait pour __**écrire**__, donc le Death Note tue lorsqu'on __**écrit**__ dedans._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**13 Juin 2025**_

_43 kilos 8._

Gray poussa un grognement d'exaspération et descendit de la balance. Il se déchaussa, enleva son tee-shirt et son jean, puis réitéra l'opération. En attendant le résultat, il promena distraitement son regard autour de lui. La salle de bains était impeccable. Si sa mère n'était pas habile en cuisine, elle s'acharnait en revanche avec efficacité lorsqu'il s'agissait de nettoyer la crasse. Et bien sûr, inutile d'espérer franchir le seuil de sa maison sans s'être déchaussé et avoir mis des pantoufles (cette habitude de son pays d'origine lui collait à la peau.) En vérité, il la soupçonnait d'être à l'affut du moindre petit microbe susceptible d'altérer la santé de son « bébé ». Un bébé de dix-huit ans qui n'osait pas la contredire…

_43 kilos 1._

Agacé, Gray lança un regard noir à son boxer, avant de se résoudre à l'enlever aussi. Nu comme un ver, il remonta sur la balance en l'insultant en japonais. Elle s'était encore détraquée. Impossible de lui faire afficher son poids normal. Il faut dire qu'à force de la trafiquer pour que sa mère ne s'aperçoive de rien, l'appareil finissait par mélanger les données que Gray lui inculquait et celles de la réalité. Pour la faire fonctionner, il lui administra un grand coup de pied. L'écran clignota une seconde, puis indiqua :

_24 kilos 3._

« -- Enfin ! »

Poussant un soupir qui fit voleter sa frange noire, il sauta de la machine et se rhabilla en cinq secs. Puis il prit un bloc-note, un tournevis et un crayon qu'il se mit à mordiller (il avait pris le tic de son entraîneur).

« -- Voyons… Murmura-t-il, le capuchon entre ses dents. Alors. Un mètre soixante-sept pour 24 kilos environ… Je multiplie… Je divise… »

Après quelques produits en croix, il parvint à obtenir un poids normal et proportionnel au résultat hallucinant qu'affichait la balance.

« -- Cinquante kilos, à peu près, déduit-il, joyeux. C'est bon. »

Il saisit alors le tournevis et ouvrit la plaque de métal au dos de la machine. Il en modifia quelques minuscules composants et remit les boulons en place. Il s'étira, soulagé. Il avait tout fait dans les temps. Il retourna dans sa chambre, dissimula l'outil dans sa commode et déchira en milliers de confettis illisibles la feuille de papier dont il s'était servi. Que sa mère tombe dessus serait la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Gray n'était pas anorexique, loin de là. Il était même d'une constitution assez charnue pour un gymnaste. En fait, il était pile dans la norme, comme toujours, comme si sa principale caractéristique était la banalité. Enfin, la banalité apparente, puisqu'il y avait cette histoire de poids, pour laquelle lui-même n'avait aucune explication cohérente.

Gray avait toujours été incroyablement léger, d'une légèreté plus de deux fois supérieure au commun des mortels. C'était ainsi depuis sa naissance, lors de laquelle tous les chirurgiens avaient paniqué en voyant la balance de l'hôpital afficher 55 grammes. Et pourtant, il était né assez potelé. Puisqu'il n'avait aucun problème de santé, les médecins avaient conclu à un disfonctionnement des appareils. Naomi avait beau avoir demandé des examens supplémentaires, personne n'avait écouté ses requêtes. Depuis, elle avait toujours porté une attention toute particulière au poids de son fils. Maintenant encore, elle le vérifiait personnellement chaque jour, même si cette surveillance n'était rien comparée à celle de son enfance.

Jusqu'à une période avancée, elle n'avait cessé d'acheter des balances presque toutes les semaines, s'arrachant des cheveux d'énervement à chaque pesée. Puis Gray en avait eu marre des soins excessifs de sa mère et des régimes spéciaux qu'elle mettait au point. Du haut de ses six ans et demi, il avait compris comment trafiquer la machine pour lui faire afficher un poids correct. Et cela avait marché, soulageant incroyablement sa mère et dévoilant une autre anomalie chez le petit garçon : son intelligence.

Là aussi, Gray avait « triché ». Après toutes ces embrouilles concernant sa santé, il n'avait pas du tout envie de repartir dans une batterie de tests et d'examens. En plus, l'école et les études n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait : il avait très tôt découvert la gym, où son poids était un atout plutôt qu'un handicap honteux. Il prenait donc bien garde, lors de ses examens scolaires, à rester _dans la norme_. Il répondait correctement à la majorité des questions, en trainant pour mettre le temps d'un élève normal, puis truffait volontairement sa copie de fautes. Ainsi, il n'avait jamais plus de treize ou quatorze, avec de temps en temps des petites hausses et des petites baisses pour faire « ordinaire ». Par contre, pour ce qui était de l'EPS, il mettait le paquet, histoire de pouvoir choisir une filière sportive.

Natasha elle-même ne savait rien de cette mascarade. Il avait bien trop peur qu'elle le laisse tomber. Il l'avait rencontrée alors qu'ils étaient tous jeunes, en primaire. La petite fille fière et bavarde avait repéré et accosté le timide CM1 qu'il était. Elle s'était approchée de lui, isolé dans la cour, et avait déclaré avec aplomb qu'elle cherchait un ami.

Il avait répondu présent tout de suite.

Il décida de vérifier son portable, qui affichait environ toutes les cinq minutes un nouveau message de sa mère.

**Message de : Maman**

**Heure : Dix heures du matin**

**Contenu :**

**« Mon chéri, je rentre bientôt du travail. Le service de nuit, c'est barbant. J'ai encore classé une centaine de papiers. J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Bisous ! »**

Il sourit tendrement. Sa mère travaillait dans un commissariat, au poste de secrétaire. Elle s'y ennuyait à mourir, mais n'écoutait pas les injonctions de ses patrons lorsqu'ils lui disaient de changer de métier ou de tenter de gravir les échelons. Elle se cramponnait à ce job comme s'il était sa seule chance de salut. Et pourtant, elle était extrêmement compétente dans son domaine. Il ne comprendrait jamais sa mère, se dit-il en se grattant le sommet du crâne. Gâcher un tel talent à trier de la paperasse… Enfin, pour une femme qui protégeait tant son fils, sans-doute craignait-elle les représailles de criminels si elle montait en grade dans la police. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait. Et cela lui permettait d'être assez souvent à la maison.

Il s'assit à sa fenêtre, repliant ses genoux contre lui. Los Angeles bruissait déjà de vie. Il aimait cette ville. Il s'y sentait à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau, malgré sa timidité. Sans doute parce que cette ambiance frénétique le ramenait invariablement à Natasha, sa chère Natasha. A ce propos, il lui avait promis d'appeler. Il alla chercher son téléphone, mit dix bonnes minutes à retrouver son numéro dans le répertoire, puis appuya sur la touche d'appel.

_« Coucou, c'est bien Natasha ! Je ne suis pas là pour l'instant, laissez un message ! Si c'est toi, Gray, il suffit d'attendre le bip pour parler, mon empoté d'amour ! Bises ! »_

Il rit. Elle changeait son répondeur presque tous les jours et il ne connaissait pas encore celui-ci. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils. A dix heures et demie, elle aurait dû être réveillée… Elle était sans doute rentrée très tard, à cause de sa soirée en boite. Mais tout de même, c'était étrange de sa part, elle qui décrochait d'habitude son téléphone à la première sonnerie tant elle aimait papoter…

Il chassa cette appréhension d'un haussement d'épaules. Peut-être était-elle sortie à l'improviste avec une copine. Natasha était le genre de peste perpétuellement gloussante avec une langue de vipère et des tonnes de commères autour d'elle. Elle adorait les potins. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui la différenciait des cruches sans cervelle qui lui servaient d'amies, c'était justement sa cervelle. Elle était d'une intelligence remarquable qui rivalisait avec celle de Gray, ou du moins aurait pu rivaliser s'il ne brimait pas perpétuellement la sienne. _Elle_, elle avait les meilleures notes de sa classe.

Son portable bipa. Il le consulta en songeant que c'était peut-être un texto de Natasha, mais c'était de nouveau sa mère.

**« Navrée, mon bébé, mais je vais rester jusqu'à midi, finalement ! On a une nouvelle affaire bien atroce sur les bras. Je t'aime ! »**

Il se déplia de sa position fœtale collée aux carreaux, décidant de grignoter un bout. Inutile d'attendre sa mère pour manger, comme il le faisait habituellement le samedi matin. Il dénicha un morceau de pain, des cornflakes, du jus de fruit (sans sucre ajouté, sinon Naomi aurait fait une crise cardiaque) et de la confiture. Il tartina copieusement sa tranche de pain, engouffra ses céréales et engloutit le jus de fruit à la bouteille. Il était très poli en public et pas du tout lorsqu'il était seul. C'était une manière de se défouler. Et puis il aimait beaucoup manger, mastiquer, avaler. Cela le rassurait d'avoir la bouche bien pleine.

Il continua sa goinfrerie en déambulant pieds nus dans l'appartement. Encore quelque chose que Naomi aurait réprouvé. Passant par le salon, il vit des piles de cartons remplis de dossiers empilés sur la table. Visiblement, c'étaient des vieux documents de travail. Il posa son bol de lait et déchiffra les inscriptions en plissant les yeux. Elles étaient écrites au marqueur noir et l'humidité les avaient fait baver, mais elles restaient parfaitement lisibles.

**FBI. Case number one. Code Z12G23. May 1999.**

Il cligna des yeux, estomaqué et se passa la main sur la figure. Puis il examina le second carton, le cœur battant.

**FBI. Case number four. Code UA876P. April 2000.**

Trois petites lettres. Trois petites lettres si improbables. Trois petites lettres hallucinantes.

FBI.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça devait être une erreur. Ou non, c'était des dossiers à classer, importés du bureau. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Que sa mère, qui avait en horreur jusqu'au mot « serial killer », ait pu être agent du FBI lui semblait impossible. En plus, elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait été dans la police, mais toujours dans le secrétariat. Et il la croyait. A l'époque.

Il s'écarta, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Mais sa curiosité le dévorait à ce point qu'il ne put faire plus de deux pas en arrière avant de renoncer et de commencer à vider frénétiquement les boites. Tout était soigneusement structuré, avec une chemise annotée « Indices », une autre « Signalement », une « Avancée » et une dernière « Rapport ». Toutes les affaires étaient abominablement difficiles et pareillement organisées. Et à chaque fois, dans le rapport final, il y avait le nom de sa mère. Naomi Misora. Il y retrouva aussi une fois celui de Raye Penber. Haletant, ayant vidé toutes les boites, il s'écroula par terre. Il ne comprenait pas. Les trois lettres pulsaient dans sa mémoire.

FBI. FBI. FBI.

Il se releva et se mit à tourner furieusement en rond, réfléchissant à toute allure. Pour lui qui vivait une petite existence tranquille et sans histoire, apprendre que sa mère et son père avaient été agents d'une des organisations les plus secrètes des USA était tout de même un sacré choc. Il ne savait pas encore s'il lui en voulait de lui avoir caché, il était trop déboussolé. A force de faire les cents pas, il heurta une boite qu'il n'avait pas vue. Elle se renversa sur côté.

« -- Mer… credi ! »

Il se jeta à quatre pattes pour la redresser, vérifiant du coin de l'œil l'heure de la télévision. Onze heures. Il avait encore le temps avant que sa mère n'arrive. Mais au lieu de commencer à tout remettre en ordre sur le champ, il se stoppa. Quelque chose l'avait interpellé. Sur ce carton, il n'y avait ni indication de l'affaire, ni code, ni date, alors que sa mère était si méticuleuse. Il y avait juste deux lettres.

**BB.**

Il frissonna, comme si elles lui évoquaient un sinistre présage. Sa main était en suspend au-dessus de l'ouverture. Ces lettres l'avaient plus interloqué encore que celles du FBI.

_BB._

Il ouvrit.

C'était le carton où il y avait le moins de feuilles. Il n'y avait que deux pochettes plastifiées : « Indices » et « Rapport ». Par contre, il y découvrit également un livre ancien, un étui à revolver (l'arme y étant contenue était encore en parfait état), un carnet titré _An other Note : LABB Murder case_ et un petit magnétophone. Il défit les élastiques de la première chemise et une pluie de photographies et d'articles de journaux lui tombèrent sur les genoux. Dans l'un d'eux, le gros titre indiquait « L'affaire des poupées de paille », le second « L'affaire des meurtres en chambre close », et le dernier « Los Angeles BB murder Case », comme si on n'avait pas su donner un nom correct à l'affaire.

Puis il vit les photos des victimes.

Il posa sa main sur la bouche avec un haut-le-cœur. C'était un spectacle horrible. Trois personnes mutilées, des lettres gravées sur le dos, l'une avec une jambe coupée, l'autre un bras qui avait viré au noir, la dernière avec le crâne défoncé. Il les balança le plus loin de lui possible, horrifié, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait la nausée et un goût atroce dans la bouche. Tremblant convulsivement, il ouvrit le rapport.

**Affaire résolue le vingt-deux août 2005.**

**Coupable : Beyond Birthday.**

**Condamnation : Peine de mort avec sursis.**

**Agent : Naomi Misora.**

**Aide extérieure : L.**

L ?

Bien entendu, il avait entendu parler de L, cette entité légendaire qui avait arrêté Kira. Sa mère l'avait-elle donc connu ? Encore un secret, encore un mensonge. Plus mal à l'aise que jamais, il feuilleta _An other Note_, pour découvrir avec surprise que le petit cahier était écrit à la main et ce n'était pas le style de sa mère.

_« Bons souvenirs et bons cauchemars… », _Souhaitait le narrateur d'un ton grinçant, à la fin de la première page.

Gray dissimula précipitamment le cahier sous son tee-shirt. Il se sentait très mal de voler ainsi quelque chose à sa mère, mais espérait confusément que ces indices lui en apprendraient plus sur elle. Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit à son tour. La couverture était tellement craquelée qu'elle manqua se détacher. Sur la première page était inscrit le titre, en français. Un mystère de plus. Depuis quand Naomi parlait-elle cette langue ?

« -- Les… Lut-il difficilement. Les… Fle… Fleurs… Du… Mal… »

Perplexe, il fit tourner les pages à toute vitesse. Plusieurs marque-pages y étaient insérés et des passages entiers étaient soulignés à l'encre, parfois jusqu'à traverser le papier. Une phrase était même entourée au feutre rouge. Il resta longtemps à regarder ces mots, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlent, espérant peut-être en deviner la signification. Mais étant donné qu'il ne parlait pas français, c'était une tâche impossible…

Il fouilla ses poches, attrapa un crayon et un ticket de métro usagé et la nota en s'appliquant. Il avait la sensation d'être sur une enquête lui aussi, mais une enquête qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire. Puis il actionna le magnétophone. Un son grésillant s'éleva dans la pièce. Il dura si longtemps qu'il crut que la bande était trop usagée pour fonctionner, puis un bruit de rire commença finalement l'enregistrement. Il se rendit compte avec une stupeur teintée d'émerveillement que c'était la voix de sa mère. Jamais il ne l'avait entendue rire ainsi…

« -- Vas-y ! Suppliait-elle. Le rossignol ! »

Un immense frisson parcourut son échine lorsque des piaillements d'un oiseau s'élevèrent de la bande-son. Les trilles étaient aériennes, magiques. C'était un pur délice que de les écouter, même sans porter un intérêt particulier aux oiseaux. Il resta bouche-bée jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'achèvent, dans une dégringolade de notes argentines. Il y eut de nouveau quelques rires, des protestations amusées, puis le grésillement revint et l'enregistrement cessa. Il resta immobile, l'appareil à la main.

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il rangea les affaires lentement, comme si faire un geste trop brusque risquait le lui briser les os. A force d'empiler les cartons, il découvrit une photographie qu'il n'avait pas vue et qui glissa sous la table. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour la récupérer et constata qu'elle était couverte de poussière par le temps (songer que sa mère avait pu oublier de nettoyer un endroit relevait de la science-fiction). A cause de la couche grise qui recouvrait le cliché, il ne pouvait distinguer que la silhouette d'un homme, un homme mince avec une plaque d'identification et deux points rouges à la hauteur du visage. Il prit une inspiration pour souffler dessus, mais à ce moment, la porte sonna.

Il sursauta, regardant confusément autour de lui. A force de trier les différents documents, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Durant un fol instant de panique, il crut que c'était sa mère et qu'elle avait oublié les clefs. Puis il se souvint qu'elle n'utilisait jamais la sonnette.

« -- J'arrive ! Claironna-t-il, posant la photo et faisant tout valser pour courir jusqu'à la porte. J'arriiiive ! »

Négligeant de regarder par l'œil de Judas, comme le préconisait Naomi, il ouvrit grand le battant.

Personne.

Interloqué, il voulut descendre quelques marches de l'escalier pour voir si un gamin ne lui avait pas fait une mauvaise blague. Mais il trébucha sur quelque chose posé sur le paillasson et s'étala par terre de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit.

« -- Vraiment, grogna-t-il en se redressant et en usant de son expression favorite, il y a une photo à prendre, là ! »

Agacé de s'être fait avoir, il se mit debout et examina ce qui l'avait fait tomber, un petit paquet kraft avec un morceau de papier indiquant d'une curieuse écriture :

_« Servi ! »_

Il cligna des yeux, ébahi.

« -- Servi ? » Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

Il continua de fixer le paquet sans que personne ne lui réponde. Finalement, il se pencha et le ramassa. Il le déballa sur le palier, ôtant sans mal le scotch qui ne collait plus. Il sifflota d'admiration autant que d'incompréhension lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il protégeait.

Au fond de la boite, niché dans du papier à bulles presque toutes éclatées, il y avait un boitier noir et lisse, avec sur le dessus un bouton rouge et trois petits d'un vert foncé. Le tout était neuf et d'une très bonne qualité. Une petite fente rectangulaire sur le devant lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil photo.

« -- _Servi_, donc », murmura-t-il en sentant le vertige l'envahir.

Comment diable celui qui l'avait déposé avait-il pu deviner à l'avance ce qu'il allait dire ? Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible que quelqu'un ait su, à part sa mère et Natasha. Mais il imaginait mal l'une ou l'autre lui faisant ce genre de blague. Le colis devait être adressé à quelqu'un d'autre. Hésitant, il s'avança et alla sonner à la porte d'en face. Le voisin, un ronchon au teint jaune, lui ouvrit en le dévisageant suspicieusement.

« -- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur Jills, déclara poliment le jeune homme, mais est-ce que vous auriez commandé un appareil photo ?

-- Ça va pas ? Marmotta-t-il en guise de réponse. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai à faire d'un stupide appareil photo ? »

Puis il lui claqua la porte au nez. Gray eut envie de lui flanquer une baffe, mais se retint. Il hésita avant de sortir l'appareil de son emballage, puis l'en extirpa. Le métal était froid et lisse sous ses doigts. Il ne se passa rien. Il rit nerveusement. Bien sûr, qu'il ne se passait rien ! Qu'avait-il espéré ? Qu'il soit tiède, comme une peau humaine ? Qu'il se mette à parler ?

_Je suis stupide, en effet,_ songea-t-il. _Je m'inquiète pour rien._

Tout de même, il aurait bien aimé savoir comment il fonctionnait. Et ça, ce n'était pas inscrit, d'autant plus que Natasha lui avait uniquement appris à faire des photos avec son portable. Il fit demi-tour, s'apprêta à rentrer dans l'appartement lorsque… Bam ! Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il trébucha sur quelque chose et s'écorcha les genoux. Furieux contre lui-même, il s'assit sur le paillasson et se retint d'envoyer un coup de pied au…

_« How to use it » __?_

Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. C'était pourtant un épais manuel à la couverture noire, un mode d'emploi, comme l'indiquait le titre en anglais. Il l'ouvrit à la première page, curieux.

**Death Cam **

_How to use it :_

_« La personne qui est prise en photo avec cet appareil meurt. »_

Décidément, aujourd'hui, il nageait en plein délire. Il devait rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Natasha la bavarde qui ne répondait pas à un de ses coups de fil, sa mère devenue agent du FBI, un enregistrement d'oiseaux dans un dossier top-secret et maintenant, un appareil photo tueur ! Il ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer d'énervement. Au point où il en était, il décida de poursuivre sa lecture.

_« Pour prendre la photo, il faut appuyer sur le bouton rouge du haut de l'appareil._

_Avant que la victime soit prise en photo, il faut énoncer clairement son nom tout en pressant le premier bouton vert à partir de la droite._

_Si l'on se trompe dans le nom plus de quatre fois, alors la personne ne meure pas._

_Si, en pressant le second bouton à partir de la droite, on prononce distinctement la cause de la mort dans un délai de 40 secondes du monde des humains, cela se réalise._

_Si l'on ne la dit pas, la cause est systématiquement un arrêt cardiaque._

_Si l'on dit la cause, on obtient alors un délai supplémentaire de 6 minutes 40 pour décrire précisément le déroulement de la mort._

_Si l'image est floue, la personne ne meure pas._

_Pour que la personne meure, on __doit voir sur la photo plus de la moitié du visage de cet humain. En regardant de haut en bas, on doit voir au moins du front jusqu'au nez. Si on ne voit que les yeux, cela ne fonctionne pas. De plus, même si certaines parties du visage, comme les yeux, le nez ou la bouche, sont cachées, cela marche tant qu'on peut en gros voir le visage de la personne. La surface de visage nécessaire pour tuer n'est cependant pas encore certaine, il qui est nécessaire de vérifier._

_On peut déclencher la minuterie pour prendre une photographie, à condition de dire le nom et les circonstances à l'avance comme ci-dessus décrit. Il faut alors énoncer le temps de minuterie en pressant le dernier bouton vert en partant de la droite. Une minuterie ne peut durer plus de 23 jours. _

_La pellicule est infinie. »_

Assis seul sur le pas de sa porte, l'appareil en main, Gray se faisait l'effet d'un clochard misérable. Un sentiment de profond malaise lui oppressait la poitrine. Pourtant, c'était impossible qu'il fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? Il se releva comme un somnambule en prenant appareil et manuel d'utilisation, puis alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, restant là, à les regarder. Il ne réagit qu'au bout d'un très long moment, lorsqu'il vit que le répondeur du téléphone affichait deux messages. Du palier, il ne l'avait pas entendu sonner. Il appuya sur la touche de lecture.

Bip.

_« -- Coucou, Gray, c'est maman ! Lui chantonna la voix faussement enjouée de Naomi. Voilà, je crois que malgré ce que je t'ai dit, je vais encore rester jusqu'à trois heures au bureau. C'est vraiment la galère. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour manger dans le frigo. Si tu as besoin d'argent, regarde dans le premier tiroir de la commode du salon. En cas de problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je t'aime, mon chéri ! »_

Bip.

_« -- Gray, c'est… C'est Na… Natasha ! »_

Une sonnerie d'alarme se mit à résonner dans sa tête, plus violente qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

Natasha sanglotait, elle qui ne pleurait jamais.

Natasha avait une voix rendue hystérique par la peur.

_« -- Gray, je t'en supplie, viens me chercher ! Je… La nuit dernière, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise… J'étais un peu ivre, donc j'ai suivi des types de la boite de nuit dans leur voiture et… Je suis dans leur appartement ! Paniqua-t-elle. 3rd avenue, le numéro 435 ! Ils ne veulent pas me lai… Laisser partir… J'ai prétexté une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour téléphoner… Gray, s'il te plait, VIENS ! »_

Le message s'interrompait sur un bruit de verre brisé. Gray sentit quelque chose se contracter violement en lui. Pas de l'angoisse. Pas une envie de vomir.

Juste une fureur glacée, avec une note de jubilation et d'adrénaline dans laquelle il ne se reconnut pas.

Il se leva, placarda un post-it sur le frigo pour dire à sa mère qu'il était sorti. Au cas où, il laissa l'adresse de l'endroit au verso. Puis il se rendit dans le salon et fouilla dans le carton étiqueté « BB », y prenant quelque chose avant de sortir en courant.

A sa ceinture, il y avait le revolver de Naomi, qu'il avait pris par mesure de sécurité.

Dans sa poche, il y avait l'appareil photo, qu'il avait juste oublié de poser.

Ou l'avait-il fait exprès ?

* * *

How to use it :

_Le roi est le seul habilité à créer et donner leurs pouvoirs aux Death Objects._

* * *

_**4 Janvier 2007**_

_**Los Angeles **_

Nana fut réveillée par des hurlements stridents. Elle se redressa dans son lit, mettant quelques minutes à comprendre où elle était. Puis elle se souvint. L'hôpital. La perte de mémoire. Avec une grimace, elle se massa l'arête du nez. Elle avait très mal à la tête. Titubante, elle se leva et chancela jusqu'à la porte pour savoir d'où provenaient ces cris.

« -- Espèce d'IRRESPONSABLE ! Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Non mais je vous jure ! Dans un hôpital ! Parmi les infirmières ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, Nana reconnut le timbre d'une vieille femme. Elle n'était pas la seule à se demander d'où provenaient les imprécations : d'autres patients sortaient la tête de derrière la porte de leur chambre, des visages tantôt bandés, tantôt simplement épuisés.

« -- C'est encore la folle ! Se lamenta un homme avec un œil au beurre noir et un bras en écharpe.

-- Oh non, gémit une femme enceinte. Ça recommence !

-- Personne ne peut donc la faire taire ? Lança fort un grand-père en fauteuil roulant.

-- Excusez-moi ! Les héla Nana, déboussolée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-- Oh, vous venez d'arriver ! Constata une jeune fille plâtrée. Ne vous en faites pas pour les cris, c'est juste une cinglée qui reste à l'hôpital en attendant d'être envoyée en maison de retraite… Quoique, elle ferait mieux d'être expédiée en asile, la vieille bique ! Chuchota-t-elle précipitamment, semblant avoir peur d'être entendue.

-- JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE, MADEMOISELLE JANE ! »

Tous sursautèrent et la plupart de ceux qui avaient montré le bout de leur nez rentrèrent illico presto dans leur chambre.

L'amnésique vit alors débarquer dans le couloir une explosion de rose et de violet, des couleurs si vives qu'elles lui firent mal aux yeux. C'était une vieille femme habillée d'une robe d'un autre âge, faite de jupons froufroutants et d'un tas de dentelles fuchsia. Elle portait sur ses cheveux gris un fichu de la même couleur et ses joues étaient tellement poudrées qu'on aurait dit un clown. Avec une boucle d'oreille couleur saumon accrochée à l'oreille, elle ressemblait à une bohémienne ratée. Elle était visiblement furieuse et la dénommée Jane s'empressa de refermer sa porte.

« -- Espèce de malotrue ! Postillonna « la folle », tambourinant contre le battant, ses jupons voletant autour d'elle comme une écume rosâtre et mauve. Vous avez dit un juron, je vous ai entendue !

-- Non madame Fuchsia ! Lui répondit-elle, sa voix assourdie par la distance. Je vous promets que je n'ai rien d…

-- Et moi je suis sûre de vous avoir entendue jurer ! Fulmina-t-elle, pointant son ongle rose barbie dans sa direction. Je sais tout de suite lorsqu'une règle a été enfreinte ! »

Nana remarqua au passage que ses doigts étaient chargés de bagues en plastique sorties de magazines pour fillettes. La vieille était tellement grotesque et furibonde que la jeune femme laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux. Immédiatement, elle se retourna en plissant les yeux. C'était une des seules choses chez elle qui n'était pas colorée en rose : son regard était gris acier, incroyablement dur. Il fit s'étrangler son rire dans sa gorge. Elle eut l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X, ses prunelles suspicieuses la considérant de haut en bas.

« -- Vous êtes nouvelle ici, non ? Lui aboya-t-elle, l'examinant avec une attention renouvelée.

-- Euh… Oui, répondit-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment il convenait de lui parler. Euh… Madame.

-- Vous êtes polie, observa-t-elle, se radoucissant un peu. C'est bien.

-- FUCHSIA ! Cria une voix féminine. Arrêtez d'embêter les malades, par pitié ! »

Une jeune infirmière sortit d'une salle à l'autre bout du couloir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en désordre et elle avait visiblement coursé la folle pendant un bon moment. Elle avait l'air exaspérée, mais pas en colère ou hors d'elle. C'était plutôt une sorte de calme fataliste qui transparaissait sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Celui-ci s'éclaira d'un sourire amical lorsqu'elle aperçut l'amnésique.

« -- Bonjour ! Claironna-t-elle en attrapant la vieille femme par la manche. Navrée du bruit, mademoiselle, mais cette chère Fuchsia a fait une nouvelle fugue de sa chambre… Allez, venez, Fuchsia…

-- Ah, vous revoilà, VOUS ! Cracha-t-elle à la garde-malade en se débattant. Espèce de menteuse manipulatrice, vous n'avez pas honte de ce que vous faites ? Ça va vous faire un sacré karma pour la vie prochaine, ça je vous le dit !

-- Mais oui, mais oui, tenta de l'apaiser l'infirmière, rassurante. Ne vous en faites pas, je me débrouillerai avec mon karma moi-même.

-- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Beugla la folle, hystérique, les tendons de son cou saillant au milieu des dentelles. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'influence désastreuse de vos actes sur la vie des autres !

-- Mais si, promis, soupira-t-elle en l'attrapant de nouveau et l'entraînant gentiment avec elle. Je m'en rends compte, ne vous en faites pas. »

Nana assista à un véritable duel pour ramener la vieille femme dans sa chambre, l'infirmière la poussant à hue et à dia et la raisonnant comme une mère qui gronde son enfant. Elles finirent par disparaître au bout du couloir, laissant derrières elles un silence impressionnant et un sentiment de vide. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le docteur Nathan arriva de la même direction qu'elles avaient empruntée, secouant la tête et se parlant à lui-même.

« -- Complètement folle, la pauvre vieille… Soupirait-il. Et à chaque fois qu'on veut la remettre à des spécialistes, il arrive un problème ou un retardement… Ah, bonjour ! Sursauta-t-il en l'apercevant. Navré du boucan…

-- Ce n'est pas grave ! La rassura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-- C'est tout simplement la vieillesse ! Expliqua-t-il, déprimé. Elle perd la tête peu à peu… Elle ne cesse de chercher tous ceux qui « enfreignent les règles », des règles tarabiscotées qu'elle invente elle-même. Et elle a une dent contre Emily.

-- Emily ?

-- Ah… Oui, sourit-il, son visage s'éclairant. L'infirmière qui l'accompagnait. La brune. Elle vient de commencer son service et déjà, elle se fait harceler par Fuchsia.

-- C'est son vrai nom, Fuchsia ? S'amusa Nana.

-- Oh non ! S'esclaffa le médecin. En fait, elle n'avait aucune pièce d'identité quand on l'a retrouvée, errant dans les rues et sermonnant les clochards sur leur hygiène déplorable. Donc, à cause de sa manie de s'habiller… Euh… Colorée… On l'appelle ainsi. »

Elle éclata de rire. Elle se sentait mieux. Elle appréciait ce docteur à l'air fatigué et éternellement soucieux. Justement, celui-ci cessa soudain de sourire et resserra ses doigts sur une liasse de papiers qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il paraissait embarrassé et pinçait ses lèvres.

« -- J'ai… Les derniers résultats des tests qu'on vous a fait passer, déglutit-il en s'efforçant de la regarder dans les yeux. Les analyses de sang et les scanners. Et… En fait… Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit… D'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle… »

Elle sentit ses paumes devenir moites et son cœur tambouriner. L'air hésitant du médecin l'effrayait soudain.

La terrorisait.

_**« -- Je peux… **_Chuchota la voix suave à son oreille._** Je peux sentir ta peur. Je peux la goûter. Tu es terrorisée, ma pauvre petite Nana… »**_

Elle se réveilla du flash écroulée sur le sol, les fesses gelées et le médecin penché au-dessus d'elle et lui prenant le pouls. Le souvenir avait pris quelques secondes seulement pour se dérouler dans sa tête, mais bien plus de temps dans la réalité. Comme un rêve.

« -- Je crois que je ne vais pas vous annoncer ça tout de suite, débita précipitamment Nathan. Je pense que vous ne vous sentez pas assez bien pour…

-- Dites-le.

-- Hein ? Bafouilla-t-il, ébahi devant sa voix dure.

-- Dites-le. Je veux savoir, insista-t-elle en se relevant malgré la nausée épouvantable qui l'avait reprise. Tout de suite. »

L'homme se mordit la lèvre. Dans l'hôpital, de nouveaux cris résonnèrent et une porte claqua. Mais tous les bruits semblaient assourdis. Et lorsqu'il parla enfin, elle ne vit que ses lèvres qui articulaient des mots incompréhensibles. Sans le son. Un film muet. Un film d'horreur. Elle secoua lentement la tête, anéantie. Nathan eut l'air désolé, mais répéta la même chose. Trois mots qui rendirent ses jambes gourdes et ses membres impotents.

_Vous._

_Êtes._

_Enceinte._

Sa tête tournait. Le monde se renversait autour d'elle. Elle avait perdu tous ses repères. Elle ne sentait plus rien, plus aucune sensation, chaud, froid, dureté du sol sur lequel elle chutait.

_Enceinte._

Blanc.

* * *

How to use it :

_Il est autorisé aux Shinigamis « roturiers » (d'après le mot humain) de laisser tomber n'importe quel Death Object sur Terre. Exception : La « Death Crown », la couronne du roi et tout premier Death Object jamais créé, ne peut sortir du monde des dieux de la mort._

* * *

_**4 Janvier 2007**_

_**Los Angeles **_

« -- Il faudrait la transporter dans sa chambre.

-- Ah, Kimberley, ne la touchez PAS ! Vous venez encore d'exploser un plateau.

-- Docteur Healing, je ne vais pas la tuer !

-- Vous seriez capable de la laisser tomber dans un escalier !

-- Ça suffit, vous deux ! Il ne faut pas la déplacer. Elle va se réveiller. Regardez, ses paupières s'agitent. Elle a juste été choquée par la nouvelle. »

_La nouvelle._

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Dès qu'elle eut réussi, des larmes jaillirent à flot au coin de ses paupières, brouillant les trois visages penchés sur elle, les docteurs Healing et Nathan accompagnés d'une infirmière blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« -- Le… Bébé… Balbutia-t-elle, soudain terrifiée d'avoir pu le perdre. Est-ce que… ?

-- Il va bien, la rassura Nathan. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-- Je… J'ai eu un… Un flash…

-- Preuve que votre cas n'est pas bien grave, trancha l'africaine en se relevant. Vous allez bientôt vous souvenir de tout et nous dire ce que vous faisiez dans le lac.

-- Healing et son tac légendaire, persiffla la jeune femme blonde en aidant Naomi à s'assoir.

-- Je vous entends parfaitement, rétorqua la chirurgienne, rajustant vivement son chignon impeccable. Vous feriez mieux de prendre garde, Mademoiselle Cassey, ou vous ne resterez pas longtemps dans cet hôpital. Surtout avec votre maladresse… »

Les joues de l'infirmière devinrent rouges et sa supérieure partit d'un pas digne. Nathan semblait déboussolé.

« -- Hum ! Finit-il par se racler la gorge. Bien… Je… Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre chambre… Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose, à présent ? »

Elle se concentra. Nathan attendait, son visage bienveillant penché au-dessus du sien. Mais elle ne retrouvait rien.

« -- Non… Non, je suis désolée. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il parût déçu, mais lui tapota l'épaule avec un air rassurant.

« -- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va revenir. Kimberley, si vous pouviez la raccompagner… »

La dénommée Kimberley hocha la tête et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, elle lui fit un sourire complice et ressortit en marchant allègrement, malgré ses nombreuses chutes. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir.

« -- Elle est partie ? »

Nana sursauta et faillit hurler en voyant qu'une silhouette se cachait derrière la porte. Mais elle reconnut à temps le « fantôme », grâce à ses couleurs flamboyantes.

« -- Madame Fuchsia ! Souffla-t-elle, soulagée. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-- FUUUUCHSIAAAAA ! Hurla à ce moment la voix d'Emily. Oùùùùù êêêêêtes-vouuuus ?

-- Ne lui dîtes rien ! L'adjura la vieille femme en la fixant de ses yeux exorbités. Sinon, tout est fini ! »

Naomi dût se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire de cette formulation exagérée. Emily passa devant sa chambre au pas de course et un grand choc leur indiqua qu'elle avait percuté Kimberley.

« -- Mais BORDEL DE MERDE ! Jura la blonde, au bord des larmes. Je suis désolée ! Je n'arrête pas, aujourd'hui… Vraiment désolée !

-- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit gentiment Emily. Il suffit de prendre ça avec philosophie. Et tu es ?

-- Kimberley Cassey.

-- Emily Cross. J'ai entendu parler de toi ! Rit-elle, enjouée. Tout le service chante tes exploits.

-- Ah, ah.

-- Oh, je plaisante ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir vexée. Tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plait ? J'ai encore perdu Fuchsia.

-- Ah, oui… Tout le service chante cette poursuite ! La taquina-t-elle.

-- Touchée ! Reconnut l'éternelle optimiste, en riant. Alors, tu m'aides ?

-- Volontiers ! Ça m'évitera de casser autre chose… »

Elles repartirent en papotant, provoquant le sourire de Nana et le soulagement de Fuchsia. Cette dernière souffla d'une manière extravagante et sortit un éventail de dentelles roses qu'elle agita magistralement. Elle s'affala sur le lit aux pieds de la jeune femme, en faisant froufrouter ses robes. Elle la scruta très sérieusement par-dessus son éventail, un regard qui la mit mal à l'aise.

« -- Vous êtes amnésique, c'est cela ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton suffisant.

Elle lui avait demandé cela comme « Vous êtes végétarienne ? ». Nana hocha la tête. Fuchsia sembla partir dans une profonde réflexion.

« -- Vous avez été retrouvée dans l'Echo Lake ?

-- Euh… Oui.

-- Voulez-vous que je lise les lignes de votre main ? Cela pourrait vous aider. Si votre destin n'a pas été dilué dans les eaux, bien sûr. »

La patiente la regarda de travers. D'un côté, elle craignait de contrarier cette vieille femme, de l'autre elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'encourager dans son délire. Elle tergiversa une seconde, puis soupira. Elle était épuisée, assommée par la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec une autre personne, même une ancêtre sénile. Elle lui tendit la main, posant précautionneusement l'autre sur son ventre. Fuchsia prit sa paume entre ses doigts fermes et secs et sortit des lorgnons couleur pêche. Elle plissa les yeux.

« -- Votre ligne de vie est très étrange, indiqua-t-elle, concentrée. Elle est croisée avec celle de la famille. La conception de votre enfant a joué un rôle dans votre longévité. »

Nana haussa un sourcil. Tiens, cela variait un peu du discours habituel des diseuses de bonne aventure, bien que l'on retrouve toujours ces histoires de ligne de vie et autres sottises. Fuchsia ne parût pas vexée de son air dubitatif et poursuivit :

« -- Mm… Votre ligne d'amour aussi est inhabituelle. Elle est divisée en deux. »

Nana sentit que son cœur accélérait imperceptiblement le rythme, comme si la vieille femme avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers et fixa la main qu'elle examinait, mais fut incapable de distinguer ce dont elle parlait. La chiromancienne de pacotille discourait pourtant comme si un texte était inscrit dessus.

« -- L'une des deux branches est estompée indiqua-t-elle en la tapotant. L'autre d'une force surprenante. La raison et le cœur ! » Marmotta-t-elle.

_Un murmure, au fond, tout au fond d'elle. _

« -- Ici, il est indiqué que vous êtes une guerrière, une battante. Vous mènerez une quête qui restera longtemps inachevée. Une vengeance. »

_**« -- Raye… Il est mort… »**_

« -- Votre enfant aura un rôle important dans une guerre à venir, une guerre qui n'est que la continuation de celle qui se joue à présent. »

_**« -- Kira peut tuer autrement que par crise cardiaque. »**_

« -- L'homme que vous aimez… Veillera sur vous longtemps, par-delà même la mort. »

_**« -- Ouvre la grille ! Je t'en supplie, fais-moi CONFIANCE ! »**_

« -- C'est une histoire risquée… Il y a du sang. Beaucoup de sang. »

_**« -- TUE-LE ! TUE-LE ! C'est lui ou toi et je ne veux pas que tu MEURES ! »**_

« -- Le sang noie votre main… »

_**« -- COURS ! VITE !! »**_

« -- Il noie tout… »

_**« -- NE MEURS PAS ! »**_

« -- Tout… »

_**« -- Ne me laisse pas… »**_

« -- Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. »

_**« -- Nana… »**_

« -- MADEMOISELLE ! »

Elle sursauta violement. Fuchsia paraissait outrée et s'éventait de plus belle.

« -- Il est très impoli de s'évanouir pendant qu'on vous prédit votre avenir ! Renifla la vieille femme.

-- Excusez-moi… Murmura Nana, sentant sa tête tourner. Mais je ne me sens pas très… B… »

Elle eut juste le temps d'attraper la bassine pour vomir. Fuchsia eut l'air encore plus offusquée.

« -- Et en plus, vous vomissez devant moi ! Il va falloir refaire toute votre éducation, mademoiselle !

-- FUCHSIA ! »

Emily et Kimberley entrèrent en trombe. La première tira la folle par la manche et l'autre se précipita pour soutenir Nana. Celle-ci avait la gorge en feu et, à chaque fois que ses haut-le-cœur se calmaient, il en venait un autre. C'était sans commune mesure avec la première crise. Cette fois, les flashs avaient été beaucoup plus nombreux et s'étaient succédés sans interruption. Elle avait le tournis et se sentait insupportablement faible. Kimberley lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes. Emily avait quitté la pièce avec Fuchsia et elle entendait leurs exclamations dans le couloir.

« -- Complètement maboule, marmonna Kimberley. Cinglée. »

Nana crispa le poing et y découvrit avec stupeur un morceau de papier, que Fuchsia avait dû lui glisser en lui lisant les lignes de la main. Elle profita de ce que l'infirmière allait lui chercher un verre d'eau pour y jeter un œil. C'était une écriture à l'encre violette, pleine d'arabesques démodées.

_« Puisque vous êtes si peu soucieuse des convenances, vous me devez quelque chose. Je suis curieuse de connaître votre passé. Je sais que c'est un vilain défaut, mais je suis tellement parfaite que cela importe peu. Je loge dans la chambre 123. Soyez-y ce soir, à vingt-deux heures._

_Fuchsia._

_P.S : Rien de tel que la PONCTUALITE ! »_

« -- Ne va vraiment pas bien… Rouspéta de plus belle l'infirmière blonde en entrant dans la pièce, tendant sa boisson à Nana. Devrait aller en asile. »

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Nana aurait vigoureusement approuvé.

Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus si sûre que Fuchsia soit vraiment la folle que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était.

* * *

How to use it :

_En cas d'infraction de cette dernière règle, les essences des deux mondes se rapprocheraient dangereusement, ce qui créerait tout d'abord un bouleversement technologique, puis climatique, et enfin un immense cataclysme._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**13 Juin 2025**_

Gray prit une inspiration.

Il était arrivé devant l'immeuble.

C'était un quartier pourri, avec des poubelles renversées dans tous les coins et une atmosphère malsaine. L'étrange envie de meurtre qu'il avait ressentie avant de partir s'était estompée. Il n'y avait plus que son cœur qui martelait ses côtes. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir prévenu la police, plus stupide encore d'être venu avec seulement l'appareil photo et le revolver. Il n'avait jamais tiré de sa vie et le contenu du colis était sans aucun doute une mauvaise blague. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, lui qui n'agissait jamais sur une impulsion, même en gym, surtout en gym. « Regarder à quoi on a à faire avant de se lancer », disait toujours l'entraineur. Et bien il avait fait exactement le contraire. Sa mère en aurait fait une attaque…

Il s'approcha du building et tenta de pousser la porte, dont une des vitres était brisée. Mais elle était bloquée et, malgré que le lieu soit plus que déplorable, il fallait un code pour entrer. Il n'allait certainement pas sonner. Cela aurait été se jeter dans la gueule du loup. L'appartement où était Natasha était le 435. Il fit le calcul en comptant les fenêtres et dût réprimer une bouffée d'angoisse. Elle était au vingtième étage. Et la fenêtre était ouverte. Il hésita, portant la main à la crosse de l'arme. Elle était très lourde.

Le silence pesant fut soudain rompu par un cri étouffé venant des hauteurs. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en reconnaissant la voix de Natasha. Il se sentait déchiré entre l'héritage perpétuellement inquiet de sa mère et une autre voix en lui, plus impétueuse. Ce furent les sanglots de la jeune fille qui le décidèrent. Il cala bien ses affaires à sa ceinture, s'approcha de la façade en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et, prenant appui sur de minuscules anfractuosités, se mit à grimper.

Il s'élevait vite. Il avait un peu le vertige. Il n'était jamais monté si haut et il y avait toujours des tapis au sol, en gym. Là, rien n'était sécurisé. Ses doigts tremblaient et ses orteils lui faisaient mal à force de s'engager dans des endroits improbables. Il était partagé entre peur et euphorie, une euphorie étrange de drogué qui pense que rien ne peut lui arriver. Sans doute l'ambiance et l'histoire de l'endroit, où un homme était mort il y avait de cela des années…

Un certain Billy Coach.

_Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite !_

Gray avait beau être plus rapide que n'importe quel grimpeur de sa connaissance, il avait l'impression de trainer. En ce moment même, les types étaient peut-être en train de faire il ne savait quoi à Natasha et lui, il était encore deux étages en-dessous. Il serra les dents et misa le tout pour le tout, sautant d'une fenêtre à une autre. Un instant, il eut l'impression de voler au-dessus du vide, puis le béton froid du rebord et le choc de son torse contre les volets le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il eut le souffle coupé, mais continua son ascension. Il commençait à entendre distinctement les ricanements d'une bande de jeunes et les protestations hystériques de Natasha.

« -- Alors, c'était qui que t'as appelé ? Ton petit ami ?

-- Laissez-moi partir !

-- Ma parole, elle sait dire que ça, la garce !

-- LAISSEZ-MOI !

-- Pauvre conne ! »

Il y eut le bruit d'une gifle, celui d'un feulement de rage, puis un cri de douleur.

« -- ELLE M'A MORDU ! Putain, ça fait maaaaal !

-- Lâche-le, pétasse !

-- Faites-la lâcheeeeeeer ! »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, Gray aurait sûrement ri. Natasha était coriace. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement. Le jeune homme ajusta sa prise et réussit à se hisser jusqu'à la bonne fenêtre. Il avait les jambes en coton. Les types étaient dos à lui, alors que Natasha avait été envoyée tête la première contre le mur d'en face. Elle saignait du front et ses habits étaient déchirés. Elle avait un air perdu mais féroce, défiant quiconque de s'approcher ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Lorsqu'elle vit Gray se glisser silencieusement dans la pièce, souple comme un chat, elle écarquilla un peu les yeux, mais ne dit pas un mot.

« -- Ça y est, tu commences à comprendre ? Railla un type avec un anneau dans l'oreille. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça.

-- Lâchez-la ou je tire. »

Gray avait l'impression d'avoir parlé malgré lui, comme un somnambule. Les malfrats se retournèrent d'un bloc et pâlirent en voyant le pistolet pointée sur eux.

« -- Eh, mon gars, calme-toi ! Lui dit l'un d'eux d'une voix aussi blanche que son teint. On voulait juste…

-- Ta gueule. Natasha, viens ici. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers lui, haletante. Ses yeux pervenche brillaient de reconnaissance. Gray se sentait étrange. De nouveau, cette énergie malsaine courait dans ses veines, pressant sur son doigt pour faire partir la balle. Il n'avait plus peur. Il était juste curieusement exalté. Et le reste de discernement qu'il possédait lui hurlait de prendre garde à cette pulsion atrocement meurtrière.

« -- Prend le flingue, Natasha, murmura-t-il.

-- Quoi ?

-- Prend-le ! »

Elle posa sa main dessus et durant une seconde, il eut envie de la mordre pour lui faire lâcher. Il avait l'impression de ne plus se contrôler.

« -- Tu vas sortir d'ici, souffla-t-il. Maintenant. N'hésite pas à leur tirer dessus s'ils te menacent. Dès que tu es en bas, tu me cries « c'est bon » !

-- Et… Et toi ?

-- Fais ce que je te dis, Natasha ! »

Elle obéit. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, il mit sa main dans sa poche, comme s'il allait attraper une seconde arme. Les types se figèrent de nouveau, calculant visiblement leur chance. Le sang tambourinait aux oreilles de Gray. Dans sa main, l'appareil photo. Peut-être que s'il les aveuglait avec le flash… En tâchant de démêler la situation, il eut une réaction courante chez les personnes en grand danger : une pensée totalement incongrue lui traversa l'esprit.

« -- Toi, demanda-t-il à l'homme à l'anneau dans une espèce de brouillard. Tu ne serais pas Joe Rets ? Le dealer dont ils ont parlé aux infos ?

-- T'es malade ! Ricana celui-ci, nerveusement.

-- Répond ! »

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et cette unique pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il voulait absolument savoir le nom de ce type, c'était complètement fou mais il le fallait, il le fallait absolument…

« -- Ouais… C'est moi… Mais ça… Tu ne le diras jamais à personne ! »

Une seconde. Une seconde où l'envie de meurtre atteignit son apogée. Une seconde que le trafiquant mit à profit pour bondir, appuyant sur sa poitrine, le poussant contre la fenêtre ouverte. Une seconde durant laquelle il entendit Natasha hurler, loin, très loin « C'est bon ! ». Une seconde entre ciel et terre, où l'équilibre est instable, où le corps arqué ne sait pas très bien s'il va se rétablir ou basculer en arrière.

Il eut le temps d'être soulagé pour son amie. Le temps d'avoir peur. Le temps d'être furieux. Le temps de sortir l'appareil photo. Et même le temps d'appuyer successivement sur le premier bouton vert en partant de la droite, de murmurer le nom de celui qui l'avait poussé et de déclencher le flash.

Puis il tomba.

Du vingtième étage.

Vers le vide.

* * *

How to use it :

_Dans ce cas de figure, le seul moyen de faire cesser la catastrophe est de rapporter la Death Crown dans son monde d'origine, à l'endroit précis où la brèche a été créée. _

* * *

…**Pourquoi un appareil photo ?**

…**Pourquoi un poids de crevette anorexique ?**

**Fuchsia, l'appareil photo, le carton de Naomi… Peut-être que certains commencent maintenant à voir où je veux en venir… Ou du moins, un petit bout. Cette histoire commence à peine à se dévoiler, faîtes-moi confiance.**

**A dans trois semaines ! **

**Prochain chapitre :**** « Remake ».**


	7. Chapitre 5 : Remake

**(J'ai mis toute la journée pour poster ça, le site bloquait encore ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?^^)**

**Note :**

L : *déplie son papier pour lire à voix haute* Avant toute chose, chers lecteurs, Mauguine aurait un discours à tenir, d'un grand…

Mauguine : *arrive en bondissant et en vrillant les oreilles de tout le monde* JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIRE LAWLIEEEEEEEEEET !!!!!

L : *blasé* …d'un grand sérieux, bien que relativement fangirlesque.

Bon, pardon. C'était la minute-délire. 31 Octobre, mes amis ! *se gave de bonbons* Une date inoubliable.

Je voudrais tous vous remercier une fois de plus pour vote enthousiasme confondant, vos théories « à s'en presser le cerveau » et votre fidélité, chers lecteurs… Je ne le dirai jamais assez : MERCI !

**IMPORTANT ! IMPORTANT !!**

Dans la première partie de ce chapitre, on voit un certain OC déjà apparu dans _The Storm_, personnage tantôt haï, tantôt adoré (plus haï, je crois… Sans doute à cause de son sale caractère). Je veux bien sûr parler de Kimba^^.

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu The Storm**, j'ai fait un topo aussi complet que je pouvais de ce qu'il s'est passé, des relations entre personnages, etc. Je vous le dis à genoux, la main sur le cœur, **KIMBERLEY N'EST PAS UNE MARY-SUE**. Alors pitié, je ne peux absolument pas vous re-raconter son parcours dans cette fic et comment elle en a été amenée à croiser le personnage avec qui elle interagit ici, ce serait trop long. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour récapituler, mais ça ne vaudra jamais la description complète. Pitié, ne descendez pas cette pauvre (et grincheuse) Kimba en flammes à cause de son rôle dans l'histoire. JE VOUS EN PRIE. Je le reprécise, parce qu'il y a des personnes qui ne voient que ses relations avec ledit personnage, ELLE N'EST PAAAAAS PARFAITE. Une Mary-Sue, c'est un personnage parfait, avec des capacités surnaturelles et qui fait tout mieux que tout le monde. Kimberley est l'incarnation de la maladresse, elle est grincheuse, pas très jolie, bref… NORMALE.

Deux fois déjà on m'a sommé de la supprimer ou de la rendre moins présente. Deux fois, j'ai dit non, gentiment. Mais la troisième fois, je marque votre nom dans mon Death Note.

…Je vous aime, mes lecteurs adorés !^^

Je précise que je maintiens la publication toutes les trois semaines, que mon blog sera updaté dans les prochains jours (pour ceux qui aiment tout savoir sur l'envers du décor) et que, puisque c'est une occasion spéciale et que trois semaines, c'est vraiment long, vous aurez le droit en fin de chapitre à quelques bonus sur nos deux petits jumeaux^^.

**Dédicace :** Ma Mimi, qui m'a trop fait rire hier et qui elle-seule connait la vérité… Muhahahahah !

Greengrin (maintenant, tu vas voir des lézards de partouuut X3.) pour être toujours là, m'écrire tant de mails fantastiques et m'avoir fait des dessins magnifiques (s'il vous plait, allez sur sa galerie, dont le lien est dans mon profil !).

Eva, Eva, reine des betâs… Seigneur, c'est nul^^. Mais merci beaucoup de continuer tes corrections, envers et contre tout !

**Conseil musical :** Le _Near's Theme_ et _Lux Æterna_, de Clint Mansell, version courte.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 :

**Remake**

*

How to use it :

(Rappel)

_Un possesseur de Death Note ne peut être tué par un Shinigami depuis le monde des morts._

_**

* * *

**_

New York

_**13 Juin 2012**_

« -- Cette affaire ne m'intéresse pas. »

Toujours la même phrase, sempiternelle et glacée.

Lidner ferma les yeux un instant, s'accordant une seconde de découragement. Puis elle les rouvrit. Le détective le plus craint et respecté de la planète était là, devant elle, tenant le même discours qu'il y avait un an, qu'il y avait un mois, qu'il y avait un jour, allongé parmi ses innombrables jouets. Des peluches. Des figurines. Un univers d'enfant. Mais il n'était pas un enfant. Par moments, elle se demandait s'il était simplement _humain_.

Les assemblages de dés, de cartes et les tours de lego étaient si nombreux et disposés en équilibre tellement instable qu'ils l'auraient enseveli s'ils s'étaient écroulés. Mais ils ne tombaient jamais, ils étaient ajustés les uns sur les autres de manière très soigneuse, leur poids calculé au gramme près.

C'était sans doute cela, la perfection.

« -- Near, tenta-t-elle de nouveau. La police n'arrive à rien du tout… C'est la troisième fois qu'ils font appel à vous.

-- Je le sais. Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

-- Enfin, il y a tant de victimes ! S'emporta-t-elle. Tous ces morts, cela ne vous fait rien ? »

Elle regretta ces mots sitôt qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche. Elle savait ce qu'il allait répondre. Le regard indifférent de Near se retourna vers elle.

« -- C'est malheureux pour les familles, dit-il simplement. Mais je ne les connais pas. Je ne peux par conséquent ressentir de compassion. Laissez-moi, Halle.

-- Near… Je vous en prie. »

La main blanche se suspendit au-dessus de son puzzle. Halle serra les dents. Supplier, voilà à quoi elle en était réduite. Supplier pour que Near s'occupe d'une affaire, ce qu'il ne faisait que très, très rarement, selon des circonstances connues de lui seul. Ou du moins le pensait-il.

Halle était pour sa part persuadée que, lorsqu'il acceptait une enquête, c'est parce qu'il pensait que Mello s'y serait intéressé.

L'albinos hésita et sembla réfléchir un moment, son index entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux immaculés. Puis il répondit d'un mot, un unique mot dur et définitif.

« -- Non. »

Elle crispa les poings. C'était intenable, cet égoïsme, cette incapacité à se mettre à la place des autres ou à sortir de son minuscule monde de plastique. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi Gevanni était parti pour ne plus jamais revenir, jetant sa lettre de démission à la tête du génie tant il était furieux. Near ne s'en était pas offusqué, se contentant de l'informer d'une voix douce :

« -- Si jamais vous décidez de revenir, vous serez toujours le bienvenu. »

Stephan Loud avait ravalé son cri de rage et était sorti sans répondre. Aujourd'hui, Rester était à son tour sur le point de craquer. Elle était la seule à refuser totalement de ne serait-ce que _songer_ à partir. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Peut-être à cause de sombre pressentiment qui ne la quittait pas… Elle n'en avait jamais parlé, de peur que l'un de ses collègues se moque des femmes et de leur fichue tendance dramatique. Pourtant, elle savait, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il était _vital_ qu'elle reste. Mais pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait rien.

Elle se détourna, sortit et, le cœur lourd, ferma la porte derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, les épaules de Near s'affaissèrent, si imperceptiblement qu'un observateur inattentif n'aurait sans doute rien remarqué. Mais ce geste traduisait son désarroi face à son propre refus. C'était ainsi depuis la mort de Kira, depuis la mort de Mello. Il y avait un vide en lui, un vide qu'il ne parvenait que difficilement à combler. Malgré Halle, toujours fidèle au poste, malgré les enquêtes et malgré _elle_… Quelque chose manquait.

Il se mit à tordre consciencieusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Délaissant momentanément son puzzle, il se tourna vers un de ces cubes formés de petits carrés qu'il fallait aligner selon les couleurs. Comme tous ses autres jouets, qui avaient une taille ou un niveau de difficulté disproportionnés, celui-ci était constitué non pas de dizaines, mais de milliers de carrés microscopiques. Cela rendait la tâche de les classer quasiment impossible pour tout autre que lui. Il tourna le cube entre ses petites mains agiles, cherchant machinalement comment opérer alors que son esprit vaquait à d'autres réflexions.

L'un dans l'autre, c'était ce Rubik's cube qui correspondait le mieux à son état d'esprit. Il avait la sensation de n'être pas parvenu à totalement boucler l'affaire Kira, tout comme il peinait depuis maintenant presque trois jours à aligner la totalité des carrés de couleur. Un temps incroyable pour un génie pareil, ce qui l'agaçait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui échapper ? Qu'est-ce qui le perturbait autant ? Le coupable était pourtant mort, les deux armes du crime identifiées, récupérées et rendues inutilisables par ses propres soins. Le monde se remettait tout juste de la catastrophe. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

Sauf si, éventuellement…

Continuant à tripoter son jouet d'une main et à en tourner les facettes, il attrapa de l'autre une boite en forme de maison et étiquetée « Wammy's House ». Là étaient rangés quelques objets auxquels il tenait particulièrement, qu'ils soient liés ou non à l'orphelinat : la photo de Mello, les figurines utilisées pendant l'affaire Kira, son puzzle blanc, une minuscule caméra, une réserve de barres de chocolat… Et un téléphone portable.

Il jeta un œil au compte à rebours de l'écran, vit qu'il restait trois jours avant que _le mécanisme _ne se déclenche. Il le réinitialisa du pouce et le téléphone indiqua de nouveau quinze jours. Plus les quinze que le processus mettait à se dérouler, cela faisait un mois pile. Ça au moins, aucun risque que quelqu'un devine… Ni Halle, ni les dirigeants de l'orphelinat n'étaient au courant. Il remit le portable dans la maison de pastique, qu'il ferma d'un coup sec. Puis il retourna à son cube et à ses souvenirs.

Très peu de temps après la mort de Light Yagami, un autre Death Note était tombé sur Terre. Mais la personne qui l'avait ramassé n'avait ni la constance, ni la folie de Light. Elle avait fini par se suicider et brûler son cahier, après quelques semaines à tuer de vieilles personnes ou des gens souffrants dans les hôpitaux, pour faire « cesser leur douleur ». Il n'y avait pas eu de conséquences à long terme. Near avait d'ailleurs refusé de s'impliquer dans l'affaire, faisant simplement passer un message télévisé qui témoignait de son indifférence. Ce n'était pas à sa hauteur. Cela _l'ennuyait_.

Near n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de cruel. Il n'aimait pas spécialement voir souffrir, même les personnes qu'il haïssait. Celles-là, il se contentait de les battre, ça suffisait bien. Se délecter de leur humiliation aurait été leur accorder trop d'importance et leur permettre de parasiter sa vie, ce dont il déniait le droit à quiconque. Pour jouer un rôle important dans son existence, il fallait que ce soit en positif. Il fallait lui apporter du renouveau et de l'imprévu. Near aimait être surpris, un paradoxe étonnant pour un génie qui se complaisait dans la répétition de son quotidien et ses amusements d'enfant. Plus précisément, il fallait que la personne agisse en trois étapes pour parvenir à s'immiscer dans cette case privilégiée de sa fabuleuse mémoire, celle des gens auxquels il aimait penser pour le plaisir.

Tout d'abord, bien sûr, on devait l'interloquer. Avec des mots, avec de la franchise, même avec un regard. Surprendre continuellement pendant un long moment, que Near ne cesse de découvrir, sans quoi il se lassait. C'était un enfant, de ce côté-là. Un enfant à l'intelligence monstrueuse, mais un enfant. Lorsqu'un jouet ne l'intéressait plus ou ne tenait pas ses promesses, il le mettait dans une boite bien fermée et on n'en parlait plus. C'était le cas de presque tous ses amusements, comme avec les humains.

Une fois que vous aviez attiré son attention et vous étiez glissé dans la case des « sujets potentiellement intéressants », il fallait faire exactement le contraire : vous fondre dans le quotidien. Comme le puzzle blanc de l'orphelinat qui, pour l'avoir longtemps distrait, était resté comme une marque indélébile. Maintenant, c'était la monotonie des pièces connues par cœur qui lui plaisait. Il fallait être prêt à s'assoir dans un coin et à n'en plus bouger pendant des heures, ou bien continuer à passer à côté en silence. Juste être près de l'albinos, sans un mot, sans longues discussions inutiles. Être présent, pour que Near puisse juger de votre fiabilité. A ce stade, si vous étiez accepté, une figurine de plastique était ajoutée à sa collection innombrable. Une figurine à votre effigie.

La dernière étape… Et bien, cela dépendait de chacun. C'était une barrière que tout le monde franchissait d'une manière différente. Un rite de passage que la personne en question n'avait parfois même pas conscience de franchir et qui finalisait la relation. Un cadeau, un mot, une remarque, un geste. Near décidait alors de poser, hommage rarissime, votre figurine juste à côté de la sienne. Vous étiez plus qu'un figurant dans son univers. Vous étiez une personne.

Il n'y avait que deux figurines à côté de celle de Near, deux uniques statuettes de plastique. L'une était plus proche de lui que l'autre, mais c'était normal. C'était juste une histoire de temps passé avec lui. La première, donc, représentait bien entendu Mello. Mello l'avait surpris en déchirant brutalement son ours en peluche blanc à leur première rencontre. Mello avait installé un quotidien régulier en essayant de le battre constamment et en échouant toujours. Mello, enfin, était mort. L'acte final.

La seconde était plus récente. Elle était blonde, avec une blouse blanche, une moue boudeuse et colérique aux lèvres et des cercles roses peints autour des yeux. Near la prit dans sa main, la contemplant pensivement.

Sa voix l'avait interpellé, comme ça, alors qu'elle parlait dans un enregistrement téléphonique. Il n'avait pas d'explication à ce déclic et c'était ça qui lui avait plu. Il avait fait suivre la jeune femme plus d'un an durant, tout d'abord par Gevanni, puis en posant dans sa maison et sur ses vêtements des caméras miniatures. Si elle s'en était d'abord offusquée, elle avait fini par changer d'avis du tout au tout. Cette surveillance avait quelque chose de spécial, qui dépassait le niveau banal de la perversité. La monotonie du quotidien avait installé la jeune femme dans son cœur puis Near, qui avait décidé qu'il en avait assez d'attendre, avait provoquée une rencontre. Là aussi, c'était un enfant. Il aimait avoir ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait.

L'infirmière l'avait trouvé un beau jour sur le pas de sa porte, habillé d'un manteau trop grand et ses cheveux blancs mouillés de pluie. Il lui avait dit bonjour. Elle avait compris qui il était et l'avait invité. Il était entré et ce geste, franchir le seuil de sa maison, avait été le geste final. Elle n'avait rien demandé, qui, quoi, où, comment. Juste une seule petite question…

« -- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Il avait hoché la tête. Va pour une tasse de café. Il s'était assis à la table de la cuisine, l'observant casser des bols en pestant et en jurant. Elle avait rougi, puis servi une tasse de café noir. S'il avait bu du bout des lèvres, il la regardait par contre très franchement. Et ses yeux étaient si intenses qu'elle était tombée de sa chaise à force de se balancer. Empourprée jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle avait dissimulé son visage dans ses mains.

« -- Ne vous cachez pas. C'est dommage. »

Leur relation, c'était comme ça. Des mots simples, la pluie et le beau temps, des deuils communs et, souvent, des phrases déconcertantes. Comme celle-là.

« -- Do… Dommage ?

-- Vous avez un visage très intéressant. »

Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas rougir d'avantage, ou elle aurait explosé. Alors, à cours de mots, elle avait souri.

« -- Ah oui ?

-- Vous êtes expressive.

-- Merci. Vous avez aussi un visage… Euh… Intéressant. »

Elle s'était sentie parfaitement ridicule à ces mots, mais Near n'y avait pas pris garde. Il avait juste tortillée une mèche blanche autour de son doigt, avec un petit sourire.

« -- D'habitude, on me dit qu'il est trop neutre et froid.

-- Je ne trouve pas. Après tout, vous souriez.

-- C'est vrai. »

Il avait posé sa main sur ses lèvres, comme surpris.

« -- Ne vous cachez pas, avait-elle murmuré. C'est dommage. »

Elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais elle venait de dire exactement les mots qu'il fallait. Near aimait la symétrie, finir une conversation par là où elle avait commencé. Un peu de rose était venu colorer ses joues.

« -- Vous voulez vous promener ? Avait-il demandé d'un ton détaché.

-- Oh… Euh… Dehors ?

-- Généralement, on se promène dehors.

-- Je pourrais décider de vous faire visiter l'appartement ! L'avait-elle contré, énervée de se sentir si bête à côté de lui.

-- Dans ce cas, c'est une visite.

-- J'aime les raccourcis verbaux.

-- Très bien. Alors, vous me faites visiter ?

-- Et après on se promène.

-- Ça me va. »

Et c'était parti. Bien plus calmement qu'avec Mello, mais c'était parti quand même. Ils avaient marché sous la pluie, Near se blottissant sous l'immense parapluie de la jeune femme. Deux silhouettes qui se cognaient parfois l'une contre l'autre. Deux silhouettes qui cheminaient en silence, parce qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Near et Kimberley.

Chuchotis dans la salle d'à côté. Near releva brièvement la tête, le temps de reconnaître la nouvelle voix. Kimberley, justement. Quand on pensait au loup…

Il réussit à aligner vingt carrés jaunes d'un seul coup, à sa grande satisfaction. Cela avançait. La présence des gens-auquel-il-tenait agissait toujours comme un stimulant mental. Enfin, quand ils ne s'approchaient pas trop près.

Il s'assombrit. Là était le problème, la véritable raison pour laquelle la figurine de l'infirmière n'était pas toute proche de la sienne. Il délaissa son cube et emboita deux pièces de puzzle. Il prit un air amer, c'est-à-dire que le coin de ses lèvres se baissait d'un millimètre et demi.

« Homme et femme », « Relation proche », « Aventure », ces mots lui semblaient trop éloignés. Il ne s'imaginait pas proche d'une personne au sens physique. C'était quelque chose qui le bloquait irrémédiablement. Il ne pouvait concevoir un acte sans réflexion comme un acte d'amour. Kimberley avait fini par le comprendre. Mais elle venait toujours le voir, s'acharnant, poussée par quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple petit béguin. Il y avait un code, entre eux, à ce sujet, qui lui signifiait de ne pas dépasser les limites.

Le nounours.

Cette peluche, c'était celle que Mello avait déchirée en le rencontrant. Une peluche en morceaux que, pour une raison mystérieuse, il avait envoyée à l'infirmière dans un colis post-mortem, disant qu'elle était la seule à pourvoir le recoudre. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Enfin, elle parvenait à le reconstituer de manière très respectable. Mais pas exactement comme il était autrefois. Il y avait toujours un œil de travers d'un petit millimètre, une oreille tordue, un détail minuscule que Near soulignait de manière implacable et qui l'obligeait à tout recommencer. Mais elle était obstinée, ce qui le ravissait tout autant que cela le faisait souffrir.

Preuve de son entêtement, elle avait déjà tenté de recoudre le nounours deux-cent quatre-vingt quinze fois.

Et elle travaillait sur la deux-cent quatre-vingt seizième.

Ils étaient donc embourbés depuis des années dans une relation étrange, ni amoureuse, ni amicale, que l'un des protagonistes tentait désespérément de faire avancer et que l'autre tirait du côté de la stagnation en freinant des deux pieds. Comme si deux adversaires aussi têtus l'un que l'autre tractaient de toutes leurs forces les extrémités d'une corde. Et soit l'un lâcherait bientôt… Soit la corde casserait, faute d'entente.

Il soupira en entendant les chuchotis d'Halle. Elle désirait visiblement que Near reconsidère l'affaire qu'il avait refusée. Et elle savait que faire passer les propositions par l'infirmière les rendaient nettement plus attrayantes. Near tapota sur le sol près de la figurine de l'agent du FBI. Le jouet n'était pas très loin du sien, quoique bien plus distant que Kimberley et Mello. Mais parfois, malgré sa proximité, elle l'agaçait horriblement.

Un grincement de porte interrompit sa réflexion.

« -- Bonjour, Near.

-- Bonjour, Kimberley. »

Elle trottina sur le sol glacé, redoublant d'efforts pour ne rien renverser. Et comme d'habitude, ses efforts furent vains.

« -- Et merd… Je veux dire, je suis navrée ! Se lamenta-t-elle en heurtant une pile de dés qui se fracassa sur le sol.

-- Ce n'est rien. »

Il montrait une patience qui lui était inhabituelle face à la maladresse de Kimberley. Il fallait dire que cela lui donnait un prétexte pour proposer une activité commune sans qu'elle ne s'empourpre violement. Il s'approcha et remit à sa place le premier dé. Elle le regarda faire avec attention.

« -- Tu m'aides ? »

Le tutoiement était venu aussi naturellement que Near sur le pas de sa porte, après un long temps de vouvoiement. Near aimait le « vous ». C'était pour lui d'avantage une marque de respect que de distanciation. Mais il n'avait pas eu de mal non plus à changer son habitude. Kimberley hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à reconstruire la fondation. Il aimait faire de petites choses comme ça avec elle. Elle se concentrait tellement pour ne pas l'énerver que son front se ridait de plis soucieux. Il aimait ce petit détail. Et elle fronçait légèrement le nez par saccades, une manie qu'il trouvait amusante. Il la taquinait souvent à ce sujet.

« -- Tu fais le lapin, Kimberley, constata-t-il sereinement.

-- Oh non ! »

Elle râla et posa sa main sur le nez, continuant à assembler les dés de l'autre. Near sourit imperceptiblement, au grand ravissement de Kimberley. Ce sourire minuscule était un cadeau précieux.

« -- Je crois que ça ira, merci, dit-il lorsqu'elle l'eut aidé à reformer les bases de la tour. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable.

-- Je te jure que je fais attention, s'excusa-t-elle, piteuse. Je suis tellement désolée… Je n'arrête pas de tout renverser.

-- Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. Je te le dirai, sinon. »

C'était une autre des caractéristiques principales de Near : si Light pensait être la Justice, Near n'aurait eu lui aucun mal à prétendre être l'incarnation de la Franchise. Il disait les choses comme il les pensait, sans prendre de gants, choquant l'observateur inattentif qui l'avait cru petite créature fragile. C'était au contraire un être extrêmement sardonique, ce qui déroutait un grand nombre de gens. L'infirmière, étant la première à dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait avec force jurons, n'était pas déboussolée par cette habitude.

Elle alla s'installer dans un coin libre de jouets fragiles, sortant le nounours, une bobine de fil et une aiguille. Elle s'attela à sa tâche pendant un long moment. Sa main faisait plonger l'aiguille dans la peluche au rythme des « clac, clac » des dés que Near posait les uns sur les autres. Cette synchronisation détendait incroyablement l'albinos. Lui qui aimait tant sa chère solitude en était venu à rechercher sa compagnie. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Near demanda poliment :

« -- Pourrais-tu mettre les infos, s'il te plait ? C'est le bouton noir à ta gauche. »

Il avait précisé par mesure de sécurité, peu désireux de voir Kimberley déclencher l'autodestruction de la salle de contrôle.

« -- Je commence à connaître, sourit-elle en reposant son ouvrage. Tu ne loupes jamais les infos.

-- Il faut que je me tienne au courant. »

Elle se leva pour allumer un des gigantesques écrans, puis se remit à la reconstruction. Near continua son montage, ne suivant que d'une oreille. Et pourtant.

Pourtant il la perçut, la faille, l'indice microscopique.

_« -- Hier soir, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, le terroriste Alike Anderson est venu se rendre sans résistance à la police_, affirmait le speaker. _Les psychologues s'avouent perplexes face à ce comportement, d'autant plus qu'une heure plus tard, l'homme s'est suicidé dans sa cellule en se pendant avec ses lacets. Il aurait laissé un unique et énigmatique message indiquant : « Je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir ». Une enquête est en cours sur la sécurité de la cellule dans laquelle il était confiné. Le commissaire affirme… »_

Lentement, très lentement, Near porta une main à ses cheveux, tordant une boucle blanche. Son regard se précisa sur l'écran.

De l'autre main, il saisit une tablette de chocolat dans sa boite en plastique.

« -- Near ? »

Kimberley connaissait bien ces yeux attentifs et concentrés. Elle savait ses manies par cœur.

« -- Kimberley, va donc dire à Halle que son affaire ne m'intéresse pas… »

Un carré claqua bruyamment entre ses dents alors qu'il poursuivait :

« -- … mais qu'elle doit se renseigner au plus vite sur le cas d'Alike Anderson. C'est urgent. »

* * *

How to use it :

(Rappel)

_Si un dieu de la mort décède dans le monde des humains et que son Death Note reste, l'humain qui le ramasse en devient propriétaire. __Cependant, seul un humain qui pouvait voir le dieu de la mort peut voir et toucher le Death Note._

* * *

_**Wammy's House**_

_**13 Juin 2025**_

_Nous avons tué quelqu'un. Nous avons tué quelqu'un. Nous avons tué quelqu'un._

C'était ce que se répétait en boucle Lucian depuis environ cinq minutes. Il était assis devant le poste de télévision collectif, autour duquel s'étaient entassés des dizaines d'orphelins. Tous étaient soucieux de se raccorder à ce monde si lointain. Ils riaient, commentaient, s'échangeaient des tartines et des bonbons. Lui seul était raide et froid, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Son monde se disloquait.

Anderson était mort exactement comme il l'avait écrit.

Le Death File fonctionnait.

Ils avaient tué un homme.

_Ne pas céder à la panique. Ne surtout pas céder à la panique._

Il se leva comme un somnambule, laissant derrière lui la joie éphémère du samedi matin, les rires et les chamailleries. La porte refermée derrière lui le coupa de l'agitation. Il fut vaguement étonné de ne pas vaciller en marchant dans le couloir. Ses émotions étaient comme assourdies. Il était dans l'incapacité totale de réfléchir correctement. Une seule chose était claire dans son esprit.

Il devait trouver Elio.

Le fait de tuer, de commettre un meurtre… Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Les professeurs de la Wammy's House leur enseignaient comment attraper les criminels, en leur bourrant méthodiquement le crâne jusqu'à ce que ce but devienne leur seule raison de vivre. Mais aucune explication, aucun débat n'avait été organisé dans l'orphelinat. Pas une fois on leur avait demandé ce qu'ils pensaient, quelles étaient leurs opinions par rapport à Kira : il devait aller de soi que jamais ils n'auraient été en sa faveur.

Chacun à leur tour, les orphelins avaient reçu comme entraînement de tenter de résoudre l'affaire, en expliquant leur raisonnement. Aucun n'avait réussi, ce qui n'avait pas gêné les enseignants. Personne à part N ne connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire, l'arme du crime. Mais les jumeaux avaient été ceux qui s'étaient le plus approchés du but, en identifiant les deux bons coupables : Misa Amane et Light Yagami.

Lucian avait toujours considéré le serial killer avec du dégoût et, tout de même, une pointe d'admiration face à son ingéniosité. C'était fascinant de s'immiscer dans sa psychologie tortueuse et de recréer les réflexions qu'il aurait pu avoir pendant l'enquête. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était d'une intelligence exceptionnelle.

Au fond, il était déçu de voir comment il était mort : seul, sans ressources, acculé. Il se demandait souvent comment lui aurait fait pour se dépêtrer d'une pareille situation, mais trop d'éléments lui échappaient pour qu'il puisse offrir un élément de réponse. Il éprouvait juste une certaine pitié pour cet homme qui avait eu la folie de se prendre pour Dieu. De la pitié et guère plus. Il n'avait pas envie de pousser sa réflexion plus avant.

Elio était celui qui avait l'avis le plus tranché sur la question : il pensait Kira fou et terriblement dangereux. Le fait que l'enquête lui paraisse être un jeu et pas une guerre pour ses idéaux le plaçait définitivement du côté de la Wammy's House. Il aurait tout fait pour attraper son adversaire, comme aux échecs dans lesquels il excellait. Pas moyen de le faire changer de camp : l'affaire était pour lui personnelle et non pas publique. Lucian se disait parfois qu'il aurait fait un L redoutable à cette époque.

Mépris ou fureur de vaincre, les deux jumeaux se plaçaient résolument contre Kira.

A présent, la découverte du Death File les amenait à totalement reconsidérer la question.

Lucian se demanda si Light avait testé son arme au hasard et cru à une blague stupide, comme il était logique de le faire. Lui et Elio avaient brièvement songé à cette hypothèse, la veille au soir, mais leur parfaite connaissance de l'affaire les avait fait douter. Kira n'avait en revanche rien eu pour lui indiquer la véracité du fichier. A l'époque, il était le premier, le précurseur. Il l'avait sûrement testé sans penser à mal.

Les deux frères avaient une idée des risques, ce qui les rendait encore pire que lui.

Il s'appuya contre un mur, soudain à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. L'angoisse le rattrapait. Il commença à haleter en refoulant ses pleurs.

_J'ai tué. J'ai tué. J'ai tué._

Les larmes percèrent la barrière de son contrôle parfait. Il étouffa un sanglot avec sa main. Il ne pleurait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il commençait, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter avant d'avoir épanché des mois, parfois même des années de tristesse ou d'appréhension refoulées, ce qui lui prenait des heures.

C'était un élément banal qui provoquait la crise, un simple froncement de sourcils d'un professeur, un énième regard de travers qu'on lui portait. Il s'excusait alors poliment et allait s'enfermer à double tour. Et il pleurait, pleurait, pleurait, refusant même qu'Elio le console. Il avait honte d'être réduit à ça, à cette loque épuisée qui ne savait que pleurer. Il avait l'impression dans ces moments d'être un intarissable réservoir de chagrin. Il devait se mettre un oreiller sur la bouche pour ne pas que les autres entendent ses plaintes misérables d'animal à l'agonie. Il gémissait, sanglotait, hurlait, s'étranglait en se cachant le visage dans le tissu.

La première fois, Elio avait pensé à une crise de nerfs. Il avait tambouriné à la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre, deux heures plus tard. Il était habitué, à présent, mais voir son frère dans cet état le faisait toujours devenir blanc comme un linge. Il attendait en tremblant devant la porte de sa chambre qu'il daigne enfin sortir. Il lui était arrivé de patienter deux jours entiers sans en bouger.

Elio.

Il fallait trouver Elio.

Tous les matins, les enfants se rassemblaient devant le téléviseur pour se tenir au courant des dernières informations. Il ne croisa donc personne dans les couloirs. Il ne se rendit pas à la chambre d'Elio, se doutant bien qu'il n'irait pas s'y réfugier pour quelque chose de si grave. Il songea brièvement à la chapelle de la Wammy's House, mais se rappela d'une phrase de son frère.

_« J'ai une préférence pour les hauteurs. »_

En s'efforçant de contrôler ses larmes, il se dirigea vers le grenier et monta sur un petit escabeau pour parvenir jusqu'à la trappe. Il dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour se hisser à l'intérieur, tant les sanglots le secouaient. Puis, du grenier, il gagna le toit.

Elio était là, les genoux repliés, assis sur la petite cheminée. Il tenait son portable dans sa main, le pressant si fort qu'il en avait les jointures blanches.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne pleurait pas. Par contre, des sillons clairs étaient tracés sur ses joues. Il avait le regard vide, le visage neutre. Il _savait_. Il semblait ne rien ressentir. Mais Lucian savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il se mordit la lèvre et fit un dernier effort pour s'installer à côté de lui. Là, il se laissa aller à sa terreur et poussa un long hurlement entrecoupé de sanglots. Elio ne fit pas le plus petit mouvement. Ses larmes se remirent juste à couler, sans un bruit. Ils avaient brièvement échangé les rôles, Lucian exprimant leur douleur commune et Elio restant digne et droit.

Cela dura un long moment, un long moment de pure angoisse. Puis Lucian essuya ses yeux et Elio poussa un soupir exténué, les lèvres entrouvertes sur une terrible fatigue. Et la question fut posée, ils ne surent eux-mêmes pas par qui.

« -- On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

« Maintenant », cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un avant et un après. Maintenant, cela voulait dire qu'ils tournaient la page de leur enfance, à seulement douze ans. Maintenant, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient seuls contre le monde entier.

« -- Je ne sais pas. »

Je ne sais pas.

On ne pouvait pas être plus clair.

Elio expira de nouveau de la même manière, avec une lenteur infinie. Un souffle de vent chaud leur balaya le visage, comme en réponse.

« -- On prévient quelqu'un ? Insista Lucian, dont le cerveau se remettait peu à peu à fonctionner normalement. On demande à Roger ? On démolit ton téléphone ? On poursuit l'œuvre de Kira, peut-être ? Aboya-t-il, hors de lui en voyant que son frère ne réagissait toujours pas. Mais merde, Elio, réagis ! On a _tué quelqu'un_ !

-- Je sais très bien ce que nous avons fait, répliqua Elio, son visage reprenant lentement ses couleurs habituelles. Mais moi, j'évite de le crier sur tous les toits, au sens littéral du terme.

-- ELIO, CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIRE DE L'HUMOUR !

-- C'EST DEJA MIEUX QUE DE HURLER COMME UN MALADE !

-- ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS, HEIN ?

-- JE T'IMITE, LUCIAN-KUN !

-- ARRÊTE AVEC CES SUFFIXES ! »

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir, puis se mirent à bouder chacun de leur côté. C'était peut-être très puéril et inutile, mais cela avait comme mérite de les détourner un peu de la gravité du sujet et ainsi détendre leurs nerfs. Au bout d'un moment, Elio reprit la parole d'un ton méfiant :

« -- Quand tu parlais de poursuivre l'œuvre de Kira… Dis-moi, c'est parce que tu étais énervé ? »

Lucian s'empourpra, et de colère et de honte.

« -- Mais bien sûr ! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je ne… Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'étais sérieux ?

-- Mm… »

Sa voix était dubitative. Lucian arrondit les yeux, choqué que son jumeau puisse le penser adepte de Kira.

« -- ELIO !

-- Lucian… Je n'oublie pas ton comportement d'hier soir, tu sais.

-- Mon… Comportement ? »

Sa voix se brisa à ce mot. Elio hésita et frotta ses pieds nus l'un contre l'autre. Il farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose de sucré et dénicha une sucette à la fraise. Il l'engouffra avec soulagement, la tournant et la retournant dans sa bouche au fur-et-à-mesure de sa réflexion.

« -- Tu agissais très calmement. Tu as tout de suite admis la possibilité que le fichier puisse fonctionner. Tes mots, lorsque tu as tapé la raison du suicide, étaient… Comme préparés à l'avance.

-- Ce n'est pas… Commença Lucian, paniqué par son timbre froid.

-- Lucian, je te connais. Tu n'avais pas peur. Tu étais _excité_.

-- ECOUTE-MOI, bon sang ! Suffoqua le châtain, effrayé par la résonnance criante de vérité que les mots de son frère provoquaient en lui. Je… Je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent que ça marcherait, sinon, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! Elio, tu… Tu as vu dans quel état j'étais il y a quelques minutes ?

-- Un assassin est toujours paniqué la première fois qu'il tue. Ça ne fait qu'ajouter à son plaisir, par la suite.

-- Elio… »

Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il ne se reconnaissait pas non plus. Troublé, il détourna son regard vers l'horizon. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il lui vint une réflexion abominable. Et si… Si Elio le dénonçait ? Si Elio allait tout dire en le désignant comme seul responsable ? Il tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui. Il suçait toujours son bonbon en fixant le ciel, les yeux noirs perdus dans l'immensité de bleu. Comme il était, de profil, sur la cheminée, on avait l'impression qu'il était suspendu dans le vide…

_Le pousser._

Il agrandit les yeux, tout son corps se figeant. Non… Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, tout de même… Il n'avait pas pu…

_Le pousser dans le vide. Avant qu'il ne le fasse._

Son cœur se dilata atrocement. Tout son être était concentré sur cette seule pensée, la moitié de son âme hurlant et protestant face à cette idée horrible, l'autre sinuant dans sa tête et lui chuchotant en boucle cette réflexion assassine.

_Le faire vite. Personne ne s'en doutera jamais, tu l'aimes tellement. On pensera qu'il a fait une mauvaise chute en marchant sur la gouttière. Il est si imprudent._

_Les morts ne parlent pas._

Il leva lentement sa main, fasciné par cette voix empreinte de puissance. Elio avait raison. Il n'était qu'un meurtrier. Il pensait déjà à comment éliminer le témoin. Son propre frère. Son _jumeau_.

Ce fut ce mot qui remit son esprit en place, comme on tire d'un coup sec un membre démis pour le rajuster. Il fut tellement soulagé de cesser de glisser sur cette pente vertigineuse qu'il faillit éclater de rire. Il n'avait pas _sérieusement_ envisagé de le tuer. Ce n'était qu'une idée provoquée par l'invraisemblable situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Un grand frisson le parcourut, une appréhension rétrospective.

« -- Pourquoi tends-tu la main vers moi ? »

Elio s'était retourné vers lui et fronçait les sourcils. Son buste était très légèrement incliné en arrière, comme pour se soustraire à lui. Lucian sursauta. En effet, il n'avait pas baissé le bras. Pour se donner une contenance et rassurer son frère, il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elio tressaillit.

« -- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Murmura-t-il, méfiant.

-- Parce que je t'aime. »

Elio ouvrit une bouche et des yeux stupéfaits. Lucian avait déclaré cela d'un ton très doux qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Lucian ne lui disait jamais « je t'aime ». Ni l'inverse, d'ailleurs. Leur lien fraternel était d'une telle évidence qu'ils ne pensaient pas à l'exprimer en mots. Mais il devait reconnaître, songea-t-il en sentant une chaleur immense emplir son cœur, que cela faisait un bien fou. Il fit un petit sourire tordu et leva à son tour la main, caressant sa joue.

« -- Moi aussi, je t'aime, idiot. »

Lucian battit des paupières, le contemplant avec une expression hébétée qui adoucissait ses yeux ambrés. Il avait l'air incroyablement innocent et pur en ces instants d'incompréhension. Elio rit doucement et rapprocha son visage, cognant leurs fronts ensemble.

« -- Tu te souviens ? Chuchota-t-il. On faisait ça, quand on était vraiment tout petits. C'était notre code, et ça faisait rire papa et maman. On se cognait le front, on se frottait les nez ensemble et ensuite on se faisait un bisou.

-- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, répondit Lucian sur le même ton, en serrant sa main. J'ai tendance à ne pas trop y penser… Papa et maman… Et… Tout ça… »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Elio chercha son regard et, lorsqu'il l'obtint, frotta son nez contre le sien. Lucian sourit, apaisé.

« -- Qu'auraient-ils fait, eux ? Demanda-t-il, indécis.

-- Papa aurait dit de parler à notre supérieur, dit Elio, en prenant une voix grave semblable à celle de l'homme d'affaires que leur père avait été. Et maman, de n'en faire qu'à notre tête.

-- Je crois qu'il est plus prudent de faire ce qu'aurait dit papa, grimaça Lucian en se rappelant de l'imprudence de leur mère.

-- Je pense aussi ! » Renchérit Elio en l'imitant.

Leurs têtes dépitées les firent rire mutuellement. Concluant le rituel, Elio embrassa furtivement les lèvres de Lucian. Ce n'était pas un débordement, pas une relation amoureuse ou un inceste, rien que le lien fusionnel de deux êtres qui avaient grandi dans le même ventre et dont les âmes étaient attachées de la plus douce des manières. C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient relativement souvent, entre eux. Rien qu'un baiser de frère jumeau. Mais rien de moins non plus.

« -- Notre supérieur… Soupira Lucian, cogitant activement. Roger ? Franchement, je m'imagine mal en train de lui dire ça…

-- Pas Roger. »

La voix d'Elio était terriblement mutine. Lucian le regarda d'un air intrigué.

« -- Après tout, gloussa l'ébouriffé, nous sommes _les successeurs de L_. »

Les successeurs de L. Les mots qui arrangèrent tout, comme le « jumeau » qu'avait pensé Lucian un peu plus tôt. Son visage s'éclaira. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seconde, à prévenir N en personne. Mais, après réflexion, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution. L'unique personne à avoir une intelligence semblable à la leur était forcément la seule à pouvoir les comprendre et, éventuellement, la seule à pouvoir les dépatouiller de cette affaire. En prime, il était un des seuls êtres _au monde_ à connaître la manière de tuer de Kira, ce qui permettait que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas. Décidément, plus il retournait le problème dans sa tête, plus il songeait que c'était la meilleure façon de s'en sortir. Il opina du menton.

« -- Très bien. Prévenir N. Je suis d'accord. Mais, Elio… »

Son début de question soucieuse interrompit Elio qui, fidèle à lui-même, avait commencé une macarena improvisée sur les tuiles du toit.

« -- Oui ?

-- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas freiner ton enthousiasme, mais… Comment s'y prend-on pour _contacter_ N ? »

Elio resta pensif un instant. Puis Lucian vit avec beaucoup d'inquiétude un sourire espiègle s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

« -- J'ai ma petite idée… »

* * *

How to use it :

_Un humain qui était possesseur d'un Death Note dans sa vie précédente peut voir __**cet unique**__ Death Note s'il est mort avec le droit de possession, sans quoi il est considéré comme un humain ordinaire.__  
_

* * *

_**Wammy's House**_

_**13 Juin 2025 (nuit)**_

« -- Elio, je ne suis pas sûr _du tout_ que ce soit une bonne idée.

-- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait une tournée générale de somnifère dans le repas de la cantine. On peut se balader tranquilles jusqu'à six heures du matin.

-- Et _où_ est-ce que tu l'as trouvé, ce somnifère ?

-- Confection artisanale.

-- TU L'AS FABRIQUE ?!

-- Chut ! Lucian-kun, je sais qu'ils dorment tous, mais quand même…

-- Bon sang, Elio, si ça se trouve, tu les as empoisonnés !

-- Mais non, bêta ! Je me suis procuré des livres et j'ai piqué des produits de la salle de SVT. Dans le capharnaüm de la bibliothèque, aucun risque qu'ils remarquent que _Somnifères et poisons_ s'est envolé dans la nature.

-- C'est bien ce que je disais. _Somnifères et __**poisons**_ ! Elio, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé dans la recette ?

-- Sûr ! Et en plus, comme c'est fait maison, il n'y a ni colorants, ni conservateurs.

-- Elio… »

Lucian soupira profondément, épuisé de devoir faire la chasse à celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, bien qu'ils soient nés à quelques minutes d'écart. Il était si insouciant… A ce bruit, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna. La lumière blafarde de la lune tomba sur son visage, le faisant paraître encore plus blême qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait l'air blessé et agacé.

« -- Lucian, fais-moi un peu confiance, pour une fois. J'ai l'impression d'être un débile mental. Je suis aussi intelligent que toi, je te signale. »

Sa voix était si amère et sèche que Lucian se radoucit.

« -- Désolé. Je ne pensais pas… Je m'inquiète. »

Il avait arraché l'aveu de sa bouche avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à laisser transparaître ses sentiments, ces jours-ci, et il détestait cela. Il ne se sentait en sécurité que protégé par sa carapace insensible. S'il se présentait comme supérieur à ce qui se passait autour de lui et qu'il paraissait dominer les évènements, il avait alors l'impression que c'était vraiment le cas.

Elio hocha la tête, acceptant en silence cette excuse rarissime. Puis il continua son chemin, le faisceau de sa lampe de poche éclairant la nuit.

L'orphelinat était extraordinairement silencieux, même pour une heure si tardive. Contrairement à d'habitude, on n'entendait même pas les bruits de ronde des surveillants qui patrouillaient normalement jusqu'à onze heures, voire minuit. Lucian sursauta violement lorsqu'il trébucha sur l'un d'eux, étalé au sol. Un ronflement digne d'un ours s'échappa de la bouche de la femme, maussade jusque dans son sommeil. C'était « La rombière », surnommée ainsi à l'unanimité par tous les enfants de l'orphelinat.

Elio tergiversa un instant en éclairant son visage sévère, mais renonça à la tentation de lui dessiner des moustaches avec un feutre. Ils n'étaient pas là pour jouer, ni pour chercher du café.

Ils entrèrent le plus silencieusement possible dans la salle des professeurs et sourirent brièvement lorsqu'ils constatèrent que le concierge s'était assoupi dans un canapé, les pieds sur une table basse. Il dormait profondément. Ils se faufilèrent dans la salle pleine de matériel informatique et fermèrent à double tour la porte derrière eux.

Ils poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement.

« -- On y est, marmonna Elio, se précipitant vers un ordinateur déjà allumé. Prions pour qu'il y ait un mail ou un numéro de téléphone…

-- Et s'il n'y en a pas ? Déglutit Lucian, s'asseillant à côté de lui.

-- Je suis sûr qu'il y en a un. Hier, j'en ai profité pour éplucher les dossiers. Il y en a un entier concernant N. »

Pour une fois, Lucian ne dit rien concernant la curiosité indiscrète de son frère. Il le regarda avec un peu d'appréhension bouger la souris pour faire repartir l'appareil en veille. Il était certain de ne plus jamais voir un ordinateur de la même manière, à présent.

Une page était déjà ouverte, présentant une liste de noms. Elio y jeta un coup d'œil, alla pour la fermer, mais Lucian se releva d'un bond.

« -- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura-t-il, incrédule en pointant quelque chose du doigt. Ils ne sont pas censés protéger nos noms comme la prunelle de leurs yeux ?! Il n'y a même pas de mot de passe ! »

**Lucian Law**, indiquait en effet le programme. **Alias Luche. Mét. confirmé, de pourcentage inconnu. Cerveau + ?**

« -- « Mét. » ? Répéta Elio, en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourcentage » ? « Cerveau » ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard méfiant. Ça ne sentait pas bon, ça.

« -- J'y suis aussi », souligna Elio.

**Elio Law, alias El'. Mét. confirmé, de pourcentage inconnu. Cerveau + ?**

« -- Et tous les autres sont là, plus quelques inconnus, ajouta-t-il en faisant défiler la page. Il y a des croix à côté de certains. Ils doivent être morts…

-- Ça doit être un code, pour la Classification, suggéra Lucian.

-- Il n'y a pas de légende pour savoir à quoi les abréviations correspondent, grogna Elio. Ça ne servirait à rien de pousser plus loin. On cherche une adresse pour contacter N. »

Il réduisit la page et lança une recherche. Malgré cela, Lucian savait que, comme lui, il notait l'information dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Elio trouva assez rapidement le dossier qu'il avait feuilleté, tout simplement nommé « N ». A leur grand soulagement, il contenait une douzaine d'adresses différentes, permettant toutes d'entrer en liaison avec lui. Aucune ne devait directement conduire à l'endroit où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Elio en choisit une au hasard et nota dans la case de l'envoyeur « L & E ». Se posa alors un problème assez embarrassant…

« -- Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? »

Lucian grimaça. Zut. Comment présenter du mieux possible la monstrueuse bêtise qu'ils avaient faite ? Elio le regardait toujours, immobile, attendant une réponse.

« -- C'est toi le plus doué dans les formulations », se justifia-t-il, en poussant le clavier vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

Quand ça l'arrangeait, Elio adorait faire des compliments. Lucian soupira et tira le clavier à lui, tapant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

**« N,**

**Ce mail est un envoi de deux de vos successeurs, Luche et El'. **

**Nous souhaiterions vous faire part d'une fâcheuse affaire. Nous n'en avons, par précaution, parlé à personne d'autre. Lors d'une recherche informatique, nous sommes tombés sur un fichier nommé « Death File ». Ce fichier, une fois activé, nous amenait à plusieurs pages, dont une de règles d'utilisations (How to use it) qui correspondent aux méthodes de meurtre de Kira. **

**En tapant un nom dans une case de ce fichier, il est possible de tuer une personne d'une crise cardiaque ou en choisissant les circonstances de manière précise. Persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, nous l'avons expérimenté. Alike Anderson, terroriste notoire, est mort de la manière exacte dont nous l'avons décrite, en livrant le message demandé aux autorités. **

**Ceci n'est pas une coïncidence. Le fichier est à présent transféré dans un de nos téléphones portables, à l'abri. Il peut fonctionner sans énergie et être déplacé sans clef USB. **

**N, nous vous supplions de nous répondre. Vous trouverez en bas de page le numéro où vous pourrez nous joindre. **

**En vous assurant de nos sentiments les plus distingués,**

**E et L. »**

« -- J'aime bien le _« Lors d'une recherche informatique »_, ricana Elio.

-- Il faut édulcorer, riposta Lucian. Il n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails. »

Il ajouta au mail son propre numéro de portable, nomma le mail « Death File » et fit partir le message. Ils s'entre-regardèrent avec un profond soulagement. Un instant, tels des jumeaux exactement semblables, ils purent voir leur expression sur le visage de l'autre. Un sourire épuisé.

« -- Vous êtes trop mignons, les gosses. Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de mon Death File, maintenant ? »

Pause-arrêt.

Bug.

En même temps, avec une lenteur épouvantable, ils tournèrent la tête vers cette étrange voix rocailleuse et ironique, semblable à celle qui les avait prévenus de l'arrivée du fichier.

Et ils le virent.

A la lumière diffuse des écrans.

Lui.

Ryûk.

Un hurlement. Un hurlement simultané, exactement le même qu'avait poussé jadis Light Yagami en voyant le Shinigami pour la première fois. Et exactement comme lui, les jumeaux tombèrent en arrière en criant de toutes leurs forces, se fichant pas mal de réveiller ou non le reste de l'orphelinat.

Terrorisés, ils tâchèrent de s'éloigner de la créature en glissant sur le sol, s'aidant de leurs mains et de leurs pieds. Ils finirent par se cogner à la table de l'ordinateur et restèrent là, haletants, à contempler l'impossible. Pour l'heure, l'impossible avait l'air aussi stupéfait qu'eux, ses yeux jaunes totalement exorbités. Il leva un doigt griffu et plein de bagues, désignant tantôt Lucian, tantôt Elio, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient vraiment là. Puis il se passa quelque chose d'absolument incroyable.

Le Shinigami _explosa de rire_.

« -- Oh j'en reviens pas! S'esclaffa-t-il en se tapant sur les genoux. C'est pas vrai ! _Deux fois de suite !_ Les mêmes réactions, en plus ! Oh bon sang de bonsoir ! Ça, c'est de la coïncidence ! »

Il riait si fort que ses membres décharnés étaient parcourus de soubresauts et se tordaient en tous sens. Lucian et Elio échangèrent un nouveau regard ébahi.

« -- Oh là là, gloussa le Shinigami en reprenant son souffle. C'est excellent. Je ne regrette plus que Ghost m'ait ordonné de lâcher le fichier ici… Vous êtes frères ? Rit-il de plus belle, hilare, en regardant au-dessus de leur tête. Encore mieux ! Se réjouit-il, levant les bras au ciel, comme pour le prendre à témoin. Des frères ! C'est vraiment la meilleure depuis au moins un siècle… »

Et il se remit à rire. Avalant sa salive, Elio se releva précautionneusement. Lucian fit de même sans quitter la créature des yeux. Ils attendirent en silence que le Shinigami se calme, l'examinant avec nervosité. Un monstre grand, décharné et qui faisait penser à un croquemitaine. Rien de vraiment rassurant, d'autant plus qu'il riait à une plaisanterie connue de lui seul. Le ricanement finit par cesser.

« -- Qu'est-ce que… Commença prudemment Elio, ayant sans doute peur de le froisser. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

-- Un dieu de la mort ! Répondit-il, son sourire aiguisé s'agrandissant encore. Je suis Ryûk, le propriétaire du Death File. Vous n'avez pas lue la page « Shinigami » ?

-- Nous n'avons pas eu cette occasion. Je suis El', dit le garçon, semblant prendre confiance.

-- Luche », lâcha simplement Lucian.

A l'évocation de leurs surnoms, Ryûk repartit pour une incompréhensible crise de fou-rire, qui devint démente lorsque Lucian osa demander :

« -- Vous êtes venus… Prendre quelque chose ? Nous nous sommes servis de votre Death File… Voulez-vous notre… Notre âme ? »

Et c'était reparti. Elio paraissait perplexe et même un peu déçu. Un démon hilare, voilà qui changeait beaucoup de ses livres glauques. Et c'était moins intéressant, un mythe qui ne se prenait pas au sérieux. Il lança un regard entendu à Lucian. Comme quoi, même les créatures de légende pouvaient être totalement frappées.

« -- Non, pas votre âme, gamin ! Pouffa le Shinigami. Non. Vous n'avez rien à payer. Il vous appartient. C'est excellent, s'esclaffa-t-il de nouveau après les avoir examinés de haut en bas. Les mêmes dialogues. Comme un remake. Oui, c'est ça, un remake d'un film japonais, à la sauce british… Mais sans projets de création d'un monde nouveau, visiblement, grommela-t-il, semblant un peu déçu.

-- Nous ne vous devons vraiment… Rien du tout ? S'étonna Lucian, profitant de la question pour interrompre son étrange monologue.

-- Et bien… C'est moi qui marquerai vos noms, lorsque viendra pour vous le temps de mourir, consentit à révéler Ryûk. Et vous ne devez pas vous attendre à aller au paradis ou en enfer. »

Silence. Suspendant leur souffle, ils fixèrent le visage hideux, d'un blanc de craie surnaturel. Ryûk leur renvoya un regard impassible, sans ciller.

« -- C'est tout. »

Lucian déglutit, résistant à la tentation de se frotter les paupières. Cela ne pouvait pas être. Son esprit pragmatique avait l'habitude d'accepter tout ce qu'il voyait, mais là, le morceau était un peu dur à avaler. Elio, de son côté, était toujours aussi pâle et immobile. Dans un réflexe désespéré, Lucian tenta de se convaincre qu'ils étaient en train de rêver et que le lendemain, la créature ne serait plus là. Que ce n'était qu'un fantasme de son esprit surchargé de travail et d'ennui. Mais au fond, malgré tous les bourrages de crâne de l'orphelinat, il savait que ce qu'il voyait était réel.

Oui, c'était réel. Et curieusement, il en ressentait une sorte d'exaltation, semblable à celle qui l'avait harponné lorsqu'il avait testé le Death File. Il serra les poings.

Quelque chose changeait, dans leur univers studieux et polissé.

Quelque chose changeait en lui.

Et même si ce changement avait les couleurs de l'aventure, il ne pouvait nier qu'il lui faisait terriblement peur.

Elio, lui, paraissait plus déstabilisé par cette divergence aux légendes anciennes que par l'improbabilité de la situation.

« -- Mais… Commença-t-il, hésitant. Pou… Pourquoi nous avoir donné le Death File ? »

Pour la première fois, le dieu parût embarrassé par la question. Il modela avec ses babines violettes ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'une moue contrariée. Il se dandina un peu, se demandant visiblement quoi répondre.

« -- Parce que… Nous étions plusieurs dans notre monde… A nous ennuyer… Dit-il prudemment.

-- Vous aviez dit plus tôt que quelqu'un vous l'avait ordonné ! Rétorqua Lucian. Un certain… Ghost ? »

Le dieu tourna vers lui des yeux mi-amusés, mi-agacés.

« -- Tu perds pas le nord, toi, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Ne soit donc pas si intrusif. N'oublie pas… N'oubliez pas que je peux tuer à tout instant. Je vois vos noms, au-dessus de vos têtes… _Les mioches_. »

La menace plana une seconde dans l'air. En voyant leurs visages décomposés, le Shinigami se remit à rire.

« -- Vous êtes blancs comme des linges.

-- Comme c'est étonnant… Siffla Elio. Un _Shinigami_ débarque, se moque de nous puis nous menace. Nous sommes censés faire quoi, au juste ? Une fête de bienvenue ?

-- Toi aussi, tu as ta langue bien pendue… Remarqua Ryûk, qui gardait son expression réjouie. Si vous organisiez une fête de bienvenue, vous auriez l'air bizarre. Seuls ceux qui ont touché le Death File peuvent m'apercevoir. Si vous préférez, le fichier est le lien entre mon monde et le vôtre. A la foi lien informatique et lien surnaturel… »

Il marqua une pause, puis murmura avec ravissement :

« -- On dirait que je vais vraiment bien m'amuser… Oui, vraiment. Moi qui pensais avoir exploré toutes les ficelles de ce genre de scénario. »

Il se frotta les mains. Les jumeaux continuèrent un long moment à fixer le dieu moqueur, sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Jamais l'enseignement de la Wammy's House ne les avait préparés à ça.

Après un long monologue entrecoupé de gloussements et composé essentiellement des mots « excellent ! » et « remake », Ryûk posa avec un air plein d'espoir la question essentielle, celle qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait su qu'il allait se rendre sur Terre :

« -- Dîtes, les gosses… Vous n'auriez pas des pommes ? »

* * *

How to use it :

_Un humain réincarné ne peut pas être son propre père ou sa propre mère._

* * *

_Note :_

_L'affaire à laquelle Near fait référence, avec un nouveau Death Note tombant sur Terre et un utilisateur s'en servant pour euthanasier, est relatée par les mêmes auteurs dans un épilogue à la série._

_La petite caméra dans les affaires de Near fait référence à _The Storm_ et le nounours à _Tu as gagné, je t'aime.

* * *

**BONUS :**

_Pour Halloween... Plongez dans le quotidien horrifique des parents de Lucian et Elio !_

AVERTISSEMENT : Contenu pouvant ne pas convenir à ceux qui n'apprécient pas le kawai.

* * *

Premier mot

Accoudé aux barreaux du parc, penché vers ses fils qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Justin Law avait l'impression d'être en plein tournage d'une pub pour les biberons Eveil.

« -- Dîtes « Papa » ! Les suppliait-il en effet, le plus doucement possible pour éviter de réveiller sa femme. Allez, ce n'est pas dur ! « PA-PA » ! »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet. Leur père devait être singulièrement sur les nerfs pour s'acharner autant après une journée de travail. Lucian fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains dans sa bouche, bavant avec application sur ses doigts. Il avait bien envie de comprendre ce que voulait son papa. Il aimait faire plaisir, ou plutôt, il n'aimait pas décevoir. Les sourires et les exclamations admiratives de ses parents le remplissaient de satisfaction. Elio, lui, louchait plutôt sur la cravate rayée qui pendait à l'intérieur du parc. Sans doute ses motifs lui rappelaient-ils ceux des sucettes du magasin de bonbons.

« -- PAPA ! S'égosilla Justin, oubliant toute prudence. Dîtes PAPA !

-- Tu n'y arriveras pas ! » Le nargua soudain sa femme.

Il sursauta, ce qui fit rire les jumeaux. Laetitia, leur mère, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle fit un grand sourire narquois à son mari et se pencha pour embrasser ses enfants.

« -- Tu n'y arriveras pas, le taquina-t-elle de plus belle, parce que c'est « maman » qui sera leur premier mot ! Hein, les garçons ? »

Lucian et Elio se renfrognèrent immédiatement. Voilà que leur mère s'y mettait aussi ! Ils devenaient tous fous, dans cette maison. Grommelant des onomatopées boudeuses, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, sous le regard attendri de leurs parents. Elio, faute de cravate ou de sucette, décida que suçoter le nez de son frère serait un bon remplacement. Celui-ci, malgré une légère grimace, le laissa faire. Il lui passait toujours tout, lui permettant de rogner ses jouets préférés et de s'allonger sur lui lorsque l'heure de la sieste arrivait. En échange, il était le seul à pouvoir goûter aux petits pots de son morphale de frère, qui piquait une crise abominable dès que quelqu'un d'autre touchait à SA nourriture.

« -- Ils sont tellement adorables ! » Jubila leur mère, dans un pépiement digne d'une fangirl de bas étage.

Justin leva les yeux au ciel, mais en souriant. Les jumeaux avaient le don d'éveiller des roucoulements d'extase partout où on les emmenait, surtout lorsqu'ils tenaient une de leurs « conversations », des assemblages de syllabes désarticulées qu'ils semblaient pourtant parfaitement comprendre. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de langage pour communiquer.

« -- Regarde, pouffa Laetitia. Ils recommencent ! »

En effet, ils avaient débuté un échange de babillages.

« -- 'Lume ! Affirmait très sérieusement Lucian.

-- Ateau ! Ateau ! Rétorquait Elio, vexé.

-- Zooooozio !

-- On on ! »

Justin bâilla. C'était parti pour une heure, minimum. Il décida donc de les laisser aux bons soins de son épouse qui serinait toujours des « MA-MAN ! » « Dîtes : MA-MAAAAN ! » pour aller boire une tasse de thé. Mais alors qu'il versait l'eau bouillante sur le sachet, un cri strident lui fit tout renverser.

« -- JUSTIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! »

Inquiet et furieux (il s'était brûlé la main), il se précipita au salon. Laetitia était effarée et les jumeaux riaient aux éclats, ravis.

« -- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'affola-t-il.

-- Ils ont dit leur premier mot, lâcha son épouse, maussade.

-- He he… Sourit-il, malicieux. C'est « papa », n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut sa réponse à l'instant. Les jumeaux se retournèrent vers lui, un sourire espiègle creusant leurs joues rondes.

« -- Juuuuuuussss ! Bêla Elio, très concentré. Juuuuuuusss…

-- 'tice ! Renchérit Lucian, ravi.

-- Juuuuu'tiiiice ! Eclatèrent-ils de rire en cœur. Juuuuusssstice ! »

Ebahi, Justin se gratta le sommet du crâne.

Il se demandait bien où ils avaient pu entendre ce mot là.

* * *

Disparition

« -- Mais je te jure que j'en avais acheté ! Il y en avait un plein cageot sur la table de la cuisine ! »

Echevelée et exaspérée, Laetitia retournait le contenu de la corbeille de fruits. Justin vint à son aide avec un grognement de rage. Il était déjà en retard et voilà que maintenant, une partie de son repas de midi disparaissait dans la nature. Les jumeaux, tranquillement assis dans leurs chaises hautes, les regardaient faire avec attention.

« -- Ce n'est pas possible qu'elles aient disparu ! Hurla leur mère, jetant un coup d'œil affolé à l'horloge. Je les ai payées une petite fortune, avec les prix qui augmentent !

-- Tu n'en as pas mangé ? Tu es sûre ?

-- Ouiiii !

-- Bon ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Finit par lancer son mari, la voyant au bord des larmes. Je peux m'en passer ! A ce soir ! »

Il l'embrassa rapidement, attrapa sa mallette et sortit en courant. Laetitia soupira, en se passant la main sur le visage pour chasser les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Lucian trouva cela très élégant et imita son geste, même s'il n'avait aucun cheveu à repousser. Elio approuva vigoureusement, frappant ses mains couvertes de soupe l'une contre l'autre. Leur mère sourit.

« -- Vous avez raison, mes amours. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde. On finira bien par les retrouver, ces pommes… »

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna et elle dût se précipiter à l'autre bout de la cuisine pour attraper le combiné. Les jumeaux profitèrent de l'occasion pour échanger quelques propos soupçonneux.

« -- 'Lio ? Demanda Lucian, sourcils froncés.

-- Lou' ? » Répondit Elio, étalant son potage sur son bavoir.

Ils se dévisagèrent sévèrement. L'instant était grave.

« -- Shini ? Proposa Elio, le pouce à la bouche.

-- Gami ! » Approuva Lucian.

Il faut croire que les souvenirs de leur vie précédente mettaient du temps à s'effacer.

* * *

Expérimentation

« -- JUSTIIIIIN ! »

Le pauvre mari pinça fortement la base de son nez. Vraiment, lorsqu'il avait décidé d'épouser Laetitia, il aurait dû investir dans la fabrication d'aspirine.

« -- Ouiiiii ? Geignit-il, lessivé après toute une après-midi de négociations.

-- VIIIIIIEEEEENS ! »

Curieusement, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas la seule à hurler. Un petit être braillait avec elle, de toute la force de ses poumons. Justin replia donc son journal avec regrets et se rendit à la cuisine, où il put constater l'ampleur des dégâts : un petit pot avait volé à travers la pièce, se fracassant contre la tapisserie toute neuve et la crépissant d'une bouillie rosâtre peu ragoutante. Sa femme en était également couverte de la tête aux pieds et Elio hurlait de toutes ses forces, malgré les babillements apaisants de Lucian. Son visage congestionné était rouge brique, ses petits poings crispés de colère et son cri semblable au son que produisait une sirène d'alarme. Ce qui était sans nul doute approprié, puisque le second mot de leurs enfants, après « Justice », avait été « Déte'tive ».

« -- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda-t-il, mi-étonné, mi-hilare devant le spectacle.

-- Mais rien ! Rien du tout ! S'énerva-t-elle. J'ai juste voulu lui faire goûter la confiture de fraise ! »

* * *

Refus

« -- Lucian ! Lucian, dit, on joue ? »

Le petit garçon leva le nez de son livre d'images. Son frère était déjà débordant d'énergie, alors qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin. Connaissant les horaires tardifs de leur mère, les jumeaux avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas descendre dans le salon avant neuf heures, jouant tranquillement dans leur chambre ou lisant leurs albums colorés. Elio, qui ne tenait pas longtemps en place avec des activités calmes et studieuses, lui faisait présentement un grand sourire enjôleur. Lucian hocha donc la tête, reposant _Boucle d'or_ au sol. Ce genre de contes de fées simplets ou naïfs l'ennuyaient très vite. Jouer avec Elio était bien plus amusant.

« -- A quoi ? Demanda-t-il, se laissant glisser du fauteuil pour aller près de lui.

-- Et si on serait dans une enquête ! Débita-t-il immédiatement, conscient que Lucian n'allait pas aimer son idée. Il y aurait eu un meurtre et…

-- Non ! »

Elio fit une moue désappointée. Lucian avait croisé ses bras, son visage affichant une expression butée.

« -- Mais _pourquoi_ ? Gémit le garçonnet aux cheveux noirs. C'est drôle, les enquêtes !

-- J'ai dit non ! Répéta l'autre, morose.

-- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison ! » Réclama Elio, déterminé.

En voyant la mimique furieuse et triomphale de Lucian, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. En effet, celui-ci avait sa réponse toute prête, qu'il lui livra en pointant vers lui un doigt accusateur :

« -- Dans tes histoires, c'est toujours moi le criminel ! J'en ai MARRE, Elio ! »

* * *

**Pardon, gros pétage de plomb^^. Mais je suis rassurée : après presque six semaines de vide de la page blanche, l'inspiration est de retour !**

**La suite dans trois semaines !**

**Prochain chapitre : "Flash"**

**Merci d'avoir lu et... Joyeux Halloween !^^**


	8. Chapitre 6 : Flash

**Note : **Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée de ce retard. J'ai une excuse : internet a fait une crise.J'ai eu une semaine sans internet, puis une autre où tout bloquait sans arrêt. Sans oublier les caprices du site. Bref, je n'ai vraiment pas pu poster avant, sans compter qu'à présent, je n'ai plus le droit à l'ordinateur en semaine, à l'exception du mercredi, en temps limité. Bref, excusez-moi encore, cela ne se reproduira plus.

J'en profite pour annoncer que malheureusement, je risque de ne pas poster pile dans trois semaines, comme d'habitude. En effet, il est scientifiquement prouvé (enfin non, mais ça devrait l'être XD) que le nombre de devoirs donnés par les profs est proportionnellement inverse à la distance qui sépare les élèves des vacances. En gros, j'ai une dissert de philo, deux énormes livres à lire, un devoir d'Histoire, deux interros d'Anglais et une d'Espagnol. Donc ça va être un peu « chaud » pour l'écriture. Cependant, pour réconforter ceux qui ont suivi The Storm, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour ses un an de publication^^. Ainsi qu'un one-shot de Pétales. Ce sera la surprise !

Voilà. Merci de votre patience et de votre soutient !

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Lilium, Greengrin et Mimi, comme d'habitude. La première est courageuse au collège, la seconde a un talent fou en dessin, la dernière est l'amie la plus extraordinaire qu'on puisse avoir.

Merci à tous et à toutes !

**Musique :** _Break me Down_, de Red.

.

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Flash**

.

How to use it :

_Les Shinigamis ne se dégradent pas dans le Néant, contrairement aux âmes des humains._

.

_**Monde des Shinigamis**_

_**13 Juin 2025 (date humaine)**_

« -- Download, j'en voudrais encore un. »

Dos à lui, le Roi observait la Terre par une Fenêtre. Elle projetait des éclats argentés mi-liquides, mi-solides, qui faisaient grésiller le tissu de sa burka. Il était totalement absorbé par le spectacle des humains, bien que l'image fut sans son ni couleur, comme dans un film en noir et blanc. Download s'assombrit.

« -- Non, Ghost.

-- Plait-il ? »

Son timbre voilé s'était fait menaçant. Le cyborg derrière serra ses mâchoires de métal et crispa d'avantage ses doigts sur sa sacoche.

« -- J'ai dit non. Je ne créerai pas un nouveau composant pour le Death File. De toute manière, tu es le Roi, non ? Tu devrais être capable de le faire seul. »

Un silence contrarié s'ensuivit.

« -- Comment pouvais-je deviner, siffla le Roi, visiblement furieux de sa propre ignorance, qu'il me fallait savoir comment l'objet lui-même fonctionnait pour lui donner son pouvoir ?

-- Quoi ? Ce n'était pas indiqué dans le _How to use it_ ? Le nargua Download, saisissant l'occasion pour l'humilier un peu.

-- Tu sais bien que non ! Cracha-t-il, avec un mouvement emporté dans sa direction.

-- Tu aurais pu demander à Armonia, suggéra-t-il encore d'une voix cajoleuse. Après tout, il est le Prophète, il connait parfaitement les règles…

-- Ce vieux sénile refuse de m'aider et ne s'en cache pas. Tais-toi.

-- On comprend pourquoi les Rois n'ont jamais créé que des cahiers. Ils étaient sacrément paresseux. Pourquoi essayer de comprendre le mécanisme d'un téléphone ou d'un ordinateur, quand il suffit de relier quelques pages blanches ?

-- CESSE TES REMARQUES, DOWNLOAD ! »

Celui-ci éclata de rire. Dans le sac de polystyrène, un petit gloussement retentit, suivi d'un mouvement d'allégresse qui le fit se balancer à sa taille. Le Roi se retourna, fixant la besace comme s'il avait ainsi pu tuer la créature qui s'y nichait.

« -- Je vous conseille de rester discrets, tous les deux, murmura-t-il. N'oublie pas, Download… N'oublie jamais ce que je peux faire… N'oublie pas que j'ai la pièce qui te manque. »

Le rire du Shinigami s'étrangla. Ses griffes crochetèrent son sac avec force. Les yeux de Ghost étincelèrent de satisfaction. Le Roi porta sa main à son cou et écarta son vêtement. Là, accrochée à un enchevêtrement de fils de fer et d'épines, une sorte de luciole brillait faiblement. A chaque battement de son petit cœur, elle envoyait un rayon blanchâtre, comme un signal de détresse. Il lâcha la cape et l'éclat de lumière fut de nouveau ôté au regard de Download.

« -- Je veux un nouveau Death File, répéta le Roi. N'es-tu pas un génie de la mécanique ? »

Le Shinigami resta silencieux, empli d'une fureur muette. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il hocha finalement la tête et se détourna, pressant sa sacoche contre son cœur pour protéger son occupant. Celui-ci frémit et lança une petite plainte. Il soupira.

« -- Je n'ai pas le choix… » Constata-t-il amèrement.

Il sortit de sous un tas d'ossements un petit circuit imprimé. Il en tira également un tuyau de métal, fabriqué avec des matériaux non-humains. Il s'en servit pour chauffer la plaque et, à l'aide d'une pince improvisée, modifier quelques composants. Il était en train de recréer un micro disque dur. Le ciel désormais entièrement noir gronda et crépita en même temps que ses outils.

Son monde, autrefois désertique, était en train de devenir infernal.

.

How to use it :

(Rappel)

_Si un Shinigami a vu au moins une fois le nom et la durée de vie d'un humain, alors il peut le retrouver depuis l'ouverture dans le monde des morts._

.

_**Los Angeles**_

_**13 Juin 2025**_

Chute.

Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux. Un cri vrillait ses oreilles. Le cri de Natasha. Ou était-ce le sifflement de l'air ?

Il tombait. Ce n'était pas très courageux, sans doute, de fermer les yeux ainsi et de se recroqueviller, de se laisser ballotter vers le sol. Mais peu lui importait. Il allait mourir, s'écraser par terre, cesser d'exister. Il se fichait de tout. Il était seul, face à l'inéluctable. Ses pensées tournaient si vite dans sa tête qu'il avait à peine le temps d'en prendre conscience, comme des milliers de papillons s'entrechoquant dans sa boite crânienne et qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir avec le filet de sa conscience. Des pensées parfois très simples et très bêtes.

Il se dit qu'il avait eu tort de ne pas finir le jus de fruit dans le frigo, dans le but d'économiser jusqu'au lendemain.

Il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé que Natasha l'accompagne pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, à l'université.

Il se dit que sa mère serait furieuse de ne pas le trouver à son retour. C'est marrant, il était plutôt content de ne pas voir sa réaction.

Chute.

Il attendait. Il se retrouvait à ne faire que ça, à se ramener à ça, l'attente. L'attente du choc terrible qui lui pulvériserait les os. Curieusement, il avait presque hâte d'y être. Il pourrait cesser d'attendre comme ça, cesser d'appréhender la douleur. Et bientôt, toutes les pensées s'effacèrent. Il n'y avait plus _rien_. Rien. Juste cette attente, dans tous ces muscles surentraînés qui ne lui servaient _à rien_, dans tout son corps exceptionnellement léger dont le poids ne lui serait _d'aucune utilité_.

_Qu'est-ce que l'homme craint plus que la mort, qu'est-ce qu'il emporte dans sa tombe ?_

Rien, justement.

Chute.

Il restait là, les paupières soudées, attendant de partir.

Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol avec une légèreté aérienne.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, son cœur se remettant à battre d'un seul coup. Il ne comprenait pas. Eberlué, il se tâta, s'examina. Il était bien debout sur le goudron, intact, avec Natasha qui courait vers lui en pleurant. Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre et le vertige l'envahit en voyant de quelle hauteur il était tombé. Une hauteur _mortelle_, bon sang. Comment était-ce possible… ? Comment pouvait-il tenir sur ses jambes… ? Comment pouvait-il simplement être encore _en vie_ ? Même avec ses vingt-cinq kilos, il aurait dû s'écraser…

Il n'était pas le seul à ne rien comprendre. Celui qui l'avait poussé s'était rué au balcon et criait en le pointant du doigt, livide. Ses copains le rejoignirent. Ils étaient hystériques. Gray serra l'appareil photo dans sa main. Il ne l'avait pas lâché durant toute sa chute, s'y accrochant comme s'il avait ainsi pu stopper la descente. Etait-ce cela qui l'avait sauvé ? L'objet possédait-il, en plus du pouvoir de donner la mort, celui de préserver la vie ?

_Celui qui est pris en photo avec cet appareil meurt._

Son cœur martelait entre ses côtes. Natasha balbutiait entre ses larmes, vérifiait qu'il allait bien et l'enlaçait.

« -- Tu es vivant ! Sanglota-t-elle, éperdue. Vivant ! »

Vivant, oui…

Mais il n'aurait pas dû l'être.

_Si l'on ne précise pas la cause de la mort, la victime meurt d'un arrêt cardiaque quarante secondes plus tard._

Il rendit son accolade à Natasha, étourdi. Une douleur diffuse l'élançait au niveau des épaules, sans doute l'escalade de la façade. Il avait le nez dans les cheveux bouclés qui, sous les odeurs de sueur et de sang, exhalaient un parfum de cannelle. Par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, qu'il consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il les bandits s'agitaient dans son champ de vision.

_Quarante secondes plus tard._

Un tressautement. C'est l'impression que Gray eut, de loin. Mais ce fut une convulsion violente qui saisit Joe Rets, Joe Rets qui s'attrapa la poitrine en déchirant sa chemise, la bave aux lèvres. Il s'écroula. Ceux qui l'entouraient se mirent à hurler de plus belle, essayant de le relever, de le ranimer. En vain.

Natasha entendit l'agitation et essaya de se retourner, mais Gray la maintint dos à l'atrocité qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, la main sur sa nuque.

« -- Ne regarde pas… Souffla-t-il, glacé de l'intérieur. Ne regarde pas, Sha. »

Elle se débattit, furieuse qu'il lui cache quelque chose, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie cela.

Joe fut pris de spasmes. Ses bras et ses jambes s'agitèrent au sol, comme les membres d'un pantin disloqué dont on agite les fils au hasard. Puis il ne bougea plus. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent d'essayer de le réanimer. L'un d'eux se leva et, pâle comme la mort, pointa un doigt tremblant sur Gray, prononçant un nom, unique. Puis ses genoux se dérobèrent et il se prosterna en tremblant. Les autres le suivirent, faisant entendre des supplications.

Leurs mots explosèrent comme autant de bombes dans la tête de Gray.

_Kira. _

_Seigneur Kira. _

_Ayez pitié._

« -- Natasha, on file ! Aboya-t-il, l'attrapant par la main et se mettant à courir.

-- Gray ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui…

-- Plus tard ! »

Elle le suivit de mauvaise grâce, dégageant sa main de la sienne d'un coup sec. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en sentir blessé tant il était paniqué. Les hommes derrière lui criaient de plus en plus fort le nom de Kira. S'ils ne s'éloignaient pas très vite, ils allaient ameuter du monde, qui allait se rendre compte de la situation, répéter tout cela à la police, aux médias… Il imagina la réaction de sa mère et accéléra encore, volant quasiment au-dessus du bitume. Natasha se maintint à sa hauteur en soufflant, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, une lueur féroce dans les yeux. Sa fierté et son légendaire esprit de compétition. Elle ne se laisserait jamais distancer.

Il jura en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Quelques personnes sortaient des immeubles alentour.

« -- Couvre ton visage ! Ordonna-t-il à Natasha, courbant le dos. Il ne faut pas qu'on le voie ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais fit comme il le dit. Il ne cessa pas de courir avant un avant d'être à trois arrêts de bus de distance, par précaution. Là, il s'arrêta si brusquement que Natasha lui rentra dedans. Elle bascula en arrière, tombant sur les fesses. Enragée, elle repoussa sa main lorsqu'il voulut l'aider à se relever.

« -- Est-ce que MAINTENANT, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Gray ? Fulmina-t-elle en se plantant devant lui, mains sur les hanches et menton relevé.

-- Et TOI, Natasha, s'énerva-t-il, pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au juste avec ces types ? »

Bouche-bée, elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Jamais Gray ne lui avait encore parlé comme cela. Gray disait toujours oui à tout ce qu'elle demandait. Mais sans doute sa chute vertigineuse et la panique l'avaient-elles débarrassé pour un temps de sa timidité… Elle hésita un instant face à ce comportement inhabituel, puis récupéra son aplomb. Natasha était un être très adaptable, qui à chaque situation, trouvait la manière d'agir adéquate.

« -- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Répondit-elle, un peu plus doucement. J'avais trop bu. Je n'avais plus conscience du danger.

-- Franchement, Natasha ! Cria-t-il, attirant l'attention de quelques passants. J'ai vraiment besoin de faire un sermon ? Tu as quatorze ans ! On ne va pas se saouler dans une boite de nuit douteuse à quatorze ans ! Bon sang, tu es complètement malade ! »

Elle resta bouche-bée une demi-seconde. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient disputés. Puis la colère reprit le pas sur la stupéfaction.

« -- Je préfère encore ça à être constamment enfermée avec une mère névrosée et à ne jamais oser sortir de chez moi ! Persiffla-t-elle.

-- TAIS-TOI ! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT SUR MA MERE ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE CE QU'ELLE A TRAVERSE ! »

_Et moi non plus._

Furieux, il se mit à tourner en rond comme un animal en cage, à toute allure. Faire les cent pas lui permettait de canaliser l'adrénaline. Natasha le regarda faire sans un mot, terriblement pâle. Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais sa colère était très impressionnante. Dents serrées, les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, ses cheveux noirs encore plus ébouriffés qu'à la normale et dressés sur sa tête en piques pointues, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme gentil et posé qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance. En fait, il avait l'air d'un démon enragé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vraiment peur de lui.

Poussant soudain un feulement de rage, il envoya un coup de poing dans la vitre de l'abri de bus. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci explosa et quelques éclats tombèrent sur le goudron. Paralysé, il regarda ses doigts gouttant de sang comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment à lui. Il s'affala sur le banc en se tenant le poignet, bien que la douleur tarde à venir. Natasha le fixait toujours, livide et les lèvres pincées. Puis elle osa se rapprocher et prit sa main blessée dans les siennes, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et l'enroulant autour de la blessure pour stopper l'écoulement du sang. Il la regarda faire, hagard.

« -- Excuse-moi… Murmura-t-il finalement, baissant la tête de manière à ce que sa frange retombe devant ses yeux. C'est moi, l'idiot, dans l'histoire. J'aurai dû appeler la police, pas me ruer bêtement à l'adresse que tu m'as donnée. Je suis désolé. »

En un clin d'œil, il avait retrouvé sa posture courbée et son air de petit garçon piteux. Natasha ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée.

« -- Non, ne t'excuse pas, soupira-t-elle. Tu avais raison de me crier dessus. Je n'avais pas à insulter ta mère. Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans. Et c'est vrai que boire, c'est débile », admit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

Soulagé, il sourit à son tour. Puis le sourire se mua en rictus alors que la douleur se réveillait et mordait sa main. Il tâcha de contenir sa grimace. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se blessait, même si par une chance incroyable pour un gymnaste, il ne s'était jamais rien cassé. Ses problèmes s'étaient limités à quelques froissements de muscles bénins.

Il observa Natasha soigner sa plaie comme elle le pouvait, songeant qu'ils devaient offrir un bien drôle de tableau : la jeune fille habillée comme pour aller à une soirée, constellée d'hématomes et avec un début d'œil au beurre noir, et un type mal coiffé, mal habillé et dont la main dégoulinait de sang. Tous deux assis dans un abri de bus démoli. Comme plus tôt dans la matinée, il eut l'impression d'être un clochard. Ce qui le ramena à l'appareil photo.

Son autre main se crispa autour du boitier noir. Son contact lisse et doux devenait écœurant. Il le leva devant son visage avec un mélange de peur et de dégoût. Natasha l'aperçut et fronça les sourcils.

« -- C'est quoi, ce machin ? » Demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il songea que peut-être, elle aussi ressentait cette impression étrange, cette aura malsaine qui se dégageait de l'appareil. Il hésita une seconde, puis se décida. S'il ne pouvait pas en parler à Natasha, il ne pourrait en parler à personne. Et il était absolument hors de question qu'il garde cela pour lui seul. Il en deviendrait fou.

« -- Natasha, commença-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Je t'en prie, promets-moi de ne pas me prendre pour un dingue. Je te jure que je dis la vérité. »

Elle l'observa un moment, ses yeux pervenche cherchant à deviner le secret qu'il dissimulait. Puis elle hocha la tête, gravement. Même avec un cocard et le visage en sang, même délurée et friande de commérages, elle restait sa meilleure amie, une amie fidèle sur qui on pouvait compter et qui ne révélerait jamais ce qu'elle savait.

« -- Très bien, dit-elle, appuyant son menton sur son poing. Je t'écoute. »

Et il lui raconta tout. Son histoire de poids et la balance qui n'indiquait jamais plus de vingt-trois kilos. Les cartons contenant des affaires du FBI. L'épouvantable et si étrange dossier BB. L'appareil photo et son manuel d'utilisation. Et (il se crispa tant à cet instant que sa voix s'étrangla et qu'il faillit ne pas terminer son récit), la manière dont il avait pris en photo Joe Rets, qui s'était écroulé quarante seconde plus tard, d'une crise cardiaque.

Et elle écouta tout. Sans un mot, sans une exclamation. Avec juste une expression de profonde concentration et, parfois, de stupeur. Une fois qu'il eut fini, elle tourna son visage vers le bus qui s'arrêtait devant eux. Le conducteur attendit quelques instants, pour voir si les deux étranges adolescents allaient monter dans son véhicule, puis continua sa route avec un haussement d'épaules serein, repartant dans un grondement de moteur.

Gray songea avec un pincement au cœur que, partout ailleurs, il existait des gens qui allaient continuer de vivre tranquillement, attendant avec impatience leur pause-déjeuner, s'ennuyant ferme en regardant les aiguilles de la pendule continuer leur chemin.

Il pensa à sa mère, qui devait trier, trier et encore trier de la paperasse, la photographie de Raye Penber à sa droite et celle de Gray à sa gauche.

Il pensa à l'entraineur, qui tentait sans succès de faire comprendre à Neil comment ne pas se casser le dos aux barres asymétriques.

Ce monde lui paraissait déjà lointain, inaccessible. C'était une autre planète, dont il était exclu à jamais. Parce que quelqu'un était mort alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû et que lui était vivant, alors qu'il aurait dû partir. Le destin s'était distordu. Il n'y avait plus de logique.

_J'ai tué un homme._

Sa mère aurait appelé cela « cas de légitime défense ». Ayant grandi avec une femme toujours fourrée dans des dossiers de police, il savait parfaitement que son crime n'en était pas vraiment un. La loi autorisait cette exception. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il avait prévenu les autorités, est-ce que tout cela serait arrivé ? Aurait-il vraiment pu deviner que l'appareil fonctionnait ? Cette mort était de sa faute tout en ne l'étant pas.

_Alors, c'est comme ça que Kira tuait._

La réflexion ne lui vint que là, sur ce banc, et il eut un peu honte de ne pas y avoir songé avant.

L'affaire Kira l'avait fasciné un moment, comme tous les adolescents nés pendant cette période. Il avait cinq ans lorsqu'il avait été arrêté, il n'avait à l'époque pas vraiment saisi la mesure de l'événement. Sa mère avait été radicalement contre le meurtrier, étant donné qu'il avait assassiné Raye… Mais elle n'avait jamais rien tenté contre lui. Pas la moindre petite action de contre-propagande. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait déclaré d'un ton grave que, si elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant, elle se serait impliquée dans la cause jusqu'à sa mort, sans penser aux risques. Mais il était né. Et toute l'injustice du monde la laissait de marbre, tant que son petit garçon avait une vie paisible et ne risquait pas de devenir orphelin à tout moment. Elle n'avait donc rien fait. Et il la comprenait, au fond.

_J'ai tué un homme._

Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas dégoûté. Il ne ressentait rien à cette pensée, il était comme vide. Peut-être parce que l'outil du meurtre était si improbable que cela le déchargeait d'une part de responsabilité. C'était tellement… Surnaturel.

« -- Tu as gardé le _How to use it_ ? »

Il sursauta. Natasha le regardait avec une espèce de résignation, semblant réfléchir.

« -- Je… Balbutia-t-il. Oui, je l'ai gardé.

-- Tu m'as dit, articula-t-elle lentement, pour ne pas perdre le fil de sa réflexion, qu'il y avait un article sur les Shinigamis. Un dieu de la mort est donc le propriétaire de l'appareil, c'est bien ça ?

-- Tu… »

Il sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux tant son émotion était forte.

« -- Tu… Tu me crois ? Souffla-t-il, émerveillé.

-- Evidement, bécasson ! Grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'irais pas me raconter un truc pareil juste pour rire. Et tu ne sais pas mentir, Railla-t-elle en le poussant du coude. Quand tu racontes un bobard, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Immensément soulagé, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il put. Elle eut un instant de surprise, puis lui rendit son étreinte. Gray sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. C'était très doux et très réconfortant, cette accolade silencieuse. Très intime aussi, son corps si près du sien. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, il ne put retenir un rougissement. Elle rit doucement en voyant cette teinte rose si familière sur ses joues.

« -- Maintenant, je sais que tu es redevenu normal, le taquina-t-elle. Alors, ma question ? »

Elle était passée si vite de la discussion amicale au sérieux le plus strict qu'il sursauta. Il tâcha de se souvenir de l'article sur les dieux de la mort.

« -- _En général, le dieu de la mort apparaît devant le nouveau possesseur du Death Object dans les trente-neuf jours qui suivent le premier jour de l'utilisation. _» Récita-t-il presque par cœur.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite.

« -- Et voilà, se réjouit-elle. Il te suffit d'attendre que le dieu attaché à ton appareil photo fasse son apparition. Là, tu lui expliques que merci, c'était très sympa de te donner ça, mais que tu préfères le lui rendre. Qui irait reprendre son bien à un Shinigami ?

-- Mais s'il faut attendre trente-neuf jours, contra Gray, soucieux, L a largement le temps de mener son enquête. Les types qui t'ont attrapée ne vont pas se taire aussi facilement. Ils vont raconter ça à tout le monde, dire que Kira est de retour…

-- Non, le rassura Natasha. Ou du moins, ils ne vont pas entrer dans les détails en parlant à la police. Ça les obligerait à dire qu'ils n'ont pas agi dans la plus parfaite légalité en m'entraînant avec eux. Et ils doivent avoir plein de trucs à cacher. Comme ils ne sont pas bien intelligents, ils vont se tenir un moment à carreau. Puis la peur va les gagner, ou bien il y aura des fuites. Là, ils vont se faire choper. Mais pour leur faire cracher le morceau, ça va prendre du temps. On a nos trente-neuf jours sans problème.

-- Tu es sûre ? »

Il était sceptique. En fait, il songeait avec appréhension au pire cas de figure : que L vienne à se mêler de l'affaire. S'il le faisait, c'était foutu. Natasha comprit à son regard qu'il était très nerveux.

« -- Nous avons un avantage, le rassura-t-elle, une main sur son épaule. Le premier Kira était susceptible, il réagissait aux provocations et donnait ainsi des indices. Nous, on ne veut ni tuer L, ni construire un monde nouveau. On ne va pas bouger, ni tuer qui que ce soit. Pour comprendre qui nous sommes, après, ça va être nettement plus dur. »

Il hocha la tête. Mais une question le turlupinait et il eut envie de la partager…

« -- Sha… A ton avis… Ça ressemble à quoi, un dieu de la mort ? »

La pâleur soudain un peu plus prononcée de la jeune fille acheva de consolider ses craintes.

« -- J'imagine… Que ça ne doit pas être… Un top-modèle », dit-elle avec un rictus.

Silence. Devant leurs yeux passèrent des images de monstres en putréfaction et de momies ensanglantées. Ils frissonnèrent à l'unisson.

« -- Cool, fit Gray avec un léger haut-le-cœur. J'ai toujours adoré les films d'horreur.

-- La dernière fois qu'on est allés en voir un, se moqua-t-elle, tu as failli m'arracher la main tant tu avais peur.

-- C'était dégueulasse ! » Protesta-t-il, rouge tomate.

Ils rirent nerveusement. Natasha frappa des talons contre le banc.

« -- Et… Comment ça s'est passé… Quand je suis tombé, tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« -- Au début, tu chutais très rapidement, murmura-t-elle, semblant revivre la scène. Et puis… Je ne sais pas… Au bout d'un moment, tu as ralenti progressivement, à mesure que tu te rapprochais du sol. Comme suspendu à un fil invisible. »

La chair de poule envahit ses bras. Gray se dandina sur son banc.

« -- Shinigami ? Suggéra-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-- Probable, répondit-elle, songeuse. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi t'aurait-il sauvé la vie ? Et sans se montrer ? »

Ils se turent pendant encore un moment, puis un nouveau bus qui s'approchait les tira de leur torpeur.

« -- On va chez moi ? Proposa Gray.

-- Je ne peux pas, grimaça la jeune fille. J'ai plus de liberté que toi, mais mes parents seront furax si je ne rentre pas du tout aujourd'hui. Enfin, s'ils le remarquent… »

Une fois encore, Gray se demanda quelle était la relation entre elle et ses parents. Il ne les avait qu'entraperçus, eux et son grand-frère, comme des ombres qui passaient sans se préoccuper de Natasha. Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de travail… Elle était issue d'une famille très aisée. Natasha se releva et s'étira, tandis que Gray cherchait dans ses poches un peu d'argent pour prendre le bus. Il trouva quelques dollars… Et le ticket usagé sur lequel il avait marquée la fameuse phrase en français.

« -- Natasha lui demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne parte. Tu étudies le français, non ?

-- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec surprise. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il lui mit le papier sous le nez, qu'elle déchiffra en plissant les yeux.

« -- C'était une phrase soulignée en rouge, indiqua-t-il. Dans un livre du carton _BB_.

-- C'est du Baudelaire. Un extrait du poème _L'irréparable_. Notre prof en était dingue. Je le connais presque par cœur. »

Puis elle traduisit le vers en anglais, d'une voix chantante d'écolière qui récite ses poèmes devant toute la classe. Une phrase douce et emplie de spleen. Une phrase déconcertante.

_« Adorable sorcière, aimes-tu les damnés ? »_

.

How to use it :

_Cette dernière règle n'est pas valable avec les humains réincarnés : même si le dieu a vu son nom et sa durée d'existence dans sa vie précédente, il ne pourra retrouver sa réincarnation automatiquement._

.

_**Los Angeles**_

_**13 Juin 2025**_

Naomi était épuisée. Elle en avait marre. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, boire un grand verre d'eau et aller se coucher, après avoir embrassé son fils sur la joue. Pas bosser pendant encore des heures sur ce foutu braquage de banque qui avait eu lieu non-loin du commissariat. Cette bande n'avait qu'à choisir un autre endroit ! Pourquoi justement près de son lieu de travail ?

Pestant intérieurement, elle se mit à taper l'interminable liste des vols. Les photographies de Raye et de Gray, posées sur son bureau, semblaient se moquer gentiment d'elle. Les deux clichés étaient très réussis : ils riaient aux éclats, pris par surprise.

« -- C'est pas drôle, les garçons, grogna-t-elle, retournant à son écran. Ça se voit que vous n'êtes pas à ma place… »

Elle songea brièvement à une autre personne qui aurait éclaté de rire à ces mots. Un rire d'oiseau moqueur qui l'aurait agacée. Elle lui aurait tapé dessus et il aurait fait un cinéma pas possible, prenant des mines de chien battu…

Elle se donna une gifle mentale. Pas à son bureau. Elle devait travailler. Plus vite elle aurait fini, plus vite elle rentrerait chez elle. Elle se surprit à regretter les fatigants, mais si intenses cas du FBI. D'ailleurs, elle avait sorti un tas de cartons, ces jours-ci, pour mieux se rappeler et chasser sa nostalgie. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Elle s'était sentie si démoralisé, après les avoir consultés…

Peut-être… Peut-être devrait-elle juste parler à Gray.

Peut-être que c'était le moment.

Une sonnerie de téléphone la fit sortir de sa réflexion. Tendant le bras à tâtons pour saisir le combiné, elle continua à taper de l'autre main. Elle décrocha péniblement et coinça le téléphone entre son menton et son épaule.

« -- Commissariat de Los Angeles, troisième arrondissement, j'écoute ! Fit-elle avec sa voix la plus « hôtesse de l'air ».

-- Bonjour, mademoiselle Misora. Ici L. »

Choc.

Un souvenir d'un coup de téléphone semblable.

_**« -- J'aimerai que vous participiez à cette affaire. »**_

« -- Oui… Oui, je vous écoute », se reprit-elle du mieux qu'elle put.

En elle, un torrent d'adrénaline s'éveillait. Une nouvelle perspective, celle de cesser d'entasser de la paperasse à longueur de journée. Enfin retrouver l'action, cette sensation d'être vivante, intensément vivante. Puis elle repensa à Gray et s'assombrit. Pouvait-elle se le permettre ?

« -- Bien. Vous m'appellerez désormais Near, pour éviter qu'on surprenne notre conversation.

-- D'accord, Near.

-- Comme vous vous en êtes sûrement doutée, je ne suis pas le premier L, celui avec qui vous avez travaillé autrefois.

-- Je sais. Ce n'était pas lui, aux commandes pendant les cinq années de descente en enfer… Ce n'était pas son style.

-- Vous êtes très perspicace. Il est dommage que la naissance de votre fils vous ait empêchée de vous joindre au SPK. »

Etait-ce un test ? Naomi évalua les réponses possibles, puis lâcha :

« -- Vous savez sûrement que j'ai perdu des proches dans cette affaire, malgré toute leur prudence. J'ai moi-même failli mourir. Je ne souhaitais pas l'exposer.

-- Je comprends. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses ont changé. Aujourd'hui, votre fils est presque adulte et je manque moi-même de personnel. J'ai besoin d'agents ayant travaillé sur la précédente affaire Kira, des agents compétents et fiables. La situation est sans doute… Bien plus grave.

-- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

A la mention de la gravité de la situation, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Near resta silencieux quelques instants, puis soudain, son écran d'ordinateur afficha une nouvelle page, une émission de télévision. Surprise, elle attrapa les écouteurs pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

« -- _Hier soir, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, le terroriste Alike Anderson est venu se rendre sans résistance à la police_. _Les psychologues s'avouent perplexes face à ce comportement, d'autant plus qu'une heure plus tard, l'homme s'est suicidé dans sa cellule en se pendant avec ses lacets. Il aurait laissé un unique et énigmatique message indiquant : « Je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir ». »_

Puis l'émission changea brusquement, avant que Naomi n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question.

_« -- A midi pile, ce treize janvier 2025, nous déplorons la mort de Franz Levy, le célèbre historien allemand. Celui-ci est décédé d'une crise cardiaque foudroyante, alors qu'il conduisait. L'accident n'a pas provoqué de conséquences fâcheuses, à part un embouteillage sur la petite route conduisant à Berlin. »_

Nouveau flash, nouvelles informations. Un peu étourdie, Naomi s'efforçait de retenir autant de détails que possible sans prendre de notes, un exercice qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis des années.

_« -- Nous interrompons notre programme pour un flash spécial. Il y a quelques minutes à peines, en plein cœur de Los Angeles, le dealer Joe Rets est décédé d'une crise cardiaque dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Les quelques témoins restent muets malgré les demandes de la police, répétant simplement ce message épouvantable, comme une litanie : « Kira est de retour ». »_

Les mots la glacèrent jusqu'à la moelle des os et l'empêchèrent de respirer.

_Kira est de retour. _

Elle s'entendit parler comme si elle était une autre personne :

« -- Donc en résumé, vous pensez… Que cette fois… Il y en a trois.

-- Exactement. »

_Trois._

_Oh seigneur, trois._

Même au temps du second Kira, jamais le cas n'avait été de cette ampleur.

« -- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Pour Joe Rets, je conçois très bien que l'on puisse s'interroger, mais les autres peuvent tout aussi bien être de simples coïncidences.

-- J'ai vérifié certaines choses avant de vous appeler, mademoiselle Misora. Je n'opère pas au hasard. Aucun des deux autres morts n'avait d'antécédent cardiaque. Ils ont tous deux manifesté des comportements inhabituels avant de mourir. Et tous sont décédés entre le douze et le treize, à très peu de temps d'intervalle. Je préfère prendre mes précautions.

-- Je croyais, commença-t-elle avec prudence, que vous ne vouliez plus vous impliquer dans ce genre d'affaires. »

-- C'est justement pour cela que je fais appel à vous. Je compte vous remettre l'enquête, ainsi qu'à quelques personnes de confiance.

-- Si vous craignez tant pour l'avenir, rétorqua-t-elle, pourquoi ne pas vous en occuper vous-même ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« -- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir beaucoup perdu, et à craindre de perdre encore, mademoiselle Misora. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise. Jamais, du temps qu'elle avait travaillé avec L, celui-ci n'avait manifesté la moindre crainte vis-à-vis d'un quelconque entourage. Ce L-ci était-il si différent ? Où pensait-il plus égoïstement encore que l'affaire ne l'intéressait pas ? Elle tergiversa un instant. Near attendit un peu, puis ajouta négligemment :

« -- Vous recevrez un excellent salaire. Le triple de votre paie annuelle. »

Elle se figea. Voilà qu'il lui proposait de l'argent ? Et une somme considérable, voire colossale… N précisa de sa voix impassible :

« -- Le triple _en un mois_. Le quadruple, si vous obtenez de bons résultats. Pensez à votre fils. N'aimerait-il pas un bon départ dans la vie ? »

Ça, c'était « tentative de corruption d'un fonctionnaire ». Elle se mordit la lèvre, contemplant toute l'ennuyeuse paperasse qui s'ennuyait sur son bureau, les plaintes des grands-mères à qui on avait volé un sac à main et les interrogatoires de petits voyous de banlieue.

Son regard se posa sur la photographie de Gray, ses yeux gris brillants de joie derrière sa frange noire et, aux lèvres, un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas hérité d'elle. Le sourire de…

Elle détourna les yeux vers Raye, qui arborait une expression de bonheur plus serein. Il lui aurait déconseillé d'agir, bien sûr. Il lui aurait dit d'être une bonne mère au foyer et de continuer sa petite vie sans saisir la proposition. Pour lui, la tranquillité n'avait pas de prix.

Enfin, elle tourna son regard vers l'intérieur d'elle-même, faute d'avoir une photographie du troisième homme de sa vie. Enfin si, elle en avait une, mais elle ne se voyait pas l'encadrer et l'exposer sur son bureau, à la vue de tous. Que lui aurait-il dit… ?

_**« -- Fonce, Nana ! C'est la chance de ta vie ! Et tu as tant de chien quand tu te bats… »**_

Oui, il lui aurait dit cela. Exactement cela. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre, se moquant d'elle entre deux compliments déguisés… Lui et son éternelle raillerie.

Voie de sagesse, voie d'impétuosité.

« -- Très bien, Near. J'accepte. »

.

How to use it :

(Rappel)

_L'utilisateur perd les souvenirs du Death Note lorsqu'il en perd la possession. Mais ses souvenirs peuvent revenir en obtenant ou touchant à nouveau le carnet. Il est possible de le faire jusqu'à six fois pour un Death Note.  
_

_Si cela arrive plus de six fois, les souvenirs du Death Note ne reviennent pas et l'utilisateur s'en servira sans les souvenirs précédents._

.

_**4 Janvier 2007**_

_**Los Angeles **_

_Chambre 123. _

_Vingt-deux heures._

Elle y était. Elle y était et, pour la centième fois de la soirée, elle se dit qu'elle devait être complètement folle, pour penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que la vieille dame aux robes froufroutantes était capable de l'aider. Comment pourrait-elle mieux faire que les docteurs Healing et Nathan, si fiables et diplômés ? Nana savait bien que l'apparence ne devait pas compter plus que ça, mais tout de même…

_**… un jeune homme complètement débraillé, extrêmement pâle et maigre, le dos voûté. Il saisit sa tasse avec deux doigts, y lâchant trois sucres l'un après l'autre…**_

« -- Ah, vous êtes à l'heure ! C'est bien. Pas comme ces idiotes d'infirmières, qui m'apportent le dîner à dix-neuf heures deux au lieu de dix-neuf heures pile. »

Elle sursauta. Fuchsia avait ouvert sa porte, la fixant par l'interstice du battant. Elle se tordit les mains, nerveuse. Elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à la vieille femme. Elle avait toujours cette impression d'être passée aux rayons X.

« -- Entrez, entrez, la rabroua Fuchsia. Vous n'avez pas de cadeau ? Il est d'usage d'apporter un présent lorsque quelqu'un vous invite chez soi.

-- Euh… Non… Dit Nana, en pénétrant dans la pièce garnie de dentelles roses.

-- Tant pis ! Soupira-t-elle, boudeuse. On ne peut pas tout avoir. Asseyez-vous à la petite table. Celle avec les napperons violets. »

Elle obéit. Elle avait les mains moites et le cœur emballé. Fuchsia sembla le remarquer, car elle posa une bassine sur la table.

« -- Au cas où vous vomissiez encore de la pire des manières ! » Renifla-t-elle avec dédain.

Naomi contempla le récipient d'un regard vide. Elle était épuisée. Elle en avait marre de régurgiter tous ses repas. Quand ce n'était pas à cause du bébé, c'était parce qu'elle avait un flash. Et la nourriture immonde de l'hôpital ne l'aidait pas à ouvrir son appétit…

_**« -- … la bouffe est vraiment dégueulasse, ici. Fait chier. Oh, encore un… ? A la fraise, en plus. Merci, princesse… »**_

« -- Fermez les yeux. »

Elle revint à la réalité avec la sensation de tournoyer sur un manège. Par réflexe, elle attrapa sa bassine. La vieille dame avait chaussé ses lunettes et s'était assise en face d'elle. Elle avait l'air très concentrée et grogna de mécontentement en voyant la main pâle de Nana crispée sur la cuvette.

« -- Détendez-vous ! Ordonna-t-elle, sortant son éventail. Détendez-vous et fermez les yeux. Ou sinon ça ne marchera pas. »

Elle fit comme elle l'avait dit, avec la sensation de perdre pied dans un océan de noirceur. Elle n'entendait plus que les va et viens de l'éventail et le souffle de l'air coordonné à sa respiration. Elle se demanda si c'était fait exprès.

« -- Que voyez-vous ? »

Elle serra les dents à la question, cherchant dans l'obscurité de ses prunelles quelque chose d'intéressant. Immédiatement, elle reçut une tape sur la main et rouvrit les yeux. Fuchsia brandissait son éventail, furieuse.

« -- Je vous demande de me dire ce que vous voyez ! Aboya-t-elle. Pas d'imaginer quelque chose ! Fermez les yeux et recommencez ! »

Nana sentit monter en elle la monstrueuse envie de l'envoyer balader, mais se souvint de sa lecture des lignes de la main. Inspirant à fond pour se calmer, elle s'exécuta.

« -- Que voyez-vous ? Demanda de nouveau Fuchsia, plus calme.

-- Le noir. »

Oui. Le noir. Les battements de l'éventail l'empêchaient de se concentrer, de toute manière. Un battement, deux, trois quatre… Comme des moutons qu'on fait sauter par-dessus une clôture, pour s'endormir. Curieux, ça n'avait jamais marché pour elle… Un battement… Et deux… _Et trois…_

« -- Qu'entendez-vous ?

-- Votre éventail. »

_… et quatre… Et cinq… Et six…_ Tiens, elle avait envie de somnoler…

« -- Et maintenant, vous voyez quelque chose ?

-- Non, je… »

Il y avait une lueur… Dans le noir. Une lueur orangée. _Sept battements…_ Qu'est-ce que c'était… ? Ah, une allumette qu'on craque… _Huit battements…_

« -- Oui ?

-- Une allumette…

-- Qui l'a craquée ?

-- Je ne vois pas… »

_Neuf, dix battements et_… Un homme… Oui, c'était un homme qui avait craqué l'allumette… Il était courbé, position fœtale, genoux repliés. Les cheveux en bataille. Il avait des yeux… Des yeux… Etranges…_ Onze battements._

« -- C'est un homme.

-- Avez-vous peur ?

-- Un peu…

-- Est-il un adversaire ?

-- Oui… Non… C'est… Je ne suis pas sûre… »

La voix de Fuchsia s'éloignait… Et puis d'ailleurs, qui était Fuchsia ? Une autre voix, en revanche, commençait à l'attirer… _Douze battements… _Et les bruits de l'éventail devenaient… Ceux d'un cœur…

**Treize battements. **

_« -- Toi, tu n'as de nouveau pas le moral._

_-- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _

_-- Ta tête. Une tête de déterrée. Et encore, j'ai vu des morts qui avaient les joues plus roses que les tiennes._

_-- Miam. Génial. Moi qui viens de prendre mon petit déjeuner, ça m'aide beaucoup !_

_-- Ouh là ! Du calme, Nana. Je dois chercher ce qui a changé chez toi, c'est ça ?_

_-- Ts._

_-- Les femmes fonctionnent ainsi, non ? Elles sont vexées si on ne trouve pas._

_-- Misogyne, en plus._

_-- Tu rigoles ? Je suis bien le dernier à être misogyne. Enfin, ne change pas de sujet. Hum… Nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?_

_-- Tu es bête._

_-- Tu te répètes, darling._

_-- « Darling » ? _

_-- Faut bien que je change un peu. C'est mon côté british qui reprend le dessus._

_-- Tu es anglais ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé…_

_-- Non, mon chou, je suis bélizien._

_-- A tes souhaits._

_-- Mais non, bécasse ! J'ai dit « bélizien ». Le Belize, c'est en Amérique centrale, près de la mer des Caraïbes. Il fait chaud, c'est étouffant, les trois-quarts du pays sont couverts de forêts et de marécages. J'ai connu un gosse qui s'y était noyé le jour de son anniversaire. Pas de chance._

_-- De mieux en mieux. Après les cadavres, l'humour noir._

_-- Les deux vont souvent ensemble, princesse. Bref, le Belize. Je l'ai haï de tout mon cœur, ce pays._

_-- Quelle langue y est parlée ?_

_-- Eh bien, l'anglais. Franchement, est-ce que j'ai un nom à consonance exotique ?_

_-- Hum… Non, pas vraiment, c'est vrai._

_-- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Coiffure, bijoux… ?_

_-- Tu brûles._

_--_ _Oh, ça y est. J'ai vu._

_-- __…_

_-- La bague, hein ?_

_-- Oui. _

_-- Il ne traîne pas… Il va vraiment falloir que tu lui remettes les points sur les i. _

_-- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… _

_-- __Mais toi, tu ne veux pas de ses projets._

_--_ _Je… Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Plus du tout. »_

**Quatorze battements.**

« -- Maintenant, vous allez revenir. »

Sursautant violement, Nana reconnut la voix de Fuchsia. Instinctivement, elle tenta de se raccrocher à ses souvenirs, ces dialogues décalés qu'elle appréciait tant. Mais c'était comme essayer de retenir de l'eau entre ses doigts : elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux dès que les battements de l'éventail cessèrent.

Elle agrippa sa bassine sous le regard inquiet de Fuchsia, s'attendant à avoir une énième crise de vomissements. Mais rien ne vint, à son grand soulagement. Après quelques minutes à la scruter de son regard d'acier, la vieille femme se leva et prit un thermos dans un coin, remplissant deux tasses de café brûlant. Nana but sans rien dire, plongée dans ses pensées.

« -- Vous avez beaucoup parlé, remarqua Fuchsia en remuant délicatement sa boisson.

-- Parlé ? Reprit-elle, surprise.

-- Oui. Vous avez imité une voix, en dialogue avec la vôtre. Une voix aigue et assez nasillarde. Très malpolie, si je puis me permettre.

-- Permettez-vous. »

Les yeux de Nana se firent plus féroces.

« -- Pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillée ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-- Vous risquiez ne plus pouvoir revenir ! Rétorqua la folle en la fusillant à son tour du regard. Les souvenirs ne sont pas des choses à traiter à la légère. Il faut procéder par étapes. Nous recommencerons si vous le voulez, mais pas plus d'une fois tous les jours. Entendu ? »

Nana regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel de Los Angeles s'assombrissait, comme un mauvais présage. Il y eut même un coup de tonnerre. Elle se demanda s'il y avait beaucoup d'orages, au Belize…

« -- Je reviendrais, se décida-t-elle, le visage déterminé. Demain, même heure ?

-- Très bien. Mais procédez en silence, indiqua la vieille femme en buvant une gorgée. Il est aussi dangereux de réveiller un hypnotisé qu'un somnambule et si on nous dérange, je ne garantis rien.

-- Très bien. »

Elle se leva et la remercia, pour la séance et le café.

_**« -- …ce n'est pas du café au sucre, c'est du sucre au café, que tu bois là… »**_

Elle frissonna, mais n'eut pas de haut-le-cœur. Marchant dans le couloir pour retourner dans sa chambre, elle se demanda si c'était lié à Fuchsia ou si elle s'habituait juste à la sensation de flashs défilant à toute allure dans sa tête. Une chose était sûre. Fuchsia n'était pas folle. Fuchsia possédait des dons hors du commun. Elle avait toute sa tête et ses paroles étaient parfaitement censées.

Mais alors…

Que reprochait-elle tant à Emily ?

.

How to use it :

_Si le possesseur du Death Note a abandonné et récupéré le cahier plusieurs fois dans une autre vie, elles ne sont pas prises en compte : il peut perdre la possession et la récupérer six fois de suite de nouveau._

.

_Note :_

_Kagami : en japonais, signifie « Miroir »_

_Backup était le surnom de Beyond Birthday à la Wammy's House_

_Doll : en anglais, signifie « Poupée »_

.

**Voilà ! A bientôt à tous ! Ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrai très probablement pour Noël. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour travailler et me détendre, sans me répéter tel un mantra : « je dois poster samedi je dois poster samedi la dead line est samedi je dois écrire dix pages pour samedi samedi samedi… » XD**

**Je vous embrasse ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

38


	9. Chapitre 7 : Oeil vide

**Note :** Eh non, je ne suis pas morte^^. Je me suis simplement accordé une pause plus longue que prévu. Je pensais recommencer l'écriture aux vacances de Noël, mais j'étais vraiment claquée. Trop de stress, compositions, et puis une petite déprime post-dépassement-des-150-pages. Comme d'habitude, la litanie : « je ne vais pas arriver à finir, je ne vais pas arriver à finir » s'est mise à me trotter dans la tête. Et tout ce que je produisais était non seulement mauvais, mais en plus fait avec mauvaise grâce.

Je me suis alors dit que, quitte à écrire un interminable pavé, autant que ce soit un interminable pavé _bien fait_. J'ai attendu que l'inspiration revienne, car je ne me voyais pas vous livrer un chapitre nul après tant d'attente. J'ai bien fait. Cette semaine, j'ai écrit d'un coup une cinquantaines de pages. Je suis regonflée à bloc et je retrouve même mon optimisme débordant du début de _The Storm_. Ça faisait belle lurette que je n'avais pas été aussi contente d'écrire.

J'ajouterai que la rencontre avec Greengrin, alias Sunli, qui me review toujours avec un enthousiasme confondant, et me fait de superbes-magnifiques-fabuleux-incroyables-dessins, a été pour une large part dans ce regain de ferveur ! Parler avec elle pour de vrai aura été une expérience inoubliable !

(P.S : toujours à l'intention de Green. Premièrement : oublie ce que j'ai dit, il n'y aura pas qu'un seul nouvel OC. Ils seront une flopée, les garnements ! Cependant, il n'y aura bel et bien qu'un seul nouveau personnage à avoir une très grande importance. Deuxièmement : je comptais inclure le lézard dans ce chapitre, mais ce ne sera que pour le chapitre 9 (que j'ai terminé !). En attendant, il te salue bien bas et te donne une de ses belles écailles bleues, pour patienter !)

Je sais, cette tartine n'en finit pas^^. Pour compenser mon immense retard, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres : trente pages. Je tenais à dire que j'ai adoré l'écrire, mais que je crains qu'il ne soit ennuyeux. En effet, il y a beaucoup de réflexion sur le mental des personnages. C'est vraiment nécéssaire, parce que nous approchons à grands pas de la seconde partie, et que celle-ci sera beaucoup plus mouvementée et ne laissera que peu de place à l'introspection. Il est donc important que je pose bien les personnages, leurs réactions, etc. Pour résumer, je me suis régalée à jouer avec leurs neurones, mais j'ai les chocottes de vous voir vous endormir dessus.

Je termine par une bonne nouvelle. Mes amours de lecteurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la publication toutes les trois semaines reprend, et que si je maintiens mon rythme soutenu, nous allons même pouvoir repasser aux deux semaines !^^

**Rating :** Ici, on a un tout petit appercu de certains passages un peu rudes qui suivront. Pas encore du rating M, mais si vous êtes un peu sensibles…

**Dédicace :** Patte de velours, qui aurait cogité à mort sur ce chapitre.

Gros bisous à la vraie Emily, et à Lilium !

**Conseil musical :** _Just like you_, de Three Days Grace. Les paroles vont bien avec la relation des jumeaux et de Near, et celle du nouveau perso évoqué avec le système de la Wammy's.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Œil vide**

* * *

How to use it :

_A leur mort, les Shinigamis vont au même endroit que les humains lorsque ceux-ci échappent au Néant._

* * *

_**Endroit non-identifié**_

_**14 Juin 2025**_

Doll aimait les chapeaux, les beaux chapeaux. Cette coquetterie lui avait d'ailleurs valu de nombreuses moqueries de la part des autres dieux de la mort. Seuls Download et Gumon ne s'étaient jamais moqués d'elle, Gumon parce qu'il avait une lubie encore plus ridicule que la sienne, Download parce qu'il savait à quel point elle souffrait. Il l'écoutait d'ailleurs toujours en silence, en lui souriant aimablement, et tant pis si c'était un sourire de cyborg clignotant. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et trouvait sa recherche très touchante. C'était quelque chose qu'elle s'imaginait bien faire elle-même.

Gentil Download.

Elle installa un petit couvre-chef sur ses cheveux feuillus et se retourna en tous sens devant le miroir. Après réflexion, ce n'était pas celui qui allait le mieux avec son teint.

« -- Doll, j'ai trouvé ! »

La Shinigami fit une moue qu'elle espérait gracieuse. Le propriétaire de son Death Object n'était pas du tout attaché à l'apparence physique. Il n'était pas beau, ni charismatique, ni rien du tout. Elle aurait préféré de loin être attachée à un autre de la liste qu'avait préparée le Roi.

Par exemple _lui_…

Son visage veiné et craquelé comme une souche d'arbre s'assombrit. Elle jeta le petit chapeau au sol, comme elle aurait chassé une pensée inopportune. Puis elle secoua la tête et s'efforça d'adresser un sourire au miroir. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à cela…

« -- Doll, tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle se retourna avec un soupir élégant. L'humain l'ennuyait. L'humain n'était pas pur ou désintéressé, comme elle l'aurait voulu… Si elle avait été encore mortelle, cette joie mauvaise qui distendait ses traits l'aurait effrayée. Mais maintenant, elle s'en fichait. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix de donner son Death Object à celui ou celle qu'elle voulait. Ghost avait choisi pour elle. Et une souffrance du degré six était à la clef de toute désobéissance, selon une règle nouvellement décrétée par leur _cher_ souverain.

L'humain était penché sur son Death Object et consultait fiévreusement son _How to use it_. Le Roi avait fait dans la poésie pour le créer. C'était une de ses plus belles œuvres, aussi magnifique que mortelle, et qui correspondait parfaitement à Doll. Comme d'habitude, on s'était moqué de cette dernière. Et comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas répondu.

Ils étaient méchants, voilà tout.

« -- Attirer L, apprendre où il niche… Jubilait l'homme, caressant l'objet avec délices. Ce n'est pas si compliqué… J'ai déjà intercepté le mail de ces chers petits, Luche et El'. Bien sûr, l'adresse n'est pas celle de l'endroit où il se trouve, ça aurait été trop simple… »

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une pointe d'inquiétude naquit dans le ventre de la Shinigami. Son ventre creusé et stérile comme un tronc foudroyé.

« -- Tu vas empêcher le message de parvenir à L ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement nonchalant.

Il ne perçut pas la fausseté de sa voix, trop ravi qu'elle lui prête enfin un peu d'attention.

« -- Oh non… Non, au contraire. Si les jumeaux bougent, je pourrais les suivre jusqu'à L. Ou alors il rappliquera immédiatement à la Wammy's House, grâce à l'urgence de la situation… Mais ces petits imbéciles n'ont envoyé le mail qu'à une seule adresse. Quel manque de sens pratique. Je vais m'assurer que L le reçoive dans tous ses refuges. Il faut qu'il sorte de sa tanière. »

Il ricana, puis attrapa un énorme livre poussiéreux, se plongeant dedans avec une concentration extrême. Doll grimaça. L'homme était encore plus laid quand il était content. Elle se détourna et attrapa un haut-de-forme, se remettant devant la glace en tâchant de ne plus l'écouter.

« -- Il ne veut pas participer à cette affaire, mais je vais le forcer, continua de monologuer l'humain. Il va chercher la même chose que moi, mais étant en possession de tous les indices, je l'aurai devancé… Et à l'endroit convenu, je l'attendrai, je verrai son nom et le tuerai. Ensuite, j'éliminerai toutes les Créatures immondes qui me seront désignées. C'est cela ?

-- C'est exact, soupira-t-elle, déjà lassée.

-- Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux de mettre L sur la piste ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux. Le Roi ne pourrait-il pas le tuer directement ? Et pourquoi le Roi tient-il tellement à tuer L, d'ailleurs ? Et les Créatures que tu m'as décrites ? »

Doll hésita, fixant l'homme par le biais du miroir. Elle avait beau paraître frivole, elle n'en était pas pour autant stupide. Le Roi leur avait interdit de formuler quoi que ce soit à propos de ses plans concernant Near.

A la pensée du génie, sa main se crispa sur la commode. Ses doigts semblables à des racines y laissèrent des copeaux d'écorce, à force d'en râper le rebord métallique.

Méchant Near.

_Très _méchant_._

« -- Le Roi veut tuer L parce que sa Justice est dévoyée, simplifia-t-elle. Mais il ne peut pas le faire, car il n'a jamais vu son visage et qu'il ne peut descendre sur Terre pour cela. Il a besoin d'une collaboration humaine. Et pour que tu puisses tuer L, il faut qu'il s'investisse dans l'affaire, qu'il se mette en état de vulnérabilité. De plus, le Roi désire éliminer les Créatures qui entachent le monde de leur difformité, mais il ne connait ni leur nombre, ni leur apparence, ni leurs noms. Seul un humain peut remplir cette tâche. »

Elle était plutôt contente d'elle. Elle n'avait dit que la stricte vérité. Elle avait juste omis quelques petits détails…

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique. Pour sa part, elle trouvait qu'il en faisait trop, tel un ridicule méchant de dessin-animé qui profère une malédiction à chaque fin d'épisode. Elle se reporta sur le miroir et étudia son reflet avec circonspection, s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer devant sa difformité.

On voyait les os et les nerfs sous le lichen qui recouvrait son visage. Ses yeux aveugles étaient incrustés dans la peau mousseuse, ses cheveux ressemblaient à des branches argentées de saule pleureur. Des champignons étranges poussaient sur son corps…

Doll n'était plus belle. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur les accessoires que l'humain lui fournissait pour retrouver un semblant de dignité, et attendre que le Roi achève sa stupide vengeance, sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher.

Elle posa le haut de forme et attrapa le tube de gloss à paillettes. Mais ses lèvres étaient trop crevassées pour qu'elle leur en applique.

Sa main squelettique tressaillit de chagrin.

* * *

How to use it :

_Les Shinigamis ont librement accès à l'Entre-deux-mondes et à Mü._

* * *

_**Wammy's House**_

_**14 Juin 2025**_

« -- Allons, Luche. Faîtes un joli sourire. »

Entendre cette voix froide et mécanique tenter de prendre l'air paternel était tout à la fois ridicule et glaçant. Lucian se força à étirer les commissures de ses lèvres vers le haut, mais le résultat ressemblait plus à un rictus de souffrance qu'à un véritable sourire. Il crispa les mains sur ses genoux, froissant le pantalon impeccable. Pour une fois, il n'avait cure de sa mise.

L'appareil photo le tétanisait.

Ses paupières de métal rétractables sertissaient une petite lentille de verre qui reflétait son visage en le déformant, bombant à l'extrême son front, agrandissant ses yeux, le dotant d'une bouche en cul-de-poule et d'un tout petit menton, comme une caricature grotesquement arrondie. Avec ses dizaines de fils et de câbles qui le reliaient à tout un réseau de prises électriques, la machine avait l'air d'une arme, d'un instrument scientifique, ou même d'un étrange animal perché sur trois pattes grêles et articulées. Une sorte de droïde, dont le flash serait le détonateur.

Raide comme la justice, Lucian le fixait sans sourciller, malgré la lumière des spots qui lui blessait les yeux.

Toutes les lampes convergeaient vers lui pour une espèce d'interrogatoire de ses traits, cherchant à rendre net chaque détail de son visage, chaque cerne des nuits blanches passées à étudier, chaque frémissement d'inquiétude. La lumière venait aussi par en-dessous, reflétée par le carrelage et cette espèce de parapluie noir arachnéen posé à terre. Tous les angles étaient calculés pour ne pas laisser un seul coin d'ombre sur sa figure.

L'endroit lui laissait l'impression d'un laboratoire. Une odeur de plastique neuf, et longtemps conservé dans son emballage, flottait dans l'air aseptisé. Il y faisait très frais, comparé à la chaleur persistante du dehors. Derrière lui, le fond bleu avec des nuages était véritablement obscène. On aurait dit un théâtre de marionnettes trop difformes pour être amusantes, et dont Lucian était le pantin principal, sous le feu des projecteurs.

Le sourire de Lucian se fissura d'avantage. Il était plus qu'anxieux. Il était terrorisé. Une angoisse viscérale tordait son ventre. Que son visage soit exposé ainsi, chaque millimètre de chair éclairé comme de la viande morte sur un étal, lui donnait un urgent sentiment de danger.

_Ne dévoile pas ton nom._

_Et surtout, ne montre JAMAIS ton visage. _

Les règles essentielles de la Wammy's House allaient être enfreintes, par ceux-là même qui la Supervisaient.

D'un seul coup, une face de cauchemar, blanche comme craie et crevassée d'arêtes, ses babines bleues retroussées en un sourire aiguisé, descendit à l'envers pour le regarder sous le nez. Lucian manqua hurler et se retint de justesse, en bloquant son souffle dans ses poumons.

Ce sourire de requin narquois, cette provocation… Elles duraient depuis seulement la veille, et il ne pouvait déjà plus les supporter. Loin de s'y habituer, ses nerfs étaient de plus en plus éprouvés par les apparitions inattendues du Shinigami qui, loin de lui faciliter la tâche, prenait un malin plaisir à le prendre par surprise.

Bien entendu, cela marchait toujours.

« -- Allons, _Lucian_, ricana Ryûk, flottant toujours à l'envers à quelques millimètres de lui. Fais un joli sourire. Le petit oiseau va sortir ! »

Son œil orange et globuleux, sans lueur, le reflétait de la même manière que l'objectif de l'appareil photo.

Nom. Visage.

Déclic.

Paralysé, Lucian comprit que le Superviseur avait appuyé sur le bouton. Son rictus s'effondra. Ryûk gloussa sarcastiquement. Le Superviseur hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« -- C'est bon, lança-t-il avec un mouvement pour lui indiquer de se lever du tabouret. Tu peux partir, c'est à ton frère, maintenant. »

Lucian cilla, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa jambe à travers le tissu. La perspective qu'Elio se fasse photographier était encore pire que de subir la séance. Il avait déjà l'impression d'être mis à nu, que toute son intériorité était gommée au profit de la plane surface de son corps ; son intelligence, ses angoisses, ses espérances, évaporées par la trop forte lumière. Si Elio y passait aussi, il aurait l'impression de voir leur lien disparaître. Et surtout, il ne cesserait pas de craindre, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, que deux mots inscrits sur une page internet lui enlèvent la moitié de lui-même.

Elio sortit la tête et le haut du corps de derrière l'appareil photo, regardant Lucian comme s'il s'attendait à le voir s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Il avait prétexté une curiosité de ses mécanismes pour observer comment le Superviseur s'y prenait. Il le fixait à présent avec inquiétude, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, ses yeux noirs grand écarquillés.

Lucian savait ce que les gens disaient sur les yeux d'Elio. Un « regard vide et noir, l'objectif morne d'une caméra de surveillance qui enregistrait des données ». Mais lui, il aimait bien cela. Pour lui, leur inexpressivité était rassurante, un port auquel s'amarrer en cas d'angoisse. Il ne lisait pas dans ses prunelles, mais dans ses gestes : sa manière d'entortiller des rubans entre ses doigts, son balancement d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, les frottements de ses orteils les uns contre les autres. Chacune de ses mimiques était aussi claire que de l'eau de roche, de la même manière que si Elio les avait décryptées à voix haute.

« -- El', allez vous asseoir. » Demanda le Superviseur, essayant de nouveau d'adoucir sa voix, comme pour parler à un bébé.

Elio se voûta un peu plus et sortit complètement de derrière l'objectif, se dirigeant d'un pas trainant vers le tabouret. Lucian se leva pour aller dans la direction inverse, esquissant un instinctif mouvement de recul lorsque Ryûk se mit volontairement en travers de sa route et le força à le traverser. Ça n'était ni froid, ni chaud, il n'y avait même pas de différence d'épaisseur de l'air, comme un hologramme, mais cela restait extrêmement désagréable.

Elio semblait absent et détaché, mais son bras frôla le sien lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Dans un frisson délicieux, Lucian savoura la multitude de significations de ce simple geste, sa brusquerie de revérifier leur lien, la chair de poule effrayée sur sa peau et la douceur tendre du retrait.

Lucian se posta près du Superviseur, qui nettoyait soigneusement l'objectif. Elio s'assit sur le tabouret. Ses jambes battant dans le vide le faisaient ressembler à un pantin désarticulé. Il n'était pas bien dans son propre corps, comme un enfant trop vite monté en graine, maladroit avec ses membres qui l'embarrassaient. L'exact contraire de Lucian, qui avait la parfaite maîtrise de ses gestes. De plus, Elio ne s'était pas du tout bien habillé, alors que son frère était presque en costume. Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt jaune sous les aisselles et un jean trop grand dont le bas était maculé de boue, et les genoux, couronnés de tâches d'herbe. Il avait encore dû aller patauger dans le petit étang du parc.

Elio se raidit au moment où le Superviseur lui demanda de prendre la pose. De la sueur perlait sur sa lèvre supérieure. Lucian se souvint qu'il avait toujours eu horreur des photos, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore orphelins. A chaque fois que l'un de leurs parents voulait en prendre une, il se mettait invariablement à pleurer.

« -- Allons, un sourire ! Protesta l'homme aux lunettes noires, toujours avec son gagatisme exagéré.

-- Oui, un sourire ! » Renchérit Ryûk, littéralement écroulé de rire et toujours la tête en bas.

Si les jumeaux haïssaient cette séance et avaient jeté des regards suppliants à Roger qui ne pouvait plus la reculer, Ryûk semblait en revanche s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il prenait des poses de star devant tous les appareils et Lucian se demandait si c'était uniquement pour se moquer d'eux : le Shinigami paraissait y prendre un réel plaisir.

Ce qui n'aidait pas Elio à se décrisper. Lucian voyait ses mains trembler, accrochées aux bords du siège. Lucian adressa à Ryûk son regard le plus noir, mais le dieu continuait de l'asticoter. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien. Elio allait craquer. Alors Lucian lança :

« -- El' ! »

Elio reporta en une seconde son attention sur lui. Et Lucian fit ce que jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait accompli pour quelqu'un d'autre que son jumeau…

…une grimace de gamin, en louchant, étirant les coins de sa bouche à deux doigts et tirant la langue.

La réaction fut instantanée : pris de court, Elio explosa de rire.

Le flash éclata sur les prunelles de Lucian.

« -- Très bien, très bien, approuva le Superviseur. Vous pouvez partir, tous les deux. »

Elio fut traversé par un grand frisson et rejoignit son frère d'un bond, lui crochetant la main pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Lucian n'avait pas plus envie que lui de s'y attarder, mais freina pourtant des deux pieds. Elio lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension, tirant sur son bras pour qu'il le suive. Cette épreuve lui avait limé les nerfs. Mais Lucian insista et se retourna vers le Superviseur. Il adopta son ton le plus poli et son attitude la plus charmeuse pour demander :

« -- Excusez-moi… Mais pourquoi N a-t-il besoin de ces photographies, au juste ? »

Le visage de l'homme se durcit. Avec ses verres opaques, il était semblable à tous ses collègues : interchangeable et sans émotion apparente, un robot uniquement programmé pour être compétent et qui ne montrait jamais aucune faiblesse. Ils l'avaient bien vu la veille, lorsque Roger l'avait presque supplié de ne pas prendre de photo d'eux, d'une voix vacillante qu'il tentait d'assourdir pour ne pas que les jumeaux comprennent de quoi il était question. Mais Lucian remarqua qu'il avait un petit trait enflammé qui courait sur sa joue, une coupure de rasoir. Cela acheva de le rassurer sur ses chances de le manipuler.

Il était un homme, lui-aussi.

Lucian accentua son sourire cajoleur. Il ne se sentait pas bien dans le monde extérieur, mais il savait user de son apparence. Séduire, en amitié, en amour, ou pour éviter une punition, lui avait toujours paru facile. Après tout, cela n'engageait en rien ses convictions ou sa véritable nature. Il faisait croire aux gens quelque chose qu'ils étaient contents de croire. Cela satisfaisait tout le monde, au final. Il suffisait d'appliquer quelques codes, deux ou trois expressions qu'il travaillait devant son miroir pour qu'elles sonnent juste, des sourires et des inclinaisons de tête estompés pour paraître plus crédibles. Ces entraînements lui servaient à mieux s'intégrer dans cet univers où il se sentait étranger, comme si en en maîtrisant les codes, il maîtrisait les êtres, et donc l'image qu'ils lui renvoyaient de lui-même.

Car Lucian se trouvait hideux dans la spontanéité. Son visage était déformé par la joie brute, et il n'y avait plus aucune beauté sur ses traits. Son sourire était trop large, grotesque, ses yeux jaillissaient presque de leurs orbites, et il avait tendance à postillonner de la pire des manières lorsqu'il était pris d'une crise de fou-rire. Elio lui assurait que c'était ainsi qu'il le préférait, sans artifice, mais Lucian n'en démordait pas : le bonheur et l'amour, au naturel, le rendaient laid.

Preuve que ces jeux de rôle dans la salle de bains avaient été utiles, le visage du Superviseur s'adoucit.

« -- Et bien, expliqua-t-il, N désire constituer sur vous un dossier aussi complet que possible, maintenant qu'il est sûr que vous serez ses successeurs. Vos photographies s'inscrivent tout simplement dans les informations élémentaires qui doivent y figurer. »

Plus il parlait, plus il disait de mensonges, et plus Lucian pouvait cerner la vérité. Le Superviseur n'avait voulu faire de photos d'eux que lorsqu'il avait vu leurs visages. Pourtant, ils étaient les indétrônables premiers depuis trois ans maintenant. De plus, Roger faisait parfaitement confiance au L actuel. Si c'était bien N qui avait réclamé ces photos, le directeur n'aurait pas tant essayé de repousser la séance.

Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout cela.

« -- Oh ! Fit mine de s'étonner Lucian, candide. Alors O, F et C ont aussi été photographiés, du temps où ils étaient les premiers ? »

Lucian vit nettement un tic agiter la pommette droite. Il dut lutter pour ne pas ricaner et perdre sa si jolie expression ingénue. Et il dut lutter plus encore lorsque, pour la deuxième fois de suite, Ryûk apparut à deux millimètres de son visage en roucoulant :

« -- Oooooh ! Dis-moi, gamin, tu le mènes par le bout du nez ! C'est passionnant, vraiment, je ne savais pas qu'un si petit être pouvait être si machiavélique… »

Il partit dans une série de moqueries qui priva Lucian de tous ses moyens. Il avait perdu tous ses mots, tous ses stratagèmes, il n'était plus qu'un gosse de douze ans, transpirant et à-demi fou de terreur.

La main d'Elio, qui serra fort la sienne, le ramena à la réalité. La voix rêveuse du petit garçon s'éleva. Elio, les yeux perdus dans le vague, s'était mis à fredonner sur l'air d'une comptine connue :

« -- _Méchant, méchant croquemitaine,_

_Tu t'es montré vilain, et pour la peine,_

_Il n'y aura plus aucune pomme pour toi,_

_Si tu te conduis encore comme ça !_ »

Ryûk, qui allait lancer un nouveau commentaire, avala trop d'air et se mit à s'étouffer.

« -- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Bafouilla-t-il, hoquetant comme un dément. Non ! Comment un si petit être peut-il être si…

-- _Méchant, méchant croquemitaine !_ Entonna Elio, un sourire un peu sadique aux lèvres. _Il n'y aura plus aucune pomme pour toi !_

-- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Gémit le dieu de la mort, épouvanté. J'arrête, j'arrête, c'est promis ! »

Le sourire revint aux lèvres de Lucian, avec dans ses yeux un véritable éclat qu'il n'avait pas auparavant, de l'espièglerie.

« -- Tiens, je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, marmonna le Superviseur, nerveux.

-- C'est Elio qui l'a inventé, expliqua poliment Lucian, voyant bien qu'il essayait de détourner la conversation. Alors, eux-aussi ont été pris en photo ?

-- Oui, oui, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Mais je doute qu'ils vous en parlent, on leur a demandé de ne rien répéter. Vous aussi, d'ailleurs, vous devrez garder le silence, pour votre propre sécurité. »

Le Superviseur s'interrompit. Une expression déplacée était apparue sur le visage de Luche, une morgue terrifiante qui n'était pas de son âge. Mais un battement de cils plus tard, elle avait disparu, laissant place à un doux sourire d'enfant. Mal à l'aise, il se dit qu'il devait avoir rêvé.

« -- Je vois, murmura Lucian. S'il vous plait… Est-ce que N communique un peu son avis sur nous ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne dit rien ?

-- Pourquoi cette question ? »

Sa voix était redevenue glacée. Lucian fit une moue inquiète :

« -- Je voulais juste savoir si j'étais toujours en haut du classement… Je m'inquiète, j'ai seulement eu 14 à la dernière épreuve de logique… »

Parfois, les mensonges lui venaient si naturellement que Lucian en était le premier surpris. Il mettait cela sur le compte de l'habitude, et du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à enjoliver la réalité quotidienne. Oh, trois fois rien, juste de petites retouches pour la rendre plus agréable à raconter, et voir sur les visages cette admiration et ce respect qui le réconfortaient. Elio était le seul à ne pas s'y laisser prendre et, à chaque fois que Lucian glissait un effet superflu dans son récit, il le fixait sans bouger, droit dans les yeux, froidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il balbutie et recommence son histoire depuis le début, avec la version rigoureusement exacte.

« -- Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura le Superviseur. Je ne crois pas que ça ait une réelle importance, à votre niveau. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, N ne nous tient pas au courant de ce qu'il pense de vous. »

Lucian hocha la tête, pestant intérieurement. Il aurait aimé s'informer. Cela faisait déjà presque vingt-quatre heures qu'ils lui avaient envoyé le mail, et depuis, ils étaient totalement sans nouvelles, condamnés à se ronger les ongles et à supporter tant bien que mal l'incessante hilarité de Ryûk. Après réflexion, Lucian se serait volontiers frappé la tête contre un mur, de ne pas avoir envoyé le message à toutes les adresses fichées par l'ordinateur. Trop nerveux ce soir-là, il avait manqué du sens pratique le plus élémentaire. Il commençait à craindre que N n'ait pas reçu leur appel au secours. Et ils ne pouvaient même pas retourner dans la salle des professeurs : la porte en avait été cadenassée, sans doute suite à la disparition mystérieuse de tous les cookies aux noisettes du professeur de mathématiques.

Oui, Lucian s'en voulait profondément. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la souffrance d'Elio.

Ils avaient bien trop peur que quelqu'un ne découvre ou même ne touche le portable d'Elio pour le laisser dans son boitier habituel. Ils avaient pensé à de multiples cachettes, dont l'armoire de Lucian et la latte de son parquet, mais aucune n'était vraiment sûre. On fouillait trop sa chambre pour que le téléphone y soit en sécurité. Et il suffisait d'un effleurement de la main pour pouvoir voir Ryûk. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rater l'appel de N, s'il les contactait. Elio s'était donc résigné à garder son téléphone sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'éteindre, toujours de peur de louper une communication importante. Et garder en permanence une machine de mort sur lui devait être quelque chose d'atroce.

Son frère le tira vigoureusement par la manche. Il se trémoussait, comme quelqu'un qui avait un irrépressible besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Lucian le voyait se mordre la lèvre et trembler. Il se laissa entrainer, après avoir brièvement salué le Superviseur. Elio, voyant que son frère ne montrait plus de résistance, arracha quasiment la porte de ses gonds et se mit à galoper tête baissée dans les couloirs, serrant si fort son poignet entre ses doigts qu'il lui fit mal.

« -- Eh, les gosses, attendez-moi ! » Protesta Ryûk, qui peinait à les rattraper.

Elio accéléra encore, voûté et dégingandé par sa course folle. Il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre de deux tractions sur la clef, poussa Lucian à l'intérieur et referma la porte avec une telle violence qu'un peu de plâtre tomba du plafond. Puis il s'écroula, le front contre le battant, secoué par des frissons qui ressemblaient à des spasmes.

« -- Elio, s'alarma Lucian, s'agenouillant près de lui, Elio, qu'est-ce qui ne va p… »

Dans un son à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le hurlement, Elio arracha son téléphone portable de sa poche et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le cri que Lucian allait pousser se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son frère. Elio avait un teint cadavérique, la sueur coulait à grosses gouttes sur son visage et ses traits inexpressifs étaient tordus par la panique.

« -- Je n'en peux plus ! Pleura-t-il, hystérique. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir cette chose sur moi jours et nuits ! J'ai tout le temps peur qu'elle sonne et qu'on me la confisque ! J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle pèse dans ma poche ! Je crains sans cesse d'appuyer sans le faire exprès sur un bouton et de l'activer ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre ! Et ce foutu Shinigami ! Brailla-t-il alors que Ryûk entrait dans la pièce en traversant un mur. Qui n'arrête pas de nous… De te… De me… »

Il étouffait. Lucian était paralysé. Elio ne faisait jamais de crises d'angoisse. C'était toujours lui qui s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour se vider de ses larmes, pas le contraire ! Ce changement radical lui fit crisper les poings. Il se mit à trembler à son tour et s'assit d'un coup par terre. Si son jumeau ne pouvait plus supporter la pression au bout de seulement une journée, qu'est-ce qui avait encore du sens ?

« -- Je ne peux pas ! Gémit Elio, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses joues. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'en peux plus…

-- Chhhh… Murmura Lucian, la voix éraillée. Chhhh… Ça va aller. »

Il glissa sur le sol en s'aidant de ses mains et de ses pieds et le prit dans ses bras, serrant fort son corps secoué de sanglots. Elio s'accrocha à ses épaules. Lucian ferma les yeux et le berça dans un mouvement aveugle, sa joue pressée si fort contre son front qu'ils semblaient être os contre os. Leurs cœurs palpitaient au même rythme, battements d'ailes d'oiseaux-mouches.

« -- Tout va bien, chuchota Lucian, répétant sans les comprendre les mots dérisoires que leur mère utilisait autrefois pour les consoler. Tout va bien, c'est presque fini, tu vas voir. C'est… C'est moi qui vais garder le portable, maintenant. Je vais le garder sur moi et tu vas pouvoir te reposer…

-- Et ces photos, bredouillait Elio, ces photos ! On veut nous tuer, j'en suis sûr, on veut nous tuer ! Lucian, Lucian, ne meurs pas ! Si tu me laisses… Je te jure que…

-- Je ne vais pas mourir, souffla Lucian, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. »

Il passait inlassablement sa main dans ses cheveux secs et en bataille, cherchant à le calmer par la régularité du mouvement.

Elio n'avait quasiment pas laissé sortir ses émotions depuis cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient tué Anderson. Il fallait bien qu'elles s'expriment un jour. La séance-photo avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, déjà rempli à ras-bord par Ryûk, qui s'amusait de leur stress et avait été la cause du fameux quatorze de Lucian en devoir de logique. Trop de nervosité. Trop d'attente. Trop de mimiques qui visaient à le déconcentrer. Trop de sursauts dus à la face hideuse de Ryûk penchée sur lui.

S'ils avaient fini par admettre que le dieu de la mort était réel (à force de voir des pommes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus matérielles disparaître dans son estomac), sa présence était toujours aussi insupportable.

Justement, celui-ci devait juger qu'il ne les avait pas assez terrorisés aujourd'hui, parce qu'il ajouta son grain de sel :

« -- Tu sais, Elio, tu es le propriétaire de Death File. Si tu le jettes et le donnes à ton frère, tu pourras effacer les souvenirs qui y sont liés. »

Elio s'arrêta d'un seul coup de pleurer. Cette soudaineté avait quelque chose d'effrayant, comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton « pause » de son chagrin. Il releva lentement la tête pour regarder le monstre. Les larmes avaient tracé des sillons grisâtres sur ses joues. Il était de nouveau inexpressif.

« -- Et Lucian… Réfléchit-il à voix haute d'un ton monocorde. Lui, il ne pourrait pas abandonner ses souvenirs ?

-- Il a utilisé le Death File (brillamment, d'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre) alors qu'il n'en était pas le propriétaire, expliqua Ryûk, qui se grattait le sommet du crâne avec une de ses griffes démesurées. Donc non. Sa mémoire ne peut pas être effacée, même si tu lui donnes le Death File et qu'il l'abandonne par la suite. »

Le visage d'Elio se ferma brusquement, buté.

« -- Alors ça ne sert à rien, martela-t-il, enfouissant de nouveau son nez dans l'épaule de Lucian. Je ne vais pas lui laisser porter tout ça seul. Hors de question. »

Lucian eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait aimé qu'Elio pense aussi un peu à lui. Mais une autre part de lui, plus égoïste, était soulagée qu'il n'ait pas accepté l'offre du Shinigami. Etre deux embarqués dans cette galère, c'était déjà bien plus supportable. Il jeta un regard noir à Ryûk. Une poussée de haine le fit parler d'une voix plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire, quitte à le regretter plus tard :

« -- Et dis-moi, dieu de la mort, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres détails comme ceux-là que tu ne nous as pas donnés ? »

Ryûk gloussa.

« -- C'est trop bon, l'entendit-il murmurer. C'est vraiment exactement la même chose.

-- Hein ?

-- Rien. Et bien, il y a l'histoire des yeux de la mort… »

Lucian aurait aimé que cette règle soit : « celui qui possède les yeux de la mort peut tuer qui il veut, MÊME les Shinigamis. »

« -- …Vois-tu, c'est la grande différence entre les dieux et les humains. Nos yeux. »

Le Shinigami fit un clin d'œil moqueur.

« -- Vous nous l'avez déjà dit, murmura Elio, sa voix étouffée par le cou de Lucian. Vous pouvez voir notre nom et notre durée de vie.

-- Et je peux faire en sorte que vous ayez cette capacité. »

Les deux frères relevèrent simultanément la tête. Ça, c'était intéressant, se dit Lucian, réfléchissant à toute allure. Pouvoir connaître le nom de n'importe qui… De N lui-même s'il s'avérait trop gênant… Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il pensait et frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Le manque de sommeil. C'était le manque de sommeil qui le faisait délirer.

« -- Vous pouvez obtenir des yeux de dieu de la mort… En échange de la moitié de votre durée de vie. »

Ils se renfrognèrent, une nouvelle fois à l'unisson.

« -- Pas question. » Dirent-ils en même temps, prenant à peine le temps de réfléchir.

Ryûk rit.

« -- Je m'en doutais un peu. A votre âge, on a la vie devant soi, on ne veut pas la dilapider, minauda-t-il, tel un conseiller en éducation. Mais enfin… Rappelez-vous que mon offre est toujours valide. »

De sa griffe, il se mit à se curer l'oreille.

Lucian fronça les sourcils.

« -- Il y a d'autres échanges possibles comme ceux-là ? Demanda-t-il. Une durée de vie plus longue, plus courte, ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Ryûk le fixa un long moment, avec une expression insondable.

« -- …Non. »

Lucian disait des mensonges plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Il savait reconnaitre ceux des autres à coup sûr.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour inciter le Shinigami à parler d'avantage, mais un changement brutal l'interrompit. Contre lui, Elio avait arrêté de s'agiter. Mais il était devenu froid. Beaucoup trop froid et roide. Il avait l'impression de tenir un cadavre dans ses bras. Une sensation qui appelait au vertige, qui lui donnait l'impression que tout sombrait dans une lueur rouge d'ordinateur court-circuité.

Sentiment Familier. Trop familier.

« -- Lucian… Je vais… Vo… mir… »

Elio leva les yeux vers lui et Lucian sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Son frère ouvrait une bouche béante, les yeux si écarquillés qu'on ne distinguait pas la pupille de l'iris. Il suffoquait, son souffle raclant ses poumons comme s'il allait les recracher. Ses narines se dilataient frénétiquement. D'un seul coup, Lucian prit conscience que son visage avait gonflé. Ses lèvres enflaient, une convulsion incontrôlable les faisait bleuir. Sa gorge palpitait de ganglions qui n'étaient pas là une seconde auparavant.

Lucian observait ces changements se produire à une vitesse impossible, comme lorsque le Death File avait infecté l'ordinateur. Il restait tétanisé, incapable de réagir. Il ne comprenait pas. Une simple montée d'angoisse pouvait-elle provoquer cela ? Ce visage congestionné qui virait au violacé ? L'écume mousseuse qui lui montait aux lèvres dans un râle ? Ces spasmes qui tordaient son ventre avec une force effroyable, comme si un serpent avait élu domicile dans ses entrailles et s'y tordait pour lui exploser la peau ? Elio porta ses mains à son cou, et Lucian constata avec terreur que ses doigts aussi étaient boursoufflés, ainsi que les muscles qui se tordaient sur ses bras et ses poignets.

« -- Lou… Lou… » Murmura Elio, dont les yeux ne cessaient de s'arrondir, atteignant des dimensions impossibles.

Il était hébété de ce qui lui arrivait, muet de détresse. Les veines de son cou battaient à toute allure, saillant jusque sur le menton pour arriver dans la bouche, des câbles épais et qui s'engouffraient entre ses dents. Des veines noires qui semblaient charrier un sang empli de venin.

Lucian restait immobile, avec une impression de déjà-vu pulsant dans son cerveau vide. Elio s'alourdissait dans ses bras jusqu'à presque s'affaler sur le parquet ciré.

Une pensée abominable flottait dans son esprit.

_Le laisser mourir. _

La rage folle qui l'envahit le fit hurler. C'était un mélange de fureur face à son impuissance, de la peur de son jumeau qu'il ressentait comme la sienne, et de révolte devant ce monstre en lui qui cherchait à contrôler ses actes. Il souleva Elio avec une force dont il ne se serait pas cru capable et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bains attenante, titubant sur ses jambes le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Il le lâcha devant la cuvette des toilettes. Elio tomba sur le sol. Sa tête frappa la faïence avec un bruit creux. Comme une poupée de chiffon. Et comme ceux d'une poupée, ses yeux vides contemplaient l'infini.

Cette constatation fit monter l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il arracha le tee-shirt moite d'Elio. Les coutures craquèrent sèchement et découvrirent une surface striée de vaisseaux distendus. Lucian stoppa tout.

Là.

Au niveau de son cœur.

Quelque chose… Quelque chose palpitait sous sa peau.

Quelque chose d'aveugle, de rond, de visqueux, qui agitait des pattes.

Comme un insecte.

Ryûk se pencha par-dessus son épaule, fasciné. Lucian n'y prêta pas attention, trop horrifié pour sursauter.

« -- C'est immonde. » Murmura le Shinigami.

Pris d'une terreur instinctive, Lucian referma ses mains sur la chose. Il la sentit nettement se tordre sous ses doigts, malmenant l'épiderme. Il serra plus fort, sans réfléchir. Il _savait_ qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il relâche sa prise. Mais elle se débattait agilement, et ses propres mouvements étaient trop saccadés. Elle parvint à échapper à son emprise et se mit à remonter le long de l'œsophage d'Elio. Elle se tortillait comme une blatte répugnante.

Lucian chercha à l'attraper de nouveau, mais ses mains moites et tremblantes lui firent défaut. L'insecte se glissa dans le cou de son frère, gonflant sa gorge à l'extrême. Un son rauque et mouillé sortit de la bouche d'Elio et, tressautant et s'étranglant, il eut la force de se redresser et de mettre la tête dans les toilettes. La bile y gicla violemment, faisant trembler tout son corps, et quelque chose de flasque et grouillant tomba dans l'eau. Lucian se pencha à précipitamment pour voir, mais ne distingua qu'un bouillonnement effervescent, comme si la chose se dissolvait au contact de l'air. Il entendit un chuintement très aigu, le cri strident d'un rongeur qu'on écrase.

Puis le silence.

Elio respirait très vite, terrifié, ses mains accrochées aux bords de la cuvette comme elles l'avaient été aux bords du tabouret, tout à l'heure. Lucian mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il plantait ses propres ongles dans ses épaules et devait lui faire mal. Il desserra son étreinte et vit avec une vague de soulagement qu'Elio désenflait aussi rapidement que la crise avait commencé.

« -- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Bafouilla Elio. Cette… Cette chose ?

-- Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée… Ryûk ? »

Ils se retournèrent vers le dieu de la mort. Celui-ci avait l'air proprement stupéfait. Il contempla les traits livides des jumeaux, le filet de vomi qui s'étirait du menton d'Elio à la cuvette, les cheveux trempés de sueur qui collaient au front de Lucian. Puis il leur répondit le plus simplement du monde :

« -- Je ne sais pas. »

Lucian savait repérer les mensonges.

Et pour une fois, le Shinigami était sincère.

Comme s'il avait été dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas se poser pour réfléchir un peu, ce fut cet instant que le téléphone portable d'Elio choisit pour sonner.

Durant les trois premières sonneries, aucun d'entre eux ne réagit. Ils étaient trop hébétés, Ryûk compris. Toutes ces émotions d'un coup, c'était éprouvant. Puis le dieu de la mort suggéra d'un ton faussement innocent :

« -- Allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais persuadé que vous attendiez un appel extrêmement important… »

Lucian poussa un cri qui ressemblait un peu à un glapissement, et dont il aurait eu honte s'il avait été dans une autre situation. Il sauta par-dessus les jambes de son frère, manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol, se cogna le bras à la poignée de la porte et parvint à se jeter sur le téléphone. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il craignit un instant de rater l'appel parce qu'il n'aurait pas su appuyer sur le bouton « décrocher ». Finalement, il réussit à enclencher la touche et porta à toute allure le téléphone à son oreille :

« -- Allo ? Allo ? » Paniqua-t-il.

Pendant une folle seconde, il crut qu'il avait décroché trop tard, ou bien que c'était une blague de Guardian, ou un appel du livreur de pizza qui en avait marre des commandes intempestives d'Elio…

La voix synthétique de L lui donna l'impression de mourir de soulagement.

« -- A ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas commis la sottise de cacher ce téléphone loin de vous. »

La froideur de L lui donna un coup au cœur, le faisant passer du calme le plus intense à l'affolement. Elio arriva à son tour en trombe, jetant des regards d'animal aux abois un peu partout dans sa chambre.

« -- C'est L ? Dis-moi que c'est L ! Cria-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

-- Je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits, répondit le détective, d'un timbre las.

-- Oui ! » Chuchota Lucian, levant le pouce.

Elio gémit et s'effondra à côté de lui, le fixant d'un air avide.

« -- Alors ? Réclama-t-il. Alors ? »

Il avait retrouvé toute son énergie, une vigueur que Lucian n'avait pas perçue depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le fichier de la mort.

« -- A qui ai-je à faire ? Interrogea L, de son ton monocorde. Luche ou El' ?

-- Luche, répondit-il d'un débit rapide. Nous commencions à penser que vous ne répondriez pas, ou que vous ne nous aviez pas crus ! Nous n'avons pas laissé le téléphone entre d'autres mains une seule seconde et…

-- Stop. »

Il s'arrêta net. Une vague de froid le submergeait peu à peu. Il s'était attendu à des paroles de réconfort, à des conseils, pas à ces intonations glaciales et distantes.

« -- Ne dites plus un mot, articula N. Ne répondez que quand je vous le demande, par le minimum, « oui » ou « non ». Nous sommes peut-être sur écoute. »

Lucian cessa de respirer. Elio, l'oreille collée au boitier du portable, l'imita.

« -- Je vais vous poser une série de questions, dit N. Premièrement : est-ce bien vous qui avez tué Alike Anderson ?

-- Oui, répondit Lucian, la bouche sèche.

-- Est-ce que vous avez utilisé le Death File plus d'une fois ?

-- Non.

-- A quelle date l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-- Le treize juin. »

Un moment de silence au bout du fil.

« -- Quel est le Shinigami attaché à votre Death File ? »

Lucian en eut le souffle coupé. Que N sache tant de choses à propos de cet objet, peut-être même plus qu'eux, était étrange à découvrir. Mais après tout, c'était lui qui avait résolu l'affaire Kira.

« -- Il s'appelle… (Lucian jeta un coup d'œil au Shinigami qui traversait justement le mur pour les rejoindre.) Ryûk. »

La personne au bout du fil prit une brusque inspiration.

« -- Bien sûr, murmura-t-il. Est-ce qu'il pourrait parler dans le combiné ? »

Elio haussa un sourcil.

« -- Vous ne pourrez pas l'entendre, objecta-t-il. Vous n'avez pas touché le Death File.

-- J'ai déjà dit, claqua la voix sèche, que je voulais que vous répondiez par oui ou par non, c'est tout ! Vous êtes peut-être mes successeurs, mais sur cette affaire, vous avez fait preuve d'une idiotie sans nom ! Cessez de multiplier les erreurs. »

L'expression soulagée d'Elio changea de nature. Elle était devenue empreinte d'une sorte de répulsion. Il se redressa et siffla :

« -- Nous ne sommes pas vos jouets, N. Si vous nous parlez comme ça…

-- N'essayez pas de me faire croire que deux gamins de douze ans peuvent quelque chose contre moi. Vous avez été si peu responsables que vous m'avez appelé au secours de la plus pitoyable des manières. Je sais qui vous êtes, je peux vous faire arrêter quand je le veux. »

Il était brûlant de mépris. Lucian sentit grandir en lui une envie de montrer les dents et de mordre.

« -- Mais vous nous avez crus, et vous avez répondu, intervint-il de la même voix implacable qu'il avait auparavant utilisée pour parler à Ryûk. Et NOUS possédons le Death File. NOUS en sommes les propriétaires. Admettons que nous ayons fait l'échange des yeux. Nous sommes au cœur de la Wammy's House. Nous pourrions tuer n'importe qui, et en quarante secondes, c'est votre empire qui tomberait. »

Elio frémit. Son bras collé au sien se couvrit de chair de poule. Lucian se força à ne pas réagir. S'ils cédaient une fois à N, ils céderaient pour toutes les autres. Autant frapper fort. Ils n'étaient pas que des clones.

L, ils le dépasseraient.

« --…Je vois. Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez, déjà ? »

Un changement d'intonation perceptible était apparu dans la voix de N. Une modulation concentrée.

« -- Luche et El'. »

Silence.

« -- Faites parler le dieu de la mort ! Se reprit finalement N, le débit de ses mots s'accélérant. Maintenant !

-- Mais je n'ai pas envie, râla Ryûk, trainant les pieds.

-- Tu vas venir ici, CONNARD DE SHINIGAMI ! »

La voix de Lucian, montée dans des aigus improbables, les fit tous sursauter. Le Shinigami fit une grimace surprise et s'avança vers eux.

« -- Ben dis donc, marmonna-t-il, lui jetant des regards fuyants, tu ne changes pas, toi…

-- Ryûk. »

La voix de N était parfaitement calme, et même fatiguée, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que tout se passe ainsi. Le dieu esquissa un sourire dentu.

« -- Tiens donc, c'est le petit tout blanc ! Railla-t-il.

-- Ryûk, le monde des dieux de la mort est-il donc si ennuyeux que vous ne puissiez pas y rester… ? Oh et puis, peu importe. Luche ? El' ? »

Les jumeaux serrèrent plus fort le combiné entre leurs oreilles.

« -- Je commence à y voir un peu plus clair. Je vais organiser un déplacement, et vous allez me rejoindre au QG du SPK.

-- New-York ? S'éveilla Elio, émerveillé.

-- El', combien de fois devrais-je répéter que nous sommes peut-être sur écoute… ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se renfrogna. N reprit la parole.

« -- Ceci ne sera pas une excursion ou une période de vacances. Je veux vous voir en personne, ainsi que votre Shinigami, afin de discuter des détails de cette histoire. Et peut-être même, (Lucian put entendre un sourire dans la voix modifiée par ordinateur) que je demanderai votre avis sur une affaire… Fort intrigante. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard exalté. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours le poids énorme de leur meurtre sur le cœur, mais les choses prenaient soudain un tour beaucoup plus optimiste… Sans compter que travailler aux côtés de N, c'était le but de chaque orphelin ici.

« -- Et euh… Hésita Lucian. En ce qui concerne Alike Anderson… ? »

N réfléchit une poignée de secondes.

« -- Nous allons voir ça. Je ne peux vous reprocher d'avoir essayé le Death File. C'est la réaction normale d'à peu près n'importe quel être humain. »

Ses mots se durcirent.

« -- Ce qui ne l'est plus, en revanche, c'est de tuer alors qu'on a la certitude de son pouvoir. Recommencez une fois, et une seule, et je vous assure que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous faire passer sur la chaise électrique. »

Lucian eut envie de déglutir, mais décida de ne pas lui laisser le plaisir d'entendre sa peur. Il répondit d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre assurée.

« -- Nous avons compris. Nous ne vous décevrons pas.

-- J'espère bien. Dans votre intérêt. »

La menace était claire.

« -- Je vais faire en sorte que vous partiez en pleine nuit, dans le courant de la semaine. Soyez prêts dès demain soir. En attendant, cachez le Death File dans un endroit sûr. Quelque part où personne ne va, et où vous puissiez le récupérer très vite. Le garder dans votre poche n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

-- Mais où pourrions-nous… ?

-- A vous de trouver. N'êtes-vous pas… Mes successeurs ? »

Sur ces mots empreints d'ironie, N raccrocha. Elio fronça les sourcils, s'adossa au lit et porta sa main à sa bouche pour mordiller son pouce. Lucian le regarda faire avec plaisir. Il était apaisé de le voir reprendre ses vieilles habitudes.

« -- Lucian… J'ai l'impression qu'il nous a testés, avoua Elio, plantant ses dents dans son doigt. Du début à la fin.

-- C'est aussi ce que je pense, acquiesça-t-il, posant sa joue sur le fouillis des couvertures parsemées de miettes de gâteaux. Je crois qu'il ne nous considère pas comme… Des enfants. Je crois qu'il nous voit comme des machines juste construites pour lui succéder. Et peu importe si ses tests nous cassent. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit assez résistants. Il ne fait que vérifier si nous sommes à la hauteur. »

Cette constatation lui fit froid dans le dos. Elio tendit la main vers lui, caressa sa pommette, glissa ses doigts le long de sa joue, et attrapa son menton entre son index et son pouce pour qu'il le regarde. Il avait l'air perdu et peiné.

« -- Mais sommes-nous encore des enfants ? » Demanda-t-il tristement.

En guise de réponse, Lucian fit un sourire en coin. Il se retourna brusquement et, d'un coup sec, tira sur une des ailes de Ryûk. Le Shinigami poussa un hululement outré, et fit un bond en arrière en la massant.

« -- Mais ça va pas ?! »

Elio gloussa, alors que Lucian adressait au dieu un sourire moqueur et hautain, en passant avec délectation une de ses plumes noires sous son menton.

« -- Ça manquait à ma collection, susurra-t-il, un éclair de malice rougeâtre dans ses yeux d'ambre. Et c'est ta punition pour avoir été aussi insupportable… Méchant croquemitaine ! »

Elio éclata de rire et cogna son front contre le sien. Prenant à peine le temps de frotter leurs nez, Lucian se hâta de l'embrasser. Il se souvint que, lorsqu'ils étaient petits et qu'un bruit effrayant et nouveau les dérangeait (l'aspirateur, ou la perceuse que leur père ne savait pas utiliser convenablement), ils cherchaient mutuellement à sentir si l'autre avait peur, en collant leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. C'était un peu semblable.

Les yeux fermés, il se mit à respirer par la bouche dans celle de son jumeau. C'était aigre, amer, acide.

Mais la peur s'était en allée.

Ils se séparèrent apaisés, et le regard plus confiant. Puis Lucian écarta sa frange de son front, tournant et retournant la plume rêche entre ses doigts et s'amusant à frôler son visage avec.

« -- Bon… Où pourrions-nous cacher ce portable… » Réfléchit-il, déterminé.

Elio ouvrit la bouche avec enthousiasme, puis la referma en constatant que Lucian poussait un lourd soupir :

« -- Elio, à chaque fois que tu as eu une « idée de génie », ça s'est retourné contre nous. C'est non. »

Elio fit une adorable moue, la bouche en cœur.

« -- Elio. Ça ne marchera pas. »

Il fit larmoyer ses yeux à l'extrême, en geignant misérablement.

« -- Elio. »

Il battit frénétiquement des cils.

« --… »

(Et avec un bisou sur la joue… ?)

« -- Je te jure que si ça foire, je te tue, Elio. »

(…niark. Trop facile.)

« -- Il y a… La chambre de F. » Déclara finalement Elio.

Le mouvement de la plume cessa.

Bien sûr.

F, Free*, avait été le premier enfant à pouvoir prétendre à la place de successeur de N. Il était au même niveau, sinon plus haut, que ne l'avaient été ensuite Orion et Carlie. Il avait été amené à la Wammy's House très jeune, et était resté pendant des mois à la tête du classement.

Mais la pression était énorme, et le garçon n'était pas comme la plupart des génies qui remplissaient l'orphelinat : il aimait sortir, s'amuser, parler. Il ne construisait pas sa vie autour de son intelligence, et son but n'était pas de prendre la relève du détective. Il avait plus un faible pour les animaux que pour les enquêtes.

Au départ, la direction avait essayé la cajolerie, en lui fournissant de quoi assouvir sa passion. Sa chambre s'était peu à peu remplie d'aboiements et de coassements en tous genres, ainsi que d'odeurs peu ragoûtantes. On racontait même qu'il avait réussi à capturer une des fameuses souris-kangourous-violettes-et-génétiquement-modifiées-par-Mello-et-Matt.

Le garçon s'était alors d'avantage concentré sur ses animaux que sur ses études, arguant que c'était cela qui l'intéressait vraiment, et que si l'on continuait à vouloir l'obliger à rentrer dans un moule qui ne lui convenait pas, il ne ferait aucun effort pour ses examens. Son niveau avait drastiquement chuté et la direction lui avait retiré toutes ses bêtes. En réponse, le génie buté avait introduit dans la Wammy's House la nouvelle génération des fameuses souris, et il fallait savoir que celles-ci se reproduisaient à une vitesse endémique, et grandissaient au moins aussi rapidement. A la grande joie des orphelins, et à la grande dépression de leurs professeurs, ils avaient mis trois mois pour toutes les attraper.

A chaque brimade, F répondait par une nouvelle astuce, une chouette introduite par la cheminée (hommage à son amour des livres de J.K. Rowling), un nuage de sauterelles dans les tuyaux d'aérations, un piranha dans l'étang où tous allaient se tremper les pieds durant les grandes chaleurs, un perroquet dissimulé dans la salle des professeurs et qui leur avaient répété tous leurs petits secrets douteux, une invasion de termites dans le vieux théâtre en bois…

Les Superviseurs étaient passés au stade supérieur. Ils avaient enfermé F dans sa chambre, barreaux aux fenêtres, avec interdiction de sortir. On lui apportait ses repas et lui passait de quoi se laver et faire ses besoins. Il ne sortait jamais. Et au final, il en était devenu quasiment fou.

On l'entendait hurler la nuit et frapper contre les murs, se lamenter et proférer des malédictions, suppliant qu'on le laisse sortir, juste deux minutes, rien que deux petites minutes… Parfois il appelait sa famille, dans d'interminables et pitoyables litanies. Et un jour, sans explication, il s'était tu. Il était devenu l'ombre de la Wammy's, qui ne répondait plus aux petits mots d'encouragement que les orphelins lui passaient sous la porte. Il s'était remis à faire un travail impeccable.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être mort.

Lucian ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, à son arrivée à la Wammy's, et c'était à travers les barreaux de sa fenêtre, alors qu'il jouait dans le parc. Il gardait le souvenir brûlant de deux yeux noirs qui le fixaient sans ciller, ternis par sa captivité, emplis d'une angoisse sans nom.

Deux ans plus tard, le jour de ses quinze ans, F s'était enfui.

Sa fugue était restée légendaire, et elle était aujourd'hui presque autant racontée que celle de Beyond Birthday ou de Mihael Keehl. Si ces dernières s'étaient passées dans le calme et la discrétion la plus totale, et avaient par la suite été enjolivées par les innombrables récits, celle de F avait été pour le moins… Estomaquante.

Lorsqu'on avait été lui porter son petit-déjeuner au matin, on avait trouvé la base de ses barreaux fondue par un mélange de produits acides. Il y avait visiblement travaillé depuis longtemps, un, voire deux ans, avec les sauces dont on agrémentait ses repas et les restes de ses tubes à essais lorsqu'il travaillait la chimie. Puis les pieds de F marquaient la neige jusqu'à la lisière de la petite forêt qui bordait le parc… Et disparaissaient brusquement. Les arbres étaient trop loin pour qu'il ait pu y monter, et les traces trop légères pour qu'il ait fait un quelconque trajet à l'envers dans ses propres empreintes. La seule explication valable, c'était qu'on l'avait emmené par la voie des airs. Mais personne n'avait entendu le moindre bruit de moteur, d'hélice, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sa disparition restait un complet mystère.

Depuis, sa chambre était restée inutilisée. Elle était fermée à clef et le seul qui y entrait était Roger, quelques secondes par jour, pour poser une bougie allumée au bord de la fenêtre. Comme pour lui dire que, si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de revenir, cet endroit restait son foyer.

Mais ce qui concernait Lucian et Elio dans cette histoire, c'était que Roger interdisait farouchement son accès aux Superviseurs. Ceux-ci avaient déjà tenté de faire un moulage de la serrure pour fabriquer une clef, mais les orphelins ne manquaient pas de ressources, et avaient tout fait pour protéger ce lieu, symbole de l'oppression qu'ils exerçaient et des erreurs commises par le système. A chaque fois que l'un des hommes en noir posait la main sur cette porte, il était parcouru de violentes et mystérieuses décharges électriques, à moins que ce ne soit l'alarme à incendie qui ne se déclenche, des fumigènes dégoupillés automatiquement ou des liquides visqueux se répandant dans les canalisations. Preuve que la Wammy's House n'était peut-être pas si calme que ses professeurs s'évertuaient à le dire.

Bref, pour cacher le portable d'Elio, c'était l'endroit idéal.

Le problème étant qu'eux non-plus, ils ne possédaient pas la clef de la chambre.

« -- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour entrer là ? Demanda suspicieusement Lucian. Voler la clef à Roger ? Il s'en rendra compte si cela dure plus d'un jour, vu qu'il y pose une bougie toutes les vingt-quatre heures. Et nous avons besoin de pouvoir ouvrir la chambre quand nous le voulons, donc nous ne pourrons pas la lui rapporter après avoir caché le portable. Quand à faire un moulage de la serrure, je doute que les petits pièges posés par nos camarades sachent différencier les Superviseurs des orphelins. On se ferait électrocuter, ou quelque chose dans le genre… »

Elio hésita avant de lâcher :

« -- J'avais pensé à voler la clef pour quelques heures, puis à demander à Manus de nous en faire une copie. Comme ça, après, on pourra la reposer chez Roger et il ne s'en sera même pas aperçu. »

Manus* était un des seuls enfants de la Wammy's House dont la passion était une activité matérielle. Il occupait la plupart du temps la salle de technologie. Le bois, le fer, les soudures, les assemblages, tout cela n'avait pas de secret pour lui. Souvent, il ironisait que la lettre « M », comme « Matt », l'avait influencé. Cependant, à la différence de Mail Jeevas, la mécanique le laissait parfaitement indifférent, et il préférait l'architecture et les constructions toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Il était aussi vraisemblablement l'auteur de la majorité des petits pièges qui repoussaient les Superviseurs loin de la chambre de F. En créer une clef représentait probablement pour lui une simple formalité.

L'idée d'Elio n'était pas mauvaise, mais Lucian en remarqua tout de suite les inconvénients. Les jumeaux fonctionnaient toujours comme cela : Elio était le créateur, il donnait les idées, et lui, plus terre à terre, il les perfectionnait.

« -- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il accepterait ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre quelque chose si je te dis que les autres… Ne nous aiment pas beaucoup. »

Elio haussa les épaules. Les autres et leur opinion effrayée, il s'en fichait comme de sa première tarte à la fraise. Tant que Lucian le laissait manger dans son lit, et se réfugier près de lui lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, il était content.

« -- Il me doit une dissertation très importante pour le Classement, l'informa-il. Comme je m'ennuyais, j'en avais écrites deux au lieu d'une, en argumentant pour les deux points de vue opposés. Et lui, il avait oubliée la sienne dans le broyeur de métal le matin où il devait la rendre. Elle est ressortie à l'état de petits cubes irrécupérables. »

Malgré que Manus ait quinze ans, presque seize, il était dans leur classe. Ou plutôt, _ils_ _étaient_ dans _sa_ classe. Ce qui, sans surprise, le vexait un peu.

« -- Et c'était sur quoi, cette fameuse dissert ? S'amusa Lucian, chatouillant le cou de son frère avec la plume de Ryûk.

-- « Peut-on réclamer un droit à la différence » ? Gloussa Elio. Je lui ai donné celle qui disait « oui », bien entendu. »

Lucian éclata de rire et se mit à le chatouiller de plus belle, profitant de ce qu'il ne portait pas de tee-shirt pour atteindre son point faible : les côtes. Elio se débattit en se tortillant et en hurlant de rire, cherchant à se cacher sous les couvertures. Pour que le combat soit équitable, il arracha une plume à Ryûk, qui était justement en train de vérifier l'état de ses ailes. Le Shinigami glapit une nouvelle fois, bégayant d'indignation.

« -- Mais arrêtez, elles ne vous ont rien fait, mes plumes ! » Protesta-t-il.

Les jumeaux ne l'écoutèrent pas et Elio se mit en garde, brandissant la penne comme il l'aurait fait avec un fleuret. Lucian l'imita en prenant l'expression d'un chevalier prêt à en découdre dans un duel à mort, mais son effet fut singulièrement gâché par l'affaissement soudain de sa plume sur elle-même : trop malmenée, elle était complètement cassée en deux. Devant son air franchement dépité, Elio tomba du lit de rire. Lucian se mit à râler :

« -- Gnagnagna ! Il se croit drôle en plus ! C'est pas juste, d'abord : ma plume, je l'ai depuis tout à l'heure alors que la tienne, elle est toute neuve !

-- Je confirme ! » Grogna Ryûk dans son coin, traumatisé.

Elio riait tellement qu'il ne pouvait même plus tenir sur ses jambes et s'écroula par terre. Lucian attendit qu'il se calme en boudant, puis se pencha sur lui en ne gardant que le bas de son corps appuyé sur le matelas, en équilibre précaire. Il avait repris son sérieux en un clin d'œil.

« -- Il n'empêche, je n'aime pas l'idée d'introduire quelqu'un d'autre dans cette histoire. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile.

-- On ne lui demande pas grand-chose en comparaison du service que je lui ai apporté, souligna Elio. S'il n'avait pas rendu ce devoir, il aurait été renvoyé. Cela faisait sept fois que ça lui arrivait.

-- Tu es sûr qu'il ne va rien dire ? Insista Lucian, qui se sentait prêt à céder, mais ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.

-- Manus ? Jouer les commères ? » Ricana Elio.

Il était un des orphelins les plus discrets de la Wammy's. Toujours flegmatique et placide, un masque de protection contre les éclats de métal vissé sur le visage. Les seules personnes avec lesquelles il parlait, c'était Nape*, dont on n'avait jamais su avec certitude si c'était un garçon ou une fille, Orion et Carlie. Guardian, à la limite. Mais Guardian parlait un peu avec tout le monde. Ça ne comptait pas.

« -- Très bien, soupira Lucian. On va faire comme ça. Mais avant toute chose, il faut lui demander son avis. On aura l'air fin, s'il refuse, et qu'on a volé la clef pour rien.

-- Il n'est pas difficile à trouver, se réjouit Elio, sautant sur ses pieds. Il doit être fourré dans ses plans de constructions. »

Il trottina jusqu'à une petite commode où il rangeait tous ses rubans, ouvrit cinq tiroirs sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait, fouilla dans les nœuds et les pelotes colorées, puis en sortit enfin une longue lanière de velours noir, pour « faire l'agent-secret ».

Lucian sourit. Sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin. Un peu crispé, même.

Comment faisait-il ? Il y avait à peine une heure, il se sentait si mal, il faisait une crise de larmes et vomissait une sorte de bestiole répugnante… Et là, il avait retrouvé toute sa fraicheur et sa joie de vivre, comme si toutes ces épreuves n'étaient que des mauvais souvenirs.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Peut-être se sentait-il aussi un peu jaloux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier, lui aussi.

« -- Tu viens ? »

Mais à la vue de son visage si ouvert, si confiant dans l'existence, et du ruban qu'il lui tendait pour les attacher, Lucian décida de repousser ses inquiétudes pour le moment. Il enroula le ruban noir, noir des yeux d'Elio, autour de son poignet, et courut avec lui dans les couloirs, pour semer Ryûk qui ronchonnait encore.

Comme un enfant.

* * *

How to use it :

_Les Shinigamis ne se dégradent pas dans le Mü._

* * *

_Note :_

_*Free signifie « Libre ». Je livre ici un exemple de ce que je peux faire de mieux en matière de dissimulation d'indices : j'avais déjà cité F, une fois, dans le tout premier chapitre. Soyez vigilants, très vigilants, chers lecteurs, il y a plein d'autres choses dissimulées comme ça …_

_*Manus : « Main » en latin._

_*Nape : « Nuque » en anglais._

* * *

**Ce chapitre est d'une importance cruciale, parce qu'il contient des éléments qui réapparaîtront dans plusieurs chapitres. Eléments **_**vraiment décisifs**_** pour l'intrigue.**

**(Prenez garde, la dernière fois que j'ai dit ça, c'était pour le prologue de The Storm, et personne n'y avait fait attention XD)**

**Je vous dis « à dans trois semaines », et bonne cogitation, mes adorables lecteurs !**

**Prochain chapitre :**** « Sang »**

**(Voui, c'est sinistre^^)**


	10. Chapitre 8 : Sang

Note : (Whoé ! Y'a un problème ! Le site n'a pas bloqué ! Il va neiger rouge ! C'est pas normal, ça, j'vous dit !)

^^ Merci beaucoup, mes canards en sucre ! Merci de toutes ces reviews, de ces encouragements, de ces cogitations. Soyez-en sûrs, même si je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre, je vous aime fort et je lis tous vos messages ! Merci mille fois !

Si vous vous êtes posé des questions au dernier chapitre, celui-ci va les décupler. Si vous aviez des théories « foireuses » (X3 ces termes visent quelqu'un en particulier), vous allez hurler « J'AVAIS RAIIIISON !!! ». En tous cas, je vous rappelle ma maxime, chers lecteurs… « Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être. »

C'est un de mes chapitres favoris, bien qu'il ne se passe rien d'exceptionnel. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Gray devient peu à peu un personnage plus complexe. Sa personnalité ne devait pas tourner ainsi dans le plan d'origine. Mais c'est tant mieux. C'est toujours plus amusant d'être surpris par ses personnages. Ça veut dire qu'ils obtiennent une vie propre.

J'ajoute, pour vous faire partager ma joie, que mon prof de philo et mon prof de littérature m'ont donné le feu vert pour l'hypokhâgne ! Alea jacta est !

(Wééééé, j'vais être hypokhâgneuse !!!! X3)

Rating : Ça commence à monter… Lentement, très lentement… Ce n'est pas le malheureux Gray qui vous dira le contraire.

Dédicace : Je remercie la vraie Emily, qui a dix-huit ans (tu peux cliquer sur la case « Yes, I'm 18 » sans tricher ! *pleure d'émotion*). Je remercie aussi Greengrin, qui m'a prêté altruistement son LA BB Murder Cases, ce qui m'a été d'une aide vitale ! J'ai remodifié tout le plan, l'ai beaucoup amélioré, et mes personnages seront plus crédibles dans les chapitres à venir. Merci et bon courage, je te jure que je vais finir le mail bientôt !! (tiens, voilà qui te rappelle quelque chose XD)

Ce chapitre est dédié à Lilium. Ma petite chanteuse. Je suis un peu en retard pour le cadeau, mais voilà.

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LILIUM, QUATORZE ANS !!!!

Conseil musical : _Come little children_, chanté par katethegreat19, sur Youtube. C'est un remix d'une chanson du film _Hocus Pocus_.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Sang**

* * *

How to use it :

_Une âme humaine emprisonnée dans le Néant met toujours un temps avant de se dégrader. Ce temps est proportionnel à sa volonté de survie._

* * *

_**Mü**_

_**14 Juin 2025 (date humaine)**_

« -- Trouvé ! »

Avec soulagement, Download agita ses ailes pour aller dans la direction du point lumineux. Celui-ci éclairait péniblement le noir absolu. Son éclat était pourtant bien plus résistant que le flot de poussière fine qui l'entourait et formait comme un fleuve scintillant. Le dieu grogna sous l'effort qu'exigeait le déplacement. Voler dans le Néant était beaucoup plus difficile que sur Terre ou dans le monde des morts. Il avait l'impression de planer dans du sirop d'érable. Il n'avait jamais aimé le sirop d'érable.

« -- J'en ai mis, du temps, pour te dénicher ! Protesta-t-il lorsqu'il parvint à la hauteur du fragment de lumière. On dirait presque que tu le fais exprès. »

L'âme tressaillit et fit entendre un son qui ressemblait à un minuscule couinement. Elle se recula un peu, voletant dans le Néant.

« -- Je rêve où tu boudes ?! S'exclama le Shinigami, ébahi. Ça c'est fort ! Je te cherche depuis des semaines, je te signale ! Et ce n'est pas fini, loin de là. Alors si tu préfères te dégrader lentement, moi, je te laisse… »

Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Comment aurait-il pu le laisser ? Cela revenait à s'abandonner lui-même dans l'obscurité éternelle…

« -- Viens là, crétin ! » Soupira-t-il, tendant sa main pleine de griffes.

Le crétin en question ne se fit pas prier. Le morceau de lumière se réfugia avec soulagement dans la paume immense. Download frémit lorsqu'il constata qu'il tremblait. Il le mit immédiatement au chaud dans sa sacoche, observant avec curiosité et triomphe l'éclat incomplet rejoindre les autres qu'il avait déjà retrouvés, comme une goutte de mercure divisée se rassemble en une seule. On était loin du résultat final, mais il voyait le bout du tunnel.

« -- Il faut que je rentre, grimaça-t-il. Ou Ghost va me secouer les puces. Saloperie de Roi. »

L'âme émit un nouveau couinement, qui devait être une injure envers le souverain. Download sourit et leva la tête vers l'entrée du tunnel qui conduisait à son monde, agitant furieusement ses ailes dans un bruit de tôle froissée.

Le Roi n'allait pas être content de son retard. Ryûk, Doll et Kagami étaient déjà descendus sur Terre, alors que le cyborg n'avait même pas choisi l'humain à qui il allait remettre son Death Object. Enfin, _choisi_. Ghost donnait une liste où l'on piochait un humain parmi trois ou quatre autres. Le choix était plutôt réduit. Et même quand on respectait l'inventaire, le Roi « arrangeait » le destin.

Il se souvint des imprécations furieuses de Kagami lorsqu'il avait appris que le Roi avait orchestré divers évènements criminels, de façon à ce que son Death Object aille à un proche de la personne désignée plutôt qu'à elle-même. Et c'était justement cet humain qu'il aurait voulu éviter. Kagami l'avait maudit dans une bonne trentaine de langues humaines, ce qui avait fait passer un moment très agréable à Download.

Il lutta pendant un long moment pour voler droit, frissonnant à la vue des âmes encore presque complètes qui erraient dans le Néant et de celles, réduites en poussière, qu'il n'était plus possible de secourir.

« -- Aidez-moi ! Pleurait une fillette déjà transparente et dont le corps s'effilochait sous la pression des ténèbres. S'il vous plait… Maman ! »

Le Shinigami sentit une onde de douleur parcourir son cœur mort. Il fixa sa sacoche, dans lequel son butin s'agitait faiblement.

« -- Je suppose que je suis trop sensible, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fillette et en prenant son âme infiniment légère dans ses bras. On va dehors, petite. »

L'enfant se calma, malgré la terreur que devait lui inspirer ce visage de squelette mécanique. Download sentit sous ses pieds les premiers degrés de pierre de l'Escalier. Il remonta au pas de course, sentant au-fur-et-à-mesure de son ascension que l'esprit de la fillette s'évaporait pour rejoindre… Rejoindre quoi ? Ce qu'il y avait vraiment après la mort, entre deux réincarnations, personne ne le savait, personne ne s'en souvenait. Même pas lui. Finalement, la jeune âme s'estompa totalement avec un soupir béat. Download l'enviait.

Lui, il avait encore du pain sur la planche…

Il se dirigea vers la Fenêtre la plus proche, près de laquelle était posée une liste de noms qui servaient les plans du Roi. Agacé, Download songea un instant à ne pas suivre ses instructions. Mais il se retint en se rappelant du châtiment qui attendait les rebelles. Une souffrance du degré six, très peu pour lui.

« -- Voyons cette débilité, soupira-t-il. Je te la lis ? » Demanda-t-il à sa sacoche, par habitude.

Un léger mouvement lui fit comprendre que oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Le Shinigami récita les noms tels une litanie, les comprenant à peine. Soudain, l'âme éclatée fit un véritable bond dans son abri, tressaillant frénétiquement.

« -- Quoi ? L'interrogea le dieu, interdit. Je ne connais aucun de ces… »

_Oh. _

Un sourire tout d'abord hésitant gagna les lèvres métalliques. Puis il se mit à ricaner d'un air mauvais.

« -- Ça, cher Roi, susurra-t-il, c'est ce qu'on appelle une grave erreur tactique. »

* * *

How to use it :

_Durant ce délai, il est encore possible pour une âme libre ou un Shinigami d'aller chercher cette âme._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**14 Juin 2025 (nuit)**_

_Quelque chose. Quelque chose dans ses os, dans ses dents, dans les fibres de sa chair. Quelque chose insidieusement blotti entre les parois de son crâne, qui susurre mielleusement. Quelque chose qui serpente dans son torse. Et une impression malsaine et terriblement excitante, comme du sucre mêlé à du sang. Son cœur bat à toute allure, il s'exalte d'adrénaline. Une sorte de plaisir trouble sinue dans ses reins. Une horreur érotique. Un cadavre putréfié et voluptueux, qui joue avec les plis de son suaire. _

**Il est venu… Tu dois le chasser… Ce n'est pas sa place… C'est ton corps, rien que le tien… C'est ton territoire… **

_La voix minaude et il l'écoute avec ravissement. Une sensation d'euphorie ininterrompue fait rouler un feulement dans sa gorge. Il n'a pas peur, alors qu'il devrait, dans ce noir absolu à l'odeur de décomposition. Il n'a pas peur, car il est le plus fort. Ses mains se crispent, il bouge ses doigts, prêt à frapper, éventrer, étrangler. Le tueur, c'est lui. Et il aime ça._

**Il est un ennemi… Il t'a forcé à appuyer sur ce bouton… Ce n'est pas sain, de tuer quelqu'un comme ça… Il n'y avait pas de sang, rien du tout… C'est comme si tu lui jetais un sort… Tu te rends compte ? Pas de sang, pas de sang, pas la moindre petite goutte…**

_Le ronronnement dans sa gorge se transforme en grondement feutré. Pas de sang, pas de sang… Quelle horreur… La vie, c'est le sang. Quand on meurt, le sang doit sortir. Et le meurtrier doit pouvoir le récupérer. Alors que là… Non, pas de sang, il n'y avait pas eu de sang pour cet assassinat, et ça l'obsède. Sa bouche s'assèche, pire qu'un corps abandonné au soleil, une momie enrubannée de sel. _

**Défend-toi ! Cette chose n'est pas toi, ne fais pas partie de toi ! **_Ajoute la voix en lui._** Cette chose, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous formons tous les deux… Un seul et unique être… Les deux versants d'une même âme… Nous sommes un, alors que lui n'est qu'une espèce de tique ! Une tique qui se nourrit de ton esprit ! Chasse-le, chasse-le !**

**Chasse-le ! **

_Il siffle de rage. Les images défilent à toute allure. Souvenirs en désordre, revisités à l'éclairage de cette voix familière, qu'il n'a pourtant jamais entendu auparavant._

_L'escalade. Vertige léger. Ses membres qui lui font mal. Mais l'envie de tous les buter le pousse en avant. Envie d'arracher leur cœur avec les dents._

_Natasha qui hurle de peur. Joli, joli visage tacheté de grains de son. Les yeux pervenche qui brillent. _

_L'envie de tuer ces salauds. L'envie de les massacrer. Une tronçonneuse, nom d'un chien. Il veut une tronçonneuse pour les disperser aux quatre vents… _

_L'odeur de cannelle de Natasha. Ses boucles brunes qui lui chatouillent le nez. Corps frêle ployé contre le sien. Si chaud. Pantelant. _

_Il appuie sur le bouton de l'appareil photo. Il tombe. Il regarde le type dans les yeux, et dit son nom à voix haute. Et oui, c'est comme s'il lui jetait un sort, avec les éléments que toutes les civilisations ont toujours utilisés pour lancer des malédictions._

_Natasha. Sa jupe trop courte. Ils l'ont déchiré sur le côté. Ça lui remonte sur la cuisse. Merde. Elle ne remarque même pas qu'on voir sa culotte. Merde. C'est trop court, beaucoup trop…_

_Joe Rets, son visage abasourdi lorsque son cœur s'arrête. Sa main portée à la poitrine dans un geste incrédule._

_Natasha. Elle le tient contre elle une seconde fois. Ses seins menus touchent son torse sous le tissu. Et ce contact, c'est comme une décharge électrique. _

**Chasse-le. Il n'y avait pas de sang. C'est comme une tique. Saleté de Death Cam…**

**Chasse-le.**

**Il serait capable de tuer Natasha…**

Le hurlement qu'il poussa le réveilla en sursaut.

Gray resta immobile dans le noir, trempé de sueur, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses membres étaient glacés. Il était enroulé dans ses draps, qui adhéraient à la transpiration comme un film plastique. Il tourna ses yeux en tous sens, cherchant une lumière qui lui prouverait bien qu'il n'était pas dans cet atroce endroit où le gris de son âme virait au noir. Au bout d'un moment, son regard s'habitua à l'obscurité et il distingua les rais de lumières de ses stores. Les lumières de Los Angeles clignotaient et inondaient le parquet de sa chambre. Oranges, rouges, vertes, roses, les lumières des enseignes qui brillaient jour et nuit.

Los Angeles ne dormait jamais.

Il prit plusieurs profondes aspirations. Ses membres tremblaient, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Il n'osait pas allumer la lumière. Il avait trop peur qu'il y ait bien quelque chose caché dans le noir et que l'ampoule allumée ne le révèle dans toute son horreur. Comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il craignait le _Namahage_, le croquemitaine caché sous son lit.

Il se rappela de la manière dont sa mère avait chassé cette peur. Elle n'avait pas fait comme les autres parents, à prétendre que la créature n'existait pas, pour travailler l'esprit rationnel sans pourtant rassurer son enfant. Avec un sourire mystérieux de conteuse, elle lui avait chuchoté qu'une fois, elle s'était retrouvée face à un croquemitaine. Gray s'était arrêté de pleurer, muet, fasciné. D'une voix rauque, elle avait continué son récit.

Le croquemitaine se terrait sous le lit d'une ses victimes mortes. Il l'avait attrapée par la jambe, cherchant à l'emmener dans son royaume, et elle lui avait donné un grand coup de pied qui l'en avait dissuadé (Naomi avait mimé la scène, au plus grand plaisir de son fils qui avait éclaté de rire). Après, elle avait capturé la créature qui, effrayée, lui avait proposé un marché : ni elle, ni ses semblables, ne l'ennuieraient plus, elle et sa famille. En échange, elle s'abstenait de lui donner un autre œil au beurre noir. Gray avait ri de nouveau, réconforté. Jamais plus il n'avait craint le croquemitaine. Puis, en grandissant, il avait cessé de croire au monstre sous le lit.

Mais aujourd'hui, il savait que les monstres étaient réels, même si son croquemitaine personnel ne lui était pas encore apparu.

Gray se dépêtra de ses draps et s'assit. Il croisa fermement les mains pour les empêcher de trembler, un truc que son entraîneur précédent lui avait appris pour surmonter le trac avant un examen. Puis d'un geste vif, il tendit le bras et appuya sur l'interrupteur à la tête de son lit. Il se crispa et examina tous les recoins de sa chambre, s'attendant à tout moment à y discerner la silhouette menaçante d'un Shinigami.

Rien du tout.

Il souffla un grand coup et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers. Il passa une main sur son visage trempé. Les cals de centaines d'heures de gym lui râpèrent les paupières.

Ce rêve… Cette voix en lui… Elle lui avait paru si proche qu'il avait cru que c'était le dieu de la mort qui lui parlait dans son sommeil. Mais après réflexion, cela lui paraissait stupide. Pourquoi le Shinigami aurait-il voulu le persuader d'abandonner la Death Cam ? Et pourquoi aurait-il prétendu être « l'autre versant de son âme », ne former avec lui qu'« un seul et unique être » ? Non, c'était autre chose… Mais quoi ?

Il se redressa de nouveau. Il savait déjà qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Autant ne pas rester dans son lit à ruminer ses idées noires. Il rejeta ses couvertures, marcha jusqu'à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir de bois et en retira tous les cahiers de cours. Il chercha la petite encoche qu'il avait faite sur le fond, y glissa son ongle et tira. Le double-fond s'écarta, révélant la Death Cam, noire, lisse, austère. Il avait mis au point ce petit bricolage pendant l'après-midi, alors que sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée. Il éprouvait envers l'appareil photo une répulsion profonde, comme si des vagues de nausée émanaient de lui. Il le haïssait. Il ne voulait surtout pas y toucher.

Plus jamais.

Il referma le tiroir d'un coup sec et s'assit sur sa chaise. D'un mouvement machinal, il se mit à la faire tourner sur elle-même, une jambe sous les fesses et l'autre qui poussait le sol pour que le mouvement des roulettes soit continu.

Après l'accident, il était rentré chez lui au pas de course, de peur que sa mère n'ait fini le travail plus tôt. Il était rentré en trombe dans leur appartement, avait déchiré le post-it à l'intention de sa mère et avait retiré tous ses vêtements. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient imprégnés des miasmes du meurtre. Ils étaient sales, tâchés de sang et du crépi de la façade d'immeuble, et surtout, complètement déchirés. Sa veste et son tee-shirt, en particulier, étaient lacérés, troués, à l'état de lambeaux qui ne tenaient ensemble que parce qu'il les portait. Toutes les coutures avaient craqué. Il s'était brièvement demandé à quel moment il s'était fait cela. L'escalade, sans doute. Et puis, la pluie de morceaux de verre quand il avait cassé l'abri de bus.

Il avait jeté tous ses habits à la poubelle, qu'il avait immédiatement sorti pour qu'elle soit ramassée. Il avait songé avec malaise qu'il ressemblait à un criminel qui éliminait toutes les preuves. Puis il était retourné dans le salon et avait remis les cartons en ordre, y fourrant la photo couverte de poussière qu'il n'avait finalement pas pris le temps de regarder, et le revolver. Le revolver qu'il avait touché le moins possible au moment de le glisser dans son étui.

Parce qu'il avait eu envie de le garder.

Et que ça le terrorisait.

Se servir de cette arme, ce n'était pas rassurant, comme il l'avait pensé la première fois qu'il s'en était servi. C'était… _Bon_. Comme un rugissement de son sang. Comme si tous ses muscles se dilataient et se contractaient, porteurs d'une énergie folle, peut-être encore plus forte que celle qui accompagnait ses figures les plus audacieuses. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, une chamade délicieuse de pulsions enfouies en lui, et que le choc avait réveillées. C'était… Grisant, tel était le mot exact. Rien à voir avec le dégoût et la peur que lui inspirait la Death Cam.

Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant de toutes ses forces l'image du revolver, et les réminiscences si troublantes.

Le pistolet de Naomi était un objet petit, sobre et _propre_. Toutes les autres affaires étaient couvertes de poussière. Il supposait qu'elle le nettoyait parfois, ce qui ramenait toutes ses questions. Sa mère n'était pas du tout celle qu'il croyait. Adieu, sa vision tranquille de secrétaire maman-poule et névrosée. Bonjour l'agent secret qui avait risqué sa vie… Combien de fois ? Sur quelles affaires monstrueuses ? Les questions lui brûlaient la bouche, mais il n'oserait jamais les poser.

Il avait filé dans sa chambre, glissé dans sa table de nuit le _LA BB Murder Cases_, puis avait mis au point le double-fond du tiroir, sans perdre un instant. Un bricolage qui lui avait pris entre deux et trois heures, passées à craindre que sa mère ne rentre alors qu'il était encore en plein travail. Il avait ensuite tourné en rond toute la journée, n'osant pas lire le carnet poussiéreux des meurtres en série de Los Angeles, sursautant à chaque fois qu'une voiture s'arrêtait près de l'immeuble. Il avait fini par s'assoupir, vers cinq ou six heures du soir. Il ne savait même pas si sa mère était rentrée.

Il stoppa la chaise d'un coup de pied, se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Pour passer le temps sur autre chose que les souvenirs de Joe Rets, il se demanda ce que faisait Natasha. Un petit coup d'œil à sa montre, qu'il avait oublié de retirer, lui indiqua qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Elle dormait, donc. Inutile de l'appeler, à cette heure. Quoique. Peut-être était-elle aussi insomniaque que lui, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il décida de tenter le coup et de lui envoyer un SMS.

Après une trentaine d'essais infructueux pour changer la police des touches, il parvint à écrire :

**« Hey, Natasha. Tu es réveillée ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi, ça ne va pas trop mal ? Ils ont dit quoi tes parents ? Bises, Gray. »**

Il détestait le langage SMS. Il préférait taper les messages en toutes lettres, tant pis si ça lui prenait toute la nuit.

Il posa son portable et alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre, écartant les stores pour regarder la nuit. Son cœur s'était remis à battre très fort, et il avait un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Un léger spasme agita son ventre. Il le mit sur le compte de l'angoisse et s'adjoignit de respirer très lentement.

Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce cauchemar. Il ne le comprenait pas du tout. Pourtant, il avait appris que les rêves étaient faits avec les émotions et souvenirs qu'on avait accumulés dans la journée. Mais il ne voyait pas à quoi correspondait cette voix… Cette chose qui lui avait remontré ses souvenirs, soulignant les moments les plus affreux ou les plus gênants. Le meurtre et les deux étreintes de Natasha.

Le sang lui monta aux joues, embrasant son visage. Il tira complètement le store et se mit à frapper sa tête contre la vitre.

« -- Stupide… Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je suis complètement stupide. »

Natasha, c'était son amie, la seule à qui il pouvait parler sans retenue. Natasha, c'était celle qui avait grandi avec lui et lui confiait absolument tout. Natasha, c'était la préado qui avait explosé de rire un beau jour devant le collège, et avait brandi une boite de tampax en lui criant : « Je les ai eues ! » pour narguer ses copines et le faire s'empourprer. Natasha, c'était la peste qui ne cessait de changer de petit copain, ramenant des types tous plus louches et baraqués les uns que les autres, bref, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui.

Et surtout, Natasha, c'était l'intrépide nymphette de quatorze-quinze ans qui voulait vivre plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Alors merde, que ses fichues hormones retournent au placard et le laissent tranquille ! Il ne pouvait pas plutôt fantasmer sur une star du porno, comme tous les garçons de son âge ? Et bien non, sur ce point là encore, il ne faisait rien comme les autres. Il fallait que ça tombe sur une peste gouailleuse, maigrelette comme une enfant et avec deux œufs mollets au niveau de la poitrine.

Franchement, que sa mère ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il était _normal_.

Il tourna les yeux vers son bureau, où était encadrée une photo de Raye Penber. Gray soupira.

« -- Tu aurais pu m'aiguiller, toi… Je suis en pleine panade. »

Il aimait beaucoup sa mère, mais il ne la trouvait pas très rassurante pour _ce genre_ d'explications. Il aurait aimé avoir un homme à qui parler.

Raye Penber. Policier. Généreux. Qualifié. Irréprochable. Charmant. Un modèle loué mille fois par Naomi et ses grands-parents, créant à ses yeux une icône de père parfait. Et, étrangement, cela ne le satisfaisait pas. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas retrouver dans cette perfection un peu de sa propre étrangeté. Il aurait aimé plus tenir de lui, tant dans son comportement que dans ses traits physiques. Il était triste de ne pas pouvoir porter, vivante, une image du mort sur son propre visage. Mais il ne ressemblait pas à Raye. Et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il avait cherché des similitudes.

Gray avait des tâches de rousseur, un teint très pâle, le visage de Naomi. Les yeux bridés, mais moins qu'elle, gris nuancé d'azur flou. Des cheveux noirs qui avaient une tendance marquée à la pagaille et frisottaient sous l'eau, avec des reflets vaguement châtains sous le soleil d'été. Un visage exigu qui ne cessait de rougir, timide, livide, lunaire. Alors que Raye était très magnétique, qu'il attirait la lumière, rieur, des traits francs et affirmés, les cheveux bien lissés, les yeux ouverts, le menton fort, la carrure puissante.

Gray se demanda ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi. L'aurait-il rabroué, ou aurait-il tout pris en charge, lui proposant de partir très loin, le temps que tout se tasse ? Ou bien l'aurait-il vendu à la police, par conscience professionnelle ? Tout était possible. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui à part ce portrait héroïque qu'on lui avait brossé année après année. Et il aurait aimé un père, pas un surhomme.

Peut-être que s'il avait été là, sa mère ne lui aurait rien caché de son passé. Peut-être qu'ils seraient en train de plaisanter sur une périlleuse mission du FBI. Peut-être que Gray n'aurait jamais tué personne.

_Tué. _

Il eut un haut-le cœur si violent qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir. Le visage du dealer lui revint avec force. Scotché sur sa rétine.

_Je l'ai tué. _

L'arme du crime ne changeait rien. Surnaturelle ou non, elle avait besoin d'être portée par une main humaine pour frapper. Pour la première fois, il en prit pleinement conscience, et le choc fut terrible. La nausée lui noua les entrailles. La terreur et la culpabilité lui donnèrent envie de hurler.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, ce type ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si terrible pour que je le tue ? _

_Il ne le méritait peut-être pas… Et quand je suis tombé de la fenêtre, le choc n'a pas été mortel… Je l'ai tué pour rien… Ce n'était pas nécessaire… Je l'ai tué pour rien… Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Il se remit à trembler et, en titubant, sortit de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes. Il en referma la porte derrière-lui, tournant le verrou. Ses jambes le portèrent encore quelques pas, puis se dérobèrent sous lui. Il fut surpris de leur mollesse. Il ne les sentait plus. Il tenta de bouger, mais il était comme paralysé, ligoté sur le carrelage, sa joue glacée plaquée sur les carreaux noirs et blancs. Lui qui contrôlait toujours très bien son corps, dans les situations les plus douloureuses et inconfortables, voilà qu'il le trahissait.

_Cet appareil… Cette saleté… Saleté de Death Cam… C'est comme un sortilège… Même pas de sang… Même pas de sang ! Chasse-le !_

Sa gorge s'obstrua. D'un seul coup. Comme si on la lui avait entourée avec des lacets. Hoquetant de douleur, Gray l'ouvrit en grand, cherchant de l'air. Rien. Impossible d'aspirer la plus petite goulée d'oxygène. Ses membres se convulsaient sans qu'il leur demande rien, si violement qu'il se soulevait du sol et y retombait avec force. Les spasmes l'arquaient en arrière, en avant, et les lacets invisibles autour de sa gorge serraient de plus en plus fort, comme pour lui briser les os, le tirant vers le plafond. Corde de pendu.

Gray se remit frénétiquement à essayer de respirer, mais rien ne venait. Une douleur sourde commençait à pulser dans son sang, qui devint de plus en plus forte, un millier d'aiguilles en feu qui lui perçaient les veines. Il aurait aimé hurler, il n'y arrivait pas.

_Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! _

C'était comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'agitait et le manipulait, un sinistre marionnettiste qui avait noué ses fils à ses os et les agitait pour les briser. De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus fort. Il sentait quelque chose qui _grouillait_ en lui. Un millier de vers qui commençaient à le dévorer vivant. Suçant la moelle des os. Plongeant leurs têtes visqueuses et aveugles dans ses organes et s'y enfouissant. Il aurait voulu s'arracher la peau, s'écorcher tout entier pour les attraper, les faire sortir par poignées.

_Horrible tique ! Saleté ! Dégage ! Dégage !_

D'un seul coup, un spasme plus violent que les autres le souleva et lui fit donner un grand coup de tête contre une marche de la douche. Dans une explosion de douleur aigue et d'éclats de lumière blanche, Gray sentit quelque chose qui giclait avec une force impossible de sa tempe. Du sang épais, noir, du sang gelé, qui éclaboussait tout avec fureur, comme si on l'avait maintenu sous pression et qu'on avait brusquement ouvert les vannes. Un chuintement suraigu résonna, le sifflement d'un tuyau percé, ou un cri d'animal à l'agonie.

Puis le nœud autour de son cou se relâcha brusquement. Il retomba contre la paroi transparente de la cabine de douche, l'oxygène se ruant dans ses poumons. Il inspira goulument, sentant ses membres fourmiller et revenir à la vie. Il se frictionna les bras, haletant, puis porta une main à sa tempe. Elle ruisselait encore. Un sang trop épais, et qui n'était pas à la température de son corps. Il était troué de bulles, comme si quelque chose s'y était dissous.

Il contempla le désastre, abasourdi. De grandes flaques pourpres trempaient toute la salle de bain. Il se dit que dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance de ne pas être resté dans sa chambre. Il n'imaginait même pas la galère pour récupérer le parquet.

Il se releva et, à part quelques vertiges qui se dissipèrent très vite, il n'y avait plus aucun symptôme de cette étrange crise. Il se sentait à peine patraque, comme lorsqu'on sort d'un mauvais rhume. Et cela allait en s'estompant.

Mieux, la culpabilité si féroce qui avait manqué l'engloutir s'était considérablement atténuée.

Il se regarda dans la glace et sursauta. Il avait un teint cadavérique et des cernes sous les yeux, les mâchoires crispées et les yeux écarquillés. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. On aurait dit un autre. La coupure à son front était discrète. Trop pour la quantité de sang qu'elle avait libérée.

Dans une espèce d'état somnambulique, il attrapa l'éponge et entreprit de nettoyer le sang. Il partait très vite, sans laisser cette odeur métallique qu'il redoutait, et il suffisait d'un passage pour l'enlever. Ça aussi, ça n'était pas normal. Il entrouvrit la fenêtre et rentra dans sa chambre. Sur son bureau, l'écran de son téléphone indiquait un SMS. Il s'y précipita et le lut. C'était Natasha.

**« Mes parents ne m'ont pas grondée (ça aurait été stupéfiant). Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je me passe un film, mais j'ai fait le mauvais choix : **_**Scream**_** n'aide pas du tout à oublier. J'espère que tu vas bien. Bises. »**

Son cœur se serra. Il l'avait embarquée dans cette histoire sans qu'elle ne demande rien. Elle aurait mérité d'être tranquille, pas de vivre une histoire digne d'un film d'horreur.

« -- Tu es sur ton portable à cette heure-ci ? »

Gray sursauta et, instinctivement, le cacha dans son dos. Sa mère était entrée sans qu'il ne l'entende. Elle était en peignoir, ses longs cheveux noirs striés de quelques fils blancs détachés dans le dos. Elle souriait tendrement. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« -- Oui je… C'est Natasha.

-- Ah. Natasha. »

Sa voix amusée le fit s'empourprer. Sa mère entra et l'embrassa sur le front. Gray s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, à présent.

« -- Cette chère Natasha, le taquina-t-elle. Quand sera-t-elle officiellement ma belle-fille ?

-- Maman ! Protesta Gray, les joues en feu. Je… C'est mon amie !

-- Oui, oui, rit-elle, sur le ton de celle qui n'a rien écouté. Bien sûr.

-- Oui, _bien sûr_, marmonna-t-il, baissant la tête.

-- Oh, mon chéri, ne fais pas cette mine dépitée. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal. »

Il fit une légère grimace. Comment expliquer à sa mère que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de lui rappeler ce détail ? Le lui dire supposait d'expliquer tout le bazar dans sa tête. Et il ne se voyait pas du tout lui expliquer son rêve, encore moins sa mésaventure de l'après-midi.

Sa mère aimait beaucoup Natasha. Elle l'accueillait toujours avec un grand sourire, et cette affection était réciproque. Elles étaient très complices toutes les deux, et Gray pensait que Natasha considérait plus Naomi comme un membre de sa famille que comme la mère d'un ami. Elle s'occupait d'elle comme si elle était sa propre fille.

Lorsque Natasha ne se sentait pas bien, elle venait instinctivement se réfugier chez eux. Naomi babillait alors joyeusement en sortant le lit gigogne de dessous celui de Gray. Il n'y avait aucune méfiance, aucun sous-entendu, et jusqu'à présent, tout avait toujours été parfaitement clair. Naomi venait à minuit vérifier qu'ils étaient endormis, et ils se dépêchaient de plonger sous les couvertures en étouffant un fou-rire (car bien sûr, ils discutaient jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du matin). Elle feignait de ne pas les entendre et repartait en riant sous cape.

Gray se demanda avec un peu de tristesse si cela se reproduirait. Puis il secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'un rêve un peu dérangeant, fait après une horrible journée. Il ne devait pas tout remettre en question simplement à cause de lui, surtout pas cette amitié qui lui était si chère. Oui, il verrait ça plus tard.

Plus tard.

« -- Gray… Il faut que je te parle. »

Il releva les yeux, surpris. Sa mère avait le visage grave. Son cœur rata un battement et tout de suite, il s'imagina les pires scénarios possibles. Qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait l'après-midi. Qu'elle avait remarqué l'absence du carnet dans son carton ou…

_Kami-sama !_ Il avait complètement oublié d'effacer la messagerie du téléphone !

« -- C'est… Quelque… Quelque chose de gra… Grave ? » Bégaya-t-il.

Elle parut surprise de son air angoissé. Elle passa une main sur sa joue.

« -- Tout va bien ? Tu es tout pâle, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu t'es coupé ?! »

Gray enleva doucement la main qui tâtait l'entaille à sa tempe. Il fit un sourire forcé.

« -- C'est pas grave, maman. Promis. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Elle le contempla silencieusement. Il eut l'impression qu'elle l'examinait, s'attardant sur les signes de son entrainement, ses mains agiles, son ventre musclé et ses bras forts. Puis elle revint sur son visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« -- Tu as grandi, murmura-t-elle.

-- Oui, maman, tu le remarques enfin. » Plaisantant-t-il avec le plus de gentillesse possible, pour ne pas la vexer.

Elle s'assombrit un peu.

« -- Je sais… Je te surprotège. Mais… »

Elle poussa un long soupir.

« -- Gray… Assied-toi, s'il te plait. Je reviens. »

Surpris, il lui obéit. Il s'assit en tailleur sur ton lit, froissant les draps entre ses mains. Il pressentait, sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, que sa mère était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose de crucial. Elle revint très peu de temps après, une grande boite blanche et neuve entre les mains. Elle s'assit près de lui et le fixa de nouveau droit dans les yeux, comme pour l'évaluer. Il ne dit rien, retenant son souffle. Finalement, elle se décida à parler, d'une voix qui n'était plus celle d'une mère, mais qu'il devina être celle de l'agent du FBI.

« -- Gray… J'ai eu ton entraineur au téléphone, aujourd'hui. »

_Aïe._

« -- Il disait que c'était un incroyable gâchis de te laisser dans un club pour amateurs. Il m'a suppliée de te laisser participer à des compétitions. Apparemment, j'aurai refusé cela pour « que tu finisses tes études. »

Gray se mordit la lèvre, honteux. Il se dissimula sous sa frange pour fuir le regard acéré de Naomi.

« -- Je… Commença-t-il dans un murmure.

-- Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais très bien que je te colle trop. Je ne te laisse pas assez de liberté, et je t'étouffe avec ma tristesse de vieille veuve aigrie. »

Gray sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Non… Non, il n'avait jamais pensé cela d'elle ! Ces mots étaient cruels et ils lui faisaient mal. Il la dévisagea d'un air suppliant qu'elle balaya d'un revers de main.

« -- Non. Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas à te faire porter ce poids. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile pour toi, de ne pas avoir de père, même si tu ne t'en es jamais plaint. Tu es un garçon très courageux. »

Il ouvrit la bouche en rosissant, pour protester que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'était pas courageux, mais elle l'interrompit en plein élan.

« -- Je voudrais savoir, Gray. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu veux vraiment. C'est la gym, que tu veux faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-- Oui, répondit-il timidement.

-- Tu sais que c'est difficile. Tu sais que ta carrière sera courte. Tu sais que si tu ne perces pas dans le milieu, malgré tout ton talent, tu vivras très mal.

-- Je sais… »

Il était fasciné, comme lorsque, petit, il écoutait l'histoire du _Namahage_. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Comme à un adulte.

« -- Bien. Alors je vais te dire une chose. J'ai été remarquée par quelqu'un qui trouve que j'ai des talents d'enquêtrice et qui sollicite mon aide sur une affaire. »

Gray haussa un sourcil. On avait souvent fait ce genre de remarques à Naomi, mais elle ne les avait jamais prises au sérieux. Elle continua :

« -- Cette affaire est mortellement dangereuse. Et je dis bien _mortellement_. Je risque de ne pas revenir. »

Ces mots lui coupèrent le souffle. Il la regarda sans comprendre, et le visage de Naomi exprimait une férocité qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Sa mère… Elle avait risqué sa vie par le passé et c'était déjà très difficile à concevoir. Mais qu'elle le fasse de nouveau… Sa gorge se noua. En lui, le petit garçon qui pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle allait au travail ressurgit. Il eut envie de s'accrocher à son peignoir et de se laisser trainer sur le sol pour le pire des caprices, la suppliant de ne pas partir loin de lui.

« -- Pendant dix-neuf ans, j'ai mis ma carrière en sourdine, parce que je craignais pour toi, et que j'étais violement marquée par… Par la mort de ton père. Mais à présent, je pense que tu es grand. Je vais partir pour une durée indéterminée, et il sera difficile de me joindre. J'en ai assez de me morfondre et de ruminer. Assez de te voir réprimer tes rêves et ton talent. Alors je vais te donner de l'argent, beaucoup. T'acheter un appartement. Et tu vas tenter ta chance à un très haut niveau de gym. »

Des larmes d'incompréhension et de joie lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il bafouilla un remerciement, se rendit compte de sa maladresse et se tut. Sa mère se pencha vers lui pour prendre son visage dans la paume de sa main.

« -- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-elle. Ça te plairait ? »

Il n'avait plus de voix. C'était trop de choses d'un coup. Son indépendance, il l'avait cherchée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à l'avoir aussi rapidement et surtout aussi totalement. Sa mère, il la voulait épanouie, mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'elle se passionnerait pour une voie si périlleuse.

« -- Tu… C'est quoi, cette enquête, maman ? »

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure. Elle tiqua. Mais elle répondit.

« -- Je vais travailler avec L. Il pense que Kira sévit de nouveau. »

L'effroi raidit tous ses membres. Naomi se méprit sur cette réaction. Gray était un enfant de la guerre, qui avait connu l'empire de Kira durant les premières années de sa vie. Il savait ce qu'était la crainte de ce pouvoir immense, tuer avec juste le nom et le visage. Et puis, Kira avait assassiné Raye. Naomi raffermit la prise de ses doigts sur son menton, pour le forcer à ne pas détourner le regard.

« -- Il pense que cette fois, il y en a trois, qui agissent sans être encore entrés en contact, sans même savoir que les autres existent. »

Cette fois, Gray agrandit les yeux, stupéfait.

Il y en avait deux autres ? Il n'était pas le seul ?

« -- Gray, c'est ma chance. L te fera faire de faux passeports, fausses cartes d'identité, il s'arrangera pour que personne ne puisse te retrouver et tu seras sous sa protection. Je n'ai pas pu agir du temps du premier Kira, et venger ton père. Je n'ai pas pu le mener à l'échafaud, comme je me l'étais promis. Jamais je n'ai su qui était Kira. Jamais je n'ai été en paix avec moi-même. Si je veux trouver le repos un jour, je dois travailler avec L cette fois, et capturer les meurtriers. Tu comprends ? »

Gray déglutit avec difficulté. Quelle ironie. Seigneur, quelle ironie. Naomi voulait venger Raye et poursuivait sans le savoir son propre fils. La situation aurait été comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi atroce.

« -- Je comprends. » Parvint-il à articuler.

Le visage de Naomi se détendit. Et Gray s'entendit prononcer la phrase suivante comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

« -- Je comprends, et je veux venir avec toi. »

Le temps suspendit son cours. Naomi, frappée de stupeur, semblait manquer d'air. Gray s'empressa d'ajouter, le débit de ses mots et de ses pensées s'accélérant à chaque seconde :

« -- Maman, Raye, c'est aussi mon père. Tu dis que tu n'es pas en paix, mais moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas être tranquille si je ne fais pas ça. Je veux venir. Je suis fort, maman, tu l'as dit. Je peux me battre, si nécessaire. Je peux… »

Le mot « tuer » ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Naomi ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans interruption, complètement suffoquée.

« -- Mais…

-- Maman, tu as dit que j'étais grand, asséna-t-il. Je peux prendre des décisions. Je peux décider quel cours aura ma vie. Et avant la gym, avant tout, je veux faire ça. Je le veux plus que tout. Je t'en prie, maman. Laisse-moi venir avec toi. »

_Je veux réparer. Je veux réparer ce que j'ai fait, ou je ne serai jamais tranquille. Je veux aider à capturer les autres Kira. _

_Et je veux que les ennuis épargnent Natasha._

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Naomi, et il n'aurait su dire si c'étaient des pleurs de désespoir ou de rage.

« -- Tu es prêt à te faire tuer pour un homme que tu ne connais pas ? Pour accompagner ta mère incapable de se débrouiller ? Tu es capable de t'engager dans une cause pour laquelle des milliers d'hommes ont perdu la vie ? »

Sa voix était presque menaçante. Gray se redressa de toute sa taille.

« -- C'est _mon père_, cet homme que je ne connais pas. Toi, tu es une femme forte, et capable de mener seule Kira à la mort, si seulement on t'en donne la possibilité. Et ces milliers d'hommes n'étaient pas sous la protection de L, et ils ne savaient rien à l'époque, rien du pouvoir de Kira. L le connait. Il l'a arrêté. Il a résolu l'affaire. Nous avons une longueur d'avance. Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes. Je veux aller avec toi. Et j'irais. Ou est-ce que tu es capable de me voir rater ma vie, mais pas de me voir mort ? »

Les mots claquèrent avec tant de force que tous deux tressaillirent. Gray n'avait pas voulu parler avec cette autorité. Sa mère détourna la tête, la respiration saccadée. Elle crispait et décrispait ses mains sur son peignoir.

« -- Tu es comme ton père. » Ricana-t-elle.

Cette phrase sonnait comme une accusation, pas un compliment. Cela le surprit. On ne lui avait jamais parlé de Raye comme quelqu'un de vengeur. Juste comme un homme consciencieux qui faisait bien son travail.

« -- Très bien… Puisque c'est comme ça… Murmura-t-elle. On va… On va essayer… Je vais demander à L s'il est d'accord. Et si c'est le cas… Alors tu m'accompagneras. »

Elle prit une inspiration profonde et douloureuse, puis saisit la grande boite blanche qu'elle avait posée sur les couvertures.

« -- Je suppose que ceci a encore plus de signification, à présent, dit-elle en la lui tendant. Je l'ai acheté cette après-midi. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Il l'attrapa et souleva le couvercle.

A quoi s'était-il attendu ?

Tout, sauf ça.

Un revolver. Un revolver plus grand que celui que Naomi possédait. Plus puissant, aussi. En tremblant, il l'extirpa de la boite, et ce fut comme s'il l'avait toujours eu entre les mains.

« -- Vise la fenêtre. » Chuchota Naomi.

Sa voix était enrouée.

Gray fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, d'un geste simple mais ferme. Elle jaugea son bras et lui fit légèrement plier le coude.

« -- Il faut faire attention. Il a un assez gros recul. Tu vas te pulvériser la main, si tu le tiens à bout de bras. »

Il corrigea sa position et elle hocha la tête, approbatrice.

« -- C'est bien. »

Il le reposa soigneusement dans la boite et la dévisagea. Elle exprimait un mélange d'émotions changeantes, mélancolie, résignation, fierté. Un frisson lui descendit le long de l'échine. Les yeux de Naomi ne le voyaient plus. Ils voyaient à travers lui, ils voyaient en lui, un fantôme évaporé qu'elle avait aimé, puis perdu.

« -- Ton père n'aimait pas les revolvers. »

Gray arrêta de respirer. Naomi oscillait entre deux abîmes. Sur un infime fil de funambule.

« -- Il trouvait ça trop bruyant. Quelque chose qui t'assourdit et te tue avant même que tu n'ais compris qu'on te tirait dessus. Mais aussi net, propre, rapide, efficace. Cela te correspond bien. »

Gray mit un moment avant d'oser demander :

« -- Et lui… Qu'est-ce qui lui correspondait ? »

Les mains de Naomi cessèrent leur manège avec son peignoir.

« -- Le couteau. Ou la machette. Bien acérée. »

La manière dont elle avait dit cela, très dure, éveilla encore d'avantage sa curiosité.

« -- C'est bizarre… Rit-il nerveusement. Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de lui. D'après les descriptions et les photos.

-- Les photos sont des menteuses. »

Gray grimaça involontairement en songeant à la Death Cam.

« -- Tu lui ressembles, Gray. Et je ne dis pas cela pour te faire plaisir. Oublie les photos. Elles sont prises dans une lumière et une pose qui ne sont jamais naturelles. C'est toi, son vrai portrait. »

Les yeux de Naomi s'écarquillaient peu à peu, sa poitrine palpitait. Gray fut frappé par son expression, figée et pourtant si intensément _vivante_.

« -- Il y a une touche de ses yeux dans les tiens. Tu as la peau très pâle, comme lui. Les mains, tu les as plutôt prises de moi. Il avait de très longs doigts, minces, un peu disproportionnés. Tu as la forme de ses lèvres et tu souris comme lui, avec les dents. Tu tournes en rond lorsque tu t'ennuies, que tu es en colère, ou que tu te trouves dans un espace confiné. Tu marches pareil, un peu voûté, plongé dans tes pensées, hors du temps. Comme si tu glissais sur le sol. Vous avez une grande sensibilité des odeurs. Il disait toujours que l'odeur de quelqu'un était l'empreinte de son âme. Vous aimez avoir la bouche bien pleine. Tu manges comme lui, c'est-à-dire comme un cochon ! »

Gray éclata de rire. Naomi lui sourit.

« -- Tu vois, on ne distingue pas tout ça, sur les photos. Et ça, c'est ton héritage, Gray. C'est dans ton sang. »

Gray regarda de nouveau son revolver.

« -- Comme il était policier… Il a déjà… Tué quelqu'un ? »

Il n'osa pas la regarder. Il attendit si longtemps qu'il crut qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

« -- Oh oui. »

Cette ironie de ton, de nouveau. Humour grinçant et noir qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« -- Mais j'espère que tout cet héritage là, tu n'en bénéficieras jamais. »

Gray sentit un poids lui tomber au creux de l'estomac. Les lueurs de la cité des anges se reflétaient sur le canon son arme.

_C'est trop tard. C'est dans mon sang, ça aussi._

_Je suis comme papa._

* * *

How to use it :

_Une âme éclate dans le Néant si elle subit une souffrance variant du degré trois au degré un, au niveau psychologique ou physique._

* * *

_**Tokyo **_

_**8 Janvier 2007**_

Le jeune garçon tapotait nerveusement de son stylo sur un bloc-notes. Il agitait son pied en l'air, tournant sa cheville tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. Il n'avait jamais su tenir en place plus de cinq minutes, songea l'homme qui lui faisait face, amusé. Alors rester assis deux heures, le temps qu'il lui déballe son récit, ça avait dû être une épreuve pour ses nerfs.

« -- Alors, petit lion, le taquine-t-il. Tu as tous les éléments qui t'intéressent ?

-- Je crois, marmonna l'autre de mauvaise grâce, feuilletant son carnet et revenant sur les notes qu'il avait prises. Mais dans la version définitive, je supprimerai quelques passages du prologue.

-- Tu veux dire, après le : « Il sortit son couteau et s'avança… »

-- Stop ! Cria le jeune garçon, fronçant le nez d'un air écœuré. Je me suis déjà farci les détails gores une fois, ça me suffit. Je ne veux pas décrire les choses comme ça.

-- Je croyais que tu voulais raconter la vérité. La pure vérité.

-- La vérité. Pas un récit d'horreur. Je dis « stop » à cette manière de raconter. Ceci n'est pas un roman, c'est un témoignage. »

Son interlocuteur se gratta le menton d'un air pensif. Il était rêche, il ne s'était pas rasé. Le petit lion était arrivé tôt le matin et l'avait totalement interloqué en lui demandant de lui raconter l'histoire de son point de vue. Il avait accepté de bonne grâce. Ça lui faisait de la compagnie, idéale pour oublier son angoisse. Et puis, il l'aimait bien, le jeunot. Il l'avait trouvé plus grand, plus mûr que dans ses souvenirs. Plus sauvage.

Ce gosse, une fois adulte, serait extrêmement dangereux.

« -- Tu ferais un bon journaliste. » Le complimenta-t-il soudain.

Le garçon releva les yeux de son texte, surpris.

« -- Oui, continua son aîné. Je crois même que ça t'irait mieux que ce que tu envisages de faire. Tu cherches à raconter la vérité, tu es prêt à tout pour la relater le plus justement possible. Tu as un bon style, tu n'en fais pas trop. C'est assez percutant. Je te vois bien en journaliste dans des pays en guerre, avec ta mitraillette au côté, ou bien soudoyant des truands pour connaitre leurs secrets. »

Le garçon sourit. Un sourire flatté et agressif à la fois.

« -- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que je fais ? Insinua-t-il. Soudoyer un criminel ?

-- D'une certaine manière. C'est surprenant, d'ailleurs. Moi, je pensais que tu croirais ton cher mentor sur parole et que tu ne demanderais rien aux autres protagonistes de l'histoire. »

L'autre montra des dents, sifflant d'un air menaçant.

« -- J'admire mon « cher mentor », mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien que pour raconter un événement au plus près de la réalité, il faut rassembler les témoignages.

-- Vrai. Tu vas lui demander aussi, à elle ? »

Son ton était soucieux. Le jeune homme le dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à le déchiffrer.

« -- J'aimerai bien. Mais elle a disparu. Non ? »

L'homme se crispa. Les mots le frappaient comme des coups. Disparue. Disparue. Non. Pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. C'était impossible. Elle était trop forte. Elle était trop fière. Et elle lui avait promis…

« -- Elle va revenir. » Affirma-t-il.

Mais sa voix était enrouée et incertaine. Le fixant toujours intensément, le garçon eut un demi-sourire.

« -- Dis plutôt que tu espères qu'elle va revenir. » Rectifia-t-il.

Il se raidit encore d'avantage. Finalement, il avait changé d'avis. Ce gosse ne serait pas dangereux, une fois devenu adulte. Il l'était _déjà_. L'adolescent se pencha un peu vers lui, les yeux brillants et son rictus jouant toujours sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux brillèrent d'un éclat froid lorsqu'ils glissèrent sur ses joues.

« -- Elle pourchassait sûrement Kira, poursuivit-il, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part. Elle a pris des risques. Elle a pu se faire tuer.

-- Elle est vi-vante ! S'étrangla l'homme, dont le sang se gelait dans ses veines. Je le sais.

-- Mais elle a disparu depuis déjà plus d'une semaine, sans donner de nouvelles… »

Il jubilait de le mettre hors de lui, de sentir qu'il avait le contrôle. Les mains de l'homme commençaient à trembler.

« -- Elle est sûrement déjà morte… Chuchota le jeune homme.

-- TAIS-TOI ! »

D'un seul coup, il se rua sur le garçon, une envie de meurtre chevillée au cœur. Les mains tendues pour lui arracher les yeux, comme des serres d'oiseaux. Il voyait rouge. Tout se brouillait, et la vieille douleur qu'il croyait disparue se réveilla dans son crâne. Une aiguille immense plantée dans son cerveau comme dans une poupée de paille.

Son adversaire ne frémit même pas, se contentant d'élargir son sourire lorsqu'il heurta violement les barreaux de sa cellule et hurla de fureur, se débattant en tâchant de l'attraper à travers les tiges de métal.

« -- Tu ne peux rien, articula froidement le jeune garçon. Tu es fini. C'est terminé pour toi. Maintenant, c'est à moi de prendre la relève.

-- Je SAIS qu'elle est vivante ! Hurla-t-il, cherchant à l'accrocher pour l'attirer à lui et pouvoir l'étrangler. Je le sais… Les chiffres… Les chiffres n'ont pas disparu ! »

Le garçon tiqua. Il avait l'air stupéfait.

« -- Vraiment ?

-- Vraiment, haleta-t-il. J'ai une photo ! (Il tira un carré de papier glacé de sa blouse de prisonnier) Et les chiffres et les lettres sont là. Elle est toujours en vie. Quelque part. C'est une certitude absolue.

-- Tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper ? L'interrogea-t-il, haussant un sourcil sceptique.

-- Espèce de petit imbécile, cracha-t-il. Je ne me trompe _jamais_, ma vue ne flanche _jamais_, et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque ! »

Le garçon porta à sa bouche le capuchon de son stylo, et se mit à le mordiller. Il réfléchissait intensément.

« -- Dis-moi, déclara-t-il finalement, cette femme… Tu la connais bien.

-- En effet, ironisa-t-il, cessant de s'agiter. Les tentatives de meurtre, ça rapproche.

-- Pas seulement. Tu la connais bien, parce qu'elle est déjà venue plusieurs fois ici. Parce qu'elle t'a apporté des sucreries. Parce que c'est elle qui t'a sauvé, il y a peu de temps. Parce que c'est elle qui t'a poussé à faire appel. Je me trompe ? »

L'homme s'immobilisa. Il se força à respire lentement pour reprendre son calme. Le gosse jouait avec son énervement pour le manipuler. Il devait se montrer beaucoup plus vigilant.

« -- Non, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Qui t'a dit cela ?

-- Le gardien m'a tout répété.

-- Et après ? Dit-il en haussant les épaules, feignant l'indifférence. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-- Puisque tu la connais si bien, pourrais-tu me dire où elle se cacherait si elle voulait qu'on ne la retrouve pas ? »

Le prisonnier hésita, scrutant le garçon qui mordait de plus en plus fort le bouchon du stylo.

« -- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-- Je veux compléter ce texte, avec les trois témoignages qui le composent. Je ne répéterai rien à L, même supposant que je la retrouve. Mais toi, je te préviendrai dès que j'aurai des nouvelles d'elle. Tous les avantages sont pour toi. Alors ? »

Bref silence.

« -- Très bien. Je pense qu'elle serait allée à Los Angeles. Oui, soupira-t-il en le voyant faire une moue ironique, oui, c'est plutôt cliché. Mais je pense qu'elle irait là-bas. »

Il hésita une seconde, puis ajouta :

« -- Peut-être sur les bords de l'Echo Lake. Elle aimait cet endroit. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, gribouilla l'adresse sur une page blanche, puis ferma la couverture d'un coup sec.

« -- J'irai, alors.

-- Ils sont au courant, à l'orphelinat, que tu te balades impunément du Japon aux Etats-Unis ?

-- Bien sûr que non, s'esclaffa-t-il, comme si cela allait de soi. Je suis certain qu'ils sont tous en train de paniquer. Je rentrerai dans quelques semaines, le temps de finir cette enquête et de bien les faire bisquer. »

Ils rirent tous les deux, complices.

« -- Et ton pote, là ? Demanda l'homme. Il est au courant de tes pérégrinations ? Il doit se faire un sang d'encre. »

Il eut la satisfaction de voir le dédain du garçon vaciller. Le plus âgé retint un gloussement. Du côté affectif, tout le monde avait un point sensible. Même lui.

« -- Oui, répondit le garçon d'une voix sourde. Je l'ai prévenu.

-- Cent dollars qu'il se morfond comme un chien qui attend son maître.

-- Ta gueule. »

L'adolescent quitta l'endroit d'un pas rageur, lançant une profusion de jurons et ses chaussures mal lacées claquant sur le sol. Oui, un vrai petit lionceau. Il aurait bien aimé voir comment il allait tourner. Deviendrait-il L, ou bien, la jalousie et la rancœur le rongeant jusqu'à la moelle, serait-il plus criminel et meurtrier que lui ? A moins que cette affection immense qu'il semblait éprouver pour son meilleur ami ne le conduise sur un tout autre chemin… Il secoua la tête. C'était peu probable, malheureusement. Quel dommage… Encore une vie foutue, alors qu'elle était si prometteuse.

Il s'affala sur sa couche, mains derrière sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Il espérait que l'appel en justice débouche sur un abandon des charges. Ainsi, il pourrait constater cela par lui-même, pas juste se perdre en vaines suppositions, comme il le faisait pour la disparue.

Il leva la photographie à la hauteur de son visage. Elle n'était pas de bonne qualité, toute floue, comme un vieux dessin à moitié effacé. Mais dessus, elle souriait. Et surtout, il pouvait distinguer les chiffres et les lettres de sang qui indiquaient qu'elle était toujours de ce monde.

Il la serra fort dans sa main, quitte à la froisser. Il avait le cœur lourd. Ses fanfaronnades ne servaient qu'à le cacher, pas à oublier. Pour se calmer, il fredonna les paroles d'un poème.

« --_ De ces baisers puissants comme un dictame,_

_De ces transports plus vifs que des rayons,_

_Que reste-t-il ? C'est affreux, ô mon âme !_

_Rien qu'un dessin fort pâle, aux trois crayons… »_

Malgré leur sourde tristesse, les vers de Charles Baudelaire avaient toujours eu sur lui un effet apaisant.

* * *

How to use it :

_Plus la souffrance est grande, plus l'âme est éclatée._

* * *

_Note :_

_Le Namahage est le croquemitaine japonais._

_Le poème est tiré des __Fleurs du mal__ et titré « Un fantôme »._

* * *

**Eh eh eh… Il n'est pas difficile de deviner qui sont ces deux personnages. Mais est-ce que leur discussion veut bien dire ce qu'elle semble vouloir dire ? **

**La suite dans trois semaines. (Vouiiiiiii Green et Lili, il y aura le lézaaaaaaaard !!!)**

**Prochain chapitre : Blason**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Blason

Note : Je suis désolée pour le retard, mes roudoudous adorés !^^ En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, que j'ai revu plus d'une vingtaine de fois sans en être satisfaite. Il ne s'agissait pas de syndrome de la page blanche (heureusement), mais plutôt d'une difficulté avec un des personnages.

Si je commence à bien connaître Manus et Nape, qui sont plus ou moins des vieux compagnons de route, j'ai en revanche eu un mal de chien à faire agir Carlie. Je dois mon salut à Greengrin, que je remercie du plus profond du cœur ! En me recentrant sur le dessin qu'elle m'avait envoyé (d'une pertinence d'autant plus incroyable que je n'avais presque rien dit sur Carlie), j'ai réussi à mieux cerner cette peste de C.

Ce chapitre t'est donc dédicacé, Greengrin ! Premièrement, pour ta représentation des enfants de la Wammy's, magnifique, merveilleuse, sublime (oserais-je dire « comme d'habitude ? »). Deuxièmement, pour ton soutien si plein d'énergie, même alors que tu es malade, clouée au fond d'un lit. Troisièmement, parce qu'_**IL Y A LE LEEEEEZAAAAAARD**_ dans ce chapitre, et que tu l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pouvais pas ne pas te dédicacer sa première apparition (première apparition sous sa forme écailleuse, j'entends, muhahaha).

Merci également à Lilium (Thank you so much pour les coups de fil, mon adorable corbillard !!!) et un gros bisou à la véritable Emily, qui est loin de moi en ce moment. * pleure toutes les larmes de son corps*

Musique : Pour la première partie du chapitre, faites le silence. Pour la seconde, mettez « _Parlay_ » une musique de Hans Zimmer composée pour _Pirates des Caraïbes 3_. Au début de la troisième partie, vous lirez un moment stupide et ridicule (comprendre : « une tentative d'humour de l'auteur »). Y correspond le thème principal de _Mission Impossible_. Après, quand la débilité de Mauguine sera passée, remettez-vous du silence en boucle. Oui, c'est beau, le silence. Et non, je n'ai pas fumé de la moquette. ^^

Voili, voilou, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long ! 28 pages, les chouchous !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Blason**

* * *

How to use it :

_Une âme éclatée est très fragile et se disloque plus rapidement dans le Néant._

* * *

_**New-York**_

_**14 Juin 2025 **_

Near s'était endormi.

Kimberley s'approcha en faisant attention de ne rien renverser. Elle évita une pile de dés, enjamba trois files de dominos, quatre tours d'allumettes, et parvint enfin à lui, fière de n'avoir rien cassé.

Elle se pencha sur ce corps blanc et recroquevillé, ses genoux tout contre son torse frêle. Il avait la joue pressée contre le clavier d'un ordinateur portable, déroulant une file de « JJJJJJJJJJJJJ » sur l'écran. Son visage était sérieux, même dans son sommeil. Sa gravité froide l'occupait jusque dans ses rêves.

Il avait plus l'air d'un enfant avec des rides que d'un homme de trente-deux ans. Sa peau fragile se plissait autour des yeux et de la bouche, comme du papier de soie froissé. A part un fin duvet cotonneux le long de la mâchoire, aucun signe de pilosité. Ses cheveux blancs étaient encore plus abondants qu'avant et descendaient jusqu'au creux de son cou, en de longues boucles fluides qu'il entortillait des dizaines de fois autour de son index avant d'atteindre le cuir chevelu.

Mais quelque chose serrait le cœur dans ce tableau immaculé.

Ses mains.

Elle avait envie de prendre entre ses paumes pour les couvrir de baisers, en savourant l'odeur de talc des tout-petits. Mais ces mains de garçonnet s'étaient flétries à une allure épouvantable. Elles étaient déjà sillonnées de rides. Les veines traçaient un chemin noueux et tortueux entre les phalanges, des tranchées irréparables qui saignaient parfois, ou suintaient. Des mains bleutées de bébé-vieillard. Des mains d'autiste.

Elle passa avec douceur un de ses doigts sur les fissures craquelées. Near avait refusé de voir un docteur, même lorsqu'il avait constaté que cette vieillesse précoce commençait à déformer ses doigts. Leurs articulations se tordaient lentement mais sûrement, bougeant avec difficulté. Near les ignorait comme il ignorait le reste du monde. C'était trop humain pour lui. Trop matériel. Tant que ça n'entravait pas ses capacités de raisonnement, il s'en fichait.

Il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il peinait à finir son Rubik's cube. Son intelligence rongeait le corps fragile qu'il habitait, et bientôt, son enveloppe ne pourrait plus suffire pour la contenir. Ses capacités de réflexion ne cessaient de grandir, mais son corps, hélas, ne suivait pas le rythme.

Near était brisé, à trente-deux ans.

Les larmes dévalèrent le visage de Kimberley. Se traitant d'idiote, elle les essuya du dos de sa main et déposa une couverture sur ses épaules. Elle l'aurait bien volontiers porté jusqu'à un vrai lit, mais elle savait qu'il se réveillerait immédiatement, et qu'il voudrait reprendre son travail. Autant le laisser se reposer. Et elle se doutait bien que, même s'il ne se réveillait pas, elle le ferait tomber par terre en cours de route.

Elle profita néanmoins de cet instant pour toucher son visage, embrasser sa joue et respirer ses cheveux. C'était la seule occasion dont elle pouvait profiter pour l'approcher. Elle lui caressa la tempe de son index replié. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez dans son sommeil. Elle songea en souriant qu'il « faisait le lapin ».

Elle posa un bisou sur le bout de son nez et se recula, le cœur battant d'avoir osé. Un sourire irrépressible gagna ses lèvres. Sa joie mourut lorsqu'elle rajusta le plaid afin qu'il recouvre aussi ses pieds. Elle se demandait si, à force de ne pas marcher, ses jambes finiraient par cesser de fonctionner. Elle se dit que de toute façon, elle voudrait bien le pousser dans son fauteuil roulant, et lui apporter tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Puis elle se rappela qu'il était trop fier. Même s'il en arrivait là, il insisterait pour se conduire lui-même.

Elle soupira, pour évacuer son chagrin. Elle ne montrait jamais sa tristesse devant lui, rien que son acharnement. Cachant son amour derrière force jurons qui amenaient invariablement un petit sourire sur son visage pâle. Mais parfois, c'était trop pour elle.

Elle aurait voulu lui parler de sa douleur, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait eu l'impression d'être une profiteuse qui réclamait des conseils à Near. Alors qu'en fait, elle voulait l'aider, pas le contraire. Elle voulait le serrer contre elle. Elle voulait l'embrasser. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le toucher intimement, juste de… Le câliner. Ce n'était pas un amour-passion, mais c'était plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu. Quelque chose d'intense, de fulgurant, un appel au fond de sa tête, qui reliait ses pensées aux siennes.

« -- Je t'aime, tu sais, murmura-t-elle le plus doucement qu'elle pu. Je serai là. Toujours. »

Elle se décolla de lui et gagna son fauteuil, sur lequel elle avait abandonné son nounours. Elle regarda un instant les oreilles qui partaient en lambeaux à force de le coudre et de le découdre, l'aiguille plantée dans son ventre, à l'emplacement du nombril, et de nouveau, les larmes lui serrèrent la gorge. Elle serra la peluche contre elle avec tant de force que les fils craquèrent.

Ce nounours, c'était son cœur. Rapiécé de partout, transpercé par une aiguille de souffrance.

« -- Putain, j'ai mal… » Souffla-t-elle encore plus bas, le visage pressé contre le jouet.

Si mal.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Near s'était raidi sous la couverture. Sa respiration n'avait pas changé de rythme, son visage n'était pas plus soucieux. Mais ses mains, en revanche, serraient de toutes leurs forces les pans du plaid.

Les muscles atrophiés saillaient douloureusement, formant des nœuds comme autant de cœurs étranglés d'angoisse.

_Pardonne-moi…_ _Je sais ce que tu veux et je voudrais te le donner, mais…_

_Je ne peux pas._

Prière vaine, au milieu de l'écrasant dédale de plastique.

A jamais inaudible.

* * *

How to use it :

_Il est possible pour un Shinigami ou une âme libre de rassembler les morceaux d'une âme disloquée et de la reconstituer._

* * *

_**Wammy's House**_

_**14 Juin 2025 **_

La salle de technologie était sûrement l'unique endroit de l'orphelinat à être aussi impressionnant que la bibliothèque. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que la Direction appréciait de voir ses petits prodiges s'abîmer les doigts sur des scies et des cutters, au lieu de passer un temps profitable à étudier. Mais, soucieuse de fournir une éducation absolument complète, elle avait investi dans une formidable machinerie.

Dans un coin trônait un four immense, avec des tuyaux chromés qui le reliaient à l'étage supérieur en passant par le plafond. Il était éteint, mais lorsqu'il fonctionnait, un feu bleu et orangé au ronflement terrible jetait dans toute la pièce des lueurs surréalistes. Pour le moment, sa gueule noire était emplie de cendres froides et de charbon. Une barre de fer tordue et blanchie par le feu reposait à côté de pinces éraflées. On aurait dit que l'ingénieur avait abandonné son travail en plein milieu, pour passer à quelque chose de plus intéressant. Et des choses intéressantes, il n'en manquait pas.

De grands cubes de métal montaient dans la pièce comme les colonnes d'un temple. Ils étaient tous dotés d'un clavier digital qui produisait la seule lumière de l'endroit, avec celle des diodes luminescentes qui informaient de l'état de la machine. Les touches étaient incompréhensibles pour qui n'était pas initié. Le système des leviers qui actionnaient les presses brûlantes était tout aussi inaccessible, sans doute pour dissuader les curieux d'y toucher.

D'autres machines offraient une vue de leur intérieur, par une vitre transparente faite d'un double, voire un triple vitrage, un alliage de verre et d'un matériau plus solide. Toutes étaient alimentées par énergie solaire, grâce à d'immenses panneaux qui captaient les rayons. Ceux-ci étaient repliés : les fenêtres n'étaient pas ouvertes, pour abriter les occupants de la chaleur caniculaire et éviter la surchauffe aux circuits.

Des dizaines d'étagères, alignées au-dessus des ordinateurs, dégorgeaient de composants électroniques, de tubes et de matériaux. L'un des PC se mit en état de veille lorsque Lucian et Elio entrèrent : celui qui travaillait dessus ne devait pas l'avoir quitté depuis très longtemps. Le bruit de leurs pas éveilla de multiples échos : aucun autre son n'était audible dans le dédale métallique, qui répercutait chaque choc porté à ses machines.

Lucian n'était pas très à l'aise, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Cet endroit ne lui était pas familier. Les petits bricolages, il les réussissait sans problèmes, étant plutôt habile de ses mains, mais il ne se voyait pas aux commandes de ces titanesques assemblages. Une fois, lorsqu'il était petit, la Wammy's House avait failli prendre feu : une coupure de courant avait court-circuité tous les appareils présents ici, et les étincelles avaient provoqué un début de brasier. Même sans les toucher, ils étaient dangereux.

Il passa nerveusement une main sur son front pour écarter sa frange. Ça ne risquait rien, pour l'instant. Et puis, il y avait toujours la sortie de secours. Il fallait qu'il arrête de toujours imaginer le pire.

Elio, lui, montrait plus d'intérêt que d'anxiété. Lucian pouvait deviner à ses coups d'œil de chiot curieux qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller appuyer sur tous les boutons, et de percer le secret des cubes froids. Les claviers les nimbaient d'une lueur bleutée. Ils disparaissaient à moitié dans le noir, et les clignotements faisaient varier les ombres sur leurs facettes lisses et brillantes, donnant l'impression qu'ils se déplaçaient.

« -- Elio ! Le rappela-t-il sèchement à l'ordre en tirant sur leur ruban, alors que son frère tendait sa main libre vers une étagère bourrée de câbles rouges et noirs. Arrête. Tu peux venir là tous les jours, si tu en as envie. Nous ne sommes pas en exploration. »

Il regretta ces mots sitôt qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche. Elio allait-il répondre par une de ces répliques cinglantes qu'il ne cessait de lui cracher à la figure depuis la veille, à chaque réflexion un peu tendue ? Surpris, il vit son frère hausser les épaules et laisser retomber son bras.

« -- Pas la peine de te fâcher, dit-il seulement, sans la plus petite once de colère. Je n'aime pas venir là, d'habitude. Le danger doit y être pour quelque chose dans mon intérêt. »

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et s'avança, voûté, glissant son regard noir entre les appareils. La luminosité creusait encore ses cernes, lui donnant un air de fantôme. Les reflets dans les facettes miroitants des machines semblaient être des doubles spectraux aux yeux vitreux, qui les observaient en attente d'un faux-pas.

Elio avait adopté un pas beaucoup plus silencieux et souple. Lucian constata en baissant les yeux que c'était parce qu'il avait enlevé ses chaussures, les abandonnant sous un tabouret. A chaque fois qu'ils tournaient un angle, il jetait un bref coup d'œil pour s'assurer de l'endroit où ils allaient, avant de tirer sur leur ruban pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait personne. Ses pieds nus craquaient légèrement.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans l'interminable salle avant d'entendre le premier signe d'une présence, un léger bourdonnement de perceuse. Puis celui-ci s'éteignit, laissant un murmure continu prendre sa place. Une lime se mit à frotter contre une pièce de bois, une autre voix, plus claire, à répondre à la première. Fronçant les sourcils pour se concentrer, Lucian identifia deux personnes qui parlaient, et sans doute une troisième qui travaillait sa construction.

« -- Manus n'est pas seul, chuchota-t-il à Elio. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On demande à lui parler à part ? »

Cette seule phrase fit tomber un silence assourdissant dans la pièce. Les autres voix et la lime s'étaient brusquement arrêtées. Ils avaient les méthodes pour repérer les inconnus qui s'introduisaient chez eux, tout comme lui avait les siennes. Lucian en fut agacé. Il n'aimait pas être en position de faiblesse, ou confronté à quelqu'un dont les capacités intellectuelles pouvaient le piéger. Il avait tendance à sous-estimer les autres orphelins. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'eux-aussi étaient des génies, même s'ils n'étaient pas à son niveau.

« -- Pour l'entrée discrète, c'est raté ! » Ironisa Elio, parlant toujours très doucement bien que ce ne fut plus la peine.

Ils soupirèrent et avancèrent sans plus se cacher. Une lumière plus vive leur fit cligner des paupières, endolorissant leurs yeux habitués à la pénombre. Une lampe était allumée entre trois machines qui formaient comme une scène métallique, renvoyant la lumière vers une table à tréteaux. Y était posée une pièce de bois couverte de sciure et dont il était difficile de deviner la destination. Engrenage, maquette, simple presse-papier ?

Au-dessus d'elle était penché un jeune homme, vêtu d'une sorte de combinaison plastifiée qui ressemblait à la tenue des apiculteurs. Lucian se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas mourir de chaud là-dessous. Il portait un casque pour le protéger des éclats de bois. Les seuls choses qu'on distinguait de lui, c'étaient son menton carré et ses cheveux bruns irréguliers. Certaines mèches étaient brûlées, d'autres longues et négligées, les dernières tranchées à ras parce qu'elles s'étaient prises dans les mâchoires d'un appareil.

Manus ne montrait jamais son visage. Il mangeait même avec son casque, en utilisant une paille. A la limite, il ouvrait sa visière pour fusiller du regard les Superviseurs. Peut-être était-ce un moyen d'assurer une sécurité dérisoire contre cet extérieur qui guettait avidement qu'il dévoile son nom pour le dévorer.

Il avait la tête tournée dans leur direction, mais il était difficile de dire s'il les regardait ou non : la vitre protectrice du casque était opaque. Une lunette grossissante formait une visière devant ses yeux, des rouages tarabiscotés garnissaient le reste du masque. Ses mains gantées jusqu'aux coudes tenaient encore ses outils.

Il ressemblait à un extraterrestre.

Assise à sa droite, une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans les fixait avec attention. Elle avait plongé une main dans un paquet de biscuits aux fromages. Elle portait des habits de dentelle blanche passés de mode, une longue jupe et un chemisier de poupée. Cette allure de petite fille modèle était démentie par un visage de garçon manqué, sali de terre et hâlé par le soleil. Ses yeux bruns luisaient d'un éclat calculateur. De longs cheveux d'un roux presque rouge descendaient jusqu'à ses reins, lui conférant un air sauvage. Son attitude sévère et méfiante clamait qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher.

Ancienne première détrônée à cause de son sexe, Carlie était pourtant l'une des seules qui ait voulu, dans toute l'histoire de l'orphelinat, devenir L avec tant de force. Sa disqualification l'avait fait pleurer de rage et d'humiliation. Elle désirait toujours entrer dans la police et répétait avec une obstination féroce qu'elle dépasserait L un jour, par ses propres moyens.

Lucian l'estimait, ce qui était rare. Elio, lui, boudait dès qu'il la voyait. Elle les avait vus grandir depuis leur arrivée, pleurer, s'écorcher et se salir, et qu'elle avait souvent joué la nounou pour maintenir Elio en place, tempérant brusquement ses caprices lorsque personne d'autre n'y arrivait.

« -- Eh bien, que nous vaut cette visite ? Les nobles seigneurs seraient-ils descendus de leur tour d'ivoire pour parler aux pauvres pouilleux que nous sommes ? »

La voix éraillée les fit grimacer tous les deux. Ils se tournèrent vers la deuxième personne qui était à côté de Manus. Celle-là, c'était celle qui allait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. « Celle »-là, ou « celui »-là, d'ailleurs ? On n'avait jamais su le dire avec certitude : Nape faisait partie des personnes à qui il était impossible de donner un sexe, ou un âge. Et il (elle ?) ne faisait rien pour leur faciliter la tâche, réagissant de la même manière qu'on lui donne du « il » ou du « elle ». Par défaut, on utilisait donc le masculin, mais parler de Nape comme d'une fille semblait revenir au même.

Nape était un adolescent de la taille d'un enfant, scotché au fond d'un fauteuil roulant à cause d'une maladie génétique qui touchait ses muscles, ses poumons et son cœur. Il était effroyablement maigre. Une armature de métal et de cuir tenait droites ses jambes atrophiées. En comparaison, ses bras étaient immenses, et Lucian songea avec un certain malaise qu'ils ressemblaient à ceux de Ryûk. Son torse ne montrait pas d'avantage d'élément féminin ou masculin, mais ressemblait à deux moitiés de coques qu'on aurait brisées, puis mal recollées.

Sa tête était trop grosse pour ce corps d'enfant mort de faim. Un visage aux joues bombées et au menton très pointu, encadré de cheveux gris mal entretenus. Il portait des lunettes fumées qui glissaient sans cesse sur son nez camus, et qu'il les remontait d'un mouvement impatient de la tête. C'était une claire parodie des lunettes des Superviseurs, que le génie haïssait.

Nape avait passé, disait-on, un accord avec la direction de la Wammy's House. Il donnait à l'orphelinat tous les droits sur les travaux qu'il produisait, et en échange, on veillait à lui fournir un lourd et coûteux traitement médical. Il avait accepté à contrecœur, parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents et de proches qui pouvaient encore s'occuper de lui. Et sans traitement, il serait vite mort de la douleur de ses muscles tétanisés.

Où qu'il aille, il transportait une petite mallette pleine de médicaments et de calmants divers, en sachets, en liquides, ou bien sous pression, et il n'était pas rare de le voir sortir une seringue en plein cours, et s'injecter un produit anesthésiant sous le regard dégoûté du professeur et de ses camarades de classe. Par dérision, on avait fini par le surnommer « Nape Narcotic ».

En général, son apparence et son odeur de lait suri écœuraient. Lucian en était gêné, car il ne voulait pas détester quelqu'un simplement à cause de son corps. Mais lorsque vous voyiez cette créature difforme, la répulsion était instinctive. Nape répondait au regard des autres par un cynisme effrayant, un caractère épouvantable et un verbe aussi acéré que possible. Rares étaient les personnes capables de le supporter.

Que Manus, éternel solitaire, lui donne autant d'attention et de calme, avait surpris bon nombre des orphelins. Lui et Nape avaient noué une relation très particulière. Leurs coups d'œil et expressions étaient toujours dissimulés par des lunettes ou un casque, et pourtant, ils se comprenaient. Manus devançait ses désirs avant même que Nape ne les ait formulés, et l'handicapé adoucissait pour lui sa voix hargneuse. Quelque chose dans leurs gestes, dans la prévention qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, faisait penser à ces vieux couples qui débordaient de tendresse, et qui avaient traversé toute une vie ensemble.

Carlie avait suivi Manus parce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup le bricoleur. Son entente avec Nape état précaire, mais tenait tant que l'un et l'autre surveillaient leurs paroles. Orion était le dernier que Nape tolérait dans son entourage, parce qu'il était séropositif de naissance et que leurs problèmes de santé les rapprochaient. Nape étant obligé de respecter un strict couvre-feu, Orion lui décrivait les étoiles qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

O avait l'habitude de monter en douce la nuit sur les toits, muni de son télescope portable. Il attrapait froid à chacune de ses excursions, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer, déjouant de mille ruses la surveillance de son Superviseur personnel. Ce dernier perdait de vue Orion presque toutes les cinq minutes : sachant qu'il ne vivrait pas longtemps, le génie avait pris pour dicton de vivre chaque jour comme s'il avait été le dernier. Il avait acquis de ses nombreuses escalades une certaine agilité, ainsi qu'une immunité au vertige, et parvenait à grimper sur les tuiles les plus instables. D'ailleurs, il s'amusait à répéter qu'il avait en permanence la tête qui tournait, sauf en hauteur.

Le jeune astronome n'était pas avec eux : Lucian aurait parié qu'il était encore dans la bibliothèque pour préparer une recherche de comète.

« -- Merci pour cet accueil, commenta Elio d'un ton neutre.

-- Pas de quoi, rétorqua Nape, un demi-rictus aux lèvres. Alors ? Papi Roger a décidé que ses petits chouchous devaient plus se lier avec les autres ?

-- Rien de tout cela, commença Lucian. Nous aimerions seulement…

-- Vous _aimeriez_… Comme c'est mignon… »

Nape éclata de rire, un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Lucian essaya de reprendre la parole, mais l'handicapé poursuivait déjà, d'un ton mordant qui tuait toutes ses répliques dans l'œuf :

« -- Vous _aimeriez_… Sauf qu'il y a un petit problème, là. Nous ne sommes pas le directeur, des profs, ou des Superviseurs. Nous ne sommes pas là pour écouter vos caprices et satisfaire vos envies de petits gosses égoïstes. Alors, Einstein, si tu veux quelque chose, va donc chialer dans les jupes de papi Roger, et répète-lui donc à quel point nous sommes des _vilains méchants_ élèves !

-- Nape, ce n'est pas ce que… » Tenta à son tour Elio.

Mais la folie semblait avoir gagné le corps rachitique. Ses cheveux gris giflant ses joues, Nape crissait des dents, serrait les poings, agitait fébrilement la tête en arrière de manière à rajuster ses lunettes qui ne cessaient de glisser. Malgré toute cette agitation, des injures et des imprécations suintantes coulaient de manière fluide et glaciale hors de sa bouche.

« -- Non, non et non. Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses. Quand on est premiers du classement, on ne vient rien demander à des sous-fifres inférieurs. On n'a rien à demander, ou alors un service crapuleux. Mais les sous-fifres inférieurs, ils n'ont pas envie de vous aider. Mettez bien les mains dans la merde, enlisez-vous, qu'on rigole. Toute votre putain d'intelligence ne vaut pas un peu de dignité et d'habileté. Ça fait quoi, hein, de ne rien savoir faire de ses dix doigts ? Saloperies de mômes trop gâtés, retournez donc dans votre système à la con et foutez-nous la paix ! »

Lucian ne revenait pas de la hargne de ce discours, et de la facilité avec laquelle venaient les insultes. Peut-être que Nape avait prévu et remâché son monologue longtemps à l'avance, dans l'attente de le leur cracher à la figure. Lucian n'en était pas blessé, il avait l'habitude des murmures rageurs sur son passage, mais si Nape continuait, il allait leur ôter toute chance de parler à Manus.

Il lança un regard agacé à ce dernier, qui ne réagissait pas. Il tournait simplement son tournevis entre ses mains, lissant le manche entre son pouce et son index. Carlie, elle, suivait l'épanchement de Nape avec calme et sévérité. Sans doute pensait-elle la même chose. Toutefois, elle avait plus de self-control, et surtout, elle ne s'abaisserait jamais aux vulgarités.

« -- Dégagez ! Conclut Nape, furieux. Dégagez et foutez-nous la paix ! Personne ne veut de vous ici. »

A ces mots, une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Carlie.

« -- Nape, l'interrompit sèchement la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour les autres. »

Nape se figea. Un rictus se logea au coin de ses lèvres. Il tourna lentement la tête pour la regarder en face, et au coup d'œil crépitant de tension qu'ils s'échangèrent, Lucian comprit que la cohabitation devait être très difficile entre ces deux là. Le seul élément qui les reliait devait être Manus, à qui ils vouaient une affection démesurée.

« -- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider ? Répéta Nape, qui réussit à contrôler sa voix au prix d'un effort visible. Carlie, est-ce que quelqu'un a protesté lorsque je les engueulais ? Non ? Donc vous êtes tous d'accord. Il serait un peu tard pour se rétracter.

-- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point, en effet. Mais il n'empêche que tu n'as pas à parler en notre nom à tous. Surtout pas du mien. Martela Carlie, ses sourcils en broussaille se fronçant sous l'effet de la colère contenue.

-- La petite reine pleine de fierté ne supporte pas que l'on dise les choses haut et fort ? Siffla Nape, abandonnant sa tentative d'apaisement. Il te faut toute une stratégie pour envoyer chier quelqu'un ?

-- Il te faut un quota de grossièreté pour parvenir à te faire respecter ? »

Sifflant de rage, Nape changea de tactique. Lucian avait l'impression d'assister à un match de tennis.

« -- _Ecouter ce qu'ils ont à dire_ ? C'est toi qui dis ça, Carlie ? Alors que ces deux petits salopiaux t'ont volé ta place ? Alors que tu mérites largement d'être première, mais qu'eux sont privilégiés ? » Insinua-t-il.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Elle serra les dents et, entre ses mains, le paquet de biscuits crissa désagréablement.

« -- Nape, ça me regarde, répondit-elle d'un ton dur. Et maintenant, cesse de me dire ce que je dois faire. Personne, PERSONNE ne peut me donner des ordres. Maintenant, laisse-les parler.

-- S'ils prônent la Justice, s'énerva Nape, d'une voix de plus en plus forte, alors pourquoi n'admettent-ils pas qu'ils ne devraient pas être premiers ?

-- La lutte pour la première place devrait être plus équilibrée, c'est vrai, mais tu t'aveugles complètement en pensant qu'elle serait _facile_, même sans parti-pris de la Direction. Lucian et Elio sont vraiment intelligents, et tu le sais très bien ! C'est pour cela qu'ils sont en haut du Classement. On doit leur laisser une chance de parler, ou on ne vaut pas mieux que N.

-- « Vraiment intelligents » ? Se mit à brailler Nape, hors de lui. Peut-être, mais eux, ils s'en FICHENT de devenir L ou non ! Ils ne font ça que parce que c'est le chemin qu'on a toujours déroulé devant eux et qu'ils sont trop timorés pour s'en éloigner ! Alors que toi, c'est ton rêve, nom d'un chien ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille ? »

Carlie se leva d'un bond, froissant brusquement son sac et l'envoyant par terre dans un mouvement de rage.

« -- Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas, que je ne regrette pas tous les jours d'être née en tant que fille, que je n'ai pas envie de jeter tous mes devoirs amputés de trois points ? Tu crois que ça ne me fait pas mal ? Et bien tu te trompes ! Tu n'es pas seul à souffrir ! Cesse de rejeter toute ta colère sur les autres, ça ne marche plus, ça ne suffit plus, tu n'auras pas toujours l'excuse de tes jambes, MERDE ! »

Nape devint si pâle que Lucian crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et Lucian vit avec une fascination teintée d'horreur qu'elles viraient au bleu, puis au violacé. La tension, sans doute. Ses mains squelettiques cherchèrent sa mallette et l'ouvrirent en tremblant, retirant une sorte de ventoline qu'il aspira avec frénésie. Carlie le regarda faire avec une expression qui passa de la colère à la pitié.

« -- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas… »

Cette phrase semblait lui avoir coûté beaucoup d'efforts. Nape laissa échapper un son étranglé, remit son médicament dans sa sacoche et la ferma d'un geste brusque. Les fermoirs métalliques claquèrent dans le silence. Toujours en frissonnant de tous ses membres, il actionna la commande mécanique des roues de son fauteuil, et s'éloigna d'eux en direction de la sortie. Il tourna derrière une presse hydraulique et on ne le vit plus.

Carlie serra les mâchoires. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les jumeaux, elle était devenue aussi hostile et méprisante que Nape.

« -- C'est votre faute ! Leur lança-t-elle, sa voix frémissante de rage. C'est votre faute ! Partez, vous n'attirez que des ennuis !

-- Mais Carlie… » Commença Lucian.

Il commençait à sérieusement paniquer, et à douter sur leurs chances de réussite.

« -- Il n'y a pas de « mais Carlie ». Vous n'êtes que de petits égoïstes. Vous vous fichez bien de ce qu'on peut ressentir. Et…

-- Ça suffit. »

Pour la première fois, Manus intervenait.

Le jeune homme retira ses gants, dévoilant des mains solides et couvertes de pansements. De quelques rapides pichenettes du doigt, il enclencha trois verrous de son casque. Ils se mirent à tourner à toute allure, comme des bobines de fil qui se dévident. Lucian entendit un chuintement qui ressemblait à celui de l'ouverture d'une porte automatique : une fente s'était crée sur un côté du masque. Un mince bras articulé en sortit. Entre ses pinces, il tenait une sorte de longue et épaisse lamelle de verre, qu'il colla devant la visière. Il y eut un déclic, et Lucian sursauta.

Les yeux de Manus étaient apparus derrière la lentille, deux fois plus gros que ce qu'ils auraient dû être.

D'un vert mouvant, parsemés de pointes dorées, ils évoquaient ceux d'un serpent.

Un frisson descendit le long de son dos. Ce regard scrutateur ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ainsi, Manus pouvait zoomer sur leurs visages et remarquer la plus petites de leurs expressions, tout en étant protégé. Il allait devoir jouer très, très fin, se composant le visage le plus impassible qu'il puisse.

« -- On ne va pas y passer cent ans, dit Manus d'une voix mesurée. Carlie, si tu te mets en colère, tu feras exactement ce que Nape veut. Il faut lui apprendre qu'il ne lui suffit pas de faire des caprices pour obtenir ce qu'on désire. »

Manus parlait posément, énonçant les mots avec une force calme et simple. Il frappait toutefois de l'index sur la table en un rythme agacé. Carlie se renfrogna et se rassit. Elle ramassa son paquet et en contempla l'intérieur d'un air dépité. Le contraste entre la sérénité parfaite de Manus et la vigueur de Carlie était saisissant. Il passait pour un petit garçon sage devant une tigresse, mais c'était pourtant lui qui remportait la victoire.

« -- Alors ? Demanda Manus aux jumeaux. Vous êtes là pour quoi ? Je doute que vous vouliez juste créer un prototype ou quelque chose du genre. »

Lucian s'ébroua et prit la parole, d'une voix ferme et sans intonation particulière.

« -- Nous avons un service à te demander.

-- De quel genre ? »

Les yeux de Manus s'étaient acérés.

« -- Du genre que nous n'aimions pas tellement les questions précises, intervint Elio, mordant son pouce. Du genre qui répondrait bien à ma dissertation sur la différence. Du genre qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourrait y répondre, et que nous comptons sur ta discrétion. »

Lucian grimaça. Elio n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Le concept de diplomatie semblait totalement étranger à son frère. Les sourcils aux plaques brûlées de Manus apparurent dans la lentille. Il les fronçait, en pleine réflexion. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Carlie, qui elle-aussi, était attentive et immobile.

« -- Si ça pouvait rester entre nous trois, poursuivit prudemment Lucian.

-- …ça serait encore mieux, enchaîna Elio.

-- Orion et Nape seront forcément au courant, je ne leur cache rien, répondit Manus, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Mais je peux te garantir que je ne répéterai rien à personne d'autre… Si c'est au nom du droit à la différence. »

Les enjeux étaient clairement définis. Le service et leur discrétion contre le silence d'Elio. Mais Lucian insista :

« -- Tu es vraiment sûr que Nape ne répétera rien ? Les conséquences pourraient en être fâcheuses…

-- Je l'en informerai. »

La tension qui régnait entre eux, et les conditions du service, ne ressemblaient pas à celles qu'auraient pu échanger des adolescents. C'était de la compromission pure et simple.

« -- Cela concerne la chambre de F. » Commença Lucian, coupant Elio qui allait parler.

Son frère le fixa une poignée de secondes, puis inclina légèrement la tête vers lui, signe qu'il le laissait décider de ce qu'il fallait dire. Pour achever de convaincre Manus et ne prendre aucun risque, il fallait un menteur, un manipulateur qui savait toucher juste, et Lucian était meilleur que lui à ce petit jeu.

Manus et Carlie s'étaient raidis. Lucian savait bien qu'ils étaient très attachés à F. L'enfermement du jeune homme et sa fuite les avaient profondément marqués. Retenant un sourire victorieux, il continua :

« -- Cette chambre, Roger en a interdit l'accès aux Superviseurs. Ils tentent de la fouiller depuis longtemps, sans jamais réussir, et depuis quelques semaines, j'ai pu constater que leurs recherches s'étaient étendues à _ma_ propre chambre. Il y a quelque chose que Roger tient à cacher aux Superviseurs, quelque chose qu'ils viennent par défaut chercher chez moi. Je me demande ce que Free et moi avons en commun. Sans compter que peut-être, nous trouverions des informations susceptibles de nous… De _vous_ conduire à l'endroit où il s'est enfui. »

Carlie eut un mouvement pour se lever, mais Manus l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

« -- Et ce matin, ajouta Lucian, comptant sur l'effet de surprise, Elio et moi avons été pris en photo. »

Carlie étouffa un cri. Elio prit la parole, en s'adressant à elle :

« -- Le Superviseur nous a dit qu'il avait aussi pris une photo de toi, lorsque tu étais première, ainsi que de F et O. Et que vous n'en diriez rien, pour votre propre sécurité.

-- C'est faux ! S'exclama-t-elle stupéfaite. Jamais on ne m'a demandé une telle chose, ni à Orion.

-- Mais en ce qui concerne F, nous n'en savons rien, expliqua Lucian, tâchant de ne pas se perdre dans la toile de son mensonge. Peut-être a-t-il aussi été pris en photo. Peut-être que cela a un lien avec sa disparition. Qu'est-ce que Roger cache aux Superviseurs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous prennent en photo d'un coup, soi-disant pour fournir des dossiers à N ?

-- En résumé, vous aimeriez savoir quel est le lien entre ce qu'il vous arrive en ce moment, et F, conclut Manus.

-- En gros. » Répondit laconiquement Lucian, soulagé qu'il lui ait fourni un résumé qui lui éviterait de s'empêtrer dans ses explications.

Manipuler les Superviseurs, c'était une chose, les génies élevés au même endroit qu'eux, une autre. Mais ces deux-là, aveuglés par leur attachement, avaient foncé tête baissée. Il ressentit une pointe de mépris, aussi violente que brève, puis se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été dans le même cas, et qu'Elio s'était évanoui dans la nature. Le dédain se dissipa.

« -- Vous voulez donc une clef, dit Manus, caressant sa pièce de bois comme s'il s'agissait d'un chat. Une clef pour y rentrer librement.

-- Exact.

-- Nous sommes déjà allés dans la chambre de Free, reprit Carlie avec un sourire forcé. Avant que Roger ne verrouille la porte. Nous n'avons rien trouvé sur une éventuelle destination, un endroit où il aurait pu aller.

-- Deux paires d'yeux supplémentaires aideraient peut-être. Mais nous aimerions l'exclusivité de cette clef pendant quelques jours. » Précisa Elio.

Manus arrêta son ongle sur un défaut du bois.

« -- C'est-à-dire ?

-- Pendant un certain temps, nous serions les seuls à bénéficier de cette clef, pour aller dans la chambre tant que nous le voulons. Puis nous vous la donnerions, lorsque nous aurons trouvé ce qui nous concerne… Ou constaté qu'en fait, il n'y avait rien. »

Lucian ne doutait pas qu'il comprendrait qu'il pouvait reprendre la clef lorsqu'ils partiraient de l'orphelinat.

Carlie se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« -- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous n'aurez rien emporté ? Que vous aurez laissé en place tout ce qui permet de deviner où F est parti, à supposer que vous trouviez des indices ?

-- Rien, lâcha brusquement Elio. Mais c'est ça, la condition. Autrement… »

La menace plana dans le silence. Le regard immense de Manus s'était durci. Lucian croisa les doigts. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer.

« -- Mouler la serrure ne serait pas discret, commença le jeune homme. Si on se fait pincer par les Superviseurs, on est foutus.

-- Sans compter que ce serait assez long, pour obtenir une clef, ajouta Carlie.

-- Nous pourrions voler la clef chez Roger. » Répondit Elio, pas le moins du monde gêné à l'idée d'enfreindre le règlement.

Cette fois, Manus éclata de rire. Un rire grave, un rire d'homme qui le faisait paraître plus âgé que ses seize ans.

« -- Je vois que les petits génies se dévergondent, lança-t-il avec bonne humeur. Pour moi, ça marche. Vous volez la clef, et si nécessaire, on vous offre même la diversion pour déloger papi Roger de son bureau. Faire une copie devrait me prendre une petite après-midi. Après, on fonctionne comme vous l'avez dit jusqu'à ce que vous soyez décidés à nous donner la copie de la clef.

-- Je marche aussi, affirma Carlie, un sourire féroce sur les lèvres. Rien que pour passer sous le nez des Superviseurs.

-- Alors, c'est parfait. »

Lucian se sentait soulagé. Tout avait très bien marché. Et Ryûk, aguiché par la promesse d'un panier entier de pommes, n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. Il échangea un regard ravi avec Elio.

« -- Quand est-ce qu'on fait ça ? Demanda Manus. Trois heures de l'après-midi, ça vous va ?

-- Impeccable. » Confirma Elio.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'appréhension et d'adrénaline.

* * *

How to use it :

_Les morceaux d'âme que le Shinigami prend avec lui ne se dissolvent plus. Cependant, ceux qui restent dans le Néant continuent leur dégradation._

* * *

Ryûk, complètement saoul, prenait des poses à la James Bond et ne cessait de fredonner le thème musical de _Mission impossible_. Son overdose de pommes ne l'avait pas conduit au bord de l'indigestion, comme Lucian l'avait supposé, (pour Luche, une pomme rimait forcément avec des choses atroces) mais plutôt à un état… D'ivresse. Oui. Le jus de pommes avait sur le dieu de la mort une espèce de pouvoir d'ébriété. Le Shinigami zigzaguait en volant, gazouillait des choses incompréhensibles ou partait dans des crises de fou-rire en parlant comme quelqu'un qui avait un sérieux coup dans le nez.

« -- Heureusement que personne d'autre ne le voit, ronchonna Elio, jetant un œil au bout du couloir. Ou bien tout capoterait.

-- Capot… Hic ! Capoterait ! Babilla Ryûk. Le capot de (hic !) voiiiiture, ou la caaaapote ? (hic !)

-- Et en plus, il fait des jeux de mots débiles ! Soupira le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-- Débile ? Des (hic !) billes ou de la (hic !) bile ? Faut pas s'faire de bile, les jeuuuunes ! »

Et il se mit à glousser de sa propre blague. Elio râla de plus belle. Lucian, lui, sentait une envie de rire inappropriée monter dans sa gorge. Le trac, sans doute.

Les jumeaux étaient dissimulés derrière une porte à-demi ouverte, la troisième après le bureau de Roger (situé au bout du couloir) et la chambre de F. Il s'agissait de la salle de cours du Breton ancien, où personne ne venait jamais à part Elio et son professeur.

Lucian jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour ne pas voir le Shinigami se tortiller dans les airs à la manière d'un pole-dancer sur une barre imaginaire.

Il était trois heures sept. Roger était toujours dans son bureau, les Superviseurs rodaient toujours, les élèves continuaient de circuler.

Ils étaient en retard.

« -- Tu crois qu'ils se sont dégonflés ? Demanda Elio, qui se trémoussait comme s'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, nerveux.

-- Non. Manus risquerait le renvoi si tu parlais de cette dissertation. Et puis, tu as bien vu qu'ils étaient intéressés par les indices qu'ils pourraient dénicher. Ils y trouvent leur compte aussi, ils n'ont aucun intérêt à refuser ! »

Ils attendaient là depuis déjà une demi-heure, de crainte de rater le début de la diversion promise. Et plus le temps passait, plus Elio gigotait, plus Ryûk se rapprochait du strip-tease, plus Lucian craignait d'exploser en fou-rire nerveux et bruyant en plein milieu de l'opération.

Lucian s'efforça de respirer calmement, mais tous ses efforts furent anéantis par la mine penaude d'Elio.

« -- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'énerva-t-il.

Il pressentait la grosse bêtise bien gênante à des kilomètres.

« -- Lou… Marmonna timidement Elio. J'ai… J'ai vraiment envie de faire pipi, maintenant. »

Lucian lui fit des yeux exorbités. Nul doute qu'il aurait tenté de l'étrangler si, à ce moment, un grand cri dramatique n'avait pas retenti à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat. Ils sursautèrent. Les orphelins et les Superviseurs suspendirent leur activité, puis après quelques secondes d'immobilité, se ruèrent tous à l'extérieur. Les hurlements continuaient, hystériques, éperdus, et Lucian reconnut le style exagéré de Nape lorsqu'il (elle ?) jouait des pièces de théâtre.

« -- Oh, mon Dieu ! Gémissait-il, sa voix tragique vrillant leurs oreilles. Orion, le malheureux ! Il va tomber, seigneur, il va tomber ! »

Les deux frères virent Roger sortir en trombe de son bureau, ahanant, écartant ses élèves qui se précipitaient tous vers la sortie. Les Superviseurs étaient déjà dans la cour. Les deux frères sortirent de leur cachette sitôt qu'il n'y eut plus personne dans les couloirs, et jetèrent un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre, prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir. Nape gesticulait exagérément au pied de la chapelle de la Wammy's House. Lucian sentit un frisson le traverser de la tête aux pieds. La silhouette évanescente d'Orion était suspendue à la croix du clocher, ses mains enserrant le fer, ses jambes ballotant dans le vide.

« -- Il a du cran ! » Souffla Elio, impressionné.

Il était agile et ne craignait pas le vertige, certes… Mais de là à se suspendre de si haut, sans filet… Lucian chassa son angoisse. C'était tant mieux, au final : plus le spectacle était frappant, plus il était crédible, et moins on risquait de les déranger.

Orion se mit à parler d'une voix de mourant, sa tête d'un blond très clair inclinée sur le côté comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. La rumeur de la foule rassemblée en dessous se tut.

« -- Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Gémit-il. Je vais lâcher !

-- Nooooooon ! Feignit de sangloter Nape, les mains jointes. Je t'en prie, mon ami, mon frère, à qui parlerai-je donc lorsque le désespoir me gagnera ? »

Lucian manqua éclater de rire. La scène était grotesque, mais tout le monde marchait, les orphelins en premier. Le visage de Kenshin, le meilleur ami d'Orion, s'était littéralement décomposé. Dans la foule, il vit Carlie compter à toute allure les Superviseurs, pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous là. L'un d'eux sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et se mit à parler d'une voix précipitée. Il manqua le lâcher lorsque Carlie s'effondra soudain, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. La foule forma un second cercle paniqué autour d'elle.

« -- Oh, quel malheur ! Hulula-t-elle. Je lui avais bien dit, de ne pas monter là ! _Faites quelque chose_ _!_

-- C'est le signal ! Souffla Lucian, le tirant par la main. Ils sont tous là-bas. On a quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des pompiers ! »

Ils foncèrent à quatre pattes pour éviter de passer devant les fenêtres. Lucian avait l'impression d'être parfaitement ridicule, impression renforcée par Ryûk qui se tordait de rire en bégayant :

« -- Les pompiers ? (hic !) Les pompons ? Les (hic !) pompes funèbres ? C'est triiiiste, les pompes funèbres !

-- Tais-toi, Ryûk, siffla Lucian, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de Roger. Ou alors je te jure que des pommes, tu n'es pas prêt d'en ravoir ! »

Elio sortit de sa poche deux emballages contenant des gants de latex, et lui en lança une paire. Ils les enfilèrent et ouvrirent la porte, soulagés qu'elle ne grince pas. Ils la refermèrent soigneusement.

« -- C'est facile, c'est la clef en forme de « F » avec une cordelette rouge, chuchota Elio. Bon, où est-ce qu'il a bien pu la cacher ? »

Il commença à ouvrir les tiroirs, prenant bien garde de ne pas déranger leur contenu. L'endroit était oppressant. Il se dégageait des meubles en bois une odeur de vieilles choses, des senteurs flétries de fleurs fanées et de poussière. Sur le bureau patiné, une photographie de L, A et B. Lucian ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un bref coup d'œil, et saisit des éclats d'yeux intelligents, des lunettes, trois sourires.

« -- Je ne trouve rien ! » Angoissait Elio.

Au-dehors, les cris de Carlie et de Nape étaient peu à peu couverts par une sirène de pompiers. Lucian pesta. Il avait une folle envie de balancer tout le contenu des tiroirs par terre. La panique commençait à le gagner. Il tourna en rond sur le tapis aux motifs ternis, ouvrit à la volée tous les tiroirs du bureau de Roger, promena son regard sur les vitrines où des rangées d'insectes morts étaient épinglés. Il ferma les yeux, arrachant presque sa frange à force de passer sa main dedans.

_Où a-t-il pu la cacher, nom d'un chien ?_

« -- Oooooh ! S'extasia Ryûk en montrant la photo sur le bureau de Roger. Les (hic !) les mignons petits choux ! Hic ! Choux à la crème… Hic ! Mais c'est peut-être de la crèèèèème avec des morceaux de pomme ? »

Lucian serra les dents et ouvrit l'armoire de Roger. Elle ne contenait qu'un pardessus râpé et quelques livres anciens, à la couverture de cuir, et qui n'avaient pas de titre. Par acquis de conscience, il fouilla ses poches, mais n'y trouva qu'une vieille lettre cachetée d'un « W » enluminé.

« -- Ency… Hoquetait Ryûk, louchant sur un épais livre posé à côté de la photo. Encyyyycloooopéééédiiiiie des inse(hic !) insectes ! »

Il l'ouvrit, ses yeux mornes parcourant les pages.

« -- Ryûk ! S'étrangla Elio. Stop ! Il ne faut rien toucher !

-- Celui (hic !) babilla Ryûk qui passait les insectes en revue, celui-là est joooli ! Il brillllle ! Ce serait bien, si les (hic !) pommes brillaient aussiiiiii ! »

_Il brille ?_

Le regard de Lucian tomba une nouvelle fois sur les insectes morts. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il souleva la plaque de verre et découvrit la vitrine, tapis de velours râpé sur lesquels étaient épinglés des insectes exotiques. Trop anxieux pour ressentir du dégoût, il enleva l'aiguille d'argent qui traversait l'abdomen d'une énorme luciole africaine. Elle était au moins aussi grosse que son poing. Elle dissimulait le couvercle bombé d'une boite à bijou incrustée dans le velours.

« -- Elio ! Appela-t-il, le souffle court. Ça y est, je l'ai ! « F » comme « _Firefly_ », la luciole ! »

Son frère se hâta de refermer la porte d'un placard en hauteur, et qui débordait de gâteaux. Il n'avait pour une fois pas cédé à la tentation d'en chiper un. Tous deux se penchèrent vers le petit emblème qui décorait la boite, le blason de la Wammy's House. Autour de la devise en lettres gothiques était enroulée une créature bleue et sinueuse, dont la queue en spirale évoquait celle d'un caméléon.

Un lézard.

_« Parce que »_, leur répétait-on toujours, _« les lézards mangent les insectes nuisibles et les parasites_. _»_

« -- Quelle ironie de mettre ce dessin sous un insecte. » Remarqua Elio.

Lucian hocha machinalement la tête et, tâchant d'ignorer le camion de pompiers qui se garait dans la cour avec de grands crissements de pneus sur les graviers, souleva le couvercle. La petite clef était là, la cordelette effilochée entortillée autour de ses dents. Elio la recueillit délicatement dans sa main. Ils remirent la luciole à sa place, et refermèrent l'écrin et la plaque de verre.

« -- Oh, sauvez-le ! Hurla Carlie du dehors. Sauvez-le, je vous en prie ! _Il court un terrible danger ! _»

Le sourire de Lucian se figea.

A ce moment, la porte du hall claqua, et un pas lourd entra dans l'orphelinat.

Lucian sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Comme si le temps se gelait. Il dévisagea Elio. Le visage de son frère s'était pétrifié. Plus aucune expression n'y était visible.

C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer. Pas alors qu'ils étaient si près du but… Ce genre de choses, ça ne pouvait pas leur arriver à eux…

« -- Foutus pompiers… Marmonna le Superviseur dans le corridor. Maintenant, ils vont se mêler de nos affaires… »

Dans un geste brutal, Elio lui attrapa le poignet et fila ventre à terre jusqu'à la porte. La clef s'enfonça dans la chair de sa main. Elio jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le Superviseur était dos à eux, son téléphone à l'oreille et se bouchant l'autre d'un doigt. Il regardait par la fenêtre au même endroit qu'ils avaient été il y avait quelques minutes.

Elio fixa la porte la plus proche d'eux. La chambre de F. Lucian retint son souffle. Elio avança son pied nu sur le parquet ciré. Lentement. Il glissa sans faire le moindre bruit, tout son corps se tendant en arrière pour porter la jambe le plus loin possible. Puis il ramena son poids sur cette jambe, quasiment accroupi, les yeux rivés sans ciller à la porte.

« -- Oui, s'énervait le Superviseur dans le combiné. Oui, Orion s'est suspendu allez savoir comment en haut du clocher. Les pompiers sont là et ils ont déployé leur échelle. Ils sont presque à sa hauteur. Non, on n'a pas pu faire autrement ! Patron, le gosse serait mort, sinon. Et ça, ça aurait été grave. »

Pour Lucian, il n'existait plus rien en-dehors de son frère qui, concentré à l'extrême sur son but, se mouvait avec grâce et lenteur sur le sol. Son cœur battait à grands coups sourds. Que le Superviseur se retourne… Qu'il cesse son coup de fil… Que la fenêtre reflète Elio… Et c'était fini.

« -- Non. Carlie est au bord de l'évanouissement. Nape idem. Kenshin n'a pas l'air très bien non plus. Quoi ? Patron, franchement, vos observations scientifiques, gardez-les pour un autre moment. Non. Attendez, je crois que l'échelle des pompiers s'est coincée… »

Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et se pencha pour mieux voir. Lucian respira un peu mieux. Elio était arrivé au pied de la porte. Prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher le battant, il introduisit la clef dans la serrure. Il la tourna d'un millimètre. Plus un millimètre. Plus un millimètre.

Clic !

Lucian se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Mais le Superviseur ne semblait pas avoir entendu le bruit et hurlait à moitié sur les pompiers, à moitié dans son téléphone :

« -- Bande d'imbéciles, vous ne voyez pas qu'il va tomber ! Grouillez-vous, un peu ! Non, patron, O n'est pas encore… MAIS FAITES GAFFE ! »

Elio poussa très doucement la porte, puis fit signe à Lucian de le rejoindre. Celui-ci l'imita tant bien que mal. Il était agile, mais moins souple que son frère. La chaleur semblait avoir augmenté d'un coup. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient dans son cou et sous ses bras. A chaque pas, il s'arrêtait pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de bruit. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal à force d'être étirés et gardés trop longtemps dans la même position. Sa jambe protestait sous son poids.

Le Superviseur se redressa soudain d'un bond, tapant contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

« -- Ça y est ! Ils l'ont eu ! »

Lucian sursauta comme si on lui avait envoyé une décharge électrique. A bout de nerfs, il oublia toute prudence et franchit les derniers centimètres d'un bond. Elio se jeta dans la pièce et Lucian en fit de même, se recroquevillant instinctivement alors qu'Elio verrouillait la porte.

La pénombre les engloutit.

Leur respiration saccadée mit un moment à se calmer. Ils entendirent le Superviseur refermer son téléphone et partir, puis les orphelins affluer de nouveau à l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans une rumeur soulagée.

C'était étrange de penser qu'ils étaient enfin de l'autre côté de cette porte, que des enfants passaient devant eux sans savoir qu'ils étaient là. Comme s'ils avaient pénétré dans un univers parallèle auquel personne d'autre ne pouvait accéder. Ils entendaient tout, mais personne ne les entendait.

Lucian se releva en essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon. La chambre était close, seule la bougie posée à la fenêtre les éclairait. Les persiennes ne laissaient pas passer les rayons du soleil. Les lueurs orangées que la flamme projetait permettaient tout juste de distinguer ce sur quoi ils mettaient les pieds. Impressionné malgré lui, Lucian s'avança lentement.

L'endroit ne sentait pas très bon, mélange entre la poussière, la sueur d'un adolescent et les odeurs des animaux. Un lit était rangé contre la fenêtre, laissant la majorité de l'espace libre pour des cages vides. Un fond d'eau trouble stagnait dans un aquarium dépossédé de ses poissons. Des gamelles et des sachets de nourriture pour animaux trainaient dans les coins, ainsi que des litières, des laisses et des jouets de plastique rongés. Sur le bureau en désordre, un petit post-it couvert de poussière affichait un dérisoire petit smiley et une écriture déliée, en italique :

_« Penser à nettoyer les écailles de Monthy. Il s'est encore traîné dans la poussière, le vilain. »_

Lucian eut un pincement au cœur. F l'avait sûrement écrit avant que toute cette tragédie n'arrive. Il lui laissait l'impression d'un jeune homme heureux de vivre et de partager.

Il ouvrit un tiroir au hasard. Il était plein de conseils sur la santé des chiens et des chats, ainsi que pour les serpents et les écureuils. Le deuxième, lui, regorgeait de magasines cinématographiques. C'étaient de très vieilles éditions, qui dataient parfois de plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Les pages étaient craquantes, pétries de petites traces de doigts, les caractères imprimés bavant légèrement sur le papier fin comme celui des cigarettes. Parfois, F avait découpé un article, une photo, une silhouette féminine.

« -- Lou ! Viens voir ! »

Elio s'était accroupi près du lit. Il désignait un accro dans le matelas. Lucian vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le tissu déchiré laissait voir le coin d'un papier plié. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, et sourirent. Les orphelins rivalisaient tous d'intelligence pour cacher leurs petits secrets. Avec précautions, Elio écarta un peu plus les coutures, et attrapa la feuille. C'était une lettre, qui n'était pas datée, recouverte de la même écriture que celle du post-it.

_« Bonsoir !_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un œuf de mainate. Je l'ai immédiatement mis sous couveuse. Par transparence, j'ai pu voir la forme de l'oisillon. Il se retourne dans sa coquille à chaque fois que je mets _Jesus to a Child_ en musique de fond. Au moins, la question du nom est réglée : je l'appellerai George Michael. _

_Tu sais, ce matin, je suis allé allumer une bougie dans la chapelle, pour l'anniversaire de _First_. J'étais plutôt mal à l'aise. C'est un endroit sinistre. Je n'ai pas osé poser des fleurs sur sa tombe : avec tous ces Superviseurs, je craignais qu'on ne me pose des questions. Mais bref._

_Je suis… Je suis triste de ne pas l'avoir connu. Je sais qu'une personne qu'on n'a jamais vue ne peut pas nous manquer, mais… J'aurai vraiment aimé le rencontrer au moins une fois. Je n'ai même pas pu aller à l'enterrement, parce que _Famous_ m'a consigné dans ma chambre. Peur que je ne sois « traumatisé ». Je l'ai regretté toute ma vie. Je sais que son état était pitoyable, mais j'aurai aimé le voir quand même. Soulever le cercueil une fois et… Le toucher. »_

« -- First ? S'étonna Elio. Aucun orphelin ne s'appelait ainsi…

-- Un nom de code ? » Suggéra Lucian, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

_« Je suis morbide, hein ? Et égoïste. J'ai sûrement bien moins souffert de sa mort que toi, ou que _lesAutres_, vu qu'il était pour moi un parfait étranger. Mais peut-être qu'il m'aurait détesté. D'après ce que tu m'as décrit de lui, c'est fort possible. _

_Tu sais, je te remercie de cette correspondance. Elle m'est précieuse. Ne pas pouvoir sortir des limites de l'orphelinat, c'est usant._

_F. »_

Elio sortit une autre lettre du matelas, comme on sort un mouchoir de sa boite. Celle-là était couverte d'une écriture ronde et agréable. Lucian s'en étonna. Comment diable F avait-il pu entretenir une correspondance avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur ?

_« Bonsoir, Fifi !_

_Ah, très bon choix de nom pour ce cher mainate. C'est magique de voir ainsi les bébés, alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore venus au monde. Et ton caméléon, comment l'as-tu appelé ? _

_Tu as bien fait de simplement aller brûler un cierge à _First_. C'est plus discret, et je pense qu'il aurait adoré ça. _

_Et il t'aurait aimé. Bien sûr qu'il t'aurait aimé. _

_A l'enterrement, tout le monde sanglotait. C'était absolument horrible. _Famous_ pleurait en silence mais son mascara coulait, et elle a craqué lorsqu'elle a dû jeter la première poignée de terre. _Failure_ s'est assis dans la poussière et n'a plus voulu bouger. _

_A un moment, _Fox_ est arrivé. Je ne sais pas qui l'avait prévenu, mais personne ne s'attendait à le trouver là. Et lui non-plus, je crois. Il n'a pas compris tout de suite. Quand il a vu tout le monde en train de pleurer, il s'est statufié. Il s'est approché de la tombe de _First_. Crois-moi, j'en ai vu des douleurs, mais là, c'était épouvantable. _

_Il s'est décomposé. Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi blanc. Il est tombé à genoux, tête entre les mains, et s'est mis à hurler, hurler, hurler… Il a voulu ouvrir le cercueil, mais il était déjà scellé. Il s'est arraché les ongles sur le bois. J'ai cru qu'il était devenu fou. Il lui hurlait des insultes, puis la seconde d'après, le suppliait de revenir… En revanche, il a craché sur la tombe de _Follow_. Je te laisse imaginer la bagarre avec _les Autres_. _

_Tu n'es pas morbide. C'est normal. _First_ a laissé tellement derrière lui… On ne pouvait que l'aimer, ou le haïr du plus profond du cœur. Impossible d'être indifférent, quoi que prétende _Failure_. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il repose en paix. _

_Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse :_

_Cette correspondance est pour moi une des choses les plus précieuses au monde._

_Je t'embrasse. » _

Elle n'était pas signée. Hypnotisé, Lucian tendit la main pour passer à la suivante. Découvrir cet échange qui ne lui était pas destiné était à la fois grisant et un peu embarrassant. Mais la curiosité l'emportait. Les yeux d'Elio brillaient lorsqu'il se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

_« Coucou !_

_Le caméléon… Je l'ai appelé du vrai nom de _Fake_. C'est approprié, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Plus tu me parles de _Fox_, plus je suis intrigué. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que je me le figurais. Je ne le voyais pas craquer en plein milieu de l'enterrement. Ni y venir tout court. Le malheureux. Je ne pensais pas non plus que _Famous_ réagirait ainsi. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vienne. Pour ne pas la voir faiblir. _

_Les Superviseurs commencent à se faire insistants. Ils disent que je me relâche dans mon travail. Je les ai vertement remis à leur place. Je ne veux pas de leur moule, je ne veux pas de leurs idéaux. Je ne veux pas de N. _

_Tous ces enfants… Tous ceux qui sont passés avant moi ont été détruits par ces idées de Justice. Et aucun d'entre eux, ou presque, n'a tenté de se détacher de ce modèle qui les rongeait de l'intérieur. Même _Fake_ ne s'en est pas affranchi. Il gardait toujours cette logique de perdre ou de gagner. First n'y a pas réussi non-plus, car au final, son but restait le même que celui de la Direction, il employait juste d'autres moyens que ceux qui étaient politiquement corrects. _

_D'après ce que tu m'as dit, _Follow_ aurait peut-être pu…_

_Mais c'est trop tard._

_Je ne veux pas de leur route toute tracée. Je veux me créer mon propre chemin et y marcher comme je l'entends, libre. Même si ce jeu de mots avec mon nom est éculé et solennel. _

_A bientôt, je t'embrasse. »_

La suivante semblait avoir été rédigée à la hâte. L'écriture était précipitée, et une tâche de café couronnait le premier paragraphe.

_« Oh, le vrai nom de _Fake_ pour un caméléon ! Effectivement, c'est très drôle !_

_Tiens, _Fox_ t'intrigue ? Hum. Je ne pense pas qu'il le mérite. Mais après tout, chacun a quelque chose de bon à donner. Peut-être que lui aussi. En tout cas, il n'a pas trouvé la personne qui le lui permettra. _

Famous_, quand à elle… Et bien, je trouve sa réaction normale. Ça a dû être atroce de se voiler la face pendant tant d'années, et de soudain trouver _First_ mort… Une terrible blessure pour elle qui s'était barricadée à ce point derrière l'image qu'elle donnait aux autres. _

_Quand tu parles de ton nom, ça me fait rire à tous les coups. Roger a toujours eu un drôle d'instinct pour choisir vos pseudonymes. Par exemple celui de First : imagines-tu plus opposé à son caractère ? Celui de _Fake_ l'a carrément poussé à détester l'orphelinat, celui de _Failure_ est d'une ironie à pleurer, celui de _Fall_ était juste atroce d'ironie… Peut-être que celui qui aurait convenu, c'est celui de _Follow_, mais comme tu le dis, il n'a pas eu le temps de nous le prouver. _

_Fais attention avec les Superviseurs. Ces salopards m'inquiètent. Ils se font trop présents._

_Je t'embrasse. »_

Un coup violent à la porte les interrompit leur lecture. Lucian sursauta et lâcha les feuilles de papier, qui atterrirent sur le parquet avec un bruit de froissement. Elio se redressa à croupetons, inquiet.

« -- Eh, les jumeaux ! Souffla précipitamment la voix de Carlie. Grouillez-vous de sortir, je sais que vous êtes là ! Les autres bloquent l'accès au couloir, mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps ! »

Lucian ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais la rumeur des orphelins avait en effet diminué, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un vague bourdonnement de fond. Il tourna la tête autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur le matelas déchiré, et il glissa les lettres dans l'accro, en cornant celle à laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il était sûr qu'aucun des amis de Free n'y avait eu accès. Et pour le moment, il ne comptait pas leur en parler.

« -- Pourquoi ? »

La voix d'Elio était un murmure. Lucian reporta son attention sur lui, surpris. Son jumeau le dévisageait d'un air grave, titillant sa lèvre inférieure du pouce. La lumière de la bougie ajoutait une étincelle dérangeante dans ses yeux noirs.

« -- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Lucian sur le même ton.

-- Pourquoi tu ne partages pas nos trouvailles avec eux ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on leur parlait du Death File. Ils aimaient beaucoup Free. N'ont-ils pas le droit de savoir qu'il écrivait à quelqu'un ? »

Lucian savait qu'il s'imaginait à leur place, avec lui disparu dans la nature. Mais curieusement, il ne frissonna pas à l'idée de son frère disparu. Il se sentit juste… Agacé. Ou non.

_Méprisant._

« -- S'il y a bien quelque chose qui me concerne personnellement dans ces lettres, j'estime que cela ne les regarde pas ! Rétorqua-t-il. Nous leur donnerons après, lorsque nous serons partis. »

Elio mordit son pouce avec une lenteur calculée, et une pression froide mais inexorable. Ses canines se fichèrent dans la peau.

« -- Quelque chose qui « te concerne personnellement » ? Releva-t-il, glacial. Lucian, tu commences à croire en tes propres mensonges, ou c'est juste pour te chercher une excuse ? Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne pensais pas un mot de ce que tu leur racontais tout à l'heure. Le rapport entre F et toi est fictif. Tu as monté de toutes pièces cette conclusion selon laquelle les Superviseurs chercheraient chez toi la même chose que chez lui. Ils fouillent la chambre de F parce qu'ils veulent savoir comment il s'est enfui, rien d'autre.

-- Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il y a vraiment un rapport. Peut-être que… »

Carlie porta un nouveau coup contre le battant.

« -- Grouillez-vous ! »

Lucian se releva, suivit d'Elio. Celui-ci le gardait soigneusement dans son champ de vision, de la méfiance inscrite sur ses traits. La sensation d'agacement revint, plus forte que jamais. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça, mais le murmure de son frère le devança :

« -- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Lucian ? Il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi… Mais quoi ? »

Estomaqué, il se tut. En effet. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de changé, en lui. Quelque chose de malsain, qui ne cessait de lui souffler les pires idées, comme un acouphène insistant. Mais… Il ne pensait pas que cela se voyait. Il pensait être capable de le contrôler.

Elio glissa la main dans la poche de pantalon de Lucian. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs attrapa entre deux doigts le téléphone portable qu'il avait gardé sur lui pendant tout ce temps, et Lucian se rendit compte avec gêne qu'il l'avait presque oublié, alors que sa présence avait tant torturé son frère. Suspicieux, El' le leva à la hauteur de son visage, avant de le glisser dans un tiroir et de le refermer avec soin, comme on enferme un animal nuisible.

« -- Cette chose est malsaine. »

Lucian hocha la tête. Elio lui tourna le dos et alla ouvrir la porte. Il ne lui avait pas pris la main pour vérifier qu'il le suivait bien, comme d'habitude. La peine succéda à la colère et la stupéfaction de Lucian. Il lui emboita le pas, sans pouvoir se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière une fois sorti. Carlie le poussa doucement pour qu'il avance. La porte se referma derrière lui, sur la chambre de F aux relents d'animaux et d'angoisse. Dans un état second, il lui donna un tour de clef et glissa cette dernière dans sa poche, à l'endroit où il avait mis le portable.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour chercher Elio des yeux, il était déjà au bout du couloir. Le dos voûté, il s'éloignait sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'il disparut, Lucian éprouva une douleur presque physique en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait laissé _seul_, au sens que seuls deux jumeaux pouvaient comprendre. Celui de la déchirure.

De l'abandon.

* * *

How to use it :

_Une fois qu'une âme est dissoute, il est impossible de la récupérer._

* * *

_Note :_

_Fake : Faux_

_Failure : Echec_

_First : Premier_

_(To) Follow : Suivre_

_Fox : Renard_

_Famous : Célèbre. _

_(To) Fall : Tomber_

* * *

**Nous approchons à grands pas de la deuxième partie ! Encore deux chapitres, peut-être trois, et on y est. Je n'en voyais pas le bout.**

**Pour que les chances de résoudre le mystère soient équitables, il faut tout de même que je vous mette au courant de quelque chose d'important. ****Un intrus se balade impunément dans les pages de mes fics. Un intrus que les chasseuses d'indices de l'extrême ont repéré tout de suite : un lézard. Oui, exact, un **_**lézard**_**. Je leur ai, dans un moment d'ivresse (j'avais trop bu de grenadine XD) révélé que cette bestiole était en fait au centre de la fic: sans ce lézard, RIEN ne serait arrivé. Les chasseuses d'indices (Lilium et Greengrin) se sont mises en tête de découvrir quel était son rôle au juste. **

**A mon grand désespoir. **

**M'enfin, vu dans quelle direction elles sont parties, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire XD. **

**Le portrait robot du criminel, dressé par les mêmes Greengrin et Lilium, est le suivant :**

**- Un lézard ou un saurien du même genre**

**- D'une discrétion impressionnante**

**- Sûrement bleu. **

**- Qui aime faire tourner ses admiratrices en bourriques**

**- Impossible de déterminer sa taille ou son âge**

**- Semble indissociable du sac de Download**

**- Produit des gémissements semblables à des « Haon ! »**

**(Nous précisons que le portrait du lézard est totalement subjectif. L'auteur ne garantit en rien son authenticité et les éventuelles crises de nerfs des lectrices au moment de la révélation du lézard.)**

**Si vous avez d'autres informations au sujet de ce lézard, contactez l'une des deux chasseuses d'indices (adresses sur mon profil)**

**Prochain chapitre dans trois semaines... Voire moins ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Reflet. **


	12. Chapitre 10 : Reflet

Suuuuuurpriiiiise !

J'ai fini ce chapitre avant-hier et j'en avais marre d'attendre. Dorénavant, je posterai lorsque j'aurai terminé, ce qui va donner des updates très irrégulières. Vous pourrez avoir deux chapitres en une semaine, ou un seul au bout d'un mois d'absence, mais comme ça, je me sentirai moins stressée^^. Ajoutons aussi que j'envoie bazarder mon nombre de pages maximum. Donc on va repartir pour des chapitres de plus en plus longs. Une quarantaine de pages pour celui-là. Je me suis régalée en l'écrivant. Il oscille entre noirceur dépressive et… Euh… Gros délire^^. Il y a encore une lettre, décidément, les Liaisons Dangereuses m'ont contaminée… J'adore écrire le courrier des personnages.

Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews. Je suis vraiment **VRAIMENT** désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. J'aimerai vous envoyer un roman à chacun pour vous remercier, mais je manque de temps, c'est atroce. Le bac arrive bientôt, croisez les doigts pour mon salut, mes canards en sucre ! Au fait, j'ai été TRES touchée que vous ayez tant aimé Nape. C'est mon tout premier OC, j'ai passé énormément de temps à peaufiner ce personnage. C'est une grande récompense que de le savoir apprécié, surtout avec son caractère^^. Merci !

Musique : J'en ai écoutée une en boucle pour l'écriture : « _Forward to the time past_ » de John Williams, composée pour le film Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban. (Une lectrice m'a fait remarquer qu'on voyait l'influence de JK. Rowling dans DF, ce qui est très vrai ! Appelez-moi Voldemort, muhahaha !) Ce chapitre comporte plusieurs retours en arrière, illustrés par les petites aiguilles qui ne cessent de cliqueter dans le morceau. On commence vraiment à sentir que le temps est compté. Et il y a aussi des petits carillons, à certains moments, qui illustrent un des bruits de la lecture.

C'est parti, mes amours !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Reflet**

* * *

How to use it :

_Pour qu'une âme soit capable de partir dans l'Au-delà, il faut qu'elle soit totalement reconstituée, sans le moindre morceau manquant._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**14 Juin 2025 **_

« -- Inutile d'insister, Mademoiselle Misora. J'ai dit « non ».

-- Mon fils est extrêmement capable, Near ! Rétorqua Naomi, sans se soucier de ses collègues de travail qui se retournaient sur elle. Il peut parfaitement venir avec moi !

-- Ecoutez,je ne me répéterai pas. Je veux que seules des gens extrêmement compétents ou ayant participé à la précédente affaire Kira résolvent ce cas. Votre fils n'a pas sa place dans cette enquête.

-- Il peut…

-- Non. Il ne peut pas. D'après les dossiers que j'ai sous les yeux, il n'a pas les capacités intellectuelles pour nous être utile. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un adolescent moyen et engagé dans de petites compétitions sportives. »

Naomi sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Autant elle avait espéré de tout cœur un refus lorsqu'elle avait commencé à argumenter, autant à présent, elle se sentait vivement blessée dans son orgueil de mère et redoublait d'efforts. Personne n'avait le droit de traiter son fils d'incapable ou d'idiot ! Elle savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait suivre le rythme. Elle voyait l'intelligence contenue dans ses yeux timides. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas démontrer ce dernier point. Elle songea un instant à parler de la balance qu'il trafiquait en douce pour lui faire afficher un poids normal, mais se dit que ce ne serait sûrement pas considéré comme une preuve satisfaisante.

« -- Il n'y a pas des missions de terrain où il pourrait être utile ? Attaqua-t-elle de nouveau, avec un geste violent de la main pour son patron qui lui ordonnait de raccrocher.

-- J'ai déjà du personnel pour cela, avec une longue expérience militaire ou dans la CIA. Je pense en prévenir d'autres. Les pirouettes et saltos ne serviraient à rien. Surtout que votre fils n'est pas d'un niveau si élevé que cela, en gym. Je me trompe ? »

Cherchant quelque chose à répondre, Naomi chassa une nouvelle fois son chef qui insistait. Le policier devint rouge tomate, et cette fois, elle lut sur ses lèvres un renvoi pur et simple. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle hésitait entre le soulagement et un peu de lassitude. C'était un travail ennuyeux qu'elle avait rêvé de quitter depuis qu'elle avait été engagée. Mais c'était son travail, qu'elle faisait depuis la naissance de son fils. Elle eut une pensée pour deux ou trois personnes qui lui manqueraient, et commença à sortir toutes ses affaires des tiroirs, callant son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule.

« -- Gray est d'un _très_ bon niveau en gym ! Insista-t-elle. C'est simplement parce qu'il désirait poursuivre ses études qu'il n'a pas…

-- C'est NON. Fin de la discussion. Revenons-en au sujet précédent… »

Grognant d'insatisfaction, Naomi continua de ranger ses affaires à toute allure. Son patron tapotait du pied de l'autre côté du bureau. Lorsqu'elle jeta dans son sac la photo de Gray en train de rire, elle eut un pincement au cœur.

_Je suis désolée, mon chéri. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. _

« -- Une seconde. »

Naomi s'immobilisa, une main en l'air pour repousser ses cheveux, l'autre tentant de faire rentrer un dossier supplémentaire dans son sac plein à craquer. La voix de N avait d'un seul coup changé de timbre. Il semblait être tombé sur quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il reprit la parole avec lenteur :

« -- Votre fils… Vous ressemble beaucoup, Mademoiselle Misora. »

Elle comprit qu'il devait justement être tombé sur une photo de lui en fouillant ses dossiers. Son cœur rata un battement.

« -- Oui… Dit-elle prudemment. C'est un beau garçon.

-- C'est l'enfant de Ray Penber, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y avait dans ce « n'est-ce-pas » une intonation surprise et rêveuse, un brin ironique, que Naomi n'aima pas du tout. Elle posa son dossier et reprit le téléphone d'une main qu'elle s'efforça de rendre ferme, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle avait toujours l'impression que Near observait ses moindres faits et gestes.

« -- Bien entendu, Near. »

Sa voix claqua, plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Au bout du fil, Near souffla doucement. Ce son la surprit. On aurait dit qu'il expirait pour se calmer, après une très grosse frayeur.

« -- Bien entendu… » Murmura Near.

Elle entendit le cliquètement d'une souris, et la respiration de N s'accéléra.

« -- Near, je n'aime pas du tout ces insinuations sur ma vie privée, siffla-t-elle. Je suis là pour travailler avec vous, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre tant que cela ne concerne pas Kira. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire, mais je vous prie d'arrêter immédiatement. »

Near ne répondit pas. Elle entendit un bruit étrange, comme celui d'un doigt qui faisait crisser une mèche de cheveux.

« -- Mademoiselle Misora… »

Il se tut. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait contactée, elle le sentit clairement hésiter et chercher ses mots.

« -- Je crois que… Nous avons une connaissance en commun. »

La femme se leva d'un bond, envoyant valser tous ses papiers. Autour d'elle, ses collègues s'immobilisèrent. Naomi savait qu'elle était devenue pâle comme une morte. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver nue au milieu d'une foule de curieux.

Elle avait peur.

Une vieille peur qui la taraudait toute les nuits, et qui était à présent exposée au grand jour.

« -- NON ! »

Le cri était sorti tout seul. Une secrétaire fit un mouvement charitable pour aider Naomi, mais elle l'évita et se mit à marcher à grands-pas jusqu'à la sortie du commissariat. Là, elle s'assit sur les marches. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« -- Non, répéta-t-elle. Non, non et NON ! Ce n'est pas… Gray n'est pas… Ce n'est… Raye est le père de Gray ! RAYE EST LE PERE DE GRAY ! »

Le déni. Elle ne savait plus faire que cela. Elle n'avait su faire que cela depuis des années, auprès de sa famille, auprès de ses amis, et même de son fils. Cacher son secret, l'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même, d'abord parce que Kira guettait, ensuite parce qu'elle avait trop menti pour révéler la vérité. La seule et unique personne qui avait été au courant était morte, jeune homme enragé à la vie plus brève qu'une étoile filante.

La seule personne au monde à qui elle avait pu se confier.

La seule personne qui avait pu la comprendre.

Le doute la frappa comme un coup de poing. Elle se souvenait des mots de ce jeune garçon, de son but ultime, de l'endroit d'où il venait, d'où _ils_ venaient tous. C'était donc de là… Qu'était aussi issu _Near_…

« -- Nous avons _deux_ connaissances en commun. » Dit-elle lentement.

Un souvenir lui revint. Un souvenir si vieux qu'elle n'avait pas pu le mettre en relation avec la situation présente. Le souvenir de tombes alignées dans la nuit, et d'enfants qui tenaient tous un briquet devant eux, comme une procession sinistre. Un hommage à la personne qu'on enterrait.

Parmi toutes ces silhouettes noires, un enfant tout de blanc vêtu, la flamme de son briquet roussissant la manche de sa chemise et se reflétant dans ses yeux implacables.

Le porteur de la lettre N.

Un sourire s'étendit lentement sur les lèvres de Naomi. Un sourire cruel de forcenée. Un sourire qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle s'assit de manière plus détendue sur les marches, croisant les jambes, prenant le temps d'apprécier le soleil qui lui chauffait le visage.

« -- Oui… Maintenant, je me souviens… Susurra-t-elle, entourant une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs autour d'un de ses doigts, comme le génie qu'elle avait un jour aperçu, et dont les traits lui étaient restés collés sur la rétine. Ces deux connaissances m'ont parlé de vous. L'une a déliré longuement, très longuement sur votre nullité… »

Elle refoula un gloussement. Near ne disait plus rien.

« -- Néanmoins… C'est plutôt l'autre qui m'en a dit le plus long, sur un certain… _Nate River_… »

Silence, de l'autre côté du combiné.

Puis Near parla.

« -- Finalement… J'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer votre fils, Mademoiselle Misora. »

* * *

How to use it :

_Si une âme est reconstituée, mais qu'un seul éclat est perdu, elle ne pourra quitter le monde des Shinigamis que si cet éclat est remplacé (voir détails plus loin)._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**14 Juin 2025 **_

« -- Gray, ATTENTION ! »

L'avertissement ne fut pas lancé à temps. Emporté par son élan, Gray avait fait un salto trop loin sur la poutre. Il tenta de se rattraper, mais sa paume ripa sur le rebord et son visage percuta le bois de plein fouet. Il entendit un craquement, glissa et tomba brutalement sur le sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle. Il resta par terre, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix. Le monde tanguait autour de lui en une brume rouge et noire. Il entendit un bruit de pas précipité, quelques cris de stupeur, et le visage de son entraineur se pencha sur lui.

« -- Tout va bien, petit ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Tu t'es pris une sacrée tôle.

-- Ça… Va… » Anonna le jeune homme, qui avait l'impression que son nez, son menton et ses dents étaient réduits à l'état de marmelade.

Visiblement, il ne le crut pas. Il lança à quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir :

« -- Eh, Simon ! Va donc me chercher de la glace. Notre passeport pour les J.O. a fait une petite chute. »

Il y eut quelques rires et marmonnements compatissants. Gray entendit quelqu'un se précipiter vers les vestiaires. Il se demanda si certains étaient contents de le voir enfin rater un exercice. Malgré les efforts de l'entraineur pour maintenir bonne ambiance et camaraderie, la constante perfection des exercices de Gray avait fini par en agacer plusieurs. Ce n'était pas le premier club où cela se produisait. Mais au moins, les autres fois, il ne leur avait jamais offert la satisfaction de le voir chuter. Serrant les dents, il contracta tous ses muscles et parvint à se relever, dédaignant la main secourable de l'entraineur. Son visage le cuisait, ses mains aussi. Il se força à regarder droit dans les yeux ceux qui se moquaient. Ils se turent net. Gray tremblait de rage et de honte. Il avait envie de hurler, de trépigner, d'envoyer un coup de poing dans quelque chose. Un salto avant, bon sang ! Il avait raté un tout petit salto avant ! Comme un débutant…

Il se sentait humilié.

« -- Ouh là… Marmonna son prof. Tu vas venir avec moi, bonhomme… »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, l'entraina vers les vestiaires. Le jeune homme fut surpris de la force qu'il mettait dans sa poigne. Au passage, le prof chopa Simon qui revenait et lui prit le sac de glace des mains. Il traina quasiment Gray à l'intérieur d'une pièce et referma la porte sur eux.

« -- Assis. » Commanda-t-il.

Gray ne put qu'obéir. La voix de son entraineur était inflexible. Il s'affala sur un banc, ruminant son humiliation, grinçant des dents. Il attrapa rageusement le sac de glace qu'il lui tendait et le plaqua sur sa bouche et son nez. Immédiatement, le martèlement de la douleur s'apaisa. Il plissa les yeux à cause du froid.

L'entraineur soupira, attrapa une chaise et s'assis en face de lui, repoussant du pied les vêtements qui trainaient sur le sol.

« -- Gray… Je ne veux pas mettre les pieds dans le plat mais… Marmonna l'entraineur d'une voix bourrue. Il y a un problème ? Quelque chose de personnel ? »

Gray manqua éclater de rire. Il ne voulait pas « Mettre les pieds dans le plat ? ». Alors qu'il avait téléphoné à sa mère pour la convaincre de le lâcher ? La rage monta d'un cran, tordant son ventre avec violence. Il crispa ses mains sur les glaçons.

« -- Ma mère n'a pas le moral, en ce moment, s'entendit-il dire. Elle pleure beaucoup. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle est une mauvaise mère, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Ce fut au tour de l'homme de devenir livide. Gray ressentit une satisfaction malsaine à le voir si embarrassé. Puis la culpabilité l'assaillit, suivie de l'angoisse de se perdre en lui-même. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait trop peur de refaire ce rêve horrible où il se sentait paradoxalement si… Bien. Trop peur que sa coupure au front ne se mette soudain à bouillir de sang. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la toucher pour vérifier qu'elle ne se remettait pas à saigner. Pourtant, elle était déjà presque à l'état de cicatrice.

« -- Bon… Il n'y a vraiment que ça ? Reprit l'homme, nerveux.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Mais merde ! Et est-ce que tu as vu à quoi tu ressembles ? »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et désigna un miroir mural aux coins écaillés. Gray sursauta en croisant son propre regard. Ce reflet était celui d'un étranger. Un jeune homme aux cernes noirs et menaçants, au teint cadavérique et aux yeux flamboyant, les joues maculées de sang.

Une épave.

Un démon.

Il observa son visage se décomposer et redevenir celui de Gray. La fureur s'estompa, laissant en lui une sensation de froid intense. Il pressa la glace contre sa joue avec plus de force. La peur de devenir fou le tenaillait. C'était ce qui était en train de se produire, sans aucun doute. Sa raison foutait le camp. Cette foutue Death Cam le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il ne savait même plus qui il était. Il se sentait vidé.

« -- Tout va bien, monsieur. Vraiment. »

Il se força à sourire. Le rictus qu'il parvint à produire ne fit que le rendre plus effrayant.

L'entraineur le fixa d'un air peiné.

« -- N'essaie pas de me faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes. Tu te balades avec un flingue ! »

Gray se crispa.

« -- C'est légal. » Répliqua-t-il, renfrogné.

Il ne voulait pas fournir trop d'explications. S'il révélait ne serait-ce qu'il avait eu des problèmes avec deux ou trois junkies, il craignait de laisser un indice derrière lui.

« -- Je sais que c'est légal. Mais ça ne colle pas avec…

-- Avec ? Ma personnalité inexistante ? Ma timidité maladive ? »

Il assena ces mots avec cruauté. L'entraineur pâlit encore plus, si c'était toutefois possible. Gray se rendit compte avec horreur de ce qu'il avait dit et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« -- Je suis désolé… Bafouilla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis vraiment à cran en ce moment… Je… »

L'homme soupira et posa de nouveau sa main sur son épaule. A ce contact, Gray cessa de s'empêtrer dans les mots et de trembler. Découragé, il posa le sac de glaçons sur ses cuisses et le regarda fixement. Il avait envie de tout déballer, de lâcher son secret. Il n'avait jamais rien eu à cacher auparavant, du moins rien de vraiment grave. Il savait qu'il pouvait parler à sa mère et en être compris, même s'il évitait en général de le faire, de peur qu'elle ne se ronge les sangs pour un rien.

Seulement, là, il ne pouvait rien lui dire.

Il se demanda combien de temps il tiendrait sans craquer face à L, et à cette pensée, des sueurs froides commencèrent à lui couler le long du dos. Il s'efforça de ne pas trop anticiper. Naomi devait attendre que L la contacte, puis elle ferait part au détective de son désir de participer à l'affaire. Là seulement, il accepterait ou il refuserait.

L'attente lui paraissait insupportable.

« -- Ecoute… Je ne suis pas très calé niveau psychologie, hésita l'homme. Mais je sais reconnaître les limites du corps humain. Et ce que je vois là, c'est un excellent gymnaste lessivé. Voilà ce que je propose : tu vas voir un médecin, tu te reposes deux ou trois jours et tu fais le point. Puis tu reviens quand tu te sens mieux, pour reprendre tes marques. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Gray s'efforça une nouvelle fois de sourire, avec pour résultat le même rictus figé que précédemment.

« -- Très bien. A la condition de ne pas passer par la case médecin. Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort. »

Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir du corps médical, à cause de cette invraisemblable histoire de poids. Et puis il esquivait autant que possible le médecin de la famille, le docteur Nathan. Oh, il était très compétent, aucun problème… Mais tout chez cet homme lui faisait peur. Son regard vide et mort, ses traits tirés, son air constamment absent, et surtout sa manie de sursauter à chaque fois qu'on ouvrait la porte de son cabinet, et de dévisager celui qui entrait avec un mélange d'espoir et de déception. Comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un qui ne venait jamais, qui ne viendrait jamais.

Gray frissonna à cette seule pensée. Oui, le médecin lui collait vraiment la chair de poule. Tant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé ou de foulé, il ne jugeait pas nécessaire de le rencontrer.

Son entraineur hocha la tête. Lorsque Gray voulut se lever, il lui appuya sur l'épaule pour l'en empêcher, le dévisageant d'un air grave.

« -- Je veux ta parole, insista-t-il. Je veux que tu te reposes, pas que tu crapahutes dans tout Los Angeles. »

Cette phrase lui fit penser à Natasha, et il pinça les lèvres. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé faire. Foncer chez Natasha et enfin épancher ce trop-plein d'émotions. Il n'aimait pas trahir ses promesses. Mais après tout, songea-t-il, désabusé, il n'en était pas au dernier des mensonges qu'il devrait formuler. Pour tenir le change devant L, il devait s'exercer un peu. Il prit le ton le plus sincère qu'il put et se força à jurer :

« -- Oui. Je vais aller me reposer. Merci, monsieur. »

Il se sentit souillé, et plus encore lorsque l'homme hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de retirer sa main. Il pensait sûrement que Gray était une personne digne de confiance, quelqu'un de sage qui n'irait pas briser une promesse. Un gentil garçon.

Gentil.

_Niais. Mièvre. Timide._

Dans le miroir, une lueur rougeâtre alluma le regard du jeune homme.

L'entraineur ne la vit pas et s'étira, avant de se lever.

« -- Je vais retourner avec cette bande de gamins. J'espère que tu iras vite mieux, Gray. »

Il quitta la pièce. Gray se força à respirer calmement et, lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était suffisamment calme, chercha ses vêtements dans le fatras du vestiaire. Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui, il pouvait se passer d'une douche. Il enfila rapidement ses habits, ramassa son sac et accrocha le revolver à sa ceinture, effleurant la crosse d'un geste presque tendre. Il déglutit, nauséeux, et retira vivement sa main.

Comment pouvait-on changer aussi vite ?

Si radicalement ?

Il avait besoin de Natasha. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Parler avec elle, pouvoir libérer tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, pouvoir lui demander qui il était, qui elle voyait en lui. Il avait confiance en son jugement.

Il quitta le gymnaste comme un voleur, en rasant les murs. Il regarda les autres s'agiter à la dérobée, hurlant, riant, vociférant et tombant de leur barre. Il ressentit une nouvelle bouffée d'envie pour leurs existences si simples, et poussa la porte pour se retrouver dehors.

Le soleil l'éblouit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir du gymnaste à cette heure. Il travaillait habituellement beaucoup plus longtemps dans l'après-midi. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et entreprit de déambuler dans le quartier en surveillant l'heure, pour attraper un bus qui le conduirait chez son amie. Il acheta un sandwich à un snack du coin, et le mâcha pendant tout le temps du trajet, assis au fond du car.

C'était caoutchouteux, fade, cela lui resta sur l'estomac.

Cela avait un goût d'amertume.

Tout le monde se tenait debout dans le véhicule, et les passagers serrés comme des sardines défendaient chèrement leur place assise. Pourtant, pas une personne ne vint s'installer sur le siège voisin de Gray. Sans doute que sa mine cadavérique, son visage qui commençait à bleuir et le sang y étaient pour quelque chose. Il ne s'en plaignit pas. A part Natasha, dont le nom tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il ne voulait parler à personne.

A son arrêt, il vérifia que sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé et éteignit son portable. Hors de question d'être dérangé en plein milieu de la discussion. Il franchit le portail en fer forgé et pénétra dans une petite oasis idyllique, la villa de la famille Storm. Une très belle maison ancienne avec des fontaines dans le jardin, un gazon impeccable et une jolie piscine à l'eau turquoise. Réalisation parfaite du rêve américain.

Natasha détestait cet endroit.

Lorsque Gray était venu pour la première fois, elle avait tenté de le persuader de sortir ailleurs. Comme il refusait, elle s'était énervée, et avait dû justifier cette insistance à le convaincre.

Elle n'aimait pas cette maison car personne n'y vivait. Ses parents étaient là un ou deux jours par semaine, son frère passait son temps chez des copains ou chez sa petite amie. C'était une demeure splendide, bien entretenue… Mais vide. Les chambres étaient froides malgré leur beauté, et Gray avait été soulagé de trouver du bazar dans celle de son amie. Des jeans un peu de partout, des tubes de gloss, des petites culottes ou des soutiens-gorges en dentelle (ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire rougir), des dizaines de carnets remplis de charades…

C'était son petit univers. Désordonné, mais vivant.

Il sonna à la porte, et attendit. Au bout d'un long moment, il lui vint l'idée qu'il n'y avait peut-être personne à part Natasha, et que celle-ci mettait souvent son casque pour écouter de la musique. Principalement des chansons qui « gueulaient », du hard-rock, mais aussi l'album du fameux chanteur de « _Natasha, Natasha_ », de la musique classique et des paroles évoquant la vie de tous les jours, la famille, les gardiens de nuit, les diners auxquels on n'a pas envie d'aller. Elle ne risquait pas de l'avoir entendu.

Il poussa le battant et entra sur la pointe des pieds, prenant garde de ne pas salir le beau tapis blanc de l'entrée et les lambris impeccablement cirés. Il se sentait toujours sale et pouilleux lorsqu'il était invité ici. Il pénétra dans le salon, éclairé d'un magnifique lustre de cristal. Un jeune homme était installé devant un écran plat et sursauta à son arrivée. Joshua Storm écarquilla les yeux, qu'il avait d'un bleu plus sombre que ceux de sa petite sœur.

« -- Eh, Gray ! Commença-t-il, sa voix hésitant entre un accent vulgaire et aristocratique. Comment tu vas, mon vieux ? (Il grimaça en voyant son visage) Wow, man, tu t'es bagarré avec qui ? »

Gray fut intrigué par son ton chaleureux. Il ne l'avait croisé en tout et pour tout que deux fois dans sa vie, et ne lui avait dit que « Salut, je suis Gray. Enchanté. » Le frère de Natasha rit et passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns et bouclés.

« -- A force d'entendre Natasha parler de toi… C'est comme si je te connaissais ! »

Il se releva pour le saluer, et Gray eut tout de suite envie de lui remonter son pantalon. Réflexe du côté maternel. Le jean était d'une grande marque, mais tellement rapiécé et bas sur les hanches qu'il ne servait pas à grand-chose sinon à lui entraver les chevilles. La ceinture gothique avec une tête de mort ne lui était d'aucun secours, et sa chemise à jabot jurait terriblement avec le reste.

Joshua donna une bourrade censée être virile à Gray, qui y répondit en masquant avec peine son manque d'enthousiasme. Pas qu'il éprouve de l'antipathie pour lui, mais… Il ne se sentait jamais très à l'aise avec la famille de Natasha. D'après le peu qu'elle en disait, ils étaient distants avec elle. Peu proche de Natasha, on avait quasiment aucune chance de l'être avec le gymnaste.

Impression qui se confirma la seconde suivante.

« -- Alors… Marmonna Joshua, mâchonnant ses débuts de mots et les terminant avec une pointe de snobisme. Comment elle va, Natasha, ces temps-ci ? On ne l'entend plus beaucoup. »

Gray se demanda franchement s'il allait le frapper ou non.

« -- Tu vis dans la même maison qu'elle, répondit-il froidement. Tu devrais savoir mieux que moi comment elle va. »

Le sourire nonchalant de Joshua s'affaissa d'un seul coup. Un pli amer apparut au coin de sa bouche.

« -- Tu as pt'être raison… Mais tu sais, Sha, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut approcher facilement. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte. Elle te dit tout. A nous, elle… (Il toussa, embarrassé) Elle ne se confie pas. Même quand on essaie. »

Pour le coup, Gray ravala sa réplique cinglante. Joshua paraissait vraiment embarrassé et désolé. En le regardant mieux, Gray comprit qu'il était probablement un des seuls proches de Natasha à essayer de dialoguer avec elle, mais qu'il était encore trop indécis et maladroit. Il se radoucit.

« -- Ce n'est pas si dur, le rassura-t-il. Il suffit de lui demander ce qui l'intéresse. Je te garantis que quand elle est partie sur un sujet, on ne l'arrête plus ! »

Il lui sourit, et Joshua lui rendit son sourire. Le frère de Natasha fit un petit mouvement vers le couloir qui donnait sur la chambre de la jeune fille.

« -- Tu connais le chemin. »

Puis il retourna devant sa télé, amenant à lui une manette de jeu vidéo. Rien que de la voir, Gray avait mal à la tête et aux articulations. Il ne supportait pas ce genre d'activité. Cela lui donnait la migraine, ou la nausée. Il fila dans le couloir et toqua doucement à la porte. Une fois.

Deux.

Trois.

Intrigué, il ouvrit le battant. Le parfum épicé de Natasha, cannelle et girofle, lui chatouilla les narines et le fit éternuer. Il constata en rouvrant les yeux que la chambre était vide. Perplexe, il rentra et vérifia derrière la porte, sous le lit et sur le balcon, que Natasha n'était pas de lui faire une blague. Il alluma ensuite son portable, une légère anxiété commençant à se faire sentir. Il n'avait aucun message.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le téléphone de Natasha, posé sur son bureau.

Alors qu'elle ne s'en séparait jamais.

Comme un somnambule, il alla le prendre, contemplant d'un œil vide les petits strass en forme de papillons sur le boitier. Il referma ses doigts dessus et serra fort. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'elle sortait, alors qu'elle l'informait de ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle n'avait gardé aucun moyen de communication sur elle. Un souvenir le frappa, une de leurs discussions dans lesquelles elle lui vantait les mérites de la technologie en essayant de le convaincre de « vivre avec son temps ». Cette fois-ci, elle avait aussi cité les désavantages des machines, et notamment le fait qu'on pouvait suivre quelqu'un par satellite grâce à son téléphone, même si celui-ci était éteint.

_« -- Si un jour j'ai besoin de m'échapper, _avait-elle affirmé, mi-sérieuse, mi songeuse_, je laisserai tout derrière moi. MP3, ordinateur, téléphone. »_

Gray fourra le portable dans sa poche et ressortit. Lorsque Joshua le vit arriver, nerveux et le regard fou, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -- Qu'est-ce que…

-- Elle n'est pas là. Natasha n'est pas là. »

Surpris, le jeune homme mit son jeu en pause.

« -- Tiens, c'est bizarre… Je ne l'ai pas entendue partir…

-- Elle ne t'a pas dit où elle allait ? »

Ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Il en avait assez. Tout son monde s'écroulait. Les hypothèses les plus catastrophiques défilèrent dans son esprit le temps que Joshua revienne de sa surprise. Peut-être que Natasha avait décidé de tout avouer à L, qu'elle avait reçu un chantage, qu'elle voulait fuir pour ne pas…

« -- Non… Non, elle ne m'a rien dit, réfléchit Joshua, se grattant la tête.

-- Vraiment rien ? Insista Gray, qui se sentait des envies de meurtre devant le flegme de l'adolescent. Tu n'as pas entendu de bruit dans sa chambre ou…

-- Ah, si, fit-il, très concentré. Il y a une heure ou deux, il y a eu une sorte de bruit qui venait de sa chambre … Euh… Comme un grand coup sur une batterie. Je l'ai entendue jurer et trépigner. Je lui ai demandé si ça allait et elle m'a crié que c'était rien, que son CD avait eu un bug. C'est tout. »

Gray se mordit la lèvre, cherchant la connexion avec son départ. Grognant de frustration, il retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa penderie, cherchant des vêtements qu'elle aurait emportés, des affaires utiles… Mais sa garde-robe était trop fournie pour qu'il puisse en déduire quoi que ce soit. Continuant de réfléchir, il se mit à faire les cent-pas dans la pièce, fusillant du regard ses peluches d'enfant et son ordinateur qui ronronnait dans un coin.

« -- Euh… Mec, écoute… Tu te fais du mouron pour rien… C'est pas la première fois qu'elle part sans prévenir. »

Joshua avait glissé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Gray ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mains finalement, ne dit rien.

« -- Tu ferais mieux d'aller chez un médecin… T'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette… »

Gray planta son regard dans le sien. Joshua s'étrangla. Gray se demanda si on lisait en lui l'étendue de sa lassitude, à quel point il était épuisé, à quel point il aurait aimé dormir pendant des siècles, et ne jamais se réveiller… Si on pouvait savoir à sa mine qu'il avait tué un homme. Il se sentait courbaturé, comme s'il avait porté pendant des heures une charge insupportablement lourde et en sentait encore le poids sur les épaules alors qu'on le lui avait retiré.

Peut-être devenait-il vraiment paranoïaque…

« -- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il. Je… Je vais aller me reposer… C'est ça… Je vais dormir. »

Il se traina hors de la chambre, saluant machinalement le frère de Natasha. Regagnant la chaleur de Los Angeles, il reprit un bus pour rentrer. Totalement abruti par le sommeil et la peur, il sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué son arrêt et était au terminus. Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui en sens inverse, et se faufila dans l'appartement en priant pour que sa mère ne soit pas là. Elle l'aurait envoyé directement chez le docteur Nathan. Fort heureusement, elle était absente, et il parvint jusqu'à sa chambre sans encombre.

Il vérifia que la Death Cam était toujours à sa place, puis s'écroula dans son lit. Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux, aspirant de toutes ses forces au sommeil. Et il attendit, dans une espèce d'état léthargique, de sombrer enfin.

A ses rêves vinrent se mêler ses expectatives et ses craintes quand à l'avenir, des scènes où L le coinçait sous un immense projecteur et le forçait à avouer son crime, d'autres où Natasha était menottée et bâillonnée. Ensuite, il y eut des flashs d'appareils photos, sa mère qui pleurait, le visage de Joe Rets, des piaillements d'oiseaux préenregistrés et une grande silhouette noire qui lui caressait le front. Dans son rêve, il savait qu'il s'agissait de son père, malgré que son visage reste dans l'ombre. A son côté, il portait une machette acérée, et les éclats du métal irisé de sang renvoyaient un reflet aux yeux remplacé par des épingles rouges, et à la bouche cousue comme celle d'une poupée.

A ce moment du songe, il se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit dans son lit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, pas de s'être reposé. Se frottant les yeux, il chercha quelque chose pour passer le temps et noyer le surplus d'angoisses qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il ouvrit sa table de nuit et retourna son contenu, pour voir s'il n'avait pas un livre de cours à terminer, ou un devoir d'anglais délaissé.

Sa main s'arrêta sur une couverture râpeuse.

_Another Note : Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. _

Il se stoppa. Une boule de stress noua sa gorge.

Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir en savoir d'avantage sur sa mère.

La curiosité fut toutefois la plus forte et il posa le cahier sur ses genoux. Il sentait le vieux papier et la poussière. Il avait l'impression de mettre la main sur une relique précieuse et dangereuse, la bible d'une secte avide de sang. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, les pages craquèrent et un parfum flétri s'en échappa.

Ainsi qu'une lettre qui tomba sur les couvertures.

Il la récupéra et la retourna. Surpris, il constata qu'elle avait été cachetée avec de la cire. Le sceau rouge brisé représentait une grande lettre gothique, autour de laquelle était enroulé un lézard. Sa queue spiralée faisait des vrilles autour des enluminures de l'initiale.

« M ».

Gray se leva pour s'installer à son bureau, et ouvrit la lettre avec délicatesse. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effriter sous ses doigts. Elle était recouverte de la même écriture que celle qui emplissait les pages du carnet. Pleine d'arabesques douces, une écriture d'enfant sage avec laquelle contrastait la signature, tracée d'une main vive et nerveuse, couronnée d'un pâté attestant que le stylo avait été violement manié. Elle était datée du 26 Janvier 2012, et adressée à Naomi Rue. Gray reconnut le pseudonyme que sa mère utilisait lorsque Kira agissait encore, pour ne prendre aucun risque.

Il lut les premières lignes avec la vague intention de s'arrêter, mais les mots vieux de treize ans le happèrent et le forcèrent à continuer.

_« Chère Naomi,_

_Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas échangé, ou plutôt que je ne vous ai pas répondu. Veuillez m'en excuser. Ces dernières semaines ont été mouvementées pour moi. Je me suis cependant débrouillé pour récupérer toutes vos lettres._

_Je vous remercie de votre correspondance si assidue. Les nouvelles que vous m'envoyez, bien loin de m'ennuyer, me soulagent de la pression quotidienne. Je prends toujours énormément de plaisir à lire votre courrier, et votre vie que vous qualifiez de « monotone » m'arrache des sourires alors que même The Dog n'y parvient plus. _

_J'apprends avec joie que mon filleul est en avance sur son âge. Ainsi, le coquin a déduit comment trafiquer les mécanismes de la balance ? J'avoue avoir ri de bon cœur à cette anecdote. Votre décision de feindre de ne rien voir me paraît la meilleure (même si je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un expert avec les enfants). Le laisser se détacher lentement de vous est très sain. Le passé, aussi lourd qu'il soit, ne doit pas gâcher sa vie. _

_En passant, transmettez mes félicitations à votre voisine, lorsqu'elle aura accouché. Et surtout bonne chance, vu le nom qu'elle veut donner à son enfant. Les Natasha sont toutes des petites pestes diablement intelligentes. Du moins, d'après ma propre expérience. _

_Je souhaitais reprendre avec vous une correspondance joyeuse, mais je dois malheureusement la clore sur quelques notes sinistres et familières._

_« Ô Mort, vieux capitaine, il est temps ! levons l'ancre !_

_Ce pays nous ennuie, ô Mort ! Appareillons !_

_Si le ciel et la mer sont noirs comme de l'encre,_

_Nos cœurs que tu connais sont remplis de rayons !_

_Verse-nous ton poison pour qu'il nous réconforte !_

_Nous voulons, tant ce feu nous brûle le cerveau,_

_Plonger au fond du gouffre, Enfer ou Ciel, qu'importe ?_

_Au fond de l'Inconnu pour trouver du nouveau ! »_

_Il est très probable que ce soir soit le dernier de ma vie. Je ne peux pas vous donner plus de détails, et j'en suis navré. The Dog m'accompagnera, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Lui aussi est en train de rédiger sa dernière lettre, alors qu'il pense que je ne le vois pas. Elle est, comme la mienne, accompagnée d'un paquet. Son héritage, son testament. Une bouteille jetée à la mer. Mais son contenu est différent. _

_Dans mon paquet, vous trouverez un livre. Le livre promis depuis des années. _

_LA BB Murder Cases. _

_« La Vérité est le premier pas vers la Justice. » Tels furent les mots de L lorsque je le rencontrais pour la première fois. Des mots destinés à me conduire sur son chemin, des mots qu'alors, je pris pour devise. En débutant ce récit, à l'âge de treize ans, j'avais pour but de raconter la vérité. Je voulais être digne de L. J'ai donc recueilli les témoignages de chacun des acteurs de ce texte, espérant composer un ouvrage le plus proche possible de ce qui avait été. Mais cette expérience m'a appris une leçon fort différente que celle que je pensais retenir._

_Elle m'a appris que la Vérité, comme la Justice, avait trop de visages pour être une entité stable, et qu'aucun homme ne pouvait l'incarner de manière absolue. _

_Le premier « acteur », L, m'a raconté cette histoire comme une enquête, d'une manière strictement objective. J'ai utilisé ce qu'il m'a dit pour retrouver les étapes des différents raisonnements._

_Le second m'a raconté cette histoire comme une autobiographie, ou un conte horrifique. Il a décrit chaque émotion, chaque sentiment avec une grande sensibilité, l'exact contraire de L._

_La dernière, c'était vous, bien sûr, et vous me l'avez raconté comme un roman, comme celui qu'aurait été LABB Murder Cases si nous n'avions pas vécu dans un tel monde. A la fois parfaite enquête et monde sentimental, il m'aurait valu un prix littéraire. _

_Vous trois avez été d'une franchise extraordinaire, d'un luxe de détails abondants et vous n'avez ménagé aucun effort pour que je puisse atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé. La Vérité. _

_Et pourtant, tout le long du livre, il ne se passe pas une ligne sans que je ne mente. _

_Dans le prologue, je dis que je ne veux pas raconter cette histoire comme un roman, mais je ne fais que cela : vous avez sous les yeux l'affaire des meurtres en série de Los Angeles totalement réinventée. A la fois parfaitement véridique sur le plan de l'enquête, et totalement fausse sur celui des sentiments. _

_L disait qu'il ne fallait pas faire de sentiments. Mais ce raisonnement l'a conduit à sa perte, comme il conduira à la sienne ce crétin d'albinos s'il ne revoit pas son jugement. Car si les sentiments nous rendent parfois aveugles, les ignorer nous rend sourds et muets. Ils font partie de notre vie et, que nous le voulions ou non, nous ne sommes pas seulement des intelligences artificielles._

_(Anecdote dérisoire : Vous-savez-qui adorait le film __A.I.__ de Steven Spielberg)_

_Ce livre a été conçu pour être mon testament, et la légende de L. Il devient un mensonge immense, la plus grande des falsifications. Comme l'ont été nos vies. _

_Vous verrez mes mensonges dès la première ligne. _

_Je mens sur moi. _

_Je mens sur vous, ce que vous êtes, ce que vous avez raconté, sur votre ressenti. _

_Je mens sur L, et ce qu'il a véritablement conclu de cette affaire_

_Je mens sur Lui, sa folie, sa peine et sa chute. _

_J'ai dissimulé les écarts aux documents officiels, comme par exemple le lieu de Sa mort, ou même la manière dont Il a succombé à Kira. _

_J'ai même supprimé des passages qui m'avaient fait pleurer en les écrivant, par exemple celui de l'Echo Lake. _

_Et bien entendu, je n'ai strictement rien raconté de tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé après l'affaire._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Parce que… Même si j'envoie ce livre avec l'espoir farouche qu'il vous parvienne, il n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un d'autre mette un jour la main sur ces notes. Et si ce n'est ni Kira, ni N, ce sera mon filleul. Je ne veux tout simplement pas que ces mots bouleversent une vie qui sera déjà bien compliquée. Je souhaiterai aussi éviter que le manuscrit ne mène à vous, ou à des suppositions qui pourraient poser problème, dans le cas où il tomberait dans les mains de Kira. Le prologue est fait à cette intention. _

_Je vous en prie, si vous accordez un peu d'importance à la paix de mon âme, brûlez cette lettre ou cachez-là à un endroit où jamais personne ne pourra plus la retrouver. _

_Je glisse quelques billets dans l'enveloppe. J'aurai aimé envoyer à mon cher filleul, que je n'ai pu voir que pour son baptême (ce que je regrette infiniment), de quoi se défendre contre ceux qui lui voudront du mal. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est que l'on fasse souffrir les gens auxquels je tiens. Mais envoyer par la poste un tel objet risquerait de vous poser problème. _

_Je vous donne donc la somme exacte pour un __revolver Smith & Wesson 629__**. **__Histoire que ce petit sache se faire respecter, malgré sa timidité.__Offrez-le-lui lorsqu'il sera assez grand. Mais ne lui dîtes pas qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de son parrain. J'aime autant qu'il continue de croire que toute sa famille est respectable. _

_Des mensonges. Encore et toujours. Des mensonges dignes de ceux de N. Mais des mensonges pour vous protéger. _

_Cependant…_

_Je ne doute pas qu'à la lumière de votre intelligence, vous saurez lire entre ces lignes. Je reste persuadé que pour des gens tels que vous, des gens exceptionnels, mes mensonges refléteront la véritable histoire des meurtres en série de Los Angeles. _

_Votre très dévoué,_

_**Mihael Keehl. **__»_

Gray avait le tournis. Il découvrait qu'on lui avait menti toute sa vie. Qu'il ne connaissait rien de ce qui l'avait formé, de ce qui le conditionnait. Qu'il ne contrôlait rien parce qu'il ne savait rien, que tout ce qu'il avait cru vrai était un mensonge. Et plus il s'enfonçait dans ce mensonge, moins il comprenait.

Il replia la lettre et se concentra, cherchant une logique dans les mots de Mihael Keehl.

Mihael… Son _parrain_.

Gray ne se souvenait presque pas de son baptême, il était trop petit à l'époque. Il gardait en mémoire un prêtre qui l'effrayait un peu, avec ses histoires d'enfer, de démon tentateur et de Sauveur crucifié. Il se rappelait le regard rassurant de sa mère et sa main chaude qui serrait la sienne, son murmure d'explication : « Ton papa aurait voulu que tu sois baptisé. ». Il se rappelait une ombre au fond de l'église, qui les observait, et dont il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un fidèle curieux. Il se rappelait un pas lourd et des bottes noires aux bouts pointus, dont la brillance attirait l'œil, un chapelet qui se balançait à son cou, et son timbre nasillard mais fort lorsqu'il avait parlé, récitant une prière et concluant par un « je crois ».

Plus tard, sa mère avait cité un cousin lointain mort dans un voyage en Afrique, d'une vois évasive qui indiquait qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

C'était faux. Tout était faux. Mais qu'y avait-il, au-delà de tous ces mensonges ?

_« Je ne veux tout simplement pas que ces mots bouleversent une vie qui sera déjà bien compliquée. »_

Au-delà de tous ces détails passés sous silence ?

_« Je souhaiterai éviter que le manuscrit ne mène à vous, ou à des suppositions qui pourraient poser problème. »_

Au-delà de tous ces regards gênés ?

_« Je vous en prie, si vous accordez un peu d'importance à la paix de mon âme, brûlez cette lettre ou cachez-là à un endroit ou jamais personne ne pourra plus la retrouver. » _

De ces regards mélancoliques ?

_« __J'aime autant qu'il continue de croire que toute sa famille est respectable. __»_

De ces peurs irraisonnées des tueurs sanguinaires ?

_« __Mais des mensonges pour vous protéger… __»_

Au-delà.

Beyond.

Ce « Lui », « vous-savez-qui », qu'il citait tout le temps… Beyond Birthday ?

Il ouvrit le carnet de Mihael Keehl et lut les premières phrases.

_« Lorsque Beyond Birthday commit son troisième meurtre, il décida de tenter une expérience. C'est-à-dire qu'il voulait voir s'il était possible pour un être humain de mourir d'une hémorragie interne sans qu'aucun organe ne soit endommagé. »_

La nausée revint en force. Il mourrait d'envie de continuer, de savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière tous ces mensonges, ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas, et en même temps, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : ne jamais avoir ouvert les cartons de sa mère.

« -- Ta lecture a l'air passionnante, jeune homme. »

Gray se raidit, fixant le mur, droit devant lui.

Sur le papier-peint, une ombre immense s'avança.

Des milliers de reflets colorés explosèrent contre la cloison, comme de la lumière qui passait par un prisme. Gray les regarda tourner paresseusement et se glisser dans les rainures, avant de réapparaître. Ce halo entourait la silhouette aux angles improbables comme des gouttes d'arc-en-ciel liquide.

« -- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour, Gray Misora ? »

Il ne répondit pas, préférant regarder droit devant lui. Préférant détailler chaque fissure du papier-peint plutôt que de se retourner. Préférant nier plutôt que de faire face à la réalité. Dans son dos, pas de souffle, pas de bruit de respiration, rien du tout. Juste cette voix qui avait surgi, semblant réverbérée par un écho lointain, mais pourtant parfaitement audible.

Gray enfonça les ongles dans son sous-main, tenta désespérément de calmer sa respiration. La vieille peur des monstres dans le noir lui chavirait le cœur, et cette fois, il n'y avait plus de veilleuse auprès de laquelle se réfugier.

« -- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, tu sais. »

La voix, bien que totalement inhumaine, paraissait réellement désolée. Gray entendit la créature tintinnabuler derrière lui, du bruit d'un lustre de cristal que l'on agite. Quelque chose de froid et dur se glissa par-dessus son épaule et caressa sa joue. Il ressentit une légère brûlure, un trait de feu infime, comme quand il se coupait avec une feuille de papier. Il trouva enfin le courage de tourner la tête, de quelques millimètres, et vit un doigt d'une taille surnaturelle luire contre sa peau. Il avait l'air d'un amas de fragments de verre jetés au hasard dans de la colle pour former un index approximatif, et terminé par une griffe aiguisée semblable à un morceau de quartz. Gray distingua des bulles prises dans la matière solide, troublant le monde de rayons ondoyants.

« -- Je suis ton Shinigami. C'est moi qui t'ai donné la Death Cam. »

A la mention de l'appareil, une bouffée de peur et de haine le traversa, et lui donna l'impulsion nécessaire. Il se retourna.

Il s'était attendu à un monstre.

Il s'était attendu à une abomination putréfiée.

Il s'était attendu à la matérialisation de son pire cauchemar.

Mais le Shinigami était…

Beau.

Le souffle coupé, Gray découvrit une créature irréelle, sorte d'humanoïde tout de verre fracassé et fendu. La matière transparente laissait voir des organes en laque orangée, ainsi que des tiges de métal prisonnières du verre en fusion. Son cœur d'ambre pulsait et rougeoyait sous le soleil couchant. Il n'avait pas de visage mais, cerclée par un cadre de bronze, une glace polie en forme d'ovale qui renvoyait à Gray sa propre image. Son reflet estomaqué s'élargit sur toute la surface du cadre, prenant exactement les dimensions de la tête du Shinigami. Puis les yeux du Gray dans le miroir devinrent cramoisis, et clignèrent alors que lui-même n'avait pas cillé. Il comprit avec un frisson qu'il lui avait en quelque sorte volé son visage. Fasciné, il vit les lèvres de son reflet former les mots du Shinigami.

« -- Je m'appelle Kagami, dit la créature. Enchanté. »

Il déglutit, cherchant quelque chose à répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de dire, comment il convenait de parler à un être de légende. Il se sentait tout petit, et ridicule. Finalement, au prix d'un énorme effort pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il réussit à bafouiller :

« -- Je… Moi de même. Je suis Gray… Mais… Vous le savez déjà, euh… Monsieur. »

Son reflet sourit, de l'exact sourire de Gray, le sourire qui exhibait toutes les dents. Il en eut la chair de poule. Comment savait-il quelles étaient ses expressions ? L'observait-il depuis longtemps ? Et puis, ces yeux d'un rouge obscène sur son propre visage le mettaient mal à l'aise…

« -- Et bien Gray, au moins ta mère t'a-t-elle bien éduqué, déclara le Shinigami de sa voix désincarnée. Tu es très poli, j'apprécie. »

Interloqué, Gray haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr mais… Il lui semblait que…

_Que le Shinigami le taquinait. _

« -- Euh… Je lui répéterai, elle sera ravie. » Lança-t-il à tout hasard.

Un gloussement de petite fille s'échappa de la gorge du dieu de la mort. Gray sursauta, nerveux. Cette créature paraissait avoir autant de facettes que le laissait présager son apparence.

« -- J'en suis sûr. » Répondit simplement Kagami.

Ils restèrent silencieux une poignée de secondes, à se regarder. Les yeux rouges détaillaient Gray avec autant de curiosité que lui-même en montrait. Il se demanda si le dieu l'imitait pour engranger ses expressions. Ses prunelles lui semblaient également emplies d'avidité, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Peut-être se trompait-il en lisant sur son « visage ». Son faciès n'étant pas humain, il avait peur de mal interpréter ses émotions.

« -- Alors, Gray… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma Death Cam ? Demanda le dieu au bout d'un moment. Est-ce que ta bonne éducation t'a empêché de t'en servir, où est-ce que tu te prends pour le successeur d'un petit dieu prétentieux ? »

Dans la bouche du Shinigami, les deux options paraissaient risibles.

Maintenant, Gray en était sûr.

Cette chose faisait de _l'humour_.

« -- Je m'en suis servi autant que mon éducation me l'a permis, c'est-à-dire une fois, répliqua-t-il, retrouvant sa langue. Suis-je un garçon trop mièvre d'être horrifié à l'idée de recommencer ? »

La surprise passa dans le regard du Shinigami.

« -- Tu ne l'as pas réutilisée ?

-- Non ! »

Gray n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse, ouvrit brusquement son tiroir et sortit la Death Cam, la tendant au dieu à bout de bras.

« -- Je n'en veux plus ! Déclara-t-il avec force. Je n'en ai jamais voulu. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Reprenez-la. »

Le Shinigami fixa l'appareil photo sans rien dire. Gray l'agita pour l'inciter à le prendre.

« -- Je vous ai dit de le récupérer ! Répéta-t-il, sa voix chevrotant sur la fin. Je n'en veux pas, s'il vous plait, reprenez-la !

-- J'aimerai beaucoup le reprendre, articula lentement le Shinigami, mais je ne peux pas. »

Sous le choc, Gray lâcha l'appareil. Il heurta le sol avec un grand bruit, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour le ramasser.

« -- Quoi ? Murmura-t-il, ébahi. Mais… Mais un humain peut abandonner sa Death Cam ! Il n'y a pas de pacte entre nous, ou je ne sais quoi !

-- Je te l'ai dit, j'aimerai reprendre mon bien. Mais cela m'est impossible pour le moment. Tu dois le garder, et ne le céder à personne, ou je serai obligé de te tuer. C'est la règle actuelle de mon monde.

-- NON ! »

Gray était au bord des larmes. Tant de stress, tant d'espoir et de peur placés dans l'arrivée du Shinigami, et voilà qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ! La rage lui souleva le cœur et il donna un grand coup de pied dans la Death Cam, qui alla frapper le mur d'en face. Il se sentait saturé d'émotions. Lâchant un cri de fureur et d'angoisse, il se mit à tourner en rond au centre de sa chambre, de plus en plus vite, cherchant à se calmer, et baissant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard du Shinigami qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« -- Tu vas faire un trou dans le parquet. »

Le temps se suspendit. Ebahi, Gray s'arrêta net. Le visage du Shinigami (_son_ visage !) affichait un air curieux et amusé.

« -- Vous… Balbutia le jeune homme. Vous… Je… Quoi ?

-- « Quoi » est un mot fréquent, chez toi, remarqua le Shinigami. Quoi, quoi, coa… On dirait une grenouille. Tu devrais varier, de temps en temps. Essaie, je ne sais pas, moi, « Comment ? », « Pourriez-vous répéter ? » ou même : « Diantre ! Qu'ouï-je dire céans, par ma foy ? » »

Gray passa une main dans ses cheveux, hébété.

« -- Je… Très bien, très bien, concéda-t-il. Sacrebleu ! Comment, qu'est-ce donc, parbleu, je ne vous ai point entendu, qu'ouï-je dire, par ma foy ? »

Le Shinigami éclata d'un rire grelottant comme une volée de clochettes.

« -- C'est mieux, c'est mieux, le félicita-t-il. Et bien, je te disais tout simplement que tu allais faire un trou dans le parquet et que ta mère n'allait pas en être très contente, ni les voisins.

-- Les… Voisins ?

-- Ben oui. Ceux de l'étage du dessous. Si tu creuses un trou dans le sol, tu vas y tomber. C'est comme dans les cartoons. Ou alors _Underworld_. Tu as vu _Underworld_ ?

-- Je…

-- Un film de vampires. Bon, c'est complètement nul, mais il y a une scène marrante où l'héroïne crible le sol de balles pour descendre plus vite à l'étage en-dessous. Et puis il y a du sang de partout et des loups-garous, donc c'est assez fun. »

_Fun ?!_

Le dieu était proprement incompréhensible. Il sautait sans cesse du coq à l'âne, passant d'une réflexion enfantine à une tirade délirante. Le Shinigami poursuivait déjà, achevant de l'embrouiller, parlant à toute allure :

« -- Oui, je sais, les charniers dans les films, c'est pas bien, ça habitue à la violence, et patati et patata. Mais c'est toujours drôle, une boucherie, surtout quand il y a des geysers de sang hyper-pas-réalistes de partout. Du genre, le _Monthy-Python_ où le chevalier noir se fait découper en rondelles, ou dans un autre registre, _Kill Bill_.

-- Euh…

-- Ah, Quentin Tarantino, quel génie. Rien ne vaut _Pulp Fiction_. J'espère que tu l'as vu, sinon, ta culture cinématographique ne vaut rien. Tous ces jeunes qui ont chialé devant _Titanic_ et pas visionné un seul court-métrage de Charlie Chaplin, quel gâchis ! »

Etourdi par l'avalanche de jacasseries, Gray s'assit sur son lit. Le Shinigami parlait, parlait, sans jamais s'arrêter, citant des noms de films à tire-larigot. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, le silence lui parut assourdissant.

Le dieu renifla et leva une main pour se gratter le « cou ». Le crissement du verre fit grimacer le jeune homme. Le dieu laissa retomber son bras.

« -- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kagami, la voix plus douce.

-- Comment ça ?

-- Tu fais une drôle de tête. A croire que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. »

Gray lâcha un petit rire.

« -- Je dois dire que… C'est assez surprenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si…

-- Merveilleux ? Incroyable ? D'une beauté époustouflante et sans égale ? Merci. Je sais, je sais, c'est inné, n'en jette plus.

-- …si _modeste_.

-- Ah ! Serait-ce du sarcasme dans cette voix encore jeune et innocente ? Je ne peux le croire, cela me brise le cœur. »

Curieusement, les envolées lyriques du dieu commençaient à calmer Gray. Son stress refluait peu à peu. Il osa une question :

« -- Vous parlez beaucoup de films… Vous avez la télé, dans votre monde ?

-- Non. Mais j'adorais le cinéma quand j'étais… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Le reflet prit une expression gênée qui n'était pas du tout celle de Gray dans l'embarras. Le gymnaste comprit qu'il appliquait ses propres mimiques au visage qu'il empruntait.

« -- Disons que… Comme je m'ennuyais beaucoup, j'ai regardé dans votre monde presque à plein temps.

-- A quoi ça ressemble… Chez vous ? »

Le Shinigami se donna quelques minutes de réflexion…

…avant de repartir de plus belle.

« -- C'est gris, c'est sombre, c'est moche. Strictement aucun bon goût. Ils devraient appeler des spécialistes de la déco. Il y a plein d'émissions avec des gens qui refont des maisons, ils pourraient leur passer un coup de fil. Quoique. Peut-être que le téléphone de mon monde serait une sorte de Death Phone et que l'interlocuteur mourrait au bout de quarante secondes de communication. De quoi décourager les jeunes filles de passer leur temps au téléphone. Et puis en plus, ces trucs dégagent des mauvaises ondes et…

-- Euh… Kagami ?

-- Oui, très cher ami ?

-- Vous pourriez peut-être, euh… Vous concentrer un peu sur ma question ?

-- Vrai. Mais seulement si tu me tutoies. Et si tu varies ton vocabulaire. « Euh » et « quoi », c'est un peu court, jeune homme. On pourrait dire, oh, bien des choses, en somme… »

Et ça, c'était du Cyrano de Bergerac. Natasha avait passé des heures à lui réciter la tirade du nez en français, pour son cours de théâtre.

« -- Je varierai, l'assura Gray. Et je v… Je te tutoierai.

-- Tant mieux. Le « vous », ça me vieillit, alors que je suis dans la pleine fleur de l'âge.

-- Quatre cent ou cinq cent ans ?

-- Tu me flattes, quel amour ! Non… Seulement quarante ans, mon chou. »

Gray ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Le Shinigami pouffa.

« -- Eh oui. Nous ne sommes pas tous des créatures millénaires. Mais bref. Nous parlions de mon monde, avant que tu ne divagues…

-- Que _je_ ne divague ?

-- …mon monde morne et sans saveur… Dit le dieu, plus gravement. Un monde hideux. Où personne ne rit, où personne ne pleure, où personne n'espère. Où la seule distraction est d'épier les humains. C'est, si je puis me permettre cette expression très peu poétique, un monde « totalement pourri ». »

Le visage de Gray dans le miroir n'était plus tout à fait le sien. Il commençait à se modifier et parfois, des ombres passaient sur ses traits en les modelant un peu différemment, composant une figure plus mure, plus adulte, plus aigue. Gray murmura :

« -- C'est pour cela que vous donnez vos Death Cams aux humains ? Pour… Passer le temps ?

-- Bien deviné, jeune padawan. Car pour nous, monstres ennuyés, très intéressantes vos actions souvent sont. Meilleures que les émissions de téléréalité elles paraissent. »

Kagami hésita, puis ajouta :

« -- Surtout les tiennes. Il faut une certaine force mentale pour ne pas recommencer à tuer. »

Gray froissa son pantalon entre ses mains.

« -- Je n'ai pas de force mentale. Juste un profond dégoût pour cette chose. »

Sa réplique ramena le silence. Dans la rue, des lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer. Le soleil s'était couché, il faisait nuit. Gray se demanda quand sa mère allait rentrer. Inquiet, il demanda :

« -- Est-ce que les autres humains peuvent te voir ?

-- Non, à moins qu'ils ne touchent la Death Cam. A ce propos, tu ferais mieux de la remettre à sa place. C'était une bonne idée, ce double-fond. »

Gray obéit et remit l'objet à sa place, le saisissant du bout des doigts pour le jeter dans le tiroir, avant de le refermer à clef. Réfléchissant à ce que Kagami avait dit, il l'interrogea une nouvelle fois :

« -- Vous n'avez pas arrêté de parler de ma mère… Mais vous n'avez pas du tout mentionné mon père. Vous savez qu'il est mort ? Vous m'avez observé ?

-- Oui. Je t'ai beaucoup regardé, avant de te remettre ma Death Cam.

-- Et… Pourquoi moi ? »

Le bourdonnement de la circulation fut pendant quelques instants le seul bruit à remplir la chambre.

« -- Parce qu'il fallait que ça soit toi. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le Shinigami. Il brillait d'une lueur nouvelle une fois le soir tombé, de lumières argentées comme celles d'un aquarium éclairé, ou d'une piscine.

« -- Il… Fallait que ça soit moi ?

-- J'ai bien peur que oui. Tu es l'élu. Tu es un sorcier, Harry. »

Gray ouvrit grand la bouche, puis la referma, réprimant un sourire. Kagami s'esclaffait ouvertement. Il était apparemment incapable de réprimer ses blagues et références cinématographiques pendant plus de trois minutes.

« -- Ha, oui, je t'ai observé, Gray Misora. Je t'ai observé, et j'ai vu que tu manquais cruellement de savoir-faire technologique, que tu faisais de la gym comme un dieu (pardonne-moi ce jeu de mot), que tu aimais le riz et la soupe aux légumes, que tu détestais les chaussettes, que tu n'arrivais pas à nouer les queues de cerises avec la langue, que tu mangeais comme un porc, que tu en pinçais grave pour ta meilleure amie et que tu n'avais pas vu assez de films. Je m'occuperais de ta culture générale, pas de soucis. »

Gray, complètement noyé sous le déluge de paroles, se demandait comment diable il pouvait savoir toutes ces choses, tous ces minuscules détails.

« -- J'ai vu que tu pesais un poids de crevette anorexique, j'ai vu que tu trafiquais la balance pour ne pas qu'on le sache, j'ai vu que ta mère était une maman-poule, j'ai vu que tu aimais le sucre, j'ai vu que tu détestais aller chez ton médecin parce qu'il te donnait la chair de poule. J'ai vu tes angoisses, j'ai vu tes fous-rires, j'ai vu tes béguins. Je t'ai vu tricher pour ne pas avoir de trop bonnes notes aux examens, j'ai vu que tu avais eu un furet du nom de Bobby lorsque tu avais quatre ans, et que cette pauvre bête est passée dans la machine à laver. »

A ce souvenir, Gray émit un petit rire hésitant. Il avait oublié cet épisode.

« -- Vous m'observez depuis tout ce temps ? Je ne pensais pas être… Si intéressant. »

Le Shinigami se tut pendant quelques secondes.

« -- Au contraire, murmura-t-il. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es… Passionnant… Gray Misora. »

Le jeune homme frissonna. Dans la bouche du Shinigami, son nom sonnait avec un timbre solennel. Gardant un grand sérieux, le dieu ajouta :

« -- Oui… Toi et tes proches, vous êtes vraiment fascinants… A ce propos, tu sais quoi ?

-- Euh… Non ?

-- Ta mère… Elle est hyper-canon. »

Devant ses yeux exorbités, le Shinigami éclata de nouveau de rire. Gray hésita à l'imiter, mais une autre question, bien plus urgente, lui traversa l'esprit.

« -- Vous avez tout observé de nous… Commença Gray. Ces jours-ci également ?

-- Oui. Je suis descendu seulement il y a quelques heures, histoire de me présenter et de voir si tu avais utilisé la Death Cam une seconde fois. Il y avait des embouteillages dans le ciel. Nous n'avons pas les feux tricolores, et puis, tous ces dieux sont des chauffards, quand ils volent. Je te laisse imaginer la pagaille, c'est vraiment…

-- C'est vous qui m'avez aidé, lorsque je suis tombé ? »

La tirade cessa brusquement. Un sourire nerveux gagna les lèvres du reflet.

« -- C'est-à-dire ?

-- Quand je suis tombé du haut de l'immeuble de Joe Rets, s'énerva Gray. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas m'écraser comme une crêpe ? C'est vous qui m'avez aidé ? »

Le Shinigami paraissait très embarrassé. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Finalement, il répondit d'un ton trop léger pour être honnête :

« -- Non, moi, je n'ai rien fait. C'est peut-être une application inconnue de la Death Cam. Tu sais, même nous, nous ne savons pas tout au sujet de ces objets. »

Gray le fixa longuement, tâchant de percer la muraille de verre. Pour rompre ce regard insistant, le Shinigami se remit à blablater précipitamment :

« -- Moi, je pensais que tu me poserais des questions plus intéressantes. Du genre : « vous êtes immortel ? », ou des trucs d'ado normal. Façon _Entretien avec un vampire_. Le film est pas mal, mais il ne vaut pas le livre, franchement, la série d'Anne Rice sur Lestat le vampire est incroya…

-- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette chose dans ma tête ? »

Le visage dans le miroir se figea, un tic au coin des lèvres.

« -- Cette chose dans ta tête ?

-- Il y a… (Gray secoua la tête pour chasser l'oppression qui lui enserrait la poitrine) Dans mes rêves, une créature a commencé à me parler. A me dire des choses atroces et qui semblaient me… Me pervertir. »

Le Shinigami était devenu livide. Gray le scruta intensément.

« -- Tu sais quelque chose, Kagami ?

-- Je… Non, pas vraiment, mais… Est-ce que cette chose était… Comme une voix sirupeuse qui te plongeait dans une atmosphère morbide, mais agréable ? Est-ce que c'était à la fois un être totalement étranger, et une facette de toi qui tu ne soupçonnais pas ?

-- Exactement ! Comment…

-- Ça n'a strictement aucun rapport avec la Death Cam. »

L'affirmation était catégorique et le stupéfia.

« -- Pourtant, insista-t-il, ça a commencé au moment précis où j'ai eu cet objet en ma possession !

-- Je peux te promettre, te jurer, que cette voix qui te parle n'a aucun rapport avec la Death Cam. »

Muet de stupeur, Gray fixa le visage dans le miroir qui recommençait à changer, modifiant ses traits. Le reflet était à présent plus âgé et plus maigre. Comme un Gray à quarante ans, mais un Gray qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis longtemps et menait une vie rude. Les couleurs aussi oscillaient, et ses cheveux noirs passaient lentement au brun.

« -- Ecoute bien, Gray. Quoi que cette voix te dise, tu ne dois pas l'écouter. Sous aucun prétexte.

-- Et bien… D'une certaine manière, je lui ai obéi, avoua Gray avec une mimique gênée.

-- Quoi ? »

Gray se retint de lui ordonner de varier son vocabulaire.

« -- La voix me parlait, à un moment, d'une espèce de tique, de quelque chose qui prenait possession de moi, et que je devais expulser. A ce moment, j'ai éprouvé une sensation d'étouffement, comme si on m'étranglait. Je me suis cogné la tête (il désigna la cicatrice) et un grand flot de sang en est sorti. »

Kagami paraissait proprement stupéfait.

« -- Vraiment ?

-- Oui… Ça a un rapport avec la Death Cam ?

-- Je dois t'avouer une chose… Je n'en ai _aucune_ idée. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un événement semblable. »

Sa voix d'échos était sincère. Gray n'en ressentit que plus d'anxiété et de solitude. Si même un dieu de la mort ne savait rien à ce sujet, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Devant son air morne, le Shinigami parut complètement paniqué :

« -- Eh, fais pas cette tête, petit ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! Enfin, euh, si, mais, euh… Une seule ! »

Gray sourit faiblement. Il commençait à bien apprécier le Shinigami. Même s'il n'était pas humain, il le trouvait attachant. Son allégresse lui faisait du bien, le sortait de sa dépression. Il se demanda si Kagami éprouvait des émotions humaines et si, à force de le regarder, il en était venu à l'apprécier aussi. Il jugea cependant la question trop personnelle et ne la posa pas. Rattrapé par sa fatigue, il s'allongea sur le flanc et regarda les lumières argentées danser sur les murs, comme celles d'une boule à facettes. C'était apaisant. Il ferma les yeux. Le Shinigami ne lui apparaissait plus vraiment comme un monstre. Plutôt un gardien un peu loufoque qui s'avança au bout d'un moment de silence et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« -- Tu dors ? Lui demanda la créature.

-- Non.

-- Ah.

-- Et toi… Tu as besoin de dormir ? Boire ? Manger ?

-- Non. Mes organes ne sont pas faits comme les tiens. Je peux somnoler, à la rigueur, mais pas dormir. Je n'ai rien contre grignoter de temps en temps, mais ça ne m'est pas nécessaire. »

Gray écouta un moment le son clair et carillonnant du corps du Shinigami.

« -- Excuse-moi de cette question, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je t'ai dit « monsieur », tout à l'heure, mais Kagami, c'est un nom féminin, non ?

-- Ah oui. Je suis un mâle, en fait, mais je me suis dit qu'une petite touche de fantaisie, c'était pas mal. Et puis, j'ai un côté très féminin, par exemple je… Gray, tu dors ?

-- J'essaie.

-- Rhooo, je vois. Je t'embête. Dors, tu ressembles à un zombie. Tous les films de morts-vivants sont nuls. Des remakes plus ou moins réussis, dont le seul mérite est de faire rigoler un bon coup. Hey, est-ce que tu savais que… »

Gray ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les incessants monologues, un très, très petit sourire aux lèvres.

Au moins, avec Kagami attaché à ses pas, il n'aurait plus le temps de broyer du noir.

* * *

How to use it :

_ Une âme complète peut s'échapper du monde des morts dès sa sortie du Néant._

* * *

_**Tokyo **_

_**10 Janvier 2007**_

_ « -- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…_

_ -- Si, si. Je vais bien._

_ -- Tu es sûre ? Moi qui pensais que mon incomparable présence allait te réconforter…_

_ -- Vantard._

_-- Ma petite Nana adorée…_

_-- Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça ?_

_-- Mm… Castration ? _

_-- Tu n'as pas grand-chose à te faire enlever, de toute manière._

_-- Je suis _ATROCEMENT_ vexé. _

_-- Bien sûr._

_-- Nana._

_-- Espèce de…_

_-- C'est comme dans le manga, « Nana ». Je pensais que tu aimais cette histoire… Ça ne te plait pas comme surnom… ? _

_-- Non._

_-- Hum. C'est vrai, tu as raison. Aucune des héroïnes n'est aussi jolie que toi._

_-- … Tu cherches à m'amadouer, c'est ça ?_

_-- Pourquoi essayerai-je… ? C'est déjà fait ! _

_-- Sale manipulateur._

_-- Jolie Nana. »_

** « -- Réveillez-vous. »**

Nana se crispa de tout son corps. Non, non, pas maintenant ! Elle tenta de se raccrocher à la voix qui répondait à la sienne, cette voix étrange qui l'emportait dans des dialogues qui la faisaient rire et se sentir vivante. Mais comme à son habitude, le réel réapparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs désagréables.

Nana fusilla du regard le visage fardé à outrance de Fuchsia. Celle-ci était non-moins furieuse et lui administra une gifle violente avec son éventail. Le souffle coupé, la peau cuisante, Nana feula de rage :

« -- Vous me faites toujours revenir alors que je suis sur le point de me souvenir de tout !

-- Je vous fais toujours revenir alors que vous êtes sur le point de ne plus jamais vous réveiller, NUANCE ! Postillonna la vieille dame. Vous n'êtes pas prête et c'est tout !

-- Pas prête ? PAS PRÊTE ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire narquois. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente à qui on faisait la leçon. Fuchsia s'empourpra de colère. Elle se leva, jeta son éventail sur la table, entre leurs deux tasses de café et affirma d'une voix glaciale :

« -- Si nous prenons notre temps, vous aurez un déblocage naturel, et vous vous souviendrez de tout sans être déconnectée de la réalité. Ce sera comme si vous n'aviez jamais perdu la mémoire. En revanche, si cela se produit maintenant, petite insolente, et je sais bien que vous n'y êtes pas préparée, vous risquez de sombrer dans le coma pour vivre la chose en temps réel ou allongé, et sans doute mourir durant l'opération ! Je fais ce métier depuis un temps que vous n'oseriez même pas compter, alors je vous prie de vous taire, et de me croire ! Ou bien nous cesserons là ces séances ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'épuise alors que vous refusez de m'écouter ! Je vous fais une proposition généreuse, et voilà le résultat ! »

La gorge nouée et la joue douloureuse, Nana fut forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elle ne savait pas comment la vieille dame lui faisait récupérer ses souvenirs. Peut-être était-ce réellement dangereux. Et puis, elle l'aidait de manière altruiste, malgré ses crises d'énervement et son ton grandiloquent. Ce n'était pas bien de sa part de l'insulter en échange. De mauvaise grâce, elle s'excusa :

« -- Pardon, madame Fuchsia. Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous écouterai, à l'avenir. »

La vieille dame renifla sèchement et récupéra son éventail, se tournant vers sa fenêtre en s'envoyant frénétiquement de l'air à l'odeur de poussière. Nana tâcha de se calmer et se cala au fond de sa chaise, examinant la chambre d'hôpital. De grandes photos étaient placardées sur les murs garnis de dentelles roses. Des clichés d'un désert qu'elle reconnut en voyant les silhouettes de trois pyramides se découper en noir sur le ciel sans nuage.

« -- Vous aimez l'Egypte, Fuchsia ? Demanda-t-elle poliment, espérant réengager ainsi la conversation.

-- C'est un pays de malpolis. Je pense qu'il sera ma prochaine escale. Là-bas, ils ont largement besoin de mon aide pour rétablir l'ordre et le respect des règles. »

Nana haussa un sourcil. Fuchsia soupira.

« -- Ce sera sans doute mon dernier voyage, murmura la voyante. Je ne suis plus toute jeune. J'oublie les sentiments et l'impatience _ridicule_… De la jeunesse. »

Nana comprit qu'elle s'excusait à sa manière, et accepta son pardon en silence.

La veille femme avait un caractère irascible et une manière de répondre extravagante. Néanmoins, Nana avait compris qu'elle se composait cette attitude de vieille foldingue pour cacher des choses véritablement importantes. Nana avait été troublée par cette découverte, non pas parce que ça ne correspondait pas du tout avec l'image qu'on se faisait généralement de Fuchsia, mais parce qu'elle savait d'instinct retrouver le profil-type d'une personne qui en savait plus long qu'elle ne le disait. Elle se demandait depuis si sa profession n'était pas en rapport avec la police, ce qui la rendait de plus en plus méfiante. Peut-être avait-elle eu un accident en plein dans une mission, ou qu'elle était en train de fuir quelque chose…

Ou quelqu'un ?

« -- Je pense que vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre, dit Fuchsia au bout d'un moment. Vous êtes restée toute la nuit plongée dans vos souvenirs. »

En effet, l'aube pointait à la fenêtre, et on commençait à entendre des bruits dans les couloirs, le pas pesant des malades et les trottinements des infirmières. Ce fait, et l'inquiétude dans la voix de la vieille femme, surprirent l'amnésique.

« -- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que cela prenait une nuit entière…

-- Le temps qui passe dans votre mémoire et celui qui se déroule en réalité sont très décalés, marmonna Fuchsia, tournant sa petite cuiller en argent dans le reste de café. Il peut arriver que vous vous souveniez d'un événement très long en quelques secondes, et vice-versa, comme dans un rêve. C'est inquiétant, je dois dire.

-- Inquiétant ?

-- D'ordinaire, je ne plonge pas mes clients en état d'hypnose _pour_ qu'ils retrouvent leurs souvenirs. C'est plutôt une sorte de stimulation. Elle provoque le déclic nécessaire dans 98 % des cas. Peut-être que quelque chose interfère sur mon travail. Un sort, un maléfice… Dans ce cas, le blocage pourrait être dangereux à forcer. Mais je vais y arriver, marmotta-t-elle. Je vais y arriver. Ce n'est pas un petit magicien de pacotille qui va m'empêcher de vous faire retrouver vos souvenirs ! »

Nana se força à ne pas rire. Fuchsia prenait la magie très au sérieux. Nana préférait garder une certaine distance quant à cette conduite superstitieuse, même si parfois, les « sorts » de Fuchsia la faisaient douter du rationnel. La vieille femme porta la tasse à ses lèvres, le petit doigt relevé.

« -- Ce… Maléfice… Demanda Nana. Est-il dangereux ?

-- Je ne pense pas, non. A mon avis, celui qui vous l'a lancé n'a pas pris votre enfant en compte, réfléchit-elle, pointant sur son ventre son ongle rose vif. Le bébé a pu dévier le sortilège.

-- Et pour le bébé, c'est dangereux ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-- Oh, non. Non… Cet enfant a de quoi se défendre. »

Ces derniers mots l'intriguèrent. Elle avala une gorgée de boisson froide. Les bruits au-dehors se faisaient de plus en plus forts, signe du réveil général. Il lui sembla entendre Healing hurler de rage à l'accueil. Elle devait encore être en train de disputer une infirmière. Kimberley et Emily, devenues en deux temps trois mouvements les meilleures amies du monde, se moquaient d'elle en l'appelant le « docteur House », à cause de ses répliques acides et de son manque de tolérance envers quiconque contestait ses pronostics.

« -- Comment ça… Il a « de quoi se défendre » ? Renchérit Nana.

-- De sacrées défenses immunitaires, pour reprendre ces charlatans de médecins (il sembla à Nana qu'elle était très contrariée). Il ne lui arrivera rien. Votre bébé est… Fort. (Elle grimaça, plissant les multiples rides de son visage) Il doit avoir ça dans le sang. »

Dans le couloir, un bruit de brisure accompagna un cri surpris. C'était Kimberley, sans surprise. Nana écouta distraitement Emily la rassurer et lui demander avec douceur si elle allait bien.

« -- …tout va bien, oui, merci… Fit la voix assourdie de la jeune femme. Ça m'arrive souvent…

-- …vraiment ? Ça ne doit pas être facile…

-- Ne m'en parle pas… C'est comme si quelqu'un m'attendait dans une pièce sombre pour me crier « Bouh ! » à chaque fois que je porte un truc fragile… Insupportable… »

Les deux infirmières s'en allèrent plus loin. Comme pour compenser, les cris redoublèrent à l'accueil. Nana haussa un sourcil à l'unisson avec Fuchsia, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle se redressa, posant par réflexe une main sur son ventre. Il n'était pas encore rond, mais savoir qu'un petit être y grandissait de jour en jour lui donnait une sensation de chaleur et un besoin immense de le protéger.

« -- Je vais aller voir si on a les résultats de mon scanner, annonça-t-elle, reposant sa tasse. Merci beaucoup, Fuchsia.

-- Je vais venir aussi. J'ai la ferme intention de me plaindre pour les horaires non respectés des repas de midi ! Deux minutes de retard, c'est impardonnable. Ils vont voir, ces chenapans ! »

Elle passa la première pour sortir, drapée dans un châle de fanfreluches et affichant son éternelle expression outrée. Son port demeurait droit, mais ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Nana le remarqua et se mit derrière elle, de manière à la soutenir si jamais elle faisait un malaise. Elle n'oubliait pas que Fuchsia était très vieille, malgré l'énergie qu'elle mettait à hurler sur quiconque ne respectait pas les normes de la politesse.

Elles descendirent ensemble les escaliers, croisant Emily et Kimberley. Nana leur adressa un petit signe de la main. Elle les aimait bien. La brune lui rendit un sourire chaleureux, et son amie glapit un « bonjour » joyeux et légèrement hystérique sur la fin.

« -- …sale manipulatrice… Marmonna Fuchsia dans sa barbe, lançant des regards noirs à Emily. …se permet de rire alors que la situation est gravissime… suis la seule à voir clair dans son petit jeu…

-- Allons-y, Fuchsia ! S'empressa de dire Nana, l'attrapant par le bras pour descendre plus vite. Vous crierez sur Healing. »

Fuchsia la regarda comme si elle avait proféré une insanité. Nana soupira. Elle avait oublié que le médecin était la seule et unique personne sur laquelle Fuchsia ne hurlait jamais. L'inverse était également réciproque, à la surprise générale : chacun s'attendait à ce que deux personnalités aussi fortes ne cessent d'entrer en conflit. Toutes deux se saluaient pourtant de hochements de tête polis, et échangeaient parfois quelques paroles courtoises, comme des vieilles collègues de travail.

Nana entraina Fuchsia à sa suite et elles dévalèrent les marches dans un grand tourbillon de robes roses et violettes. Elles parvinrent dans le hall. Un cercle de patients s'était formé. Ils étaient tous agglutinés autour de deux personnes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir. Nana joua un peu des coudes, et parvint à se faufiler au premier rang. Elle découvrit Healing, complètement échevelée et main levée vers un jeune homme qui hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons, une empreinte de doigts sur sa joue rougie. Le médecin venait visiblement de le gifler.

« -- …NE POUVEZ PAS MONTER LA VOIR, J'AI DIT ! LES VISITES SONT STRICTEMENT RESERVEES A LA FAMILLE ! S'égosillait l'Africaine.

-- ESPECE DE VIEILLE VACHE, LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! Brailla le garçon en retour. ELLE EST AMNESIQUE, ET MOI **JE** **SAIS** **QUI** **ELLE** **EST** ! A MOINS QUE CE NE SOIT PAS VOTRE BUT DE SOIGNER VOS PUTAINS DE PATIENTS ?

-- Amnésique ? » Murmura Nana, ébahie.

Ce simple mot fit se retourner tout le monde sur elle. Les yeux d'Healing s'agrandirent et Nana ne sut pas si c'était de surprise, de colère… Ou de peur. Elle entendit du mouvement derrière elle, et Fuchsia qui criait à la foule de la laisser passer.

Le garçon fit volte-face. Ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement, brillant d'un éclat fauve. Son regard bleu électrique lui coupa le souffle lorsqu'il se posa sur elle. Il devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans, tout de noir vêtu. Ses vêtements trop grands lui couvraient les mains et les pieds. Son expression sauvage se changea en stupeur, puis en avidité.

Nana ne bougea pas. Prisonnière de ses prunelles inquisitrices. Sentant confusément que la clef était là, devant elle.

Le garçon plongea la main dans une poche de son sweat, et en ressortit un objet carré. Nana ne reconnut une tablette de chocolat que lorsqu'il déchira le papier sulfurisé dans un éclair d'argent. Il mordit dedans, ne la quittant pas du regard, et le cacao entre ses dents fit un son sec et définitif, comme un os qui se casse.

« -- Ne dites rien. »

Healing était figée dans un drôle de mouvement, en plein milieu d'un pas et une main tendue. Un arrêt temporel. D'ailleurs, tout le monde était pétrifié. Le garçon blond gardait le fragment de chocolat coincé entre deux canines, les malades retenaient leurs respirations. Fuchsia prit à son tour la parole :

« -- Surtout, _surtout_, pas un mot, jeune sacripant. Pas. Un. Seul. Mot. »

L'adolescent ne semblait pas du tout apprécier qu'on lui donne des ordres. Cela se voyait dans la crispation de sa mâchoire. Nana le comprenait. Mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Tout en elle était suspendu, en attente de quelque chose. Nana était le centre d'attention général, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle comprit que le garçon attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle se souvint du conseil de Fuchsia, et ouvrit la bouche pour confirmer ce que la voyante venait de dire, mais à ce moment, un flash se superposa à la réalité.

_** « -- …un petit lion, ce gosse. Toujours la rage au cœur, le chocolat au bec et les genoux maculés de croûtes et de terre. Mihael, qu'il s'appelait. Mi-ha-el Kee-hl… »**_

« -- Qui suis-je ? »

Les trois mots qu'elle prononça scellèrent son destin.

Healing poussa un hurlement. Rage et peur. Fuchsia se rua en avant, écartant tout le monde et criant dans le brouhaha qui montait à une allure ahurissante : « Elle n'est pas encore prête ! STOP ! STO… »

Mais Nana ne l'entendit pas. Elle n'entendit que les mots du garçon, qui modula avec un soin excessif les syllabes qu'elle lut sur ses lèvres :

« -- Naomi Misora. Je viens de la part de B. »

_** « -- Treize… Regarde… 13, si tu rapproches les deux chiffres, 1 et 3, ça fait B… »**_

_** B comme Backup.**_

_** « -- Le gris… C'est si beau, le gris. Toi, moi, blanc, noir, nous, gris… Gray… »**_

_** B comme Birthday.**_

_** « -- Non, Nana, ne regarde pas. C'est une surprise… »**_

_** B comme Baudelaire.**_

_**« -- … Vraiment un auteur extraordinaire. Il cherchait l'Idéal et s'enfonçait dans le Spleen… Comment ça, morbide ?! Tu ne comprends rien à la poésie… »**_

_** B comme Beyond.**_

_** Beyond Birthday **__**Believe Bridesmaid**__**Backyard Bottomslash**__**Quarter Queen**__** Ryûzaki Rue **__**FBI Los Angeles BB murder case Poupées de paille Sucre Café Confiture de fraise Backup Raye Penber Bébé Parloir En prison Mihael Keehl Mail Jeevas Nate River Conseiller Matrimonial Appel en justice Wammy's House La mort des amants Ligne peinte Les Odeurs Latex Déguisé Lawli Linda Alyssa Pot de vin Perpétuité Peine capitale Attention chant d'oiseau Sorcière Damné Crise Les yeux rouges, rouges, ROUGES…**_

La mémoire de Naomi Misora s'ouvrit enfin.

* * *

How to use it :

_Une âme complète peut aussi rester dans le monde des Shinigamis ou celui des humains autant de temps qu'elle le souhaite, sans dégradation._

* * *

Notes :

_Le poème de la lettre de Mello vient des __Fleurs du mal__ et est intitulé ''Le Voyage''._

_Que Mello, membre de la mafia, soit le parrain de Gray, est une allusion au film __Le Parrain__. _

* * *

**Je me suis éclatée avec Kagami. Ma mère m'a demandé trois fois pourquoi je riais toute seule ^^. **

**Le prochain chapitre est assez bien avancé, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand vous l'aurez. Ça dépendra essentiellement des devoirs que les profs donneront à la rentrée. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idées, j'en ai déjà 20 pages. Je dirais que j'en suis approximativement au tiers. Sans doute un peu moins. J'hésite pour le titre. Ce sera certainement « Brûlure », mais il est susceptible de changer. **

**Voilà, chers lecteurs, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A très bientôt ! **

46


	13. Chapitre 11 : Péril

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Désolée pour ceux qui ont été déçus de ne pas me voir publier hier. Le site débloquait. Oserais-je dire _encore_ ? Point positif : Je sais à présent que ce site ne me hait pas. Non, il hait mes chapitres. Surtout celui-là. *toute petite voix* Il fait 92 pages… Le prochain tournera autour des trente ou quarante. Je ne voulais pas couper celui-là pour plusieurs raisons. Les bonnes, c'est que ça aurait cassé le rythme, que vous n'aviez pas eu de chapitre depuis des mois, que le début fait écho à la fin, et que je n'ai tout bonnement pas assez de règles du _How to use it _(moi, je ne fais pas comme Ohba et Obata, toutes mes règles sont utiles, na !). La mauvaise raison… Je me suis cassé la tête pour trouver ce titre, alors devoir en trouver _deux_, l'idée m'a provoqué une crise d'urticaire…

Merci à vous toutes et vous tous (il y a un GARÇON parmi vous ! Yeah, Sehaltiel !), pour votre patience, vos encouragements, vos théories pas si fumeuses que ça, vos complots sur des pages internet où vous pensez que je n'irais jamais vous trouver (n'est-ce pas, Krihs et Greengrin ?) et la publicité que vous faîtes parfois. Merci ! Merci !

Je me fais à présent le porte-parole de quelqu'un qui a eu énormément de succès au dernier chapitre, et qui tient à vous saluer, j'ai nommé Kagami. Merci, je suis très heureuse que vous l'ayez tant aimé ! En substance, il vous fait savoir qu'il est « ravi, même si c'est normal que vous m'aimiez, hein, parce que je suis tellement génial et talentueux, oh tiens, ça me rappelle ce film, vous savez, avec cette actrice des années quaran… » Je ne peux malheureusement pas tout vous répéter, sinon, on y est encore demain.

Avant de commencer, je vais répondre à une série de questions souvent posées :

_Combien de temps ça va durer, ce délire ? _

Il y aura quatre parties, dont la première est achevée avec ce chapitre. Elle a posé toutes les pièces du puzzle. La deuxième sera policière, dans la lignée de Death Note. Elle résoudra une sous-intrigue qui servira beaucoup par la suite. La troisième sera mouvementée, il y aura plus d'action que de cogitation. Elle se penchera sur les relations entre les personnages, leurs capacités, et mettra tout en place pour la quatrième. La quatrième justifie à elle toute seule le rating M de la fic. Elle verse dans le fantastique et dans le glauque. Elle donnera les fameuses révélations qui fâchent, qui font hurler et s'arracher les cheveux parce que c'était trop simple/trop compliqué/trop tordu/trop idiot pour le deviner (rayer la mention inutile XD). Elles ont pour titres : Broadcast, Connection, Upload et Cancel. Euh, c'est quand même indiqué dans la préface, ça, non ?^^

_YAOI ? _

Non, le très attendu couple gay n'est ni Roger/Watari, ni Lucian/Elio, ni Ryûk/Gumon (même si c'était très drôle Krihs !). Vous en saurez plus au dernier chapitre de la partie suivante, où les chasseuses d'indices de l'extrême sauront reconnaître les signes évidents d'un coup de foudre (pour le plus grand désespoir de l'un des concernés).

_Tu bosses au pif ?_

Non, je sais où je vous entraîne et j'adore cacher des indices un peu partout ! Cela dit, je garde sous le coude deux possibilités de fin. J'utiliserai la plus naturelle.

_Gray et Natasha dans The Storm… ?_

…se sont rencontrés également, mais plus tard, à cause des déménagements perpétuels de Mihael et Mail. Je posterai ça en bonus !

_Expelliarmus !_

Non, je ne suis pas Voldemort. XD

Plus sérieusement. Dans ce chapitre, il y a une petite similitude avec le deuxième du génialissime Kill it with a pen. La ressemblance est totalement involontaire. J'avais décidé ces événements avant d'avoir lu. Et puis, qui pourrait se targuer d'avoir plagié Tsubaki Hime ? C'est impossible, ça se voit tout de suite. On ne peut pas copier Tsubaki. XD

Ensuite, dans la série "ressemblances", il y a un hommage à la fic de Kira1230, "L'Enfer sur la toile". Ma conversation par ordinateurs ressemble en effet fort à une autre, à coups de citations, excellente fic au demeurant, et que je vous conseille.

Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous trouvez les horaires un peu étranges (ils sautent d'un jour à l'autre et d'une heure à l'autre), c'est à cause du décalage horaire entre les différents lieux.

Dédicace : A ma Lilium (moi non-plus, j'aime paaas les piqures), Greengrin, toujours pleine d'enthousiasme (tu sais quoi ? Bébé est caché dans le chapitre…^^), et Krihs, une des lectrices les plus acharnées, qui a débloqué le site en le menaçant de le stupéfixer, le taper et le peindre en bleu ! Merci, les filles !

Influence musicale : « You dont' dream in cryo », une musique de James Horner pour _Avatar_. Je précise que je ne suis ni une fan, ni un détracteur (Détraqueur ?^^) du film.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Péril**

* * *

How to use it :

_Les Shinigamis peuvent sauver autant d'âmes qu'ils le veulent, mais il est rare qu'ils le fassent._

* * *

_**Monde des Shinigamis**_

_**15 Juin 2025 (nuit)**_

« - Nous y sommes enfin. »

Ghost caressa du plat de la main l'écran encastré dans un crâne d'animal. Download lui avait apporté la touche finale juste avant de descendre sur Terre.

La diffusion des Death Objects était terminée.

Il était difficile d'affirmer quelle était l'expression du dieu de la mort derrière le tissu qui le voilait, mais d'après la manière dont ses yeux rouges étaient plissés, il devait sourire. Un grand sourire béat et dément.

« - Enfin ! Exulta-t-il, claquant de la langue pour appuyer ses propos.

- Oui, enfin. » Soupira quelqu'un derrière le Shinigami.

Le Roi se rembrunit et se tourna vers lui. Les chaînes fixées à son corps s'emmêlèrent. La toile noire de son habit bruissa avec la lourdeur d'un velours coûteux, alors qu'elle était à l'état de haillons.

La personne qui avait répondu à Ghost était une âme, tout aussi opaque et détaillée que l'aurait été un véritable corps. Néanmoins, en regardant bien, on pouvait voir que les ombres sur son visage ne correspondaient pas à celles qu'aurait dû projeter le faible soleil à travers les nuages, comme s'il était illuminé par une autre source. Cette âme était celle d'un homme encore jeune, mais aux traits tirés. Il avait glissé une de ses mains dans sa poche, une attitude qu'il devait déjà avoir de son vivant. Mais ce n'étaient pas de réels vêtements, juste une illusion qui servait à le cerner et à le déchiffrer. Ghost plissa de nouveau les yeux, mais cette fois, c'était de colère.

« - Je vais les détruire, souffla-t-il doucereusement. Je vais _le_ détruire. Et tu n'y pourras rien. »

S'il avait espéré la faire sortir de ses gonds, c'était raté. L'âme soupira une nouvelle fois, mais ne se mit pas en colère. Elle ne se mettrait jamais en colère, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise. L'âme était là pour aider, pas pour châtier. Ce n'était pas son rôle.

Cette âme était un Protecteur.

« - Tu n'y arriveras pas, tenta l'âme une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu peux les manipuler comme les pièces d'un échiquier ? Ils sont bien trop intelligents et imprévisibles. Ils se rendront compte de ce que tu essaies de faire, de qui tu es, et ils vont retourner le jeu en leur faveur.

- Ce n'est pas dit à l'avance ! Rétorqua Ghost, agressif. J'ai autant d'intelligence qu'eux !

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais… Bon, admettons. Admettons que tu parviennes à les contrôler jusqu'au point où tu le veux…

- Ce qui _sera_ le cas !

- …admettons, soit. Mais il y aura toujours un être qui saura ce qu'il se passe en réalité. Un être qui ne perdra pas son objectif malgré les vies passées. Un être qui te reconnaîtra sitôt qu'il posera les yeux sur toi, masque ou pas masque, visage ou pas visage. Un être qui sait aussi bien que toi quels sont les enjeux de ce monde et le fonctionnement du Death Note, sinon mieux. Un être qui gagne en puissance jour après jour, et qui en gagnera encore plus s'il parvient à tuer de nouveau. Un être de plusieurs millénaires, et qui ne peut pas mourir. Un être qui sera de leur côté, ou plutôt de _son_ côté, quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre moyen d'atteindre son but qu'à travers _lui_. Tu peux contrôler des humains. Tu peux en faire des marionnettes privées de volonté propre. Mais cette chose là n'est _pas humaine_, Ghost. »

S'il avait été humain, sa tirade l'aurait essoufflé. Mais il ne respirait plus, et le silence total qui tomba entre eux n'avait rien de naturel. Ghost se détourna et contempla son écran. La machine grésillait, sans s'éteindre toutefois. Heureusement : Download étant descendu sur Terre, il n'aurait pas pu lui en confectionner un nouveau. Or, Ghost avait besoin d'un lien avec ses Death Objects pour surveiller les actions de ses ennemis.

« - Je saurais contrôler ce… Cette…. (La haine était perceptible dans sa voix) Cette chose. Elle est assez gorgée d'humanité pour que j'en fasse ce que je veux. Et s'_il _meurt, alors la chose meurt aussi.

- Dit plutôt : « s'_il_ retourne au Néant et que personne n'est là pour en sortir son âme », rectifia le Protecteur. Ce qui n'est pas gagné. Et tu te trompes en parlant de cette chose. Elle ressemble à un humain, elle parle comme un humain, elle réfléchit comme un humain… Mais ses buts sont bien au-delà de tout désir terrestre. As-tu vu ce qu'elle était prête à faire ?

- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a fait tout ça, gronda Ghost. C'est _lui_, et lui seul. La chose ne l'a pas forcé.

- Je te l'accorde. _Il_ est coupable de ce qu'il t'a fait, et de bien plus encore. Il n'empêche que la chose est dangereuse et néfaste, qu'elle se nourrit de ce qu'_il_ fait. Ghost… Il faudrait chasser la chose, pas _lui_. »

Le Roi hésita. C'était censé, et au fond de lui, il savait que c'était la meilleure solution. Poings crispés, il se demanda une seconde s'il ne serait pas plus simple d'abandonner.

Une seconde seulement. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait enduré suffirent pour rallumer le brasier de sa haine.

« - Ghost… » Murmura le Protecteur, d'une voix très douce.

Le Shinigami se détourna pour ne pas le voir davantage. Tant de sollicitude le mettait hors de ses gonds. Il ramena sur son visage la cape noire qui avait glissé. Il en profita pour vérifier que la luciole était toujours accrochée à son cou par les chaînes et les piques d'acier. Lorsqu'il l'effleura de l'index, le fragment d'âme lui envoya une petite décharge électrique. Il retira sa main en grimaçant. Une trace de brûlure s'étendait sur la peau grisâtre.

« - Relâche-le. »

Ghost se retourna vers son Protecteur, le fusillant d'un œil mauvais.

« - Quoi ?

- Relâche-le. (Il donna un petit coup de tête en direction du fragment d'âme.) Il ne t'a rien fait, lui.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? »

Ghost ricana froidement.

« - Il est certainement un de ceux qui m'ont fait le plus de mal. Je ne laisserai jamais Download le reconstituer. Jamais. »

L'âme en resta muet, puis soupira, et retourna s'assoir sur une côte fêlée. Il croisa les bras et se prépara à l'attente. Il était étrange de voir cet homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire dans ce décor surnaturel. Ghost sentit un bref élan d'affection le traverser, mais le réprima. Ce genre d'émotions l'avait conduit à sa perte. Il ne recommencerait pas.

Le Roi alla s'asseoir devant la machine de Download, un étrange assemblage d'os, de métal, et de la matière noire qui assemblaient les membres épars de l'anatomie des dieux. Il prit la souris, cliqua sur l'icône « **Window** ». L'écran lui retransmit l'image d'une pièce sombre, éclairée par une unique bougie. Le téléphone portable qui envoyait les données était entre les mains d'un jeune garçon, endormi au pied d'un lit dont le matelas était percé. Des lettres s'échappaient du trou dans le tissu. Les cheveux en désordre du garçon ne masquaient pas le pli soucieux sur son front.

« - Le rideau se lève, murmura Ghost, frémissant d'impatience. _Il est l'heure, petit dieu_. »

* * *

How to use it :

_Le Protecteur d'un humain ou d'un dieu n'est pas nécessairement quelqu'un qu'il a connu lors de sa vie, même si ce cas est le plus fréquent._

* * *

_**Wammy's House**_

_**15 Juin 2025 (quatre heures du matin)**_

Lucian se retourna dans son sommeil. Il fronça le nez en ne sentant pas le moelleux de son oreiller sur sa joue. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler qu'il était allongé par terre dans la chambre de F. Le lit était jonché de fientes d'oiseau et imprégné de moisi. L'odeur douceâtre de la poussière lui emplissait le nez, son toucher crayeux lui collait à la peau. Il tâcha de ne pas y prêter attention et de se rendormir. Il n'avait pas la force de se relever pour aller dans sa chambre. Cette simple pensée lui était trop pénible.

Il avait passé des heures et des heures à examiner les lettres de Free. Lire la totalité du courrier avait été une véritable épreuve. Les nouvelles devenaient de plus en plus affligeantes, malgré les tentatives du mystérieux correspondant pour garder le moral de F au beau-fixe. Free s'enfonçait lentement dans une profonde dépression. Qui que soit son ami, il était très au courant de ce qu'il se produisait à l'intérieur de la Wammy's House, et semblait même s'y rendre de temps à autres. Lucian en était venu à songer que peut-être F était simplement devenu fou, et s'était inventé une autre personnalité avec qui échanger. Cela aurait été logique : après tout, si F échangeait véritablement avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur, _pourquoi diable le jeune homme possédait-il encore ses propres lettres_ ? Elles auraient dû se trouver chez son correspondant…

Les lettres les plus intrigantes étaient celles de la fin. Lucian les avait relues tellement de fois qu'il les connaissait presque par cœur. Elles consistaient en une poignée de mots jetés à la va-vite sur une page de cahier spiralée.

« _Ecoute_ » Disait F « _Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que ça finisse. J'ai assez de produit pour terminer de faire fondre les barreaux. Je t'en supplie, viens me chercher. Si tu ne m'as pas répondu demain, j'avale mon mélange et je me laisse mourir. Pitié, PITIE, aide-moi, je sais que tu le peux !_

_Je t'en supplie._ »

La réponse était encore plus brève :

_« Ce soir, à onze heures, échappe-toi et avance jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt. Attend là. _

_Je viens te chercher. »_

La correspondance s'arrêtait là. Lucian était très tenté par son hypothèse de maladie mentale, mais d'un autre côté, comment F aurait-il pu se volatiliser dans le périmètre de l'orphelinat sans aide extérieure ? En analysant le contenu des lettres, il avait établi le profil psychologique de son fameux ami. Un homme ou une femme (impossible à déterminer, ce qui le troublait) qui tentait de faire bonne figure, mais cachait un profond malaise, et plus encore, une terrible noirceur. Il avait frissonné en lisant sa réponse à un appel de F, dont le chien était mortellement malade.

« _Ton animal ne passera pas la nuit. Tue-le maintenant. Il souffrira moins._ »

Ces phrases étaient si froides qu'il en avait eu mal pour le garçon. Même lui n'était pas aussi méprisant envers la vie. Il savait que par exemple, si Elio perdait un animal auquel il tenait, il essaierait sincèrement de le consoler.

Cette pensée le réveilla totalement. Il se frotta les yeux, se doutant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Il ruminait trop, depuis qu'Elio l'avait laissé seul, et qu'il s'était aperçu de son incapacité à le retrouver. Cette constatation lui serrait le cœur et le mettait en colère à la fois. Habituellement, il arrivait toujours à le dénicher, même dans les endroits les plus improbables. Là, c'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé. C'était douloureux, et rageant. Il avait fouillé toutes les pièces de la Wammy's pendant des heures, la solitude pesant sur ses épaules et lui donnant la nausée. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup, et il avait fini par abandonner. Peut-être était-ce en partie pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé, parce qu'il ne le voulait pas_ vraiment_, ne voulait pas s'aplatir devant lui et reconnaître qu'au fond, il avait peut-être tort. Reconnaître que ce fichu portable l'enivrait plus qu'il ne le dégoûtait.

Il se redressa difficilement. Sa nuque était toute raide, ses bras engourdis et parcourus de fourmillements désagréables. Il avait des courbatures, à force de dormir par terre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser, et essuya l'autre sur la jambe de son pantalon. Elle était moite à force de serrer le téléphone. Il avait complètement démonté la machine pour examiner les composants internes. Rien d'anormal. La mémoire ne gardait pas de trace du poids du fichier, elle était même plus légère. Comme le poids du fichier sur l'ordinateur, -7 Ko. Plus léger qu'un fichier vide. Comme s'il contenait une part de Néant.

Il le fit sauter pensivement dans sa main, le ralluma et fit défiler les applications du Death File. Au bout de quelques minutes à les examiner, il en découvrit une nouvelle, cachée entre deux icônes de têtes de morts.

« **Send message** ».

Il se demanda comment cela fonctionnait. Par curiosité, il cliqua dessus. L'écran afficha une barre de chargement, puis indiqua :

**« Périphérique détecté : HellCyborg. »**

Il fit une moue ironique. Charmant pseudonyme. Digne d'un geek accro à sa bécane. Il cliqua sur le périphérique. Il fallait taper dans une case le nom avec lequel on voulait être enregistré. Il hésita, et inscrivit : « **MoonLight** ». Ce serait moins morbide et prétentieux.

Le logiciel afficha : **« Connexion demandée. Veuillez patienter. »**

Il déposa le portable par terre, en attendant, et se plongea de nouveau dans la paperasse de Free. Il dénicha des brouillons de devoirs raturés, mais d'un très bon niveau. Il s'amusa à lire quelques rédactions, dont l'ambiance tranchait totalement avec celle des lettres. C'était rafraichissant, parfois un peu mélancolique, essentiellement des histoires de coup de foudre. F avait l'air d'en rêver souvent. Il annotait certains passages avec des mots d'espoir. Lucian dut plusieurs fois tirer sur le col de sa chemise pour éviter d'exploser suite à un coup de chaud. Quand ces histoires s'approfondissaient, on passait au porno X. Le téléphone bipa en plein milieu d'une page que Lucian aurait qualifiée avec les mots « interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans » et « mielleux, style guimauve dégoulinante ».

**« HellCyborg accepte d'entrer en communication. »**

Un _chat_, maintenant ? Il fronça les sourcils. Un message était apparu sur l'écran.

**De : HellCyborg**

**A : Moonlight **

**« Salut, MoonLight. »**

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était laconique. HellCyborg ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait et se montrait donc prudent. Une onde de méfiance soudaine le fit hésiter. Et si… Si le portable indiquait d'autres personnes ayant un Death File sur terre ?

Elio et lui ne seraient pas seuls ?

Il resta immobile un long moment, à regarder les mots sur l'écran et peser le pour et le contre. Devait-il répondre ? N'était-ce pas trop risqué ? Ne risquait-il pas d'être localisé grâce au téléphone, ou de laisser des indices ? Il jugea finalement qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, tant qu'il surveillait ses paroles. De plus, c'était là une application qui n'était pas expliquée dans le _How to use it_. Comment pourrait-il en apprendre plus sur elle sans l'essayer ? Tant qu'il ne tuait personne, il n'y avait pas de problème…

Il tapa avec ses pouces :

**« Salut, HellCyborg. Si je te dis « Death File », tu réponds quoi ? »**

La réponse arriva presque immédiatement :

**« Je te réponds « les emmerdes jusqu'au cou ». » **

Il éclata d'un rire bref. Il voulut continuer le dialogue, mais HellCyborg ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et s'empressa d'ajouter :

**« Toi aussi ? C'est dingue. Je pensais que ça n'arrivait qu'à moi, ces trucs-là. J'ai la pétoche de ma vie. »**

Lucian haussa un sourcil, sans savoir s'il ressentait du mépris ou de la compassion pour son correspondant. Il aurait été hypocrite de dire qu'il n'avait pas été pris de terreur lorsqu'il s'était aperçu des pouvoirs du Death File. D'un autre côté, il trouvait impudique d'étaler ainsi ses sentiments. Mais HellCyborg ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait à faire à un génie éduqué pour dissimuler au fond de lui toute trace d'humanité. Sans doute était-ce quelqu'un de parfaitement normal, avec un quotidien métro-boulot-dodo. Il s'appliqua à jouer l'enfant effaré :

**« Non, tu n'es pas seul(e). C'est fou ! Tu y as cru tout de suite, toi ? »**

Les réponses se succédaient à toute allure, et Lucian déduisit que la personne devait taper rapidement, sur son écran ou sur son portable. Elle avait donc une certaine habitude de l'informatique.

**« Oui, j'y ai cru tout de suite. Mais… On va dire que je m'y attendais. »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Trop long à expliquer. De plus je me méfie de toi, mais ça, tu dois t'en douter, non ? »**

A cette dernière phrase, Lucian comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il s'était montré si sûr de lui qu'il avait complètement ignoré ce précepte essentiel de la Wammy's : ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. HellCyborg avait joué la comédie, avec son air effrayé et ses réponses puériles. Cette personne était _comme lui_. Comme les orphelins. Quelqu'un qui manipulait pour mieux se faufiler entre les lignes ennemies. Le « je m'y attendais » le mit mal à l'aise. Avait-il une longueur d'avance sur lui concernant le fichier ? Etait-ce de nouveau de la comédie ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il décida de laisser tomber son propre masque et répliqua :

**« C'est exact. Tu as raison, d'ailleurs, puisque je suis en train de te localiser. Mieux vaut manger qu'être mangé, hein ? »**

**« Tu bluffes. Il est impossible de localiser ce programme. J'ai déjà essayé. Mais c'était bien tenté. »**

Lucian sourit. Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, sa chemise commençait à lui coller à la peau. Mais il se sentait vibrant et concentré. C'était un challenge. Il était fait pour répondre aux challenges, les gagner. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus captivant que ceux proposés par l'orphelinat. Tout était en temps réel. Et surtout, il avait l'avantage pour l'instant. Il écrivit :

**« Je bluffais, mais ça a marché. J'ai appris deux-trois choses sur toi. Tu es spécialiste d'informatique. »**

**« D'où tires-tu cette conclusion, **_**si je puis me permettre**_** ? »**

**« Ton pseudo. Ta rapidité. Et la manière dont tu parles. Tu sous-entends que tu es assez bon(ne) en informatique pour trouver toutes les failles d'un programme. »**

**« Bien deviné. Mais toi aussi, tu commets des erreurs. J'ai appris deux-trois choses sur toi également. »**

**« Lesquelles, **_**si je puis me permettre**_** ? »**

**« Que nous sommes pareils, MoonLight. Que nous fonctionnons de la même manière. Que ce qui compte avant tout dans cette conversation, c'est de démasquer l'autre en premier. Plus le jeu est passionnant, mieux c'est, tant pis pour le risque encouru. Tu veux continuer la partie ? Si tu veux, on peut faire comme si on discutait normalement, et qu'on ne cherchait pas à soutirer à l'autre des infos vitales. »**

Le jeu. La franchise décapante. La partie. Démasquer l'autre pour survivre.

Il avait un vrai adversaire devant lui.

Lucian prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur les phrases apparues à l'écran, jusqu'à ce que tout le reste sombre dans une brume rougeâtre et floue. Plus rien d'autre ne devait compter, s'il voulait remporter la victoire. Il enleva sa veste pour être plus à l'aise, comme s'il montait sur un ring. Il se pencha sur son écran jusqu'à avoir le nez collé dessus, pianotant frénétiquement pour former les mots :

**« Faisons comme ça. C'est plus convivial. Dis-moi, as-tu testé le fichier ? »**

**« Pas besoin. Je savais déjà qu'il fonctionnait. Je te l'ai dit : j'y ai cru tout de suite. »**

**« Pourquoi ? Navré d'insister, mais j'aimerai savoir. »**

**« Mon Shinigami est arrivé tout de suite. Entre autres. »**

Un temps de surprise. Tiens donc. Alors tous les dieux de la mort n'agissaient pas pareil ? Mais hors de question de laisser filtrer cette différence. Au contraire, il demanda :

**« Le tien aussi, il est vraiment bizarre ? »**

**« Tu parles qu'il est bizarre. Il me colle, en ce moment, il lit par-dessus mon épaule et me piaule à l'oreille des noms de gâteaux. C'est plutôt gênant, je ne peux pas lui hurler de se taire, ou on va me regarder bizarre. »**

**« Des noms de gâteaux ? »**

**« Et de fleurs. Il est niaiseux. Il m'appelle son « petit chou en sucre ». Qui aurait cru que les dieux de la mort auraient un instinct paternel ? Ou maternel, d'ailleurs… Ah, il vient de me dire qu'il est un mâle. »**

**« Le mien aussi est un mâle, je crois. Si c'est une femelle, beurk. On comprend pourquoi ils ne se reproduisent pas. Tu es dans un endroit plein de monde ? Tu ne peux pas parler comme tu veux ? »**

**« Oui, je suis dans un cybercafé, et c'est plein à craquer. Dis-moi un peu, et le tien, de Shinigami ? De quoi il a l'air ? »**

**« Il est fou aussi. Mais il ne donne pas de « noms de gâteaux ». Lui, son trip, c'est de rire pour tout et rien. »**

**« Il ressemble à quoi ? Apparence totalement psychédélique ? »**

Lucian lut l'adjectif utilisé avec une pointe d'amusement.

**« Mystère, Sherlock. Je ne vais pas trop en dire, cela gâterait le jeu. »**

**« Pas de souci. Le mien m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me donner d'infos sur un autre possesseur de Death File et son dieu. Regarde, je te donne des indices : il s'appelle Download, et il ressemble à un cyborg (d'où mon pseudo). Il a de grands yeux oranges, des circuits, des écouteurs, et un sac de polystyrène à la taille. »**

Lucian suspendit ses doigts au-dessus du clavier. Peut-être l'autre mentait-il. D'un autre côté, s'il refusait de donner une description à son tour, HellCyborg risquait d'en déduire que Lucian n'était pas sûr que les dieux ne puissent rien révéler à propos d'autres utilisateurs du Death File. Par là, il comprendrait qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose au sujet du fichier et que son Shinigami n'était pas des plus coopératifs. Ce « Download » s'était au contraire pris d'affection pour le propriétaire de son Death File. Un mauvais point pour Lucian. Il s'appliqua à raconter de la manière la plus vague possible comment était Ryûk.

**« Créature monstrueuse. Des membres trop longs. Un humour douteux. Il ne cesse de prendre la vie comme une bonne blague, même quand il te propose l'échange des yeux. »**

**« Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit de concluant… Pour tout te dire, ce soir, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Plutôt à stresser en attendant que l'heure tourne. C'est distrayant, cette conversation. »**

**« Tu ne t'en sors pas mal aussi, côté tactique de diversion. Je vais donc poser mes questions plus clairement : tu as fait l'échange des yeux ? Tu attends quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Tu as un horaire à respecter ? »**

**« La réponse à ces questions contre le nom de ton dieu. »**

Lucian grogna de dépit. Il passa son bras sur son front pour éponger la sueur. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de résistance. L'autre était coriace, assez pour oser marchander. Il aurait sans doute eu sa place à la Wammy's House. Il aurait peut-être été un adversaire plus intéressant que tous ces génies mis hors-circuit d'avance.

**« N'y compte pas. Je ne t'ai pas forcé(e) à me donner une description complète de Download. Néanmoins, je prends note, merci. »**

**« Tu es un connard, tu le sais ? »**

**« Et toi, une pétasse qui ne cesse de blablater. »**

Coup de poker. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une fille, même si la manière de parler et les surnoms de Download (gâteaux et fleurs) l'avaient aiguillé. Est-ce que l'autre allait mordre à l'hameçon ?

Il attendit bien trois minutes, cette fois, avant que la personne ne réponde :

**« Es-tu L ? »**

**« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que toi, tu ne l'es pas, ou tu ne poserais pas la question. »**

Il se sentit un peu déçu de voir qu'elle cédait si facilement devant ses attaques. Elle avait en même temps avoué implicitement qu'elle était une fille, et qu'elle n'était pas L. Il savait déjà ce dernier point, mais elle devait à présent se sentir piégée. Le stress jouait en sa faveur. Un instant, il songea qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Carlie. Puis il secoua la tête. Ce n'était absolument pas son style. Bien qu'elle ait une bonne maîtrise de la technologie, elle ne tapait pas à la vitesse hallucinante de son introductrice, et ne se serait laissé aller à aucune de ces erreurs. Cependant, il déchanta très vite lorsque HellCyborg ajouta :

**« Je ne suis pas L, mais je sais où il se cache, petit malin. Que penses-tu de ça ? »**

Il en resta soufflé. Elle avait un culot incroyable ! Il étudia les possibilités à sa disposition, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait aussi bien joué que lui. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. S'il disait qu'il ne la croyait pas, il passerait à côté d'une information importante. Peut-être savait-elle vraiment où était L, et dans ce cas, il devait prévenir celui-ci qu'il était découvert. D'un autre côté, s'il demandait cette information cruciale, cela signifierait aussi qu'il n'était pas le détective. Il tenta une parade :

**« Et si j'étais vraiment L ? Ton information n'aurait aucun intérêt pour moi. »**

**« Tu n'es pas L, maintenant, je le sais. »**

**« Comment peux-tu l'assurer ? »**

**« Une simple intuition. Mais en général, je ne me trompe pas. »**

Ces phrases lui firent penser à Elio, qui se basait toujours sur le feeling plus que sur les faits purs et durs. Une méthode qu'il aurait dédaignée chez quiconque d'autre, mais qui menait son frère à des résultats impressionnants. Il espérait que cette file n'était pas de la même trempe, avec cet instinct quasi-infaillible qui faisait d'Elio le premier ex-æquo.

**« Nous sommes dans une impasse, HellCyborg. Je ne peux pas prouver que je suis L, ni le contraire. »**

**« Oh, tu n'as rien besoin de prouver. Mon intuition vient de se confirmer. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

Les battements du cœur de Lucian redoublèrent.

**« Ma preuve que tu n'es pas L vient de passer devant moi. »**

**« C'est-à-dire ? »**

**« On va jouer aux devinettes, d'accord, MoonLight ? J'adore les devinettes. »**

Lucian lâcha une bordée de jurons. Habituellement, il ne se le permettait pas, mais la situation le mettait sur les nerfs. La jeune fille s'amusait autant que lui et le narguait ouvertement.

**« Mon premier est au téléphone avec quelqu'un qu'il vient d'appeler « N » par inadvertance. Il écoute attentivement ce qu'il dit. Or, L ne peut pas en même temps parler de manière ininterrompue et maintenir une conversation de ce niveau avec moi. **

**Mon second est un panneau d'affichage que lit mon premier, et qui indique l'avion qu'il va prendre. Donc je vais pouvoir prendre le suivant jusqu'à ce cher L. **

**Mon troisième est quelqu'un qui accompagne mon premier, et dont je suis sûre qu'il va aussi participer à l'enquête, ou au moins être impliqué dedans. Ce qui me conforte dans mon hypothèse. **

**Mon tout est une avance non-négligeable sur toi.**

**Je te laisse, cher MoonLight. Je te remercie pour le divertissement. Oh, et ravie d'apprendre que je ne suis pas toute seule. Je suis sûre qu'on se reverra bientôt…**

**HellCyborg. »**

« - Et merde. »

Il était complètement déboussolé. Cette fille avait bougé bien plus vite que lui. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle avait gagné une avance considérable. Elle était déjà en route pour dépister L, alors que lui ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'on viendrait les chercher. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ses objectifs. Voulait-elle tuer le détective ? Lui demander des informations ? Lui faire du chantage ? Et ce « quelqu'un » qui allait participer à l'enquête, ou au moins y être impliqué ? Qui était-il ?

Il regarda si les messages de HellCyborg pouvaient être transférés aux applications normales du téléphone. C'était en effet possible. Il chercha l'appel de Near dans la mémoire, et lui envoya une copie de la conversation, accompagnée d'un laconique petit mot indiquant qu'il avait découvert cette nouvelle fonctionnalité du fichier. Sans doute lui reprocherait-il d'avoir agi de manière inconsidérée, mais s'il était en danger, il fallait tout de suite le prévenir.

Son second réflexe fut de se demander ce qu'Elio en pensait. Il s'en voulut. Il était parfaitement capable de régler cela tout seul, non ?

…non ?

Non.

Il fallait l'admettre, la présence d'Elio était nécessaire. Il avait trop peu de recul, et il était trop énervé et choqué pour faire du bon travail. De plus, Elio était le vrai propriétaire du Death File, et donc plus en danger que lui. Il devait lui en parler. A tout cela s'ajoutait une raison plus simple : leurs disputes n'avaient jamais duré aussi longtemps. Elio lui manquait.

Il prit sur lui pour ravaler son orgueil. Il se leva, fourra la copie de la clef dans sa poche, ainsi que quelques unes des lettres les plus importantes, et sortit de la chambre de F. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Les Superviseurs ne patrouillaient pas à l'intérieur la nuit, bien que certains fassent des rondes autour des bâtiments pour vérifier que personne ne se glissait hors de l'orphelinat. En passant devant les fenêtres, il vit l'un d'entre eux sortir de la Wammy's House d'une démarche mécanique, et pousser le portail pour se rendre dans les rues de Winchester. Sans doute était-ce l'heure pour lui de se faire relever.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Lucian vérifia que sa petite valise était prête. Il n'avait mis dedans que le strict minimum. Quelques vêtements, une boite remplie de plumes, une brosse à dents, un peigne, de quoi écrire. Il ajouta le courrier de Free, rabattit le fermoir et regarda sa montre. Il était quatre heures et demie du matin. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Elio ait préparé ses affaires, comme Near le leur avait demandé. Il était tout à fait capable d'oublier, ou de bourrer son sac de paquets de bonbons. Rendu anxieux par cette idée, il se rendit dans la chambre de son jumeau, grimaçant d'avance en songeant au capharnaüm qu'il allait devoir escalader pour parvenir jusqu'à son lit. Des papiers froissés de partout, et des sachets de fraises tagada dans chaque tiroir, au cas-où il aurait un petit creux.

Il frappa très doucement à la porte, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait dire pour se faire pardonner. Il entendit un bruit de pas feutré. Elio était donc revenu dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à le cajoler, prêt à faire les yeux doux s'il le fallait pour qu'il cesse de le jauger de cet air froid et méfiant et consente à regarder sa trouvaille.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas Elio qui lui ouvrit la porte.

La femme était belle, grande, et dégageait une impression de force et de maîtrise. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur strict, ses cheveux blonds clairs et lisses détachés sur ses épaules. Son corps était sculpté comme celui d'une combattante, avec quelque chose d'un peu masculin, démenti par la touche de rouge à lèvres soigneusement appliquée sur ses lèvres. Il resta paralysé, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle baissa vers lui des yeux jaunes d'animal. Sa bouche se crispa en une moue qu'il ne sut pas bien définir. Elle semblait refouler de toutes ses forces un sentiment violent. Comme si sa vue avait éveillé en elle une émotion vertigineuse que son entraînement n'avait pas su éliminer.

« - Vous êtes Luche ? »

Sa voix était un peu rauque, très posée. Il hocha la tête, appréciant le vouvoiement. Sa main se serra encore plus fort sur le téléphone portable, qu'il tenait toujours. La femme le remarqua et hocha la tête à son tour.

« - Je suis Halle Lidner, dit-elle. Je suis chargée par N de vous emmener jusqu'à lui, vous et votre frère. J'étais venue chercher El', mais il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

- Comment puis-je être sûr que vous venez de la part de N ? »

Elle le considéra d'un drôle d'air et lui tendit une feuille imprimée. Il n'eut qu'à y lire quelques mots pour reconnaître une copie de l'appel au secours qu'ils avaient envoyé.

« - Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire entrer en communication avec lui pour qu'il vous confirme, ajouta-t-elle, imperturbable.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-il. Je vous crois.

- Avez-vous une idée d'où pourrait être votre frère ? »

Lucian ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il n'était pas très sûr de pouvoir le retrouver. Habituellement, cela ne lui posait pas de problème, mais là, il avait vraiment l'impression que… Le lien entre eux s'effilochait. Il avala sa salive et répondit d'un ton faussement assuré :

« - Je pense pouvoir le retrouver.

- Une seconde. »

Elle retourna dans la pièce et en ressortit une valise à la main.

« - Elle était remplie de friandises, précisa-t-elle. J'ai pris la liberté de mettre des vêtements et des affaires utiles à la place.

- Vous avez bien fait, approuva Lucian, refoulant son envie de rire. Suivez-moi. »

Les pas fermes et réguliers de Halle ne faisaient presque pas de bruit. Lucian jeta des regards nerveux autour de lui à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Il s'arrêta, la femme fit de même. Elle ne lui posa pas de question lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, à l'affut de la pulsation légèrement décalée qui lui indiquerait la présence d'Elio. Perdu dans sa concentration, il entendit des sons de plus en plus infimes. Les respirations profondes de quelques endormis, le bruissement des feuilles agitées par le vent, le choc lointain d'un marteau qui frappait une pièce d'acier, un clapotis, les battements de son propre cœur…

_Boum. Boum…_

**Boum.**

Il soupira de soulagement et rouvrit les yeux.

« - C'est bon, je sais où il est. » Murmura-t-il.

Halle ne répondit rien et le suivit en silence. En se dirigeant vers la salle de Breton Ancien, Lucian ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle gardait un visage impassible, fixant un point imaginaire à la hauteur de son cou, mais semblant ne pas vraiment le voir. Peut-être était-elle plongée dans ses pensées. Lorsque Lucian poussa la porte de la salle de cours, elle s'arrêta au seuil et s'adossa au mur, bras croisés, son regard pensif balayant le couloir pour assurer la surveillance.

Lucian entra dans la pièce. Elle était plutôt petite, avec seulement quatre rangées de bureaux. Il tressaillit en reconnaissant la silhouette longiligne de Ryûk près de la porte. Le dieu croquait une pomme, assis sur le projecteur. Le Shinigami lui jeta un regard en le voyant entrer, fit un clin d'œil, avala le trognon, et repartit en traversant le mur.

Le projecteur vrombissait et cliquetait, envoyant un cercle de lumière laiteuse sur le drap blanc épinglé au tableau. Dans le faisceau, de petits points noirs tressautaient, traces de brûlures de la vieille bobine de film. C'était une vidéo ancienne au volume mis en sourdine. Les visages des acteurs eux-mêmes semblaient passés de mode, surannés, trop propres. Au son de leur voix et au sous-titrage, Lucian se rendit compte qu'ils parlaient en Breton. Il sourit faiblement.

Debout sur l'estrade, au centre du cercle de lumière, une petite silhouette brisait l'uniformité bicolore. Les différentes nuances de noir et de blanc ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler totalement cet étranger au film. Il ressemblait à un caméléon qui aurait tenté de se camoufler, les images collant à sa peau mais n'adhérant pas à son corps. Son ombre tressautait au rythme des fluctuations du projecteur. Il était dos à lui, une main posée sur le drap, son index suivant les sous-titrages. Lucian savait qu'il ne les lisait pas vraiment, et qu'il l'avait entendu.

Il s'avança, en prenant son temps. Tant pis pour Halle qui patientait dans le couloir. Leurs retrouvailles étaient plus importantes. Il appréhendait de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois, d'entendre sa voix claquer, froide, pour lui répéter qu'il n'était plus comme avant, qu'il avait changé. Cela ne se produisit pas. Il monta sur l'estrade de bois sans qu'Elio ne se retourne. Attendant qu'il fasse le premier geste, il se posta derrière lui, fixant les épis noirs qui rebiquaient sur sa nuque.

Ce fut Elio qui parla le premier.

« - Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Souffla Lucian, d'une voix enrouée.

- Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi sommes-nous différents ? Pourquoi maman et papa sont-ils montés dans cet avion, ce jour-là ? Pourquoi nous a-t-on amenés à la Wammy's ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes tombés sur le Death File ? Ce n'est pas juste, Lucian. »

Lucian ne répondit pas, la gorge nouée. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, mais ne trouvait rien qui puisse réconforter son jumeau. Celui-ci poursuivait :

« - Comment ? Comment est-ce que les moteurs ont explosé ? Comment on va faire pour s'en tirer ? Comment avons-nous pu autant changer… ? Pas seulement toi, moi aussi… Comment est-ce que tu as pu être attiré par le Death File… Et comment est-ce que j'ai pu envisager de t'abandonner ? »

Elio se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du projecteur. Cette expression fit se serrer le cœur de Lucian. Comment, oui… Comment aurait-il pu se séparer de lui ? Sa seule famille… L'unique personne qui le comprenait et qu'il aimait. Sans réfléchir davantage, il fit un pas en avant, et l'enlaça le plus fort qu'il put. Elio lui rendit son étreinte.

« - Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, chuchota Elio avec une sorte de rage désespérée, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Plus jamais. Que tu sois un meurtrier, un fou, un maniaque… Je m'en fiche. Je resterai avec toi quand même. Je t'aimerai quand même. Je n'en ai rien à faire des idéaux de l'orphelinat. C'est toi que je suivrai. »

Lucian n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait facilement aller à ses émotions, mais en entendant ces mots si vibrants de chaleur, il ne put retenir une larme, une seule, qui lui brûla la joue. Elio serra encore davantage, jusqu'à lui faire mal aux côtes et lui bloquer le souffle, mais Lucian ne protesta pas. Il avait si souvent rêvé de se fondre en l'autre, de couler sa chair et ses os dans les siens… De ne faire plus qu'un. Il ferma les yeux, autant pour retenir une nouvelle larme que pour mieux sentir sa chaleur, et se laissa aller.

« - Pardon, Lou, soupira Elio au bout d'un moment, d'une voix plus forte qui mit fin à ce moment d'émotion. J'étais nerveux, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais. Tu es encore fâché ? »

Il sourit et passa la main dans les cheveux emmêlés d'Elio.

« - Non, petit chat-potté. Je ne suis plus fâché. »

Joueur, Elio le prit par surprise et le renversa en arrière. Il le fit rouler doucement sur l'estrade pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Deux mains fermes furent plaquées sur ses épaules, et un poids tomba sur son ventre. Une tête ébouriffée se nicha dans son cou, malgré les grognements faussement indignés de Lucian. Elio émit un son entre roucoulement et ronronnement. Lucian rit et le gratta entre les oreilles.

Un petit raclement de gorge les interrompit.

Lucian pencha la tête en arrière, contre le bois, pour dévisager Halle à l'envers. Celle-ci était entrée dans la pièce à grands pas. Elle n'affichait plus la moindre patience, mais une expression complètement exaspérée. Pour la première fois, Lucian distingua des cheveux rebelles qui s'échappaient de son brushing. En voyant Ryûk la suivre à l'intérieur, hilare, il comprit qu'il l'avait asticotée depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans le couloir. La chose l'intrigua : pourtant, il ne lui avait pas fait toucher le téléphone, elle n'aurait pas dû le voir… Mais peut-être que Ryûk avait été mêlé à la précédente affaire Kira ? Cela aurait expliqué son attitude et celle de Near.

Elio s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre de Lucian, pas le moins du monde gêné, et même plutôt circonspect.

« - C'est qui, celle-là ? Demanda-t-il avec un sans-gêne imperturbable, comme si elle n'était pas en leur présence et qu'il parlait d'une bestiole arriérée.

- Je suis Halle Lidner, répondit celle-ci d'une voix froide. Je suis envoyée par N pour vous emmener.

- Gne suis Halle Linnnner et ze suis envoyée par N pour vous z'emmener… » Singea Ryûk en prenant des poses de Miss-univers.

Mauvaise nouvelle : les overdoses de pommes duraient donc longtemps.

Halle tendit sa valise à Elio. Celui-ci ne fit pas le moindre geste pour la prendre. Il se contenta de la fixer de ses yeux noirs et glacés. Elle finit par lentement baisser le bras, et Lucian eut la très nette impression qu'elle grinçait des dents. Il fit les gros yeux à son frère, qui haussa les épaules et se releva, dos voûté et yeux inquisiteurs. Dès que Lucian fut sur pieds lui-aussi, il lui prit la main d'un geste brusque, comme s'il avait peur que Halle ne la lui vole.

« - Tu as la clef de chez Free, Lou ? lui demanda Elio en se détournant ostensiblement d'elle.

- Oui, je l'ai.

- Bon. On va la mettre dans la chambre de Manus. Vous, dit-il à Lidner d'un ton sec, vous irez prendre la valise de Lucian. On se rejoint devant la porte principale. »

Il le tira par le bras. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Lucian chuchota :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de lui parler comme ça ! Elle ne t'a rien fait, Elio !

- Je ne l'aime pas, marmonna juste son frère.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Elle a l'air prétentieuse. »

Lucian soupira et décida d'abandonner. Quand Elio avait une idée fixe, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner. Il espérait juste que Halle ne travaillerait pas avec eux, où il risquait d'y avoir de l'électricité dans l'air.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le corridor conduisant aux chambres. Les élèves de la Wammy's House étaient séparés en deux groupes : le premier était celui des vingt-six élus du classement, désignés par des lettres. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux mourrait ou partait, on libérait la pièce en attendant le successeur qui prendrait sa place. Le second groupe rassemblait des enfants eux-aussi très intelligents, mais qui n'avaient pas le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir L. Ils dormaient dans des chambres numérotées. Une plaque d'argent noircie accrochée au panneau de la porte indiquait le propriétaire des lieux.

En passant devant la porte B, les jumeaux baissèrent instinctivement les yeux. C'était une chambre qu'on disait maudite. Elle n'avait jamais été occupée plus de treize jours depuis la mort de son premier occupant. Tous les successeurs étaient décédés dans des circonstances dramatiques, de la mort subite du nourrisson, ou étouffé avec leur nourriture. On leur avait tellement répété que Beyond Birthday était un monstre que tous éprouvaient une méfiance superstitieuse envers la lettre B. Ils pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent enfin devant la pièce appartenant à Manus.

« - Il n'est pas là. Constata Elio, jetant un coup d'œil par la serrure.

- Je vais laisser la clef sur sa table de nuit. »

Lucian parvint avec peine jusqu'à son but : la chambre de Manus était encore plus désordonnée que celle d'Elio. Des machines et des sculptures s'amoncelaient à une hauteur impressionnante, sous des draps qui ne parvenaient pas à les dissimuler complètement. Manus avait accroché sur les plus hauts des écriteaux tels que : « Attention, risques d'avalanches. » Lucian poussa les outils assemblés sur la table de nuit et y déposa la clef. En repartant, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba.

« - Tout va bien, Lou ? S'inquiéta Elio, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Si jamais je ne suis pas revenue dans vingt-quatre heures, appelle les secours. Je serai enseveli sous le désordre. »

Son jumeau pouffa. Lucian se releva et constata avec surprise que ses vêtements étaient maculés de terre. Il y en avait de partout sur le tapis, et pas juste de la terre sèche. De la boue, aussi. Intrigué, il se pencha et découvrit sous le lit une butte de glaise et quelques outils qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. _Etrange… _Il tendit la main vers les lattes sales, mais son frère l'appela au même moment :

« - Lou ! Il faut y aller ! »

Il s'arracha à son inspection et le rejoignit. Elio rongeait frénétiquement son pouce droit, semblant très stressé.

« - Elle n'a pas dû prendre mes rubans, l'entendit-il marmonner alors qu'ils pressaient le pas pour rejoindre le hall. Elle n'y a pas pensé, et je vais me retrouver sans… »

Lucian grimaça à l'idée. Lui aussi avait impérativement besoin de sa manie pour se concentrer. Tourner les plumes entre ses mains, faire courir les barbes sur sa peau, c'était essentiel pour se calmer les nerfs.

« - Tu n'en as pas en réserve, dans tes poches ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le visage d'Elio s'illumina, et il ressortit un ruban de soie verte de son jean. Il l'entortilla prestement autour de son poignet.

Halle les attendait dans le hall, toujours suivie par Ryûk qui ne cessait de gesticuler autour d'elle pour la provoquer. La femme tâchait de rester impassible, mais on voyait bien à ses dents serrées et ses yeux durs que cela lui était difficile. Lucian éprouva pour elle un élan de compassion : il savait ce que ça faisait, d'être torturé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par le Shinigami. Elio, au contraire, afficha un sourire discret. Il ne devait vraiment pas l'aimer…

« - Alors, comment va le minus tout-blanc ? Demandait Ryûk, feignant la curiosité. Et le grand rambo blond, là ? Oh, et si je me souviens bien, il y avait aussi le brun avec un balai dans le…

- Vous êtes là ! L'interrompit Halle en voyant les jumeaux. Bien. Nous allons sortir de l'orphelinat pour prendre notre moyen de transport. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, nous allons marcher quelques minutes. »

Elle ramassa la valise d'Elio et cette fois, n'attendit pas qu'il la prenne mais la lui fourra dans les mains. Lucian récupéra la sienne, épiant du coin de l'œil les regards assassins que lançait son frère. La femme leur fit signe de la suivre, et ils sortirent dans la nuit.

La température était fraiche, mais pas assez pour que cela soit gênant. C'était une sensation étrange de se balader dans la cour de récréation alors que personne n'y était. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait noir : la lune, immense et pleine, éclairait tout d'une lueur blanchâtre, et projetait sur le goudron l'ombre arachnéenne du Shinigami. Halle leur fit traverser la cour, sortant un trousseau de clefs pour ouvrir le portail. Elle pesta en le faisant tomber par terre, à cause d'une stupide blague de Ryûk qui avait crié « Bouh ! » en s'approchant d'elle en douce. Pendant qu'elle cherchait le trousseau, Elio secoua doucement la manche de Lucian et lui montra le parc qui descendait en pente douce du côté gauche de la Wammy's. Lucian se retourna pour regarder.

L'herbe craquelée brillait de rosée, et l'étang luisait comme un bijou à l'entrée de la forêt. Pas un souffle de vent n'agitait la cime des arbres. Un joli spectacle. Ce qui avait attiré l'œil d'Elio n'était cependant pas cela, mais la silhouette qui courait dans l'herbe, poussant un ballon avec ses pieds entre des plots de fortune.

« - Guardian… » Murmura Lucian, bien qu'ils l'aient tous les deux reconnu.

Le jeune garçon adorait le football. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de sortir en douce à la nuit tombée, pour s'entrainer. Malgré son strabisme divergeant, il était excellent à ce sport. Lucian sourit en le voyant dribler. Malheureusement, un coup trop fort envoya le ballon atterrir dans les bois. Ils entendirent Guardian râler, puis s'y précipiter pour le récupérer. Ce n'était pas une forêt très grande, il n'y avait pas d'animaux dangereux (à part les souris génétiquement modifiées qui creusaient des terriers énormes, ou parfois, construisaient des nids dans les troncs), et tout était bien entretenu et jonché de sentiers. Aller dans les bois était tout de même défendu, et évidement, l'interdiction poussait les orphelins à s'y rendre dès que possible, utilisant des prétextes plus ou moins fallacieux pour aller l'explorer. Guardian ne devait pas être si fâché que cela d'y avoir envoyé son ballon…

Le portail s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement, les faisant se retourner. Halle s'écarta pour qu'ils puissent passer. Elio sortit le premier. Lucian, lui, ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière. Ryûk s'amusait à faire des cercles de rapace au-dessus des lieux. D'un bref regard, Lucian engloba l'orphelinat, les deux annexes qui entouraient le bâtiment principal, le parc, la forêt, la cour de récréation. Il n'en était jamais sorti depuis son arrivée. Il se demanda brièvement s'il y retournerait, et à cette interrogation, un très étrange frisson courut sur son échine et se réfugia dans sa poitrine, entre convulsion et coup au cœur.

« - Luche ? »

Lidner le regardait avec un air intrigué. Il haussa les épaules pour montrer que ce n'était rien, et franchit le portail à son tour. Alors que Lidner le verrouillait, Ryûk redescendit dans un bruissement d'ailes. Il se percha sur les grilles. Ses griffes crochetèrent les piques rouillées. Ses yeux rouges plongeant sur lui, il demanda :

« - Alors, tu es nostalgique ? C'est dur de quitter la maison ?

- Pas particulièrement. »

Lucian ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas un endroit qu'il _aimait_. C'était plutôt un sanctuaire aux allures de prisons. Il se remémora les bêtises d'Elio, les fois où il avait dû le rechercher dans des endroits tarabiscotés et sinistres. Sa _vraie maison_, elle, avait été spacieuse et douce, décorée par des tableaux surréalistes choisis par Justin Law, emplie des appels perpétuels de Laetitia, avec un jardin de graviers blancs et un petit potager empli de citrouilles et de potirons, où Elio adorait ramasser des escargots.

La Wammy's House n'était pas sa maison.

C'était un entrepôt de mémoire, de chagrins et de rires.

« - Nous y allons. » Fit Halle Lidner, rangeant le trousseau dans sa poche.

Les premiers pas qu'il fit en compagnie d'Elio furent hésitants. On aurait dit deux cosmonautes débarquant sur une planète inconnue. Il se sentit bizarrement oppressé de ne plus sentir les limites de l'orphelinat autour de lui. Il se sentait presque trop libre. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Free, et il se demanda s'il avait ressenti les choses ainsi, lui qui avait été si longtemps enfermé.

La ville était paisible. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, comme si le temps avait suspendu son cours. Elio ouvrait grand les yeux pour retenir le plus de détails possibles. Ils passèrent derrière l'orphelinat, et Lucian eut le temps de jeter un dernier regard au cimetière attenant, avec ses croix de pierre et ses tombes couvertes de fleurs. Les véritables noms des pensionnaires n'étaient pas inscrits sur les dalles. On n'y lisait que leurs pseudonymes qui, jusque dans la mort, conservaient le secret qu'ils s'étaient échinés à garder. Mello, Matt, Backup, Watari… Et, telle une étrangère, une stèle commémorative de marbre noir où était gravé « Kira », juste à côté du mausolée de L, dont le corps avait été rapatrié à la fin de l'affrontement avec Near. Manière de le remercier de leur avoir tenu tête, les distrayant de leur ennui. Manière de se rappeler ce qu'il ne fallait jamais devenir.

Lucian tourna la tête, et le cimetière fut englouti dans la nuit.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes derrière Halle, qui ne se retournait jamais. Elle avançait rapidement, sans marquer d'hésitation, ne leur laissant pas le temps de contempler la ville qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu visiter. Ils devaient presque courir pour suivre ses grandes enjambées. Ils parvinrent rapidement au mur d'enceinte, qui datait du Moyen-âge. Au-delà, la campagne, les arbres, les labours. Lucian se sentit à la fois exalté et inquiet de cette immensité plate que seules les arbres brisaient.

Halle franchit la limite de Winchester et s'engagea sur un chemin de terre qui sinuait entre deux champs de blé. Lorsqu'ils s'y engagèrent, Lucian eut la brutale impression d'être coupé du monde. Il lui semblait être entré dans un gigantesque labyrinthe végétal. Le vent s'engouffrait bruyamment entre les haies formées par les épis de blé, qui les entouraient telles des murailles. Elio n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise, au contraire de son frère. Il sautillait près de lui, se faufilait entre les tiges de blé, puis ressortait avec des bleuets ou des coquelicots à la main. Ryûk, qui les suivait de près, paraissait s'ennuyer ferme. Une moue maussade s'étalait sur ses babines violettes.

« - El' ! Appela Lucian alors qu'il était une nouvelle fois caché entre les épis dorés. Arrête ça !

- Rabat-joie ! » Bouda Elio, sortant uniquement la tête de sa cachette et lui tirant la langue.

Il repartit se dissimuler sans attendre sa réaction. Lucian jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cinq heures. Alors qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la fatigue avant, constater l'heure lui donna envie de bâiller. Fermant les yeux et mettant la main devant sa bouche, il ne vit pas que Halle s'était arrêtée et se cogna à son dos. Il manqua tomber en arrière, mais elle le retint d'une poigne solide. Elio les rejoignit, les brins de blé coincés dans les cheveux. Il regarda devant eux avec curiosité. Il n'y avait qu'un champ en jachère, qui n'avait pas servi cette année. Pas de trace du fameux « moyen de transport ». Lidner jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre montre et hocha la tête :

« - Il ne va pas tarder, leur indiqua-t-elle. Restez près de moi, n'allez pas vagabonder de partout. Ça pourrait être dangereux. »

Lucian échangea avec son jumeau un regard interrogateur. Ryûk atterrit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. A présent, il avait l'air de souffrir et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il se massait le crâne en grimaçant. Il sembla à Lucian que Lidner murmurait quelque chose comme « bien fait pour lui ! », mais il n'en était pas certain. Il regarda le chemin parcouru, et se rendit compte avec une sensation de manque qu'ils étaient loin de la ville. Pour la première fois, il comprit qu'ils allaient quitter leur pays, leur continent, et la chair de poule envahit ses bras.

« - Il arrive. »

C'était Halle qui venait de parler, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Lucian avait beau plisser les paupières et se concentrer, il ne distinguait pas ce qu'avait vu Lidner. Puis un point lumineux se détacha des autres, clignotant doucement. Un vrombissement sourd fit vibrer l'air nocturne. Halle leur fit signe de reculer, interposant son bras entre eux et le champ, comme une barrière de sécurité.

Elio crocheta brutalement son bras et Lucian comprit avec un spasme de peur quel était le moyen de locomotion.

« - Non ! Souffla Elio. Non, non et non ! »

Mais à présent, la forme de l'avion était bien visible, même de nuit. C'était un petit appareil, un peu plus grand qu'un hélicoptère, conçu pour aller très vite. Il s'immobilisa en l'air au-dessus du champ. Halle sortit de sa poche une lampe-torche, et la fit clignoter en la tenant à bout de bras. L'avion reprit de l'altitude et de la vitesse, et atterrit sans un soubresaut, roulant sur la terre sèche avant de s'arrêter.

« - Nous pouvons y aller. » Signala Lidner, s'avançant sans les attendre.

Au bout de quelques pas, cependant, elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus derrière elle et se retourna, pour les découvrir livides, serrés l'un contre l'autre. El' s'était blotti derrière Luche et celui-ci, raide et les mâchoires serrées, fixait l'avion sans ciller.

« - Et bien ? » Demanda Halle d'une voix sèche.

C'était étrange de voir les jumeaux, et particulièrement Luche, si sûr de lui, montrer de la peur face à cette banalité que constituait pour elle un voyage aérien. Elle en fut déconcertée, puis se souvint avec gêne d'une remarque faussement détachée de Near à ce sujet.

Leurs parents étaient morts dans un crash d'avion.

Halle se radoucit. Elle vint prendre leurs valises qu'ils tenaient fort dans leurs mains. Elle dut presque décrocher les doigts de El' de la poignée. Elle alla les mettre dans la petite soute à bagage, puis revint et se baissa pour avoir le visage à leur hauteur.

« - Le commandant Rester est un très bon pilote. Il a servi dans l'armée de l'air. »

Luche hocha la tête avec difficulté. El', lui, n'eut aucune réaction, crispé, semblant retenir son souffle. Halle sentit la compassion lui nouer la gorge et, malgré les piques acides que El' lui avait adressées plus tôt, elle passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux. Le garçon tressaillit. Il avait l'air perdu.

« - Il faut partir. » Répéta Halle, fermement.

Luche parut sortir de son hébétude et fit un pas en avant. El' le retint avec force par la manche de sa chemise. Luche le dévisagea en silence, et Halle se sentit de trop. Le regard de ces deux-là était d'une intensité qui faisait mal à voir. Chaque coup d'œil équivalait à un discours. Comme s'ils n'appartenaient pas au même univers que le commun des mortels. Finalement, Luche opina du menton à une phrase muette, et El' lui emboita le pas jusqu'à l'avion, accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils montèrent et Halle referma la porte coulissante derrière eux.

Lucian, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, était absolument terrorisé. Les images de la télévision au moment du crash défilaient dans sa tête. Le flash-info, si brusque, alors que leur baby-sitter regardait la télé. L'arrêt soudain de leur jeu. Ils avaient relevé la tête, fixant l'écran d'un œil vide. Et les mots les avaient blessés jusqu'à l'âme.

_Accident. Explosion des moteurs. Chute libre. _

_Pas de survivant. _

Elio tremblait doucement contre lui, mais semblait mieux que tout à l'heure. Halle leur montra la cabine où ils allaient voyager, avec deux sièges côte à côte. Elio s'assit et attacha immédiatement sa ceinture. Lucian fit de même, sur le siège collé au hublot, le cœur battant à grands coups sourds. Il avait beau se répéter que les avions étaient le moyen de transport le plus sûr, qu'il y avait bien plus d'accidents de voiture que de crashs, que leur pilote était excellent, la logique pure ne suffisait pas à chasser sa peur d'enfant. C'était une phobie irrationnelle, certes, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« - Rhaaa… Je déteste ces saloperies de machines… »

Ryûk venait d'entrer dans la cabine. Il titubait, et sa peau blanche avait pris une teinte verdâtre. Il peina à replier ses ailes, et se cogna plusieurs fois au plafond.

« - Un Shinigami qui a le mal de l'air, on aura tout vu ! Ironisa Halle. Pourquoi ne volez-vous pas à l'extérieur ?

- Gueule de bois… Marmonna le dieu, se recroquevillant dans un coin. Et j'aime pas voler à trop haute altitude… »

Halle fit un petit sourire ironique et toqua à la cabine du pilote.

« - On peut y aller, Rester ! »

Lucian ficha ses yeux dans ceux d'Elio. Crispa ses mains sur l'accoudoir. S'amarra de toutes ses forces au fond des prunelles noires agrandies par l'angoisse.

Il y eut un bourdonnement, un lent tour de l'avion sur lui-même, puis il se mit à rouler sur toute la longueur du champ, prenant de la vitesse. Lucian fut plaqué en arrière dans son siège, comme si une main frappait sa poitrine, au moment où le nez de l'appareil se relevait. Il ferma les yeux, l'estomac retourné.

« - Lucian-kun a-t-il peur ? »

Il rouvrit très légèrement les paupières, regardant Elio par le filtre de ses cils. Son frère était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, mais un sourire bravache avait pris place sur sa bouche. Il avait parlé à la troisième personne, avec de surcroit un suffixe japonais. C'était le signe qu'il cherchait à capter son attention. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de répondre, de peur de vomir.

« - Non, pas du tout ! »

Il se força à sourire à son tour. Une lueur de malice traversa les yeux noirs.

« - Je suis sûr que je suis celui qui a le moins peur. »

Les mots magiques. Un sentiment agacé prit la place de la nausée. Le défi. La fierté.

« - Même pas vrai, murmura-t-il. A ce petit jeu, c'est moi qui gagne. »

Pour le prouver, il se redressa et, dents serrées, regarda droit dehors.

Ce n'était pas si terrible.

Ce n'était pas si terrible, toutes ces étoiles, les champs de blé, et les bâtiments de Winchester qui défilaient, tout en bas. Le vertige était toujours présent, la peur le rongeait toujours, mais il regardait dehors, et il défiait cette peur.

Lentement, très lentement, l'avion se redressa à l'horizontal, et il eut l'impression d'être de nouveau sur la terre ferme. Il ne sentait pas que l'avion avançait. Il reporta son regard sur Elio et vit qu'il souriait de plus belle, sous ses cheveux noirs et secs en bataille. Il se rendit comte qu'en fait, ce défi relevait d'un stratagème, tout comme l'avait été sa grimace quelques jours plus tôt pour le dérider devant l'appareil photo. Et tout comme lui, Elio fit une douce concession :

« - Tu as raison. C'est toi qui gagnes. »

Lucian s'empourpra. Elio posa sa tête sur son épaule pour piquer un petit somme. Toujours crispé, Lucian tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Il mit un moment à comprendre que pour une fois, Elio avait endossé le rôle du grand frère protecteur, et lui avait permis de se laisser aller.

Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, songea-t-il de nouveau, les yeux plongés dans la nuit.

Et il ne savait pas lui-même s'il parlait du vol ou bien de l'échange de leurs rôles.

* * *

How to use it :

_Une âme incomplète peut se rendre dans le monde des humains si elle est transportée par le Shinigami ou le Protecteur qui l'a tirée du Néant._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**14 Juin 2025 (vingt-et-une heures)**_

Gray bâilla pour au moins la millième fois depuis que sa mère l'avait tiré du lit. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau et s'aspergea vivement le visage, tressaillant à ce contact froid. Il nettoya ses yeux collants le mieux qu'il put, les frottant avec vigueur : il fallait absolument qu'il reste éveillé. Mais rien à faire. Après deux nuits d'insomnie presque totale, et troublées de cauchemars éprouvants, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

« - Tu survis ? Ou il faut que j'aille te chercher du sparadrap pour maintenir tes paupières ouvertes ? »

Kagami se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Il arborait une expression mi-soucieuse, mi-moqueuse, s'amusant à mélanger les traits de Gray avec ceux de toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient croisées en entrant dans l'aéroport. Parfois, il le dotait d'un nez proéminent, ou d'une bouche pulpeuse de fille, ce qui donnait de drôles de résultats. Gray se demanda s'il cherchait à l'égayer ou à se moquer de lui. Les deux, sans doute. Le dieu était un mélange d'excitation perpétuelle, de curiosité et d'obsession pour l'humain qu'il accompagnait. Il ne le quittait pas d'une semelle et commentait tous ses faits et gestes, s'inquiétant lorsqu'il avait les yeux dans le vide, lançant une blague pour le détourner de sa morosité. Gray trouvait un certain réconfort à pouvoir partager ce qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un, de surcroit quelqu'un qui lui remontait le moral, mais parfois, l'attitude exubérante du Shinigami le lassait.

Surtout quand il s'amusait à lorgner sa mère.

_« - Elle a vraiment la classe, cette femme ! »_ S'extasiait-il. _« Dis, Gray, tu ne pourrais pas m'arranger un rencard avec elle ? »_

A ces moments-là, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'il se taise, c'était les gros yeux. Ou carrément les yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe, lorsqu'il commentait le « balancement sexy » des hanches de Naomi. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à suivre du regard ledit balancement. Lorsque Naomi passait, Gray observait un ralentissement des gestes de la gente masculine, voire des débordements intempestifs de bave. Gray en était terriblement agacé. Il fusillait du regard les hommes qui osaient la regarder de trop près. On ne touchait pas à sa maman, non mais !

« - Je survis, commenta Gray d'une voix lugubre. Tu peux m'épargner le sparadrap.

- Ou les bâtons d'allumettes.

- Les bâtons d'allumettes ?

- Pour coincer entre les paupières. Comme dans _Tom et Jerry_.

- Rhaaa ! Non, pitié, plus de référence filmique !

- Ce n'est pas un film, c'est un cartoon, jeune inculte. »

En désespoir de cause, Gray poussa l'eau à fond et pressa le robinet avec sa main pour éclabousser Kagami. Celui-ci poussa un cri suraigu de protestation. Dans le miroir constellé de gouttelettes, le visage de Gray devint inquiétant, mêlant ses traits à ceux de Ted Bundy.

« - Oh, c'est fou ce que j'ai peur. » Le taquina Gray.

Tel un gamin en bas-âge, Kagami se précipita sur le lavabo d'à côté, et se fit un devoir de tremper le jeune homme tout aussi copieusement qu'il l'était lui-même. Gray éclata de rire, se protégeant avec ses bras. Le flot glacé s'arrêta, aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

« - Tu te dégonfles déjà, Kaga… ? »

Oups.

Quelqu'un était entré pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, un enfant qui le fixait sans bouger, la bouche grande ouverte et laissant trainer son nounours par terre. C'était un petit asiatique qui devait avoir trois ou quatre ans, aux yeux bridés exorbités et les cheveux noirs comme une aile de corbeau. La mâchoire du petit paraissait sur le point de se décrocher. Kagami s'était immobilisé. Le spectacle d'eau giclant de nulle part devait en effet être singulièrement étrange.

Hésitant, Gray tenta un sourire et un faible « bonjour ! ». L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais une expression d'incompréhension passa sur son visage. Gray fit la grimace. S'il ne parlait pas l'anglais, il était mal barré. Il tenta alors le saluer en japonais. A son grand soulagement, l'expression de l'enfant s'illumina et il babilla une réponse en s'inclinant maladroitement, tout fier de lui.

« - _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ Demanda Gray, butant sur les mots jusqu'à retrouver la prononciation correcte.

- _Shohei !_ Répondit-il. _Pourquoi t'es tout mouillé ?_

- _C'est parce que… _Hésita-t-il réfléchissant à toute allure._ Parce que… Le robinet ne fonctionne pas très bien ! Il projette de l'eau de partout… Il faut faire attention ! _

- Bien joué. » Murmura Kagami, soulagé.

Shohei considéra le robinet avec circonspection, et s'approcha des toilettes en faisant un détour, semblant craindre qu'il ne lui saute dessus comme la pire des bêtes sauvages. Lorsqu'il referma sur lui la porte de la cabine, sa peluche s'y coinça, et il dut la rouvrir avec une moue dépitée pour tirer le nounours à lui, avant de clore le battant. Gray s'adossa au lavabo, poussant un lourd soupir de soulagement. Il devait se montrer plus prudent. Par moments, il oubliait que personne ne pouvait voir Kagami. Le Shinigami voulut parler, mais Gray le coupa en levant la main. Kagami ferma la bouche et revint à son apparence favorite, celle du jeune homme. Il avait l'air soucieux.

« - Tu veux que je parle moins ? » Demanda-t-il.

Gray fut surpris de son ton calme. Le dieu semblait désireux de ne pas lui provoquer d'ennuis. Gray ne s'attendait pas à autant de coopération de sa part : les Shinigamis, dans les légendes que sa mère lui contait, étaient aussi imprévisibles que malveillants. Il aurait sans doute dû rester prudent, mais préférait se fier à son intuition dans le domaine des relations. Et il _sentait_ que le dieu ne cherchait pas à le tromper. Gray se faisait l'impression d'un voyeur lorsqu'il l'épiait du coin de l'œil pour détecter de la ruse dans les yeux rouges. Il ne ressentait plus aucun malaise à regarder le dieu, et celui-ci s'appliquait à se comporter de manière très humaine. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, et qu'à force de l'observer, Kagami avait fini par se prendre d'affection pour lui.

Gray hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

« - Pas quand il y a du monde, chuchota-t-il. Par réflexe, j'ai tendance à te répondre, et les gens vont trouver ça bizarre… »

Le Shinigami hocha la tête, faisant osciller l'ovale du miroir sur son cadre de bronze. Il avait l'air peiné. Son visage était ombré de nuages noirs semblables à des nappes de brume, fumée sombre et gluante de mauvais augure.

« - Kagami, s'inquiéta Gray, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas… ? »

Le Shinigami tiqua, et reporta son regard cramoisi sur lui.

« - Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je t'ai vexé ? »

Le dieu parut très amusé de cette demande.

« - Oh, ce n'est rien, rit-il. Juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me taire. Ce bavardage, ça lasse tout le monde.

- Non, non, c'est agréable de t'entendre, minimisa Gray. Ça me change les idées.

- Tu es vraiment trop, toi, continuait de rire le dieu. Ça faisait des lustres qu'on ne s'était pas préoccupé de me dire gentiment de fermer ma grande gueule. »

Gray s'empourpra, voulut répliquer, mais le rire argentin du Shinigami le coupa. Kagami fit un drôle de mouvement avec sa main brisée, un geste très humain, comme s'il voulait lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Mais il se ravisa, regard fixé sur la légère coupure sur la joue de Gray, là où son doigt l'avait effleuré lors de leur rencontre. Il baissa le bras, et poursuivit d'un ton enjoué :

« - Bon, on y va ? Ta mère va t'attendre. Si tu la fais patienter plus longtemps, elle enverra un commando du FBI pour venir te chercher. »

Gray acquiesça avec une grimace. Le pire, c'est qu'elle en aurait été capable. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et sortit des toilettes pour chercher sa mère qui l'attendait à l'écart, assise sur une de ses valises.

Enfin, « à l'écart ».

« - MAMAN ! Cria Gray d'une voix sonore, faisant sursauter les cinq prétendants potentiels qui commençaient à l'entourer. Ma petite maman, comment vas-tu ? »

On aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et des mois, et qu'elle revenait d'un voyage particulièrement dangereux dans la jungle amazonienne. Kagami s'esclaffa par-dessus son épaule. Gray s'avança en tendant les bras vers elle, écrasant _accidentellement_ les pieds des hommes attroupés autour de Naomi. Celle-ci constata son manège avec amusement et se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'engloutit dans une forte étreinte.

« - Ma mamounette, comme je suis content ! Continua-t-il de s'extasier, la tirant par le bras. Viens, on va aller discuter tous les deux… »

Il l'entraina avec lui et jeta un regard noir aux hommes qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

« - Opération chasse-parasites effectuée ! Commenta Kagami. Tant mieux, ils ne me disaient rien, je suis franchement mieux qu'eux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Visiblement, le dieu oubliait déjà sa promesse de silence. Gray retint un soupir. Sa mère l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue, le surprenant. Il rosit légèrement.

« - Je suis capable de m'en débarrasser toute seule, sourit-elle. Ça t'embêterait, que j'ai quelqu'un ? »

Oh non, misère. Pas de discussions mère-fils.

Naomi avait toujours été discrète quant à ses relations amoureuses, et Gray s'en informait comme il le pouvait en écoutant « par hasard » ses coups de fils. Le plus souvent, ces idylles ne duraient pas plus de quelques semaines. Le seul de ses petits-amis qu'elle avait ramené à la maison s'appelait Bartholomé, et insistait pour être appelé « Bart ». C'était un homme très grand et effroyablement maigre, avec un fort accent français, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, et riait de manière exagérée lorsque Gray se trouvait dans les parages. Sa mère avait fini par rompre, sans surprise. Gray ne l'avait pas regretté. « Bart » l'agaçait un peu, sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi.

« - Non maman, ça ne m'embêterait pas, répondit-il patiemment. Tu fais comme tu veux. Je suis gr…

- Tu es grand maintenant, je sais ! »

Elle grimaça et lui tira la joue, pour rire. Elle paraissait plus en forme depuis que N lui avait proposé cette affaire. L'avenir effrayait Gray, mais cela lui faisait un bien fou de la voir ainsi. Pour le réveiller, un peu plus tôt, elle avait tiré les couvertures d'un coup sec, s'était excusée de sa brusquerie, l'avait embrassé, allumé la lumière, annoncé que N avait accepté, et qu'il fallait le rejoindre de toute urgence, s'était de nouveau excusée, avait ouvert son armoire et jeté tous ses vêtements sur son lit… Hébété, encore plongé dans un rêve où un homme détruisait la Death Cam avec un couteau de boucher, il avait mis du temps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Sa mère avait réglé en deux coups de fil les problèmes de l'université et du club de gym, alors que lui tâtonnait encore pour ne pas mettre son jean à l'envers.

Déboussolé au possible, il n'avait dû qu'à l'intervention de Kagami (saluée d'un hoquet de surprise, faute d'habitude) de ne pas sortir de l'appartement en caleçon et chaussettes. Le dieu lui avait en effet affablement signalé quand il commettait une grave faute de goût (« Non, Gray, là, tu es habillé comme pour partir en vacances. Jette ce bermuda tout de suite. Non, Gray, les deux chaussettes ne sont pas de la même paire. Tu veux nous rejouer Dobby dans _Harry Potter_ ? »). Plus important, le Shinigami lui avait rappelé à temps de ne pas oublier le lourd manuel du _How to use it_ et la Death Cam. Gray avait planquée cette dernière dans sa valise en la fourrant dans la boite de son revolver. Les armes avec les armes.

Il s'était retrouvé dehors en état d'hébétude complet, regardant sa mère fermer d'un geste décidé la porte de l'appartement. Ce n'avait été que quand elle l'avait entraîné vers la voiture en courant et riant comme une folle, ses longs cheveux noirs lui giflant le visage, qu'il avait compris qu'ils ne reviendraient plus. Cela lui avait fait un petit pincement au cœur, mais le présent était plus important et que cette enfance symbolique qu'il abandonnait derrière lui. Il s'était penché sur les problèmes auxquels il allait bientôt devoir faire face : devait-il tromper N concernant son crime, le pousser dans une direction différente ? Saurait-il le faire ? Qu'est-ce que le détective lui demanderait, jusqu'où irait sa confiance ? Comment s'y prendre pour lui mentir ?

Et surtout, il lui restait la très désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

« - C'est celui-là, notre avion, lui indiqua Naomi en lui montrant le panneau lumineux. Vingt et une heure trente, destination New York, vol BH 1371. Waouh, tu as vu mon chéri, il est à l'heure ! C'est assez rare pour être noté… »

Ses joues étaient roses de plaisir. Gray sourit.

« - Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais pris l'avion.

- C'est ton baptême de l'air, alors ! Se réjouit-elle, lui pressant le bras. Tu vas voir, c'est génial. Si nous ne sommes pas attaqués par des terroristes, bien sûr ! » Rit-elle.

Ses joyeux éclats de voix attiraient les regards. Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable, qu'elle décrocha rapidement. En un clin d'œil, elle passa à une mine sérieuse et concentrée.

« - Allô, ici Naomi Rue ! » Répondit-elle avec un parfait naturel.

Gray sursauta, puis tâcha d'avoir l'air normal. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle utiliserait désormais un pseudonyme, mais en fait, c'était logique. Surtout dans un aéroport où tout était surveillé. Kagami souffla à son oreille :

« - Naomi Rue ? »

La voix du dieu était intriguée, et résonnait d'un écho supplémentaire indéfinissable. Gray jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui s'était rapprochée du panneau et parlait assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la foule.

« - Vingt-et-une heure trente, destination New York, vol BH 1371 ! Répéta-t-elle pour son interlocuteur. Oui, bien sûr…

- C'est son pseudonyme de l'époque de Kira, souffla Gray au Shinigami, une fois qu'il fut sûr que sa mère ne l'entendait pas. Elle l'a sans doute repris pour plus de cohérence…

- Ah. Bon. »

Le dieu sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose. Gray trouva étrange de le regarder de profil, alors que ses yeux rouges étaient fixés sur sa mère. Le miroir de sa tête n'avait pas plus d'épaisseur qu'une planche de carton. Il était difficile de penser que là-dedans, il y avait un cerveau, des connecteurs logiques, de quoi penser, réfléchir, parler… Finalement, Kagami fit osciller la glace dans son cadre cuivré et déploya ses ailes. Gray ne l'avait jamais vu faire. C'était impressionnant autant que magnifique. Les nervures et les os de bronze évoquaient les articulations d'une chauve-souris, autour desquelles était coulé le verre. On aurait dit de la glace, plus proche du blanc que de la transparence du reste de son corps. Il n'avait pas de plumes. La matière était inégale, parfois dense et grumeleuse, parfois fine comme une pellicule de givre. Cela projetait des reflets semblables aux rayons des prismes, spectacle qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contempler.

Le Shinigami ne parut pas se rendre compte de son émerveillement et battit des ailes pour s'élever dans les hauteurs de l'aéroport. Gray le regarda faire, fronçant les sourcils. Le dieu avait l'air préoccupé. Il n'aurait certainement pas raté cette occasion de se vanter de sa « majestueuse beauté ». Il se demanda pourquoi, puis baissa les yeux sur Naomi, de peur qu'on ne remarque son attention exacerbée pour le plafond.

« - …Oui N, il est avec moi… Oh, bon, désolée _Near_, il est avec moi… Non, nous n'avons pas rencontré de problèmes… Oui, je les ai, fit sa mère en tapotant sa poche. Bon. Très bien. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle décolla le téléphone de son oreille et coupa la communication. Ses mots déclenchèrent en Gray une vague de panique irraisonnée. _A tout à l'heure_. C'était si rapide. Il n'avait eu le temps de rien faire, aucune préparation, même mentale… C'était de la folie, de la folie pure. Il lui sembla impossible que ce qu'il vivait soit la réalité. Il aurait dû se trouver dans son lit après de longues heures de gym, pas à attendre l'avion qui l'emmènerait vers L, tel un meurtrier qui allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

« - Ne t'angoisse pas, murmura Naomi après l'avoir rejoint. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Il a dit que tu devrais montrer ce que tu sais faire, mais tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu es un très bon gymnaste… »

Il se sentit nauséeux en recevant ces compliments. Voilà que sa mère se méprenait sur la raison de sa peur. Et qu'elle le réconfortait, en plus ! La culpabilité revint, et il eut envie de tout lui raconter. Il repoussa cet aveu, se disant que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

« - Ce n'est pas ça, mentit-il, c'est la perspective du vol… Je sais bien que c'est très sûr et tout… Mais me retrouver dans une carlingue en métal à cette altitude, c'est quand même nouveau pour moi. »

Elle éclata de rire et il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas tout à fait faux. Monter en avion, c'était autre chose que marcher sur une poutre. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses muscles ou ses réflexes si le moteur lâchait. Sa mère compatit. Il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle l'avait cru, elle qui savait détecter les mensonges en un coup d'œil suspicieux. Il retint l'information : mentir en déformant la réalité plutôt qu'en inventant marchait mieux.

Génial. Voilà qu'en plus, il devenait un menteur professionnel.

Et cette _fichue_ impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose n'arrangeait pas ses scrupules…

« - C'est très joli, tous ces nuages, le rassura-t-elle. Là, il fait nuit, donc on ne verra pas grand-chose, mais tu pourras observer la ville en contrebas. C'est superbe.

- Je confirme ! Lança joyeusement une voix venue du ciel. C'est beau, de voler, tu ne peux pas savoir. »

Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas lever la tête vers Kagami. Pour se donner une contenance, il sourit de nouveau à sa mère et continua la conversation, alors qu'ils se glissaient dans la file d'attente pour obtenir des billets.

« - Tu es souvent montée en avion ? Demanda-t-il, réellement curieux.

- Oui. Essentiellement des trajets entre le Japon et Los Angeles. J'aime beaucoup ça, ça me détend. Oh, au fait… »

Elle sortit de sa poche ce qu'elle avait tapoté en parlant à Near : des papiers d'identité. Gray examina le sien, au nom de Gray Rue. Ils avaient été faits par N, sans doute. Il se demandait quelles étaient les différences avec des vrais papiers, et espérait que la réalité serait à la hauteur de la renommée du détective.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des guichets, Gray se crispa un peu. Sa mère ne semblait nullement perturbée et continua de parler avec lui d'un ton très naturel, qu'il s'efforça d'imiter. Il n'y eut aucun problème, et on leur tendit les billets d'embarquement. Gray les prit, étonné de leur facilité à abuser les gens. Un peu après, il posa sa valise sur le tapis roulant, l'observant passer sous le rideau frangé pour la soumettre au détecteur.

Minute.

Détecteur ?

Son cœur partit dans une chute libre à travers sa poitrine, alors qu'il revoyait ses gestes embrumés de fatigue. L'ouverture de la boite blanche, où était posé le revolver, et où il avait aussi mis la Death Cam. Foudroyé par la panique, il visualisa le pire scénario possible en un quart de seconde. Le revolver qui faisait sonner la machine, les autorités qui ouvraient sa valise, trouvaient la boite et, plus important encore, touchaient l'appareil photo ! Kagami pourrait peut-être se tenir à distance quelques temps, mais c'était dangereux ! Et si les policiers jetaient un coup d'œil aux caméras d'enregistrements, ils y verraient la trace du dieu ! Que dirait-il ? Et sa mère ! C'était pourtant elle qui avait glissée l'arme dans la valise ! Elle aurait dû prévoir ! Etaient-ce ses anciens réflexes qui s'étaient émoussés ou bien…

Il était tellement pétrifié que sa mère fut obligée de le tirer par le bras pour qu'il avance enfin. Il lui semblait que ses bras et ses jambes étaient gourds. Une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé le comptoir, il se tourna vers sa mère. Celle-ci souriait malicieusement.

« - Tu n'as pas bien regardé la boite du revolver, n'est-ce pas ? » S'amusa-t-elle.

Il secoua négativement la tête, la gorge sèche.

« - Il y avait une petite puce électronique, dans le coin inférieur droit, lui expliqua-t-elle. Ce truc brouille instantanément tous les détecteurs. »

Elle jubilait. Gray déglutit et imagina ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de mettre l'appareil photo dans la même boite. D'après ce qu'il en avait vu, il était fait dans une sorte de métal. Si jamais il avait déclenché le mécanisme… Kagami rit et descendit du plafond, ses ailes vibrant comme une coupe de cristal à qui on a donné des coups d'ongle.

« - Pas mal du tout ! Approuva-t-il. Digne des meilleurs films d'espionnage. »

Gray sourit à son tour, ses muscles se relâchant peu à peu. Il avait eu très peur. Il était étonné de l'immobilité qu'il avait conservée face au drame imminent. C'était comme lorsqu'il était tombé de l'immeuble. Il avait fait preuve d'un formidable détachement de lui-même. Cela lui avait évité de crier ou commettre une gaffe mémorable. Mais la manière heureuse dont l'incident s'était terminé ne l'empêcha pas de retenir son souffle quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à la porte d'embarquement. Les policiers les fixèrent avec attention et il eut l'impression qu'on fouillait tout son être. Ils ne leur dirent rien, cependant. Sa mère passa aux détecteurs. Lui aussi. Un voyant rouge s'alluma et l'appareil produisit un son aigu. Il sursauta et se rappela qu'il avait oublié d'enlever sa montre. Un policier lui demanda d'écarter les bras et palpa ses vêtements, pour vérifier qu'il ne cachait rien. Plus loin, sa mère était littéralement morte de rire.

« - C'est pas drôle ! Protesta-t-il en la rejoignant, dès que la fouille fut achevée.

- Mais si, très ! Répliqua-t-elle, hilare. Mon adorable petit criminel est recherché sur toute la planète ! »

Il se força à rire avec elle, mais il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Plutôt atrocement ironique.

_Avion pour New-York, départ vingt-et-une heure trente, embarquement porte cinq ! _Modula la voix des hauts parleurs.

Cette voix féminine était complètement plate, songea Gray. Ce n'était pas naturel comme manière de parler. Le débit régulier était peut-être censé rassurer les gens… Pour sa part, il se sentait largement plus serein en écoutant le ton surexcité de Natasha.

Natasha !

La sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose atteignit son point culminant et devint certitude. Et Natasha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait pour la prévenir ? Il n'avait pas de numéro pour la joindre, rien ! Comment diable avait-il pu oublier qu'elle avait disparu ? Une bouffée de remord lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Et ses parents ? Avaient-ils lancé des recherches ? N'étaient-ils même pas rentrés ?

_Calme-toi ! _Se morigéna-t-il. _Tu te poses trop de questions. Il faut prendre les choses une par une, ou tu ne t'en sortiras jamais._

Il jugula sa panique du mieux qu'il put, pour examiner les options qui s'offraient à lui. Il était hors de question de retourner chez lui. N les attendait, tout mouvement autre de sa part entrainerait sa suspicion. Il ne pouvait pas davantage appeler la police, pour les mêmes raisons de sûreté. Natasha avait laissé son portable. Alors ?

Il prit son téléphone et, ses mains tremblant un peu, composa le numéro de fixe de la famille Storm. Personne ne répondit. Il laissa un message d'une voix un peu trop aigue pour avoir les accents de la normalité.

« - Euh… Bonsoir, ici Gray… (Il s'interrompit, puis résolut de ne pas donner son nom de famille. Ses parents et son frère ne connaissaient sûrement pas d'autres Gray). Je… J'aurais voulu parler à Natasha, mais elle ne répond pas. Alors voilà, Natasha, je suis parti avec ma mère… Elle a eu un … Un problème de travail et comme elle était soucieuse, j'ai préféré l'accompagner… (Il était sûr qu'elle détecterait le bobard dans la seconde) Et… Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais. Tu peux toujours me joindre sur mon portable. Alors voilà, je… J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis désolé de m'en aller de cette façon. Je… »

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il aurait voulu dire autre chose, pour compenser ce message plat et empli de mensonges. Mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« - Au-revoir, Natasha, conclut-il au prix d'un gros effort. Je… t'… embrasse fort. »

Il rougit en constatant qu'il avait failli dire autre chose, et referma brusquement le téléphone. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, et une seconde, il se demanda s'il s'agissait de Kagami ou de sa mère. C'était bête, car Kagami avait une main bien plus massive que celle-là. Mais ils avaient une semblable manière d'agir avec lui.

« - Elle n'était pas là ? » Demanda Naomi.

Il nia de la tête. Sa gorge était nouée.

« - Tu l'appelleras en arrivant. »

Il fit à peine attention au brouhaha des passagers lorsqu'ils montèrent dans l'avion. L'air froid de la climatisation le happa et il frissonna, regrettant de n'avoir pas pris une veste. Sa place était près d'un hublot, à trois rangs de celle de sa mère. Celle-ci fut mécontente d'être assise loin de lui, mais le cacha assez bien pour une fois. En revanche, elle ne put pas se retenir de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui faire un câlin avant de le lâcher, mais cela le toucha. En ce moment, il avait besoin de chaleur et de réconfort.

Au sens propre, le besoin de chaleur. La température était _glaciale_, et il régnait une forte odeur de poussière qui devait venir de la climatisation. Il frissonna en se collant au hublot. On voyait les lumières de la piste et l'aile de l'avion. Kagami, qui avait replié ses ailes, s'assit dans le siège à côté de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à voir ce monstre de légende assis si naturellement. Kagami lui fit un clin d'œil cramoisi.

« - Tu as les chocottes ? »

Gray émit un gargouillis qui pouvait passer pour un oui. Kagami fit alors quelque chose qui le troubla : il emprunta les traits de Naomi, qu'il assortit d'une expression sereine. Gray tenta de relier ces traits au reste du corps si particulier et à ces yeux, si rouges… Mais c'était trop étrange. Se contentant de rester fixé sur les signes de douceur maternelle, il se détendit petit à petit. A ce point qu'il faillit piquer un fou-rire devant les balbutiements outrés de Kagami, lorsqu'un homme de forte corpulence s'assit sur le même siège. Il le traversait, bien sûr, mais les grommellements du dieu et ses mines offusquées étaient divertissantes. Kagami se leva et franchit la paroi du côté de Gray, se coulant de l'autre côté de l'obstacle comme un hologramme. Il s'assit sur l'aile de l'avion, en attendant.

Gray écouta attentivement les indications utiles en cas de problème et bloqua son souffle lorsque l'avion démarra. Il vit que sa mère se retournait pour le fixer, inquiète. Il se força à lui sourire alors qu'il se sentait partir en arrière.

Le décollage lui laissa une sensation étrange au creux du ventre, mélange d'incrédulité et de joie. Alors ça y était ? Ils étaient en l'air, vraiment ? Il suffisait de quelques minutes presque immobiles et sans cahots, pour se retrouver si loin au-dessus des hommes ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors.

Le spectacle lui coupa le souffle.

Au moment où il regardait, l'avion était en train d'effectuer un virage, si bien qu'il voyait parfaitement Los Angeles. Les lumières étaient éparpillées en un immense tapis de couleurs, qui se reflétait de manière extraordinaire sur le corps de Kagami. L'exaltation l'emplit tout entier, une joie vraie, pure, comme il n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps, à n'en plus savoir quoi en faire et ne plus pouvoir la contenir. Il n'en revenait pas de se sentir si bien. Etait-ce l'altitude qui lui tournait la tête ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé tous ses soucis à terre, libre, libre ! Libre, comme un oiseau.

Kagami déploya ses ailes et se laissa porter par les vents, dans le sillage de l'avion. Posant une main sur la vitre, Gray contempla avidement ce spectacle. Il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir faire comme le dieu, pouvoir planer, léger et sans consistance.

Continuant de s'élever, l'avion passa à travers un nuage. Les volutes s'enroulèrent autour de lui, comme des tentacules de brume. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au-dessus des nuées. La lune pleine et énorme dessinait de curieux panoramas dans les nuages. Ils devenaient une plaine de coton blanc, une lande de vapeur fantôme, si beaux, si purs, presque palpables. Les rayons des étoiles traversaient les facettes du dieu de la mort, qui s'amusait à faire semblant de sauter d'un nuage à l'autre. Son corps difractait des éclats de lumière, transformant le firmament en lieu chimérique et enchanteur.

Grisé, euphorique, Gray oublia tout le reste et ouvrit grand son cœur au ciel.

* * *

How to use it :

_Une âme incomplète ne peut pas se réincarner._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**14 Juin 2025 (vingt-et-une heure quarante)**_

« - Et maintenant ?

- Je vais attendre le prochain avion.

- Tu as prévu un endroit pour dormir ?

- J'improviserai.

- Est-ce que tu sais _au moins_ ce que tu vas faire, une fois là-bas ?

- Je trouverais bien.

- Je n'aime pas ça, petit chou.

- Je ne suis pas une pâtisserie ! »

Un restaurant dans l'aéroport. Des hommes d'affaire étaient installés à des tables et pianotaient fébrilement sur leurs téléphones ou leurs ordinateurs portables. Des voyageurs ingurgitaient un café immonde, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, une main sécurisante sur leurs valises.

Nul ne remarquait le monstre penché au-dessus d'un des clients attablés.

Les écouteurs de la créature grésillaient d'électricité à cause du tapage alentour. Les diodes de son corps étaient toutes allumées pour la nuit. Les câbles qui reliaient sa tête à son thorax nimbaient les côtes d'une lueur métallique. C'était un cyborg aux ailes repliées dans le dos, semblables à des baleines de parapluie et de la tôle froissée. Ses yeux oranges et globuleux fixaient la petite silhouette assise dans son ombre. Celle-ci avait déplié un ordinateur, petit et noir, visiblement neuf. Elle portait des oreillettes de téléphone dont le cordon plongeait dans la poche de son jean, aussi personne ne s'étonnait qu'elle parle seule. Mais si quelqu'un avait tiré les fils, il se serait aperçu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans sa poche qu'un paquet de mouchoir, et que les oreillettes ne menaient à rien.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Downi. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Justement, non.

- Je ne risque rien.

- Petit éclair au chocolat, adorable tartelette, je te conseille de retourner chez toi.

- Ah ! C'est plutôt marrant, ça. Un dieu de la mort qui tente de me raisonner. C'est pourtant TOI qui m'as envoyé le Death File. Ne me dis pas que tu voulais que je reste à la maison comme une gentille fille. Et arrête avec les noms de gâteau.

- Chut ! Tout le monde va t'entendre.

- Download, les gens ne m'écoutent pas. Calme-toi, tu es vraiment paranoïaque.

- Non, je suis prudent, nuance. Les murs ont des oreilles. Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas _voulu_ t'envoyer le Death File. On m'y a obligé. Alors sois gentille et rentre à la maison, d'accord ? »

Ces paroles intriguèrent l'humaine. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés sous un grand béret. Cependant, de longues mèches brunes et bouclés s'échappaient de sa coiffure et retombaient dans son cou. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le dieu.

« - Comment ça, on t'a forcé ? »

Download se donna quelques secondes pour chercher si une règle interdisait de divulguer ce genre d'informations. Non, pas pour l'instant. Le Roi allait sans doute en créer une dans les prochaines heures, mais en attendant, il pouvait toujours l'aider. Cela prenait du temps, de rédiger de nouveaux paragraphes du _How to use it_ sans entrer en contradiction avec une autre règle. Une espèce de sourire étira les mâchoires du Shinigami, dans un grincement de métal que lui-même trouva désagréable.

« - Il va falloir que je m'huile, marmotta-t-il. Bon, pour résumer, chez nous, il y a un nouveau Roi, qui a des projets un peu particulier.

- De quel genre ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit-il. Il veut faire souffrir un humain, très probablement, mais je ne pourrais pas te donner de nom. Bref. Le Roi ne peut pas tuer cet humain, pour diverses raisons (et même s'il le pouvait, je doute qu'il considère cela comme une souffrance digne de ce nom). Il a donc décidé de le faire par Shinigamis et humains interposés. D'où ton Death File, et celui du type auquel tu as parlé par mail. Après, il y a certainement une autre intention derrière tout cela. Je le soupçonne d'une machination bien plus complexe, mais je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

- Hum… Pourquoi m'a-t-il désignée moi ?

- A vrai dire (Download gloussa) il nous avait laissé le choix entre plusieurs humains. Mais toi… Tu es celle qui lui mettra le plus de bâtons dans les roues, si on te donne les informations nécessaires. C'est en partie pour ça que je t'ai donné le Death File.

- En partie ?

- Oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui rien, petit Sha. Rien du tout. »

Natasha se renfrogna. Inutile d'insister, elle ne parviendrait pas à lui tirer un mot de plus. Download était joueur mais quand il le voulait, il ne laissait passer aucun mot susceptible de le trahir. De trahir quoi ?

« - Comment sais-tu que je « lui mettrai des bâtons dans les roues » ? L'interrogea-t-elle, changeant d'angle d'attaque.

- J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ta manière de vivre, par une des Fenêtres qui donnent sur le monde des humains. On voit vite de quoi le caractère de quelqu'un est fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues sur mon caractère, _exactement_ ?

- Que tu es une enfant adorable et merveilleuse. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu vas rentrer bien gentiment chez toi, n'est-ce pas ma jolie jonquille ? »

Elle tapota impatiemment du pied sur le sol.

« - N'y compte pas. Et puis je doute que ton roi me laisse en vie si je reste sagement dans ma chambre. Non ? »

Download ne répondit pas. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il s'était retranché derrière cette froideur qu'elle percevait de temps à autre dans ses phrases émaillées d'ironie.

« - Bon, le problème est réglé, alors. »

Elle se remit à parcourir les pages du _How to use it_, qu'elle fit défiler à toute allure avec sa souris. Kagami lui avait immédiatement indiqué quelles règles étaient là pour tromper les humains, ou quelles étaient les indications sur lesquelles planait un voile d'incertitude, même pour les dieux. Puis il avait énuméré une bonne cinquantaine de règles manquantes qu'elle avait soigneusement prises en note.

Elle était méfiante envers le Shinigami, malgré ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu à MoonLight. Le dieu lui paraissait fiable, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui expliquait tant de choses qui étaient censées rester ignorées des humains, et pourquoi il la traitait avec tant de… D'humanité…

Elle voulut corriger une faute dans un de ses documents, mais se trompa et effaça une règle importante. Elle pesta intérieurement et mit un certain temps à retrouver la touche « annuler ». Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ce logiciel. Elle aurait aimé être encore sur son ancien ordinateur. Elle se rappela de la frayeur qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle avait cliqué sur l'icône de téléchargement du Death File. Le bruit avait été percutant, comme un grand coup sur une batterie, et tout s'était éteint d'un coup. Elle avait dû prétendre auprès de son frère que son lecteur de CD avait eu un bug. Il n'était même pas venu vérifier.

En songeant à Joshua, elle se sentit un peu triste. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'inquiéterait pas trop, le lendemain, en ne la voyant toujours pas. Elle l'imagina, tripotant sa manette de jeux vidéo, regardant l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, se demandant s'il devait couvrir cette nouvelle frasque de sa sœur ou téléphoner à ses parents, voire prévenir la police. Complice ou protecteur, il ne savait jamais quelle attitude adopter envers elle.

Elle bâilla. Elle avait l'habitude de veiller très tard, mais ses précédentes nuits d'insomnies la rendaient moins résistante qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle sourit faiblement en pensant à Gray, qui était passé devant elle sans la voir tout à l'heure. Il avait les yeux gonflés de sommeil et une démarche somnambulique. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de sa fuite, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer par Naomi.

Elle porta à ses lèvres sa canette de thé glacé et en but une gorgée. Elle se demanda vaguement si Download mangeait, lui, mais comme ce n'était pas d'une importance primordiale, elle décida de ne pas gaspiller de la salive. Elle avait toute une nuit à tenir, peut-être plus.

Download était apparu sitôt qu'elle avait voulu cliquer sur la page du mode d'emploi. Heureusement, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui poser une main sur la bouche, ou son hurlement aurait fait accourir son frère. Joshua était flegmatique, certes, mais pas au point d'ignorer un cri d'horreur. Natasha était partie précipitamment après l'apparition du dieu. Elle avait embarqué deux carnets de chèques de ses parents, une somme de liquide considérable, ses papiers, ainsi que quelques affaires pratiques qu'elle avait fourrées dans un sac à dos. Sa clef USB à la main, elle avait fui la maison familiale, qui plus que jamais lui paraissait être une prison. Joshua n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle se faufilait dehors en catimini.

Avaient suivi les révélations de Download, qui avait entre autres indiqué la participation de Naomi à la future enquête. Elle s'était décidée en très peu de temps : le seul moyen pour échapper à L, puisqu'il était sur la brèche, c'était de carrément aller le trouver. Une solution complètement aléatoire. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas attendre qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi beaucoup plus loin : Natasha improvisait, elle fonçait et vivait au jour le jour.

« - Download ? Interrogea-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Oui ?

- J'hésite à faire l'échange des yeux. »

Si elle s'était demandé si un Shinigami pouvait s'étrangler, elle aurait eu la réponse à l'instant.

« - Tu QUOI ? »

Les rivets de ses mâchoires grinçaient de plus belle, indiquant qu'il était furieux.

« - L'échange des yeux, répéta-t-elle, un peu d'appréhension dans la voix. Au cas-où je me retrouve face à L. J'aurai besoin de son nom pour le tuer…

- Tu es malade ? Il n'en est pas question, cracha-t-il d'une voix plus dure encore que le métal duquel il était composé. Je refuse catégoriquement. Tu es trop jeune, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, que de tuer, et encore moins de perdre une moitié de sa vie ! Je t'interdis de te servir de ce putain de Death File, tu m'entends ? »

Il parlait avec tant de hargne qu'elle sentit se réveiller en elle la peur de leur première rencontre. Elle était aussi intriguée par le juron : elle n'en avait jamais entendu dans la bouche du Shinigami.

« - Et toi ? Ironisa-t-elle. Comment peux-tu savoir ce que ça fait, que de perdre une moitié de sa vie, ô dieu immortel ?

- Je n'ai pas perdu la moitié de ma vie, moi, j'en ai perdu les trois-quarts ! Rétorqua le dieu. J'étais humain… Avant… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, et une émotion bizarre déforma ses traits. On aurait dit… de la douleur ?

« - Download ? »

La grimace s'élargit, devint rictus, devint atroce. Natasha fit un mouvement de recul. On aurait dit qu'on chauffait à blanc le visage du dieu pour le déformer.

« - Download !

- C'est… Ce n'est rien… Fit-il d'une voix haletante. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire ça… Ce n'est qu'une petite… Douleur… J'ai vécu pire.

- C'est-à-dire ? » Insista-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle savait que les dieux de la mort pouvaient mourir, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose qui pourrait les blesser.

« - C'est dans le _How to use it_, articula-t-il difficilement, comme sous l'effet d'une crampe très violente. « _Le monde des morts est régi par des lois. Si un dieu de la mort les viole, il y a neuf niveaux de gravité allant de 8 à 1 puis le dernier degré appelé degré extrême. Le dieu de la mort sera tué après sa punition pour toute violation de gravité supérieure à 3_ ». J'ai révélé une règle qui devait rester secrète pour les humains.

- Quelle est la nature de ces punitions ?

- Il s'agit de sortes de décharges de douleur, mais c'est plus pénible que ça. C'est une souffrance qui te parcourt tout le corps, sans aucune exception. Aucune surface ni organe n'est épargné. Il n'y a pas de moyen d'y échapper. Plus ton crime est grand, plus la douleur est grande. Jusqu'à la douleur du degré extrême, la pire de toutes. Tu vois, notre monde est le plus simplement construit de tout l'univers. »

Il ricana, semblant s'amuser de quelque chose de désopilant. Dégoûtée par ce système, elle demanda :

« - Et là ? C'était une souffrance du degré combien ?

- Du degré sept. Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. C'est déjà fini. »

En effet, il se détendait peu à peu.

« - Il y a déjà eu des dieux qui sont morts du degré extrême ? »

La question parût beaucoup amuser Download, qui lâcha un nouveau rire.

« - Oh, non, s'esclaffa-t-il. Jamais. Je peux te dire que non. »

Son rire prit des proportions impressionnantes. Il avait un rire très humain, et se tenait les côtes, exactement comme un homme, avec ces étranges mains de chair blanche aux griffes acérées. Des appendices humains plantés sur les avant-bras d'un robot.

« - Pourquoi est-ce si drôle ? S'agaça-t-elle au bout d'un moment passé à écouter le dieu rire.

- Non, rien, tu ne peux pas comprendre, gloussa Download, calmant ses soubresauts. Disons simplement que jamais, au grand jamais, aucun dieu n'osera violer une loi de gravité extrême.

- Ça non-plus, tu ne peux pas m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Exactement. Sinon, la souffrance à clef est de degré quatre. Je préférerais éviter, si cela ne te gêne pas… »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et revint à son ordinateur. Oubli, donc, de l'échange des yeux. Cela ne la gênait pas tant que ça que Download ait refusé. Elle n'était vraiment pas tentée par la chose.

« - A quoi ressemblais-tu, quand tu étais humain ? » Demanda-t-elle à la place.

Il resta pensif.

« - J'étais très jeune, très beau et très con, résuma-t-il d'une voix douce. Et très fou aussi. Mais c'était sans doute la partie la plus agréable de ma personnalité. »

Il se tut et elle sentit qu'il s'en tiendrait là pour l'instant. Lasse de tous ces mystères, elle referma son ordinateur et hissa son sac à dos sur son épaule. Il était presque vingt-deux heures. Son avion partait à la demie. Elle avait largement le temps de partir se pomponner.

Elle se rendit aux toilettes, suivie par le robot décharné. En se lavant les mains, elle considéra avec dépit son nouvel ordinateur, qu'elle allait devoir abandonner aussi, de crainte de se faire repérer. Elle mettrait le Death File dans sa clef USB au dernier moment. Elle soupira. Un si beau petit bijou, gâché pour rien. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle vit des cernes noirs, mais pas aussi profonds que ceux de Gray. Elle se dit que lui devait être dans un état bien pire, si en plus il devait porter le poids d'un meurtre. Elle n'avait même pas touché au mode « **Application** ». Et MoonLight ? Sans doute avait-il testé le Death File, d'après ce qu'elle en avait déduit…

Elle ferma les yeux quelques courts instants, pour reposer ses yeux. Oui, décidément, elle était très fatiguée.

Si fatiguée qu'elle ne réagit pas à temps.

« - NATASHA, ATENTION ! »

Elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait violement et qu'on la tirait en arrière. Paniquée, elle se débattit avec force, mais on posa sur ses lèvres et son nez un grand mouchoir humide. En tentant de fuir, elle inspira de grandes goulées d'air avant de comprendre son erreur.

_Chloroforme_, songea-t-elle simplement.

Elle sombra dans un néant douceâtre et noir.

* * *

How to use it :

_Une âme dont un morceau s'est dissout dans le Néant peut être réparée, mais généralement, même les Shinigamis ignorent comment._

* * *

_**Au-dessus de l'Océan Atlantique**_

_**15 juin 2025**_

« - Il n'a pas l'air bien en forme. » Constata Elio.

Lucian fit une grimace en se tournant pour voir le « il » dont il parlait. Ryûk était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cabine, en une position impossible pour un être humain. Il semblait avoir déboité ses bras et ses jambes filiformes afin de les empaqueter en petits cubes. De temps à autres, un grommellement souffreteux leur parvenait d'à travers l'enchevêtrement de membres, principalement des mots inaudibles, des plaintes et ce qui devait être des jurons, le tout dans une langue inconnue aux accents gutturaux.

« - La gueule de bois, le mal de l'air… (Elio sourit narquoisement) Pas très résistant, pour un dieu de la mort. »

Il darda sur le Shinigami un regard satisfait, puis s'en désintéressa, revenant à son frère. Il mordilla son pouce et replia ses genoux contre lui, ce qui signifiait une intense réflexion. Ses cheveux, encore moins bien coiffés qu'à l'ordinaire, glissèrent devant son visage lorsqu'il baissa la tête, absorbé par ses pensées. Ce mouvement les fit brièvement luire d'un reflet blanc, comme des plumes duveteuses de bébé corbeau. Lucian eut envie de les faire rouler entre ses doigts, mais se contenta de les repousser d'un revers de main afin de dégager son front, ainsi qu'il le faisait avec sa propre frange. Elio secoua la tête pour le chasser : il n'aimait pas qu'on tâche de l'ordonner.

« - Si j'ai bien compris, résuma-t-il du ton ferme et presque froid avec lequel il lui exposait ses hypothèses, il y a un, ou plutôt une autre possesseur du Death File. Et cette personne a réussi à entrer en communication avec toi, par le biais d'une application dissimulée dans le fichier.

- C'est exactement ça.

- C'est embêtant, cette histoire. »

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Ses orteils nus frétillaient nerveusement, libérés de leurs chaussures poussées sous le siège.

« - C'est embêtant, et je ne parle pas du fait que cette fille semble savoir exactement où se cache Near. Il est loin d'être stupide, et si elle le recherche vraiment, il la verra venir à des kilomètres, d'autant plus que tu l'as mis en garde. Non, ce qui me gêne dans tout ça, c'est que nous n'avons pas toutes les règles du jeu en main. »

Il considéra sombrement le téléphone tant détesté que Lucian tenait sur ses genoux.

« - Il n'y a aucune mention de l'application « **Send Message** » dans le _How to use it_. Ce qui me donne lieu à penser qu'il manque beaucoup d'autres précisions. Peut-être même que certaines règles sont totalement fausses, va savoir… »

Soucieux de tempérer son frère dans ses conclusions, Lucian ajouta :

« - Les premières règles, au moins, sont véridiques. Sinon, Alike Anderson ne serait pas mort dans les circonstances décrites. Je pense qu'avant de tenter de deviner si d'autres sont fausses, nous devons attendre et demander à Near, qui a certainement pu tester le _How to use it_.

- Peut-être que ces premières règles sont seulement là pour nous mettre en confiance, rétorqua Elio d'un ton buté. Ainsi, nous croyons le reste sans nous poser de questions. Mais il n'est même pas certain que les premiers principes soient vrais. »

Lucian fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où Elio voulait en venir et comment des règles qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de vérifier pouvaient être des mensonges. Il fit un effort pour reconstituer les chemins tortueux qu'empruntait l'esprit de son jumeau pour résoudre une énigme. Promenant son regard autour de lui, il tomba sur la silhouette rachitique de Ryûk et tressaillit. Là-bas, dans l'ombre que projetait le dieu, un œil jaune s'était braqué sur eux et brillait d'une lueur malveillante.

Elio ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et poursuivit son raisonnement :

« - Tu te souviens de nos cours de philo ? Le prof disait que la réalité, c'était comme une montre au boitier fermé. On peut y voir l'heure, l'avancée des aiguilles, entendre son tic-tac. Mais on ne sait rien du mécanisme. On ne peut qu'examiner les conséquences, pas en connaître les causes. Nous faisons uniquement des suppositions à partir de ce qui est apparent. »

Lucian se souvenait très précisément de ce cours. Leur professeur, un vieil homme sec et quelque peu illuminé, interrompait parfois son discours pour fixer le vide durant de longues minutes, la bave aux lèvres. Il repartait de plus belle ensuite, mais les élèves savaient profiter de ces instants pour faire ce qui leur plaisait. Lorsqu'il leur avait donné les explications que répétait Elio, ça avait été la seule heure de toute l'année où il n'avait pas relâché son attention un seul instant. La notion des indices qu'on pouvait déceler dans la réalité pour en déterminer les causes, c'était un apprentissage primordial à la Wammy's House.

« - "On peut supposer qu'il existe un mécanisme qui entraîne les aiguilles, composé de rouages. On peut supposer qu'on peut remonter ce mécanisme. Mais on ne peut jamais en être sûr. Le mouvement des aiguilles peut être dû à tout autre chose, nous n'en savons rien." Récita-t-il de mémoire.

- Il avait utilisé un drôle d'exemple, tu te souviens ? Fit Elio, un vague sourire aux lèvres. "Peut-être est-ce une sorte de hamster miniature qui court à l'intérieur de la montre et fait tourner les aiguilles ? Qui sait ? Personne ne peut voir au-delà du boitier ! " »

Ils rirent en imaginant la chose. Lucian fut le premier à retrouver son sérieux. Pianotant sur son accoudoir et jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à Ryûk qui les observait toujours, il avoua :

« - Je m'en souviens très bien, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- C'est simple. »

Elio cessa de se balancer, le haut du corps légèrement porté en avant, comme s'il regardait un paysage du haut d'une montagne.

« - Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment le Death File fonctionnait ? Moi, je me suis de nombreuses fois posé la question. C'est tellement incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? _La personne dont le nom est noté dans cette case meurt_… »

Il tourna ses yeux vers le hublot, se crispant légèrement. Grâce à leur discussion, ils parvenaient à faire abstraction du lieu où ils se trouvaient, mais l'angoisse restait présente.

« - Cette règle sous-entend que c'est l'acte d'écrire le nom dans la case qui tue. C'est ce que nous, humains, sommes censés conclure. Et il n'y a pas d'autre contrepartie que les angoisses du possesseur, la mort donnée par le Shinigami, et le fait que nous ne pouvons plus aller ni au paradis, ni en enfer. Mais ça ne colle pas.

- Avec quoi ? »

Ryûk se dépliait très lentement dans son coin. Il ne manifestait plus aucun signe de sa si fulgurante gueule de bois et Lucian fut frappé par l'idée que peut-être il l'avait feinte depuis le début… Juste pour rester avec eux et les _surveiller_…

« - Ça ne colle pas avec tout le reste. D'abord, le système évident de contrepartie chez les dieux de la mort. En échange de l'Œil, l'humain doit donner au Shinigami la moitié de sa durée de vie. Quand un Shinigami tue un humain, il reçoit le nombre d'années que l'humain aurait dû vivre. Si un Shinigami tue un humain pour en sauver un autre, il meurt. »

Ryûk leur avait expliqué cela avec un grand sourire plein de dents, précisant qu'ils n'avaient même pas à espérer que lui-même les sauve un jour. Il était là pour s'amuser, et ne serait jamais ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Au moins, les choses étaient claires : pas d'aide à attendre de ce côté-là. De toute manière, Lucian n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui, alors un peu plus un peu moins…

« - C'est une des premières règles, il y a _toujours_ une contrepartie, poursuivit Elio. Et pour utiliser ce fichier, qui n'est clairement pas destiné à des humains (nous ne pouvons pas en avoir le plein usage), que doit-on donner ? Rien. Le fait que le Shinigami tue le possesseur à la fin n'est qu'un gage de sûreté pour veiller à ce que l'ordre demeure, pas un prix à payer. Quant à cette histoire de Paradis et d'Enfer, je n'y crois pas une seconde. Premièrement, je ne pense pas que ces lieux existent, et deuxièmement la formulation est trop ambigüe. Elle peut vouloir dire des millions de choses. En bref, nous n'avons _apparemment_ rien à donner en échange. Mais considère notre comportement depuis que nous avons le Death File entre les mains. Nous sommes plus irritables, nous nous divisons, nous faisons des choses qui ne nous ressemblent pas. J'en arrive à la conclusion suivante : c'est un marché de dupes. Nous donnons quelque chose en échange. J'en suis certain. »

Il s'emballait, ses yeux vides brillaient, ses mains pâles se crispaient et se décrispaient sur ses genoux.

« - Ensuite, d'après ce qu'on en sait, le monde des Shinigamis n'a dans le fond pas grand-chose de surnaturel. S'ils n'ont pas besoin de manger, comme l'a dit Ryûk, c'est parce que leurs organes ont dégénéré. Ils traversent les choses, mais cela pourrait simplement être parce que les molécules qui les composent sont différentes des nôtres. Ils vivent dans une sorte de monde parallèle, mais des études scientifiques très sérieuses ont déjà démontré que c'était parfaitement possible. Tout est plausible. Tout est réglé. Leur équilibre ne tient qu'à ça, aux règles qui codifient leur vie. Et ce monde logique, réaliste et réglé tient pourtant à un fait hasardeux et qui relève presque de la magie : un meurtre grâce à deux mots sur une page internet. »

Il eut un brusque mouvement d'humeur qui fit sursauter Lucian. Le portable glissa de ses genoux et heurta le sol de la cabine. Les yeux de Ryûk roulèrent dans sa direction.

« - Il n'y a aucune explication ! S'emporta Elio, mordant son pouce jusqu'au sang. Si encore le fonctionnement de leur monde était illogique et aléatoire, ça se tiendrait. S'il n'y avait pas ce principe d'échange inhérent à tout le reste, ça se tiendrait. Mais cette organisation parfaite qui tient à un fait improbable et sans explication… Non, ça ne colle pas. Comment un nom et un visage peuvent-ils tuer quelqu'un ? Si seulement je pouvais le savoir, nous n'aurions qu'à en déduire les règles qu'on nous a cachées… Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu, dieu de la mort ! »

Sa voix agressive stoppa net Ryûk, dont le corps était déjà à moitié fondu dans la cloison. Il avait clairement l'intention de leur fausser compagnie. Il les gratifia d'un sourire effrayant :

« - Tu cherches toujours à tout comprendre. Mais il y a un moment où il faut arrêter de rechercher des causes, petit Elio. Il y a un moment où on ne peut plus expliquer et où il faut juste admettre que les choses sont ainsi.

- Je n'y crois pas, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton mordant. Tu nous mens. Tu nous mens depuis le début. La preuve, un certain Download a révélé à cette fille, HellCyborg, des choses que tu ne nous as jamais dîtes.

- C'est tout à fait son genre de faire des révélations, gloussa Ryûk. En revanche, ce n'est pas du tout le mien. A plus, les gosses ! »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, le dieu acheva de se glisser à l'extérieur. Elio grogna et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Lucian éprouva de nouveau l'envie de repousser ses cheveux noirs, mais se retint. Elio était déjà suffisamment énervé.

« - Au moins, ça confirme ton hypothèse, le consola-t-il. Ryûk est un menteur-né. Enfin, si je puis me permettre l'expression. »

Morose, Elio acquiesça et frotta ses pieds l'un contre l'autre.

« - Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce que Download a dit à cette fille… Murmura-t-il.

- Et moi donc. Espérons que Near la capture. »

Ils laissèrent le silence planer quelques minutes, écoutant le grondement sourd des moteurs. Lorsqu'il devint trop lourd, Lucian tenta une plaisanterie :

« - A ton avis, comment est-ce que le Death File fonctionne ? Il y a un mini-hamster dans le logiciel ? »

Elio émit un petit rire, qui se stoppa brutalement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il serra si fort ses genoux entre ses mains que ses jointures devinrent toutes blanches.

« - Elio ? Demanda Lucian, inquiet. Ça ne va pas ? »

Il gardait à l'esprit la spectaculaire crise qui l'avait conduit à l'asphyxie. Elio secoua très lentement la tête. Il regarda par le hublot pendant un long moment, sans lui répondre. Sa respiration était hachée. Ses cernes noirs tranchaient sur son teint livide. Lucian aperçut Ryûk qui volait à la lumière des ailes de l'avion, sans effort apparent. Il « n'aimait pas voler à haute altitude »… Mon œil, oui.

« - Ce n'est rien, dit finalement Elio. Vraiment rien. »

Il porta la main à son cœur et l'y laissa, comme pour compter ses battements. C'était un geste qu'il ne faisait jamais et qui intrigua Lucian. Voyant qu'il allait insister, Elio sembla se réveiller et lança d'une voix plus ferme :

« - Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai aucune idée du fonctionnement de cette satanée machine. On demandera son avis à Near. Tu as raison, il en sait plus que nous. Peut-être qu'il parviendra à arracher quelque chose à Ryûk… »

Il sourit espièglement.

« - Je regrette de ne pas avoir Carlie sous la main. Il aurait rampé devant elle. »

Lucian rit aussi au souvenir des yeux sévères de la jeune femme lorsque son frère faisait une bêtise. Elle était la seule personne au monde à l'impressionner…

« - A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Les autres de la Wammy's ? »

Elio s'était calé contre son épaule, et Lucian songea que lui aussi aimerait bien piquer un petit somme. Il ferma à-demi les yeux, engourdi par la fatigue.

« - J'imagine qu'ils dorment. » Chuchota-t-il tout doucement.

Il se demandait bien quels étaient leurs rêves.

* * *

How to use it :

_Une âme ne peut se réincarner que dans un être humain à la fois._

* * *

_**Wammy's House**_

Une silhouette aérienne traversa la nuit, peau blanche et cheveux blonds clairs sous les étoiles. Sa chemise traversée par les rayons lunaires donnait l'impression qu'il était entouré d'un halo. Le jeune homme courait sur les tuiles du toit, sans montrer aucune peur. Sous son bras, un appareil métallique menaçait de le déséquilibrer, mais il semblait avoir l'habitude de cette situation.

Son allure accélérait à chaque seconde et, lorsqu'il arriva sur la gouttière, il donna un grand coup de pied pour prendre de l'élan et sauter jusqu'au bâtiment suivant. En atterrissant, il vacilla un peu, écartant les bras pour maintenir son équilibre et ne pas retomber. Il parvint à se rétablir, déplia et installa soigneusement son télescope, puis se tourna pour regarder en arrière.

Une ombre se détacha du ciel à sa suite. Un être peint à l'encre de Chine, dont les larges vêtements ondoyaient sous le vent. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient derrière lui, en mèches fines comme des pinceaux de calligraphie. Tout comme le premier, il ne faisait presque pas de bruit en se déplaçant. Ses petites chaussures d'escalade heurtaient l'ardoise avec un son feutré. Lorsqu'il sauta, il décrivit une courbe agile, et heurta le toit tout près de l'autre garçon, pliant les genoux jusqu'à être presque accroupi pour absorber le choc. Son ami murmura un compliment boudeur, auquel répondit un murmure haché d'accent oriental.

Même leurs deux voix étaient dissemblables. La première, claire et limpide, comme son propriétaire, frémissait d'une excitation sous-jacente. La seconde, alourdie par des roulements et des syllabes mal prononcées, était d'un timbre plus grave et paisible. Les deux garçons échangeaient dans les chuchotements inaudibles pour quiconque d'autre. C'était le premier qui parlait le plus. L'autre répondait en hésitant dans sa formulation, et se stoppait à chaque fois que son ami le corrigeait.

« - On dit « constellation ». Répète.

- Coua… Coin… Coun…

- Constellation.

- Couansrt'hellaçion.

- Hum… Presque. »

Le japonais avança son visage et embrassa le blond sur la joue, repoussant ses cheveux d'une main. Sa manche longue glissa en arrière et révéla une mutilation à faire froid dans le dos, l'annuaire et l'auriculaire complètement tranchés. Son ami prit sa main blessée dans la sienne et la serra. Très fort.

Ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, sereins, jetant des coups d'œil l'un après l'autre dans la lunette du télescope.

Trop absorbés par les étoiles et par leur conversation, Orion et Kenshin ne virent pas l'homme qui franchissait le portail de la Wammy's House.

* * *

Nape inspira un grand coup et s'immergea totalement sous l'eau. Le liquide glacé happa son corps et figea son sang dans ses veines, brûlant ses articulations. Il lui entra dans les narines et elle souffla par le nez pour chasser cette sensation désagréable, créant un nuage de bulles. Elle se laissa couler tout au fond du bassin, regardant le monde devenir bleu autour d'elle et savourant l'impression d'apesanteur. Les rayons troubles de la lune perçaient la surface de fils argentés. Elle heurta en douceur les carreaux de faïence et s'allongea, contemplant le plafond à travers le filtre rassurant de la surface. De temps en temps, elle laissait filer une bulle entre ses lèvres, comme un diamant rond et parfait.

Elle se mit à nager dans ce monde de silence qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Pas un bruit, rien que le sourd martèlement de son cœur dans sa poitrine, de son sang dans ses veines. Un martèlement lent, beaucoup trop lent, avaient dit les médecins. Trop lent pour faire convenablement circuler l'oxygène. On lui avait assuré que son cœur était fragile, qu'elle devait cesser de s'abstenir de respirer pendant si longtemps. Mais elle n'obéissait jamais. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tort. Elle avait du mal à respirer, certes… Mais lorsqu'elle plongeait, ce problème semblait totalement disparaître, ainsi que la douleur de ses yeux sensibles. Comme si elle était en fait un animal des profondeurs, et que c'était l'air qui lui faisait du mal.

A l'air libre, elle souffrait. Ses membres étaient lourds, lourds, et elle pouvait à peine les bouger. Elle avait l'impression que le ciel lui tombait dessus, oppressant sa poitrine, et elle manquait étouffer sous son propre poids. Tous les médicaments existants ne lui servaient à rien. Elle ne se sentait mieux que dans l'eau. Là, ses jambes maigres qui ne la supportaient pas sur la terre ferme parvenaient à se mouvoir. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil. Les chevilles osseuses ondulaient sous l'eau. Fermant les paupières, elle tendit ses bras surdimensionnés en avant. Elle rentra sa tête entre les épaules et nagea sans rien regarder, jusqu'à toucher le bord. Là, elle jeta un coup d'œil au thermomètre. Le mercure indiquait moins six. Elle sourit, décochant une volée de bulles minuscules.

Nape aimait le froid. Le froid ami, qui anesthésiait la douleur.

Sentant un léger manque d'air, elle remonta à la surface et aspira une goulée. Elle replongea presque aussitôt, frissonnant de plaisir. La Wammy's House lui avait accordé ce bassin immense à l'intérieur des bâtiments, et illuminé par de larges baies vitrées. Parfois, elle y venait avec Manus, prétextant une douleur paralysante pour qu'il vienne avec elle et enlève son masque d'acier. Elle se remémora les gouttelettes qui perlaient dans les cheveux bruns roussis par les explosions, et sa vulnérabilité sans son casque et sa visière. Sa force lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la mettre à l'eau.

Un pincement brûlant s'insinua dans son ventre. Pour le reste du monde, Nape était un monstre. Et un monstre n'avait pas de sexe. Cela lui était égal qu'on l'appelle il ou elle. Cela n'avait d'importance que dans les regards de Manus, et mots doux qui lui montraient que pour lui, elle était bien une fille, sans doute possible. Cela n'avait d'importance qu'avec lui, où elle sentait quelque chose s'éveiller dans son ventre stérile. Quelque chose qui contredisait son apparence de cadavre et montrait qu'elle était bien vivante.

Le visage de Manus imprimé sous ses paupières, se laissant bercer par les remous mécaniques, Nape ne vit pas l'homme inconnu qui passait derrières les fenêtres.

* * *

Carlie marchait dans le couloir comme une somnambule. Chemise de nuit blanche et ancienne, longs cheveux rouges flamboyant dans son dos, pieds nus qui glissaient sur le sol, on aurait dit un fantôme. Elle avançait en regardant droit devant elle, privée de volonté, abîmée dans un rêve trop profond pour que quoi que ce soit puisse la réveiller.

Serrée contre elle, dans les replis de dentelle, il y avait une poupée.

Heureusement que personne ne la voyait, songea-t-elle distraitement. Elle, Carlie, la grande, la courageuse, en train de câliner une poupée de porcelaine en déambulant dans les couloirs. Le jouet était précieux et enveloppé dans un petit manteau de velours côtelé. Les cheveux bouclés synthétiques étaient retenus par un petit bonnet. Mais la belle poupée avait quelque chose de choquant.

Elle était borgne.

Un cache-œil soyeux était noué autour de sa tête, et dissimulait l'orbite vide. Parfois, Carlie levait la main pour caresser le tissu. Elle rajustait sa prise sur la poupée, qui était trop grande pour être un vrai jouet d'enfant. C'était une pièce de collection. Carlie la serrait contre elle avec cette tendresse propre aux petites filles, alors qu'elle faisait défiler sa mémoire.

Elle se souvenait du Bébé.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre vide et emplie de toiles d'araignées. Les orphelins ne s'en approchaient jamais, et même les femmes de ménage la fuyaient. C'était la chambre B. Les enfants disaient que le fantôme de Beyond faisait parfois entendre son rire grinçant, dans ce lieu qui avait nourri les cauchemars d'un monstre. Mais Carlie savait, et elle était la seule à le savoir, que ce rire que beaucoup prétendaient avoir entendu… N'était pas un rire.

C'était le bruit d'un berceau qui se balançait tout seul.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue, elle avait quatre ans. La pièce était alors propre, et un bébé gazouillait dans le berceau. Elle n'avait jamais su son nom, juste la lettre qu'il portait. Carlie venait d'arriver à l'orphelinat, et pour la distraire de son chagrin, on l'avait chargée de s'occuper du petit. Il avait un an, semblait-il, des yeux d'une clarté frappante dans un visage à la peau métissée, et des cheveux bruns foncés sur le sommet de sa petite tête. Il adorait Carlie. Elle s'était également attachée à lui. Elle ne l'avait même pas grondé lorsqu'un jour, il avait arraché un œil à sa poupée préférée. Il avait pleuré, le lui tendant pour s'excuser. Elle s'était trouvée sans force devant sa bouille penaude. Malgré les remontrances des Superviseurs, qui disaient qu'il allait s'étouffer avec, elle lui avait laissé le petit globe de verre.

Le lendemain, il était mort.

On le lui avait annoncé d'un ton désinvolte. Le petit est mort. Il s'est étouffé. Avec quoi ? Avec l'œil ? Elle n'avait même pas pu savoir. C'était ça, le pire, de ne pas savoir. Elle se sentait coupable. Etait-ce de sa faute si ce bambin adorable était mort ? Il n'avait pas été enterré ici. Etait-il auprès de ses parents ? Elle avait gardé des dizaines d'enfants après lui, parmi lesquels El' et Luche, mais aucun n'avait pu combler ce vide béant dans son cœur.

Ses pieds imprimaient des traces noires sur le sol recouvert de poussière. Elle s'assit devant le couffin et regarda son intérieur vide. Son corps était vide aussi. L'anxiété pulsait dans son cerveau et ses muscles surentraînés. Elle déposa la poupée borgne dans le berceau, qu'elle poussa d'une main tremblante. Il se mit en mouvement, accompagné de geignements du bois humide. Il revint vers elle et buta contre son genou. Hypnotisée, elle recommença. Une toile d'araignée prise entre le cadre et le couffin s'effilocha, puis se déchira, flottant dans l'air avec une grâce et une lenteur spectrales.

Carlie continua de bercer, longtemps, longtemps, pour endormir un enfant imaginaire.

Les grincements couvrirent le bruit de l'homme qui passait devant la porte.

* * *

Une émotion désagréable s'insinua en Manus. Une ombre qui se répandait comme une goutte noire dans une eau limpide.

Il posa ses outils.

Son cœur battait étrangement vite. Il avait l'impression d'être au départ d'une course ou d'une épreuve particulièrement difficile. Mal à l'aise, il contempla ce qu'il était en train de créer. Une toute petite pièce de métal chauffée à blanc, dans laquelle il incrustait des gemmes. Pas des joyaux très précieux, mais des éclats jugés inutilisables qu'on récupérait pour lui dans les bijouteries. Il serra plus fort le manche de ses pinces. Leur chaleur traversait ses gants. C'étaient toutes petites pinces avec lesquelles il attrapait les fragments de nacre et de grenats fêlés, un travail qui demandait beaucoup de précision.

Il ferma les yeux, pris de vertige.

Il se sentait étouffer. Sa tête tournait, le pressentiment inexplicable refusait de le quitter. Il passa la main dans ses boucles irrégulières pour dénouer les courroies de cuir qui maintenaient son casque. Il posa celui-ci sur la table à tréteaux. Le contact de l'air sur son visage nu lui fit bizarre. Sentant la nausée augmenter, il préféra s'asseoir. S'il faisait un malaise et s'effondrait sur son travail, il risquait d'être très gravement brûlé. Il était parfaitement conscient du danger. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cela qu'il aimait inventer et forger. Il appréciait le sentiment de jouer avec le feu, qui pimentait le plaisir de voir quelque chose se former sous ses doigts, alors qu'il n'y avait rien avant. Ou plutôt, là où tout le monde _croyait_ qu'il n'y avait rien. Manus voyait du sens dans une barre de bronze tordue. Manus sentait du bout des ongles les fêlures du métal. Manus savait distinguer la future œuvre dans les choses cassées, l'utilité dans ce qu'on pensait vieux et superflu. Il n'inventait pas. Il faisait sortir les objets d'une gangue disgracieuse.

Il découvrait.

Il enleva son gant gauche et passa la main sur son front, repoussant les cheveux qui s'y collaient. Sa peau était couverte d'une pellicule de sueur. C'était une transpiration glacée et malsaine, pas comme quand il avait passé des heures à forger la copie de la clef, pas comme quand il devait forcer pour entamer une vieille souche d'arbre récalcitrante. Non. Comme quand il posait la paume sur le visage de Nape pour déterminer si elle était encore malade.

Un peu de chaleur gagna son cœur et fit refluer l'angoisse. Nape, l'enfant mordante qu'il avait découverte dans cette même salle, et qui l'avait insulté entre ses larmes en lui hurlant de partir. Chère enfant. Chère acidité. Il aimait cette fureur qui l'animait. Il aimait pouvoir la soulever sans efforts dans ses bras, car elle ne pesait quasiment rien, le poids d'un chat mouillé. Il aimait la voir feuler et cracher sur tout le monde, sauf sur lui. Il s'en sentait parfois coupable, mais le plaisir désespéré que lui procurait le fait d'être privilégié effaçait ce sentiment. C'était un trouble délicieux, que d'être unique et nécessaire pour quelqu'un. Il l'était pour elle. Elle l'était pour lui.

Nape… Le fascinait. Il la trouvait belle à sa manière, selon d'autres critères que les humains. Une beauté gracile de créature étrangère, qui n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Il aimait ses yeux lorsqu'elle enlevait ses lunettes, des yeux jaunâtres à la pupille élargie qui brillaient en se posant sur lui. Il aimait sentir les os sous la peau, lorsqu'il entourait son poignet ou sa cheville de ses doigts. Il aimait la voir émerger toute ruisselante du bassin, ses cheveux gorgés d'eau enroulés autour de sa nuque.

Elle avait une jolie nuque d'oiseau.

Il contempla son œuvre non-achevée. Une pince pour attacher les cheveux de Nape et dégager sa nuque, justement. Il hésita une poignée de secondes, et décida d'aller se coucher. Il ne ferait que du mauvais travail ce soir. Il était trop épuisé et tourmenté. Sans doute d'avoir remis la seconde clef à Lucian et Elio, sans même avoir fait de copie pour lui comme il en avait eu l'intention pendant un moment. Il se demandait si eux allaient tenir leur parole.

Free lui manquait.

Manus se leva, plongea ses outils incandescents dans l'eau pour ne pas déclencher de feu, et quitta la salle. Une fois dehors, il réenfila son masque, avec l'impression persistante de mettre un casque avant une bataille.

Il n'entendit pas, quelques minutes plus tard, le silence de la salle de technologie être de nouveau brisé par un crissement de gonds.

Il ne vit pas l'homme déposer un petit paquet entre deux machines colossales, puis repartir comme il était venu, suivi par son monstre ennuyé.

Il n'entendit pas le paquet, tout petit dans l'ombre des dangereux appareils, émettre ce bruit doux presque imperceptible.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac… _

* * *

How to use it :

_Une âme ne peut pas régresser d'une vie à l'autre. Si elle a fait un progrès dans une vie, il ne lui est pas retiré pendant la suivante._

* * *

_**Au-dessus de New-York**_

_**15 juin 2025 (Deux heures trente)**_

Gray ne s'était pas assoupi une seule seconde malgré sa fatigue, se retenant de ciller jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient tout desséchés. Il était trop fasciné par le spectacle des nuages et de Kagami. Il en avait perdu la notion du temps, et lorsque la voix lasse du pilote annonça qu'ils allaient amorcer la descente, il sursauta. Il cligna des yeux, les sentit le picoter.

« - Veuillez rattacher vos ceintures et relever les tablettes de bord ! » Lançait l'hôtesse de l'air en passant dans les rangs.

Gray n'avait besoin de faire ni l'un ni l'autre, n'ayant pas bougé d'un muscle pendant toue la durée du vol. Il reprit donc sa position initiale, la tête callée contre le minuscule hublot. De l'extérieur, Kagami lui fit le V de la victoire et dévia de sa trajectoire pour rentrer dans l'avion. Instinctivement, le jeune homme se plaqua contre le dossier, puis se rappela que le Shinigami pouvait traverser la matière.

« - Ah, enfin un peu de repos ! » Soupira Kagami en se glissant près de lui.

Il avait repris le visage de Gray, et le dotait d'une expression extatique. Il s'étira longuement, bras derrière la tête. Il ne se souciait pas de se cogner aux porte-bagages ou à la climatisation, ce qui faisait que le haut de son corps disparaissait par moments dans le plastique gris et uniforme.

« - Je ne suis pas mécontent d'arriver, poursuivit-il. Cet avion était assez lent. »

Avisant le regard interrogateur de Gray, il expliqua :

« - Les Shinigamis sont capables de pointes de vitesse exceptionnelles. Nous n'offrons que peu de résistance à l'air, et notre moteur ne risque pas de surchauffer. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Gray lui sourit en retour. Il fut surpris d'y parvenir sans que cela n'étire douloureusement les muscles de son visage. Le vol lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait plus serein. Rien ne servait d'essayer de tout prévoir à l'avance, ou même de se préparer à une quelconque confrontation. Il ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait, mieux valait improviser. S'il se présentait nerveux et maladif devant Near, il ne ferait rien d'autre que provoquer des soupçons.

Pendant ce temps, Kagami avait repris son babillage habituel, cette fois sur l'anorexie évidente des hôtesses de l'air.

« - Franchement, regarde-moi ça, c'est censé faire envie ? Peut-être si on est nécrophile, parce qu'elles ont toutes l'air de squelettes cosmétisés. Autrefois, la mode était aux femmes bien en chair, pas aux sacs d'os. Ça me rappelle ce film, où deux médecins dissèquent un cadavre. Ça parle de nécrophilie, mais j'ai complètement oublié le titre… »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, l'air contrarié, puis haussa les épaules. Ce geste provoqua de petites éclaboussures glacées qui picotèrent le visage de Gray. Son voisin sursauta de nouveau, surveillant les alentours avec une expression alarmée. Ne trouvant pas l'origine de cette douche imprévue, il lui jeta un regard noir d'entre ses bajoues flottantes.

« - Oups ! Grimaça Kagami. Navré. J'ai traversé un nuage, tout à l'heure, et je suis un peu mouillé. C'est pour ça. »

Des gouttelettes argentées perlaient en effet sur les arêtes de verre. Le voisin déplia un grand journal autour de lui, pour se protéger. Gray profita de ce qu'il ne le voyait pas pour porter la main à son visage, étalant l'eau fraîche sur son menton, sa bouche et son nez. Il soupira de soulagement à ce contact. Sa peau était encore cuisante de sa chute sur la poutre, et le lançait. Il ramena ses doigts à la coupure de sa tempe, qu'il mit du temps à trouver tant elle avait cicatrisé vite. Trop vite. Décidément, c'était étrange. Il se demanda s'il pouvait en parler à sa mère : si Kagami lui-même n'y comprenait rien, est-ce qu'il simple mortel mettrait cela en relation avec un phénomène surnaturel ? Il résolut de garder cela pour lui au moins encore un peu. Il en discuterait si cela recommençait.

L'avion perdait de l'altitude, c'était perceptible. Gray ressentit une pointe de regret. Ça avait été trop court à son goût. Il allait devoir retrouver ses ennuis en même temps que la terre ferme. Il repassa la main sur son visage, mais les gouttes avaient déjà séché. Il aurait aimé que l'hématome gonflé qui se formait sur le bas de son visage se résorbe aussi vite que sa coupure. Son poing aussi, pendant qu'il y était. Il examina les jointures tailladées desquelles Natasha avait enlevé les éclats de verre. Il ne souffrait pas trop, moins en tout cas qu'au visage. L'abri de bus devait être très vieux et abîmé, sans quoi, il se serait cassé quelque chose en y donnant un coup de poing.

Les cahots augmentaient peu à peu, le bruit vrombissant du moteur lui emplissait les oreilles. Le ruban gris de la piste d'atterrissage se rapprochait. Des panneaux amovibles s'ouvraient sur les ailes de l'avion. Son cœur se mit à battre à la même allure frénétique qu'au décollage.

« - L'atterrissage, quelle galère ! Commenta joyeusement Kagami. On peut être le plus gracieux en vol et se casser la gueule par terre. Même les oiseaux ont du mal tellement c'est laborieux. Comme les albatros. Tu n'as qu'à voir celui de _Bernard et Bianca_, un très chouette dessin-animé. Ou écouter Baudelaire. « _Ses ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher_ »… »

Un brusque choc lui coupa la parole. Pendant quelques instants, Gray fut tellement balloté qu'il eut l'impression que tous ses os s'entrechoquaient. Puis l'avion ralentit et les passagers applaudirent alors que le commandant le bord donnait les dernières consignes :

« - …et veuillez ne pas détacher vos ceintures avant l'arrêt complet de l'appareil…

- Alors, verdict ? »

La question avait été lancée trois sièges plus avant. Gray se tordit le cou pour apercevoir sa mère. Elle s'était retournée et lui souriait.

« - Je suis déçu, plaisanta-t-il. J'attendais les détourneurs d'avion pour que tu leur mettes la pâtée. »

Il y eut quelques rires parmi les voyageurs. Kagami se mit à jacasser sur les films concernant le terrorisme. Dans un brouhaha de cris d'enfants et de conversations, ils descendirent sur la passerelle. En posant le pied sur le goudron, Gray frissonna. Il faisait plus froid qu'à Los Angeles. Sa mère avait prévu ce détail et sortit une veste de son petit sac noir. Il l'enfila avec reconnaissance, bien qu'elle fût imprégnée de l'air de la climatisation.

« - J'ai cherché ton blouson en jean dans ton armoire, indiqua-t-elle. Ça aurait été mieux. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. »

Il revit le tissu décousu par l'escalade de la façade d'immeuble, les lambeaux de tissu qui ne tenaient même pas entre eux. Il décida de mettre à profit sa tactique de dissimulation partielle de la vérité.

« - Oh… Euh… Elle était déchirée. Je me suis accroché à un clou, donc je l'ai jetée.

- Vraiment ? Bon, dommage… »

Gray se sentait moins mal à l'aise que pour les mensonges précédents. Il supposait que c'était une question d'habitude. En viendrait-il à mentir avec un parfait aplomb, mentir par réflexe ? L'idée le dégoûta. Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Il mentirait pour se protéger, c'était tout.

_Mais est-ce que tu ne vas pas finir par aimer ça ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas nécessaire de devenir un menteur pour survivre dans ce jeu ? _

Il chassa cette idée, comme il avait résolu de le faire avec toutes celles qui risquaient de le déprimer. Il était le seul maître à bord. C'était lui qui décidait de qui il allait être. Seulement lui.

_**Ce que nous formons tous les deux… Un seul et unique être… Les deux versants d'une même âme…**_

Le souvenir du rêve l'emplit d'une sensation glacée. Cette voix… Ces pulsions qu'il ne se connaissait pas… Cette envie de meurtre… Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. La réminiscence avait été si claire qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'on la lui soufflait à l'oreille. Mais derrière lui, il n'y avait rien que Kagami qui dépliait ses ailes et s'ébrouait.

« - Il va sûrement pleuvoir… Murmura Naomi, tendant la main et levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai senti une goutte. C'est bizarre. Il n'y a pourtant pas de nuages… »

Kagami se fit tout petit et emprunta le visage du petit garçon croisé dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Shohei avait l'air si piteux que cela le fit sourire et que la voix du rêve s'estompa, aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« - On va y aller à pieds, l'informa sa mère alors qu'ils attendaient leurs valises sur le tapis roulant. Ça n'est pas très loin, Near m'a donné les indications nécessaires. »

Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages assez rapidement. Le temps passait plus vite grâce à Kagami, qui traduisait et récitait avec un réel talent le sketch d'un humoriste français.

« - Quand tu pars en voyage en avion, tu enregistres ton bagage… Tu voyages… Et quand t'arrives, la valise, tu la connais, elle est à toi, c'est toi qui l'a enregistrée, mais quand tu la vois sur le tapis roulant… T'es content. »

Gray pouffa plusieurs fois et sa mère, en le voyant d'aussi bonne humeur, le gratifia de plusieurs coups d'œil radieux.

New York fut comme un violent retour sur Terre. Même dans l'aéroport, on entendait parfaitement les bruits assourdissants de l'activité extérieure. Les lumières l'aveuglèrent après la paisible lueur argentée du ciel, et Gray eut besoin de temps pour se réhabituer au fracas de la grande ville. Il avait l'impression d'être arraché au ciel. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une ville puisse être encore plus intense, lumineuse et brutale que Los Angeles.

Gray marchait sans penser, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux ébouriffés par toutes les voitures qui le frôlaient, malgré qu'il soit en plein milieu du trottoir. La circulation était terrible. Il y avait trop de lumières, trop de bruits de moteur, trop de bourdonnements de foule. Kagami lui-même ne semblait pas à l'aise et volait au-dessus de lui.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps ils marchèrent tous les deux sa mère et lui, côte à côte, surplombés par la silhouette de Kagami. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de se sortir de son hébétude, de se reprendre et de se préparer à l'entretien qui allait suivre. Mais son corps refusait de lui répondre. Il était inexplicablement engourdi et détendu. Il aurait dû se sentir angoissé, car il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de N, mais il ne ressentait pas de peur. Déconnecté. Même sa valise ne pesait plus rien dans sa main.

« - Gray ? »

Sa mère s'arrêta et leva les yeux, pâle et immobile.

« - Nous sommes arrivés. »

Gray leva les yeux à son tour.

Le building était immense, bien plus grand que les autres alentour. Le verre reflétait la nuit et la ville sans laisser voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucune enseigne sur la façade. C'était une tour inébranlable de silence et de noirceur au milieu de New York.

Sa mère s'approcha de l'entrée et tapa un code sur un clavier digital. Ensuite, elle se pencha en avant, collant son œil à une sorte de petit globe en verre.

« - Il faut que tu fasses pareil. » Demanda-t-elle en se reculant.

Il obéit. Il voyait de minuscules rouages qui tournaient au cœur de la machine, de petits tourbillons qui ne cessaient de changer de direction. C'était étrange et quelque peu surréaliste.

« - Ils ne lésinent pas sur les moyens… » Chuchota Kagami à son oreille.

Après une série de cliquètements, Gray put se retirer. Il lui sembla entendre un chuintement strident, suivis d'autres sons étranges. Puis l'entrée du building s'ouvrit. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder l'intérieur, tellement il craignait de s'enfuir en courant. D'un pas décidé, il franchit le seuil. Sa mère le suivit, ainsi que Kagami.

La porte se ferma derrière eux.

* * *

How to use it :

_Lorsqu'une âme ne réussit pas à surmonter une situation difficile, elle la retrouve à la vie suivante, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle y parvienne enfin._

* * *

Le silence tomba, lourd comme une chape de plomb.

Lucian se demanda combien de couches de vitrage avaient été nécessaires pour produire cette isolation totale. Aucun bruit ne filtrait. Ils étaient complètement coupés de la myriade d'activités de New York, qu'il devinait frénétique malgré qu'il ne l'ait qu'entraperçue. L'avion s'était posé sur le toit, qui comportait une petite piste d'atterrissage. Lidner et Rester les avaient tout de suite fait rentrer, après avoir déposé leurs bagages sur une sorte de monte-charge qui était descendu au cœur du bâtiment. Elio avait été un peu déçu : il n'avait jamais été dans une grande ville, même à l'époque de leurs parents. Cependant, la grandeur des lieux avait vite détourné son attention.

Pour Lucian, qui avait passé son enfance dans le carcan vieillot qu'était la Wammy's House, l'endroit avait des allures de station orbitale. Tout n'était que verre et métal. Des carreaux transparents garnissaient les murs, entrecoupés par des plages de chrome argenté. L'endroit était immense en hauteur comme en largeur, et le paraissait d'autant plus que les murs se reflétaient les uns les autres. Les multiples passerelles en-dessous d'eux (ils étaient au dernier étage) donnaient une impression de forteresse. On ne savait pas vraiment d'où la lumière venait, réfléchie comme elle l'était à l'infini.

Il se tourna face à son reflet. Il se voyait tout aussi bien que dans un miroir. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il paraissait très calme, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Son visage était grave, sa mise impeccable. Elio était pareil à une tâche d'encre brouillonne auprès de sa perfection, mains enfoncées dans ses poches et grands yeux noirs et fixes. Le ruban vert qui passait entre eux produisait un effet singulier.

Il fut subjugué par ce tableau étrange. Lui qui haïssait la dissymétrie était forcé de trouver cela beau. Deux êtres que tout opposait et pourtant reliés. Beauté figée, Vie brouillonne. Elio sourit en voyant cela, accompagné par son frère. Là encore, leurs sourires les opposaient. Lucian sentit le sien se craqueler. Lorsqu'il ne gardait pas le contrôle de lui-même, il montrait des émotions brutes et laides. Trop crues, comme maintenant. Alors qu'Elio souriait comme un enfant, ce qui lui rendait sa beauté.

« - Miroir, mon beau miroir… »

Ryûk pencha sa silhouette décharnée au-dessus de leur duo, qui se métamorphosa à la lueur malveillante de ses yeux rouges. Il paraissait plus terrible que jamais.

« - Qui est le plus intelligent, ô mon miroir ? Susurra le dieu, croquant dans une pomme que Lidner lui avait cédée pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Viens, Blanche-Neige, goûte donc ce fruit, il est délicieux. »

Lucian trouva cela sinistre. Elio se détourna et il le suivit, entrainé par la traction du ruban. Au bout du couloir, Rester et Halle les attendaient. Ils se tenaient face à eux et les regardaient, tous deux blonds, forts et sûrs d'eux. Rester avait eue une drôle de réaction en les voyant, comme Halle : il avait froncé les sourcils d'un air réprobateur. Les veines de son front s'étaient contractées. Puis plus rien.

Leurs pas résonnaient dans le building. Les claquements sourds de leurs chaussures donnaient l'impression d'une marche inéluctable. Les deux agents du SPK, qui les précédaient, s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour taper des codes dans des claviers dissimulés sous des boitiers de verre, eux-mêmes glissés parmi le reste des carreaux. Ce qui semblait avant être un simple pan de mur se soulevait alors, dévoilant un autre couloir, une autre passerelle lancée au-dessus du vide et protégée par une balustrade. Lucian se demanda s'il était possible de se perdre, ici. Comme à la bibliothèque, ou la salle de techno. Il ne se souvenait déjà plus du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. Ils avaient tourné tant de fois en sens inverse qu'ils auraient dû se retrouver au même point qu'au départ, mais pourtant, il ne reconnaissait rien.

En même temps qu'il Lucian marchait, il chercha son portable dans sa poche. Il n'y était pas. Il tenta de se souvenir du moment où ils étaient sortis de l'avion, mais il venait alors de se réveiller d'un sommeil agité, et n'était pas très frais. Il se tourna vers Elio. En réponse à son interrogation muette, celui-ci sortit le téléphone de son pantalon.

« - Je l'ai pris pendant que tu dormais. Je voulais voir l'application « **Send Message** ». »

Lucian crut qu'il allait le lui redonner. Il s'était montré si empressé de s'en débarrasser il y avait peu… Mais curieusement, il le remit là d'où il l'avait tiré. Lucian y réfléchit quelques secondes, et décida que c'était sans importance. Elio avait dû agir sans y penser, embrumé par le sommeil. Ou il avait pris l'habitude.

Finalement, Halle pressa un ultime cube de verre, qui s'enfonça. La porte devant eux s'ouvrit par le haut. Lidner et Rester se rangèrent sur les côtés et les frères s'avancèrent seuls, sur une sorte de petit balcon avancé sur le vide et relié au mur d'en face. La pièce en-dessous était garnie d'écrans dignes d'un film de science-fiction. Au moment précis où ils entraient, le mur d'en face chuinta et se releva. Une autre porte. Surpris, ils s'arrêtèrent. L'ombre projetée par le battant qui s'ouvrait ondula sur les corps des personnes en face d'eux, avant de les découvrir enfin.

Ils étaient deux, tout comme eux, du moins si on exceptait Ryûk. Ils affichèrent la même expression de surprise que les jumeaux. Near n'avait pas dû les prévenir.

La femme était belle, bien qu'elle doive approcher la quarantaine, de la beauté typique d'une japonaise. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient relâchés dans son dos, striés de quelques fils clairs. Elle avait des yeux gris en amande, le teint pâle, une frange qui lui voilait le front. Elle était la seule à porter des vêtements en accord avec la situation : en cuir et en tissu mat. Lorsqu'elle vit Lucian, son visage se figea un court instant, les muscles tirés, comme dans un effort pénible. Puis elle retrouva son expression assurée.

L'autre était un jeune homme qui devait être un peu plus âgé que lui et Elio. Il était encore plus pâle que la femme, et Lucian frissonna involontairement en croisant son regard. Ses cheveux noirs étaient presque aussi désordonnés que ceux d'Elio et bataillaient autour de sa tête, avant de retomber en une grange lisse devant ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un gris flou nuancé de bleu, gorgés d'une imperceptible menace, soulignés de cernes si profonds qu'on les aurait dits tracés au couteau. Ses traits étaient plus aigus que ceux de la femme. Son nez et sa bouche étaient ornés d'une trace violacée, comme s'il s'était pris un coup de poing. Il était vêtu simplement, d'un jean, un tee-shirt et une veste noire. Lucian vit qu'il portait au poignet gauche un de ces bracelets faits pour aspirer la transpiration des sportifs, mais qu'il avait oublié d'enfiler l'autre.

« - Luche, El', mademoiselle Misora, Gray… Enchanté. »

D'un même mouvement, tous les quatre baissèrent les yeux en direction de celui qui avait parlé. La voix était forte et claire. Son propriétaire se trouvait en-dessous d'eux, au milieu d'un large espace rempli de jouets. Cette vision était presque choquante. Tous les gadgets de haute technologie perdaient de leur aura impressionnante, brisés par les tours d'allumettes, les châteaux de dés, les robots de plastique, les Playmobils… Et au milieu de tout cela, une silhouette blanche et frêle, assise par terre. Si insignifiante que Rester aurait pu l'envoyer valser d'une pichenette. Il avait un genou posé au sol, l'autre remonté contre lui. Il triturait avec son index une boucle de cheveux immaculée. Il ne se releva pas, ne se tourna pas vers eux, mais l'évidence était là.

Cette chose livide en train de manier un avion en plastique d'une main, c'était N. C'était Near. C'était L.

Ils étaient en face du plus grand détective du monde.

* * *

« - Near, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Naomi n'avait visiblement pas pu retenir sa question. Les deux garçons échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de reporter leur attention sur sa mère. Tous deux avaient une manière d'observer très différente. Le brun avait un regard posé, bien qu'assez calculateur, quand à l'autre, il donnait la chair de poule. On aurait dit un robot ou un zombie, totalement inexpressif. Le premier, vêtements parfaits, teint rosé, cheveux et yeux chauds et clairs. Le second, vêtu de manière désordonnée, livide, son regard et sa tignasse en broussaille comme des morceaux de ténèbres.

« - Qu'entendez-vous par là, Mlle Misora ? » Demanda Near

Le visage de Naomi était mortellement froid et sérieux. Elle était énervée. Cela ne paraissait pas pour autant perturber Near, qui continuait de s'amuser avec son avion. Gray n'en revenait pas que L puisse être si petit, presque un enfant, et si prodigieusement désintéressé. Inconsciemment, il s'était forgé une image de super-détective, et Near n'y collait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« - Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua sa mère, d'un ton d'autant plus menaçant qu'elle ne levait pas la voix. Vous ne nous avez pas prévenus qu'il y aurait d'autres témoins à notre entretien.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, eux-non plus n'étaient pas prévenus, répondit la voix distante de Near. Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de vous mettre au courant.

- Mais c'était prémédité, insista Naomi. Nous sommes arrivés ici précisément à la même seconde.

- Certainement, c'était prémédité. Vous pouvez descendre, vous savez. Ou préférez-vous rester perchés là-haut ? »

Gray remarqua alors un petit escalier très étroit qui leur permettait de rejoindre Near. Il hésita, puis lorsqu'il vit que personne ne bougeait, s'avança le premier. Une vague de peur et d'excitation le parcourut alors qu'il posait sa main sur la rambarde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il aurait dû se montrer discret, rester réservé et immobile comme il l'était toujours ! Mais il lui semblait que toute sa timidité s'était évaporée.

« - Tu es sûr de toi, Gray ? » Chuchota Kagami, comme si on avait pu l'entendre.

C'était une question rhétorique, bien sûr, et il lui emboita le pas.

Gray descendit lentement. Chacune des marches s'affaissait légèrement sous lui malgré son poids-plume. Dans ce building, il avait l'impression que se presser était quelque chose d'interdit, et que tout geste revêtait une importance solennelle. Aussi prit-il son temps, les yeux rivés à la nuque laiteuse de N. Les cheveux du détective étaient un peu trop longs. Le pyjama montrait des épaules chétives et arrondies, courbées vers l'intérieur. On voyait la colonne vertébrale à travers le tissu. L'imperceptible mouvement de crispation de N lorsque son pied heurta les carreaux du sol ne passa pas inaperçu pour le jeune homme. N ne bougeait presque pas, et pourtant, il régnait entre eux deux une formidable tension.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin.

Near se retourna, son menton rencogné dans son épaule. Ses yeux étaient bien plus pénétrants que ceux des policiers à l'aéroport. Ils auraient pu stopper net un éléphant en train de charger. Gray prit sur lui et parvint à rester immobile. Des rides se dessinaient sur la peau du détective près des yeux, du nez et des lèvres, comme si on l'avait froissée. Les yeux de Near étaient immenses dans son visage poupin. Métalliques, comme tout ce qui l'entourait.

Implacables.

« - Gray Misora. »

Gray ne répondit rien. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus.

Les yeux de Near s'acérèrent brutalement. La question suivante claqua comme un coup de fouet. Un interrogatoire.

« - Gray Misora, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? »

Enfermé dans une sorte de transe où, par miracle, il ne rougissait plus à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait, Gray répondit :

« - Je suis gymnaste. J'ai été élève à _Los Niños_, à Los Angeles, avant d'intégrer le club _Last Wind_. »

Il eut la forte impression que Near savait déjà tout ce qu'il disait, et tout ce qui allait bien pouvoir sortir de sa bouche. En effet, sa voix sèche frappa à nouveau.

« - Si tu es doué, montre-moi. »

Le silence était mortel. Plus personne ne respirait. Gray se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour convaincre ce robot de chair humaine. Il n'était pas échauffé, n'était pas en tenue, n'était pas préparé. Dans son dos, Kagami souffla :

« - Tout ira bien. »

La tension retomba et cessa de lui nouer l'estomac. Kagami avait dit les mots qu'il fallait. Sans quitter Near des yeux, une partie de son cerveau se demandant toujours comment il faisait pour ne pas flancher et ne pas détourner le regard de son examen, il enleva sa veste. Chercha à se rappeler les premiers mots de son entraîneur.

_« Un ATR au sol. » _

* * *

Cela faisait près de vingt minutes que cela durait. C'était un test, à n'en pas douter, et Lucian commençait à se demander où était la question piège. Gray réussissait tout ses exercices. Il n'était pas expert en gym, mais de toute évidence, le jeune homme avait un très haut niveau. Il réalisait des acrobaties plus périlleuses les unes que les autres au milieu des jouets. Au départ, les figures étaient simples, ou du moins, elles le paraissaient tant il les accomplissait avec aisance. Maintenant, il enchainait la marche sur les mains, des sauts périlleux en avant et en arrière, des pirouettes, des vrilles, et d'autres encore dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Gray avait beau être talentueux, il commençait à peiner.

Son tee-shirt collait à sa peau ruisselante. Ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage bouclaient à cause de la transpiration. Sa respiration se faisait erratique, ses mouvements plus laborieux, mais pourtant, il ne s'arrêtait pas. C'était comme un de leurs défis de l'orphelinat, mais un défi physique. Lucian comprit que Gray ne s'arrêterait pas à moins que Near ne le lui demande.

Les minutes passaient, sous le regard de Near qui ne bougeait pas.

Passaient.

Passaient.

Jusqu'à ce que finalement, la sueur qui poissait tout le corps de l'athlète ne le fasse déraper. Sa main glissa sur le sol et il chuta, parvenant de justesse à placer son coude devant son visage tuméfié pour amortir le choc. La femme aux cheveux noirs, qui devait être sa mère d'après leur nom de famille commun, porta brusquement une main à sa bouche. Gray lui adressa un petit geste de réconfort, puis s'assit par terre. Il ne montrait pas plus de pudeur que Near et ne prit pas la peine de chercher un siège. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux pendant quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Enfin, Near daigna ouvrir la bouche.

« - C'est bien. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et sourit. Un drôle de sourire, toutes dents dehors, comme s'il avait voulu le mordre. A la place de Near, Lucian aurait eu envie de se reculer. Mais l'albinos resta immobile, pensif.

« - Dis-moi, Gray, sais-tu tirer au revolver ? »

Gray nia de la tête et ajouta :

« - Non. Mais je peux appren… »

Il s'arrêta net. Near venait de tirer un pistolet d'une maison de poupée en plastique. Il le balançait négligemment au bout de son index.

« - Tu as déjà un bon modèle, en effet. » Constata Near.

Etait-ce son imagination, où sa voix était teintée de sarcasme ?

Gray était livide.

« - As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un, Gray Misora ? » Poursuivit Near.

Son regard, franchement narquois, se porta sur un point invisible un peu derrière Gray. Le gymnaste suivit le mouvement et fixa ses yeux sur ce même point. La mère de Gray fronçait les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Near et le jeune homme étaient au centre d'une arène, séparés du reste du monde. Gray s'humecta les lèvres et dit :

« - Cessez.

- Cessez ? Quoi donc ?

- Cessez ce petit jeu. J'ai déjà perdu. Visiblement, je n'étais pas de taille. Arrêtez-moi. »

Gray parlait d'une manière résignée. La de Near voix prit des intonations très douces.

« - Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais t'arrêter, Gray ?

- Ne me mentez pas. Le revolver était dans la même boite que l'appareil-photo. Vous avez touché la Death Cam. Vous avez vu Kagami. »

Appareil-photo ?

_Death Cam ?_

Lucian écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça, Death _Cam_ ? Il avait dû mal entendre, ou bien le garçon s'était trompé de mot ou…

« - J'ai en effet touché cet objet, répondit Near. Mais ne crois pas si vite que tu as tout perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Naomi respirait difficilement, le visage décomposé. Gray paraissait désorienté.

Near donna un petit coup de tête en direction des immenses écrans blancs, et ceux-ci s'allumèrent.

Quelqu'un cria, un hurlement déchirant qui se répercuta longtemps dans la salle. Lucian ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que c'était Gray qui l'avait poussé, horrifié qu'il était par l'image retransmise.

C'était une jeune fille aux yeux bandés, bâillonnée et habillée d'une espèce de camisole qui lui liait les bras. Elle était assise sur un tabouret métallique, ses chevilles frêles cerclées de menottes. Elle respirait très vite. Sur son cou mince, une veine pulsait à un rythme effréné. Ses cheveux châtains fous bouclaient en tous sens devant son visage défiguré par la terreur, et retombaient jusqu'à ses reins.

« - Je ne peux pas t'arrêter, fit Near sans se soucier de son cri, tout simplement parce que je ne peux affirmer que tu as tué Joe Rets. Tu étais sur les lieux du crime avec cette demoiselle, qui possède elle-même un objet de la mort et s'obstine à ne pas vouloir passer aux aveux. Quand aux camarades de la victime, on n'a pu en tirer que des balbutiements incohérents et inutiles. »

Near tourna son regard perçant vers Gray.

« - Voilà ma question, Gray Misora. Lequel de vous deux était le meurtrier ? »

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de pire spectacle au monde.

Se remémorer la mort et les convulsions de Joe Rets ne lui ferait plus le même effet, à présent. Ce n'était rien, à côté de ça. A côté de l'angoisse de Natasha qui agitait en vain les jambes, faisant cliqueter les chaînes qui entravaient ses pieds. A côté des larmes qui filtraient de sous le bandeau blanc. Une vague de nausée et de rage lui souleva le cœur. Natasha. Sa Natasha. Transpirante sous les projeteurs trop violents, sans même savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et c'était de sa faute. C'était tout de sa faute, oh oui, c'était lui le seul coupable, le seul, l'unique…

Il eut envie de fracasser l'écran, mais la douleur de ses jointures couvertes de croûtes le rappela à l'ordre.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Etait-ce encore un test ? Et Natasha, que deviendrait-elle, s'il révélait la vérité ? Near avait-il le pouvoir de la tuer parce qu'elle en savait trop ? Si au moins il avait la certitude qu'il ne lui arriverait rien… Il était secoué de hauts de cœur. Il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui et le grincement des marches. Naomi saisit son bras, livide.

« - Gray, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Tu as vraiment tué ? Qu'est-ce que Natasha a à voir là-dedans ? »

Il se dégagea. Elle recula, les yeux brillants comme s'il lui avait envoyé une gifle.

« - Ce n'est pas juste ! Cria-t-elle. Near ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

- Oh si, Mademoiselle Misora. Dans des cas comme celui-là, je me réserve le droit d'employer les grands moyens.

- VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! »

CRAC !

Le bruit d'effondrement lui fit l'impression d'une décharge électrique. Gray se retourna brusquement. Naomi l'imita, suivi des deux garçons, toujours sur la balustrade. Seul Near ne bougea pas. Il referma juste les yeux un bref instant, comme les gens qui ont une migraine et essaient de rester calmes tout de même.

« - Bonsoir, Kimberley. »

Son ton était poli et courtois, tout à fait déplacé. Dans son dos, juste devant une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant et qui était à présent ouverte, une cathédrale de dés s'était écroulée. Ses composants avaient roulé jusqu'aux pieds de Gray. La responsable était une jeune femme surprise de voir tout ce monde. Elle était blonde, des mèches frisottées s'échappant de sa queue de cheval. Elle portait des lunettes roses à la monture tarabiscotée, comme celles d'une grand-mère. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de trente ans. Sa veste en cuir glissait sur une de ses épaules, entraînant avec elle un sac à main estampillé « Ferrari Rules ». Son apparence générale était complètement débraillée.

« - Je… B… Bonsoir, bafouilla-t-elle à l'adresse de Near. Je suis désolée si je te dérange, mais comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai pensé que je pouvais, enfin, venir… Mais j… je ne savais pas que tu avais rendez-vous… Je suis…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Kimberley. J'aurais dû te prévenir. Ne répare rien, laisse tout comme ça. J'en avais marre de cette construction, de toute manière. »

Near était moins acerbe, presque conciliant, et donnait l'impression qu'il tenait une conversation parfaitement normale. Gray sentit que Kimberley ne devait pas être là pour les mêmes raisons que les autres agents du SPK, que sa mère avait brièvement évoqués. La partie la plus mécanique de son être l'aurait qualifiée de « pièce secondaire », mais elle ne devait pas l'être à ce point si elle avait l'accès au QG. Elle devait compter pour lui… A titre personnel.

Le détective était humain, finalement.

Il pouvait donc souffrir.

Near intercepta ce regard posé sur la jeune femme et, pour la première fois, Gray vit une véritable émotion passer sur son visage. Haine. Peur. Angoisse.

« - Kimberley ?

- Euh… Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous rapporter un café à tous, s'il te plait ?

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème… »

Elle se dépêcha de s'éclipser, non sans se cogner à l'encadrement de la porte. Sa maladresse était plutôt comique, et laissa derrière elle une atmosphère de manque. Gray comprit pourquoi Near aimait à l'avoir près de lui. Elle était tellement plus humaine qu'eux tous. C'était réconfortant.

Une fois Kimberley partie, la pièce fut de nouveau engloutie dans un profond silence. Les seuls sons étaient les halètements de Natasha et le léger bourdonnement des écrans. Near continuait de fixer Gray, enroulant une mèche de cheveux blancs autour de son index. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à réagir. Tantôt la peur croissait et occultait toute pensée, tantôt elle disparaissait pour laisser place à un calme apathique. Il était complètement coincé. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, à part prendre toute la faute sur lui, ou bien…

La pensée totalement folle et vertigineuse de tuer Near le traversa. Les gardes du corps n'auraient pas le temps de réagir, les deux garçons étaient bien trop faibles, sa mère ne ferait rien… Il sentait déjà la gorge pâle sous ses doigts. Il faudrait juste tourner d'un coup sec, ses doigts enserrant fermement ce menton adorable d'enfant…

Non.

Personne. Personne ne déciderait à sa place. Surtout pas cette putain de voix sirupeuse.

« - C'était moi. »

Sa propre voix lui parût aussi distraite que celle de Near lorsqu'il acheva :

« - C'était moi, le meurtrier de Joe Rets. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait parler avec une telle indifférence sous tant de regards, alors qu'il était pris dans une situation sans issue.

« - Le treize juin, vers midi environ, j'ai entendu qu'on sonnait à la porte de l'appartement. Ma mère n'était pas là. J'ai ouvert : la Death Cam et le _How to use it_ étaient sur le paillasson. J'ai eu le temps de lire les règles, je savais que si je prenais quelqu'un en photo avec cet appareil, il mourrait. (Sa mère étouffa une exclamation) Enfin, à ce moment, je n'y croyais pas, je n'avais même pas mis cela en relation avec Kira. Tout de suite après, j'ai reçu un message de Natasha qui avait passé la soirée en boite de nuit et avait suivi des types louches chez eux. Elle était effrayée. J'y suis allé et une fois là-bas, j'ai escaladé la façade. Je suis passé par la fenêtre et…

- Vous y êtes allé sans rien d'autre que la Death Cam ? » L'interrompit Near sans changer d'expression.

Gray remarqua qu'il était passé du « tu » au « vous » et se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Il répondit du même ton que précédemment. Il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. C'était comme d'avoir depuis très longtemps un poids sur l'estomac et d'enfin réussir à vomir. C'était pénible tant qu'on régurgitait, mais à la nausée se mêlait un sentiment de soulagement. Le récit était plus qu'un aveu arraché par la force. C'était une confession, et celle-ci lui faisait du bien.

« - Non, j'ai… (Il hésita en jetant un regard à sa mère, puis, malgré sa répugnance, se résolut à un nouveau mensonge) J'ai pris un couteau. »

Il fit une pause. Le regard de Near brillait d'une lueur très particulière, qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

« - Un couteau ? Répéta le détective, la voix douce.

- Un… Un grand couteau de cuisine. Celui qui sert à découper la viande, dans le grand tiroir du bas. » Précisa-t-il à sa mère pour qu'elle confirme son existence.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Toute couleur avait quitté son visage. Elle dévisageait Gray comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, ou plutôt, qu'elle le connaissait trop bien. Gray baissa les yeux, rongé par la honte. Il espérait que les criminels avaient été incohérents et évasifs, et n'avaient pas mentionné le revolver dans leurs discours. Il savait déjà que, malgré son remord, malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur lui, il préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer à sa mère qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires. C'était une peur irrationnelle, mais aussi forte que s'il avait découvert un cadavre dans les cartons.

Il se hâta de poursuivre, s'étonnant de la manière détachée dont il relatait les faits.

« - Je les ai menacés, ce n'était pas trop dur, ils étaient éméchés… (Puisqu'il en était à mentir, autant aider un peu la chance.) J'ai donné l'arme à Natasha et elle est sortie. J'ai plongé la main dans ma veste pour prendre l'appareil-photo. Ils ont cru que c'était un revolver et n'ont pas osé se jeter sur moi. »

Peut-être que s'il embrouillait suffisamment les faits en laissant entendre le mot de revolver, Near ne chercherait pas plus loin ?

« - Mais finalement, Joe Rets m'a poussé par la fenêtre. J'avais vu son visage et son nom aux infos. Je n'avais rien à perdre, donc je l'ai… Je l'ai pris en photo. Et puis je suis tombé… »

Il s'arrêta brutalement. Ça clochait. Il était évident que ce point de son histoire clochait. Jusque là, tout avait été parfaitement plausible, mais il risquait de complètement se discréditer s'il racontait qu'il avait survécu à une pareille chute sans rien se casser. _Et pourtant, c'était la vérité !_ Songea-t-il désespérément, muet, réduit à attendre en transpirant le verdict de Near. Il était tout de même rageant que la stricte vérité paraisse moins réelle qu'un mensonge…

« - Vous êtes tombé, fit Near, cessant de triturer ses cheveux.

- Oui. »

Il avait la bouche sèche.

« - Du vingtième étage ? »

Il crut entendre une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix uniforme. Suant à grosses gouttes, il improvisa :

« - Je me suis rattrapé.

- Vous vous êtes rattrapé ? »

Sa manie de constamment répéter ce qu'on venait de lui dire mettait ses nerfs à mal. Il supposait que c'était fait exprès.

« - Oui, confirma-t-il en affermissant son ton. Au rebord de la fenêtre en dessous. »

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il leva son poing blessé pour le lui montrer.

« - Je me suis écorché contre la façade. »

Near considéra un moment la blessure et déclara :

« - Les deux témoins ont une autre version de l'histoire.

- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il, masquant difficilement son trouble.

- Ils disent que vous êtes tombé du vingtième étage et avez atterri en douceur sur la terre ferme. Ils attribuaient cela aux divins pouvoirs de Kira. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Il semblait poliment lui demander son avis sur un sujet tout à fait banal. Gray se força à sourire. La nervosité aidant, il réussit même à produire un petit rire qu'il espérait n'être pas trop chevrotant.

« - Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ils étaient ivres, ou drogués. Franchement, comment aurais-je pu faire une telle chute et en ressortir indemne ? J'ai simplement désescaladé très vite. »

Il guetta une approbation, un signe de tête. Near ne bougea pas d'un muscle.

« - Le dieu de la mort n'aurait-il pas pu vous sauver ? Supposa-t-il finalement.

- Dieu de la mort ? »

L'intervention de Naomi le surprit. Dans une sorte d'état second, il avait oublié sa présence, et le fait qu'elle ne savait rien au sujet de la Death Cam. Il se demanda pourquoi les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas eux-aussi manifestés. Ils arboraient un air grave. Near répondit :

« - Nous verrons cela dans quelques instants, Mademoiselle Misora. Encore un peu de patience, je vous prie. »

Elle ne répondit pas, serrant son manteau de cuir autour d'elle. Les ailes de son nez étaient blanches et pincées, comme si elle allait faire un malaise. Ses yeux cherchaient autour d'elle quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, et sur ses lèvres il put distinctement voir passer le mot « Shinigami »…

« - Je n'étais pas encore descendu sur Terre. » Fit la voix désincarnée de Kagami.

Near braqua sur lui ses yeux pénétrants. Le dieu ne cilla pas, laissant en revanche son regard trainer ostensiblement sur un point invisible au-dessus des cheveux blancs.

« - Je n'ai pas sauvé Gray, continua le dieu. Et je peux vous assurer qu'aucun des pouvoirs qu'il est en notre droit d'attribuer aux humains ne donne la capacité que ces ivrognes ont décrite.

- Aucun _des_ pouvoirs, hein ? »

Near porta la main à ses cheveux pour en tordre une mèche. Il avait un petit sourire narquois qui faisait luire ses dents.

« - Tirez les conclusions que vous voulez, mais plus tard, répliqua le dieu. Nous en étions à Gray Misora, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Gray dans le miroir se dota d'une expression menaçante. Le jeune homme vit ses propres traits devenir plus âgés et agressifs. Puis les changements apportés par la fantaisie du Shinigami disparurent à contrecœur. Ne restait plus qu'un air profondément hostile. Naomi et les garçons plissaient les yeux pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose au dialogue, dont ils n'entendaient que l'un des protagonistes. Near semblait très intéressé par le miroir facial de Kagami et l'examinait, tête penchée sur son épaule. Dans cette position, il avait l'air dément, ses yeux trop grands pour sa bouille enfantine s'agrandissant encore plus.

« - Vous faîtes ça souvent ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Changer votre visage.

- C'est une de mes capacités, en effet, mais il me semblait avoir dit que ce n'était pas le sujet. Allons, _Nate_, tu sais reconnaître une menace, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux rouges éclataient d'un feu meurtrier.

« - Très bien, dit simplement Near. Retournons à nos moutons. »

Il tira à lui un Rubik's cube constitué de carrés si petits qu'ils ressemblaient à des têtes d'épingles. Sur le promontoire, Gray aperçut le mouvement furtif du garçon aux cheveux noirs pour attraper la main de l'autre.

« - Ce fut très instructif, commença Near, faisant cliqueter le cube d'une main experte. Merci, Gray. »

Il tira d'une poche de son large pyjama une télécommande noire, et appuya sur un bouton. La voix de Natasha s'éleva dans la pièce, entrecoupée par la peur mais exempte de sanglots. Un enregistrement, puisque la Natasha des écrans était toujours bâillonnée. Une voix synthétique lui répondait, incisive.

« - C'est moi qui ai tué Joe Rets, fit Natasha. Je l'ai fait, c'est moi, je vous assure… J'avais suivi ces types chez eux et je me suis servie du Death File. Je connaissais le nom de Rets… J'avais transmis le fichier sur mon téléphone. Quand Gray est venu, il les a menacés avec une arme et je me suis enfuie… Une fois sortie, j'ai tapé le nom de ce type dans la case, pour que Gray puisse s'échapper. C'était moi. Je vous jure. C'était moi.

- Comment expliquez-vous l'appareil photo ? N'est-il pas étrange que votre ami prenne un cliché de son adversaire alors qu'il est sur le point de tomber par la fenêtre ?

- Il voulait… Il voulait avoir une preuve pour aller au commissariat de police. Il me l'a dit, après.

- Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait mourir ?

- Si, si, mais… Il m'a dit que quand on est sur le point de mourir, on a de drôles d'idées. »

Gray se souvenait du rire nerveux de Natasha lorsqu'il lui avait confié l'anecdote de la bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir bue en entier.

« - Et il est tombé ?

- Oui. Mais il s'est… Il s'est rattrapé au bord d'une fenêtre.

- Les témoins ont affirmé qu'il avait atterri en douceur sur le sol.

- Vraiment ? »

Elle rit et Gray retrouva dans ce son le mépris souverain qu'il connaissait si bien. Une bouffée de chaleur et d'espoir l'envahit. Il remercia le ciel que Natasha et lui soient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« - Vous préférez croire leurs divagations d'ivrognes ? Cracha-t-elle, sa verve soudain retrouvée. C'est faux, Download vous le dira, il était là… Hein, Download ? »

Il y eut un silence grésillant et Gray eut la très étrange sensation que quelqu'un parlait sans qu'il parvienne à l'entendre.

« - Très bien. » Fit la voix mécanique.

Un déclic annonça la fin de l'enregistrement.

« - Vous aviez dit qu'elle refusait de parler ! »

Gray fit un bond de surprise. Sa mère s'était mise à hurler, les yeux étincelants de colère, son corps porté en avant comme si elle allait l'attaquer.

« - Vous aviez dit qu'elle n'était pas passée aux aveux ! Vous êtes un menteur, Near, et je refuse de travailler avec vous !

- Calmez-vous, je vous pr…

- JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS ! »

Gray déglutit et les deux garçons reculèrent sur le parapet. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la voix de sa mère puisse porter autant. Near lui-même en était réduit au silence.

« - Vous avez capturé une enfant, Near, et vous avez bafoué ses droits ! Vous avez menti à votre accusé, et mené un stupide petit procès en nous manipulant tous, nous que vous avez appelés à l'aide ! (Near ouvrit la bouche, mais Naomi hurla encore plus fort) NON ! Je ne veux plus vous écouter. Gray et Natasha ont agi en situation de légitime défense. Mon fils N'EST PAS UN MEURTRIER ! Je REFUSE qu'il soit condamné dans ces conditions ! Vous dîtes être L, mais en réalité vous n'êtes qu'un sale petit menteur puéril qui joue avec les autres comme avec des figurines ! Vous êtes un imitateur vulgaire, une copie ratée de celui avec qui j'ai jadis travaillé ! J'avais du respect pour lui, reprit-elle plus bas. Mais vous, _Near_, vous ne m'inspirez que de la _pitié_. »

Le dernier mot tomba dans un silence de mort. Near feignait la froideur et le désintérêt, mais Gray nota qu'il avait crispé les mains sur son jouet. Naomi avait mis le doigt là où ça faisait mal.

« - Vous avez fini ? » Demanda sèchement le détective.

Elle fit quelques pas pour se placer à côté de son fils, une main sur son épaule.

Elle était avec lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle serait avec lui.

Elle le lui avait souvent répété, mais en avoir une preuve concrète était incroyablement réconfortant.

« - Oui, siffla-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris. Oui, j'ai fini. »

Elle continua à l'observer férocement, en une attitude de défi. Near reprit sa télécommande et pressa un autre bouton.

« - Mademoiselle Storm, dit-il. Vous pouvez entrer. »

Gray eut l'impression qu'on lui administrait un coup de poing dans le ventre. Face à lui, non-loin de la porte par où s'était éclipsée Kimberley, une autre s'ouvrait. Le déluge d'émotions qui l'envahit alors fut indescriptible. Il en suffoqua, tant pis pour les autres, il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Natasha était là, très pâle mais indemne, dans une sorte de longue chemise de nuit qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Les boucles brunes de ses cheveux lui revenaient dans la figure. Il ne put pas en voir plus, parce que sans qu'il ait eu le souvenir de bouger, il était près d'elle et la serrait contre lui. Il sentait son cœur palpiter contre le sien, les mèches indomptables lui chatouiller le nez, ses bras minces se lever et l'enlacer à leur tour. Un souffle chaud et presque timide s'insinua dans son cou, odeur de cannelle et de clou de girofle. Sa gorge se noua. Le sentiment fut brutal, physique, comme s'il s'était encastré dans un mur. Il se fichait bien du nom qu'il pouvait avoir, amitié ou autre chose, tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle se tenait là, contre lui, enfin. Il ne savait pas qu'il se sentait si vide et si mal avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Il resserra sa prise, la soulevant presque de terre, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux, perdu, heureux, enfin rentré chez lui.

« - Gray… »

Sa voix était plus fluette qu'avant, peut-être d'avoir traversé ces épreuves.

« - Euh… Moi aussi je suis contente, mais tu… Tu m'étouffes… »

Il la lâcha immédiatement. Ses joues s'embrasèrent. Elle enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, à la manière de Near. Ses yeux pervenche étaient incertains, n'osaient pas se poser sur lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Elle avait parlé à Near, inquiète. Il alignait des carrés sur son Rubik's cube. Il acheva une ligne de rouges, et leva la tête vers la plateforme qui les surplombait. Il fit un petit signe aux deux garçons. Ceux-ci descendirent du même pas. Le brun gardait le dos très droit et la mine calme, l'autre jetait des regards méfiants. Gray remarqua qu'ils étaient attachés ensemble au moyen d'un ruban de soie verte enroulé autour de leurs poignets. Ils échangèrent un regard en constatant que Near gardait la main tendue et pianotait des doigts, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Celui aux cheveux noirs plongea la main dans la poche de son jean et en retira un téléphone portable qu'il posa dans la paume de N. Il sembla le lâcher à regret. Near le ramena à lui et le lissa du bout de l'index. Gray crut voir des mains ridées, bleuies, ratatinées, mais ce fut si bref qu'il pensa que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours.

Near tendit le téléphone vers Naomi et Gray, d'un geste impérieux. Sa mère hésita, ne comprenant visiblement pas, mais s'avança pour le prendre. Near la laissa l'effleurer, puis retira sa main. Naomi leva brusquement les yeux et lâcha un hoquet, le regard en direction des garçons. Elle sembla frappée d'horreur, et Gray crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer ou crier, mais elle reprit une expression contrôlée. Il s'étonna de sa facilité à se calmer devant ce qui était vraisemblablement un autre Shinigami.

« - Quelle femme… » Souffla Kagami, amusé.

Naomi hocha sèchement la tête en direction du dieu invisible. Near attrapa la même petite maison de poupées que précédemment. Gray lut de loin une pancarte qui disait quelque chose comme Wemmy House. Near en tira une clef USB que Naomi effleura simplement, ayant compris le système. Elle tourna sur elle-même et s'arrêta face à Natasha. Elle inspira fortement, mais se reprit encore plus vite que la fois précédente. Gray examina anxieusement les alentours. Enfin, Naomi toucha la Death Cam. Kagami se raidit dans un crissement de verre. A l'écoute du moindre bruit, elle dirigea ses yeux droit sur lui. Il avait adopté un visage neutre, un de ceux qu'il avait vus à l'aéroport. Gray se demanda si c'était pour ne pas la choquer.

Les yeux gris croisèrent les rouges. Elle écarquilla les siens, il l'imita. Ils restèrent face à face, immobiles. Gray ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu Kagami aussi calme. Il aurait cru qu'il se mettrait à papoter sur combien elle était sexy, mais les réflexions habituelles ne vinrent pas.

« - Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Naomi.

Elle fixait le dieu, hypnotisée. Gray trouva sa question étrange, et plus étrange encore l'attitude de Kagami qui ne répondit rien.

« - Il s'appelle Kagami, précisa-t-il. C'est lui qui m'a donné la Death… Enfin, l'appareil photo.

- Kagami… »

Elle eut une ombre de sourire.

« - Ce n'est pas un nom féminin, ça ? »

Comme la réponse tardait de nouveau, Gray reprit la parole :

« - Il dit que c'est une petite touche de fantaisie.

- Il était plus loquace, avant. » Les interrompit Near.

Kagami haussa les épaules. Near n'insista pas et fit toucher aux garçons les deux autres objets. Natasha y passa également, toujours aussi nerveuse. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Gray regretta de ne pas s'être préparé. A peine ses doigts étaient-ils entrés en contact avec le téléphone qu'une ombre immense tomba sur lui. Instinctivement, il se retourna, et lâcha un petit cri. Le dieu lui répondit par un ricanement.

« - Salut. Je suis Ryûk. »

Sous le ton amical couvait la méchanceté. Gray rougit furieusement. Aucun des autres n'avait eu cette réaction. Mais, habitué à la beauté étrange de Kagami, il n'avait pas songé que les autres dieux puissent être si proches de ses cauchemars d'enfant. Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, comme pour les sceller, et se força à soutenir le regard jaunâtre de Ryûk, se focalisant dessus pour éviter les crocs et les os saillants. Quelque chose de métallique frôla alors son poignet et un autre dieu apparut dans son champ de vision, sa haute silhouette courbée au dessus de Natasha, comme pour la protéger.

« - Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait peur de toi, se moqua tranquillement le Shinigami. Tu te négliges, Ryûk, tu devrais essayer la crème-beauté Nivea. »

Il mima un étalage de crème sur son visage de cyborg et rit. Il avait un rire plus doux que celui de Ryûk, rauque et profond. Ses yeux clignèrent paresseusement. Les diodes dispersées sur son corps lancèrent en réponse un appel lumineux.

« - Je suis Download, dit-il. Le dieu lié à Natasha, et concepteur du Death File et de la Death Cam. Enchanté, Gray. On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Il se montrait prudent, un peu dans le genre de Kagami, et Gray se sentit plus en confiance. Download tendit la main vers lui. Une main de chair humaine malgré les griffes transparentes, plantée au bout d'un bras de métal articulé. Gray hésita et la serra, étonné d'un geste si humain. La peau était froide, comme plastifiée.

« - Enchanté, murmura-t-il timidement. On vous a parlé de moi en bien, j'espère ?

- Oh ça, s'esclaffa-t-il, ils n'ont pas tari d'éloges, ni l'un, ni l'autre ! »

Natasha rosit et le fusilla du regard. Kagami, lui, changea d'apparence. Les yeux rouges fixaient à présent Download d'un air mauvais au milieu du visage d'Anthony Hopkins.

« - Hum, hum, bon, bref, marmotta Download en reprenant sa main. Near, tu ne devais pas clarifier la situation ?

- J'y viens. »

Near appuya sur sa télécommande et à la place de l'image d'une Natasha prisonnière s'afficha celle d'un cahier, simple et noir.

« - Death Note. »

Near regardait le sol en parlant.

« - La personne dont le nom est écrit dans ce cahier meurt. Il faut avoir en tête le visage de la personne dont on écrit le nom, sinon cela ne fonctionne pas. Par conséquent, on ne peut obtenir de résultat sur toutes les personnes de mêmes nom et prénom en une seule fois. À la suite du nom, si l'on écrit la cause de la mort dans un délai de quarante secondes du monde des humains, cela se réalise. Si l'on n'écrit pas la cause, la mort est systématiquement due à un arrêt cardiaque. Si l'on écrit la cause, on obtient alors un délai supplémentaire de six minutes quarante pour décrire précisément le déroulement de la mort. Dès lors que le Death Note tombe dans le monde des humains, il lui appartient. Celui qui s'en saisit devient alors capable de voir et d'entendre le dieu de la mort qui en est l'ancien propriétaire. »

Il récitait les règles par cœur, et Gray eut l'impression qu'il les avait longuement ressassées.

« - Année 2007. Un jeune étudiant japonais, du nom de Light Yagami, tombe sur ce cahier par hasard. Il y écrit plusieurs noms, d'abord pour tester ses propriétés, ensuite pour purger le monde de ses criminels. Kira était né, accompagné du Shinigami attaché à son cahier… Ryûk. »

D'un même mouvement, tous se retournèrent vers le dieu. Gêné, celui-ci se dandina jusqu'à ce que Near se remettre à raconter.

« - Novembre 2008. L, détective de renommée mondiale et travaillant sur l'affaire Kira se fait tuer par un second Shinigami du nom de Rem. Elle est morte, précisa-t-il en voyant qu'ils cherchaient le dieu correspondant. Morte pour avoir indirectement prolongé la vie de son humaine, le deuxième Kira, alias Misa Amane. Quatre ans plus tard, les successeurs de L, connus sous les pseudonymes de Mello et Near, décident de poursuivre l'affaire. Ils parviennent à capturer Kira, au prix de la mort de Mello. Le 26 janvier, Light Yagami meurt, tué par Ryûk. »

Il releva brusquement la tête.

« - Et nous y revoilà. »

Trois photographies s'affichèrent sur les écrans. Un vieillard aux cheveux blancs, avec des lunettes fines cerclées d'or, un homme d'âge mur aux longs cheveux blonds clair et aux traits durs, et enfin (Gray frissonna) Joe Rets, brun et renfrogné.

« - Le treize juin, à quatre heures du matin, un criminel nommé Alike Anderson est venu se rendre à la police, puis s'est suicidé en laissant un étrange message en guise de testament : « Je n'ai pas accompli mon devoir. » Le même jour, à midi pile, l'historien Franz Levy succombe à une crise cardiaque. Joe Rets décède de la même manière peu de temps après, laissant deux témoins incohérents et clamant à qui veut l'entendre que Kira est de retour. »

Un petit bruit se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Kimberley était de retour, un grand plateau chargé de tasses fumantes dans les bras. Elle semblait déconcertée de se trouver sur la plateforme. Elle avait dû se perdre dans le labyrinthe que formaient les couloirs, et ne pas emprunter la bonne porte. Elle se mit à descendre, s'arrêtant au moins une minute à chaque marche pour trouver le courage de poser son pied sur la suivante. Elle gardait les yeux sur les tasses en équilibre précaire. Gray sentit un mouvement à sa droite. Download avait esquissé un geste vers la blonde, sans doute à cause de la catastrophe imminente. Gray était pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne le voyait pas : elle aurait sans doute tout lâché dans l'escalier.

« - Luche et El', ici présent (il désigna les deux garçons) m'ont le lendemain envoyé un message révélant ce qu'ils savaient du Death File. Ils l'avaient testé sur la personne de monsieur Anderson. En effet, ils sont… (Il se tut, pas comme s'il hésitait, mais plutôt avec l'air de celui qui veut ménager son effet) Mes successeurs. »

Near continuait déjà, ne laissant à personne ne temps d'exprimer sa surprise.

« - J'ai donc conclu que le système de meurtre des dieux de la mort avait changé. Il était probable qu'il en soit de même pour les autres Kira à travers le monde. Restaient sur la liste l'assassin, ou les assassins, de Franz Levy et Joe Rets. Concernant ce dernier, je n'avais quasiment aucune information, soit que les témoins refusaient de parler, soit que leurs propos étaient trop embrouillés pour en conclure quoi que ce soit. C'est uniquement ce soir que j'ai pu avancer. Luche (le plus propre des deux releva les yeux) m'a envoyé la retranscription d'une conversation qu'il avait tenue avec mademoiselle Storm, par Death Files interposés. Elle y confiait ne jamais avoir testé le fichier, s'être attendue à le recevoir, et avoir vu passer à l'instant des « personnes qui participeraient à l'enquête ».

« Avec cette description, je savais qu'elle se trouvait à Los Angeles, dans l'aéroport d'où partaient Mademoiselle Misora et son fils, et qu'elle prendrait l'avion suivant à direction de New-York. Soit celui de vingt-deux heures trente, heure locale. J'ai cherché le nom des personnes qui y embarqueraient, en me restreignant aux membres féminins. Parmi elles, Natasha Storm, mineure sans accompagnement et domiciliée non-loin de la troisième avenue de Los Angeles. Il a suffit d'un coup de fil au domicile familial pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas censée être là. J'ai demandé leur aide aux forces de police locales, et fait poser des micros sur elle. Après l'avoir entendue parler du Death File de manière explicite, je l'ai faite arrêter, puis passer un bref interrogatoire, dont une image tournait en boucle sur les écrans tout à l'heure. En fouillant la mémoire du téléphone, j'ai déniché son appel à l'aide. Comme vous avez pu le constater, elle a rejeté la faute sur elle dès que j'ai mentionné le nom de Gray, quitte à mentir de manière éhontée. Vraisemblablement, Natasha Storm est entrée en possession de son Death File bien après le meurtre, puisqu'elle a dit qu'elle s'y attendait. »

Gray était pétrifié par la facilité et la rapidité avec laquelle Near avait agi. Il avait l'impression que le détective n'était pas humain, tout compte fait. Et c'était beaucoup plus inquiétant que s'il avait dû faire face à un homme de forte carrure.

Les cliquetis des cuillers dans les tasses devenaient frénétiques. Kimberley se mordait les lèvres, sur le point de perdre l'équilibre. Que représentait-elle donc pour Near ? Il la laissait écouter des informations top-secrètes, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune espèce d'attention, trop focalisée sur son plateau de café….

« - Mais comment peut-on être sûrs, murmura le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui parlait pour la première fois, duquel est le coupable ? Mademoiselle Storm a dit ne jamais avoir utilisé le Death File, mais où en est la preuve ? »

Entendre prononcer son nom par cette voix mesurée lui colla la chair de poule. Il éprouva la même impression que si ses yeux noirs l'avaient surpris totalement nu. El' mordit dans la chair de son pouce, interrogatif. Near eut de nouveau son petit sourire victorieux, comme s'il allait lancer « Elémentaire, mon cher Watson ! ». Il attrapa l'appareil photo et pressa le bouton rouge, sans prononcer un mot. Gray regretta de n'avoir fait que parcourir le _How to use it_. Il entendit un vrombissement, comme une cassette qui se rembobine, et vit quelque chose sortir de la fente placée devant l'appareil. Near brandit alors, imprimée sur un carré de papier jauni, la photo du visage de Joe Rets.

« - L'assassin est Gray Misora. »

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Gray. Même Kimberley s'arrêta dans l'escalier, un pied en l'air.

« - Gray Misora ? » Répéta-t-elle.

Near la dévisagea, un peu surpris.

« - Euh, je… Bafouilla-t-elle. J'étais infirmière à l'hôpital où tu es né, Gray. Je m'en souviens… A cause du branle-bas de combat quand on t'a pesé… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Naomi avait l'air de quelqu'un se souvenant enfin d'un détail oublié, et qu'il avait longtemps cherché dans sa mémoire.

« - Mais oui ! Kimberley Cassey ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je me disais bien que je vous connaiss…

- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! » Les coupa Near.

Gray avait la nette impression qu'il était mécontent que le nom complet de la jeune femme ait été prononcé. L'attention convergea vers lui et Kimberley rosit, posant maladroitement son pied sur la marche inférieure.

« - Le sujet, c'est toi, Gray. Félicitations. Tu as brillamment réussi le test. »

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui envoyer une gifle. Gray cligna trois fois des yeux avant de comprendre.

« - J'ai _quoi_ ?

- Ta mère t'avait prévenu que tu aurais à prouver tes capacités, non ? C'est très bien tombé, j'ai pu également vérifier celles de Mademoiselle Storm.

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

La colère commençait à remplacer la stupéfaction. Natasha lui jeta un regard effaré et Kagami rit gaiement.

« - Rabat-lui un peu le caquet, chuchota-t-il de manière à ce que lui-seul puisse l'entendre. Ça fera dégonfler ses chevilles.

- Je voulais vérifier que vous sachiez tous tenir votre langue, même dans les pires situations, continua Near. En prenant la faute sur vous alors que les risques étaient si grands, vous avez montré que vous en êtes capables.

- Alors c'était une MISE EN SCENE ? »

Tous sursautèrent, sauf les Shinigamis qui semblaient s'amuser.

« - Je parie deux pommes sur le blanquinet, murmura Ryûk à Download.

- Tu débloques ? Je mise sept écrous sur l'humain de Kagami.

- Tu peux pas plutôt parier des fruits, comme tout le monde ? Ça ne se mange pas, les écrous.

- Mais c'est utile, et ça dure. En plus, je vais gagner.

- Tenu. »

Gray s'efforçait de ravaler sa colère. Alors tout ça, c'était un test ? Ces heures cauchemardesques d'appréhension, un test ? Cet interrogatoire, un test ? Natasha bâillonnée, un test ? Near savait tout depuis le début ? La rage lui fit perdre toute mesure.

« - Et vous pensez vraiment que JE vais travailler avec vous ? C'est hors de question. Ma mère avait raison, vous n'êtes qu'un petit parvenu délavé ! »

C'était sorti tout seul. Kimberley vacilla dans l'escalier en lui adressant un regard de reproche, sa mère eut une expression entre le sourire et la fierté et El' sourit légèrement, tandis que l'autre restait de marbre. Near considéra Gray d'un air indifférent.

« - Même si vous refusez de participer à l'enquête, dit-il, vous devrez rester ici.

- Et POURQUOI ?

- Parce que vous avez connaissance de l'existence des Death Objects, et que cela seul pourrait tous nous mettre en danger de mort. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai fait appel à des adolescents inexpérimentés ? (Pour la première fois, Gray vit Luche réagir, perdant son impassibilité au profit d'une brève expression de haine.) Parce que je ne voulais pas mettre au courant plus de personnes que nécessaire. Etant les propriétaires, vous saviez déjà que ces objets existaient. Vous étiez idéaux. En vous recrutant, je n'avais pas besoin de divulguer davantage le secret.

- Alors pourquoi avoir aussi appelé ma mère ?

- Votre mère est connue pour ses capacités, elle est discrète, et j'ai toujours su qu'elle avait nombre d'informations sur Kira, ce qui l'a poussée à disparaître. De plus, elle a une certaine… Expérience du surnaturel. »

Sa mère se raidit et lui jeta un regard noir. Gray était cependant trop furieux pour s'y attarder. Luche intervint alors, d'une voix posée.

« - Vous pourriez nous faire abandonner le droit de propriété sur les Death Objects. Cela nous ferait perdre la mémoire et résoudrait le problème.

- Non. Premièrement, Luche, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous n'êtes pas le propriétaire du Death File. Vous ne perdriez pas la mémoire. Ensuite, à supposer que je mette au courant d'autres policiers ou agents, ils ne croiraient pas vraiment à ces objets avant de les avoir vu fonctionner. Or, bien entendu, une démonstration est exclue. Le doute n'est pas un obstacle à négliger, il ralentit et diminue l'efficacité. Vous avez testé ce pouvoir, vous savez qu'il existe, vous ne douterez pas. Pour finir… Je n'avais pas prévu d'inclure Mademoiselle Storm dans l'enquête, et elle était non-coupable. J'ai tenté de lui faire abandonner son Death File. Mais je me suis heurté à une petite difficulté. »

Il vrilla Download de ses yeux froids.

« - Son dieu n'a pas voulu et m'a tenu des propos fort intéressants, comme quoi si Mlle Storm renonçait au fichier, il serait obligé de la tuer… Et d'autres, que je vous confierai uniquement si vous acceptez de travailler sur cette affaire. »

Gray eut envie de lui retourner une baffe, et de lui hurler qu'il préférait encore être enfermé ici plutôt que de travailler avec lui. Mais alors qu'il allait lui jeter sa résolution au visage, une petite main se posa sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux. Natasha, toujours aussi pâle et les yeux cernés, lui souriait. C'était le sourire espiègle de la cour de récré, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pour la première fois de jouer avec elle. Le sourire canaille de la peste qui va faire une gosse bêtise. Le sourire de sa meilleure amie, ni gêné ni fatigué, sourire solaire qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu depuis des siècles.

Ce sourire qui disait : « Tu viens jouer ? Ça a l'air intéressant… »

Il s'entendit dire comme dans un rêve :

« - Très bien. Je travaillerai avec vous. »

Le sourire de Natasha s'élargit. Un peu de rose revint sur ses joues.

« - J'ai gagné, ricana Ryûk. Le p'tit a plié devant Near.

- Mais c'est _mon_ humaine qui a provoqué ça ! Rétorqua Download. Allons Ryûk, aboule les pommes… »

Les protestations du premier dieu furent couvertes par Near, qui rectifia :

« - En fait… Pas exactement. »

Gray resta un moment interloqué.

« - Comment ça ?

- C'est-à-dire que vous ne travaillerez pas précisément _avec_ moi. Je vous donnerai les informations nécessaires et vous vous arrangerez. Je n'ai aucune intention de gaspiller mon temps pour capturer ce criminel de pacotille. »

De toute la soirée, Gray n'avait pas ressenti de choc aussi violent. Il fut devancé par Naomi qui s'empressa de demander :

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que cela ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai déjà joué à ce jeu. Je maîtrise toutes les règles, tous les scénarios. Il ne m'apporte plus aucune surprise. C'est… Trop facile. »

Sa désinvolture lui coupa le souffle.

« - Trop facile ? »

Luche et El' avaient parlé à l'unisson. Ils fixaient Near avec une profonde répulsion, comme s'ils allaient vomir leur déjeuner.

« - J'ai déjà fait la moitié des recherches nécessaires et ce Kira, qui ne mérite même pas le nom, est médiocre. Ce n'est qu'un petit voleur de bas étage.

- Vous allez laisser des gens en danger, articula Naomi, abasourdie, parce que le but du criminel vous paraît _médiocre_ ?

- Je ne vais rien laisser du tout, puisque vous allez vous en charger. »

Il avait haussé le ton, agacé. Gray sentit sa fureur se réveiller.

« - Alors vous allez nous déléguer le sale boulot parce que le jeu n'est pas à la hauteur ? Ou bien vous vous cachez, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai rien à répondre à une réflexion aussi puérile.

- En tout cas, susurra Natasha, ce n'est pas _nous_ qui jouons avec des robots en plastique !

- Je vous ai dit que je n'y participerai pas. Je refuse cette affaire, elle ne m'intéresse pas, et c'est. Mon. Dernier. Mot. »

CRAC !

Near ferma les yeux et siffla, exaspéré :

« - Et bon sang, Kimberley, essaye d'être un peu _attentive_ !

- Ça brûle. »

Une voix trop calme pour être normale. Presque irréelle. Une voix trop éthérée, trop ahurie, trop tout. Le genre de voix qui annonçait les cataclysmes.

Near se figea. Il ne respirait plus, changé en statue de marbre. Lorsqu'il pivota pour avoir Kimberley dans son champ de vision, son mouvement fit penser à une statue qu'on tourne sur son socle.

Kimberley était debout, à deux marches du sol, les yeux rivés aux tasses fracassées et à la tâche de café qui s'élargissait. Brisures blanches de porcelaine, flaque noire de liquide. Elle grandissait comme du sang, qui se serait échappé des blessures causées par les éclats des bols. Et son visage, pupilles dilatées, bouche ouverte, était figé dans sa stupeur.

« - Kimberley. »

Near dit son nom comme un mourant demande à boire, d'une voix très basse. Elle leva les yeux, vides, mais elle ne le voyait plus.

« - Ça brûle. » Murmura-t-elle.

Une voix semblable à celle de Kagami, semblable à un écho, inhumaine.

Son visage vira au blanc, à une telle vitesse que Gray dut cligner des yeux pour s'en assurer, croyant à un changement d'éclairage.

« - Ça brûle. »

Une voix d'une douceur intolérable.

Elle tomba. Avec la même brusquerie qu'une marionnette dont on coupe les fils, sans chercher à se retenir, brisée dans l'escalier. Near se leva d'un mouvement étrangement zigzagant, comme ayant perdu l'habitude de se tenir debout.

« - Rester, Lidner ! » Appela-t-il d'une voix forte, mais où ne perçait aucun accent de peur.

Les deux agents entrèrent immédiatement dans la salle, comme s'ils avaient écouté toute la conversation et n'attendaient que ça. Ils descendirent les marches à vive allure et se penchèrent sur Kimberley. Pendant qu'ils l'examinaient sous les regards médusés des autres, Near s'approcha d'elle en chancelant. Il tomba assis à côté et prit sa main dans la sienne, l'examinant comme s'il se trouvait face à une créature rare et intrigante. Gray fit un pas en avant, avec le désir d'aider, mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien faire.

« - Ça brûle, répétait Kimberley, hébétée. Ça brûle, ça brûle, ça…

- Ses membres sont très raides, diagnostiqua la femme aux cheveux clairs. Son cœur bat la chamade.

- Rester, appelez une ambulance. » Ordonna Near d'un ton égal.

L'homme se leva et sortit de la salle en quelques enjambées. Lidner avait soulevé le tee-shirt de l'ex-infirmière pour l'examiner.

« - Pas de trace de brûlure.

- Sur les jambes ? Suggéra Near.

- Rien non-plus.

- Ça brûle… Ahanait-elle pourtant. ÇA BRÛLE !

- Où est-ce que ça brûle, Kimberley ?

- Partout… Partout… »

De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux vitreux. De dos, Gray vit les épaules de Near se voûter et l'entendit dire tout bas :

« - Où, dis-moi… _Où_ ?

Cette question semblait revêtir un tout autre sens que la recherche de sa blessure.

« - La maison. »

La réponse flotta, incertaine.

« - Quelle maison ?

- La Maison. Brûle. »

Un spasme la secoua toute entière. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses membres étaient raides comme ceux d'un cadavre.

« - Le feu. » Souffla-t-elle encore.

Puis elle se tut. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rester entra en trombe dans la pièce, souleva Kimberley dans ses bras, et ressortit aussi sec. Near avait gardé la main tendue, refermée sur un courant d'air, le spectre de la présence de l'infirmière. Tout s'était passé si vite que Gray n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser et, s'il en jugeait les mines de sa mère, Luche et El', il n'était pas le seul.

« - Lidner, dit le détective. Allez dans la deuxième salle de contrôle. Vérifiez que le feu n'a pas pris dans l'immeuble, ainsi que dans les autres QG et l'appartement de Kimberley. »

Il hésita une seconde, et ajouta :

« - Jetez aussi un œil au canal numéro treize. »

Elle sortit immédiatement. Near fixait le vide devant lui. Personne ne bougea pendant au moins cinq minutes. Tout le corps de Gray lui faisait mal et ses muscles criaient de douleur à force d'être sollicités. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur un lit et dormir, des semaines, des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il puisse se réveiller calme et apaisé. En attendant, il ne pouvait même pas s'asseoir, trop intimidé par la crise de Kimberley et la fixité de Near, que même les Shinigamis respectaient sans se moquer. A un moment, il crut voir les lèvres de Near s'agiter silencieusement, formant les mots « mais ça ne se peut pas… ». Etait-ce réel, ou juste une tromperie de ses yeux lourds de fatigue ?

Near finit par bouger. Il tendit la main et fit glisser sur le sol un puzzle défait, entièrement blanc. Il le contempla, prit une pièce entre son index et son majeur, et la posa par terre. Il refit le même geste, alignant les morceaux qui s'emboitaient toujours parfaitement. Ils claquaient sèchement et inlassablement dans le silence. Il devait connaître ce jeu par cœur.

« - Near. »

La voix de Lidner retentit par les haut-parleurs installés de long de la rambarde de la plateforme. Tout de suite, Gray sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - C'est le canal treize.

- Retransmettez-moi. »

Lidner commença à dire quelque chose, s'interrompit. Elle coupa la communication dans un petit déclic.

Les écrans s'allumèrent de nouveau, de manière si vive que les grands rectangles s'imprimèrent sur les rétines de Gray. A New-York, il faisait encore nuit, et le calme régnait. A l'endroit filmé, le son était violent et lui emplissait les oreilles le soleil se levait peu à peu, mais l'aube rose était totalement anéantie par un tout autre genre de lumière.

Des flammes immenses s'élevaient, un rideau de feu, de fumée et de braises. Les cendres fouettées par le vent s'envolaient comme de petites lucioles dans les nuées de l'aurore. Il ne vit d'abord que ça, l'orange flamboyant de l'incendie, puis une rafale l'écarta assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse distinguer un portail en fer forgé tordu par la chaleur, et un bâtiment noir de suie qui s'écroulait sur lui-même. Le son crépitant et craquant ne suffit pas à étouffer le double cri de Luche et de El'.

« - La Wammy's House ! »

Il y eut un son. Un son lourd et grave de cuivre. Un résonnement au-dessus des cendres. Une cloche, unique, que quelqu'un actionnait en désespoir de cause, peut-être pour prévenir quelqu'un. La cloche rythmait les bruits confus et affreux, les crépitements mêlés à des gémissements lointains, hurlements d'enfants à l'agonie. Appels à l'aide. Déchirante plainte de l'incendie. Et la cloche, encore…

Le glas.

« - Halle. Zoomez sur le mur d'enceinte. »

Comparée à cet enfer, la voix de Near paraissait très lointaine. Le glas sonnait toujours lorsque la caméra se rapprocha. La main de Natasha se glissa dans celle de Gray, et il la serra très fort. Plus fort encore lorsqu'il distingua le mur souillé de cendres. Affalé contre les briques, un homme gisait, mort. Sa main droite était ensanglantée, son index manquait. Il portait un costume sombre, des lunettes noires de travers. Avec son sang, il était écrit :

_Il fut ridiculement facile de m'introduire __**chez toi**__, N. _

_Aurais-tu peur de combattre un adversaire enfin à ta hauteur ? _

_Je suis revenu, Near. _

_Prépare-toi à perdre._

Les lettres rouges dégoulinaient sur les dessins au feutre délavé, laissés là par les orphelins.

Une sirène de pompiers s'éleva. Mais malgré ce bruit supplémentaire, il sembla à Gray que la nuit sombrait dans un nouveau silence.

Le glas avait cessé de sonner.

* * *

Near resta immobile, le doigt sur la dernière pièce de son puzzle. Il ne bougea pas pendant trois longues minutes, comme si sa vie dépendait de son impassibilité et que la briser reviendrait à se briser les os. Puis il se retourna vers la maison de poupée et la contempla. Il sembla se décider, retira les affaires qu'il y avait dedans et prit la cheminée dans sa main, se mettant à tirer.

Lentement.

Effrayant de froideur.

Crac. Le toit céda, projetant un éclat de plastique. Il jeta le morceau qu'il tenait dans sa main et tira avec la même indifférence apparente sur la poignée de la petite porte, ne mettant ni violence ni rage dans ses gestes, seulement un acharnement infini.

Crac.

Les volets.

Crac.

Les murs. Un à un.

Crac. Crac. Crac. Crac.

Plus rien de la maison. Plus rien de son enfance. Juste un tas de plastique brisé et, en grandeur nature, quelque part dans Winchester, une pile de cendres et de décombres. Il saisit un paquet d'allumettes et en craqua une, qu'il tint près du jouet brisé jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé parvienne à leurs narines et que le plastique commence à fondre et à se craqueler. Il tint sa main au-dessus du minuscule brasier, comme pour la réchauffer, et la regarda noircir avec le même calme que toujours, ses yeux gris reflétant les flammes, prenant à peine garde aux cloques qui se formaient sur sa peau laiteuse ou à sa manche de pyjama qui prenait feu.

« - Les enfants sont morts. »

La voix glaciale. La voix inhumaine. La voix de Near.

La voix de L.

« - Lidner. Rester. »

Les deux policiers, n'osant trop y croire, se mirent presque au garde-à-vous. Near ne leur jeta pas même un coup d'œil, continuant juste de fixer les débris calcinés, une jambe relevée contre lui, sa main noircie de cendre triturant ses boucles immaculées et les assombrissant.

« - Mademoiselle Misora. »

Naomi mit un instant à comprendre puis se redressa elle-aussi, déterminée. Gray et Natasha échangèrent un regard empli d'appréhension autant que de joie. Lucian et Elio resserrèrent l'étreinte de leurs mains.

« - Gray. Lucian. Elio. Et vous, mademoiselle Natasha, puisque vous êtes là… »

Natasha rougit.

« - Je vais arrêter cet homme. Au péril de ma vie s'il le faut. Et dans cette enquête, je compte sur vous _tous_. »

Il avait appuyé sur ce dernier mot. Les visages des deux agents s'éclairèrent. Halle songea avec une pointe de regret que Gevanni n'était pas là pour voir enfin le génie se raviser, mais répondit fermement, à l'unisson avec ses compagnons :

« - Oui. Nous l'arrêterons. »

_Au péril de nos vies._

* * *

How to use it :

_Nul ne sait quand une âme peut cesser ses cycles de réincarnations, et ce qu'il advient d'elle par la suite._

* * *

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

* * *

_Notes :_

_HellCyborg : en anglais, "Cyborg de l'enfer"_

_MoonLight : "Lumière de la lune"_

_Last Wind : "Dernier vent"_

_Ted Bundy est le nom d'un célèbre serial killer (__24 novembre __1946__ - __24 janvier __1989__)_

_Le film dont parle Kagami, sur la nécrophilie, est _Aftermath_, un court-métrage d'horreur espagnol réalisé par __Nacho Cerdà__ en __1994__. Il est considéré par beaucoup comme un des films les plus choquants de l'histoire du cinéma. _

_Le sketch de Gad El Maleh sur la valise est issu du spectacle « Papa est en haut »._

_Anthony Hopkins : interprète d'Hannibal Lecter dans « Le Silence des Agneaux ». _

* * *

**Première partie, 366 pages, soit 21 de plus que The Storm. Wow. Moi qui m'étais juré de ne pas écrire de trilogie, me voilà embarquée dans une tétralogie. M'enfin, j'avoue que je suis assez fière ^^.**

**Quand j'avais dit « Kimberley est normale », je sous-entendais « Comparée aux autres autour d'elle, elle est normale ». XD C'est-à-dire qu'elle est quand même un peu différente du commun des mortels. ****Au fait, ce malaise, chers lecteurs… Ce malaise où elle semble savoir ce qu'il se passe loin d'elle… ça ne rappelle rien à certains d'entre vous ?^^**

**Et Naomi prend plutôt bien les choses, vous ne trouvez pas ? Alors que tant de policiers aguerris se sont effondrés en voyant des dieux de la mort… **

***mode gentille-auteur qui laisse des indices***

**Le titre, « Péril », fait référence non-seulement à la dernière phrase, mais aussi au danger pour Lucian et Elio de monter dans un avion, et à l'épreuve de Gray. **

**Au fait, miracle, je sais le titre du prochain chapitre ! **

**Il sera titré : **« Disparition ». **Il paraîtra vraisemblablement en septembre, à moins d'un miracle, ou que quelqu'un accepte de faire à ma place tout mon boulot de vacances. Un volontaire ? *regard larmoyant* Non, je plaisante. **

**A partir de la prochaine fois, le lézard apparaîtra non plus une fois de temps en temps, mais bien… Dans TOUS les chapitres. Eh oui. **

**Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous **_**verrez**_** le lézard. **

**Je m'en vais, avant de vous causer une autre migraine ! **

**Gros bisous !**

**Mauguine.**


	14. Chapitre 12 : Fantôme

Note de l'auteur : Et bien voilà, il a fini par arriver, ce chapitre ! Navrée, il y a eu un gros bug ces derniers jours. Avant cela, je n'étais pas satisfaite de l'ambiance. Quel que soit l'agencement, ça ne me plaisait pas. Je ne veux pas vous poster quelque chose dont je ne suis contente qu'à moitié. J'ai donc complètement changé de plan et développé les personnages présents ici plutôt que de repasser directement à l'action, et ça rend beaucoup mieux. En lisant, vous vous torturerez les méninges, certes, mais vous aurez aussi quelques bribes de réponses (notamment sur l'une de mes allusions taquines en fin de chapitre).

C'est la première fois que je suis parvenue à écrire sur Near sans passer par la croix et la bannière. Bien sûr, c'est toujours un personnage très compliqué à manœuvrer, mais c'était plus simple cette fois. Quel soulagement ! En plus de cela, les lecteurs de The Storm retrouveront quelques petites choses familières qui leur mettront la puce à l'oreille.

Certains et certaines vont peut-être bouder de ne pas revoir les personnages principaux. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, ils occuperont le devant de la scène très bientôt. J'avais songé à prolonger le chapitre pour les inclure, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il allait y avoir beaucoup, beaucoup trop de choses à dire, et que ça cassait l'atmosphère.. J'ai coupé là pour cette dernière raison : que vous n'ayez pas à attendre jusqu'au printemps prochain XD.

Voilà donc le début de la deuxième partie. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes !

Rating : C'est encore calme, même s'il y en a un ou deux qui sont amochés. Le tout début vous donne une idée de l'ambiance future…

Dédicace : Je remercie énormément la véritable Emily, qui m'a suggéré tant de bonnes idées et continue de me soutenir envers et contre tout. Merci aussi à Lilium, adorable petite sœur de clavier, et khris, toujours prompte à m'envoyer un mail lorsque le site débloque.

Ma dédicace, cette fois, va à Greengrin et Dreki-k, qui n'y sont sûrement pas pour rien dans ma soudaine facilité à faire agir Near. Vos discussions m'ont éclairée sur ce qu'il pouvait penser. Je rends hommage à votre conception de la vie, que j'admire bien qu'elle ne soit pas la mienne. Merci de m'avoir donné vos mots pour que je puisse en faire les miens.

Conseil musical : Le morceau« God particle » dans le film _Anges et démons_, du compositeur Hans Zimmer.

**

* * *

**

DEUXIEME PARTIE :

**Connexion**

_« Trois est le chiffre de ceux qui font œuvre sacrée_

_Deux est le chiffre de ceux qui font œuvre d'amour_

_Un est le chiffre de ceux qui font le mal, ou le bien, absolu. »_

Abarat

Clive Barker

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Fantôme

* * *

How to use it :

_Un Protecteur est une âme non-incarnée, complète et ayant échappé au Néant, qui aide un humain sur la Terre._

_**

* * *

**_

Dans une tête

_**Un jour de brouillard**_

C'était tout enflé à l'intérieur des cuisses, et au visage, sous la piqûre. Il crachait du rouge cireux. Il sentait la pourriture. Dans ses draps puants de diarrhée. Son regard larmoyant et voilé de fièvre. Son teint jaune. Ses spasmes de douleur. Il gigotait. Criaillait comme un porc qu'on égorge. Je regardais ça, c'était plus fort que moi, et après je vomissais. Je trouvais ça dégueulasse.

Tous ces gens se relayaient autour de lui, et ça ne faisait rien, et ça ne changeait rien. J'avais envie de leur dire. A ces drôles d'oiseaux bizarres. Si naïfs.

Il a appelé à l'aide. Voix rauque et joues enflées.

Main tendue vers moi. Les yeux injectés de sang.

Je ne l'ai pas aidé.

* * *

How to use it :

_Un Protecteur a le droit de se rendre sur Terre, dans l'Entre-deux-mondes, dans l'Au-delà et dans le monde des dieux de la mort. Exceptionnellement, il peut se rendre dans le Néant, à la condition que ce soit pour y secourir la personne qu'il protège. Le seul endroit où il ne peut aller est le Purgatoire._

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**15 juin 2025**_

Il avait mal aux jambes. D'horribles crampes lui mordaient les cuisses et lui tordaient les muscles. Ses orteils étaient réduits à l'état de compote. Pourtant, il souriait si large que l'expression étirait douloureusement ses joues rosies par le vent. Debout sur les pédales du vélo qui filait à toute vitesse, il semait la ville et ses couleurs agressives, ses voitures, ses blocs de verre et de métal il semait les mines moroses et les posters déchiquetés qui partaient en lambeaux sous la brise.

Les lumières des enseignes, des magasins, des buildings et des phares de voitures faisaient des trainées d'étoiles dans la brume uniforme des façades. C'était comme s'il se déplaçait à la vitesse du son et que le monde fonctionnait bien plus lentement, englué dans un marasme temporel qui décomposait les gestes des simples humains. Il avançait dans un tube de verre qui traversait cet univers endormi. Il était un somnambule au milieu des corps qui gisaient un peu n'importe comment, là où Morphée les avait surpris, couverts de poussière, entassés les uns contre les autres pour libérer de la place.

Ce soir, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne vivante à Los Angeles. Et cette personne, c'était lui.

Il freina brusquement, presque sous les pneus du bus. Un grand coup de klaxon lui fit bourdonner les oreilles. Pas grave, il s'en moquait. Il aurait peut-être ri si le conducteur ne s'était pas montré si virulent, passant le haut du corps par la fenêtre de son véhicule pour l'injurier. En vérité, le jeune homme ne se croyait pas invulnérable, il _était_ invulnérable. Il ne mourrait pas ce soir.

Il le savait.

Il fit un petit geste d'excuse, allègre et désinvolte, avant de relâcher sa prise sur les freins du guidon. Il reprit la route plus lentement, non parce qu'il craignait un nouvel accident, mais par simple fatigue. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il pédalait à vive allure et malheureusement, il n'était pas très endurant. Malgré ses sorties renouvelées et ses efforts physiques, il gardait l'impression d'avoir été privé d'une partie de sa vitalité et de son énergie. Un peu de sa vie pompée par cette détestable et inattaquable machinerie à laquelle il avait échappé de justesse.

Lorsqu'il se crispa à cette pensée, ses courbatures le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter la douleur, il devait songer à quelque chose de moins désagréable.

Il s'assit sur la selle et ralentit encore un peu, observant les alentours. Il reconnut l'épicerie au coin de l'avenue lorsqu'il tourna. Il n'avait quasiment plus besoin de regarder où il allait. La cité des anges n'avait pas de secret pour lui, il connaissait par cœur ses places les plus éclatantes et ses allées les plus obscures. Six ans qu'il explorait la ville sans relâche, tous les jours, partant tôt dans l'après-midi et revenant vers quatre heures du matin à son bien aimé refuge, seul endroit auquel il retournait inlassablement, seul point stable de sa vie. Six ans de lieu en lieu, de découverte en découverte, d'amourette en béguin avorté. Six ans d'une traque improbable, la quête d'un regard ou d'un visage qu'il cherchait sans le trouver. Il n'avait pas de critères en tête, pas d'idéal. Juste un appel poussé aux quatre vents et qui ne trouvait pas de destinataire.

Il freina de nouveau brusquement, cette fois juste par plaisir. Il n'y avait personne dans l'allée. Il souffla, se détendant un peu. La transpiration collait les boucles blondes à ses tempes. Il les repoussa en arrière et s'essuya le visage. La brise chercha à s'infiltrer sous son tee-shirt et il frissonna, songeant qu'il aurait peut-être dû se couvrir davantage. La canicule de la journée l'étouffait tant, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait en intérieur, qu'il n'avait pas songé à prendre une veste. Quoique ce petit vent n'était pas si désagréable il contribuait à prolonger la douce sensation de liberté. Le vrai problème, c'était la soif.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche pour en retirer sa bouteille d'eau, tirant un peu sur la lanière en travers de son torse et son épaule pour faciliter le mouvement. Il marqua un temps de surprise en constatant que le sac _tremblait_ comme une feuille. Le plastique avait-il muté à force de produits chimiques nocifs utilisés dans le traitement des déchets ? Il s'avéra qu'en réalité, les molécules de la bouteille de plastique n'avaient subi aucune métamorphose. A moins que l'objet ne se soit couvert de poils roux, assortis de la pousse d'une queue pelucheuse, la cause des tremblements n'était pas la bouteille mais bien…

« - Mikado, espèce de vilaine ! La gronda-t-il d'un ton plus amusé que véritablement réprobateur. J'ai interdit de monter dans ce sac à tous les autres, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu soies privilégiée ! »

L'écureuil semblait prêt, très humainement parlant, à vomir son dernier repas de noisettes et graminées. Elle le fixa avec des yeux chavirés, espérant peut-être obtenir le pardon de son maître.

« - Grosse maligne ! Reprit-il de manière plus sévère. En plus, tu sais très bien que tu as le mal des transports. »

Mikado émit un couinement penaud. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et grimaça en songeant au nombre d'accélérations et d'arrêts intempestifs que Mikado avait dû subir, elle qui était si peureuse. Sa grimace s'accentua lorsqu'il constata qu'elle s'était accrochée à la bouteille comme à une bouée de sauvetage, de toute la force de ses petites griffes, et que ces dernières étaient présentement en train de créer des fuites qui détrempaient son sac.

« - Tout gagné ! Fit-il en extirpant le rongeur (et la bouteille à laquelle Mikado se cramponnait obstinément) de la besace. Tant pis pour toi, tu seras trempée en plus de malade pendant tout le voyage de retour. Ce sera ta punition. »

Il tira sur la bouteille, espérant la séparer de Mikado. Sans succès.

« - Lâche moi ça ! On dirait que tu as mis le grappin sur un amoureux… »

Par association d'idées, il songea à son hôte. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien son haussement de sourcils lorsqu'il avait découvert que les multiples culottes et caleçons de ses conquêtes s'entassaient chaque jour davantage sous le lit.

« _Ma foi_ », avait déclaré l'hôte devant ses joues écarlates, « _tu peux bien coucher avec une autruche si tu en as envie, tant que toi et elle êtes majeurs et consentants !_ »

Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, à son grand soulagement, mis à part quelques allusions taquines. Par exemple lorsque, n'ayant pas eu une dose suffisante d'air frais à son goût, il ressortait silencieusement de sa chambre à la nuit tombée. Malgré ses multiples précautions, et l'envoi en éclaireur de son lapin pour éviter de se faire voir, il était toujours attrapé avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte. Ses tentatives de mensonges échouaient invariablement. Et pitoyablement, surtout.

_« - Je voulais, euh… Vérifier que la cage de Georges était bien fermée !_

_- Tu penses vraiment que ce cher perroquet aurait raté une occasion de voler dans tout l'appartement en croassant les paroles de Praying for time ? Au lit. _

_- Euuuuh… J'ai un petit creux !_

_- Tu as tellement mangé que ton pantalon est en train de craquer. Va dormir. _

_- Je… Suis allé prendre un verre d'eau !_

_- A minuit, en pantalon moulant et tee-shirt à paillettes ? Le maquillage que tu chipes en douce ne suffit pas à effacer tes cernes. Retourne donc dans la chambre. »_

Cette fois, il avait obtenu l'autorisation de sortir tard. Il n'avait même pas eu à supplier ou cajoler, et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Il avait perçu dans le regard de l'hôte une tristesse et une angoisse qui n'y figuraient jamais, signes d'une mauvaise nouvelle future. Peut-être était-ce grave. Ou peut-être était-ce juste la lumière blafarde de la lune, inondant l'appartement par les grandes baies vitrées, qui avait provoqué ce reflet sinistre dans ses prunelles. Il espérait l'avoir imaginé. Après six ans de cauchemars, éveillés ou non, il commençait à peine à reprendre goût à la vie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. La pollution de la ville masquait les étoiles, mais pas la pleine lune. Enorme et maladive, à l'apogée de sa croissance, inquiétante de par sa taille et sa couleur gibbeuse, elle focalisait toute l'attention au centre du ciel. Elle n'avait pas été ainsi depuis treize ans.

Depuis que…

Secoué d'un spasme, il se retourna en un éclair, mains tendues devant lui pour se protéger. Il cligna des yeux. La ruelle tournoya un instant avant de reprendre son aspect innocent et désert. Il était seul et ne risquait rien. Et pourtant il venait d'avoir l'impression, non, la _certitude absolue_, qu'on se jetait sur lui pour l'attaquer. Sans qu'il n'ait perçu le moindre signe avant-coureur, sans un son, un mouvement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

_Je me fais des films, c'est pas possible_, songea-t-il en déglutissant. _C'est cette fichue paranoïa qui revient…_

La paranoïa du début, lorsqu'il ne croyait pas à son bonheur et restait persuadé, même dans l'appartement clos et parfaitement sécurisé, même en compagnie de son hôte, que quelqu'un allait bondir sur lui. Il savait que les plus grandes forces de ce monde le poursuivaient pour l'arracher au moment de quiétude qu'il était incapable de goûter, trop conscient de l'avoir volé. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, tout comme Mikado n'avait pas l'autorisation de se blottir dans son sac pour échapper au confinement de l'immeuble. Pas le droit. Lâche, fugueur, ingrat, tu as mordu la main qui t'a nourri. La main va te mater, à présent, sauvageon, rebelle, sale petit animal…

Animal.

A l'instant où il posa son regard sur l'écureuil, il sentit son sang se figer et ses mains devenir à la fois moites et gelées. Mikado avait lâché la bouteille d'eau, qui continuait de se vider avec un glouglou discret entre ses doigts. Assise sur ses pattes arrières, dans le creux du coude de son maître, elle avait les oreilles redressées, orientées vers l'extrémité de la ruelle. Sa truffe frémissait. Son regard en alerte était fixe et dilaté. Il pouvait voir son petit cœur battre à toute allure sous la fourrure rousse de ses flancs. Frénétique. Affolé. Par quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu, simplement pressenti, dans un changement de l'air ou des vibrations du sol, grâce à cette sorte de sixième sens qu'il avait toujours trouvé fascinant. A force de côtoyer les bêtes sauvages, il savait mieux écouter le sien cette alarme intérieure qui en ce moment sonnait puissamment dans sa tête vidée par la terreur. Qui sonnait. Comme ces fichues cloches. Ces putains de cloches d'église. Une église qui n'existait pas. C'était en lui. C'était en eux. Les cloches.

Mikado grimpa le long du bras et courut se réfugier sur son épaule, persuadée sans doute qu'il saurait la protéger. Ses petites pattes lui faisaient mal, enfoncées dans la chair. Sa queue était enroulée autour de son cou, comme une écharpe. Son cœur accélérait de seconde en seconde, si chaud contre sa joue, une pulsation qui se confondait avec le ballet épouvantable des carillons de cuivre.

_Fuis. _

_Et ne t'arrête surtout pas. _

La bouteille s'écrasa dans la flaque d'eau qui s'était formée sur le goudron. Les roues crissèrent. Mikado se cramponna douloureusement, la truffe dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui pédalait à en perdre haleine, comme espérant échapper au souffle brûlant et mortifère d'une explosion. Explosion distante de milliers de kilomètres. Explosion qui figeait les gestes d'enfants, d'adolescents et d'adultes à travers le monde entier, les faisait relever la tête à l'unisson pour écouter le fracas du glas, ou fauchait leurs jambes pour les jeter sur le pavé et mimer la mort qui avait emporté les orphelins. Explosion qui rattrapait chacun d'entre eux car, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils étaient inextricablement liés, même en-dehors du sein nourricier.

Quelle que soit la distance qu'ils aient cherché à mettre entre eux.

La ville se fondait dans une brume uniforme, traversée par les étoiles filantes des voitures et des fenêtres. Le vent, glacé comme le souffle d'un mourant sur sa peau couverte de sueur, ralentissait son avancée. Il n'y avait personne alentour, tout était mort, figé, arrêté, endormi.

Ce soir, il n'y avait que trois personnes vivantes à Los Angeles.

Lui.

Et eux.

La douleur fut vive et soudaine. Dans son dos, juste sous l'omoplate droite. Elle lui parût si incongrue alors qu'il filait à travers le silence, que la surprise le fit basculer sur le côté. Mikado poussa un cri aigu de désespoir, lui arrachant presque la peau avec ses griffes. Il tenta de se relever en poussant du pied sur le bitume, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Il s'effondra totalement, la joue contre le goudron, une jambe sous le vélo et l'autre touchant encore la pédale, entraînée par la rotation. Ses muscles l'avaient lâché, purement et simplement, comme des élastiques trop tendus qui finalement craquaient. Il était conscient de son environnement mais ne pouvait plus bouger, à peine respirer, les yeux fixés au ras du sol, écoutant le crissement des chaînes du vélo. Il distinguait le couvercle abandonné d'une poubelle. Un graffiti délavé sur le trottoir.

Des bottes noires, avec un petit talon métallisé, claquèrent juste sous son nez.

« - Un peu plus et il était hors de portée, lança une voix masculine derrière lui. A croire que tu te ramollis d'année en année, vieux !

- Tais-toi. Ramasse-le, plutôt. »

La première voix avait des accents éraillés et légers à la fois. La seconde, celle du propriétaire des bottes noires, était plus froide et atone. Le jeune homme sentit qu'on le soulevait dans un grognement d'effort. Il aperçut une poignée de secondes le visage de l'homme aux bottes, qui restait immobile et les bras croisés. Un visage qui lui sembla plat et pâle, avec des cheveux poivre et sel coupés à ras qui formaient comme un casque autour de sa tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de le détailler plus, l'autre le chargeait sur son épaule en sac à patate.

Le jeune homme se sentait engourdi et étrangement lucide à la fois. Son rythme cardiaque avait ralenti sous l'effet de ce qu'il supposait être une fléchette de narcotiques. Il n'avait plus peur, bien que restant rationnellement conscient de sa situation. Son champ de vision était restreint, et il ne pouvait même pas détourner le regard. Ainsi ne voyait-il que le sol et le pan du long manteau de son porteur, en cuir peut-être. Un cuir de reptile, car cela lui frottait douloureusement la peau, comme des écailles.

Du mouvement contre sa joue. L'homme qui le portait poussa un cri strident et manqua le renverser.

« - Eh, cette sale bestiole m'a mordu !

- Tu fais la chochotte. C'est qu'un écureuil. »

Il y eut une sensation d'arrachement, un piaulement, puis un craquement écœurant. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le garçon comprit que ces salauds avaient tué l'animal.

« - Laisse la bestiole là, sur le vélo, plaisanta celui qui le transportait. L'autre saloperie comprendra le message. »

Crissement des bottes sur le sol. Quelques pas. Dans une cruelle dérision, l'homme aux bottes fit sonner le guidon au passage.

« - C'est pas mal comme ça, non ?

- Bof. Au milieu de la rue, ça fait un peu désordre. Une impasse, ça aurait parachevé le tableau. Il nous a fait courir, le petit saligaud. Jamais ça ne se serait passé comme ça si on avait eu les effectifs normaux.

- Pour les effectifs, voilà qui va régler le problème. »

Alors seulement, le jeune homme comprit quel était le _message_, et réussit à faire un petit geste, bien faible saccade en comparaison du hurlement qu'il aurait voulu pousser. Non. Non pas ça. Par pitié. Personne n'aurait nulle part où se cacher.

L'homme aux bottes se pencha vers lui, mettant son visage à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme fut frappé par ses traits si _creux_. Pas comme s'il était maigre, mais comme si on lui avait écrasé la tête et poussé les os en une courbe vers l'intérieur du corps. La peau de l'inconnu était bien trop blanche, son souffle froid et sans odeur. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir trouble comme une eau sale, éteints, mauvais.

« - Il est réveillé, fit l'homme aux bottes, d'une voix calme.

- Nooooon ? Faut croire que c'est sacrément résistant, ces trucs-là. »

Dans sa tête, une seule pensée. Le nom de son hôte, qui tournait en boucle. Un sourire sans joie prit place sur les lèvres blêmes de l'homme aux bottes. Il leva à la hauteur de son visage une seringue qui luisit d'un éclat vitreux. Lueur qui se réverbéra par deux fois dans ses yeux sombres.

« - Manque de bol, petite horreur. Nous sommes trop entraînés pour céder à tes caprices. »

Il enfonça l'aiguille dans son cou, d'un geste sec.

Le jeune homme ne sentit rien de différent.

La lumière s'éteignit juste d'un seul coup, comme on presse un interrupteur.

* * *

How to use it :

_Les Protecteurs sont attachés à un seul humain et doivent le suivre pour l'influencer de manière positive._

_**

* * *

**_

New York

_**15 juin 2025 (quatre heures du matin)**_

Le Rubik's Cube était rouge dans ses mains blanches et bleues. Les carrés étaient tellement petits, tellement nombreux, qu'on pouvait non-seulement les aligner par facettes de couleurs identiques, mais aussi créer un cube monochrome. Near aimait la possibilité de tant de combinaisons. Il leva le jouet devant ses yeux et l'examina, le tenant près de son nez. Cette uniformité de couleur était agréable à l'œil, décida-t-il, mais il aurait préféré que tout soit jaune. Le jaune était doux et agréable. Il ne se voyait pas sur les dessins de Linda et celle-ci devait appuyer son feutre de toutes ses forces, quitte à trouer le papier. Le jaune était chaud, solaire. Le rouge était trop agressif. Comme des bulles de confiture de fraise qui éclatent dans un chaudron qui boue. Il n'avait jamais aimé la confiture de fraises, cette mélasse trop sucrée et gluante qui rendait ses jouets poisseux, ternes, pleins d'empreintes digitales rosies par le glucose. Ces petites traces collantes le révulsaient sous la lumière toujours si claire qui tombait du plafond du SPK. Au lieu de laver les jouets souillés, il les cachait derrière les centaines d'autres qu'il n'avait pas encore choisis pour l'accompagner dans ses réflexions. Avec eux, il pouvait partir loin, très loin.

Dans sa tête.

Non, décidément, songea-t-il en abaissant le cube, il n'avait jamais aimé la confiture de fraise. Il n'avait jamais aimé les yeux de Beyond Birthday, les remous visqueux dans ses prunelles cramoisies, les yeux comme des cerises pourries et bécotées par les oiseaux. Tout comme les carrés rouges s'étaient alignés entre ses doigts, la pulpe remontait à la surface de la confiture, et les envies de meurtre ruisselaient sur les pupilles de BB. Il fronça le nez. Il en avait mal au cœur. Penser au rouge, et donc à Beyond (comment aurait-il pu envisager une autre association ?) lui donnait la nausée, invariablement.

Beyond.

_Gray. _

Il revit les yeux de Gray posés sur lui, durant cette seconde où, songeurs, ils avaient envisagé le meurtre, et il crut revoir fulgurer ce même éclair rougeâtre. Il revit ce visage tendu, l'infime inclinaison de sa tête sur son épaule, comme si elle allait se détacher de son cou et qu'il voulait la poser à un endroit sûr pour ne pas la perdre. Il revit les lèvres entrouvertes, cet air stupide et hébété qui trahissait la soif de sang. Les assassins, lorsqu'ils passaient sous le contrôle de cette force qu'il n'avait jamais comprise et qu'il méprisait de tout son être, devenaient passifs et aliénés, bovins, idiots. Le garçon n'échappait pas à la règle, même s'il était assez conscient de ce qu'il avait fait pour se sentir coupable. Sous leurs dehors mécaniques, les aveux avaient soulagé Gray, au contraire d'un véritable tueur. Un vrai tueur ne regrettait jamais rien.

Etant intraitable avec lui-même, Near estimait avoir le droit de l'être avec les autres. Le garçon avait beaucoup trop de défauts à son goût. Il était gouverné par ses passions, son exutoire était physique et non pas mental. Gray n'avait pas le QI d'un enfant de la Wammy's House. Gray se débrouillait mieux que la normale et sans doute était-il précoce, mais même s'il poussait au maximum ses capacités cérébrales, il ne suivrait pas le rythme. Les objets de son affection le dévoraient tout entier, et son but n'était en aucun cas une victoire intellectuelle. C'était quelque chose de plus tangible, de plus physique, qui en devenait dépendance à la manière des tics des enfants de la Wammy's House. C'était la gymnastique, et les sentiments. C'était pour cela qu'il était toujours collé à sa mère, à dix-huit ans passés, sans avoir la force de prendre son indépendance. C'était pour cela qu'il avait hurlé en voyant la fille, Natasha, ligotée et terrorisée. Pour cela qu'il avait tout avoué, perdant le jeu. Il avait peut-être montré qu'il était capable de protéger les autres, mais il ne savait pas protéger sans se sacrifier lui-même, et cela, c'était une imperfection rédhibitoire.

Near pensait qu'il fallait être le meilleur dans ce dans quoi on se lançait. Gray ne serait pas plus un bon meurtrier qu'un bon détective. A moins qu'il n'apprenne à se contrôler et à se dépêtrer d'une situation sans avouer ni reculer, Gray n'atteindrait pas le degré de folie de Kira et Beyond, et cette espèce de perfection qui couronnait leurs meurtres. Il n'était par conséquent pas le meilleur dans son domaine, et donc, un poids mort.

Les seules choses qui intéressaient Near chez lui étaient pour l'instant à l'état de germes. Son lien avec Beyond son aptitude physique, qui pouvait toujours être retournée en atout si l'enquête se corsait cette envie de meurtre qui ne demandait qu'à grandir et à prendre toute la place l'hésitation dans sa voix au moment de parler de la chute du haut de l'immeuble et cet aplomb lorsqu'il avait tenté le tout pour le tout, rien que pour sauver la fille. Ces caractéristiques lui rappelaient Mello. Et qui lui rappelait Mello ne pouvait pas être _totalement_ irrécupérable.

L'élément qui avait décidé Near à le garder au SPK, c'était néanmoins sa filiation et non l'évocation de Mello. Near voulait le garder près de lui afin de pouvoir l'examiner à loisir. Gray était le témoignage d'un miracle qui lui avait toujours semblé abstrait et qui, maintenant qu'il se trouvait sous ses yeux, commençait à exciter son intérêt. Beyond était allé bien plus loin que tous les autres en faisant cet enfant. Il avait osé ce qu'aucun autre L n'avait eu le cran d'entreprendre : il avait recréé la famille qu'il avait perdue, se donnant lui-même des points d'attache, des affections intransigeantes, mais aussi des faiblesses. Entre Naomi, Gray et Beyond, ça avait été les liens les plus forts que des êtres humains puissent tisser, non-seulement des liens du sang, mais des liens consentis, choisis, provoqués. Beyond avait joué sa vie sur ce pari complètement fou. Avoir un enfant, c'était donner à l'adversaire votre tête sur un plateau d'argent. Mais c'était aussi posséder quelque chose que visait la Wammy's House sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Les cellules familières de Beyond Birthday avaient construit avec Gray quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Elles avaient créé un successeur, le successeur le plus parfait qui puisse exister.

Near trouvait presque cela irréel. Sans avoir fourni aucun effort, en se contentant d'aspirer les forces de sa mère, en se contentant de naître, de respirer et de marcher, Gray tenait bien plus de BB que Near et Mello ne tenaient de L. Gray n'était pas Beyond, mais il lui ressemblait plus que n'importe quelle personne sur cette Terre. Malgré les efforts renouvelés de la Wammy's, les orphelins qu'elle formait ne restaient que de simples copies qui n'avaient pas la pureté de l'original et se dégradaient, se divisaient au fil du temps. Des descendants qui, preuve de leur imperfection, pouvaient se _remplacer_. On ne pouvait jamais remplacer un enfant.

Near déposa le Rubik's Cube et prit la figurine de Gray entre ses doigts. Il lui avait peint des cernes exagérés sous les yeux, plus marqués encore que ceux de L, grotesques. Il l'éloigna le plus possible de sa propre figurine, tout en la gardant à portée de main. Le pion n'était pas d'une grande utilité à présent, malgré ce qu'avait insinué Naomi, mais on ne savait jamais. Un ennemi savait mieux que quiconque trouver comment blesser avec ce qu'on avait négligé. Et puis… Tout de même… L'enfant de Beyond…

C'était cela qui le fascinait. Cette perfection dans la copie, cette reproduction, cette survivance d'un être mort. Si seulement L avait pu arriver à cela. Si seulement _lui_ pouvait arriver à cela.

Lucian et Elio n'étaient pas ce qu'il escomptait pour prendre la relève. Ils étaient trop soudés l'un à l'autre. Si l'un d'eux mourrait, il était évident que l'autre serait brisé. Near connaissait trop bien les effets d'un tandem pour permettre à l'expérience de se renouveler. Et il ne voyait pas comment une telle fusion entre les jumeaux pouvait être fructueuse. L devait être unique, et s'il était incarné par deux personnes, il fallait que celles-ci soient rivales, comme lui et Mello. C'était la seule chose qui permettait à la flamme de ne jamais s'éteindre, et qu'une collaboration paisible ne créerait pas selon lui. De plus, jamais il ne ferait confiance à Lucian. Near n'était pas rancunier, juste prudent, et la perspective de laisser le rôle de L, ou même la moitié du rôle de L, entre les mains de celui qui ressemblait tant à Light, lui était intolérable. Ça aurait été comme de s'incliner devant son ancien adversaire : purement hors de question.

Cette ressemblance avec Light et L n'était pas due à une quelconque filiation, mais à un phénomène plus étrange et insaisissable que l'hérédité, et donc plus intéressant encore. La partie était loin d'être finie, il l'avait pressenti, il en était maintenant certain. Ces Shinigamis s'étaient bien foutus de lui avec leur histoire de Néant, d'humains qui ne revenaient jamais à la vie et de Death Objects identiques. Il en aurait hurlé de rage, si seulement il avait été du genre à hurler, comme Mello.

Lucian semblait si innocent, ses yeux clairs posés sereinement sur le visage de Near. On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Il se comportait exactement comme un enfant de la Wammy's House devait le faire, poli et scrutateur, comme s'il n'avait jamais été un assassin, comme si Near n'avait pas entraîné sa déchéance et sa mort. Et pourtant, il vivait avec l'image de Light scotchée sur le visage, sa morgue, sa haine peut-être dans le cœur. Elio, lui, était le spectre du disparu si cher à leur cœur, jusqu'aux cernes, jusqu'aux manies… Sa manière si crue et insoutenable d'observer les gens ne s'adoucissait pas malgré ses douze ans. Tous les deux, si vivants face à lui, ignoraient tout de ce qu'ils portaient sur les épaules. Fruits d'un héritage plus complet et plus effrayant que celui de Gray.

Une réincarnation.

C'était un processus autrement plus complexe et insaisissable que la mise au monde d'un enfant. Un enfant, on pouvait choisir le moment de sa venue, on pouvait s'arranger pour la provoquer, on pouvait se prévenir des accidents. Un enfant, tout le monde ou presque était capable d'en faire un, à défaut de s'en occuper. Et surtout, un enfant était indépendant de ses parents, il n'était _pas_ ses parents. La réincarnation, c'était au contraire quelqu'un qui revenait en personne des rivages de la mort.

Concernant la mort, la réponse de Near était toute prête jusqu'à peu de temps auparavant. L'homme avait peur de la mort. L'homme humanisait donc la mort, y transposant son image idéalisée de la vie. Pour Near, le calcul était inexact. La mort était un état _différent_ de la vie, tout le monde y passait, c'était naturel. Point final. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être né ? Rien. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait donc d'être mort ? Rien non-plus. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur. On passait bien de l'état de faim à celui de satiété, de l'état de fatigue à celui d'enthousiasme, et pourtant, on n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Mourir, c'était pareil. Quand à la vie éternelle, Near concevait simplement qu'on laissait en mourant quelque chose derrière soi, chez ceux qui étaient encore vivants, une influence positive ou négative sur le comportement des gens. Ne serait-ce qu'en vivant un jour sur la Terre, on modifiait la vie des autres. Une conception simple de l'éternité, mais une belle conception. La réincarnation, elle, sous-entendait un au-delà. Elle était un mystère qui ne touchait plus au corps, mais à _l'âme_, l'âme et son _éternité_.

Near fit la moue. Il avait toujours rechigné à envisager une dualité du corps et de l'esprit. Near pensait avec la précision et la technique d'un ordinateur, et il n'était pas rare qu'il considère son cerveau ainsi. Les connexions de ses neurones étaient tout à fait semblables à celles des intelligences artificielles, en plus évolué. Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus ? Pourquoi mystifier complètement ces phénomènes naturels ? Cela relevait de l'obscurantisme pur et simple. C'était un manque de confiance total en l'homme que de remettre le mécanisme de la vie dans les mains d'un être supérieur, qu'on ne pouvait ni mesurer, ni expliquer. Near ne ramenait pas intégralement l'homme à la machine, ça aurait été caricatural. L'homme n'était pas la machine, parce que la machine n'était pas capable d'initier elle-même son propre mouvement. L'homme prenait des décisions. L'homme était donc plus qu'une machine. Cette déduction lui suffisait. Pourquoi se sentait-on obligé de le découper en petits morceaux, âme, corps et esprit ?

La question de la réincarnation ramenait à celle de Dieu, un autre point qui le gênait. S'il y avait éternité, fallait-il pour autant supposer un Dieu, ou plusieurs ? Near se considérait comme réfléchi et contradictoire : il aimait remettre en question les opinions toutes faites. Imaginer un Dieu qui aurait tout pouvoir sur lui et dont la parole serait au-dessus de toute remise en question, cela l'insupportait. Si on lui avait présenté un Dieu capable d'erreur, et un Dieu explicable, à la limite, il y aurait sérieusement réfléchi. Après tout, les hommes créaient des choses extraordinaires, et sûrement qu'un jour, ils auraient la clef de la vie. Pourquoi ne pas imaginer un être à cette image, peut-être même inconscient, qui créait sans avoir autorité sur tout ? C'était partant de ce principe, et intrigué par la ferveur de Mello, que Near avait un temps réfléchi sur le christianisme. Un Dieu humain et qui pouvait souffrir, voilà qui l'intéressait. Mais à force de trouver incohérences et principes qui le dégoûtaient dans cette religion, il avait abandonné.

Sauf que voilà. La réincarnation existait, c'était un fait. Pouvait-on concilier cela avec une absence de Dieu ? Etait-ce une preuve de Son existence ? Near choisit prudemment de réfléchir à ce point un peu plus tard, et de considérer pour le moment la réincarnation à l'image de la naissance. C'était peut-être aussi, tout simplement, un phénomène purement naturel. Avoir une âme n'était pas si contradictoire avec l'idée que Near se faisait des choses. Les Shinigamis existaient bien, formés d'autres molécules que les leurs, pouvant traverser la matière et se nourrir de la vie des humains. Pourquoi l'âme des hommes, puisqu'ils semblaient en avoir une, n'aurait-elle pas été faite d'une matière semblable à celle qui composait les dieux, impalpable et pourtant là ? Cela n'impliquait pas une puissance supérieure, et Near décida d'en rester là pour le moment afin de retourner à des aspects purement pratiques.

D'une certaine manière, la Wammy's House visait à coller artificiellement au processus de réincarnation. Un processus de sauvegarde et de transplantation des données afin de perpétuer L, un être qui ne mourrait jamais. C'était aussi ce à quoi Near aspirait de toutes ses forces, mais pour d'autres raisons que l'institut. Il ne voulait pas être immortel. Une vie suffisait largement, avec son lot de souffrances et de joies. Et puis, à quoi servait une vie si on ne se souvenait de rien à la suivante ? Non, il voulait connaître ces mécanismes pour les contrôler sur les autres, comme on contrôlerait la venue d'un enfant. Il ne voulait pas que tout lui échappe comme maintenant. Qui reviendrait, ensuite ? Alice ? Beyond ? Watari ?

Mello ?

Il serra de nouveau les dents sous l'effet du haut-le-cœur, qu'il réprima jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un infime tressaillement de son dos voûté. Il posa la main sur son ventre creux, à la chair un peu flasque qui adhérait aux os. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne mangeait rien. Ah si, il avait bu un bol de café avant l'enquête, parce que Kimberley avait insisté. Il s'était brûlé la langue, ce qui l'agaçait. Cette partie plus douce et plus douloureuse de son palais l'empêchait de se concentrer, car il ne pouvait se retenir d'y passer la langue. Il se souvint de Mello qui arrachait toujours les croûtes à ses genoux, d'un geste rageur et fasciné à la fois, malgré les remontrances. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et les retirait par petits coups d'ongles, observant le sang suinter.

Petits doigts rongés qui s'acharnaient frénétiquement, fouillant dans ses blessures. Comme si la douleur était un gage d'intensité. Mello.

Le jour de son enterrement, le temps était couvert, le ciel grondait un peu, et quelques gouttes étaient tombées. Assise sur la tombe de Matt sous un grand parapluie noir, Kimberley n'avait pas vu Near descendre de la voiture. Les baleines arrondies du parapluie la voilaient au monde, demi-coquille d'obscurité. Il avait juste aperçu, avant qu'elle ne déploie le parapluie, que les boutons de sa chemise étaient mal boutonnés, lundi avec mardi. Près d'elle, debout, le docteur Nathan était vidé de toute vie, et même de ses larmes. Il fixait le nom de Matt sur la pierre grise, spectateur indifférent, coupé du monde par son intolérable tristesse. Derrière eux, une fille restait à distance. Il ne savait pas son nom. Elle aussi était en noir, tête nue sous la pluie, ses courts cheveux bruns plaqués à ses joues. Son regard était sombre. Elle était muette. Hors-champ.

Near se souvenait s'être étonné de ce que tant de monde soit rassemblé près de Matt, qui n'avait jamais beaucoup compté dans ce combat, et personne avec Mello. Il avait réparé l'oubli, assis dans la poussière face à la croix, la croix qui ne voulait rien dire, ne voudrait jamais rien dire, ne savait rien de sa douleur, froide, inutile. Halle l'avait rejoint. Elle avait pleuré. Il avait méprisé ces pleurs. Mello ne pleurait pas. Le rouge à lèvre de Halle coulait, lui barbouillant le menton. Il méprisait cette faiblesse. Mais en même temps, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que ça faisait de pouvoir verser une larme. Rester et Gevanni étaient là parce qu'ils devaient accompagner Near, pas par devoir personnel. Nulle trace de la cellule d'enquête japonaise. Comme si l'insensible détective était un des seuls à vraiment se soucier de cette perte intolérable, cette perte qui changeait tout.

Puis ils étaient venus.

Il y avait eu… Cette femme. Sortant de sa grande voiture clinquante. Sur ses talons hauts. Superbe et vacillante. Son mascara dégoulinait, et sur la tombe, elle avait pleuré. Non, pas pleuré. Crié. Non, pas crié. Hurlé. Pas hurlé. Rugi. Comme un fauve. Feulé comme ces lionnes sans pitié, avec leurs beaux yeux vides. Ses chaussures étaient maculées de boue, son chignon s'était effiloché. Lorsque l'élastique était tombé, repoussé par les mèches gorgées d'eau, un carré blond avait dansé, ruisselant, autour de l'ovale familier de son visage. Elle était quelqu'un de vivant qui portait les traits d'un mort. Mais ça aurait dû être Mello penché sur sa tombe à elle, et son visage mort à elle sur celui de Mello, vivant.

La pluie crépitait sur les tombes.

Il y avait eu… Cet homme. Là par hasard, sans doute, tant il était surpris de ce qu'il découvrait. Qui l'avait prévenu ? Mello avait-il en personne laissé des indications ? Peut-être, qui sait, tout était possible. L'homme s'était écroulé sur le mausolée, pitoyable, secoué de sanglots convulsifs. Il avait enchaîné les supplications délirantes, sans se soucier de la pluie qui tombait. Il tapait des poings et des pieds, oublieux du regard des autres. Il implorait et insultait en même temps. Rageur, désespéré. Il avait été persuadé que Mello ne pouvait pas mourir et ne comprenait pas cette trahison. Cherchant quelque chose à frapper, c'était vers la tombe de Mail Jeevas qu'il s'était tourné, lui crachant dessus.

Dispute. Haine. Hurlements. L'orage, aussi. Les éclairs, la pluie. Les gestes syncopés. Mello aurait adoré savoir que tant de gens étranges se pressaient autour de lui, et que sa mort donnait lieu à des démonstrations si délirantes.

Mais Mello n'en avait jamais rien su.

Near prit la figurine blonde et noire entre ses doigts et la pressa avec tant de rage que le plastique craqua et gémit. Odeur de plastique et de métal, de boites de carton. Near se tourna vers l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait laissé de côté, le temps de s'octroyer le luxe de quelques souvenirs. Il tritura de plus belle le carré de cheveux plastifié et soudain, appuya de toutes ses maigres forces sur le bouton d'entrée du clavier. Le micro grésilla. L'image s'alluma. Near posa la figurine devant le micro. Ce dernier était tendu vers sa bouche par une tige de métal articulée. Near reprit le Rubik's Cube et continua de jouer avec, tournant les petits cubes dans tous les sens comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa vie en dépendait. Sa vie dépendait de sa capacité de réflexion, sa capacité de réflexion de ses jouets. Il se reposait dessus comme sur une épaule, l'épaule qu'il n'accepterait jamais de la part de Kimberley.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent le micro lorsqu'il souffla :

« - Roger, répondez-moi. »

Sur l'écran, un vieil homme était blotti dans une chambre d'hôpital, au fond d'un lit. Il était intégralement recouvert de bandages, et on ne voyait de lui que ses lèvres sans peau, à vif, ouvertes et tremblantes sur des dents noircies de cendres et de feu. Des gencives racornies et une langue répugnante, comme un morceau de charbon sur lequel claquaient des bulles de sang. Un sifflement s'échappait de cette bouche écorchée, répondant aux discrets « pchiiit » du tuyau transparent qui lui envoyait de l'air, placé sous son nez. Il aurait dû avoir un masque respiratoire, des appareils par milliers, être relié à une machine. Afin de le maintenir en vie, il n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'une petite perfusion emplie d'un produit trouble, limoneux, destiné à calmer la douleur. Near avait demandé qu'il en soit ainsi. Roger ne survivrait pas à cet incendie qui l'avait pris au piège : il était trop vieux et il n'avait pas envie de continuer. Il ne servait à rien de s'acharner sur lui. Near voulait simplement recueillir ce qu'il avait à lui dire, afin de poursuivre l'enquête.

Dans cette épave aveugle et emplie de râles se bousculaient tant de secrets qu'il n'en ferait jamais le tour. Ne pas tout connaître de Roger n'était toutefois pas important. Near n'avait qu'une question à lui poser. Une seule. Near n'était pas quelqu'un de _curieux_. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était clairement délimité, il ramenait donc tout à son centre d'intérêt et ne sortait pas des sentiers de son esprit. Il était si vaste qu'il aurait bien pu s'y perdre. Non, la curiosité, ça avait été l'affaire de Mello. Mello n'était pas là. Point. A la ligne.

Une seule question. C'était tout ce que Roger avait la force de supporter. Tout ce qu'il aurait le temps de lui dire. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Du moins Near le pensait-il. La figurine de Mello, qui l'accompagnait à chaque interrogatoire, semblait froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. _Bien sûr qu'il y a des milliers de questions intéressantes et utiles à poser, sale nain,_ aurait-il dit. _Des milliers de questions. Ne te limite pas. Il va crever, le vieux. Tire lui les vers du nez autant que possible, avant qu'ils ne viennent le bouffer dans sa tombe._ Near sentit les glaires lui obstruer la gorge, mais ne désarma pas.

Une seule question, Roger.

Allez.

« - Roger, m'entendez-vous ? »

Râle d'acquiescement. Near vit les bandages bouger au niveau du visage. Sans doute tentait-il d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Vous êtes aveugle, Roger, constata-t-il simplement. Répondez-moi. »

La figurine de Mello ricanait sous la barre transversale de sa blessure. Near ne voyait plus qu'elle, et l'écran face à lui. Tout le reste avait été occulté, il plongeait dans une brume bleuâtre qui le coupait des détails inutiles. Pourtant, lorsque l'écran flamboya un bref instant sous une salve d'étranges reflets blancs, il fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Derrière lui, rien du tout. Il chercha un signe de vie dans la salle plongée dans le noir, ne trouva rien. Avec un sentiment d'agacement, il se hâta de replonger dans les méandres de sa tête.

Il ne vit pas les longs tentacules de lumière glisser sous la porte de la salle.

Ils sinuaient au sol ou sur les murs, incapables de s'élever sans support de projection, tels des ombres blanches en deux dimensions. Ils étaient composés d'une matière presque liquide, de la couleur argentée de certains métaux. Dans chacun des tentacules se reflétaient des images qui se bousculaient et ne cessaient de changer de place. Parfois, lorsque l'avancée ralentissait, elles s'organisaient un peu et on distinguait un corps morcelé, des images de membres humains en noir et gris. Les tentacules serpentaient prudemment par terre, se cachant derrière les contours des jouets, évitant les figures imprimées sur les cartes de ses châteaux et se glissant dans les jointures de ses robots. Soudain, un domino où un rayon blanc avait sauté, se répartissant dans chacun de ses points blancs sur noir, tomba. Near se retourna de nouveau, vivement cette fois. Les tentacules filèrent instantanément jusqu'au plafond, formant des lignes en forme de points d'interrogation, là où il ne pouvait les voir. Near n'avait rien vu. Il resta un peu plus longtemps sur ses gardes, puis se détourna.

Roger parlait.

« - Je… T'entends… Nea… Nh… Near… »

Sa voix était méconnaissable, rauque et éraillée, comme si on avait astiqué sa gorge avec du papier de verre. Elle agonisait à la fin des mots et mourrait en bulles qui tâchaient les bandages d'auréoles brunâtres. Instinctivement, Near passa ses mains abîmées sous son haut de pyjama et tâta la chaire flétrie. Serait-il comme ça, un jour ? Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais la sénilité l'écœurait et l'idée de ne plus avoir toute sa tête était véritablement terrifiante. Son cerveau était la seule partie de lui qui fonctionnait et qui surpassait tous les autres. Si jamais il venait à se dégrader…

Au plafond, les rides de lumières cessèrent leur moquerie. Elles avaient remarqué l'expression fugace d'apeurement sur le visage de Near. Jamais Near n'aurait laissé ce sentiment paraître si quelqu'un d'autre avait été là, et de toute manière, personne n'aurait été capable de déceler cette émotion sur son visage à moins de très bien le connaître.

Les tentacules se rassemblèrent en stries rapprochées, comme si on avait griffé le motif qu'elles composaient. Ledit motif, le corps qui s'y reflétait, n'était pas complet. On ne voyait pas de tête, ni de mains, ni de ventre. Un morceau de cœur manquait, et sa jambe droite s'arrêtait à la cuisse. Les gouttes éclatées valsèrent, se réorganisant précipitamment, myriades de petits insectes qui bourdonnaient de manière infime. En temps ordinaire, Near aurait entendu le son qu'elles produisaient, mais il était trop attentif à recueillir le moindre balbutiement de Roger. Et Near ne levait pas les yeux au ciel. Near n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il pourrait y trouver d'intéressant. Juste au-dessus de lui, le corps dans la matière lumineuse prit une position songeuse, comme s'il était assis. Jambes croisées, un coude appuyé sur un genou, un bras sans poignet et sans doigts levé pour soutenir un menton inexistant. L'être, quel que fut cet être, était capable d'écouter et de retenir.

« - Roger, j'ai besoin de votre collaboration. Je vais vous poser une question, une unique question. Pensez-vous être capable d'y répondre clairement ? Il me faut une réponse claire et détaillée. »

Sa voix ne contenait pas de trace de compassion, ni même de dégoût. La silhouette assise au plafond fit un mouvement agacé. _Une seule question_, avait dit l'imbécile. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce que le coffre-fort humain de la Wammy's House soit sans défense pour demander le plus possible ? Cette espèce d'autiste insensible n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour ce genre d'interrogatoire. Il fallait de la poigne, certes, mais aussi une forme de chaleur. Brusquer, mais transformer cette brusquerie en émotion, de sorte que le mourant y reconnaisse un intérêt tout humain et éprouve l'envie de se confier. Near parlait comme un robot. Les gens ne répondaient pas aux robots. Surtout pas les gens à l'agonie. Avait-on déjà vu un mourant se confesser à un distributeur automatique ? Les épaules de la créature se secouèrent brièvement, sous l'effet d'un rire.

« - Tr… Tr… Très bi…en… Mais… Mais Nea… Near… Je… Je n'ai pas… Ce n'est pas… Moi qui… Pas de… Pas de ma faute si… Je vou…drais te di…re… »

La créature sur le plafond se décomposa en gouttes pixélisées, qui se mirent à tourner comme des galaxies en mouvement. Après avoir soigneusement étudié la position de Near, elles se dispersèrent de tous côtés, filant en coulées longues et luisantes sur les murs, rejoignant le génie et encerclant ses jambes posées sur le sol. Craignant de se frotter au noir, elles évitaient soigneusement son ombre. A chaque fois que celle-ci bougeait, mue par une respiration ou un geste inconscient, la matière lumineuse s'écartait. La créature ressemblait à un animal qui cherchait le meilleur angle pour sauter sur sa proie. Dans la grande flaque étalée sur le sol, la silhouette en gris et blanc avait les bras tendus, les muscles crispés. Si elle avait eu des mains, elles se seraient refermées en crochets.

Near n'en avait pas conscience.

« - Roger, l'interrompit-il, ma question d'abord. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les épanchements. »

Near fronça les sourcils et se porta en avant pour que sa voix ait plus de force, faisant buter sa bouche contre le micro. Son ombre suivit le mouvement. La silhouette lumineuse sauta sur l'occasion. Là, à la lisière du pantalon de pyjama, l'ombre de Near s'était retirée. La lumière devint fluide et filiforme, se déversant sur le corps du génie par le pan de tissu. Near frissonna et la lumière se figea, bloc de glace sur les vêtements immaculés. Near se contenta de lever le bras. La petite main momifiée rejoignit ses cheveux pour les triturer. Fausse-alerte. La créature continua ses rigoles précautionneuses, et se nicha au creux des boucles blanches. Si Rester et Lidner étaient passés à cet instant, ils auraient eu l'étrange vision d'un Near aux contours lumineux dans le noir, un Near sans ombre.

« - Roger. Ecoutez-moi. C'était un incendie criminel. Un message nous a été laissé anonymement, une provocation venant d'un nouveau Kira. La police cherche à identifier les cadavres des orphelins. J'ai proposé mon aide et ai voulu me connecter au réseau de la Wammy's House pour récupérer les dossiers des enfants, avec tous leurs ADN. »

La créature glissa lentement jusqu'au front de Near par les mèches de cheveux qui y bouclaient. Encore un petit effort, elle y était presque… Quelle étrangeté de se dire qu'elle se déplaçait sans se faire remarquer sur le corps de _Near_, se faisant la plus discrète possible… Un filin de lumière se détacha d'un cheveu et s'étira vers la peau du détective. Une main tendue.

A ce moment, Near posa sa question, et la créature se figea, stupéfaite.

« - Roger, je n'ai _rien_ trouvé. On me refuse catégoriquement l'accès aux données de la Wammy's House. Je ne peux connaître que la liste des enfants, et encore, uniquement leurs pseudonymes. Nous n'avons aucun moyen d'identifier les corps, aucune piste pour l'enquête. Où _sont_ ces informations ? »

La créature rétracta précipitamment son tentacule. Ça, c'était intéressant. Et surprenant. L était censé avoir accès aux données de la Wammy's House pour choisir ses successeurs. Ces informations étaient stockées sur une base de données considérée comme inviolable, et que seuls les collaborateurs du projet Wammy pouvaient consulter. L pouvait également, à partir de là, demander à ce qu'on lui apporte les dossiers des enfants, avec leurs empreintes digitales, analyses ADN, noms et prénoms. Tous les renseignements y étaient réunis à part leurs photographies, qui n'étaient prises qu'exceptionnellement. L ne pouvait donc plus accéder au lieu qui formait ses successeurs ? Qui donc avait pu bloquer le réseau ? La créature décida d'attendre encore un peu et se nicha dans les cheveux lactescents. Finalement, la question du détective était plus pertinente qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« - Je… »

La voix de Roger s'éteignit aussitôt, si brusquement que Near et la créature crurent qu'il était mort. Lorsqu'elle s'éleva, elle était mécanique et souffreteuse comme celle d'un robot détraqué. Mais Roger formait des phrases cohérentes, ce qui était déjà ça.

« - Near… Ecoute-moi. (Roger reprit son souffle et continua le plus vite qu'il put, en apnée.) Near… Ces données… Ces données ont été effacées.

- Effacées ? »

Pour une fois, la créature se surprit à jubiler à l'entente de la note tranchante et glacée de la voix de Near. C'était agréable d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un de ferme et volontaire, après un séjour interminable dans un endroit sombre, à être ballotté de toutes parts, à attendre comme le Messie les attentions de celui qui l'aidait et à écouter toute la journée le bruit étouffé de conversations stériles, ainsi que le son des crânes qui s'entrechoquaient.

Roger ne sembla pas perturbé par cette froideur, malgré sa faiblesse et sa souffrance. Il ressemblait à un enfant buté qui ne veut pas comprendre que ses parents vont se fâcher. Il secoua le menton, produisant un ignoble son râpeux, et poursuivit :

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui… les ait effacées, Near. Ce sont nos… C'est… Near, n'interrompt pas… Ce que je dis là… »

Un silence haletant.

« - Pitié, Near ! Ne m'interrompt pas. »

Near ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'il devait se dépêcher, aller droit au but. Il la referma aussitôt.

La créature avait finalement glissé jusqu'à son visage.

Il y eut un froissement onduleux. La surface de la peau de Near se troubla comme une eau effleurée par le vent. Des arabesques de lumière, éclatantes, triomphantes, se déployèrent sur tout son visage. Near se mit à trembler, secoué par un tumulte intérieur qui le vidait de toute pensée. Il ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche, dans laquelle s'engouffra une toile complexe et surnaturelle de tiges brillantes. La créature gagna tout son corps, s'étendit comme un film plastique, s'étira pour le recouvrir d'une fine pellicule. Puis les deux points lumineux les plus compacts suivirent l'arc des sourcils et tombèrent, comme des gouttes, dans ses yeux gris. Ceux-ci se troublèrent. La matière pixélisée les envahit, reflétant en gris et noir les morceaux d'une autre personne. Near se pencha en avant, secoué d'un haut-le-cœur. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur son visage. Sa main chercha un appui sur le sol. Son genou tressauta contre sa poitrine. La lumière qu'il avait émise jusque là disparut. De l'autre côté de l'écran, Roger suffoquait en attendant sa réponse.

_Vite à présent. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps._

_Vite. Sinon, bientôt, il sera trop tard. _

Near releva la tête. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas les yeux de Near. C'étaient les yeux d'un mort. Des yeux énergiques, acérés et moqueurs.

Des yeux d'un bleu électrique.

La main de Near, qui s'était immobilisée dans ses cheveux, les lâcha prestement. Son genou redescendit et le détective adopta une posture qui l'insupportait en temps normal, les jambes en tailleur, le dos droit. Les mains de Near cliquetèrent précipitamment sur les touches, allumant un fichier d'écriture à côté de la fenêtre de communication. Puis il se prépara à noter.

« - Je ne vous interromprai pas, Roger. Allez-y. »

Sa voix était celle de Near, pas le ton. Ce dernier était avide et un peu doucereux, empreint de pitié. Il était impossible de déterminer si celle-ci était le fruit d'une excellente comédie ou un sentiment réel. Roger tressaillit. Derrière les bandages, ses yeux cherchèrent une nouvelle fois à s'ouvrir, et roulèrent sous sa peau en lambeaux.

« - Roger, poursuivit la voix de _Near_ avec le ton de _l'autre_, vous n'avez presque plus de temps. Vraiment, j'ai peur que vous ne mourriez avant d'avoir fini. Dépêchez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Puis il ajouta d'un ton mordant, délicieusement ironique :

« - N'ayez pas peur, Roger. Qui voulez-vous que je sois ? Un fantôme ? »

Il ricana et s'amusa à poser l'index sur la figurine près du micro. Comme il examinait ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui, il repéra une barre de chocolat en partie grignotée, échouée entre un robot et un puzzle vierge. Coordonnant mal ses mouvements, il ne parvint pas à la prendre du premier coup. Il jura dans sa barbe et refit une tentative. Ses doigts paralytiques accrochèrent le papier aluminium et il tira la nourriture à lui. Tant pis pour les traces en demi-lune des dents qui s'y étaient déjà affairées.

Le son sec du chocolat qui se casse acheva de terroriser Roger.

« - Fantôme… Balbutia-t-il. Oh, je sais… Que tout ce que… Ce que j'ai fait… Est mal… Mais… M'en voulez-vous… A ce point… Vais-je être jugé… Je n'ai jamais cru… Que ça se finirait ainsi… C'était mal… C'était mal… N'est-ce pas ? »

Il se mit à gigoter dans le lit, comme si les flammes le léchaient de nouveau et qu'il était en proie à une douleur intenable. Il ressemblait à un pantin actionné n'importe comment, un malade mental agité de convulsions, misérable.

« - C'était mal… Et dire que c'était Quillish qui commandait… Cela… Ne me rendra pas moins cou… Coupable… Je suis si désolé, Near, Mello… Dé… so… lé.

- Ma question, coupa-t-il, reprenant un peu des manières de N. Ma question, Roger, nous n'avons plus le temps. »

Roger hoqueta et s'étrangla. Se mit à tousser et vomir des caillots de sang qui dégoulinèrent sur ses draps. La créature frissonna longuement. Ces caillots pourpres ramenaient de trop horribles souvenirs.

_Le sang qui trempait les manches du tueur. Etalé comme des peintures de guerre. _

_Le sang sur la tempe de l'homme. Eclaboussant le monde. Par sa faute. _

_Le sang dans un mouchoir. Craché d'une gorge débordante._

Oh non, pas ce souvenir. Tout mais pas celui-là. L'être qui parlait en lieu et place de Near se reprit fermement :

« - Roger.

- Oh… Auquel de vous deux… Ais-je à faire ? Bafouilla-t-il, tremblant de tous ses membres, tête de mort sur l'oreiller.

- Aux deux, Roger. Nous sommes là tous les deux. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Vous parlez à L. L est celui qui a battu Kira. L est celui qui a battu son prédécesseur en étant meilleur que lui. L, c'est Nous. »

Il n'avait pas hésité à faire cette réponse. Near aurait hésité. Pas lui. Lui, il fonçait, il avisait. Ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il était possible d'avancer. Near ne voulait pas avancer, il avait trop peur, ou il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Il restait statique et mourrait à la même place qu'il aurait passée toute sa vie, à genoux dans le SPK. La créature qui le contrôlait était semblable à un requin, elle avait besoin de bouger pour survivre. Near en aurait sûrement eu besoin aussi, mais ce qu'elle avait tenté pour l'y forcer échouait. L'espion jeta un regard mécontent à la peluche qui trainait non-loin de la pile de ses jouets favoris. C'était l'unique peluche de toute la collection, un ours blanc complètement disloqué et transpercé d'aiguilles. Son ventre n'avait pas été recousu. Dans la bourre cotonneuse, il distingua une petite figurine. Il ressentit une drôle d'émotion en voyant que c'était la représentation de Kimberley, posée là comme dans un lit de convalescence.

Roger exhala une longue bouffée d'air, et une nouvelle fois, Near et _l'autre_ crurent qu'il était en train de mourir. Mais cette fois encore, Roger tint bon et se mit à parler, plus précipité que jamais, plus incohérent que jamais.

« - Near… Mello… Ecoutez… Les données… Vous ne récupérerez jamais les données… Les données sont effa… Effacées… Dès le moment où… Les orphelins… Sont morts… Tout a été… effacé. Au cas-où. Il ne voulait pas… Qu'on puisse y toucher… Vous imaginez ? Une telle importance… Pourrait bien tout découvrir… Ces données entre vos mains, vous, L, c'en serait fini pour lui… C'en serait fini… Du projet… Si jamais tu savais… Toi, Near… Tous ces malheurs liés… Seigneur, pourtant, cela semblait… Une si bonne idée au départ… Comprenez… Ah, Mello… Tu avais commencé… Tu avais commencé à chercher sur la… La Wammy's, n'est-… N'est-ce pas ? »

Near frissonna. Sa paupière fut soudain agitée d'un tic nerveux, comme si elle allait s'effondrer sur son œil. La créature qui le possédait le fit se mordre la lèvre. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle. Near était faible dans son corps, mais pas dans son esprit. Leurs deux âmes étaient trop différentes. Tels des aimants, elles ne pouvaient coexister très longtemps. Near le repoussait de toutes ses forces, et sa volonté d'acier le brûlait comme du sel sur une blessure fraîche.

« - Oui, dit-il, faisant un effort pour reprendre le contrôle. J'ai en effet commencé à faire quelques recherches avant d'être… Interrompu. Je n'étais pas le seul, hein ? Mais tous les autres ont fini par mourir ou disparaître. L… Beyond… Naomi… Ils étaient sur la piste. Il ne reste plus qu'elle à savoir ce que nous avons péniblement glané. Elle n'a pas même pas pu entrer en possession de toutes les informations. Beyond n'a pas eu le temps de le lui transmettre, et il ne m'a quasiment rien révélé à l'époque. Il pensait qu'il aurait plus de temps. Naomi n'a pas beaucoup d'indices, et elle souhaite protéger son fils… C'est pour ça qu'elle ne fait rien. Ou peut-être… »

Il croqua avec délices dans un carré de chocolat, tapant de l'autre main sur les touches pour noter chaque théorie. Quel plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau accomplir ces gestes anodins.

« - Peut-être qu'elle va en parler à Near. Mais j'en doute un peu. Elle est plutôt du genre à continuer de fouiner toute seule. Et vous, Roger ? Vous savez tout, n'est-ce pas ? Hein, que vous savez tout ? Dites-moi. Soulagez votre conscience, Roger… Vous éviterez à ceux qui sont encore là de mourir. »

Ça n'était ni fin, ni subtil, mais il en avait ras le bol de la subtilité. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à conduire ses doigts sur les bonnes touches pour noter leurs deux propos (en édulcorant le sien, bien entendu, sinon Near aurait des doutes). Ces fautes de frappe n'étaient pas dues à la maladie qui rongeait l'organisme de Near, mais à son esprit qui tentait désespérément de forcer l'accès à sa conscience et reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Near le faisait sans s'en rendre compte et sans savoir contre quoi il se battait, par pur instinct. Ce combat était douloureux pour les mutilations de son adversaire. Il n'était pas complet, pas aussi fort que lui. Cela le mettait en rage, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre une âme entière. Il força de nouveau ses doigts tremblants à taper la suite, si étrange soit-elle.

« - Ah, Mello… C'est nous-mêmes qui avons… (Il avala sa salive d'un geste qui lui parût extrêmement douloureux). Qui avons créé ce qui allait se… Retourner contre nous… C'était… Une alliance si intéressante… Si prometteuse… (Il laissa échapper un rire chevrotant) Oh, c'était tentant… C'est ainsi… Que ça a… Commencé. C'est cela qui… Nous a donné l'idée… Mais nous avons commis… Avons commis… Avons commis… »

Near s'arrêta brièvement de lutter contre celui qui le contrôlait. Celui-ci arrêta de noter. Tous deux tendaient l'oreille.

Roger allait mourir. Dans les prochaines secondes, il allait mourir, et avec lui, leur enfance et toutes les douleurs qui l'accompagnaient. Avec lui, le secret que L, Beyond et tant d'autres avaient essayé de percer.

« - Avons commis… Cette erreur… Comprends-tu, si… Si nous obtenions cette clau…Clau… Clause… Lui et moi… Quillish et moi… Récupérions les fruits de… Nous avons fait notre… Notre… Notre possible pour… Douce éternité. »

Roger étouffa un sanglot. Un gargouillis de mauvais augure remontait dans sa gorge.

« - Nous étions si forts. Si forts… Avons continué… Sans son autorisation à lui… Bien sûr… Quand on a touché à… Dévasté. Douleur indescriptible. Les autres, il… s'en fichait. Pas d'eux. Comme Quillish s'était… Attaché à L… Il tenait à… A… A eux. Furieux. Il était… Furieux. Les deux qui… Restaient… Etaient si furieux aussi… On a été obligés de… Le premier… Second mort à présent, hein ? Plus de risques. Avons continué. Continué… »

Une larme rouge traversa les bandelettes au niveau de la joue. La voix de Roger était de plus en plus basse. Near tendit la main vers l'ordinateur et augmenta le son au fur et à mesure qu'il poursuivait son discours.

« - Avons continué. Il… S'éloignait de nous… Il voulait… Nous stopper. Alors il a… Il l'a fait… Comment ? Ce courage… Pour une personne… Morte… Ce courage… Face à… C… Cette… j'ai toujours eu si peur de ce… De cette… mais il l'a fait. Jeu égal. Entre nous… Trois. Il a continué… De son côté… Alors… Quand Quillish est mo… Mort… A continué… S'est vengé… Récupéré… Le sien… Je ne… Pouvais rien… Les Supervi… seurs… Puis tous ces… »

Il reprit son souffle. Inquiet, il demanda, sa voix dérapant dans les aigus :

« - Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quatre heures du matin. »

Roger émit un drôle de bruit, indéfinissable, écœurant, comme un enfant qui quitte son biberon ou sa tétine.

« - C'est exactement le temps… Que… »

Il s'interrompit. En plein milieu d'une phrase. Comme ça. Sans dernière expiration ni dernière phrase émouvante, sans ultime secret révélé. Juste interrompu.

D'un geste machinal, celui qui contrôlait Near se signa. Pour une fois, l'âme de Near resta passive, et le laissa faire ce geste religieux auquel elle ne croyait pas. La mort de Roger lui était parvenue par bribes, car Near restait en partie conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Le décès devait l'avoir choqué, malgré toute son impassibilité. Near n'aimait pas lorsque ses éléments de repère changeaient trop brusquement.

La créature avait pris ses précautions avec des notes pour éviter que le choc du retour à lui-même ne lui fasse perdre la clarté de ses souvenirs. Ainsi, une fois Near réveillé, il aurait quelques pistes. Pistes qu'il aurait été bien incapable d'obtenir seul, ou qu'il aurait négligé. Near, intéressé uniquement par Kira et rejetant tout le reste, risquait de passer à côté des informations que « tout le reste » aurait précisément pu lui apporter. La créature préférait les idées foisonnantes et peu creusées, plutôt qu'une seule réponse stérile. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, savourant l'impression illusoire d'être vivante. Mais la mort de Roger l'avait assombrie, et lui gâtait son plaisir. Sans cela, elle n'aurait pas résisté au plaisir de prendre le marqueur noir qui trainait dans un coin et de dessiner des moustaches à Near.

Mais ce n'était plus le moment.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle se laissa disloquer par la pression de l'âme de Near, qui reprit ses droits.

Un voile se retira des yeux de Near. Celui-ci suffoqua, perdu dans une brume jaune étrange, peu familière. Un jaune qui n'avait pas besoin d'être appuyé pour qu'on le voie, solaire, et qui crevait les rétines peut-être autant que le rouge. Egaré, il passa la paume sur son front. Il était trempé d'une sueur malsaine. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Il eut confusément envie d'appeler Kimberley pour qu'elle vienne le changer, comme il appelait autrefois sa mère. Puis il se souvint que d'habitude, il appelait juste Kimberley pour qu'elle _apporte_ ses vêtements. Il pouvait très bien se changer tout seul. Il détestait le contact d'autres mains sur lui.

Near examina l'écran avec une mine perplexe. Il avait noté la conversation. Après coup, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il ne faisait jamais ça. Il n'aimait pas taper à l'ordinateur, c'était lassant et laborieux, et il avait une très bonne mémoire. Sans compter la dangerosité des documents écrits, qui pouvaient toujours être récupérés par d'autres. Ceci dit, il se félicita de l'initiative. Il n'aurait jamais su restituer au mot près les hésitations de Roger. Qui étaient décidément étranges.

La Wammy's House ne l'avait guère intéressé ces dernières années. Il n'avait jamais été consulter les informations sur les enfants ou d'éventuels successeurs. Roger l'avait servi un bref temps en tant que Watari, puis Near avait été lassé de ses chevrotements et réprimandes qui lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait coupé les ponts. Et voilà qu'il devait y revenir. Cette affaire touchait de si près à Kira et au statut de L qu'il ne pouvait passer à côté. Near n'était pas curieux. Mais… Mello s'était intéressé à la Wammy's House et ses secrets, d'après les aveux de Roger qu'il relisait en ce moment. Mello s'y intéressait… Il s'y intéresserait donc.

Near se pencha de nouveau sur son ordinateur et cliqua péniblement sur quelques options, sans doute pour continuer à travailler. La créature en profita pour couler jusqu'au sol et amorcer un demi-tour. A ce moment là, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, se rapprochant rapidement. Si la créature avait encore été vivante, elle aurait dégluti. Voilà qui n'était pas du tout prévu ! Et que faisait son stupide complice, devant la salle de contrôle, qui aurait dû siffloter pour le prévenir ?

L'espion n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter davantage. Les pas se rapprochaient, et il lui fallait se cacher à tout prix. Les points lumineux se dispersèrent précipitamment dans tous les coins de la salle, emportant avec eux la cohésion de la silhouette qu'ils reflétaient. Bras et jambes, morceaux de corps épars, puzzle étranger à la collection de Near, ils sautèrent tous sur un jouet de couleur claire où il était possible de se dissimuler, évitant tant bien que mal les ombres allongées par la lueur de l'écran. Une partie de la créature, grimaçant au contact de l'obscurité (ça n'était pas mortel, mais tout de même fichtrement désagréable) trouva refuge dans le ventre ouvert de l'ours en peluche et se calfeutra dans la bourre blanche. A côté d'elle, la silhouette de Kimberley, sourcils froncés derrière des cercles roses imitant ses lunettes, était allongée et recouverte de duvet jusqu'au cou. Elle semblait le fixer d'un air sévère et lui reprocher son intrusion.

« - C'est pas ma faute, pouffiasse, souffla la créature. J'essaie d'aider ton nain, là, alors fais pas ta rapporteuse. Capiche ? »

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et l'espion se renfonça encore un peu plus dans son refuge, affleurant à peine aux bords déchiquetés du tissu pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Dehors, un sifflotement allègre retentit pour le prévenir de l'arrivée d'un intrus. Trop tard, bien sûr. Cet imbécile avait dû commencer à jongler et complètement oublier ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Toutefois, l'espion oublia une partie de son mécontentement lorsque la personne s'avança vers Near, lui permettant de distinguer son visage.

« - Oh purée, souffla la créature, prenant Kimberley à témoin. Ça faisait belle lurette… »

Avec une vivacité impressionnante, Halle Lidner se retourna dans sa direction. La créature se plaqua au fond du ventre de l'ours, furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir pu faire une telle gaffe. Elle se colla contre le tissu, histoire de jeter un œil à travers la trame vieillie et abimée. Halle scrutait toujours la peluche avec insistance. Ses yeux jaunes d'oiseau de proie étaient plissés, méfiants, attentifs.

_Une sacrée femme, un peu dans le genre de Naomi. Une femme d'action. Mais Naomi est mieux_, songea la créature avec une sorte d'orgueil. Naomi était presque des leurs. Halle était une subordonnée de Near, et une agent-double en plus de cela, qui n'avait pas hésité à trahir le chef du SPK en faveur de son rival. L'espion respectait les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à faire cela. Halle souhaitait se venger de Kira, qui avait tué un des membres de sa famille. Il comprenait très bien. La vengeance, c'était tout à fait dans ses cordes. L'illégalité aussi. Peut importait que les moyens soient corrects ou non, l'important, c'était le résultat. En revanche, la trahison, il appréciait moyen, même quand elle était en sa faveur. La trahison le hérissait. On l'avait trahi tant de fois, à commencer par les personnes qui auraient dû toujours être là pour lui, ses parents. Non, la trahison, il ne pouvait pas la sentir. Voilà donc pourquoi, même s'il estimait Halle, Naomi lui paraissait nettement supérieure. Naomi avait toujours été fidèle à elle-même et aux personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Enfin… Sauf à Raye Penber. Mais l'image de Raye était plutôt négative dans son esprit. Un homme qui voulait réduire une brillante agente du FBI au rôle de femme au foyer, ça n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, selon ses critères. Il s'imaginait à la place de la japonaise, et cela lui faisait grincer des dents.

« - Halle. »

Lidner détacha à contrecœur son regard de la peluche, et la créature retint un soupir de soulagement. Near avait cessé de taper sur l'ordinateur, même s'il ne s'était pas retourné. Il fixait l'écran sans le voir. L'espion connaissait très bien ce genre de regards. Il pouvait presque voir l'univers se teindre du bleu sombre de l'aura de Near, et tout ce qui n'était pas important pour sa réflexion, s'effacer.

« - Vous m'avez fait venir.

- Je voudrais que vous et le commandant Rester partiez à la Wammy's House. »

Halle fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. L'espion en éprouva un sentiment d'admiration mêlé d'agacement. Halle faisait bien son travail : elle s'était parfaitement adaptée aux exigences de son patron, un exploit selon lui. S'adapter à ce morveux insipide et insupportable relevait de l'impossible. Il aurait eu envie de décerner un prix à tous ceux qui y parvenaient. Mais en même temps… Comment pouvait-on ne pas réagir face à cette indifférence, ce désintérêt si total ? Il avait envie de sortir de là et de secouer Near comme un prunier, histoire de le réveiller. Qu'il bouge, nom de Dieu, mais qu'il bouge ! Ce sale petit furoncle allait finir par se transformer en statue de pierre.

« - Quand ? Demanda simplement Halle.

- Maintenant. La police est déjà sur les lieux, mais j'aimerais éviter que trop de monde ne s'intéresse à l'incendie. L'autopsie du cadavre allongé contre le mur a révélé que l'homme était mort d'une crise cardiaque. De plus, il s'est coupé le doigt lui-même et a tracé le message sur le mur. C'est de toute évidence l'œuvre d'un Death Note, ou d'un objet ayant les mêmes propriétés. Mais comment ce Kira de pacotille savait-il ce qu'était la Wammy's House et ce qu'elle représentait ? »

Near se tordait les cheveux avec tant de vigueur que la créature n'aurait pas été étonnée que la mèche blanche lui reste dans la main. Eh oui, à force de se tremper la tête dans des baquets de javel, les cheveux devenaient moins résistants… Peut-être même que la cervelle avait été atteinte. Une cervelle toute grignotée qui sentait le citron et le produit vaisselle. L'ombre s'installa plus confortablement. Les lignes fluides qui la composaient s'étirèrent en forme de rictus mesquin.

« - Vous allez vous rendre vous-même sur les lieux avec Rester, et me faire un rapport détaillé de tout ce que la police a pu trouver. Arrangez-vous pour qu'on n'en parle pas dans la presse, et surtout ne dîtes rien sur mon implication dans l'histoire.

- Malgré la menace sur le mur ? Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Halle.

- _A cause_ de la menace sur le mur. »

Near la laissa méditer ses paroles quelques instants, puis reprit :

« - Ensuite, vous enverrez à notre référence habituelle les échantillons de tous les cadavres qui se trouvent dans le périmètre de la Wammy's House. Je l'appellerai moi-même. Lorsque vous serez à Winchester, questionnez le plus de témoins possible, et bien entendu, ne dévoilez pas vos noms, et le moins possible votre visage. Dernière chose, Halle. Notez tous les détails incongrus que vous apercevrez sur les lieux. Même s'ils ne vous semblent pas importants. Surtout s'ils ne vous semblent pas importants. »

Halle fronça les sourcils. La créature aurait aimé faire la même chose, si seulement elle avait eu un visage. Tiens donc… Casper semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Pourtant, les intuitions non-fondées, ça n'était pas son truc, d'ordinaire. C'était plutôt le sien. L'espion se remémora avec un brin d'inquiétude les paroles d'Armonia Justin, qu'ils étaient passés voir avant de se rendre sur Terre. Les informations qu'ils avaient obtenues étaient très précieuses, et peu de dieux de la mort les connaissaient. Il se rappelait un avertissement en particulier.

_« Prend bien garde si tu t'infiltres dans un corps. Lorsque tu passes dans une conscience, si immatériel et léger sois-tu, tu laisses une trace. »_

Une trace. L'espion frissonna. Le regard de Halle, presque par réflexe, se retourna vers le nounours. L'espace d'un instant, l'espion éprouva un sentiment très étrange, comme si Halle pouvait vraiment le voir. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il se confondait parfaitement avec les objets blancs, il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois…

« - Je veux vous voir arriver au Q.G. 7 dans quatre jours grand maximum, ordonna Near. Prévenez aussi Miss Kayerts et Monsieur Milagro, j'aurais besoin de leurs services. »

Halle hocha la tête. Near ne s'était toujours pas retourné vers elle.

« - Rien d'autre ?

- Si… »

Near avait soudain abandonné sa mèche de cheveux. Il avait remarqué la tablette de chocolat et, surpris, se passait la langue sur les lèvres pour sentir le goût persistant du cacao. _Et merde_, songea l'espion. _Je n'aurais pas dû en bouffer. _Il vit une expression légèrement désorientée passer sur son visage et pria silencieusement Near de ne rien ajouter. Halle était déjà suffisamment suspicieuse comme ça.

« - Non. Non, finalement, rien. »

Halle haussa un sourcil et se détourna, marchant vers la sortie. La créature manqua s'étouffer, oubliant déjà que c'était elle qui avait souhaité l'indifférence de Near. Comment ça, _rien_ ? Le nabot était-il donc stupide ? Il vivait un cas de possession par une créature supranaturelle, il agissait complètement contre ses habitudes et ne se souvenait même plus de ses actions, et il osait dire que ce n'était _rien_ ? Il n'était pas rien, nom d'un chien, il était…

L'espion s'enfonça brusquement dans la bourre, se faisant le plus petit possible, n'esquissant plus aucun mouvement. Alors que Halle allait partir, elle s'était brusquement détournée de sa trajectoire pour se diriger vers l'ours en peluche. Il vit son visage suspicieux se pencher sur lui à travers le duvet. De nouveau, il eut l'impression désagréable qu'elle le dévisageait.

« - Que faîtes-vous ? »

La voix de Near avait claqué, plus sèche qu'un fouet. Halle ne sursauta pas, trop concentrée. Elle sonda encore une minute le fond du nounours, prenant tout son temps, avant de s'écarter. L'espion n'osa pas pointer le bout de son nez et fut réduit à écouter le reste de la conversation sans en voir les protagonistes.

« - Navrée, Near. J'ai cru voir quelque chose.

- Exactement. Vous avez _cru_. Allez-vous-en. »

Near était glacial, signe d'une colère qu'il avait du mal à contrôler. La créature jeta un œil autour d'elle, et comprit en distinguant la figurine de Kimberley. Near ne voulait pas qu'on voie son petit arrangement douillet, hein ? S'il n'avait pas autant craint de se faire repérer, l'espion aurait éclaté d'un rire moqueur. Halle n'insista pas et s'éloigna. La porte s'ouvrit, apportant davantage de lumière. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis la voix de Halle s'éleva. Ce n'était plus la voix de l'agent de la CIA, c'était la voix de femme que l'espion avait déjà entendue lorsqu'elle parlait des gens qu'elle aimait. Une voix plus douce, mais qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction.

« - J'ai téléphoné à l'hôpital. Elle dort, et elle va s'en tirer.

- Halle. Soyez aimable. Mêlez-vous de vos oignons. »

Dans sa cachette, l'espion forma un sourire nouveau goguenard. Il était ravi d'entendre Near parler ainsi. Les paroles étaient si crues et si puériles que ça en devenait drôle. Halle ne se démonta pas.

« - Très bien. Je vous obéirai. Mais vous devriez suivre votre propre conseil et vous intéresser de plus près aux oignons, en effet. C'est très bon quand c'est bien préparé. Je vous serais donc gré de manger quelque chose dans les douze heures qui suivent, grand maximum. Ce sera tout. Au-revoir, Near. »

Ses pas claquèrent sur le sol et elle sortit sans attendre de réponse, refermant la porte derrière elle. _Quand même_, songea l'espion en croisant les bras d'un air satisfait, _elle a la classe_. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait retourner les paroles de Near contre lui. Pour une traitresse, elle était plutôt intéressante.

La main de Near, plongeant dans le ventre du nounours, lui ôta l'envie de sourire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se traîner jusqu'à lui (il n'imaginait pas pour Near un autre moyen de locomotion). L'espion plongea promptement tout au fond de la peluche pour éviter les petits doigts blessés. Near retira la figurine. Par la brèche ainsi crée dans le coton synthétique, l'espion put voir Near souffler sur le plastique pour le débarrasser des petites touffes blanches. En contre-plongée, les cernes de Near étaient évidents, et ses mains, effrayantes de décrépitude. Il était beaucoup plus faible qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer, et l'ombre se surprit à s'en inquiéter. Elle avait toujours vu Near impassible et inébranlable. Tous deux étaient semblables sur ce point : les gens les croyaient immortels. Ils ne comprenaient pas que leur immortalité ne tenait qu'à un fil, le fil du paraître. L était immortel. Une lettre ne pouvait pas mourir. Mais les humains qui endossaient ce rôle ne l'étaient pas. Lorsque leurs proches s'en rendaient enfin compte, il était trop tard.

« - Je n'aime pas les oignons. » Déclara abruptement Near, avec le ton d'un enfant buté.

La réplique, prononcée dans cette grande pièce vide, aurait pu être comique. Mais les lèvres froissées de Near tremblaient, et son ventre gargouillait un peu à la manière de Roger avant sa mort.

« - Je n'aime pas les oignons. » Répéta Near tout bas.

Il contemplait sa paume, où la figurine de Kimberley était posée bien à plat. Puis il ferma les doigts sur elle, très très fort, et pencha la tête en avant de manière à ce que ses cheveux blancs cachent son visage. Son poignet se mit à trembler sous la force de son emprise. Quelque chose de chaud tomba dans la bourre et la fit ployer sous son poids. Avec méfiance et effarement, l'espion se déplaça pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait. Near était trop absorbé par ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte. C'était liquide. Une larme… ?

Du sang.

Une autre goutte perla des jointures disloquées de Near. Elle était rouge comme les yeux de Beyond, et éclaboussa le nounours de ses particules éclatées. Near dodelinait de la tête. Au bout d'un laps de temps qui lui sembla interminable, le détective se rendit compte qu'il saignait. Etonné, il ouvrit la main. L'espion, regardant à travers les barreaux de ses doigts putrides, vit que la représentation de Kimberley était barbouillée de sang.

« - Elle a eu un accident, souffla Near. Appelez une ambulance. »

Le regard de Near virevolta autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Near sortit de son champ de vision. L'espion reconnut le bruit familier des roues de plastiques sur le sol. Near jouait, imitant comme un enfant les bruitages de la sirène, le brouhaha des badauds et les voix des ambulanciers. Near jouait, pour tenir à distance la mort de Kimberley. Near jouait, pour contrôler les choses. L'espion sortit légèrement de sa cachette. Near leur tournait le dos, à lui et à la porte, un genou contre la poitrine, amenant l'ambulance en plastique près de la figurine posée à terre.

« - Son cœur s'est arrêté, marmonnait Near pour lui-même. Donnez-moi les électrochocs. Pchit, pchit ! »

En entendant cela, l'espion fut prit d'un tel sentiment de honte qu'il dût cesser de regarder. Honte pour Near, diminué et souffrant. Honte pour lui-même qui regardait ce triste spectacle. Il profita de ce moment d'inattention du détective pour rejoindre les autres parties de lumière liquide et s'élever jusqu'au plafond, où sa silhouette complète se reforma. Silhouette désemparée, les bras ballants. Near sortit un petit rouleau de scotch et de gaze d'un de ses véhicules. Avec une attention maniaque, il entortilla l'infirmière dedans, imprimant des fresques rouges sur les bandes blanches. La créature reconnut dans cette momie informe les pansements qui recouvraient Roger, et décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Elle glissa jusqu'au sol et entreprit de parcourir la salle en sens inverse.

Le trajet fut beaucoup plus rapide que son approche première : elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre garde à Near et à son ombre. Elle contourna les dominos, se glissa entre les remparts des châteaux de cartes, et déboucha dans le couloir, à la lumière. Déboussolée et rendue maussade par ce à quoi elle avait assisté, elle se tourna à droite et à gauche, se divisant en griffures de matière pour avoir une vue globale. Elle était seule. Cet imbécile, là, était pourtant censé l'attendre devant la porte ! Décidément, son acolyte faisait tout de travers. Ne pouvait-il donc écouter convenablement ses instructions ? Si jamais quelqu'un la voyait, comme ça, à découvert…

Un reflet métallique attira son regard.

Download, adossé à la manière d'un humain contre le chambranle, souriait de toutes ses dents de squelette mécanique. Les diodes de son corps étaient éteintes, trahissant une humeur particulièrement orageuse. Il croisait les bras, baissait la tête. Ses canines ressortaient sur la fonte de sa mâchoire. Il était effrayant.

« - Alors ? Comment s'est passée ta petite excursion à _ramper_ sur la peau de Near ? » Insinua Download, gouailleur.

La créature siffla et se projeta sur le mur à l'opposé de Download, lui faisant face. L'homme qui se reflétait dans la matière était tendu de colère.

« - Espèce de con ! Cracha-t-il. Je t'avais demandé de me prévenir si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce ! J'ai failli me faire repérer. Es-tu à ce point stupide pour ne pas siffler deux ou trois notes au bon moment ?

- Ah, malheureusement, j'étais trop occupé à admirer les fesses de mademoiselle Bullook. C'est interdit, maintenant ? Toi, tu ne te gênais pas pour les mâter, pourtant… »

La créature sur le mur enfla, déployant d'inquiétants tentacules, assombrissant le chrome.

« - Je ne la mâtais pas, je bossais avec elle, espèce d'enfoiré. Et c'était il y a treize ans. Je peux savoir d'où vient ce soudain intérêt pour le cul de Halle ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles mademoiselle Bullook ? »

La jalousie, tout aussi grinçante que la mâchoire de Download lorsqu'il ne l'huilait pas, était très nettement perceptible dans la voix de la créature. Le Shinigami élargit son sourire.

« - Oh, mon chou, ne deviens donc pas grossier, fit-il, essuyant une larme imaginaire. Toi toujours si distingué. Aurais-tu eu une dispute conjugale avec Near ?

- T'es vraiment trop con.

- Merci. Pour répondre à tes questions, si je l'appelle comme ça, c'est que je me sers de mes yeux. C'est amusant de voir le nom de tout le monde et de se dire qu'on pourrait les tuer si on le voulait bien. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, mon « soudain intérêt » pour elle ? Il m'est impossible de coucher avec elle. Avec tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Je me rince l'œil, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'occasion d'admirer tes fesses à toi, je ne les ai pas encore dénichées dans le Néant. »

La créature fit un mouvement brusque, comme si elle donnait un coup de pied dans le mur sur lequel elle se reflétait. La soirée avait été riche en émotions, surtout en émotions négatives. Elle n'avait pas besoin que son compagnon d'infortune l'asticote en vue de provoquer une dispute. Cette manie que Download avait de sans cesse lui remémorer son nouveau statut de dieu de la mort l'enrageait. Il en énumérait régulièrement les avantages et les défauts pour bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, répétant que tout était de la faute de la créature, et que s'il était réduit à cet état de cyborg poussiéreux, ça ne tenait qu'à elle. L'espion serra les dents. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour couper court à la dispute.

« - Roger est mort. » Annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Download s'arrêta net de ricaner. L'espion éprouva une certaine satisfaction à voir les circuits grésiller de surprise au fond des globes orangés de ses yeux.

« - Ah merde.

- Comme tu dis. Merde. »

L'espion souffla un grand coup et s'éleva un peu. Sa silhouette se déplia afin de s'asseoir sur l'angle entre le plafond et le mur. Download passa sa main sur sa colonne vertébrale, la grattant avec un bruit atroce. Il semblait désemparé.

« - Dans l'incendie ? Finit par demander le dieu.

- Exact. Mais il a eu le temps de bavarder un peu sur la Wammy's. »

Download s'assombrit de nouveau.

« - Et je suppose qu'encore une fois, je n'ai pas le droit d'entendre parler de cette fichue toile d'embrouille ? »

Le ton était railleur et blessé. La créature ne réagit pas. Download lui en avait beaucoup voulu lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait mené des recherches sur la Wammy's en parallèle à ses actions contre Kira et Near. Download s'était tellement énervé de cette mise à l'écart qu'elle n'avait plus osé lui en reparler. Elle avait rarement vu Download aussi en colère. Elle avait compris peu après le pourquoi de sa douleur. Les complots de la Wammy's House avaient énormément intéressé BB, surtout au temps de son incarcération. Cet intérêt avait vraisemblablement mené Beyond à la mort. Son véritable prénom, très bien protégé alors qu'il était devenu un criminel, avait été révélé au monde alors qu'il s'approchait de trop près du cœur du projet Wammy. Kira l'avait tué.

Download avait longtemps été terrorisé par Beyond et sa folie. Sa mort avait été pour lui une source de soulagement. Mais en même temps, l'espion savait bien qu'au début de leur amitié, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et avaient eu cette monumentale première dispute, Download avait passé énormément de temps avec Beyond. Accroché à ses basques comme un bébé à sa mère. Il se souvenait de l'attitude de Beyond, farouche, de sa main livide sur la tête de l'enfant, de son corps penché sur le sien lorsque Downi réclamait quelque chose. Download avait été soulagé de la mort de BB, mais il avait aussi dû beaucoup souffrir de la disparition de cet homme, dernière figure protectrice de son enfance. L'espion se demanda s'il ressentait un peu la même chose pour Roger, et se tâta un peu avant de lâcher :

« - Roger n'était pas tout rose.

- Sans blague. Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà.

- Roger et Watari n'étaient pas tous roses, pour être plus exacts. C'était Watari qui menait le jeu. Ils ont noué des alliances qui ne me disent rien qui vaillent, ont créé des choses qu'ils n'ont pas pu contrôler et qui se sont retournées contre eux. Ils avaient des ennemis, vraisemblablement au cœur même du projet Wammy. Quelqu'un a effacé toutes les données mises à disposition de N, parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que le nabot tombe dessus. Ah, et il a parlé d'une clause. Je pense à une fraude juridique pour obtenir quelque chose d'illégal. Voilà ce qui était à peu près clair. Il bafouillait beaucoup et sautait du coq à l'âne. J'ai aussi entendu parler de Superviseurs. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Download gratta de plus belle sa moelle épinière en signe d'incompréhension.

« - Non, pas du tout. Jamais entendu parler. »

Il sortit les balles métalliques de sa sacoche, jonglant d'une main pour réfléchir plus efficacement. En les voyant, la créature frissonna de malaise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer :

« - Il en manque une.

- De quoi ? Demanda Download, sincèrement étonné.

- De… Balle. Il y en avait treize. Il n'y en a que douze. Où elle est, la dernière ? »

Download arrêta de jongler. Il fit passer les balles dans une seule de ses mains, couvertes de matière imitant à perfection la peau humaine. Puis il commenta d'une voix atone :

« - Je ne savais pas que tu en connaissais le nombre.

- Bien sûr que si, j'en connais le nombre.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air très intéressé par les conséquences de tes actions, pourtant… »

Et voilà, c'était reparti. La créature se sentait naïve d'avoir songé que Download resterait sans faillir un brave toutou obéissant. Download était mort par sa faute, et une part de son humanité avec. Il était assez dévoué pour rechercher toutes les particules de son âme dans le Néant pendant treize ans d'affilée, ce qui n'était pas rien. Mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, où il risquait d'avoir des ennuis. L'espion se força à dire :

« - Si. Je m'y intéresse. Maintenant, répond. »

Download recommença à jongler allègrement, ravi de sa petite victoire. Il n'avait jamais fait chanter son ami, du moins jamais sérieusement. Mais l'âme qu'il rassemblait morceau par morceau éprouvait une telle culpabilité qu'il n'avait pas besoin de menaces. Download l'aimait toujours, oh oui. Mais il était agréable de ne plus être considéré comme un moins que rien, surtout après ce qu'il avait dû subir au seuil de la mort… A cette pensée, il grimaça et consentit à répondre :

« - La dernière balle, je l'ai lancée sur la Terre par une Fenêtre. Comme ça. J'avais envie.

- Tu sais où elle a atterri ? »

Faussement désinvolte, la créature croisait les jambes sur son perchoir. Download sourit.

« - Aucune idée. Peut-être dans un désert. Peut-être dans une grande ville. J'imagine déjà les têtes de ceux qui vont la voir filer à travers le ciel. On n'a pas fini d'entendre parler les OVNI !

- C'est toi, l'OVNI, idiot. »

Le ton était amusé. Download fit une petite courbette, sans cesser de jongler.

« - Merci, merci. Ça me rappelle une anecdote, tout ça… C'est Armonia qui m'a raconté l'histoire, elle s'est passée il y a plusieurs siècles. Le seul endroit correct pour jeter son cahier, c'est le passage entre les mondes. Les Fenêtres ont l'inconvénient de déchirer les cahiers et tout objet un peu fragile. Le Passage est stable, les énergies qui l'animent aussi. En revanche, les Fenêtres ont une structure qui mélange complètement les mondes. Il y avait un Shinigami, Oti'taravana… Je crois que c'était ça… Un nom bizarre…

- Plus bizarre que « Download » ? »

Le Shinigami ignora superbement l'intervention. Le jeu des balles dans les airs s'accéléra.

« - Bref, Oti' avait fait tomber sans le faire exprès son Death Note par une Fenêtre. Résultat, toutes les feuilles se sont éparpillées à travers je ne sais combien de mondes différents, et cet idiot est mort peu après, faute d'avoir pu inscrire suffisamment de noms. Il n'a réussi qu'à dénicher la couverture, la seule partie du cahier qui soit tombée sur la Terre. Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire où exactement, malgré la curiosité des autres. Beaucoup auraient aimé savoir où conduisait la débauche d'énergie qui forme les Fenêtres, surtout que les rares dieux à avoir essayé de passer par là ont été réduits en pièces. Mais Oti' est tombé en poussière trois secondes plus tard. Armonia était déçu. M'enfin, il a gardé le crâne de ce vieil Oti', encore intact. Il me l'a montré, vachement bien conservé.

- Charmant. » Conclut la créature d'un ton pincé.

Elle avait écouté avec passion, redescendant même du plafond au mur pour l'occasion. Parti sur sa lancée, Download se mit à déblatérer sur les récits d'Armonia Justin.

« - Il y avait aussi ce Shinigami… Zassou, un truc comme ça…

- Download. C'est bien gentil, tes histoires, mais tu comprends qu'après des années à être enfermé non-stop dans ta sacoche et écouter les grognements de dieux neurasthéniques, j'en sois un peu lassé. »

Download haussa les épaules.

« - Tant pis. Elle était marrante, celle-là.

- Connaissant ton humour, je m'en passerais très bien. »

Faute de mains, la créature enfonça ses poignets dans les poches de ses vêtements fictifs. Tous deux profitèrent de cet instant de calme, des sifflements des balles qui se succédaient entre les griffes du Shinigami. Le couloir était vide, le SPK, totalement silencieux. Tout le monde devait être en train de dormir.

« - Et toi, tu ne veux pas me raconter une histoire ? Commença Download.

- Une histoire ? »

La voix de la créature était plutôt méfiante. Elle faisait bien. Download avait fait de nombreuses digressions, mais ne perdait pas son objectif de vue.

« - Par exemple, comment est-ce que tu as commencé à enquêter sur la Wammy's ? »

L'espion gronda, mais se força à articuler, comme quelqu'un qui parle à un enfant un peu débile sur les bords.

« - J'ai commencé à m'y intéresser lorsque Beyond m'a raconté l'affaire des meurtres en série de Los Angeles. Ce jour-là, il m'a martelé, entre deux descriptions de meurtre, que s'il disparaissait, je devrais « reprendre son flambeau ». A première vue, je croyais que c'était le flambeau de l'électron libre ou du rebelle qu'il voulait me passer. Je n'ai pas compris que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Le récit a fini par glisser insensiblement à ce seul sujet, la Wammy's. C'est l'étrangeté de l'orphelinat qu'il voulait m'enfoncer dans le crâne, plus que l'histoire de LABB. J'ai dû ne pas incorporer au bouquin des dizaines de pages de notes qui portaient exclusivement sur l'orphelinat. Avec sa manie de passer d'un sujet à un autre par association d'idées et de déblatérer comme une pipelette, je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu. Ce n'est que bien après, en relisant et corrigeant, que j'ai vu… Que notre discussion voulait dire tout autre chose que ce qu'elle semblait vouloir dire. Que ce n'était pas un récit d'enquête, ni une autobiographie. Que c'était une piste. »

Il fit une pause. Se replonger dans ces souvenirs était étrange et troublant. Il se souvenait très bien des yeux écarlates de BB qui brillaient dans la pénombre, derrière les barreaux, examinant celui qu'il instituait son héritier. Le prisonnier ne lui inspirait alors que pitié, et la créature s'était imaginé lui être supérieure. Mais au final, elle avait agi comme lui.

_« Alors, petit lion. Tu as tous les éléments qui t'intéressent ?_

Oh oui. Et même bien plus. Il avait appris non-seulement l'histoire des meurtres de Los Angeles, la vraie histoire, mais aussi des informations exclusives sur la Wammy's House. Pourquoi lui avait-il fallu autant de temps pour comprendre ?

« - Il m'avait transmis un message pour Naomi, si je la trouvais. Faire attention et garder l'œil ouvert. Se méfier de la Wammy's House. J'ai mis très longtemps à m'intéresser de nouveau au sujet. Pour moi, toucher à ces trucs, c'était se condamner, et je n'avais aucune envie de crever. Pendant un moment, je n'ai aspiré qu'à deux choses, me couper de l'orphelinat et battre Near. Jusqu'à… Ce jour.

- Ce jour ? »

N'en avait-il jamais marre de poser des questions ? L'ombre n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle en arriverait là un jour, mais elle en avait assez des affrontements. L'envie d'aller se reposer dans la sacoche de Download la taraudait. La mauvaise humeur et le stress conjugués la firent parler trop vite, et elle lâcha sarcastiquement :

« - Jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai appris par hasard que la Wammy's était liée à la Mafia. »

Le silence qui tomba dans le couloir fut aussi court qu'impressionnant. Download avait arrêté de jongler et fixait la silhouette de ses grands yeux qui ne cillaient pas.

« - La Mafia ? »

Et merde. Ça, c'était de la gaffe. De la grosse gaffe bien comme il fallait. Les points de lumière liquide se divisèrent nerveusement, s'alignant en un sourire, esquissant un visage gris aux contours flous. Les faux sourcils se haussèrent.

« - Et bien oui. _Cosa Nostra_, pour être plus précis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'étonnes. Après tout, moi qui étais, moi qui _suis_ un des successeurs de L, je suis passé par la Mafia. Je n'étais pas le premier, c'est tout. »

Sa tentative échoua lamentablement. Download le connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

« - Tu t'en es rendu compte… Par _hasard_ ? Répéta le dieu en appuyant sur chaque mot.

- Tout à fait par hasard. Au détour d'une conversation. »

_Ce qui est_, songea l'espion, _rien de moins que la stricte vérité_.

« - Quand ? Articula péniblement le dieu.

- Pendant l'année où nous nous sommes… Perdus de vue. »

Download était sonné par la nouvelle. Il fit un pas hésitant en avant, puis s'avança de plus en plus rapidement. Par réflexe, l'espion se rétracta vers le plafond. Download pouvait le toucher, il ne l'oubliait pas, et n'oubliait pas non-plus que les caresses risquaient toujours de se transformer en coups de griffes. Mais ses craintes étaient infondées. Le but de Download n'était pas de le toucher, mais d'atteindre les grands carreaux du mur. Il se fondit dedans en même temps qu'il déployait ses ailes. Intrigué, l'espion le suivit et traversa le verre jusqu'à se retrouver dehors. Un petit vent frais l'accueillit. Download planait juste devant la façade, contemplant la ville de New-York en contrebas, et les minuscules fourmis lumineuses qui s'y déplaçaient. La créature l'observa un moment, inquiète.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Download éclata d'un rire grinçant. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il dégénéra, il lui fit peur. Comme Near, comme tous les enfants de la Wammy's House au bout d'un certain temps, Download sombrait dans la folie.

« - _Par hasard_, répéta-t-il comme une excellente blague. Des informations sur _Cosa Nostra_, par hasard. Intéressant, vraiment.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, se défendit la créature. Dans le contexte, c'était totalement imprévu. Je parlais avec mon informateur d'un conflit strictement mafieux, et soudain, voilà que j'entends… »

Mais ses protestations furent emportées par le vent, et Download rit de plus belle. Sa voix rauque mugissait dans le souffle qui les enveloppait. Les diodes de son corps se rallumèrent une à une, rouges, alarmantes. Cet être surnaturel au-dessus de cet abyme, ce rire éperdu dans cette ville tentaculaire, retentissant dans la nuit, était une vision angoissante et magnifique à la fois.

« - Et dis-moi, cette intéressante révélation est venue dans la conversation, ou elle est venue au lit, comme la collaboration de Halle Bullook ? Cracha soudain Download.

- Je n'ai couché ni avec Halle, ni avec mon informateur, se défendit immédiatement la créature.

- Ah vraiment ? »

La face inhumaine de Download, tordue par la rage, se retourna vers elle. Mais la créature soutint la haine qu'elle percevait dans son regard. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à se reprocher. Mais pas ça.

« - Vraiment. Je les ai manipulés, je leur ai menti, je leur ai fait des promesses dont je savais que je ne les tiendrais pas, mais je n'ai pas fait ça.

- En gros, tu les as trahis. »

La réplique lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Download parlait très calmement, mais savait user des mots comme de rouleaux compresseurs qui le broyaient tout entier. Les mots exacts qui lui faisaient mal. Comme les codes secrets d'un ordinateur.

« - Tu les as embobinés, et tu les as trahis. Je me disais bien, aussi, que Halle avait beaucoup pleuré à ta mort… Sa tête lorsqu'elle a vu le clocher qui brûlait était inoubliable. Tu lui as promis quoi ? Une vie heureuse, avec des enfants et un joli mariage blanc ? Non, j'ai du mal à y croire, c'est Halle, quand même… Une vie d'aventuriers à deux ? On enquête le jour et on baise la nuit ? Quand à l'autre, là, ton _informateur_… Pendant combien de temps as-tu joué avec lui ? Un an, donc ? Un an à essayer de le convaincre que tu allais me laisser tomber et que tu tenais à lui ? A-t-il su que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un, allongé dans les ruines, ce jour où tu as fait sauter le QG ? A-t-il su que si j'étais mort de mes blessures ce jour-là, comme il l'avait voulu, toi-aussi tu aurais suivi ?

- Tais-toi.

- L'as-tu appelé, lorsque tout a explosé ? Oh oui, j'en suis sûr, tu l'as appelé. Tu l'as même appelé avant moi, car son nom est le premier qui t'est passé par l'esprit. A force de le côtoyer dans ta recherche de Kira et des secrets de la Wammy's, tu lui as laissé un accès à ton cœur. A ta tête. A Halle aussi, tu lui as laissé cet accès, et c'est en partie pour ça que tu as décidé de te sacrifier, n'est-ce pas ? Pour éviter que tous tes pantins ne meurent ? Pour éviter qu'_elle_ ne meure ? Tu es trop sensible pour véritablement manipuler, mon cher. Tu t'attaches à tes pantins. Near ne commettrait jamais cette erreur.

- Tais-toi !

- Ont-il su, Halle et ton informateur ? Que c'était moi que tu avais choisi ? Ou plutôt, que c'était moi ton pantin favori ? Je suis curieux, ont-ils dit qu'ils t'aimaient ? Au détour d'une conversation, _peut-être_ ? Ont-ils… Ont-ils pleuré, Mello, comme moi quand je t'ai avoué ?

- TAIS-**TOI** ! »

Entendre son propre nom avait brisé toute sa retenue. Il avait hurlé. Hurlé.

_Je ne suis pas Mello. _

_Je ne suis plus Mello. _

« - Tais-toi, tais-toi ! »

_Ont-ils pleuré, Mello ? _

Halle, assise à cette table, s'énervant, ses cheveux blonds qui voltigeaient, ses dents qui faisaient saigner sa lèvre inférieure pour une fois sans maquillage. Ses cris, le verre d'alcool qu'elle avait jeté par terre, tu ne sais rien, Mello, rien, je ne trahis personne, personne ! Je ne fais que venger quelqu'un que j'aime, Mello ! Je ne fais qu'aider quelqu'un que j'aime, parce que je t'… Non, elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, elle s'était détournée, malheureuse, froide, enragée. Va-t-en, Mello, ça suffit maintenant, va-t-en, VA-T-EN !

Les larmes séchées sur les joues de l'homme. Ce visage dur et désespéré, ce visage crispé par la souffrance. La cocaïne qui s'accrochait à ses lèvres. Les traits crispés, les mains qui agrippaient ses bras, les ongles dans sa chair, les doigts entremêlés au chapelet. Les cris forcenés, précipités, vomis… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Mello ? Sale tafiole, sale tapette, sale pédé, je te hais, plus que personne n'a jamais haï sur cette Terre, Mello, Mello, je te hais, JE TE HAIS ! Il s'était effondré, et plus rien. Plus rien dit, jamais, jamais sincèrement.

Ils avaient pleuré, oh oui, ils avaient pleuré. Et curieusement, leurs larmes lui avaient fait mal.

Download le regardait à présent avec une douceur surprenante. Il était toujours assailli par le remord après ses crises de colère. Cela au moins n'avait pas changé.

« - Tu vois, c'est bizarre, je leur en veux juste pour ça. »

La créature ne répondit pas, fixant New York qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini.

« - Je leur en veux parce que… Je n'ai pas été le premier sur ce coup-là.

- Quel coup ? » Murmura Mello.

Il avait l'impression, bien ce que fut impossible, que sa voix s'était brisée.

« - Le coup de l'aveu pour t'annoncer ce que tu savais déjà… »

Mello ne put s'en empêcher, il rit amèrement.

« - Ils n'ont jamais rien avoué. Arrête de te faire des films, tout le monde n'est pas aussi guimauve que toi. Ni Halle ni lui ne m'aimaient. Ils étaient peut-être amoureux, mais en tous cas ils ne m'aimaient pas, et c'est pour cela que ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher, même une demi-seconde. Halle n'aimait pas mon agressivité et ma folie furieuse. Lui n'aimait pas mes habitudes, mes manies et mes goûts. Elle haïssait tout ce qui venait de moi, car je ne collais pas à ce qu'elle recherchait. Il est resté tout le long dans sa rancœur et sa haine, à me lâcher les informations du bout des lèvres pour se mettre en paix avec sa conscience. Même quand on en est venus à travailler ensemble sans se gueuler dessus toutes les cinq minutes, ils me regardaient d'un air mauvais, comme si j'étais responsable des pires maux de la Terre. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. »

Download tenta un nouveau sourire fatigué.

« - Et c'est vraiment tout ?

- C'est vraiment tout. »

Silence.

« - Et… Toi, tu les aimais ? »

La question était délicate. Mello eut envie de se mordre la lèvre, mais dût se faire une raison. Il pouvait parfaitement parler et voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, en revanche, les gestes physiques concernant le visage lui étaient interdits, si simples soient-ils. Faute de mieux, il devait se contenter d'agencer ses fragments en forme de sourire, ou de grimace. Il prit son temps pour répondre.

« - J'avais pitié d'eux. Je suppose que d'une certaine façon, je les ai pris en affection, à la fin. Mais rien à voir avec toi, Matt. »

Matt.

C'était dit.

« - Très bien. »

Ils regardèrent la ville, sans parler. La brise vint de nouveau effleurer et troubler l'âme de Mello, ondoyante sur la façade, et gonfler les ailes de Matt.

« - Ça fait bizarre, dit celui-ci. De sentir de nouveau du vent après treize ans. J'ai l'impression d'être resté tout ce temps dans une pièce close et sentant le renfermé.

- C'était à peu près ça, en fait. »

Mello contemplait avec envie les bâtiments de béton. Il aurait aimé s'y promener, se gonfler les poumons de l'air frais du soir. Il aurait aimé avoir un corps, même un corps osseux comme celui d'un Shinigami. Il aimait tant les sensations.

« - Donc la Wammy's est liée à la Mafia ? »

Matt avait relancé la conversation d'une voix songeuse. L'accalmie était finie. Ils allaient se remettre à discuter, argumenter, et tout se finirait invariablement par une engueulade, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Ils ne pouvaient pas dormir et parfois, Mello se disait que cette absence de repos allait achever des les rendre dingues. Au moins, dans ses rêves, il ne se disputait pas avec lui.

« - Oui. Je ne sais pas si leurs liens sont très étroits, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de chercher avec Kira sur les bras. Mais en tout cas, les deux organismes ont des contacts. Je m'en suis rendu compte en discutant… Avec mon informateur. »

Matt feignit d'ignorer son hésitation.

« - Développe, s'il te plait.

- La Wammy's House a des ennemis. Et parfois, lorsqu'il y a des gens qui la gênent, il semblerait qu'elle envoie une… Une équipe de nettoyage.

- Une équipe de…

- Si tu pouvais ne pas m'interrompre toutes les cinq secondes, je m'expliquerais tout seul ! » S'emporta Mello.

Matt leva les mains devant lui dans un geste apaisant, battant des ailes pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« - Très bien, très bien, je me tais.

- J'espère bien, gronda Mello. Bref, il n'est pas exclu qu'en cas de problème, la Wammy's envoie des tueurs à gages.

- Ah ouais.

- Et ouais. Il était bien mignon notre stéréotype de Watari-gentil-inventeur. Je suis quasiment sûr que les tueurs que mon… Mon informateur a cités venaient de la Wammy's House, parce qu'il a très clairement entendu le nom de Watari. Or, ces tueurs étaient renseignés par _Cosa Nostra_ sur le lieu où se trouvait leur cible.

- Et comment ce _cher_ informateur était-il au courant ? Il a envoyé buter la victime, je suppose ?

- Il a tenu son ami dans ses bras alors qu'il se vidait de son sang. »

Les lumières rouges qui illuminaient encore le corps de Download s'éteignirent, comme s'il n'en supportait plus la couleur.

« - Ah.

- Tu es très loquace, ce soir, Matt.

- Que veux-tu. J'apprends que papy Roger était un dangereux gangster, que Watari bossait avec des types du genre de Rod Ross, et que le type le plus désagréable que j'ai jamais rencontré avait un cœur. Ouh, c'est trop pour moi. »

Il mima une jeune fille en pamoison, chutant de plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Mello eut une exclamation de surprise furieuse.

« - Mais ça va pas !

- Calme-toi, relaaaax ! Je ne risque rien.

- Putain, quand même, fait gaffe… Je suis pas habitué. »

Il se détourna furieusement pour cacher son émotion.

« - Bref. La Wammy's avait envoyé trois gars faire le sale boulot. Mon informateur a voulu en démolir un pour donner à la cible le temps de fuir. Il a coincé la tête d'un des tueurs dans une vieille presse pour broyer le métal, et un ami à lui l'a mise en marche. Manque de bol, elle s'est bloquée. Après, le gars avait tellement la haine qu'il a été plus rapide. Il a tué la cible. C'est à ce moment que mon informateur a entendu le nom de Watari, alors que l'assassin allait lui tirer une balle. Ses comparses ont attrapé le tueur en le sermonnant, disant que Watari n'allait pas être content s'il démolissait quelqu'un d'autre. Les trois inconnus ont mis les voiles, et le copain de mon informateur, celui qui avait mis la presse en marche, leur a couru après. Il y a eu des coups de feu et personne ne l'a revu après. Mon informateur pense qu'ils ont jeté son cadavre à la mer. »

L'histoire était sinistre. Mello se demanda si, comme lui, Matt ressentait une pitié dévorante à l'égard de cette personne qu'il avait tout d'abord haïe.

« - Génial, murmura Matt. Vraiment génial. Moi qui croyais qu'on allait un peu être tranquilles… Voilà que tout recommence, en pire.

- En pire ? »

_A mon tour de poser des questions laconiques_, songea-t-il avec humour.

« - Oui. Cette fois, il n'y a pas d'ennemi fixe. Cette fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a dix-mille. Un Kira quelque part dans la nature, Ghost, la Wammy's House, la Mafia qui va peut-être s'en mêler… Plus ceux qu'on a à l'intérieur du SPK, avec leurs Death Objects. On ne sait pas ce qui peut leur passer par la tête. Natasha n'a jamais tué quelqu'un et c'est une gosse solide, mais Gray est foutrement malade dans sa tête et Elio et Lucian me fichent la trouille. Je sais qu'il s'agit de réincarnations et qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien, mais c'est quand même _weird_ de voir L tenir tranquillement la main de celui qui l'a tué. On ne sait plus qui est gentil ou méchant dans cette histoire. Entre l'informateur, là, qui était un vrai salaud mais a eu une vie de merde, Halle la pétasse qui avait quand même assez de bon goût pour être amoureuse de toi, Roger qui se confesse avant de crever et Watari-le-bienfaiteur-mégalomane… Il n'y a plus de distinction. Plus de mal. Plus de bien. Je sais que c'est tout le temps comme ça dans la vie. Mais d'habitude, les nuances ne sont pas aussi évidentes, et elles ne rendent pas les choses aussi compliquées. »

Mello ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il s'étonnait de ce que son ami ait parlé aussi longtemps et aussi justement. Matt ne disait pas souvent ce qu'il pensait, on ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. Il songea qu'il faudrait lui demander son avis plus souvent.

_Dommage que tu penses à ça seulement _après_ l'avoir envoyé à la mort… _

Mello frissonna, bien qu'il ne ressente pas le froid.

« - Viens Matt, on rentre. »

Matt obéit sans rechigner pour une fois, et rentra en repliant ses ailes. Mello traversa le verre dans l'autre sens, à la manière d'un fantôme. C'était bien pratique, parfois, quand même. Mello s'était souvent demandé de quelle matière il était composé. Contrairement aux Shinigamis, il pouvait être vu par les humains. Il en avait fait les frais en passant sous le nez de l'ambulancière qui posait des questions à Rester sur le cas de Kimberley. Elle avait hurlé de peur. Heureusement, Rester l'avait rassurée, croyant sans doute à une souris ou un insecte. Pourtant, les Protecteurs, qui étaient aussi des âmes, étaient invisibles à tous. Cela tenait-il à sa dégradation, ou son éclatement en plusieurs morceaux ? A son contact avec le Néant ? Etrange, oui, étrange…

« - Tu comptes vraiment les aider dans leur enquête ? Demanda Matt lorsqu'ils furent revenus dans le couloir.

- Oui. »

Le ton était sec, signifiant que le sujet était clos. Comme d'habitude, Matt n'en tint pas compte.

« - Et bien sûr, tu fais tout cela de manière parfaitement intéressée ?

- Exactement. Je fais ça parce que j'y ai de l'intérêt. Je veux avoir le fin-mot de l'histoire. Puisque ta saloperie de Roi nous a embarqués tous deux dans cette galère… Et bien autant en profiter à fond. Maintenant, ta gueule. »

Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense encore qu'il était amoureux de Near ou de Halle et faisait tout cela pour eux. Les crises de jalousie, ça suffisait pour ce soir. Mais il avait mal évalué la situation. Les yeux oranges de Matt furent traversés d'un éclair de rage. Mello put distinguer les circuits perforés tout au fond de l'iris.

« - Ta gueule ? Aurais-tu oublié que tu n'es pas complet, mon cher, et que cela ne tient qu'à moi ? Tu préfères rester mutilé toute ta… (Il renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire) Toute ta mort, mon vieux ? Quoique… Tu as l'habitude, non ?

- FERME-LA ! »

Le reflet de Mello lui tourna le dos, rageur, impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas le gifler, ni prendre possession de lui comme de Near. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre Matt, alors que lui avait tout pouvoir. Les rôles étaient inversés, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait envie de pleurer de rage, ce qui lui était impossible de surcroit.

Ne pas avoir de corps était une terrible punition.

Les griffes de verre de Matt effleurèrent le mur, accrochant des lambeaux de lumière. Mello tressaillit et risqua un coup d'œil. Le Shinigami avait de nouveau le regard doux.

« - Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça. »

Mello ne se retourna pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais cela. Mais pourtant, il le méritait. _Quelque chose de mal_, avait dit Roger, _qui semblait être une si bonne idée_… C'était cela. Il s'était tué et il l'avait tué. La surface de l'âme frissonna, troublée de cercles concentriques aux endroits où les griffes du dieu le touchaient.

« - J'ai froid. J'aimerai rentrer, à présent. »

Matt soupira. La voix de son ami était butée et dure. Il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre ce soir. Il se résigna, comme toujours. Il tendit sa sacoche vers Mello, qui ondula sur le sol et sur ses jambes gainées de tissu synthétique pour se blottir dans la besace. Il s'y calfeutra avec soulagement et répugnance à la fois. C'était son refuge, celui qui l'avait tiré du Néant, et aussi celui où il croupissait en attendant que Matt fasse le travail, récupère tous les morceaux de son âme. Le sale boulot.

« - J'aimerai le faire moi, marmonna Mello, se recroquevillant en larme d'étoile au creux du polystyrène. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. »

C'était sa manière de s'excuser. Matt rit, un peu moqueusement, un peu tendrement, et ne put s'empêcher de serrer très fort le sac contre la cage grise de son torse. Il n'y battait pas de cœur, et pourtant, il sentait souvent un débordement d'émotions à cet endroit, bien trop fort pour être un simple souvenir de sa vie humaine. Un petit coup outré lui répondit.

« - Je ne suis pas un doudou !

- Mais si, mon poussin, mais si… Tu me dis toujours que je suis un gosse, alors je fais le gosse, et j'ai besoin de mon douuuuudouuuu !

- Espèce de… »

Torrent de jurons. Matt rit de plus belle et répondit par d'autres bêtises.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa voix, Mello s'en donnait à cœur joie. Et Matt devait bien admettre que ces chamailleries lui avaient manqué.

* * *

How to use it :

_Les Protecteurs ont l'interdiction formelle de se montrer à des humains, ainsi que de faire un geste physique qui manifeste leur présence._

_**

* * *

**_

Los Angeles

_**15 juin 2025 (cinq heures du matin)**_

Le réveil, qui sonnait sans interruption depuis cinq bonnes minutes, reçut un grand coup de poing de la part de son propriétaire. Malheureusement, il ne cessa pas pour autant de lui vriller les oreilles. Triiiii Triiiii Triiiiii ! _Debout, debout, il est l'heure de replonger dans la réalité, mon vieux !_ Semblait-il dire de sa voix criarde. En désespoir de cause, l'homme le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'appareil émit un drôle de son, comme quelqu'un qui s'étrangle, et se stoppa net.

_Arrêt cardiaque_, songea-t-il machinalement, les yeux encore collés par le sommeil. _Gabrielle, passe-moi les électrochocs, il faut le faire repartir. _

Puis l'idée lui vint qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une machine, pas d'un patient, et qu'il était dans son lit, bien au chaud, entortillé dans les couvertures, non dans la salle d'urgences. Il lâcha un grognement. Quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle il réglait son réveil, c'était toujours trop tôt. Sans doute à cause de l'âge, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ouvrir les yeux le matin. Un jour, la sonnerie ne suffirait pas à le tirer du sommeil et il mourrait là, couché, sans s'être rendu au travail. Une jolie mort de paresseux. Il aimait bien l'idée, lui, surmené de la première heure qui carburait au café et ne savait pas s'arrêter.

_Heure du décès_, pensa-t-il en n'entendant plus le tic-tac du réveil, _cinq heures. Cause : meurtre de la main d'un conjoint exaspéré. 'Faut mettre les forces de police sur le coup, et qu'il y ait une enquête… _

Ce mot provoqua une sorte de déclic et il ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa le plafond quelques instants, le regard et l'esprit vide. Il attendait d'être rattrapé par ses pensées, comme un sportif sait qu'il va retomber après le saut à la perche. La réalité revint lentement mais sûrement, plus forte que jamais, effaçant les dernières traces de sommeil et d'humour, lui rappelant pourquoi il se tuait à la tâche jusque tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il avait tant de mal à se lever le matin.

« - Bonjour. » Dit-il doucement.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mais il disait quand même bonjour, saluant les morts avant d'aider les vivants. Comme tous les matins de sa vie. Il se donna une minute supplémentaire pour imaginer leurs visages, leurs voix, leurs réponses affectueuses, toutes ces choses inestimables qui se dissolvaient peu à peu dans sa mémoire. Il était sûr qu'ils lui auraient dit de ne pas se morfondre, mais il était sûr aussi que s'ils avaient encore été là, il aurait fait mine d'ignorer leurs recommandations en râlant pour la forme. Il se leva sans écouter leurs remontrances imaginaires, se cogna l'orteil contre le pied de lit, l'épaule contre la porte, faillit perdre sa montre dans la chasse d'eau des toilettes, et arriva à la cuisine débraillé et à cloche-pied.

Comme d'habitude.

Comme d'habitude également, il se fit un café très fort et disposa sur la table une pomme rouge, des tartines et une plaquette de chocolat. En nouant sa cravate, il alluma sa radio, une machine d'un autre âge plus proche d'un tourne-disque que d'une chaîne Hi-fi. Il glissa un CD dans le lecteur, augmenta le volume, et entama son petit déjeuner au son des notes familières.

_**« Allo papa, bobo ! **_

_**Je crois qu'mes poumons ne sont pas beaux**_

_**Allo, papa, examine-les !**_

_**Avec ta batterie de tests électrifiés**_

_**Papa, papa, papa gâteau**_

_**Papa m'envoie dare-dare à l'hosto**_

_**C'est tout la faute du tabac,**_

_**Me punis pas, mon p'tit papa ! »**_

Oh non, il ne le punirait pas. Il aurait bien aimé, mais il était trop tard. A la place, il croqua dans la pomme et espéra que là où elle était, la mère du chanteur allait copieusement le disputer pour son imprudence. Puis il cassa un carré de chocolat qu'il fourra dans sa bouche, et imagina la mine furibonde d'un certain blondinet. C'était le souvenir le moins douloureux du lot. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu.

La musique changea. Il ânonna les paroles en même temps que la voix rauque.

_**« J'aurais pu contrôler la mer**_

_**Conquérir ciel et terres**_

_**J'aurais pu tout avoir**_

_**Sauf ce que je voulais**_

_**Juste un seul de tes regards… »**_

Il grignota sans faim ses tartines et rangea tout dans le lave-vaisselle, en grimaçant à cause de son dos raide. Il laissa le CD tourner jusqu'au dernier accord de guitare, arrêta tout, et sortit de la maison.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Il n'allumait jamais la radio, même pour écouter les bulletins d'information. Les catastrophes et les progrès, il s'en fichait royalement. La troisième guerre mondiale aurait pu éclater qu'il serait allé au travail sans changer d'un poil sa routine bien réglée. Il s'arrêta chez le marchand de journaux et acheta son magazine de sport quotidien, déambulant une minute sur le parking pour le feuilleter. Ses chaussures claquaient sur le bitume. Il commençait déjà à faire chaud, et il tira un peu sur son col pour desserrer sa cravate en même temps qu'il tournait les pages. Il s'arrêta, adossé contre sa voiture, pour se plonger dans la rubrique concernant les courses de voitures.

Il n'y avait que quelques potins, rien de vraisemblable sur sa chère Kimberley. Des rumeurs prétendaient qu'elle ne participerait pas à la prochaine grande course et qu'elle allait arrêter sa carrière, mais ce n'étaient que des bêtises. Il savait très bien qu'elle chassait les journalistes à grands coups de pieds au derrière, et qu'ils avaient du mal à obtenir une autre interview qu'une litanie de jurons demandant à ce qu'on lui fiche la paix. En ces cas-là, ils inventaient des rumeurs explosives qu'elle était obligée de démentir en hurlant pendant une véritable interview. Il prit la résolution de lui téléphoner plus souvent, histoire de savoir si tout allait bien avec celui qu'elle-même surnommait « son petit stalker ». Il froissa le papier glacé, le balança à la poubelle et se remit en route.

A l'hôpital, seules deux voitures du service de jour étaient garées. Les médecins qui travaillaient la nuit, les « Hiboux » comme on les surnommait ici, étaient encore tous là à s'activer. La relève, composée de ceux qu'on avait baptisés les « Tournesols » pour leur amour du soleil, n'était pas encore nombreuse. Peu parvenaient à se lever si tôt. La première voiture, une jeep sobre et métallisée, signalait la présence de Gabrielle Healing. La seconde, un engin délabré datant des années quarante, rouillé et vacillant, le fit sourire. De petites étiquettes aux couleurs pastelles étaient collées sur les portières :

_« Restez zens, restez Bouddha ! »_

_« N'oubliez pas, ouvrez vos chakras ! »_

_« Si vous pensez que le Feng shui est une maladie, vous avez besoin de vous ressourcer ! »_

_« Respirez à fond, mangez chinois et faites du yoga : on vous prendra peut-être pour des dingues, mais vous resterez sereins et joyeux. »_

_« C'est qui d'abord, Natasha ? »_

Une nouvelle fantaisie était aujourd'hui placardée dans le coin du pare-brise :

_« Ce véhicule est aussi vieux que sa propriétaire, et comme elle, il fonctionne encore ! Vive le recyclage ! »_

Il rit. La voiture n'avait certainement pas le même âge que sa propriétaire aux joues constellées de tâches de son, ronde et fraîche comme une enfant. Cet écart d'âge si apparent entre lui-même la jeune femme et indignait tout le monde à l'hôpital : comment un si petit bout pouvait-il gâcher sa vie avec un vieux ronchon comme lui ? Le médecin en était le premier surpris, et ne croyait à son bonheur que lorsqu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais osé le lui proposer, ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire jaser d'avantage. Il penchait pour la première solution. Emily prenait un malin plaisir à lui roucouler des « Mon-Nathan-plein-de-rides » et « Mon-vieux-grincheux-d'amour » en public. Sans doute ce nouvel autocollant était-il une manière de provoquer les bigotes.

Nathan se rendit dans les vestiaires et enfila la blouse blanche réglementaire, avant d'aller visiter ses patients. Il faisait un tour d'horizon chaque matin, pour voir ce qui avait changé. Il commençait toujours par la chambre 69, bien que ça ne soit pas la plus proche des casiers. Lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi, Emily répondait à sa place, affirmant qu'il était très coquin, son petit docteur. Du coup, tout le monde riait d'un air gêné, et personne n'insistait.

« - Bonjour, Matt ! Lança-t-il en poussant la porte. Alors, comment ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, un gémissement. Le malade s'enfouit entièrement sous les couvertures. Nathan ouvrit les rideaux sans écouter ses protestations. Il vérifia la perfusion, lui parla du traitement avec animation, lui donna une claque dans le dos qui lui fit plonger la tête dans le haricot, et ressortit enfin, gêné, mais heureux de ne plus parler tout seul et de pouvoir dire à un véritable être humain :

« - Courage, Matt. Vous allez vous en sortir. »

Matteo Longway était atteint d'une leucémie, qu'on avait diagnostiquée à un stade avancé. En voyant arriver cet homme aux yeux désespérés, et qu'on surnommait de la même manière que Mail, Nathan s'était senti profondément ébranlé. C'était malsain de sans cesse l'appeler Matt et de l'avoir installé dans son ancienne chambre, mais le médecin était si las de la vie qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher. Depuis maintenant un an, il s'acharnait sur la maladie de Matteo comme sur un ennemi personnel, essayant tous les traitements tour à tour, les combinant lorsque la cause semblait perdue. Après de nombreuses rechutes qui lui avaient fait frôler la mort, le cancéreux était en train de se remettre. Mélancolique, Nathan se demandait ce qu'il trouverait pour se forcer à travailler après ce patient là. Il détestait un peu plus son travail à chaque jour qui passait, et s'il n'y avait pas eu Matteo et la crainte d'être trop vieux pour Emily, il aurait d'ors et déjà pris sa retraite.

« - Merci, docteur… » Murmura Matteo lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre.

Ce n'était pas la voix éraillée de Mail Jeevas, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il termina le tour des chambres et dût supporter les grommellements de Mme Indra, une increvable petite vieille qui n'avait à envier à Fuchsia que la puissance de sa voix, ses prédictions excentriques et son goût vestimentaire. Fort heureusement, la drôle de bohémienne était partie depuis de nombreuses années. Il n'aurait pas eu les nerfs assez solides pour la supporter, à présent.

Il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose durant la nuit. Nathan se réfugia avec soulagement dans son bureau pour y examiner la paperasse qui s'entassait. Emily l'attendait dans la pièce, lui souriant avec douceur. Cheveux sombres et courts, visage mutin. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant sombrer dans un doux émerveillement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me trouve ? _

Cette question, il se la posait tous les jours, et n'avait jamais de réponse. Il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait l'aimer, lui, homme désabusé et perpétuellement accroché à ses fantômes. Il avait l'impression que pour le supporter, il fallait être un ange d'abnégation et de générosité. Nathan savait bien qu'il n'était pas objectif par rapport à Emily, à la croire ainsi parfaite. Mais après tant d'années de solitude, il aurait préféré se crever les yeux plutôt que de critiquer quelqu'un qui acceptait de partager sa vie. Elle aurait dû chercher un Prince charmant, pas s'accrocher ainsi à Grincheux. Pourtant elle restait, et il lui en était éperdument reconnaissant. Il lui passait tout, et ils n'avaient jamais eue de véritable dispute. Sa joie trop exubérante, son calme parfois éprouvant pour les nerfs, la distance qu'elle maintenait entre eux et ses réponses parfois évasives à ce sujet ne provoquaient pas chez lui de véritable irritation ou colère. Il l'aimait. Et ne voulait rien savoir d'autre.

Elle et Kimberley étaient les seuls êtres humains qui le raccrochaient encore à la vie.

« - Alors, mon Nathan-d'amour, chantonna-elle gaiement. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Très, mentit-il sans vergogne. Et toi ?

- Pas vraiment. Kimberley est à l'hôpital. »

Nathan ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Le magazine du matin lui revint en tête, avec ses rumeurs défaitistes. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ?

« - C… Comment ça ?

- On m'a téléphoné il y a quelques heures, de New-York. Elle a fait une sorte de crise de nerfs. Ils n'ont pas réussi à savoir ce que c'était pour l'instant. Ils sont en plein dans les examens. Ils m'ont décrit les symptômes et ça ressemblait un peu à… (Son visage rond se ferma.) Ses précédents malaises. Mais cette fois, elle a perdu connaissance. Heureusement, elle était chez son petit stalker, on l'a conduite immédiatement aux urgences. »

Nathan chercha à tâtons le dossier de sa chaise et s'affala dessus. Les coudes sur le bureau, il se prit la tête entre les mains, ne se souciant pas de mettre ses lunettes de travers.

« - Oh misère… Murmura-t-il sinistrement. Ça a recommencé. »

Emily posa une main sur son épaule.

Kimberley s'était déjà écroulée ainsi auparavant, sans raison évidente. La première fois, ils n'y avaient pas vraiment prêté attention. C'était il y avait plus de treize ans, Nathan ne se souvenait plus de la date exacte. Sous le choc, elle avait dévalé trois escaliers, ce qui lui avait valu une côté fêlée. Personne ne s'était trop inquiété de ses balbutiements incohérents, habituels chez elle.

La seconde fois, c'était juste après le départ de l'amnésique, Naomi, alias Nana. Il se souvenait du jour à cause de la frayeur que la japonaise leur avait causée, émergeant du coma après une semaine d'arrêt total des fonctions cérébrales. Elle s'était redressée d'un bond dans son lit, poussant un long cri d'horreur. Elle avait filé à toutes jambes, échevelée et encore en vêtements d'hôpital, en compagnie du blondinet dont il avait su beaucoup plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Mello. Dans la journée, Kimberley s'était écroulée dans un couloir, poussant un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Il y avait ensuite eu cette nuit où Matt avait appelé en catastrophe parce que Mello faisait une overdose. Kimberley avait laissé tomber son plateau, le teint gris, croyant avoir entendu quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait reçu le coup de téléphone paniqué de Matt. Elle avait allumé son portable, elle qui ne le touchait jamais.

La dernière fois, la plus grave, ça avait été ce funeste jour de la mort de Mail et Mihael. Le véhicule dans lequel ils étaient tous trois montés pour secourir Matt était rentré dans une façade. Nathan avait alors su, en voyant son teint cireux et ses mains tremblantes sur le volant, que c'était trop tard. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps.

Mail était mort.

Lors de ses malaises, elle avait toujours le même comportement étrange, décalé par rapport à la réalité. Balbutiements, regard vague, parfois prémonitions. Les crises ne s'étaient plus manifestées depuis la mort de Matt, et Nathan avait renoncé à sa batterie de tests pour en déterminer l'origine. Il le regrettait aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle avait une maladie inconnue, qui ne se manifestait que rarement ? Heureusement, cette fois, elle était chez son fameux « stalker », nom qu'ils utilisaient pour éviter de nommer L à voix haute. Ce n'était qu'un préjugé, mais la savoir avec cette sorte de légende humaine atténuait un peu ses craintes. Un peu. Il songeait déjà aux tests supplémentaires qu'il pourrait lui faire passer.

Le visage de Mail, ensanglanté, le regard vide derrière ses goggles, lui revint à l'esprit. Il serra les poings sur ses tempes grisonnantes. Non, cela ne se reproduirait plus ! Elle était jeune et forte. Il ne verrait pas mourir une autre personne qu'il aimait.

« - Quand elle m'a téléphoné, elle était toujours couchée mais ne ménageait pas ses jurons ! Le rassura Emily. Elle était furieuse qu'on ne la laisse pas sortir. Elle hurlait qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme. A mon avis, elle sera sur pieds demain. »

Voyant qu'il gardait un air accablé, elle décida d'amener la conversation sur un sujet plus joyeux.

« - Au fait, tu es au courant ? Il y a un voleur dans le service.

- Un voleur ? »

Il releva la tête, momentanément distrait de ses réflexions morbides.

« - Oui, un voleur, confirma-t-elle en souriant. Ce matin, lorsqu'Healing est arrivée, elle a fouillé dans son casier pour trouver son collier favori, tu sais, avec le petit poisson… »

Nathan hocha la tête, ahuri.

« - Eh bien, impossible de remettre la main dessus ! Pourtant, le cadenas était fermé et elle n'a donné la combinaison à personne. On a juste retrouvé une perle accrochée dans les fentes du métal, mais on ne voit pas comment le voleur aurait pu glisser sa main là. Inquiet, Bernie a vérifié qu'il ne manquait rien dans ses affaires, et la photo de son fils avait disparu. Résultat, tout le monde a jeté un œil et depuis tout à l'heure, c'est la panique. Un petit plaisantin a volé une affaire personnelle à chacun d'entre nous.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui a disparu de ton casier ?

- Mes cachets anti-allergie. (Elle agita la petite boite jaune qui ne produisit pas le cliquetis habituel.) J'espère juste que le voleur ne les a pas avalés, ils ont très mauvais goût. »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, la commissure de ses lèvres se retroussa en rictus. Elle devait se rappeler la saveur amère des cachets.

« - Bref, fais attention et ferme bien ton casier, acheva Emily. On est encore en train de chercher comment toutes ces disparitions ont pu avoir lieu. Les objets étaient tous assez petits pour passer dans les fentes, mais ça ne donne aucune indication.

- Peut-être a-t-on utilisé une pince ? Suggéra Nathan.

- Impossible : les ouvertures sont comme des persiennes, orientées vers le haut.

- Alors je ne vois vraiment pas. »

Il était perplexe. Emily plaisanta :

« - Healing est tellement furieuse qu'elle passe son temps à vociférer des hypothèses complètement farfelues. Elle pense à un animal, comme une pie, parce que tous les objets étaient précieux, d'une certaine manière. »

Nathan haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« - Une pie, dans un hôpital, fouillant des casiers et volant une photo de famille ? Vu la taille qu'il faudrait avoir pour s'y faufiler, je pencherais plutôt pour un genre de minuscule lézard. »

Emily éclata de rire.

« - J'en parlerai à Kimba. Elle soumettra l'affaire à son petit stalker. Ça, c'est un mystère digne de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas essayer de détecter les énergies cosmiques émanant du voleur ? »

Elle lui tira la langue. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la taquine sur ses pratiques mystico-Bouddhiques.

« - Comment fait-on pour détecter les énergies cosmiques d'un lézard, gros malin ? Et puis d'abord, ça s'appelle une projection astrale, je te signale.

- Admettons. Mais je suis sûr que tu y arriverais, tu réussis toujours tout…

- Vraiment tout ? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur et il vira rouge-pivoine.

« - Jenevoulaispasdireça… Marmonna-t-il précipitamment.

- Mais je sais bien que tu es pur et sans arrière-pensées, mon Eddie ! »

Le médecin grogna de plus belle. Il préférait de loin qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, Nathan, plutôt qu'Edward ou John, ses véritables prénoms. Emily prenait un malin plaisir à le surnommer Eddie ou Johny, ce qui faisait toujours hurler de rire Kimberley. Nathan rétorquait alors en lui chantonnant à l'oreille des mots doux commençant par « Jane », son autre prénom, assortissant le propos d'un « Moi Tarzan, toi vouloir embrasser moi, Jane ? » fort approprié. A ce moment là, Emily se renfrognait avec une moue boudeuse, et Kimberley s'écroulait par terre à la pensée de Nathan en pagne et sautant d'arbre en arbre dans la jungle africaine. Nathan eut un petit sourire en se souvenant de cela. Il fallait que ça se reproduise. Il fallait d'autres moments comme ça, des blagues stupides, des rires démesurés. Il fallait que Kimberley revienne. Sans leur amie pour les taquiner et leur faire lever les yeux au ciel, Emily er Nathan n'étaient plus aussi joyeux.

Sans elle, ils n'étaient rien.

Nathan et Emily continuèrent de se chamailler un moment, puis il avisa sa montre et dut se résoudre à reprendre le travail. Elle lui envoya un baiser-volant et partit en sautillant. A présent, son bureau était vide, et il se sentait déjà mal. Il décida de vérifier qu'on n'avait rien dérobé dans son casier. Il n'avait pas remarqué de changements en y prenant sa blouse, mais il n'avait pas regardé attentivement. Une bouffée d'angoisse le fit traverser les couloirs en courant. Bernie avait perdu la photo de son fils. Et si celle d'Elise, Stanislas et Mail avait disparu ?

Il ouvrit son casier à la volée et fouilla dedans à la manière bordélique de Kimberley, c'est-à-dire en balançant tout par-dessus son épaule. Non, la photo était là. Il la prit entre ses mains tremblantes et, jugulant tant bien que mal la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, pressa fort le rectangle de papier contre son cœur. Sous le glaçage un peu délavé, Elise et Stanislas Jeevas souriaient pour l'éternité. Le bébé blotti dans les bras de son père, une petite mèche rousse rebiquant sur le front, ne grandirait jamais. Ne subirait jamais ces innommables catastrophes. N'aurait jamais les poumons enfumés, ni le cerveau grillé par la drogue, ni le cœur déchiqueté par le fou-furieux à qui il avait offert sa vie.

Nathan poussa un grand soupir et glissa la photo dans une poche intérieure de sa blouse, avant de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement. Il fixa les papiers mis en désordre, parcourant d'un regard vide les dossiers épais et compactés de maladies, les liasses de rapports et de courbes sur l'évolution d'une tumeur, et les minuscules éprouvettes sagement empaquetées dans du papier-bulles.

Minute.

Comment ça, les éprouvettes ?

Il sortit de sa transe et se redressa, fronçant ses épais sourcils gris. Il chaussa ses lunettes, sortit les éprouvettes de leur emballage et les leva tour à tour à la lumière pour les observer par transparence. Il devait en avoir une petite dizaine, étiquetées avec des numéros. Certaines contenaient des cheveux de couleurs et textures diverses, d'autres de la poussière grise comme de la cendre. Il se demandait bien ce que ça faisait là, et comment diable cela avait pu atterrir au milieu de ses affaires.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il y plongea la main et tâtonna maladroitement sur le clavier avant d'arriver à décrocher. Il se souvenait très bien de l'acquisition de son portable, il y avait plusieurs années de cela. Tout le monde à l'hôpital avait crié au miracle en le voyant objet technologique à la main. Il n'avait d'ailleurs appris à se servir de toutes les options que quelques temps auparavant, sous la menace de Kimberley qui voulait pouvoir le joindre plus régulièrement. En fait, elle désirait pouvoir passer des heures à jacasser sur sa vie et décrire à quel point son petit stalker était extraordinaire, intelligent et merveilleux. Et à l'autre bout du fil, un Nathan amusé écouterait d'une oreille, heureux d'entendre le son de sa voix et se moquant gentiment de son enthousiasme.

« - Allô ?

- Allô, docteur Nathan ? »

Impossible de se tromper. Ce timbre froid et net, c'était…

« - N… Near ! Balbutia Nathan. Il… Il est arrivé quelque chose à… »

Il n'osa pas prononcer le nom de Kimberley, comme si cela avait suffit à lui faire du mal.

« - Non, elle va bien, trancha Near. Cela ne concerne pas Kimberley. »

Nathan sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Near continuait déjà.

« - Docteur, j'aurais besoin d'une analyse ADN. »

Nathan avait pris l'habitude de ne plus se formaliser quant aux manières cavalières de Near. Le détective lui avait déjà demandé son aide pour diverses analyses concernant ses enquêtes. Il savait qu'il était discret et qu'il ne révélerait jamais rien à personne de ces collaborations de peur que cela ne se répercute sur Kimberley. Une autre raison venait s'ajouter à celle-ci. Nathan avait été mis au courant dans la précipitation la plus totale de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Le soir de la mort de Mail, pensant peut-être que lui et les filles avaient une chance d'arriver à temps pour le sauver, Near leur avait révélé les règles les plus basiques du cahier de la mort. Cela n'avait servi à rien : Mail s'était fait tuer par les gardes du corps de Takada. Et ils étaient devenu ennemis potentiels. Near les surveillait donc attentivement, et les gardait au plus près. Nathan ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette surveillance. Cette histoire de cahier, débitée à toute allure alors que Kimberley s'escrimait sur le volant sur une route de Tokyo, lui avait parût folle sur le coup, et encore plus à présent.

« - Pouvez-vous préciser ?

- Dans les éprouvettes se trouvent les victimes d'un incendie, docteur, et j'ai besoin que vous identifiiez les morts. »

Nathan sentit un frisson glacé lui courir sur l'échine. Le pire était certainement la formulation de Near, comme si les morts étaient effectivement enclos tout entiers dans les tubes de verre.

« - J'aimerai que vous fassiez un relevé soigneux de chaque caryotype ADN que vous trouverez dans les échantillons. Ceux-ci sont classés par ordre de proximité, selon les endroits auxquels on les a trouvés sur le lieu de l'incendie. Dans une éprouvette se côtoient donc vraisemblablement plusieurs personnes. Cette analyse vous pose-t-elle un problème ? »

Nathan avala sa salive.

« - Non.

- Merci. Vous êtes d'une grande aide, et bien entendu, vous serez rémunéré pour ce travail. Quand pourrais-je avoir les résultats ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas combien il y a de _personnes_ en tout dans ces éprouvettes…

- Rassurez-vous, ironisa Near, moi-non-plus.

- Et bien, j'imagine que dans ce cas, ça prendra un bon moment. Au moins deux semaines pour séparer chaque groupe ADN.

- Docteur, j'ai besoin de ceci de toute urgence. Si vous avez un problème d'emploi du temps, je peux m'arranger auprès de vos supérieurs. Ou voulez-vous que j'augmente la somme à la clef ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! S'offusqua Nathan. Simplement, c'est un gros travail, et j'ai peu d'indications. Ne pouvez-vous pas demander à un laboratoire de spécialistes ? Je ne suis pas le mieux équipé et le mieux formé pour apporter des solutions à ce genre de problème, vous savez.

- Vous n'êtes pas le meilleur, mais vous êtes le plus sûr. N'est-ce pas ? »

Nathan reprit son souffle. C'était à moitié une menace, à moitié un compliment.

« - Bien entendu, déglutit-il.

- Parfait. Je vous contacterai demain, à la même heure, pour constater votre avancée. A bientôt. »

Nathan n'eut même pas le temps de dire au-revoir, il avait déjà raccroché. Il remit le portable dans sa poche et secoua une éprouvette. Le cheveu se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme pour se soustraire au regard du médecin. Nathan n'aimait pas toucher aux affaires de meurtres ou d'incendies, mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il serait bien payé, ce qui comptait tout de même un peu. Et cela lui fournirait une excuse pour sortir de ses déprimants dossiers…

« - Nathan ! »

La voix exaspérée de Gabrielle Healing retentit dans les couloirs. Elle faisait encore une crise. Il soupira et décida d'aller voir ce qu'elle voulait avant de commencer les analyses. Il glissa les éprouvettes dans le casier et referma soigneusement, entrant la combinaison. Puis il s'éloigna. Sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

How to use it :

_Les Shinigamis ont le pouvoir de distinguer les Protecteurs._

_**

* * *

**_

Winchester

_**15 juin 2025**_

Les mains de l'homme tremblaient. Tout son corps s'effritait sous la pression de la peur. Il fixait sans le voir le somptueux décor de la cathédrale, illuminée par les interminables rangées de cierges. Il était assis sur un des grands bancs répartis de chaque côté de l'allée de manière à se faire face. Il était seul, fait exceptionnel pour un lieu aussi visité. Tout le monde avait été attiré par l'explosion de l'orphelinat. Il avait franchi les portes de la cathédrale alors que celle-ci se vidait des fidèles et des touristes. Certains criaient à un attentat, d'autres partaient par curiosité, pour suivre le mouvement de la foule. Il était resté là plusieurs heures, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait déjà tué avant, mais c'était avec le Death Object, et à plus petite échelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'impression de commettre un meurtre, au vu de l'âge de sa victime. Là, ça avait été totalement différent. Il n'avait eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour attirer l'homme aux lunettes noires à l'extérieur et le faire passer sous contrôle du Death Object. Une fois l'échange des yeux faits, c'était d'une simplicité enfantine. En revanche, poser la bombe et tuer les enfants…

Il cligna des yeux et les frotta. En recevant cette vision rouge et trouble, il avait eu l'impression de passer un pacte avec le diable. Le Roi, par l'intermédiaire de Doll, lui avait promis en échange tout ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui. Une vie courte et fulgurante contre la gloire éternelle. _La gloire éternelle_, se répéta-t-il. Mais il se sentait nauséeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tuer les enfants de la Wammy's House avec le Death Object. C'était lui qui tuait en l'utilisant, certes, mais le biais du meurtre était tellement surnaturel qu'il ne s'en sentait presque pas coupable. Assembler les composantes de la bombe, la poser… Il revoyait ses gestes et cela l'angoissait. Il prenait peu à peu conscience, à mesure que défilaient les secondes, qu'il était un assassin. Il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Il allait vivre traqué par L, un L assoiffé de vengeance, un L qui avait réussi à tuer Kira alors que celui-ci avait régné en maître sur le monde pendant plus de quatre ans. Et lui, qu'était-il, à côté ? Savoir qu'il était aidé du Roi des dieux de la mort n'était qu'une maigre source de réconfort. Le Roi était loin, dans un autre monde. C'était lui qui devait accomplir la besogne. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était gagner ou mourir. C'était accepter ou mourir.

Ses mains se gelaient lentement, son cœur aussi.

Machinalement, il passa la paume sur son Death Object posé à côté de lui, comme pour le polir. _J'y arriverai_, se répéta-t-il. _J'y arriverai._ En face de lui, sculpté dans la pierre, des rosaces et des créneaux étaient illuminés de l'intérieur par des lumières cachées dans les arcades. Et sur ces arcades, depuis au moins dix minutes…

« - Doll ? »

Doll ne répondit pas. Elle était présentement en train de contempler des lumignons, enserrés dans de petits gobelets en verroterie rouge et dorée. Elle tendait le doigt vers eux, envoûtée. C'était un doigt pareil à une racine noueuse et sèche, tubercule brun terminé par une griffe d'écorce courbée. C'était un index de sorcière pourri et constellé de petits trous de termites, bien plus grand que celui d'un humain. Tendu au-dessus de la flamme, il menaçait de s'enflammer, mais Doll n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle était absorbée par le mince filet de fumée qui s'enroulait autour de sa peau de bois, créant des dessins et des formes inconnues. On aurait dit une esquisse tracée au fusain. Elle avait toujours aimé dessiner, même si ses thèmes favoris restaient des portraits d'êtres humains…

« - Doll ! » S'écria-t-il, ne parvenant pas à contenir le tremblement de sa voix.

Elle releva les yeux. Il frémit. Son regard jaune enfoncé dans ses orbites l'écœurait et le fascinait à la fois. Doll affichait la plupart du temps une expression d'ennui profond. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que ça faisait que de se retrouver dans la peau d'une créature immortelle, mais Doll se montrait plus que réticente à répondre à ses questions. Il se demandait pourquoi Ghost lui avait envoyé un dieu de la mort si peu dévoué à sa tâche.

« - Quoi ? Fit-elle, résignée.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle se redressa un peu. Elle avait déployé ses ailes, complexes branchages en fer forgé, et flottait au-dessus des lumières. Ses jambes, frêles comme des tuteurs de plantes, oscillaient dans le vide. Elle suivit son regard jusqu'aux arcades qu'il observait. Il lui sembla voir un petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres rongées, le sourire des pestes qui minaudent alors qu'elles font du mal à leurs amies. Cette expression banale et puérile sur ce visage inhumain lui colla la chair de poule.

« - Ça ? Eh bien, ce sont des Fantômes. »

Sitôt l'information livrée, elle se replongea dans sa contemplation. Le souffle de l'homme s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il se força à rire.

« - Des fantômes ? Doll, allons… Ça n'existe pas, les fantômes. »

Doll releva les yeux. Elle porta une de ses mains à son cœur et gratta les racines entremêlées qui formaient sa cage thoracique. Les racines frémirent et s'ouvrirent, sinuant comme des serpents jusqu'à ses flancs. A la place de son cœur béait un trou sombre, comme une souche d'arbre fendue. Calmement, Doll y plongea la main et en ressortit le petit miroir qu'il lui avait offert plus tôt dans l'espoir d'améliorer ses rapports avec elle. Elle prit ensuite un minuscule chapeau de paille et le posa sur sa tête, arrangeant les branches de saule pleureur, se mirant dans le miroir de poche. Les racines se refermèrent dans un bruissement de feuilles et un craquement de vieilles planches.

« - Bien sûr que si, ça existe, les Fantômes. Un Fantôme, c'est une âme non-complète, extirpée du Néant et relâchée sur la Terre. Etant amputé, il ne peut se rendre dans l'Au-delà et est condamné à errer dans le monde où on l'a déposé, à moins qu'on ne retrouve les morceaux de lui-même qui sont restés dans le Mü. Bien sûr que si, ça existe, les Fantômes. » Répéta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement ironique.

Il reporta son attention sur les tentacules qui tournoyaient en face de lui, sur les fresques. On aurait dit un gigantesque et terrifiant tourbillon argenté, qui ronflait à la manière d'une tempête en plein océan. Le tourbillon ne cessait d'accueillir de nouveaux lambeaux de matière. Des râles et des murmures menaçants chuchotaient à travers toute la cathédrale, perçant le silence, sifflant à ses oreilles. Le tourbillon avait tout d'abord été de la largeur d'un poing. Puis il avait grandi jusqu'à faire la taille d'un enfant, jusqu'à être aussi grand que lui, jusqu'à le dépasser, jusqu'à pouvoir l'engloutir, jusqu'à la taille d'une petite maison… Âmes brisées et maudites, âmes amputées trop hâtivement arrachées au gouffre du Néant, se pressaient sur les pierres de la cathédrale.

« - Qui peut bien faire cela ? Demanda-t-il. Qui peut retirer des âmes du Néant alors qu'elles ne sont pas complètes ?

- Il n'y a que les Shinigamis ou les Protecteurs qui peuvent retirer les âmes du Néant, sourit Doll, faisant bouger son miroir pour réfracter de la lumière sur lui. Comme les âmes se dégradent très vite, certains morceaux sont parfois irrécupérables. Ces âmes ne peuvent plus ni se réincarner, ni partir dans l'Au-delà. Alors ceux qui tiennent à elles prennent la décision d'en faire des Fantômes. Sauver ce qui peut être sauvé, retirer les morceaux encore intacts du Néant et les rendre à la Terre. En général, les Protecteurs ne font jamais ça, ils savent bien que ces âmes vont devenir complètement folles et que cela va perturber l'ordre des choses… Car vois-tu, les Fantômes vont instinctivement vers la personne responsable de leur mort.

- Mais _qui_ ? »

Les silhouettes visibles dans le tourbillon d'âmes étaient des petits pieds, de petites mains, des pyjamas et des jupes d'écolières, des minois d'enfant et des yeux torturés de jeunes adolescents.

Les enfants de la Wammy's House.

Les enfants qu'il avait tués.

« - Qui ? Répéta-t-il en se levant d'un bond, à moitié fou de terreur. Qui, bon sang, Doll, qui a pu faire ça ? Je croyais que le Roi avait donné des ordres ! N'êtes-vous pas de mon côté ?

- Bien sûr que si. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une erreur, c'est tout. »

Doll referma le petit miroir d'un geste sec.

« - Cependant, tu as raison, le Roi doit en être informé, fit-elle pensivement. Autant d'âmes amputées arrachées au Mü… Et toutes dirigées contre toi… Quelques heures seulement après l'explosion… Non, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

Elle s'éleva un peu plus dans les airs. L'homme se déboita presque le cou pour la suivre des yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-il, angoissé.

- Je vais voir le Roi. Il m'a expressément demandé de le prévenir en cas d'imprévu qui pourrait compromettre notre plan. »

Sa voix claire était étonnamment mélodieuse pour un dieu de la mort. Une voix de chanteuse ou de cantatrice, amplifiée par les voûtes.

« - Tu n'es pas censée rester à mes côtés ? »

Une expression qui ressemblait à de la pitié passa sur le faciès craquelé de Doll. En voyant cet humain joindre les mains dans une attitude suppliante, si pâle, les yeux écarquillés, elle le trouvait un peu moins laid et méprisable. La peur transformait les monstres les plus épouvantables en enfants. Doll n'était pas assez cruelle pour se réjouir de son désespoir.

« - J'ai l'autorisation de te quitter pour aller voir le Roi. Mes ordres vont dans ce sens. Je reviendrai vite, promit-elle.

- Ils… Ils ne vont rien me faire ? Ces… Fantômes ? »

Doll se tourna vers le tourbillon. Les visages haineux et tordus de douleur des enfants se pressaient à sa surface de la matière argentée. Toutefois, aucun d'eux n'avait de mouvement belliqueux envers l'homme.

« - S'ils voulaient te faire quelque chose, ils t'auraient déjà attaqué. » Répondit-elle.

Sur ces paroles, elle battit puissamment des ailes et s'éleva vers les voûtes de la cathédrale, jusqu'à disparaitre. L'homme, resté seul, croisa les bras pour chasser le froid, et s'assit de nouveau sur le banc. Face aux fantômes.

Incapable d'en détacher le regard.

* * *

How to use it :

_Un Fantôme est une âme non-incarnée, incomplète et dont un ou plusieurs morceaux sont restés dans le Néant._

_

* * *

_

Note :

- Bien entendu, ces histoires de « fantômes » sont très liées au nom du Roi, « Ghost ».

- Oti'taravana, le nom du Shinigami dans l'histoire de Download, est un composé de deux mots polynésiens, « Oti » signifiant « Fini » ou « terminé », en référence à sa mort rapide, et « taravana » signifiant « Fou » ou « bizarre. »

- Zassou, l'autre Shinigami brièvement évoqué, est un mot japonais qui signifie « Mauvaise herbe » ou « herbe folle ».

- La cathédrale de Winchester existe réellement : c'est un monument extrêmement célèbre et visité. Pour décrire l'intérieur, j'ai utilisé diverses photographies, et un peu d'imagination. L'histoire se déroulant en 2025, j'ai pris quelques petites libertés.

- Lorsque Nathan dit combien de temps il va mettre pour ses analyses, il compte en semaines. Le temps serait sans doute plus long à notre époque, mais il faut prendre en compte l'évolution de la science.

**

* * *

**

********

Voilà, c'est ici que s'achève le chapitre. Au prochain, nous aborderons de front la partie policière à proprement parler.

Comme j'ai mauvaise conscience de vous avoir fait tant attendre, j'ai préparé quelques bonus pour cette fin d'année !^^

****

Les premiers bonus étaient humoristiques. Pour Noël, je m'attendais à ce que ceux-là tournent au registre comique, ou tendre. Mais les Noëls qui sont racontés là ne sont pas des Noëls féériques et enfantins. Les Noëls racontés là sont des Noëls qui arrivent en vrai, avec les réunions de familles chiantes et le mal-être, les secrets tus pour éviter la bisbille, les cadeaux qui déçoivent, la nostalgie du temps qui passe, le trop-plein de nourriture qui donne un peu la nausée. Les Noëls décrits ici sont les derniers avant un grand bouleversement, parfois négatif, parfois extraordinaire. Cela, les personnages ne le savent pas, ils vivent cette fête comme un moment immuable, sans se douter que les choses changeront, ou en faisant des projets qui, nous le savons, n'aboutirons jamais.

Toutefois, j'y ai tout le long introduit des notes d'humour. Il y a aussi beaucoup d'indications sur la vie des personnages, des détails que je n'ai pas eu le temps et que je n'aurai pas le temps de développer dans l'intrigue. Après tout, c'est aussi fait pour ça. Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël, une bonne année et surtout, une excellente lecture !

* * *

Bonus de Noël :

__

Avertissement : L'excès de papillotes est dangereux pour la santé.

* * *

Et si…

(Ou : La famille, parfois, ça fait chier)

Naomi Misora détestait Noël. Et Gray, si elle en jugeait son regard désespéré et ses joues roses, ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

« - Alors, mon petit, chevrota Kelly Penber, lui tendant la pelle à tarte dégoulinante de gâteau à l'abricot. Qu'est-ce que tu étudies de beau, au lycée ? »

Une aspiration bruyante de café approuva la question. Son époux, Patrick, fixait Gray par-dessus sa tasse. Ses yeux étaient étroits et bridés, inquisiteurs. Malgré l'âge, les yeux de Patrick ne se ternissaient pas et restaient jeunes et alertes. L'âge semblait ne pas avoir de prise sur lui. C'était un monsieur toujours bien droit dans des costumes au col molletonné, la peau tendue sur les os par la chirurgie esthétique. Il offrait un contraste saisissant avec son épouse, dont les petits yeux en bouton de bottine étaient enfouis au milieu des rides de sa figure fripée. Kelly et son dos voûté, sa voix de grand-mère sénile et ses affreuses pâtisseries, Kelly et sa mauvaise oreille, Kelly avait le chic pour poser tout ingénument des questions gênantes. Elle ne se souvenait jamais des réponses, mais Patrick, lui, les retenait.

En face de Kelly, Gray se retenait pour ne pas se tortiller sur sa chaise. Ses joues étaient enflammées, comme à l'ordinaire lorsqu'on lui posait une question, et sa pomme d'Adam montait et redescendait à toute allure. Naomi constata qu'il avait croisé les mains, son tic lorsqu'il essayait de se calmer.

« - Je… Euh… Bafouilla-t-il. Euh, en maths, par exemple ? »

Il baissa la tête. Sa frange tomba devant ses yeux, ses cheveux rendus électriques par le stress crépitèrent. Pour l'apaiser, Naomi y passa la main, les caressant avec douceur. Gray se détendit légèrement à ce contact et fit le gros dos, fermant brièvement les yeux. Comme un bébé félin que sa mère attrape par le cou.

« - Oh oui, les mathématiques, se réjouit Kelly, qui peinait à viser l'assiette de Gray afin d'y poser la part de tarte. Que c'est intéressant, très intéressant. C'est bien, mon chéri. »

La petite femme semblait considérer les quelques mots de Gray comme une réponse satisfaisante, et lâcha le morceau de gâteau un centimètre trop à gauche. La croûte se détacha de la pâte et tomba sur la nappe. Naomi serra les dents. Gray s'empressa de remettre la nourriture au centre de son assiette et, nerveusement, enfourna la croûte dans sa bouche. Naomi crut que ses molaires allaient éclater sous la pression. Elle finirait par avoir des problèmes de mâchoire, son dentiste le lui disait. Mais que faire d'autre lorsque chaque geste de votre fils trahissait l'ombre de son véritable père, et que le regard de Patrick était si perçant ? Comment faire… Lorsque votre vie était bâtie sur un mensonge ?

« - Quels sont tes projets d'avenir ? » Demanda la voix grave de Patrick.

Son maintient et son attention démesurée étaient fruits de l'armée américaine. Il avait vu la guerre, avait subi la méfiance de ses pairs à cause de ses traits nippons. Raye avait toujours parlé de son père avec beaucoup de respect et de déférence. Naomi s'était forcée à sourire pour lui plaire, mais elle n'avait jamais apprécié Patrick, depuis le moment où Raye le lui avait présenté. Le problème, c'est que son mensonge reposait aussi sur les Penber, la respectabilité de cette vieille famille, les réunions aux grandes fêtes. Son mensonge reposait sur ce flou terrible entre la mort de Raye Penber et la naissance de Gray. Ce flou d'une naissance légèrement en retard.

Naomi se disait souvent qu'elle finirait par se rendre malade tellement elle en avait assez de mentir, tellement elle avait envie de faire valdinguer la table, sortir la photo de Beyond des vieux cartons du FBI, et la coller à côté du visage de Gray pour qu'ils puissent comparer. Envie de rire au nez de Kelly, envie de foutre Patrick dehors à coups de pieds au derrière. Envie d'avoir assez d'argent pour payer les billets d'avion de ses parents, afin qu'ils viennent à Los Angeles. Monsieur et Madame Misora ne voyaient jamais Gray, mais ils étaient toujours très attentionnés avec lui et lui téléphonaient dès qu'ils pouvaient. Tout le contraire de ces pseudo-beaux-parents qui pouvaient parfaitement prendre des nouvelles mais ne venaient qu'à Noël pour des soirées qui ressemblaient à des interrogatoires.

Elle voulait son papa et sa maman. Elle voulait qu'ils sachent, tout en ayant terriblement peur de les décevoir. Eux qui avaient vécu modestement dans la campagne, qui avaient tout vendu pour s'installer en ville et que leur fille ait un avenir. Eux qui avaient payé ses études à la sueur de leur front pour qu'elle devienne quelqu'un de respectable. Comment leur parler, à eux qui avaient eu le sourire si radieux devant la bague de fiançailles, eux qui avaient trouvé Raye si charmants, eux qui avaient été si fiers de la carrière de leur fille, agent dans une des organisations les plus secrètes et sélectives des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ?

Comment leur avouer qu'elle avait tout fichu en l'air pour une passion aussi irraisonnée que violente ? Comment leur avouer que leur éducation basée sur l'honnêteté et la franchise avait donné le jour à une femme qui avait trompé son futur époux, et dissimulait son secret depuis dix-huit ans ? Comment leur avouer que le père de son fils était un _monstre_, un monstre qui n'éprouvait aucun remord à tuer, un monstre qui avait _voulu la tuer_, un monstre qui riait comme une fillette et cumulait maladies étranges et folie démoniaque ? Un monstre qui aurait été plus à la place à cette table que ces respectables citoyens américains, un monstre qu'elle avait pleuré comme jamais elle n'avait pu pleurer Raye, un monstre pour qui elle aurait tout donné, ou presque, si cela pouvait le faire revenir…

« - Je… Bafouilla Gray, de plus en plus rouge sous le regard désapprobateur de Patrick. Je vais finir mon cursus universitaire, et ensuite, j'envisage, euh, une filière sportive… »

Sa voix avait tellement baissé qu'elle ressemblait à un couinement, et n'était pas loin de celle de son père lorsqu'il était particulièrement enthousiaste. Les sourcils de Patrick se froncèrent encore davantage. Affolé, Gray mordit dans sa part de gâteau, plongeant du même coup derrière sa frange. Il tâchait de manger convenablement, mais rien à faire. Avec lui, la plus petite bouchée se transformait en orgie, et les morceaux qu'il avalait sans sourciller donnaient mal à la gorge à Naomi rien que de le regarder.

« - Une filière sportive ?

- Il est excellent en gymnastique, intervint Naomi qui ne se sentait plus. Il sautille sur une poutre depuis qu'il a six ans. Il est fait pour ça, c'est évident.

- C'est un métier un peu risqué. Les gymnastes ne durent pas très longtemps. »

Naomi se sentait partagée entre l'envie de lui tirer la langue, et celle de vanter à qui voulait l'entendre les mérites de son merveilleux petit bouchon. Elle se rappela à la dernière minute que cela allait plus le gêner qu'autre chose, et répondit d'un ton sec :

« - C'est bien pour ça qu'il finit son cursus universitaire avant. »

Point. A la ligne. Le silence, lourd et gêné, tomba sur la table. Celle-ci ployait sous les plats vides et les os de dinde. Seule Kelly ne semblait pas bien se rendre compte de la gêne qui s'était instaurée, et découpait consciencieusement une autre part de gâteau gluant.

« - Je vais débarrasser, murmura Gray à l'oreille de Naomi.

- Vas-y. »

Le jeune homme s'empressa de rassembler quelques assiettes et de filer à la cuisine. Naomi se leva également et se dirigea vers la commode, caressant le cadre de la photo de Raye. Elle se demandait ce qu'il aurait pensé de cette mascarade. S'il lui en aurait voulu. Ce qu'il aurait pensé de Gray. Et si Beyond était mort et pas Raye, songeait-elle parfois. L'aurait-il accepté comme son fils ? Sachant que ce bébé avait besoin de lui, aurait-il passé outre la trahison de sa fiancée, si blessé soit-il ? Et Beyond, si lui avait survécu ? S'il avait été relâché ? Naomi rêvassait souvent à ce sujet. Elle se demandait pourtant si c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais dormi tranquille en le sachant rôder dans la maison, tout près de son bébé. Sa machette à la main. Chantonnant ses berceuses sifflantes. Et s'il avait serré trop fort l'enfant contre lui, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Et si, voulant le cajoler, il l'avait…

Elle s'arrêta là. Jouer aux « et si » lui donnait toujours une sensation douce-amère. Elle ne savait jamais ce qui était de l'ordre du possible ou non. Peut-être Beyond aurait-il été le plus attentionné du monde avec son enfant, comme il l'avait été avec certains orphelins. Peut-être qu'il aurait complètement débloqué et qu'un jour, la chambre d'enfant aurait été éclaboussée de rouge. Peut-être…

Stop.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour aider son fils. Il était en train de faire couler de l'eau dans l'évier, imitant inconsciemment les gestes de sa mère. Le voyant éponger l'eau qui avait éclaboussé le plan de travail, elle se sentit fière de lui, et eut envie de rire d'elle-même. Elle était fière pour une si petite chose : le voir de dos, en train de faire la vaisselle. C'était donc vrai que l'on devenait gâteuse lorsqu'on mettait un enfant au monde… Elle continua de l'observer. Son regard flou était lointain, ses gestes brusques. Il attrapa l'éponge avec une sorte de détresse et frotta vigoureusement le grand couteau de cuisine qui avait servi à découper la dinde. En une seconde, un mouvement maladroit, ce fut fait. Il lâcha le couteau. L'eau dans l'évier se teinta de rouge sombre.

« - Ah merde ! Lâcha-t-il. Je me suis coupé… »

Sa gorge se serra, et elle se dépêcha de venir à ses côtés. L'entaille avait coupé sa paume d'une ligne horizontale. Elle était superficielle, mais teintée d'un rouge profond. Gray se tenait le poignet avec force, le levant pour examiner la blessure.

« - Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Si ça peut me dispenser de retourner au salon, c'est déjà… »

Il s'empourpra et détourna le regard, gêné. Naomi eut un faible sourire.

« - Très bien. Moi aussi, j'en ai marre. »

Elle vida le plat de dinde dans la poubelle d'un geste énergique, sous le regard interrogateur de son fils.

« - L'année prochaine, on ne les invite pas, dit simplement Naomi en raclant le fond avec une fourchette. De toute manière, c'est stupide, les réunions de famille. Si tu veux, on pourra partir en vacances quelque part, pour changer. Et on pourrait même inviter Natasha. Ses parents seraient sûrement d'accord. Ça te plairait ? »

Le visage de Gray s'illumina, et elle se demanda si c'était la perspective du voyage ou le nom de son amie qui lui faisait autant plaisir.

« - Ça serait super, souffla-t-il. Mais… Tu es sûre que… ?

- Patrick et Kelly ne sont pas Raye, déclara Naomi avec une brusquerie qu'elle n'avait pas préméditée. Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. Ce sont tes grands-parents à toi. Si tu n'as pas envie de passer Noël avec eux, alors on ne le fera pas. »

Gray sourit et jeta un œil à la coupure, songeur. Naomi posa le plat dans l'évier et se pencha de nouveau sur sa main. La strie tracée dans la chair aurait presque pu paraître naturelle, à ceci près qu'elle était écarlate et barrait impitoyablement toutes les autres lignes, d'un seul trait droit et direct. Bouchant toute issue. Naomi déglutit. Lisait-on le destin de Gray sur cette simple trace de sang ?

_Votre enfant aura un rôle important dans une guerre à venir, une guerre qui n'est que la continuation de celle qui se joue à présent. _

_Le sang noie votre main… _

_Il noie tout._

« - Maman ? »

Son fils la dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

« - Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise pour une toute petite coupure, hein ? Je vais bien, tu sais. »

Elle eut envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Etait-elle donc aussi mère-poule ? Aussi étouffante ? Mais comment ne pas l'être, après tout ce qu'elle avait subi… ? Elle avait failli perdre la vie. Raye était mort. Beyond était mort.

_Gray est solide_, se morigéna-t-elle. _C'est Fuchsia aussi qui me l'a dit._

Alors elle se secoua et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas tomber en catalepsie. C'est juste que ça saigne toujours.

- Pas grave. »

Gray leva la main en même temps qu'il se penchait un peu. Le cœur de Naomi rata un battement.

_Et si… _

Gray darda la langue, timidement, prêt à la retirer si le goût était trop insupportable. Il la fit effleurer la peau, comme une caresse. Sous la frange, les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. La langue de Gray se fit sinueuse et avide, frénétique, passa et repassa sur la coupure, recueillant soigneusement chaque petite goutte de sang. Ses dents saillirent, luisantes, rougies. Son se couvrit d'une chair de poule qui ne devait rien au froid. Ses cheveux ébouriffés dentelaient son visage. Sur sa nuque, des boucles plus claires se formaient au contact de la sueur.

_Et si… _

Le jeu du « et si » était toujours le même. Naomi tournait et tournait en tous sens diverses situations. Les plus fréquentes étaient celles qui mettaient en scène un Beyond encore vivant. Dans le meilleur des cas, celui-ci guérissait miraculeusement de ses troubles divers. Mais c'était si improbable que jamais elle ne s'abandonnait à ce rêve, préférant la plausibilité pour mieux se complaire dans cette autre réalité et oublier la sienne. Dans le pire, le rouge de ses yeux prenait le pas sur le reste de sa personnalité et il finissait par tuer l'enfant qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Berçant tendrement un petit corps tout recroquevillé. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé la troisième option. En rentrant chez elle un soir, Beyond étendu sur le carrelage. Le couteau à viande posé sur la table de la cuisine. Gray, assis sur une chaise, le regard vide mais calme.

Le sang de son père sur ses mains.

« - Tu vois maman, ça s'arrête déjà. »

Gray s'était redressé, et l'illusion s'estompait. Il lui souriait gentiment, agitant sa main poisseuse sous son nez. Elle fit mine de grimacer et il rit. Ils finirent la vaisselle en se chamaillant, oublieux des grands-parents dans la pièce d'à-côté. Statues silencieuses, immobiles, ceux-ci n'osèrent pas se manifester. De temps en temps, Patrick avalait une bruyante gorgée de café pour rappeler sa présence. Naomi et Gray l'ignorèrent tout le reste de la soirée.

Après tout, Noël, c'est une fête qui se passe en famille.

Ce Noël est celui qui se déroule juste avant l'histoire. Sans doute que si les événements ne s'étaient pas précipités, le prochain décembre aurait été entre Naomi, Natasha et Gray. Sans doute, sûrement, Naomi lui aurait-elle dit la vérité. Sans doute.

* * *

Etoile

(Ou : Les tribulations de Laetitia et Justin Law, the retour)

Tout semblait parfait, calme, serein. Une pause, le bonheur idéal, la vie de publicité. Cette grâce accordée avant les grandes catastrophes. Justin Law ne se serait jamais douté qu'il vivait là son dernier Noël. Non. Justin se sentait relaxé, malgré les problèmes de l'entreprise qu'il avait rachetée. Les syndicats auraient beau hurler et geindre, faire la grève et le menacer, il ne bougerait pas de chez lui pour les vacances. Il voulait savourer un peu le bonheur de sa petite famille, embrasser sa femme et décorer le sapin, jouer avec ses fils, profiter de la venue des grands-parents maternels de Lucian et Elio.

Il voulait rire en voyant Sabine, la maman de son épouse, fixer Lucian avec de grands yeux étonnés, alors qu'il lui tiendrait un discours extrêmement sérieux sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Il voulait voir Lucian le regarder d'un air mi-amusé mi-exaspéré lorsqu'il lui parlerait du Père Noël. Il voulait que le bout-de-chou lui tapote le bras en secouant la tête, faisant une moue sérieuse qui plisserait sa bouille potelée, l'entendre dire : « Papa, tu sais, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais il existe pas, ton Père Noël ! Oh papa, ne pleure pas ! » Le visage un peu décomposé de Lou face à son père, alors que celui-ci ferait semblant de pleurer. Finalement, Justin craquerait et soulèverait en riant aux éclats son Lou vexé, qui se renfrognerait, mais finirait invariablement par avoir un sourire en coin.

Il voulait voir Alain, vieil homme fragile et pourtant si vif, faire sauter Elio sur ses genoux. Entendre le petit qui hurlait de rire. Il voulait intercepter la sucette bariolée que l'heureux grand-père glisserait à Elio, prétextant qu'il avait déjà une carie, et observer leur air dépité. Et ensuite, en douce, il voulait manger la sucette. Il voulait se gaver de marrons glacés et laisser à dessein le plat de confiseries à portée d'Elio, pour éviter que celui-ci n'invente un nouveau moyen de grimper en hauteur, empilant ses jouets en forme d'escalier tarabiscoté et se cassant la figure avec la totalité du mobilier. Il voulait le voir barbouillé de chocolat, pas coupable le moins du monde, et lui faire un de ses irrésistibles sourires.

Il voulait que Lucian vienne le chercher en courant, essoufflé, victorieux, les joues rouges, pour le tirer jusqu'à la scène du crime, celle du festin nocturne de son morphale de frère. Il voulait voir un Elio déconfit, les joues gonflées de gâteaux. Et entendre Lucian hurler, pointant l'index vers son jumeau : « T'AS VU ! T'AS VU PAPA ! C'EST LUI LE VOLEUR, DE NOUS DEUX ! »

Il voulait respirer le parfum de Laetitia, la tenir dans ses bras, l'effeuiller avec malice, lui proposer de donner une petite sœur aux jumeaux, histoire d'amener un peu de féminité dans cette maison. Il voulait faire flamber sa cravate noire dans la cheminée de la maison, éteindre le téléphone qui vrillait habituellement ses nuits d'appels incessants. Il voulait coiffer Lucian, un peu comme une mère coifferait sa fille, les doux cheveux châtain doré, les petits pieds bien sages qui ne touchaient pas le sol. Il voulait faire la même chose avec Elio, s'énerver un peu parce qu'il gigotait, casser toutes les dents du peigne, piquer une crise de nerfs, hurler « LAETITIAAAA ! », pour qu'une fois, ce ne soit pas elle qui lui explose les tympans.

Il voulait… Il voulait tant. Et si peu. Tout était si bien parti. Rien ne clochait.

Jusqu'à deux jours auparavant.

Car deux jours auparavant, c'était le Réveillon. Et tous les Réveillons, d'année en année, restaient dans la mémoire de la famille Law. La première fois, les jumeaux encore bébés s'étaient cachés sous les branches les plus basses pendant deux heures de suite. Leurs parents avaient appelé la police, éplorés, persuadés de les avoir perdus, jusqu'à ce que les grondements de l'estomac d'Elio les trahissent. Il y avait ensuite eu le Noël où Lucian avait décidé que le sapin n'était pas parfaitement agencé et l'avait consciencieusement trainé dans toute la maison pour lui trouver une meilleure place, accompagné par un Elio ravi qui trottinait après lui. Ce qui avait été d'ailleurs la première et la seule grosse bêtise de Lucian. Puis il y avait eu l'année dernière, lorsque les jumeaux (bizarrement, c'était toujours les jumeaux qui rendaient ces Noëls inoubliables) avaient entrepris de redécorer le sapin de manière très originale, avec les jouets d'Elio… Et que les branches s'étaient écroulées sous le poids du garage de pompiers en plastique. Oui, ces journées étaient toujours exceptionnelles. Mais pour une fois, un calme absolu régnait dans la maison. Et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela change.

Oh, pour être tout à fait honnête, Justin s'était douté de quelque chose. Vaguement. Dans un coin de son esprit épuisé, il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche dans sa propre maison. Mais il voulait attendre un peu avant de retrouver les cris de son épouse et les mines coupables ou amusées de ses deux bambins. Alors il feignait de fermer les yeux et repoussait le moment de la punition. Il faisait semblant de ne pas voir les petits sourires trop calculateurs et les œillades complices de ses deux lascars.

En revanche, le hurlement que Laetitia avait poussé le matin du Réveillon, il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer.

« - JUUUUUUUSTIIIIIIIIN ! »

Justin s'était traîné avec l'énergie d'un escargot lobotomisé et handicapé jusqu'au salon. Il y avait découvert une crèche pour le moins insolite rassemblée autour de l'arbre. Un Lucian coupable, la main sur la bouche, rouge de confusion, une Laetitia hystérique, tendant les bras vers le haut du sapin. Et en haut dudit sapin, un petit lutin ébouriffé et coupable, une étoile de papier-mâché dans la main, qui se cramponnait à une branche menaçant de casser et tâchait de coiffer la cime de son étoile. Une étoile que Lucian avait recouverte de paillettes dorées du plus mauvais goût. Une étoile imitant l'astre de verre hideux que Laetitia avait cassé « par hasard » Noël dernier. C'était un cadeau de sa vieille grand-tante, et Laetitia s'était lamentée pour de faux pendant une heure pour éviter la dispute. Mais visiblement, les jumeaux avaient pris ses pleurs factices très sérieusement.

« - On voulait juste consoler maman, pour l'étoile ! S'était expliqué Lucian, effaré, plein de bonne volonté. Et comme c'est Elio qui grimpe le mieux… »

Elio avait opiné du chef à toute allure, mais ce geste l'avait déséquilibré et il avait dû s'accrocher de plus belle pour éviter à sa mère de mourir de crise cardiaque.

Alors Justin, ses yeux passant de Lucian qui tournait la pointe de son pied sur le sol à Laetitia, les joues rouges de colère et de peur, et à Elio qui ressemblait à un petit chimpanzé venant de faire une bêtise, avait fait la seule chose qui lui semblait appropriée.

Il avait éclaté de rire.

* * *

Ressemblances

(Ou : Quand Justin n'a pas le moral, ça donne des textes franchement bizarres...)

Justin Law cligne paresseusement des paupières et abaisse son journal. La vapeur de son thé chaud, posé sur la table de la cuisine, l'enveloppe d'un parfum de plantes, de miel et de myrtilles. Le soleil hivernal emplit la cuisine, passant par la fenêtre en face de l'évier. Ses rayons pâles font briller le vernis des tableaux accrochés aux murs. Les lignes, les carrés et les courbes de peinture semblent tourbillonner, se mouvoir et prendre vie. Son thé ressemble à de l'ambre liquide, dans la petite tasse ébréchée qu'il affectionne tant. Il distingue au fond la couche de miel qui n'a pas fondu et forme un ovale de laque miroitante.

Il relève les yeux pour contempler Laetitia, qui nettoie une vieille théière en argent. Ses cheveux châtain clair ondulent sur ses épaules, allumés d'or par la grisaille qui se lève. Les cheveux de Lucian, en plus bouclés. La poussière prise dans les faisceaux du soleil, minces doigts de lumière, vole paresseusement autour d'elle. Poussière, neige ou lucioles. Ces lumières qui se nichent dans son cœur, qui ont accouché du prénom de Lucian. Les mains blondes de fée s'affairent sur la théière, plissant le chiffon entre les ongles, étalant le produit sur le récipient. Elle tourne la tête pour attraper du papier essuie-tout, et la lumière frappe son profil blanc et attentif. Un nez droit et presque masculin, un visage d'une pâleur inquiétante, des yeux brun clair fixes, arrondis, légèrement globuleux. La couleur de ceux de Lucian, la forme de ceux d'Elio, le regard d'Elio, le secret d'Elio. Ce teint blafard, ces lèvres fines, droites et pincées, c'est Elio aussi, tout comme ces sourcils quasiment inexistants, et bien plus sombres que ses cheveux.

Justin a un peu le tournis. Regarder Laetitia a toujours été pour lui une source de bonheur et de réconfort. Mais depuis quatre ans que ses enfants sont nés, il est troublé par ce qu'il voit. Troublé de reconnaître si fidèlement le visage de ses enfants, de la chair de sa chair, sur celui de son épouse. Et parfois, lorsqu'il se penche sur elle pour l'embrasser, enveloppant sa taille menue et ses petites épaules de ses bras, il a un étourdissement, et voit Lucian ou Elio qui le dévisage gravement. Lorsqu'il regarde ses enfants jouer, c'est l'inverse. Il se penche par-dessus l'épaule de Lucian pour voir ce qu'il lit. L'enfant se retourne. Ses cheveux brillent si exactement comme ceux de Laetitia, ses yeux sont si exactement de la couleur de ceux de Laetitia, et même son odeur est si semblable à son parfum, qu'il croit voir son épouse et manque avoir les mêmes gestes avec lui qu'avec elle. C'est à l'identique pour Elio, sa peau de malade, son esprit aventurier et ses répliques parfois sidérantes. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont ceux de Laetitia après un reportage particulièrement éprouvant. Une fois, Justin a même commencé à adresser à son fils cette phrase qu'il a eue en voyant Laetitia clopiner vers lui à l'aéroport, un jour de crachin sous les flashs des journalistes : « Ma chérie, quel soulagement, est-ce que tu vas b… ».

Lucian n'a pas remarqué. Juste souri, tel le parfait et poli petit garçon qu'il était. Tu veux lire avec moi, papa ?

Elio n'a pas remarqué. Juste reporté son attention sur la télévision, et ri aux pitreries de Tex Avery.

Et toujours, il y a cette oppression… Cette oppression qui lui coupe le souffle lorsqu'il voit les jumeaux ensemble, tels des morceaux de Laetitia qui s'endorment tête-bêche sur le canapé. Leurs visages endormis sont loin d'être paisibles. Leurs contours frêles sombrent dans les ombres tressautantes de la télévision. Ils aiment tout éteindre pour regarder leurs films, et allumer la lumière des lampes ne suffit pas pour les ramener de cet abyme sans fond auquel ils semblent promis. Les griffes des ténèbres se referment sur eux, ils leur échappent. Ils leur échappent tout le temps, parfois au beau milieu d'un repas. Un jour, en pique-nique, Elio s'est redressé, ployant son cou, et criant : « Lou ! Regarde l'oiseau bleu ! ». Lucian a levé la tête et souri de manière terrifiante. Sourire monstrueux, paroles candides. « Oh, le bel oiseau ! » Et Justin et Laetitia ont levé les yeux, et dans le ciel, il n'y avait rien. Les jumeaux, renfermés dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, méprisant les autres, ont échangé un regard supérieur et entendu.

C'est tout le temps comme ça.

Parfois, lorsque Justin arrive dans une pièce silencieuse, et que les jumeaux sont rien que tous les deux, se regardant sans un mot, étudiant minutieusement leur reflet dans les prunelles de l'autre, ils ont un regard si fixe, si étrange, si vieux, qu'on dirait qu'ils ont vécu comme leur mère les chaînes, les humiliations, le souffle râpeux et sans espoir du désert, ou l'humidité sournoise et glaciale de la jungle. C'est la même expression que Laetitia lorsqu'elle est revenue de cette terrifiante prise d'otage au Moyen-Orient, un an avant la naissance des jumeaux. La Laetitia d'après l'épreuve, la Laetitia à la sortie de l'avion qui marche à l'aide de béquilles pour descendre de la passerelle, la Laetitia, sombre et féroce, qui lui demande son ordinateur pour terminer son article interrompu par la guerre.

Justin frissonne. Il n'aime pas trop ramener ce genre de souvenirs à la surface. Il a honte des premiers, où il confond ses bébés avec son épouse. Il a peur des seconds, de ce que sa femme a vécu et qu'il ne comprendra jamais, qu'elle ne voudra jamais lui confier.

A des lieux de ces préoccupations, Laetitia sourit. Un sourire sibyllin et rêveur qui n'est ni un sourire de môme, ni un rictus démentiel, mais un sourire qu'aucun de ses enfants n'a, ce qui fait qu'elle est elle, le sourire de Laetitia. Il se lève, laissant ce sourire laver les ténèbres, et l'enlace par derrière. Elle l'embrasse au coin des lèvres et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Elle respire lentement. Il enfouit son sourire dans ses cheveux. Laetitia essuie l'objet en argent et le brandit devant eux, fière d'elle.

« - Tu as vu ? Comme neuf. »

L'estomac de Justin se serre brutalement. Dans la théière ancienne, son propre reflet apparait bombé, distordu.

Ses cheveux noirs, partant en bataille et non domptés par le gel, sont ceux d'Elio.

Ses yeux noirs, mais en amande, et toujours plein de vie et d'expression ce sont ceux de Lucian, avec la couleur d'Elio.

Son visage un peu poupin, doux et agréable, charmeur, rosé, c'est celui de Lucian.

Ses sourcils épais, qui se froncent en arcs étranges, aussi ceux de Lucian.

Et le sourire, effrayant, étiré, hideux, celui de Lucian, le sourire qui lui fait toujours si peur, déplacé sur les traits de son bébé.

Le sourire glisse d'un seul coup. Il a froid. Le rayon de soleil qui a percé un moment à travers les nuages se rétracte. Les cernes de Laetitia saillent. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de ce qu'il se passe.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, mon chéri ? »

Il la serre plus fort contre lui. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Lucian et Elio se chamaillent comme à leur habitude sur celui qui va faire le voleur et celui qui aura le rôle du détective. Parfois, sans raison, ils explosent de rire. A des lieues de leurs parents. Comme s'ils n'avaient déjà plus besoin d'eux, à quatre ans. Comme si on leur avait déjà arrachés. Comme s'ils allaient embarquer direction Moyen-Orient, le pays de tous ses cauchemars, et disparaître dans un océan de brouillard. Ne jamais revenir. Sur la passerelle de l'avion s'égrèneraient les passagers, sauf eux, qui n'y seraient pas.

« - Je vais bien, Laetitia. »

La lumière réapparait et Justin trouve soudain ses rêveries stupides. Il passe une main sous le pull de Laetitia et caresse son ventre doux et chaud.

« - Il ne va pas s'arrondir tout de suite, sourit Laetitia.

- Je sais. Mais quand même, ça bouge là-dedans. On le dit quand aux jumeaux ? »

Laetitia regarde son reflet dans la théière, se laissant aller contre son mari. Elle referme à moitié les yeux. Elle est heureuse.

« - Après notre voyage. On leur fera la surprise au retour. Tu as bien acheté les billets d'avion ? »

* * *

Note :

Je tiens beaucoup à Justin et Laetitia. Mais il serait difficile de parler d'eux, parce que les jumeaux ne se souviennent presque pas de leur enfance avant l'accident d'avion. Et ils ne sont sûrement pas au courant de détails comme la prise d'otage, par exemple. Mais j'avais envie de vous livrer ces détails au sujet de leur mère, et la manière de penser de Justin, parfois un peu… Space, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'ai fait intervenir Sabine et Alain parce que je voulais montrer que Lou et El' ont été entourés. Voilà.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

**AAAAAA MAAAAA GAUUUUCHE ! Le champion de dissimulation toutes-catégories, espion hors-paire, véritable caméléon, ayant traversé sans qu'on le remarque deux fanfictions longues, grand vainqueur du concours de beauté reptilien de 2010, petite beauté bleue, LEEEEE LEZAAAAAAARD !**

**Lézard : Haon ! *se hisse difficilement sur le ring à la force de ses petites pattes, ne parvient même pas à soulever les gants de boxe***

**AAAAAAA MAAAAA DROIIIIITE !**

***Le sol se met à trembler, et soudain, une horde de jeunes filles aux yeux brillants, armées de filets à papillons ou d'armes beaucoup plus dangereuses, du bazooka à la bombe nucléaire, déboule sur le ring. Elles fixent le lézard en se léchant les babines***

**Le lézard : *se ratatine sur lui-même et piaule timidement* Ha… Haon ? **

**AAAAAAA MAAAAA DROIIIIITE ! Les championnes de la détection des fausses-pistes, les chasseuses d'indices de l'extrême, productrices de théories diverses et variées, rompues à l'art du déchiffrage de fanfiction, revieweuses de poids lourd et commentatrices insatiables, LEEEEEES LEEEEEECTRICES !**

**Le lézard : *s'évanouit***

**Ici commence l'ère du lézard. Niché dans chaque chapitre du début à la fin, sera-t-il assez fort pour vous échapper ? Qui remportera la bataille ? Qui démasquera l'autre ? Qui découvrira le visage de son ennemi en premier XD ? Chères lectrices, c'est à vous qu'appartient la réponse. **

**Je vais faire de mon mieux pour travailler plus rapidement. Maintenant que je sais à quoi m'attendre en Hypokhâgne, ça devrait aller. Au prochain chapitre, on revient sur Lucian, Elio et Gray, ainsi que des personnages qui ont parfois été laissés de côté jusqu'à présent. Nous irons faire un tour du côté de Ghost, Natasha, mais aussi Halle et Rester, bien trop dénigrés dans les fanfictions. **

**Prochain chapitre :**** Sera sûrement titré « Avertissement », mais rien n'est moins sûr. Autres titres possibles : « Connexion », « Indices », « Imprévu ». **

**A bientôt, très bonnes fêtes à vous tous et merci de suivre la fic !**


	15. Chapitre 13 : Faille

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et votre acharnement à deviner la suite. Particulièrement ceux qui répondent présent à chaque chapitre et me font part de leurs impressions de lecture. Krihs, Kirabossa, Greengrin, Oxymore, Allegro, Aya, et tous les autres. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Un petit mot spécial pour krihs, qui ne cesse de me soutenir par MP. Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là.

**Juste un petit truc :**** J'ai examiné les statistiques dans mon profil. La fic a été mise dans les alertes ou les favoris de beaucoup de monde, et je suis très contente. Mais… Je m'adresse à ceux qui passent sans rien dire : j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis. Ça ne prend que quelques minutes et ça me fait très plaisir. Je lis toujours les reviews. Même le petit mot rikiki pour dire que vous suivez. L'écriture est quelque chose de merveilleux, mais de très exigeant. Je travaille beaucoup sur DF, alors c'est toujours agréable de connaître vos impressions. J'ai découvert récemment que certains d'entre vous ne laissent pas de commentaire parce qu'ils ont peur de ne pas écrire quelque chose d'assez bien, ou qu'ils n'osent pas. Je ne vais pas vous manger ! Je ne ferai jamais de chantage à la review (« si je n'ai pas tant de commentaires, j'arrête »). En revanche, quand j'ai l'impression d'écrire dans le vide, j'ai une baisse de régime. Forcément. Constater qu'il y a de l'engouement pour une histoire, ça motive et je poste beaucoup plus vite. **

Quatre-vingt deux pages pour ce chapitre, moussaillons ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Death File totalise pas moins de 513 pages. La quantité ne fait pas la qualité, certes. Mais quand même.

Au départ, je voulais mêler les points de vue, mais j'ai compris que ça allait être trop long. J'ai donc pris tout le chapitre du point de vue de Lucian, parce qu'il y avait un tas de trucs que je devais dire. Il se passe énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, même s'il n'y a pas d'action à proprement parler. Non-seulement on commence l'enquête, mais en plus j'ai pu introduire quelques indices bien dodus, et des clins d'œil au manga, tantôt sous forme de blague, tantôt de manière plus sérieuse. On va voir si vous les trouvez tous !

Au fait, ce chapitre répond en partie à plusieurs de tes questions ou réflexions, Kiranagio. Ou Kirabossa. Ou… Bref, Kira XD. Merci d'être fidèle au poste !

Quelques questions récurrentes des lecteurs :

_On ne sait pas quand se passe la scène à la Wammy avec Orion et Kenshin. C'est fait exprès ?_

Euh, en fait, pour être honnête, j'en avais marre de répéter tout le temps la date. Et comme tout se passait en simultané, après réflexion, je me suis dit que c'était mieux de laisser comme ça. Apparemment, j'ai eu tort. Mais maintenant, le site m'a effacé mon fichier du chapitre « Péril », et si je veux faire une correction, j'ai besoin d'en télécharger un autre… Avec la mise en page qui débloque à chaque fois, c'est la galère. Je ferais une correction généralisée à la fin, avec reprise des fautes ou des maladresses comme celle-ci.

_Une main dans la poche, le Protecteur de Ghost ? Tiens, qui ça pourrait être… ?_

Alors là, ne cherchez pas. C'est un ajout personnel pour donner un peu de personnalité à cette âme dont on ne sait ni le nom ni le visage. Rien dans le manga ou l'anime ne vous mettra la puce à l'oreille, c'est inutile de glapir à chaque fois qu'un personnage met sa main dans sa poche^^. Et puis, qui vous dit qu'il est déjà là dans le manga, ce Protecteur ? C'est peut-être un OC. Je sais, vilaine Mauguine, c'était méchant de dire ça.

_Grey Misora…_

Ce n'est pas une question, mais tant pis. Ça s'écrit GR**A**Y ! XD

_Le couple gay ?_

Raté, ça n'était ni Lucian et Gray, ni Elio et Gray. Pourtant, dans un certain sens, vous n'étiez pas loin. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour, mais deux de nos lascars vont bien s'entendre. Le yaoi, ça n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais cherchez encore X3.

_Est-ce qu'une âme réincarnée qui touche son ancien Death Note peut récupérer des souvenirs ?_

Muahahahahahahahahaha ! Vous pensiez sérieusement que j'allais répondre ? XD

Rating : Bon, je sais, le M, on ne le voit toujours pas. Je suis sûre que certains se demandent ce qu'il fout là. Surtout avec ma réputation de bisounours. Attendez un peu, à la fin de la partie, vous allez comprendre…

Disclaimer : Tout appartient aux deux abominables qui ont consciencieusement créé des personnages fabuleux et les ont tout aussi consciencieusement massacrés. Ohba et Obata, vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis. Ni en enfer. Ah oui, et vous ne connaîtrez jamais le bonheur aussi. C'est pas cool, mais c'est dans le _How to use it_. Vous êtes propriétaires de Death Note, après tout. Moi je dis, jetez le et abandonnez votre droit de possession en faveur des fans.^^

Musique : _Virtue_, un morceau composé pour le film _Hannibal_.

Dédicaces : A la vraie Emily. Joyeux anniversaire, un peu en retard. Sans toi, je n'aurai jamais découvert Death Note et ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Merci pour ton soutien, ton amitié infaillible, ta compréhension, nos délires et nos discussions. Avec toi, même au milieu d'un troupeau de contrôleurs SNCF en retard, je me sentirai toujours Bouddha, toujours zen ^^.

Pour Lilium. Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi. Merci, ma petite sœur d'adoption !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Faille**

* * *

How to use it :

_Un Fantôme qui doit Protéger un humain peut, s'il est dans l'incapacité de se rendre à ses côtés, déléguer son pouvoir à un autre Protecteur._

* * *

_**Dans une tête**_

_**Un jour de soleil**_

_Il y avait ça, entre mes cuisses, ce sang, cette chose fripée qui se tortillait, me distendait et ne voulait pas sortir, le liquide gluant que mon ventre gonflé rejetait. Cette douleur par vagues successives qui me broyait les os, qui me tuait, qui me faisait hurler._

_Quand la sage-femme l'a sorti, je lui ai crié de le jeter dans le caniveau. _

_Quand je l'ai vu vraiment, je lui ai crié de me le donner. _

_Quand je l'ai eu dans mes bras, j'ai crié de joie. A moi. Mon amour. Mon bébé._

_Quand la sage-femme l'a tué en le lâchant dans les escaliers, une semaine plus tard, je ne lui ai rien dit. _

_J'ai juste crevé ses putains d'yeux à la con. _

* * *

_**Monde des dieux de la mort**_

_**15 juin 2025**_

Posé sur l'accoudoir gauche du trône d'Armonia, le crâne se riait de lui. Ses crochets, une fois polis et arrondis par la poussière abrasive, n'étaient pas plus dangereux que les dents de lait d'un enfant. Des cils osseux, disposés comme les dents d'un peigne, bordaient ses orbites vides et vacillaient sous la lumière. Caché derrière les nuages, le soleil faisait par instants luire le joyau dissimulé à l'intérieur de la tête dénudée. Il renvoyait des éclats jaunes, comme une capsule de verre emplie de poison, le jaune de la perfidie et de la trahison qu'il aurait voulu boire jusqu'à la lie. Le crâne, sous ses cornes enroulées sur elles-mêmes, avec sa barbiche en cartilage d'une couleur crème et sale, le narguait ouvertement.

Armonia ne connaissait pas les secrets de la mort, il les avait juste frôlés. Les restes délabrés du vieil Oti'taravana témoignaient d'une connaissance bien plus fascinante que les méandres de leur monde, et qu'il ne pouvait étancher. Ce dieu de la mort stupide, qui avait cher payée son ignorance en jetant son Death Note à travers une Fenêtre, en savait à ce sujet plus que lui, le Prophète. Caché sous l'arcade sourcilière, le bijou qu'il y avait mis dormait, symbole de la connaissance de celui qui avait franchi la dernière étape. Enfermé et inaccessible, dans sa plus précieuse boite à trésors. Ryûk, Gumon, ils avaient leurs jouets. Tel était le sien. Armonia passa sa main sur le crâne du dieu, d'un geste machinal et presque tendre. Le saphir sur son index érafla un peu plus le sillon déjà creusé par des milliers de caresses identiques. Il y puisait du réconfort comme à travers un ultime animal familier. La Mort personnifiée et le diamant jaune étaient ses deux intérêts les plus grands.

Il ferma ses paupières de gemmes et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il dût se tordre le cou pour croiser le regard de Ghost. La fente de la burka diffusait une sourde lueur d'une couleur indéfinissable, malsaine. A sa poitrine, le fragment d'âme, piqueté d'acier et de pinces, clignotait avec fureur, faisant se déplacer les ombres dans les plis du tissu, nimbant le Roi d'une puissance effrayante. Ghost était descendu de la montagne, et il n'était plus ni ridicule ni démesuré. C'était comme si la nuit même était descendue avec lui, ruisselant le long des chaînes qui transperçaient son corps sous le vêtement. Les longs pans de tissu, imprégnés de volutes noires, flottaient derrière lui bien qu'il n'y ait pas de vent.

Armonia n'avait jamais, un seul jour de son existence, eu peur du Roi, pas plus que d'aucun autre Shinigami.

Il semblait que tout devait avoir une fin, même ça.

Une brève éclaircie illumina le monde des dieux de la mort. Un sommet déchiqueté de montagne, au loin, traça une blessure dans le flanc des panaches noirs qui couvraient le ciel. Le diamant jaune s'illumina d'une lueur démoniaque, et la Death Crown fut traversée d'un éclair blanchâtre, si vif que son œil eut tout juste le temps de la saisir. Puis leur monde retomba dans des ténèbres plus profondes encore, et le diamant fut ravalé entre les cils d'Oti'taravana.

« - Armonia Justin, tu m'as menti. »

La voix du Roi était froide mais égale. Armonia savait que les crises de colère n'étaient pas l'expression la plus dévastatrice de ceux qui détenaient le pouvoir. Ce calme-là était bien plus inquiétant. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les orbites du crâne, butant contre le joyau qu'il recélait. Le bruit fut clair, comme une tasse qu'on ébrèche.

« - Explicite tes propos, Ghost. » Répondit-il simplement.

La fente des yeux de Ghost flamboya. Il leva le bras, et les doigts intégralement dissimulés par ses manches se faufilèrent jusqu'à la luciole en pendentif, attachée par l'acier et les grains de lumière distincts. Armonia entendit un son étrange, comme un objet que l'on serre très fort et qui gémit sous la contrainte. L'âme prisonnière émit un cri strident, et encore ne l'appelait-il un cri que parce qu'il ne savait pas bien comment le nommer. C'était insupportable, de la détresse et de la haine à l'état pur. Les ongles de Ghost crissaient sur la matière argentée de l'âme, dont la lumière passait de blanche à orangée. Elle s'empoisonnait de la rage qu'elle éprouvait.

« - Que j'explicite mes propos ? Fit Ghost, toujours de ce ton faussement nonchalant. Très bien. Je viens d'édicter une loi, et tu seras le premier à la connaître. N'est-ce pas logique, puisque tu es le Prophète, celui que chacun consulte pour vérifier qu'il n'enfreint pas une règle mortelle ? En voici une nouvelle, que tu pourras largement diffuser. _Le Shinigami qui dissimule au Roi une connaissance sur le How to use it le payera de sa vie._ »

Il se pencha vers Armonia, avec une douceur irréelle. Les voiles le suivirent, accompagnant chacun de ses gestes. Le visage masqué de Ghost n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, incrusté de pierreries et d'une impassibilité chèrement gagnée par des siècles d'immobilité. Armonia s'étonna un bref instant de ce qu'il percevait. Une _odeur_. Tout comme les protecteurs et les Fantômes, les Shinigamis n'avaient pas d'odeur.

A moins qu'ils ne…

Ah oui. Dans ces conditions, finalement, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Il avait déjà perçu cette odeur confuse autour de Shinigamis, récemment. Celle de Ghost était le parfum frais, étonnant et désuet de la lessive propre. La nacre sur le rebord de ses narines frémit, mais Armonia s'abstint de faire un commentaire, se contentant d'observer le Roi d'un nouvel œil. Cette odeur ne le rendait pas moins menaçant, bien au contraire. Cette odeur donnait une dimension nouvelle à sa dangerosité. Une dimension _humaine_, la dimension de la volonté et de la hargne. Ghost était prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif, même à supprimer du monde des morts un élément aussi indispensable que le Prophète. Avancer, c'était son but, quitte à tout exterminer sur son passage. Il jetterait tout élément trop ancien qui le ralentirait.

Ghost n'avait pas de limites.

« - De sa vie, répéta Ghost en détachant chaque syllabe. M'as-tu compris, Armonia Justin ? Si tu me désobéis, tu subiras en châtiment une douleur au degré extrême, et tu mourras. »

Le frisson qui descendit le long des os d'Armonia fit tinter les joyaux. Affectant l'indifférence, il raya consciencieusement la canine droite du crâne, pour se contenir.

« - N'est-ce pas une mesure un peu radicale ?

- Personne n'enfreindra jamais cette règle avec une telle menace à la clef, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne l'a jamais fait. »

Puis il asséna avec brutalité, frappant du poing sur l'accoudoir :

« - Cette règle entre en vigueur dès à présent ! Serais-tu assez sot pour me désobéir ? Me désobéir une fois encore, me trahir, et t'amuser à mes dépends en sachant que je n'ai pas les connaissances nécessaires pour être Roi de ce monde ? Je savais que tu étais inconscient. Tout le monde le sait, ici. Mais je te pensais plus intelligent. Dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas. MAINTENANT ! »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuintement rauque, mélange de chantages feutrés et de cris éraillés, crispants. Armonia, malgré cela, prit son temps pour répondre. Le Roi ne pouvait pas distinguer sa main serrée autour du crâne pour dompter son appréhension, si fortement qu'elle délogeait les bijoux de leurs montures.

« - Je suppose que tu veux parler des Fantômes. J'ai vu Doll arriver, tout à l'heure.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Pas uniquement. »

Armonia eut de nouveau envie de fermer les yeux, et de pouvoir dormir. Jamais l'envie de demander le Sommeil au Roi ne s'était faite si pressante que depuis l'avènement de Ghost, ce dernier étant précisément celui auquel il se refusait à réclamer cette faveur. D'une voix lasse, il demanda :

« - Une seconde. »

Ghost se figea. Armonia se pencha sur son trône et souleva un crâne coincé près de son genou. Le siège était un empilement d'os humains, comme dans ces films d'horreur dont Kagami se moquait tant. Dans la boite crânienne scalpée, il récupéra une poudre brune et grumeleuse, qu'il roula dans une corne de parchemin. Puis, battant brièvement les plats de ses mains l'un contre l'autre, il fit partir une étincelle.

« - Du tabac ? » Fit Ghost, d'un ton intrigué qui ne lui était pas habituel.

Immédiatement après, il sembla contrarié d'avoir parlé. Il avait mis une sorte de fierté dans le fait d'être resté silencieux treize ans, et brisait ces temps-ci trop sa propre règle à son goût. Il s'écarta vivement du dieu qui recrachait un panache répugnant de fumée. Celle-ci encrassait l'air et y stagnait. Aucun vent ne pouvait la disperser. Au bout de trois bouffées, Armonia parla à contrecœur.

« - Les Fantômes sont d'anciens humains, tout comme nous. Il existe toutefois plusieurs différences entre Shinigamis et Spectres. Nous possédons un corps, eux non, notre âme est complète, la leur non. Les Fantômes sont des âmes dont une partie a été perdue dans le Néant, et que quelqu'un a tirées tout de même du Mü. Elles ne peuvent se réincarner ou passer dans l'Au-delà et sont contraintes à errer sur la terre, ou dans le monde des morts.

- Dans le guide d'utilisation, rétorqua Ghost à peine sa phrase achevée, il est pourtant écrit que les âmes incomplètes ne peuvent se rendre sur Terre.

- C'est une maladresse de formulation, soupira Armonia, en même temps qu'une coulée de fumée sinuait entre ses dents. « Elles ne peuvent s'y rendre », cela signifie qu'elles ne peuvent s'y rendre _seules_, par leurs propres moyens. Il faut obligatoirement que leur Protecteur, ou qu'un Shinigami quelconque, les tire de là et les emmène dans un autre monde. Les âmes sont alors coincées dans celui où elles sont déposées. Le plus souvent, elles se rendent auprès de leurs proches, ou de gens qui ont causé leur mort. Ce qui explique ton problème. Les Fantômes des orphelins de la Wammy's House, une fois transportés sur terre, se sont automatiquement dirigés vers le responsable. L'humain de Doll. »

Ghost lui tourna le dos. Le bas de sa grande robe noire se fondait avec le sol. Les mouvements de son épaule et de son coude, ainsi que les protestations stridentes de l'âme à son cou, indiquaient qu'il la torturait toujours entre ses doigts.

« - Cela ne me dit pas, dit-il lentement, comment ils ont pu être tirés du Mü presque immédiatement après leur mort. Et le fait qu'ils soient tous des Fantômes. Les âmes ne disparaissent pas si vite dans le Néant, celles de ces enfants auraient dû être intactes. A moins… »

Ghost se raidit. Armonia songea qu'il avait dû tirer les mêmes conclusions que lui un peu plus tôt.

« - TOI ! » Hurla soudain Ghost, passant du calme le plus total à la colère noire.

Il se retourna d'un bond, saisit un os qui traînait à terre et le lança de toutes ses forces sur la cage thoracique démesurée qui entourait le trône d'Armonia. Le projectile se brisa. Derrière une des côtes qui pointaient vers le ciel, quelque chose recula précipitamment.

« - Je suis sûr que c'est toi ! Tempêta le Roi. Je suis sûr ! Il n'y a qu'un Protecteur ou un dieu de la mort qui puisse aller chercher des âmes dans le Néant. Et cet être a délibérément laissé une partie de ces âmes dans le Mü, afin de créer des Fantômes. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? ÇA NE PEUT ÊTRE QUE TOI ! »

Il y eut un silence lourd. La poitrine de Ghost était gonflée par des soupirs rageurs. Armonia en avait oublié son tabac, et la cigarette se consumait doucement entre ses dents sans qu'il songe à en prendre une bouffée.

« - Ce n'est pas moi. »

La voix avait surgi de derrière la pierre. Avec un intérêt grandissant, Armonia vit l'ombre d'un Protecteur s'avancer vers eux. Un homme plutôt grand, une main dans la poche, le visage sinistre.

« - Je n'aurais jamais fait cela, dit-il d'un ton très froid. Créer des Fantômes est un acte abominable. Et tu oublies une chose… Nous, les Protecteurs, nous n'avons le droit de nous rendre dans le Néant que pour en sortir la personne que nous avons à charge. Nous aussi nous sommes punis si nous enfreignons les lois de notre monde. »

Il sortit la main de sa poche et la passa sur son visage, qui était encore beau malgré de petites rides au coin des yeux, creusées par son agonie et les soucis que son Protégé lui causait. Armonia se surprit un bref instant à avoir pitié de lui, et tapota son accoudoir pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. Le Protecteur le considéra avec un mélange de répugnance et de confusion. Les Protecteurs éprouvaient un certain mépris vis-à-vis des dieux de la mort, et en fait d'à peu près tout ce qui ne touchait pas à la personne sur laquelle ils veillaient. Toutefois, l'ancien homme finit par accepter et s'écroula sur l'accoudoir. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand que ne l'aurait été une construction humaine, construit pour les dieux qui souvent dépassaient les deux mètres de haut. Le Protecteur, léger et mince, paraissait flotter au-dessus des crânes sur lesquels il était installé. Ghost le jaugeait de loin, sifflant de fureur.

« - Alors qui ? Marmonnait-il pour lui-même. Qui a bien pu… Un Shinigami ? Je vais les faire revenir me répondre… Et tous les interroger… mais qui a pu…

- A moins, dit Armonia, que le Protecteur d'un des orphelins, éperdu de douleur en constatant le sort de son humain, ne soit devenu fou. »

Deux regards inquisiteurs se tournèrent vers lui. Armonia tira une bouffée de fumée, avec un plaisir ostentatoire. Il aimait bien être regardé. Pour un peu, il aurait épousseté ses joyaux afin d'être encore davantage la cible de ces yeux, bien que ceux-ci soient plus proches de la rage que de l'admiration.

« - Tu ne peux… Commença le Protecteur, qui ne tenait visiblement pas à ce que la chose soit dévoilée.

- Tu ne peux me cacher quoi que ce soit. » L'interrompit Ghost avec une froideur imparable.

Le regard triomphant, et le petit mouvement de tête narquois qu'il adressa à son Protecteur, le firent paraître si puéril qu'Armonia dut faire passer son rire pour une quinte de toux due au tabac.

« - Les Protecteurs s'attachent à un humain parce qu'ils l'aiment passionnément, le plus souvent parce que tous deux sont âmes-sœurs, c'est-à-dire liés, inextricablement, deux moitiés complémentaires. Imaginez-vous plus grande douleur que de perdre celui que vous aimez plus que tout, de devoir reconstituer son âme éclatée, de savoir que s'il manque ne serait-ce qu'un seul morceau, il sera condamné à errer pour l'éternité ? »

Il avait lorgné Ghost durant ce discours, mais ne vit pas le tressaillement attendu. Les voiles noirs devaient trop bien le cacher. Et les années de silence renfermaient les sentiments au plus profond de leurs cœurs atrophiés. Ils ne savaient plus les exprimer convenablement.

« - Cette douleur, poursuivit-il, peut parfois les rendre fous. On assiste alors à des actes inconsidérés, des Protecteurs qui deviennent aussi néfastes que les meurtriers humains, ramenant des Fantômes, allant jusqu'à tuer les responsables encore vivants de cette tragédie. Ils sont punis pour ces actes, mais je ne suis pas renseigné sur les moyens. Je ne m'occupe que de la connaissance des règles par tous, dans ce monde-ci. Voilà ce qui pourrait résoudre ton problème : peut-être un Protecteur a-t-il outrepassé sa condition, se rendant dans le Néant non pas pour son humain mais pour les orphelins, afin de tourmenter ton pion ? Réfléchis. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu le faire. Interroge les Shinigamis si tu le souhaites, mais tu devrais te pencher sur cette hypothèse. »

Ghost tirait sur le pendentif, à présent. Armonia, vaguement répugné, constata que les perles de lumière orangées qui accompagnaient les ronces de métal, comme une décoration, étaient les fragments les plus petits de cette même âme. Le Protecteur contemplait le spectacle d'un œil sombre. Ghost se redressa. La nuit sembla se solidifier autour de lui.

« - Ce n'est pas lui, souffla-t-il finalement. Un Protecteur… Je vais donc voir ça. Et si nécessaire, j'édicterai une règle interdisant la création de Fantômes.

- Prend garde, intervint Armonia. Ce sont précisément des interdictions de ce genre qui engendrent les infractions. Les nôtres sont en proie à l'ennui, et dès qu'ils constatent que quelque chose a été modifié, ils s'y intéressent de très près. Ils cherchent la faille, la justification de l'interdiction. Comme un énième jeu.

- Tu connais bien ces procédés, Armonia, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ghost rit. C'était un son étonnant, pas effrayant pour un sou, un rire clair et doux. Pourtant, Armonia frissonna plus violement que jamais, raide sur son trône qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter.

« - L'ancien Roi a été assez généreux pour ne pas te tuer lorsque tu as enfreint la règle qu'il venait juste d'édicter, commenta Ghost. Mais crois-bien que je n'aurai pas ces scrupules. »

Il s'approcha encore plus près que la fois précédente, juste sous l'aigue-marine dans le nez d'Armonia. Le tissu noir frôla les jambes pétrifiées du Prophète. La Death Crown, glacée, s'imprimait contre ses os.

« - Je ne te coincerai pas sur ce siège pour éviter que tu recommences, souffla-t-il, de nouveau dangereux. Je te tuerai. Et tu découvriras une infime parcelle de la douleur que tu décrits sans l'avoir jamais ressentie, la douleur de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime par-dessus tout. Tu découvriras _ma_ douleur. »

Puis il s'écarta.

« - Y a-t-il d'autres choses que je devrais connaître ?

- Tu sais déjà tout le reste sur les âmes mutilées, le fonctionnement des Death Objects, réfléchit Armonia à voix haute. Les fonctions du Roi, et comment vaincre celui-ci, puisque visiblement tu as trouvé cela tout seul. A ma connaissance, il n'y a pas grand-chose que… »

Il se tut net. Un souvenir venait de surgir de sa réflexion. En temps normal, il l'aurait dissimulé soigneusement, le temps de le méditer et d'en déduire les tenants et aboutissants, toutes les manières de se servir de sa trouvaille et de la détourner pour embrouiller Ghost. Mais à l'instant même où il l'envisagea, un tiraillement douloureux transperça tout son corps, comme si on cherchait à le couper en deux dans le sens de la longueur. La souffrance s'intensifiait avec les secondes, sous les regards conjugués de Ghost et de son Protecteur. Armonia savait que la torture grandirait jusqu'à devenir insupportable, jusqu'à la mort, jusqu'à pire que la mort, jusqu'à ce point au-delà de toute expression et de toute compréhension qui vidait le cœur le plus dévoué, le plus passionné, le plus intelligent. Jusqu'à l'ultime malédiction. Armonia n'avait pas peur de la mort, il était même plutôt curieux. Mais ce qu'il risquait avec cette nouvelle règle était pour lui impossible à endurer. Pour lui et pour tous les autres dieux de la mort. Ghost avait très bien joué son coup.

« - Les Fantômes, commença-t-il à contrecœur, peuvent être vus par des humains, et également agir sur eux. Physiquement. »

Le souvenir de Download, et de l'âme brisée de Mihael Keehl se raviva. La bouche d'Armonia se tordit alors qu'il révélait au Roi ce que précisément il n'avait consenti à expliquer qu'à ses ennemis les plus redoutables.

« - Ils peuvent prendre possession du corps des êtres humains pendant un court laps de temps. » Acheva-t-il, détournant les yeux pour fuir sa trahison.

Le rire de Ghost s'éleva de nouveau, sans joie, mais sauvage et amer.

« - Ah, je vois. Et jusqu'à quel point peuvent-ils les contrôler ?

- Cela dépend. Une âme seule et mutilée ne peut rien de véritablement nocif contre une âme complète. En revanche, si elles sont plusieurs… »

Le Protecteur de Ghost se releva brusquement, trop angoissé sans doute pour rester assis sur l'accoudoir du Prophète. Il s'éloigna à grands pas, mais ne franchit pas la limite de la cage thoracique, restant dos tourné, tremblant de rage ou de contrariété.

« - Si elles sont plusieurs ? L'incita Ghost, forçant sa voix.

- Elles peuvent facilement détruire un humain. Le rendre fou, ou pire.

- Les Protecteurs peuvent-ils prendre possession d'un corps, eux aussi ?

- Oui. Ils sont en outre bien plus à craindre, car ils peuvent prendre l'apparence d'un humain sans trop de problèmes. Tu devrais craindre pour ton pion, Ghost. »

Le Roi ne releva pas la moquerie. Il avait levé son visage enveloppé vers le ciel noir, et ses yeux rougeâtres paraissaient rêveurs. Sa main avait momentanément cessé de torturer l'âme qu'il portait en pendentif et la caressait même d'un geste distrait, presque affectueux.

« - N'y a-t-il pas de moyen de détruire un Fantôme ?

- Si. S'emparer de la créature et la ramener dans le Néant. La lacérer avec nos griffes si elle se défend trop. Les spectres sont bien plus faibles que les dieux. Quant aux Protecteurs, si l'on désire les éliminer… Il suffit de faire appel à encore plus fort que nous. Mais je doute que tu veuilles demander ce service à _l'un d'eux_, Ghost. »

Celui-ci semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans les nuages du monde sans vie sur lequel il régnait.

« - Je devrais craindre pour mon pion, répéta-t-il songeusement. Certes. Mais il n'est pas très important. Nul besoin d'éliminer ces Fantômes. S'ils se montrent agressifs, Doll pourra toujours le protéger. Il serait fâcheux qu'il meure tout de suite, mais dans le pire des cas, j'en reprendrais un autre. Ils sont si faciles à corrompre, ces misérables humains, contre un peu de gloire et quelques promesses… Des yeux, le pouvoir de vie ou de mort… Quelques dons qui transforment monstres difformes en divinités. »

Ces derniers mots frémirent d'une douleur qu'il n'avait certainement pas eu l'intention de laisser paraître. Armonia porta la main à son visage et remarqua que le mégot était presque entièrement consumé, sans qu'il n'y ait beaucoup touché. Il n'aimait pas le gaspillage. Download ne pouvait pas lui rapporter du tabac, à présent. Il lui faudrait faire des économies.

« - Ne les trouves-tu pas pitoyables ? Interrogea soudain Ghost. Ces humains misérables qui se battent pour une seconde de plus de leur existence pourrie ? Ces êtres qui grouillent et s'entassent les uns sur les autres, mesquins, hypocrites, feignant d'incarner des préceptes auxquels ils ne comprennent rien pour leurs répugnants petits intérêts ?

- Je trouve bien pitoyable notre propre espèce, rétorqua Armonia d'un ton grinçant. Ces dieux moribonds qui ne savent plus se battre. Ces choses qui rampent dans la poussière, ricanantes, inutiles, jouant pour l'éternité à des jeux de société qui ne les conduisent à rien et ne les amusent même plus. Voilà ce que je trouve navrant. »

Il frissonna de sa propre tirade et sentit soudain une note d'odeur âcre qui se répandait dans l'air. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte, avec stupéfaction, qu'elle venait de lui. L'odeur se dissipa aussitôt, mais elle resta présente dans ses narines, lui procurant une impression de malaise. Une odeur. Il avait eu une odeur, même un bref instant. Ça n'était pas normal. Ses soucis et ses projets concernaient des idéaux, des concepts, pas des êtres de chair dans tout ce qu'ils avaient d'individuel. Mais ses mots prenaient à présent une dimension plus lourde de sens. Peut-être qu'il avait trop l'image des humains et des dieux de la mort scotchée sur la rétine, après tout ce temps passé à les observer. Peut-être que finalement, il s'était engagé trop loin dans sa cause pour ne pas se sentir concerné, au lieu de rester le spectateur d'un jeu bien plus important que des parties de quilles avec des crânes et des fémurs.

« - Nous avons été humains, murmura Armonia. Nous l'avons tous été. »

Dire cela à voix haute lui fit la même impression que percevoir l'odeur. Il disait quelque chose qu'il savait déjà, que tout le monde déjà ici. Mais pourtant, tous l'oubliaient avec une effroyable facilité.

« - Nous sommes différents d'eux. Nous avons dépassé leur condition, intervint Ghost, les yeux de nouveau narquois. Nous avons gagné ce que bien peu d'entre eux parviennent à obtenir. L'immortalité.

- Mais nous n'avons plus de but. Notre existence n'a plus de _sens_. »

Ghost le considéra avec un mépris souverain. Une de ses griffes se ficha dans l'âme à son cou. Un cri strident monta en flèche, aigu et déchirant.

« - Finalement, tu es moins intelligent que ce que je pensais, dit le Roi sans se préoccuper de la douleur de l'âme. T'entendre _toi_ parler de sens à nos vies…

- Parfaitement, _je_ parle de sens. Parce que c'est la vérité. C'est cela qui sépare les dieux des humains. C'est cela qui fait que nos cœurs se recroquevillent et deviennent incapables de la moindre émotion, c'est cela qui fait que les voyages dans le Néant afin d'y sauver une âme sont extrêmement rares, c'est cela qui rend tous les dieux vides et stupides, c'est cela qui a causé la déchéance de notre monde. Nous n'avons plus de but. C'est pour cela aussi que tu as pu si facilement vaincre le Roi. Parce que toi, tu as un but. Tu as une vengeance à mener. C'est pour cela aussi que Download résiste autant à ce que tu lui commandes de faire alors que pour les autres, cela aurait été un moyen intéressant de passer le temps. Parce qu'il n'a pas accompli sa promesse sur Terre, et qu'un serment, ça ne se brise pas. C'est pour cela que Kagami est si vivant et passionné, parce qu'il a laissé quelqu'un dans l'autre monde, ainsi que ce qu'il cherchait à réaliser. C'est pour cela qu'autour d'eux deux, autour de toi, et parfois, autour de moi, flotte une odeur. Nous sommes plus humains que les autres. Nous avons encore quelque chose à accomplir. La dégénérescence et le vide dans nos esprits ne sont pas complets. La mort n'a pas accompli tout son travail sur nous. Nous sommes différents de nos semblables. Nous avons un but. »

Il se tut. L'odeur qui l'environnait se fit plus forte, comme de la braise rallumée par le souffle froid qui circulait dans ses poumons. Ghost le fixait en silence et le Protecteur s'était à-demi retourné. Ses yeux noirs brillaient. Armonia se demanda s'il venait de lui apprendre quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Il ne savait rien ou presque de leurs instructions concernant la surveillance des humains.

Le silence s'éternisa, Ghost et son Protecteur fixant Armonia avec une attention soutenue. Le Prophète, lui, contemplait obstinément le fragment d'âme imprégné de la fureur et de la douleur que lui infligeaient le Roi, et qui tourbillonnait à la manière d'un petit cyclone. Ce Mihael Keehl était résistant. Peut-être même serait-il l'âme qui resterait le plus longtemps plongé dans le Mü sans se déliter. Rien que pour pouvoir s'en vanter ensuite. Armonia sourit à l'idée.

« - Et toi, quel est ton but ? »

Le Prophète se demanda vaguement qui du Protecteur ou du Protégé avait posé cette question. Il reposa la main sur le crâne d'Oti'taravana, glissa son index dans l'orbite vide, et caressa du bout des doigts le diamant jaune et froid. Puis il sourit, de toutes ses dents en nacre et en saphirs, un sourire si débordant de pierreries qu'il en était un trésor, maudit, terrifiant, grotesque dans ce monde où personne n'avait l'utilité de telles richesses.

« - Moi ? »

Du bout de sa griffe, d'un geste sec et définitif, il trouva une encoche disgracieuse dans la pierre et brisa le diamant. Au cœur des débris, une petite pierre résista, cachée durant si longtemps dans sa gangue précieuse. Un rubis, d'une densité et d'une solidité hors du commun, gorgé de lumière et de sang.

« - Moi, je recherche exactement la même chose que toi, seigneur. L'élimination de ceux qui me barrent le chemin. _L'évolution_. »

Le Roi, muet de saisissement, resta un long moment hypnotisé par les éclairs rouges dans les yeux morts d'Oti'taravana.

* * *

How to use it :

_Un Fantôme ne peut se rendre d'un monde à l'autre (Terre, monde des dieux de la mort, Purgatoire et Entre-deux-mondes) que si celui qui l'a tiré du Néant l'y emmène. En revanche, même s'il est accompagné, un Fantôme ne peut accéder à l'Au-delà._

* * *

_**New York**_

_**15 juin 2025 (nuit)**_

_[Voilà ma question, Gray Misora. Lequel de vous deux était le meurtrier ?]_

« - Gray, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Tu as vraiment tué ? Qu'est-ce que Natasha a à voir là-dedans ? »

Naomi descendit les escaliers en courant, livide. Gray resta immobile face aux écrans. Lucian ne voyait de lui que son dos raide, son cou crispé, les épis sur sa nuque, ses poings serrés. Ses bras tremblaient sous la pression de ses doigts sur ses paumes, si fort qu'un instant, Lucian crut qu'il allait casser quelque chose. Les écrans, ou ses propres os.

La fille dont on leur retransmettait l'image respirait très vite. Elle était fragile, petite, elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que les jumeaux. Bras liés par une camisole, chevilles maigres cerclées de fer, masse châtain de ses cheveux fous qui dégringolait autour de sa silhouette, tous ces petits détails la rendaient encore plus frêle, découpée sur la surface froide d'une pièce nue aux reflets métalliques. Near ne la regardait pas, il fixait Gray avec une attention toute scientifique, espérant lire un aveu sur son visage, devancer ses gestes. Il ne s'apercevait pas de la souffrance du garçon, ni de celle de la fille. Ou pire, il s'en rendait compte, mais la considérait comme négligeable. Ou pire encore, il la trouvait intéressante et pensait qu'elle servait ses plans.

Lucian sentait la nausée monter lentement en lui. La réalisation progressive de ce qu'il se passait s'imposait à lui, malgré ses efforts pour la repousser. Il n'avait rien à craindre de Near, il était un de ses deux successeurs. Mais ces deux inconnus, là ? La fille, emprisonnée, qui s'étouffait avec son bâillon ? Le garçon, entravé plus sûrement par les preuves que par des chaînes ?

_Lequel d'entre vous est le meurtrier ?_

La première règle de la Wammy's House était de ne pas montrer son visage. Near s'était présenté à eux sans masque, alors qu'il savait être face à un Kira potentiel. Il s'était créé un témoin. C'était une manœuvre pour les mettre en confiance. Une fois qu'il aurait les preuves, Near supprimerait ce témoin. Piège, piège, évident, manœuvre courue de leur petit monde. C'était un piège pour les arrêter tous les deux et ensuite, les éliminer.

Lucian se rappelait clairement son ton acide et calme lorsqu'il les avait menacés, lui et son frère, de les conduire à la mort s'ils recommençaient à se servir du Death File. S'ils avaient été quittes pour un avertissement, c'était uniquement parce que leur place était privilégiée dans la hiérarchie de la Wammy's House. Ces deux-là en revanche, simples adolescents, n'avaient rien pour se protéger. Allaient-ils finir sanglés à une table, alors qu'on leur injecterait un produit létal ? La fille qui n'avait même pas quinze ans et tremblait comme une feuille, le garçon ahuri et assommé de fatigue ? Lucian ne les connaissait pas. Il ne les avait jamais vus, il ne leur avait même jamais parlé. Mais il se sentait envahi par leur tristesse, leur angoisse et leur colère.

Le souvenir du meurtre d'Alike Anderson l'emplissait tout entier. Les larmes séchées sur les joues d'Elio, son long hurlement sur le toit, leur dépaysement, leur impression d'être seuls contre le monde entier. _Un homme, nous avons tué un homme. _Et eux, là, qu'il neconnaissait pas, avaient-ils éprouvé la même chose ? Avaient-ils testé l'objet sans penser à mal ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils commis d'autre crime que d'avoir été trop curieux. Ce garçon, cette fille, étaient les êtres les plus proches au monde d'Elio et lui, sans qu'ils n'aient jamais rien échangé. Ils étaient coupables sans l'être, ils étaient au pied du mur, ils ne savaient que faire. Lucian avait envie de leur hurler de s'en aller, de ne rien avouer, de ne rien céder d'un pouce.

Lucian ne dit rien.

_Un enfant de la Wammy's House ne conteste pas L. L est le modèle et la voie._

On les conditionnait depuis tous petits à ce sujet. La fin justifie les moyens, répétaient ses professeurs. On les encourageait à aller aussi loin que possible pour résoudre les affaires criminelles, quitte à employer les moyens les plus retors et les moins légaux. En somme, à user de la méthode de Kira. Mais eux, ils ne tuaient personne, ils les livraient à la police, songeait Lucian lorsque le doute l'étreignait. Ils ne jugeaient pas, ils capturaient. C'était la majeure différence. La seule, peut-être. Mais… C'était tout autre chose de réciter un bourrage de crâne et de voir les atrocités commises devant soi. Le choc était profond. Peut-être L allait-il tuer, lui-aussi. Et lui, Lucian, était héritier de cette sinistre institution et de ses sinistres méthodes. Successeur de L. Coupable par association.

Il tâcha de se reprendre. Il leur était supérieur, il le savait bien, de par son intelligence et son éducation. Il était destiné à protéger le monde des criminels, faire de la résolution d'énigmes sa raison d'être, son recours contre l'ennui. Ces deux-là étaient des meurtriers, c'était presque certain. L avait besoin de savoir, il employait donc les moyens nécessaires à leur capture. Plutôt la souffrance d'un innocent plutôt qu'un coupable relâché dans la nature. Mais n'était-ce pas là l'idéologie de Kira, tuer plutôt qu'être tué, et qu'ils étaient censés combattre à tout prix ?

A chaque fois que ses automatismes se remettaient en place, la faille nouvellement crée par le choc les remettait en question. Elio avait commencé à la créer depuis longtemps déjà, cette faille, avec son esprit réfractaire à toute règle trop définie, ces infimes glissements de l'autre côté de la ligne de démarcation, de ce qui n'était pas permis. La vision de qui était véritablement L faisait tout voler en éclats.

On leur avait enseigné que l'humain était imparfait. L'institution Wammy effaçait le plus possible leurs imperfections, les réduisant à un talon d'Achille qui les rendait presque invincibles, à moins que leur adversaire ne le trouve. Talon, la seule trace de normalité, la seule souffrance d'un être qui n'était plus vraiment humain. A force de s'entendre dire qu'ils étaient des dieux vivants, ils finissaient par y croire. Mais valaient-ils vraiment mieux que les autres ? N'était-ce pas ce que Kira pensait, qu'il valait mieux que tout le monde, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir juger ? Kira ne demandait pas d'avis, jamais, il n'acceptait pas qu'on remette ses méthodes en question, si atroces soient-elles. Comme Near, à présent. La Wammy's House s'effondrait sur son socle.

Ses lèvres étaient soudées, ses dents serrées si fort qu'il commençait à avoir mal à la mâchoire. Mais il lui semblait que jamais il ne pourrait relâcher la pression. Il prenait conscience que ces personnes qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois quelques minutes auparavant avaient eu une vie, une longue vie, des peines et des joies, des milliers de choses entassées, en vrac, des émotions refoulées ou qui avaient explosé, particules de souvenirs dans leurs esprits embrouillés. A présent, ils allaient peut-être mourir, ils allaient peut-être perdre, et plus personne ne se souviendrait d'eux.

Perdre. Un mot pour les jouets. Ces jouets conçus pour divertir ceux qui avaient la chance d'entrer dans leur prodigieuse institution. La Wammy's House était l'élite, les autres étaient faits pour leur amusement, le monde était un plateau de jeu. Mais, face à lui, pourtant, ce n'étaient pas des jouets. Les yeux brillants de la femme, le dos tendus du garçon, les spasmes de la fille, ne pouvaient être feints.

Lucian voyait. Il ne voyait plus des pions créés pour son bon plaisir, comme il l'aurait dû, comme dans les enquêtes fictives de suspects en carton-pâte, comme dans les exercices de l'institution. Il ne voyait plus comme un enfant de la Wammy's House. Il voyait comme un _enfant_. Avec la clarté et la force de ses douze ans, il voyait des êtres humains. Avec sonperfectionnisme et son envie de justice, il voyait des êtres qui lui ressemblaient. Il voyait des créatures imparfaites qui pouvaient chuter. Lui-même n'avait pas commis beaucoup d'actions répréhensibles durant sa vie, mais lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'en avoir sur la conscience, la faute l'oppressait tellement, la peur des réprimandes et les remords se battaient si forts en lui en cherchant à prendre le dessus, que tout ce qui avait jadis été important n'existait plus à ses yeux. Il savait que pour les deux suspects, en cet instant, c'était la même chose.

La main plongée dans sa poche serrait une plume qu'il brisait entre ses doigts. L'objet était un de ses deux talons d'Achille, une de ses deux imperfections, avec son attachement hors du commun pour son jumeau. Lucian aussi était imparfait. Lui aussi pouvait mourir, pouvait potentiellement enfreindre les lois, pouvait tuer. La seule idée d'être condamné à la peine capitale pour l'une de ces fautes le révulsait, emplissant sa bouche du goût amer de l'injustice. Il avait envie de hurler que chacun avait droit à l'erreur, qu'on pouvait bien les laisser s'expliquer, s'exprimer. Il ne dit rien.

_Un enfant de la Wammy's House ne hausse pas la voix. Il est au-dessus de cela. _

A ses yeux, dans sa poitrine, montait la fulgurante marée de larmes et de cris qu'il avait appris à connaître. Comme à chaque fois, une petite goutte de rien du tout s'ajoutait à tout ce qu'il devait déjà subir, et ses sentiments si impeccablement refoulés se préparaient à déborder. Ce n'était pas une petite goutte qui venait de s'ajouter aujourd'hui, mais un déluge. Il savait qu'invariablement, que ce soit dans la seconde ou dans les heures qui suivraient, il se mettrait à sangloter sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il aurait alors -oh oui, il le savait si bien- l'impression de porter en lui la tristesse du monde entier, la tristesse des deuils de centaines de personnes, la douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un, comme une déchirure, dans chaque veine et dans chaque pensée, traversant son être jusqu'à ne plus laisser qu'un grand gouffre de chagrin, le transformant en loque humaine qui ne saurait que s'enfoncer les poings dans le ventre et le sternum, pour calmer la douleur.

Une main serra la sienne. Lui faisant mal. L'ancrant dans le monde. L'arrachant aux larmes qui cherchaient à l'entraîner. Il tourna la tête.

Elio le regardait.

Lucian n'avait jamais compris comment les autres faisaient pour échanger de brefs coups d'œil négligents, tâtant l'humeur comme on prend la température avec le dos de la main. Lui lisait tant de choses dans les regards. Lui comprenait tant. Tant dans l'œil morne et impavide de son frère, et son expression figée comme sous un masque de cire.

_« Révolte ». _Songeait Elio en cet instant. Intense, brûlant, torturé.

Sa main sur la sienne. Si forte, osseuse, mal nourrie, carencée. Trop de sucre, pas assez de laitages ou de légumes. Si douloureuse. Révolte.

_Un enfant de la Wammy's House ne se rebelle pas. Ou il n'est pas digne de l'attention qu'on lui a portée. _

Il imagina Elio à la place de Natasha. Sa douleur prit des proportions abyssales. Il imagina être au pied du mur. Il savait déjà qu'il oublierait complètement préceptes et recommandations, et la règle du jeu, celle de ne jamais perdre. Pour Elio, il ferait tout. Il tuerait s'il le fallait. Le garçon et la fille, eux-aussi, ressentaient-ils cela ?

Elio tourna les yeux vers la scène, en bas. Ce n'était pas juste une manière de ne plus le regarder, c'était pour attirer son attention sur ce qu'il voulait qu'il voie. Naomi tentait d'attraper le bras de Gray. Celui-ci se dégagea d'un coup sec. Désespoir dans les yeux de la femme. Les yeux de la mère.

_Maman. _

Lucian imagina Laetitia Law tenter d'attraper son bras. La Laetitia à laquelle il avait si peu songé, trop occupé à écouter les sermons enjôleurs de l'orphelinat, passif alors qu'on le coupait progressivement de son humanité. Il crut voir, soudain, la Laetitia aux traits brouillés par sa mauvaise mémoire, lui toucher le bras pour qu'il accepte un câlin. Et lui, la repousser. C'est ce qu'il avait fait tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? La repousser.

Le visage brisé de sa maman…

La main d'Elio broyait la sienne.

« - Ce n'est pas juste ! Cria Naomi, ou Laetitia, il ne savait pas très bien. Near ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

- Oh si, Mademoiselle Misora. Dans des cas comme celui-là, je me réserve le droit d'employer les grands moyens. »

_Regarde, Lucian. Regarde. Comme ils souffrent._

Il voyait la souffrance, l'indifférence de Near, et la révolte montait dans son cœur. Lucian se remémorait, dans une brume proche de l'engourdissement, les critiques à l'encontre de son propre frère. Comment pouvait-on traiter Elio de machinerie insensible alors que Near existait pour soutenir la comparaison ? Ce visage dépigmenté et sûr de son bon droit lui inspirait une haine sans pareille. Comment pouvait-on aspirer à devenir L, lorsque L ressemblait à cela ? Si même lui, le dernier rempart de la police contre le désordre, était aussi mauvais et corrompu… Kira… Ce Kira dont on leur avait dit qu'il était épouvantable… Etait-il si mauvais ? Etait-il pire que L ? Kira n'agissait-il pas pour le bien des autres, après tout, alors que la politique de la Wammy's House prônait simplement l'amusement aux dépends des coupables ? Kira… Kira n'avait-il pas un but plus noble… ? Kira ne prenait-il pas au moins en compte les êtres humains innocents, cherchant leur bien, voulant les épargner, alors que L ne s'intéressait qu'à lui-même ? Kira… Ce jeune homme épris d'idéal n'avait-il pas seulement essayé de changer, d'améliorer un monde révoltant ? Un monde…

…un monde…

**Pourri. **

Une porte s'ouvrit en Lucian sans qu'il en ait conscience. Une porte dont Elio lui avait offert la clef en se soustrayant au carcan comme il le pouvait, par mille petites astuces, de ses vêtements mal mis à ses fugues fréquentes. Une porte que Near achevait d'enfoncer, que L ouvrait grand par ses erreurs et sa froideur, créant son propre ennemi. Une porte qui avait déjà été empruntée, qui donnait sur des lieux familiers couverts de toiles d'araignées, ensorcelés pour attendre que leur propriétaire revienne s'y installer. La porte d'un lieu minuscule et utopique. La porte d'un monde bercé par les anges.

La porte de Light Yagami.

Il se déplaçait à l'aveuglette dans ce coin de son esprit qu'il n'avait jamais osé fréquenter. La silhouette de Lucian tâtonnait sur le sol de la pièce. Il ne voyait pas encore les livres à la tranche usée, aux pages noircies d'innombrables souvenirs, en calligraphie japonaise. Il ne savait pas les lire, car la mort avait effacé cette connaissance. Ses souvenirs cadenassés lui restaient inaccessibles, et pour l'instant, il était encore Lucian, le jeune garçon de douze ans que sa famille jadis surnommait Lou et qui aimait son frère par-dessus tout. Il n'avait pas encore laissé la place à _l'autre_. Mais la mort ne pouvait effacer les profondes convictions et, en attendant qu'il rouvre les livres de sa mémoire et se souvienne de tout, la pièce découvrait mille autres possibilités.

Au cœur de ce lieu symbolique, dans une malle encore fermée, tassée sous les débris, respirait_ quelque chose. _

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Lucian. Elio tourna la tête vers lui. Near ne remarqua rien. Comme à l'ordinaire, ce qu'il considérait comme secondaire lui échappait complètement. S'il avait regardé, pourtant, il aurait vu. Cette dureté qui prenait place dans les yeux de Lucian, éclat de mica, graine de froideur. Elio le vit, lui, et écarquilla les yeux. Lui aussi savait lire un regard. Celui-ci était un regard qu'il connaissait. C'était le regard sur le haut du toit, alors qu'ils venaient de tuer Alike Anderson et que Lucian tendait la main vers lui. C'était le regard de cette dispute avant d'ouvrir le Death File, lorsque les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer s'étaient dissous dans son esprit. Le regard, une fraction de seconde, durant la crise qui l'avait fait vomir. Elio le vit, l'enregistra, le grava au plus profond de son âme, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Sa mémoire archiva ce regard de manière infaillible, et Elio sut qu'il le reconnaîtrait du premier coup d'œil, à présent.

_Ce regard…_

« - VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! » Hurla Naomi, hors d'elle.

Elio avait enfoncé la main dans sa poche, et personne ne voyait cette main. Il serrait en réalité le téléphone portable, de toutes ses forces. La découverte de ce regard, de cet étranger à la place de son frère, fit déraper ses doigts moites sur le boitier. Son ongle se coinça entre l'écran et le clavier. Elio tordit le doigt, l'ongle se brisa, à moitié arraché. La douleur fut aussi inattendue que fulgurante, et Elio dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher de plainte.

Douleur.

Lucian sursauta et la sécheresse de ses yeux s'évanouit. Il se tourna vers Elio. Sa bouche se tordit sous l'effet de cette souffrance qui n'affectait pas son propre corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Les jumeaux ne s'étaient jamais questionnés là-dessus. Pour eux, ce partage de la douleur et de la joie était naturel. Peut-être ne se doutaient-ils même pas que ressentir ce qu'il arrivait à l'autre n'était précisément pas_ normal_.

Douleur amplifiée. Multipliée par deux. Lien de deux êtres par-delà la mort, ancestral. Et dans cette douleur qui ne cessait de les poursuivre, à travers cet indestructible lien, cet unique regard échangé, ils reconnurent tous deux l'épreuve qui se présentait à eux, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à surmonter. Le regard d'un meurtrier sur celui qu'il va tuer. Le regard calme de celui qui a parfaitement conscient de la menace. Et pendant que loin, très loin, un Superviseur au regard vide traçait le message de menace avec son doigt coupé, tous deux ouvrirent une autre porte, dont le nom s'était perdu.

_Je suis revenu, Near_, disaient les lettres de sang, alors que les bâtiments en feu de l'orphelinat brûlaient la rétine du meurtrier.

_Je suis revenu, Light_, soufflait Ghost à cet instant, blotti dans l'obscurité, fasciné par l'image retransmise dans le monde des morts.

_Je suis revenu, L_, murmura alors, bien plus menaçante mais impossible à entendre, la respiration rauque enfouie dans l'âme de celui qui avait jadis été Light Yagami.

Le jeu reprenait maintenant.

* * *

How to use it :

(Rappel)

_Le possesseur du Death Note garde à ses côtés, jusqu'à sa mort, l'ancien possesseur, un dieu de la mort, aussi longtemps qu'il détient le Death Note._

(Fin du rappel)

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**15 juin 2025 (Rêve)**_

_Il aurait mis sa main au feu que les bactéries étaient déjà sous le charme. De là où elles étaient, elles devaient voir l'œil brun de la jeune femme en mille fois plus gros qu'il ne l'était en réalité, empreint de cette passion qu'elle accordait toujours à son travail, et cette espèce de tendresse que lui conférait la concentration. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi ou presque pour être le sujet de ce regard, distinguer et apprendre par cœur chacune des nuances de l'iris. Des fantasmes bizarres d'un jeune homme entré depuis peu dans l'âge adulte, et qui n'avait jamais connu grand-chose d'autre que les blouses blanches et informes des labos en guise de tenues provocantes. Il trouvait la jeune femme magnifique, et confondait même un peu les frissons de l'amour avec la température atrocement basse de la pièce._

_Penchée sur le microscope, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils._

_« - Viens voir ça, John, c'est bizarre. »_

_Dans une sorte d'état second, trop occupé à se projeter des films sur les épais cheveux aubruns attachés en chignon, il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Cela provoqua un fort mécontentement chez la rousse, qui leva son petit visage sévère de derrière la machine._

_« - Oh là, tu ne vas pas râler comme la dernière fois parce que je t'appelle John ? Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve ça stupide de se faire appeler par son nom de famille. _

_- Hum ? Ah, pardon ! S'affola-t-il, se précipitant vers la paillasse. Je suis désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs. »_

_Elle hésita, puis sourit, retrouvant une expression plus chaleureuse. Elle n'était pas très belle, pour être honnête. Ses traits étaient brouillés, sa peau trop pâle et fragile marquait déjà, peu élastique. Des rides précoces se dessinaient autour de sa bouche. Mais sa crinière aubrune lui conférait un certain charme qui éclipsait en partie l'horrible blouse dans laquelle elle était engoncée. Elle fourra les mains dans ses poches, feignant d'ignorer le rose soutenu sur les joues de son camarade._

_« - Je te vois souvent distrait, ces temps-ci, observa-t-elle. Il y a un problème ? »_

_Comme elle avait cessé son observation, elle avait remis ses lunettes ovales, accrochées à son cou par une rangée de perles noires. Derrière le verre, ses yeux paraissaient plus globuleux, mais curieusement, son visage y gagnait aussi une grande douceur. Elle détestait ses lunettes, des « binocles de petite fille » qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de changer et dont elle parlait toujours avec une moue désapprobatrice. Lui les adorait. Il lui demandait de relire ses devoirs rien que pour la voir chausser ses lunettes, se transformer soudain en fillette incertaine, qui plissait les yeux le temps de s'habituer au changement de vision._

_« - Euh non, il n'y a rien, non, vraiment. »_

_Il s'empressa de coller son œil au microscope pour faire oublier son bégayement. Troublé comme il l'était de sentir sur le plastique la chaleur de la peau qui s'y était pressée avant lui, il en oublia ses propres lunettes qui lui écorchèrent le nez. Il les ôta fiévreusement avant de se plonger dans son travail._

_Les cellules ondoyantes le calmèrent un peu. Leurs formes biscornues, leurs couleurs surréalistes, leurs enveloppes et leurs ridules lui donnaient toujours la sensation d'être dans un autre monde. Malheureusement, songea-t-il, cela ne le satisfaisait pas. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait changé de voie, choisissant l'oncologie malgré les protestations de ses proches. Au moins, il ne passait plus la totalité de son temps à fourrer le nez dans les ADN des gens, même s'il devait tout de même connaître les bases. Tu étais pourtant si doué ! Geignait sa mère. Oui, mais non, sans façon, merci. Il n'avait pas choisi la médecine pour vivre comme ça. Tout à ses pensées sinistres, il conserva son calme lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha. Malgré le bras chaud contre le sien, si frappant dans ce laboratoire gelé._

_« - Je crois que je me suis gourée dans l'échantillonnage, fit-elle, contrariée. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un truc bizarre ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »_

_Il fronça à son tour les sourcils, et la bizarrerie lui sauta aux yeux._

_« - Si, et même un sacré truc bizarre, approuva-t-il. Ça m'étonnerait que ces cellules viennent de la vieille Louise. Ça m'a plus l'air d'un tissu embryonnaire en pleine métastase. »_

_Elle sursauta et le poussa pour vérifier. Elle proféra un juron qui le fit se tortiller d'amusement et d'embarras._

_« - Et voilà, Bernie s'est encore trompé ! Celui-là, tu vas voir, je vais le mentionner dans le rapport des délégués étudiants. Tu l'imagines médecin ? Il serait bien capable de prescrire de la morphine à la place du doliprane… »_

_Il eut un petit rire et elle-même ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se relever. Elle se redressa et tira son sac à elle, faisant tinter les éprouvettes au passage. La monture de ses lunettes, qu'elle n'avait pas retirées en se précipitant, avait imprimé un ovale rougi autour de son œil gauche. Ses gestes étaient brusques, éloignés du cliché de la princesse ou de la séductrice, mais c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Du sac, elle tira une pomme très rouge et très brillante, qu'elle coinça entre ses dents le temps de boucler la fermeture-éclair. Elle revint vers lui en mastiquant avidement la chair du fruit, remontant à grands coups la molette qui contrôlait la lentille afin de ne pas casser la plaque de l'échantillon. Le son des dents dans la pomme, ferme et franc, redonnait un peu d'humanité aux néons et aux murs carrelés._

_« - N'importe quoi, vraiment, ânonna-t-elle entre deux bouchées. Avec la chance de Bernie, on s'est peut-être retrouvés avec des cellules de caribou ! »_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il éclata de rire. Elle racla le trognon jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, puis le jeta d'un geste expert, droit dans la poubelle à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_« - But ! » Fit-il semblant d'applaudir._

_Elle s'inclina de bonne grâce. Lorsqu'elle se releva, son énervement était passé. Elle ne restait jamais furieuse bien longtemps. Elle partait toujours au quart de tour, mais le long terme avait raison de la plupart de ses emportements, qui s'estompaient aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient exprimés. C'était davantage lorsqu'elle boudait qu'on devinait que son entêtement allait durer, car elle se murait alors dans un silence farouche au lieu d'une fureur éphémère. Elle était d'un caractère placide, qu'elle s'obligeait à rendre dur pour compenser l'attitude macho de ses comparses, ou pour coller à la vision de la rousse caractérielle et enflammée qu'on avait toujours plus ou moins eue d'elle. Sa vraie personnalité, c'était la petite fille aux lunettes, la future maman aux yeux tendres et aux rides d'attention autour des yeux._

_« - Tu sais, dit-elle en s'essuyant les doigts avec une serviette en papier, tu es doué pour ce genre d'analyses. »_

_Il se rembrunit. Il savait bien où elle voulait en venir. Ils avaient parlé de cela des centaines de fois, et si gentil et amoureux qu'il soit, il refusait de céder à ses arguments. Elle perçut le changement d'humeur. A présent, c'était à elle de détourner le regard, continuant de nettoyer ses mains alors que ce n'était plus nécessaire, et avec des gestes que sa soudaine lenteur rendaient inutiles._

_« - Tu as vu tout de suite ce qui clochait, insista-t-elle, les yeux fuyants. Ça fait dix minutes que je prends des notes en me disant qu'il y a un truc pas normal._

_- Tu es fatiguée, et ce n'était pas si dur, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras._

_- Pas faux. Et puis, souffla-t-elle, c'est vrai que tu as plus d'expérience concernant les cellules… Les ADN… »_

_Cette fois, il se figea. Après quelques secondes d'un silence très lourd, il récupéra son sac, la salua sèchement et se hâta vers la porte._

_« - Non attend ! Supplia-t-elle en se précipitant derrière lui. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est juste que…_

_- Elise, ça suffit. »_

_Elle s'immobilisa à l'entente de son prénom. Nathan avait un regard noir et les lèvres pincées. Il avait toujours eu l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement, et en cet instant, elle vit quel visage il aurait à cinquante ou soixante ans. Il n'était pas souvent en colère, mais dans ces cas-là, il semblait beaucoup plus mature que ne le laissait présager son comportement un peu naïf._

_« - On en a déjà parlé mille fois, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je t'ai raconté. J'ai commencé dans la médecine avec un idéal de justice que ma mère m'avait fourré dans la tête. J'ai passé des mois à m'exploser les yeux sur des éprouvettes et autopsier des cadavres pour payer mes études et honorer un chouette chantage posé par l'un de mes profs, qui bossait pour la police et ne foutait jamais rien. Je lui faisais son boulot et il mettait des bonnes notes aux devoirs que je torchais en cinq minutes parce que je n'avais pas le temps. Les assassins et leurs empreintes digitales, les traces d'ADN des criminels sur le corps des mômes et les bouillies sanglantes qu'on doit identifier avec les trois dents qui restent, j'en ai ras le bol. Pas question de recommencer cette formation. »_

_Il reprit son souffle en voyant l'air catastrophé de son amie, et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il fit demi-tour et se pencha sur elle, inquiet. Elle était toute petite, comparée à sa grande silhouette dégingandée._

_« - Je te demande pardon, fit-elle, ravalant avec peine ses sanglots. C'est juste… Tu fais une telle tête quand on doit aller voir des gens qui vont… Qui vont… (Elle baissa le ton superstitieusement) Mourir… Changer de filière après tout ce temps, ça coûte beaucoup et c'est difficile… Je pensais que c'était plus facile, les analyses…_

_- Parce qu'on ne voit pas les gens, hein ? »_

_Il posa une main douce sur son épaule._

_« - Mais c'est ça qui me gênait. Quand tu dois ouvrir un cadavre, ou que tu compares des ADN, tu ne vois plus l'être humain. Il est réduit à quelques traces, une vingtaine de chromosomes et un tas de chair un peu molle, plein de cellulite la plupart du temps. »_

_Elle eut un rire mouillé auquel il se joignit._

_« - Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça toute ma vie. J'ai envie de voir les gens. Et moi je trouve que c'est plus facile, avoua-il tout bas, de voir quelqu'un vomir à cause de la chimio plutôt qu'un bébé congelé ou mutilé. »_

_Elle frissonna. Il lui jeta un regard inquiet, redevenu ce jeune homme benêt qu'elle connaissait bien._

_« - Euh, je n'aurais pas dû te raconter ça, bredouilla-t-il. Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ?_

_- Non, déglutit-elle, c'est bien. Je crois que je ne me rends pas bien compte de ce par quoi tu es passé. »_

_Ses yeux fixaient un point dans le vague, au-dessus de son épaule. Il changea précipitamment de sujet._

_« - Et comment va Stanislas ? »_

_Il vit avec un pincement au cœur que le visage de la jeune femme s'éclairait. Stanislas, adoré et chéri, le jeune homme gouailleur, écolo jusqu'au bout des ongles, le séducteur aux jolis yeux vert. Il savait bien qu'elle en pinçait pour lui. Tant pis. Si, grâce à cette évocation, elle pouvait être un peu moins triste…_

_« - Il m'a appelée l'autre jour, s'anima-t-elle. Apparemment, son grand-oncle, tu sais, le russe, il essaie de voir s'il ne peut pas le déshériter. C'est lui qui l'a élevé quand son père est mort et il n'est pas du tout d'accord avec la vie qu'il a choisie. Il dit que quitter sa patrie comme ça pour se rendre en Amérique, au milieu de tous ces dégénérés, c'est une honte ! Et c'est lui qui dit ça, alors qu'il s'est exilé en Pologne ! Non mais franchement, ce vieux grincheux est un… »_

_Il l'écouta babiller avec une tendresse un peu triste. Non, il ne faisait pas le poids face au sympathique et lumineux Stanislas Jeevas. Mais il tenait trop à Elise pour s'en formaliser, adoptant sans le savoir ce qui serait la ligne de vie de son filleul, des années plus tard. Il le regarderait alors, avec ses cheveux roux effeuillés par le cancer et ses yeux verts clos de toutes ses forces, dans chacun de ses gestes et de ses mots, affirmer d'instinct qu'aimer, c'est laisser la place à celui qui vient après._

Nathan soupira, se frottant les paupières. Il jeta un regard égaré autour de lui, constatant qu'il s'était assoupi, affalé sur son bureau. Le dos raide, il eut de la peine à s'asseoir convenablement. Il consulta sa montre. Neuf heures. Il lui fallait vraiment se mettre au travail, à présent. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Le souvenir en avait ravivé un autre, celui du coup de téléphone de Near un peu plus tôt.

_**« - Je ne suis pas le plus qualifié pour ce genre de travail.**_

_**- Mais vous êtes le plus sûr. N'est-ce pas ? »**_

Near savait-il comment et pour qui il avait travaillé jadis, connaissait-il cette facette de bon étudiant utilisé à outrance par des scientifiques peu scrupuleux ? Ou bien ne lui avait-il confié ces éprouvettes que parce qu'il avait peur qu'elles ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains ? Cela lui semblait étrange. Near ne lui avait confié que de petits travaux jusque là, laissant le gros des enquêtes à des laboratoires spécialisés. Il n'avait jamais semblé craindre quoi que ce soit, se rappelant simplement régulièrement à son bon souvenir, menaçant, afin que le secret du Death Note ne soit jamais révélé. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait d'un coup poussé à changer d'attitude ? Une trahison ? Un de ses proches collaborateurs avait-il commis une erreur, le poussant à ne plus faire confiance à personne ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui, précisément ?

Plus il retournait l'affaire dans sa tête, plus Nathan était sûr que Near savait qu'il avait déjà travaillé sur des cas semblables. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se demanda comment Kimberley avait bien pu dépasser une personnalité aussi intrusive. D'après ce qu'il avait constaté, elle avait eu son lot de caméras cachées dans son appartement (il l'avait aidée à les décrocher des murs à l'époque où Matt était encore en vie). A moins qu'il n'ait changé ? Pf. Peu probable. Il pensait plutôt que Near atténuait cette inquisition avec certaines personnes choisies… Dont lui-même ne faisait pas partie, de toute évidence.

Nathan soupira et décida de laisser tomber. Near était une énigme pour lui, aussi insaisissable que malsain. Autant se débarrasser au plus vite de ses fichues éprouvettes. Il ouvrit son tiroir du bas, dans lequel il avait entreposé tous les échantillons de cendres.

Il n'y trouva qu'un morceau de papier jauni.

Déconcerté, il cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, à la limite du supportable. Lentement, comme s'il risquait de se brûler, il attrapa le morceau de papier et le leva à la hauteur de son visage. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite. L'écriture forcenée s'embrouilla sous ses yeux. Il mit plus d'une minute à le lire en entier. Et pourtant, c'était on ne peut plus clair.

**« Prenez garde. Ça n'est pas votre affaire. »**

Son cœur martelait, et il avait l'impression d'être brusquement plongé dans un bac de glaçon. Seigneur… C'était à Near, tout ça ! C'était à Near, ces éprouvettes ! Le ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé quelques heures auparavant disait clairement à quel point elles étaient importantes. Si jamais elles étaient perdues, les conséquences seraient sûrement…

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il la vit.

Là.

Au fond du tiroir.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing. Ses courbatures oubliées, il se leva un bond pour se ruer dans le couloir, appelant Gabrielle Healing à corps et à cris.

Au fond du tiroir, luisant faiblement sous la lumière qui filtrait entre les stores de la fenêtre, il y avait une écaille bleue de lézard.

* * *

How to use it :

_Un Shinigami peut s'éloigner sur une longue durée et distance du propriétaire de son Death Object dans seulement quatre cas de figure. Si le dieu de la mort attaché à l'humain s'éloigne de lui en dehors de ces exceptions, il sera châtié d'une souffrance du degré 5._

* * *

_**New-York**_

_**15 juin 2025 (soir)**_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Lucian eut l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. Il resta un long moment engourdi, les yeux rivés au plafond alvéolé de chrome, profitant de la chaleur de ses draps et de l'oreiller sous sa nuque. C'était délicieux. Il avait la sensation de se liquéfier entre les couvertures et de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du matelas. Il referma un moment les paupières, somnolent, la tête vide. Le stress intense auquel il avait été soumis n'était plus qu'un point misérable à la frontière de son esprit, qu'il chassa sans peine. Au bout d'un moment à osciller entre la réalité et des rêves emplis du rire et du visage d'Elio –ce qui était habituel lorsqu'il était à moitié réveillé–, il décida qu'il était temps de se lever. Mission périlleuse s'il en était. Il leva les bras et les extirpa des draps afin de se frotter les paupières. S'asseoir fut plus compliqué, et il y parvint en s'appuyant contre le mur. Ses yeux errèrent autour de lui, hagards, cherchant un point de repère. Il ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Dépaysé, il battit des cils pour repousser la fatigue.

Son regard glissa sur le métal et le verre. Une grande fenêtre éclairait les lieux, en face de lui. Les lumières orangées lui firent un moment croire que l'aube se levait, puis il remarqua la position du soleil. Au contraire, la nuit était en train de s'installer. Désorienté, il tâta sur la table de nuit en verre pour y chercher sa montre. Sept heures du soir. Fichu décalage horaire.

Il bâilla largement, la main devant la bouche. Ce simple geste lui donna le vertige, et il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il tâcha de rassembler ses idées, de mettre en ordre les événements vécus depuis la veille. Le départ de la Wammy's, direction New-York, et la rencontre avec leurs « collaborateurs », si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Une ancienne agente du FBI, méfiante et critique, un meurtrier aussi ébouriffé qu'Elio, une sorte de rage enfouie dans le regard, une fille fana des devinettes et de toute évidence protégée par son Shinigami. La dénommée Kimberley ? Ah non, elle, elle était à l'hôpital. Il se demanda si Near avait été triste de devoir la laisser derrière lui. Il n'était pas facile de deviner les sentiments que pouvait nourrir N quant à son entourage.

Near. Cette ordure.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler avec Elio. Terrassés comme ils l'étaient par la fatigue, ils s'étaient laissés conduire sans un mot à travers le SPK, jusqu'aux chambres dans lesquelles ils s'étaient écroulés. Mais il savait qu'il était de son avis. Elio gardait pour lui les choses importantes, alors qu'il exprimait les plus impolies, et il était quasiment impossible de prévoir ses réactions. Il en avait eu un parfait exemple avec Halle, hier au soir. Grossier avec elle, et impassible devant Near.

Lucian remonta ses genoux contre lui et les enserra de ses bras, posant son menton sur le drap tendu entre ses genoux. La vue que lui offrait la grande fenêtre était impressionnante. Des tours et des buildings, des bâtiments qui étincelaient de l'intérieur, leurs fenêtres bien alignées comme des rangées de perles, multitude colossale qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Du gris, du gris, et des lumières diverses qui s'infiltraient entre les murs, des ombres bleues et des reflets de verre, fourmilière surpuissante sous un ciel traversé de lames rouges. Il n'avait pas pu observer la ville hier. Lui qui n'avait jamais vécu qu'à la campagne trouvait insolite d'être au cœur d'une telle métropole. L'impression d'être embarqué dans un jeu qui le dépassait le prit à la gorge. C'était tellement grand, dehors. Le SPK surplombait la plupart des bâtiments, mais il avait l'impression qu'un rien suffirait à ce qu'il s'effondre, érodé par la marée de New-York qui frappait la base de l'immeuble. En même temps, il était fasciné. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était l'ennui, la monotonie, et surtout la médiocrité. Le jeu était grand, mais ce n'était pas désagréable : il était à la hauteur, il avait les capacités de s'en tirer, de le gagner. Le jeu était grand, cela le tirait hors du quotidien qu'on lui avait imposé depuis son plus jeune âge.

Le jeu était grand.

Il repoussa les couvertures, blanches et impersonnelles. Il s'était endormi tout habillé, et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Il était mal à l'aise dans ce tissu poissé de sueur, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour les retirer. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que son souffle embue le verre. Il leva la main et l'arrêta juste avant que le bout de ses doigts ne salisse la vitre transparente. Dans le reflet, leurs jumeaux, droits et blancs, ne bougeaient plus. Il fronça les sourcils en se voyant. Il était débraillé, les cheveux décoiffés, les vêtements mal mis. Sa veste glissait sur son épaule. Il quitta la vitre du regard, adaptant sa vue pour traverser le verre et observer le monde en contrebas, déroulé sous ses pieds. Contemplant cette ville, il éprouva un sentiment de puissance tout nouveau, comme si cette immensité le grandissait, comme si l'importance de l'enjeu ne faisait qu'accroitre ses propres forces. Il était à l'orée d'un combat contre la mort. L'ampleur de la tâche ne lui faisait venir qu'un mot à l'esprit, si désuet en comparaison de ce qu'aurait dû ressentir un être humain normal. Mais après tout, il n'était pas un humain normal. Il était si différent. Et ce mot, cet unique mot…

_Intéressant. _

Un léger frisson courut le long de son échine. Le ciel et les nuages se teintaient de pourpre, d'or et de violacé. Un instant, ses ongles tressaillirent et crissèrent contre la fenêtre, franchissant la limite qu'il leur avait imposée.

_**Vêtements déchirés, son épaule en sang, à bout de souffle, le soleil qui se couche, la mort, ses yeux rouges, silhouette noire sur la tour…**_

Le soleil bascula, supprimant son reflet. Lucian se retrouva face à la ville qui sombrait dans l'ombre, et aux lumières qui s'allumaient peu à peu. Il secoua la tête, avec la vague impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, et qu'il avait oublié un détail important. Un détail qu'il connaissait parfaitement, qu'il pouvait réciter avec la même perfection que toutes ses leçons, un détail qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, mais qui lui échappait malgré tout. Ses empreintes digitales, imprimées dans la buée blanches, sillonnaient et enlaidissaient la surface lisse. Son propre visage, déboussolé, les dents serrées sous l'effet d'une souffrance qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressentie, lui parut étranger. Il se hâta de prendre une expression plus détendue, et de se raisonner. Pourquoi donc s'inquiétait-il ? Il n'avait rien oublié d'important. Il ne _pouvait_ rien oublier d'important. Au pire, il demanderait à Elio, qui lui rappellerait. Ils n'avaient pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

« - Amateur de coucher de soleil ? » Fit une voix éraillée.

Lucian sursauta. La quiétude de l'instant, et cette atmosphère indécise au bord de la mémoire, était réduite en miettes. Il vit dans la vitre une ombre traverser le plafond, comme une coulée de pétrole, et déplier ses membres trop longs. On ne voyait de la créature qu'une grande tâche noire, avec deux points écarlates. Au crépuscule, les yeux de Ryûk étaient d'un rouge incandescent.

_**Yeux si rouges, sur cette tour, ni au Paradis ni en Enfer, ni au Paradis, ni en Enfer, tu découvriras ça par toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?**_

Le vertige, cette fois, fut violent et tangible. Lucian sentit ses jambes trembler. Avec stupéfaction, il se rendit compte que son corps lui échappait totalement, tant le tremblement agitait ses jambes avec une force incroyable. Il le fit glisser dos contre la vitre, alors qu'il avait tenté de faire volte-face pour apostropher Ryûk. Son ventre était soudain empli d'une drôle de sensation, vide et d'une insupportable fragilité, comme lorsqu'il était tout petit et qu'il avait fait pipi au lit, découvrant au matin la honte sous les regards des surveillantes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ne put pas. La sensation de faiblesse grandit, noua sa gorge et, comme des glaires qui remontent, le fit hoqueter d'impuissance. La chose remonta dans sa bouche, et soudain, il se souvint de la veille, de la tristesse qui nouait ses muscles et des larmes. Les larmes familières qui débordaient parfois, lorsqu'un détail infime faisait se briser son impassibilité…

« - Oh non ! » Fit-il.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire. En même temps que ce son avait trouvé l'air libre, ses larmes aussi. Sans qu'il n'ait pensé à quelque chose de triste, il éclata en sanglots. Ryûk se composa une mine étonnée, ses yeux ronds écarquillés et les commissures de ses babines violettes retombant légèrement. Il s'avança d'un pas et resta là sans bouger, curieux, à regarder l'enfant qui s'étouffait et cherchait à se souvenir comment on hurlait, poings serrés par terre, jambes relâchées en une posture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inélégante. Affalé sur le sol, les cheveux en épis contre le verre de la fenêtre. Le visage rouge et tordu de détresse alors que la douleur familière revenait le tarauder. Dégoulinant de larmes, de morve, de sueur. Sans aucune dignité. Comme si des milliers de bouches béantes avaient déchiré sa peau pour hurler leur souffrance et que lui, Lucian, était le seul exutoire à leur deuil.

Cela dura longtemps. Le dieu de la mort, immobile, ne faisait aucun commentaire et n'exprimait aucune véritable surprise, Lucian criait et se débattait faiblement contre ses pleurs, secoué de spasmes. Le garçon se roula progressivement en boule, les deux poings profondément fichés dans son ventre, les yeux fermés. Son cri avait fini par sortir, et le hurlement qui s'élevait à présent dans la chambre n'avait rien de celui d'un enfant. C'était celui d'un homme à l'agonie qui s'étrangle en cherchant désespérément une issue, une dernière chance, une main tendue qui reculerait l'inévitable de la mort. Comme si des spectres réclamaient leur dû, blottis au fond de ses entrailles, se rappelant à son bon souvenir. _Tu nous as tués. Il n'y a rien après. Rien. Rien…_

_Les dieux meurent, eux-aussi. _

L'angoisse le quitta aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait attaqué. Il y eut un ultime soubresaut, et Lucian retomba. Sa tête fit un bruit léger contre le lino. Il frissonnait, ses jointures blanchies, des stries sur son visage livide, nez pincé et lèvres cerclées de rouge. Ses yeux s'étaient grand ouverts et passaient d'un point à un autre, effrayants. Il ne restait plus rien en lui de cette arrogance qu'il avait éprouvée en constatant la grandeur de son avenir. Il était vidé, et s'il avait eu assez d'énergie pour se relever, elle lui aurait servi à se traîner jusqu'à son lit et dormir, dormir, à jamais.

« - Visiblement non. » Fit Ryûk après un long moment de silence, troublé uniquement par les petits reniflements de Lucian.

Le garçon releva les yeux vers lui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le dieu de la mort eut peur d'un humain. Ce regard dur comme de la pierre, d'un brun sombre et cerclé de rouge, était celui de Kira. Il l'interrogeait, le fouillait férocement, sans crainte. Ryûk recula d'un pas, comme il avait avancé plus tôt. Pour compenser cette bévue, il raccrocha un sourire à ses lèvres. Lucian aurait tout aussi bien pu être mort tant son immobilité était parfaite. Mais les morts ont le visage paisible, ils ne vous regardent pas avec tant de haine et de calcul à la fois.

« - Visiblement non _quoi_, Ryûk ? »

Le dieu se figea. Un instant, ses propres yeux rougeoyèrent d'excitation. Il avait cru… Il avait cru entendre dans cette voix une intonation impitoyable. Ce n'était pas la manière de parler de Lucian, ça. C'était celle de Light. Serait-il possible que… ?

La lueur rouge grandissait dans les yeux de Lucian, qui s'agrandissaient, comme sous l'effet d'une marée de sang. Puis soudain, sans signe avant-coureur ou apparente explication, elle reflua, ne laissant qu'une couleur ambrée aux reflets las. Ryûk se sentit un peu déçu, et décida de le titiller encore. Tenter de ramener à la surface des souvenirs de sa vie antérieure était toujours distrayant. Même si ses allusions ne l'atteignaient pas (ou semblaient ne pas l'atteindre, Ryûk se souvenait trop bien des talents de comédien de Light pour prétendre savoir tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête), il restait amusant de constater à quel point il possédait de traits communs avec l'humain qu'il avait suivi durant plus de cinq ans.

« - Visiblement, tu n'aimes pas les couchers de soleil, répondit donc le dieu en haussant les épaules. Moi qui pensais que les humains adoraient ça… La beauté de la nature, le romantisme, le cycle éternel du jour et de la nuit, et tout le tralala… »

Lucian eut une expression agacée. Il se releva tant bien que mal, s'appuyant d'une main à son lit. Superposée à tous ses gestes, Ryûk revit ceux de Light qui se relevait après être tombé en hurlant lors de leur première rencontre. Son air à la fois tendu et assuré. Comme maintenant.

« - Ce genre de réflexion n'est pas le propre des humains, rétorqua l'enfant. Seulement de ceux qui rêvent. »

Son visage se ferma.

« - Moi, Ryûk, je ne rêve pas. Ceux qui rêvent ne font jamais rien. »

Ryûk se contenta de ricaner, songeant à ce rêve démesuré qui l'avait jadis conduit au sommet de la puissance, puis l'avait déchu dans des abîmes sans nom. Lucian lui jeta un regard noir et se détourna, mais de profil pour ne pas non-plus se retrouver face à la fenêtre. Ryûk se demanda si ces couleurs sanguinolentes le mettaient mal à l'aise à cause de sa mort précédente, et si c'était pour cela qu'il avait ainsi perdu tout contrôle. Cela lui avait rappelé la fois dans l'entrepôt de Yellow-Box et sa crise de folie, mais aussi certaines scènes qu'il avait observées tout d'abord intérêt, puis avec une pitié teintée de lassitude, depuis son monde. Les humains qui pleuraient leurs morts. Une telle chose lui paraissait absurde, et n'éveillait pas en lui le moindre sentiment de compassion. Il trouvait étrange de sangloter ainsi sur le sort de quelqu'un qui n'était plus là. Aucun dieu n'aurait eu l'idée de pleurer un des leurs, comme Oti'taravana ou même Jealous. Sauf Rem, peut-être, qui en avait été triste, si tant est qu'un Shinigami puisse se sentir _triste_. Même si elle n'avait pas pleuré, bien entendu, une telle chose était impossible.

En jouant avec Download qui ne cessait de rapprocher sa sacoche de lui d'un geste protecteur, Ryûk s'était plusieurs fois demandé avec un brin de méfiance (comme s'il avait pu être contaminé à cette seule pensée) si un dieu de la mort pouvait réellement ressentir quelque chose envers un autre être que lui. L'exemple de Jealous l'attestait, mais Ryûk n'était pas convaincu, pas totalement. L'amour était à des lieues de ses propres préoccupations. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt, tout simplement.

Une seule fois, en croisant par mégarde le miroir facial de Kagami, il s'était senti mal à l'aise, indécis à cette idée. Le miroir, lorsqu'il était présenté à un dieu de la mort et non à un humain, possédait des caractéristiques propres à faire douter le plus insensible d'entre eux. Car dans le miroir, il n'avait pas vu Ryûk, ou un des visages que Kagami empruntait. Il avait vu un jeune homme à l'air bravache, le sourire goguenard, les dents taillées en pointes pour paraître plus féroce, les cheveux sombres, le teint livide, des os saillants, une pendeloque suspendue à l'oreille. Il avait contemplé tout cela avec une fascination mêlée d'angoisse, ce reflet qui n'était pas le sien tout en étant atrocement familier. Il avait reconnu la petite ouverture pratiquée par le chaman -_angakok_- afin de lui ouvrir le crâne, le sang suintant et coagulé en une masse brune à laquelle des mouches étaient collées. La blessure censée faire entrer les esprits avait juste fait entrer la mort et les parasites. L'infection l'avait fait agoniser pendant trois mois.

Il avait levé sa main griffue pour toucher sa propre tête, mais n'avait tâté que des chairs blafardes, dégénérées, mortes depuis des siècles et des siècles. L'adolescent dans le miroir, qui déjà haïssait l'ennui et jouait à la guerre, à la chasse et à la sorcellerie pour tromper le temps, avait sali ses doigts de son sang. Mais pas de sang sur les griffes. Le nom articulé par ses lèvres humaines –_Iqaluk !_- n'avait plus de sens. Il était Ryûk, le dragon de la mort. Il n'était plus cet humain qui peut-être, dans un passé brumeux dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir, dans les neiges et la glace d'une impitoyable banquise, avait pleuré, avait souffert, avait aimé. Avait souri contre les lèvres d'un petit visage renfrogné, les yeux bridés, les traits durcis par le deuil, mais la beauté crâne de la femme-enfant. _Cholena !_ avaient crié les yeux du jeune homme dans le miroir de Kagami. Un nom qui avait achevé de le terroriser, alors qu'une odeur de sueur, de peaux d'ours et de neige se répandait autour de lui.

Il était parti sans demander son reste.

Depuis, jamais plus Ryûk n'avait osé regarder Kagami en face. Depuis, il avait oublié, en un clin d'œil, ce souvenir malvenu, et contemplait de nouveau les humains comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'il n'avait jamais fait partie d'eux. Aucune odeur ne flottait autour de lui et il était indifférent à tout ce qui ne venait pas le distraire, de la superbe et moqueuse indifférence qui avait fait son prestige parmi les siens. Ce n'était pas étonnant, avait chuchoté Armonia à Kagami lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, intrigué, pourquoi Ryûk ne venait plus plaisanter avec lui. Sans intérêt humain auquel se raccrocher, les dieux de la mort oubliaient leur existence et leurs sentiments humains à une vitesse vertigineuse, et détestaient en entendre parler. Ryûk avait ri sous cape en les entendant parler. Il n'était plus humain, non.

Et cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Ignorant des pensées qui agitaient le Shinigami, Lucian tira en grimaçant sur sa veste, froissée et trempée. Il ne supportait pas la saleté, et ce depuis tout petit. Il eut une pensée pour toutes les fois où il avait piqué une crise pour qu'on le change, chez lui et à la Wammy's, parce qu'une petite tâche avait giclé sur ses vêtements. Il fouilla dans sa valise et en tira une autre tenue. Un pantalon et un tee-shirt de coton. Pas la peine de sortir le costume, il n'était pas à la Wammy's, et il faisait trop chaud, même pour une fin de journée.

La Wammy's.

Lucian se crispa. A sa grande surprise, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les picoter. Le souvenir des flammes dévorant les bâtiments avait été beaucoup plus dur que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Ce n'était pas sa maison, mais voir ainsi l'orphelinat réduit en cendres, ça faisait tout de même quelque chose. Son pressentiment s'était vérifié. Il ne retournerait jamais à la Wammy's House. Jamais plus il ne parcourrait les corridors poussiéreux, hors du temps. Et les enfants ? Cette fois, un poids lui tomba sur l''estomac. Lesquels avaient échappé aux flammes ? Y avait-il seulement des survivants ? Ceux qu'il aimait bien et ceux qu'il détestait, tous défilaient dans sa tête sans exception, sans logique, en vrac.

Carlie, la lionne qui les surpassait tous sans être reconnue, sa démarche de reine, les poupées froides alignées dans sa chambre impeccable. Yew, parfumeur perdu au milieu des alambics, toujours emberlificoté dans des ponchos et travaillant sur ses flacons sous la protection de son sombrero. L'indifférent et implacable Dear, doué en rien mais d'une volonté terrifiante, adulé des enfants qui ne portaient qu'un simple numéro. Icare, l'adolescent gravement brûlé récupéré sur les champs de bataille, qui ne cessait de raser les murs et les sols, la main sur le manche de son couteau. Harmony, pianiste hystérique qui s'enfermait dans sa chambre et passait des heures les yeux perdus dans les reflets des miroirs…

…Kenshin et ses rêveries, ses silences, ses mains mutilées, ses heures d'entraînement dans la salle de sport pour pratiquer un art inconnu. Atempt, le timide hypocondriaque, son accent russe et ses enluminures si microscopiques qu'elles en devenaient miraculeuses. Jaunty et ses coiffures délirantes, son accent provincial, ses tatouages, ses rires sonores et ses bulles roses de chewing-gum. Xu, fasciné par les gravures, qui avait couvert de fresques chaque latte du parquet de sa chambre, et qui ne lavait jamais ses cheveux noirs trop longs que Jaunty aimait tresser pour le taquiner. L'excentrique Manus, empreint de mystère, calme et parfois inquiétant, qui ne rendait pas ses devoirs et créait des merveilles. Nape, acide et glaciale, ses seringues et médicaments, Nape qui ne pouvait pas marcher et était peut-être restée coincée dans les bâtiments….

…Who, le muet et le sourd, qui restait debout sans bouger pendant des heures, les yeux écarquillés, et constellait des pages et des pages de symboles mathématiques ahurissants. Solo, l'espion sournois qui glissait des micros et des caméras de partout, toujours au courant des potins, avec son demi-sourire perpétuellement ironique. Pietà et son appétit démesuré, sa bouche toujours gourmande, ses razzias dans les cuisines auxquelles participait parfois Elio. Orion, si fragile, ses étoiles, ses sourires, ses facéties, ses escalades nocturnes, ses blagues et ses baises sur la joue de son meilleur ami. Quote, historien passionné, fourré dans ses livres, ses cartes et ses diaporamas, découpant des papiers jaunis pour un projet mystérieux qui jamais n'aboutirait…

…Truth, son visage écrasé d'esquimau, ses yeux noirs emplis d'angoisse, ses moufles en peau de renne et ses couches superposées de vêtements. Raise, tantôt souriant et de bonne compagnie, tantôt lointain et dur, ses cheveux décolorés presque blancs, le bas de son visage plongé dans une écharpe rouge. Vault, que tout le monde appelait de son vrai nom Viktor, son accent allemand, son éloquence et son amour des scandales, toujours suivi par une cour d'admirateurs. Utopia, ses vêtements constellés de fleurs écarlates, ses dreadlocks, sa jovialité et ses bagues aux dents malgré ses dix-sept ans. Zéphyr et sa manie de construire de mini-éoliennes avec tout et n'importe quoi, allant jusqu'à en mettre sur sa casquette de laquelle dépassaient ses bouclettes rousses. Guardian, son strabisme et ses bougonneries amicales, lui qui suscitait une sympathie inexpliquée, lui, le grand joueur de football…

Il fronça les sourcils. Une image revenait de la nuit. Une image ternie par les émotions et la fatigue.

Guardian, envoyant son ballon dans les arbres.

Il sourit, presque malgré lui. Il n'appréciait pas le jeune garçon plus que cela, mais maintenant, ils étaient tous égaux dans la catastrophe. La perspective que Guardian ait été dans la forêt au moment de l'incendie, et ait ainsi été épargné, lui mettait du baume au cœur. Et puis, il y avait F aussi. F qui courait toujours, évanoui dans la nature. Avait-il déjà entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Avait-il de la peine, était-il dévasté ? Se pouvait-il… Qu'il y soit pour quelque chose dans ce désastre ? Ces mots sur le mur d'enceinte de l'orphelinat, « Je suis revenu », indiquaient clairement qu'il y avait eu départ. Départ de la Wammy's House ? Non, sans doute pas. Manus, Carlie et les autres avaient été amis avec F. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de les tuer. A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment devenu fou ? Qu'il ne désire à tout prix détruire Near ? Cette hypothèse lui semblait tirée par les cheveux et il la laissa tomber.

Penché sur sa valise, il prit aussi avec lui une plume de tourterelle et le minuscule portable que Near lui avait confié. Il ne fonctionnait pas sur les ondes normales et ne pouvait donc être repéré. Il en avait donné un à chaque membre de leur équipe. Cela lui rappela son astuce pour communiquer avec Elio lorsqu'ils étaient dans deux pièces différentes. Il avait glissé le petit appareil dans sa valise. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas souffert du voyage et sourit en constatant qu'il marchait parfaitement. La voix d'Elio lui emplit le corps, un frais souvenir qui repoussait les dernières limbes du sommeil.

_C'est une reproduction du code morse. A-mé-lio-rée !_

Il se retourna, prêt à apostropher Ryûk pour qu'il le laisse tranquille le temps de s'habiller. A sa grande surprise, le dieu n'était plus là. Il ne l'avait pas entendu partir. Il hésita, se demandant s'il ne lui faisait pas encore une de ses fichues blagues en se cachant quelque part et surgissant pour le plaisir de lui voir perdre toute couleur. Mais il eut beau faire le tour de la pièce à pas lents et précautionneux, le Shinigami ne se montra pas. Il se détendit et enfila rapidement ses habits, vérifiant que son reflet dans la vitre était impeccable avant de sortir. Il lui faudrait demander à Near où se trouvaient les douches.

Les couloirs étaient labyrinthiques. Après être passé trois fois devant sa chambre, dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte pour se repérer, il comprit que trouver son chemin n'allait pas être si facile que ça. Pourtant, il n'avait pas un mauvais sens de l'orientation. Mais passer presque toute une vie dans les mêmes bâtiments avait dû l'émousser. Sans compter qu'il était complètement épuisé lorsqu'on l'avait conduit dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il décida de descendre un étage. Il ne se rappelait même plus si la salle de contrôle était au-dessus ou en-dessous.

Au moment où il envisageait de laisser tomber et de téléphoner à Near pour savoir où il était, une porte s'ouvrit en chuintant et laissa sortir Gray. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, une petite serviette blanche posée en travers de ses épaules, et de la vapeur s'échappait de la salle. Il avait dû prendre une douche.

Lucian ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait penser de Gray Misora. Il n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des prodiges. Il n'avait apparemment pas de manie particulière et incontrôlable comme eux. Il était extrêmement peu sûr de lui, et passionné par tout autre chose que le combat intellectuel. Lucian n'oubliait pas son cri terrifiant lorsqu'il avait vu la fille, Natasha, enchaînée sur les écrans. Elle comptait énormément pour lui, alors qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de sa famille : exactement le genre d'attachement exclu par l'orphelinat. Il ne ressemblait donc pas à Elio et lui, dans sa manière de faire et de penser. Mais il se souvint des mines dégoûtées des enfants qui justement leur ressemblaient, et se dit que peut-être, que Gray soit différent n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

« - Ah tiens, bonjour ! » Sursauta Gray en le voyant.

Il lui sourit timidement. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il devait facilement rougir.

« - Bonjour, répondit poliment Lucian, pas très sûr de la manière dont il devait s'adresser à lui mais n'en laissant rien paraître. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Après tout, il n'était pas âgé de beaucoup plus que lui, même si les traits tirés de fatigue et les hématomes contribuaient à le vieillir. Il l'imagina sans et lui donna seize ans. Gray opina.

« - Oui et toi ?

- Egalement. Les autres sont déjà réveillés ?

- Maman dort toujours. El' est réveillé, je crois, et j'ai aussi vu passer Natasha. Je ne suis pas encore descendu à la salle de contrôle. »

Ainsi, il fallait bien _descendre_ pour rejoindre Near. Mais ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Tous les couloirs étaient identiques, sans compter les portes secrètes dissimulées derrière des murs apparemment sans intérêt. Lucian hésita. Il était réticent à laisser entendre qu'il s'était déjà perdu, mais n'avait pas envie d'arriver après tout le monde. Hors de question de donner l'impression qu'il était un retardataire et un flemmard. Gray n'était pas le genre de garçon à se moquer, aussi tenta-t-il sa chance en tâchant de rendre son ton nonchalant.

« - Est-ce que tu saurais où elle est exactement, cette salle ? »

Gray sourit plus franchement. Lucian eut envie de déglutir. Le gymnaste avait-il conscience de ce que ce débordement de canines et de maxillaires avait d'inquiétant ?

« - C'est la galère pour se repérer, hein ? On est au trentième étage. Il faut que tu en descendes encore deux en passant par l'escalier au bout du couloir. Quand tu y seras, tu verras une passerelle au-dessus du vide. Il faut que tu la traverses, puis tu tourne à gauche et tu presse le douzième carreau du mur en partant du bas, de l'autre côté de l'angle.

- Deux étages, passerelle, gauche, douzième carreau en partant du bas, marmonna Lucian pour inscrire les détails dans sa mémoire. Il ne faut pas être pressé pour vivre ici.

- Tu veux mon avis ? Je crois que Near ne quitte jamais la salle de contrôle. »

Pris au dépourvu, Lucian eut un bref éclat de rire. Le rose sur les joues de Gray reflua.

« - En effet, il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup bouger. Je me demande comment il fait dans sa vie de tous les jours.

- J'imagine qu'il se fait apporter à manger.

- Si c'est par Kimberley, il ne doit pas se nourrir souvent non-plus. »

Ce fut au tour de Gray de rire. Lucian était surpris du plaisir qu'il retirait de cette conversation. Gray était plus sympathique qu'il ne l'aurait cru, surtout après sa brusquerie dans l'ascenseur la veille au soir. C'était quelqu'un de calme, mais il décelait dans ses paroles une certaine vivacité d'esprit.

« - Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? Kimberley ? »

L'expression du gymnaste était plus grave. Les cernes sous ses yeux en parurent assombris. L'hématome sur sa bouche et son nez virait au jaune.

« - Si Near l'a laissée à New-York sans surveillance, c'est qu'il doit juger qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, supputa Lucian.

- Sans doute. »

Gray fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

« - Tu la connais ? Demanda Lucian.

- Mon médecin oui, mais il ne l'évoquait presque jamais. J'ai tendance à éviter de reparler de ma naissance. »

Lucian se souvenait en effet de quelque chose qu'avait dit Kimberley, au sujet de son poids. Gray s'était assombri, et il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Au bout d'un moment de silence gêné, il relança la conversation :

« - Ton dieu de la mort… Kagami, c'est ça ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Euh, non. Comme je prenais une douche, il n'a pas jugé utile de me surveiller. Même si, selon ses dires, je serais bien capable de me fracasser la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. Ce qui n'est pas vrai, ajouta-t-il avec une moue vexée.

- Tu as bien de la chance qu'il te laisse tranquille. » Répliqua Lucian, qui ne se souvenait que trop bien des blagues de Ryûk lorsqu'il avait dû prendre une douche, le premier jour.

Gray lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« - Ryûk n'a pas l'air très coopératif.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit de me lâcher un peu. Il est sans doute avec El'. C'est lui le propriétaire du… »

Il s'interrompit. Lui et Gray échangèrent un coup d'œil nerveux.

« - Pas facile de s'habituer à ce truc, constata Gray.

- Non. Pas facile. »

Gray tritura une mèche de ses cheveux mouillés, sembla tergiverser un moment, puis proposa :

« - Tu veux que je t'accompagne carrément jusqu'à la salle ? Comme ça, on y va tous les deux. »

Aussitôt, il toussota et se cacha derrière sa frange noire, qui se collait à son front en mèches séparées par l'eau. Il n'était pas prétentieux comme la plupart des orphelins, ni ne cherchait à tout prix à le supplanter ou à dominer la conversation. Lucian se sentait en confiance avec lui, mais rechignait pourtant. A la Wammy's, on prônait la méfiance envers tous, les personnes inconnues comme les familières. Ne jamais se dévoiler. Et voilà qu'il parlait avec Gray avec un naturel déconcertant. Les orphelins le fuyaient. Gray recherchait le contact. C'était inhabituel. Il sonda une nouvelle fois le visage de Gray, pâle et interrogatif, ne détectant aucun calcul, aucune sorte de jeu de pouvoir.

_Regarde comment la Wammy's a fini_, songea-t-il. _Tant de précautions pour ça._

« - D'accord. Je veux bien. »

Gray sourit et passa la serviette sur sa tête pour sécher un peu plus ses cheveux. Puis il la jeta en travers de son épaule et se mit en route. Lucian le suivit, marchant à son côté avec une certaine prudence. Peu à peu, il se détendit. Sans la présence de Ryûk, qui devait être en train d'explorer les bâtiments, il se sentait léger comme… Et bien, une plume. Ils étaient en train de tâtonner le mur pour ouvrir la fameuse porte lorsque le téléphone de Lucian sonna dans sa poche. Il sursauta, pas encore habitué à ne plus porter le Death File sur lui, et décrocha. Gray suspendit son mouvement.

« - Allo ?

- Euh… Lou ? »

Dès qu'il entendit le son penaud de la voix d'Elio, il eut envie de se pincer le nez et de respirer à fond. Ça, c'était le ton de celui qui avait fait une énoooorme bêtise.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait _encore_ ?

- Ne me gronde pas ! Bougonna Elio. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai fait une bêtise ?

- …

- …bon, euh, d'accord. Tu ne te fâches pas, hein ? »

Gray se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et se pencha précipitamment vers le mur pour chercher le moyen d'ouvrir la porte. Mais sa main flottait, incertaine, à quelques centimètres des carreaux.

« - Bon, euh, alors je vais tout t'expliquer.

- …

- J'étais à la recherche des toilettes, parce que, tu comprends, j'avais envie de faire pipi.

- …

- Donc, ben, j'ai cherché, et je suis tombé sur une pièce super-bizarre, qui _ressemblait_ à des toilettes. Sauf que quand j'ai tiré la chasse d'eau, il y a eu un grand flash de lumière violette, le plafonnier s'est éteint et toutes les portes se sont bloquées. Et euh… Je suis coincé.

- …à quel étage ?

- …

- …tu ne sais pas ?

- Nemetuepasmonfrèreadorééééé…

- J'arrive. Mais je ne sais pas si tu le mérites. »

Il referma le boitier, hésitant entre l'agacement et le sourire. Les épaules de Gray étaient secouées d'un rire silencieux.

« - Near ne vous a pas laissé de plan des lieux ? Demanda-t-il, hilare.

- Un plan des lieux ? Non… »

Gray fronça les sourcils.

« - Pourtant, moi, j'en avais un sur ma table de nuit. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile de s'y retrouver avec, alors sans rien… Je comprends que tu te sois perdu. »

Lucian n'apprécia pas d'entendre qu'il n'avait pas su s'y retrouver dans le SPK, mais décida de ne pas rétorquer. Gray ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point ses propos pouvaient être vexants pour quelqu'un comme lui, songea-t-il avec une indulgence teintée de supériorité. Il dirigea sa rancœur contre Near. Sûrement qu'il avait fait exprès de les laisser, lui et son frère, se débrouiller tous seuls. Un nouveau test, sans doute, un nouveau _fichu_ examen.

« - C'est le douzième carreau, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix quand même un peu sèche en voyant qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir. Celui-là. »

Il écarta vivement la main de Gray, appuya au bon endroit et la porte s'ouvrit. Gray parut étonné par cette brusquerie soudaine. Tant pis, il ne lui en voudrait pas pour ça. Et tout de même, il avait sa fierté.

Aucun changement depuis la veille dans les lieux. Lucian tressaillit, sous l'afflux de souvenirs désagréables. La plateforme, les jouets éparpillés. Near, tâche blanche au milieu du plastique coloré, jouait sans bruit. Kagami flottait dans les airs, sans que ses ailes ne soient déployées. Il semblait être un cosmonaute ravi de défier les lois de la gravité. Download jonglait dans un coin, avec des balles qui passaient si vite qu'elles semblaient être une brume floue et argentée. Natasha était penchée sur un ordinateur, ses doigts courant à toute allure sur le clavier.

« - Eh, Gray ! Carillonna Kagami, dont les membres tintaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Comment était cette douche ?

- Palpitante ! Plaisanta-t-il, frottant sa nuque avec sa serviette. Un grand moment de cinéma. »

Le Shinigami rit et se lança dans une litanie ahurissante sur la scène de la douche dans _Psychose_ d'Alfred Hitchcock. Lucian ne se souvenait pas qu'il était aussi bavard. Non, en fait, rectifia-t-il mentalement, la veille au soir, il était même muet comme une tombe. Pourquoi ce changement de comportement ?

« - …il y a un grand symbolisme du cercle, l'œil ouvert de la femme, la bonde d'eau, le pommeau de la douche. La censure de l'époque a coupé certains plans de la scène, parce qu'ils disaient qu'on voyait un sein. Hitchcock est apparu au tout début du film, parce qu'il se disait que s'il arrivait à l'écran avant cette scène, ça casserait complètement l'ambiance. Dans tous les cinémas où on passait le film, il était interdit d'arriver en retard à la séance, parce que sinon, les spectateurs allaient se demander où était passée Janet Leigh, une actrice célèbre, vu qu'elle meurt au début. Donc il était placardé de partout : « _Personne, absolument personne, ne sera admis dans le cinéma après le début d'une séance de _Psychose_. Ne vous attendez pas à être admis après le début du film. Personne, absolument personne ne sera admis, pas même le frère du directeur, le président des États-Unis ou la reine d'Angleterre (Dieu la bénisse) !_ Deux journalistes américains avaient décidé de montrer que ce n'était qu'un coup publicitaire et ils ont prétendu qu'ils étaient en couple et que la femme était enceinte pour pouvoir rentrer…

- Wow, wow, wow ! Intervint Download, laissant tomber ses balles dans sa sacoche et bouchant les trous qui lui servaient d'oreilles de chaque côté de son crâne. Kagami, mon vieux, ralentis un peu le débit, là, sinon tu vas nous faire sauter le cerveau. »

Kagami haussa les épaules et fit un petit looping. Lucian, fasciné, vit des sortes de plumes en verre soufflé luire dans son dos. Kagami contrastait avec les apparences inquiétantes de Ryûk et Download. Il ressentit l'envie irrépressible et enfantine de lui demander s'il pouvait lui laisser avoir une de ses plumes.

« - Au moins, moi, quand je papote, je dis des choses instructives et intéressantes. Pas des blagues de geek dont la chute tourne autour d'un circuit imprimé.

- Puisque les circuits ne t'intéressent pas, fit alors Download d'un ton appuyé (Lucian eut l'impression qu'il préparait sa réplique depuis un bon moment), tu ne veux sûrement pas entendre parler de ceci ? »

Il leva son bras, et Lucian remarqua une sorte de petit écran encastré entre le poignet et le coude, sali de cendres et de tâches de rouille. L'objet déclencha chez Kagami un cri ravi, qui fit sursauter Natasha. Elle se retourna vers eux en fronçant un sourcil, aperçut Gray et lui sourit. De grands cernes cerclaient ses yeux, ses cheveux longs étaient toujours aussi emmêlés. Elle portait un tee-shirt large et un jean, des vêtements simples qui semblaient déplacés sur elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, Download ? Demanda-t-elle, posant son coude et son avant-bras sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Une mini-télévision, annonça Download avec délectation. _Made in Shinigami's World_. Il faut encore que je construise la parabole pour choper les ondes, et ça devrait marcher.

- Oh, Downi, roucoula Kagami, tentant d'attraper l'appareil, tu es _si_ fantastique, montre-moi, montre la jolie télé à ton vieux pote…

- Tu ne veux pas entendre mes blagues de geek, souviens-toi, se moqua l'autre en tenant son bras en l'air, hors de sa portée.

- Tu sais bien que c'était pour te taquiner ! Minauda-t-il, sautillant pour attraper son poignet. Alleeeeeeez, Downiiiii !

- Nan ! »

Kagami eut recours à ses ailes pour saisir son bras et l'immobiliser, mais Download ne cessait de lui tourner le dos et de s'esquiver, comme un enfant. Natasha et Gray échangèrent un regard. Lucian sentit toute la force de leur complicité et se détourna. Il était toujours gêné et irrité par ce genre de comportement. Ces deux-là étaient partis dans leur monde et personne d'autre n'y avait sa place. Il se fit brièvement la réflexion que c'était sans doute précisément ce qui gênait les autres orphelins chez lui et son frère : leur entente sans mots, leur enfermement dans un univers à part. Il chassa l'idée. Il préférait encore regarder Near que d'admettre un de ses torts. Le détective aussi avait relevé les yeux de son jouet pour observer la pantomime des deux dieux de la mort. Il crut voir une sorte d'amusement dans ses yeux, mais celui-ci disparut vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on l'observait.

« - Bonjour, Luche, fit-il d'un ton monocorde. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Dans sa bouche, c'était une formule purement rhétorique. Lucian se crispa en songeant à la veille, à toutes ces fois où il avait eu envie de le frapper pour le sortir de son impassibilité, mais ne fit aucune réflexion.

« - Oui, merci.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, poursuivit Near sans changer de ton. Pour l'instant, aucun survivant à l'incendie n'a été retrouvé. Le réseau de la Wammy's House a actuellement un problème informatique, et nous n'avons pas en notre possession d'échantillons d'ADN nous permettant d'identifier les corps. Il reste encore un espoir de retrouver quelques orphelins à Winchester, mais celui-ci est réduit. »

Lucian sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac. Les blagues et babillements des dieux de la mort, en bruit de fond, lui paraissaient très lointains. Gray riait à présent avec eux, détendu par cette nuit de sommeil. En revanche, il croisa le regard bleu de Natasha, posé sur lui, qui exprimait une grande concentration. Lucian, qui l'avait prise pour une enfant gâtée et surexcitée, se rappela que c'était elle qui avait réussi à lui tenir tête lors de leur conversation à distance. Cette fille était celle qui l'avait humilié, et aussi celle qu'il avait vue humiliée, ligotée par Near, réduite à l'impuissance. Sûrement, leur relation serait tendue et difficile. Chacun savait que l'autre l'avait vu en position de faiblesse, et chacun savait que l'autre lui ressemblait. Pour l'instant, il décida de réserver son jugement.

« - Si votre site a un problème, je peux essayer d'y jeter un coup d'œil. » Proposa Natasha.

Sa voix était jeune, et un peu trainante. Near la scruta une poignée de secondes.

« - S'il ne se débloque pas très vite, je ferai appel à vous, merci, répondit-il. Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail. »

En clair, il venait de lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires. Lucian ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'offusquer. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, sa bouche crispée en une sorte de rictus. Comme Gray, les cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient l'air menaçant. Toutefois, -la fatigue ? La fierté ?- elle ne rétorqua rien et se remit à taper à toute allure sur son clavier. Lucian vit des colonnes de chiffres défiler sur l'écran, blancs sur fond noir, sans espace pour respirer, alignés en rangs d'oignons. Un peu, peut-être, comme les noms s'étaient alignés dans le Death File, pardon, le Death Note de Kira.

« - Quand à Roger, il est mort cette nuit, à quatre heures du matin, gravement brûlé. » Assena Near en tournant la tête d'un robot à cent quatre-vingt degrés.

Lucian eut l'impression que c'était son cœur qu'il malmenait ainsi entre ses mains fripées. Il se souvint du vieil homme boitillant, chauve, la peau tachetée par les ans, trop faible pour gronder. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il ressentait de la nostalgie ou simplement une certaine angoisse du changement au sujet de la mort du directeur.

« - Le plus embêtant, c'est qu'il était le seul à posséder un double-exemplaire des dossiers. Je ne peux plus le consulter pour les obtenir, ou faire appel à sa mémoire, puisque tout a brûlé. Je ne m'intéressais pas aux affaire de la Wammy's House et le laissait tout gérer, donc il ne m'a jamais fait parvenir des copies, malheureusement…

- Une seconde. »

Lucian sentait quelque chose de froid s'insinuer en lui, le pressentiment qui l'avait saisi au moment de quitter l'orphelinat. Quelque chose avait provoqué un déclic. Near se retourna vers lui.

« - Vous dîtes que vous n'avez pas les dossiers des orphelins en votre possession ? Répéta lentement Lucian.

- Pas le moindre. C'était Roger qui établissait lui-même la sélection. Il m'a contacté une fois pour me parler de vous et signaler que vous seriez mes successeurs. C'est tout. »

Les mains de Near s'étaient immobilisées sur le Rubik's cube. Ses doigts étaient tordus et ridés, une vue qui lui donna la nausée.

« - Alors… Vous n'avez jamais reçu de photos de nous ? »

Near ne répondit pas, mais ce silence était plus éloquent que la plus longue des déclarations. La sensation glacée s'accentuait. Download et Kagami cessèrent de se chamailler. Lucian avait l'impression de se trouver dans une piscine, les oreilles bouchées.

« - Je n'ai jamais autorisé la circulation, ou même la prise de photographies. »

Near le fixait comme s'il le soupçonnait de lui faire une énorme blague. La panique commençait à gagner Lucian.

« - Mais les Superviseurs nous ont dit…

- Les Superviseurs ? »

Les yeux de Near étaient écarquillés. Ses mains semblaient encore plus vieilles, serrées autour du jouet. Les veines saillaient sur la peau blême.

« - Les hommes aux lunettes noires… Ceux qui passaient dans les classes pour réunir des informations sur nous… Comme celui qui était mort contre le mur… » Souffla Lucian d'une voix éteinte.

Near le contempla sans sourciller pendant encore quelques secondes, puis dit :

« - Si vous avez d'autres choses de ce genre à me dire, ne vous privez pas.

- J'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire, en effet, confirma Lucian qui sentait son cerveau bouillonner d'hypothèses, mais avant, je crois qu'Elio s'est perdu et je voulais vous demander où on trouve une salle qui semble être des toilettes, et qui émet un flash de lumière et se verrouille quand on…

- Il doit être dans la pièce des scanners, l'interrompit Near. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas _réellement_ essayé d'y faire ses besoins, ça endommage la machine et ça ferme tout à clef. Kimberley a essayé aussi, et elle a été coincée toute la journée. »

Son visage se ferma. Il repoussa le cube pour prendre son puzzle.

« - Je vais la déverrouiller à partir d'ici. Il est au septième étage, le premier couloir à gauche. La porte est normale. Prenez l'ascenseur au bout du couloir, ce sera plus rapide.

- Merci. »

Il s'exécuta en marchant très vite. Ainsi, les Superviseurs, cette surveillance constante, ce n'était pas sous les ordres de Near ? Où avaient donc atterri leurs photographies, ces carrés de papier d'une importance vitale à la période d'un Kira meurtrier ? Qui commandait réellement l'orphelinat ? Ce système si dur, l'enfermement de F, les menaces de renvoi si le travail n'était pas satisfaisant, l'interdiction aux filles de monter trop haut dans la hiérarchie… Et la fouille de sa chambre. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, si décalé par rapport au reste du décor. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il sortit en trombe et tourna dans le couloir. Il administra un grand coup dans la porte métallisée :

« - Elio ! C'est ouvert. Viens ici illico-presto ! »

La poignée s'abaissa. Elio se tenait courbé, une moue aux lèvres.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine de te fâcher, ce n'est pas si… »

Il dût remarquer sa mine alarmée, car il se tut immédiatement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?

- Les Superviseurs. La séance de photos. Near n'est pas au courant. »

Elio se redressa d'un seul coup. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait enfoncé quelque chose de pointu dans le dos.

« - Merde. »

C'était dit sur le ton de la constatation, mais ce n'en était pas moins choquant. Elio ne disait jamais de gros mots.

« - Merde. » Répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

Lucian pouvait voir dans ses yeux vides qu'il énumérait intérieurement les terribles conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer. Elio agrippa son avant-bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, avec une force insoupçonnable sous cette apparence d'enfant décharné.

« - Où ? »

Dans les situations périlleuses, ils se parlaient toujours à demi-mots, n'ayant plus besoin d'explications et de théorèmes pour se comprendre. Le danger faisait sauter les chemins bien huilés de la réflexion, brisait leur endoctrinement, explosait leurs différences. Ils raisonnaient d'une seule et même manière, fulgurante, inhumaine.

Lucian le tira par la main et se mit à courir. Elio cavalait à sa hauteur, chacun de ses foulées dégingandant sa silhouette. Il ne montrait jamais aucun signe d'essoufflement. C'était comme s'il ne respirait pas de la même manière que les humains. Lucian, au contraire, courait sportivement mais finissait par avoir le souffle court. Ils se ruèrent dans l'ascenseur, comme si leur vie en dépendait, et Elio écrasa le bouton pour refermer les portes.

« - Vingt-huitième étage ! » Signala Lucian.

Elio composa le numéro. L'ascenseur se mit en route. Lorsqu'il arriva, Elio se précipita à l'extérieur, le tirant par la main. Il fit claquer la porte de la salle de contrôle en y entrant. Lucian, les jambes tremblantes, s'assit juste à côté de Natasha, devant l'ordinateur.

« - C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant pour les Superviseurs ? »

Le ton d'Elio n'avait plus rien de penaud ou de rêveur. Il était abrupt, et c'était bien plus impressionnant que les hurlements de Naomi ou de Gray. Near posa sa pièce de puzzle et soutint son regard.

« - En effet. Je laissais à Roger le soin de s'occuper de ce genre de détails.

- Roger a laissé la meilleure d'entre nous être recalée aux classements. Roger a laissé F être séquestré jusqu'à en devenir fou. Roger a laissé faire. Roger était faible. Ne prétendez pas que vous ne savez rien. C'est que vous n'avez rien _voulu_ savoir.

- Roger est mort.

- Je n'ai aucun respect pour Roger, et peu m'importe qu'il soit en vie ou non. »

Les mots d'Elio se détachaient lentement les uns des autres. Il se tenait droit pour une fois. Son attitude ne défiait personne, elle constatait. Malgré cela, dans son ombre, Near avait l'air plus petit.

« - Qui a donc le contrôle de l'institution qui formera les L de demain ? Qui donc a le contrôle de notre monde ? Entendez bien. Je me fiche du monde. Mais je ne supporte pas les gens qui ne font pas leur travail correctement. »

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix. Il se détourna et alla s'asseoir à côté de Lucian. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux trous noirs prêts à aspirer toutes choses. On aurait dit une machine vidée de substance. C'était le signe qu'il était vraiment en colère.

Near avait pris entre le pouce et l'index une petite figurine jaune et rose. Il la considérait comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui indique la marche à suivre.

« - L'enquête sur la Wammy's House a débuté cette nuit, dit-il. Lidner et Rester s'en chargeront. Ils sont d'ors et déjà en route pour l'orphelinat. »

- Vous ne craignez rien sans eux ? Interrogea Gray d'une voix beaucoup plus timide que la veille.

- Cet endroit est un des plus sécurisés au monde. Personne ne connait son emplacement à part Rester et Lidner. Il y a un seul être qui pourrait constituer un danger pour moi ici, et c'est vous, Gray Misora. Mais vous ne me tuerez pas tant que votre mère et mademoiselle Storm travailleront ici. »

La formulation était si crue qu'elle coupa le souffle de Lucian. Estomaqué, Gray ne trouva rien à répondre. Lucian se souvint de l'éclair rougeâtre qui avait traversé ses yeux lorsqu'il avait crié sur Near. Gray se crispa, voulut rétorquer quelque chose, puis finalement alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Natasha le suivit des yeux.

« - Concernant notre affaire, constata Near, nous allons attendre Mademoiselle Misora pour commencer. »

Elio ne dit rien, une de ses jambes repliée contre lui et mordillant son pouce d'un air absent. Son intervention avait fortement refroidi l'atmosphère. Download farfouillait dans sa sacoche. Lucian remarqua qu'une fois de plus, l'intérieur baignait le visage du Shinigami d'une lumière blanche très pure. Kagami vint se voûter au-dessus de la chaise de Gray, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le garçon répondit à voix encore plus basse, morose. Tout comme Download et Natasha, le dieu et l'humain semblaient avoir noué une relation très particulière. Lucian les envia un instant, puis son esprit cartésien reprit le dessus. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire confiance à pareille créature. Et si Gray avait totalement abandonné sa méfiance, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas de son amie. Celle-ci jetait souvent des coups d'œil attentifs à Download, comme si elle l'étudiait. En cet instant, elle semblait réfléchir. Gray fixait tantôt Near, tantôt Elio.

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, Naomi entra dans la pièce. Elle en fit le tour du regard, s'arrêtant un bref instant sur chacun d'entre eux.

« - Prenez une chaise. » Demanda Near, reposant sa figurine à côté d'une autre, noire et jaune cette fois.

Elle obéit et s'assit non-loin d'eux. Elle croisa les bras, l'air d'attendre. Elle avait sans le savoir adopté l'attitude générale en s'habillant de manière décontractée. Lucian avait le sentiment qu'il les connaissait tous depuis longtemps. Au fond, ils se ressemblaient plus que les autres orphelins ne ressemblaient aux jumeaux. Les orphelins étaient timorés, d'une certaine manière, ils étaient séparés d'eux par une barrière, car ils n'avaient jamais rien partagé de réel. Juste des devoirs et des jeux superficiels. Les êtres présents au SPK avaient pour la plupart tué, menti, ils étaient hors-la-loi, et parmi les seules personnes au monde à connaître le secret de Kira. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait à l'aise avec Gray.

Near ouvrit une boite de Playmobils et Lucian, plissant les yeux, distingua des figurines qui les représentaient tous. La sienne et celle d'Elio étaient attachées par un petit lien de plastique. Celle de Natasha représentait une gamine aux cheveux fous, et avec un sourire de peste. Celle de Gray avait l'air sombre, ses cernes accentués. Celle de Naomi paraissait exagérément surprise. Des caricatures, un peu inquiétantes. Il aurait détesté jouer avec. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas représenté les Shinigamis.

« - Voilà où nous en sommes, résuma Near d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende distinctement. Nous enquêterons sur le Kira qui court toujours dans la nature. Quand je parlerai pour vous expliquer mon point de vue, vous ne prendrez pas de notes. Vous ne sortirez pas de cet endroit sans mon autorisation, pour votre propre sécurité. Vous ne communiquerez pas avec l'extérieur sans m'en informer. Ce sont les règles de prudence élémentaires. »

Natasha était très concentrée, sourcils froncés et ses cheveux bouclés tombant devant son visage.

« - Une fois que j'aurai terminé d'exposer mes hypothèses, je répartirai le travail de l'enquête à chacun de vous selon ce que j'estime de vos compétences. Tout est important. Rien n'est à laisser au hasard. Ceci peut apparaître comme un jeu pour certains (il lissa sa propre représentation en plastique), mais ce qui est un jeu lorsqu'on joue seul ne l'est plus dès qu'un adversaire entre en ligne de compte. Seul face à soi-même, on est toujours vainqueur. Face à un ennemi, on peut tout perdre. »

Lucian se dit qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même, et visiblement, ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

« - Bien. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, passons au concret. »

Il appuya sur un bouton d'une de ces fameuses petites télécommandes qui lui servaient à tout faire à distance. Lui arrivait-il seulement de bouger ? A part pour aller secourir Kimberley, s'entend… Sur les écrans, une photo qu'ils avaient déjà vue, celle d'un très vieil homme avec des lunettes fines et dorées. Il avait un peu une coiffure à la Roger, un nez busqué et la peau criblée d'anciennes marques de varicelle. Il ne regardait pas l'objectif.

« - Cet homme est Franz Levy, et la première victime de celui que nous appellerons Kira, faute de mieux. C'était un historien célèbre pour ses découvertes archéologiques, et auteur de plusieurs livres sur son travail. Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque au volant de sa voiture, sur une route menant à Berlin. Quelques jours auparavant, il s'était montré extrêmement nerveux. D'après les rapports de police, il aurait évoqué devant sa fille, mademoiselle Heide Levy, sa mort prochaine. Alors qu'il était d'un tempérament assez bohème pour ne pas se soucier de son testament à quatre-vingt-onze ans, il a soudain décidé de rédiger ses dernières volontés, précisément la veille de sa mort. Ceci alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème de cœur, et une santé de fer malgré les pays aux conditions parfois pénibles dans lesquels il se rendait pour ses recherches. Le treize janvier, il était sorti pour se rendre à un des sites archéologiques d'une de ses découvertes, non-loin de la ville. C'est en rentrant chez lui qu'il est mort. »

Il posa sur le carrelage la figurine du vieil homme et celle d'une femme aux cheveux gris en chignon, l'air pincé. Sa fille, sans doute.

« - Si je ne vous ai pas fait venir en Allemagne directement, c'est parce que je ne comptais pas participer à l'affaire. Mais nous avons besoin d'être sur les lieux, car une partie de cette enquête ne pourra pas se faire à distance. Nous aurons besoin de visiter la demeure de Franz, lire ses documents, interroger sa fille. Et si indices sérieux il y a, ils sont impossibles à trouver de loin. J'ai déjà essayé. »

Le mot impossible dans la bouche de Near n'était pas à sa place. Il était agacé de son échec. Lucian remarqua que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit la veille, cette enquête n'était pas si simple qu'elle ne le paraissait au premier abord. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait rien trouvé du tout et que ses mots, « petit voleur de bas-étage », n'avaient été que du bluff. Un peu comme son interrogatoire de Gray.

« - Nous partons tout de suite, et profiterons du voyage pour faire toutes les recherches nécessaires et ne pas perdre de temps. Autre chose. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de la nature Du Death Object que ce Kira utilise. C'est très probablement un Death Note, ou un objet ne nécessitant pas de connaissances technologiques pour le faire fonctionner. Download s'étant montré beaucoup plus coopératif que Ryûk, j'ai pu apprendre qu'il était le seul à savoir comment créer les Death Files et la Death Cam, et qu'il n'a fabriqué que deux fichiers et un appareil-photo, dont une machine pour le Roi qui lui servirait à… Nous surveiller. »

Il marqua une pause.

« - D'après les révélations de Download, ce _Roi_, Ghost, maître du monde des Shinigamis, mènerait une sorte de vengeance ou de but mystérieux. Contre nous, ou l'un d'entre nous. Il doit donc avoir diversifié les Death Objects pour tâcher de nous perdre. Nous ne saurons pas à quoi nous attendre avant de l'avoir entre les mains. J'ai fait mettre le Death File de El' dans une pièce cadenassée, mais en revanche, j'ai installé celui de Mademoiselle Storm dans cet ordinateur. »

Il pointa du doigt la machine devant laquelle était installé Lucian. Immédiatement, il eut envie de se lever et de changer de place. Le doigt tordu, déformé par l'arthrite de Near, accentuait encore son malaise.

« - J'ai jugé bon de ne pas priver le Roi de ce moyen de surveillance. Après tout, il peut faire de nous ce que bon lui semble et il ne servirait à rien d'alimenter sa colère ou sa frustration. Download, peut-il déformer les règles à volonté ?

- Tant qu'elles n'entrent pas en contradiction entre elles, oui, confirma le dieu. Mais il ne le fera pas. C'est un gros travail, et il voudra sûrement nous regarder perdre, même alors que nous connaissons les règles. C'est son genre. »

Near enroula prestement une boucle de cheveux blancs autour de son index. Il prenait mentalement en note chaque information.

« - Download m'a révélé que plusieurs règles du Death File, déjà présentes dans le tout premier Death Note, étaient fausses. Par exemple, le sort des humains n'est pas scellé. Il est possible d'échapper au Néant. Les notions de Paradis et d'Enfer sont placées là au hasard. Aucun Shinigami n'a de véritable certitude concernant la mort. »

Elio remonta son autre genou contre lui. Il affichait un petit sourire discret. Lucian devina qu'il songeait à Ryûk et ses mensonges sur l'utilisation du Death File. Il avait là confirmation de ce qu'il avait avancé.

« - Et d'autres encore. Je me suis aperçu de l'incapacité de Download à faire certaines révélations, ce sera donc le travail de mademoiselle Storm de fouiller le fichier. Nous aurons besoin d'une version aussi complète que possible du _How to use it_. Monsieur Levy est mort d'une crise cardiaque, la plus simple application du cahier. Mais il est possible que cela ne soit qu'une mise en scène et que sa mort ait été programmée longtemps auparavant, pour nous embrouiller. Mademoiselle Misora, c'est vous qui avez le plus d'expérience en ce qui concerne les interrogatoires. Vous irez poser des questions à Heide Levy, et lui demander si vous pouvez visiter la demeure qu'elle partageait avec son père. Elle l'a refusé à la police, et celle-ci n'avait pas d'indices suffisants pour réclamer une investigation. Mais nous avons des pistes que n'a pas la police.

- Je ne parle pas allemand, signala Naomi.

- Mademoiselle Levy est très cultivé, elle maîtrise l'anglais couramment. »

Naomi signifia son approbation d'un hochement de tête.

« - Gray Misora, vous allez pour l'instant vous contenter d'un sérieux entraînement. Vous continuerez vos exercices habituels, et vous apprendrez à tirer. Je ferai sûrement appel à vos capacités sous peu. »

Gray ne cilla pas, en revanche, sa mâchoire se contracta comme s'il serrait les dents.

« - Luche et El', vous vous occuperez de consulter les informations sur monsieur Levy, ses recherches, ses découvertes, afin de trier les suspects potentiels. »

Lucian articula un oui silencieux. Elio ne fit rien, le laissant donner son accord pour deux.

« - Très bien. Une fois à Berlin, nous ferons un bilan. Naomi, vous irez chez les Levy demain. Luche et El', deux ordinateurs sont sur la table derrière moi, dans les sacs. Prenez-les et allez faire votre valise. Gray, je vous conseille de ne pas trop forcer. Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. A l'arrivée, vous pratiquerez le tir, ou bien irez vous reposer. »

Near jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

« - Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Ryûk ? »

La manière dont il prononçait ce nom était empreinte d'irritation. Lucian ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, au moment de me lever, et plus du tout depuis. »

Near se tourna vers les autres. Tout le monde infirma et Near pinça les lèvres.

« - Tant pis. Je veux vous voir tous ici dans un quart d'heure. Vous pouvez sortir. »

* * *

How to use it :

_Le premier cas est celui où le propriétaire humain du Death Object se trouve en présence d'un ou plusieurs autres Shinigamis qui peuvent le surveiller à la place du dieu qui lui est attaché. Les Shinigamis près de cet humain doivent pouvoir rester à proximité comme le ferait le dieu qui lui est attaché. Ils doivent également donner leur accord, c'est-à-dire accepter de surveiller leur humain et celui de l'autre dieu en même temps. S'ils ne tiennent pas leur parole, ce sont eux qui recevront la punition, comme un dieu qui aurait laissé son humain seul. L'humain que son dieu a momentanément délaissé doit également pouvoir voir les Shinigamis qui l'entourent. Le dieu de la mort qui lui est attaché peut quitter l'humain le temps que lui accordent les autres dieux qui le surveillent pour lui._

* * *

_**Wammy's House**_

_**15 Juin 2025**_

Lorsque Halle ouvrit le portail de la Wammy's House, pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, elle resta interdite. Ce n'était pas l'état des lieux qui causait cette réaction, elle avait vu pire. C'était plutôt la soudaineté. Elle était allée à l'orphelinat le matin même, et à présent il n'en restait presque rien.

L'endroit avait toujours semblé un peu éternel. Mello avait grandi là. Near avait grandi là. Et avant eux, L, le premier. C'était un peu comme de reperdre le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, et elle se fit violence pour refouler la boule dans sa gorge. Elle devait à présent changer la configuration de son esprit, et ce n'était pas facile. Halle avait par moments l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait par tiroirs étiquetés. Elle s'imagina prendre un pinceau dégoulinant de peinture noire et badigeonner l'inscription : « Orphelinat un peu vieillot », pour la remplacer par une autre, « Ruines, lieu d'un crime ». Et laisser le tiroir ouvert, histoire d'y entreposer d'éventuelles découvertes.

« - C'était vraiment si destructeur… »

Anthony venait d'arriver à côté d'elle, l'air sombre. Lui aussi n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'émouvoir pour un rien, mais n'était pas insensible à la catastrophe. Si Near avait réagi autrement que par une de ses sempiternelles déclarations (« Cela ne m'intéresse pas », songea-t-elle en serrant les poings), c'est qu'il y avait matière à s'émouvoir. Tous ces enfants froidement détruits, piégés dans leur orphelinat jusqu'à ce que plus un ne respire. C'était plus qu'un meurtre.

C'était un massacre.

Elle se rassura en évaluant du regard la carrure de Rester. Anthony était discret et ne parlait que peu, mais sa présence était un gage d'infaillibilité. Au tout début de la fondation du SPK, elle ne lui accordait pas une très grande importance. Inconsciemment, elle avait associé son apparence à son intelligence, lui appliquant l'adage de la montagne de muscles sans cervelle. Mais il avait résisté au massacre de leurs agents, puis à toutes les épreuves mortelles que Kira dressait sur leur chemin. Si lui-même l'avait considérée avec méfiance au début, du fait de son sexe, puis un peu de froideur lorsqu'il avait appris sa compromission avec Mello, les années qui avaient suivi les avaient soudés au service de Near. Elle regrettait qu'il n'en ait pas été ainsi avec Gevanni. Il était parti trop tôt.

Elle s'en souvenait très bien.

Les hurlements, couvrant la voix morne de Near. Une lettre de démission jetée à la figure. Ses pas pleins de fureur, les tentatives de ses deux coéquipiers pour le retenir.

_**« - Si jamais vous décidez de revenir, Gevanni, vous serez toujours le bienvenu. »**_

Il avait claqué la porte.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur, puis reprit son état d'esprit analytique et prudent, à l'affut de tout ce qui pouvait lui servir. Elle poussa le portail derrière lequel elle se tenait en retrait, Anthony juste derrière elle. Ils se plaçaient toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils allaient en mission pour Near, dans un ou l'autre des coins du globe où le détective n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de se trainer. Elle partait en éclaireur, se faufilant avec facilité dans les foules et les conversations, trompant son monde avec son visage calme de femme d'affaires. Il assurait ses arrières, une ombre puissante et rassurante à la vigilance permanente. Elle n'aurait laissé personne d'autre la suivre ainsi. Elle n'aurait exposé son dos à personne d'autre. Tant de combats l'avaient façonnée, lui apprenant à ne jamais relâcher sa garde. La cicatrice sinueuse et un peu boursoufflée sur son genou droit, dorée dans la lumière, attestait de ce qu'on pouvait perdre en tournant le dos. Seul Anthony Carter, ou Anthony Rester pour tous les autres, avait le privilège de voir cette partie vulnérable d'elle-même. Le dos.

Elle amena sa main à son arme, dissimulée sous sa veste, et s'avança. Le portail en fer forgée était gondolé, déformé par les flammes. Les graviers sur le sol de la cour se mêlaient de cendres et d'éclats de bois, transformant l'endroit propret en désordre total. Elle regarda ses chaussures qui avançaient, dardant leur petit museau pointu l'une après l'autre, remuant les braises éteintes. Elle préférait vérifier qu'elle ne marchait pas sur quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

La première réaction de Near en apprenant l'incendie avait été de se rendre à la Wammy's House. Il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, mais elle s'enorgueillissait de savoir décrypter certaines de ses expressions, et les gestes qu'il accomplissait avec ses jouets. Il avait déplacé sa figurine blanche près de la maison de plastique brûlée, puis s'était ravisé. C'était probablement ce que le meurtrier attendait. Ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas commis ce crime si provocateur s'il n'avait pas été certain de s'en sortir. A moins qu'il ne compte justement sur le fait que Near opère le même calcul ? Rien que l'idée lui donna mal à la tête. Non, il fallait faire plus simple, tout le monde ne réfléchissait pas à la manière vertigineuse de Near et de Mello, poussant la prévision des coups de l'adversaire à l'extrême. A force, elle s'était habituée à ce fonctionnement, mais rien ne disait que ce nouveau Kira était à la mesure d'un Light Yagami.

Le talon de sa chaussure fit crisser une tuile. Elle et Anthony tressaillirent à l'unisson et se figèrent, avant de reprendre leur avancée vers les bâtiments détruits. Elle sourit intérieurement. Ils avaient eu exactement la même réaction, synchrone. Puis elle songea de nouveau à Light, et ce visage, Seigneur, le visage de Luche qui la regardait d'en bas lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre. Le visage de Light, frappant. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué les différences. Les cheveux un peu plus longs, un peu moins bien rangés, les traces de poussière sur le tissu de ses vêtements, le nez plus droit, et la cravate dénouée. L'air innocent. Mais c'était Light, c'était si parfaitement lui qu'elle n'avait pu retenir son expression choquée. Et il l'avait remarquée, prouvant qu'intérieurement aussi, il tenait de Kira. Si Near ne l'avait pas prévenue au sujet de la ressemblance, que Roger lui avait signalée il y avait des années de cela, la rencontre aurait pu très mal finir.

Elle chassa Luche de son esprit. Se redemander pour la millième fois comment une telle chose pouvait être possible n'était pas fructueux. Même Near était perplexe sur ce point. Elle le laisserait donc réfléchir, et l'informer le moment venu. Il était plus compétent qu'elle dans son domaine, et ce qu'elle était en train d'accomplir, personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire à sa place.

La première réaction de Near, donc, avait été de se rendre à la Wammy's House. Il s'était ravisé et elle avait vite compris pourquoi, à demi-mots. Comment repérer le meurtrier dans une ville si emplie de touristes ? En fouillant tout le monde à la recherche d'un cahier noir, qu'au demeurant on n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait utilisé ? Il ou elle, d'ailleurs ? Non, trop improbable. Le meurtre de Franz Levy était une piste bien plus intéressante. Si indices il y avait à l'orphelinat, il valait mieux les récolter puis les amener à Berlin, le lieu principal de l'enquête. QG numéro sept.

Le parc qu'elle avait vu craquelé par le manque d'eau était à présent aride. L'herbe avait flambé en un clin d'œil. De l'étang artificiel, il ne restait que quelques flaques sur un fond vaseux, preuve que les pompiers y avaient puisé de l'eau. Les arbres de la lisière de la forêt étaient calcinés, ne présentant plus que des branches noires et mortes, pointant vers le ciel en angles aigus. Quant à la Wammy's en elle-même…

« - Oui, murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée. C'était si destructeur. »

Elle devina qu'Anthony hochait la tête. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle réponde à ses questions à retardement. Halle savait agir quand il le fallait, mais lorsqu'elle n'était pas engagée dans une action, elle réfléchissait énormément. Parfois, elle se perdait dans ses réflexions et en oubliait les remarques de son collègue. Il ne s'en formalisait pas. Halle ressemblait bien plus à Near et Mello que lui-même. La pensée, les complexités d'un plan, c'était le domaine de Halle Bulook. Seul Gevanni était encore plus proche des orphelins en cela, mais Gevanni n'était plus là.

L'aile gauche de l'orphelinat s'était tout à fait effondrée. N'émergeaient des débris que des poutres brisées, comme des pieux dressés contre le ciel pâle. De l'aile droite, qui avait brûlé jusqu'au matin et autour de laquelle s'affairaient encore quelques pompiers, il ne restait qu'une charpente fragile, qui oscillait avec des bruits grinçants. Le vent qui commençait à souffler n'arrangeait rien elle allait sans doute tomber aussi. A travers les murs rongés, on devinait une tourelle qu'elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître, une chapelle dont les grands vitraux étaient soit éclatés, soit trop sales pour qu'on puisse en distinguer les détails. Le bâtiment central était lui à peu près debout, mais si noirci qu'il en était méconnaissable. Les murs attenants à l'aile gauche étaient écroulés à cause de l'explosion, mais le reste tenait le choc. Elle devina qu'il devait être le plus ancien, et que les annexes n'avaient été construites que bien après. Les fenêtres vides, bordées de verre brisé, donnaient sur des rideaux troués qui flottaient mollement.

« - C'est écrit quoi, sur la fiche ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Anthony sortit d'une petite sacoche en cuir noir une liasse de feuilles plastifiées, et lut :

« - Dans le bâtiment de gauche, il y avait la salle de sport, diverses autres pièces, un atelier de peinture, la cuisine, un théâtre, et la salle de technologie. C'est de là que tout est parti. D'après ce que la police a constaté, une bombe y a été posée. Elle était de faible puissance, mais les machines autour étaient très dangereuses, et l'explosion a provoqué une réaction en chaîne. Les cuisines étaient juste à côté, ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses avec la farine, le gaz et les fourneaux. Idem pour les produits de peinture, souvent inflammables, et le vieux théâtre en bois. Comme les trois ailes étaient reliées, le feu s'est ensuite propagé dans le grand bâtiment central. Celui avec les salles de cours, le bureau, la bibliothèque et la chambre du directeur, ainsi que la salle des professeurs. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont dû s'en rendre compte. Les enfants ont essayé de sortir, mais toutes les portes étaient verrouillées de l'extérieur, et c'est du solide. »

En effet, la grande porte de bois du hall était toujours debout, massive. D'un hochement de tête, Halle lui fit signe de continuer.

« - Ensuite, le feu a atteint l'aile droite, avec les chambres des enfants. »

Il se tut brièvement.

« - L'un d'eux a sans doute grimpé sur le toit. Les policiers estiment qu'il s'est alors glissé dans la chapelle pour sonner la cloche. Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Les portes de l'orphelinat étaient fermées à double-tour de l'extérieur, et les gouttières étaient brisées de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas sortir par les fenêtres. Vers cinq heures moins quart du matin, les voisins ont dit avoir entendu des bruits, comme si on frappait contre du métal. On estime donc que le sabotage a été fait à cette heure-là. Certains enfants ont essayé d'enfoncer les portes, mais ils étaient déjà gravement blessés et n'ont pas survécu. »

De nombreux cordons de sécurité avaient été aménagés dans la cour de récréation, des formes de corps dessinées à la craie. Halle sentit la lassitude peser sur ses épaules. Anthony referma la pochette d'un geste sec.

« - Les flics pensent que l'homme affalé contre le mur est le responsable. Ils ont retrouvé des cheveux qui ressemblent aux siens accrochés aux composants de la bombe. C'est incertain, aucune analyse n'a été faite. Dans ce cas, ce serait lui qui aurait brisé les gouttières et fermé les portes. Ils n'expliquent pas le message de sang, le doigt coupé ou la crise cardiaque, et d'ailleurs il ne vaut mieux pas. »

Il considéra l'endroit d'un œil morne, puis brusquement, déclara :

« - Ils ont déjà ramassé toutes les preuves. Les échantillons divers vont être envoyés en laboratoires, sauf ceux qui concernent les enfants, direction le docteur Nathan. La police est déchargée de la responsabilité, les labos habituels de Near prennent la relève. En gros, on n'aura pas de nouveau avant un moment. Et tu peux me dire à quoi on sert ? »

D'ordinaire, il ne parlait pas autant, surtout pour exprimer un avis si négatif sur ce que faisait Near. Ses yeux clairs semblaient hantés par les ruines de l'orphelinat. Halle répondit :

« - Nous, on passe derrière. Comme toujours. Nous, on est là pour voir ce que les autres ne voient pas. On est là pour renifler le morceau que les autres n'ont pas senti. Nous, on est les charognards de Near. Ça t'étonne encore, Anthony Carter ? »

Il ne sursauta pas, se contenta de la regarder en silence. Elle n'utilisait que rarement son véritable nom, et lui, jamais le sien. C'était un accord tacite, et le briser revenait à avouer à quel point leur univers était bouleversé. C'était étrange à dire, mais il y avait aussi une certaine continuité, voire de la monotonie dans le monde du crime. Les affaires, au final, étaient toutes motivées par des raisons semblables. Querelles de familles, le plus souvent, crimes passionnels, ou affaires d'argent. Plus rarement, des fous véritables et incontrôlables. Depuis Light Yagami, et ensuite ce pitoyable imitateur qui avait un temps euthanasié à tour de bras avant de se suicider, plus jamais de Death Notes et de dieux de la mort.

« - Pas faux. Dit-il simplement, la commissure des lèvres un peu relevée. Tu passes devant ? »

Elle comprit « on reprend nos habitudes ? » et acquiesça en lui rendant son ébauche de sourire. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la grande porte et la retira : elle était brûlante. Toutefois, ce geste suffit : les pompiers et les policiers l'avaient ouverte plus tôt, dans l'espoir de retrouver des orphelins à l'intérieur. Elle s'ouvrit en un grincement. S'affalant un peu, sous l'effet d'un de ses gonds brisés, elle dégagea un nuage de cendres si légères qu'elles ressemblaient à de la neige. Anthony lui tendit un foulard que Halle noua autour de sa bouche et son nez avant d'entrer, les pas assourdis de son compagnon heurtant le tapis de braises froides.

Le bâtiment central, les salles de cours, donc. Elle aurait aimé examiner l'aile où le feu s'était déclenché, mais c'était inenvisageable. Elle n'aurait réussi qu'à déchirer ses vêtements en grimpant la montagne de gravas. Autant examiner ce qui était encore accessible. Les couloirs, autrefois ornés de lambris et de tapisseries, étaient à présent nus et encombrés. Le parquet ne se voyait pas sous la saleté, et si elle n'avait pas su qu'il en existait un, elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner. Les murs étaient par endroits noirs, et à d'autres comme blanchis à la chaux. Elle se rendit dans chacune des salles de classe, toutes dotées d'une estrade et de bureaux encore creusés d'encriers. Des morceaux d'ardoise avaient éclaté dans les coins, les tableaux noirs étaient disloqués.

« - Tu remarques quelque chose ? Lui demanda Anthony, posté dans le couloir.

- Apparemment, certains enfants ont essayé de prendre des bureaux pour enfoncer les portes. Ils ont voulu casser les fenêtres pour sortir. Mais les volets aussi, vu leur position, étaient fermés. Je crois que quelqu'un les a bloqués de l'extérieur. Il y a des vieilles planches qui trainent dehors, et je vois mal ce que ça aurait fait dans une salle de classe. »

Il entra aussi, afin d'examiner sa trouvaille. Sans se concerter, ils sortirent par un pan de mur écroulé, prirent chacun une des extrémités d'une planche, et la coincèrent entre les volets et le loquet. Même alors que tout était démoli, il était alors impossible d'ouvrir les fenêtres de l'intérieur.

« - Je crois que j'ai touché juste, dit Halle sans vantardise. Note-le. »

Il griffonna quelques mots au bas d'une des feuilles qu'on leur avait confiées. Halle poursuivit sa visite, découvrant d'autres planches du même genre, parfois brisées. L'explosion avait eu lieu vers cinq heures, et les gouttières avaient été sabotées à cinq heures moins quart. Elle et les deux frères étaient partis entre quatre heures et demie et cinq heures moins vingt. Donc entre la condamnation des issues et l'explosion, il y avait eu une demi-heure. C'était peu.

« - Note aussi ça : il a dû se faire aider pour enfermer les enfants. Même à deux, installer tout ça aussi vite relève de l'impossible. Il faut rechercher d'autres complices, ou d'autres personnes manipulées par le Death Note. »

Il nota. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait employé le terme Death Note sans réfléchir, alors que c'était peut-être un autre objet, selon les dires de Near. Le cahier était trop intimement lié à Kira pour qu'elle lui associe un fichier informatique, ou un appareil-photo.

« - On va jeter un coup d'œil à l'aile droite. »

Qui d'elle ou de lui avait prononcé la phrase ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sûre, tant leurs attitudes étaient semblables. Anthony marcha à ses côtés, ce qui était rare. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas attirer l'attention des pompiers qui les regardaient arriver, ou des quelques policiers qui restaient encore. Ou peut-être que lui aussi était un peu ébranlé et cherchait du réconfort. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était mieux. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui règle ses pas sur les siens.

« - Bonjour messieurs, fit-elle en inclinant la tête vers les hommes qui s'étaient stoppés pour les dévisager. Halle Lidner et Anthony Rester, nous sommes ceux qui reprennent l'affaire en main. On a dû vous prévenir. »

L'air de méfiance et les chuchotements la laissèrent de marbre. Rien d'inhabituel. Elle se tourna vers Anthony qui se plaça légèrement derrière elle, réflexe de survie. Elle entra avec prudence dans le bâtiment, le nez levé, bien consciente des grincements de la charpente au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Prenez garde, dit un pompier au visage couvert de suie. Evitez d'emprunter les escaliers. »

Il s'était adressé à eux avec un ton plutôt courtois, et elle lui sourit brièvement en guise de réponse. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas tenir compte de ces avertissements, mais c'était gentil de sa part.

Le toit ressemblait à de la vieille dentelle rongée au mites. Sur les portes rangées les unes face aux autres, des plaques de métal avaient fondu. Sur l'une d'elle, elle devina un « A » déformé, et comprit qu'il s'agissait des chambres. Ce bâtiment, au contraire de l'autre, était empli de petits objets qui parsemaient les couloirs, un vêtement en partie calciné, un jouet, un sac à dos, comme si les enfants avaient essayé de prévoir le nécessaire pour s'enfuir. Son pied heurta une ventoline, qui alla buter contre une mallette de médicaments. Celle-ci déversait son contenu au pied d'un mur. Plus loin, un sèche-cheveux entortillé dans ses fils. Sur le sol de l'une des chambres, de tous petits mots étaient gravés, minuscules. La police avait balayé pour mieux les voir, avant de constater qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour avoir été gravés en une nuit. Chaque latte de parquet avait été couverte de hiéroglyphes, de mots chinois, japonais, anglais, hébreux, russes, polonais, indiens, africains… Elle eut le tournis et referma la porte.

Pris dans le cadre d'une table au plateau défoncé, une sorte de carte était gonflée par le vent, les bords illuminés de trous orangés. Elle la prit entre deux doigts gantés de latex. Des schémas abracadabrants y étaient consignés, suivis de légendes éparpillées (« Flèche-double = correspondance », « demi-flèche = cause »…). Des colonnes de texte étaient serrées, en pattes de mouches. Elle lut :

_« …et si on prend en considération l'obsession de chacun pour un objet, et la concentration extrême et exclusive sur ledit objet, il semblerait qu'on puisse déduire un comportement autiste, démenti toutefois par la sociabilité étonnante de certains d'entre nous. Une maladie qui ne correspond à rien, mais qui regroupe tous les syndromes. Comment l'appeler alors ? Génie ? Folie ? Syndrome d'Asperger ? Maladie, maladie, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons affirmer, à part qu'elle n'est pas contagieu… »_

A cet endroit, le papier était déchiré. Sur le rebord d'un des angles, elle vit une signature, avec un lézard entortillé autour d'un Q majuscule, lettre gothique enluminée. « Quote ». Tel était son pseudonyme. Elle relut le texte avec une impression de malaise grandissante, et le confia à Anthony pour qu'il le glisse dans un sac. Le vent souffla plus fort, créant un sifflement sinistre entre les ruines. Elle sursauta et porta soudain la main à son arme, croyant entendre un rire, un rire sarcastique et grinçant. Anthony n'avait lui pas réagi, le regard triste. Elle tourna ses yeux dans la même direction et vit, dans une toute petite pièce enfumée, un vieux berceau dont il ne restait quasiment rien, mais que le vent balançait tout de même.

Le malaise grandit jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Elle ouvrit encore une porte au hasard. La chambre avait sûrement contenu un vrai capharnaüm. Des draps avaient flambé sur des piles de petits objets hétéroclites. Elle repéra plusieurs sculptures de métal fondue, une clef à molette carbonisée qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, et divers autres outils. Le sol craquait sous ses pas. Anthony la suivit, observant les lieux, s'avançant plus avant.

« - Si tu trouves quelque chose, un détail qui détonne, tu me préviens. » Dit Halle en voyant qu'il allait fouiller dans un coin, parlant fort pour se faire entendre à travers le foulard.

Elle se souvenait bien de ce qu'avait dit Near. _« Notez tous les détails incongrus que vous apercevrez sur les lieux. Même s'ils ne vous semblent pas importants. Surtout s'ils ne vous semblent pas importants. »_

La chaussure de Halle cogna contre quelque chose. Une belle statue en bronze était tombée d'une table dont deux pieds étaient effondrés. Elle représentait une sirène, mais la queue de poisson avait été rongée et déformée par les flammes, se tordant disgracieusement. Elle la prit dans ses mains. Elle était couverte de gouttelettes d'eau et de mousse blanche. Contrairement à la poignée, elle n'était pas brûlante, mais avait juste un peu absorbé la chaleur. Les pompiers avaient dû arriver avant. La pièce était en meilleur état que les autres. Elle lissa la figurine, tiède comme un être vivant, de la taille de son avant-bras. Son visage avait été épargné. Sa nuque était si gracile qu'elle semblait être celle d'un oiseau.

CRAAAAC !

Elle lâcha la statue et dégaina vivement. En un coup d'œil rapide, elle constata que personne n'attaquait, et que le toit n'était pas tombé. En revanche, un nuage de terre, de suie et de fumée s'élevait dans la pièce. Elle s'empressa d'avancer, cherchant du regard la haute silhouette de son coéquipier. Ne la trouva pas.

« - Anthony ? ANTHONY ? »

Il y eut un juron, puis les bruits caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui tousse et tente de recracher. Elle se précipita, et ce ne fut qu'en manquant de marcher sur lui qu'elle découvrit Rester. Ou plutôt, la tête de Rester. Semblant posée seule sur le sol. Le nuage se dissipa, dévoilant que le commandant, dépité et ses cheveux blonds devenus gris, était enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans ce qui semblait être un puits creusé droit dans le plancher.

Vint alors la phrase d'Anthony, dite d'un ton parfaitement plat, mais derrière laquelle elle devina une pointe de sarcasme.

« - Je _crois_ que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

Le sortir de là ne fut pas une mince affaire. Le trou s'était en partie effondré sur lui-même lorsqu'il avait marché dessus, et ses épaules larges étaient ensevelies sous la terre. Elle se mordit les lèvres, avec l'envie de partir d'un fou-rire nerveux. La tête d'Anthony plantée là par terre, si renfrognée et tentant d'afficher l'air stoïque, c'était quelque chose qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours.

« - Mais merde, cherche ! S'énerva-t-il après trois tentatives infructueuses de le dégager par le col de sa chemise (et qui n'avaient abouti qu'à l'enfoncer un peu plus.) Fais quelque chose, on ne va pas appeler les pompiers pour ça ! »

Il était atrocement vexé et elle se retint de répliquer qu'elle aurait bien aimé voir sa tête. Promenant son regard autour d'elle en réfléchissant, elle avisa un manche qui dépassait de sous le lit. Elle l'attrapa et tira une pelle de bonne taille.

« - Creuse, Halle ! »

Les grommellements lui firent lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle obéit, non sans projeter un peu de terre sur lui pour le faire taire. Il réussit finalement à dégager ses mains et elle le hissa, crotté, boueux, couvert de cendres et en sueur, hors du piège.

« - En effet, belle trouvaille, railla-t-elle.

- Ne te moque pas. Le plancher est solide, ce truc ne s'est pas fait tout seul. Regarde. Il y a une trappe. »

Elle perdit son sourire. Il désignait le lit d'où elle avait tiré l'outil, et maintenant qu'il le disait, c'était vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Tous deux le poussèrent contre la bibliothèque, contournant les tranchées étranges où le plancher se gondolait et s'affaissait sur lui-même. Sous le matelas, en effet, une sorte de trappe était ouverte, du même bois que les lattes du sol. Elle se mit à plat-ventre pour examiner l'intérieur, pourvu d'une échelle. La lampe-torche illumina un intérieur assez spacieux, soigneusement étayé par des madriers, mais complètement bouché là où Rester avait marché.

« - Ça devait être solide, avant que l'incendie ne passe, diagnostiqua Halle. Voilà résolu le mystère que la pelle.

- Tu penses que… Ce sont les orphelins qui ont creusé ça ?

- Eux… Ou lui, va savoir. Celui de cette chambre. Ce n'était pas mentionné dans les plans qu'on nous a donnés.

- C'est trop bien fait pour être l'œuvre d'un seul. Même là, j'ai du mal à imaginer des enfants parvenir à ce résultat. »

Halle cilla à cette phrase et ressortit de la chambre, sous le regard intrigué d'Anthony. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la plaque sur la porte. Mais en l'ayant sous les yeux, peu abîmée par l'incendie, elle se sentit envahie d'une envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois.

« - Moi je pense que c'est possible. Si c'est l'œuvre de plusieurs enfants… Etalés sur des années et des années. »

Il la rejoignit, intrigué. Son visage était un peu plus pâle et plus triste que d'ordinaire. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle regardait, il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans son deuil.

« - Et il n'est pas difficile de savoir qui a initié le mouvement… » Poursuivit Halle, effleurant avec douceur le M incrusté de cendres.

Elle s'accorda encore quelques secondes de silence, puis récupéra sa pelle.

« - J'aimerai bien savoir jusqu'où ça mène.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- Ma foi, tu passes devant et quand ça s'effondre sous toi, c'est qu'on est sur la bonne route ! »

Elle fit mine de le pousser de nouveau dans la galerie et il émit un grondement faussement menaçant.

« - Mais non, idiot, on va appeler les pompiers. Et si certains orphelins avaient tenté de s'échapper par là et qu'il y en avait encore coincés dedans !»

Anthony pâlit et s'empressa de faire demi-tour pour les héler. Halle examina en silence le boyau sombre, les solives patinées, se demandant à combien les enfants s'y étaient mis, et depuis combien de temps, pour arriver à un tel résultat. Jugeant qu'elle ne serait pas d'une grande utilité et n'ayant pas envie qu'on lui jette encore des regards curieux, elle s'éclipsa. Retrouver l'air frais lui fit du bien. Des nuages s'étaient amassés dans le ciel pendant leur inspection, et un grondement lourd résonna. Il allait y avoir de l'orage. Cela lui rappelait l'enterrement de Mello. Elle envisagea un moment de se rendre sur sa tombe, puis se dit qu'elle était en déplacement professionnel, et que cela ne ferait que la distraire davantage. Pour éviter d'y penser, elle fit quelques pas dans le parc, l'herbe craquant sous ses pieds. Elle marcha un moment au hasard, sans y penser, concentrée sur ses hypothèses, ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la forêt, elle leva les yeux vers les cimes ravagées. Aucun bruit d'oiseau. Le silence était surnaturel. Les bêtes savaient que quelque chose s'était produit. Elle s'engagea sur un sentier, absente. Les bois étaient bien entretenus, peu touffus. La forêt semblait morte. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla entendre un croassement. Comme hypnotisée, elle s'avança dans cette direction. Les chants et les battements d'ailes se faisaient de plus en plus forts, des froufrous, des cris de protestation et de satisfaction. Ils devaient être nombreux. Elle déboucha sur une petite clairière. Les oiseaux étaient là. Elle resta à regarder les oiseaux, écouter leur vacarme au milieu des bois. Immobile un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que son coéquipier arrive, criant son nom.

« - Ah, tu es là ! Lança-t-il, soulagé, s'avançant vers elle. Les pompiers ont déblayé l'entrée et ils n'ont trouvé personne dedans. Le tunnel partait de la chambre pour aller directement dans le parc, et débouchait sous un buisson. Le trajet était rectiligne, soigneusement pensé. Ils l'ont parcouru à toute vitesse de peur que ça ne cède, mais c'est une construction bien fichue. Jusqu'à l'incendie, le tunnel était invisible et parfaitement solide. Puis l'entrée s'est écroulée, et tout le reste en est fragilisé. Comme un domino qui… Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Il se tut. Lui-aussi il venait de voir.

Dans la petite clairière, dix hommes les regardaient de haut. Habits sombres et lunettes noires. Superviseurs. Les oiseaux, eux, s'arrêtèrent brusquement, interloqués qu'on les dérange dans leur dispute. Anthony se détourna et se pencha sur le côté, mécaniquement, attendant les haut-le-cœur. Halle ne bougeait toujours pas. Un corbeau plus audacieux que les autres sautilla jusqu'à un de ses pieds, coassant son interrogation. Elle lui rendit un regard impénétrable. Rien à dire face à cela.

_« Kira a dû se faire aider pour enfermer les enfants. Même à deux, installer tout ça aussi vite relève de l'impossible. Il faut rechercher d'autres complices. Ou d'autres victimes du Death Note. » _

Dans la petite clairière, dix hommes les regardaient de haut. Habits sombres et lunettes noires. Ils ressemblaient aux corbeaux affairés autour d'eux, mécontents de devoir déloger les verres opaques de devant leurs yeux pour les atteindre de leur bec.

Dix hommes. Dix Superviseurs. Habits sombres. Lunettes noires.

Tous pendus, oscillant sous le vent orageux, aux branches des arbres.

* * *

How to use it :

_Le second cas est celui où le Shinigami attaché à l'humain est appelé par le Roi, qui lui demande de revenir dans le monde des dieux de la mort. Le Shinigami revenu dans son monde sous les ordres du Roi et ayant laissé son humain seul pourra rester dans le monde des dieux de la mort autant de temps que l'y autorisera son souverain. En attendant qu'il puisse de nouveau aller sur Terre, l'humain sera surveillé par le Prophète ou le Gardien depuis une Fenêtre, à moins que des Shinigamis ne se trouvent déjà sur Terre à proximité._

* * *

_**Au-dessus de l'Atlantique**_

_**15 Juin 2025**_

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la décision de Near de se rendre à Berlin n'avait pas été accueillie par des cris de joie. Lucian avait serré les dents, Elio avait enroulé si fort son ruban autour du poignet qu'il en avait coupé la circulation du sang et Natasha s'était nettement assombrie. Quant à Naomi, elle avait lâché un soupir. Le temps qu'ils perdaient était précieux. Near avait commis une erreur, et dans cette course contre la mort, une erreur ne pardonnait pas. Mais ses yeux couvaient de tels orages depuis l'incendie qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé protester.

Gray était le seul à qui la perspective de devoir reprendre l'avion semblait faire plaisir. Ses yeux cernés s'étaient illuminés et un bref sourire avait joué sur ses lèvres, trahissant une joie enfantine. Il n'avait même pas protesté devant le peu de répit qu'on lui accordait. Dès qu'il avait été assis dans l'appareil, nettement plus grand que celui par lequel les jumeaux étaient arrivés (bon sang, quel était le chiffre exact du budget de Near ?), il s'était affalé sur son siège et avait cogné son front contre le hublot, fixant tantôt la petite piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport privé, tantôt le ciel, avec impatience.

Il dormait, à présent. Il n'avait pas su lutter contre le sommeil plus de cinq minutes et n'avait pas assisté au décollage. Tous ses muscles éraient relâchés, retenus par la ceinture de sécurité que sa mère avait ajustée elle-même. En la voyant se pencher sur son fils et s'occuper de lui comme s'il était encore un enfant, calant bien sa tête pour qu'il n'ait pas de torticolis et effleurant sa joue, Lucian avait senti une drôle de boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne pensait pas souvent à ses propres parents, sauf en cas de problème, souhaitant alors reléguer la difficulté à quelqu'un de responsable pour se délester d'un poids trop lourd. Mais en surprenant l'attention toute maternelle sur le visage de Naomi, et en inspirant une bouffée de son parfum chaleureux, Lucian avait soudain eu envie d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux noirs et de se blottir contre elle.

Naomi s'était retournée vers lui, surprenant son expression envieuse et mélancolique avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la masquer. Elle avait eu l'air surprise, puis s'était attendrie et dirigée vers lui. Il était resté planté comme un idiot devant la passerelle, sans savoir quoi faire, et avait dû se faite violence pour garder le dos droit et le port de tête fier, ne pas pleurer qu'il n'avait que douze ans, que prendre l'avion lui foutait le cœur au bord des lèvres et qu'il voulait sa maman.

Elle lui avait souri, tout près de son visage. Une mèche qui sentait bon le shampoing avait caressé sa joue. Il l'avait fixée d'un air hébété alors qu'elle demandait :

« - Tu veux que je t'arrange un siège plus confortable pour dormir ? Tu as l'air fatigué, toi aussi. »

Il avait bafouillé.

Lui, si maître de ses émotions, il avait bafouillé.

« - N… N… Non m… M… Merci madame… J… J… Je vais me me me dé… Débrouiller. » Alors qu'en lui montait le désir criant de se blottir dans ses bras.

C'était peut-être parce qu'elle était ex-agent du FBI, oui, c'était sûrement ça. Et puis, cela faisait des jours qu'il enchaînait les insomnies. Bref. Il ne l'avait pas sentie venir et s'était retrouvé allongé dans son siège au dossier abaissé en arrière, un oreiller sous la nuque, sa ceinture mise par des doigts de fée, une couverture sur les jambes et un baiser lui brûlant la joue. Coup de chance, ses cheveux en bataille d'Elio, juste à côté de lui, cachaient à Lucian la vue des nuages et lui permettaient d'ignorer l'altitude à laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il appuya un peu sur l'interrupteur qui réglait l'inclinaison du siège. Il préférait être assis bien droit, et ne parvenait pas à dormir de toutes manières. Une fois assis correctement, il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et y trouva sa plume de tourterelle. Il la porta jusqu'à son visage et se mit à la tourner entre ses doigts, laissant les barbes passer sur le nez et la bouche, attentif aux sons qu'ils produisaient au contact de l'air et de sa peau. Il en profita pour observer les gens autour de lui.

Ryûk n'avait pas reparu. Near avait décidé de ne pas l'attendre pour partir. Après tout, s'il enfreignait les règles de son monde, ça n'était pas leur problème. A l'avant, dans la même rangée que Lucian, celle de gauche par rapport au cockpit, Natasha, des écouteurs massifs sur les oreilles, consultait son ordinateur. Download regardait l'écran par-dessus son épaule. Near jouait par terre dans l'allée, tournant son Rubik's cube en tous sens. Il se demanda s'il possédait un QG dans tous les pays du monde, ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné vu la renommée du détective. Naomi était assise derrière lui et Elio, contemplant les nuages, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main et le coude contre le bord du hublot. Juste devant eux, Gray dormait, son torse se soulevant paisiblement. Un de ses bras était coincé entre lui et la paroi, l'autre reposait sur l'accoudoir, abandonné. Comment diable pouvait-on s'endormir dans de telles conditions ? Cela restait un mystère pour lui. Gray semblait doté de la capacité de dormir à peu près n'importe où et il ne s'en privait pas.

Elio était plongé dans un énorme livre à la tranche en cuir défraichi, qu'il avait dégoté Dieu sait où. Au contraire de Lucian, il s'était laissé dorloter de très bonne grâce par Naomi. Il avait la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton et le siège renversé en arrière. Ses jambes remontées contre lui formaient deux bosses sous le tissu. Sentant que son jumeau l'observait, il releva le nez du livre et lui adressa un sourire de môme. Lucian le lui rendit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Demanda-t-il, en se penchant.

Savoir El' tout près de lui l'aidait à gérer le stress de l'avion, et la moindre distance le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de prendre sa main, mais il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux. Il n'aimait pas les gestes d'affection en public. Ça le gênait.

« - _De l'influence des pentacles sur Méphistophélès _». Déclara Elio avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Naomi en délaissa sa réflexion et lui jeta un petit regard amusé. Lucian leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je croyais que Halle n'avait mis que des trucs _utiles_ dans ta valise !

- Premièrement, mââdââme Lidner n'est pas une référence universelle. Le bouquin traînait déjà au fond du sac et elle ne l'a pas vu. Et deuxièmement, vu tous les trucs surnaturels qui nous tombent dessus en ce moment, je préfère me documenter ! »

La réplique le moucha temporairement. Naomi mit la main devant sa bouche pour masquer son sourire. La voix monocorde de Near s'éleva à leur droite :

« - Et que dit l'auteur de l'influence des pentacles sur Méphistophélès ? »

Lucian se demanda s'il posait la question pour passer le temps, ou par réelle curiosité.

« - Ma foi, fit Elio du tac au tac, quand on prétend s'appeler Lord Faustus Belladone de l'Unicorne, on ne dit en général que des âneries. Ce bouquin confirme la règle.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu perds ton temps à lire ces attrape-poussière ? Le relança Lucian.

- A tout hasard… (Le doigt pâle d'Elio suivait une ligne du livre) Je cherchais s'il n'existait pas un moyen de rendre Ryûk muet grâce à une étoile à cinq branches, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Ah. Continuez de chercher, dans ce cas. »

Naomi, Lucian et Elio écarquillèrent simultanément les yeux.

Bon sang, Near venait-il bien de faire de _l'humour_ ?

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire part de leur ébahissement, une jeune femme brune et aux yeux bridés sortit de la cabine de pilotage et se dirigea vers Near. Elle était sans doute japonaise, et c'était la première fois que Lucian la voyait. Elle portait un petit badge sur le revers de sa veste, indiquant Mei Kayerts. Prénom asiatique, nom américain. Ses traits étaient sévères, son visage très rond. Elle était petite et un peu trapue, le teint assez typé. Quelque chose dans son attitude lui rappela Halle Lidner. Immédiatement, Elio se renfrogna et leva son pavé pour qu'il lui cache le visage. Seules les pointes noires de ses cheveux dépassaient. Natasha ne bougea pas d'un pouce, complètement absorbée par son écran. En revanche, Download se retourna sur son passage, ses yeux oranges globuleux suivant ses pas en même temps que ses griffes grattaient l'arrière de sa nuque dans un crissement de métal. Naomi retourna à sa rêverie. Near leva la tête.

« - Le commandant Rester et mademoiselle Lidner ont téléphoné pour dire qu'ils étaient arrivés, déclara la femme. Ils ont parlementé avec les forces de police afin d'étouffer l'affaire et doivent être à la Wammy's House, à présent.

- Très bien, répondit Near, tordant une boucle blanche autour de son index avec un lent acharnement. Concernant le docteur Nathan ?

- Pas de nouvelles pour le moment.

- Dans quelques heures, composez son numéro et donnez-moi le téléphone, je vous prie. J'ai besoin de savoir où il en est.

Elle hocha la tête.

« - Bien. Il n'y a pas de problème météorologique, donc nous devrions arriver sans incident. (Elle haussa la voix pour s'adresser à eux tous) Si vous voulez manger, nous avons ce qu'il faut.

- Je veux bien, oui, approuva Natasha, qui avait ôté ses écouteurs.

- Pas faim, marmonna Elio de derrière son livre.

- Pour Gray et moi, demanda Naomi. S'il vous plait. »

La femme hocha la tête et repartit dans le cockpit. En guise d'explication, alors qu'ils ne l'attendaient plus, Near déclara :

« - Mademoiselle Kayerts et monsieur Milagro sont respectivement ancien agent de la CIA et pilote. Ils nous conduiront à bon port et continueront de nous faire profiter de leurs services durant l'absence de Lidner et Rester. »

Lucian remarqua qu'il donnait du mademoiselle et monsieur aux deux nouveaux agents, mais pas aux anciens. Comme si Near n'en était pas aussi proche.

« - Au fait. Ces recherches. »

Lucian sursauta. Near tenait une petite figurine enfermée dans son poing, les cheveux châtains et un air prétentieux sur le visage. Le garçon, grinçant des dents, reconnut sa propre représentation.

« - Si vous pouviez vous mettre au travail, vous et votre frère, l'avancée serait profitable. » Acheva Near.

Elio ferma le livre d'un geste démontrant à quel point il était agacé des misérables considérations de Near, en comparaison des mérites de la mandragore sur les démons du cinquième cercle. Il farfouilla à ses pieds pour sortir des sacs deux ordinateurs portables et des disquettes, qu'il partagea entre son frère et lui.

Lucian hésita au moment de mettre en marche l'ordinateur. Le souvenir du Death File était encore vif. Il se rassura en se rappelant les paroles de Near : le fichier était à part, sans doute dans un coffre blindé qui voyageait avec eux. En revanche, Natasha avait le sien. Il l'observa taper de loin, avec une inquiétude renouvelée. Le sentant tendu, Elio lui prit brièvement la main, caressant sa peau du pouce avant de le relâcher en un dernier effleurement discret. Il oublia un peu ses angoisses. Near n'aurait pas pris un tel risque inconsidérément. La jeune fille ne tuerait personne.

Il ne parvint pas à effacer tout à fait, pourtant, l'idée que L était faillible, lui-aussi.

La fêlure dans son esprit poursuivait son chemin.

« - Tout à fait passionnant, marmonna sarcastiquement Elio en découvrant le contenu de la première disquette. Une biographie de Franz Levy. Wouahou. J'en frémis d'excitation, Lou. Les vieux tas du genre de Roger m'ont toujours tout émoustillé. »

Lucian rit en silence au mot « vieux tas ». El' n'avait aucun respect pour la mémoire du pauvre directeur, et bizarrement, cela le détendit au lieu de raviver ses interrogations. Elio tapait avec deux doigts seulement, une lenteur exaspérante et des gestes exagérés qui faisaient osciller ses épis de cheveux noirs autour de son visage blême. A chaque touche pressée, l'ordinateur tremblait. Sans doute pour agacer Near. Avec un brin de malice, Lucian se dit qu'après tout, Near avait demandé qu'ils fassent des recherches par rapport à l'enquête, mais il n'avait pas précisé dans quelles conditions. Du moment qu'ils étaient efficaces, pourquoi ne pas entrecouper ça de délires et de mimiques faussement inspirées ?

Il entra la première disquette, se crispa en la sentant cliqueter et vrombir pour se mettre en marche. Mais son contenu était parfaitement inoffensif, composé de fichier textes et images. En tête du premier document était inscrit un rappel de la part de Near : « Rechercher avant tout des actions qui auraient pu lui créer des ennemis, des choix politiques controversés, des relations importantes… Tout ce qui aurait pu le conduire à être assassiné. » Sa bouche se tordit alors qu'il lisait le mot, qu'il surligna avec sa souris sans y penser. « Assassiné ». Non. C'était un mot trop violent pour lui qui avait utilisé le Death File. Cela le ramenait à sa culpabilité. Disons, « tué », c'était plus propre.

Elio tourna un peu la tête. Son regard d'encre se posa sur le visage de son frère. De nouveau, les yeux de Lou étaient durs et étrangers, son visage fermé. Il observa le mouvement de ses mains sur le clavier, exagéré, comme lorsqu'il avait tapé le nom d'Alike Anderson. Mais Lucian ne cherchait pas à faire rire son frère, et ne se rendait peut-être même pas compte de son attitude. Il avait l'air absent en corrigeant le mot, remplaçant « Assassiné » par « tué ». Il le rectifia une nouvelle fois presque aussitôt. Ses doigts voletèrent en direction des touches, pour former les premières lettres d'un mot. Il les effaça avant de l'avoir achevé, secouant la tête et fronçant les sourcils, semblant sortir d'une transe profonde. Elio devina ce qu'il avait voulu écrire. Un frisson parcourut son dos voûté. Il amena sa main à sa bouche, y enfourna son pouce. Ces premières lettres.

« Elimin… »

Eliminé.

Puis Lucian remplaça de nouveau le mot par « Tué », et ses grands yeux reprirent leur teinte douce et chaleureuse, un peu ennuyée.

« - On commence par quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il, fixant l'écran.

- On cherche chacun de notre côté et on prévient l'autre si on déniche quelque chose ?

- Très bien. »

Elio plongea la main dans la poche de son jean froissé, le même que la veille, pour en retirer son ruban. Il l'entortilla autour de son poignet et conduisit entre ses lèvres l'extrémité effilochée, qu'il mordilla. Lucian, de son côté, avait sorti une plume et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts, contre son nez. De temps en temps, il repoussait sa frange de son front, mais rien d'autre ne venait interrompre le glissement de ses yeux, d'un mot à l'autre, d'une phrase à l'autre, traquant le plus petit indice. C'était un des exercices régulièrement donnés par la Wammy's House, rechercher les zones obscures dans la vie de quelqu'un afin de dénicher les motivations d'un meurtre. Ils en avaient l'habitude. Lucian parvenait, après des années de pratique, à surmonter son ennui pour prêter attention aux plus petits détails, ne serait-ce que le village sans histoire où le suspect, ou le tué, avait vécu son enfance.

Malgré la réflexion d'Elio sur les vieux tas, Franz Levy avait eu une vie très mouvementée, et qui changeait agréablement des quotidiens monotones donnés aux examens. Il était né en Allemagne en 1934, dans une famille aisée de tradition juive. Aux premiers signes de la montée au pouvoir d'Hitler, ses parents, ses deux sœurs aînées et lui-même s'étaient réfugiés en Angleterre. Lorsque les hostilités avaient éclaté, Franz avait six ans. Son père, qui avait perdu un œil à la Première Guerre Mondiale et souffrait d'infections régulières, n'avait pas été appelé à faire son service militaire. Une enfance plutôt douce donc, malgré le contexte historique, passée à la campagne, loin des bombes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux membres de sa famille, dont les profils étaient détaillés dans un fichier parallèle. Ses deux sœurs étaient mortes, ainsi que leurs parents. Pas besoin de chercher de ce côté-là. En revanche, Franz avait partagé une grande inimitié avec Aleksander Zimmer, l'époux de sa plus jeune sœur, Rachel. Et ledit Aleksander était toujours vivant. Il surligna l'information.

Franz était resté en Angleterre après la signature de l'armistice. Il avait fait ses études à Oxford, où il avait rencontré plusieurs camarades qui allaient devenir ses collègues et des amis de longue date. L'un d'eux, Christensen A., allait fonder avec lui plusieurs musées et mener des expéditions archéologiques. Franz était devenu historien, très vite reconnu par ses pairs comme l'un des meilleurs. Il avait longtemps étudié la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, les camps de concentration et avait aidé à mettre au jour énormément de victimes et de documents dissimulés par les Allemands, conduisant d'anciens nazis en prison ou à l'échafaud. Il surligna de nouveau la phrase. Il avait dû se faire des ennemis, dans les familles desdits nazis. Vers une trentaine d'années, Levy avait changé de sujet principal. Il avait oscillé entre études de l'Antiquité, avait mis plusieurs sites archéologiques au jour en Egypte, puis s'était penché sur les religions païennes, était revenu à l'histoire des Hébreux, pour finalement devenir généalogiste renommé.

Ses découvertes étaient nombreuses, et il avait voyagé dans le monde entier. Il devait surtout sa célébrité à sa découverte d'un grand bâtiment en Allemagne, extrêmement bien conservé, et qui contenait des objets historiques amassés depuis des temps immémoriaux. Certains d'entre eux avaient remis en cause des doctrines scientifiques quant à l'apparition de l'homme sur la Terre, car bien antérieurs aux dates avancées. L'ouverture des lieux au public s'était faite avec l'aide du même Christensen A. dont il était fait mention plus tôt.

Franz avait eu une fille, Heide Levy, avec une femme nommée Sofia Morwenhan. Une Anglaise rencontrée durant un de ses nombreux séjours en Angleterre, où il revenait régulièrement. Vers la fin de sa vie, il s'était installé dans une grande propriété à Berlin, mais ne cessait de voyager sur les sites de ses découvertes. Son épouse était morte l'année passée, chez elle, lors d'un des rares moments où il n'était pas en déplacement. Etait-il possible que ces absences aient éveillé de la rancœur chez sa fille ? Le plus souvent, les affaires de meurtres étaient des affaires de famille. Et Heide, selon Near, n'avait pas voulu qu'on visite la maison, ce qui portait les soupçons sur elle.

Le dossier suivant contenait surtout des photographies de Franz à tous les âges. Lucian cliqua sur la première page, découvrant une photographie en noir et blanc où un petit garçon édenté, les cheveux clairs et vêtu à la mode de l'époque, souriait, perché sur le bord d'une carriole remplie de paille. La légende titrait « ANGLETERRE. FRANZ LEVY (7 ANS), GRANGE DE LA MAISON FAMILIALE. »

La suivante était encore en noir et blanc. Il était adolescent cette fois-ci, les mains dans les poches et l'air décontracté, posant devant un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une cathédrale. Lucian reconnut Franz avant de lire la légende, grâce à ses cheveux clairs. Il devait avoir quinze ou seize ans, des boutons sur le nez mais l'air heureux.

« OXFORD. FRANZ LEVY (SEIZE ANS). »

Quelques autres photographies le représentaient debout, devant trois pyramides se découpant en noir sur le ciel clair, ou coupant le ruban d'une inauguration. L'une mettait en scène Heide, les lèvres pincées, les cheveux noirs en chignon, dans une robe belle mais démodée. Elle avait un air de vieille fille, songea-t-il distraitement, passant rapidement sur les photographies découpées dans les journaux.

Il lut en revanche avec attention la suite des documents concernant Levy. Ceux-ci parlaient de vols dans divers tombeaux ou musées qu'il avait découvert. Particulièrement sur le lieu de cette découverte en Allemagne. Dans une interview, l'historien se disait choqué et prêt à tout pour retrouver les coupables responsables de ces dégradations. Il surligna la page en entier.

Lucian examina les disquettes suivantes avec soin, mais toutes répétaient à peu près les mêmes choses, sous forme de témoignages de ses proches. Le plus intéressant, car celui en révélant le plus, était celui d'Aleksander, le fameux beau-frère hargneux. Aleksander décrivait Franz comme extrêmement égoïste, imbu de lui-même, ne pensant guère à sa famille et obnubilé par ses découvertes. Un portrait peu flatteur en totale contradiction avec tous les autres. Aleksander n'était pas à Berlin au moment de la mort, mais en compagnie de ses petits-enfants, qu'il gardait pour l'après-midi. Un alibi, mais qui avait des failles : l'action d'écrire le nom de Franz Levy avec un Death Object prenait une fraction de seconde, ne nécéssitait pas de proximité et était difficile à remarquer. Surtout par des enfants. Mais comme Levy n'était pas un criminel, la police s'était contentée de vaguement interroger ses proches, sans vraiment penser à Kira.

Beaucoup de témoignages d'affection et de condoléances avaient été envoyés à Heide Levy. La plupart étaient de la part de ses collègues ou d'autres historiens. Ils regrettaient « sa persévérance et sa perspicacité », ses « qualités humaines » et le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de publier son livre, un manuscrit dont le titre de travail était _Même eux ne savent pas_ et qui, selon les informations que Franz leur livrait au compte-gouttes, promettait de révolutionner la discipline. Ce livre était aussi évoqué dans les six dernières conférences de Franz, à la fin desquelles il citait l'étonnement des scientifiques suite à sa découverte en Allemagne (« _Toujours cet endroit_ », songea Lucian), et promettait qu'ils seraient bien plus stupéfaits encore à la parution de son œuvre. Il en faisait aussi mention régulièrement dans des articles de la revue historique _Memoriam_, et de nombreux confrères attendaient sa parution. Heide Levy, interrogée après la mort de son père sur ledit manuscrit, avait déclaré qu'elle prendrait une décision le concernant uniquement au terme d'une longue réflexion.

Plongé dans ses recherches, Lucian se laissait peu à peu emporter par sa lecture, et en oubliait complètement ce qui l'entourait. Il visionnait à toute vitesse ses conférences, dévorait ses articles dans les revues, surlignait à tour de bras les informations qui ne cessaient de revenir, et les noms de ses proches. Plus il avançait, plus il lui semblait les connaître comme s'il les avait côtoyés, plus il déchiffrait leurs mimiques, leurs sentiments, leurs rancunes dissimulées et les liens biaisés de pouvoir ou de famille. Les disquettes se succédaient dans le lecteur de CD, et Lucian ne prêtait plus guère attention au temps qui filait. A quelques mètres, et pourtant une infinie distance, Natasha et Gray discutaient à voix basse. Mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance. La plume avait retrouvé le chemin de son visage et tournait, obstinément, indéfiniment.

Le tout dernier document était l'un des plus intéressants, pas grâce aux informations qu'il délivrait, mais plutôt grâce à ce qu'il omettait. Le testament de Franz. La majorité de ses biens et une bonne part de sa fortune revenaient à sa fille. Suivait une somme confortable adressée à ses petites-nièces, les petites-filles de sa sœur Rachel. Son autre sœur, Liesel, n'avait pas eu d'enfants. Il retrouva encore cité Christensen A., à qui il confiait la direction de tous les sites découverts et la continuation des expéditions diverses. Il y avait aussi un certain G. Danleepee, dont il lisait le nom pour la première fois, à qui il léguait des objets jamais exposés au public, principalement de vieilles lames ou des épées moyenâgeuses. Preuve d'une certaine mesquinerie, où d'une antipathie incessante, il n'avait cédé à Aleksander Zimmer, son beau-frère, qu'une horloge de grand-mère « indiquant midi pour l'éternité, afin de justifier ses accès débordants de gourmandise. » Lucian eut envie de ricaner. Aleksander avait en effet une bedaine assez impressionnante, d'après les photographies. Oui, tout cela était intéressant et révélateur. Il relut soigneusement la totalité du testament, extrêmement détaillé. Sourit.

Le fameux livre dont il ne cessait de parler afin de faire croisser l'attente, _Même eux ne savent pas_, n'était jamais mentionné.

Il actionna la molette de la souris, et se rendit compte avec un petit choc qu'il n'y avait plus rien à lire. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'extérieur, par le hublot, et ne distingua qu'une nuit noire. Les lampes s'étaient allumées entre temps à l'intérieur, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passé. Elio se frotta les yeux.

« - Alors ? Bailla-t-il, sans mettre une main devant sa bouche.

- Plein de choses intéressantes, conclut Lucian avec satisfaction. J'ai plusieurs pistes. Et toi ?

- Egalement. Qui commence ? »

Lucian tendit ses bras et les fit craquer, engourdi.

« - Comme tu veux. »

Elio s'ébroua, releva ses jambes contre lui et porta son pouce à sa bouche. Cependant, il ne le mordit pas, mais se contenta de le suçoter, son index se recourbant autour de son nez de manière enfantine. Lucian fut partagé entre l'envie de lui dire que cela ne se faisait pas, qu'il n'avait plus l'âge, et le regain de tendresse que lui inspirait toujours l'attitude décalée de son frère. Finalement, il ne dit rien. Il y avait du monde, et cela suffisait pour le bloquer. Ni gronderies, ni câlins, il resta raide dans son siège.

« - Et bien, je me suis retrouvé avec les interrogatoires de la police et des descriptifs interminables de ses découvertes, zozota Elio. L'interrogatoire d'Heide Levy était assez intriguant. Il y avait une vidéo, plus intéressante que la retranscription écrite. Elle paraissait très crispée et lâchait les informations tantôt du bout des lèvres, tantôt de manière très précise. Elle a été d'un grand luxe de détails sur les jours qui ont précédé la mort. Son père était pour une fois à Berlin, donc ils ont profité de ce moment pour aller se balader ensemble, et patati et patata. »

Elio avait une manière bien à lui de résumer ses trouvailles, particulièrement ce qui l'ennuyait.

« - Lorsqu'on lui a demandé où elle était à la date où son père était mort, elle a répondu qu'elle était chez elle, en compagnie de deux ses amies (qui ont confirmé). Elle a bien insisté dessus, comme pour donner un alibi. Par contre, après avoir décrit chaque magasin où ils se sont rendus d'une manière proche du lyrisme, plus rien. Elle raconte que le lendemain, apparemment sans raison, il a été pris de panique, et qu'il a appelé son notaire en catastrophe. Point, à la ligne. Les flics ont été obligés de lui tirer les vers du nez un à un. Ils ont réussi à apprendre qu'il avait soudain tenu à rédiger son testament alors qu'il ne s'en était pas inquiété auparavant, malgré son âge. Puis qu'il avait été pris d'une certaine frénésie, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait passé de nombreux coups de fils, Heide ne sait pas à qui. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est que lesdites amies qui étaient avec Heide le jour de la mort de Franz, et qui ont leurs habitudes bien réglées, se trouvaient là également. Elles ont été un peu plus prolixes et ont décrit une vraie querelle entre Franz et sa fille, dont elles n'ont entendu que des bribes, et des éclats de voix pendant qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre et téléphonait. De vraies commères toutes excitées à l'idée d'une affaire un peu louche. »

Il se tut un instant, farfouilla dans une de ses poches et en tira un caramel écrasé qu'il fourra dans sa bouche, sans déloger son pouce, mastiquant et suçotant à la fois.

« - La police a vérifié les coups de fils : vingt-six, tantôt de quelques minutes, tantôt d'une heure ou plus, étaient adressés à un ou une inconnue. Impossible de remonter jusqu'au numéro. Puis Levy a téléphoné au gérant du musée qu'il a près de Berlin, monsieur Newberry, pendant quelques secondes. Le correspondant n'a pas eu le temps de décrocher. Levy a enlevé la prise du téléphone et filé jusqu'au musée. C'est en rentrant qu'il a eu une crise cardiaque au volant. La voiture a fait un tonneau. Les policiers ont poussé un peu les interrogatoires, parce qu'une crise cardiaque, ça paraît toujours suspect. Mais comme aucun soupçon ne pesait sur Levy concernant un crime quelconque, ils ont repoussé l'éventualité que Kira soit impliqué. Dans l'incapacité de contacter la personne qu'avait appelée Franz, et sans indice vraiment consistant de la part d'Heide et des commères, ils ont cessé l'investigation.

« Concernant son beau-frère, Aleksander, les interrogatoires ont été pour le moins épiques. Il n'a pas tari d'horreurs sur le compte de Franz, à tel point que les policiers se sont dit que ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui l'avait tué, si meurtre il y avait eu. Aleksander s'est installé en France pour rester avec sa fille et ses petites-nièces, à Strasbourg. Il gardait les fillettes au moment du meurtre, pendant que leurs parents faisaient les courses. Ça ne prouve pas son innocence : pour écrire un nom, il ne faut que quelques secondes. Mais il était tellement virulent que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il y soit pour quelque chose. De plus, son éloignement joue en sa faveur. Ils ne se voyaient plus depuis des années, et on n'a trouvé aucun contact récent entre eux deux, téléphonique ou autre. Rien qui explique la nervosité de Levy ces derniers jours.

« J'ai aussi noté Igor, c'est le deuxième enfant d'Aleksander. Ce dernier a divorcé d'un premier mariage pour épouser Rachel. Franz a beaucoup désapprouvé, et c'est en partie pour ça qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. D'ailleurs, il était aussi brouillé avec sa sœur. Igor a dû entendre des tas de saletés sur Franz Levy, dans sa famille. Et… Il était à Winchester au moment des faits, et y était toujours pendant l'incendie de la Wammy's House. »

Lucian frissonna.

« - Ce qui fait que je ne le mets pas plus haut dans la liste, c'est qu'il n'a jamais vu Franz Levy. Ses parents ont catégoriquement refusé. Et on est aussi sûrs qu'il n'a pas eu de contacts avec lui les jours précédant la mort. Il logeait dans un hôtel pas loin de la cathédrale, et les réceptionnistes n'ont pas signalé de coups de fil. Les policiers ont retrouvé trace sur son portable de coups de fil à ses parents, c'est tout. Aucune lettre de lui non-plus. Selon les réceptionnistes, il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre entre le onze, date de son arrivée, et le quatorze juin. Ils précisent qu'ils peuvent se tromper, mais que la probabilité est faible. Le quatorze au soir, il est reparti en Allemagne, avec sa famille, à la mort de Franz. Pendant les interrogatoires, il était abattu, étrangement absent, les yeux très cernés.

« Quant à G. Danleepee, le dernier sur la liste, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir grand lien avec Franz Levy. C'est le majordome de sa fille. Il ne voyait pas souvent Franz, vu sa constante absence. Les jours où Franz a manifesté ce comportement étrange, il était en congé, un voyage à Moscou. Il a gardé les billets d'aller-retour, mais personne ne peut confirmer ses activités. Il semble avoir beaucoup d'affection pour sa patronne. Les deux commères ont caqueté dessus en le traitant de gigolo, parce qu'il a vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans alors qu'Heide approche des cinquante. On n'a pas d'interrogatoire vidéo, pour celui-là. C'est le seul avec Christensen A, et ça me chiffonne. Dernier truc, les rapports ne mentionnent pas une partie de son nom, encore comme Christensen A. »

Lucian hocha la tête. Ça recoupait assez bien ce que lui-même avait trouvé. Elio se tut, interrogateur, tournant son pouce dans sa bouche. Lucian prit une inspiration et résuma ses propres découvertes :

« - Sur la liste des suspects, j'ai mis en priorité sa fille. Elle a un comportement qui prête à suspicion. Refus de laisser la police fouiller la propriété. Détails abondants sur ses activités avec son père avant la mort, d'une manière qui laisse penser qu'elle veut se disculper, mais pas du tout à propos du dernier jour, où il était si nerveux. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle ne donne d'informations dessus que lorsque quelqu'un d'autre est impliqué, comme le notaire ou ses amies, pour ne pas paraître cacher quelque chose. Cerise sur le gâteau, le testament la favorise très largement. Bien sûr, ça se justifie, elle est sa fille. Mais comme Franz n'avait pas rédigé ses volontés avant, elle craignait peut-être qu'il ne meure sans lui avoir donné sa part du gâteau ? Ou elle voulait quelque chose de précis, et rapidement ? On a le mobile du crime, dans ce cas.

« Ensuite, j'envisage certains de ses « collègues ». Rudi Frizenwald et George Blow, qui n'ont jamais caché leur jalousie. Frizenwald est un scientifique, qui a émis une théorie sur les premières civilisations humaines en Afrique. Lorsque Levy a fait sa découverte (le site archéologique en Allemagne), il s'est retrouvé ridicule, son hypothèse décalée de plusieurs centaines d'années. Blow était avec Levy à Oxford, mais ça n'a jamais été la grande amitié. Il est directeur d'une revue concurrente de _Memoriam_, je ne sais plus le nom. Un rapport de la police le soupçonne d'être auteur des vols dans les sépultures et le bâtiment découverts par Levy. Frizenwald et Blow étaient à Berlin au moment des faits, et ont rencontré Levy dans les jours qui ont précédé la mort, dans une sorte de réunion entre historiens. Apparemment, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Selon les témoins, ils se sont criés dessus.

« Juste en-dessous, je place Christensen A., et Igor Zimmer. Le directeur du musée obtient avec le testament les droits sur les découvertes de Levy. Il est très secret et on ne sait pas où il était au moment des faits. Peut-être est-ce lui qu'il a appelé, qui sait ? Le manque d'informations est intéressant. Quant au fils d'Aleksander, il me paraît suspect. J'ai un extrait de son interrogatoire dans mes disquettes, et il est plutôt incohérent. Il dit qu'il est parti à Winchester pour sa santé, aller à la campagne et respirer, mais il est resté enfermé à l'hôtel. Plutôt bizarre pour quelqu'un parti pour sa santé.

« Encore après, j'envisage la liste des anciens nazis, et de leur famille. Il en a traqué pas mal pour les trainer devant la justice. Peut-être a-t-il reçu des menaces, et que c'est ça qui l'a paniqué. La police ne les a pas encore interrogés pour l'instant. Les concernés sont une vingtaine, j'ai la liste là.

« Puis je mets le majordome (et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, _oui_, les crimes sont souvent commis par les majordomes dans les vieux films, mais ça ne veut _rien dire,_ El' !). Je trouve étonnant qu'il reçoive des objets de sa collection privée, assez précieux de surcroit, alors qu'il ne voyait quasiment jamais. Et tu soulignes son affection pour Heide. Peut-être aurait-il eu envie de venger sa maîtresse, si souvent délaissée par son père ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose, dont il mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler :

« - Ah oui, et il y a le bouquin. »

Elio hocha la tête, le regard vitreux.

« - Oui, j'ai lu aussi plein de trucs sur ce projet de bouquin. _Même eux ne savent pas_, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Il n'est pas mentionné dans le testament de Levy, alors qu'il ne cessait d'en parler dans ses articles, dans ses conférences, et avec ses amis. Tous se sont empressés de demander ce qu'il était advenu du manuscrit, donc ça devait être important pour Franz. Sa fille est restée très évasive sur le sujet. C'est aussi pour ça que je soupçonne Rudi Frizenwald et George Blow. Peut-être ont-ils tenté d'obtenir le livre, de lui faire du chantage ? Franz avait fait référence explicitement aux scientifiques dont les théories avaient été détruites par ses découvertes, et avait dit que le livre allait avoir encore plus d'impact. C'était clairement une moquerie à destination de Frizenwald. Celui-ci n'aurait certainement pas eu intérêt à ce que le livre paraisse, pour voir partir en fumée d'autres de ses assomptions. Quant à Blow, Franz Levy lui faisait de l'ombre. Il lui a probablement déjà volé des objets historiques. Ça ne serait qu'une récidive. »

Elio réfléchit un moment, enleva son doigt de sa bouche avec un bruit de succion et tapa dans le moteur de recherche de son frère (là, Lucian protesta : il mettait de la bave sur les touches de l'ordinateur !) : **« Même eux ne savent pas, Franz Levy »**. L'ordinateur afficha un nombre impressionnant de réponses. Apparemment, un gros éditeur avait déjà accepté de le publier, avant même d'en avoir lu un seul mot. Dans plusieurs déclarations, Franz Levy se vantait du bruit que l'affaire allait faire. Sur le site de la revue concurrente à la sienne, Blow écrivait une critique extrêmement négative d'un ouvrage déjà publié par Franz, _Aton et Yahvé_. Il tournait en dérision sa théorie selon laquelle la religion juive aurait trouvé ses racines dans le culte monothéiste qu'Akhenaton avait tenté d'instaurer en Egypte. Il concluait avec mépris que les ouvrages de Franz n'étaient pas à prendre au sérieux, tout juste du niveau d'un banal étudiant. Certains propos de Frizenwald, rapportés par la presse, recoupaient les siens.

Elio tapota de son index sur la souris, sans cliquer. Elle était à présent poisseuse de salive.

« - Bingo, siffla-t-il. Ils étaient vraiment paniqués par l'idée que ce bouquin allait paraître. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient un lien avec tout ça, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas mentionné dans le testament. Maintenant… Le coupable peut être quelqu'un de la liste, ou une personne qui n'a pris contact que récemment avec Levy et qu'on n'a pas répertoriée… A moins qu'ils ne soient tous complices. C'est possible aussi. Il était admiré, mais pas très aimé. Les griefs étaient nombreux contre lui. Je me demande… »

Cette fois, ce fut à Lucian de tressaillir. A lui de sentir quelque chose de différent chez son jumeau, dont il connaissait par cœur toutes les manies. Le regard d'Elio avait changé. Plus sombre, plus froid. Il s'était redressé, tout en gardant les épaules rentrées. Il émanait de lui une sorte de sauvagerie, une puissance et une férocité adulte qui lui collèrent la chair de poule. Ses membres agiles, dessinés sous le tissu, ne semblaient plus faibles ou maigres, plus ceux d'un garçon qui entrait dans l'adolescence. Son propre corps se tendit, instinctivement, livrant une réponse toute préparée à l'attitude inquisitrice de El'.

_« Il se doute de quelque chose… Jouer la comédie… » _Songea-t-il, dans une sorte de brouillard.

« - Bon, je vais aux toilettes ! »

Lucian arrondit les yeux, interloqué. Il en oublia même son étrange réaction. Elio s'était levé d'un bond, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches et parfaitement naturel.

« - Aux toilettes ?

- Ben oui ! (Il haussa les épaules) Faire caca, ça m'aide toujours à réfléchir. »

Sur ce, il planta un bisou mouillé sur la joue de Lucian et s'enfuit en courant, poursuivi par les protestations suraigües de son frère (« El' ! On ne parle pas comme ça devant tout le monde ! Et on avait dit pas de bave intempestive ! »). Lucian entendit un rire étouffé alors qu'Elio disparaissait dans la cabine. Il s'enfonça dans son siège en levant les yeux au ciel. Un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, il frotta sa joue humide, mais sans réellement chercher à la sécher. Ça sentait la fraise. Et l'odeur d'Elio. Ce qu'il aurait trouvé désagréable chez quelqu'un d'autre était juste intime avec lui.

Il prit sur ses genoux l'ordinateur de son frère pour jeter un œil à ses documents. Un paquet de marshmallows soigneusement planqué entre le dossier et l'accoudoir tomba, vide bien sûr. Et Elio n'était absolument pas en train de travailler au moment où lui-même avait relevé la tête de ses fichiers. Une page internet était ouverte, avec l'enregistrement d'une émission de variété qui passait tous les jours en début de soirée. Un show stupide avec des paillettes roses, une mascotte en forme de marmotte et une présentatrice au grand sourire colgate. Il la regarda s'agiter un instant sous les rires préenregistrés, puis ferma la fenêtre en soupirant. Il ne comprendrait jamais les goûts d'Elio.

Il profita de la pause pour détailler son entourage. Naomi dormait, appuyée contre le hublot, ses cheveux sombres détachés autour de son visage. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, elle n'offrait pas au monde une expression détendue lorsqu'elle s'assoupissait. Elle avait encore l'air de souffrir, ou de réfléchir, sourcils froncés et muscles contractés. Un plateau-repas était posé sur le siège à côté d'elle, contenant encore des miettes et des reliefs de poisson. Il n'avait pas entendu la femme, Mei Kayerts, passer pour distribuer à manger. Lucian sentit son propre estomac gargouiller et se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû demander à être servi, lui-aussi.

Near s'était vautré sans pudeur en plein milieu de l'allée, le bras tendu pour maintenir son avion en plastique au-dessus du sol. Il lui faisait sûrement traverser des turbulences, vu les saccades qu'il lui administrait, et les petits bruitages qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, prêt à jouer tout le temps qu'on ne le dérangeait pas. Lucian se secoua, pour ne pas se laisser attendrir. Near leur laissait faire tout le travail alors qu'il s'amusait.

Il se rendit compte que Kagami n'était toujours pas rentré. Ni Ryûk. Download surveillait avec amusement Gray et Natasha. Ceux-ci, juste devant lui, étaient en plein milieu d'une conversation animée. Ils avaient chacun un plateau-repas sur les genoux. Celui de Natasha débordait de nourriture. En revanche, l'assiette de Gray se vidait à une vitesse si hallucinante que Lucian ne put retenir une petite exclamation choquée.

« - …manges vraiment comme un porc, regarde-moi ça ! Le taquinait Natasha, guillerette. On dirait un ogre ! Même Luche est d'accord. »

Gray manqua s'étouffer en se retournant vers lui, et piqua un fard en voyant sa tête ébahie.

« - 'Suis 'ésolé, articula-t-il avec peine entre deux bouchées gargantuesques. 'Ai pas 'angé 'epuis 'resque 'eux 'ours.

- Il est désolé, il n'a pas mangé depuis presque deux jours, traduisit Natasha, ses doigts pianotant sur l'accoudoir. N'empêche que c'est impressionnant, non ? Les quantités qu'il enfourne. »

Elle s'adressait directement à lui. Ses yeux pervenche passèrent de l'amusement à l'intérêt le plus extrême. Deux fentes bleues sournoises, précises, presque assassines. Elle cherchait à le tester. Lucian lui renvoya son regard sans ciller, répondant avec le plus grand calme et s'octroyant même le luxe d'un sourire :

« - Je ne suis pas très objectif dans le domaine. Je vois Elio se goinfrer tous les jours, donc pour moi, c'est devenu le mode normal de restauration.

- J'AI ENTENDU, FAUX-JETON ! Cria la voix d'Elio depuis les toilettes, outragée à l'excès. Alors comme ça, on parle de moi dans mon dos ! Judas ! Quelle ignoble trahison ! Plus jamais je ne te ferai confiance !

- Elio, occupe-toi de ton caca. Qui, si j'en juge les marshmallows que tu m'as cachés, doit sortir en petits cubes. »

C'était sorti tout seul, du tac au tac, par habitude. Ils parlaient de tout avec son frère, sans complexe. Il avait oublié un instant que d'autres étaient là pour les entendre. Natasha, saisie, écarquilla les yeux. Gray se figea, baguettes à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, une pâte vacillant dans le vide. Near arrêta son avion, avec une expression surprise. Pour une fois, ce fut à Lucian de rosir, crispé et indécis. Finalement, un grand éclat de rire de Download déclencha celui des autres. Natasha riait aux larmes. Near amena son doigt entortiller une boucle blanche, et laissa un sourire immense, effrayant, gagner son visage. Gray était le seul à ne pas avoir réagi. Il avait reposé la nourriture et regardait les joues de Lucian chauffer, son regard s'embuer de confusion. Son visage exprimait une douceur et une compréhension extrêmes. Il s'imaginait sans doute à sa place.

« - Dîtes, fit-il en haussant la voix de manière à couvrir l'hilarité des autres, est-ce que vous sauriez par hasard ce que j'ai dans mon assiette ? Parce que depuis tout à l'heure, je mange, je mange, mais je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce que j'avale. »

Download se mit à jongler d'une seule main et Near se rassit pour jeter un œil au plateau de Gray. Lucian se laissa glisser dans son siège en soufflant tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Il articula un merci silencieux, retrouvant peu à peu contenance. Gray inclina la tête avec un faible sourire, et s'écarta pour laisser le plat être inspecté (non sans prendre une nouvelle bouchée au passage). Lucian l'examina aussi, avec curiosité. Gray mangeait avec des baguettes, quelque chose qui ressemblait à des tentacules imprégnées d'une sauce entre le rouge et l'orange. Il maniait bien ses couverts, les doigts à la bonne place. Lucian le savait car il aimait la cuisine asiatique (qu'il avait découverte le jour où Elio avait fait une énième blague à Roger en commandant chinois pour tout l'orphelinat). Il était lui-même assez habile avec des baguettes, comme si sa main y était habituée. Pourtant il avait été élevé dans la plus pure tradition anglaise, et ne jurait que par la formule « œufs-au-bacon-et-thé-à-cinq-heures-_please _», comme l'avait appelée Elio. Des plats aussi éloignés de sa culture auraient dû le rebuter. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il aimait ces saveurs douces-amères.

Il se demanda quelles étaient les origines de Gray. Misora, ça sonnait japonais, non ? Ses yeux bridés, ses cheveux noirs et son teint allaient dans ce sens, mais il avait aussi quelque chose d'européen, dans les yeux gris-bleus et le nez. Et il parlait un anglais impeccable, quoique avec un accent typiquement américain qu'il trouvait un peu vulgaire.

« - Ça m'a tout l'air d'être du calmar, déduisit Natasha en louchant dessus.

- A moi aussi, fit Download, reniflant le fumet épicé qui s'en dégageait. C'est bien autre chose que la bouffe prémâchée-sous-vide des compagnies aériennes ! Ici au moins, tu es sûr que la bestiole est morte.

- Vous avez bien sûr, en tant que Shinigami, une grande expérience des voyages en avion. » Intervint Near d'un ton cassant.

Il sembla à Lucian que la sacoche synthétique de Download remuait légèrement, mais le dieu posa sa main dessus et haussa les épaules, continuant de jongler.

« - Si Kagami était là, il aurait répondu quelque chose au sujet du fric qu'on pourrait se faire en proposant des trajets entre la Terre et le monde des morts. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai déjà vu ce que bouffaient les gens dans les aéroports. J'ai regardé les humains depuis chez moi. J'ai fait un tour dans l'avion avant que vous n'enleviez Natasha, et j'ai constaté par moi-même que c'était aussi immonde que les pommes desséchées de chez nous. Des tentacules macérant dans une sauce alien. »

Near ne se laissa pas démonter.

« - Nourriture japonaise, évidement ? Vous avez dû voir cela souvent, en effet, sur une ligne entre Los Angeles et New-York. »

Les circuits dans les yeux de Download grésillèrent brièvement, et plusieurs diodes rouges s'allumèrent sur son corps.

« - Dis-moi, Near, tu tiens à ta petite tête de coton-tige ? Parce que là, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu cherches le suicide, à me parler comme ça.

- Au fait, s'empressa d'intervenir Lucian pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère, tu es japonais, Gray ? »

Le jeune homme parut déconcerté, puis comprit ce qu'il cherchait à faire et dit :

« - Oh, euh… Non. Maman est japonaise, mais elle s'est installée très jeune en Amérique, pour ses études. Je suis né à Los Angeles. Elle m'a beaucoup raconté de trucs sur son pays. Je parle un tout petit peu la langue, histoire d'échanger avec mes grands-parents quand ils téléphonent. Ils connaissent trois mots d'anglais.

- Ah, sourit Lucian, dans ce cas, tu vas plaire à Elio. Il est passionné par tout ce qui touche au Japon, des légendes aux mangas.

- QUI PARLE JAPONAIS ICI ? » Claironna aussitôt son frère, joyeux.

Lucian se mordit les lèvres, pour ne pas imiter Gray qui avait pouffé. Natasha l'observait avec plus d'indulgence. Elle semblait considérer Lucian comme correct. Il se demanda si c'était grâce à son interruption de Download, ou parce qu'il s'entendait avec son ami.

« - Je vais retourner bosser, les gars, fit-elle en tapotant le bras de Gray d'un geste familier avant de se lever. J'ai déniché deux ou trois trucs intéressants planqués tout au fond du Death File. Bravo Download, ça, c'est de la technologie. »

Le dieu de la mort eut un sourire de dents d'aciers, semblant flatté par le compliment.

« - J'y ai passé pas mal de temps, c'est sympa de reconnaître mes efforts. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Mon cher Roi m'a interdit.

- Pas de soucis. C'est plus drôle comme ça. »

Lucian tiqua. Gray cessa un instant d'enfourner son repas, interloqué par sa phrase. « Drôle ». Ça n'était sûrement pas l'adjectif qu'il aurait utilisé. Lucian, lui, trouvait cela très révélateur. « Drôle », ça sonnait comme « intéressant ». Et « intéressant », cela chassait l'ennui. Natasha s'éloigna pour retrouver écran et écouteurs, attachant rapidement ses cheveux secs et emmêlés. Lucian la vit de profil un instant alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Elle souriait. Le sourire de Near lorsqu'il jouait. D'Elio lorsqu'il touchait juste. De lui-même lorsqu'il gagnait. De Carlie lorsqu'elle jubilait.

Sourire du jeu.

« - Et Kagami, il est où ? » Demanda Lucian à Gray au bout d'un moment, à moitié hypnotisé par le mouvement incessant des baguettes à sa bouche.

Gray avala avec difficulté.

« - Il est sorti voler. Il dit qu'il s'entraîne, pour un concours avec Ryûk. Le plus beau plongeon de l'aile de l'avion. »

Il sourit rêveusement à l'idée.

« - Tu aimes ça, hein ? L'apesanteur, l'avion… Suggéra Lucian.

- Oh oui. Ça me fait un peu cette sensation lorsque j'ai gym. Quand je suis en l'air, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place. »

Il considéra son assiette avec embarras, ses baguettes triturant le fond du plat.

« - Pardon, c'était un peu cucul-la-praline, murmura-t-il.

- Un peu, admit Lucian en souriant. Mais ça ne peut pas être pire que ma réflexion sur le caca d'Elio.

- QUE J'AI TOUJOURS EN TÊTE ! Rappela Elio, s'époumonant depuis les cabinets. QUAND JE REVIENDRAI, ÇA VA BARDER, LOU ! »

Gray et Lucian échangèrent un regard, que le deuxième qualifia avec surprise de « complice », et rirent de concert. Les dents de Gray semblèrent glisser hors de sa bouche pour mordre, mais ce n'était plus aussi inquiétant lorsqu'on avait compris que c'était sa manière d'être en confiance et de se laisser aller. Et ça ne pouvait pas être pire que son propre sourire. Lucian sentit grandir en lui cette envie pressante qui l'assaillait toujours lorsqu'il rencontrait une nouvelle personne. Un besoin irrésistible de séduire, de faire des mines, de _plaire_. D'être admiré. Envie d'être ce qu'on attendait de lui, de ne pas décevoir. Aussi poursuivit-il la conversation sur cette voie.

« - Depuis combien de temps tu fais de la gym ?

- Depuis que j'ai six ans. Maman avait voulu « se remettre en forme », disait-elle, et elle avait fait un tour avec moi au gymnase du quartier. Elle m'a lâché des yeux une seconde et m'a retrouvé allongé sur une poutre, cramponné et hurlant de peur, sans que ni moi ni ceux qui regardaient n'aient la moindre idée de comment j'étais monté. »

Cette fois-ci, en riant, Lucian prit bien garde à ne laisser filtrer que ce qu'il voulait qu'on entende. Le rire fut parfait, un peu charmeur, comme lorsqu'il s'entrainait en douce dans la salle de bain. Gray le regardait timidement, étonné mais heureux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec les autres.

« - Et comment ça s'est fini ?

- Elle a viré tout le monde à coups de coudes, se rappela-t-il avec une grimace. En vociférant quelque chose comme « COURAGE MON BEBE, MAMAN ARRIVE ! ». Un de mes profs était là, en plus. Je ne te dis pas comme je me suis fait charrier à l'école…

- J'imagine, oui. Et tu as quand même voulu remonter, après cette expérience hautement traumatique ?

- Tu parles du hurlement de ma mère ou de la poutre, comme expérience traumatique ?

- Du hurlement de sa vieille mère, je crois. » Plaisanta une voix de femme.

Gray plaqua une main sur sa bouche en constatant que Naomi était réveillée. Les bras croisés, faussement grondeuse, elle tapotait du pied par terre.

« - Au contraire, s'amusa-t-elle, le hurlement traumatique l'a boosté. Après, il a été tellement vexé, tellement harcelé par ses camarades de classe, qu'il s'est perché sur les barres asymétriques en cours de sport pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur. Quand il a dû descendre, ça a été une autre histoire. La prof a fini par le convaincre de sauter sur les tatamis, et je n'ai su tout ça que le soir.

- Mais je m'en suis sorti sans une égratignure, grommela Gray.

- Oui, en effet. Et de fil en aiguille, on a découvert qu'il avait plutôt bon équilibre. Maintenant, la poutre, il la descend en saut-périlleux. »

Elle ne pouvait cacher sa fierté et parlait le nez relevé, hautaine et les yeux brillants. On aurait dit que c'était elle la gymnaste. Lucian trouva cela à la fois drôle et attendrissant. Son gloussement s'étrangla lorsque Naomi s'adressa à lui pour la deuxième fois.

« - Et toi, Luche ? Tu aimes le sport ? »

Pour la deuxième fois, il eut l'impression de se liquéfier et de perdre tous ses moyens sous son regard. En analysant mieux ce qu'il ressentait, il découvrit que c'était un mélange de manque, le manque terrible d'une mère dès l'âge de quatre ans, et d'une sorte de panique irraisonnée, incontrôlable. Comme si, face à elle, il courait un danger de mort. Sa cervelle tournait à toute vitesse pour trouver quelque chose à répondre, _vite_, car sinon, s'il lui laissait le temps, elle pourrait bien… Pourrait bien quoi ? Il se força à lui sourire poliment.

« - Comme ça. On faisait du sport à l'orphelinat… De la course à pied, un peu de lutte aussi… Des bases pour avoir des réflexes d'auto-défense. Certains d'entre nous étaient spécialisés dans une discipline. Moi, j'aimais bien, mais ce n'était pas mon domaine de prédilection. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de sport qui me passionne. »

Il s'en voulut d'avoir utilisé le mot « orphelinat ». Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui manifeste de compassion, même si la tendresse dans les yeux de Naomi lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il préférait crever seul, haï de tous, plutôt que d'être pris en pitié.

« - Vous avez essayé le tennis ? »

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Near. Celui-ci avait délaissé son avion et s'amusait de nouveau avec les figurines, sans paraître leur prêter attention.

« - Le tennis ? Répéta Lucian. Pourquoi ?

- On le faisait beaucoup pratiquer autrefois, à la Wammy's House.

- Les _Superviseurs_ voulaient qu'on se concentre sur nos études, puisque nous étions premiers, répliqua Lucian. Donc non, je n'ai jamais joué au tennis. »

Manière de lui rappeler à quel point il avait été irresponsable en délaissant l'institution. Near posa ses jouets et le scruta avec intensité.

« - Il y a un terrain avec un filet quelque part sur le toit du SPK. Vous devriez essayer. »

Lucian ne sut trop que dire face à cette étrange proposition. On aurait dit que Near voulait absolument qu'il fasse une tentative. Lucian n'avait pourtant jamais rien eu à faire avec ce sport. Une fois, il avait vu un match avec son père, à la télévision, avant que Justin ne zappe au bout de cinq minutes. Point final. L'idée tourna et retourna dans sa tête. Du tennis. Et pourquoi pas du pilotage d'hélicoptère, pendant qu'on y était ?

Il se demanda alors, au moment où il croisait le regard de Gray, ce que faisait un _terrain de tennis_ sur le toit d'un QG hyper-sécurisé. Il vit dans les yeux gris-bleus son propre cheminement de pensées et le rire qui montait, impossible à juguler, en imaginant Near la raquette à la main. Ils explosèrent en même temps, hilares à la pensée du détective se prenant les pieds dans son pyjama, laissant passer la balle parce qu'il jouait à plat-ventre par terre, ou bien comptant les sets de sa voix monocorde.

« - EH ! MOI AUSSI JE VEUX RIRE ! » S'indigna Elio.

Mais c'était inexplicable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucian se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Le sentiment était doux, un peu étrange, et il décida de laisser une chance à Gray, ce jeune homme secret, moins intelligent que lui, exaspérant à force de rougir… Mais touchant.

* * *

How to use it :

_Le troisième cas est celui où le Shinigami ne peut noter de noms en restant près de son humain, est à deux jours de mourir, et que ledit humain ne possède plus une durée de vie satisfaisante pour le sauver. Par exemple, si l'humain est enfermé dans une prison et qu'aucun humain ne s'approche à visage découvert. Le Shinigami ne pourra cependant s'éloigner de son humain plus de 82 heures à la suite, le temps de trouver une proie à la durée de vie satisfaisante._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**15 juin 2025**_

_« Butin du jour (éléments intéressants):_

_Dans le casier de Bernie Andrew : La photographie d'un enfant. Sans doute moins de dix ans. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux bridés, il tient contre lui une peluche orange qui fait deux fois sa taille. Il a l'air intrigué et fixe l'objectif, timide, dans l'ombre de son jouet. Au dos de la photographie est écrit, au marqueur noir, d'une écriture qui a bavé : « Shohei. Une semaine sur deux. » _

_(Note : compléter le dossier SY avec la photographie)._

_Dans le tiroir d'Edward John Nathan : Eprouvettes en provenance du SPK, contenant des cendres humaines. Il n'a pas eu le temps de les consulter plus avant._

_(Note : prêter plus d'attention aux activités de Near). _

_Dans le casier d'Emily Cross : Tube étiqueté « Antiallergiques », avec la notice d'utilisation et contenant deux cachets jaunes, de composition inconnue. De toute évidence, ses médicaments n'ont strictement rien à voir avec les prétendus antiallergiques._

_(Note : le tube était quasiment vide)._

_Dans le casier de Gabrielle Healing : Petit collier, avec un fil en crin noir, et un poisson en argile peint d'une couleur turquoise écaillée. _

_(Note : le collier est extrêmement vieux)._

_Dans le vieux casier de Kimberley Cassey, inutilisé depuis des années mais encore plein d'affaires qui trainent : Une caméra de surveillance de quelques millimètres, écrasée, vraisemblablement d'un coup de talon._

_(Note : aucune surprise de ce côté-là)._

_Conclusion :__ N'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser une écaille derrière moi, avec le mot de menace. Comprenne qui pourra. _

* * *

How to use it :

_Le quatrième et dernier cas est celui où le Shinigami attaché à l'humain se voit dérober le Death Object qu'il doit garder sur lui (voir conditions plus loin)._

* * *

_Note :_

_Iqaluk : Mot ou nom inuit signifiant « Poisson »_

_Cholena : Nom inuit signifiant « Oiseau »_

_Angakok : Mot inuit signifiant « Chaman »_

* * *

Non. Vous ne rêvez pas, mesdemoiselles et messieurs.

Le lézard vous _nargue_ ! XD

Allez-vous tolérer cet affront, chers chasseurs de reptiles ? NON ! Votre fierté vous l'interdit. Il vous faut d'urgence riposter en dénichant cette saleté et en le forçant à vous avouer ses méfaits. Vous avez tous repéré où il _passait_. Mais la question est… Où _est-il_ ?^^

Sinon, on peut dire que ça bouillonne dans la cocotte-minute. Lou commence à avoir des réflexions familières et à se réveiller de son statut confortable de premier de la Wammy's House. Au tout début du chapitre, je reviens en arrière. Je n'avais pas pu caser son point de vue dans « Péril », face à Near. « Péril » était déjà extrêmement long, et ça cassait le rythme. Mais j'avais besoin de montrer que Lucian changeait de point de vue et ouvrait la fameuse « porte », avec des réminiscences du temps où il était Light. Donc je l'ai mis là.

Ce chapitre regorge d'indices. C'était très drôle à écrire. Surtout que certains d'entre vous ont de petites phrases supplémentaires de ma part à se mettre sous la dent, et qu'ils ont dû tilter à beaucoup de choses. Mais prenez garde à ne pas trop vous avancer, mes agneaux… Ou vous allez foncer dans mon piège tête la première XD.

La faille du titre fait allusion à celle qui se créé dans l'esprit de Lucian, à la faille dans le diamant d'Armonia, la faille dans la garde de Halle qui a causé la cicatrice au genou…

Un passage qui m'a bien fait tripper… Ryûk. C'était la première fois que j'allais dans sa caboche. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu ce qui allait en sortir. Je ne savais pas du tout que ça s'était passé comme ça pour lui. Il m'a bousillé tous mes plans. J'ai boudé. Il n'aura plus de pommes, le vilain.

(Question à dix cookies virtuels : que voient les Shinigamis dans le miroir facial de Kagami, lorsqu'ils s'y regardent ? Allez, elle est fastoche. Merci à Greengrin pour m'avoir donné l'idée sans le vouloir.)

Maintenant, j'ai fini d'introduire ma partie et j'ai résolu les problèmes immédiats qui subsistaient. Ce qu'il va se passer me donne très envie de l'écrire. J'aimerai vous dire que la parution sera rapide, mais en fait, je n'en sais rien. Je pense avoir repris un rythme correct, mais à chaque fois que je dis ça, vous attendez deux mois, donc je préfère me taire XD. Mais_ à-priori_ (imaginez ces mots avec douze guillemets) ça ne _devrait_ pas _trop_ tarder.

Je précise que pour avoir des nouvelles, vous pouvez passer régulièrement sur mon profil. Je poste assez souvent un mot, en gras, daté et en haut de la page, pour indiquer mon avancée.

Le prochain chapitre est susceptible d'être coupé en deux, donc je ne donne pas de titre. On fera un tour dans la tête de Gray, dont le cerveau entre aussi en phase d'ébullition, et dans celle de Naomi, qui a beaucoup de choses à nous raconter. Vous y découvrirez en vrac : quelques applications bizarroïdes des Death Objects, un OC aux tasses de thé menaçantes, un une cible récalcitrante, un lézard machiavélique, à quel point Mello est tordu, une jambe de pirate, un dieu de la mort particulier, où est passé Ryûk, ce qu'Elio fiche aux toilettes et enfin, pourquoi Near regrette vraiment, mais _vraiment_, que Gevanni ne soit plus là.

Sur ces quelques mots mystérieuuuuux (à prendre au trente-sixième degré), je vous quitte. Merci de me suivre, de me reviewer, de m'encourager. A bientôt !


	16. Chapitre 14 : Etranger p1

Merci encore mille fois pour toutes vos reviews, votre soutien, et la réponse à ma complainte épuisée du dernier chapitre. Navrée pour les délais, j'ai déménagé cet été, puis j'ai eu de gros soucis de santé. J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews récentes sur DF, mais rien n'est moins sûr. A ma grande joie, elles ont été si nombreuses que je me suis complètement embrouillée. Donc si quelqu'un a été oublié, qu'IL SE MANIFESTE ! Les réponses aux anonymes vont être postées sur mon blog, lien dans mon profil.

Cette année, le rythme de parution va accélérer. J'ai intégré l'université en deuxième année, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne travaille plus (nanméo !), mais que je serai moins lessivée et que ma motivation s'est réveillée. Ensuite, fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, je vais mettre en place le système suivant, en attendant de pouvoir rétablir des publications régulières : chaque semaine sans publication de chapitre verra un ou deux bonus postés sur mon blog, Pomme-fraise. Par exemple des textes semblables à ceux sur l'enfance de Lucian et d'Elio. Aussi, je vous encourage à me donner des idées sur les petites scènes que vous aimeriez lire. On commence dimanche qui vient !

Comme vous pouvez le constater avec ce titre débordant d'imagination (partie 1), le chapitre a dépassé toute mesure, même pour moi. Il fait une centaine de pages, donc je l'ai coupé en deux moitiés à peu près égales. C'est plus lisible et vous pouvez souffler. J'ai décidé de vous donner les deux parties d'un seul coup pour me faire pardonner cette longue attente.

Je voudrais aussi vous remercier tout particulièrement pour l'élan d'amour que vous avez manifesté envers Kimberley. Ce personnage n'a jamais été aussi apprécié, et ça me touche beaucoup de voir que tant de gens se reconnaissent en elle, ses imperfections et ses maladresses. Merci.

Dédicace : Ma Mimi, qui m'a rapporté de ses vacances des caramels… Bretons ! On va t'appeler Elio, si ça continue. Krihs, toujours au garde-à-vous. Greengrin, 21 ans, Doctoresse attitrée. Et bien sûr ma Lili. Tuuuu neee trouveras pas le léééézaaard !^^

Musique : « Oubliettes » (« Obliviate »), musique de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort, partie 1. Ben oui, la partie deux m'a mise dans un état monstre. Tellement de fanservice. Tellement de câlins, de phrases à double-sens et d'attrapage de nuque. Et de HP/LV à outrance. C'est du foutage de gueule, Yates, je vous le dis.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Etranger**

(Partie 1)

* * *

How to use it :

_(Rappel)_

_Un Shinigami qui a laissé tomber son Death Note sur Terre doit posséder lui-même un autre Death Note._

_(Fin du rappel)_

* * *

_**Dans une tête**_

_**Une nuit de neige**_

_Tu crois que j'ai pitié ? Est-ce que j'éprouve de la pitié ? Est-ce que quelqu'un comme moi est capable _d'éprouver_, d'abord ? Tu ne sais rien de moi. Mais tu crois que je ressens de la compassion et tu me regardes, en larmes, terrorisé. En sandales dans la neige. Tes cheveux sont doux comme ceux d'un enfançon. Et tu crois que j'ai pitié. _

_Tu ne vois de moi qu'un mensonge, un jeu cruel, et tu crois que j'ai pitié._

_Tu ne vois de moi que ce que je veux que tu voies, et tu crois que j'ai pitié._

_Tu fais peut-être bien. Petit bébé qui ne sait rien en sait déjà plus que moi._

_Petit bébé pas mort, pas dans le caniveau. Avec moi. Je suis là. J'irais leur crever les yeux. Je vais t'apprendre ma berceuse._

Viens.

* * *

How to use it :

_Si un dieu de la mort X qui a donné un cahier à un humain se fait voler son second Death Note par un dieu de la mort Y, il est possible pour le Shinigami X de quitter l'humain pour demander à Y de le lui rendre._

* * *

_**Monde des dieux de la mort**_

_**16 juin 2025**_

Le liquide glouglouta longuement contre les parois d'os et de métal, soudées par Download quelques jours plus tôt. Le filet d'eau mêlée de cendres qui coulait du bec de son arrosoir augmenta à mesure qu'il penchait le récipient, puis se tarit. La terre à ses pieds vira au noir sous l'effet des gouttelettes. Mais le sol redevint presque immédiatement gris clair, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Comme d'habitude.

Gumon émit un soupir dépité. Le sol avait absorbé l'eau en un clin d'œil et retrouvait sa pâleur, sorte de grand tamis à travers lequel toute substance se déversait pour tomber dans le Néant. « _Comment les racines de tes fleurs pourraient-elles trouver de quoi se nourrir dans le Mü ?_ » L'interrogeaient les autres en se moquant. Mais il persévérait dans son projet fou et multipliait les stratagèmes pour parvenir à son but : un beau jardin que tout le monde lui envierait et dont il pourrait s'occuper pour tromper l'ennui ; des plantes qui auraient besoin de ses soins pour survivre sous ce soleil sans éclat.

Gumon n'était pas si bête qu'on le disait. Pas plus bête que Doll, considérée par tous comme une jolie idiote alors qu'elle avait une certaine finesse, ni que Sidoh, parfait benêt mais capable de raconter des histoires merveilleuses. Avec ses membres qui s'entremêlaient pour former un corps filiforme, statue d'art moderne qui pouvait se tordre en tous sens, Gumon passait pour un Shinigami à tête vide. On prenait pour preuve l'épaisseur de ses membres, notamment sa petite tête en forme de larme, pas plus grosse qu'une balle de tennis. « _Il n'y a pas la place de mettre quelque chose dedans !_ » Se moquait-on. Mais Gumon, peu susceptible, haussait ses clavicules et repartait bêcher.

Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que jamais la terre aride de ce monde ne pourrait nourrir ses plantes. Aussi rusait-il, sans dévoiler son idée aux autres. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Il préférait subir les railleries et voir enfin, un jour, les têtes stupéfaites de ses compagnons lorsqu'il leur expliquerait d'un ton détaché comment il avait obtenu le miracle. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à une personne, parce qu'il s'inquiétait d'enfreindre les règles. Armonia avait écouté ses explications avec un intérêt qui lui avait fait plaisir, et lui avait même donné des informations complémentaires.

Les plantes terriennes ne tiendraient pas en ce monde, c'était une évidence. Alors Gumon, qui avait écouté énormément de récits de Kagami sur les films humains, et beaucoup discuté de leurs inventions avec Download, avait parié sur la génétique. Il savait par Armonia Justin que jadis, le monde des morts avait sa propre végétation, très abondante, dont il ne subsistait aujourd'hui que des pommiers noirâtres et desséchés. Doll était la preuve de son existence, avec ses feuilles en guise de cheveux et les fleurs d'une couleur violette translucide qui couraient sur sa colonne vertébrale. Une végétation curieuse, mortifère et sournoise, à l'image des dieux de la mort. Mais elle n'avait pas su s'adapter aux multiples changements et à la dégénérescence progressive de leur univers, et avait donc presque entièrement disparu, à l'instar des animaux qui pouvaient bien y subsister.

Gumon avait cherché dans chaque recoin de ce monde, retourné les cendres avec acharnement, jusqu'à retrouver des bourgeons fossilisés, pris dans une gangue noire, qui attestaient que la vie avait autrefois été possible. Il avait gratté ces trésors jusqu'à en extraire les spores, avait rassemblé des pépins des pommiers de leur monde, et tentait des expériences pour les combiner avec des graines terriennes. Il pensait que l'idée serait fructueuse. La vie et la mort, l'alliance des forces les plus puissantes qui soient, cela ne pouvait que donner des résultats intéressants.

Il avait incisé des graines-fossiles, des graines terriennes et quelques autres petites choses provenant du corps de Doll. Puis il les avait emboitées les unes dans les autres et rassemblées dans du coton humain mouillé, comme il avait vu le faire cette classe de maternelle pour nourrir des haricots. Il avait ensuite enfoui les boules blanches dans un peu de terreau humain. Il avait demandé à Kagami quelques uns de ses miroirs, que le dieu lui avait cédés en riant. Gumon en avait frissonné de gêne. Aucun Shinigami n'aimait se regarder dans le miroir facial de Kagami. Trop douloureux.

Il avait disposé les miroirs tout autour de ses pots, de manière à réverbérer le soleil blafard en rayons dix fois plus puissants. Il avait attendu, chaque jour, patiemment, une petite réaction. Et précisément lorsqu'il avait été à _deux doigts_ de parvenir enfin à quelque chose, ce stupide Ghost avait détrôné le Roi et ruiné tous ses efforts !

Gumon leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un air réprobateur. Il fit tourner ce qui ressemblait à des boutons de chemise entre ses doigts. Des racines avaient commencé à se développer, en filaments timides hors du cœur des graines. Il avait eu le plus grand mal à obtenir ces petits bouts de vie. Puis Ghost était devenu Roi, le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête (il tenait cette expression de Kagami, qui était une mine en savoirs humains) et paf ! Les racines s'étaient ratatinées, ne supportant pas la couverture de nuages opaques. Démoralisant.

Gumon avait été forcé d'adopter une autre tactique, en attendant un éventuel changement. L'idée lui était venue en songeant à ce tamis que semblait être le sol, comme une plaque de cendres posée sur le Néant. Le monde des Shinigamis et le Mü étaient reliés, ils étaient même très proches. Le Néant était une barrière empêchant l'accès à l'Au-delà, et eux-mêmes étaient un ilot en son centre. Il avait donc songé à ne pas chercher de l'énergie d'en haut, avec le soleil, mais plutôt d'_en bas_. Plus on creusait dans le monde des morts, plus le sol était friable, et plus on se rapprochait du Néant. La couche de terre était extrêmement fine. Il était interdit de creuser trop : qui allait assez profond risquait de créer un nouveau Passage vers le Mü, et les ouvertures devaient être limitées pour qu'aucune âme ne s'en échappe. Gumon risquait gros, une souffrance du degré trois. Mais il savait bien qu'Armonia Justin fermait les yeux sur ses incartades, par curiosité.

Il avait donc creusé jusqu'à retrouver le Néant, et installé ses petites graines dans une bourse suspendue. Graines terriennes, graines fossilisées, et pollen des fleurs de Doll, dans du coton mouillé. Les âmes humaines, c'était bien connu, étaient de grandes productrices d'énergie avec leur envie de se débattre contre la disparition. Elles s'accrochaient à tout ce qui passait pour survivre. Plus d'une fois, Download avait dû s'épousseter à la sortie du Néant, environné de lucioles blanches qui s'étaient agrippées à lui pour sortir. Les âmes s'accrocheraient donc à ses graines, les nourrissant. L'hypothèse lui paraissait respectable, et il disposait une grande plaque de métal et d'os sur son trou pour que personne ne le remarque. Ne restait plus qu'à voir le résultat…

Gumon leva les yeux au ciel. Un craquement venait d'y résonner, comme une déflagration, et des grésillements envahissaient les nuages. C'était le signe que le Roi était en colère. Il ne criait plus, mais chacun avait appris à craindre ce silence lourd et mortel qui planait à présent sur leur monde. Rien ne le troublait, à part ces gerbes d'électricité, loin dans les cieux, et qui leur rappelaient des orages enfuis.

« - Encore un problème, marmotta-t-il en grattant son menton parfaitement rond. Parole, sa majesté se prend la tête pour rien. »

Sûrement était-ce la faute de Ryûk, qui était arrivé depuis une heure maintenant, à la suite de Doll. Le retour de deux Shinigamis dont le cahier était détenu par des humains avait créé une petite effervescence parmi ses compagnons, étonnés qu'ils aient eu la permission de revenir. Gumon s'était renseigné auprès de Sidoh sur cette autorisation exceptionnelle. Apparemment, une vingtaine de Fantômes avait été tirée du Mü pour tourmenter l'humain de Doll, et le Roi cherchait le responsable.

Si le Roi avait un peu réfléchi, il n'aurait même pas pris la peine d'interroger Doll. Elle n'aimait pas voir les âmes mutilées dans le Néant, alors en créer, c'était impensable. Ryûk, lui… Cet éternel blagueur n'était guère gêné par l'idée de la souffrance d'autrui, et tout ce qui pouvait pimenter ses jeux était le bienvenu. Mais Gumon doutait qu'il se soit éloigné de son humain pour créer des Fantômes. Ryûk ne prenait jamais trop de risques lorsqu'une sévère punition était à la clef. Il se débrouillait pour frauder, mais en ce cas précis, Kagami et Download n'étaient pas loin, et il aurait suffi de les interroger pour découvrir la vérité. Non, trop dangereux pour lui. Quant à Kagami… Gumon n'avait jamais bien su cerner Kagami. Trop bizarre. Trop inquiétant, malgré ses hululements de rire. De tous, c'était sans doute Download le plus probable. Il haïssait le Roi de toutes ses forces.

Gumon déplaça une colonne vertébrale du pied pour mieux délimiter son jardinet. Il défendait farouchement sa parcelle de cendres, et avait installé tout autour un muret de crânes nus pour arrêter les inopportuns. Sans cette précaution, tout le monde aurait marché sur les sillons, pas par méchanceté mais simplement parce que personne n'y prêtait attention. Les autres dieux ne prêtaient attention à rien, à part quelques exceptions qu'il considérait comme salvatrices. Doll, par exemple, passait souvent faire un tour chez lui pour demander l'avancement de ses cultures. Gumon aurait bien aimé inviter Armonia Justin aussi, mais bien entendu, celui-ci était attaché à son siège et ne pouvait se lever.

Un nouveau grondement, plus lourd, roula dans les nuées, et une gerbe d'étincelles d'un blanc glacé ricocha sur les sommets des plus hautes montagnes. La colère de Ghost ne s'apaisait pas. Le tonnerre résonna encore quelques secondes, puis s'éteignit, remplacé par des bruits précipités de pieds qui frappaient le sol. Gumon reporta son attention sur le flanc de la montagne. C'était Ryûk qui descendait en courant, ses chaussures pointues soulevant la cendre en petits nuages qui tardaient à se dissiper, laissant derrière lui un sillon grisâtre. C'était peu courant de le voir marcher, à plus forte raison courir. Un être immortel n'avait aucune raison de se presser. Mais tant de choses avaient changé ces derniers jours que Gumon n'était finalement pas si surpris de constater cette énième entorse à leurs habitudes.

Gumon s'empressa de remettre en place de quoi dissimuler le trou qu'il avait creusé. Il n'avait en Ryûk qu'une confiance très modérée. Il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en chasser les fragments d'âmes brisées, observant Ryûk. Le dieu s'arrêta en dérapage à côté de son jardin, ailes déployées et battantes pour freiner. Il riait, un rire hystérique et froid entre les saccades de son souffle. Les Shinigamis ne respiraient pas, d'ordinaire. Leurs poumons n'étaient gère plus que de petites poches moisies et légères comme des toiles d'araignées. Cependant, courir ou crier étaient des attitudes si humaines que, par instinct, ils reprenaient alors leur souffle.

Ryûk ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, renforçant l'impression d'étrangeté. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de rester calme. Il ne faisait aucun geste pour se redresser, courbé, ses bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine creuse, yeux jaunes brillant d'une lueur malsaine entre ses plumes. Ses ailes recouvraient ses épaules et sa tête, comme celles d'un oiseau qui s'apprête à dormir, ou essaie de se cacher. Le rire délira, plus bas et plus rauque, jusqu'à ressembler à un raclement de gorge.

« - Ryûk ? Fit prudemment Gumon.

- Oh, salut tête-creuse, répondit Ryûk entre deux quintes de toux inquiétantes. Comment ça va ? »

Sa réponse sonna faux, et sa tentative de moquerie tomba totalement à plat. Même s'il lui avait répondu, Ryûk semblait ne pas avoir vraiment compris qu'il était là. Un peu inquiet sans vouloir se l'avouer, Gumon tenta une pique, espérant à moitié qu'il rétorquerait vertement.

« - C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question. Tu t'es fait passer un savon ?

- Trois fois rien. Tout va bien, siffla le dieu entre ses dents pointues. Ghost était persuadé que j'avais encore fait une bêtise… Mais c'est réglé, maintenant. »

Il se redressa lentement, déployant ses ailes jusqu'à obtenir une envergure qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Un nerf palpitait sur son cou décharné. Ses yeux se dardèrent vers Gumon. Dilatés par une forte émotion, ils luisaient comme des yeux de chat. Il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment été effrayé. L'idée le mit mal à l'aise. On s'était habitué vite, ici, aux délires mégalomaniaques de Ghost. On avait même appris à en plaisanter. De nouvelles expressions railleuses avaient vu le jour à partir de son nom. Mais les hurlements du Roi s'étaient tus depuis peu, remplacés par plus inquiétants, les orages et les nuits qui tombaient d'un seul coup. Si le Roi se mettait à être sérieux… Si ces crises de hurlements n'étaient pas qu'un jeu fou pour tromper l'ennui… S'il y avait vraiment des raisons d'avoir peur… Que feraient-ils alors ? Ils n'avaient jamais fait face au danger ou à l'imprévisible. Du moins pas durant leur existence dans le monde des morts, et ils ne voulaient pas se souvenir de la période qui l'avait précédée.

« - C'est réglé, répéta Ryûk d'une voix basse. Ça doit être Download qui a créé les Fantômes, j'imagine. Il est tout le temps fourré dans le Néant sans vouloir nous dire pourquoi. Il déteste Ghost. Ça doit être lui. »

Gumon ne sut quoi répondre. Ryûk avait à peu de choses près l'attitude de quelqu'un qui se parle à lui-même. Cela l'inquiéta encore davantage. Ryûk était plus du genre à ruminer en silence, à se renfermer dans un coin avec dans l'œil un rêve de nouveauté. Parler tout seul, non, c'était une pratique trop humaine, et il trouvait les humains désopilants.

« - Ça doit être lui, répéta Ryûk. Sinon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Gumon tressaillit. Ryûk n'y prêta pas attention et s'éloigna avec un balancement étrange, les ailes toujours déployées. Il avait l'air hagard d'un ivrogne qui cherche la porte de sa maison. Gumon suivit sa silhouette des yeux et vit alors une longue balafre, suintante, couturée, bordée d'un liquide argenté mouvant, qui sinuait le long de son col jusqu'à ses hanches maigres. Il déglutit. Son cœur minuscule se contracta. L'idée d'un Shinigami blessé était si étrange, si impossible, qu'il eut du mal à le croire. Pourtant, elle était là, cette plaie, fourmillante d'ombres, les ombres de l'âme de Ryûk. Qui l'avait faite ? Qui avait ce pouvoir ? Le… Le Roi ?

Lorsqu'enfin Ryûk eut disparu, Gumon lâcha son arrosoir. L'eau imbiba le sol quelques secondes, avant de refluer comme si elle n'avait pas été là. Ses mains tremblaient. Il se tourna à droite, puis à gauche, cherchant une aide, quelqu'un pour répondre à son interrogation. Il se pencha pour ôter la plaque d'os et de métal du trou qu'il avait fait dans le sol. Il y réussit dans un grand raclement sinistre, et récupéra sa bourse pleine de coton, d'âmes brisées et de graines. Il resta un peu suspendu au-dessus du Néant, inquiet. Il tournait et retournait le tissu dans sa paume. Et si c'était de sa faute ? Et si les âmes étaient passées par là, par le trou qu'il avait creusé alors que c'était interdit ? Il n'osait penser à ce que Ghost lui ferait si c'était le cas et que cela venait à s'apprendre. Il reboucha le trou avec des gestes affolés. Oh là. Non, impossible que ce soit à cause de lui, il avait toujours très bien refermé à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait, de peur que quelqu'un ne le découvre.

Il finit par se calmer, au bout d'un moment à tordre la bourse de tissu entre ses mains. Les âmes des enfants, avait dit Sidoh, étaient étonnamment mutilées. Toutes mutilées, quelques heures seulement après leur mort. Ça n'était pas normal. Elles auraient dû s'en tirer intactes si elles s'étaient extirpées de là toutes seules. Il frotta sa boite crânienne. Oui, ça ne pouvait donc être de sa faute. Mais il n'en était pas rassuré pour autant. Armonia. Il devait voir Armonia pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien. Mais si le Roi l'interrogeait ensuite et qu'il lui répétait la faute de Gumon ? Il n'avait plus le droit de lui cacher quoi que ce soit…

Gumon ouvrit la bouche comme pour argumenter, la referma, hésitant toujours. Puis il se dit que c'était trop grave pour attendre. Si jamais cet incident était un tant soit peu de sa faute, ça allait barder. Il devait prendre le risque, avant que cette histoire ne dégénère. Il tourna les talons et déploya ses ailes, en forme de baleines de parapluie. Il jura lorsqu'elles s'empêtrèrent, trop fines pour supporter les gestes violents, et dut se résoudre à continuer à pieds tout en les démêlant comme un filet de pêche. Ses pieds crissèrent contre la poussière d'os et les gravillons, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à prendre son envol, loin, vers l'antre d'os et de joyaux où se terrait le Prophète.

Derrière lui, dans le jardin noirci, abandonnée entre les labours, la petite bourse de tissu scintillait toujours faiblement. Une pousse minuscule, d'un vert peu naturel, avait serpenté hors de l'ouverture puis, découragée par le manque de soleil, avait aussitôt dépéri et se désagrégeait. Comme les âmes dissolues dans le Mü. Comme les Fantômes.

_« Ça doit être Download. Ça doit être Download qui a fait ça. »_

_« Sinon… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

* * *

How to use it :

_Si le dieu Y refuse de rendre le Death Object à son camarade, X pourra aller réclamer un troisième Death Object au Roi des Shinigamis. Le voyage dans le Monde des Dieux de la Mort ne devra pas durer plus de vingt-trois jours._

* * *

_**New-York**_

_**15 juin 2025**_

_[Oui, nous l'arrêterons. Au péril de nos vies.]_

« - C'est par là. »

Gray ne distinguait plus le monde qu'à travers un brouillard confus de sons et de couleurs. Sa tête était enserrée d'une migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes, et un bourdonnement permanent se faisait entendre dans son oreille, comme si une mouche ou une abeille y était coincée. Halle Lidner dut pousser légèrement sur son épaule pour le faire avancer. Il entendit une phrase de réconfort de Natasha, et sa petite main glissa hors de la sienne. Immédiatement, une sensation de manque l'envahit, mais la jeune fille s'était déjà retournée, l'air inquiet et les traits tirés, vers Naomi qui lui disait quelque chose. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Son amie n'avait pas eu l'air très soulagée de le revoir tout à l'heure, et à présent elle le laissait partir sans le regarder. S'il avait été mieux réveillé et moins abruti par tous ces événements, il aurait conclu qu'elle était très éprouvée elle-aussi, et qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, mais sa fatigue le rendait buté et sourd aux réponses les plus évidentes.

« - Venez, monsieur Misora… Il faut aller dormir… Luche, El', c'est par ici aussi ! »

Les deux garçons, pâles et les yeux toujours attachés aux écrans, bien que ceux-ci soient éteints, eurent du mal à revenir à la réalité. Sur une réflexion grinçante de Ryûk, El' tira finalement sur le ruban qui les reliait, et ils leur emboitèrent le pas. Gray avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, maintenant que l'adrénaline s'était dissipée, et chaque pas était un supplice. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles augmentait peu à peu. Il mit un moment à se rappeler du nom médical. Des acouphènes. Il baissa la tête, se laissant guider, remarquant au passage les reflets du corps de Kagami sur le sol en métal. Le dieu volait au-dessus de lui, sans autre bruit que l'habituel tintement de clochettes ou de cristaux, les yeux pensivement posés sur El'. Sa présence le rassura, et il cessa de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à l'autre Shinigami qui planait derrière El', le sinistre Ryûk aux grandes ailes noires et au sourire de requin.

Halle laissa tour à tour derrière elle El' et Luche, dans des chambres distantes l'une de l'autre. El' râla un peu, et Halle expliqua d'un ton un peu impatient qu'ils n'avaient pas deux chambres plus proches, et que les lits étaient trop petits. La dispute dura un peu, alimentée par les quolibets de Ryûk. Impatient, les joues enflammées de fatigue, Gray serra les mâchoires. Une colère disproportionnée commençait à bouillir dans son ventre. Trop d'accumulation. A ce moment, Luche tourna la tête dans sa direction et croisa son regard. Gray frissonna. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'accentua et fut doublé d'un sifflement strident. Il se sentit vaciller, et s'appuya brièvement à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas qu'on le remarque. Mais l'expression de Luche montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il hocha la tête, d'un geste qui montrait qu'il avait compris son état d'épuisement. Sa frange, d'une couleur cuivrée allumée de rouge, glissa sur son front. Il la remit prestement en place, en y passant la paume, et se tourna vers son frère :

« - El', tu ne vas pas encore faire un cirque. On se revoit demain. Allez, va te coucher, espèce de panda. Tu as vu tes cernes ? »

Le ton, à la fois grondeur et tendre, était plus celui d'un parent que d'un frère ou d'un ami. Il avait une voix très mure et posée, comme Gray l'avait déjà constaté plus tôt. Pas celle d'un enfant. El' leva les yeux au ciel et grogna quelque chose d'inaudible, dans lequel Gray crut entendre des mots d'oiseau à destination de Halle. Puis El' redressa son dos voûté et cogna doucement son front contre celui de Luche, avant de frotter son nez contre le sien et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Le geste semblait avoir une connotation particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Gray se demanda quel était leur lien au juste. El' disparut dans la chambre, son ruban de soie s'envolant à l'intérieur, la poignée cliquetant derrière lui. Ryûk le suivit en traversant le mur.

Halle les fit monter encore un étage, trajet qui se déroula en silence. Gray n'osait pas aborder Luche, ce garçon si grave qui semblait plongé dans un univers bien plus complexe que le sien et marchait sans regarder ni Halle ni lui. Il était ce genre de personne qui vous faisait vous sentir stupide en leur parlant, même sans être particulièrement timide. Gray était de toute façon trop secoué pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Pas question de bafouiller sur la pluie et le beau temps pour engager la conversation. Une seule fois, les yeux ambrés de Lucian se détournèrent de son monde intérieur et se posèrent sur lui, d'une manière très assurée, scrutatrice, comme s'il voulait vérifier une théorie. Gray se sentit mis à nu par ce regard calme et analytique, et s'empressa de se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

Ils empruntèrent ensuite un ascenseur. Celui-ci n'était pas froid et gris comme tout le reste de l'immeuble. Il ressemblait à une jolie cabine dorée en lambris, avec un miroir, comme une boite à musique. Cela étonna vaguement Gray, qui se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une coquetterie de Kimberley. Lorsque Halle appuya sur le numéro de l'étage, et que l'appareil s'ébranla, Gray perdit l'équilibre. Il se cogna contre Luche, qui lui attrapa le bras afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Il fut surpris de la fermeté de sa poigne et le dévisagea, incrédule. Il avait quel âge ? Onze ? Douze ans ? Son visage harmonieux était encore rond, et il aperçut un fin duvet au niveau des joues et de la lèvre supérieure. Il n'était pas encore vraiment entré dans l'adolescence. Et pourtant, cet air adulte…

« - Tout va bien ? » Demanda aimablement Luche.

Gray acquiesça. La main qui tenait son bras, bien qu'elle ne serrât pas trop fort, lui fit soudain mal. Peut-être Luche avait-il les ongles longs, en tout cas, la prise de ses doigts l'élançait d'une douleur aigue, cruelle et pénétrante. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles augmenta jusqu'à presque lui crever les tympans. Il se dégagea brusquement et rosit en voyant l'air étonné de Luche. Toutefois, celui-ci réendossa son masque d'indifférence en un clin d'œil, et se détourna comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, les bras le long du corps, le dos droit, les yeux posés sans le voir sur son reflet.

« - Désolé, souffla Gray très bas, pour ne pas être entendu de Halle (bien que cela fut hautement improbable, tant l'espace était confiné). Je suis juste… Un peu fatigué. »

Luche cligna des cils et lui adressa un sourire, un peu lointain peut-être.

« - Ce n'est rien. Tu dois avoir des courbatures, j'imagine. »

Gray lui rendit un faible sourire.

« - Oui, c'est ça. »

Luche hocha la tête, comme lorsqu'il avait vu Gray sur le point de s'énerver pendant la dispute. De nouveau, sa frange glissa, et de nouveau, il la remit en place. Contrairement à lui, il ne se cachait pas derrière. En voyant le geste mécanique du poignet, rompu qu'il était à la discipline de décrypter tous les mouvements du corps, Gray comprit que c'était un tic. Luche reporta son attention sur les portes qui s'ouvraient. Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Luche se fit dans un silence un peu plus détendu. Le garçon y entra sans commentaire, et sans se retourner non plus, se contenant d'un « merci » de circonstance.

Quelques minutes après que Gray ait arrêté de compter les couloirs et les marches d'escaliers, songeant distraitement que ses acouphènes diminuaient, Halle s'arrêta devant une porte ordinaire, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de rechercher ou d'actionner par un code. A cette pensée, il eut un pâle sourire : il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir de nouveau affaire à ce décor digne des films d'espionnage les plus extravagants.

« - Dans la pièce d'à côté, il y a une douche, et des toilettes. Sur la table de nuit, vous devriez avoir un plan des lieux. Votre valise est à côté du lit. Bonne nuit, monsieur Misora.

- Bonne nuit, euh, madame. »

Amusée, elle lui sourit, alluma l'interrupteur, et referma la porte derrière elle. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois le bruit des pas de Halle éloigné, le silence était total. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles alternait entre des augmentations de volume et un bruissement presque inaudible. Il fit quelques pas. La pièce était bien plus grande que son ancienne chambre, avec un lit placé au centre et qui, quoi que Halle en dise, était largement assez grand pour deux personnes. Contre le mur de droite, une chaise et un grand bureau de verre et de métal. Il n'oserait jamais s'asseoir là pour écrire, de peur d'y laisser des traces de doigts. Une armoire imposante, ainsi que plusieurs étagères, étaient disposées de l'autre côté du lit. Le sol était en lino, le plafond, constitué de losanges de chrome brillants dans lesquels étaient disposées des lampes rondes. Tout était très bien éclairé, de manière blanche et crue. Sa petite valise râpée, posée au pied du lit, lui donna une sensation d'étrangeté.

Il se dirigea jusqu'au fond, constatant qu'une grande fenêtre lui donnait vue sur New-York. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il était vraiment très haut, bien au-dessus des autres immeubles qui ressemblaient à de minuscules lucioles, dispersées en un tapis dont il ne pouvait distinguer la fin. Aussitôt, il se sentit mieux. Si loin dans le ciel.

« - Oulà, c'est le grand luxe ici ! »

Cette voix allègre, et le tintement de cristal des ailes qu'on repliait, acheva de le calmer. Il réalisait peu à peu ce qui lui était arrivé, et se rendait compte qu'il ne risquait plus de ne faire capturer pour avoir tué Joe Rets, et ne devait pas s'inquiéter du sort de Natasha. Il sourit à la ville en contrebas, et un sentiment de paix descendit sur lui.

« - C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, dit-il. C'est toujours mieux que ton monde, non ? »

Il se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Au même moment, son propre visage aux yeux rouges fit de même dans le miroir de Kagami. La coïncidence le fit rire. Kagami se mit à explorer les lieux en babillant, ouvrant l'armoire et éraflant les bords de ses griffes, lissant les couvertures et tâchant de bomber l'oreiller sans le transformer en lambeaux.

« - Ça, tu peux le dire ! Mon monde, c'est un décor digne des films-catastrophes, avec les rares bâtiments écroulés, et même les zombies, vu la tête de mes congénères ! Là, c'est un hôtel quatre-étoiles, mon vieux, tu vas être comme un roi ! »

Le visage se transforma en celui d'une femme aux traits avenants, et Kagami esquissa une petite révérence.

« - Monsieur Misora, je suis votre femme de chambre. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Vous n'aurez qu'à passer un coup de fil avec le Death Phone de l'entrée pour tuer n'importe quel indésirable, et je me porte garant des éventuels agents du FBI qui pourraient venir vous importuner. Veuillez excuser notre personnel, _Shinigami and co _décline toute responsabilité en cas d'oubli d'os dans les locaux. »

Le rire de Gray s'étrangla, et Kagami stoppa son flot de paroles. Il n'était pas assez entrainé par son propre bavardage pour ne pas s'apercevoir de quand il avait un problème.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Gray contempla en silence le corps lumineux du dieu, qui jetait des reflets laiteux sous la lumière crue du SPK. Kagami était toujours aussi étrangement beau, mais Gray préférait lorsqu'il était paré des couleurs de la ville. Le blanc ne correspondait pas à sa personnalité. Il alla éteindre l'interrupteur, puis s'assit sur son lit, et le regarda de nouveau. Le Shinigami avait repris ses reflets multiples. Comme il était debout devant la fenêtre, on voyait par transparence, grossies ou déformées, chacune des enseignes criardes et clignotantes des magasins. Gray plissa ses paupières brûlantes et douloureuses. La migraine ne passait pas, et à elle venaient s'ajouter ce foutu sifflement et les traces des doigts de Luche. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à rassembler ses pensées et répondre :

« - C'est juste… »

Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû, se dit-il, confus. Pas dû accorder tant de confiance à une créature inhumaine, qui de surcroît comptait parmi ses semblables des monstres comme Ryûk. Mais il ressentait le besoin de confier ses préoccupations, et bizarrement, le dieu de la mort lui paraissait être le plus approprié pour y répondre.

« - Le FBI, souffla-t-il, posant son front entre ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Ma mère… Ma mère y travaillait, avant. »

Il frissonna. La fièvre ? Une sensation étrange commençait à le gagner, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à définir comme bonne ou mauvaise. Quelque chose de plus fort que l'envie de dormir. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles était plus doux et presque réconfortant.

« - Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Elle m'a menti. Je l'ai découvert tout seul. » Acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Kagami ne répondit pas. Gray se rendit compte que le grondement familier des voitures qui passaient dans la rue ne lui parvenait pas, alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Sans doute la fenêtre était-elle en double-vitrage. Ou les murs étaient trop épais. Ou les deux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le FBI et Naomi Misora ? » Demanda Kagami, d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue, rauque, et profonde.

S'il avait été dans son état normal, Gray se serait redressé, aurait vu l'éclat des yeux rouges, aurait vu ce visage inconnu dans le miroir. Un visage qui lui ressemblait mais n'était pas le sien. D'ordinaire, Kagami se contentait de vieillir et modifier les traits de Gray, sans toutefois les rendre méconnaissables. Aujourd'hui, c'était là le visage d'un étranger. Un homme aux traits coupants, os saillants, les dents grises sur la peau livide, les cheveux emmêlés. Le visage dur et acéré d'un prisonnier. D'un assassin.

« - Pas grand-chose. Je sais qu'elle y a travaillé avec mon père, une fois, Raye Penber. Qu'elle a fait plusieurs enquêtes… Et quelqu'un… Un certain Mihael Keehl… Lui a envoyé un livre avec un récit de l'enquête. Mais tout est faux. Il dit, je crois, qu'on peut deviner la vérité… Qu'elle peut deviner la vérité… C'est… Les meurtres de Los Angeles BB. Beyond Birthday. Un… Un meurtrier. Une de ses affaires. »

Les tintements du corps de Kagami s'arrêtèrent tout à fait. Gray sursauta, tant il s'y était habitué sans s'en rendre compte. Il releva la tête. Il n'y avait pas de visage reflété dans le miroir de Kagami. Rien dans le cadre. Cela lui tira un grand frisson. La sensation étrange remonta dans son œsophage, quelque chose comme de l'euphorie, mais trop proche de la peur pour y être tout à fait assimilée. Il sentait des fourmis dans tout le corps, et les marques des doigts de Luche l'élançaient. Il enleva sa veste et les caressa sans oser vraiment masser. Pourtant, aucune trace, même pas des bleus. Le geste, les doigts qui frôlaient sa chair, envoya un nouveau frisson dans son échine, une vague d'appréhension mêlée de jubilation. Il ne vit pas son reflet dans le reste du corps de Kagami, les traits de son visage qui se distordaient sous l'effet d'une sorte de rictus, les yeux voilés.

« - Répète-le. » Fit Kagami.

Sa voix n'était plus inhumaine, plus en écho. La voix était franche, claire, nette, aigue et même froide. La voix le traversa comme un poignard de glace. Gray ne devait par la suite ne se souvenir de cet instant que bien plus tard, tant il sombrait vite dans un nouvel état, une sorte de folie si douce qu'elle ne semblait pas menaçante.

« - Que je répète quoi ?

- Qui il était. Beyond Birthday. »

Docilement, Gray obéit, pour avoir la paix et pouvoir se laisser aller. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même.

« - Beyond Birthday. Un meurtrier. Une de ses affaires.

- Répète encore.

- Beyond Birthday. Un meurtrier. Cet homme était un meurtrier. Il était fou. Il était malade. Elle l'a arrêté. Beyond Birthday était un _meurtrier_. »

Gray dodelina encore un peu de la tête, puis la transe quitta son regard fatigué. Il promena un regard ahuri autour de lui, parut sur le point de pleurer. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il venait de dire, et il lui semblait avoir quitté un univers doux et chaud comme un cocon.

« - Je… Je vais me coucher, bafouilla-t-il. A… A demain, Kagami. »

Il prit à peine le temps de soulever les couvertures. Sitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il partit. Les acouphènes envahirent totalement ses oreilles. Le sifflement était comme une voix composée de murmures inquiets. Il la laissa l'engloutir dans les ténèbres, jusqu'au bout, là où la mort ne lui procurait ni peine, ni angoisse, ni larmes. Et les murmures, invités dans sa bouche, répétèrent sans qu'il ne se rende compte :

« - Meurtrier… Meurtrier. »

Il n'entendit pas à quel point sa voix prenait des intonations délétères, violentes, folles, insensées. Il était déjà trop loin.

Kagami resta immobile, à fixer le jeune homme qui s'endormait. Le mot de meurtrier revint plusieurs fois, puis Gray se tut, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés. Le dieu alla se pencher sur le lit, et tira les couvertures sur lui. Le quartz griffa les draps et quelques fils restèrent accrochés. La main d'éclats de verre erra, hésitante, au-dessus du corps fourbu qui se dessinait sous le tissu. Mais une légère cicatrice enflammée, pas plus grave ou plus apparente qu'une coupure de rasoir, courait toujours sur la joue de Gray, le dissuadant du moindre contact. La trace de leur première rencontre où, poussé par une vague d'impatience et de joie, il avait voulu le toucher mais n'avait réussi qu'à lui faire mal.

Une douleur sourde saisit son cœur mort. Peu à peu, un sourire gagnait les lèvres du jeune homme endormi, un sourire qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Car pour une fois, ce n'était pas Kagami qui l'imitait, mais Gray qui semblait imiter Kagami. Sauf que jamais il n'avait laissé une telle expression apparaître dans son miroir face à lui. Jamais un tel sourire de mort.

« - Toi aussi. » Souffla-t-il.

L'horreur saisit tout son cœur de verre et de cristal, gagna ses os de métal emprisonnés. Gray, plongé dans des cauchemars étranges, souriait comme lui, comme un dément, comme son père. Mais à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre, lorsqu'on prend le risque de transmettre les gènes de la folie ? Pensait-il sérieusement qu'il aurait pu mettre au monde quelqu'un de normal ? Gray était _malade_. Malade comme lui.

_Qui es-tu ?_ Avait demandé Naomi.

Quelle espèce de monstre était-il pour prendre le risque de contaminer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Kagami arrêta sa main près du visage de Gray. Le sourire de ce dernier se changea en rictus, le garçon serra les poings, ses yeux roulant sous ses paupières. Puis il s'apaisa, d'un seul coup, et son corps agité de soubresauts se détendit. La main du dieu, fracassée, démesurée, qui pouvait si facilement écorcher le garçon en une pichenette, était figée par l'air inquiet de son enfant endormi, qu'il distinguait par transparence sur sa paume. Plus aucun bruit dans la chambre, juste une vieille odeur flétrie de bouquet qu'on a laissé faner dans un tiroir. L'odeur lointaine de fleurs du mal.

_Je te demande pardon._

Ses mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. Il avait trop peur qu'_elle_ ne l'entende, même s'il savait qu'elle était loin. Elle. La mère de Gray.

Il ne devait plus parler. Ne plus parler face à elle, par peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse. Ne plus parler face à la seule qui l'avait toujours écouté. Naomi.

Ne plus parler, se taire, les lèvres cousues. C'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter, et il y était maintenant contraint. Qu'on l'enferme, ça lui était égal. Qu'on le tue, la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Qu'on le menace, même, il trouverait le moyen d'en rire. Mais qu'on le force à se taire, c'était pire que tout. Et elle, elle sans pouvoir et sans autorité sur lui, le bâillonnait par sa seule présence, par sa seule absence. Non, elle n'entendrait pas sa voix, il ne le fallait pas. La voix de Kagami, c'était sa liberté. Sa voix, c'était une menace. Naomi ne devait pas savoir. Elle devinerait immédiatement qui il était, elle aurait la réponse à sa question, _qui es-tu ?_ Car elle reconnaîtrait son timbre, ses intonations, ses plaisanteries. Elle le reconnaîtrait, grâce à son ironie, sa _vorace ironie_, car…

_« - …elle est dans ma voix, la criarde !_

_C'est tout mon sang, ce poison noir… »*_

Il se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de Gray, déploya ses ailes, berceau de cristal autour de l'enfant qui avait grandi sans lui.

Son visage de verre près de celui de son fils, Beyond Birthday murmura, comme une berceuse :

_« - …je suis le sinistre miroir _

_Où la mégère se regarde. »_

* * *

_**New-York**_

_**15 juin 2025**_

_[Au péril de nos vies.]_

Le froid, terrible, ne la quittait pas.

La peau autour de sa bouche, étirée par le bâillon, était encore douloureuse. Machinalement, elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres et grimaça en y sentant le goût de la colle et du ruban adhésif. Puis elle papillonna des yeux, prise d'un tic frénétique. Elle se sentait soulagée au-delà de l'imaginable par la lumière qui régnait tout autour d'elle. L'obscurité de l'interrogatoire, durant lequel elle avait dû se fier à sa seule ouïe pour décoder les intonations mécaniques de la voix de Near, avait éprouvé ses nerfs. De même, la solitude avait été terrible.

Natasha n'était jamais restée toute seule très longtemps. Jamais vraiment. Son frère était toujours dans une pièce à proximité, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, où alors elle s'amusait avec Gray, se noyait dans la foule, téléphonait ou chattait. La solitude l'angoissait. A croire que Near lisait ses peurs les plus profondes. A présent, même si elle ne faisait pas confiance à Download, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de petits coups d'œil de temps en temps, pour vérifier qu'il était bien là derrière elle. Sa stature et son allure effrayante lui paraissaient autant de recours contre l'homme en blanc qui l'avait faite prisonnière.

L'homme en blanc. La source de tout ce froid.

Les innombrables lumières de l'immeuble n'auraient su adoucir l'idée de sa présence dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle frissonna de plus belle et dut lutter pour ne pas se serrer elle-même dans ses bras et laisser ainsi paraître son trouble. Il l'avait affublée d'une chemise de nuit informe, qui lui laissait les jambes presque nues. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il avait choisi ce vêtement exprès pour son inconfort. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi, ou presque, pour retourner dans les bras de Gray, qu'importe s'il manquait lui briser les côtes du même coup, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle était gelée jusqu'à la moelle des os, et doutait de pouvoir regagner un peu de chaleur un jour. Gelée de cette intelligence morbide, de ces yeux gris précis et sans compassion, sans éclat. Gelée de cette traque impitoyable.

Natasha était une enfant gâtée. Une de ces pestes mutines dans leurs bons jours, capricieuses et perfides le reste du temps, qui ne cessait de réclamer et ne donnait jamais, s'appuyant sur des prétextes idiots pour obtenir toujours plus. Geignant que ses parents n'étaient jamais là, alors que la situation aurait pu être bien pire et qu'il était évident qu'ils en étaient tous deux désolés. Geignant que son frère ne la comprenait pas, alors qu'il avait fait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables et qu'elle les avait superbement ignorés, ou qu'elle avait joué avec pour le blesser. Une enfant gâtée élevée dans du coton, et qui n'était nullement préparée à affronter la dureté d'un interrogatoire. Une enfant qui crânait, puis qui appelait au-secours, et sanglotait pitoyablement en attendant que son meilleur ami vienne la tirer des ennuis où elle s'était fourrée par caprice. Se fichant qu'il risque sa vie si c'était pour sauver la sienne. Dans son malheur, elle était soulagée que Near ait eu un peu pitié d'elle, et ne leur ait pas montré la partie de l'interrogatoire où elle s'effondrait juste après ses vantardises, fondait en larmes et réclamait un avocat, ses parents, son frère, n'importe.

Natasha était une enfant gâtée et, à sa décharge, elle en était assez consciente. Mais entre être consciente d'un défaut et le changer, il y avait un abîme que sa fierté et son égo démesurés ne lui permettaient pas de franchir. Natasha ressassait donc, sans rien dire, ni une excuse, ni un geste, une boule dans la gorge, avec la seule envie de contempler ses pieds mais n'osant pas baisser les yeux. Avec simplement la force d'acquiescer à la demande de Near. Parce qu'une partie d'elle était orgueilleuse et ravie d'avoir à prouver ses capacités au service du plus grand des détectives. Parce qu'elle avait peur, aussi, de se faire tuer. Immobile, gelée, Natasha grelottait imperceptiblement, sans même que Gray ne le remarque, lui qui avait pourtant sa main dans la sienne. Une main qu'elle avait prise pour le persuader d'accepter la proposition de Near, quelle qu'elle soit.

Elle ne voulait pas, plus _jamais_, être seule.

Ce fut Naomi qui la tira de là. Sa chère Naomi.

« - Natasha, viens. »

Elle leva un visage inquiet vers la femme et lâcha la main de Gray. Elle le sentit tressaillir et regretta aussitôt la sensation, la grande paume rêche et tiède et la poigne forte. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas le regarder (ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, se répétait-elle comme un mantra, gardant ses yeux grand ouverts et secs) et se focaliser sur le visage de Naomi. Celle-ci attendit la sortie de Halle avec Luche, El' et Gray puis, lorsqu'elles furent toutes seules avec Near et Download, l'attira vers elle et se baissa pour lui caresser les cheveux. C'était un geste simple, souvent accompli, car Natasha avait une constitution frêle et une taille minuscule, mais cela fit grandir davantage la boule dans sa gorge. _Maman._ Les yeux doux de Naomi, l'application qu'elle mettait à la réconforter, la faisaient se sentir mal. Trop prétentieuse pour admettre ses torts, trop éprouvée pour continuer de les repousser, elle restait coincée entre les deux; attendant comme toujours que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

« - Est-ce qu'il t'a torturée ? »

La question dut directe, presque sèche, la main de Naomi se crispa dans ses boucles. Natasha crut entendre un grincement de métal en provenance du Shinigami, mais ce fut trop bref pour qu'elle puisse le jurer.

« - Je… Euh… »

_L'enfermement, le froid des menottes, le cliquetis des armes autour d'elle, qui lui limaient les nerfs, la voix robotique, les insultes débitées sur un ton indifférent, comme les produits d'un catalogue. « Qui croyez-vous être, mademoiselle Storm ? Et pensez-vous que j'aurais le moindre scrupule à supprimer une gamine bouffie d'orgueil, qui ne sait qu'émettre des simagrées lorsqu'on hausse un peu le ton ? Ce serait sans doute mieux pour tout le monde. Qui vous regretterait ? »_

_Qui croyez-vous être ?_

_Si je vous tuais… Qui vous regretterait ?_

« - Non, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Il ne m'a pas torturée. »

Natasha avait l'habitude de mentir, et avait su perfectionner ses histoires avec le temps au point qu'elles en devenaient insoupçonnables. Elle effaçait la culpabilité avec facilité. Ceci n'était pas un mensonge, et pourtant sa dénégation lui pesa sur le cœur plus encore qu'une maladroite dissimulation d'enfant. Le soulagement sur le visage de Naomi fut pire, et la sensation atroce s'accentua dans son estomac, le serrement insupportable d'une main sur ses entrailles. Non, il ne l'avait pas torturée. Il avait fait pire.

« - Tant mieux, murmura Naomi. Je l'aurai étranglé. »

Natasha eut un rire chevrotant. Naomi parlait de Near à la troisième personne alors qu'il était assis non loin. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une bestiole négligeable et hideuse. Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié cependant. Un éclat durcissait son regard gris. Cela lui fit penser au tranchant d'une lame, lumineux et mortel. Un regard qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois, et sans doute elle-seule, tant ce comportement était exceptionnel chez Naomi et contrastait avec la femme qu'elle donnait à voir au quotidien.

C'était un vieux souvenir, une marche dans les rues de Los Angeles, le soir, alors que Gray et sa mère la raccompagnaient à pieds chez elle. Les chauffeurs de bus étaient en grève cette semaine-là, et les murs couverts d'affiches criardes et de slogans revendicatifs. La voiture de Naomi avait crevé un pneu. Une bande de voyous, bouteilles vertes brisées, effluves d'alcool et de sueur, cheveux gras et yeux injectés de sang, les avait accostés. Natasha avait vu sur le visage de Naomi cette même expression, d'une froideur toute clinique, comme si elle contemplait de la pourriture. Et cette défiance animale, lorsqu'elle avait ramené un Gray de quinze ans derrière elle, la colère de l'animal qui protège son petit…

Le souvenir s'effaça. Etonnamment, elle ne se souvenait pas très bien de comment ils s'en étaient sortis, alors que l'expression de Naomi l'avait si profondément marquée. Sans doute les avaient-ils contournés. Ou bien…

La main de Naomi, remettant fermement un téléphone portable dans la sienne, la fit revenir à la réalité. La femme lui referma les doigts dessus et dit :

« - Appelle tes parents. Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude. Tu leur dit que tu es chez nous, que tout va bien. Je prends la responsabilité. D'accord ? »

Natasha hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Tout près, Near faisait cliqueter son Rubik's Cube à une vitesse démente. Naomi embrassa Natasha sur le front, puis fit volte-face pour le regarder. Durant l'instant qu'elle mit à lui tourner le dos, Natasha entraperçut son visage, devenu blanc, tordu de haine, quasi-inhumain. Elle n'avait jamais vu un visage comme ça. Chez personne. Sauf peut-être… Son cœur accéléra alors qu'elle se rappelait Gray, le revolver pointé sur Joe Rets, ses yeux flous devenant forcenés.

« - Vas-y Natasha. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire. »

Sa voix était anormalement légère et sereine. Elle n'en était que plus effrayante. Le cœur battant la chamade, Natasha se dépêcha de sortir. Elle courut presque dans le couloir, ses pieds martelant le carrelage. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au bout d'un long moment, essoufflée. Elle avait le vertige, pas mangé depuis longtemps. Et elle ne savait pas où elle était. Les vitres autour d'elles lui renvoyaient l'image d'une enfant livide, aux cheveux emmêlés. Une folle, dont le regard bleu écarquillé n'avait plus rien d'aguicheur ou de contrôlé. Haletante, désorientée, elle s'appuya contre le mur. Elle faillit pousser un cri lorsque Download, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver, baissa son visage monstrueux vers elle dans un grincement. Il paraissait inquiet.

« - Eh, petit macaron, tu nous fait un malaise ? Je pensais que tu étais un peu remise… »

Natasha secoua la tête, pinçant les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Elle avait déjà laissé paraître une trop grande part de sa faiblesse. Elle prit plusieurs longues inspirations, puis dit d'une voix qu'elle fut soulagée d'entendre assez ferme :

« - Je cherchais mon chemin, c'est tout. »

Download n'était visiblement pas dupe, mais il n'insista pas. A la place, il tendit un ongle de tôle et de verre en direction du couloir suivant.

« - Tu peux toujours faire du stop avec ce tank là, Natashou. Les femmes aiment bien demander la direction, non ? »

Soulagée, elle aperçut la carrure large de Rester, qui la regardait d'un air suspicieux et un peu désolé. Une ride soucieuse lui barrait le front. Sans doute venait-il de remettre Kimberley aux mains des ambulanciers. Natasha se dirigea vers lui en s'efforçant de garder le dos droit –un peu, encore un peu de courage- et demanda :

« - Excusez-moi, vous ne sauriez pas si à tout hasard Near m'aurait laissé un endroit où dormir ? »

Rester hésita une seconde, puis hocha la tête.

« - Si, il y a une chambre pour vous. Suivez-moi. »

Elle lui emboita le pas, mains crispées sur sa chemise de nuit ridicule et humide de transpiration. Elle eut bientôt l'impression que ses pieds s'étaient changés en glaçons, à force de monter et descendre des escaliers improbables dans cet immeuble immense. Et la glace attaquait ses mollets. Download les suivait sans discuter, ses ailes de ferraille grinçant toujours désagréablement. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui jeta un regard agacé.

« - Je croyais que tu devais te mettre de l'huile ?

- Eh bien, crois-le où non, je n'ai pas eu le temps ! » Rétorqua Download.

Elle tressaillit. C'était la première fois où elle voyait le Shinigami de si mauvaise humeur. La sacoche en polystyrène se balançait à sa taille, comme si une créature donnait des coups de l'intérieur du sac. N'étant pas d'humeur à se battre, la jeune fille décida d'abandonner là la dispute. D'autant plus que Rester s'était enfin arrêté et lui ouvrait la porte d'une pièce spacieuse.

« - Vous dormirez là, dit-il simplement. Il y a un plan sur la table de chevet, et la salle de bains est attenante. Bonne nuit, mademoiselle. »

Il inclina la tête et la laissa. La pièce était vraiment grande, avec un lit vide et froid, un ameublement lui-aussi de chrome, verre et métal. Tout ça était luxueux, mais ça n'avait pas de vie. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi en cet instant pour rejoindre le fouillis de sa chambre, avec ses vêtements qui trainaient, les piles de CD et de matériel informatique, l'odeur épicée de cannelle, vanille et clou de girofle. Alors qu'elle examinait ce lieu nouveau, le cœur de Natasha battait à tout rompre. Elle était seule, seule ici. Avec Download, créature dont elle ne savait rien et qui pouvait la tuer à tout instant. Les dernières heures ne lui avaient pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire, des plans à établir, et l'excitation l'avait aidée à repousser cette perspective. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien à faire que dormir. Et elle savait déjà que son sommeil serait peuplé de cauchemars.

Elle contrôla tant bien que mal ses claquements de dents, et signala d'une voix sourde au dieu qu'elle allait se laver. Elle tourna le verrou de la salle de bains dès qu'elle fut entrée. Geste inutile, dérisoire. Elle posa les yeux sur une grande douche brillante, un lavabo sans une trace de calcaire, des toilettes qui n'avaient sans doute jamais été utilisées. Il y avait même du dentifrice et des serviettes. Sa valise était rangée dans un coin, comme si Near avait su qu'elle allait se rendre là en premier. A cette pensée, elle fut prise de nausée. Near. Il savait trop de choses sur elle.

Alors qu'il y avait quelques minutes, elle aurait tout donné pour se laver et rester des heures sous l'eau brûlante, elle se contenta de glisser jusqu'au sol et se replier sur elle-même. Elle tremblait, se rendit-elle compte, sa main crispée à l'en briser autour du téléphone. Elle ouvrit celui-ci avec des gestes infiniment lents, et composa le numéro de sa maison. Elle se trompa deux fois. Sa gorge se noua. Gray se trompait tout le temps, lui-aussi. Où était-il ? Quelque part dans cet endroit, oui, mais loin, ou dans la pièce à côté… ? La détestait-il en ce moment autant qu'elle se détestait, qu'elle se méprisait ? Elle avait voulu être forte, elle n'était…

_Rien._

_Qui te regretterait, si tu en venais à mourir ?_

« - Allô oui ? »

La voix altérée qui surgit du combiné la fit frissonner de plus belle. C'était une voix d'adolescent paniqué, celle de quelqu'un qui craignait une mauvaise nouvelle, ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre mais ne pouvait supporter davantage d'être tenu dans l'ignorance.

« - Coucou Josh, c'est moi. » Répondit-elle à son frère en feignant la badinerie.

Sa voix chevrotante sonna plus faux que jamais. Il y eut un lourd, lourd silence. Puis elle entendit un son étrange, étranglé, et elle comprit avec horreur que son frère avait fondu en larmes.

« - Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! Sanglotait-il, sa voix tantôt s'éloignant tantôt se rapprochant. Mais tu étais où, Sha, tu étais où ? P… Putain… Tu sais pas c… Combien j'ai flippé, m… Moi… »

Il parvenait à peine à articuler. Natasha tenta de haussa un peu le ton pour se faire entendre par-dessus les larmes, mais sa gorge de plus en plus nouée ne laissa passer qu'une plainte stupide et hideuse.

« - Je… Pas de soucis. Je suis chez les Misora. Je vais bien.

- Pas de souci ? _Pas de souci ?_ Répéta Joshua d'une voix suraiguë. Mais tu es folle, ma pauvre, tu es complètement folle ! Depuis hier après-midi, rien ! Tu n'as pas prévenu ! Partie, comme ça ! Moi, je savais plus quoi faire, j'ai appelé partout mais ça répondait pas ! Chez Clarisse, chez Ann, chez Sophie ! »

Muette, Natasha l'écoutait égrener le nom de ses copines. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il savait comment elles s'appelaient toutes. Encore moins qu'il avait leurs numéros.

« - Et chez les Misora ! Poursuivait Joshua, hystérique. Rien du tout ! Avec l'air de déterré qu'il faisait, Gray, quand il est passé me voir, j'ai fini par m'inquiéter… Lui non-plus il savait rien… Il a laissé un message sur le fixe à ton intention, disant qu'il était parti je ne sais où, qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre… Ton meilleur pote savait pas où t'étais… Et y'a les flics qui m'ont appelé après, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait, moi ? J'ai cru que t'étais morte, ou qu'on t'avait enlevée, je leur ai dit de te retrouver… »

Sa voix se brisa. Natasha contemplait obstinément ses genoux, comme s'il était en face d'elle et n'osait soutenir son regard.

« - Tu vas revenir ? Lança Joshua, la gorge éraillée. Hein ?

- Pas… pas tout de suite, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Mais t'es où, bon sang, t'es _où_ ?

- Avec… Les Misora… j'ai fait une bêtise… Gray est parti avec sa mère et je… je les ai suivis… Je pensais qu'ils quittaient tout sans me prévenir… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… »

En prononçant ces mots, Natasha se rendit compte qu'ils avaient une part de vérité. Savoir que Gray allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans espoir de retour, avait joué dans sa décision de partir à l'improviste. Et dans toutes les erreurs stratégiques qu'elle avait commises.

_Il a laissé un message sur le fixe à ton intention, disant qu'il était parti je ne sais où, qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre… _

Natasha sentait quelque chose compresser sa poitrine avec une force terrible, cherchant à sortir d'elle par tous les moyens. Joshua avait repris sa diatribe, à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Ah ça c'est sûr, t'as pas réfléchi ! Mais ça marche plus comme ça, maintenant, je veux savoir où tu es exactement, je veux savoir où t'es et quand tu reviens ! Je passerai plus tout ce temps à me dire que tu t'es envolée dans la nature sans moyen de communication ! Je viens te chercher ! Décida-t-il brusquement. Allez, dis où t'es, je viens. »

Il avait quelque chose de suppliant sur ces derniers mots. La douleur augmenta encore dans le cœur de Natasha.

« - Je peux pas te dire, Joshua. Je te jure. N… Naomi m'a interdit. Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer.

- Cette salope ! Grinça Joshua qui avait pourtant toujours bien aimé Naomi. Je veux lui parler ! Passe la moi !

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-elle. Je te jure que je vais bien. Pardon de t'avoir fait ça. »

De nouveau, le silence. Puis Joshua balbutia :

« - Tu es sûre ? Ça va bien ?

- Oui ! Mentit Natasha avec le plus de conviction possible. Oui, je vais bien. »

Un flottement. Natasha se dit qu'elle n'avait pas parlé avec son frère aussi longtemps depuis…

« - Tu veux que je te passes maman ? »

Elle resta bouche-bée.

« - Me passer… Maman ? Mais elle est… En voyage… »

Elle luttait, à présent, pour trouver ses mots. Elle qui les avait toujours si bien maniés. Joshua eut un petit rire mouillé.

« - Elle est revenue illico dès que je l'ai appelée. Papa a pris l'avion et il sera là aussi demain. Manque plus que toi. Alors, je te la passe ? »

Quelque chose se cassa net en elle. Fa force. Sa faiblesse. Son courage.

« - Oui. »

Le combiné grésilla, elle entendit un appel, loin, très loin. Puis cette voix.

« - Natasha ? »

Souffle-coupé.

Douleur.

Natasha éclata en sanglots.

* * *

How to use it :

_Dans le cas improbable où un dieu de la mort se ferait dérober son second Death Object par son humain, alors le Shinigami sera libre de s'en aller loin de lui, tant que ses manœuvres visent à récupérer son Death Object._

* * *

_**New-York**_

_**15 juin 2025 (soir)**_

Gray fut réveillé en sursaut, avec l'impression très nette que quelqu'un lui parlait. Un peu comme s'il s'était assoupi au milieu d'une conversation, et que l'un des interlocuteurs s'assurait qu'il l'écoutait toujours. L'impression le laissa déboussolé. Il avait dormi très profondément, et ne se souvenait plus de ses rêves. N'en subsistait qu'une image noire et silencieuse, dénuée de sensations, entrecoupée de souffles, chuchotis et murmures dont les voix s'enchevêtraient jusqu'à devenir méconnaissables, et surtout incompréhensibles. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi durant des jours. Il se sentait toujours fatigué, mais c'était beaucoup plus supportable à présent. Il voyait le monde d'une autre manière, plus clairement qu'au-travers du brouillard de l'épuisement.

Il se redressa dans le lit et passa une main sur son visage, avant d'aller ébouriffer les cheveux qui bataillaient à l'arrière de sa tête. Puis il examina sa chambre. Il ne reconnaissait rien, et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir d'où il était, et de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Un poids lui tomba sur l'estomac, mais sans commune mesure avec ses angoisses précédentes. L'avenir s'annonçait difficile. Et étrange. Tous ces génies au regard fixe le mettaient mal à l'aise. Mais il avait passé tant de temps à s'en faire et envisager les pires cas de figure qu'il se dit que tout aurait pu être bien pire. Après tout, il était avec sa mère et Natasha, les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus, et celles-ci n'étaient pas en danger. Du moins, en danger immédiat. Il chassa immédiatement cette pensée. Hors de question de laisser Near où qui que ce soit d'autre entamer sa bonne humeur nouvellement retrouvée. Il devait apprendre à vivre au jour le jour, comme le disaient ces proverbes suprêmement agaçants.

Il se laissa aller contre le mur et s'y appuya, yeux fermés. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre, grâce aux volets fermés, et cela lui faisait du bien. Une pause, un peu de calme. Il inspira plusieurs fois à fond, savourant l'impression de n'avoir aucun plan précipité à établir, aucune menace pesant sur lui.

« - Bien dormi, l'oisillon ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, nota-t-il avec un petit sourire, il n'avait pas sursauté. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la silhouette de Kagami et ses répliques intarissables. Le dieu s'avança dans un carillonnement léger. Comme à l'ordinaire, il reflétait le visage de Gray, l'assortissant un sourire un peu tordu. Les yeux rouges ne le dérangeaient plus, à présent.

« - L'oisillon ? Releva-t-il, amusé. Tu me donnes un nouveau surnom, maintenant ? »

Le dieu de la mort haussa les épaules, projetant des éclats violets sur les murs.

« - Ben quoi, c'est mignon, non, l'oisillon ? Tu étais si bien dans l'avion. Tu aimes être en l'air. Et puis, tu commences tout juste à apprendre à évoluer dans ce monde bizarroïde. Et puis comme ça, je suis assorti à Downi, qui est à fond dans les petits noms en ce moment. Ça ne te va pas ?

- Si, j'aime bien, bâilla Gray en s'étirant avec délices. Ça me change de « mon bébé » ou « mon petit bouchon ». Enfin, pauvre maman, s'adoucit-il en pensant à elle. C'est quand même bien d'être chouchouté, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Ah, fit-il d'un air nostalgique, rajeunissant ses traits jusqu'à ce que Gray ait la très étrange vision d'un visage poupin de nourrisson posé sur le corps de verre du monstre, les câlins, ça me manque parfois. Entre dieux de la mort, on ne passe pas notre temps à nous prendre dans les bras et de nous chouchouter en nous appelant mutuellement « mon bébé » et « mon petit bouchon ». »

A cette pensée, Gray éclata de rire. Il imaginait mal Ryûk et Download agir ainsi. Encouragé, Kagami poursuivit :

« - Ce qui serait bien, c'est d'établir de manière obligatoire les « Free Hugs », « Câlins gratuits ». Des types brandissant des pancartes avec ça d'écrit, ça ou « Free kiss » d'ailleurs, ça m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos, quand on voit la tête patibulaire de certains gars. On comprend qu'ils soient en manque de câlins. Ça me rappelle une vieille série _Le Visiteur du Futur*_, dans laquelle il y a un épisode où les personnages utilisent une pancarte comme ça dans leur plan… »

Gray cligna des yeux, intrigué. Le nom de la série était français. Il avait nettement reconnu l'accent et quelques mots que Natasha disait souvent.

« - Tu parles français, Kagami ? »

Pour une fois, le dieu de la mort marqua un temps d'hésitation. Le visage de bébé changea jusqu'à devenir celui d'une femme aux beaux traits dédaigneux, les cheveux blonds. Sa tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose, au-delà du fait qu'il était étrange de voir le dieu prendre une apparence féminine.

« - Oui, enfin, un peu, c'est une jolie langue, babilla précipitamment Kagami. Pourquoi ? »

Gray fronça les sourcils. Le dieu paraissait un peu nerveux soudain. Il répondit avec prudence, cherchant une expression révélatrice sur le visage apparu dans le miroir.

« - Non, c'est juste que je ne connais pas grand-monde qui parle français. J'aime bien cette langue. Natasha m'a abreuvé au Molière et au Racine pour ses cours de théâtre. (Il sourit tendrement à ce souvenir) Et (cette fois il grimaça) j'ai aussi entendu un type le parler. Un copain de maman, qui n'est pas resté longtemps. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs. »

Il avait grommelé boudeusement ces derniers mots. Kagami sourit de manière carnassière.

« - Ah oui, Bartholomé, c'est ça ? Grand, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus et totalement ringard ? »

Gray, interloqué, faillit lui demander comment diable il pouvait savoir cela. Mais il se souvint finalement de ses paroles lorsqu'il s'était présenté à lui.

« - J'avais oublié que tu nous surveillais depuis pas mal de temps… Oui, c'est ça, ce ringard de Bart. Depuis quand tu nous épies exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à te focaliser sur nous ? »

Kagami le fixa de ses yeux rouges, et Gray se trémoussa sous l'effet d'un malaise qu'il croyait disparu.

« - Je vous regarde vivre depuis la grossesse de ta mère, répondit lentement Kagami. Vous étiez une famille intéressante. Beaucoup de dieux regardaient ce qu'il se passait sur la Terre à l'époque. Kira était une nouveauté. Raye Penber était un des maillons de son plan, et Naomi Misora a découvert des éléments-clefs de l'enquête, manqué se faire tuer et ensuite a miraculeusement survécu. Je suppose que c'est ça qui a attiré mon regard. »

Gray était stupéfait.

« - Comment ça, ma mère a découvert des éléments clefs de l'enquête et manqué se faire tuer ? Répéta-t-il. Je savais que mon père avait été assassiné par Kira, mais elle ne m'a jamais dit…

- Et ça te surprend vraiment, étant donné le nombre de trucs qu'elle t'a caché ? Grinça Kagami en retour, avec un cynisme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle avait travaillé au FBI, et davantage encore. »

Gray pinça les lèvres et ne dit plus rien. Le FBI, oui. Et davantage encore… Davantage encore ? Ses yeux remontèrent de ses mains crispées sur les couvertures à Kagami, dont le visage était toujours tordu de ce sourire atroce. Le dieu en savait plus que ce qu'il disait, et sans doute n'avait-il pas prévu d'en dire autant. Mais Gray sentait aussi qu'interroger Kagami plus loin ne serait pas raisonnable. Il se souvenait des regards méfiants, presque effrayés, de Natasha, El' et Luche envers leurs propres Shinigamis. Et la présente tension sur les traits du siens ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de ne pas parler autant de lui au dieu, finalement.

Il retourna l'idée dans sa tête. Elle le peinait. Il avait appris à lui faire confiance. Dans ce monde de mensonges, il aurait aimé pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, se confier à cette personne, et il pensait avoir trouvé ce confident-là chez Kagami. Son statut d'inhumain rendait curieusement la chose plus facile : il était si éloigné d'eux que Gray ne ressentait pas de honte. Il se secoua. Il était stupide. Il n'avait qu'à parler à Natasha plutôt qu'au dieu. Mais dans sa tête se rejouait la séquence où elle lui demandait de la lâcher, parce qu'il l'étouffait… Il gardait un souvenir amer de cet instant très bref où il l'avait soulevée dans ses bras dans la salle de contrôle du SPK, si heureux que rien d'autre ne comptait, et où sa seule réaction avait été de demander qu'il serre moins fort. Le pincement au cœur qui avait résulté de ce petit rejet avait été relégué au second plan dans l'avalanche de révélations, mais il n'oubliait pas. Il se mordit la lèvre, et son regard dériva jusqu'à sa valise. A l'intérieur demeurait le livre mystérieux envoyé par Mihael Keehl, _Los Angeles BB murder case_.

_« Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle avait travaillé au FBI, et davantage encore. »_

Peut-être les réponses se trouvaient-elles là ?

« - J'ai un peu tendance à dériver du sujet, déclara soudain Kagami, le faisant sursauter. Désolé. On parlait du français, non ? »

Gray l'examina, indécis. Le dieu était gêné. Gray décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et répondit en tâchant d'adopter un ton léger :

« - Pas grave. Natasha aussi a tendance à sauter du coq à l'âne. Parlant du français, je disais donc que j'aimais bien, mais que je n'arriverais jamais à l'apprendre. La langue est super compliquée.

- Oh, il ne faut pas dire ça, fit Kagami en secouant le miroir qui oscilla sur son cadre. Tu n'as qu'à regarder des films ou des séries français en sous-titré anglais. Je parlais tout à l'heure du _Visiteur du Futur_, jette un œil aux films de François Descraques.

- Qui ? »

Le dieu de la mort parut profondément offensé.

« - François Descraques* ! Piaula-t-il d'une voix suraiguë. Ta culture cinématographique est vraiment à refaire, mon pauvre enfant ! Le réalisateur qui a gagné deux fois l'oscar du meilleur film, en 2018 et 2019 ! »

Il suffoquait presque. Gray, amusé, se demanda s'il était possible pour un dieu de la mort de faire de l'hyperventilation. Kagami pointa une griffe tremblante sur son miroir facial.

« - Et ça, jeune inculte, c'est Sasha Wormer* ! Grande actrice qui a joué dans ces deux mêmes films, qui ont d'ailleurs été les derniers de sa carrière avant qu'elle ne meure dans un stupide accident de tournage ! Ne me dis pas que ça ne te dis rien ou je… Je me suicide ! Je trouverai un moyen, je me débrouillerai ! »

Tâchant de refouler son rire, Gray l'apaisa :

« - Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas Kagami, je connais. »

En réalité, les deux noms ne lui disaient que vaguement quelque chose, coincés quelque part entre Tim Burton et Pénélope Cruz. Le genre de stars de cinéma que sa mère aimait bien regarder à la télévision, lorsqu'elle rentrait harassée du travail, faisant parfois des commentaires dont Gray n'avait jamais bien compris la portée sur les incohérences des films d'espionnage ou de sociétés secrètes. Kagami se mit à marmonner, le miroir empruntant les traits numérique de Gollum penché sur son anneau.

« - Non mais franchement… 'Connaît pas Sasha Wormer… Une honte… Elle doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe, la pauvre… »

Gray le laissa un moment râler dans son coin, détendu. Puis, comme son ventre gargouillait bruyamment, il jugea qu'il valait mieux tenter une sortie. Il repoussa les couvertures, mit un pied à terre, et immédiatement, se figea, la bouche tordue en affreux rictus. Il s'appuya à la table de nuit avec raideur.

« - Ouh misère… Grimaça-t-il.

- Ça va pas, l'oisillon ? Questionna Kagami, inquiet.

- L'oisillon paie très cher sa démonstration de gym sans aucun échauffement. Aaaaaïe, miséricorde, j'ai l'impression de sortir d'une essoreuse… Maudits soient Near et ses demandes stupides ! »

Il fit quelques pas mal assurés dans la pièce, salués par un éclat de rire.

« - Maintenant, on dirait vraiment que tu es tombé du nid, se moqua gentiment Kagami. Je vais changer mon surnom pour « caneton », au vu de ta démarche.

- Coin coin ! » Rétorqua Gray avec raideur.

Le dieu se tut, surpris, puis se mit à rire. Gray lui-même ne put se défendre d'un petit sourire en voyant sa démarche aux jambes arquées se refléter dans la fenêtre close. Il était un peu ridicule, c'était vrai. Mais tourner lui-même les choses en dérision lui évitait de rougir. Serrant les dents et gardant ses jambes droites et jointes, il se pencha jusqu'au sol. De ses doigts, il effleura ses chevilles, puis se redressa, inspirant profondément, épaules dégagées. Il se pencha de nouveau, et cette fois, toucha le dessus de ses pieds nus. Il répéta le mouvement jusqu'à attraper ses orteils, puis le répéta cette fois avec un seul bras à la fois, tendu vers le côté opposé.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et faire abstraction de Kagami. Il avait certes l'habitude de s'entrainer en compagnie des autres gymnastes, mais pas sous le regard de spectateurs. La crainte de mal faire le paralysait, et lui avait déjà fait perdre une compétition. Ses mains moites de peur avaient ripé sur la barre. Un mouvement maladroit, et il était tombé. Le rire général avait rendu cette expérience humiliante et inoubliable. Il avait quatorze ans. Mais suite à cela, il s'était battu contre la peur et la timidité _au moins_ durant la gym. Il savait qu'il était bon. Il savait qu'il se débrouillait bien dans ce domaine, au moins pendant qu'il travaillait. Après, se disait-il, il aurait tout le loisir de stresser ou se penser nul. Mais pendant la gym, il se coupait totalement du monde extérieur, d'une barrière qu'il avait renforcée au fil des ans. Si seulement il était parvenu à faire cela en toutes circonstances, songea-t-il en changeant d'exercice, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Les choses auraient été bien plus simples.

Lorsqu'il sentit les crampes s'atténuer, il était en sueur mais se sentait bien mieux. La gym lui vidait l'esprit et lui donnait une sensation de plénitude. Il se tourna vers Kagami, et constata avec une certaine fierté que celui-ci le regardait d'un air très intéressé. Pourtant, il avait déjà dû l'observer depuis son monde. Mais cela ne devait pas être la même chose lorsqu'on se trouvait dans la même pièce.

« - C'est qu'il est souple, l'oisillon. » Dit-il seulement.

Davantage encore que son expression, le manque de mots lui fit l'effet d'un grand compliment. Couper la chique à ce dieu bavard, il connaissait peu de choses aussi difficiles. Avec un grand sourire, il récupéra le plan des lieux posé sur sa table de nuit et signala :

« - Je vais aller me doucher, ok ?

- Dans ce cas, je vais voir ce que mijote Monsieur Propre, déclara Kagami en ouvrant ses ailes. Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi dans la salle de bains. Quoique tu serais bien capable de te donner un coup de tête contre la douche.

- Même pas vrai, grommela-t-il. Et… Comment ça, « monsieur propre » ?

- Near. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il pourrait être la nouvelle égérie des bouteilles de détergent ? »

Sur ces mots, le dieu éclata de rire et s'envola vers la porte, la traversant sans ralentir. Gray récupéra une serviette et des vêtements propres dans sa valise, puis sortit à son tour. Cramponné à son plan des lieux comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il erra un moment dans les grands couloirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix taquine se fasse entendre.

« - Seigneur, voilà un gymnaste bien transpirant. Hum, regardez-moi ça, son tee-shirt lui colle au corps, que c'est sexy ! »

Gray sursauta, et reconnut Natasha qui lui souriait depuis l'embrasure d'une porte devant laquelle il venait de passer. Il soupira de soulagement.

« - Très drôle, répliqua-t-il, jaugeant du regard ses cheveux toujours éparpillés, malgré sa tenue propre. Et toi, hou là là, tu sors tout juste du lit si j'en juge ta somptueuse chevelure… Que c'est émoustillant. »

Elle lui renvoya un regard faussement scandalisé. Gray, malgré lui, vira à l'écarlate. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait dans des conditions relativement normales depuis le rêve où la créature lui avait parlé et durant lequel les sensations, décuplées, lui avaient fait envisager son amie sous un jour tout nouveau. Atrocement gêné, il se rendait à présent compte avec une acuité toute nouvelle, à sa petite taille et sa frimousse, qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas penser à… A ça. Du moins pas avec _lui_. Elle n'était jamais sortie qu'avec de grands types baraqués et fanfarons.

Heureusement, ses bougonnements familiers lui firent vite oublier son embarras. Natasha passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux fous, les doigts contractés pour imiter les dents d'un peigne et mieux les lisser en arrière. Bien entendu, le geste n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, et Gray sourit en l'entendant rouspéter parce que les boucles châtains rebondissaient immédiatement devant son visage, tels de petits ressorts allègres. Ces quelques jours sans elle lui avaient paru une éternité.

« - Gros malin ! Fit-elle mine de ronchonner (mais la tignasse emmêlée qui lui bouclait sur le nez ne dissimulait pas le rire dans ses yeux). Et toi alors, tu as l'air d'un vrai « le début d'un SDF, un M renversé, et celui qui vient après ». »

Gray sourit encore plus large. Il était tellement soulagé de la retrouver, et plus encore de constater qu'il parvenait toujours aussi facilement à la comprendre. Après cette séparation et ces retrouvailles déconcertantes, il avait craint qu'elle… Qu'elle quoi ? Qu'elle le repousse, peut-être, comme la veille au soir, et pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« - Un SDF, c'est un clochard, le début du mot est donc « clo », dit-il d'un débit rapide, comme une récitation. Un M renversé est un W, et la lettre qui vient après le M est un N. « Clown ». »

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il avait résolu l'énigme quasi-instantanément, mais sans vraiment prendre garde au sens de la charade.

« - Pourquoi un clown ? » Demanda-t-il, ne sachant sur quel pied danser.

Les yeux pervenche brillaient beaucoup plus qu'ils n'auraient dû après un de ces petits jeux de devinette. Ils en faisaient tout le temps ensemble, pourtant. Peut-être la joie de retrouver cette petite habitude après les épreuves ? Ou bien était-elle heureuse de voir que leur complicité était intacte ?

« - Parce que ton visage est composé d'une telle multitude de couleurs qu'on dirait du maquillage ! » Répliqua-t-elle, espiègle.

Instinctivement, il porta la main à l'hématome qui grandissait sur sa bouche et son nez. Bien entendu, il s'empourpra, et Natasha éclata de rire. Son rire strident, coupant et clair.

« - Il manquait justement du rouge ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Les boucles brunes couvrant ses épaules furent brièvement agitées de soubresauts. Puis Natasha redevint sérieuse.

« - Tu vas mieux ? Interrogea-t-elle. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu faisais une tête, hier… »

Gray considéra les cernes de Natasha, qui étaient eux-aussi profonds, bien que pas autant que les siens.

« - Je vais bien. Et toi ? »

Natasha détourna le regard. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris. Gray la revoyait, toute petite et fluette dans sa chemise de nuit informe, attachée et bâillonnée. Il serra les dents, et se demanda si elle avait entendu son hurlement suite à cette vision, puisqu'elle avait patienté derrière une porte. Sentant ses joues chauffer, il murmura :

« - Eh… Tu veux en parler ? »

Elle tressaillit et força un sourire sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère.

« - Non, non. Je me sens bien, je t'assure. C'est juste que ça n'était pas du tout prévu, cette… Situation. »

Gray décida de ne pas insister. Essayer de faire parler une Natasha qui n'en avait pas envie relevait de l'impossible. Near lui-même en avait eu un aperçu. Mais ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de s'enquérir de son état, d'une voix basse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« - Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander si… Enfin… Joe Rets… Ça va mieux ? »

Gray se tendit et baissa les yeux. Il était moins anxieux depuis qu'il s'était cogné la tête contre la douche, libérant une quantité anormale de sang, puis qu'il avait tout raconté à Near. Mais l'idée d'avoir tué un homme, même si elle ne se répétait pas indéfiniment dans sa tête comme avant, provoquait toujours une sensation de nausée écœurante.

« - Je… Je n'ai pas très envie de… D'en parler. »

Les yeux de Natasha s'écarquillèrent. Gray lui-même fut surpris des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il tritura la serviette sur son épaule et expliqua à mi-voix :

« - C'est juste… J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul. On se parlera de tout ça. Ton enlèvement et… Ce que j'ai fait. On en discutera. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment, ni le bon endroit, au milieu d'un couloir. »

Natasha hésita, mais ne dit rien. Pour dissiper la lourdeur de l'atmosphère, elle tenta une blague :

« - C'est fou, non ? Moi qui pensais juste à ce qu'on ferait aux prochaines vacances, je me retrouve dans une enquête sur Kira. »

Gray souffla de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas supporté de rester sur ce sujet.

« - C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Tu voulais passer tes journées à la plage à somnoler, non ? Comme tous les étés.

- Comme tous les étés. »

Ils se sourirent au souvenir des vacances d'avant, toujours les mêmes. La peau bronzée de Natasha et ses fous-rires parce que Gray ressemblait à une écrevisse à côté d'elle. Les vengeances du jeune homme qui la portait à la mer en sac à patate sur son épaule, la laissant hurler d'indignation sous les rires de Naomi. Les batailles d'eau et les jeux de ballons où la jeune fille était toujours si mauvaise perdante. Les discussions alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côté sur le sable, les pieds léchés par les vagues, ignorants des touristes bruyants, absorbés par leur conversation. Leur petit coin dans les rochers du port, alors que la nuit tombait, même si ce petit coin proclamé « cachette secrète » était empli d'algues brunes et gluantes, et ne laissait pas voir les couchers de soleil. Les confidences, les fous-rires étouffés.

Natasha bâilla de nouveau, au grand amusement de Gray.

« - C'est rien, c'est le décalage horaire, fit-elle. C'est le soir, maintenant.

- J'ai dormi si longtemps ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je viens juste de me réveiller. J'ai fait un tour dans la chambre de ta mère, elle dort encore. Tu n'es pas le seul à piquer un roupillon. Et à ronfler.

- Eh, je ne ronfle pas !

- Pardon ! Je te signale que j'ai passé des nuits blanches chez toi à tenter de m'enterrer sous ce lit gigogne pour étouffer le bruit !

- D'accord, mais _ma mère_ ne ronfle pas !

- Ouh, le petit Graychounet défend sa maman…

- Sale gosse… » Grogna-t-il en lui administrant une tape avec la serviette repliée.

Elle s'effaça derrière sa porte sur un rire, et Gray leva ses yeux au ciel. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il se sentait mieux, allégé. Pas pour très longtemps, dans les circonstances actuelles. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

How to use it :

_Le Shinigami volé ne peut pas tuer le voleur sans utiliser de Death Object._

* * *

_**Au-dessus de la France**_

_**16 juin 2025**_

Le robinet d'eau froide éclaboussa la faïence. Les deux mains livides du jeune garçon s'appuyèrent de part et d'autre du lavabo, ses longs doigts crispés malgré lui. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir et croisa un regard charbonneux souligné de cernes. Neutre, terne. Alors que pourtant il se posait tant de questions, éprouvait tant d'inquiétudes. Il se demanda s'il se passait la même chose derrière les yeux insondables de Near, s'il fourmillait d'inquiétude pour sa chère Kimberley, par exemple. Peu probable. Mais qui sait ? C'était un homme, lui aussi, quoi qu'il puisse prétendre. Dans cette histoire, même les terribles dieux de la mort avaient des relents de faiblesse et d'humanité.

Il prit une longue inspiration, ferma les paupières. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, toute autre chose que son but avait disparu. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Car ce n'était pas sa propre vie qui était en jeu. C'était celle de Lucian. Lucian, aimé plus que lui-même. Lucian, le seul à lui ressembler, le seul à le comprendre. Lucian qu'il entendait parler à Gray de manière presque insouciante de l'autre côté de la porte. Presque. Quelque chose couvait sous sa voix de velours. Quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas.

Folie.

Hypocrisie.

Mensonge.

Elio plongea une main dans sa poche et en tira un marqueur noir aux reflets vitreux. Il le déboucha avec les dents et se dénuda l'avant-bras, tirant sa manche jusqu'au coude. Puis, prenant l'objet entre le pouce et l'index il commença à écrire sur sa propre peau. Sourcils froncés par la concentration. Soigneusement, presque avec maniaquerie. Bientôt, une suite de chiffres et de lettres s'alignèrent sur sa peau blanche. Des dates. Des noms. Son œuvre terminée, il tendit son bras devant lui, ses prunelles sombres examinant le résultat.

Sur la paume de sa main s'étalait, en bavant, l'inscription suivante :

13 JUIN. JE TELECHARGE LE FICHIER DU D.F. JE SUIS LE PROPRIETAIRE. LUCIAN ECRIT LE NOM D'ANDERSON ET LES CONDITIONS. MAIS C'EST MOI QUI APPUIE SUR « ENVOYER » POUR LE TUER.

Il serra les dents et continua sa lecture, suivant les boucles et les lacis minuscules qui couvraient les veines de son poignet.

13 JUIN. QUATRE HEURES DU MATIN. ALIKE ANDERSON MEURT.

APRES-MIDI : LUCIAN ENVISAGE DE ME POUSSER DU HAUT DU TOIT.

Lire cette ligne lui fut presque insupportable. Mais il était sûr, pourtant, à plus de quatre-vingt dix pour cent. C'était le même regard meurtrier qu'il avait vu lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à Near. La même envie de tuer que dans les yeux de Gray.

Lucian avait voulu l'assassiner.

Il arriva à la dernière note, à la saignée du coude, et la contempla longuement.

15 JUIN. PENDANT QUE LUCIAN NE REGARDE PAS, JE NOTE LE NOM DE SOLEDAD VOLVER*, PRESENTATRICE D'UNE EMISSION DE VARIETE, ET D'UN DES INVITES DE L'EMISSION, SEAN SEBASTIAN.

15 JUIN : SOLEDAD VOLVER ET SEAN SEBASTIAN SONT TOUJOURS EN VIE. LE D.F. N'A PAS FONCTIONNE.

Il couvrit cette dernière phrase de sa main, comme pour la protéger. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair. Le Death File n'avait pas fonctionné ou, pour être plus exact, il ne fonctionnait _plus_. Il en était certain. Il avait eu le temps d'examiner le fichier pendant que Lucian dormait, durant le trajet qui les avait amenés jusqu'au SPK. Il avait lu et relu les règles sans relâche, jusqu'à la nausée, avant d'être obligé de rendre le portable à Lucian lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Les exceptions au _How to use it _étaient peu nombreuses. Quelqu'un ne mourait pas à cause du Death File si son âge dépassait les cent vingt-quatre ans, si quelqu'un d'autre écrivait son nom en même temps dans un autre Death Object, si sept Death Objects se trouvaient en même temps dans le monde des humains et qu'on notait un nom dans le dernier d'entre eux, s'il s'agissait d'une femme enceinte ou de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus que quelques secondes à vivre.

Soledad Volver présentait une émission chaque jour. Il avait ainsi pu aisément vérifier qu'elle et son invité étaient toujours en vie, jetant un œil à la chaîne de télévision sur son ordinateur. Ils étaient toujours en vie, des heures après. La thèse des quelques secondes à vivre était donc exclue. Ensuite, d'après ce qu'il avait calculé, Gray avait reçu son Death Object avant lui, et il fonctionnait parfaitement. Donc exit l'hypothèse des sept Death Objects également. De plus, il doutait fortement que quelqu'un d'autre ait testé le fichier sur Soledad Volver ET sur Sean Sebastian dans le même temps, à l'exacte seconde où lui-même notait leurs noms. Gray n'avait tué qu'une personne. Natasha, aucune. Ils n'avaient donc pas écrit son nom en même temps que lui. Elio avait un peu questionné les dieux de la mort, qui s'étaient esclaffés à cette idée ridicule. Pourquoi tuer ces deux humains ridicules, à part pour un test ? Même si Kagami avait babillé quelque chose au sujet des émissions tellement mauvaises qu'il avait bien des envies de meurtre. Restaient Near, dont Elio n'était pas sûr qu'il n'avait plus de Death Object en sa possession, et l'assassin qu'ils pourchassaient à présent. Mais non, la coïncidence aurait été trop grosse.

Soledad et Sean avait respectivement vingt-sept et quarante ans, et la première ne risquait pas d'être enceinte. Elle avait eu une maladie qui avait fait la une des magasines à scandales pendant des lustres, et était à présent stérile. Poussant le souci du détail à l'extrême, Elio avait même cherché si elle était en faveur ou non des mères porteuses et était tombé sur une déclaration très conspuée dans laquelle elle affirmait être révoltée par cette pratique.

L'un des deux portait-il un faux nom, dans ce cas ? Il avait demandé à Ryûk si c'était le cas, insinuant avec son sourire de môme que s'il lui répondait oui, cela ne ferait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà, et que donc il n'enfreindrait pas _vraiment_ les règles du _How to use it _; et que s'il disait non, le résultat serait le même puisqu'il savait déjà comment ils s'appelaient. S'étouffant de rire, le dieu avait confirmé que Soledad Volver et Sean Sebastian ne portaient pas de pseudonymes.

Il restait donc deux explications possibles à cette survie. La première, évidente et très plausible, c'était que Ryûk leur avait caché des exceptions aux pouvoirs du Death File. La seconde, c'était que, dans le laps de temps qui avait séparé le treize juin, à quatre heures du matin, du quinze juin à cinq heures, quelque chose avait altéré le Death File. Quelque chose l'avait rendu aussi inoffensif qu'un banal fichier d'écriture. Elio fit une flèche reliant les deux dates, la pointe du marqueur le chatouillant au passage.

Quelque chose s'était produit dans l'espace de ces quelques heures. Quelques heures, simplement. Le temps nécessaire pour détruire une de ces saletés, alors que tous leurs efforts pour l'effacer de l'ordinateur de la Wammy's s'étaient avérés vains.

La question était là, que s'était-il produit ?

Elio ferma de nouveau les yeux. L'eau coulait à flots dans l'évier, empêchant quiconque de l'entendre. Même si c'était une précaution superflue : qui aurait trouvé inquiétant le crissement infime du marqueur noir ? Il secoua la tête et revint à sa réflexion. _Que s'était-il donc passé ?_ Il déroula de nouveau le film de sa journée.

Ryûk leur était apparu. Les avait terrorisés. On les avait pris en photo.

Les Superviseurs… La Wammy's… Pouvait-elle avoir un lien avec cela ? Le fait d'avoir capturé leur image changeait-il quelque chose ? Near avait possédé ou possédait peut-être toujours un Death Object… Avait-il écrit des noms dedans ?

Near leur avait téléphoné. Ils étaient allés demander de l'aide à Manus et ses camarades. Avaient volé la clef chez Roger et s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre de Free.

F, encore un mystère. Ce jeune homme disparu aussi soudainement avait-il un lien avec eux ?

Puis Lucian et lui s'étaient retrouvés, étaient montés dans l'avion pour rejoindre Near. Le dernier événement important qu'il s'était produit avant que Lucian ne s'assoupisse et qu'Elio ne mette son plan au point, c'était cette conversation sans queue ni tête avec Ryûk, qui refusait de répondre franchement à ses questions…

Son cœur rata un battement et dans le miroir, Elio vit ses yeux ronds s'écarquiller encore davantage. Il resta longtemps à contempler son reflet stupéfié. Oui… C'était ça ! C'était là, juste là ! C'était cela qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, mais il n'avait pas encore compris à quel point c'était important. C'était ce point précis qui l'avait poussé à prendre le risque de redevenir un tueur, noter deux noms dans le Death File contenu par le téléphone. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas été sûr… Mais quelque chose s'était déclenché dans sa tête, alors qu'il voyait les dates toutes alignées sur son bras.

C'était _forcément_ ça.

Les mains tremblantes, il glissa quelques mots supplémentaires, quelques chiffres dans sa chronologie. Et resta à les articuler sans les dire à voix haute, ébahi. Puis une lueur terrible dansa dans ses yeux d'encre.

Si c'était bien cela…

S'il avait raison…

Pourquoi… Pourquoi Lucian… Aurait-il changé à ce point… Alors que, d'après ce qu'il lisait, il ne risquait rien ? Parce qu'ils avaient découvert le fichier ensemble ? Qu'il avait été le premier à le voir ou… ?

Elio ferma le robinet. Le silence lui parut assourdissant, malgré le grondement des moteurs de l'avion. Si c'était vraiment cela qui rendait le fichier inutilisable… Alors cela avait eu aussi une incidence sur son frère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer laquelle.

Il aurait dû être soulagé d'avoir découvert quelque chose d'aussi gros.

Il ne s'en sentait que plus seul, et que plus impuissant.

* * *

How to use it :

_Le Shinigami volé ne peut pas non-plus demander à un autre dieu de noter le nom de l'humain à sa place._

* * *

_**Berlin**_

_**16 juin 2025**_

Le QG de Berlin était strictement identique à celui de New-York, à la différence près qu'il s'élevait moins haut et s'enterrait profondément sous le niveau du sol, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Natasha n'en était guère surprise, au vu des goûts et attitudes de Near, mais elle en avait eu la chair de poule. N'aurait-ce été la ville très différente qu'ils voyaient par les fenêtres, ils auraient eu l'impression d'être revenus à la case départ. La pièce de contrôle où ils étaient à présent, déjà encombrée de jouets, était la même que la précédente, et à les voir tous assis comme la veille, on aurait cru qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé du tout.

« - Nous n'avons toujours pas le droit de prendre des notes, je présume ? »

Natasha s'était efforcée de ne laisser transparaître aucune amertume ou ironie alors qu'elle posait la question. Sa tentative de contrôle fut un échec. Near lui jeta un regard où se disputaient la lassitude et la dérision, humiliant au possible. Elle serra les dents et ravala sa colère. Elle bougeait lentement les doigts sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, tâchant de se calmer, songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait découvert. Near ne pourrait plus la considérer comme une incapable, après cela. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé… C'était trop important. Elle soutint les yeux froids, en dépit de l'impression hautement désagréable qu'ils pouvaient lire son esprit mieux qu'un livre ouvert. Etait-elle davantage nerveuse, en colère ou bien excitée de partager ce qu'elle avait trouvé ? Nerveuse, sans doute. Car elle gardait quelques atouts dans sa manche. Near le savait, et elle savait qu'il était au courant. L'enjeu tenait à cela : Near parviendrait-il à deviner de quoi il retournait précisément ?

« - Non, bien entendu, fit Near d'un ton égal. Mais je pense que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce sont capables de retenir ce que vous avez à nous dire, mademoiselle Storm. »

Elle tressaillit comme s'il l'avait giflée, et ses doigts enfoncèrent sans le faire exprès une touche du clavier.

« - Très bien, tant pis, siffla-t-elle. Voilà. Ceci est le Death File de Lucian, que j'ai transféré sur l'ordinateur. J'ai trouvé beaucoup plus de choses intéressantes sur celui-là que sur le mien. »

Elle tourna l'ordinateur vers eux. Tous fixèrent l'écran avec appréhension. Luche en particulier avait l'air répugné par la vue du Death File, et se tenait légèrement en arrière dans son siège, encore plus raide que d'ordinaire. El' ne semblait pas dérangé outre mesure et suçait simplement son pouce, fixant Natasha de son regard mort. Le visage de Gray reflétait une certaine inquiétude, et Naomi regardait l'objet comme s'il allait se mettre à mordre ou lui sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre. De tous, c'était Near le plus calme.

« - Sans surprise, commença Natasha, Download et Ryûk n'ont pas dévoilé toutes les capacités de ce fichier. Autant dans les règles que dans le fonctionnement lui-même. Pour commencer, j'ai découvert quelques applications dissimulées. »

Elle était au début un peu hésitante de parler ainsi devant un public, mais s'habitua vite et gagna de l'assurance. Elle avait toujours été bonne oratrice. Et Gray, qui la fixait avec la confiance et l'admiration habituelles, la rassurait.

« - Tout d'abord, il y a la fonction d'échanges de mails entre utilisateurs du Death File, que Luche a découverte aussi. »

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en quelques clics de souris. Elle indiquait le pseudonyme de Luche, MoonLight, ainsi que l'autre utilisateur disponible, HellCyborg.

« - Il n'y a pas d'autre personne que l'on puisse joindre, j'ai vérifié. De plus, Download m'a dit n'avoir fabriqué que deux Death Files et une Death Cam. On peut donc supposer qu'il n'existe pas d'autre Death File, et par là que le meurtrier que nous recherchons utilise un objet différent. Le _How to use it _caché fait état de plusieurs règles à ce sujet : n'importe quel objet ou presque peut être utilisé en vue de tuer. On utilise pour cela un terme générique, les Death Objects. Les conditions précises pour les fabriquer ne sont pas décrites. J'ai quand même pu tirer de Download que c'est le Roi qui les rend opérationnels. Download a fabriqué les circuits, et ensuite le Roi les a rendus effectifs.

- Je confirme, commenta Download, une pince à la main et rajustant une vis à son genou. Aucune idée de comment ça tue, ces machins. Je n'ai fait que créer un fichier avec des blocs de textes et autres petits gadgets amusants, mon chou en sucre. C'est le Roi qui a ajouté la touche finale.

- Mon _chou en sucre_ ? » Marmonna Gray dans son coin.

Il jeta un regard hostile au Shinigami, qui feignit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et resserra un tour de plus le boulon sur sa jambe.

« - Ce qui me turlupine, reprit Natasha en masquant un sourire, c'est pourquoi tant d'objets différents. Fichier, appareil-photo… Autant d'inventions pas toujours très pratiques. Ce qui me laisse penser que le Roi, aussi terre-à-terre que cela puisse paraître, était à court d'idées. »

Gray approuva d'un signe de tête, avec une légère grimace. Le fonctionnement de la Death Cam n'était absolument pas commode.

« - Dans ce cas, murmura Near pensivement, le Roi chercherait à nous embrouiller en diversifiant le plus possible la nature des objets, quitte à en complexifier le fonctionnement. Il est très probable que celui que nous recherchons soit encore quelque chose d'autre. Peut-être même un objet qui ne soit absolument pas lié à l'informatique et la technologie. Download, il n'y a aucun autre dieu de la mort qui soit capable de fabriquer des Death Objects pareils ?

- Ils sont terriblement vieux-jeu pour la plupart, s'amusa Download. Ne connaissent rien à la technologie. Hein, Kagami ? »

Le reflet de Gray dans le miroir (étrange, dangereux reflet aux yeux rouges, se dit Natasha en se mordant la lèvre) lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« - A moins que le roi n'ait prétendu être incapable de fabriquer ces objets pour nous lancer sur une fausse piste, fit Near en tournant soigneusement son Rubik's Cube. Après tout, il savait très bien que Download allait tout nous répéter. Cela m'étonne qu'il lui ait confié une si grande responsabilité.

- Il n'aurait pas fait appel à moi s'il avait pu l'éviter, l'assura Download, un éclat sardonique dansant dans ses gros yeux orangés. Ça, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Donc pas de technologie avancée, à priori… Ça pourrait donc de nouveau être un cahier, intervint Naomi, sourcils froncés par la réflexion. Ou quelque chose de très simple, qu'on construit facilement.

- Pas forcément. Il y a plusieurs Shinigamis, non ? Le Roi aurait pu demander une construction bien spécifique à un autre dieu de la mort, comme il l'a fait avec Download. Et nous laisser penser que l'objet est simple, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. »

Il y eut ébahissement général, et chacun se tourna vers Gray qui plongea aussitôt sous sa frange. Il avait parlé à vois basse, comme à lui-même, et ne s'était pas attendu au silence qui était tombé sur la pièce. Kagami, derrière le dossier de sa chaise, fut pris d'un petit rire. Il n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient tous été réunis dans cette pièce, et semblait se retenir à grand-peine.

« - Ce serait logique, finit par dire Lucian. Et bien pensé. D'après ce qu'on a déjà vu, chaque Shinigami a ses particularités, non ? Download est bon en informatique et Kagami cinéphile… Il doit en exister d'autres, des spécialistes dans différents domaines. »

Gray lui jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant. Luche le remarqua et se redressa dans son fauteuil, repoussant sa frange d'un geste faussement nonchalant. Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Natasha. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce garçon. Il était un petit peu plus jeune qu'elle, mais son intelligence donnait froid dans le dos, et elle devinait en lui des capacités de manipulation hors du commun.

« - De toute manière, intervint El' en arrachant son pouce de sa bouche dans un bruit de succion, il est trop tôt pour discuter de la forme que pourrait bien prendre le Death Object. On ne sait rien du meurtrier. Il faut simplement supposer un objet autre que technologique. Et encore, ce n'est pas certain : le roi aurait pu faire une mise en scène avec Download pour prétendre qu'il ne connaissait rien à la technologie, et empêcher nos Death Files de se connecter à celui du tueur. Ne connaissant rien à ses motivations, c'est difficile de faire des hypothèses. En bref, on n'est pas plus avancés. »

Naomi et Gray firent une légère grimace. Natasha se fit la réflexion que leurs mimiques se ressemblaient beaucoup, puis s'éclaircit la gorge pour ramener l'attention des autres à elle.

« - Ensuite, il y a la fonction « **Messagerie** ». Là. »

Near se pencha légèrement et El' plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. La page qu'affichait à présent l'ordinateur ressemblait à l'accueil d'une messagerie presque ordinaire, si l'on exceptait la couleur noire omniprésente et les lettres enluminées. Aucun mail n'était pour l'heure affiché.

« - J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était une autre option qui permettait de communiquer avec d'autres utilisateurs du Death File. Mais quand j'ai essayé d'envoyer un mail à mon propre fichier, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il affiche que l'adresse est invalide. J'imagine que ça doit servir à autre chose, mais à quoi, ça, aucune idée. »

Near resta quelques instants silencieux, fixant intensément l'écran, puis il demanda à Download sans daigner lui jeter un regard :

« - Dieu de la mort, vous avez dit que votre roi nous surveillait, c'est bien cela ? »

Download eut un sourire assez effrayant, dévoilant des dents métalliques et des os cassés qui brillaient sous les néons.

« - Oui, il nous surveille. En effet.

- Par l'intermédiaire des Death Files.

- Exact.

- Donc il doit disposer lui aussi d'un outil informatique adéquat. Qui se trouve sûrement être en relation avec celui-ci. Et la messagerie nous met en contact.

- Ouah, je suis impressionné petit génie. Tout gagné.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas fabriqué d'autre Death File, intervint Gray qui fronçait les sourcils sous sa frange. Comment ça se fait que le Roi en ait un ?

- Pas de _Death File_, en effet petit, sourit de plus belle Download. Ça ressemble davantage à une télévision, ou un écran de surveillance. Ce n'est pas fait pour tuer. »

Natasha serra les dents, tout en se félicitant intérieurement de son manque de confiance envers le dieu de la mort. Il jouait bien trop sur les mots pour être honnête. Et que ce soit parce qu'il y était obligé, à cause de son roi, ou bien de sa propre volonté, lui importait peu. Seul le résultat comptait, et le résultat, c'est qu'elle était trompée. Le dieu avait beau paraître beaucoup plus humain que Ryûk, elle percevait en lui une part de cynisme et d'ironie dangereuse, capable de se réjouir du malheur d'autrui et de le trouver divertissant.

« - Donc à première vue, reprit calmement Luche, la messagerie servirait d'intermédiaire avec ce… Roi. Mais d'après ce que je vois, pour l'instant, elle est ineffective. »

Il pointait du doigt un onglet et tout le monde se rapprocha pour mieux voir. En effet, celui-ci indiquait « **Non-established connection.** »

« - On ne peut pas lui envoyer de mail, donc ? Questionna Gray, incertain.

- Etant donné qu'on ne connait pas l'adresse, non, ce serait difficile, même pour le meilleur des hackers, dit Natasha.

- Vous avez découvert autre chose ? » Questionna Near.

A la lueur d'attente dans ses yeux, elle comprit qu'il l'avait percée à jour. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose de bien plus important que ces deux petites applications, peut-être même à la hauteur des nouvelles règles du _How to use it_. Natasha acquiesça.

« - Oui. D'ailleurs, peut-être que Kagami a été sollicité pour ce coup-là. Est-ce que je pourrais voir l'appareil-photo ? »

Le reflet dans le miroir parut un instant interloqué, puis grossit comme si Kagami se rapprochait de son cadre pour mieux voir. Comme s'il avait prévu qu'ils en viendraient là, Near sortit d'une petite mallette de plastique, qui devait remplacer la maison de poupée, la Death Cam enveloppée dans du papier-bulle. Gray esquissa un mouvement de recul très net sur sa chaise et Natasha distingua sur son visage une expression de dégoût si forte qu'elle en était presque effrayante. Elle prit l'appareil dans sa main et colla son œil au viseur. A travers, elle voyait chacun d'une manière déformée et grotesquement arrondie. Elle remarqua aussi que sa vision semblait clignoter très légèrement, comme si une lampe du SPK s'éteignait par intermittence. Elle rendit l'objet à Near, satisfaite.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quelqu'un parmi vous a-t-il déjà entendu parler des messages subliminaux ? »

Luche, El et Near hochèrent la tête. Gray se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air gêné en signe d'ignorance, et Naomi se mordit les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient accrochés à Kagami, dont le visage s'était mis à changer très rapidement, empruntant de nouveaux traits chaque seconde. La transformation s'opérait si vite que les visages s'enchaînaient dans un brouillard flou. Néanmoins, tous affichaient une expression commune, la nervosité.

« - Dans un film, expliqua Natasha, il y a environ vingt-cinq images qui défilent par secondes. Une image subliminale, hors-contexte, est une image insérée entre les autres, mais si brièvement que l'œil n'a pas le temps de le percevoir de manière consciente. Certaines théories assez contestées prétendent que le cerveau les enregistre tout de même et que l'image s'imprime dans l'inconscient, en quelque sorte. Des sociétés ont tenté de faire de la publicité par ce moyen, en insérant des images de produits entre celles d'un film. Par exemple l'image d'une bouteille de coca, pour en augmenter la vente auprès des spectateurs. Et c'est précisément ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on regarde le Death File ou la Death Cam. C'est plus perfectionné que les techniques humaines, apparemment, puisque ça a marché dans les deux cas, celui de Gray et celui de Lucian et Elio, alors qu'on n'est absolument pas certain que la technique fonctionne chez nous. Quelqu'un aurait-il un autre ordinateur ? »

Near fit un signe pour lui indiquer ce qu'elle cherchait, sur une des tables poussées sur les côtés. Natasha se coucha à moitié sur la table pour attraper l'ordinateur portable. Elle copia le fichier du Death File dans une boite mail ordinaire, puis l'envoya à l'ordinateur de Near. Elle passa sur celui-ci et cliqua pour télécharger le Death File. Un sifflement strident monta immédiatement, les forçant à se couvrir les oreilles, puis les différentes fenêtres des programmes s'ouvrirent en clignotant.

« - Regardez bien ! » Cria Natasha pour couvrir le bruit.

Les fenêtres continuaient de défiler à toute allure, puis l'écran devint totalement blanc, et s'éteignit dans un bruit de pétard. Des lettres gothiques scintillèrent doucement, indiquant que le Death File était opérationnel.

« - On peut le copier-coller autant de fois que l'on veut ? Demanda Near.

- Les pages d'un Death Note sont en nombre infini, récita Download d'une voix rauque, les faisant sursauter. Et on peut y écrire même lorsqu'elles sont arrachées. De même, on peut tuer sur une copie du Death File, et il n'y a pas de limitation au nombre de duplicatas que l'on peur en faire. Une copie n'est pas un fichier d'origine, elle ne sera pas considérée comme telle. Je suis autorisé à vous dire au moins ça. »

Gray frissonna, hypnotisé par la page d'accueil.

« - Vous imaginez ce que ça pourrait être, murmura-t-il. Si on faisait passer ces copies sur d'autres ordinateurs. L'ampleur que ça pourrait prendre… A l'échelle mondiale. »

De même que lui, Lucian paraissait fasciné. Natasha remarqua que El' mordait son pouce de toutes ses forces, jusqu'au sang, et que ses yeux étaient réprobateurs.

« - Nous ne sommes pas là pour deviser du potentiel de destruction de cette chose, déclara Naomi avec fermeté. Mais de comment il est possible de l'arrêter. Natasha, continue, s'il te plaît. »

Gray se frotta les bras, l'air embarrassé, et Lucian se contenta de détourner les yeux, toujours aussi impassible et irréprochable. Natasha reprit en tâchant d'ignorer le malaise qui commençait à la tarauder.

« - Vous avez vu comment les fenêtres clignotaient ? A la vitesse d'un film. Vingt-cinq images par seconde à peu près. Maintenant, regardez. »

Elle opéra une série de manipulations brèves, jusqu'à obtenir à l'écran une mosaïque de cases qui s'assemblèrent doucement. Les yeux de Luche se dilatèrent lorsque le visage d'Alike Anderson s'afficha.

« - Message subliminal. Au moment où il se mettait en route pour la première fois, le Death File vous indiquait la cible à tuer. Et je suppose que c'est le même fonctionnement pour la Death Cam, car elle clignote quand on y colle l'œil.

- Nous avions vu une émission sur lui la veille, au journal télévisé, murmura Luche d'une drôle de voix éraillée.

- Moi aussi, j'avais vu le visage de… Joe Rets aux infos, dit Gray, qui avait le teint blême.

- Et vous n'avez pas trouvé cela bizarre de vous souvenir d'eux si nettement, comme ça ? Anderson était un criminel d'envergure, soit, mais on a parlé de Rets deux minutes à tout casser. Et tu étais en situation d'urgence, Gray. Ça t'est revenu fort à propos, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Gray resta figé quelques secondes, ses lèvres articulant des mots silencieux, puis, sans prévenir, se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle de contrôle, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sa mère eut un geste pour le suivre, mais se ravisa. Natasha se dit qu'il avait dû être beaucoup plus éprouvé par le meurtre que ce qu'il avait laissé paraître. Kagami tintinnabula en le suivant, semblant soulagé de s'éclipser lui-aussi. Il traversa la porte à sa suite, les laissant dans un silence embarrassé.

« - Les cibles sont donc déterminées à l'avance, reprit alors Near. Tout comme ceux à qui les Death Objects devaient être distribués. La situation change considérablement de la première affaire Kira, où les dieux de la mort n'avaient pour but que de s'amuser et laissaient tomber leurs cahiers au hasard. Ici, les candidats sont soigneusement sélectionnés afin de servir un objectif.

- Mais lequel, coupa Naomi qui semblait sur les nerfs, lequel ? Pourquoi le roi des Shinigamis s'intéresserait-il à nous ? Pourquoi en voudrait-il à un humain ? Download a vaguement parlé d'une vengeance, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Ce roi, était-il humain lui-aussi, auparavant ?

- Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas, suggéra Natasha. Download m'a dit que lui-même avait été…

- Je peux peut-être vous aiguiller au sujet des victimes. Maintenant que vous avez découvert ce détail, je ne vous révèle rien, _techniquement_. » Les interrompit Download.

Le dieu et son humaine échangèrent un regard. Download le rompit en pointant une griffe sur le visage d'Alike Anderson.

« - Ce type était sur ma liste d'humains potentiels, à qui j'aurais pu remettre le Death File. De même que Joe Rets et Natasha l'étaient. Il faudra demander à Ryûk, mais il me semble qu'il avait juste le choix entre Lucian et Elio. J'ai jeté un œil à sa liste de noms.

- Joe Rets et Alike Anderson, répéta Near, qui caressait l'un des côtés de son Rubik's Cube. A priori, ils n'ont en commun que leurs activités illégales. Mais qu'ont-ils de semblable avec mademoiselle Storm, ou même Gray Misora ? »

Pensif, il enleva un grain de poussière du cube d'une pichenette.

« - Le roi demande donc de tuer ceux qui n'ont pas été choisis. En forçant les « élus » à faire ce travail, il ne risquait aucun soupçon, il faisait passer les morts pour de simples victimes sans aucun lien avec leurs assassins. C'était sans compter mademoiselle Storm. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi la mettre elle-même sur la liste d'humains potentiels, en dépit de ses talents en informatique, qui pouvaient la conduire à la vérité ? »

Natasha hésita. Son hypothèse paraissait un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais… Tant pis.

« - Et si, commença-t-elle lentement, si le roi _voulait_ que je découvre tout ça ? Que l'on aille sur cette voie et que l'on enquête sur les victimes ? Pour nous embrouiller, par exemple. Si ça se trouve, elles n'ont en fait rien à voir avec nous, et les dieux n'avaient pas véritablement le choix de l'humain qu'ils allaient suivre malgré les propositions de la liste. Download m'a dit que Kagami avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour recevoir la Death Cam, mais que le Roi l'avait finalement donnée à Gray.

- Vraiment ? Fit Near. A qui l'avait-il destinée, Download ? »

Download hésita. Il passa une main sur son crâne métallique et appuya sur un bouton plastifié qui ressemblait à un interrupteur. Une tige orangée, semblable à celle d'une perceuse, sortit en tournant de sa nuque, et il s'en servit pour modifier quelque chose sur son poignet.

« - Je crois qu'il voulait la donner à Naomi Misora, répondit-il d'un ton dégagé. C'était le deuxième nom sur sa liste. Il ne m'a pas dit s'il y en avait un dernier. »

Les yeux de Naomi s'arrondirent, et il sembla qu'elle avait du mal à respirer pendant quelques instants. Ses mains étaient serrées si fort sur son pantalon que ses jointures étaient blanches. Elle fixait Download comme si elle cherchait à lire la vérité sur son faciès inhumain. Mais il resta indéchiffrable, comme à l'ordinaire. Near, qui avait examiné la moindre de ses réactions, avait un drôle de petit sourire qui dévoilait des dents serrées, blanches, des dents d'enfants. Un sourire de victoire, de celui qui savait des choses que les autres ignoraient.

« - Une fausse piste ? Murmura finalement Luche, caressant son menton avec l'extrémité d'une plume bleue. Une manipulation ? Il faudra donc ajouter les recherches sur Rets et Anderson à notre liste. »

Naomi poussa un lourd soupir qui résumait très bien leur situation actuelle. Ils étaient très loin de la vérité. Vraiment très loin.

« - Et votre Death File à vous, mademoiselle Storm ? Demanda Near. Il vous indique un visage à tuer ?

- Oui. »

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à la porte par laquelle Gray avait disparu. Puis elle revint à Near et fut partagée entre une envie de rire dictée par sa haine de l'homme en blanc, et un sentiment de pitié.

« - Ça ne va pas vous plaire. » Ajouta-t-elle en revenant à son propre fichier, et cliquant pour obtenir un visage.

Yeux gris-bleus, cheveux blonds en pagaille et lunettes de travers, c'était Kimberley Cassey qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran. Les doigts ridés de Near se crispèrent sur son jouet et Download laissa échapper une exclamation.

« - Ah merde ! Elle était pas sur ma liste d'humains potentiels, pourtant ! Ça devait être sur celle de Kagami… »

Mais un regard de Near le fit taire. Le détective était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et une rage extraordinaire tordait les coins de sa bouche.

« - Je vois, dit-il d'un ton pourtant mesuré. Après tout, cela aurait été logique. Elle était coureuse automobile, assez connue donc. Son visage et son nom n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver pour quelqu'un qui aurait voulu faire un test… »

Mais Natasha voyait bien la force de son intelligence, monstrueuse, monter telle une vague dans ce corps fragile et filtrer à travers ses yeux. La peur qu'elle éprouvait à son égard lui noua de nouveau l'estomac.

« - Mademoiselle Storm, je compte sur vous pour continuer à fouiller ce fichier. Luche et El, vous allez poursuivre les recherches, cette fois sur Rets et Anderson. Je me charge de Kimberley. Mademoiselle Misora, dès que nous arrivons, vous filez chez les Levy et… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Une mélodie agaçante s'élevait depuis l'ordinateur, en une série de notes faussement joyeuses. Elle imitait sans doute une berceuse, mais l'effet apaisant était singulièrement gâché. Une voix moqueuse et éraillée chantonna à la manière des annonces dans les compagnies de transport :

« - **Connexion en cours ! Veuillez patienter. Connexion en cours !** »

Interloquée, Natasha remua la souris pour supprimer l'écran de veille. La messagerie était apparue et affichait une barre de chargement à moitié pleine. Tous les regards s'y rivèrent et Naomi, instinctivement, porta sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour saisir une arme. Natasha se réjouit que Gray ne soit pas là en cet instant. Lui qui en temps ordinaire n'était déjà pas à l'aise avec la technologie, voir une chose pareille n'aurait certainement pas arrangé son état. Finalement, la voix aigrelette annonça triomphalement :

« - **Connexion établie !** »

Puis, plus moqueuse, plus sirupeuse que jamais…

« - **Vous avez un nouveau message.** »

Natasha, la gorge sèche, fixa longtemps l'écran où le mail était apparu, surligné en orange. Et lorsqu'elle cliqua dessus, elle aurait juré entendre chacun retenir sa respiration, même l'impassible Near.

* * *

_« Je ne vous tuerais pas, le savez-vous ? Vous êtes bien trop distrayants. Votre stupidité dépasse de loin cette intelligence qui vous fait vous sentir si supérieurs. _

_Jusqu'où pensez-vous que je peux vous conduire ? Vous manipuler ? Vous continuerez à suivre un chemin tout tracé, quelles que soient les remises en question. C'est ce qu'on appelle le destin, j'imagine. Même s'il vous arrivait de prendre conscience de ce chemin, vous n'en dévierez pas une seule seconde. Par bravade. Parce que vous pensez être capables de le déjouer. Par curiosité. Parce que vous ne savez pas arrêter de chercher, ne savez pas quand il faut cesser de se baser sur la logique pour comprendre un peu avec votre instinct._

_Vous êtes faibles. _

_Mais j'ai tout de même décidé de vous laisser un indice. _

_Oh, ce n'est pas de la générosité, loin de là. Vous comprendrez plus tard à quel point vous auriez mieux fait de l'ignorer. Pas que cet indice contienne la plus petite part de mensonge, non. Mais la vérité est bien plus terrible._

_Consultez donc le fichier-joint. Cela risque d'être amusant._

_A la prochaine fois. »_

* * *

« - Votre avis, mademoiselle Misora ? »

La réponse lui vint tout de suite aux lèvres, comme un réflexe. Les vieux enseignements revenaient plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Les yeux fixés sur le mail, Naomi récita mécaniquement :

« - Je penche pour une histoire de vengeance, moi aussi. Le roi se sent supérieur. Il critique la Wammy's House et ses pensionnaires avec ces histoires d'intelligence. Il souffre de troubles de la personnalité. Discours incohérent par moments et délires obsessionnels. Mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Il utilise ça pour nous embrouiller. Il est extrêmement sûr de lui et ne craint pas de laisser échapper quelque chose d'important. Il a un plan précis.

- Mademoiselle Storm, cliquez sur le fichier-joint, enchaîna Near.

- Est-ce qu'on ne risque pas de faire exactement ce qu'il veut dans ce cas ? Répliqua Luche.

- Agir par fierté et refuser de voir cet indice serait peut-être aussi une manière de foncer tête-baissée dans un piège, asséna Near. Nous n'avons que peu de pistes, tout est bon à prendre.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, rétorqua Luche qui commençait à s'agacer, froissant son pantalon entre ses mains. Cet indice nous permettrait certes d'avancer dans l'enquête, mais sur un chemin qu'il aurait prévu _lui_. Cet indice est un moyen de contrôler à distance le déroulement de nos recherches et je n'aime pas ça.

- Avez-vous une autre proposition, dans ce cas ? » Coupa Near d'un ton glacial.

Luche pinça les lèvres. Sa plume bleue* avait disparu dans son poing, sans doute broyée par la pression. Soudain, il se porta en avant, surplombant Near du haut de son siège, et ses yeux flamboyèrent de haine. Il paraissait beaucoup plus impressionnant, et sa voix assourdie avait le timbre de celle d'un adulte.

« - Ne me sous-estimez pas, Near ! Je suis peut-être encore jeune, mais certainement pas idiot. Si vous voulez vous appuyer sur cet indice, et bien faîtes, je n'ai pas _encore_ le pouvoir de vous en empêcher. Mais je refuse d'être mêlé à ce qui en découlera si l'enquête en vient à s'envenimer.

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir de décision dans cette cellule d'enquête ! N'oubliez pas que vous pourrez être en train de croupir en prison en cet instant même. Vous n'êtes pas en position d'imposer vos caprices ! »

Near haussait le ton peu à peu, et Naomi échangea un regard inquiet avec Natasha. La colère qui montait, malgré la jeunesse ou la fragilité apparente de chacun des adversaires, était éminemment _dangereuse_.

« - Mes caprices ? Mes _caprices_ ? »

Luche se leva et El' posa un de ses pieds nus sur le sol, agrippant la manche de son frère pour le retenir. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi insondables, mais il craignait visiblement que la dispute ne dégénère. Luche, lui, ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Les mots coulaient hors de sa bouche presque malgré lui.

« - Et que ferez-vous, ricana-t-il avec une ironie mordante, effrayante de mépris, que ferez-vous lorsque vous m'aurez tué ou jeté en prison pour votre petit confort personnel ? Car cela ne vous gêne pas le moins du monde, bien entendu, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous regarder dans une glace ensuite. Mais que _ferez_-vous ? La Wammy's House a _brûlé_, c'en est _fini_ de cette maudite institution ! Quand vous mourrez, pauvre fou, _qui donc_ deviendra L ? Ceux qui contrôlent l'orphelinat ne vous demanderont certainement pas votre avis, au vu de vos échecs cuisants. Vous n'avez capturé Kira que grâce au sacrifice de Mello, et uniquement parce que le véritable, le premier L, était passé devant vous pour déblayer le terrain ! Vous ne valez _rien_, vous ne savez _rien_ de ceux qui sont à la tête de la Wammy's. Ce sont eux qui vous tiennent, Near, pas l'inverse. Alors ne vous prenez pas pour un _dieu_ à votre tour, car vous risquez de le payer le même prix que Yagami, le prix du sang et du néant éternel ! »

Debout, essoufflé et le visage hargneux, ses cheveux châtains rougis par l'aube, Luche avait l'air impressionnant en même temps que dément. Une sorte de folie grandiose le dressait devant Near, et les yeux de El' s'arrondirent craintivement. Near fixait Luche avec une expression qu'il s'efforçait de rendre imperturbable, mais Naomi devina quelque chose comme de la répugnance ou de la fascination derrière son masque.

« - Nous allons consulter cet indice, trancha Near plus calmement qu'avant. Nous verrons ensuite ce que nous en ferons. C'est mon dernier mot, asseyez-vous. »

Luche serra les dents si fort que Naomi eut brièvement peu que l'une d'elles n'éclate. Il tourna les yeux vers la porte par laquelle Gray était parti, semblant l'envier, puis se rassit avec des gestes raides, posant son regard quelque part au-dessus de la tête de Near. Celui-ci avait changé de jeu et opté pour une cible en carton et une série de fléchettes alignées devant lui, qu'il effleurait une à une pour choisir la plus équilibrée.

« - Mademoiselle Storm. »

Naomi vit Natasha tressaillir alors qu'il s'adressait à elle, les ressorts fous de ses cheveux bondissant autour de son visage. Elle se dépêcha de cliquer sur le fichier attaché au mail. C'était un document d'écriture, dans lequel figurait une unique phrase. Naomi déglutit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, alors qu'elle la lisait.

**« Je vous tue tous. »**

« - _Je vous tue tous_, répéta Naomi, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il a pour but… L'extinction de la race humaine ?

- Certainement pas, la contrecarra Natasha, hébété elle-aussi. Ça ne correspondrait pas du tout à ce qu'il a dit… « _Je ne vous tuerais pas, le savez-vous ?_ »

Une jambe repliée contre lui et un doigt tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux blancs, Near scrutait le message d'un air très concentré.

« - Non, ce n'est définitivement pas ça, marmonna Elio, son pouce à la bouche le faisant légèrement zozoter. C'est très probablement un indice, un langage codé… Comme lors de la toute première affaire Kira, avec les messages des prisonniers qui, assemblés, disaient : « Le sais-tu, L, que les dieux de la mort…

- …ne mangent que des pommes ? Acheva Near. Peut-être, en effet… Seule, cette phrase ne signifie rien.

- Lors de l'affaire des meurtres en série de Los Angeles aussi, le meurtrier avait laissé des indices. »

La voix de Naomi était si lugubre en cet instant que tous se retournèrent vers elle, même Near qui pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux la considérer. Ses pommettes se colorèrent légèrement, mais elle ne se démonta pas.

« - B… Beyond Birthday avait gravé des lettres correspondant à ses initiales sur le corps de ses victimes, récapitula-t-elle en usant de son ton professionnel et strict pour atténuer son malaise trop apparent. Il avait aussi déposé des poupées vaudou en paille à des endroits stratégiques, et les faisait disparaître au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il tuait ses victimes. Il laissait des indices exprès.

- Vous êtes une très bonne enquêtrice, déclara soudain Near, la faisant tressaillir tant ses prunelles étaient inquisitrices. Vous avez une excellente mémoire de vos affaires. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous. Malheureusement, cette histoire n'est en aucun cas comparable avec celle de BB. Nous avons ici affaire à des dieux de la mort. C'est tout à fait autre chose qu'un serial killer, même aussi intelligent que Beyond Birthday.

Elle ravala sa réplique et ne dit plus rien. Il lui en avait déjà coûté de faire cette supposition à voix haute, et elle n'avait osé que parce que Gray ne se trouvait pas avec elle dans la pièce. Malheureusement, Luche poursuivit sur cette idée, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à contrarier Near.

« - Je suis toujours intéressé par cette histoire de dieux de la mort autrefois humains, indiqua-t-il, examinant l'écran avec circonspection. Mais je ne pensais pas à BB. Plutôt à l'ancien Kira, avec cet acharnement qu'il avait à devenir un dieu Si c'était lui, le Roi ? Ce serait très logique qu'il cherche à prendre sa revanche sur les hommes en général, et L en particulier… Mais pour en être certain, il faudrait savoir comment on devient un Shinigami, et ça...

- Le Roi et le premier Kira sont deux personnes différentes. »

Le ton de Near était encore une fois si catégorique que tous tressaillirent. Elio, toujours à croupetons sur sa chaise, se pencha légèrement vers lui, captivé.

« - Comment le savez-vous ? » Chuchota-t-il simplement, toute la curiosité du monde dans ses grands yeux sombres.

Le regard de Near accrocha un bref instant celui de Luche, puis revint se poser sur le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille.

« - Je le sais. J'en suis sûr à 99,9 %.

- Il en reste 0,1, indiqua Luche avec aigreur.

- Même dans ses convictions les plus intimes, il faut se laisser une marge de manœuvre, surtout lorsqu'on les présente aux autres. »

Luche détourna les yeux avec dédain, peu désireux d'entendre à nouveau cette leçon élémentaire. Puis Near lança sa fléchette sur un carton avec une force étonnante pour un être si frêle et déclara :

« - Il va falloir faire des recherches sur cette phrase. En passant du support internet le plus simple pour aller dans les livres. Tout le monde s'y met maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre, il y a trop de choses à prendre en compte. Je vais voir si nous ne pouvons pas récupérer Halle et Rester dès aujourd'hui. Le temps presse. »

Chacun rejoignit donc son poste d'ordinateur, et les cliquetis des touches furent bientôt le seul bruit à troubler le silence. Cependant, le regard encore inquiet de Naomi Misora continuait d'aller et venir, se posant tantôt sur la porte que Gray avait empruntée, tantôt sur la cible où Near avait lancé son projectile.

La fléchette s'était plantée en plein cœur.

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**16 juin 2025**_

« - Vous avez _quoi_ ? »

La voix de Near était si froide que Nathan, pour la première fois, ressentit une certaine peur à son égard. Une peur qui n'était pas liée à la présence de Kimberley et au mal que le nouveau L pourrait lui faire. Il tâcha d'affermir sa propre voix avant de répondre. A son grand soulagement, il y parvint à peu près.

« - Je n'ai plus les éprouvettes, Near. On me les a volées. »

Puis il profita du silence qui était tombé entre eux pour lui raconter sa découverte, le tiroir vide avec l'écaille de lézard, le mot menaçant qui lui ordonnait de rester en-dehors de tout cela. Near ne fit aucun commentaire durant son résumé. Nathan n'entendait plus que sa respiration, légèrement hachée, à l'autre bout du fil. Il resta à attendre, les bras ballants, dans le couloir où se pressaient médecins et infirmières. Un brancard passa à côté de lui, le malade tressaillant et gémissant entre les couvertures, poussé par Bernie Andrew qui avait l'air soucieux. Une ride profonde creusait son front. Un peu plus loin, Gabrielle Healing elle aussi parlait au téléphone, et Nathan entendait quelques bribes de conversation de temps à autre.

« - …je te dis que ça concerne le môme. Ça n'est pas net, cette situation. Ils sont au courant et on peut parier que l'un d'eux va faire du chantage affectif… Mais oui, je sais très bien qu'il faut s'occuper de ça en priorité, mais écoute-moi une seconde ! »

Ses cheveux noirs, répandus en petites tresses très soignées autour de son visage sévère, voletaient au rythme des coups de tête furieux. Nathan fut distrait de son observation par Near qui reprenait la parole, la voix toujours chargée de reproches.

« - Je vais vous envoyer de nouveau ces échantillons, docteur. Cette-fois, je compte sur vous pour les mettre en lieu sûr. Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'importance qu'ils peuvent avoir. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'erreur, et par conséquent je n'en tolérerai pas non plus de votre part.

- _Je_ ne comprends pas leur importance ? S'étrangla Nathan, qui sentait la colère monter petit à petit. Mais c'est vous, Near, qui m'avez quasiment forcé à me pencher sur cette affaire sans me donner aucune information ! Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait, eh bien soit ! Appelez vos laboratoires et demandez-leur de faire ce travail à ma place. Ils sont beaucoup plus compétents, que je sache !

- Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. »

La voix de Near avait claqué. Nathan se tut. Les bruits de l'hôpital lui parvenaient noyés dans une sorte de brouhaha. Les imprécations de Gabrielle n'étaient plus qu'une litanie de prénoms et de jurons mélangés. Rarement il l'avait vue aussi en colère. Nathan s'efforça de se concentrer.

« - Vous n'avez pas confiance en eux ? Répéta Nathan, la bouche sèche. Et pourquoi en _moi_, alors ? Vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Vous êtes trop attentif au bonheur de Kimberley pour prendre le risque de me faire du mal, rétorqua Near. En revanche, mes plus proches collaborateurs, que précisément je connaissais depuis toujours, ont récemment démontré que je ne pouvais plus leur faire confiance et qu'ils contrôlaient des affaires qui étaient censées être _ma_ prérogative. Les laboratoires que j'utilise d'ordinaire ont été mis à mon service par ces collaborateurs, et par conséquent, j'ai décidé de mettre également de la distance entre eux et moi en ne leur confiant que des analyses qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec la… Trahison, va-t-on dire. Cela vous éclaire-t-il ? »

Nathan s'appuya contre un mur, et enleva ses lunettes pour les glisser dans une poche intérieure de sa chemise. Puis il massa de deux doigts la base de son nez. La migraine pointait, et il savait très bien qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas de la journée.

« - Je comprends mieux. Mais... pourquoi me raconter cela... En détail ?

- Vous avez posé une question, n'est-ce pas satisfaisant que je vous réponde franchement ?

- Vous ne répondez jamais franchement.

- Détrompez-vous. Je réponds franchement aux gens qui le méritent. Il me semblait jusqu'à présent que vous le méritiez. Une fois de plus, je vous le demande : prenez garde à ces échantillons et faites-les passer avant votre travail s'il le faut. »

Il y eut une seconde de pause, comme si Near hésitait. Mais Nathan savait que Near n'hésitait jamais. Il cherchait le meilleur argument possible, pesait ses mots pour choisir les plus percutants.

« - Cette affaire est vraisemblablement liée à Kimberley, finit-il par dire. Et à son accident. Pour sa propre sécurité, et la mienne, je vous demande de faire vite. »

Nathan en eut le souffle coupé. La colère en lui le disputait à la crainte et lui serrait la gorge. Ses mâchoires étaient si crispées qu'il avait la sensation que ses dents allaient éclater. Le chantage. Il haïssait le chantage. On l'avait trop manipulé ainsi, étant plus jeune.

« - Très bien, répondit-il d'un ton sec. J'attends vos éprouvettes. »

Il referma le portable sans lui dire au revoir. Mais cela était sans doute égal à Near. Il avait prononcé les mots magiques. Car les noms n'avaient pas uniquement un pouvoir lorsqu'ils étaient inscrits dans un Death Note. Et celui de Kimberley garantissait un travail irréprochable.

* * *

How to use it :

_Il n'est pas permis au Shinigami volé de marquer le nom du voleur dans son Death Object tant qu'il n'a pas récupéré son bien, pour être sûr que l'objet dérobé n'aille pas à un autre humain et ne cause ainsi le désordre dans ce monde._

* * *

Notes :

*_Le Visiteur du Futur_ est une véritable websérie, réalisée par François Descraques, et avec dans les rôles principaux Raphaël Descraques et Florent Dorin.

*Le poème que Kagami récite est « L'héautontimorouménos », de Charles Baudelaire, tiré des _Fleurs du Mal._

*NOTE IMPORTANTE : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi _The Storm_, sachez que **Sasha Wormer** est le nom de la **mère de Mello**. Elle a quitté son père, Raphaël Keehl, alors que Mello était encore bébé. Raphaël, dépressif, s'est suicidé, et Mello a été confié à la Wammy's House. C'est Sasha qui a fait cadeau de son chapelet à Mello, non parce qu'elle avait la foi, mais parce qu'il s'agissait d'un bel objet qui coûtait cher. Elle souhaitait prouver à son mari qu'elle-aussi pouvait acquérir de belles choses. De même que Raphaël, elle surnommait Mihael « Micha ». Elle a par la suite fait carrière en tant qu'actrice. Elle a repris le nom « Wormer », son nom de jeune fille, comme pseudonyme, afin de ne pas être retrouvée et rattrapée par sa vie d'avant.

*La plume bleue que Lucian tient dans son point est une plume de Geai bleu. Ces plumes sont censées apporter la clarté dans certaines situations sombres ou troubles.

*Le nom Soledad Volver a été composé en référence au film _Volver_ de Pedro Almodovar, où l'un des personnages se nomme Soledad.

* * *

On se retrouve dans un instant pour la deuxième partie !


	17. Chapitre 14 : Etranger p2

Je viens d'y penser : pour ceux qui cliquent directement sur le dernier chapitre paru, sachez que celui-ci n'est que la DEUXIEME partie du chapitre publié. Pour lire la première, zou ! Page précédente.

Pour la traduction des dialogues en allemand, veuillez s'il vous plaît vous reporter au lexique de fin. J'ai décidé de ne pas mettre directement la traduction à côté ou entre parenthèses pour la raison suivante : le personnage qui assiste à l'échange et dont nous partageons le point de vue ne comprend lui-même pas un mot d'allemand. Vous ne ratez donc rien d'important et participez à l'élaborations de théories dans le même temps que ledit personnage, qui est plutôt dépaysé et ne comprend qu'après-coup.

Au passage, ma connaissance de cette langue est également presque nulle, donc j'ai écumé les sites proposant les phrases toutes préparées plutôt que les traductions mot-à-mot de Google ou autres Reverso. Il se peut toutefois que des erreurs se soient glissées dans ces phrases, aussi, si quelqu'un parlant allemand se rend compte d'une erreur susceptible d'arracher les yeux des lecteurs, qu'il n'hésite pas à me faire signe afin que je puisse corriger. Je précise toutefois que quelques tournures guindées ou anciennes sont voulues, et que cela est à chaque fois mentionné dans le lexique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Etranger**

(Partie 2)

* * *

How to use it :

_Si un Shinigami X laisse tomber son Death Object dans le monde des humains et qu'un dieu de la mort Y actuellement sur Terre l'y récupère, X devra suivre Y jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien le lui rendre._

* * *

_**Berlin**_

_**16 juin 2025**_

Le tremblement l'agitait de la tête aux pieds et entrechoquait ses dents. Ses yeux, dans le reflet de la table de verre, étaient si arrondis que le blanc de l'œil cerclait l'iris et que la pupille diminuait à une taille minuscule dans le peu d'espace qui lui restait. Il avait beau s'accrocher au rebord de la table de nuit, il glissait, il tombait, et le noir qu'il sentait poindre le suffoquait jusqu'à lui faire oublier son nom.

_**« Lui aussi c'en est un. Je le savais, déjà hier. Je t'ai prévenu. C'est dangereux. Il est plus puissant que moi. Beaucoup plus.**_

_**Va-t'en, Gray ! »**_

Un gargouillement s'échappa de sa gorge. Une main s'était infiltrée dans sa tête et pressait son cerveau entre ses doigts, le tirant, le malmenant. Le goût du sang lui emplissait la bouche. La panique croissait sans cesse. Il ne savait même plus où il était, ce qu'il devait faire. L'odeur ferreuse lui tournait la tête, brouillait ses repères. Le monde tournait autour de lui, et ses nerfs à fleur de peau semblaient vibrer sous sa chair, à l'unisson avec ces écœurantes effluves. Le sang, le sang, le sang. Joe Rets. Ses poings se crispèrent davantage, et une fêlure courut sur le plateau de verre auquel il s'agrippait. La voix résonnait en échos dans son crâne endolori. Il sentait monter l'irrépressible envie de frapper, de déchirer, le désir viscéral de faire _du mal_ à quelqu'un pour que cette impression cesse de limer ses muscles, ses dents, de les percer d'un son strident qui le faisait haleter.

« _**Et ce Roi. Immondice. S'il peut me contrôler… Trop risqué. Il faut partir immédiatement. **_

_**Va-t'en. »**_

Un cri d'angoisse lui échappa. Ses bras agités de spasmes relâchèrent leur prise sans qu'il l'ait prémédité, et ses mains saisirent ses tempes dans une étreinte désespérée. Un nerf pulsait frénétiquement sous ses doigts, tiède, affolé. Il voyait rouge. Du sang, du sang. Il voyait du sang partout. Il voulait voir du sang, en vrai, couler, couler. Il devenait fou, est-ce que c'était ça devenir fou, est-ce qu'il perdait la tête ? Pourtant, il commençait tout juste à reprendre pied, alors pourquoi ? Des larmes brûlantes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières. Les sanglots l'étouffaient et bloquaient son souffle dans sa poitrine. Son corps était gelé, raide comme une statue de pierre, et son visage chauffait entre ses paumes. _Frapper, frapper, casser, tuer. _Non, non, non ! Il aurait voulu appeler à l'aide, mais il savait que personne ne pouvait venir à son secours, qu'il était seul. Désespérément seul.

« - Arrête ! Gémit-il, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, enfonçant ses ongles dans son front. Arrête, arrête ! Je t'en prie ! »

Il avait contenu sa migraine tant qu'il l'avait pu devant Near et les autres, se disant que c'était à cause de la nervosité qu'il se sentait si oppressé. Mais c'était trop fort pour être juste du stress. Cela avait commencé au réveil, avec cette impression qu'on lui parlait. Mais il s'était dit que Kagami devait monologuer, faute d'interlocuteur. Puis il y avait eu ce malaise en quittant Natasha, et les sifflements qui lui explosaient les tympans, à partir du moment où il était sorti de la douche et avait croisé Luche. Il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention. Il avait souvent des acouphènes. Mais la migraine avait pointé durant le voyage en avion, son ventre s'était révulsé, un goût sirupeux avait envahi sa bouche, et la soif de violence avait monté, monté, nouant ses poings. La voix, qui avait débuté en murmures assourdis, était devenue impossible à ignorer. Désignant comme des cibles ces visages ignoblement calmes autour de lui, transformant leurs visages en masques de chair répugnants et aveugles dont il voyait chaque imperfection. Faciles à détruire. Il s'était dit qu'il affabulait. Mais si la voix n'était qu'un produit de son esprit malade, alors pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien à ce qu'elle disait, tout en percevant la pleine logique de ses paroles insensées ?

Il s'était enfui lorsque Near avait parlé de Joe Rets. Le détective lui avait fourni une excuse sans le savoir. Les autres croiraient que l'idée du meurtre lui était insupportable. Mais non. C'était la voix, qui le harcelait, et qu'il ne pouvait plus encaisser. Qui était devenue audible peu à peu, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, alors qu'il attendait que le malaise passe et constatait avec horreur que c'était le contraire qui se produisait. D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, elle s'était invitée en lui.

Pourquoi entendait-il _cette voix_ ?

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas _normal_. S'il était fou, pourquoi les symptômes ne s'étaient-ils jamais manifestés avant ? Etait-ce une crise de panique ? Sa respiration se résumait à présent à des râles gutturaux et douloureux. La voix hurlait, ses oreilles tintaient, il avait l'impression d'entendre des cloches carillonner tout près. _Va-t'en._ Il se sentit bouger comme dans un rêve, ouvrir sa valise d'un coup de pied. Le geste lui fit un bien fou, et il frappa plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il la cabossait et que son mal ne s'apaisait plus. Il jeta dedans sa montre et sa veste, la referma. Une envie de fuir viscérale avait pris toute la place dans son esprit. Le danger, omniprésent, le faisait haleter.

« - Gray ? »

Cette fois, ce fut un grondement sourd qui sortit de sa gorge, et lui fit peur à lui-même. Une vague rougeâtre sourdit de sa pupille, et explosa dans chacune des arêtes du corps de Kagami. Celui-ci se figea sur le pas de la porte, sans entrer dans la chambre, et une brève expression de peur passa sur le visage du miroir.

« - Gray !

- Je… Je ne suis pas fou ! Bafouilla Gray. Je… »

_J'ai mal, j'ai mal !_ Gray se plia en deux, respiration coupée, doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux en bataille pour contenir sa tête qui, il en était sûr, allait exploser. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il n'y avait plus rien que la peur et la douleur. Il était certain que son crâne allait céder sous la pression, c'était impossible de résister à ça. On lui transperçait les yeux et le cerveau avec de longues aiguilles, profondément fichées. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas ! Il lâcha un gémissement et tomba à genoux par terre. Alors qu'il avait cru que la souffrance ne pouvait plus augmenter, elle ne cessait de gagner en intensité. Plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait forte, occultant tout, sauf sa terreur.

« - Ka… Kagami ! »

Puis son hurlement devint indistinct, déchirant sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait même plus à le différencier de la voix dans sa tête, les deux exprimaient leur souffrance à l'unisson. Que ça cesse, il fallait que cela cesse… Il n'avait même plus la force de se relever pour obéir à la voix, s'enfuir ou frapper quelqu'un, ou les deux à la fois. Il était couché par terre, glacé, recroquevillé, prêt à n'importe quoi pour faire cesser la torture. C'était même pire que cette asphyxie dans la salle de bain de l'ancien appartement. Au moins, il avait fini par respirer de nouveau. Dans un geste de désespoir, il donna un coup de tête contre le sol, pour faire sortir le sang qui bouillait dans chacun de ses muscles. Aucun effet. Il frappa plus fort, comme lorsque, petit, il enfonçait des bâtons de coton-tige dans ses oreilles tant la douleur des otites était insupportable. Encore et encore et encore… Il frappait sans relâche. Une humidité poisseuse gouttait sur son front et dégoulinait sur ses joues, mais ce n'était pas assez, ça ne passait pas…

« - GRAY ! »

Quelque chose de lourd lui tomba dessus, l'épinglant au sol et l'empêchant de se blesser à nouveau. Il gronda, découvrant les dents sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. _**Défend-toi**_, susurrait la voix ignoble. Dans l'espoir de la faire taire –il aurait tenté n'importe quoi–, il chercha à lever ses bras agités de convulsion pour repousser celui qui le maintenait, et pourquoi pas frapper sa tête à _lui_ contre le sol, trouver un exutoire à sa peine. Mais l'adversaire esquiva, beaucoup trop rapide pour lui malgré sa force. Sa propre agilité était handicapée par la douleur. Deux genoux aigus s'appuyèrent brutalement sur ses bras, et quelqu'un cria, couvrant momentanément le vacarme dans sa tête :

« - OUVRE LA BOUCHE ! OUVRE-LA ! »

S'il obéit, ce fut un hasard. Peut-être l'avait-il fait pour pousser un nouveau cri de douleur, ou de rage. Il sentit aussitôt quelque chose de petit et de rond tomber dans sa gorge, le faisant tousser. Le goulot d'une bouteille d'eau força ses lèvres.

« - AVALE ! »

Il déglutit tant bien que mal, les larmes et le sang chauds coulant toujours sur son visage congestionné. Puis la bouteille se retira, l'aspergeant d'eau froide, et une nouvelle pastille lui fut administrée de force.

Ce fut comme une délivrance. D'un seul coup, une des deux aiguilles qui trituraient l'intérieur de son crâne se retira, d'un coup sec. Il en poussa un cri de surprise, ses muscles se relâchant brusquement. Il sentait à présent chacun des frissons qui lui couraient sur le corps, et le brouillard opaque autour de lui devenait progressivement plus clair. Il donna un coup à l'aveuglette pour se dégager, mais une main impitoyable lui pressa la gorge.

« - Ne bouge pas. » Claqua la voix.

Désarçonné, sous le choc, il abandonna. La personne qui le tenait lui baigna le visage avec l'eau de la bouteille, et l'essuya soigneusement. Le tissu rêche toucha avec précaution son front meurtri, le faisant grimacer. Mais la seconde aiguille, qu'il croyait sentir sous son œil droit, se retira à son tour, et il laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être. Bientôt, les spasmes s'espacèrent et la chaleur de ses joues disparut, le laissant gelé, trempé, grelottant, épuisé sur le sol. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières, prêt à les refermer si jamais la douleur revenait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il découvrit le visage blême et défiguré par l'angoisse de sa mère, ses cheveux noirs presque aussi en bataille que les siens. Elle était assise sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il lui adressa un faible sourire. Un sanglot rauque secoua les épaules de sa mère. Elle glissa à côté de lui et le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il eut peine à respirer. Le visage caché dans ses cheveux, il laissa ses propres larmes couler et s'accrocha à sa chemise. Il avait l'impression de se délester enfin d'un poids trop lourd pour lui.

« - Maman… Maman… Je… Je suis malade ? Tu… Tu crois que c'est gr… Grave ? »

Il avait du mal à articuler. Sa mère reniflait frénétiquement, caressant ses cheveux, le pressant tout contre elle.

« - Non… Non, ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Tu vas voir, je suis là, ça va aller. C'est juste… Ça va passer. Tout va bien, mon cœur. Tout va aller très bien. »

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Kagami se pencha au-dessus d'eux. Un visage inconnu et livide était apparu dans le cadre du miroir. Ses lèvres minces étaient tremblantes, sur des dents grises et aigues. Il n'eut pas le temps de le voir nettement, il en avait déjà changé pour reprendre celui de Gray.

« - Tu… Tu m'as donné quoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmé.

Naomi, qui ne semblait pouvoir se résoudre à le lâcher, désigna une petite boite blanche de médicaments à côté d'eux. Il la ramassa pour en lire la composition puis, incertain, releva la tête pour voir son visage. Naomi détourna les yeux.

« - « Médicament pour éruptions cutanées », lut-il perplexe. « Attention, à base de… Pénicilline »… ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais cette maladie. »

Les yeux de Naomi avaient un éclat dur, et profondément malheureux. Sa voix trébuchait et s'émaillait d'accent japonais, ce qui ne lui arrivait absolument jamais. Et elle n'osait le regarder. Gray s'arrêta de respirer.

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais, répéta-t-elle tout bas, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Tu n'en avais jamais montré les symptômes. Mais étant donné que c'est latent, je… J'avais l'habitude de prendre le médicament partout avec moi, dans ma poche… Quand je t'ai… Quand je t'ai entendu hurler… Quand je t'ai vu, la tête entre les mains… J'ai cru que tu allais m… M… Mourir… Seigneur… Je… »

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles. Gray s'en sentit encore plus mal. Il n'avait jamais vu pleurer sa mère, elle faisait toujours très attention qu'il ne la voie pas dans cette situation. Il en était gêné et presque affolé, comme s'il surprenait quelque chose de tabou. Les joues roses, il ramassa le mouchoir ensanglanté qu'elle avait utilisé pour son front, et tamponna délicatement le visage de sa mère. Elle eut un petit rire mouillé qui sonnait faux, et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main.

« - Ton… Ton papa avait ce… Cette maladie… (Elle secoua vivement la tête, agitée d'un haut-le-corps) Les médecins m'avaient dit que… Ils nous avaient dit que c'était une forme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. C'est une sorte de… De dérivé de la méningite. Mais le virus entre en léthargie pendant longtemps, et peut ressurgir sans prévenir d'un jour à l'autre. Ça se soigne avec de la pénicilline. Quasiment n'importe quel médicament qui en contient, heureusement. Ça n'est pas mortel. Si tu prends bien un cachet à chaque fois, tout ira bien. »

Elle pressa la boite dans la main de Gray, qui écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

« - Parce que ça risque de recommencer ? » S'étrangla-t-il.

A son grand embarras, Naomi fondit de nouveau en larmes. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour réconforter les gens, et là il avait en plus l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. C'était à elle de prendre soin de son fils, alors pourquoi était-ce lui qui maintenant la prenait maladroitement dans ses bras ?

« - Je suis désolée ! Murmurait-elle. Je suis tellement désolée. Tu vas voir, ça… ça va s'arranger. On peut vivre très bien malgré ça. Il suffit de tout le temps garder les… Les cachets à portée. »

Elle sembla se faire violence, puis se redressa et lui affirma, yeux dans les yeux et la voix vibrante :

« - Regarde la carrière de ton père. Brillant policier, un homme charmant, droit et talentueux. Tu peux devenir ça, toi aussi. »

Il y eut un crissement de verre au-dessus d'eux, et ils relevèrent les yeux. Gray sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines. Tout visage avait disparu du cadre de Kagami. Ne restait plus qu'un miroir blanc sinistre, reflétant la mère et le fils en sang, enlacés sur le sol. Gray se retourna vers sa mère. Sa bouche était très sèche, et la peur lui tordait de nouveau l'estomac.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… Maman…

- Mais si, tu pourras. »

Elle le suppliait presque, le tenant par les bras. Il prit une grande inspiration, avant d'avouer dans un filet de voix :

« - Ne… Je… J'entends une… Une voix… d… Dans ma tête. »

L'horreur sur le visage de Naomi avait dépassé toute mesure. Ses traits étaient figés en un masque blafard, perdant toutes les couleurs de la vie. Le cadre de Kagami oscilla dans un inquiétant bruit de grincement.

« - Tu entends une voix ? »

Même son timbre était étranger, altéré, méconnaissable. Naomi le regardait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, ou ne l'avait encore jamais vu sous son véritable jour. Ses mains se serrèrent à lui en faire mal autour de ses bras.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

- Je… Elle a… J'étais…

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?_ »

La violence avec laquelle elle avait prononcé cette phrase lui fit peur et il s'empressa de répondre :

« - De… De tuer. De faire mal. De m'enfuir. Qu'elle est une partie de mon… Âme. De… De tuer… »

Les yeux de Naomi semblèrent s'éteindre, implacables et impersonnels à la fois.

« - Tu as aimé, fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Qu… Quoi ? »

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il eut la terrible impression qu'elle savait très exactement quelles émotions l'avaient traversé en écoutant la voix.

« - Tu as aimé tuer Joe Rets. C'était bon, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle avec une sorte de douceur. Tu t'es cru tout-puissant, hein ? Tu t'es senti fort, enivré. Tu t'es senti vainqueur. C'est ça ? »

Le cœur qui, une seconde auparavant, tambourinait contre ses côtes, rata un battement. Il s'humecta les lèvres. Ne nia pas. N'acquiesça pas.

« - Tu as aimé ! Insista-t-elle en haussant le ton. Réponds-moi. »

Il ferma les yeux. Hocha la tête, une fois. Cette fois, c'était le rouge de la honte, de la vraie honte qui couvrit ses joues, et pas celui de la timidité.

« - Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Elle avait parlé très lentement, détachant chaque mot. Il la fixa sans mot dire, déboussolé et plus effrayé que jamais. Aucune trace de compassion en elle, ni de cet amour qui sous-tendait chacun de ses gestes à son égard. Rien que l'épouvante, le déni. Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle lui administra une brutale secousse.

« - Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-elle, la bouche ouverte sur un abominable rictus. Gray, dis-moi que tu mens ! DIS-MOI QUE TU MENS !

- N… Non je… »

La gifle sur sa joue le fit sursauter. La première de sa vie.

« - TU T'ES SENTI BIEN, HEIN, ÇA T'A PLU DE LE TUER ! S'égosilla-t-elle. ÇA T'A SOULAGE, MAIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ENCORE AVANT QU'IL NE TE FAILLE D'AUTRES VICTIMES ? TU TE SENS FIER, HEIN ? D'AVOIR CEDE AU MONSTRE ! EH BIEN VAS-Y ! REJOUIS-TOI, TANT QUE TU LE PEUX ! »

Elle se tut brusquement, pâle comme une morte. Bouche bée, il regarda sa mère articuler quelque chose d'inaudible, puis s'écrouler en le lâchant, tassée sur elle-même, à genoux. Les cheveux noirs tombaient devant son visage et masquaient ses traits, ses mains étaient remontées et jointes près de sa bouche comme si elle priait. Ses épaules voûtées, sa posture suppliante, rien ne lui correspondait. Avec ces vêtements noirs, elle lui évoquait une femme en deuil, une veuve brisée par la vie.

« - Pourquoi… Oh mon Dieu… Non… Pas lui… Oh pourquoi… »

Elle se tut, et aux mouvements de ses épaules, il devina qu'elle pleurait en silence. Accablé de tristesse, il se releva comme il le put. Ses membres avaient retrouvé la raideur du matin, d'avant ses échauffements. Il fit quelques pas, contourna Kagami qui contemplait toujours Naomi prostrée au sol, et s'allongea sur son lit, dos à eux. Il se recroquevilla en chien de fusil sur les draps. Les larmes coulaient toujours et chutèrent sur sa tempe et sur l'oreiller. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd lui indique que sa mère s'était relevée. Puis un poids fit ployer le matelas. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'assoie, il fut surpris de la sentir s'allonger à ses côtés, comme lorsqu'il était petit et avait de la fièvre. Un de ses bras l'amena de nouveau contre elle. Il dissimula son visage dans la taie d'oreiller.

« - Laisse-moi, chuchota-t-il, la voix enrouée.

- Je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas. Je t'aime. Je suis tellement désolée.

- Laisse-moi.

- Non, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Ton père…

- LAISSE-MOI ! »

Il s'assit d'un bond et repoussa sa main. Sa mère eut un mouvement de recul, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa rage et sa peine.

« - VA-T'EN ! Hurla-t-il malgré sa gorge douloureuse. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de mon _père_, cet homme si parfait qu'il a réussi à vivre avec cette saloperie qui a failli me TUER ! Qui a fait une grande carrière au service de la justice alors que je suis meurtrier à dix-huit ans ! Qui a réussi à te plaire et rester irréprochable à tes yeux, alors que tu m'as traité de _monstre_ ! Qui affichait un sourire en toutes circonstances alors que ce truc-là me bouffe, qu'il a _détruit_ ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, si ça m'arrive pendant une compétition ? Ça rime à quoi, un gymnaste malade et dément ? Je suis _mort_ maman, je suis déjà _mort_ et je le HAIS, je hais cet homme plus que tout au monde ! Tu m'entends ? Je HAIS mon salopard de père, qui t'a rendue heureuse alors que tu me regardes chaque jour que Dieu fait comme si j'étais la cause de tous tes malheurs ! Je HAIS ce connard qui m'a refilé sa maladie et n'a pas été capable de rester m'élever et m'aider ! JE HAIS RAYE PENBER ! »

Cette dernière phrase lui ôta le souffle, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Naomi ne pleurait plus, mais elle était si pâle qu'il crut un bref instant qu'elle ne respirait plus, et qu'elle-aussi était morte… Cette pensée lui arracha un rire nerveux. Mais le rire dérapa. Et se déploya. Devint hystérique. Naomi plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche. Le rire de Gray exulta, libéré, s'érailla haut, haut dans les aigus, fou, un rire de tueur, un rire de Shinigami. Il cessa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, dans une brisure. Gray posa des doigts tremblants sur ses lèvres. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un son pareil ait pu venir de lui. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« - Maman… Bafouilla-t-il, terrorisé. Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas un monstre, hein ? Dis-moi que je ne suis pas un m… Monstre… »

La peur atteignit son paroxysme. Une brève seconde, il sut qu'il serait capable du pire si jamais elle le repoussait. Il avait si désespérément besoin d'elle qu'il aurait pu la tuer pour ne plus voir cette expression de rejet sur son visage et qu'elle consente à avoir l'air apaisée entre ses bras. Heureusement, quelque chose sembla céder en elle, et elle caressa son visage tuméfié avec une douceur ineffable.

« - Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je ne parlais pas de toi. Je disais que tu avais _cédé_ au monstre, à la voix. Pas que tu l'étais. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es mon fils. Mon trésor. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je te demande pardon. Je t'en prie, excuse-moi. »

Il hocha la tête, trop épuisé pour le lui refuser. Il l'enlaça de nouveau, pleurant cette fois de soulagement. Elle avait repris cette expression désolée de la mère dont l'enfant a un gros chagrin, et lui murmurait des mots de réconfort. Plus que jamais, il eut envie de redevenir un petit garçon, de pouvoir s'accrocher à elle et faire des caprices pour l'empêcher de partir travailler. Rester avec lui.

_J'ai tant besoin de toi. _

« - Ça va aller. Tu vas voir, ça va aller. Tu n'es pas fichu, au contraire. Maintenant, tu es prévenu, ça ne t'arrivera plus. Tu prendras tes cachets avant chaque compétition. »

La boite de médicaments fut de nouveau poussée dans sa main, et il l'écrasa presque à force de la serrer.

« - Si tu veux, on ira voir un médecin. Ce n'est pas forcément la même forme de la maladie, pas exactement. Peut-être qu'on peut faire quelque chose. Et puis, je suis toujours là, avec toi. Natasha aussi. On t'aime toutes les deux, on sera là. »

Il inspira profondément, la joue contre l'épaule de sa mère. Il avait beau savoir que ses promesses de guérison n'étaient qu'illusoires, elles l'apaisaient. Après tout, songea-t-il en refoulant sa peur, ce n'était pas si dramatique. La pénicilline avait un effet drastique, elle agissait en quelques minutes. S'il en prenait dès que la crise commençait, il pouvait éviter le plus gros de la douleur. Et faire taire la voix. Surtout faire taire la voix. Le monstre. L'étranger dans sa tête.

« - Est-ce que… Commença-t-il. Est-ce que papa… Entendait aussi des… Une voix ? »

Naomi hésita avant de répondre.

« - Oui.

- Il a… Déjà… Tué des… Enfin, des gens ? »

Il s'interrompit. Un souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit, celui de Naomi affirmant avec un sourire amer que Raye avait déjà commis des meurtres.

« - Oui, répéta Naomi. Mais pas sous l'emprise de sa maladie. C'était parce qu'il… Devait le faire.

- La police ?

- La police. »

Mais sa voix ne contenait pas de note réconfortante. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Comme si elle aurait _préféré_ qu'il agisse _sous contrôle_ de la voix.

« - Gray… Commença-t-elle, avec beaucoup de prudence. Je… Je peux te poser une question ? »

Il savait d'avance que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, mais accepta. Naomi lutta quelques secondes avec les mots, puis finit par demander :

« - Depuis quand tu entends cette voix ? »

Il déglutit et répondit du bout des lèvres :

« - Depuis que j'ai la Death Cam. La nuit après avoir tué… Avoir tué Joe Rets. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants.

« - Jamais avant ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à… Tuer quelqu'un, avant ça ? »

Il entendait nettement l'espoir percer dans sa voix, et se sentit lui-même revigoré.

« - Non. Jamais.

- Tu n'as jamais… Tu sais… Est-ce que c'est toi qui… »

Il s'écarta d'elle. Elle était confuse et n'osait pas parler. Il lui fit un tout petit sourire d'encouragement, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était plus fâché.

« - Bobby… Ton furet, quand tu avais quatre ans, lâcha-t-elle. C'est toi qui l'as mis dans la machine à laver ? »

La question l'interloqua. Il scruta son visage pour s'assurer qu'elle était sérieuse. Son air grave contrastait tellement avec ses paroles, et avec l'anecdote qu'ils avaient ensemble tournée en dérision pour éviter le drame, qu'il ne put retenir un gloussement nerveux. Mais cette fois, ce rire était sain, bien qu'un peu jaune, et lorsqu'il augmenta jusqu'à devenir irrépressible, il avait la teneur des crises d'hilarité avec Natasha. Naomi avait l'air stupéfiée. Elle esquissa elle-même un sourire d'excuse, puis fut prise par le rire et l'accompagna. Gray se rappela qu'elle lui avait confié avoir éclaté de rire à l'enterrement de son grand-père, lorsqu'elle était petite, à cause du surplus de pression. Il eut presque l'impression de se retrouver quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque tout était normal et qu'ils se taquinaient avant d'aller dormir. Naomi fut la première à se calmer.

« - Alors ?

- Non, maman, se moqua-t-il. Tu sais bien que cette pauvre bête n'aimait rien de plus que de se glisser dans mes jambes de pantalon. C'est toi qui l'as impitoyablement jeté dans la machine.

- Oh. Navrée. »

Ils pouffèrent de nouveau, sauf que cette fois, quelqu'un se joignit à eux. Kagami n'avait pu retenir son propre rire, et cessa immédiatement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était remarqué. Gray avait presque oublié sa présence. Il était si habitué à son blabla incessant qu'il ne pouvait concevoir qu'il reste là sans rien dire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le dieu n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis que Naomi était entrée. Et ça avait déjà été le cas lorsqu'elle avait touché pour la première fois sa Death Cam. Une pointe de malaise le troubla, mais il la repoussa, sentant peut-être au fond de lui qu'il ne voulait surtout pas savoir. Pas maintenant, en tous cas. Une question demeurait cependant.

« - Pourquoi tu voulais savoir, pour Bobby ? »

Sa mère haussa les épaules d'un geste faussement désinvolte.

« - C'est un trait qu'on retrouve souvent chez les… Serial killers. Déjà petits, ils aiment tuer de petits animaux. Mais pas toi… Pas toi, Dieu soit loué. C'est moins grave que ce que je pensais. »

Il frissonna. Il aurait aimé rétorquer quelque chose au sujet de sa formation du FBI, mais ne souhaitait pas briser déjà la trêve tacite entre eux. Ce fut Naomi qui rompit le silence, en s'adressant au dieu de la mort.

« - Merci de m'avoir prévenue, Kagami. »

La voix de Naomi était très tranquille. Le dieu ne répondit rien, son miroir toujours opaque. En revanche, Gray réagit.

« - C'est lui qui t'a prévenue ?

- Il a brusquement traversé le plafond devant moi et m'a tirée par la manche jusqu'à ta chambre. Je suis tombée au moins trois fois tant il se dépêchait. »

Quelque chose couvait sous son calme, que Gray n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Kagami restait immobile. Il ne tintinnabulait même plus.

« - Ça a duré si longtemps ? Fit Gray, portant une main à son front douloureux. S'il a eu le temps nécessaire pour aller te chercher… Je pensais que la crise n'avait pas duré tant que ça.

- La douleur fait perdre la mesure du temps. »

Elle était songeuse. Gray tâta doucement son front, et fut rassuré de ne sentir que trois grosses bosses, et une entaille encore poisseuse. Ça aurait pu être bien plus grave, il le savait grâce à la gym. Un de ses camarades de _Los Niños_, tombé tête la première au sol, avait eu un très grave traumatisme crânien et en était resté handicapé.

« - Merci Kagami, dit-il, reconnaissant. Je t'achète un film quand tu veux ! »

Le dieu tressaillit. Naomi bloqua sa respiration.

« - Ah tiens… Il aime les films ?

- Oui, répondit Gray, observant le visage de Near se former dans le miroir et le fusiller du regard. Euh… C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Ils sont modernes, pour des dieux de la mort. Leurs noms aussi. Download, très anglais… Kagami… « Le miroir », hein ? »

Elle se releva d'un geste souple. Gray en fut surpris et admiratif. Lui-même se sentait encore tout chancelant. Sa mère fit quelques pas décidés vers Kagami, qui recula tout d'abord, puis se stoppa, miroir penché parallèlement à son visage.

« - Et moi, dit-elle posément. Tu pourrais prendre mon visage, Kagami ? »

Le dieu ne parla pas davantage. Le visage dans le miroir n'affichait aucune émotion. Puis la surface se troubla, comme si on y versait de l'eau, et Near se transforma en Naomi, une Naomi aux yeux rouges dévorateurs. Gray osait à peine respirer. Naomi contemplait son reflet, fascinée.

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle. Oui, c'est mon visage. »

Une étrange odeur se répandait autour du duo de l'humaine et du dieu de la mort. Une odeur douceâtre et entêtante de fleurs séchées. Les narines de Naomi frémirent.

« - Mais ce n'est pas mon odeur, constata-t-elle d'un ton égal. Il manque cela pour atteindre la perfection. Où est donc l'empreinte de _mon_ âme ? »

Il recula vivement, ses longs bras brisés captant la faible lumière. Le visage de Naomi dans le miroir était livide, comme il y avait quelques minutes. Kagami chercha Gray des yeux, fit un geste vague en direction de la sortie, et s'empressa de partir. Sa mère resta sur place, observant la porte, puis revint s'installer auprès de lui. Elle avait retrouvé la maîtrise d'elle-même, mais il la connaissait assez bien pour deviner qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Encore. Il jeta un œil à la valise cabossée expédiée contre le mur, et se promit de commencer à lire le carnet de Keehl dès que sa mère serait partie.

« - Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle, passant la main sous sa frange pour la décoller de sa peau humide.

- Oui, fit-il. Beaucoup mieux. J'ai même un petit creux, tiens. »

Pour confirmer, son ventre gargouilla. Naomi eut une mine faussement choquée.

« - Avec tout ce que tu as mangé dans l'avion ! Natasha a raison, tu es vraiment un morphale.

- Je suis en pleine croissance ! Protesta-t-il en levant le nez.

- Non, ça, c'est l'excuse de tes seize ans, mon chou. Il faut innover. »

Il grommela et elle ébouriffa vivement ses cheveux.

« - Je plaisante. Viens, on va aller manger quelque chose tous les deux. Après, il faut que je parte pour interroger Levy. »

Il lui emboita le pas. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, il posa une dernière question, presque malgré lui.

« - Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas… Mortel ? »

Sa mère garda l'air impassible.

« - Ton père n'y a pas succombé. Pourtant, il s'est passé de médicaments presque jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'était jamais allé voir de médecins. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, et se rapprocha de lui pour lui prendre le poignet.

« - Je ne _veux_ pas que tu lui ressembles, que tu marches sur ses traces, ou quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas à t'y sentir obligé. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Et je suis désolée que ma tristesse ait pesé si lourd sur toi. Je m'en veux. C'est juste… Imagine que tu perdes Natasha. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer la douleur ? »

La chair de poule lui courut le long de l'échine à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais considéré la situation sous cet angle. Il ne parvenait absolument pas à s'envisager sans son amie. Du moins, pas possiblement _heureux_ sans son amie. L'accident avec Joe Rets et les images de l'interrogatoire lui avaient fait réaliser à quel point il tenait à elle, au-delà de l'insouciance de leur jeunesse. Il en fut troublé. Mais une nouvelle fois, il l'ignora.

« - Je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir dit tout ça. J'étais en colère. Je ne le pensais pas. »

Naomi sourit. Gray éprouva un pincement de remord, vite effacé. Il venait de mentir, une nouvelle fois. Ou plutôt, d'arranger la réalité, puisqu'il avait découvert que cela était plus simple. Oh, il regrettait bel et bien d'avoir crié sur Naomi, de l'avoir presque injuriée. Il l'aimait trop pour rester en colère. Mais il n'éprouvait aucun remord sur ce qu'il avait dit à propos de Raye Penber.

Strictement _aucun_.

* * *

How to use it :

_Dans le cas de figure ci-dessus décrit, le dieu Y est considéré comme propriétaire du cahier. Il peut donc l'utiliser pour tuer et rallonger sa durée de vie._

* * *

_**New-York**_

_**16 juin 2025**_

Les rayons qui lui chauffaient la joue commençaient à brûler. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne changea pas de position. Elle était trop alanguie par la fatigue. Le soleil dessinait des ronds et des auréoles orangées derrière ses paupières closes. Ses cils qui parfois tressaillaient lors du passage d'un nuage troublaient son sommeil de filtres d'arc-en-ciel. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et soupira. Un lourd soupir qui eut du mal à se frayer un chemin et raviva la douleur lancinante de sa gorge. Le dos de sa main gauche, lui-aussi exposé au soleil, chauffait désagréablement sur les draps. Se déplaçant dans les draps, à la recherche d'un peu de fraicheur, elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda depuis quand elle était aussi paresseuse. Elle n'avait pas la force de s'extirper de cet état comateux, où les pensées s'embrouillaient sans jamais former de réflexion cohérente et où le seul point de repère était son mal.

_Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même_, songea-t-elle confusément. _C'est toi qui a passé la journée à enguirlander tout le monde, ma vieille. Maintenant, ta mauvaise humeur, tu l'assumes. _

Son poing à la peau cuisante se crispa. Elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, en forçant. Elle loucha sur la blancheur éclatante des draps et l'affreuse couleur caca-d'oie dont on avait enduit les murs. Le mauvais goût semblait être une constante dans tous les hôpitaux du monde, ou du moins, les hôpitaux américains. Elle songea au bureau de Nathan avec un pincement de nostalgie et se demanda s'il s'était décidé à boucher ces affreux petits trous de punaises que laissaient les dossiers importants lorsqu'il les arrachait des murs. Sans doute ne fallait-il pas y compter. Elle en toucherait un mot à Emily, par texto. Si jamais elle pensait à allumer son portable.

Kimberley soupira à nouveau et se retourna sur le flanc, se concentrant pour voir la fenêtre. Elle ne distingua qu'une brume floue troublée de rectangles, les gratte-ciels. Sans ses lunettes, elle était plus myope qu'une taupe. Elle songea une seconde à tendre son bras pour les récupérer sur la table de nuit, mais jugea l'effort trop important. Elle glissa ses deux mains jointes sous sa joue et se contenta de laisser vagabonder ses pensées, tandis que le sommeil la quittait progressivement. La crise de la veille l'avait épuisée.

Elle ferma vivement les paupières à ce souvenir, se forçant à rester immobile et ne pas trembler. Elle se souvenait très bien du début, puis tout devenait flou. Elle n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de son trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ce dont elle se rappelait avec acuité, c'était cette douleur, progressive et insupportable, qui avait commencé comme une démangeaison dans ses orteils, s'était poursuivie en brûlure dans ses chevilles et mollets, puis avait peu à peu calciné son corps en remontant, l'enveloppant d'une bouffée d'incendie rugissante. Elle avait songé au départ s'être tordu quelque chose dans son application à descendre l'escalier sans rien casser. Mais la souffrance, insupportable, l'avait détrompée. C'était tout son corps, intérieur, extérieur, qui se trouvait touché.

Elle fit glisser sa main de sous son visage et bougea lentement des doigts, près de son nez. Petits doigts gauches aux ongles coupés en arêtes. Peu féminins. Elle ne mettait jamais de vernis. Dans la fournaise, elle avait cru les sentir fondre, disparaître. Elle avait perdu tout repère. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi isolée. Elle avait senti son monde s'écrouler, s'évanouir, se reconstruire en un autre univers qui tournait autour d'elle, mangé par les flammes. La sensation était difficile à définir et avait fait échanger des regards inquiets aux membres du personnel médical lorsqu'elle avait essayé de la décrire. Dépitée, elle avait dû subir des tests pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé mentale. Elle n'en avait plus reparlé par la suite, prétendant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas bien.

C'était comme de se retrouver… Au milieu d'une grande, très grande pièce. Sans meubles, sans couloirs, sans personne. Un lieu indescriptible, ailleurs dans le temps et l'espace. A la fois elle était seule, et à la fois elle sentait qu'elle était entourée. Elle était isolée des autres dans un petit cercle de vide, perdue dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait pourtant très bien. Une maison. Sa maison. C'était la même impression que dans la maison de ses parents, là où elle avait passé son enfance, dans la banlieue de Los Angeles. La familiarité des visages connus, des murs où l'on a gravé ses petits secrets.

Et soudain, tout s'était écroulé. Les premiers signes lui étaient parvenus par ces autres personnes présentes, qu'elle ne pouvait voir ni toucher, mais dont les cris retentissaient à ses oreilles comme des vagues viennent se fracasser contre la grève. Les hurlements relayaient la catastrophe. Les remous l'avaient faite vaciller, l'endroit s'était assombri. Puis était venue la tempête elle-même, la laissant démunie, réduite à tourner sur elle-même et observer les murs pris dans l'incendie. Le sol lui-même s'écroulait sous ses pas, et ce qui venait ensuite était le noir absolu, froid, sans pensées et sans rêves. Pas une chute comme dans ses cauchemars, lorsqu'elle tombait du lit, mais une lente descente dans un ailleurs insensible où elle n'était plus rien. Néant.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Kimberley referma lentement son poing, laissant seulement dépasser son pouce pointé vers le ciel en un futile geste d'encouragement. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour elle-même qu'elle le faisait, ou bien pour Near dont elle revoyait encore les yeux arrondis, remplis d'un effroi qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Near avait eu l'air si sombre en feuilletant ses dossiers les jours derniers, se perdant parfois de longues minutes dans la contemplation de la ville en contrebas, depuis une grande baie vitrée. Il était sur une nouvelle enquête, de toute évidence, et il ne la faisait pas par plaisir, mais parce qu'il le devait. Comme peu de gens au monde pouvaient se vanter de donner une responsabilité à Near, c'était que cette enquête le mettait en danger. Personnellement.

Elle eut un sourire un peu malheureux, dépliant de nouveau ses doigts et observant les jeux d'ombres sur sa paume.

Near lui avait tenu la main. C'était la première fois.

Lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée, elle n'avait pas eu conscience de la dureté du carrelage. Seule la préoccupait cette douleur venue d'ailleurs, et la proximité du néant. Mais elle était encore assez consciente pour distinguer le monde, qui se fondait en tâches ondoyantes de couleur sanguines. Et sa main sur la sienne.

Les yeux de Near n'avaient pas trahi l'habituel dégoût lié aux contacts corporels. Elle s'en était bêtement réjouie, et maintenant, se sentait un peu coupable. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir profité de la situation, d'être une arriviste. Elle ne souffrait plus de rien à présent, si ce n'était du mal à la gorge à cause de ses hurlements pour qu'on la laisse sortir de l'hôpital. Ce moment où il l'avait touchée lui paraissait volé. Tout comme cette chambre isolée des autres malades, luxueuse en comparaison de l'hôpital dont elle gardait le souvenir. Near avait sûrement payé les frais médicaux.

Des années auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de la fortune que Near possédait, son premier réflexe avait été le soulagement. Elle était dans une très mauvaise passe alors. Elle avait reçu un blâme car ne cessant d'accumuler les bourdes à l'hôpital. Mail était mort depuis peu, et le souvenir de son corps affaissé, constellé de balles, revenait la réveiller la nuit en sanglotant. Elle n'aimait pas son métier, qu'elle avait un peu choisi par défaut, et parce qu'elle était bonne en biologie. C'était sa seule matière forte. Mais sa maladresse, son trac lorsqu'elle avait affaire à de vrais malades, l'handicapaient trop. Elle était dégoûtée de sa formation. A ce moment, Nathan avait dû temporairement arrêter de travailler. Elle se revoyait avec Emily dans son bureau alors qu'il leur annonçait sa décision. Ses yeux absents et sa façon de jouer machinalement avec un stylo, tapotant le cendrier, trahissaient un vide qu'elles ne pouvaient guérir.

_« - Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Nathan ? Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, tu vas couler ! »_

Leurs suppliques horrifiées n'y avaient rien fait. Nathan avait été absent plusieurs mois, et hospitalisé pour dépression. Kimberley avait continué tant bien que mal de se rendre à l'hôpital, le cœur lourd, soutenue par une Emily aux yeux pleins de tristesse. Elle non plus n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent à l'époque, et lorsqu'un jour Kimberley n'avait plus eu de quoi s'acheter un sandwich au dîner, faute d'avoir convenablement réparti ses dépenses et rangé ses fiches de paie, elle n'avait rien osé demander à son amie. Oh, elle n'avait eu faim qu'une nuit. Elle avait un toit sur la tête, des gens qui tenaient à elle, et avait reçu son salaire du mois le lendemain. Pas un drame, mais un souvenir très angoissant.

Near s'était présenté à elle dans ce contexte, et elle avait peu à peu fait la relation entre cette figure enfantine et le célèbre détective. Un instant, aussi court que fulgurant, elle avait été soulagée en songeant qu'elle pourrait toujours, en cas de besoin… La honte l'avait même empêchée de terminer sa pensée. Elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas compter sur lui, pris son courage à deux mains, et tenté des courses de voiture en amateur, avec des emprunts pour se payer du matériel. Elle s'était endettée peu de temps, et son métier lui avait permis à la fois de vivre correctement et de sourire à nouveau. Elle n'avait même pas rechigné lorsque Near, à l'occasion de sa première compétition en tant que professionnelle, lui avait offert une voiture neuve. D'une certaine manière, avec les risques qu'elle avait pris, elle estimait l'avoir gagnée. Mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on lui paie autre chose, surtout l'hôpital. D'où ses hurlements pour qu'on la fasse sortir au plus vite, de peur de coûter trop cher. Treize ans après, elle avait toujours honte d'avoir pensé à lui demander de l'argent.

C'était une sensation étrange de se retrouver là, à la place de la malade. Elle avait l'impression de retourner des années en arrière. Avec Matt. Sauf que cette fois, c'était elle la patiente, et qu'elle bénéficiait de soins qu'il n'avait jamais eus.

Elle avait tant aimé Matt, depuis le jour où il avait débarqué dans le service d'oncologie jusqu'à sa mort, cet instant où elle avait dû reconnaître le corps avec ses amis, dans cette morgue gelée. La réalité l'avait giflée avec une force inimaginable. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'habituer à l'idée qu'il puisse la quitter. La mort était là depuis le tout début, en sourdine, lui glaçant parfois les mains de sa proximité. Matt aurait pu mourir n'importe quand. Son cancer n'était pas une forme facile à soigner. Il s'était beaucoup affaibli durant la chimio, et les regards désespérés de Nathan lui avaient vite fait comprendre que même s'il s'en sortait, il vivrait toute sa vie avec la crainte de replonger.

Pourtant… Pourtant, cette crainte, elle l'avait repoussée. Peut-être à cause de son âge. Dix-neuf ans. Mail était très jeune, et le diagnostique paraissait irréel. Oh, elle en croisait tous les jours, de ces petits malades aux crânes chauves et aux visages caves, boitillants sur des béquilles, suivis de leurs parents aux yeux larmoyants. Elle en bordait tous les jours, de ces marmots brûlants de fièvres et aux membres amaigris, les yeux ardents, qui ne vomissaient plus qu'un peu de bile et s'étouffaient pourtant de nausées incontrôlables. Mais eux avaient des formes différentes de cette maladie. La leucémie, le carcinome baso-cellulaire, le cancer du gros intestin… Des cancers qu'on pouvait avoir à tout âge. Mais le poumon ? Même en fumant autant que Matt, cela semblait impossible. Pas si jeune. Elle avait soigneusement fermé les yeux sur les chances de mourir du jeune homme gouailleur, davantage encore lorsqu'il avait quitté l'hôpital après sa rémission.

Elle avait tout tenté pour l'aider une dernière fois, ensuite, confortée dans sa témérité par ses deux actes fous, lorsqu'il avait sauvé Mello d'une overdose et lorsqu'il s'était traîné pour le ramasser dans les ruines, alors que lui-même était en piteux état. Mais ce soir, au volant de l'ambulance, lorsqu'elle était descendue, c'avait été pour trouver un cadavre aux yeux vides. Recueillir les regards curieux ou haineux d'adorateurs de Kira. Et soutenir Nathan qui s'était écroulé, sans prévenir, dévoré de l'intérieur par cette nouvelle et irréparable perte. Matt mort, c'en était fini du reste d'optimiste qui subsistait encore chez lui.

Elle reposa sa main. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue déjà floue. Elle fit un effort pour renifler et se rappeler, plutôt que de l'enterrement macabre, ses sourires et son visage rayonnant lorsqu'il évoquait Mello. Le tablier rose qu'elle lui avait prêté pour qu'il fasse la cuisine, et qu'il avait enfilé en riant et faisant des révérences. Les bouquets de coquelicots. Peu à peu, cela l'apaisa, et elle réussit même à sourire. La souffrance était toujours là, mais le temps passé la rendait supportable.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Kimberley se redressa contre ses oreillers, et attrapa ses lunettes qu'elle enfila de travers. Une infirmière lui souriait, la tête passée dans l'entrebâillement. Elle n'était pas une de celles sur lesquelles elle avait hurlé, ou elle ne se serait pas montrée si avenante. Kimberley lui adressa un sourire incertain. Une part d'elle avait conscience de son caractère épouvantable, et du fait qu'elle aurait dû faire des efforts pour ne plus s'emporter. Mais une autre, butée comme une enfant, refusait d'admettre ses torts et craignait d'y montrer une faiblesse. La jeune femme émit donc un grommellement ni vraiment poli, ni vraiment agressif en guise de bonjour.

« - Bonjour, mademoiselle Cassey, répondit l'infirmière. Excusez-moi si je vous réveille… Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir dans le couloir. Une jeune femme du nom d'Emily Cross. Je la fais rentrer ? »

Immédiatement, le visage de Kimberley s'illumina et elle s'empressa d'accepter, oubliant déjà sa réserve grognonne. Vite, elle attrapa un élastique pour entortiller ses cheveux mal coiffés. Quand elle partait en délire avec son amie, elle en avait pour des jours à tenter de remettre sa mise correctement : autant limiter les dégâts.

« - Hello la malade ! Comment va mon Bouddha ? »

Apparut alors, poussant l'infirmière à se ranger sur le côté, un _énorme_ bouquet de fleurs enserré dans du cellophane. Emily, qu'on devinait à peine derrière, fut obligée de batailler pour passer le seuil, et y parvint en se mettant de côté et en avançant en crabe. Elle se glissa en titubant dans la pièce, au grand plaisir de son amie. On aurait dit que le bouquet avançait tout seul, porté par les jambes de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le lit, Emily se cogna à plusieurs reprises en essayant de déposer son fardeau. Finalement, dans un grognement, elle laissa tomber les fleurs sur la table de chevet, essoufflée.

« - Jamais plus je ne vais chez ce fleuriste, déclama-t-elle assez dramatiquement. J'avais demandé quelques petites fleurs, je me retrouve avec un tombereau ! En plus, je suis sûre que tu vas…

- ATCHOUUUUUM !

- …éternuer tout le temps, rit doucement Emily. Je l'avais bien dit à Nathan, mais il était tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir qu'il a tenu à ce que j'apporte ça. Il y a mis une fortune. Il est têtu, le doc. »

Kimberley sourit à son tour, un mouchoir plaqué contre son nez. Emily parlait comme d'habitude, zigzaguant légèrement, enjouée et agitant les bras en vaguelettes. La voir était une grande source de réconfort, même si Nathan manquait à l'appel. Elle songea avec une pointe de mélancolie que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés tous trois ensemble, mais chassa vite l'idée morose. De toutes manières, lorsqu'Emily était là, il était impossible de broyer du noir plus de cinq secondes.

« - Pousse-toi un peu, mon petit Bouddha ! Demanda la brune comme pour confirmer. Ce lit confortable n'est pas qu'à ta disposition. J'ai fait un long voyage, et je mérite d'être accueillie ! »

Pour parfaire l'imitation de la princesse capricieuse, elle leva superbement le nez, les mains sur les hanches et les lèvres en cul de poule. Kimberley émit une exclamation outragée et tira ses couvertures jusqu'au menton.

« - Et c'est qui la malade, s'il te plaît ? S'offusqua-t-elle. Je suis à l'article de la mort. C'est mon lit, je m'étale, na !

- A l'article de la mort ? (Son sourcil se haussa de manière vertigineuse) Pourtant, tu étais moins mourante lorsqu'il s'agissait de gueuler sur ces pauvres médecins en affirmant que tu voulais sortir ! »

Comme d'habitude, elle avait raison. Kimberley se contenta donc de lui tirer puérilement la langue en fronçant le nez, selon l'expression « faire le lapin » si chère à Near. Et elle se vautra joyeusement dans son lit, étalant ses jambes avec un petit sourire narquois. Emily resta sérieuse et la considéra les bras croisés une poignée de secondes, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Puis soudain, elle tituba encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, le dos de la main contre son front.

« - Que ? Oh, Seigneur, mes sels, je crois que je défaille, gémit-elle exagérément. Oh là là, je m'évanouis !

- NON ! Emily ! S'étrangla Kimberley, partagée entre le fou-rire et l'effroi. Mes jambes, ATTENTION ! »

Ce qui n'empêcha pas la dame en pamoison de s'écrouler sur le lit de tout son poids, occasionnant des hurlements de rire et de fausses plaintes de douleur.

« - Alors, ta vie, tes amours ? Interrogea Emily, allongée en-travers des genoux de Kimberley. Tu vas bien mieux, à ce que je vois.

- Ma vie, comme d'habitude. Mes amours, rien à l'horizon. Ah si, un stalker tombé dans le chaudron de javel quand il était petit. »

Emily roula des yeux et s'agenouilla au milieu du fouillis de draps, secouant ses courts cheveux bruns. Kimberley profita de la demi-seconde sans fou-rire pour éternuer violement. Oui, les fleurs, c'était bien, mais pas trop. Le bouquet était horriblement envahissant, et débordait même un peu sur le lit. Emily jeta un regard de reproche aux fleurs et poussa un petit soupir alors que la blonde se mouchait.

« - Je le redis, c'était l'idée de Nathan.

- Je te crois, répondit-elle entre deux expectorations. Tu n'aurais pas un de tes merveilleux cachets anti-allergie pour faire passer ça ?

- Non, sourit Emily, d'un drôle de sourire qui vacillait sous la lumière. On me les a volés.

- Tu plaisantes ? »

Pour le coup, elle s'arrêta de se moucher. Emily s'assit sur un côté du lit et balança ses jambes dans le vide, toujours en la regardant.

« - Non. Un petit plaisantin a piqué des affaires dans tous les casiers du service. Nathan y compris. Juste avant que je ne parte.

- Pas des trucs importants, j'espère ? Fit-elle, inquiète.

- Non. Des bibelots, en général, à valeur sentimentale. Ou des choses utiles comme mes cachets. Nathan s'est fait chiper des éprouvettes. Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

Son sourire glissait peu à peu, et Kimberley devina sur ses traits cette amorce de gravité qui se présentait parfois chez Emily, et qu'elle réprimait toujours par une blague ou un sourire insouciant. Quelque chose de plus sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas et que Kimberley n'arrivait pas à identifier ou faire coller avec sa personnalité. Quelque chose de presque angoissant. Comme d'habitude, Emily retrouva en un clin d'œil son air rieur, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit, que le masque n'avait jamais glissé. Et comme d'habitude, Kimberley en éprouva une troublante et amère sensation de malaise, trop fugace pour être véritablement prise au sérieux, trop nette pour se faire oublier complètement. Kimberley détourna rapidement les yeux, préférant encore admirer l'énorme bouquet que le visage familier mais distant d'Emily.

« - Il t'en reste encore, des cachets, j'espère. Que tu n'ailles pas te ruiner pour un pickpocket. »

Emily éclata de rire, rassurante.

« - Pas de souci. J'en ai des tas chez moi. Et ça ne coûte rien, ces machins, il n'y a même pas besoin d'ordonnance pour se les procurer. C'est juste un peu agaçant.

- Mais du coup, ça ne t'a pas gêné, côté allergies ? De porter le bouquet ? »

Kimberley se retourna vers Emily, avec une sorte de nœud dans l'estomac. La brune souriait d'un air très doux qui coupa court à ses inquiétudes –et puis d'abord, quelles inquiétudes au juste ?-

« - Je ne suis pas allergique au pollen, mais à la poussière, lui rappela-t-elle. Ce sont les vieux plumeaux et les médecins grincheux qui me font éternuer, pas les fleurs.

- Ah, c'est donc pour ça que tu te gaves de cachets quand tu es en présence de Nathan ! » Se moqua Kimberley, rieuse.

Emily porta une main à son cœur, renversant la tête en arrière.

« - Me voilà démasquée ! »

Kimberley renifla entre deux rires, planquée derrière son mouchoir. Emily était une sacrée comédienne quand elle s'y mettait.

« - Tant mieux si ça ne t'a pas gênée, alors, poursuivit Kimberley. Le voyage a été rapide ?

- Ça va. Mon vol a été direct, ça m'a pris trois heures trente. Un peu fatiguée, mais rien de grave. Le sujet, ici, c'est toi. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Kimberley fit mine de se tâter avec suspicion pour finalement conclure d'un ton docte :

« - Tout à fait bien, madame Nathan.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça Emily en démarrant une petite bagarre, tapant ses doigts contre les siens comme une gamine.

- Pourquoi ? Nathan serait ravi. Ça m'étonne même qu'il n'ait pas déjà demandé ta main. Vous êtes trop mignons, tous les deux… »

Les mains d'Emily administrèrent soudain une frappe sèche, douloureuse comme un coup de règle en fer. Kimberley sursauta. Emily n'avait pas changé d'expression, pourtant, et arborait toujours le même air bougon et propice à la plaisanterie. Elle n'avait pas dû le faire exprès.

« - Non mais franchement ! Est-ce que moi je te demande si ton stalker te passe bientôt la bague au doigt, Kimba ? »

La réplique l'estomaqua et Kimberley en laissa tomber ses bras. Emily releva les yeux de leur jeu, l'air surpris. Pourtant… Elle savait bien que sa relation (si on pouvait même parler de relation) avec Near en était au point mort, et qu'il était aussi prêt de lui proposer le mariage que de s'étendre au soleil pour bronzer. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris à quel point ce rappel était douloureux. Kimberley se n'exprimait pas toujours très bien. Les subtilités, elle trouvait ça difficile. Les jurons, c'était net au moins.

« - Eh, Bouddha ? Je t'ai vexée ? »

Emily avait une expression inquiète, ses yeux sombres plissés de manière soucieuse et son visage tendu alors qu'elle scrutait le sien. Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Emily n'était pas le genre de peste mesquine à blesser les autres pour une petite réflexion. Kimberley se rasséréna vite.

« - Non. Je ne suis pas vexée. Tu restes combien de temps ?

- J'ai pris un petit congé, lui indiqua-t-elle en repliant ses jambes sous ses fesses. Une semaine. Je vais rester à New York tant que tu ne seras pas sortie, d'accord ? Et après, dans le temps qui restera…

- Tu squatteras mon appartement ! L'invita Kimberley. S'il te plaiiiiiit ! »

Emily eut une moue malicieuse.

« - Je croyais que je prenais trop de place et que tu étais souffrante.

- Emily ! Gronda l'autre, croisant les bras.

- Ma foi, je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je pleure, dis-moi ? Fit Kim de sa voix la plus tonitruante.

- Ah non, pas ça, pitié ! Je reste ! »

Et l'altercation se finit par une bataille improvisée de polochons. Emily gagna sans peine et se mit à tourner pensivement une rose, piquée au bouquet, entre deux doigts.

« - Attention aux épines.

- Pas de soucis, je ne me pique jamais. Plus sérieusement, c'est chouette, New-York. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue.

- Autrement dit, je te sers de prétexte. Charmant.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me sers de prétexte, mais bien quelqu'un d'autre qui me sert de boulet… »

Elle assortit sa réplique d'un petit clin d'œil. Kimberley, avec une mine de conspiratrice, se pencha pour chuchoter :

« - Et comment ça va, du côté du boulet ? »

La tige de la rose trembla entre les doigts blancs d'Emily.

« - Oh. Ça va. Comme d'habitude. »

Elle ne semblait pas désireuse de s'étendre sur le sujet et Kimberley n'insista pas, bien qu'un peu surprise. D'habitude, on ne l'arrêtait pas quand il s'agissait de parler à ce sujet. Mais Emily tenait beaucoup à sa vie privée, et les limites entre ce qu'on pouvait faire ou non étaient plutôt floues, même entre elles. Parfois, certains sujets ne devaient pas venir sur le tapis, alors que la veille elles en plaisantaient.

« - Donc une semaine à New-York ? Dit Kim pour relancer la conversation. Où tu vas dormir en attendant que je sorte d'ici ? Tu veux que je te passe les clefs de mon appartement ?

- Oh non ! Puisque tu vas bien mieux, minauda Emily en lui chatouillant le nez avec la fleur, tu vas dormir par terre et je vais te voler ton lit, qui semble très confortable. »

Kimberley marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à pasdrôlegnagnagnaveuxmonlit et elles en ricanèrent bêtement.

« - Les médecins ont dit quoi, au juste, sur ta… Crise ? »

Le terme, incertain, flotta entre elles un peu comme l'annonce du cancer de Mail. Un mot qu'on n'avait pas le droit de prononcer. Kimberley perdit son regard par la fenêtre et Emily respecta son silence, examinant son visage absent.

« - Ils disent qu'ils ne savent pas, finit par lâcher Kimberley. Apparemment, ce n'était ni une attaque, ni un problème de tumeur. Ils vont faire d'autres examens plus approfondis cette après-midi et s'ils ne trouvent rien eh bien… J'imagine qu'ils vont me laisser sortir. »

La main d'Emily se crispa sur la sienne. Que les médecins ne décèlent rien d'anormal avec les tests conventionnels n'étaient pas bon signe. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien, mais que peut-être la maladie était plus sournoise, plus rare… Plus dangereuse. En écho au soupir de son amie, Emily souffla comme un éléphant sur sa frange brune. Elles ne tardèrent pas à rire de nouveau, même si la peur était encore là. Elles se mirent finalement d'accord pour quémander la sortie de Kimberley après la nouvelle série de tests qu'elle devait passer. Ainsi, elles iraient toutes les deux chambarder l'appartement de Kimba. En attendant, Emily resterait, lui fournissant commentaires amusants et mouchoirs pour combattre ses allergies. Kimba soupçonnait Emily de ne pas vouloir la laisser seule face à la crainte de la maladie, mais elle ne protesta pas. Elle n'était franchement pas rassurée, et l'avoir à ses côtés ne serait pas de refus.

Elles furent interrompues par un carillonnement, une vibration dans la poche d'Emily, et la voix profonde et familière de Matt qui chantait :

« _**Allo papa, bobo ! Je crois qu'mes poumons ne sont pas beaux ! »**_

« - C'est Nathan qui appelle ! Expliqua assez inutilement Emily en prenant son portable. Combien on parie qu'il t'accable de recommandations ?

- Le pauvre, sourit Kimberley avec affection. Déjà une demi-journée que tu es absente et il ne sait plus quoi faire. »

Emily décrocha un téléphone rouge et couvert d'étiquettes indiquant le symbole du recyclage, et dit avec sa gaieté habituelle :

« - Emily Cross, j'écoute ! »

Kimberley, qui s'était appuyée contre ses oreillers en prévision de la conversation, ne tarda pas à se rasseoir. Elle entendait une petite voix précipitée au bout du fil, qui ne laissait pas le temps à son amie de dire quoi que ce soit. Le visage d'Emily perdait lentement son sourire, comme s'il glissait de ses lèvres.

« - Tu plaisantes ? »

Nouvelle diatribe téléphonique. Incapable de le supporter, la blonde demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Emily lui fit signe de se taire. Kimberley n'ajouta rien, se mordant les lèvres pour se contenir. Emily était blanche comme un linge.

« - Mais ça faisait combien de temps que tu l'avais reçu… ? Hein ? Deux heures seulement ? »

Elle paraissait anxieuse. Peu de gens ou d'événements pouvaient se vanter de faire perdre son calme à Emily, et Kimberley n'en était que plus inquiète, réduite à ronger son frein en attendant la fin de la conversation.

« - Ecoute… Non, ne panique pas. Tout va bien. Je suis avec Kimba, là, je vais lui… Attend, espèce de ronchon, laisse-moi parler… Je vais lui demander de faire passer elle-même la nouvelle, ça adoucira un peu son humeur. Quand il verra que… Mais tu vas te taire et me laisser finir ! Quand il verra qu'elle va mieux, il va être tellement content qu'il pourra tout avaler. Surtout, ne t'énerve pas. Respire bien. On reviendra dès demain, si tu veux, d'accord ? Mais non, ça ne fait rien, je suis déjà allée à New-York, je me fiche bien de revenir plus vite si c'est pour toi… Oui… Oui, moi aussi… Prend soin de toi. A bientôt. »

Elle raccrocha.

« - Nathan s'est fait voler quelque chose, s'empressa-t-elle de déclarer alors que Kimberley s'apprêtait à l'assaillir de questions. D'après le peu qu'il m'a dit, il s'agit d'éprouvettes que Near voulait qu'il analyse. Il m'en a parlé lorsqu'elles ont été dérobées. C'est la deuxième fois que ça se produit. Si tu pouvais toi-même appeler Near pour faire passer la pilule… »

Kimberley, les yeux agrandis par le souci, hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« - Je vais lui faire mon grand cinéma. Babillage joyeux, décousu et intensif. Quand je suis à l'étranger pour une course de voiture, ça le déride à tous les coups.

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais exempte de toute manipulation, se moqua Emily d'une voix encore soucieuse.

- Ts. Comme si tu ne soudoyais pas Nathan par des moyens peu catholiques. »

Emily ne rit pas à la plaisanterie et se mit à triturer son clavier.

« - Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre à LA dès ta sortie. Nathan ne va pas bien. J'ai peur pour lui.

- Est-ce que c'est si grave, cette histoire d'éprouvette… ? »

Kimberley se sentit stupide dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots et se rattrapa :

« - Non, ne dis rien, c'était idiot de ma part. Bien sûr que c'est grave. Qui oserait… Qui aurait les capacités pour toucher aux affaires de L ? »

Elle avait prononcé le nom tout bas, songeant à Near avec une inquiétude grandissante. Elle allait profiter de son appel pour demander si tout allait bien de son côté. Il avait déjà risqué gros dans ses enquêtes. Mais sa vie, il ne l'avait mise en jeu que durant l'affaire Kira, et elle ne le connaissait pas encore à l'époque. Elle détestait l'idée qu'un autre de ses proches perde la vie.

« - Ce n'était pas idiot, finit par dire Emily. Il a laissé un mot.

- Un mot ? Qui ?

- Le voleur. »

Elle avait prononcé ce mot d'une voix douce qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« - Quel mot ? » Parvint à articuler Kimberley, malgré sa peur de la réponse.

Les yeux noirs d'Emily se posèrent sur elle, lourds d'angoisses.

« - « _Si ça continue, je vais m'énerver_ ». »

Kimberley oublia d'un seul coup sa maladie. Assommée par une nouvelle et cruelle certitude.

Nathan et Near étaient en danger. En danger mortel.

* * *

How to use it :

_Le Shinigami X ne peut plus y noter de nom sans l'accord de Y._

* * *

_**Berlin**_

_**16 juin 2025**_

Naomi regardait les arbres et les maisons défiler par la fenêtre. Elle avait le trac. Bien que le chauffeur ne puisse la voir, séparé d'elle par une vitre fumée, elle tâchait de ne rien laisser paraître de son appréhension. Elle se tenait dans une posture qu'un œil inexpérimenté aurait qualifié de détendue. Son coude était calé contre la fenêtre de la voiture, son menton posé dans la paume de la main, et ses jambes croisées. Mais son pied tressautait de manière incontrôlée.

Ce qui la tracassait n'était pas tant d'être dans un pays étranger, ni même d'aller parler à une inconnue afin d'en tirer le maximum d'informations. L'un comme l'autre point faisaient partie de son métier, qu'elle avait pratiqué avec autant de plaisir que de sueurs froides des années auparavant. Elle en avait toujours été quitte pour des blessures béguines, mise à part son amnésie qui ne comptait pas vraiment, puisqu'elle n'était pas en service alors. Elle avait besoin de l'adrénaline brûlante dans ses veines, de cette sensation de peur qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre. A l'époque, elle avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir s'en passer, sentiment qui s'était encore accru avec l'affaire des meurtres en série de Los Angeles. Avoir un enfant l'avait complètement changée, et elle avait renoncé immédiatement à ces dangers qui faisaient bouillir son sang. Renoncé aussi, donc, aux voyages et aux interrogatoires.

Elle aimait découvrir des endroits dans lesquels elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir mettre un pied. La petite Naomi, elle s'en souvenait, regardait les nuages passer lentement, allongée dans l'herbe de son ennuyeuse campagne, la gorge nouée à l'idée de devoir y passer toute sa vie. Echapper au carcan, c'était chose faite. Quand à l'aspect impudique et exacteur de sa mission, elle n'avait, sinon aucun scrupule, du moins pas de gêne particulière à fouiner dans les secrets d'autrui. Elle avait toujours été curieuse. Ces renseignements resteraient confidentiels, mais elle aimait pouvoir coller une vie sur un visage, en savoir plus que ce que les personnes daignaient montrer aux autres avec leurs expressions faussées comme des masques. « Cette ride est en fait une cicatrice enfouie au milieu des sillons de son visage, et il l'a gagnée avec le meurtre de sa fille. » Ou bien « Cet air perpétuellement lointain qu'elle a, c'est parce qu'elle a vu l'assassin mais qu'elle n'ose pas le dire. »

Non, ce qui la tracassait, c'est qu'elle avait peur de ne plus savoir comment se comporter. Peur d'avoir oublié les sensations. Comment ça faisait de soutenir le regard de quelqu'un qui n'attendait peut-être que de vous éviscérer pour que vous arrêtiez de fouiner dans ses affaires. Comment ça faisait de poser des questions d'une voix neutre, pour que la personne tombe dans le panneau. Peut-être ne savait-elle plus faire. Son instinct était peut-être émoussé. Après tout, d'après ce qu'elle avait déduit des souvenirs qui refusaient de remonter à la surface, elle était tombée dans le piège de Kira.

_C'était une exception. Tu étais en deuil, déboussolée et face à un tueur en possession d'une arme maléfique. Tu vas bien t'en sortir_, se dit-elle, essayant de se rassurer. _Allons, Nana, tu ne peux pas perdre ce genre de réflexes. C'est comme le vélo._

C'était bien une réflexion digne de Beyond, ça. _Beyond_.

Gray.

Elle se tendit. C'était la seconde cause de son inquiétude. Son fils. La crise qui l'avait couché par terre en hurlant, la tête entre les mains, lui avait parue si familière et si lointaine à la fois. C'était comme si son passé s'était soudain mis en tête de la poursuivre, ressurgissant dans chaque geste de sa vie quotidienne pour se venger d'avoir été mis à l'écart tout ce temps. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, se morigéna-t-elle. Elle aurait tout le temps après. Pour le moment, elle devait se focaliser sur l'enquête, et ainsi éviter que d'autres ne soient victimes de Kira, comme elle l'avait été elle. Sombrer dans la nostalgie ou céder à la peur ne pourrait qu'entraver sa réflexion de pensées parasitaires.

Pour se concentrer, elle sortit de nouveau de sa poche un ou deux pense-bêtes de Near sur les informations qu'Heide n'avait pas encore livrées, et celles dont il soupçonnait qu'elle avait dessus plus de connaissances qu'elle ne voulait bien en livrer. Y était également consignée l'adresse des Levy. « Le manoir aux oiseaux ». Adresse aussi mystérieuse qu'exotique, pour elle. Elle trouvait la ville, et surtout le quartier où ils roulaient présentement, assez jolie. Les rayons versaient des couleurs fraîches sur les façades tantôt très modernes, tantôt très vieilles de Berlin, et ses innombrables musées et monuments historiques. Quelques théâtres lui avaient fait très envie, mais bien entendu, elle n'aurait pas une minute pour le tourisme.

Elle regarda de nouveau dehors. Les rues ensoleillées étaient un peu assombries par le verre fumé. Near l'avait-il informée que Monsieur Milagro, qui avait déjà piloté leur avion, allait la conduire en voiture. Enfin, quand il avait dit _voiture_, elle ne s'attendait pas à une sorte de limousine blindée comme celle-là.

Elle joua machinalement avec une mèche de ses cheveux noirs, à la manière de Near. Son tic s'attrapait facilement, et elle avait déjà surpris Gray et Lucian en train de faire le même geste. Elle était contente d'avoir gardé détachés ses cheveux. Leurs mèches tièdes et sentant le propre la rassuraient, frôlant de temps à autre son visage au rythme des virages. Ils se balançaient lentement, c'était doux contre sa joue. C'était un bien faible rempart pour se protéger du monde, mais elle s'en accommoderait.

La voiture ralentit, puis s'arrêta. La voix de Milagro, un peu monotone, comme si Near avait déteint sur lui, lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivée et qu'il allait l'attendre là. Elle le remercia brièvement et sortit. Elle se retrouva devant une impressionnante porte en bois massif, dont elle n'arrivait à distinguer le linteau qu'en se tordant le cou, et auquel pendait un heurtoir en forme de mésange. Elle le saisit pour frapper, après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait pas de sonnette ou d'interphone. La propriété était à l'image de la porte, démodée et immense même de l'extérieur. Les maisons les plus proches n'étaient pas accolées à ses murs, distantes de plusieurs mètres. Naomi avait été surprise de savoir que l'entrée ne donnait pas sur un jardin, comme tant de manoirs. Near lui avait dit que d'après les plans qu'il en avait, la propriété possédait une cour autour de laquelle elle était construite.

Naomi leva les yeux, cherchant à apercevoir le toit. Sur la façade du manoir, des plantes luisantes de rosée s'entrelaçaient en rideau de verdure. Les fenêtres de bois sombre étaient ouvertes, leurs vitres brillant sous le soleil, mais elle ne distinguait rien de l'intérieur. Les balcons en fer forgé, aux barreaux ornementés d'oiseaux de fonte et de fioritures, étaient parfaitement entretenus. Pas une trace de rouille : ils luisaient faiblement au soleil, et les plantes s'étaient arrêtées juste avant d'atteindre les barreaux, respectant une limite invisible. Entre l'interstice de la gouttière ancienne et du mur, elle pouvait voir que les façades étaient peintes en beige.

Un cliquetis de serrure que l'on fait jouer la ramena à la réalité. Elle reporta les yeux sur la lourde porte qui s'ouvrait, pas totalement toutefois, comme pour prévenir l'intrusion d'un voleur.

« - Oui ? »

Elle vit tout d'abord un nez crochu, recourbé comme un bec. Puis quelques rayons de soleil parvinrent à se faufiler dans la maison et frappèrent un visage d'homme aux traits cinglants, en partie retiré dans l'ombre. Ses yeux suspicieux étincelèrent. On aurait dit deux pièces de métal rouillées et trouées de noir, à moitié disparues entre les fentes aigues de ses paupières. Les lèvres étaient pincées comme celles d'une bigote devant un spectacle scandaleux, ou un enfant qu'on a forcé à manger un citron. Des cheveux d'un brun terne s'effilaient en mèches pointues sur son front, coupés selon une ligne très droite, mais légèrement hérissés derrière la tête. Tout en lui était aigu et tranchant. Il se tenait de biais, dans une attitude méfiante. Naomi, elle aussi, fut tout de suite sur ses gardes.

« - Ah. Vous devez être mademoiselle Naomi Rue. »

Sa voix était telle qu'elle l'avait imaginée en le voyant, ou presque. Trainante, toute coassante et éraillée. Il parlait parfaitement anglais, à la manière des britanniques, accent et choix des mots. Il y avait dans son timbre quelque chose de cassé, de très vieux et presque menaçant, recouvert toutefois d'un irréprochable vernis de politesse. La sécheresse était tout juste assez perceptible pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, la cordialité si impeccable et maîtrisée qu'il lui était impossible de riposter sans perdre la face. Sa voix allait avec son visage qui, tout en ne comportant strictement aucune ride, paraissait fripé et brûlé aux vents du désert. De même, sur son cou décharné, la pomme d'Adam dessinait un moulage tortueux de vieillard. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, mais paraissait beaucoup plus âgé. Elle avait beau examiner ses cheveux, elle n'y trouvait pas de fil blanc, et sa chair qui de loin semblait criblée d'escarres n'avait aucune imperfection flagrante. Un jeune homme sénile. Elle redressa le menton et répondit :

« - En effet, c'est moi. Excusez le dérangement, j'avais convenu d'un rendez-vous avec mademoiselle Le…

- Je suis au courant. C'est moi qui vous ai ménagé une plage horaire. _Fräulein*_ Levy a un emploi du temps très chargé. »

Non content de l'avoir interrompue, il lui faisait clairement sentir qu'elle dérangeait. Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais une partie de son cerveau continuait à tourner à plein régime.

« - Je me rend bien compte que cette visite est pénible, surtout au vu des circonstances, et je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir permis cet entretien. Au fait, comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

Elle n'avait pas pu retenir une note d'ironie dans ses derniers mots. Il pinça de plus belle les lèvres. Il y eut un temps d'attente, ponctué d'un bruit étrange, régulier et persistant, qui semblait provenir de l'homme même. Une sorte de grincement de bois, gonds d'une vieille porte ou d'une poignée d'armoire.

« - Je ne me suis pas présenté, constata-t-il d'une voix égale, mais sans s'excuser. Je suis Grendel, le majordome de _Fräulein_ Levy. Enchanté. »

Il y avait dans ce « Enchanté » tant d'hostilité qu'elle tressaillit. Grendel. Grendel Danleepee, songea-t-elle en faisant l'association avec les informations que lui avait confiées Near. Le fameux majordome à qui Franz Levy avait légué des objets très personnels alors qu'il ne le connaissait presque pas. Pas étonnant qu'il ait quelque chose de louche. Le prénom en lui-même lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se souvenir, il avait ouvert la porte en grand. Elle s'était attendue à un être malingre, elle découvrit un corps solide, les épaules étroites mais dégagées, une minceur anormale mais dotée d'une fermeté quasi-militaire. Charpente rachitique et féroce d'un charognard, enveloppée des vêtements du majordome de cinéma. Chemise blanche, pantalon et veste noire sévères, tout jusqu'aux boutons de manchette était impeccable et austère.

Il lui tendit une main sèche, aux ongles jaunes un peu trop longs. Elle se força à tendre la sienne et serrer. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé en se souvenant de la force dissimulée par la maigreur de Beyond, cette poignée de main fut furtive et rapide, comme un test. Il hocha la tête, une commissure de ses lèvres retroussée en un tic rapide. Ce fut là qu'elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire quelque chose qui lui échappait obstinément. _Grendel Danleepee…_

« - Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Il se rangea sur le côté, la lorgnant de ses yeux sournois. Elle se força à décrisper les mains de son sac et entra sans marquer d'hésitation. Avoir l'air sûr de soi était indispensable en territoire ennemi. Grendel referma très doucement la porte derrière elle, sans que les gonds ne crissent. Mais alors, d'où venait le bruit de tout à l'heure… ?

Elle examina rapidement le hall, pour en avoir une première image. L'endroit était très spacieux, une grande pièce aux couleurs d'automne. Le son de ses bottes fut étouffé par un tapis brun et ambré aux motifs géométriques. Sur sa gauche, de grandes fenêtres en demi-cintre jetaient des lueurs claires et permettaient de détailler la pièce, sans qu'aucune lampe ne fût allumée. Les meubles étaient tous en bois, d'une même teinte chaude, à part des fauteuils tendus de tissu blanc-cassé poussés près des fenêtres. Entre les murs et les plafonds, des moulures de plâtre s'enroulaient sur elles-mêmes. Les lieux étaient luxueux et bien entretenus. Passant subrepticement le doigt sur la marqueterie d'une commode, elle ne découvrit pas la moindre trace de poussière. Pourtant, de l'extérieur, elle avait bien vu que le manoir était grand. D'après Near, personne d'autre que Grendel n'y faisait le ménage. Ce type était donc excellent travailleur doublé d'une certaine maniaquerie.

« - Nous allons à l'étage. » Fit la voix grinçante de Grendel, qui l'avait rejointe.

Il la débarrassa prestement de sa veste, évitant autant que possible de la toucher, et le jeta presque sur le portemanteau. Toute son attitude criait la défiance. Il passa devant elle et elle distingua une petite tresse blonde entortillée sur sa nuque, de la largeur d'un doigt, et qui filait entre ses omoplates en petites bouclettes. Elle trouva cela étrange chez un personnage aussi strict. Ils sortirent de la pièce pour emprunter un grand escalier de pierre, donc la couleur pâle tranchait avec les teintes chaleureuses du reste de la maison. L'étage était une suite de larges couloirs aux petites fenêtres, et de salons confortables éclairés par des lampes dorées ou bronze. Grendel marchait d'un pas preste et souple, toutefois entravé par instants d'une certaine raideur, comme les hommes âgés dont les articulations limitent les mouvements. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua.

« - _Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung,_ _Fräulein_, fit-il d'une voix calme. _Sie ist angekommen._

- _Herein. »_

Naomi était presque certaine que Grendel parlait en allemand rien que pour l'énerver. Elle feignit d'ignorer son regard insistant alors qu'ils entraient tous les deux. Une petite femme était assise dans un fauteuil bleu, au coin d'une cheminée éteinte. Elle était enfoncée dans le dossier et les coussins, si bien que ses souliers touchaient à peine les lambris du sol. Heide Levy la dévisagea d'en bas alors qu'elle s'approchait. C'était une femme qui avait l'air bien plus vieille que son âge, le visage marqué par la fatigue, les cheveux emprisonnés dans un chignon haut. Sa peau laiteuse s'étirait sur des pommettes aigues, piquetées de quelques tâches brunes. Des rides striaient les commissures de ses lèvres. Tout chez elle était pâle, ses cheveux prématurément blancs, ses sourcils d'un gris duveteux, tout jusqu'à sa robe à pois passée de mode.

Heide se redressa du fond de son fauteuil, regagnant un port de tête altier qui lui rappela les ballerines. Elle avait l'air démesurément fragile. On n'osait l'approcher de peur de la faire vaciller de son socle et qu'elle ne se brise. Ses mains papillonnaient sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, ses petites jambes et ses pieds minuscules évoquaient une fillette plutôt qu'une femme d'âge mûr. Mais quelque chose inspirait la prudence dans la manière qu'elle avait de vous considérer sans ciller, en pointant le menton. Grendel s'approcha rapidement d'elle et Naomi tiqua. Son comportement était tout à fait autre avec elle. Il avait l'air de devoir prendre soin d'une poupée de porcelaine alors qu'il se penchait pour lui murmurer quelques mots empressés.

« - _Geht es Ihnen gut ? _Souffla-t-il. _Womit kann ich dienen?_

- _Ich fühle mich prima_, répondit tranquillement Levy. _An mir soll es nicht liegen_.

- _Doch, allerdings ! Ich bin beunruhigt ! Möchten Sie Tee?_ Insista Grendel, fronçant des sourcils dépenaillés comme une fourrure mangée aux mites.

- _Warum denn nicht?_ Soupira Heide, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres. _Was meinen Sie. »_

Grendel hocha la tête, ses traits se détendant un peu. Après un dernier regard à l'adresse de Naomi, comme pour la prévenir de ne pas toucher à sa maîtresse, il tourna le dos et sortit, sa petite tresse battant dans son cou. Heide considéra Naomi avec un grand calme. La seconde songea qu'Heide avait quelque chose d'un moineau. Un oiseau gris fragile en comparaison de son vautour de majordome.

« - Mademoiselle Rue, je présume. Bienvenue. »

Sa voix était douce et posée, étonnamment claire. Un léger accent allemand hachait certains de ses mots, mais pas assez prononcé pour gêner la compréhension. Elle ne marquait pas de longues hésitations, ce qui prouvait qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'anglais, comme Near l'avait dit. Elle ne pourrait donc prétexter la barrière de la langue pour couvrir ses éventuelles bavures dans la conversation.

Heide ne clignait pas des paupières, comme si elles aussi étaient trop fines pour risquer le moindre mouvement. D'un signe de la main, elle l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle, dans un fauteuil identique. Naomi n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de s'installer. Elles n'étaient plus séparées que par une table basse, dont le bois jetait des reflets soyeux. Heide n'avait pas l'air hostile, mais Naomi ne se fiait pas à son attitude détendue. Elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans ce domaine, la chose était claire. Et si elle n'était pas la bienvenue, c'est qu'ils avaient des secrets à cacher. Elle commença à répertorier mentalement les questions qu'elle aurait à lui poser, tout en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Heide ne maintint pas le silence très longtemps.

« - Grendel va apporter du thé, dit-elle en rajustant un napperon sur la table. J'ai des manies très anglaises, au fond. Mon père aussi en buvait toujours au petit-déjeuner. »

Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix de la boisson. Elle imposait sa décision à l'étrangère qui venait l'interroger, et tâchait de dominer la conversation en abordant elle-même le sujet fâcheux. Manière évidente de se rassurer, nota Naomi, qui se sentait soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu ses réflexes ou le cheminement de pensée nécessaire à une enquête. Une bouffée d'énergie l'envahit à ce constat. Heide posa sur elle son regard délavé, et cette fois celui-ci était glacial.

« - Depuis quand L s'intéresse-t-il aux affaires d'un vieil historien ? Demanda Heide d'une voix uniforme, mais où perçait le sarcasme. Si c'est pour la fortune qui m'a été léguée, je ne céderai rien. »

Naomi fut à la fois soufflée et agacée de cette dernière réplique. Elle considéra la femme d'un nouvel œil. Une vieille fille qui tenait à son héritage comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Qui en insultant Near, l'insultait aussi. Mais qui avait assez de finesse pour deviner qu'elle avait affaire à L.

« - L s'intéresse aux affaires de monsieur Levy depuis que celui-ci est mort de crise cardiaque dans des circonstances plus que suspectes, répondit-elle. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser à ce sujet. »

Elle fut contente d'entendre que sa voix restait parfaitement polie. Levy plissa les yeux, puis se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Le silence, dans le manoir, était troublé uniquement de petits piaillements et gazouillis. Naomi commençait à comprendre pourquoi on appelait cet endroit le Manoir aux oiseaux.

« - Mon père n'était pas un criminel. »

La réplique de Levy la fit sursauter. La femme avait soudain une expression beaucoup plus sombre, mâchoires serrées et doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs. Elle avait craché ses derniers mots, alors qu'elle était jusque là restée prudente. Naomi mit quelques instants avant de les comprendre.

« - Je n'ai jamais dit que monsieur Levy avait commis un crime, rectifia-t-elle.

- Tout le monde sait que Kira ne punit que des criminels, rétorqua-t-elle, le menton pointé vers elle pour la défier. Penser à une crise cardiaque provoquée par Kira, c'est une accusation, une diffamation. »

Naomi la regarda de travers. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une femme qui pouvait se montrer si intelligente, devinant l'œuvre de L sans problèmes derrière sa visite, accorde autant de crédit à la rumeur et l'opinion publique. Surtout en des temps où l'on ressortait tant d'affaires et de procès pour contester les années de pouvoir de Kira.

« - Kira n'était pas uniquement un justicier. Kira était un homme, et comme tout homme, il avait des intérêts matériels. C'est de cela dont nous discutons. Maintenant, si vous souhaitez confesser un crime, reprit-elle avec davantage de froideur, je suis toute ouïe, n'hésitez pas. »

Pour la première fois, Heide parut déstabilisée.

« - Je n'ai rien de tel sur la conscience. »

Sa voix était redevenue le timbre mélodieux d'avant, et de nouveau elle faisait penser à une enfant. Comme si d'un instant à l'autre, elle allait retirer son masque d'ans et de rides pour un sourire juvénile. C'était un personnage assez étrange, mais Naomi en avait vu de pires. Elle profita de cette phrase pour continuer sur sa lancée.

« - Bien, alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous interroge.

- On m'a déjà interrogée. Longuement. Bien trop pour ce que c'est. Si vous travaillez pour L, vous avez dû lire tous les rapports de police. Mon père était vieux, il était agité, il voyageait beaucoup trop. Nous nous étions disputés. Il a fait un infarctus au volant de sa voiture, voilà tout. »

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un ton quasiment désinvolte. Ses yeux pâles évitaient ceux de Naomi et voletaient sur les murs de la pièce, d'un tableau à l'autre. Naomi leur jeta un coup d'œil. Tous représentaient des danseuses dont les vieux jupons de tulle flottaient autour de leurs jambes, les chaussons de satin semblant posés sur le bord des cadres.

« - Dois-je comprendre que vous vous souciez peu de savoir si votre père a eu un simple accident ou a été assassiné ? Insinua Naomi, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Si L est persuadé qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une coïncidence, c'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons. Vous ne faites qu'augmenter la suspicion en refusant de considérer cette hypothèse. On dirait presque que cela vous arrange. »

L'expression d'Heide n'aurait pas été plus choquée si Naomi l'avait frappée. Pendant un instant, elle resta bouche-bée, yeux écarquillés, lèvres remuant silencieusement. Elle parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais finalement se ravisa. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent à moitié, elle contempla Naomi entre ses cils.

« - Vous avez déjà perdu un proche, Naomi Rue ? Demanda-t-elle très bas. Supporteriez-vous que l'on vous parle ainsi, qu'on entre dans votre maison presque de force, qu'on vous traite d'assassin alors que votre père n'est même pas encore enterré ? Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. »

La gorge de Naomi se serra au souvenir de l'ancienne douleur. Bien sûr qu'elle avait perdu des proches. Bien sûr que c'était épouvantable. Mais elle se souvint juste à temps de ne pas se laisser attendrir et lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut de nouveau avec assurance et fermeté.

« - Dans ce cas, envisagez que votre père ait pu être tué, et offrez-moi votre aide pour démasquer son assassin. »

Heide rouvrit les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en une moue ironique.

« - Bien essayé. La vieille histoire de la vengeance, de la justice rendue post-mortem et qui offre la paix de l'âme aux survivants endeuillés. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Mon père est mort quoi qu'on puisse dire, et rien ne le ramènera, rien ne me soulagera. »

Elle se tut. A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa deux coups à la porte et entra. Naomi surveilla Grendel du coin de l'œil alors qu'il posait une théière environnée de volutes et deux tasses dans des soucoupes sur la table, entre elles deux. Il ne parla pas cette fois, mais son regard interrogateur à l'adresse d'Heide était facile à déchiffrer. Levy se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air absent. Le majordome servit sa maîtresse, puis se tourna vers Naomi.

« - Voulez-vous du thé ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton courtois et pourtant subtilement menaçant.

- Non, merci. » Répondit Naomi.

Question de sécurité la plus élémentaire, elle ne buvait ou ne mangeait jamais rien lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de suspects. Et de toute manière, elle préférait le café. Le thé lui avait toujours paru fade et amer.

« - J'insiste. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, Grendel avait rempli sa tasse d'un geste élégant du poignet. Mais alors qu'il n'avait pas renversé une goutte au moment de servir Heide, le liquide brûlant gicla sur son chemisier dans un drôle de bruit grésillant.

« - Oh, je suis navré, fit Grendel en tapotant Naomi avec une serviette. Vraiment. »

Mais elle sentit bien ses doigts, à travers le tissu, se refermer sur le micro dissimulé parmi les boutons de ses vêtements, et l'arracher d'un coup sec. Naomi en resta soufflée, et ses soupçons redoublèrent. Ce type avait un œil et des réflexes trop avertis, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situations. Grendel ignora ses regards furieux et acheva de verser le thé. Pour une raison mystérieuse, voir la tasse pleine sembla avoir un effet calmant sur lui. Ses épaules se détendirent et il lui adressa même un micro-sourire moqueur avant de s'incliner brièvement devant Heide et ressortir, tout aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Une ombre intenable, aussi guindée et vieux-jeu que sa maîtresse. Tous deux dégageaient la même sorte de charme suranné, ainsi qu'une complicité évidente trahie par leurs échanges muets. Ils devaient beaucoup s'aimer. Naomi s'autorisa une pointe de mélancolie, avant de parvenir à raccrocher ce fait à l'enquête. Heide et Grendel s'appréciaient, leurs intérêts étaient donc vraisemblablement communs.

« - Interrogez-moi donc, si cela vous amuse, soupira finalement Heide, portant la tasse à ses lèvres après l'avoir remuée. Mais je ne répondrai pas s'il s'agit d'une question qu'on m'a déjà posée. Vous pouvez comprendre ça, j'imagine ? »

Naomi ne tint pas compte de la dernière phrase, décidant de pousser son avantage plus loin immédiatement.

« - Votre père avait-il des projets personnels ou professionnels pour les prochaines semaines ou même les mois suivants ?

- On le l'a déjà posée, remarqua Heide en haussant un sourcil, environnée par la vapeur du thé chaud. Mais enfin… Mon père ne me parlait pas beaucoup de ses projets personnels. Il pouvait partir ou rentrer du jour au lendemain sans m'en faire part. A ce que j'en sais, il avait simplement prévu de passer quelques jours à Berlin avec moi.

- C'était donc une réunion de famille ?

- On peut appeler ça comme ça… (Elle eut un petit rire et reprit une gorgée) Mon père n'aimait pas beaucoup se poser et revoir sa famille. Mais je l'ai tellement harcelé qu'il a consenti à rester quelques jours.

- C'est pour cela aussi qu'il vous a brusquement laissée pour se rendre à son musée, juste avant sa mort ? »

Heide cligna des yeux. C'était si rare que Naomi le remarqua tout de suite.

« - Nous nous étions disputés. Cela arrivait souvent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être « enfermé », comme il le disait. Donc j'imagine qu'il a eu envie de reprendre contact avec son travail.

- C'était après un coup de téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? Assez agité, d'après les témoignages.

- Je ne sais pas _qui_ il appelait, coupa Levy. Ou qui l'appelait, d'ailleurs. Aucune idée.

- Vous ne connaissiez personne qui aurait pu avoir un intérêt à le tuer ? »

Heide éclata d'un rire claironnant.

« - Mais ma chère, tout le monde aurait eu intérêt à le tuer. Frizenwald et Blow, ces deux fainéants, jaloux comme des poux, Aleksander, son beau-frère obèse, Igor, son neveu toujours sous médicaments pour éviter les crises psychotiques, Christensen, son associé dont personne ne connaît le nom complet ou le visage ! Et moi, bien sûr, parce que les crimes se passent toujours en famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle reposa sa tasse avec délicatesse, mais la cuiller en argent tremblait contre le rebord de porcelaine. Ses narines étaient pincées, et elle paraissait avoir du mal à respirer. Sa main vint chercher dans son col un médaillon si fin qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, fil d'argent au bout duquel étaient attachés deux minuscules chaussons de danse du même métal. Elle les fit coulisser machinalement sur la chaîne, plusieurs fois.

« - Il n'avait vraiment rien prévu ? Insista Naomi. Vous ne savez pas du tout ce qu'il avait projeté de faire pour après ce séjour ? Pourtant, si vous avez dû argumenter pour qu'il accepte de rester, il a bien dû évoquer ses intentions, non ? »

Heide lui jeta un regard furtif qui lui donna instantanément l'impression d'être sur la bonne voie.

« - Je ne donnerai pas ce livre. »

Les lèvres d'Heide avaient à peine remué. Elle était d'une terrible pâleur.

« - _Même eux ne savent pas_. C'est ça que veut L, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le livre. C'est cet ouvrage qu'il avait l'intention de publier, et qui devait faire si grand bruit. Je ne le donnerai pas, ni ne le publierai. Vous pouvez le lui dire.

- Je n'ai jamais mentionné de livre, contra Naomi. Mais il doit avoir une importance, n'est-ce pas ? Vous y avez pensé si rapidement. »

Heide se figea. Brusquement, elle tâtonna au pied de son fauteuil et saisit un objet que Naomi n'avait pas remarqué, une petite clochette dorée qu'elle agita avec force. Presque immédiatement, un grincement de bois se fit entendre et Grendel entra, comme s'il avait attendu derrière la porte le bon vouloir de sa maîtresse. D'ailleurs, Naomi n'en aurait pas été surprise. Il s'approcha de la femme sans accorder un regard à Naomi et se pencha sur le fauteuil. Il était déjà grand, il le paraissait encore plus en comparaison d'Heide. Mais son regard était indubitablement inquiet.

« - _Das Medikament, bitte_, fit Heide dans un souffle.

- _Fühlen Sie sich nicht ?_

- _Grendel. Kein Kommentar. _»

Il aurait visiblement souhaité faire part de sa désapprobation, mais se tut. Il sortit de l'intérieur de son veston une ventoline en plastique, qui jurait singulièrement avec l'ancienneté des meubles et leur propre allure démodée. Elle en prit une grande bouffée, les joues gonflées et continuant de faire glisser son pendentif sur la chaîne en argent. Puis elle le lui rendit et cette fois, Grendel ne sortit pas mais s'installa derrière le dossier, mains croisées dans le dos. Ses yeux transpercèrent Naomi qui se retint de cracher que c'était exactement le comportement de deux complices qui veulent accorder leurs versions des faits. Cependant, elle se contenta de repousser ostensiblement sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait, et croisa les jambes. Elle commençait à transpirer, ses vêtements à lui coller au corps. C'était toujours comme ça lorsque l'interrogatoire durait.

« - Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, finit par dire Heide qui semblait puiser beaucoup de réconfort dans la présence de son majordome, c'est que mon père passait plus de temps à écrire ce livre qu'à me parler. »

Son ton était amer. Au-dessus d'elle, Grendel pinça les lèvres, et un tic les agita une seconde. Naomi eut envie de lui dire d'enlever le balai qu'il avait coincé dans les fesses, mais en même temps, elle cherchait frénétiquement dans sa mémoire ce que lui rappelait ce tic nerveux. Cela lui disait quelque chose, décidément.

« - Vous n'avez aucune envie que ce livre sorte, constata Naomi. Contenait-il des informations préjudiciables ? Une autobiographie peut-être, dans laquelle il ne parlait pas de vous dans des termes très élogieux ?

- Vous êtes ridicule, s'emporta Levy. Je me fiche bien de ce que l'on peut penser de moi, sinon cela aurait fait longtemps que j'aurai perdu contact avec mes _amies_ trop promptes à parler de ma vie privée, ou que j'aurais renvoyé Grendel. Je n'aurais pas assassiné mon père pour quelques mots désobligeants sur un bout de papier ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration lorsque la main gantée du majordome se posa sur son épaule. Une seconde fois, elle ferma les yeux, et dit d'une traite :

« - C'était un livre d'histoire. Sa chère histoire si importante. Je ne désire pas que ce livre sorte parce que je le déteste. C'est tout. »

Son ton laissait entendre qu'elle n'en dirait rien de plus. Naomi lui accorda un moment de répit, puis reprit.

« - Qu'avez-vous fait les jours précédant la mort, vous et votre père ? »

Changer de sujet brusquement contribuait à déstabiliser le suspect. Levy rouvrit les paupières, surprise, et Naomi vit la main de Grendel se crisper légèrement sur son épaule. Elle le foudroya du regard. Sa présence la gênait. Il était trop vigilant, il éviterait les bévues à sa maîtresse, et cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

« - J'ai déjà répondu à cela, se souvint Levy, réagissant à la pression de ses doigts. J'ai tout détaillé à la police. »

_Trop précisément pour que cela soit honnête_, pensa Naomi.

« - Je ne veux pas un rapport détaillé, juste un bref résumé. »

Heide hésita et leva brièvement les yeux vers son majordome, qui se contenta de lui adresser un bref sourire. Elle soupira et se mit à raconter d'un débit régulier et monotone, sa voix sèche exprimant tout son agacement de devoir encore une fois se justifier. Elle avait l'air de l'avoir appris par cœur, mais Naomi savait d'expérience que c'était très souvent le cas lorsqu'on répétait la même chose pour la millième fois à des policiers jamais satisfaits. Elle souhaitait simplement vérifier qu'elle restait fidèle à sa version du récit, et repérer peut-être des moments de la journée où elle s'étendait plus que d'autres. Aussi fut-elle surprise de constater que la chance lui souriait plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

« - Vous avez fait les magasins, dites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Oui. Je m'en souviens parce que pour obliger mon père à sortir, il m'a fallu très longtemps.

- Vous avez acheté quelque chose ?

- Une lampe, pour mon père. Il se fatiguait les yeux tard le soir sur sa machine à écrire. Il ne supportait pas les ordinateurs. Grendel, la lampe s'il vous plaît. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et il sortit de la pièce pour revenir peu après avec ladite lampe, caractéristique des goûts de Levy. Il restait stoïque, l'objet entre les mains, alors qu'il devait être très lourd, observa Naomi. En revanche, son tic nerveux l'avait repris et fit tressauter sa bouche non pas une fois, mais trois de suite.

« - Je peux même vous fournir le nom du magasin, si cela vous intéresse, fit Heide, un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

- Je veux bien. Vous l'avez achetée… ?

- Le soir. Nous avions pris un dîner dans un restaurant juste à côté. A vingt-et-une heures. Je vous le note aussi. »

Naomi l'observa écrire d'une calligraphie élégante et compliquée sur une feuille libre, puis la lui remettre du bout des doigts. Elle y jeta à peine un coup d'œil et se leva.

« - Veuillez me pardonner, j'aimerai aller aux toilettes.

- Grendel va vous accompagner, _nicht wahr_, Grendel ? »

Naomi ignora le rictus du majordome. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il resterait à proximité et vérifierait qu'elle ne sortait pas vadrouiller. Heide avait refusé qu'on fouille le manoir. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de fouiner. Sitôt la porte des cabinets refermée, elle se mit en quête d'éventuels micros ou caméras. Après l'accident du thé, elle ne fut pas surprise d'en dénicher deux, moins discrets et moins astucieusement dissimulés que ceux de Near toutefois. Ils étaient dans les moulures du plafond. Jusque dans les toilettes, quelle paranoïa… Une fois qu'elle les eut enveloppées dans du papier, elle sortit son téléphone portable et recopia les deux adresses données par Heide. Natasha, à l'autre bout, lui répondit si rapidement qu'elle lui arracha un sourire, malgré l'impression désagréable que Grendel avait l'oreille collée à la porte et l'odeur factice de fleurs qui empestait les toilettes.

**« Je suis sur le coup ! Tu veux savoir quoi ? »**

Naomi tapa avec le pouce :

**« H. et son père ont acheté une lampe à la première adresse et sont allés dîner à la deuxième. Tu confirmes ? »**

**« Oui. C'est dans les rapports de police. Les flics ont vérifié. »**

Naomi s'y attendait, elle l'avait lu aussi dans les papiers de Near. Elle poursuivit :

**« Rappelle-moi quel genre d'endroit c'est. »**

**« Vieux. Peu fréquenté. La boutique est minuscule, le patron est un ami des Levy. On ne paye qu'en liquide et il n'y a pas de caméra de surveillance. Le restau, idem. »**

**« Aucun moyen de vérifier sauf la parole des patrons, c'est ça ? »**

**« Exact. Tu as quelque chose en tête ? »**

**« Near a vérifié toute la journée de H.L. et F.L. grâce aux caméras de surveillance de la ville. C'était simple, ils étaient principalement dans des magasins. Mais de dix-huit à vingt-et-une heure, pas d'images, rien que la parole d'un vieil ami. Et c'est ce moment qu'elle a choisi pour rapporter une preuve de ses actes. Elle cache un truc. »**

**« C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, ton raisonnement. »**

**« Le majordome a un tic quand je renifle quelque chose. Quand j'ai posé des questions sur ce moment, sa bouche a tressauté. »**

**« Near ne va pas aimer que tu y ailles au feeling. »**

**« Je l'emmerde. »**

**« Tu sais qu'il est sûrement en train de lire la conversation ? »**

**« Justement. »**

**« Je t'aime fort. Sérieusement. »**

Naomi se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et referma le portable. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle tira la chasse d'eau. Un pincement au cœur la surprit soudain, et elle pressa son front contre la porte. Elle avait fait exactement la même chose plus de dix-huit ans auparavant, pour envoyer un message à L. De l'autre côté de la porte, un homme qui se faisait appeler Ryûzaki Rue. Elle ferma très fort les yeux pour chasser l'image de Beyond et ouvrit brusquement, espérant surprendre Grendel. Mais celui-ci s'était déjà reculé et l'attendait avec un air dégagé. Il la reconduisit sans un mot face à Levy et Naomi se prépara à l'ultime offensive. Heide n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, le regard perdu par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Des merles aux becs vifs sautaient gracieusement dans les branches. Naomi se réinstalla à la même place, soulagée à l'idée de quitter l'endroit.

« - Encore quelques petits détails, et j'en aurai fini, l'assura-t-elle.

- Faites, faites, répondit distraitement Levy, qui semblait avoir perdu tout intérêt dans la conversation. Vous ne vous êtes pas gênée jusqu'à maintenant. »

Naomi ignora le sarcasme.

« - Connaissiez-vous bien Monsieur Newberry, le gérant du musée de votre père ? »

Levy parut surprise, et également un peu amusée.

« - Je le connais de vue, oui. Un homme très myope, n'ayant jamais les lunettes adaptées et beaucoup de mal à reconnaître les gens. »

Naomi fut un peu déçue, mais ne se démonta pas :

« - Selon vous, si j'allais lui demander s'il a discuté avec votre père, juste avant sa mort, il saurait me répondre ?

- J'ai bien peur que vous ne perdiez votre temps, commenta Levy avec un rictus singulièrement dépourvu de joie. Il ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il a fait la minute précédente.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu curieux, pour quelqu'un qui dirige un musée ?

- Tout le monde lui dit qu'il devrait prendre sa retraite, mais il est trop fier. Et mon père n'a jamais accepté qu'il parte. Il pouvait être extrêmement paranoïaque quand il s'agissait de ses trouvailles. Personne n'a jamais lu ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de son livre, et malgré toutes ses vantardises, le sujet exact reste inconnu.

- Et vous, vous l'avez lu ? Après sa mort ?

- Non. »

Sa voix sèche coupait court à toute discussion. Naomi en profita pour changer de sujet, et sortir l'atout qu'elle avait dans la manche. Elle voulait absolument vérifier ce détail avant de s'en aller, histoire de prendre l'avantage. Grendel, remarqua-t-elle avec satisfaction, était arrêté au pas de la porte et les observait.

« - Dîtes-moi, quand avez-vous engagé monsieur Danleepee ? »

Les sourcils gris et duveteux d'Heide se froncèrent. Naomi n'avait pas besoin de regarder Grendel pour deviner que sa bouche était agitée de son fameux tic.

« - Mon père… L'a ramené avec nous, commença Heide, dont le regard fixe trahissait sa difficulté à répondre sans se trahir. Lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Ses parents l'ont laissé partir pour un voyage linguistique. Il s'est plu chez nous, y est revenu régulièrement, et finalement est resté. Je l'ai engagé il y a quatre ans.

- Oh, vous vous connaissez donc depuis très longtemps. »

Heide inspira si fort par le nez que ses narines se réduisirent à deux fentes.

« - Oui, en effet. »

Un silence de mort était tombé dans la pièce. S'autorisant une petite moquerie, Naomi saisit la tasse de thé et tourna la cuiller dans le liquide froid, sans rien boire. Grendel était très droit, toujours immobile. Ses yeux de rapace étaient figés.

« - Monsieur Danleepee, est-ce que vous étiez proche de Franz Levy ? »

Cette fois, elle constata que Grendel refoulait de toutes ses forces le tic qui agitait ses lèvres.

« - Je ne sais, répondit-il d'un air distant. _Herr_ Levy ne montrait que peu son affection. Peut-être m'estimait-il plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. »

Une parfaite manière de prévenir une objection concernant sa place confortable dans le testament du vieil homme. Si parfaite qu'elle confirma ses soupçons.

« - Bon, et bien je crois que je vais y aller, sourit Naomi en reposant sa tasse. J'ai été enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Grendel, raccompagnez-la. » Murmura Levy qui de nouveau, l'observait sans ciller.

On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle lui demandait de la jeter au cachot. Grendel fut auprès de Naomi en un bond, et la poussa plus que ne la conduisit à la porte principale. Satisfaite, Naomi savourait sa victoire en traversant les couloirs. Ils l'avaient sous-estimée. Et à présent, ils en payaient le prix.

« - Eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, _mademoiselle Rue_. » Siffla Grendel avec raideur lorsqu'elle enfila son manteau.

Elle lui retourna la politesse, à peine ironique, et quittait les lieux lorsque…

« - Ressemble-t-il à son père ? »

Onctueuse, veloutée, empoisonnée, la voix de Grendel avait pris une toute autre dimension. Naomi se pétrifia sur le palier. Elle pivota très lentement sur ses talons. Grendel avait déjà presque refermé la porte, la tenant de la même manière que lorsqu'elle était arrivée au manoir. Son visage mince exprimait une satisfaction presque perverse.

« - Je vous demande pardon ? Répliqua-t-elle, tâchant d'ignorer son cœur qui s'emballait.

- Son père, répéta-t-il lentement, comme à un gosse attardé. Votre enfant, il ressemble à son père ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Grendel eut un petit rire. Ses yeux acérés pétillaient de satisfaction. Il se vengeait de la plus basse manière qui soit, mais il se vengeait.

« - Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui souhaiter d'avoir de beaux _yeux_, glissa-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Au plaisir, mademoiselle _Misora_. »

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Naomi resta plantée là, les bras ballants. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal. A l'idée que Gray ait effectivement de _beaux yeux_, comme il le disait, ou ressemble justement trop à son père au niveau du caractère. Après tout, la maladie s'était déclarée très tard chez son fils, beaucoup plus tard que Beyond qui avait vécu avec toute son existence… Et si les _yeux_ aussi mettaient du temps à se manifester ? Elle prit son portable et ouvrit le boitier, cherchant le numéro de Near. Oh oui, elle avait peur, oh oui elle avait mal. Mais surtout, surtout, elle éprouvait quelque chose qui semblait l'avoir désertée au cours de ces dernières années, et qui lui prouvait que la force lui était revenue.

Elle était _furieuse_.

« - Allô ?

- Allô, Near ? »

Naomi serra la main sur la poignée de son sac.

« - Dîtes-moi, Near, je ne pense pas que vous ayez prévu cela mais… Je vous propose une expérience tout à fait nouvelle.

- Vraiment ? Et laquelle, je vous prie ?

- Une rencontre avec un monstre légendaire.

- En effet, c'est étonnant. »

La voix monocorde de Near ne collait pas du tout avec cette constatation. Néanmoins, Naomi était suffisamment fine pour y déceler une pointe très rare d'intérêt.

« - Je vous propose de rencontrer un certain Grendel*, poursuivit-elle. Ces créatures se font rares de nos jours. Intéressant, non ?

- _Grendel_… Voyez-vous ça… »

Et elle pouvait entendre un sourire dans sa voix, tout comme son propre rictus devait lui parvenir à l'autre bout du fil.

Il n'était _jamais_ bon de mettre Naomi Misora en colère.

* * *

How to use it :

_Le dieu Y peut autoriser X à noter des noms dans son Death Object, sans toutefois lui en redonner la possession._

* * *

_**Los Angeles**_

_**16 juin 2025**_

_« Butin du jour (éléments intéressants):_

_Dans le casier de Bernie Andrew : La photographie d'une femme. La trentaine d'années. Le visage rond, le teint typé, les yeux bridés et les traits asiatiques, elle se tient debout près d'un comptoir, en intérieur. Silhouette plutôt ramassée, elle porte une robe rouge. Ses cheveux très noirs sont maintenus par un serre-tête. Elle ne sourit pas en fixant l'objectif. Au dos de la photo est écrit, au marqueur noir, d'une écriture tremblante : « Mei K. Deux ans et demi de mariage, sans la procédure. »_

_(Note : compléter le dossier SY. Divorce des parents. Possible vulnérabilité)._

_Dans le tiroir d'Edward John Nathan, coffre fermé à clef : Eprouvettes en provenance du SPK, contenant des cendres humaines. Il n'a toujours pas eu le temps de les consulter._

_(Note : Near insiste. Peser plus sur Nathan pour le dissuader). _

_Dans le casier d'Emily Cross : Un calendrier représentant des personnages de manga. Le 26 juin est entouré en rouge, plusieurs fois. _

_(Note : Comme vous aviez prévu.)_

_Dans le casier de Kimberley Cassey : Un très vieux journal intime quasiment illisible. Les pages ont bavé et l'écriture est brouillonne. Il commence au milieu d'une phrase et s'arrête en janvier 2014, sur ces mots : _

_« Je vais arrêter ce journal. Je ne dois pas prendre de notes sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, c'est déraisonnable, mais après toute cette douleur, un an après la mort de Mail qui nous a tous détruits… Je suis contente. N a quelque chose de particulier. Je me sens bien avec lui. Peut-être que je suis une idiote romantique, ou peut-être pas. J'ai commencé à recoudre le nounours. Je me demande ce qu'il va en penser… »_

_(Note : Aucune surprise, bis)_

_Dans le casier de Gabrielle Healing : Post-it indiquant, à l'encre bleue :_

_« Penser à faire mon rapport au sujet du gosse. Cette histoire peut devenir extrêmement dangereuse. _

_PS : Saleté de lézard, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas remarqué, tu te fourres la patte dans l'œil. Dégage de mon casier. »_

_(Note : Elle se méfie. Sans blague.)_

* * *

How to use it :

_Pour que le passage d'un Shinigami à un autre se fasse ensuite, il faut qu'il soit clairement explicité par les Shinigamis X et Y._

* * *

Notes :

_Pour les dialogues en Allemand :_

*« _Fräulein_ », « Mademoiselle » en allemand, ne s'utilise pratiquement plus dans la langue courante. J'ai tout de même choisi de l'utiliser pour bien souligner à quel point Grendel est vieux-jeu.

* _Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung,_ _Fräulein_. _Sie ist angekommen : _Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mademoiselle. Elle est arrivée.

_*Herein _: Entrez.

*_Geht es Ihnen gut ? __Womit kann ich dienen? _Vous vous sentez bien ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_*Ich fühle mich prima_. _An mir soll es nicht liegen_. Je vais très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

_*Doch, allerdings ! Ich bin beunruhigt ! Möchten Sie Tee?_ Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète ! Vous voulez du thé ?

_*Warum denn nicht !_ _Was meinen Sie. _Eh bien, pourquoi pas ! (Faîtes) comme vous voudrez.

* _Das Medikament, bitte_. Le médicament, s'il vous plaît.

_*Fühlen Sie sich nicht ?_ Vous avez un malaise ?

_*Grendel. Kein Kommentar. _Grendel. Pas de commentaire.

* _Nicht wahr ?_ N'est-ce pas ?

*Grendel est le nom d'un monstre dans l'épopée anglo-saxonne de Beowulf.

Et enfin, rendons à César ce qui est à César... La petite tresse de Grendel appartient à Greengrin ! ^^

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, on s'attarde davantage dans les têtes de personnages qu'on ne voit pas souvent réfléchir, et on revient légèrement en arrière. C'est nécessaire pour l'intrigue et la caractérisation de personnages. Même les passages qui semblent innocents ont une importance cruciale. On reviendra plus à Lucian par la suite. Il n'a pas eu la parole ce coup-ci, mais il se rattrapera bientôt, promis. Et il n'y a pas dans ce chapitre tous les points que j'avais annoncés précédemment, mais comme d'habitude, c'était trop long.

Le titre « Etranger » fait référence à plusieurs points, comme d'habitude. La langue française, étrangère. La voix étrangère dans la tête de Gray. Raye Penber, « étranger » à Gray qui le repousse. Naomi, étrangère à Berlin. Etc.

Je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire des chapitres plus courts, plus rapidement. La prochaine fois, il ne sera pas si grand. Je vais réessayer de revenir aux trente pages pondues en deux-trois semaines.

Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé « Poussière ». Je pense que vous pouvez l'attendre pour octobre-novembre, mais quand je dis novembre, ça veut plus probablement dire décembre, et quand je dis décembre, ce sera sûrement « fin » décembre. Bref, Noël GRAND maximum. Je cravache, promis.

A bientôt !


	18. Chapitre 15 : Araignée

Oui, nous sommes un mois seulement après la publication du dernier chapitre, et ceci est bien le suivant. Non, ce n'est pas un faux. Oui, il fait 63 pages. Non, on ne m'a pas irradié le cerveau. On m'a juste dopée aux reviews et au pâté de canard. C'est la faute de mon petit frère. Et la vôtre. Merci à tous, mille fois encore.

Je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews et vos messages, mais maintenant que je me suis faite un peu pardonner pour ma longue période d'absence , je vais pouvoir m'y mettre. Vous recevrez des réponses très bientôt. Pour les anonymes, les réponses seront publiées sur mon blog ou mon LJ. Je vous préviendrai sur mon profil quand ça sera fait.

Je suis bien plus satisfaite de ce chapitre là que du dernier, même si j'y ai passé moins de temps. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je suis un peu lessivée (mauvaise passe côté santé), mais contente d'avoir réussi à tout terminer. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le chapitre a changé de titre pour en endosser un autre plus approprié à Halloween (ce qui n'est d'ailleurs même pas fait exprès). Vive les mygales et autres veuves noires.

Sinon, une petite note. Je sais bien qu'en ce moment, l'intrigue est très compliquée. On me l'a fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises, et j'approuve totalement ces reviews. C'est un casse-tête, à en avoir la migraine, ça part dans tous les sens. Ou plutôt (mais ça vous ne pouviez pas le savoir) ça semble partir dans tous les sens. La moitié du temps, ce que vous pensez être des questions rajoutées à la pile sont en fait des éléments de réponse aux questions précédentes. Tout est relié. Si je vous donne une seule vérité claire, à partir d'elle, vous désembrouillez tout l'écheveau. Les horreurs perpétrées dans cette partie reposent _presque_ toutes sur le même élément déclencheur, le même mobile, le même crime, le même coupable. (Le lézaaaaaard. Non, je plaisante. XD) Tout sera expliqué, chaque chose en son temps. Je commence à répondre plus explicitement dans ce chapitre. Je répondrais un chouïa plus au prochain. Et ainsi de suite.

Rating : M. Dans ce chapitre, une certaine violence, mais rien de bien méchant. Et une ambiance un peu glauque, aussi. Mais bon, hein, vous en avez vu de pires (Viktor. Le pauvre Viktor. Hem.)

Musique : Le morceau « _In Noctem_ », de Nicholas Hooper.

A noter : Absence du lézard dans ce chapitre. Du moins en apparence. Ne vous cassez pas la tête à essayer de le retrouver, et savourez les petites révélations (les premières depuis des lustres). Niark.

Dédicace : A Sun li, à qui je dis encore merci pour son beau cadeau. (Gray est moins là dans ce chapitre, mais bon, il reviendra en force dans le prochain, ainsi que sa môman). A ma Lili, comme d'habitude (alors alors ? Ce lézard, où est-il ?)Et à la vraie Emily. Bon courage à Krihs au passage, pour son internet qui saute tout le temps. Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des messages si gentils, MP ou reviews, et qui suivent la fic avec acharnement. Je suis **très** touchée.

Go, go, go !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Araignée**

* * *

How to use it :

(suite de la série de règles précédente)

_Si le Shinigami Y donne le Death Object à un humain, alors l'humain sera le nouveau propriétaire du Death Object._

* * *

_**Dans une tête**_

_**Un jour gris**_

_Il était penché sur le cadavre, qui avait noirci et exhalait une odeur immonde. Il examinait ses yeux révulsés. Les mouches bourdonnaient comme un petit nuage, se posant sur nos bouches, cherchant à se faufiler à l'intérieur. _

_Il a relevé la tête pour me regarder. Un gros insecte luisant rampait sur sa lèvre supérieure, sortant sa trompe pour goûter la salive et la sueur. Il faisait très chaud. J'avais tellement envie de vomir._

_Je me souviens. Ses yeux effarés, ses cheveux gris souris, vieillis, avec une tonsure à l'arrière du crâne. Ses traits fatigués, doux, empreints de compassion. Son air désolé. Les vêtements noirs. _

_Il m'a demandé si les médecins m'avaient vu aller souvent dans la pièce. Que c'était dangereux pour moi, qu'on pouvait me soupçonner. J'ai répondu que oui. Il m'a supplié de faire attention à moi. Avec ce regard qui voulait tout dire. Ses dents étaient gâtées. Il sentait le rance. _

_Je crois que je l'aimais quand même._

* * *

How to use it :

_Le Shinigami Y n'est pas tenu de suivre cet humain._

* * *

_**Mü**_

_**17 juin 2025**_

Le noir était plus angoissant que jamais, refermant sur lui ses râles d'âmes dissolues, engluant ses ailes afin de le faire tomber. Des éclats d'un blanc malsain, vomissures laiteuses, collaient à ses jambes en gémissant pour le retenir. Les âmes, le Mü lui-même, tous se liguaient contre lui et se pressaient à ses tympans, avouant par leur attitude que quelque chose n'était pas normal, que tout se détraquait jusque dans cet ultime endroit, le Néant.

Matt n'était plus humain depuis treize ans maintenant. Son corps synthétique n'expérimentait plus les mêmes sensations, moins sensible, plus lourd à manier mais aussi plus puissant qu'auparavant. Il ne pleurait plus, ne mangeait plus, ni ne dormait. Et surtout, il ne rêvait plus. Pourtant, se débattant comme il le pouvait dans cette mélasse discordante et plaintive, tâchant d'arracher ses ailes à leurs tentacules, il éprouvait l'exacte l'impuissance de l'enfant pris dans un cauchemar.

Son cœur amorphe tressaillait à s'en décrocher, et il ne lui venait même pas à l'idée de sortir une de ses visses afin d'améliorer un peu le débit de la pompe. Il paniquait, lentement mais sûrement, et aurait juré être couvert de sueur huileuse. Il transpirait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il abandonnait son but premier pour chercher la sortie. Déchiré entre ce qu'il risquait d'abandonner et ce qu'il risquait tout court, il tournait la tête en tous sens, ses yeux oranges globuleux scrutant les ténèbres.

Sa main était serrée sur la sacoche qui se balançait à son épaule. Les âmes mutilées approchaient de la besace avec curiosité, regroupées autour, et tiraient dessus pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Il craignait leur réaction si elles y parvenaient, surtout dans ces conditions. Les Fantômes n'étaient déjà pas satisfaits de voir un des leurs regagner le monde des vivants au détriment des autres, alors qu'adviendrait-il avec ce comportement inhabituel ? Matt gardait en mémoire les volutes de tabac d'Armonia Justin, accompagnant chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, alors qu'il contait les légendes de leur monde. Il décrivait souvent la force des Fantômes lorsqu'ils se mettaient en tête de se venger, leur terrible imprévisibilité, les filins blancs introduits dans les esprits pour les détraquer.

« - Et putain ! Jura-t-il. Foutez-moi la paix ! »

Il avait peur. Pour Mello plus que pour lui. Mello avait toujours été celui qui savait quoi faire, même réduit à l'état de quelques fragments translucides. Matt était celui qui suivait les ordres, quitte à se faire réduire en bouillie. Sauf que là, Mello ne pouvait sortir de la sacoche qui le prémunissait du Néant et de la dégradation. Et ce n'était plus sa vie qui était en jeu, mais cette âme en laquelle il n'avait jamais cru et qui pourtant semblait exister. _Mail Jeevas_ n'avait pas eu peur de la mort, même ignorant de ce qu'elle dissimulait. Mais maintenant que _Download_ avait appris qu'une subsistance était possible, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. A abandonner Mello. Pas si près du but. Il ne restait que trois fragments d'âme à récupérer. Dont un détenu par le Roi, cette enflure.

« - DEGAGEZ ! »

Cette fois, sa voix avait rugi, profonde et puissante. Quelques âmes, peu habituées au bruit, reculèrent, effarouchées. Mais pour une âme battant en retraite, dix avides de vie se rapprochaient et le harcelaient de plus belle, échangeant des chuchotis surexcités. On aurait dit un banc de méduses maladives, s'élevant et s'abaissant par mouvements ondoyants dans les abysses. Des saloperies de méduses très venimeuses, dont les tentacules frôlaient ses engrenages avec un malin plaisir. Elles semblaient beaucoup plus combatives que les Fantômes pâles et geignant dont il avait l'habitude. Tout le Mü répercutait leur joie sournoise.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans le Mü, descendant les degrés de pierre qui se fondaient dans le vide, il avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout en étant incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Une sorte d'attente, de bruissement. Comme la rumeur d'un événement heureux à venir, qui se répand comme une trainée de poudre. Sans sourciller, il s'était mis à la recherche d'un des fragments manquants de l'âme de Mihael, à l'écoute du murmure qui le guiderait, des tractions de Mello depuis l'intérieur du sac, et de sa propre âme qui s'apaisait un peu lorsqu'il touchait au but. Il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte qu'il se faisait cerner, n'avait pas mesuré le danger que cela représentait. A présent, il était trop tard : il ne parvenait plus à se dépêtrer.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué tout ce chambardement, et à vrai dire, il s'en foutait. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de trouver une échappatoire.

Une âme presque entière s'approcha de lui. D'autres, informes, s'écartèrent pour lui laisser la place. Des trous dentelés mangeaient sa poitrine et ses joues. Elle n'était déjà plus qu'un haillon vivant au visage cave, qui lui adressa un sourire édenté. D'un seul coup, sa main fusa vers la sacoche et dézipa la fermeture éclair. Immédiatement, les autres émirent des gloussements et caquètements stridents, se penchant pour voir, incrédules, puis furieuses. La main famélique plongea dans le sac, tentant d'arracher Mello de là.

« - NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Cracha Mello, se défendant comme un beau diable. ET TOI, MATT, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? REAGIS, MERDE ! »

Et la peur de Matt fit place à la colère. Les griffes recourbées de tôle et de verre déchirèrent sans pitié la main tendue, la dispersant en lambeaux blanchâtres. Cette vue ne fit que redoubler la colère du dieu, la transformant en rage folle. Les griffes arrachèrent le visage maigre avec une violence qu'il ne se connaissait pas. L'âme poussa un cri suraigu, s'écartant. Les autres se pressèrent encore plus densément autour de lui. Matt poussa un grondement et donna un coup d'aile vigoureux, les extrémités de ses plumes de fer leur perçant le ventre. Il extirpa un instrument tortueux de son sac, entre la scie et la pince, et déverrouilla quelque chose sur ses hanches.

« - MATT ! BOUGE ! »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Son buste défait de ses blocages tourna sur le bassin à cent quatre vingt degrés. Le bras tendu et son outil tranchèrent un large cercle dans les âmes hurlantes, créant une brèche. Libérant ses ailes grâce à une nouvelle secousse, il s'y engouffra. Mello pantelait, luttant pour ne pas se faire disperser par la pression environnante. Matt voulut fermer le sac, mais à sa grande surprise, le Fantôme l'en dissuada d'une petite secousse électrique.

« - Je vais te guider, ça ira plus vite. On récupère le morceau et on sort.

- Mais tu…

- Je rien. Fonce, elles sont en train de nous rattraper ! »

Matt jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, et sentit son cœur accélérer de nouveau. En effet, les âmes dispersées commençaient à se reprendre, et sinuaient vers eux avec des mouvements de pieuvres. Il s'efforça de battre des ailes le plus vite possible, mais c'était encore plus difficile que d'habitude. Le Néant gluant et épais, cherchait à les ralentir sans que cela ne paraisse affecter leurs poursuivants.

« - Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? Haleta Matt, serrant contre sa cage thoracique la sacoche de Mello.

- T'occupe ! GROUILLE ! »

Matt avait l'impression que la mécanique de ses ailes allait se détraquer, tant il la poussait à la limite de ses capacités. C'était comme dans ces affreux cauchemars où l'on tente de courir plus vite pour distancer le monstre, mais qu'on reste sur place. Heureusement, avec Mello qui savait très exactement où se trouvait la partie manquante de son âme, ils ne se perdirent plus et parvinrent à distancer les âmes. Mello s'avéra également très utile pour éviter les attaques des Fantômes, et ceux qui étendaient leurs membres en-travers de leur route pour les retarder. Matt se demandait si Mello savait si bien prévoir ces embuscades grâce à son instinct, qui avait toujours été hors du commun, ou bien de sa longue résidence dans le Mü, qui lui en avait donné l'habitude.

« - Vire à ta gauche. On les a semés, mais ne ralentit pas trop.

- Facile à dire, grommela Matt, toujours hors d'haleine. Ce n'est pas toi qui tente les pointes de vitesse dans cette mélasse. »

A vrai dire, il craignait que les articulations de ses ailes ne le lâchent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas retouchées. Habituellement, que ce soit dans le Néant ou le monde des morts, il ne forçait pas, et elles n'avaient jamais autant sollicitées. Un regard sombre de Mello le sortit de ses inquiétudes.

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui est complètement en miettes, siffla Mello. Donc pas de commentaire. »

Matt ne répliqua rien. Il n'avait pas envie de déclencher une nouvelle dispute dans ses conditions, préférant économiser son énergie. Et il était inquiet. Il tourna à sa gauche comme Mello le lui avait indiqué. Les notions de direction étaient biaisées dans le Néant, et on ne pouvait s'y déplacer sans avoir une destination précise. Il fallait chercher quelque chose, se focaliser précisément dessus pour l'apercevoir dans le noir. Les âmes pouvaient sortir de nulle part et disparaître tout aussi soudainement derrière une couche de ténèbres, comme si l'endroit était un labyrinthe aux murs uniformément noirs, et impossibles à palper. Enfin, il distingua un éclat fantomatique au loin, reconnaissable entre tous de par la force de la lumière qu'il émettait et son aura nerveuse et animale.

La matière synthétique du sac crissa. Mello s'était tendu, aux aguets. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Mail. »

Il avait parlé lentement. Le visage qui se formait en vaguelettes dans le sac exprimait l'inquiétude. Mihael ne montrait presque jamais lorsqu'il avait peur ou était dépassé par la situation, et Matt en fut désemparé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne remarques rien ? »

Sa voix basse et mesurée laissait présager un danger plus grand qu'un nuage de Fantôme vicieux. Matt agrandit ses yeux sans paupières, cherchant ce à quoi Mello faisait allusion. Il n'avait en effet pas remarqué au premier abord, mais… Le morceau d'âme était comme voilé. Pourtant, il diffusait sa lumière étonnamment loin autour de lui, alors que le Néant étouffait d'ordinaire toute lueur. L'âme projetait des reflets autour d'elle, sur des sortes de rayons concentriques, de plus en plus éloignés les uns des autres, et qui s'estompaient peu à peu. Leur forme lui rappelait un souvenir désagréable. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mot dessus, mais Mello, visiblement, s'en souvenait lui très bien.

« - Ralentis. » Lui ordonna-t-il.

C'était le genre de voix à laquelle on ne pouvait qu'obéir, et Matt s'immobilisa malgré son anxiété. Il jeta un regard bref derrière eux. Les Fantômes ne les avaient pas rattrapés. Il flotta dans la direction de l'âme, sans utiliser ses ailes, seulement ce pouvoir d'apesanteur qui rendait leurs molécules capables de traverser toute matière et de se reposer sur l'air.

Ils étaient tout près. Il sentait sa propre odeur, discrète dans le Néant mais ranimée par sa peur. Odeur ferreuse et plastifiée, odeur des vieux circuits qui trainaient dans la poussière, une note chaude de pain d'épices et le parfum douceâtre et désuet du coquelicot. Mais il n distinguait aussi une autre, quelque chose qui le révulsait, quelque chose qui ne faisait pas appel à la partie humaine de son être, mais au fer, la noirceur et la malveillance de l'être de légende. Le dieu sentit ses dents et ses griffes l'élancer, en même temps qu'une peur primaire enserrait son cœur. Il renifla frénétiquement l'air qui pesait sur lui. Odeur de fumée. De brûlé. De cendres. De mort. De sang. Odeur de puissance, odeur venimeuse qui lui hurlait de fuir au plus vite. Familière. Inscrite en lui comme synonyme de secours et de danger à la fois. Et ces lignes, ces lignes géométriques qui emprisonnaient le morceau d'âme de Mello…

« - Araignée. »

Matt sursauta. Le ton de Mello était impavide. Il avait constitué des yeux avec la matière argentée de son corps, légèrement dilatés.

« - Araignée, répéta-t-il. C'est une toile d'araignée. »

Tout d'abord, l'incompréhension prima sur tout autre sentiment. Puis la gorge de Download se noua, répondant à un réflexe oublié. Il sentit le tuyau soigneusement découpé se faire compresser par les parois de son cou. Il alluma ses diodes une à une, d'une lueur discrète. Plus elle augmentait d'intensité, plus la chose lui apparaissait dans toute son ampleur. Une énorme, colossale et immonde toile d'araignée, aux fils gluants tantôt bruns et plus épais que des cordes, coulants d'un liquide visqueux, tantôt fins et fragiles comme des cheveux blancs. Les câbles qui la maintenaient montaient très haut, et disparaissaient happés par l'obscurité. Construction démesurée suspendue dans le Néant. Si gigantesque qu'à côté, il faisait figure de moucheron.

Download n'avait jamais vu un objet autre qu'appartenant à un dieu de la mort dans le Mü. C'était impossible à concevoir. Pourtant, la toile était bien là. Il n'osait la toucher pour vérifier qu'elle était bien de matière et non d'âme et d'esprit. Elle étendait des milliards de ramifications autour d'elle, créant une architecture en trois dimensions, bien plus complexe que le travail d'une véritable araignée, même s'il trouvait sa base en elle. Ça et là, il distinguait des sortes de tunnels et de niches toutes blanches et filandreuses, comme si on s'était enroulé dedans.

Il distinguait bien maintenant le fragment de l'âme de Mello, qui avait dû dériver jusque là sans s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à se concentrer sur sa survie. Par miracle, il n'avait pas heurté la toile, glissant entre les lacis des fils comme un grain de pollen porté par le vent. En cas contraire, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se serait collé à cette chose, et Dieu sait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui. Il flottait au centre, tâchant de conserver son calme et ne pas bouger, pulsant le plus doucement possible.

A présent, un problème se posait. Comment le récupérer ? Matt était bien trop grand pour espérer passer entre les mailles, et s'il touchait la toile… Un frisson courut sous sa carapace métallisée. Il avait entendu à l'orphelinat, un jour, que les araignées sentaient les vibrations des insectes qui se prenaient dans leur piège, et qu'aussitôt elles descendaient pour les dévorer, encore vivants.

« - Génial, ironisa-t-il. Enfin, ça pourrait être pire. Vu comment ça dégouline, si Kagami était là, il nous assommerait de commentaires sur Alien. »

Mello ne répondit pas. Cela rendit Matt encore plus nerveux. L'humour noir lui servait à se défendre lorsque le monde extérieur l'agressait avec trop de vigueur. Mais la réplique cinglante de Mello, ou de n'importe quel autre spectateur, était essentielle au processus.

« - Qui a pu faire ça à ton avis ? Souffla Matt. Un dieu de la mort ? Il faudrait être sacrément cinglé pour construire un truc pareil…

- Possible, répondit Mello songeusement, presque détendu. Après tout, chacun sa drôle d'obsession, chez vous. »

Matt reconnut le détachement dont il faisait toujours preuve lorsqu'il lui fallait analyser les faits pour une simulation d'enquête, à la Wammy's House.

« - J'ai entendu parler, reprit Matt pour briser le silence, de plusieurs Shinigamis qui ne sont pas revenus dans le monde des morts après s'être rendus ici. Un peu comme Oti'taravana, mais en plus bizarre, puisqu'on n'a jamais su ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Portés disparus. Armonia m'a raconté une bonne dizaine d'histoires comme ça. C'est plus courant qu'on ne le pense. Au fil du temps, leurs camarades finissent par les oublier et ne les attendent plus. Au bout d'un ou deux siècles, il est communément admis qu'ils sont morts faute d'avoir écrit des noms dans leurs Death Note, ou qu'ils sont perdus dans le Mü en compagnie des Fantômes, devenus trop fous pour en retrouver la sortie. Mais Armonia dit que certains ne sont pas morts et ont peut-être trouvé de quoi s'occuper. »

La phrase sur les Fantômes le mit mal à l'aise. Il savait très bien que s'il ne retrouvait pas toutes les parties de l'âme de Mello, hypothèse qui devenait de plus en plus probable et pressante à chaque heure qui passait, il resterait avec lui. Errant sans pouvoir jamais se réincarner, jusqu'à ce que peut-être Mihael préfère le Néant à la damnation éternelle. Mais il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce dernier cas ne se présenterait jamais. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait la Terre dans quelques millions d'années, lorsque tout aurait disparu sauf eux. N'y aurait-il autour d'eux que l'espace infini, des fragments de Terre éclatée, jusqu'à ce que la dernière étoile s'éteigne enfin ? Maintenant qu'il savait à quel point le Néant pouvait être cruel, l'idée le suffoquait.

« - C'est une théorie intéressante. » Commenta Mello.

Sa voix, pour une fois, ne contenait aucune pointe de sarcasme. Il observait toujours la toile, avec une attention quasi-religieuse.

« - Mais pour tout te dire, fit-il très doucement, à regret, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de l'œuvre d'un dieu de la mort. »

C'était précisément ce que Matt ne voulait pas entendre. La peur forait sa place en lui, rongeant sa détermination. L'humain et le génie qu'il avait été se révoltèrent contre cette crainte irrationnelle, obstacle à sa quête de l'âme de Mello. Ce fut cela seul qui l'empêcha de partir sur le champ.

Cette toile n'était pas naturelle. Il aurait juré qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là auparavant. Il n'y avait pas à proprement parler de régions dans le Néant, mais un espace qui se multipliait à l'infini sur le chemin de celui qui souhaitait y évoluer sans but précis. C'était peut-être à cause de cette toile, entorse dans les règles du Mü, que les âmes étaient si nerveuses ? Mais quelle créature avait le pouvoir et la force de construire cela aussi vite… ? Et comment, en basant la toile sur quoi ? Il n'y avait pas de murs dans le Néant !

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-il, un peu sèchement.

- Regarde ça dans son ensemble, fit Mello sans se formaliser. Au-delà de la toile d'araignée, est-ce que ça ne t'évoque pas quelque chose de très familier ? Quelque chose qu'aucun Shinigami ne _peut_ imiter, parce qu'il s'agit d'un tabou ? »

Download se recula pour contempler la toile. Les fils tombaient de haut et s'entrelaçaient, suspendus à un plafond inexistant, ancrés autour d'eux à des parois invisibles… Il comprit.

« - Ça ressemble, dit-il lentement, au sommet de la Montagne, là où réside le Roi la majorité du temps. Avec toutes ces chaînes qui tombent. En fait… Ça ressemble à… A _l'ancien Roi lui-même_. Sa tête gigantesque, les barbillons et… Ses tentacules… »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il se rendait peu à peu compte que les ébauches de cocons ou les fils qu'il croyait vides, ou sans utilité, étaient en réalité là pour parfaire la ressemblance avec l'ancien monarque. Aucun Shinigami, même devenu complètement fou, n'aurait osé reproduire cette image. La peur qu'elle inspirait était assez forte pour déjouer les méandres de la démence, et s'imprimer profondément en eux. Le Roi de la Mort, comme on appelait autrefois ce Shinigami tué par Ghost, était trop terrifiant, trop éminemment puissant pour qu'on l'oublie jamais. Même mort, il demeurait comme une empreinte sur leurs rétines. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'à une reprise, au moment de se faire remettre son Death Note, et cette unique fois l'avait convaincu de ne plus y revenir. Il se demandait bien comment Ryûk avait pu jadis marchander un nouveau cahier contre une poignée de pommes. Et à fortiori, ce qu'avait bien pu accomplir Ghost pour détruire pareil géant.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa crainte. Même Ghost qui l'avait vaincu n'avait osé toucher à ce souvenir, gardant un silence _respectueux_ sur ce qu'il s'était passé au sommet de la Montagne. Quelle chose, quelle abomination, pouvait ainsi défier le pouvoir du Roi et accomplir l'impensable, retranscrire une image interdite ?* Elle devait être sans discernement aucun… Ou d'une puissance qu'il osait à peine se représenter. Cette idée fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il recula vivement, arrachant à Mello un cri indigné.

« - Eh, mais pourquoi tu… ?

- Je ne veux pas rester près de _ça_, l'interrompit-il d'une voix blanche. Je m'en vais. »

Comme il amorçait un demi-tour, Mello s'extirpa du sac et serpenta vers la toile. Matt se stoppa net, et l'humain en lui reprit le dessus. Un humain qui ne parvenait pas à oublier qu'il avait aimé cette âme plus que tout au monde, enchaîné par une promesse impossible à briser. « Je ne te quitterai jamais. »

« - Mello ! S'étrangla-t-il. Reviens, bon sang !

- Je vais bien ! La pression est plus faible ici, c'est bizarre… Mais au moins, je ne risque pas de me déliter. »

Matt revint vers lui à contrecœur. Effectivement, la pression qu'exerçait le Mü, et à laquelle aucun corps humain n'aurait pu résister, semblait repoussée par la présence de la toile. Un doute commença à le tirailler. Cette rumeur de joie, cette excitation des âmes… Oui, ce devait être dû à cette toile étrange qui les protégeait momentanément de la disparition. Mello s'en approcha jusqu'à l'effleurer, et Matt retint son souffle.

Le Fantôme était fasciné. Il avait la vieille expression du temps de la mafia, celle du jeune homme intrépide qui sentait que quelque chose d'intéressant se profilait.

« - Relax. Je regarde juste. Et puisque tu ne peux pas te faufiler, je vais…

- Non, tu n'y vas pas, c'est hors de question.

- Mail, s'agaça-t-il, comment tu veux qu'on fasse autrement ? »

Matt prit son courage à deux mains et donna un brusque battement d'ailes pour se propulser en avant. Il saisit l'âme entre ses mains, ignorant ses protestations, et se rejeta loin de la toile. Le Fantôme glissait entre ses doigts comme une anguille.

« - Non ! Mihael, pour une fois dans ta putain d'existence, tu vas m'écouter. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Cette toile, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est dangereux. J'aimerai que ce soit une araignée, même une énorme de cinq ou six mètres de haut, mais je suis sûr… Je suis sûr que c'est bien pire que ça. »

Mello s'immobilisa et poussa un soupir. Matt se rendit vite compte à son ton cajoleur que c'était uniquement pour mieux le manipuler.

« - Bien pire que ça ? Ecoute, la Wammy's a appris à raisonner dans des situations pareilles. Tu es intelligent, alors réfléchis deux minutes…

- Tiens, comme c'est bizarre, se moqua Matt, tu ne reconnais mon intelligence que lorsque tu as besoin de moi pour obtenir quelque chose.

- Réfléchis, poursuivit-il sans se démonter. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait objectivement être _pire_ qu'un dieu de la mort ? Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que vous. Vous êtes le sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, vous tuez à distance et vous ne craignez pas les blessures physiques. Il n'y a qu'un sacrifice par amour qui peut vous supprimer. Alors de quoi tu as peur ? »

Mais sa démonstration n'eut pas l'effet escompté, au contraire. Les diodes clignotèrent comme un signal de détresse. Les yeux oranges étaient si écarquillés qu'une fêlure courait sur leur contour.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait être pire, répondit-il d'une voix sourde, mais je sais que c'est possible. Je le _sens_. Mihael, il faut s'en aller.

- Pas sans ce fragment, riposta Mihael, inflexible. Tu peux partir si tu veux, mais moi, je le récupère. »

Il glissa habilement entre les doigts de Matt, et cette fois, lui vola une diode au passage pour mieux éclairer son environnement. Muni de son lumignon, il se faufila entre deux fils de la toile. Matt ne bougea pas. Bien sûr, Mello lui avait proposé de s'en aller par pure provocation. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais Matt ne regagnerait pas la surface sans lui. Il avait juré. Et sa promesse survivait quelque part en lui.

_Je ne te quitterai jamais. _

« - Sois prudent. »

Mello ne répondit pas. Il se déplaçait avec légèreté et agilité à la fois entre les fils, évitant jusqu'aux gouttes visqueuses qui y perlaient. Il avançait vite, mais fut obligé de ralentir à la moitié du chemin. Les mailles de la toile étaient beaucoup plus resserrées. Mihael peinait, et la diode entravait ses mouvements. Mais s'il la laissait tomber, il serait susceptible de se faire prendre par un fil qu'il n'aurait pas vu.

Mello évoluait avec une lenteur à la fois gracieuse et inquiétante, se réduisant à un filet de liquide argenté, comme un mince serpent de lumière. Bientôt, il fut obligé de laisser tomber la diode. Il ne s'y résolut qu'après un moment d'hésitation et d'immobilité, calculant ses chances de parvenir jusqu'au bout. Puis il établit un bon angle et la laissa tomber, sans qu'elle ne heurte aucun fil. L'image de la lumière sombrant dans le Néant en tournant sur elle-même rendit l'obscurité et la solitude encore plus prégnants. Il n'y avait même plus le bruit des âmes empressées, ni leur lointaine lueur. Ils étaient absolument seuls.

La lumière au cœur de la toile, dont les fils formaient comme un vide à cet endroit, augmenta jusqu'à lui faire mal aux yeux, puis diminua. Mello tourna vers Matt son visage retrouvé, si beau, bien que mangé par cette cicatrice grumeleuse, que celui-ci sentit un grand soulagement l'envahir. Mello, curieusement, ne partageait pas cette joie. Il n'eut même pas un sourire à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé une partie de son être. Son regard s'était perdu, posé sur un point au-dessus de lui.

« - Mello ? S'inquiéta Matt.

- On dirait… Une plume. »

Matt le fixa sans comprendre, cherchant à décrypter les émotions du visage tuméfié. Mello était absorbé par quelque chose que Matt, trop loin de lui, ne pouvait distinguer.

« - Hein ?

- Une plume. Il y a une plume suspendue. Non, attend… (Les sourcils carbonisés se froncèrent) Mais si, c'est bien ça. Une plume d'oiseau. Accrochée à un ruban rouge. Les deux sont très vieux, délavés. Ils ne tiennent là que grâce à la toile, autrement, ils se seraient dissous. Il y a aussi un… On dirait un de vos stylos du monde des morts. Le genre qui ressemble plus à une excroissance qu'à un truc pour écrire. »

Matt l'écoutait parler avec une angoisse grandissante.

« - Il est blanc et osseux, acheva Mello. Et il y a… Je rêve ou c'est une balle ? »

Perplexe, il s'approcha encore. Matt prit une inspiration bruyante. Mello n'y prêta pas attention.

« - Non, pas une, constata Mello. Deux… Trois balles. Différentes des tiennes. Des balles de revolver percées grossièrement. Tout est suspendu aux effilochures du ruban… On dirait un mobile d'enfant. Ça tourne tout doucement. C'est vraiment bizarre. »

Cette fois, même lui sembla mal à l'aise et il se tourna vers Matt qui ne bougeait pas, suspendu dans le noir.

« - Qu'est-ce qui peut construire ça, à ton avis ? Fit-il, incertain. Ce n'est pas un dieu… Ni un Fantôme… Ni même un Protecteur… Si ? Vous êtes à peu près égaux avec eux, non ? Un Protecteur complètement cinglé…

- Mello, reviens. »

Sa voix était suppliante. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait partir. Mello parut perdu dans ses réflexions quelques secondes, puis se reprit.

« - J'arrive. »

Le trajet du retour parut durer une éternité. Heureusement, Mello ne relâcha pas son attention un seul instant, même lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé près de Matt. Au moins sa mort précoce l'avait-elle rendu un peu plus réfléchi. Un peu. Dès qu'il fut sorti, il grimaça et s'empressa de rentrer dans la sacoche.

« - L'autre morceau est trop loin, et je crois qu'il y a des Fantômes à proximité. Mieux vaut ne pas courir le risque pour le moment. Je vais tenir sans trop de problèmes, maintenant. Je suis presque complet. »

Pour une fois, Matt n'insista pas pour poursuivre les recherches. Il ferma la sacoche et fit demi-tour sans demander son reste. Il ne se détendit qu'en posant le pied sur le premier degré des marches de pierre. Ils n'avaient pas croisé d'autres âmes. Peut-être se rassemblaient-elles auprès de cette maudite toile…

Il monta à toute allure l'escalier du monde des Shinigamis, malgré l'inconfort. C'était comme d'émerger d'une piscine, quittant l'épaisseur mais aussi la légèreté du monde aquatique. Il respira avec délices l'air sans parfum du monde des morts.

« - Tu crois qu'on devrait… En parler à Ghost ? Demanda-t-il à Mello alors qu'il marchait vers le haut de la Montagne. Je sais que c'est un salopard et qu'il ne veut qu'une chose, tous nous trucider… Mais… »

Il se tut. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la poussière grise et, loin au-dessus de lui, le tonnerre gronda. Le soleil pâle de leur monde avait totalement disparu, et il fut obligé de rallumer ses diodes pour y voir quelque chose.

« - Et si c'était pire encore ? Finit-il par lâcher.

- Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Si c'était « pire encore », d'abord, Ghost n'y pourrait rien. Ça n'est pas avec dix Shinigamis amorphes qu'il va réussir à repousser le… L'araignée. Et puis… Si cette chose caricature le Roi, ou plutôt reproduit l'image de sa force, c'est qu'à priori, elle est contre lui. Elle cherche à impressionner. Et je ne rechigne pas à avoir un allié puissant de mon côté. Donc non, on ne va strictement rien lui dire. A Armonia, à la rigueur. Peut-être qu'il saura quelque chose. »

Mello était bien loin de la vivacité irréfléchie dont Matt avait l'habitude. Il était en pleine réflexion. Il cherchait un plan. Peut-être une alliance à construire. Rien qu'à cette idée, Matt frémit, mais il ne tenta rien pour le dissuader. Il venait d'arriver au sommet de la Montagne, et constatait une fois encore à quel point la toile imitait bien ce lieu froid et inquiétant.

« - Mello… Est-ce que tu crois que tout ça a un lien avec les âmes des enfants retirés du Néant ?

- Non, répondit-il immédiatement, avec une telle certitude que Matt le gratifia d'un air interrogateur. La toile _préservait_ les âmes, souviens-toi. Les Fantômes sont sortis _mutilés_. (Il baissa la voix.) Prend garde, Ghost est là. »

La silhouette de Ghost n'était en effet pas loin, et il écumait de colère, il le sentait d'ici. En le constatant, Matt accrocha un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Ryûk était revenu de l'interrogatoire sur les Fantômes de la Wammy's House avec une blessure, mais lui n'avait aucune intention de se laisser faire.

Il nota avec un peu d'appréhension que le Roi ne semblait pas avoir apprécié son détour par le Néant…

* * *

How to use it :

_Le Shinigami X devra en revanche suivre l'humain jusqu'à sa mort, comme il est décrit dans les premières règles._

* * *

_**Berlin**_

_**17 juin 2025**_

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Ryûk ? »

Interloqué, Lucian ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou complimenter le morose dieu de la mort. Elio, lui, n'avait pas hésité, et un sourire dément de citrouille d'Halloween lui déformait le visage. Il mettait toutes ses forces à réprimer un rire singulièrement guttural et niais, non par respect pour Near qui travaillait près d'eux, mais parce qu'il avait engouffré une part énorme de gâteau à la crème et que celle-ci menaçait de lui couler de la bouche en longues trainées baveuses. Il ne se souciait guère des saletés sur son tee-shirt déjà en mauvais état, mais il n'aurait laissé pour rien au monde se perdre une bonne crème pâtissière. Lucian lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Le rire si spécial d'Elio ne le dérangeait pas. En revanche, son manque d'hygiène froissait sa constante perfection.

« - Arrange-toi ! Le houspilla-t-il, remontant de force son jean qui lui tombait sur les hanches. On dirait que tu ne sais pas comment t'habiller !

- En tous cas, gloussa Elio, ravi, ça ne peut pas être pire que _Ryûk_… »

Sur ces mots, il éclata de rire, et Lucian dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas en faire autant. Ryûk, lui, marmonna une réflexion boudeuse, mais pas réellement menaçante ou blessante. Luche savait faire la différence, il avait suffisamment été terrorisé ou humilié par le Shinigami. Et aujourd'hui, il avait bien envie de lui rendre la pareille.

« - Tout ça me rappelle que je n'ai jamais eu ma note pour mon devoir sur les guerres puniques, se moqua-t-il de sa voix mielleuse et fausse. Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas arrivé avant que je le rende, Ryûk, tu aurais été une très bonne source d'inspiration. Mais enfin, je crois que là, tu peux véritablement dire _veni, vidi, vici_.

- _Ave, Caesar_ ! » Conclut Elio, hilare.

Et les jumeaux éclatèrent d'un même rire moqueur. Ryûk se renfrogna, avec dans l'idée de se draper dans sa dignité et de partir loin de ces trublions. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il était précisément _déjà_ drapé dans un tissu jaune frangé et mangé aux mites. Il avait emprunté un drap pendu à sécher durant les grandes chaleurs, l'arrangeant de manière à dissimuler la longue balafre dans son dos. Hors de question d'apparaître vulnérable devant eux, ou de laisser entendre qu'un dieu de la mort pouvait être blessé, même si le seul à pouvoir faire cela restait le Roi. Luche aurait parfaitement été capable de mener une investigation pour se débarrasser de lui.

Sauf que le résultat le plus acceptable qu'il avait pu obtenir avec ce drap, et qui soit à la fois commode et stable, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une toge romaine.

Le dieu aurait présentement aimé se sentir _véritablement_ irrité et les remettre à leur place. Il se savait effrayant quand il le voulait, et en avait usé et abusé auprès de tous les humains auxquels il avait remis son Death Note durant sa longue existence. Mais voilà, la blessure l'affectait plus qu'il l'aurait pensé et lui ôtait l'énergie suffisante pour prendre son air le plus noir. Et puis, Elio lui avait clairement laissé entendre, la veille dans sa chambre, qu'il se tenait prêt à lui supprimer toutes ses rations de pommes s'il s'avisait de les espionner une nouvelle fois comme il l'avait fait dans l'avion. Face à cette menace perfide et cruelle, proférée par ce petit démon aux yeux trop fixes, Ryûk ne pouvait que plier. En attendant le moment propice pour prendre sa revanche, bien sûr. Il se détourna donc avec dignité et partit écouter les autres discussions, gardant toujours un œil sur le propriétaire de son Death File.

Elio s'étira en bâillant bruyamment. Derrière eux, un léger bourdonnement de fond variait d'intensité au rythme de la conversation. Naomi échangeait avec Halle à voix basse, depuis le retour de cette dernière ainsi que du commandant Rester. Natasha discutait avec Near d'un ton animé, pointant l'écran de son ordinateur du doigt à plusieurs reprises. Gray, en revanche, n'était pas là, pas plus que Download et Kagami.

Les yeux d'Elio glissèrent vers Lucian, qui caressait son menton avec une plume, songeur. Il était rare que son frère montre un quelconque intérêt envers quelqu'un, à plus forte raison quelqu'un à l'intelligence commune et qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Elio n'avait à ce titre pas manqué la question faussement détachée que son frère avait adressée à Naomi, demandant si Gray se sentait bien. Il fronça les sourcils. Un pincement de jalousie venait de brûler son ventre. Il secoua la tête pour le chasser. C'était stupide. Rien ne pourrait jamais concurrencer le lien si particulier qui existait entre eux. Lou avait raison, il se comportait vraiment comme un petit garçon par moments. Pour la peine, il mordit avidement dans une nouvelle part de son délicieux gâteau à la crème.

« - El ! Soupira Lucian, faussement exaspéré (mais un sourire réprimé faisait tressaillir la commissure de ses lèvres) Tu te concentres, s'il te plaît ? J'ai envie de terminer ça. »

Elio haussa les épaules. Vu le peu d'avancement qu'ils avaient pris sur cet indice, c'était mal parti. Mais enfin, l'envie de moucher Near le motivait tellement qu'il allait peut-être avoir un éclair de génie. Aussi se pencha-t-il de nouveau sur l'ordinateur, enserrant ses genoux de ses bras et tournant son café avec une chupa-chups au chocolat. Il avait horreur des cuillers. Tant pis pour la grimace de Lou.

« - « _Je vous tue tous_ »… Répéta Lucian pour la centième fois au moins, assortissant l'indice d'un soupir. Fabuleux. Bon, on a déjà éliminé l'hypothèse de la menace. Si c'en était une, et rien d'autre, ça n'aurait pas d'autre intérêt à part chercher à nous énerver.

- Ce qui est plutôt réussi, ronchonna Elio. Pour ma part, je maintiens ma théorie : c'est la mort elle-même qui nous parle à travers cette phrase.

- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que tu devais laisser au placard tes références tarabiscotées.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est tarabiscoté. C'est à un Shinigami (Elio se délectait visiblement du mot japonais) que nous avons à faire.

- Mais un Shinigami qui veut nous amener sur une enquête. Il veut que l'on suive la piste qu'il a tracée. Il ne nous donnerait pas une phrase qui, comme Near le dit, ne signifie rien. Je pense plutôt à une partie d'un message qu'il faut reconstituer pour le comprendre. Si on prête ces paroles à la Mort elle-même, ça ne nous mène à rien. C'est l'évidence même, que la mort nous emporte tous.

- Au contraire, objecta Elio. La phrase est encadrée de guillemets, il y a une possibilité pour qu'elle soit prêtée à quelqu'un, mise dans la bouche de quelqu'un. Le Roi n'est pas du genre à laisser des détails au hasard. Il y a tellement de personnifications de la mort dans les légendes. Peut-être que c'est cela qu'il faut rechercher. Les Shinigamis, au Japon, sont une personnification de la mort. En Europe, il y a la Faucheuse, par exemple, le grand squelette avec une faux, et d'autres encore. Peut-être que l'une de ces créatures a un lien avec le Roi. Peut-être que la légende à laquelle elle se réfère nous aidera à découvrir… Qui il a pu être. Autrefois. Ou quelles sont ses motivations.

- Bon, admettons, s'emporta Lucian dont les cheveux commençaient à crépiter d'électricité à force d'être recoiffés en arrière. Mais dans ce cas, on est mal partis, parce que des personnifications de la mort, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il y en a dans toutes les cultures, dans tous les pays. Comment on fait pour rapprocher la citation de l'une en particulier ?

- Tu as tapé la phrase sur internet ?

- Bien sûr, c'est le premier truc que j'ai fait. Je suis juste tombé sur des menaces terroristes extravagantes, des revendications, des blogs divers, et je ne sais combien de chansons titrées « I kill you all ». Brillant. »

Il repoussa une nouvelle fois sa frange de son front. Il était très frustré, et ses yeux s'embuaient de colère. L'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur de Near y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Elio ne tenta rien pour le calmer, se contentant de remuer son café avec sa sucette à moitié désagrégée. Un geste d'apaisement ne ferait que mettre davantage son frère sur les nerfs, dans les circonstances actuelles. Il glissa la sucette dans sa bouche, la tourna plusieurs fois, appréciant le contraste des goûts, la chaleur du liquide sur le bonbon fondant. Puis il la retira avec un « pop » sonore.

« - J'ai une idée, mais malheureusement, ça ne mène pas à grand-chose.

- Dis toujours, soupira Lucian en triant les liasses de documents qui s'étalaient sur la table.

- Eh bien, cette phrase m'a rappelé mes cours de Breton et…

- Alors ça, _non_. »

Les papiers glissèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur le sol de la salle de contrôle, faisant se suspendre les conversations des autres. Elles reprirent après un petit instant de silence et une excuse brève de Lucian, qui se baissa pour tout ramasser. Avec sa posture raide et digne, il avait cependant du mal à tout récupérer efficacement. Elio glissa de sa chaise et, à quatre pattes, l'aida à remettre la paperasse en ordre.

« - Tu ne m'as même pas écouté jusqu'au bout, chuchota-t-il de sous sa table, boudeur. Si tu voulais juste…

- _Non_, Elio. Quand ça touche à tes lubies de démons celtiques et autres extravagances, tu sais bien que tu es totalement partial et obnubilé.

- Ce n'est pas une lubie ! Protesta Elio. C'est parfaitement logique.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu lis trop de contes de bonnes femmes. En plus, tu as dit toi-même que ça ne menait à rien.

- Ça ne mène à rien _pour l'instant_, mais on est à peine avancés dans l'enquête. S'il te plaît, Lou, écoute-moi au moins avant de râler ! »

Lucian lâcha un soupir volontairement lourd et significatif. Il se rejeta en arrière dans sa chaise, croisant les bras.

« - Eh bien, montre-moi. » Fit-il d'un ton hautement dubitatif.

Elio s'empressa de sauter sur son siège, le faisant tourner au passage sur ses roulettes, et se rendit sur un moteur de recherche.

« - Le truc, dit-il, sa langue entre les dents, c'est que nous avons tapé la phrase en anglais.

- Parce qu'elle _était_ en anglais, Elio.

- Mais si on la traduit comme ça, poursuivit-il en l'ignorant superbement, regarde ce que ça donne. »

Il écrivit alors quatre mots que Lucian reconnut comme étant du français. Elio navigua un peu sur internet, puis sélectionna une page bilingue.

« - Regarde, fit-il, victorieux. « Je vous tue tous », phrase gravée sur les murs d'ossuaires et de chapelles, en Bretagne. Phrase qui vient de l'Ankou, personnification de la mort. Un squelette drapé de noir et tenant une faux. Très « dieu de la mort », non ?

- Certes. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'on en fait, de ton Anke.

- Ankou.

- C'est ça. A quoi il nous sert ? Est-ce qu'à part la ressemblance avec les dieux de la mort –qu'on retrouve dans des milliers d'autres légendes, au passage - tu trouves des points communs avec notre enquête ?

- Euuuh…

- Levy s'est-il rendu en Bretagne ? Ce Grendel a-t-il une propriété quelconque en France ? Non, Elio.

- Mais il pourrait… Je ne sais pas… Y avoir quelque chose de caché là-bas ?

- Ouahou, fabuleux. _Quelque chose de caché là-bas_. Nous n'avons plus qu'à visiter toutes les chapelles dans lesquelles cette phrase est gravée, et demander aux passants : « Excusez-nous, messieurs-dames, est-ce que vous sauriez si un trésor mystérieux est enfoui dans les environs ? Et au passage, nous ne savons absolument pas ce que nous cherchons, bien entendu, simplement qu'il y a peut-être un lien avec des dieux de la mort qui veulent notre peau à tous. » »

Elio sembla se ratatiner sur place, penaud et déçu. Ses yeux étaient encore plus arrondis que d'ordinaire, dans sa volonté de prouver qu'il avait raison. Lucian leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur la sienne, bougeant la souris et quittant la page internet.

« - Ça ne mène à rien, El'. On ferait mieux d'arrêter de bosser sur cet indice pour aujourd'hui, ça fait déjà trois heures.

- Bon, grommela-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Et on fait quoi ? »

Lucian hésita un peu. Elio eut l'impression que s'il avait refusé sa proposition, c'était en partie parce qu'il était impatient de passer à autre chose. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ce premier de classe de négliger un indice, aussi ouvrit-il grand ses oreilles. Lucian s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

« - Near nous a demandé… De faire des recherches sur Joe Rets et, euh… Anderson. Tu te souviens ? »

Elio s'assombrit. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Il remit la sucette dans sa bouche, mais elle avait trop trempé dans le café et il ne restait à présent plus que le bâton.

« - Si tu veux. »

Lucian esquissa un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace. Elio scruta ses traits avec inquiétude alors qu'il redressait son dos et tapait sur le clavier pour lancer une nouvelle recherche. C'était Lucian qui avait décrit les conditions de la mort dans le Death File, et il en était perturbé malgré ses bravades. Elio, lui, ne ressentait pas tant de peine malgré qu'il ait été l'exécuteur. Ou plus exactement, il n'en ressentait pas de peine depuis cet incident, avec… La bête. Dans son corps. Il frissonna et passa instinctivement la main sur sa gorge. Pour oublier, il se pencha vers l'écran afin d'aider son frère.

Les pages sur Alike Anderson étaient nombreuses. Des centaines de débats, de forums, de sites internet, de blogs, relataient ses actions, les bombes qu'il avait posées, les tentatives de coups d'état. On s'y perdait facilement. Lors de la domination de Kira, son nom n'était pas encore connu. A cette période, il était blâmé par l'opinion publique, mais secrètement approuvé. Toute l'idéologie que l'on construisait autour de sa personne (car il semblait ne jamais avoir créé de doctrine élaborée) était complexe et contradictoire. Il avait agi au grand jour à partir de 2013, continuant à tuer malgré la mort de Kira. Le respect s'était mué en terreur. A chaque catastrophe, chaque alerte à la bombe, il était le premier suspect qu'on désignait. Seuls quelques éléments demeuraient sûrs, entre les tirades enflammées des fanatiques et des détracteurs, et les discours apaisants des politiciens : il n'avait jamais revendiqué des attentats qu'aux Etats-Unis, en France et au Royaume-Uni.

Lucian remonta très loin en arrière dans les dates, fouillant les pages de sa toute première apparition, dévorant la plus petite information qui ne leur était pas connue et qui pourrait être susceptible de les aiguiller. Mais sans savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient précisément, la tâche était ardue.

« - Tu crois que ça pourrait être pour cette raison que le Roi l'a visé ? Questionna Elio au bout d'un moment. Parce qu'il était contre Kira ? C'est le cas de tout le monde ici, y compris celui des victimes comme Rets.

- Mais il y a des centaines de gens qui sont contre Kira à l'heure actuelle, surtout maintenant qu'on déterre des tas de saletés, objecta Lucian. Des faussement indignés et des anciens résistants. Qu'est-ce qui le distingue des autres ?

- Son nom était connu, non ? C'était plus simple de nous forcer à le tuer lui qu'un illustre inconnu… Mais c'est vrai, tu as raison, il y en a beaucoup d'autres. »

Ils passèrent encore une heure sur le cas d'Anderson, puis furent obligés de conclure que, du moins pour l'instant, ils ne trouvaient rien qu'ils puissent relier à la présente enquête. La seule chose éventuellement intéressante était (mais c'était parce qu'Elio insistait que Lucian acquiesça à cette théorie) le fait qu'Alike ait déjà perpétré des attentats en Bretagne. Mais faute d'indice supplémentaire, ils se résignèrent à passer au cas de Joe Rets.

Curieusement, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une page de résultats dans le moteur de recherche, ce fut là qu'ils découvrirent enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Elio le remarqua en premier.

« - Comme quoi, ces fichus réseaux sociaux sont utiles. » Conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait, désignant de son bâton de sucette un petit onglet de page Facebook.

Joe Rets était en effet inscrit là sous son véritable nom, ce qui montrait une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de jugeote de son vivant, au contraire d'Alike Anderson. Rets postait beaucoup de croquis, et informait de petits mots laconiques et pleins de fautes d'orthographes de l'avancement d'une bande-dessinée qu'il était en train de créer. Lucian mit un moment à comprendre ce que son frère désignait avec tant d'insistance.

« - Le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, énonça Elio lorsqu'il le vit froncer les sourcils, est Georgia Morwenhan. Regarde dans les discussions publiques. Ils se disputent et il l'appelle « maman », ou la désigne par « sa vieille ». »

Tous deux grimacèrent légèrement. Ils n'avaient pas vécu assez longtemps avec leurs parents pour les assommer d'une quelconque crise d'adolescence, mais ils avaient du mal à s'imaginer parler ainsi à Laetitia Law, même au comble de l'énervement et de la révolte juvénile.

« - Et en quoi c'est intéressant ? Demanda Lucian, à qui le nom disait vaguement quelque chose sans qu'il parvienne à le replacer.

- Sofia Morwenhan, expliqua Elio en feuilletant ses dossiers d'enquête pour trouver la bonne page, c'était le nom de jeune fille de l'épouse de Franz Levy. Regarde. »

Il lui montra la note en bas de page. Un peu vexé qu'il se soit rappelé de ce détail avant lui, Lucian demanda :

« - Tu te souviens de ça, toi ?

- Passer des heures à plancher sur la vie de ce type, ça aide, trancha Elio. Je te l'ai déjà dit : arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. Je suis aussi intelligent que toi. »

Sa voix était un peu sèche et Lucian se souvint de son air agacé lorsqu'ils avaient eu cette discussion. Il décida de changer rapidement de sujet.

« - Donc, Rets a un lien de parenté avec les Levy, et ils sont tous deux des victimes. Ce qui nous donne un début pour établir le mobile du meurtrier, ou bien de Ghost. Il faudrait vérifier si les autres qui ont été consignés sur les listes des dieux, comme Kimberley, ont aussi un lien de sang…

- C'est une bonne piste, confirma Elio, hochant la tête. Bouge pas, je vais demander à Natasha. »

Lucian s'étonna de ce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, et l'observa se lever pour se rendre près de l'ordinateur de la jeune fille, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Gentiment, Elio tapota contre un de ses écouteurs, comme pour demander la permission d'entrer. Elle sursauta et releva la tête. Lucian entendit encore quelques bribes de mots, et la fille se détendit. Il les observa échanger quelques instants. Elio écoutait ce qu'elle disait en prenant des notes avec un stylo sur le dos de sa main, et hochait régulièrement la tête. Finalement, il la remercia et revint à sa place alors qu'elle-même esquissait un bref sourire.

« - J'ai les noms de ses parents, grands-parents et même arrière-grands-parents. » Annonça Elio, satisfait.

Il s'assit en faisant tourner sa chaise avec délice, puis attrapa le bord de la table pour se tracter plus près. Ses doigts tapotèrent à toute allure sur les touches du clavier. Ils se penchèrent de nouveau sur l'écran, et quelques sites généalogiques qui proposaient de retrouver rapidement des ancêtres disparus. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous deux émergeaient de leur recherche l'air à la fois triomphant et soucieux.

« - Si on récapitule, fit Lucian en soulignant certains des notes qu'il avait prises à la main, on trouve la famille Morwenhan dans les ascendances de Heide Levy, de Joe Rets, et, par alliance, Natasha Storm. Pas de signe pour celui de Gray, mais on n'a cherché que du côté de sa mère, vu qu'on n'a que « Misora » comme nom de famille. Et il faudra demander à Kimberley. Quant à nous, on ne se souvient plus des noms de nos grands-mères, mais la probabilité reste correcte. Cette fois c'est certain, il y a une piste à creuser.

- Tu penses que ça pourrait être une histoire de vengeance ? Interrogea Elio, pressant son pouce contre ses lèvres.

- Peut-être. Ghost est un dieu de la mort, on ne sait pas bien quand est-ce qu'il a vécu. Peut-être a-t-il eu un différent avec un membre de cette famille pendant sa vie humaine.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être le mobile du meurtrier humain, le nouveau Kira, plutôt que celui de Ghost ?

- Non. Je pense que ce Kira n'est qu'un jouet du roi. La question serait plutôt : est-ce que cette histoire de famille est un nouvel indice laissé à dessein par Ghost ? Est-ce qu'il cherche à nous faire avancer dans cette direction ?

- Malheureusement, marmonna Elio, tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé de quoi il retourne, impossible de le dire. »

Lucian s'étira avec les bras derrière la tête, et Elio fit craquer sa nuque en la penchant en arrière.

« - Il faut aller dire tout ça à Near, fit Lucian. Et lui demander des informations pour vérifier que Gray, Kimberley et Anderson sont aussi liés à cette famille.

- Ça va être moins sympa que de demander des trucs à Natasha, grimaça Elio.

- Elle est si gentille que ça avec toi ? Demanda Lucian avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Tu passes bien ton temps à papoter avec Gray. »

Soucieux d'atténuer ses bougonnements, Elio lui déposa toutefois un baiser claquant et baveux sur la joue.

« - Grand bête. Viens, je crois que Near est sorti… »

En effet, la salle de contrôle était simplement occupée par Natasha et Ryûk à présent. Lucian siffla quelque chose sur la rareté des déplacements de Near et le fait qu'encore une fois, ils n'avaient eu aucun aperçu de la manière dont il était sorti.

Vagabondant dans les étages sans indication, ils se retrouvèrent à essayer de reprendre leur souffle dans les couloirs labyrinthiques et les escaliers vertigineux du SPK.

« - La prochaine fois, je demande son plan de l'immeuble à Gray, se promit Lucian, hors d'haleine.

- Ghaaaah… Lou, je n'en peux plus…

- Et tant pis pour le fichu test de Near, continua de soliloquer Lucian sans prêter attention à ses plaintes. J'ai l'impression de passer un examen en permanence.

- On est passés trois fois par ici, j'en suis sûr ! Je reconnais la forme de cette rampe…

- Les rampes sont _toutes_ _identiques_, Elio.

- Je vais mourir. Je meurs. Laisse-moi là, continue sans te retourner. Je ne ferais que te ralentir. »

Lucian se retourna pour considérer son frère, avachi dans les marches d'escaliers et tendant une main vers le sommet, dans l'attitude de l'alpiniste aux pieds congelés qui sent sa dernière heure arriver mais souhaite que ses camarades poursuivent leur lutte. Il haussa un sourcil amusé et sceptique.

« - Elio. Il te reste juste trois marches à monter.

- Non, Lou, je sens bien que c'en est fini de moi. En guise de dernière volonté, je ne te demande que deux choses, chérir mon souvenir à jamais et ne pas balancer mes livres de légendes bretonnes à la poubelle.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être _un peu_ dramatique ?

- Promets-moi.

- Pour le souvenir, ça peut s'arranger, mais j'ai bien peur que ne pas jeter ces vieilleries couvertes de poussière soit au-dessus de mes forces.

- Frère indigne ! S'offusqua Elio, relevant brusquement la tête et écarquillant les yeux. Tu refuses ! Puisque c'est ainsi, je te bannis de mon testament !

- Rien que ça.

- Je confierai toutes mes possessions à Ryûk, poursuivit Elio d'une voix d'outre-tombe, cognant son front contre les marches. Et puisse-t-il mourir en s'étouffant avec les nombreux bonbons que j'ai dissimulés dans les poches intérieures de ma valise.

- Tu m'as caché des bonbons ?

- « Puisse-t-il mourir » ? »

Ryûk venait de traverser un mur pour les rejoindre, et considérait Elio avec une expression démesurément choquée. Lucian sentit de nouveau pointer le mal de tête et décida de prendre une résolution drastique.

« - Elio, si tu arrives en haut de ce fichu escalier, je te prépare un énorme bol de café avec une vingtaine de sucres.

- Caféééééééé ! »

Lucian manqua tomber à la renverse, dépassé par une tornade ébouriffée qui monta quatre à quatre les marches restantes et fonça dans le couloir avec la rapidité d'un coureur de fond. Il n'avait même pas ralenti une fois son but atteint, emporté par son élan. Malgré lui, Lucian éclata de rire.

« - Vous vous amusez bien, à ce que je vois. »

Lucian frissonna légèrement, mais se borna à ignorer les yeux rougeoyants et amusés de Ryûk.

« - En effet. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, pour couper court à toute tentative d'engager la conversation.

Mais Ryûk semblait parfaitement insensible aux sous-entendus de Lucian.

« - C'est drôle pourtant, insista-t-il, vous qui êtes si différents, vous devriez plutôt vous disputer que vous entendre, non ? »

Agacé, Lucian se tourna cette fois vers lui. Il distinguait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard du dieu, la moquerie subtile de celui qui _sait_ et s'amuse de voir les autres avancer à l'aveuglette.

« - Nous sommes peut-être différents, mais aussi semblables par certains côtés, rétorqua Lucian. Nous avons la même intelligence, la même manière de penser. Si nous étions exactement semblables, ça n'aurait plus d'intérêt.

- Fascinant. Les humains sont vraiment étranges. Si moi je rencontrais un Shinigami aussi différent de moi que toi tu l'es d'Elio, je ne ferais aucun effort pour m'en rapprocher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver ? Siffla Lucian d'un ton glacial. Tu veux nous monter l'un contre l'autre ? »

Ryûk éclata de rire.

« - Pas le moins du monde. Je veux juste _comprendre_. »

Mais il continuait de ricaner. Malgré sa toge maladroitement enroulée, il restait très effrayant. Néanmoins, plus que la peur, c'était à présent la colère qui envahissait l'esprit de Lucian. Il gardait un souvenir cuisant de quelques enfants, dans un orphelinat d'avant la Wammy's, qui avaient essayé de le séparer de son frère à coups de mesquineries ou de fausses confidences, pour le simple plaisir de les voir s'entre-déchirer. Il ne laisserait pas cette situation se reproduire. Il ne laisserait pas un dieu stupide et larvaire le couper de la seule famille qui lui restait.

« - Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Nous sommes frères, tout simplement. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, vous, les dieux de la mort.

- Oh. Alors s'il n'était pas ton _frère_, tu ne serais pas proche de lui ? Tu pourrais l'ignorer, ou même le détester ? »

Lucian se figea, mal à l'aise. Une étrange impression lui serrait le cœur à présent, ainsi qu'un léger sifflement dans ses oreilles. Il secoua la tête pour le chasser. Ryûk l'observait toujours par en-dessous, exhibant ses crocs en signe de délectation.

« - Bien sûr que non, je ne le détesterai pas, répondit-il sèchement. Simplement, les liens de sang favorisent l'échange et la confiance mutuelle. Je suppose que si nous n'étions pas de la même famille, nous aurions mis plus de temps avant de parvenir à une proximité, c'est tout. »

Mais il ne pensait qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait, et le malaise continuait de croître. En y songeant, il n'était pas certain que si Elio n'avait pas fait partie de sa famille, il l'aurait laissé s'approcher de lui. Il se coupait si volontairement des autres, et Elio aussi. S'il avait noué cette fragile entente avec Gray, c'était parce que le gymnaste était beaucoup plus ouvert, beaucoup plus humain que les autres. Deux génies enfermés dans leur propre tête auraient-ils pris la peine de se connaître ? Se seraient-ils intéressés à un étranger pour autre chose qu'une intelligence qu'ils pouvaient comparer à la leur ? Lui, aurait-il aimé les délires espiègles d'Elio, son humour si particulier ? Elio aurait-il pris le temps de s'attacher à ses petites imperfections ? L'idée que le sang qu'ils partagent soit si important dans leur relation lui noua l'estomac. Peut-être Ryûk en avait-il conscience, car il le relança :

« - Et s'il faisait quelque chose que tu désapprouvais _réellement_ ? Je veux dire, pas uniquement te dissimuler des bonbons ou te faire part d'une théorie extravagante. S'il était un Kira, lui aussi, par exemple ? S'il tuait encore, et cette fois en sachant ce qu'il fait ? Est-ce que le fait qu'il soit de ta famille le blanchirait à tes yeux ? »

Lucian eut un mouvement de recul. Ryûk semblait beaucoup s'amuser, un amusement sinistre et cynique qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. En réponse, le dieu avança lui-aussi d'un pas, et Lucian serra les dents, furieux de lui avoir cédé du terrain. Il revint donc à sa place première, malgré les sueurs froides à l'idée d'être si proche du dieu. Il était obligé de se tordre le cou pour continuer de le fixer dans les yeux, mais se forçait à ne pas détourner le regard ni ciller, le menton pointé en signe de défi.

« - Elio ne pourrait pas faire ça, je le connais trop bien martela-t-il. Ensuite, les autres m'importent peu. C'est avec lui que je resterai. »

Prononcer ces mots le fit se souvenir de ce qu'avait dit Elio. « Peut importe la Wammy's. Même si tu étais un meurtrier, c'est toi que je suivrais. » Cela le fit se sentir mieux, mais Ryûk n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

« - Ohhh… Roucoula-t-il. C'est que tu _l'aimes_ vraiment, ton petit frère. Mais à ta place, je ne serais pas si sûr de moi au sujet des meurtres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il avait parlé trop vite, malgré sa résolution de ne pas céder. Le dieu de la mort n'était pas fiable, se répéta-il comme un mantra. Il n'aimait rien de plus que provoquer des catastrophes et retourner les gens les uns contre les autres. La confusion et le chaos étaient ce qui l'amusait le plus. Mais sa gorge était sèche. Ryûk ne mentait pas, il le voyait, il le sentait. Se pouvait-il que… ?

« - Eh bien, fit Ryûk en passant la langue sur ses canines acérées, disons que pendant que tu dormais dans l'avion qui vous a amenés ici, je l'ai vu taper des noms sur le téléphone dans lequel était le Death File. Il m'a aussi posé des questions pour être certain que les noms qu'il écrivait n'étaient pas des pseudonymes. C'est plutôt étrange pour quelqu'un qui ne pourrait absolument pas être un Kira, hum ? »

Lucian eut l'impression qu'on l'avait giflé. Son sang se gela dans ses veines.

« - Tu mens. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Mais le souvenir d'Elio lui rendant le téléphone à la sortie de l'avion se jouait et se rejouait dans son esprit, comme une séquence cinématographique. Il recula de nouveau, cette fois de deux ou trois pas. Ryûk haussa ce qui lui tenait lieu de sourcils.

« - Allons, Lucian, tu sais bien que non. Ça s'appelle du déni, ça.

- Tu mens, répéta-t-il obstinément. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est provoquer encore des dissensions. Je ne t'écouterai pas.

- Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu ouvres les yeux, minauda le dieu. Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu en viennes à mourir avant l'heure.

- Tais-toi.

- As-tu véritablement confiance en lui ? C'est quelque chose qui me dépasse. Il est si différent de toi. Qui sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête ? Tu as l'impression de le comprendre, mais est-ce que le fait que vous soyez frères ne te donne pas une confiance en lui… Démesurée, par rapport à ce qu'elle devait être ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais à ce moment, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Elio avait fait demi-tour et le dévisageait d'un air intrigué. Ou tout du moins Lucian interprétait-il cela comme un air intrigué. Son visage ne changeait que si peu d'expression. Oui, après tout, cela aurait pu tout aussi bien être une déduction erronée de sa part…

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au dieu et prit la main de Lucian dans la sienne pour l'attirer à lui. Cela le soulagea et l'agaça en même temps. Le soulagea parce qu'il montrait bien que Ryûk avait tort. Il lui adressa à ce sujet un coup d'œil victorieux. L'agaça aussi… Elio le prenait-il pour sa propriété ? Elio se plaignait qu'il ne prenait pas en compte son intelligence et le rabaissait, mais n'était-il pas celui qui ne cessait de les attacher ensemble, comme pour le garder à l'œil ? Celui qui, depuis leur petite enfance, insinuait à coups de blagues qu'il était fait pour le crime ?

Une autre idée, plus sournoise, plus angoissante, lui vint alors. Et si Elio, le considérant comme dangereux, avait déjà eu l'idée de noter son nom dans le Death File ? Inscrire par exemple le nom d'une longue maladie et ainsi le contrôler durant toute sa durée, jusqu'à sa mort ?

Non. C'était une pensée absurde. Absurde et dangereuse.

« - Viens, Lou. J'ai trouvé une drôle de salle. »

Avec un dernier regard hostile en direction du dieu, il l'entraina à sa suite. Mais Elio rencontra une résistance : Lucian était resté immobile. Surpris, il se retourna. Le visage de son frère était dur, ses yeux scrutaient son visage avec une sorte de détachement, comme s'il voulait lire en lui et non plus échanger. Elio jeta un nouveau coup d'œil soupçonneux en direction de Ryûk, qui réussissait très mal à prendre l'air innocent. Qu'est-ce que cette fichue créature avait bien pu lui raconter ?

« - Lucian ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il l'appelait par son prénom entier, il était donc sérieux. Lucian tressaillit en l'entendant, et retrouva une expression avenante, et même un sourire.

« - Non, tout va bien, le rassura-t-il.

- Promets-moi. »

Cette fois, ce n'était pas pour jouer. Les commissures des lèvres de Lucian tressaillirent, pas comme s'il allait sourire, plutôt arborer une expression douloureuse. Il hésita. Une infime seconde.

« - Promis. » Dit-il alors.

Les yeux d'Elio s'arrondirent devant ce mensonge, avant de se durcir, mais il ne dit rien. Il lâcha sa main et, affectant l'air enjoué, désigna une porte au fond du couloir :

« - Entre là, mais ne fais pas de bruit. »

Intrigué, Lucian décida de laisser momentanément derrière lui ses problèmes et lui obéit.

La pièce lui fut tout de suite familière, et pour cause, il s'agissait d'une chambre spacieuse et strictement identique aux leurs. Simplement, celle-ci était envahie d'un bric-à-brac qui suffisait à en changer totalement l'atmosphère : elle était habitée, et pas seulement un lieu de passage destiné à se reposer en attendant de repartir.

Il fit quelques pas. Les murs étaient couverts de posters déchirés sur les coins et punaisés aux murs : des voitures de course, toutes plus performantes les unes que les autres, des schémas de moteur annotés de commentaires et de flèches, des indications de couture pour les ours en peluche, et des post-it par dizaines, de toutes les couleurs, où quelqu'un avait griffonné des pense-bêtes. On y trouvait également des photographies, chose qui le choqua. C'était si rare dans l'univers de la Wammy's House.

Fasciné, il s'approcha de l'une d'elle et en lissa le papier du bout des doigts. Elle représentait Kimberley, rieuse, dans une combinaison noire et tenant contre elle une coupe dorée gravée « NASCAR - Sprint Cup 2018 »*. A sa droite, une jeune femme brune et au visage constellé de tâches de son souriait elle aussi de toutes ses dents. A sa gauche, un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, plus calme, les cheveux poivre-et-sel, rajustait sur son nez des lunettes sévères. En fond, on distinguait simplement une route de bitume et une voiture rouge.

« - Ça fait bizarre, hein ? De voir des photos après tout ce temps. »

Elio s'était approché sans bruit et venait de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il frissonna, mais ne se dégagea pas. C'était agréable, de sentir sa chaleur. Un peu apaisé, Lucian acquiesça. Toutes les photographies reprenaient ces trois personnages, avec parfois des gens inconnus. Il distingua une femme à la peau mate mais dont le visage ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Kimberley, sans doute sa mère, et un homme avec les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux. Il vit un jeune homme roux, affublé d'énormes goggles, faire la révérence en tenant d'une main le pan du tablier rose ridicule qu'il avait enfilé. Sur une autre, ce même jeune homme goguenard enlaçait quelqu'un, qui tendait la main vers l'objectif pour empêcher la photo d'être prise. Précaution inutile, puisqu'on ne distinguait de lui qu'un corps mince corseté de cuir : le photographe avait barré son visage avec un stylo rose à paillettes du plus mauvais goût. Il en avait aussi profité pour entourer le rouquin de petits cœurs, et l'autre d'annotations telles que « Connard. Tu ne me manques pas du tout. Enfin, presque pas. »

Tant de visages, souriants, figés, devant une maison fraîchement repeinte, une clinique, une nouvelle voiture, un gâteau d'anniversaire… Sur les étagères fixées de travers aux murs, d'autres coupes dorées ou argentées s'alignaient, au côté de médailles de bronze, de babioles insignifiantes, romans, matériel de couture, CDs et films.

La chambre de Kimberley.

Lucian se sentait étrangement ému, et ce fut lui qui vint cette fois chercher la main d'Elio pour la serrer dans la sienne. Toute une vie était contenue dans ces souvenirs. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en voir, mais ces photographies lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans la confidence de quelque chose d'important, de précieux.

« - C'est chouette ici. » Conclut Elio, résumant sa pensée.

Une vague de chaleur l'emplit et il lui adressa un vrai sourire. Ryûk avait tort. Ils se comprenaient, tous les deux. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se demander :

« - Pourquoi tu parles à voix basse ? »

Elio donna un petit coup de tête en direction du lit. Lucian l'observa alors plus attentivement. Dans les plis des draps en désordre, il distingua quelques playmobils égarés, puis, tout aussi blanche que les couvertures, une petite silhouette dont la poitrine se soulevait lentement et régulièrement. Near était venu là pour dormir. Au vu de son caractère si franc, il ne faisait sûrement pas semblant. Elio le tira par la manche.

« - Viens. On lui dira tout à l'heure, pour nos trouvailles. »

Lucian eut du mal à se détacher de cette vision insolite : Near inconscient et détendu, comme n'importe quel être humain. Il finit cependant par suivre son frère, ignorant superbement Ryûk qui était resté en plein milieu de la pièce. Ce fut cette fois Elio qui se stoppa au moment de sortir.

« - Et bien Ryûk ? Tu ne viens pas ? »

Lucian se rendit alors compte que le dieu, raidi et immobile, avait enroulé ses longs bras autour de son corps. Sa respiration était étrangement sifflante. Intrigué, Lucian remarqua qu'un liquide argenté gluant traversait le rideau qui recouvrait son dos, le collant à son corps décharné. Cela lui fit immédiatement penser à du sang, bien que cela n'en ait pas du tout l'aspect ni la consistance.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, lui ? » Maugréa Elio.

La bouche entrouverte de Ryûk articula quelques mots silencieux. Puis il lâcha dans un souffle quelque chose qui ressemblait à « bon sang ! » et déploya ses ailes, envoyant valser le rideau qui le drapait. En quelques secondes, il avait traversé le mur et était sorti, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait compris l'origine de son comportement. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, puis Elio finit par hausser les épaules.

« - S'il nous fiche la paix, après tout, je ne vais pas me plaindre. » Dit-il en l'entrainant vers la sortie, le menant insensiblement vers la machine à café pour lui rappeler sa promesse de tout à l'heure.

Lucian ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

* * *

How to use it :

(Rappels)

_- Un dieu de la mort descendu sur Terre dans le but de tuer un possesseur de Death Note ne pourra pas le faire._

_- Seul un dieu de la mort qui a passé son Death Note à un humain peut tuer un possesseur de Death Note._

(Fin des rappels)

* * *

_**Berlin**_

_**17 juin 2025**_

BANG !

Le tressaillement se propagea à tout son corps, jusque dans ses os. Il ferma les yeux, par réflexe. Il y eut de nouveau le choc entre ses mains, la sensation d'être poussé en arrière. Le cliquetis de quelque chose de métallique sur le sol. Il rouvrit vivement les paupières. Grimaça.

Raté.

« - Réessaie. »

Il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, la faute au casque anti-bruit qui lui couvrait les oreilles. Mais comme il se tournait vers elle à chaque raté, pour guetter sa réaction, il avait lu sur ses lèvres sans mal.

Tchatc. On actionne le mécanisme. On remet le doigt sur la détente.

BANG !

Clignement d'yeux, encore une fois, impossible à contrôler, et si frustrant. Cette poussée qui le faisait se rejeter en arrière sans le vouloir. Et le cliquetis. Cette fois, cependant, il se maintint à peu près droit, bandant tous les muscles de ses bras. Il ne réussit pas à juguler sa déception quand il vit qu'il avait encore échoué. Tranquille, Naomi répéta :

« - Réessaie. »

Soupir. Sa mère arqua un sourcil, et à contrecœur, pour ne plus voir cet air de désapprobation, il recommença.

BANG !

La balle, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois au moins, rata la cible. Elle ne l'avait même pas frôlée. Il lâcha un grognement désabusé, le front en sueur et les yeux brûlants. Natasha, plus silencieuse qu'à l'ordinaire derrière la vitre de protection des côtés, ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de le regarder, immobile sur son siège, son livre entre les mains. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle l'avait pris avec elle si c'était pour simplement le regarder tirer. Il était même certain qu'elle le tenait à l'envers. Néanmoins, il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le taquiner en cet instant, et d'être venu l'encourager, même si sa présence était muette. Elle aurait pu se reposer à la place, ce qui aurait été bénéfique au vu de son air fatigué, ou bien continuer ses recherches, mais elle était là.

Kagami, lui, ne s'était pas montré depuis le matin. A son réveil, il lui avait lancé quelques blagues, puis Ryûk s'était montré, lui avait chuchoté quelque chose et tous les deux s'étaient éclipsés. Etrange. Surtout que Download semblait s'être évaporé également. Mais en l'instant, ses membres étaient si douloureux qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à une explication plausible. Il avait l'impression que ses bras étaient raides comme des planches de bois, et ses épaules contractées en nœuds inextricables. Il jeta un regard indécis à sa mère, qui se contenta de hocher une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle avait le visage impassible et neutre des jurys, lorsqu'ils notaient les figures à la barre asymétrique. Du moins, c'était la meilleure comparaison à laquelle il pouvait penser.

« - Recommence. »

Il hésita. L'envie de lui demander d'arrêter était très forte. Il était d'autant plus énervé de n'arriver à rien que ses courbatures n'avaient pas cessé de l'élancer, malgré ses exercices d'assouplissement. Mais sa mère ne réagit pas à son regard suppliant. C'était une première pour elle, qui le devançait dans chacune de ses fatigues, chacune de ses demandes, et le pressait de se reposer alors même que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« - Recommence, dit-elle simplement.

- On ne pourrait pas s'arrêter deux minutes ? Demanda-t-il, faisant glisser son casque sur le côté pour bien entendre. Je suis un peu…

- Recommence, Gray.

- Mais…

- Ecoute. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais apprendre. Alors je t'apprends. La seule manière de réussir quelque chose, c'est de s'accrocher.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Protesta-t-il. Toi, tu es… »

Il s'interrompit juste à temps, se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Il était sur le point de lâcher quelque chose au sujet de son entrainement au FBI, mais s'était rendu compte in extremis qu'il n'était absolument pas censé savoir ça. A la place, il dit donc :

« - Toi, tu as travaillé dans la police !

- J'ai débuté, moi-aussi, fit-elle sans hausser le ton. Et je n'étais pas meilleure que toi. Recommence.

- D'accord, capitula-t-il finalement. Mais juste une fois ou deux, ok ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux. Il détestait cet air si neutre sur son visage. Il avait l'impression qu'elle reléguait son affection dans un coin de sa tête pour ne plus voir que les défauts et qualités d'un élève, de manière purement objective. Ce n'était pas cette expression en elle-même qui le gênait, il y était habitué, mais de la voir chez sa mère. Et aussi, mais il ne l'aurait jamais admis, le fait qu'il était tout autant habitué à ce que cet air d'évaluation se transforme en surprise et en admiration, lorsqu'il accomplissait particulièrement bien un mouvement de gym. Là, ce n'était aucunement le cas, et cela le déstabilisait. Il était habitué à réussir, en sport et en classe, même si dans ce dernier cas il truquait plus ou moins ses résultats. Il découvrait qu'il était bon uniquement dans son domaine, à une petite échelle en comparaison de tant d'êtres exceptionnels, et un domaine de surcroit qui n'était pas reconnu par eux comme ayant une vraie valeur. C'était un peu rude.

« - Recharge-moi ça, que je vois si tu as retenu comment on faisait. » Demanda Naomi.

Il obéit, se remémorant les différentes étapes afin d'ouvrir le barillet, puis compta les munitions, les insérant et refermant le tout. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il savait faire, à présent, et que sa mère n'allait pas pour la énième fois lui faire démonter tout le Smith&Wesson, afin qu'il « comprenne bien le mécanisme » et que ses gestes deviennent précis et fluides. Il en avait encore des sueurs froides, de n'avoir fait que ça pendant trois quarts d'heure. Cela l'étonnait, d'ailleurs. Il s'était senti si en confiance la toute première fois qu'il avait tenu le revolver de Naomi en main. Lorsqu'elle lui avait confié le sien ensuite, et même si elle avait corrigé sa position, il s'était assez bien débrouillé. Mais là, c'était comme si cet instinct étrange qui avait guidé ses gestes avait... Disparu. Peut-être que l'adrénaline y était pour quelque chose dans son aisance ? L'explication ne le convainquait qu'à moitié, mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas d'autre.

Il prit une inspiration, se retourna vers sa cible, leva les bras comme elle le lui avait montré. Naomi s'approcha de lui et lui remit correctement son casque sur les oreilles, lui glissant au passage :

« - Et essaie de ne pas cligner des yeux. »

_Je sais, tu me l'as dit vingt fois_, songea-t-il. Mais il ne le formula pas à voix haute et, crispant son doigt sur la gâchette, tira. Mais il était totalement déconcentré, et il eut beau vider le chargeur trois fois de suite, il ne parvint toujours pas à atteindre la cible.

« - Encore une fois, réclama Naomi.

- Non. »

Cette fois-ci, il reposa le revolver sur la table d'un geste décidé. Un tic agita brièvement la paupière de Naomi, mais elle répéta :

« - Réessaie.

- Non maman. »

Pendant quelques instants, elle sembla ne pas savoir quoi dire. Puis son expression se durcit.

« - Gray, c'est toi qui a demandé à participer à l'affaire Kira, et c'est toi aussi qui a demandé que je ne traite plus comme un enfant. Si tu n'es là que pour regarder les autres travailler, ce n'est pas la peine, je te ramène à L.A. »

La réplique lui coupa le souffle. Sans qu'il en ait conscience, son poing se resserra autour de l'arme à lui en faire mal. Un sifflement léger débuta dans ses oreilles. Quelque chose se tordait dans son estomac. La colère. Sourde. Bouillonnante. Et injustifiée.

« - Eh bien ramène-moi ! Aboya-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je servais à quelque chose ici ! Tu es tellement bien dans ton enquête que tu te ficherais bien que je reparte ou non ! »

Naomi le regarda avec un air si étrange que cette fureur peu naturelle retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, le laissant titubant et vidé comme après une séance de gym particulièrement intensive.

« - Gray ? »

Il pressa une main contre son front, déboussolé. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Natasha avait refermé son livre et s'était à moitié levée. Sa mère s'approcha de lui très lentement, et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le revolver. La sensation grondante dans son ventre se déploya de nouveau, comme de l'acide, et il éprouva cette envie si déplacée de frapper et de _mordre_. Tétanisé par la honte, il ne bougea pas, et Naomi lui retira délicatement l'arme des mains. Elle tremblait.

« - Tu as les médicaments que je t'ai donné ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix plus ferme que ce à quoi il se serait attendu.

- Oui… Dans ma poche.

- Prends-en. La dernière fois, la douleur s'est arrêtée au bout de trois. »

Il obéit sans attendre. Le paquet crissa désagréablement entre ses doigts, et les pastilles s'entrechoquèrent. Il goba trois cachets d'un seul coup, et immédiatement, une sensation d'engourdissement chassa la tension nichée entre ses épaules. Naomi s'approcha de lui et fit alors un geste étrange : du pouce et de l'index, elle écarquilla l'œil gauche de Gray pour examiner sa pupille. Elle semblait traquer dans son œil le moindre signe de la maladie, ne le laissant pas ciller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit irrité et empli de larmes.

« - Gray ? »

Natasha était venue les rejoindre, le livre sous le bras et l'air inquiet. Son regard allait de lui à sa mère. Naomi lâcha Gray et adressa à la jeune fille un sourire apaisant.

« - Sors donc une minute, s'il te plait. Je dois lui dire un mot. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. »

Natasha ouvrit la bouche, la referma tout aussi vite, se dandina quelques instants, puis tourna les talons. Dès que la porte eut été refermée derrière elle -très doucement, comme pour ne pas aggraver la situation- Naomi demanda :

« - Est-ce que tu as des problèmes de vue, ces derniers temps ? »

Gray s'était attendu à de nouvelles recommandations, ou même à être disputé, mais certainement pas à cela. Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Non, répondit-il simplement. Je vois très bien.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire. Quand tu regardes mon visage, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

De plus en plus étonné, il détailla le visage de sa mère. Il tenta un sourire.

« - Je vois une très jolie maman, un peu pâle peut-être, et qui ferait mieux de ne pas tant se faire de souci. »

Naomi ne se dérida pas et le relança, avec toujours autant de gravité :

« - Je suis sérieuse. Est-ce que tu n'as pas du rouge ou de l'orangé qui envahit ton champ de vision, même par moments ?

- Non, répondit une nouvelle fois Gray, très fermement.

- Et au-dessus de ma tête ? Tu vois quelque chose au-dessus de ma tête ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au plafond, mais elle soupira, agacée qu'il ne la comprenne pas. Elle eut alors un geste très bizarre, désignant de l'index un objet invisible au-dessus de sa tête, comme si elle passait son doigt le long d'une ligne de texte pour qu'il parvienne à la lire. Gray se concentra, plissant les yeux pour ne pas la vexer ou l'énerver davantage. Mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

«- Je suis désolé, fit-il prudemment. Je ne vois rien. »

Cette fois, Naomi lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« - Non, ce n'est pas grave, au contraire. Tant mieux.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu craignais tant que je voie ? »

Comme elle hésitait, il ajouta doucement :

« - Tu en as trop dit pour t'arrêter là, maman. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait cesser de se cacher des choses ? »

Elle se raidit, et Gray eut soudain peur qu'elle ne se doute qu'il en sache tant sur elle et sa formation au FBI. Mais son indécision lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler sans trouver son souffle. Elle ferma les yeux, semblant prendre une décision, puis finalement, les rouvrit, déglutit et murmura :

« - La maladie… Chez… Chez quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré… Cette maladie était liée à une vision très particulière. Je ne sais pas si Kagami t'a déjà parlé des yeux de Shinigami ?

- Euh, non… Je ne crois pas.

- C'est dans le _How to use it_. Les yeux de Shinigami permettent de voir le nom et la durée de vie d'une personne au-dessus de la tête. Pour les obtenir, il faut passer un pacte avec le dieu de la mort. Mais certaines personnes ont ces yeux de naissance. La maladie que tu as va souvent de paire avec eux, malgré l'absence du dieu de la mort. Et ces yeux sont une véritable malédiction. »

Le regard de Naomi s'était assombri. Gray, lui, ressentait un drôle de malaise. Il avait l'impression nouvelle que Naomi ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour deviner les mensonges des autres, et le plus souvent, c'était lorsqu'il avait le nez collé à la vérité, en l'occurrence des cartons du FBI, qu'il comprenait enfin l'évidence. Mais là… Là, il sentait très clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le mensonge était presque inscrit sur le visage de Naomi, et sa voix sonnait aussi faux que Natasha au théâtre lorsqu'elle n'était pas concentrée. Pour tester cette impression, il demanda :

« - Et mon père n'avait pas les yeux ? »

Le visage de Naomi devint si angoissé qu'il en eut un choc. Pourtant, elle reprit vite son masque, et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était si détachée qu'il était impossible d'y distinguer la moindre trace révélatrice. Mensonge ou vérité, il ne parvenait pas à décider.

« - Non, il ne les avait pas. »

Ils restèrent un autre long moment en silence. Le cerveau de Gray tournait à toute vitesse. Ces temps-ci, il avait tant de questions à poser, une telle envie de comprendre, mais soit on lui cachait la vérité, soit on prenait bien soin de détourner son attention, et il en oubliait tous ses soupçons, toutes ses interrogations… jusqu'à la prochaine fois, lorsqu'il était trop tard pour mener l'enquête.

« - Tu dis que cette personne que tu as rencontrée avait les yeux… De qui s'agissait-il ? »

Cette fois, le nom vint immédiatement, alors qu'il avait à peine fini sa phrase. Il eut l'impression qu'elle le retenait depuis si longtemps sur sa langue qu'il avait fini par en glisser.

« - Beyond Birthday. »

Sa voix était enrouée, et elle parut elle-même surprise d'avoir prononcé ce nom. Elle se hâta de continuer :

« - C'était un tueur en série, qui a sévi à Los Angeles avant ta naissance. Je l'ai rencontré. Ce n'était pas joli à voir. Ses yeux avaient… De drôles de reflets. Si je t'ai examiné avec autant d'insistance, c'était parce que j'avais cru les voir. »

Elle soupira et secoua la tête, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Pensif, Gray laissa aller sa tête contre son épaule. Il avait entendu parler de Beyond Birthday comme un meurtrier tout d'abord, puis comme d'une affaire de Naomi, mais découvrir que non seulement il avait été infecté par la même maladie que lui, mais en plus présentait des symptômes encore plus graves, tout cela changeait la donne. Son image se modifiait dans sa tête, et il devenait quelqu'un d'un peu plus familier puisque capable de comprendre ses pulsions. Quelqu'un d'autant plus proche qu'il avait cédé à ces appels meurtriers alors que Raye Penber avait de tous temps été exemplaire. C'était peut-être un tueur, mais Gray s'identifiait à lui plus facilement. Ses joues s'embrasèrent à cette pensée. Non vraiment, il n'allait pas bien. Il n'allait certainement pas devenir comme lui. Jamais.

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins lorsque sa mère le relâcha.

- Il est mort, assena Naomi avec brutalité. Tué par Kira alors qu'il était en prison. »

Gray frissonna et se rendit compte avec un peu de gêne que les projets à peine nés de parler avec cet homme s'évaporaient sitôt formés. Il secoua la tête.

« - Bon. Tu veux que je continue de tirer ? » Demanda-t-il avec résignation.

Il tendait déjà la main vers son revolver lorsque sa mère l'interrompit.

« - Non. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de forcer quand on est énervé. Promets-moi juste de continuer demain.

- D'accord. » Fit Gray, soulagé.

Elle passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux et écarta la frange qui tombait sur son front.

« - Il faut s'obstiner dans la vie, déclara-t-elle encore. Sinon, on cède à la facilité. Mais je reconnais que c'est un peu ma faute si tu t'es énervé… Je veux tellement te rendre ta liberté que je m'y prends un peu brutalement.

- Me « rendre ma liberté », marmonna Gray. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? »

Elle fit la moue et ébouriffa plus franchement ses cheveux, sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

« - Ta vieille mère va demander à Near où en es l'enquête, l'informa-t-elle en partant. Puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui compte pour elle selon toi. »

Il s'immobilisa. Elle avait parlé de manière si ironique que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se retourna vers la sortie, pour constater que Naomi s'était arrêtée au pas de la porte. A son expression, il devina que malgré ses tentatives pour alléger l'atmosphère, elle était toujours blessée par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Lui qui avait fait des pieds et des mains depuis le début de l'enquête pour gagner un peu d'indépendance, voilà qu'il lui reprochait de ne pas assez s'occuper de lui. Il était d'une mauvaise foi peu commune, et surtout d'un égoïsme outrancier.

« - Et comment feras-tu, demanda-t-elle finalement, si un jour je ne reviens pas ? »

Estomaqué, il ne répondit pas, et la porte se referma sur elle. Elle se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Natasha, qui avait l'air très inquiète et avait abandonné son livre quelque part. Les bras ballants, il ne fit rien pour l'encourager à approcher. La question de Naomi présentait une éventualité si horrible qu'il parvenait à peine à l'envisager.

« - Gray ? »

Natasha était tout près. Il sentait son odeur d'épices. Il ne la regarda pas lorsqu'il commença à parler, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui prononçait ces mots.

« - Je me pensais plus fort que ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Gray de parler si cérémonieusement, et d'un ton si abattu. Il poursuivit, évitant toujours son regard.

« - Je m'énerve pour rien. Je suis complètement exécrable, je crie sur tout le monde, je ne me reconnais plus. Je suis tout le temps de mauvaise humeur. Je fais des remarques très blessantes et j'en veux ensuite aux gens de ne pas me considérer comme le centre de l'univers. (Il eut un petit rire amer, secouant la tête) Je cède à la facilité, comme dit maman. Parce que je suis bon en gym, je n'accepte pas de rater autre chose. Je crois que tout m'est acquis, je suis prétentieux et en plus abominablement égoïste. Near a un peu raison lorsqu'il parle de moi comme d'un idiot. »

Natasha ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Ses yeux étaient humides, perdus dans le vague.

« - Je sais que les choses ne peuvent pas redevenir ce qu'elles étaient. Mais tu vois, j'aurai quand même aimé rester celui que j'étais avant. Tout le monde me traitait d'empoté et de type naïf et mièvre, ennuyeux comme la pluie parce qu'il n'allait jamais aux fêtes, ne savait pas se servir d'un ordinateur et n'avait pas de copine. Mais au moins j'étais _gentil._ Ça me blessait un peu d'entendre ça, mais je ne réagissais pas en ayant envie de _mordre_ tout le monde ou je ne sais quoi… Ce type là, coincé avec sa mère et rougissant à chaque mot, sans importance et sans projet, je l'envie, j'aimerai redevenir lui. Il était meilleur que moi. »

Natasha, bouleversée, vit que ses lèvres tremblaient, pincées pour juguler l'émotion. Il était très pâle sous les infimes tâches de rousseur qui semaient sa peau. Il était de nouveau cet enfant à la figure exiguë de petite souris, celui qui la suivait comme son ombre dans la cour de récré, et osait à peine lui sourire en retour.

« - Le plus horrible, feignit-il de plaisanter, c'est que je sombre dans un mélodrame digne des pires séries américaines. »

Mais sa blague tomba à plat. La gorge nouée, elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, haussée sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à nicher le haut de sa tête sous son menton. Gray n'était pas très grand, mais elle était minuscule. Il renifla et eut un petit rire, comme s'il l'avait entendue penser.

« - Lilliputienne, va. »

Elle fronça le nez et grommela, ce qui le fit de nouveau rire. Mais elle sentait encore les sanglots enfler dans sa poitrine, réprimés avec force. Maladroitement, il lui rendit son étreinte, prenant garde à ne pas trop serrer ses épaules, une de ses mains passant sur les cheveux fous qui lui tombaient dans le dos.

Pressée contre lui, elle sentait des vagues de chaleur émaner de son corps. Elle frémit. Il avait soudain incliné son visage, et posé le nez dans ses cheveux. Le bruit d'une inspiration prononcée, comme s'il cherchait à emprisonner son odeur, la troubla sans qu'elle puisse exactement déterminer pourquoi. C'était une longue inhalation, terminée par une sorte de soupir étranglé, ou de halètement, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de la part de ce garçon si timide. Les joues brûlantes, elle se figea. Il ne remarqua rien, et il se remit à frôler ses cheveux aussi sagement que d'ordinaire, refoulant ses pleurs jusqu'à ce que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal. Puis, pour la taquiner et signifier que la crise était passée, il enroula une boucle autour de son index et s'amusa à la faire rebondir comme un ressort. Il savait qu'elle avait horreur de ça. Elle se dégagea avec un cri faussement effarouché, qui lui servit à reprendre contenance.

« - Non mais franchement, je te l'ai dit mille fois de ne pas faire ça !

- Désolé, rit-il, c'était trop tentant.

- Je vais les couper très court et tu vas voir si c'est tentant ou non !

- Ah non ! S'étouffa-t-il, ouvrant des yeux choqués. Hors de question, tu ne coupes pas tes cheveux !

- Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec fierté, mains sur les hanches. Tu n'es pas mon père ! Je fais ce que je veux. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi et raser cette tignasse qui défie toutes les lois de la gravité ! »

Instinctivement, Gray passa la main dans les épis en bataille et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Mais il jouait, cette fois, ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère.

« - Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père, mais c'est moi le plus âgé ! Fanfaronna-t-il. Je suis l'aîné des deux, tu me dois le respect !

- Mais étant donné que les filles sont bien plus matures intellectuellement que les garçons, insinua Natasha, c'est certainement moi la plus apte à prendre des décisions ici !

- Plus matures, plus matures… Intellectuellement peut-être, mais physiquement, _mon petit Sha_, ce n'est pas moi qui suis obligé de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour parler aux autres les yeux dans les yeux ! »

Elle poussa un cri de rage et vint frapper son torse de ses poings, sous les rires de Gray qui n'eut aucun mal à lui maintenir les poignets.

« - C'est de la triche, c'est de la triche ! Piaula-t-elle. Moi, je n'ai pas fini ma croissance, alors que toi si, et je te signale que tu es toujours complètement rikiki à dix-huit ans, mon pauvre Gray ! »

Le jeune homme riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à esquiver ses frappes enfantines.

« - Tout le monde sait… Que c'est un avantage… D'être de petite taille… Pour un gymnaste ! Réussit-il à articuler entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Vous êtes tous des nains, voilà ce que vous êtes ! Gronda-t-elle, chassant d'un geste vif les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le nez. Des nains dopés et sautillants sur des trampolines, ou se suspendant à des barres comme… Comme… Des singes ! Voilà ! De tous petits singes surexcités, suants et plein de poils ! »

A ce stade, Gray fut obligé de la lâcher et s'asseoir sur le banc pour reprendre son souffle. Natasha se sentit heureuse de voir qu'il pouvait toujours plaisanter avec elle malgré les accès de mélancolie. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle le vit essuyer des larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux, et monter une jambe sur le banc pour la replier sous lui. Des visions familières, de petits traits qu'elle aimait et qui ne changeaient pas, eux. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et caressa affectueusement ses cheveux désordonnés. Il reprit l'air sérieux et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

« - Si tu étais vraiment si égoïste, idiot et tout le reste, dit-elle, tu penses vraiment que tu serais capable de le formuler à voix haute ? Tout le monde a ses accès de mauvaise foi et de colère. A côté de Near et compagnie (elle déglutit au moment de prononcer ce nom), tu n'es peut-être pas un surhomme, mais au moins, tu n'as pas un ego à en faire exploser tes chevilles. »

Elle parlait en parfaite connaissance de cause, songea-t-elle avec un brin d'ironie. Elle-même avait le plus grand mal à admettre ses torts, ne serait-ce qu'intérieurement. Elle s'était un peu améliorée ces derniers jours, par la faute de Near, mais elle restait l'une des _leurs_. Une surdouée qui se pensait sur un piédestal.

Elle fut interrompue dans cette réflexion par un petit baiser sur son front. Elle sursauta, et ses lèvres se tordirent en quelque chose qui pouvait être un air de stupéfaction ou un sourire ravi. Gray, lui, avait rougi comme une tomate.

« - Merci d'être là, dit-il simplement, la voix enrouée. Et de porter de l'attention à ce singe sans finesse, transpirant et plein de poils qu'on appelle un garçon. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« - Pour les poils, tu t'en sors plutôt bien, concéda-t-elle avec superbe. Il y a pire.

- C'est grâce à mon patrimoine génétique, s'amusa-t-il. Remercions donc l'ADN japonais.

- En revanche, l'odeur… Grimaça-t-elle en se bouchant le nez. Le déodorant n'est pas optionnel, mon cher !

- Je viens de fournir un effort physique ! S'indigna Gray, dont le cou commençait à virer à l'écarlate pour s'assortir à son visage. Je ne peux pas tout le temps sentir comme si je sortais de la douche ! »

Mais elle le vit tâcher de renifler discrètement son aisselle, et elle explosa de rire.

* * *

How to use it :

_Si un humain entre en possession des yeux de dieux de la mort par un autre moyen qu'un pacte avec un Shinigami (situations expliquées plus loin), alors sa vie ne sera pas amputée d'une moitié de temps._

* * *

_**Berlin  
17 juin 2025**_

_**(Un peu plus tard)**_

« - Tu voulais me voir, je crois ? »

La phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure. Contrastant avec ses habituelles manies excentriques, Elio se glissa sans un bruit sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Il n'y avait pourtant personne dans la salle avec eux, mais peut-être était-ce pour éviter d'attirer du monde. Natasha sourit, ses yeux toujours rivés aux colonnes de chiffres qui programmaient le Death File, puis répondit sur le même ton :

« - Est-ce que tu l'as dit à ton frère ?

- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas le mettre au courant.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu m'as obéi. »

Pour la première fois, elle détourna le regard de son écran pour le plonger dans le sien. Elle fut rassurée par ce qu'elle y trouva. Le calme monotone d'une intelligence sûre, et une touche de curiosité à peine perceptible. Son cœur se serra un peu. Oui, c'était là quelqu'un de semblable à elle, qui réfléchissait de la même manière. Elle avait eu si peu d'occasion de rencontrer de telles personnes, de leur parler. Elle aurait dû être contente de pouvoir exercer son propre esprit, le mesurer à une intelligence comparable à la sienne. De plonger dans un de ces jeux d'anticipation et de méfiance qui chargeaient son corps d'adrénaline. Alors pourquoi, en cet instant, pourquoi n'avait-elle en tête que le fait que les cheveux d'Elio étaient aussi ébouriffés que ceux que Gray ? Etait-elle condamnée à chérir que ceux qui ne pouvaient totalement la comprendre ? Ou ceux qui la comprenaient véritablement étaient-ils justement ceux qui ne lui ressemblaient pas ?

« - Je n'ai rien dit à Luche, répéta encore Elio, pressant son pouce contre sa lèvre inférieure. Et je ne dirai rien. »

Le nom de son frère sonnait un peu faux dans sa bouche, remarqua distraitement Natasha. Puis elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait d'un pseudonyme, et se demanda si elle devait se sentir vulnérable ou soulagée de ne pas avoir une fausse identité comme tous les autres. Elle décida d'en être soulagée. Ça ne lui aurait pas plu de cacher son nom.

« - Bon. Très bien, dans ce cas. Je vais aller droit au but. »

Elle prit une inspiration et abaissa sa fenêtre de codage, avant de se rendre dans une application du Death File. Elio la regarda faire sans que son visage ne trahisse une quelconque émotion. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle pointa du doigt trois noms inscrits en colonne.

« - Alike Anderson, Soledad Volver et Sean Sebastian, lut-elle tranquillement. Non pas un, mais trois noms dans la mémoire de ton Death File. Et je ne me souviens pas que Near t'ai demandé de tuer quelqu'un d'autre… ? »

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, haussant un sourcil. Et suffoqua, manquant tomber de sa chaise. Une main avait jailli, poisseuse de sucre et terriblement froide, l'agrippant à la gorge. Les doigts longs entouraient presque entièrement son cou.

Ils serraient.

Suffoquant, elle leva ses propres mains, griffant les poignets osseux d'El pour qu'il la lâche. Le garçon n'avait pas changé d'expression. Ses yeux étaient toujours mornes, vaguement curieux. Sa bouche en revanche était serrée en une fine ligne qui rappelait un rictus. Un sourire glacial qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier, sans succès.

« - N'essaie pas, la prévint tranquillement Elio. Ou je serre plus fort. »

Puis il se pencha vers elle, toujours très calmement, comme s'ils étaient en train de discuter le plus normalement du monde. Son haleine était aussi froide que sa peau, et Natasha se demanda à travers le brouillard de douleur si ce contact ressemblait à celui d'un vrai dieu de la mort. Elle ouvrait désespérément la bouche pour inspirer un peu d'air. Ses poumons la brûlaient. Elle abandonna les poignets d'El, son cerveau traversé d'un éclair de lucidité.

_Parler_, songea-t-elle confusément. _Parler, détourner son attention_.

« - Si Near apprend… Ce que tu fais… Parvint-elle à articuler. Il ne montrera aucune… Pitié… Ton frère et toi… Vous êtes fichus…

- Je le sais bien, acquiesça El, presque avec gentillesse. Mais voilà mon problème : tu as repêché ces noms dans la mémoire du Death File. Et ça, tu vois, ça ne m'arrange pas du tout. »

Il serra un peu plus fort. Il lui sembla entendre quelque chose craquer, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Natasha commençait à étouffer. Elle força ses doigts gourds à continuer leur tâche derrière elle, à l'aveuglette, le plus discrètement possible. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle eut une petite prière pour qu'aucun bruit ne parvienne aux oreilles du garçon.

« - C'était un test en toute connaissance de cause, poursuivit El dans un murmure, tout près de son visage. Je savais ce que je faisais. Si j'ai écrit ces noms, c'est pour une bonne raison. Mais Near ne comprendrait pas. Near s'attaquerait à moi s'il savait. C'est pour ça que tu vas très gentiment effacer ces noms. De l'ordinateur, et de ta mémoire.

- Si… Sinon ? » Siffla Natasha, traversée d'une vague de colère.

Il eut un sourire. Le sourire d'un gosse qui veut se faire pardonner une bêtise. Un sourire effrayant de naïveté. _Un enfant_, songea-t-elle avec effroi. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, et pourtant, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'éliminer. Dans quelle sorte d'acier avaient été coulés les pensionnaires de la Wammy's House ?

« - Sinon, je m'arrangerai pour que ton petit gymnaste fasse une chute depuis le toit du SPK. Ce serait dommage, reprit-il pensivement. Lou l'aime bien. Et quelqu'un en partie japonais ne peut pas être totalement inintéressant. Mais si j'y suis obligé, je le ferai. »

_Ton petit gymnaste._

Ce fut à ces mots que le cerveau de Natasha, malgré le manque d'oxygène, se mit à fonctionner tout à fait. Par crainte. Par colère.

Non, pas Gray.

_Réagis, Natasha_, se répéta-t-elle en serrant les dents. _Tu es un putain de génie toi aussi, non ?_

Un regain de fierté et d'orgueil lui donna la force nécessaire pour achever sa défense. Elle lui adressa un rictus en retour.

« - Lâche-moi.

- « Si… Sinon » ? La parodia-t-il, toujours avec son petit sourire effrayant de détachement.

- Sinon j'appuie sur la touche « entrer », et tu crèves dans quarante secondes. »

Il se figea, puis se détendit presque aussitôt. Il avait un peu desserré ses doigts, assez pour qu'elle puisse inspirer une longue goulée d'air, pas suffisamment pour qu'elle espère se libérer. Mais elle était sûre de son coup. Elio observa l'écran par-dessus son épaule. Il eut un petit rire étrangement niais, comme en ont les retardés mentaux. Il paraissait tout égayé par sa découverte et Natasha eut soudain peur d'avoir fait une faute. Elle réussit à tourner la tête, et soupira de soulagement. Non. Le nouveau nom inscrit dans la colonne de texte du Death File était correct.

_Elio Law._

« - Pas mal, la complimenta Elio. Tu as tapé ça à l'envers, sans même voir le clavier.

- Tu as vu ? Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents. Maintenant, lâche-moi. Moi non plus je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. »

Mais Elio n'eut pas la réaction de recul escomptée. Au contraire, il gloussa, de ce même rire étrange qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

« - Oh, fit-il jovialement, je n'en doute pas. Je peux savoir comment tu as obtenu mon prénom ?

- J'ai entendu _Lucian_ le dire à voix haute, persiffla-t-elle. J'ai peut-être des écouteurs, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. »

Elio ne la lâchait toujours pas. Il était pensif, même un peu rêveur. Natasha commença à prendre peur. Du bluff, ça ne pouvait être que du bluff. Personne ne pouvait rester insensible à ce point à l'idée de mourir, même des gens comme eux. Surtout des gens comme eux.

« - Et pour le nom de famille ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ryûk. Je lui ai demandé hier. Il a été très coopératif.

- Je vois, dit-il lentement, un masque de froideur revenant sur son visage pâle. Il faudra que je m'occupe de lui bientôt. »

Natasha respirait de mieux en mieux, mais elle sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac. Elio ne plaisantait pas. Elle ne connaissait aucune manière de tuer un dieu de la mort, mais sans doute que si quelqu'un en était capable, c'était lui. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait aimé être à la place de Ryûk, songea-t-elle avant de se rappeler que la sienne n'était pas particulièrement brillante.

« - Lâche-moi maintenant ! Cria-t-elle, sa voix partant dans les aigus alors qu'elle perdait son sang-froid. Je vais appuyer, je ne plaisante pas ! »

Son pouce tremblait sur la touche. Elio la considéra avec son expression la plus neutre. Sous ce regard, Natasha eut l'impression d'être une enfant stupide. C'était humiliant. La deuxième fois en deux jours que ça lui arrivait. La haine gronda dans son ventre.

« - Et bien, fit Elio, l'air complètement désintéressé. Appuie. »

Ce simple mot lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Ses bras, tordus douloureusement dans son dos, tressaillirent. Sa main moite dérapa sur le clavier.

Son pouce enfonça la touche « Entrer ».

L'ordinateur émit un petit bruit pour prévenir qu'il lançait le programme, et Natasha poussa un cri horrifié. Elle se débattit si fort qu'elle réussit à défaire son étreinte, à moins qu'Elio n'ait finalement décidé de la laisser partir.

« - Non, non… Balbutia-t-elle, les mains pressées sur l'écran comme si elle pouvait le traverser pour annuler le processus. Je ne voulais pas, je ne… »

Elle se retourna vers Elio, tremblant de tous ses membres. Assis sur sa chaise, les genoux repliés contre lui et le pouce pressé contre sa lèvre inférieure, il attendait. Sa tête ébouriffée était légèrement penchée sur son épaule. Il fixait l'heure qu'affichait l'écran en veille de l'ordinateur voisin.

« - Plus que trente secondes, constata-t-il d'un ton curieux.

- Mais REAGIS ! Hurla Natasha, terrorisée et grelottante. Tu vas mourir, espèce d'idiot, tu vas _mourir_ !

- Tu crois ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment, soulevant un de ses sourcils si peu épais qu'on ne le distinguait presque pas.

Haletante, elle se retourna vers l'écran. Plus que vingt secondes. Le cardiogramme indiquant la fréquence des battements de cœur d'Elio était calme et régulier. Frénétiquement, elle tâcha de retrouver ses codages, mais l'affolement rendait ses mains trempées et l'empêchait de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit qui eût pu l'aider.

Sa respiration devint rauque, erratique. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu le faire. Elle pensait qu'il la lâcherait, qu'elle n'aurait pas à en venir là. Les menaces de Near, édictées d'un ton indifférent, la glaçaient jusqu'aux os. Qu'allait-il lui faire en apprenant que l'un de ses successeurs avait été tué par sa faute ? Ecouterait-il seulement sa justification, ses bredouillements sur la légitime défense ?

Désespérée, au bord de la crise de panique, elle tira sur la prise de l'ordinateur. Comme toujours, le Death File resta allumé même sans énergie. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé. Etait-ce ce qu'avait ressenti Gray alors que Joe Rets se rapprochait de la mort, un peu plus à chaque seconde ? Avait-il lui aussi opéré ce décompte implacable, impuissant, la tête vide d'autre chose que cette attente ? Elle se cacha le visage entre les mains. Elle voulait hurler, elle voulait appeler au secours, mais c'était elle, c'était elle la meurtrière, mais non, elle n'avait pas voulu, elle n'avait pas voulu, elle…

Elle suspendit son souffle.

Fin des quarante secondes.

Plus un bruit.

Elle attendit. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, et son cœur martelait ses côtes comme s'il voulait en sortir. Le visage enfoui entre ses bras, eux-mêmes croisés sur la table, elle n'osait pas bouger. Etait-ce si silencieux, une crise cardiaque ? Elio était-il mort, assis dans cette drôle de position ? N'aurait-il pas dû s'étouffer, tomber par terre, s'écraser sur le sol ?

Il y eut un crissement, celui d'une chaise à roulettes que l'on repoussait, et une main tapota gentiment son épaule.

« - Allons, allons. Tu veux une chupa-chups ? Le sucre remonte le moral. Et elles sont délicieuses, surtout celles au chocolat. »

Lentement, Natasha releva la tête. L'air rafraîchit ses joues baignées de larmes. A travers sa vision embuée, elle vit Elio, penché sur elle, lui sourire, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, et farfouiller dans les poches de son jean trop grand.

« - Mais… (Sa voix était réduite à un filet étranglé, timide) Mais tu es…

- Bel et bien vivant ! Fanfaronna le garçon en tirant une sucette de sa poche avec deux doigts seulement. Tout comme ces chers Soledad Volver et Sean Sebastian. Par contre, la prévint-il avec un air dépité, je n'ai plus de chupa-chups saveur chocolat. J'ai dû les finir dans le café ce matin. Il m'en reste à l'orange, mais je n'aime pas trop, tu peux les avoir toutes les deux si tu veux. »

D'un geste cérémonieux, comme s'il lui confiait un bijou de grande valeur, il lui donna les deux bonbons. Incrédule, Natasha les observa, rassemblées dans le creux de sa main. Deux sucettes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, un peu poussiéreuses peut-être, dans leur emballage fripé et bigarré. Elle releva les yeux vers Elio, qui paraissait très fier de lui et enroulait autour de ses poignets un ruban rouge soyeux.

« - Je me disais bien que j'avais dû le laisser dans mon jean, fit-il avec satisfaction. J'ai toujours des rubans de rechange sur moi. »

Puis il ramena du pied son siège et s'installa de nouveau dedans, dessinant des figures compliquées avec son ruban étiré entre ses doigts.

« - Tu n'es pas mort, répéta Natasha, la voix éraillée mais un peu plus ferme.

- De toute évidence.

- Et Volver et Sebastian non plus.

- Encore tout bon.

- Mais pourtant, Alike Anderson a été tué.

- Ah, soupira Elio en la regardant à travers la toile complexe qu'il avait étendue entre ses mains. Oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil derrière son ruban rouge.

« - Tes conclusions ? »

Natasha massa lentement sa gorge douloureuse. Il faudrait qu'elle porte une écharpe, songea-t-elle machinalement. Elle aurait sûrement des marques de doigts sur la peau.

« - Pourtant, dit-elle lentement, aucune règle… Aucune règle ne m'empêchait de te tuer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. En même temps qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle se repassait les règles du _How to use it_, celles qui étaient incluses dans le Death File et celles que Download lui avait révélées.

« - C'est exact, l'encouragea Elio. Aucune règle du Death File n'empêchait ce fichier de me tuer, de même pour les deux noms que tu as découverts. Et pourtant, il s'est passé quelque chose qui l'a empêché. Je m'en doutais en fait, mais Near n'aurait sûrement pas accepté mes méthodes, donc j'ai pris la liberté de faire un petit test moi-même.

- Near n'a pas des méthodes plus orthodoxes que les tiennes, répliqua sèchement Natasha.

- Certes. (Il inclina la tête, comme pour lui concéder ce point) Mais il n'aime pas qu'on le devance, et pour tout dire, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas moi, en particulier. Si j'avais émis cette proposition, il l'aurait refusée tout net parce qu'elle serait venue de moi. Et au passage, il m'aurait accusé de penser comme Kira. »

Natasha se demanda comment il pouvait savoir que Near éprouvait de l'antipathie pour lui. Lire dans les émotions de cette créature si lisse et immaculée lui semblait un exploit. Elle s'en sentit un peu jalouse, son orgueil piqué au vif. Elle n'était pourtant pas mauvaise lorsqu'il s'agissait de deviner les intentions ou sentiments des gens. Mais elle se rassura en songeant qu'Elio et Lucian venaient d'un endroit où ils avaient été conditionnés, endoctrinés pour scruter les autres. Du même endroit que Near. Ils devaient avoir une certaine facilité à décrypter les émotions de leurs _semblables_.

« - Tu avais vraiment l'intention de me tuer ? »

Il cessa de jouer avec son ruban, et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Encore une fois, son visage ne trahissait rien du cours de ses pensées.

« - Non, répondit-il franchement. Ça aurait été embêtant, comme tu l'as dit toi-même. Je voulais juste te faire peur. Assez peur pour que tu m'écoutes. Et ça a marché au-delà de mes espérances. »

Elle sentit ses joues brûler de honte, et se força à les ignorer.

« - A vrai dire, je n'avais pas pensé que tu serais capable d'écrire mon nom là-dedans, continua Elio. Mais que tu l'aies fait change tout. Si tu révèles à Near que j'ai noté des noms en plus, tu seras forcée de lui montrer aussi le mien inscrit là, et je me ferai une joie de l'informer sur la personne qui en est l'auteur. »

Il lui dédia un nouveau sourire de gosse, et elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui cracher dessus. Dire qu'elle le trouvait sympathique, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il était vrai que sa petite histoire l'intriguait, assez pour qu'elle passe outre son étranglement, même si elle n'oubliait pas.

« - Bien. Egalité, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur. Maintenant, si tu m'en disais plus ? Tu as l'air bien informé.

- A une condition, fit-il en levant l'index.

- Laquelle ? Marmonna-t-elle, encore sur la défensive.

- Mange donc une de ces sucettes. Ça me fait mal de les voir comme ça, abandonnées. Sinon je les reprends et je les tremperai dans un café bien fort, pour passer le goût de l'orange. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et, malgré elle, sentit la commissure de ses lèvres se relever. Quel étrange personnage, cet Elio. Aussi pittoresque que dangereux. Elle se consola en songeant qu'elle avait confirmation de son nom complet, ainsi que de celui de Lucian, ce qui pourrait lui être bien utile en d'autres circonstances. Elle déballa une sucette, ignorant soigneusement la date de péremption, et la mit dans sa bouche avant de l'y tourner trois fois. Le goût chimique l'apaisa un peu. Elio lui adressa un sourire tordu.

« - Bien, c'est mieux comme ça. A présent… »

Il désentortilla son ruban si vite qu'elle le vit à peine faire, et s'accrocha au bord de la table pour se rapprocher d'elle, lui raflant l'autre sucette au passage. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul qu'il sembla ne pas remarquer. Il arracha l'emballage et grimaça en la fourrant dans sa bouche, puis se mit à parler tout en la suçant, comme un bébé sa tétine.

« - Vois-tu, commença-t-il en zézayant, entre la mort d'Alike Anderson et le problème du Death File, ce qui l'a enrayé en quelque sorte, il s'est produit quelque chose d'assez curieux. Assez inhabituel pour que je pense qu'il s'agit là d'un facteur important dans le fonctionnement des Death Objects. »

Natasha, qui suivait avec fascination le mouvement du bâtonnet blanc entre ses lèvres, revint sur terre lorsqu'il prononça les deux mots. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu as tué Anderson le 13 juin, se rappela-t-elle. Et à côté des deux noms que tu as écrits en plus, il y a la date du 15. Donc dans l'espace de ces deux jours, ce _quelque chose de curieux_ s'est produit.

- Near a bien fait de te garder. » Dit simplement Elio.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas se sentir flattée, mais son côté vaniteux revenait à la charge, aidé par le soulagement.

« - Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? »

Elio détourna la tête vers les écrans de surveillance. Il avait soudain l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Ryûk a dit –et j'ai de bonnes raisons de le croire-, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet _événement_ signifiait. Etant donné que le non-fonctionnement du Death File n'est pas indiqué dans les cas de figure du _How to use it_, les deux sont sûrement liés. »

Natasha comprit, à quelque chose dans le soin avec lequel il choisissait ses mots, qu'il préférait garder une partie de ses conclusions pour lui. Elle ne s'insurgea pourtant pas, écoutant de toutes ses oreilles. Elio parlait à mi-voix à présent.

« - Le 14 juin, c'est là que ça s'est produit. Je parlais avec Lucian dans notre chambre. Et sans que je sache pourquoi, j'ai eu d'un seul coup du mal à respirer. »

Un peu perdue, Natasha scruta son visage à la recherche d'un indice. Elio poursuivait déjà :

« - J'avais l'impression que quelque chose bloquait mon souffle. D'abord, c'était entre l'œsophage et l'estomac, comme s'ils se contractaient, ou qu'on me donnait un coup. Ensuite, c'est remonté dans ma gorge. Et j'ai senti des _pattes_ grouiller à l'intérieur de mon corps. Quelque chose cherchait à sortir. »

Natasha laissa une grimace horrifiée gagner ses lèvres. Elio ne lui prêta aucune attention, songeur. Une bien sombre rêverie, car un pli amer barrait sa bouche.

« - C'était assez immonde, raconta-t-il d'un ton trop désinvolte pour être honnête. Une sorte d'insecte, à ce que j'ai compris lorsque je l'ai recraché. Il s'est évanoui dès qu'il a été au contact de l'air, et après, pouf ! Je n'avais plus mal nulle part. En fait, et je ne l'ai remarqué qu'après, toute mon angoisse au sujet du Death File s'était comme évaporée. J'ai trouvé ça étrange. Le fait qu'il apparaisse et disparaisse aussi brusquement, cet insecte, alors que les examens médicaux poussés qu'on nous faisait passer tous les mois n'avaient rien noté d'anormal chez moi. De plus, ça s'est passé juste après qu'on ait reçu le Death File et la visite de Ryûk. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien. »

Il abandonna sa contemplation des écrans pour la fixer franchement, droit dans les yeux.

« - Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Le 14, juste entre le jour où nous avons trouvé le Death File et celui où il a cessé de fonctionner. Pourtant, le fichier est apparemment en état de marche, on y trouve toujours les mêmes options. Je pense que peut-être… Cette créature a à voir avec son fonctionnement. »

Il se tut, et Natasha mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'il attendait qu'elle parle.

« - Ça m'a l'air plausible, énonça-t-elle lentement. Donc la créature serait un élément de la mécanique des Death Objects… Ce serait logique… Les Shinigamis aussi disparaissent du regard des humains… Tu as vu à quoi elle ressemblait avant qu'elle ne se volatilise ?

- Hum, brièvement. Une sorte de croisement entre une blatte, un mille-pattes et une araignée. Et avec quelque chose de vaguement serpentin. J'ai cherché sur internet, ça n'existe pas. Du moins pas dans notre monde. »

Il croqua férocement dans sa sucette, faisant crisser les éclats à l'orange sous ses dents. Puis il ôta le bâtonnet de sa bouche pour observer le bonbon diminué de moitié, d'un air critique.

« - Elle avait… Quatre yeux aussi. Deux sous chaque paupière. Jaunes, fendus, très visibles. Ils ont viré au rouge pendant qu'elle se tortillait. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait penser à un serpent. »

En entendant sa description, elle saisit qu'il l'avait bien mieux vue qu'il ne le prétendait. Elle se demanda s'il se souciait un peu de la crédibilité ou cohérence de ses mensonges, ou bien s'il improvisait au risque d'une erreur fatale, comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'il l'avait étranglée. Il n'avait pas pu savoir ce qu'elle comptait lui dire avant de venir la voir : il avait donc agi à l'instinct.

« - Ça ne peut pas être un insecte, fit Natasha d'un ton catégorique. Je ne suis pas une experte, mais on a étudié ça en biologie au début de l'année. Les insectes ont deux yeux composés. Les araignées, elles, en ont huit.

- J'ai vu de longues antennes, recourbées vers l'arrière, s'obstina Elio.

- Alors au moins, évite de mentir lorsque tu dis que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'observer. »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elio cligna ses grands yeux noirs et ronds. Il lui faisait vaguement penser à un lémurien.

« - Je suis un menteur, déclara Elio très crûment. C'est comme ça. Ça te gêne ? »

C'était demandé si innocemment qu'elle soupira. Finalement, ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça, tous les deux. Cela la rassurait en même temps que l'incitait à redoubler de prudence pour prévoir ses réactions.

« - Tu fais bien comme tu veux, marmonna-t-elle, retirant de sa bouche cette sucette qui la gênait. Combien elle avait de pattes, ton araignée ?

- Il y en avait neuf grandes, et plusieurs autres minuscules. Trop nombreuses, je n'ai pas pu les compter. Et c'était un _insecte_.

- Ouais, c'est ça, ton insecte. »

Il eut un sourire vague.

« - Tu ressembles à Lou quand je joue sur les mots pour l'énerver. »

Agacée et gênée, elle l'interrogea du regard. Avec autant de soudaineté que lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'étrangler, il se leva de son siège, se pencha sur elle, et déposa un baiser collant sur sa joue. Sous le choc, elle ne put que le regarder se rasseoir et considérer avec dépit sa sucette de laquelle il ne restait presque plus rien, à présent.

« - Ça se mange trop vite, soupira-t-il avec fatalisme. Tu veux encore la tienne ?

- Je ne te comprends pas, avoua-t-elle finalement. Tu cherches à me tuer puis tu m'embrasses sur la joue ?

- Je t'aime bien, déclara-t-il tout à trac. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne cherchais pas _vraiment_ à te tuer.

- Tu l'aurais fait si j'avais refusé de me taire.

- Sans doute, reconnut-il. Mais pas comme ça, c'était trop voyant, et je n'avais pas d'alibi. »

Elle en resta bouche-bée, puis se leva d'un bond. Ses cheveux rebondirent devant son nez froncé par la fureur.

« - Tu es complètement malade, dit-elle froidement.

- Est-ce que c'est un problème ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi.

- Oh, mais non. Je n'oserai pas. (Elle aurait juré entendre une note d'ironie dans sa voix) Maintenant, décide-toi. Soit tu enquêtes avec moi, soit tu te tais.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais besoin de moi ? Tu ne peux pas demander plutôt à ton Lucian adoré ? »

Le visage d'Elio s'assombrit très nettement, et elle distingua sur ses traits une inquiétude qui n'était pas de son âge.

« - Lucian ne sait rien. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il… Soit prêt à apprendre certaines choses. Tu sais, il est excellent quand il s'agit d'enquêter, mais dès qu'il y a du surnaturel dans la donne, il se bute. C'est son grand défaut. Il refuse de se baser sur son instinct. Il craint tant de perdre qu'il veut toujours tout calculer. Et parfois, il refuse d'écouter les gens autour de lui et néglige des détails importants. Je préfère venir le voir avec une évidence plutôt qu'une enquête incertaine. »

Natasha sentit qu'il était sincère. Elle se rassit à côté de lui, soupirant et passant une main dans ses cheveux longs pour qu'ils cessent de lui tomber sur sa figure. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'Elio avait perdu tout sérieux et louchait sans vergogne sur la sucette, qu'elle avait posée sur son emballage pour ne pas coller à la table.

« - Tu es certaine que tu la veux ? Demanda-t-il, presque suppliant.

- Je viens de la mettre dans ma bouche ! » S'offusqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

« - Ce n'est jamais qu'un peu de salive. Ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir que ce soit la tienne, mais bon, comme on dit, il ne faut pas gâcher la nourriture.

- Tu es dégoûtant, lâcha-t-elle en riant jaune.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Et, se redressant à croupetons sur son siège, il lui piqua la sucette avec un air de profonde satisfaction.

« - Bon, revenons-en à l'insecte. J'aimerai savoir si quelque chose de semblable s'est produit pour les autres qui ont reçu des Death Objects.

- Pas pour moi, nia-t-elle. Peut-être que c'était une particularité de ton Death File.

- Dis-moi, Natasha, fit-il soudain en ignorant sa dernière phrase, as-tu déjà tué quelqu'un avec le Death File ? »

Elle frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait failli commettre, et secoua la tête.

« - Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, se défendit-elle. Download m'est apparu tout de suite, donc je ne doutais pas de ce que c'était. Et Gray en avait déjà eu un.

- N'importe. C'est intéressant. Tu n'as pas inscrit de nom dans le Death File, et tu n'as pas non plus eu cette bête. C'est un élément de plus pour confirmer ma théorie. »

Elle fut obligée d'admettre que ça tenait la route.

« - J'aimerais que tu demandes ce qu'il en est à Gray, fit Elio. Si je vais le questionner moi, je ne suis pas certain qu'il me réponde.

- C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de me faire partager tes théories, devina Natasha. Parce que je suis proche de Gray et que tu veux l'interroger.

- En partie, oui, admit-il, pas plus gêné que ça de traiter les autres comme des instruments. Si tu sens qu'il réagit, décris-lui une sensation d'étouffement, un sifflement strident dans les oreilles, comme des acouphènes, et enfin un immense soulagement à la fin de la crise. »

Elle hocha la tête, se répétant sa description pour bien la mémoriser. Elio retira de sa bouche le second bâton de sucette, et se remit à jouer avec son ruban.

« - Encore une chose, demanda Elio. Evite de dire à Gray ce qu'on a trouvé. Lucian et lui s'entendent bien, et je pense qu'il y a un risque pour que ça filtre un jour dans la conversation. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas trop dangereux, ils sont encore méfiants l'un envers l'autre, mais on ne sait jamais.

- Ça ne me plait pas, rétorqua Natasha d'une voix un peu plus froide. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le mettre au courant, en le prévenant de ne rien révéler à Lucian. Il n'est pas stupide, il sait tenir sa langue.

- Je vais être plus clair : je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache quoi que ce soit, lui en particulier, et pas uniquement à cause de Lou.

- Pourquoi ? Aboya-t-elle, vexée. Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

- Non. »

Elle tressaillit. Elio avait soudain l'air inquiétant. Le rouge sur sa peau livide luisait comme un filet de sang.

« - J'ai la sensation que la créature est morte, dit-il tout bas, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. J'en suis même certain. Je l'ai _sentie_ s'évanouir, et elle ne reviendra pas. Mais lorsque je reste trop longtemps près de Gray, j'ai la même impression que lorsque je cherchais à la vomir. Que quelque chose de grouillant, de sournois et _d'anormal_ gratte en lui pour sortir. Je ne ferais pas confiance à _ça_. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. »

Troublée, Natasha s'efforça de se sentir en colère sans y parvenir. Elle comprenait bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle l'avait éprouvé très nettement quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait brisé d'un seul coup de poing la vitre de l'abri de bus. Gray était si timide et effacé qu'on oubliait rapidement ses sautes d'humeur. Mais celle-là avait été différente. Celle-là lui avait fait peur. Et ces jours-ci, à de nombreuses reprises, elle avait vu cette même lueur effrayante dans ses yeux bridés. Pas vraiment humaine.

« - Bon. Je ne dirai rien, se résigna-t-elle.

- C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si avenant. Elle se demanda si, comme il avait haï Halle Lidner sans raison particulière, il l'aimait vraiment bien, elle. L'idée n'était pas désagréable. D'abord, parce que cela lui offrait une relative sécurité. Et ensuite, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis à part Gray. Ses copines gloussantes et ses petits copains ne comptaient pas.

« - Tu n'as rien dit à Near au sujet des noms, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Je gardais ça dans ma manche au cas-où.

- Au cas-où tu aurais dû me faire du chantage ?

- C'est un peu ça. »

Ils échangèrent un regard incertain. Pour chasser sa nervosité, Natasha se racla la gorge. Elle l'élançait toujours un peu.

« - Je demanderai aussi à Download s'il sait quelque chose à propos de l'araign… De l'insecte. Tu es d'accord ?

- Ton Shinigami est plus fiable que Gray, d'une certaine manière, murmura Elio en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Au moins, lui, on voit ce qu'il est sur son visage. Je pense que tu peux lui demander. »

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, sans se regarder. Finalement, Elio secoua la tête et se redressa.

« - Je vais voir où en est Lou. Il fait des recherches sur la Wammy's House. Bonne chance pour tes calculs. »

Il repartit comme il était venu, en silence, le dos voûté. Elle le regarda franchir la porte de la salle de son pas souple.

Leur fragile début de confiance n'avait pas du tout débuté de la même manière que celui de Lucian et Gray. C'était même l'inverse. Mais Natasha se dit que curieusement, c'était peut-être aussi plus solide.

* * *

How to use it :

_L'humain qui entre en possession des yeux sans avoir rencontré de dieu de la mort verra le nom des humains autour de lui de la même manière que s'il avait établi un pacte._

* * *

_**Berlin  
17 juin 2025**_

Download n'avait jamais été très bon en atterrissage, et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Il était plutôt doué une fois en l'air, mais comme Mello le répétait souvent, une fois qu'on lui ramenait les pieds sur terre, il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus à l'aise la tête dans les nuages. Mello eut beau le prévenir d'un ton moqueur que le toit du SPK était en vue, il le loupa magistralement, fit demi-tour à toute allure, et dérapa sur toute la longueur de la piste d'hélicoptère avant de réussir à s'accrocher aux barrières et enfin retrouver un peu de stabilité.

Le seul avantage de l'incident fut que Mello en rit pendant dix bonnes minutes, retrouvant une bonne humeur qu'il ne lui avait pas vue depuis… Eh bien, depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus vivants.

« - Une piste d'atterrissage est là exprès, et tu trouves le moyen de la rater et de te casser la gueule ! Commenta Mello d'un ton joyeux, alors qu'ils traversaient les murs du SPK pour retrouver la salle de contrôle. Bravo Mattie, je te tire mon chapeau.

- Oh, la ferme, blondie. » Grommela Matt en tendant l'oreille pour repérer les autres.

Mello était si égayé qu'il ne prêta pas attention au surnom et se mit à ricaner en se tortillant dans sa sacoche. Matt se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il se comportait pire qu'un gosse, et prit le parti d'en sourire aussi. Les disputes, il en avait plus qu'assez. Surtout après avoir dû supporter cet interminable interrogatoire…

Son sourire s'évanouit. Ghost était fou de rage de l'incident avec les Fantômes. Si Download n'avait pas été averti par Ryûk de se méfier, il aurait lui-aussi récolté une balafre, sans aucun doute.

Ces accès de violence l'étonnaient et le mettaient très mal à l'aise. L'ancien Roi n'usait jamais de pareilles démonstrations. Terrifiant, oui, injuste et brutal, non. Il ne profitait pas de cette prérogative que représentait le pouvoir de blesser physiquement les autres dieux de la mort. Si Ghost se mettait en tête que c'était un moyen efficace de se faire obéir, les choses pouvaient très mal tourner, non seulement pour lui qui cherchait tous les moyens possibles pour contourner ses directives, mais également pour les autres dieux, susceptibles de devenir les souffre-douleur de ses crises de colère. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Armonia Justin. Cette fois-ci, il avait utilisé son temps livre pour rechercher un fragment de l'âme de Mello, et n'avait pas pu parler au Prophète. Il ne savait pas quand il aurait à nouveau l'autorisation de quitter son poste, et préférait ne pas laisser Natasha à la surveillance de Ryûk ou Kagami plus que nécéssaire. On ne savait jamais.

Etonnamment, Ghost ne lui avait fait aucune réprimande sur les révélations faite à son humaine. Il l'avait simplement interrogé pour savoir s'il y était pour quelque chose dans ce désastre avec les Fantômes de la Wammy's. Pourtant, Download avait senti sur lui le regard de Ghost par moments, dans le SPK, transmis par les Death File avec lesquels sa machine était connectée dans le monde des morts. Il en avait déduit que Ghost _voulait_ que ces informations sur le _How to use it_ lui reviennent. A Natasha en particulier, ou à toute l'équipe ? Peut-être juste à elle, car la petite était rusée, et gardait soigneusement des cartes dans sa manche.

Non seulement Download se sentait furieux d'avoir servi malgré lui ses desseins, mais en plus il était inquiet. A la Wammy's, donner des informations à quelqu'un n'était que très rarement synonyme de confiance. C'était plus souvent un moyen de mettre à l'aise l'adversaire, afin que celui-ci commette des erreurs. Ou bien cela signifiait que la personne à qui on confiait ces informations était de moindre importance, et pouvait être supprimée pour éviter les fuites dès qu'on n'en avait plus besoin.

Download ne voulait pas que Ghost remporte la victoire, et qu'importe ce que le Roi cherchait. C'était une affaire personnelle. Et… Il aimait bien la fillette. C'était une vague sympathie au début, quelque chose qui subsistait de sa personnalité humaine et de sa tendance à aimer sans conditions. Puis il s'était attaché de manière plus forte. Bêtement sans doute. Cette gosse était une peste, qui allait certainement y passer à la première occasion. Mais voilà : elle lui rappelait Mihael. Dans une autre vie, dans un autre monde où tout n'aurait pas si mal tourné, elle aurait pu être sa fille. Dans un coin de sa tête, il imagina une seconde cette autre possibilité, une Natasha Keehl, ou peut-être même Jeevas, puis il secoua la tête. Sa mâchoire de fonte grinça, le ramenant tout à fait à la réalité.

Ça n'aurait pas été possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Un petit cri indigné attira son attention. Instinctivement, il baissa les yeux vers sa sacoche, mais ce n'était pas Mello qui l'avait produit. Il s'était contenté de passer la tête hors de l'ouverture. Il profitait d'avoir retrouvé son visage, et testa un certain nombre d'expressions (intriguée, soupçonneuse, étonnée) pour vérifier que tout était en place.

Un second cri fit relever la tête de Download. Curieux, il se rendit au bout du couloir, et traversa la porte qui s'y trouvait. Il entra dans la chambre, dont le lit n'était pas défait, et qui ne comportait aucune valise. Mello émit un grognement, obligé de retourner dans son sac pour ne pas révéler sa présence : Ryûk et Kagami se trouvaient dans la pièce. La présence du second ne le gênait pas, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver face au premier.

Download ne vit pas tout de suite ce qu'ils faisaient : Kagami était courbé sur le dos de Ryûk, qui lui-même se tenait voûté face au mur, les chairs blafardes de son buste dénudées jusqu'à la taille. Download s'approcha pour mieux voir.

« - Aïïïïeuh ! Kagami ! Protestait Ryûk avec de drôles de grimaces, ses griffes traçant des sillons dans le mur. Tu me fais mal, idiot !

- Quel mauviette tu fais, franchement… On dirait une fille à qui on épile les jambes. Je les comprends d'ailleurs, c'est très douloureux.

- Tu en sais quelque chose ? Glapit Ryûk alors que Kagami triturait quelque chose près de la colonne vertébrale.

- Oh oui. J'ai dû m'épiler avant l'enquête de LABB, et à la cire chaude s'il vous plaît, pour ne pas me retrouver tout con au cas-où je n'aie pas le temps de me raser un jour et que Nana ne me soupçonne. Ce fichu Lawliet était imberbe. Pas moi. Tss. Quel manque de virilité que de ne pas avoir de poils.

- La gosse de Download n'est pas d'accord avec ça, ricana Ryûk. Je l'ai entendu parler de ça à Gray tout l'hOUUUAAAAÏÏÏE ! Kagami-euh !

- Désolé. Et si je puis me permettre, la môme, elle n'y connait pas grand-chose. Les hommes, ça a des poils. POALS. C'est juste que l'imagerie du cinéma américain et des soap-operas imprime sur les rétines des jeunes générations la vision du torse glabre du jeune éphèbe fréquentant à outrance la salle de gym et possédant des tablettes de chocolat à la place des abdos –fais gaffe Ryûk, je vais tirer- image qui, au passage, est totalement stéréotypée et risque d'occasionner bien des déconvenues…

- Euh… Kagami ?

- …lorsqu'elles vont se retrouver face à des maigrichons à mauvaise haleine et velus comme des mygales –cesse de gigoter- donc voilà, il faudrait les préparer mentalement tout de suite au lieu de raser les starlettes, tiens, ça me fait penser, tu n'as pas un poil Ryûk ! ni moi, mais bon, le verre n'est pas très propice à la pousse des cuticules. Ça doit être une caractéristique des dieux de la mort, pourtant, c'est étonnant…

- …Kagami ?

- …tu savais que les cheveux des morts continuaient de pousser un certain temps après le décès ? Je m'en suis rendu compte à cause d'un cadavre que j'avais planqué sous mon sommier, et du coup, ça me rappelle, dans les films de zombies, les morts-vivants n'ont jamais de poils non plus, ça doit être un truc récurrent de l'imaginaire des…

- _Kagami_.

- …réalisateurs et des cinéastes d'horreur. Quoi ?

- Ça ne t'arrive vraiment jamais de reprendre ton souffle ?

- Si je ne profitais pas du fait d'être mort pour ne pas respirer entre mes phrases, je raterai quelque chose. Ah merde, ça ne veut pas…

- AAAAAÏÏÏE !

- …se refermer. »

Download ne put se retenir d'avantage. Les tortillements de Ryûk et la drôle de position, c'était trop pour son humour caustique.

« - Dîtes, vous deux, vous savez que quand on entre dans la pièce, on croirait voir une scène classée X entre morts-vivants ? »

Les deux Shinigami se retournèrent d'un bloc. Download constata que Kagami avait emprunté le visage d'un acteur dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du nom, avec une barbe mal rasée et des yeux pénétrants. Il sourit en dévoilant ses dents, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ryûk. Celui-ci ramena immédiatement ses vêtements contre lui, du geste preste de la jouvencelle qu'on surprend en petite tenue.

« - Nan mais ça va pas ! S'offusqua-t-il d'une voix suraigue.

- Ravi de te revoir, mon vieux, commenta Kagami d'un ton léger. Ça s'est bien passé, ton dîner aux chandelles ?

- Le champagne était immonde. Et finalement on a rompu, elle a avoué m'avoir trompé, ironisa Download.

- Navré pour toi.

- Par contre, je vois que ton dîner à toi s'est terminé par une petite sauterie. Je vous dérange, toi et ta conquête ?

- Non non, tu peux rester. Les plans à trois, ça la botte bien. N'est-ce pas, ma jolie Ryûkette ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une petite tape enjouée sur le dos de Ryûk, qui se rembrunit. Au marmottement boudeur qui suivit, Download devina qu'il était amusé également, mais rechignait à le montrer.

« - Vous avez pas fini avec vos bêtises ? D'abord ces saloperies de môme se moquent de moi, ensuite vous…

- Oh, pourquoi, ils ont aussi remarqué ta sublime toge haute-couture ? Demanda Kagami, l'air très intéressé. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais en fait, la mode des années précédentes finit toujours par revenir au premier plan. Tu imagines ça, les grandes robes du dix-septième, avec les paniers, pour rentrer dans les bus ce serait la galèr…

- Oh, tais-toi la pipelette, le coupa Download, qui sentait que la plaisanterie allait dégénérer. Vous fichez quoi, tous les deux ? »

Kagami reprit un peu son sérieux. De sa griffe de quartz, il pointa le dos de Ryûk, et Download grimaça. La longue entaille que Ghost lui avait infligé ne s'était pas refermée, bien au contraire. Le liquide argenté coulait le long des os saillants du dieu de la mort. Kagami avait tenté de refermer les lèvres de la blessure avec du fil et une aiguille, mais le matériel n'était pas approprié à la peau épaisse du dieu, et s'était à moitié dissous pendant l'opération.

« - Je ne diagnostique pas un lupus*, soupira Kagami, soucieux. Mais ça n'est pas vraiment brillant non plus.

- Hugh Laurie*, reconnut Download en retrouvant enfin le nom de l'acteur dont il avait volé le visage.

- Yep. Franchement, je m'inquiète un peu, là. Tu n'aurais pas mieux que ma mini-aiguille et mon fil de nylon ? Je les ai dénichés chez la fille, la blonde qui a eu la crise l'autre jour… »

Download tiqua, et une sensation de tristesse inhabituelle gagna son cœur mort.

« - Kimberley, précisa-t-il doucement.

- Voilà. Sa chambre est remplie de trucs comme ça –un vrai bordel soit dit en passant. Et si tu veux tout savoir, Near y fait un somme depuis déjà bien deux heures. Il n'a pas dû dormir depuis une éternité. Comme d'habitude, il oublie tout bonnement de se reposer, et dès qu'il pose la tête sur l'oreiller, pouf ! La fatigue le rattrape. »

En parlant, il avait désigné la chambre juste en face. Download hésita à s'y rendre, autant pour jeter un coup d'œil à Near que pour retrouver le décor de son ancienne amie, mais Kagami le rappela à l'ordre en claquant ses doigts de verre sous son nez.

« - La terre appelle Downi. Bon, tu as quelque chose ?

- Ça m'arrangerait bien. » Approuva Ryûk.

Download se tourna vers lui. La voix de Ryûk était un peu étouffée, et rendue rauque par la douleur. Il nota les replis sombres sous ses grands yeux, et la manière dont ses babines ne fendaient pas son visage comme d'ordinaire, mais se tordaient et s'affaissaient en rictus. La douleur dans son regard le rendait beaucoup plus humain que tout ce que Download avait jamais vu de lui. Il se surprit à éprouver un sentiment nouveau en le regardant, et plus juste de l'amusement ou de l'irritation : de la pitié.

« - Je devrais avoir le nécessaire. » Répondit-il donc en tapotant sa sacoche.

Kagami lui céda la place avec une courbette. Download fouilla son sac et en tira une bobine autour de laquelle était enroulé une sorte de fil de fer noir, très épais, et une aiguille en os dont la taille fit grimacer Ryûk rien que de la voir. Il se retourna contre son mur, et ses mains crochetèrent le papier-peint immaculé.

« - Dépêche, qu'on en finisse. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kagami, Ryûk ne broncha pas pendant l'opération. Download voyait pourtant à ses muscles tendus et ses sursauts que cela devait faire mal. La douleur, les dieux n'y étaient plus habitués depuis longtemps, et il s'étonna de ce qu'il la supporte aussi bien. Cela l'amena à modifier son jugement : tout comme son attitude débonnaire masquait une malice dangereuse, ses « crises de manque » et ses protestations dissimulaient une certaine force. Peut-être une trace de son humanité perdue, qui sait ? Les dents d'acier de Download tranchèrent le fil. La matière noire et mate qui le composait commençait déjà à se fondre dans la peau de Ryûk, et à faire se résorber la cicatrice. Ça serait sans doute guéri dès le lendemain.

« - _Finite_. Evite de contrarier Ghost la prochaine fois. »

Ryûk répondit par un grognement, et remit ses vêtements. Download le regarda faire avec fascination. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que ceux-ci faisaient partie intégrantes du corps de Ryûk, collés à lui. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

« - Au fait, Kagami, se souvint-il en tirant une vis de sa besace, Ghost m'a fait dire que tu étais le prochain. Tu dois le rejoindre pour répondre de tes actions, toi aussi. »

Kagami grimaça, et son visage oscilla dans les brumes du cadre de bronze, hésitant entre plusieurs visages appropriés à la situation. Download s'empressa de dévisser une petite boite métallique qu'il portait sur la cage thoracique. Elle possédait nombre de petites diodes et de boutons orangés qui luisaient de l'intérieur, ainsi qu'une chaînette qui pendait en-dessous, prolongée par un anneau gris, pour l'actionner. Il la remit à Kagami, qui l'observa avec beaucoup de curiosité.

« - C'est une boite à mémoire, expliqua Download. Un disque dur externe. J'y stocke des souvenirs et des informations sur lesquelles je dois revenir pour les examiner plus en détail. Il n'y en a qu'un dedans pour le moment. J'aimerai que tu la donne à Armonia Justin, avant d'aller voir Ghost. Tu peux regarder, si tu veux. Il suffit de tirer la chaînette et ça se rembobine tout seul.

- Et ça contient… Quoi ? Demanda Ryûk.

- Disons que ces jours-ci, j'ai vu dans le Mü des choses qui n'auraient pas dû y être. Ah, et évite que ça tombe entre les mains de Ghost. Je t'en voudrais, mon vieux. »

L'éclat rougeoyant dans ses yeux attestait de son sérieux. Pour montrer qu'il l'avait compris, le visage de Kagami revint à ses traits humains.

« - C'est d'accord. Je ferai gaffe. Surveilles bien Gray pendant mon absence, je te le confie. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je suis parti à Hollywood, en pèlerinage sur la tombe d'une actrice célèbre. Il le croira sans problèmes. »

Download eut un petit rire. Kagami serra fort la boite contre lui, démultipliant son reflet à travers les prismes de ses bras, et prit son envol, traversant le plafond. Ryûk donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Download, le gratifiant d'un merci qui, pour une fois, était sincère.

« - Je vais aller retrouver mes jumeaux. Il est temps pour le bon vieux Ryûk de se marrer un peu et leur faire payer leurs moqueries ! » S'exclama-t-il, faisant craquer son cou et tournant sa tête en un angle plus qu'improbable, tirant la langue au passage.

Il partit à son tour, laissant Download seul. Pensif, il se mit à jouer avec sa sacoche, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette argentée –le même argenté que la blessure de Ryûk- s'en extirpe et ne déplie ses membres spectraux.

« - Je serais d'avis de rendre une petite visite à Near, fit Mello, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas simplement pour admirer les posters de Kimba.

- Que cette connasse aille au diable.

- Charmant. »

Mello passa une main dans ses cheveux, examinant leurs bords brûlés et déchiquetés d'un air critique.

« - Near n'avance pas dans l'enquête, consentit-il enfin à dire. Je suis presque sûr qu'il agit exactement comme Ghost le souhaite. Et les jumeaux ne font pas mieux. On va accélérer un peu tout ça. Mettre un peu de piment dans le jeu. »

Le sourire qui gagna alors le visage retrouvé de Mello tira un frisson à Download. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis treize ans. Un sourire carnassier, féroce. Le sourire de l'homme qu'on ne devait surtout pas avoir comme ennemi. Le sourire de l'âme si forte que le Néant n'avait su la défaire, si puissante que Ghost s'en protégeait en en conservant un fragment, sans toutefois pouvoir l'arrêter. Un sourire qui martelait un unique message.

_Je. Serai. Vainqueur._

« - Que Ghost fasse ce qu'il veut, persiffla-t-il entre ses dents découvertes. Il ne pourra pas m'arrêter, à présent. »

Et dans ses yeux d'argent passa un regain de couleur, une nuance empoisonnée et brûlante, bleu électricité.

Mello était revenu dans la course.

* * *

How to use it :

_Les durées de vie que voit un humain ayant les yeux, par pacte ou non, sont celles qui auraient été effectives s'il n'y avait pas eu de Death Object sur Terre. En effet, ce dernier paramètre peut influencer les durées de vie des humains indirectement._

* * *

Notes :

*Takeshi Obata a déclaré être effrayé à l'idée de représenter le roi des dieux de la mort. Il a essayé de le dessiner pour une couverture des tomes de Death Note, mais a manqué de place. Une figurine a été créée à son image. J'ai repris cette idée, faisant du Roi une figure impossible à dessiner ou sculpter, interdite de représentation.

*La NASCAR est le principal organisme qui régit les courses automobiles aux États-Unis. La Sprint Cup est une de ces courses, peut-être la plus populaire.

*Hugh Laurie : L'acteur qui joue le docteur House dans la série du même nom.

*Lupus : Diagnostique fétiche de House. Pardonnez à Kagami et ses éternelles références télévisées.

* * *

Notez qu'avec toutes ces discussions sur la pilosité, le chapitre aurait parfaitement pu s'appeler "Poil", mais ça aurait quand même fait moins classe que "Araignée". Hem.

J'en suis désolée, mais vous n'aurez pas le prochain avant Noël, ou le jour de l'an si j'ai vraiment du retard. Je suis très motivée et ravie d'écrire cette histoire, mais je dois réviser pour mes partiels, et j'ai dû me dépêcher (même si j'ai bien pris soin de ne rien bâcler) pour tout finir en un mois. J'ai calculé (t'ention, on ne plaisante pas quand Mauguine se met aux maths) que ce chapitre a été écrit deux fois plus vite que lorsque j'avais mon ancien rythme de publication (63 pages en un mois contre 25 en trois semaines, je vous laisse faire les divisions, mais ma calculatrice est formelle).

Comme le titre du prochain chapitre change régulièrement, je m'abstiens de vous le donner. Sachez juste que vous saurez (presque) tout du machiavélique Grendel, que Gray reprendra (enfin) du poil de la bête et que Naomi ne va pas être contente. Du tout. Mais alors du tout.

Je vous embrasse, vous remercie encore, espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop difficile, vous encourage à jeter un œil sur mon profil si vous voulez savoir où le chapitre en est, vous **supplie** de me donner des idées de bonus, et vous fais savoir que la publication de ces derniers va reprendre !

Bonne Toussaint à tous et à très bientôt !

P.S. Avec ce chapitre, ça fait 672 pages pour Death File. C'est à peu près le double de The Storm. Cotillons, mes chéris, cotillons.


	19. Chapitre 16 : Autrefois p1

Note de l'auteur :

Vous n'en revenez pas ? Moi non plus.

ENFIN. Voilà le chapitre. J'ai cessé de compter le nombre de fois où je l'ai réécrit. Je ne parle même pas des corrections et relectures. Donc bien sûr, ça ne peut pas être parfait, ça n'est jamais parfait. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient sur mon retard, vous pouvez jeter un œil à l'article « It's not over yet » sur mon LJ. J'y explique longuement le pourquoi du comment. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont aussi là-bas, sur mon LJ, lien dans mon profil.

Même si je déplore la période où vous n'avez rien eu à lire, elle est plutôt bien tombée. Vous auriez pu avoir des mois de blanc pour finalement obtenir un chapitre où on pose plus de questions qu'on a de réponses. Alors que là, on n'en est pas aux grosses révélations, mais il y en a quand même, ainsi que dans la deuxième partie du chapitre. On a atteint le point de la fic où ça va s'éclaircir au lieu de s'embourber. Nous entamons donc une lente remontée vers la lumière ! (insérer musique dramatique après cette phrase).

Dernière chose : Ryûk et Kagami s'inclinent bien bas, heureux d'avoir suscité tant d'enthousiasme avec leur scène X. Kagami, déçu, tient tout de même à vous dire qu'ils ne forment pas le couple gay de DF (mais il ajoute sur un ton bas et précipité, pour que Ryûk ne l'entende pas, qu'il est prêt à recommencer ce genre de scènes à l'improviste).

Rating : Toujours M, mais rien de traumatisant dans ce chapitre.

Musique : La musique du film japonais de Death Note (dans lequel il n'y a pas grand-chose à sauver à part Kennichi Matsuyama, selon mon avis) : le morceau « A Heart Attack »

Dédicace : Merci, merci à vous tous pour m'avoir soutenue durant ces longs mois et ne jamais m'avoir abandonnée. J'ai les lecteurs les plus merveilleux de tout le site. Merci infiniment.

Petite citation :

_« Pour les anciens pensionnaires de la Wammy's House, « avoir une lettre » revêtait une très haute signification. « Avoir une lettre », cela voulait dire faire partie de l'alphabet de la Wammy's, être l'une des vingt-six personnes seules capables, à une époque donnée, de changer le monde, figurer sur la liste des détenteurs successifs de la même lettre pour avoir d'une façon ou d'une autre sauvé le monde. Et surtout, cela voulait dire être reconnu par Watari. »_

L change the WorLd

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Autrefois **

– **Partie 1 : Hydre –**

* * *

How to use it :

_Un humain ayant fait l'échange des yeux par pacte avec un dieu ne peut changer les durées de vie qu'il voit que par l'intermédiaire d'un Death Object. Il ne pourra pas, par exemple, raccourcir la durée de vie originelle de quelqu'un en le tuant à mains nues. En revanche, il peut le faire en inscrivant le nom de cette personne._

* * *

_**Dans une tête**_

_**Un matin noir**_

_ Il est arrivé un jour d'été. _

_Il faisait si chaud que plusieurs bêtes étaient mortes pendant la nuit. Devant les grandes fenêtres et leurs flots de lumière, il régnait une température étouffante. Des gens étaient évanouis dans les couloirs. Je me souviens de l'odeur de la sueur, et des orangers en train de mourir, une surcharge de parfum presque compacte tant elle vous faisait tourner la tête. J'avais trouvé refuge à la cave, sous les voûtes de pierre fraîche._

_ Il est arrivé. Son mulet noir était déjà à moitié crevé, ses pattes grêles tremblaient, enfoncées dans la bourbe. Nous avions eu droit à une brève averse la veille, aussi courte que violente. Lui se tenait digne et ridicule, tout raide sur sa selle. Grotesque. Terrible. _

_ Il était encore pire que la maladie._

* * *

_**Monde des dieux de la mort**_

_**17 juin 2025**_

« — Mais est-ce que tu en es _vraiment_ certain ? »

Armonia Justin soupira une nouvelle fois. Son souffle fit danser une volute de cendres devant son nez creux. Il chassa les poussières qui s'accumulaient dans la jointure entre les os et les pierres précieuses de son poignet, les raclant avec sa griffe.

« — Oui Gumon, j'en suis _certain_, affirma le Prophète.

— Mais théoriquement, reprit précipitamment Gumon (qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi énergique, à part la fois où il était parvenu à se procurer cette nouvelle espèce révolutionnaire de bégonias), théoriquement, est-ce que le Prophète peut se tromper au sujet des règlements ? Non parce que, Ghost est dingue en ce moment. Y'a qu'à voir comment il a amoché Ryûk. Puis, mes plants de pomme de terre sont encore plus recroquevillés qu'avant, avec ces satanés nuages. Et c'est pas peu dire. »

Nerveux, il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel bas et lourd. Comme pour lui donner raison, un éclair blanc jaillit d'entre les nuages, et un craquement sonore retentit. Armonia tâcha de ne pas y prêter attention. Non pas que ce fût sans importance –au contraire, ce temps commençait à devenir problématique-, mais en cet instant, il aurait donné tous ses joyaux les plus précieux pour que Gumon arrête _enfin_ de le harceler.

_Si_ _je lui réponds avec sérénité, sans jamais me départir de mon calme_, se répéta un Armonia Justin au bord de la crise de nerfs, _il finira bien par me laisser en paix_.

« — Le Prophète ne se trompe pas, martela Armonia d'une voix qui commençait tout de même à frémir d'énervement. J'ai passé des siècles et des siècles à étudier chaque règle du _How to use it_. S'il y a quelqu'un qui les connait mieux que quiconque, c'est bien moi. »

Mais Gumon n'était toujours pas convaincu. Il le considérait de ses petits yeux d'un rouge pétant, enfouis comme des graines dans sa face sculptée, avec l'air d'être confronté à imposteur de première catégorie.

« — Si tu le dis, fit-il avec circonspection. Mais est-ce que je ne devrais pas demander à Nu, pour être certain ? »

La main d'Armonia se crispa si fort autour du crâne d'Oti'taravana que les griffes y laissèrent cinq sillons blanchâtres et crayeux. Le Prophète se força à fermer les yeux et à inspirer à fond, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis près de trois cent ans. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui supportait mal la compagnie des autres, au contraire. Il était suffisamment frustré d'être seul, coincé à l'écart dans son trône, pour accueillir chaque distraction avec bonheur. Mais les circonstances ne lui permettaient pas d'apprécier cette visite et de se moquer de la nervosité de Gumon, comme il l'aurait fait du temps de l'ancien Roi. Les récents événements étaient trop préoccupants.

Il s'était creusé la tête sans relâche depuis quelques jours, tâchant d'évaluer l'étendue des connaissances de Ghost sur les membres de l'équipe du SPK et tout ce qui les entourait. Il commençait à craindre que le Roi en sache beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Peut-être l'avait-il appris de l'ancien Roi au moment où il l'avait défait. Son allusion à la faute qu'Armonia avait commise et à ses jambes pétrifiées sous-entendait qu'il était au courant de tout. Et plus encore, les personnes qu'il avait choisies pour la distribution des Death Objects. Après examen de ladite liste, Armonia s'était aperçu avec horreur de ce qui se cachait derrière cette sélection au premier abord arbitraire.

Quel que soit le véritable but de Ghost, nul doute à avoir à ce sujet : il n'aurait aucune pitié envers eux s'il était au courant.

S'il savait pour la Wammy's House…

Ce serait une véritable catastrophe.

« — Nu ne _connait_ pas à proprement parler les règles du _How to use it_, finit-il par réexpliquer d'une voix rendue monocorde par l'habitude. Elle les _sent_. C'est elle qui applique les punitions lorsque celles-ci sortent du carcan habituel des règles, et que cela concerne une interaction entre les mondes. Et si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Sa nature la force à aller renseigner Ghost, même si elle ne l'approuve pas forcément.

— Mais est-ce que…

— Gumon ! Aboya Armonia, abandonnant ses bonnes résolutions. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, perdu que tu es dans tes roses et tes choux, Ghost a édicté il y a quelques temps une loi selon laquelle toute règle essentielle qu'on lui cache déclenche automatiquement une punition. Etant donné que ni toi ni moi ne sommes en train de souffrir en nous tortillant par terre, il est évident que ce que tu viens de me raconter n'est _pas_ considéré comme une violation nouvelle des lois, et que par conséquent, tes petits trous dans le sol ne sont _pas_ le passage par lequel sont sortis les Fantômes ! »

Gumon se tut enfin, mouché, et agita ses ailes avec une moue penaude. Armonia soupira de soulagement. Sa main devint plus douce sur le crâne d'Oti'taravana, et il laissa son index suivre les bossellements et les rainures sur les longues cornes recourbées.

« — Pardon Armonia, finit par dire Gumon d'une toute petite voix. J'étais juste tellement inquiet… Ghost est flippant.

— Ce n'est rien, fit Armonia avec superbe. Moi aussi je suis un peu préoccupé en ce moment. »

C'était peu de le dire. L'ancien Roi, plongé dans un ennui permanent, les avait habitués à des mornes journées grises et sans chaleur. Les orages, à présent, montraient la colère de Ghost. Les nuages au-dessus de leur tête avaient achevé de masquer le soleil, et Armonia avait appris d'un Ryûk dépité, qui lui avait dit chercher une petite consolation à sa blessure, que les quelques pommiers restant dans le monde des morts s'étaient totalement ratatinés, et que les fruits s'étaient effrités entre ses griffes quand il avait essayé d'en croquer un. Sidoh avait marmonné que ce n'était pas une grande perte, étant donné la texture cendreuse et le goût affreux des pommes qu'ils produisaient. Mais Armonia n'était pas de cet avis. Armonia se souvenait d'un monde qui n'était pas désolé, d'un temps où le Roi était curieux et vif d'esprit, et où la terre n'était pas que poussière. La disparition des derniers reliefs de cette vie le désolait. Et l'angoissait.

Ils étaient les plus forts de ce monde, ou presque. Les animaux étaient tous morts, ou bien fossilisés dans une gangue de poussière rocheuse pour hiberner. Les plantes s'étaient desséchées, à l'exception de quelques rares arbres plus coriaces. Les dieux seuls avaient réussi à s'adapter aux changements drastiques, lorsque le Roi avait cessé de se battre contre l'ennui. Leur organisme avait dégénéré pour survivre, perdant sa forme originelle au fil des siècles. Mais c'était parce qu'à l'époque, les dieux avaient encore envie de survivre, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Leur corps résisterait-il à une nouvelle dégradation de cet univers, à présent qu'ils ne voyaient aucun intérêt à cette existence ?

« — Les Fantômes sont sortis mutilés, soupira Armonia, tapotant de ses doigts le crâne nu. Une âme humaine, ça ne se dégrade pas si vite, même les plus faibles. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un être au désespoir, et c'est ce qu'ils sont lorsqu'ils se rendent compte de leur situation. Non, quelqu'un les a volontairement transformés en Fantômes. J'espère seulement pour eux que cette chose a pris avec elle les fragments restants de leur âme. Sinon, ils se dégraderont dans le Mü. »

Gumon frotta ses bras, comme s'il avait froid. Puis soudain, il releva les yeux, attiré par un éclat dans le ciel, une lumière réverbérée. Il soupira avec envie.

« — Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être comme lui, on aurait plus de lumière et les plantes pousseraient peut-être un peu mieux. » Murmura-t-il.

Armonia releva la tête à son tour. Dans le ciel noir, une silhouette de verre et de laque planait. Son vol était souple et ondulé entre les éclairs. A chaque fois que la foudre jaillissait, les arêtes de son corps renvoyaient la lumière en mille directions différentes, éclaboussures de prismes violacées, vertes et rouges. Kagami se dirigeait vers eux, très à son aise.

Armonia plissa les yeux. Le dieu tenait quelque chose contre lui. Un objet de métal. Voilà qui n'était pas habituel. Kagami n'aimait pas les objets autres que ceux construits dans la même matière que son corps, et refusait contrairement à la majorité des leurs de se déplacer avec une sacoche, utile pour y mettre des jetons ou un cahier. Son Death Note, à la couverture de cristal et aux pages de papier de verre, était caché entre son miroir facial et son cadre de bronze. Ses griffes lui servaient de stylo pour y graver des noms. Mais alors, qu'était-ce ? Ce ne fut que lorsque Kagami se posa qu'Armonia reconnut entre ses grandes mains la boite à mémoire de Download.

Le Prophète se tendit. Download ne se séparait jamais de cet objet. Pour qu'il le lui ait envoyé, ce devait être important.

« — Gumon, demanda Armonia, va jeter un œil aux pommiers pour moi, tu veux ? Ryûk m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous morts. »

Gumon renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Il n'avait jamais considéré les pommiers du monde des morts comme dignes d'intérêt. Son argument, c'est qu'ils ne produisaient pas de fleurs. Il répétait que les fruits suspendus à leurs branches étaient en fait des pommes juteuses et ordinaires autrefois, avant que leur monde ne devienne gris, et qu'ils avaient été pénétrés par la poussière et le froid. Enrobés d'une gangue de cendres comme par la lave des volcans, ils s'étaient pétrifiés. S'il restait encore des pommes, c'était tout simplement que personne ne les avait toutes mangées, à cause de leur goût répugnant. Une fois leur réserve dévorée, il n'y aurait plus jamais de fruits. Les pommes ne se renouvelaient pas. Pas de fleurs, pas de pollinisation, pas de vie.

Ryûk le fusillait du regard à chaque fois qu'il émettait cette hypothèse. Download, lui, restait silencieux. Il avait toujours été intelligent. Il savait bien, comme Armonia, que Gumon avait raison.

« — Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, répliqua Gumon qui retrouvait toute son assurance quand on parlait de plantes. Je répète depuis des siècles que ces fichus arbres sont déjà morts. Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'obstine à créer de nouvelles espèces ? Si les pommiers étaient capables de produire quelque chose, je me serais occupé depuis longtemps de les préserver. »

Kagami s'approchait lentement d'eux. Il s'était posé à présent, et s'enfonçait dans la poussière jusqu'aux genoux, devant lever haut ses jambes pour parvenir à avancer. Armonia ne s'en était pas rendu compte, car ne pouvant se lever, mais la cendre sur le sol avait épaissi. On aurait dit une couche de neige sale. Si encore elle avait été porteuse de fertilité… Mais non. Elle étouffait la terre, et ralentissait les pas de quiconque tentait d'y marcher.

« — Gumon, insista-t-il, découvrant ses dents incrustées de bijoux. Va inspecter ces pommiers, ou je te garantis que je fais part à Ghost de tes trous dans le sol. »

Le dieu sursauta et recula de quelques pas, très inquiet.

« — Mais tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas ma faute si… Protesta-t-il.

— Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais ce n'était pas non plus celle de Ryûk, et tu as bien vu dans quel état il est rentré. Fiche le camp. »

Gumon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il lui jeta un dernier regard de reproche, sa silhouette filiforme courbée, et partit en donnant un dérisoire coup d'épaule à Kagami.

Plus celui-ci s'approchait, plus Armonia écarquillait les yeux. Sur le verre, des fêlures inhabituelles couraient, et des brisures blanches troublaient la transparence de ses bras et de ses jambes. Même son cadre était piqueté de brun.

« — Ghost t'a puni ? Demanda immédiatement Armonia lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix.

— Non, répondit calmement le dieu. Il n'aurait pas osé. »

Armonia ne le contredit pas, trop occupé à éviter son reflet dans le miroir. Même lui avait du mal à soutenir cette vision. Il n'imaginait pas ce que cela devait être pour Ghost, lui si à fleur de peau et enragé d'avoir perdu son humanité. Sûrement avait-il préféré éviter de punir Kagami, de peur que celui-ci ne lui renvoie la vision de l'humain qu'il avait été. C'était toujours de cela que jouait Kagami pour se moquer du Roi ou même l'insulter parfois. Il était le seul à encore oser le contester, et était très conscient de son pouvoir dont il usait soigneusement, avec autant de parcimonie que de cruauté.

Gumon avait souhaité que tous les dieux ressemblent à Kagami, mais pour rien au monde Armonia n'aurait voulu que les choses soient ainsi. Devoir contempler chaque jour le spectacle de celui qu'il était sur Terre aurait été insoutenable.

Quoique. Peut-être que cela les aurait aidés à restaurer leur envie d'avancer.

Il lui vint alors une curieuse question. Mais si tout le monde était comme Kagami dans cet univers, tout le monde aurait un miroir à la place du visage. Que verraient-ils alors dedans, en se regardant ? Une éternité de reflets de miroirs les uns face aux autres ?

Pour se donner une contenance, Armonia souleva un des crânes humains qui composaient son siège, et examina sa réserve de tabac. Il roula une feuille avec soin, alors que Kagami déposait à ses pieds la boite à mémoire.

« — Alors qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Armonia.

— Je me suis pris la foudre en venant. »

Surpris, Armonia en oublia d'éviter son regard. Il prit de plein fouet l'image d'un homme à la peau mate, aux longs cheveux noirs tressés, entrecoupés d'or et de plumes. Il portait un lourd collier d'argent, et avait le sourire à glacer le sang d'un homme de pouvoir. Humain. Si humain. Lui, tel qu'il était autrefois.

Tétanisé, le Prophète eut l'impression de se liquéfier de soulagement lorsque Kagami orienta son miroir différemment, pour cesser de le refléter. Le visage dans le miroir redevint celui de Beyond Birthday, affilé, livide, de blanc et de noir mêlés. Pensif, il gardait les yeux posés sur la boite à mémoire.

« — La foudre ? Du monde des humains ? Réussit à articuler Armonia.

— Non, elle n'aurait eu aucun effet, même si je ne m'étais pas dématérialisé, répondit Kagami, un peu amusé. La foudre du monde des morts. »

Puis il souleva le pied, examinant la cendre poudreuse dans laquelle il était enfoncé, comme un enfant qui découvre la neige.

« — Dis-donc, c'est pas folichon ici, fit-il du ton de celui qui commente une météo un peu maussade. Je ferais bien un bonhomme de neige, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'on arriverait à l'assembler. On pourrait toujours essayer une gigantesque bataille de boules de neiges, avec un peu d'eau, ça devrait marcher. Ghost serait furax si je lui envoyais un truc dans la gueule, je me marre rien que d'y penser. Ou des anges de neige, ça serait ironique, des anges de neige pour des dieux de la mo… »

Il s'arrêta net, alors qu'Armonia ouvrait la bouche pour le stopper. Kagami le considéra quelques secondes, puis éclata d'un rire strident.

Si Armonia avait été un peu plus impressionnable, il aurait eu un mouvement de recul. Ce rire si rare était à lui tout seul bien plus effrayant que Ghost.

« — Un jeu, tout ça, ricana Kagami, sa voix partant dans des aigus sucrés de petite fille. Un jeu, rien qu'un jeu. Je déblatère bien gentiment, mais toi et moi savons que je n'ai rien de gentil, hum ? »

Une expression de haine tordit le visage de Beyond.

« — J'aurai ce putain de Roi, siffla-t-il en y mettant tout son venin. A cause de lui, tout est en train de crever dans ce monde, et on ne peut même plus voler sans danger. A cause de lui, _mon fils_ est en train de devenir maboul. A cause de lui, les enfants de la Wammy's ont perdu la vie. »

Voyant qu'Armonia caressait machinalement le crâne d'Oti'taravana, il le prit et le jeta de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant s'éclater contre les côtes gigantesques qui les encerclaient. Le rubis niché à l'intérieur, et les éclats de diamant jaune, sombrèrent dans la poussière.

Armonia fixa les débris, hébété. Kagami rit de plus belle, puis se pencha, ses mains agrippant les jambes pétrifiées, en faisant dégringoler les perles en une pluie de nacre. Il susurra, cajoleur, presque ronronnant :

« — Tu ne sens rien, pas vrai ? A tes jambes. On pourrait les briser que ça te serait égal. Tu ne sens _plus rien_. »

Puis il changea de ton et cracha avec une fureur démultipliée :

« — Tu sais ce que m'a demandé le Roi ? Si c'était moi le coupable. Si j'avais écharpé les enfants. Si j'avais écharpé _les miens_. Tu peux y croire, ça ? Que j'aurais fait cela aux enfants de la Wammy's House, alors que j'ai travaillé si dur pour découvrir pourquoi tout ce malheur sur eux, sur nous ? »

Sa main sinua, étonnamment souple, et arracha le Death Note du Prophète d'entre son bras et l'accoudoir. Armonia se jeta en avant pour le rattraper, mais Kagami avait déjà reculé de plusieurs pas, hors de portée. Il examinait la couverture avec un rictus, rayant le saphir qui l'incrustait. Puis il le laissa tomber par terre et reprit son ton mielleux.

« — _C'est de ta faute._ Ne crois pas que j'ignore quoi que ce soit. Je sais pourquoi tu as été puni. Je sais quel a été ton crime. Je sais ce que tu nous as fait.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es devenu fou, Beyond, répliqua Armonia, les yeux fixés à son Death Note. Pas plus que ce n'est ma faute si les enfants de la Wammy's House sont morts dans cet incendie.

— Mais qui _a fait en sorte_ que tous ces enfants s'y retrouvent ? _Qui_ a fait en sorte qu'ils soient différents ? »

Il pointa son index vers ses yeux rouges, éclatants, déments. Des yeux de dieu de la mort qu'il possédait depuis le temps même où il était humain.

« — Ça… Fit-il en une exhalation. Ça, c'est de _ta_ faute. »

Armonia se tut. Beyond ricana de plus belle, encadrant le haut du miroir entre ses paumes, donnant l'illusion qu'elles pressaient ses tempes et son crâne humains.

« — Ça, c'est de _ta_ faute. »

Armonia ne dit toujours rien. Beyond lui adressa un regard meurtrier. Ses yeux flamboyaient, deux feux sanglants dans la nuit.

« — Ça… Ça c'est de ta faute. »

Les yeux rouges se fendirent et se divisèrent, virant au jaune, devenant deux globes sous chaque paupière, deux yeux d'insecte, deux yeux de prédateur. Les yeux que les dieux craignaient par-dessus tout. Les yeux qui criaient qu'ils n'étaient pas en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Les yeux de l'unique espèce au-dessus de la leur.

Les yeux de Kagami redevinrent normaux, et Armonia glissa en arrière dans son siège.

« — Et mon fils (quelque chose dans sa voix était désespéré), mon fils, sa souffrance, c'est de ta faute aussi. Si jamais il devient comme moi, alors je te tuerai, Armonia Justin. Je te _tuerai_, et peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra. »

Lorsqu'il se tut, Kagami était essoufflé. Ses bras tremblaient de manière convulsive, comme s'il se retenait d'essayer de l'étrangler, ou toute autre action aussi violente et inutile. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, puis se détourna. Armonia ne bougea pas un long moment, craignant de faire repartir sa fureur de plus belle.

Sur le ciel gris foncé flottaient quelques cendres presque blanches, et les deux dieux de la mort levèrent instinctivement les yeux pour surveiller leur chute. C'était un réflexe tellement humain, songea Armonia avec un brin de nostalgie, de vérifier s'il neige ou si ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte. Finalement, Kagami poussa un lourd soupir et se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux rouges manquaient de brillance, ils étaient ternes et beaucoup moins effrayants. Il lui adressa une fable grimace.

« — Je me suis sacrément énervé.

— Tu es calmé ? Demanda Armonia, un peu froidement.

— Ouais. Ça fait du bien, n'empêche. On regarde ce que Downi a envoyé ? Il avait l'air d'avoir la pétoche. »

Son ongle désignait la boite à mémoire, posée aux pieds d'Armonia. Celui-ci n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de la prendre et de l'installer sur ses genoux. Il échangea un regard avec l'autre, avant de tirer sur la cordelette qui rembobinait la machine. Celle-ci laissa échapper un cliquetis, puis quelque chose qui ressemblait aux sons que produit un vieux magnétoscope qui se rembobine. Enfin, une diode placée sur le devant de l'appareil clignota d'une lueur verte, et une fente s'entrouvrit dans le métal, s'élargissant en forme de spirale. Kagami s'approcha, curieux, et franchement excité lorsqu'il découvrit que la fente en question projetait un hologramme dans un cornet de lumière.

« — Il m'avait caché ça, le méchant Mattie, siffla-t-il. On pourrait pourtant visionner des tas de films avec ça… »

Puis il se tut, attentif. Dans l'hologramme, le noir se faisait par volutes, comme de l'eau dans laquelle on aurait dilué de l'encre de chine. Puis des arabesques blanches esquissèrent la silhouette de Download, serrant sa sacoche contre lui, et celle d'une gigantesque toile d'araignée.

Armonia écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de tomber dans sa poitrine. Kagami ouvrit grand la bouche, effaré.

« — Oh merde, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Oh bon sang, merde. »

La toile dégoulinait d'une substance répugnante. Chacun de ses coins d'ombre semblait dissimuler une créature menaçante, et la forme de l'ancien Roi de la Mort paraissait se putréfier.

Armonia connaissait bien ce genre d'ouvrages. Kagami aussi, pour l'avoir entendu en parler très souvent. Au vu de la taille, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur l'individu qui avait créé la toile. Encore moins de doutes à avoir sur sa puissance.

« — Va me chercher le Protecteur de Ghost, dit lentement Armonia. Arrange-toi pour que le Roi n'en sache rien.

— Il va forcément le remarquer, repartit aussitôt Kagami. Son Protecteur ne le lâche pas d'une semelle depuis son arrivée ici. Avec le nombre de conneries que Ghost fait par jour, ça se comprend.

— Alors dis-lui de prévenir ses supérieurs. »

Armonia avait la sensation stupide d'avoir du mal à respirer, alors qu'il n'en avait nul besoin. Ses entrailles inusitées s'étaient changées en glace. Les yeux fixés à la toile, incapable de s'en détacher, il murmura :

« — Nous avons un énorme problème. »

* * *

How to use it :

_Un humain qui a les yeux mais n'a pas fait de pacte avec un dieu peut changer les durées de vie qu'il voit autour de lui sans utiliser de Death Object. Toutefois, il est à noter que c'est souvent en essayant de changer ces durées de vie que les humains possesseurs des yeux provoquent la mort. Rallonger ou raccourcir la vie d'un humain sans Death Object lui est donc possible, mais difficile._

* * *

_**Berlin  
17 juin 2025**_

Ce fut Mello qui s'approcha le premier de la chambre de Kimberley. Dissolvant son corps en coulures de lumière et d'argent, il se faufila autour de la serrure pour écouter ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Sûrement voulait-il déterminer si Near était réveillé. Matt le suivit de près, prenant garde à ce que ses articulations ne grincent pas trop, et sortant d'une cache de son corps un flacon d'huile pour les graisser.

Leurs précautions n'étaient pas inutiles : Near n'avait pas apprécié de s'endormir en plein milieu d'une réflexion, et ils entendaient sa voix monocorde débiter les phrases à toute allure. Son ton était sec, mécontent. Le dieu de la mort et le Fantôme échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de plaquer leur oreille contre le battant de la porte.

« — …non, commandant Rester, je vous répète que je vais parfaitement bien, s'agaçait Near. Je peux parfaitement le recevoir dès maintenant. Nous devons accélérer, ou bien nous serons pris par surprise. »

Il était au téléphone, comprit Matt. Il l'imagina sans peine, le combiné calé entre l'épaule et la joue, jouant avec ses robots en même temps qu'il parlait, ou bien tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux. Sans doute donnait-il l'impression d'être plus intéressé par son jeu que par les paroles de son interlocuteur. Matt eut un bref sourire, que Mello ne partagea pas. Le Fantôme avait récupéré un visage humain, et sa concentration extrême lui faisait froncer des sourcils carbonisés.

La voix de Near reprit, après un court silence. Elle était encore plus froide et désagréable qu'auparavant. D'après le rictus de Mello, celui-ci en était ravi. Matt se demanda s'il était content parce que Near n'avait pas perdu de son mordant, ou simplement de le voir contrarié. Probablement un peu des deux.

« — Commandant, répliqua Near. Si vous doutez de mes compétences, vous n'avez qu'à suivre l'exemple de Gevanni. Je ne vous retiens pas. Si au contraire vous souhaitez rester ici, je vous invite à faire entrer cet homme _immédiatement_ dans la salle de contrôle. »

Réglant discrètement le volume d'un appareil qui lui permettait d'affuter son ouïe, Matt put vaguement percevoir en réponse quelques grésillements téléphoniques, et une voix qui se répandait en dénégations. Near eut un soupir presque imperceptible.

« — Ce que Lidner dit sur ma santé m'importe peu, et à ce titre, devrait vous être indifférent. Vous n'êtes pas là pour me materner. N'oubliez pas de dire à Luche et El qu'ils devront surveiller la salle avec les caméras. Je veux qu'ils apprennent comment mener un interrogatoire, en direct. Ah oui, et faites venir Mademoiselle Misora dans la salle. J'aurai besoin d'elle un moment. »

N'attendant pas la réponse de Rester, il appuya sur la touche qui éteignait le téléphone, émettant un petit « bip ». Cédant à la curiosité, Matt se pencha jusqu'à la serrure pour voir. Near, se croyant seul, contemplait le téléphone portable d'un air maussade. Il tripota un instant les touches, s'amusant à écouter les notes différentes qu'elles produisaient lorsqu'il appuyait sur l'une ou sur l'autre. Puis il rangea le téléphone dans une petite mallette et récupéra ses Playmobils, les triant pour décider de ceux qu'il emmènerait avec lui. Il était assis dans le lit défait, une jambe relevée contre lui dans sa position habituelle. Au milieu de toutes ces couvertures blanches et froissées, bombées par endroits avec des coussins pour former de fausses montagnes, il disparaissait presque. Il était de même couleur qu'elles, et s'il n'avait pas été en mouvement, on aurait pu les confondre. A quelques figurines de skieurs égarées entre les draps, Matt devina que son jeu incluait des monts élevés et de la neige.

Matt fut arraché à son observation par un geste de Mello. Sans prononcer un mot à voix haute, le Fantôme articula :

_ « Il est seul. Je vais entrer et prendre possession de son esprit. De là, on ira à la salle de contrôle pour interroger son suspect. »_

Matt voulut une seconde lui demander de réfléchir un peu –après tout, Mello ne savait même pas qui était le suspect en question, et ne s'était jamais rendu à la salle de contrôle sans traverser les murs-, mais il renonça avec un soupir. Tenter de raisonner Mello ne servirait à rien à part les faire repérer.

Et justement…

« — Qui est là ? »

Ils sursautèrent. Near n'avait pas relevé la tête de ses figurines, mais à son dos raide et ses yeux glacials, Matt devina qu'il était sur la défensive. Passée l'incrédulité première –il n'avait pas pensé que Near serait à ce point vigilant,- Matt articula en réponse à Mello :

_ « Je vais faire diversion. Toi, tu te glisseras jusqu'à lui. »_

Mello se contenta d'un hochement de tête, pour manifester son accord.

« — Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Qui que vous soyez, veuillez vous montrer immédiatement. »

Cette fois, s'aperçut Matt en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à travers la serrure, Near avait délaissé son jeu pour lever les yeux vers la porte. Son discours lui causa une drôle d'émotion. Certes, ses yeux étaient distants et sans vie, et certes son timbre était de la plus haute indifférence, tout comme sa perspicacité figeait le sang. Mais il y avait un contraste étonnant entre cette phrase parfaitement détachée et son contenu. C'était ce qu'aurait pu dire un enfant qui entend des craquements de vieux meubles dans le noir, et n'est pas sûr d'être en sécurité. Un enfant qui demande à voix trop forte s'il y a quelqu'un, appréhendant une réponse venue d'un des coins sombres de sa chambre.

Matt n'avait jamais aimé ces moments d'incertitude, étant enfant. Beyond s'amusait parfois à lui faire peur ainsi, et sa blague préférée, il s'en souvenait encore, consistait à se glisser sous les lits et bondir pour attraper le visage du malheureux qui y jetait un coup d'œil, ayant entendu une respiration ou simplement craignant les monstres de la nuit.

Matt n'aimait pas être une source de peur. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de traverser la porte, accrochant un sourire gouailleur à sa bouche.

« — Hello, le coton-tige ! Chantonna-t-il en se baladant dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était. Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? »

Immédiatement, Near se détendit. Ses épaules s'avachirent, et de l'agacement passa dans ses prunelles. Ses cernes semblèrent se creuser, comme si la fatigue le rattrapait. Matt se demanda, un peu mal à l'aise, s'il soupçonnait sa vraie identité. Ce devait être très étrange de discuter avec quelqu'un de décédé et que l'on avait connu. On était à la fois en terrain familier, et dans un face-à-face avec un mort. La confusion entre présent et passé, ajoutée à cette enquête, ce devait être déroutant et épuisant. Même pour Near.

« — Download, constata-t-il platement. Que me veux-tu ? »

Le tutoiement chez Near, était mauvais signe. Matt avait toujours eu l'impression que lorsque Near lui parlait, il faisait passer tout son mépris dans ce simple mot. Il fit semblant de rien et se tourna vers les photos aux murs et les bibelots sur les étagères, feignant de les observer avec intérêt, et cachant par la même occasion la porte à la vue de Near.

« — Oh, rien de spécial. Je passais juste faire un tour, et je t'ai entendu parler à Rester.

— Tu _passais faire un tour_ ? »

Les yeux de Near étaient étrécis par la suspicion, malgré le fait qu'il soit retourné à ses figurines. Matt pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner.

Near savait qu'aucun des _leurs_ ne passerait par hasard pour écouter les conversations des autres. Et Near savait que précisément, celui qui se faisait appeler Download était des leurs. Ses attitudes, sa manière de parler, ses gestes, ses récits… Tout le trahissait. Un enfant de la Wammy's ne pouvait jamais se dissimuler à la vue des autres, quel que soit son talent de comédien. Ce même talent qui abusait les gens normaux était fatal devant un de leurs semblables.

Matt se savait repéré, et savait aussi que la seule chose qui retenait Near dans ses accusations était le manque de preuve. Tant qu'il ne dirait pas son nom, tous deux joueraient à l'aveugle et au sourd.

« — Eh bien oui. J'ai confié Natasha à Ryûk un petit moment. On ne peut me reprocher de vouloir prendre un peu de temps pour autre chose que la surveillance.

— Où étais-tu ? »

La question trancha l'air. Download s'efforça de ne pas se raidir. Il sourit à nouveau, gardant les yeux fixés sur une coupe d'argent sans vraiment la voir.

« — Comment ça, où j'étais ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ryûk a été absent, puis ça a été ton tour. Et je suis prêt à parier que Kagami fera de même. Pourtant, vous avez été envoyés ici dans le but de surveiller les humains. Alors la question est… Pourquoi vous absentez-vous ainsi ? Cela ne peut pas être uniquement pour faire des rapports à votre Roi. Il surveille déjà les bâtiments à l'aide des machines que tu lui as confectionnées. Par conséquent, il y a une autre raison. Quelque chose ne s'est pas déroulé comme il l'aurait fallu, justifiant de vous faire revenir pour une autre tâche. »

Comme d'habitude, son raisonnement n'avait pas un défaut. Matt lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. S'il avait été humain, son cœur aurait battu plus vite, plus douloureusement. Il aurait commencé à suer d'angoisse, ses pupilles se seraient écarquillées, peut-être même se serait-il tordu les mains. Autant de signes révélateurs que Near aurait remarqués. Mais voilà, humain, il ne l'était plus. Le corps de Download ne le trahirait pas.

Il était vrai que cette surveillance provoquait chez lui un certain malaise, peut-être même de l'appréhension. Mais d'un autre côté, si Near pouvait ainsi deviner les plans de Ghost, c'était un bénéfice. Et cela gardait l'attention de Near fixée sur lui. L'ombre de Mello, de plus en plus proche, restait ignorée pour l'instant.

« — Sans doute que Ryûk et Kagami avaient comme moi l'envie de se distraire, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu plus ironique. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, à nous contenter de jouets.

— C'est vrai. Vous préférez des jouets vivants, siffla Near, relevant la tête pour ficher ses yeux dans les siens.

— Certains d'entre nous.

— Non. Vous tous. »

Dans sa bouche, cela semblait indiscutable. Matt n'en aurait pas juré, n'étant pas aussi habile à déchiffrer l'albinos que Mello, mais il lui semblait que Near tremblait de rage. A cause de sa fatigue, du manque d'avancement de l'enquête ?

« — Vous me répugnez, dit lentement Near. Vous, et tous ceux de votre espèce. »

Il y avait tant de mépris dans sa voix, tant de haine, que Download en eut le souffle coupé. Depuis quand Near était-il si haineux envers eux ? Envers quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs ? Depuis quand sa distance avait-elle commencé à s'estomper ? Abasourdi, il tâcha de lire une réponse dans l'attitude de Near, qui ne lui fournit toutefois aucun indice. Tout son corps était simplement tendu de rage et de dégoût. Rien, à part un rictus au coin de ses lèvres pâles, ne trahissait ses sentiments.

« — Tiens, la boule de neige sort de son coma, railla Matt pour le provoquer. Depuis quand ressens-tu quelque chose ?

— Depuis quand me connais-tu suffisamment bien, _Download_, pour insinuer que ce n'est pas là mon habitude ? »

Un poinçon de colère tordit l'intérieur de son ventre. Download se redressa. Dans les yeux vitreux de Near, qui s'écarquillèrent, il vit les siens, rouges, brûlants comme du métal en fusion. Il voyait le squelette monstrueux fait pour inspirer la peur et l'angoisse de la mort. Son propre sourire. Terrifiant.

« — Il suffit de t'examiner brièvement pour te comprendre, Nate River, chuchota Matt avec une fausse tendresse. Tu n'es pas plus difficile à déchiffrer que tes puzzles blancs. »

Il tendit sa main, de chair, de tôle et de plastique, vers le Rubik's Cube sur lequel Near s'acharnait depuis des jours. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il le prit et tourna les minuscules carrés entre ses griffes. Near suivait chacun de ses gestes des yeux. Son calme était revenu. Il ressemblait à un robot enregistrant ce qu'il se passait sans que cela n'éveille quoi que ce soit en lui.

« — Je ressens quelque chose, souffla Near très posément, depuis que vous vous amusez à me prendre ce qui me revient de droit, ce que j'ai légitimement gagné. »

Download sentit un grand froid lui descendre dans le corps, qui lui rappela un instant celui de sa mort lorsqu'il avait été fusillé. Durant quelques secondes de vertige, il se demanda qui était coulé dans l'acier le plus dur. Near, ou lui.

« — Parles-tu de la Wammy's House ? Demanda Matt en tâchant de rester tout aussi serein que lui. C'est la Wammy's House que tu as gagnée ? Il est vrai qu'en tant que L, tu n'as pas dû être ravi de la voir brûler. »

Il s'interrompit. Pour deux raisons. La première, Mello, ombre blanche déployant brusquement ses tentacules au-dessus de Near, alors qu'il ne l'attendait plus. La seconde, une faille dans le regard de Near. Un vague incertain, si fugitif que personne d'autre qu'un des enfants de la Wammy's n'aurait pu le remarquer. Un bref instant où il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du dieu de la mort, comme pour lui indiquer que c'était autre chose, que sa colère n'avait rien à voir avec la Wammy's House.

Near fut pris d'une violente convulsion, alors que Mello s'introduisait dans sa tête. Sursautant, Matt laissa tomber le Rubik's Cube à terre. Affolé sans trop savoir pourquoi –avec Mello, il était pourtant habitué à la violence-, il se retourna pour voir ce que Near avait regardé. Une photographie, juste en face.

_Vous vous amusez à me prendre ce qui me revient. _

La vague de nostalgie le coupa, pour un temps qui fut malheureusement de courte durée, de la lutte entre Mello et Near. Son ami se débattait pour avoir le dessus, s'insinuant dans le cerveau de l'autre, y imprimant sa titanesque volonté. La chambre fut éclairée brutalement lorsque Mihael parvint enfin à établir le contrôle. Matt ne se retourna pas. Un combat d'âme à âme était plus pénible à observer qu'un corps à corps. Les violences infligées étaient deux fois plus terribles. Plus intimes, plus profondes.

« — Tu regardes quoi ? »

La voix de Near –non, de Mello- était rauque et triomphante. Matt déglutit. Il n'avait pas très envie de faire face à un Near avec l'attitude de Mihael. A la place, il prit une voix enjouée et dit, désignant la photo vers laquelle il s'était retourné :

« — Kimba. Elle fait l'idiote sur cette photo. »

La jeune femme, sur ce cliché, avait tout juste dix-huit ans. Les joues rouges et les cheveux en pétard, elle portait un chapeau de fête de travers, attaché à sa tête par un fil de plastique lui passant sous le menton. Devant elle, des bougies fondaient sur le glaçage bon marché d'un gâteau d'anniversaire. Matt entendit Mello renifler de mépris.

« — Etre idiote, c'est son état naturel, pas juste celui de la photo. »

Matt fut pris d'un rire silencieux, et un peu douloureux aussi. Mello n'avait jamais aimé Kimberley, et celle-ci le lui avait bien rendu. Il se souvint avec une mélancolie grandissante de cette fois où Kimberley, Emily et Nathan avaient sauvé Mello d'une overdose de cocaïne. D'après les dires d'Emily, Kimberley avait été aux côtés de Mihael dès son réveil. Elle lui avait demandé s'il se sentait bien et, Mello lui ayant répondu par l'affirmative, elle lui avait balancé une gifle magistrale pour le punir d'avoir causé tant d'inquiétudes à Matt.

Effectivement, comme première rencontre, il y avait mieux.

« — Je me demande comment elle va, maintenant. » Murmura-t-il.

Il sentit une boule lui comprimer la gorge. C'était nouveau, ça. Depuis treize ans, il n'avait pas ressenti beaucoup d'autres choses que de l'inquiétude pour Mello et de la curiosité en écoutant les histoires d'Armonia Justin. Revenir sur Terre réveillait en lui des souvenirs et des sentiments profondément enfouis. C'était douloureux de revoir des traces de l'humain qu'il avait été, en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le redevenir. Il n'aurait plus jamais des discussions délirantes avec le trio qui l'avait tant aidé durant sa maladie. Cela lui donnait un peu l'impression qu'ils étaient morts, eux et non lui.

Pour se rassurer, et se défaire de cette impression stupide, il se focalisa sur le nom et la durée de vie de Kimberley. Il n'aimait pas faire cela ordinairement : cela avait quelque chose d'indiscret et de morbide. Ces chiffres étaient plus une dénonciation de la mort prochaine que du temps qu'il restait. Et ça lui rappelait trop Beyond, ses crises de nerfs et de pleurs lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus de ses perpétuelles migraines. Mais pour cette fois, il vit les choses à l'inverse. _**Kimberley Cassey, 56 7 294**_. Il l'avait déjà vue, cette durée, mais pouvoir la regarder à nouveau après l'accident le rasséréna. C'était une bonne série de chiffres, bien nette, claire, qui lui laisserait une belle vie. Ça sonnait bien. Ça sonnait _rassurant_.

Entendant des froissements derrière lui, qui indiquaient que Mello était en train de se lever, il inspira un bon coup pour se calmer. Ecoutant d'une oreille les pas hésitants de Mello qui s'habituait tout juste à remarcher et testait le corps de Near, il laissa son regard dériver sur d'autres photographies. Il ferait mieux de se rappeler des bons souvenirs au lieu de ressasser leur perte, ou bien il ressemblerait bientôt à Nathan.

Un sourire affectueux lui vint à la bouche alors qu'il trouvait justement un portrait du médecin. Furtivement, comme pour Kimberley, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier sa durée de vie, et fut rassurée par sa longueur très respectable. _**Edward John Nathan, 88 8 485**_. Les chiffres ondulaient doucement, comme pour lui dire : « nous sommes là, il n'est pas encore au bout de sa vie. »

L'homme était assis à son bureau, inconscient d'être photographié. Il fronçait les sourcils, sévère, examinant un dossier, mais son visage était encore relativement en forme, son maintien droit et ses cheveux poivre-et-sel. C'était probablement avant la mort de Matt. Celui-ci songea une seconde à dérober la photo, la garder comme le médecin gardait précieusement celle de sa propre famille. Mais il n'en fit rien, craignant une nouvelle fois de devenir sombre et perpétuellement plongé dans le passé, comme le médecin.

A la place, il chercha une photo d'Emily dans les nombreux clichés qu'on avait placardés dans la chambre. Sans doute Kimberley avait-elle photographié sa meilleure amie de nombreuses fois. Il en avait déjà envie de rire, rien qu'à penser aux pitreries des deux infirmières. Mais le rire s'effaça vite. Car contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, les photographies de la jeune femme brune ne couvraient pas les murs, accompagnées des commentaires tracés avec le feutre à paillettes roses. Non. En fait… Elles étaient rares. Etonnamment rares.

Il fronça des sourcils inexistants. Il y avait des photos des parents de Kimberley, de ses amis, même de lui, et une où elle avait barré le visage de Mello pour éviter que l'image ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Mais Emily… Où se trouvait celle qu'elle proclamait, telle une fillette dans la cour de récréation, sa « meilleure amie » ?

Quelque chose le gênait. Quelque chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, et qui insistait pour qu'il s'y penche et observe de plus près.

Download s'approcha, ignorant les exercices de Mello qui s'efforçait de contrôler ce corps inconfortable. A force d'examiner, et de chercher, il trouva plusieurs traces d'Emily. Des traces qui le mirent, sans qu'il puisse déterminer pourquoi, encore plus mal à l'aise.

Sur l'une des photographiques, Emily était de dos. Elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou d'un Nathan écarlate, et enfoui son nez dans le col de sa blouse. La posture du médecin, dos très raide et air paniqué, était comique. L'appareil avait d'ailleurs tremblé au moment de la photo, de rire sans doute. Sur la suivante, Emily avait la moitié du corps et du visage plongé dans l'ombre, coupée en deux en arrière-plan. Sur celle d'après, elle était dans le salon désordonné de Kimberley, qui l'avait prise en photo au moment où elle levait un magasine asiatique devant son visage. Sur la quatrième qu'il parvint à dénicher, elle n'était guère qu'une tâche floue, en train de se déplacer quand le flash s'était déclenché.

Il comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi il n'avait pas vue la jeune femme en jetant juste un coup d'œil superficiel sur les murs. Ça n'était pas que les photographies d'elles manquaient, comme il l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais plutôt qu'Emily était cachée, à chaque fois.

Son ventre se serra plus fort, et il redoubla ses recherches, commençant à piocher et enlever les photos des murs pour mieux les regarder. Il s'agitait, et quelque chose devenait frénétique dans ses gestes.

Où était le _visage_ d'Emily ?

Sur l'une des seules photos où elle était immobile, seule et bien au centre, du cadre, elle levait le pouce. Elle était habillée en blouse, ses gants de latex encore rougis de sang. La légende en-dessous indiquait, avec force points d'exclamation : « Première opération à cœur ouvert ! ». Elle portait encore le masque réglementaire, qui lui cachait toute la moitié inférieure du visage. Ses cheveux masquaient entièrement son front : elle venait vraisemblablement juste de les détacher, puisqu'ils devaient impérativement être assemblés et couverts pour l'opération. On ne voyait même pas ses pommettes, ni ses oreilles. Simplement ses yeux plissés, et que le flash du photographe avait rendus écarlates.

Le malaise devint panique, et Matt se mit à presque arracher les photographies des murs, oubliant de retirer la punaise avant. _Sa durée de vie, bon sang_. Saisi d'une bouffée d'angoisse irraisonnée, il voulait absolument voir sa durée de vie, comme pour les deux autres, mais nulle part son visage n'apparaissait assez pour cela.

Les carrés de papier défilèrent. Emily en train de rire, la bouche –et la moitié inférieure du visage- cachée par les mains. Emily, rien de plus qu'une ombre, un bout de bras hors-champ, un fragment de sourire rieur, un profil altéré par ses cheveux qui lui revenaient sur la figure, alors qu'elle claquait un baiser sur la joue de Kimberley. Sa frimousse passée derrière ses jambes, alors qu'elle exécutait une de ses figures de yoga. Une joue constellée de son, floue dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Trop floue pour voir ses traits.

Ça n'était même pas que ses photographies d'Emily revenaient souvent. C'était qu'elle était _partout_. Partout, invisible, fragmentée, un puzzle. Il n'y en avait qu'une, une seule photographie du trio au complet, où Emily n'était pas cachée.

Quand il la vit, Download crut que son cœur de métal chutait dans sa poitrine. Le monde bascula, et rien n'eut plus de sens.

Il suffoqua. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas humain, et songea une seconde de panique « je vais m'étouffer ! ».

Sur la photo, aucun des membres du trio n'avait de nom qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête. Ni de durée de vie.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits, et à avoir enfin une réaction appropriée : regarder les photographies précédentes. Les lettres et les nombres étaient toujours là, rassurants : Kimberley et Nathan n'étaient donc pas brusquement morts. Mais… ? Il saisit le cliché entre ses griffes, l'amenant très près. Il représentait Kimberley, Emily et Nathan devant une voiture rouge. Kimberley tenait une coupe en or. A force de les détailler, Matt comprit ce qui clochait : leur peau était trop parfaite, trop lisse, leur tour de visage, si net qu'il n'était pas familier. Symétrique à l'extrême. Au grain du papier glacé, il saisit que c'était une photo découpée dans un magazine, pour une victoire de Kimberley. La photo était _retouchée_. Leurs trois visages avaient été modifiés, sans doute sur Photoshop ou un autre logiciel du même genre. C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

Un grand soulagement l'étreignit, et un poids sembla lui tomber des épaules. Pas pour longtemps. Matt recula, considérant le mur placardé. Il n'y avait pas une seule photographie complète ou non retouchée d'Emily… Pas une.

Est-ce que c'était une coïncidence ? Est-ce que c'était… Délibéré ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Ça n'avait pas de sens d'être angoissé comme ça, se répéta-t-il sans toutefois pouvoir s'en convaincre. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

« — Matt ? »

Mello était enfin parvenu à apprivoiser ses jambes. Bien qu'il ait toujours besoin de s'appuyer contre la table de nuit pour marcher droit (à son grand agacement), il parvenait à se déplacer. Mais après tout, se consola-t-il, cet aspect mécanique dans ses mouvements ne serait pas remarqué. C'était habituel, chez Near qui ne marchait jamais.

En revanche, le silence soudain de Matt l'interpela.

« — Matt ? » Répéta-t-il, s'approchant un peu plus.

Near ne se laissa pas faire, se débattant pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il trébucha, manquant tomber à la renverse. Mello se tordit la cheville en se rattrapant au bord de la table. Il grimaça de douleur, une expression simple à exécuter puisque Near éprouvait aussi sa souffrance. Pestant contre ce fichu albinos, il s'avança en titubant… Avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait sérieusement. Matt n'avait pas accouru pour l'aider alors qu'il avait presque chuté. Il était resté les bras ballants. Ça, c'était anormal.

« — Matt ? Eh oh ! Répond ! » Commanda-t-il.

Le dieu tourna son visage vers lui. Il avait en cet instant une expression indéfinissable.

« — Oui. » Dit-il.

Sa voix paraissait venir de très loin. Anxieux, Mello jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la photographie qu'il tenait entre ses griffes. Rien de spécial à première vue, et pourtant…

« — Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Aboya Mello, inquiet mais peu désireux de l'avouer. Dépêche-toi de parler, nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous devons nous rendre immédiatement à la salle de contrôle pour…

— Tu as encore le téléphone de Near ? »

Mello sursauta, manqua relâcher son emprise sur Near. Matt avait parlé d'un ton ferme et décidé. Après une intonation si lointaine, le contraste était saisissant. Mello extirpa une main noircie et tremblante d'une de ses poches pour lui tendre le téléphone.

« — Tu veux l'examiner ? Demanda-t-il. Voir les appels, ou…

— Non, l'interrompit Matt avec ce même regard étrange. Je voudrais… Je voudrais que tu appelles Kimberley. »

Mello le regarda de travers. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« — Matt, répliqua-t-il en retrouvant son aplomb. On n'a pas le temps, je viens de te le dire. Si tu veux, on téléphonera à Kimberley après l'interrogatoire. Tant que tu ne lui lâches pas le morceau pour ton identité, bien sûr. En attendant…

— Putain, appelle Kimberley _maintenant_ ! »

Sa voix avait grondé hors de sa gorge, semblable à un roulement de fauve. Mello sentit sa respiration, la respiration de Near, se bloquer. Cette voix était très semblable à celle du Matt de dix-neuf ans, lors de ses retrouvailles avec lui. Ils s'étaient hurlés dessus alors. Ça avait failli mal finir. Failli.

Maintenant aussi, songea soudain Mello, Matt était plus fort que lui. La mort n'enlevait pas tous les risques. Et si Matt voulait absolument contacter la jeune femme, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Il soupira d'énervement, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air de céder trop facilement, et chercha le numéro dans le répertoire de Near. Distraitement, il nota un compte à rebours dans un coin de l'écran. Sans doute le temps qu'il restait avant que le téléphone ne communique la mort de L…

« — Tiens, fit-il de mauvaise grâce en lui tendant le téléphone.

— Non, pas moi, refusa Matt en se reculant. Elle reconnaîtrait ma voix. Imite Near et… Demande-lui comment elle va. Comment ils vont… tous. »

Mello voulut protester, mais déjà on avait décroché à l'autre bout du fil, et la voix joyeuse et à lui faire grincer des dents de Kimberley chantonnait :

« — Bonsoir, ici Kimberley Cassey !

— Kimberley, fit-il en adoptant un ton aussi neutre que possible. C'est moi.

— Oh, Near ! »

Mello pesta intérieurement, fusillant Matt du regard et se retenant de crier sur cette fille stupide qui donnait son vrai nom à tout bout de champ. La scène aurait pu paraître drôle si Matt n'était resté si sérieux, écoutant chaque mot de Kimberley comme s'il allait lui révéler un secret d'ampleur. L'âme de Near, elle, se détendit un peu à son écoute, et Mello se demanda comment il faisait. Décidément, ils étaient destinés à détester tout ce que l'autre appréciait.

« — C'est gentil de m'appeler, babilla l'ancienne infirmière. Je vais bien, merci encore pour l'hôpital, et tout. Je vais sortir très vite, ils m'ont fait passer de nouveaux tests, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. »

Au moins, songea ironiquement Mello, il n'avait pas besoin de trouver grand-chose à dire. La connasse parlait pour deux.

« — Ravi de l'entendre, fit-il (espérant qu'elle ne percevrait pas la moquerie sous-jacente dans sa voix). Tu n'as rien de grave, donc ? »

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel elle inspira, puis elle se remit à parler à toute allure. Mello commença à soupçonner quelque chose, car derrière le ton désinvolte et les exclamations criardes, il percevait une forme de nervosité.

« — Non, non, rien de grave, juste un malaise. Ce n'est rien. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Ici, la nourriture n'est pas aussi infâme que dans les autres hôpitaux, ce qui est assez rare pour être noté. Euh, au fait, Nathan a appelé, il était catastrophé et, euh, et bien tu vois, je crois que tu ferais mieux de lui renvoyer les éprouvettes que tu voulais qu'il analyse. »

Mello fronça les sourcils. L'âme de Near, encore à-demi consciente, s'immobilisa.

« — Renvoyer les éprouvettes que je voulais qu'il analyse ? » Répéta Mihael, l'encourageant à continuer sans toutefois se mouiller.

Kimberley se remit à parler aussitôt. Mello comprit qu'elle craignait des représailles sur le médecin. Il en éprouva une vague sympathie pour elle. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de Nathan, mais celui-ci lui avait laissé une bonne impression. Quelqu'un de sérieux, de compétent et qui savait tenir sa langue en cas de besoin. Quelqu'un qui lui avait permis de se relever de l'explosion en un temps record, quelqu'un qui avait sauvé Matt, aussi. Et ça, malgré son orgueil qui ne voulait pas l'admettre, c'était un bon point décisif.

« — Oui. Je pense que tu devrais voir ça avec lui… Fit Kimberley. Une histoire de voleur. Je ne suis pas bien renseignée, il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, tu sais, il est très discret, il ne répète jamais rien lorsqu'on lui dit de ne pas le faire… Mais enfin, comme il avait l'air inquiet, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait et il m'a dit…

— C'est bon, j'ai compris, l'interrompit-il un peu sèchement. Je vais voir ça avec lui. »

Un silence interloqué suivit, et Mello se demanda en se mordant la lèvre s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur. Il lui avait semblé que Near aurait été agacé par ce flot de paroles inutiles, mais si Kimberley paraissait étonnée, c'est qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le bon ton.

« — Bon, euh, d'accord, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment, avec une timidité nouvelle. Je… Je vais raccrocher alors… »

Une voix féminine l'appela en arrière-plan, et Download eut soudain l'air de s'être électrocuté avec ses propres fusibles. Sa bouche s'ouvrit grand, et ses yeux oranges s'emplirent d'un soulagement si intense, et d'une telle gratitude, que Mello crut voir face à lui l'être humain qu'il avait été.

« — C'est Emily, précisa Kimberley d'une voix un peu chevrotante. Elle est venue à New-York me voir. Je vais te laisser. Bon courage pour ton enquête.

— Au-revoir. » Lâcha-t-il.

Elle resta quelques secondes à attendre, puis finalement, raccrocha. Il aurait sans doute dû la retenir, mais Mello était trop énervé et intrigué pour tenir compte des petites habitudes de Near. Tant pis s'il se brouillait un peu avec Kimberley.

« — C'est qui, Emily ? Questionna-t-il dès que le téléphone eut été à nouveau glissé dans une poche de pyjama.

— La brune, murmura Matt, ailleurs. La petite infirmière brune. »

Il désigna la photographie sur laquelle il s'était arrêté, et Mello l'examina.

« — Emily, répéta-t-il. Ce ne serait pas cette folle fan des techniques zens ? »

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Emily était celle à laquelle il avait porté le moins d'attention à l'époque. Elle était très calme, discrète autant par son apparence que par son comportement, à part quelques exceptions. Dont une gifle mémorable un jour où Mello se remettait tant bien que mal de l'explosion du QG, et où il avait été particulièrement capricieux. A croire que ces trois-là aimaient passionnément gifler les autres.

« — Si, répondit Matt avec peine. Emily Cross. C'est elle. »

Il vacilla et s'appuya contre le mur, ce qui inquiéta Mello plus que tout le reste. Depuis quand un dieu de la mort avait-il besoin d'un support pour se tenir debout ? L'image de cette grande et menaçante carcasse manquant de s'écrouler était très inquiétante. Il tendit vers lui la main de Near, hésita, la laissa retomber.

« — Pourquoi tu as cette réaction ? Demanda-t-il, attentif au moindre de ses gestes. Hein ? »

Matt ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à parler.

« — C'est juste que… (Il fut pris d'un petit rire, se moquant de lui-même). Je ne vois le visage complet d'Emily sur aucune photo. Ou elles sont retouchées. Comme j'ai jeté un œil à la durée de vie de Nathan et Kimberley, j'ai voulu vérifier la sienne. J'ai juste été… Bêtement paniqué en ne la trouvant pas. C'est comme ne pas savoir si elle est morte ou vivante. Mais elle va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Mais Matt avait encore l'air déboussolé, et Mello sentait bien qu'il ne disait pas tout. A son tour il s'approcha des murs, et une par une, minutieusement mais avec la rapidité qui le caractérisait, il les examina. Near n'aurait accordé aucune attention à la réflexion de Matt, guidée par l'instinct et son affection pour le trio. Mais Mello se souvenait de quelques idées particulièrement brillantes obtenues par ce moyen.

Et en effet. Matt avait raison. C'était un peu gros, pour une coïncidence.

Mello récupéra un morceau de papier sur la table de nuit, sur lequel il inscrivit avec peine quelques notes avant de le glisser à un endroit tel que Near le remarquerait tout de suite à son retour. Il faudrait absolument que le détective y jette un œil. Il avait accès à beaucoup plus d'informations, grâce à son statut de L et d'humain, que eux malgré leur invisibilité.

Il faudrait aussi qu'il songe à faire examiner ses mains, songea-t-il aussi en frémissant de dégoût. Ces doigts raidis agrippant le stylo lui donnaient la nausée.

« — Conduis-moi à la salle de contrôle, ordonna-t-il à Matt lorsqu'il eût fini de rédiger. Je ne pourrais pas rester dans ce corps trop longtemps. »

Matt hocha la tête, avant de déployer ses ailes et de décoller, flottant mollement pour lui indiquer la route. Mello le suivit, serrant les dents alors qu'il franchissait la porte, et s'efforçant de marcher droit.

Il avait vu dans la tête de Near et ses souvenirs immédiats qui au juste il souhaitait interroger. Ce n'était pas une perspective très agréable. La personne le connaissait. _Les_ connaissait. Mello, Matt, et Near. Il ne devrait pas se trahir, d'autant plus que Naomi serait là, et qu'elle avait déjà parlé avec à la fois Near et Mello. Sans compter que Luche et El surveilleraient l'interrogatoire, sosie de Light et sosie de L qui détestaient Near.

Oui, ce serait une épreuve de force, à lutter à la fois contre l'âme Near, le suspect, et ceux qui les entouraient. Peut-être l'épreuve la plus pénible depuis sa sortie du Néant.

Mello sourit à l'idée. Un peu de difficulté, c'était toujours amusant.

* * *

How to use it :

_Un humain qui a les yeux mais n'a pas fait de pacte avec un dieu ne voit pas sa propre durée de vie, tout comme un humain qui a les yeux à la suite d'un pacte._

* * *

_**Berlin  
17 juin 2025**_

« — Alors ? »

Elio fronça les sourcils, le bas du visage caché par le papier jauni des lettres. Celles-ci étaient un peu froissées, résultat de leur séjour chaotique dans la valise de Lucian et des années passées dans le matelas de F. Toutefois, elles restaient lisibles. Leur rédaction était propre et soignée, même dans les pires moments de la vie de Free. La constante maîtrise de soi qu'on enseignait à l'orphelinat fonctionnait bien, et le petit génie n'avait pas été épargné par le bourrage de crâne, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour se dégager du système.

Lucian croisa les bras, jetant un regard distrait aux écrans qui avaient été installés dans sa chambre afin de surveiller la salle de contrôle. Pour le moment, ni Near, ni la personne que le détective devait interroger, n'étaient encore entrés. Seule Naomi était présente, debout au milieu de la grande pièce, immobile. Elle semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

Elio déploya en éventail toute la panoplie de lettres de Free et s'amusa à s'envoyer de l'air avec. A moins que ce geste ne soit une manière de les observer dans leur ensemble, de comparer certains éléments comme l'entrée en matière, ou la signature. Ses yeux scrutateurs firent pencher Lucian pour cette hypothèse.

Mais avait-il raison de tenter de faire coller une expression à ces yeux… ?

Lucian chassa immédiatement la réminiscence de Ryûk lui murmurant qu'il ne comprenait peut-être pas si bien son frère qu'il ne le croyait. Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à cette discussion. Heureusement, ce fut à cet instant qu'Elio reprit la parole, lui permettant d'occulter le désagréable souvenir.

« — Je pense comme toi, déclara son jumeau. Les styles des deux correspondants ont quelque chose de radicalement différent, quand on les compare de près. Pas comme un écrivain qui s'efforce d'écrire deux personnages, dans une sorte d'exercice de style, mais plutôt comme deux personnes qui s'écrivent, tout simplement. Je ne crois pas que F ait rédigé les deux types de lettres, les envois et les réponses. Tu m'as montré ses rédactions et certes, il écrivait bien, mais il n'avait quand même pas le talent d'un Choderlot de Laclos. Il n'aurait pas pu imiter si bien une autre personne. Et l'hypothèse de la double-personnalité ne tient pas non plus : sinon, comment aurait-il fait pour se volatiliser dans l'enceinte même de la Wammy's sans personne pour le soutenir ? Non, je crois que quelqu'un l'a aidé. »

Lucian se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, hochant la tête. Il était satisfait de constater que les réflexions d'Elio rejoignaient les siennes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient infaillibles, mais les jumeaux avaient l'avantage de se compléter sur le plan intellectuel et de très bien distinguer les erreurs de l'autre. Si tous deux s'accordaient sur une opinion, on pouvait être sûr à 97 % que la conclusion en était juste.

Lucian était aussi content de voir qu'Elio tenait les mêmes réflexions que lui. Qui dit même raisonnement dit forcément un minimum de ressemblance entre leurs esprits, et donc tort de Ryûk qui affirmait qu'ils étaient totalement différents l'un de l'autre, incapables de se comprendre.

Il lui vint fugitivement à l'esprit qu'il accordait trop d'importance à ce qu'avait dit le dieu (autrement, il n'aurait pas cherché à tout prix des indices permettant de le contredire), mais Elio reprenait déjà :

« — Par contre, admettons qu'il y ait bien un correspondant en-dehors de la Wammy's, qui envoyait des lettres à F et lui a permis de s'échapper… Le mystère reste entier quant à la manière dont il lui faisait parvenir les lettres, la façon dont il l'a tiré de là, et plus encore le fait que F possédait toujours ses propres lettres. Cette personne est-elle venue les replacer dans l'enceinte de la Wammy's House ? Comment en a-t-elle eu les moyens ? Faisait-elle partie du personnel, gagnant ainsi un accès au sein de la Wammy's ? »

Ayant prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton grave et sentencieux, il se fit un devoir de se décrédibiliser en tirant un long fil gélatineux et sucré de sa poche. Il en arracha un bon morceau pour le mastiquer, puis revint à ses lettres en mimant une intense concentration. Lucian le regarda faire avec un air blasé, tâchant de réprimer son sourire. Elio parut sentir son amusement, car il se tourna vers lui et, tout en continuant de mâcher, lui dédia une mimique interrogatrice, l'air de dire, « ben quoi ? ».

Lucian feignit de comprendre que cette interrogation était là pour lui faire donner son avis sur les lettres.

« — Je pense que ce correspondant faisait ou fait partie de la Wammy's House, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Lâcha-t-il.

Les yeux d'Elio s'arrondirent un peu, et il perdit son attitude joueuse au profit de celle du détective. Il porta son regard sur lui sans ciller, lui signifiant par là qu'il avait toute son attention. Lucian développa aussitôt :

« — Il donne des informations que seul peut connaître un ancien pensionnaire ou quelqu'un qui y a travaillé. Il parle du statut des différentes lettres de l'alphabet, et du classement. Il ne donne pas directement ces informations, mais F en parle et le correspondant accepte ce qu'il dit comme une évidence, sans demander d'explications. C'est donc qu'il a une certaine connaissance en ce domaine. Et une des seules choses qui puisse le justifier, c'est que ce correspondant ait fait partie de la Wammy's, en tant qu'élève ou bien enseignant. Seuls eux sont au courant du fonctionnement de l'institution.

— A moins, le corrigea Elio en mordant dans son pouce, à moins qu'il ne fasse pas partie de l'orphelinat… Mais d'une organisation qui soit _contre_ la Wammy's. Une telle organisation serait sûrement très renseignée sur son ennemi, et il n'y aurait alors rien d'étonnant à ce que le correspondant fasse évader un des pensionnaires, que ce soit pour rallier un nouvel allié ou bien collecter des informations depuis l'intérieur du système. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Lucian, et il dévisagea son frère. Elio observait son reflet à la surface d'un des ordinateurs, qui avait endossé son écran de veille.

« — Une organisation qui serait contre la Wammy's ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Lucian se rendit compte après avoir parlé qu'étrangement, la question qui lui était venue en premier ne concernait pas les personnes à la tête d'une telle organisation, mais les raisons qu'elles auraient eues de la former. Il s'en sentit stupide. Sûrement qu'il y avait énormément de raisons valables à vouloir supprimer la Wammy's House. L avait dû se faire beaucoup d'ennemis, et « beaucoup » était un euphémisme. Vouloir l'éliminer en détruisant la racine, au lieu de s'acharner sur des têtes qui repoussaient sans cesse –les successeurs-, c'était logique et même bien pensé.

Elio porta le fil de gélatine à sa bouche et en arracha un autre gros morceau, avec une rage extrême. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à décapiter un serpent.

« — Pour des tonnes de raisons, répondit Elio, les yeux toujours attachés à son reflet. La Wammy's a produit le premier L, et que ce premier L a tenu en échec de nombreux criminels, Kira le premier. N'importe quel adepte de Kira ayant déduit cela aurait à cœur de détruire le système de la Wammy's.

— Mais n'importe quel adepte de Kira n'aurait pas eu la présence d'esprit nécessaire pour faire la déduction, objecta Lucian. Les adorateurs de Kira sont tellement aveuglés par leur fanatisme qu'en général, ils ne sont bons qu'aux manifestations violentes, et à attendre les yeux levés au ciel que leur Messie revienne. »

Sa voix était un peu acide. C'était un mélange de différentes causes qui avait réveillé l'amertume de Lucian. D'abord, un certain regret que Kira et tous ceux qui le supportaient ne soient pas de taille en face de Near, qu'il détestait plus à chaque heure qui passait. Ensuite, il était étonné de ne pas avoir pensé directement à Kira en songeant aux ennemis qu'avait dû se faire L. Etonné et agacé. Elio pensait souvent à des détails qui ne lui venaient pas à l'esprit, et vice-versa. En bon égocentrique, il n'aimait ce détail que lorsqu'il était à son propre avantage. Elio ne sembla pas le remarquer et poursuivit :

« — Certes. Des adorateurs de Kira, ou d'autres criminels. Peut-être même une alliance entre eux, qui sait ? Je pensais juste à Kira parce que nous sommes en plein dans l'affaire. »

Lucian en fut un peu apaisé. Il sortit de sa poche une plume arrondie et tachetée de noir, dont il se servit pour retracer ses traits. Les barbes le chatouillèrent un peu, et il appuya davantage pour que le contact ressemble à une caresse et non une taquinerie. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

« — Donc le correspondant de F serait d'une organisation qui œuvrerait contre la Wammy's House. C'est vrai qu'il n'en parle pas de manière très élogieuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il n'agit pas seul ?

— La fugue de F, répondit Elio d'une voix étouffée par son bonbon. Je doute que ça puisse être l'œuvre d'un seul individu : il a été enlevé au sein de l'orphelinat, sans aucune trace. Et les lettres de F qui ont été remises sous le matelas : le correspondant n'aurait pas eu intérêt à revenir à la Wammy's pour les placer là, avec toutes les mesures de sécurité supplémentaires. Je pense que ce correspondant avait un contact à l'intérieur. Mais peut-être que, comme tu l'as suggéré plus tôt, il a un jour fait partie de la Wammy's House, qu'il en est venu à la détester, et s'est vu recruter par ce groupe d'individus s'opposant à L. Ce serait alors le même schéma qui se serait produit pour F. Un orphelin qui se joint à la révolte. »

Lucian hocha à nouveau la tête, et récapitula à voix haute en listant les points dans sa tête :

« — Donc le correspondant est familier de l'univers de la Wammy's House, y a peut-être travaillé ou en a été pensionnaire, mais a fini par se retourner contre l'orphelinat et L. Sans doute à ce moment-là a-t-il rejoint d'autres personnes, sans quoi il n'aurait pas pu faire évader F tout seul, ainsi que lui faire passer les lettres si facilement. Et tout aussi potentiellement, est-ce que ça ferait de ce correspondant quelqu'un qui pourrait aller jusqu'à détruire l'orphelinat ? »

Elio cessa de mâchonner, pris de court, et se tourna vers lui. Il avait le regard un peu exorbité. Sa salive formait des bulles bleues à la commissure de ses lèvres, résultat des colorants chimiques qui teintaient le bonbon.

« — Tu penses que ce correspondant a un lien avec la destruction de la Wammy's House ? » Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine d'avaler sa bouchée.

Ce n'était plus simplement pour faire le pitre. Il était mortellement sérieux, et comme la plupart d'entre eux, oubliait tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas à sa réflexion en cours. Manger, dormir, quasiment respirer.

« — Je ne sais pas, répondit Lucian en tournant plus rapidement la plume entre ses doigts. J'ai déjà pensé que ce pourrait même être F qui a détruit la Wammy's House.

— Impossible. » Coupa Elio.

Interloqué, Lucian lui envoya un regard de travers.

« — Et comment fais-tu pour être aussi sûr de toi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu pincé.

— Il tenait trop à Manus, Carlie et les autres pour prendre le risque de les tuer, déclara Elio de manière catégorique. Certes, il a plus ou moins perdu la boule dans ses dernières lettres. Mais même s'il avait vraiment été fou au point de ne plus tenir compte de ses camarades, il n'aurait pas attendu tout ce temps avant de passer à l'acte. Des années, c'est trop pour quelqu'un qui est assoiffé de vengeance.

— A moins qu'il n'en ait pas eu les moyens jusqu'à présent. Par exemple, peut-être qu'il vient seulement de recevoir son Death Object, et il a décidé que ce serait l'instrument parfait.

— Et pourquoi aurait-il tué Franz Levy ? Quel est le rapport ? Pour le moment, je n'en vois pas, alors qu'il est presque évident que celui qui a tué Levy est aussi celui qui a fait brûler la Wammy's House. C'est pour nous amener à suivre sa piste que ce pseudo-Kira est venu nous provoquer en forçant le Superviseur à écrire sur le mur. Il a fait cela juste après le meurtre de Levy, donc les dates correspondent à la remise des Death Objects. F ne me semble pas du tout du genre à assassiner les vieillards. C'est un optimiste qui rêve de tranquillité, de zoos et de grand amour, quelqu'un d'assez émotif pour poser une bougie dans la chapelle en l'honneur de ce « First » comme il l'appelle dans sa lettre. »

Voyant que Lucian ouvrait la bouche pour contre-attaquer, il ajouta :

« — La dernière raison qui me fait penser que ça ne peut pas être lui, c'est que les enfants de la Wammy's ne sont pas morts parce qu'on a notés leurs noms. Ils sont morts dans une explosion, il n'y a que les Superviseurs qui ont été manipulé par Death Object. Le coupable n'aurait pas eu à attendre d'avoir un Death Object en sa possession pour agir, pour peu qu'il ait eu un peu d'habileté. Et de l'habileté, F n'en manquait pas : F avait déjà les moyens de faire sauter la Wammy depuis longtemps. Et je ne pense pas non plus que son correspondant soit dans le coup. F n'aurait pas été d'accord. Le correspondant semblait réticent à agir dans les lettres : il a laissé F emprisonné jusqu'au tout dernier moment. »

Il releva soudain la tête vers les écrans de contrôle.

« — On en reparlera plus tard. L'interrogatoire va commencer. »

Lucian ravala sa réplique, et se posta devant son propre écran en évitant le regard de son frère.

Near venait d'entrer dans la salle de contrôle.

Immédiatement, Lucian sentit son frère se raidir. Il se tourna vers Elio, la curiosité lui faisant abandonner la distance qu'il avait choisi d'instaurer entre eux. Son frère avait la bouche entrouverte, le pouce pressé contre sa lèvre inférieure. Un air de perplexité s'était inscrit sur son visage. Lucian ne constata pourtant rien de très inhabituel à l'écran, si ce n'était le fait que Download suivait de près l'albinos, alors qu'habituellement, tous deux se tenaient à distance ou bien se disputaient. Mais ce devait être autre chose qui avait attiré l'attention d'Elio : il avait les yeux braqués sur Near, et lui seul.

Lucian se pencha vers lui et suivit son regard, pressé de comprendre.

Voir Near marcher était déjà étrange en soi. Ses pas étaient hésitants, et il avait une très curieuse manière de se déplacer, comme Gray l'avait déjà suggéré. Une démarche étrange, mécanique, les jambes tantôt rentrées, tantôt écartées, presque en canard, formant des angles peu naturels. Ses épaules voûtées tressautaient de temps à autre, comme si des spasmes l'avaient obligé à essayer de se redresser, sans toutefois parvenir à l'y contraindre totalement. Ss bras étaient ballants, mais ses poings crispés qui de temps à autre heurtaient ses flancs évoquaient la bataille plutôt que le désœuvrement. C'était étrangement impressionnant.

Là, avec ses yeux gris inoxydables sous ses mèches de coton synthétique, il était plus robotique que le dieu de la mort qui le suivait. Plus impersonnel que le regard orange de Download, qui aujourd'hui, probablement par contraste, semblait luire d'inquiétude, voire de compassion à son égard.

« — Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Near. » Murmura Elio.

Une petite voix, dans un coin de la tête de Lucian, rétorqua que c'était là loin d'être nouveau. Mais il sentait qu'Elio voyait juste, aussi ne formula-t-il pas cette remarque, se contentant de porter une attention accrue à la scène pour repérer ce qui lui échappait.

Il vit alors qu'Elio n'était pas le seul à percevoir quelque chose d'étrange. Naomi Misora, qui avait accueilli Near d'un bref et froid signe de tête, fronçait à présent les sourcils. Ses narines se dilataient, comme si elle tâchait de saisir une odeur qui l'aurait gênée.

Lucian regretta qu'il n'y ait rien dans la salle de contrôle pour capter les odeurs et les retransmettre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait débuté son éducation de détective, il se surprit à penser que l'instinct sur lequel Elio et Misora se basaient n'était peut-être pas une chose si inutile. Et également que ses fiches bien propres n'étaient pas suffisantes, même avec tous les détails du monde, pour avancer dans une enquête.

Un peu étourdi, il considéra le champ de possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui. Lui qui n'était qu'un bon élève, connaissant par cœur la théorie mais ne passant jamais à la pratique… Peut-être se serait-il mieux débrouillé, peut-être aurait-il eu envie de devenir L s'il avait été au contact des _gens_. Voir la personne que l'on cherche à capturer et confondre, la regarder les yeux dans les yeux au lieu de consulter son dossier sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée, ce devait être mille fois plus utile. Même si on ne retirait de l'expérience qu'une impression volatile, qu'un clignement de paupière, qu'un détournement de regard. Une odeur même, de sueur ou bien de parfum, pouvait être un guide.

Soudain, lui qui se tenait si loin du monde depuis son enfance, il aurait voulu être dans l'arène. Il aurait voulu avoir la place de Near, attendant le suspect pour se confronter à lui. Lui en tant que personne. Lui en tant qu'être humain, bourré de pourriture et de mensonges odieux. Lui en tant qu'être faillible.

Lucian éprouvait, inexplicablement, l'envie de plonger dans ce magma d'humanité pour laquelle il était censé se battre sans l'aimer toutefois. Il avait envie de s'y noyer un peu au passage, y abandonnant de lui mais y trouvant aussi quelque chose de mieux, une forme de perfection dans leur désordre permanent.

Il se demanda si ce serait mieux. Si ce serait plus excitant d'être face à l'ennemi, directement sur le terrain. S'il pourrait enfin _ressentir_ quelque chose, autrement qu'en compagnie d'Elio. S'il sentirait son cœur battre plus fort, ses pupilles se dilater, un rictus se former au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il gagnait une manche et que l'adversaire s'embourberait en voulant se débattre trop fort dans le marécage, dans la _toile_ de ses mensonges.

_**« Comme l'araignée qui descend son fil, et qui glisse près du moucheron. » **_

Il se demandait… S'il y aurait le goût de la peur et de la victoire sur la langue.

_**« …Le moucheron, il faut le savourer, pas juste l'épingler comme Roger le faisait. » **_

Oui. Le savourer, et prendre son temps. Gagner n'en serait que meilleur. Et il avait _envie_ de gagner.

_**« Oui. Il faut être face à lui. **__**Le dévorer en entier, avec son goût d'immondice et son corps qui craque et gémit sous la dent. **_

_**Tu te souviens comme c'est bon ? »**_

Quel triomphe, lorsque la proie serait acculée, son visage scotché dans son cerveau comme une image dans son Death File, son nom noté en toutes lettres… !

_**« L'araignée glisse, ses pattes gracieuses se balancent. **__**Elle est presque belle, avec son corps lisse et doux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre grand le trou béant de sa bouche, et que ses mandibules acérées tressaillent de bonheur. »**_

Le plaisir de la traque.

_**« Ouvrant une plaie, brisant une patte du moucheron, en spasmes de joie. »**_

Le cœur qui se décroche presque, d'angoisse, d'exaltation alors qu'arrive le moment de tuer.

_**« Les ailes se débattent, affolées, désespérées, elles se déchirent dans un froissement d'agonie, prises entre la toile et la bouche de son prédateur. »**_

Le fiévreux délire, alors que la tension monte, alors que l'échéance arrive à son terme.

_**« Les nerfs arrachés, encore parcourus de convulsions. L'araignée savoure, comme toi tu le pourrais, les milles yeux verts et bleus du moucheron qui s'éteignent. » **_

Le visage.

_**« Terminé. Adieu, joli repas. **__**Et l'araignée jubile. Le moucheron suspendu aux fils fait désormais ce qu'elle veut.**__ »_

Le nom.

_**« Oui, c'est ça. Manie encore le stylo. Petite araignée, petit faucheur, mon petit moucheron. **_

_**Tic tic, crochets et mandibules. »**_

Tic-tac la montre à son poignet.

_**« Alors l'araignée plante ses crochets noirs, et elle distille dans le corps de sa proie un venin qui la ronge, et qui la dévore vivante, sans que la petite chose ne puisse dire ni un mot, ni pousser un cri de souffrance.**_

_**Tue encore pour moi. **_

_**Ça te va si bien. » **_

Plus que trente-neuf secondes.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il a le coton-tige ? »

Lucian sursauta, si violemment qu'il entraina Elio dans la même réaction. Tournant la tête pour voir qui avait parlé, il sentit son estomac lui remonter dans la gorge. Ryûk était apparu en traversant le plafond, la tête à l'envers, les crocs brillants et l'air très intéressé. Plus aucune trace de la pseudo-toge romaine. Cela le rendait tout de suite beaucoup plus intimidant. A l'éclat de ses yeux, Lucian devina vite qu'il n'avait pas digéré leurs moqueries précédentes, et qu'il allait leur faire payer.

« — Il se comporte bizarrement, poursuivit Ryûk, l'air de rien, en fixant Near à l'écran. Il n'a pas la même tête que d'habitude. »

Un petit coup d'œil à Near, qui s'était installé, ou plutôt laissé tomber au milieu de la pièce, confirma ses dires. Le visage du détective était différent. Contracté. Crispé. Hargneux. Il lui sembla terriblement vivant, distendu sous le poids d'une émotion qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait dû avoir en lui. Les germes de la révolte, si dangereuse pour la Wammy's House.

« — Bonjour Ryûk, intervint alors Elio d'un ton un peu sec, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Quel plaisir de te revoir. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

La question fusa, agressive. Sans doute le dieu s'y était-il préparé, car il n'émit en réponse qu'un ricanement narquois.

« — Je suis flatté d'un tel intérêt pour ma personne, jeune Elio, mais mes activités ne te regardent pas. »

Elio porta son bonbon diminué de moitié à sa bouche, et en arracha un autre morceau avec férocité. Lucian grimaça. A la place de Ryûk il aurait dégluti. Mais le dieu de la mort ne parut pas très impressionné. Il se contenta de se couler hors du plafond et de se remettre à l'endroit, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« — Dis-moi, Ryûk, poursuivit Elio d'un ton tout à fait désinvolte, tu ne saurais pas non plus par hasard où se trouve Kagami en ce moment-même ? »

Il pointa du doigt un tout petit écran que Lucian n'avait pas remarqué au début, et qu'Elio avait vraisemblablement modifié pour recevoir les signaux d'une autre caméra. Voyant passer dans le champ de celle-ci une tête ébouriffée et un visage caché sous une frange noire, Lucian comprit qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Gray. Celui-ci était seul, sans son dieu de la mort.

« — Pas la moindre idée. » Décréta Ryûk, haussant ses épaules couvertes de plumes noires et fines.

Son visage n'avait pas reflété la moindre surprise, ou le plus petit signe d'embarras. Lucian vit Elio se renfrogner : il avait prévu d'observer la réaction de Ryûk via son reflet sur les écrans de surveillance, un vieux truc qu'on leur apprenait à la Wammy's. En général, les suspects se sentaient plus en confiance lorsqu'ils constataient que celui qui les interrogeait leur tournait le dos, et ils se laissaient aller à quelques mimiques qui, lorsqu'elles étaient révélatrices d'un certain mal-être, permettaient de refermer le piège sur eux. Ryûk ne s'y était pas laissé prendre.

« — Depuis quand tu as instauré cette surveillance ? »

Ryûk comme Elio se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Surpris d'ailleurs, Lucian l'était de sa propre réaction. Ce ton un peu froid et ces poings serrés, c'était vraiment lui ? Il désigna du doigt la caméra qui leur montrait Gray.

« — Eh bien, depuis quelques heures, répondit Elio qui paraissait un peu perplexe. Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si Near se gênait de son côté.

— Alors tu veux bien être comme Near ? Répliqua Lucian. Tu veux bien envahir la vie privée des gens, ça ne te pose aucun problème ? Tu ne crois pas que Gray a déjà assez subi de trucs comme ça ces derniers jours ? »

Elio pressa à nouveau son pouce contre ses lèvres, dans ce qu'il savait être un geste révélateur de sa réflexion. Mais aujourd'hui, au lieu de le rassurer, le tic l'agaça.

« — Et si j'avais relié les écrans aux caméras de la chambre de Natasha, questionna Elio d'un ton sarcastique, est-ce que tu aurais eu cette réaction ? Depuis quand est-tu un si fervent défenseur des droits de l'homme ?

— Peut-être depuis que ma chambre s'est retrouvée en surveillance constante à la Wammy's House, siffla Lucian qui s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte. Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne te manque plus que les lunettes noires pour être un parfait petit superviseur. Peut-être parce que moi, ça m'a fait quelque chose quand il a vu son amie ligotée et bâillonnée alors qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'elle ait fait quoi que ce soit. »

Elio referma ses doigts sur le bonbon, mais ne fit rien pour poursuivre son goûter. Tout près, Ryûk attendait et les regardait sagement, sans intervenir. Si Lucian avait été dans son état normal, il aurait sans doute remarqué la lueur sournoise dans ses yeux, et son sourire affuté légèrement plus grand qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais il y avait ce fichu acouphène, pire qu'un insecte, qui ne le lâchait pas et le déconcentrait…

_** « N'y prête pas attention. Je m'en vais, tu vois ? **_

_**A bientôt… »**_

« — Lucian, fit Elio avec une grande douceur, calme-toi. On ne va pas se disputer pour ça, dis ? Moi non plus je n'ai pas aimé les méthodes de Near, et celle qu'il a employée pour faire avouer Gray et Natasha était plus que discutable. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît, et parlons tranquillement. »

Ce ton raisonnable, ajouté à l'ordre, le mirent en fureur. Ça ! Elio prenait soudain l'air sensé et responsable, alors que c'était Lucian qui depuis le début le poussait à se comporter de cette manière ! Lui qui le calmait lorsqu'il était trop excentrique ! Il renversa la chaise, mais n'eut conscience de ce mouvement que lorsqu'elle heurta bruyamment le sol, métal contre métal. Ryûk s'écarta un peu, comme pour leur laisser du champ libre.

« — La vérité, fit Lucian d'une voix de plus en plus perçante, c'est que tu te fiches de moi comme tu te fiches des autres ! Ça t'est bien égal de voir Gray hurler devant son amie qu'on a emprisonnée, comme ça te serait égal si la même chose m'arrivait ! Moi, je me suis imaginé à sa place, Elio, avec toi à la merci de Near ! Mais ça ne t'est même pas venu à l'esprit, ou bien tu t'en fichais, tu te fichais complètement de moi !

— Lucian, tu délires, l'interrompit Elio en se levant brusquement. Tu es complètement hystérique, et en plus tu divagues !

— Hystérique ? Ah vraiment ? Siffla Lucian.

— Oui, vraiment ! Contra Elio, qui avait pris une posture défensive. Tu te montes la tête pour rien. Bien sûr que oui, si tu avais été dans une telle situation, ça aurait été horrible pour moi. »

Lucian croisa les bras. Son sourire prenait un pli de plus en plus cruel, de plus en plus ironique, et l'ambre de ses yeux tournait au sang. Une ride était tracée à partir de l'aile de son nez jusque dans sa joue. Ce n'était qu'une ligne sur sa peau, mais elle l'enlaidissait de manière spectaculaire. Dans son coin, même Ryûk eut un mouvement de recul.

« — Vraiment ? Articula-t-il, la voix doucereuse, les yeux plissés. Alors dis-moi, Elio… Tu tiens à moi ?

— Bien sûr que oui, rétorqua Elio, ses yeux allant de son visage à Ryûk.

— Tu ferais tout pour moi ?

— Tu sais bien que oui, Lou. Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est toi ma famille. C'est toi que je suivrais. »

Il espérait sans doute l'apaiser en répétant ces paroles, et sa voix s'était faite plus douce, ses bras ouverts. Il déchanta très vite.

« — Alors dis-moi, _mon frère_, quels noms as-tu inscrit dans le Death File sans m'en parler ? »

Les yeux d'Elio s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche tressauta avant qu'il n'eût pris le temps de modérer sa réaction. Pour Lucian, cela équivalait à un aveu. Son sourire macabre glissa lentement de ses lèvres, n'y laissant qu'une expression lasse. Cependant, son regard était encore empreint de dédain et de rage.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Le dieu de la mort ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, et les deux frères se regardaient sans ciller, sans se détourner. Elio, légèrement voûté et à nouveau insondable, fixait Lucian comme s'il avait devant lui une créature particulièrement étrange, Lucian, raide et sûr de son bon droit, le toisait, les poings serrés à lui en faire mal. Au bout d'un moment, il poussa un petit reniflement.

« — Eh bien ? Ironisa-t-il d'une voix très douce. Elio ? »

Elio prit encore une poignée de secondes avant de dire quoi que ce soit. On ne pouvait plus rien lire sur son visage, pas même une trace de son intense réflexion. Plus que jamais, il avait l'air d'une mécanique qui aurait endossé une peau blanche.

« — J'ai écrit, dit lentement Elio, le nom de Ryûk. »

Lucian écarquilla les yeux, et Ryûk lui lança un tel regard de travers que ses globes oculaires paraissaient sortir de leurs orbites. Elio ne se démonta pas. Il fixait Lucian, se tenant très droit, contrairement à son habitude. Il semblait le défier de le traiter de menteur, et aucune émotion révélatrice de quoi que ce soit de ses pensées n'était visible sur son visage.

« — Le nom de Ryûk, et celui de gens qui étaient déjà morts, que j'avais entendus à la télévision. J'étais certain que le Death File n'était pas uniquement ce qu'il semblait être, et je voulais faire des expériences. Ryûk n'est pas mort, conformément à mon hypothèse, et il n'est rien arrivé aux personnes décédées et dont j'ai noté le nom. C'était juste pour voir, et vérifier les règles les plus simples du _How to use it_. »

C'était un si gros mensonge que Lucian commençait à douter que c'en fut un, justement. Ses yeux égarés changèrent de direction, et se posèrent sur Ryûk, qui les évita. Lucian était déconcerté, mais sa voix, toujours aussi glaciale lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« — Ryûk m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé si les noms que tu notais étaient des pseudonymes.

— Ah, siffla Elio. Oui bien sûr, Ryûk « t'a dit ». Je m'en doutais. »

Le dieu de la mort parut soudain très embarrassé, et se mit à siffloter d'un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout, en fixant le plafond et croisant ses griffes dans son dos.

« — Alors tu fais plus confiance à un dieu de la mort qu'à moi ? » Demanda Elio.

Sa voix restait unie, mais le ton montait imperceptiblement. Le visage de Lucian, qui était resté hébété quelques temps, se durcit instantanément.

« — Es-tu plus proche de moi que je ne le suis de lui ? Martela-t-il. Je commence à en douter. Si tu as fait des expériences inoffensives pour tester le Death File, tu aurais parfaitement pu m'en parler. A moins que ce que tu me dises ne soit qu'un mensonge de plus. Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me dire ce que tu trafiques ? Parfait. Ce sera à double-sens à présent. Je ne reste pas ici une seconde de plus. »

Avant qu'Elio ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir, Lucian avait tourné les talons, et s'était engouffré par la sortie d'un pas furieux. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'éviter Ryûk en plein milieu du passage, et l'avait traversé sans marquer une seule hésitation, ce qui en disait long sur la puissance de sa rage. Les portes mécaniques se refermèrent en chuintant, et Elio resta quelques secondes à peine à les fixer. Sitôt qu'il fût certain que son frère ne ferait pas demi-tour, il retomba brusquement sur sa chaise, la respiration courte et sifflante, le regard fixe. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées et lui donnaient l'air effrayant.

« — C'est de ta faute, murmura-t-il à Ryûk.

— Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit aussitôt le dieu, avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis du côté de personne. La seule chose que je veuille, c'est m'amuser.

— Tu as révélé à Lucian que j'avais écrit dans le Death File. Tu as dit à Natasha nos véritables noms. C'est une erreur impardonnable. Tu n'es pas neutre comme tu voulais nous le faire croire. Tu as un but, toi aussi, peut-être aux ordres de ton Roi. Tu veux nous diviser. Mais prends garde à toi, dieu de la mort. Moi, tu ne me tromperas pas. Je sais très bien ce que tu cherches à faire. Et à chaque fois, tu me trouveras sur ta route ! »

Ce dernier mot avait été crié, assorti d'un coup brutal de son poing noué sur la table, et le dieu de la mort eut pour la deuxième fois de la journée envie de reculer devant un être humain. Lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, la voix d'Elio ne partait pas dans les aigus, comme celle de Lucian. Elle devenait au contraire profonde, basse et grave, grondante comme celle d'un homme d'âge mur. Et son regard était si froid qu'il vous paralysait.

« — La conversation est terminée pour le moment, le coupa-t-il lorsque Ryûk voulut reprendre la parole. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes justificatifs, ou de tes tentatives de manipulation grotesques. Je sais quand tu mens, Ryûk. Alors tais-toi. »

Mouché, le dieu resta muet. Il avait la très étrange et désagréable impression d'être un enfant grondé par son père. Et cela commençait à réveiller en lui un sentiment oublié depuis longtemps, trop humain. La révolte. La colère. Les crocs monstrueux luisirent, exhibés sous la lumière, et ses yeux flashèrent d'un brusque ton rougeâtre. Toutefois, il ne dit rien, ce qui était sans doute plus dangereux qu'autre chose. Ryûk était quelqu'un de patient. Ryûk attendait son heure. Lorsqu'elle viendrait, songea Elio en soutenant férocement le regard écarlate, lorsqu'elle viendrait, sa revanche serait cruelle, voire mortelle. Elio n'oubliait pas que le dieu de la mort était celui qui noterait son nom dans son maudit cahier, et qu'il pouvait faire de même pour Lucian. Mais il trouverait un moyen. Il déjouerait son plan, quel qu'il fût.

Et si par malheur il échouait et que Lucian mourait, trouver un moyen de tuer Ryûk serait son unique obsession pour le restant de ses jours.

Le silence ne se prolongea pas. Un bruit se fit entendre depuis les caméras de contrôle, et soudain les yeux de Ryûk changèrent d'objectif, passant par-dessus l'épaule d'Elio pour fixer les écrans.

« — Tiens tiens, siffla Ryûk entre ses dents. Voilà qui est intéressant. »

Elio donna machinalement un coup de pied au sol, pour faire se tourner sa chaise à roulettes. Immédiatement, il se concentra, chassant tout autre souvenir avec une fermeté dont Lucian, malgré sa force mentale, aurait été bien incapable.

« — Comme tu dis, fit-il d'une voix égale. Intéressant. »

La porte de la salle de contrôle s'était enfin ouverte, laissant entrer l'homme que Near et Naomi allaient interroger. Son pas était raide et entravé, mais pas à cause de la peur, plutôt de la colère, et autre chose qu'Elio n'identifiait pas. Un problème physiologique, peut-être une blessure à la jambe. Il se tenait le dos très, presque trop droit, ses maigres épaules dégagées pour se donner plus d'assurance et de supériorité. Elio devina à sa posture qu'il aurait aimé être partout sauf ici. Néanmoins il y avait chez lui une sorte d'impatience, de colère, qui le poussait en avant pour voir. Presque de la curiosité.

Ses cheveux bruns et ternes avaient été rassemblés sans en laisser un dépasser, pour ne pas donner de prise à Near sur un quelconque détail physique. Une petite tresse battait sur sa nuque, au rythme de son boitillement. Il affichait une mine revêche pour exprimer tout son mécontentement. De même ses yeux proclamaient sa défiance, acides et meurtriers, comme des lames de couteau.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Near, l'homme s'arrêta net. Il n'avait parcouru que la moitié du chemin le menant au détective, et était au centre de la salle, mais ne semblait pas disposé à aller plus loin. Un no man's land séparait les deux camps, rendant la distance que le suspect voulait maintenir entre eux physiquement représentée. Un peu comme Elio créait autour de lui une bulle bleutée pour réfléchir, s'isolant de tout.

A cet instant, établissant une conclusion dont seuls les membres de la Wammy's pouvaient deviner toute l'importance, Elio se raidit. Les yeux de Near, son visage… Rien n'était masqué. Near _montrait_ son visage. Ce qui signifiait… Ce qui signifiait que soit il ne craignait rien de son interlocuteur, ce qui était peu probable au vu de leur hostilité…

Soit, encore plus curieux, l'interlocuteur connaissait déjà le visage de Near, et celui-ci n'avait donc aucune utilité à le lui dissimuler.

Elio mordit profondément son pouce, surveillant l'homme. Celui-ci fixait Near, qui pour une fois n'ignorait pas son interlocuteur et lui rendait son regard. En silence, perché sur une rambarde au-dessus d'eux, Download les observait en jonglant d'une main.

Elio eut l'impression que Near et l'homme se reconnaissaient. Qu'ils reconnaissaient quelqu'un qu'ils avaient côtoyé autrefois, mais aussi admettaient une certaine ressemblance avec l'autre. Qu'ils acceptaient qu'un peu d'eux soit présent chez l'adversaire. C'était une sensation familière pour Elio, qui la trouvait face à son frère, à cette différence près que lui et Lucian étaient véritablement égaux. Là, ce n'était pas le cas, et il n'y avait aucun doute à nourrir à ce sujet : Near conservait une forme de supériorité. C'était une question d'instinct, une question d'auras, mais c'était là. Near était sûr de lui, l'autre était empli de pulsions contrôlées à grand-peine. Son visage était si tordu par la haine que mille cicatrices semblaient soudain s'y rouvrir.

Grendel ne prononça pas un mot, attendant juste que Near signale le début de la partie.

* * *

How to use it :

_Lorsqu'un humain a les yeux par pacte avec un dieu, a__ucune méthode médicale ou scientifique ne permet de déduire si un humain possède les yeux de la mort._

* * *

_**Berlin  
17 juin 2025**_

Mello ne bougea pas tout de suite. Peut-être pour tester la résistance de Grendel, peut-être simplement pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire. A moins qu'il ne cherche à ménager ses effets, ce qui était bien son genre.

Download l'observa fixer Grendel sans un mot, dans un échange silencieux qui devait paraître bien hermétique au reste de l'équipe. Il n'avait pas de jouet, signe que ce qu'il se passait devant lui requérait toute son attention. Seule une mallette de plastique était posée devant lui, contenant sans doute des figurines ou des preuves qu'il pourrait utiliser contre Grendel.

Accélérant les mouvements de son poignet, pour que les balles sifflent plus vite dans l'air, Download espéra que Mello n'aurait pas de problèmes à contrôler ce corps, et que l'envie de Near de mettre Grendel au tapis, psychologiquement parlant bien sûr, suffirait à le dissuader de trop se défendre contre le Fantôme.

Download sursauta lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, sur la balustrade, et tourna sa tête. Habitué, il ne fit tomber aucune balle, mais mit quelques secondes à cacher sa surprise lorsque Lucian s'avança auprès de lui. Silencieusement, le garçon s'accouda à la rambarde et se mit en position d'observer le spectacle. Il arborait un air mi- hautain mi- sarcastique qu'il trouva insupportable. Une sorte de supériorité envers ces mortels qui allaient user de toutes les ruses possibles pour arracher une information à l'autre, et gagner du terrain, millimètre par millimètre. Lucian faisait même mine de ne pas le voir, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Il ne l'aimait pas. Plus il le regardait, plus il retrouvait dans ses traits ceux de l'unique photo de Light Yagami qu'il avait vue pendant l'enquête.

Download se souvint que c'était précisément à ce moment-là que Mello avait décidé de leur mission-suicide, et se détourna. Inconsciemment, il accéléra encore les mouvements de son jonglage, ce qui attira un petit coup d'œil de Naomi. Les sifflements des balles, dans ce silence pesant, étaient le seul vrai bruit qui se démarquait. Download se concentra un peu plus sur elle, la seule personne à ne pas lui évoquer une insupportable tension, ou des souvenirs désagréables.

Elle se tenait bras croisés, tête penchée sur le côté. Elle camouflait bien la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour Grendel, mais son calme était trop parfait pour être honnête. Elle jubilerait de le voir écrasé. C'était sans doute pour cela que Near l'avait amenée dans l'arène, histoire de rendre l'humiliation encore plus cuisante. Et honnêtement, vu le personnage, Download ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Naomi échangea un bref regard avec Near. Grendel serra les poings, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient que deux masses de muscles et d'os décharnées. Lucian, lui-même, retint son souffle, et les balles de Download s'envolèrent presque de trop de rapidité.

« _C'est parti_ », songea Matt, une vague d'angoisse revenant l'étreindre.

Pensée suivie d'une petite prière, inutile, mais irrépressible.

« _J'espère que Mello va s'en sortir_. »

« — « Danleepee ». C'est plutôt amusant. »

La voix de Near et Mello trancha le silence, narquoise. Insidieuse. Tout le monde tressaillit dans la salle, et Naomi jeta un regard si insistant à la silhouette en blanc sur le sol que Matt se demanda trois secondes si elle pouvait tout découvrir.

Ça n'était pas la voix de Near. Ni celle de Mello. Pour une fois, Matt comprit qu'ils agissaient de concert, et le résultat était un timbre doucereux et inflexible, quelque chose de bien plus dérangeant que la voix synthétique de L lorsqu'il s'adressait à un grand public.

Near se tourna vers Naomi, et lui adressa un faux sourire. La femme reprit contenance.

« — « Grendel Danleepee. » Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, mademoiselle Misora ? Fit à nouveau la voix combinée et traînante des deux ennemis. C'est drôle, non ? »

Une voix aussi exaspérante qu'une craie neuve sur un tableau noir. Voyant le tic qui retroussait par saccades les lèvres de Grendel, et la bande livide autour de sa bouche, Download comprit qu'il craquerait vite. Naomi renforça encore l'impression agaçante en adoptant une voix lente et goguenarde de gamine :

« — Oh oui, Near. C'est vraiment drôle. Vous avez raison. »

Les tendons du cou de Grendel saillirent. Leur plan était bien huilé. « _Comme s'ils connaissaient ses faiblesses_ », lut Download sur les lèvres de Lucian, qui paraissait captivé.

Il retint un sourire. Lucian ne savait pas à quel point.

« — « Danleepee », répéta Near, l'air rêveur. « Danleepee » », Danleepee ». »

Near avait l'air de fredonner une comptine pour enfants. Ses yeux se perdirent au plafond, puis brusquement, redescendirent se braquer sur Grendel.

« — C'est drôle comme nom, mais d'un manque de subtilité flagrante, attaqua-t-il. Grendel _Danleepee_. Du nom de Sean Danleepee, alias Ill Ratt, un espion de Mello infiltré au SPK durant l'affaire Kira. Ceci est un pseudonyme, bien sûr, afin de cacher ton vrai nom et clamer ton hostilité envers moi. Une pierre deux coups. »

Grendel ne réagit pas. Il se contentait de regarder Near en ayant l'air d'attendre qu'il finisse. Le nez du détective se fronça un peu de mécontentement lorsqu'il constata son absence de réaction. Download eut envie de se mordre la lèvre. Ce froncement était typiquement une mimique de Mello. Jamais Near n'aurait laissé filtrer la moindre trace de déception. Grendel parut s'en étonner un instant, avant d'endosser un rictus qui fit à nouveau tressauter la commissure de sa bouche.

« — Allons, glissa-t-il d'une voix onctueuse. Tu te donnes trop d'importance, Near. Je n'ai pas pris ce pseudonyme pour toi. Je l'ai fait en hommage à Mello. Tu sais, celui auquel tu n'arrivais pas à la cheville. »

Download trouvait cette situation particulièrement complexe et ironique. Mello dans le corps de Near, en train de reprocher à Grendel d'avoir pris le nom d'un de ses espions. Grendel, qui se pensait en train d'insulter Near, mais complimentait sans le savoir Mello, en face de lui. Il crut d'ailleurs voir un bref instant le sourire jubilatoire de Mihael, avant qu'il ne reprenne, sarcastique :

« — J'imagine que c'est un hommage indirect alors. Mello se donnait tant de mal afin de savoir ce que je préparais. Ill Ratt, ou Danleepee, n'était qu'un outil afin de m'observer. Un _instrument_. Il est mort. Celui qui est mort a perdu. »

Grendel lui renvoya pour toute réponse un regard assassin. Near (ou Mello ?) avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Traiter Grendel d'instrument le rabaissait d'une manière qui devait lui être insupportable. Et le qualifier de perdant, en lui rabâchant les règles les plus élémentaires de la Wammy's House, c'était encore pire.

Near se pencha pour fouiller dans sa petite mallette. Avec des gestes encore un peu maladroits, mais plus précis que lorsqu'il était encore dans la chambre, il en sortit un très vieux haut de pyjama, tâché d'un liquide brunâtre et sec sur le côté gauche. Les éclaboussures étaient vieilles, mais ne laissaient aucun doute : c'était du sang coagulé.

Near lança la veste de pyjama à Grendel. Celui-ci l'attrapa par réflexe, la tint une fraction de secondes entre deux doigts, l'air répugné, puis la laissa tomber par terre. Il fit même un pas en arrière pour s'en éloigner.

« — Sean Danleepee a eu l'excellente idée de se tirer une balle dans la tête juste à côté de moi, lui apprit Near d'un ton dégagé. Kira a tenté de le manipuler afin qu'il me tue, mais son plan a échoué. »*

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Near. Elle était glaciale. Download ne voyait qu'un de ses yeux sous les mèches blanches, un œil qui soudain avait pris une dureté inconnue, comme s'il revivait l'humiliation d'être ainsi maculé de sang.

« — Lidner et Rester ont peu apprécié de voir leurs camarades décimés de cette façon, poursuivit Near. Veux-tu que je les fasse venir ? Je suis certain qu'ils accueilleront avec beaucoup de joie un homme portant le nom d'un traître. »

Grendel haussa les épaules, agacé, nerveux.

« — _Und dann ?_* Demanda-t-il, faussement nonchalant. Tes sous-fifres ne m'intéressent pas, Near.

— Tu as pourtant pris le nom de famille d'un _sous-fifre_, comme tu dis, rétorqua aussitôt Near.

— Dois-je ironiser sur ton pseudonyme alors ? Siffla Grendel, qui était devenu livide. Near, « proche ». Proche de qui, peut-on le savoir ?

— Dois-je répliquer sur le tien ? Répondit Near. Grendel, un monstre légendaire, mais un _monstre_ tout de même. »

Download vit nettement Grendel se contenir pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière. Il lui aurait cédé du terrain à un point inconcevable. Cependant, son corps vacilla, son pied se souleva, et resta en l'air une poignée de secondes avant de se reposer, péniblement, sur le sol. Le regard de Near le suivit, et cette fois, il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se contenta de tourner les yeux vers Naomi, selon une mécanique bien rôdée. Celle-ci reprit la parole.

« — Vous auriez dû changer de pseudonyme, Grendel, dit-elle doucement, presque avec commisération. Si vous vous étiez appelé autrement, et si vous n'aviez pas commis cette erreur de montrer que vous m'aviez déjà vue… Je ne vous aurais peut-être pas reconnu. »

Cette fois, Grendel parvint à se contrôler et empêcher le tic du coin de sa bouche. Download trouva cela ironique. C'était uniquement maintenant, alors que l'homme était au pied du mur, qu'il parvenait à se camoufler et dissimuler les indices qui avaient permis de l'identifier. C'était trop tard. Mais peut-être continuait-il d'essayer par fierté. Il avait endossé un masque d'indifférence, plus stoïque encore que lors de la visite de Naomi. Il s'était renfermé dans sa carapace protectrice, pour ne plus voir ni entendre.

Download connaissait bien cette carapace. Il s'était enveloppé dedans depuis le départ de Mello de la Wammy's House. Et à présent, elle était son lot quotidien. De carapace elle était passée à armure.

« — Moi je l'aurais reconnu, intervint Near avec un timbre distrait. Je sais reconnaître quiconque a effectué ses études à la Wammy's House, même s'il a changé de visage ou d'identité. »*

Download grimaça vivement, et Naomi aussi. Il y allait fort en citant une phrase de L. Sans doute que le vrai Near n'aurait pas fait cela : Mello martelait Grendel afin de faire voler ses protections en éclats. Ça n'était pas subtil, mais c'était efficace : Grendel fit un pas en avant si rapide que Download entendit ses articulations craquer. Naomi s'interposa aussitôt. L'homme avait le visage distordu de colère, et sa bouche retroussée sur les dents en un horrible rictus. Toutes les rides qui lui striaient le front étaient profondément plissées par cette expression.

« — Comment oses-tu reprendre les mots de L ? Suffoquait Grendel. Comment oses-tu, toi qui n'as même pas été capable d'attraper Kira seul ? Pour chaque porteur de lettre de la Wammy's House, tu n'es qu'un usurpateur, tu es illégitime ! Tu n'as jamais surpassé notre modèle. Tu n'es jamais arrivé à sa cheville. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler pour lui ! »

C'était la toute première fois que le vernis impeccable de Grendel craquait, et le résultat était effrayant. Sa poitrine se soulevait vite, ses poings étaient à nouveau crispés, et ses yeux, dilatés de rage. Il avait l'air de vouloir transpercer Near de son regard. Near, lui, resta sans réaction une fois de plus. Ses yeux un peu vagues étaient posés sur sa mallette, et il dodelinait de la tête. Il parut ailleurs, puis releva le menton, comme s'il n'avait pas eu cet instant d'absence.

Download réfréna une envie de se ronger les griffes d'angoisse. Mello était en train de fatiguer, et perdait par instants le contrôle sur le détective. Il espérait qu'il pourrait régler cette affaire rapidement, avant que Naomi ou Lucian ne s'en aperçoivent. Ou le petit Elio qui avait vraiment l'œil.

Le problème, c'était la fierté de Mello, et son obstination. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, ne serait-ce que pour prouver qu'il était capable de tenir cette position plus longtemps que tout le monde. Peu lui importait que seule une personne dans cette salle, Download, puisse comprendre sa supériorité. Une personne, c'était déjà un spectateur.

« — Je considère ça comme un aveu, dit doucement Near. Bonjour, G. Ça faisait un moment. »

Sa voix avait repris son intonation narquoise. Download sentit un léger mouvement à son côté : Lucian s'était penché pour voir. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur Grendel, et Download mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi. Sans doute le jeune homme n'avait-il jamais vu, à part N lui-même, d'autres anciens de la Wammy's House.

« — Je me serais bien passé des retrouvailles. » Siffla Grendel.

Il se détourna et fit quelques pas en cercles. Sa démarche était gênée par sa colère, mais gardait une forme de grâce et de souplesse. Il s'arrêta de profil, et les toisa avec tout le mépris et toute la supériorité qu'il était capable d'exprimer. Prenant une grande inspiration, il parvint à lisser un peu son visage, et fit quelques gestes précis pour rétablir sa tenue et en ôter les plis. De même qu'il polissait les rides à son front, redevenues infimes, il rajustait son costume de majordome de cinéma. Ça faisait partie de son masque, de ce qui lui permettait de tenir son rôle, comprit-t-il. Download ne put s'empêcher d'admirer un peu son aplomb, alors qu'il avait perdu la première manche.

« — Je suppose que je dois demander ce qui m'a trahi ? Railla Grendel à l'adresse de Naomi, époussetant sa manche.

— Le tic, déjà, répondit-elle en lui rendant son regard meurtrier. J'ai fini par me souvenir d'où je l'avais vu. Puis votre pseudonyme, _Grendel_. Ça n'est pas courant. Et pour finir… Très peu de monde connait mon nom de famille. Encore moins de gens savent qui est le père de Gray, et ce que sont les Yeux. »

Download comprit que Lucian s'était arrangé, sans doute en se retirant dans l'ombre quand elle avait regardé vers eux, pour ne pas se faire voir. Il doutait qu'autrement, elle ait parlé si librement de la filiation de Gray.

Son visage s'assombrit, et elle acheva d'un ton amer :

« — Seul un membre de la Wammy's House pouvait avoir toutes ces informations. Un membre de la génération de Near, pour être plus précise. »

Grendel perdit son rictus trois secondes, la fixant d'un air gêné. Puis il rajusta sa chemise et sa veste, et croisa les bras, le visage neutre.

« — Toute notre génération, à l'orphelinat, savait plus ou moins ce qu'étaient les yeux, dit Grendel d'une voix presque courtoise. Beyond s'en servait pour nous terrifier. Et j'ai entendu Mello vous appeler par votre nom complet, à l'enterrement.

— Je me doute bien que c'était à l'enterrement, riposta-t-elle. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue à la Wammy's House avant, et je n'y suis jamais retournée.

— Même pour vous recueillir sur la tombe de votre cher et tendre ? Ironisa Grendel, les yeux d'une douceur venimeuse. Ou la faire visiter à votre fils ? Ça aurait été un charmant pèlerinage. Mais j'y pense, peut-être qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il est le fils d'un assassin. »

Naomi bondit presque en avant, les doigts crochetés vers le visage de Grendel. C'était à son tour d'avoir les traits tordus par la haine, et si Near ne s'était pas accroché à sa jambe juste à temps, l'affrontement verbal serait devenu échange de coups. Arc-bouté pour retenir Naomi, le détective avait un air énervé, et ça n'était pas uniquement celui de Mello. Leur équipe venait de perdre l'avantage en même temps qu'un peu de self-control. Grendel eut un fin sourire, satisfait, mais eut au moins la décence de le masquer très vite.

« — Ça suffit mademoiselle Misora, intervint sèchement Near. A votre place, s'il vous plaît. »

Naomi était très pâle. Elle se rangea aux côtés de Near, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Grendel. Sa haine était effrayante parce qu'elle était contenue. Elle était froide, patiente : Naomi était presque comme eux. Elle attendrait que Grendel fasse un faux-pas pour le détruire. Une destruction totale.

Near lâcha la jambe de Naomi et effaça de son visage sa mauvaise humeur, contre-attaquant sans perdre de temps.

« — Et on peut savoir comment le _sixième_ du classement a pu deviner que Naomi avait un fils, et de surcroit, celui de Beyond ? »

Ça, c'était Mello. Rappeler aussi brusquement la place lointaine de Grendel dans le classement des successeurs, c'était encore plus mesquin que ce qu'aurait fait Near. L'homme fronça brièvement ses sourcils dépenaillés, fixant Near avec l'air perplexe. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi Near avait autant changé son comportement. Les enfants de la Wammy's House étaient connus pour être quasi immuables. Le point positif, se força à penser Download, c'était qu'il allait être déstabilisé et plus facile à piéger.

« — Lorsqu'elle est venue pour l'enterrement de Beyond, expliqua Grendel d'un ton pincé (il était de toute évidence vexé par l'allusion à sa sixième place), elle n'arrêtait pas de se tenir le ventre. Ça, ajouté au fait qu'elle n'était pas de l'institution mais avait eu le droit de venir, et qu'elle avait l'air de regretter Beyond… »

Il se tut. A nouveau, il paraissait presque embarrassé, ou bien troublé par quelques souvenirs d'humanité au cœur de leur orphelinat. L'enterrement de Beyond avait été un jour exceptionnel, dans le sens où les règles ordinaires avaient été bouleversées. Les enfants avaient pleuré un mort, avaient fait des gestes qui sortaient de leur monde matérialiste et purement utilitaire. Se recueillir sur une tombe, se serrer les uns contre les autres. Regretter un perdant, un meurtrier, un paria.

« — Elle était une étrangère, reprit-il après avoir avalé sa salive. Jamais aucun étranger ne venait chez nous. Il m'a semblé évident qu'elle avait un lien avec Beyond. Puis bien plus tard, quelques jours avant que Mello ne parte de l'orphelinat, j'ai entendu par hasard une conversation téléphonique qu'il avait avec elle, et qui m'a appris son nom.

— « Elle » est encore là, vous savez, signala Naomi, acerbe. Et elle apprécie que vous ayez entendu _par hasard_ des échanges confidentiels.

— Elle lui disait entre autres que l'enfant venait de naître, poursuivit-il en faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Que c'était un garçon. Et elle s'inquiétait de la possibilité qu'il ait les yeux, lui-aussi. Pas besoin d'être premier dans le classement pour faire le lien entre les événements. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix acide.

Near hocha la tête. Le geste fit s'accentuer les cernes sous ses yeux, de manière spectaculaire. Download cessa de jongler et rangea lentement ses billes dans son sac. Il souhaitait se tenir prêt à faire diversion, si par malheur Mello perdait le contrôle, pour lui donner le temps de le rétablir. Sans doute que Mello ne lui pardonnerait pas cette intervention, mais il avait l'habitude de se faire rabrouer. Mihael était trop orgueilleux pour demander de l'aide lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Et Matt savait en donner quand il le fallait, peu importaient les conséquences.

« — Ceci explique cela, fit lentement Near. Et je suppose que tu es resté en contact avec Mello, puisque tu as appris le nom de Danleepee.

— Occasionnellement, oui, répondit Grendel en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours préféré ses méthodes aux tiennes.

— J'avais cru comprendre. » Murmura Near.

Un ange passa. A côté de Download, Lucian en profita pour reprendre sa respiration. Il s'efforçait de ne pas faire de bruit, même s'il devait bien savoir qu'il était repéré au moins par Near. Sans doute préférait-il voir sans être vu. Cela lui conférait sûrement un sentiment quelconque de supériorité, pensa Download avec une grimace.

Ce fut finalement Naomi qui rompit le silence.

« — Une chose m'échappe, reprit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Moi, je savais ce qu'étaient les Yeux, parce que Beyond m'en avait parlé. Et vous dites, Grendel, que les orphelins savaient aussi de quoi il s'agissait, car Beyond s'en servait pour vous effrayer…

— Nous savions plus ou moins, l'interrompit Grendel. Nous n'avions pas de détails, il préférait que nous en sachions juste assez pour le craindre, mais trop peu pour définir précisément en quoi son pouvoir consistait.

— Moi, je connaissais les détails, et lorsque Kira a commencé à sévir… (Naomi se tut pour rassembler ses pensées) J'ai mis un temps avant de le relier aux Yeux. Puis j'ai remarqué qu'il fallait à Kira le nom et le visage de la personne pour pouvoir la tuer. Le nom et le visage, les ingrédients des Yeux de la mort. J'ai alors pensé qu'il y avait un lien entre ces deux pouvoirs. Une sorte de… Complémentarité. Quand j'ai compris ceci, j'ai voulu en parler à L, et c'est là que j'ai failli mourir. Ensuite, j'ai eu mon fils, et il n'était pas question de risquer sa vie en m'impliquant dans l'affaire. Mais ce qui me surprend, c'est que L n'ait pas vu tout de suite le lien qu'il existait entre Kira et les Yeux de la mort. Puisqu'apparemment, Beyond n'a jamais été discret sur son pouvoir.

— Tout d'abord, répondit Near en caressant une facette de son Rubik's Cube, il ne faut pas oublier que L était, depuis longtemps, séparé des autres enfants de la Wammy's House. Il ne venait presque jamais déjà au début de sa carrière, puis plus du tout, et les orphelins qui étaient censés lui succéder ne lui parlaient que peu. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur des murs. Beyond effrayait uniquement les enfants arrivés à peu près en même temps que moi et Mello. Et L était déjà parti. »

Il tourna son cube dans un crissement de plastique, d'un geste décidé. Comme s'il tournait une tête pour lui briser les cervicales. Un geste initié par Near, poursuivi par Mello. Download en eut le vertige. Où commençait l'un, où s'arrêtait l'autre ?

« — L n'a donc pas fait le lien tout de suite entre les Yeux, les histoires de dieux de la mort rabâchées par Beyond, et l'affaire-Kira. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il a eu tout de même cette histoire à l'esprit. N'oubliez pas sa toute première confrontation en direct avec Kira, à la télévision. Le jour où Lind L. Taylor a été tué, L a affirmé ave une assurance inébranlable que sans son visage et son nom, Kira ne pouvait rien lui faire. Il disait s'appuyer sur le fait que les criminels avec un nom erroné, ou bien dont la photographie n'était pas diffusée dans les médias, n'étaient pas morts, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas dit toute la vérité. Après tout, comment savoir si Kira n'avait tout simplement pas encore eu le temps de les tuer, ces criminels ? Selon moi, L a vite compris que le don de Kira était lié aux yeux de la mort. Voilà la réponse à votre question, mademoiselle Misora. »

Il se tut, ferma un instant les yeux. Cela fut très rapide, et Mello reprit ensuite son emprise sur le corps de Near, plus fermement que jamais.

« — Tu es parti peu de temps après Mello, si je me souviens bien, énonça-t-il en comptant un chiffre sur ses doigts tordus. Pour un voyage linguistique en Allemagne, a dit la direction de la Wammy's House.

— Il n'a donc pas fait que mentir durant notre entretien, se moqua Naomi. Je cite votre chère Heide : _« Mon père l'a ramené avec nous lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Ses parents l'ont laissé partir pour un voyage linguistique. Il s'est plu chez nous, y est revenu régulièrement, et finalement est resté. Je l'ai engagé il y a quatre ans. »_ Bien entendu, l'histoire des parents est fausse. C'est la Wammy's House qui l'a laissé partir. Heide a d'ailleurs eu énormément de mal à ne pas se trahir. Et pour cause. »

Near posa son Rubik's Cube et sortit de sa mallette un document dactylographié, qu'il tendit à Naomi sans même la regarder. Une fois de plus, Download admira leur coordination, d'autant plus étonnante que Mello s'y était ajouté. Ils avaient dû répéter plusieurs fois afin d'être à même d'affronter Grendel. Leur unicité était leur force, et leur adversaire devrait les diviser afin de remporter la partie. Grendel l'avait compris, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait tenté alternativement de les blesser, avant de se concentrer sur Naomi, plus facile à faire sortir de ses gonds. Dans ce jeu à deux, elle était le talon d'Achille de l'inébranlable détective. Si elle craquait, Near tombait avec elle. Mais il avait certainement calculé ce risque avant de le prendre, ne serait-ce que parce qu'habituellement, il jouait en solo.

Download se demanda s'il n'avait pas choisi d'affronter Grendel avec quelqu'un, et surtout quelqu'un de si impulsif, parce que cela lui rappelait la présence de Mello.

« — Ce sont les rares archives que nous avons réussi à retrouver sur vous, et que j'ai consultées avant de me rendre chez mademoiselle Levy. _« Janvier 2008 », _lut Naomi à voix haute._ « Arrivée sur le territoire allemand de Grendel, orphelin sans nom de famille, domicilié chez les Levy. »_ « Orphelin », ça démentait déjà la version d'Heide, qui a évoqué vos parents. Elle a dit de surcroit que vous étiez « _revenu régulièrement_ » chez elle. Ce qui supposait des départs, des retours chez vous. Or, des retours, il n'y en a jamais eu. Vous n'avez plus jamais quitté le territoire allemand, jusqu'à votre congé à Moscou il y a peu. Curieux n'est-ce pas, pour un jeune garçon en voyage linguistique, de demeurer dans un pays étranger de douze à vingt-neuf ans. »

Elle rendit la feuille à Near. Elle paraissait plus calme, mais Download ne doutait pas que cette apparence sereine cache une profonde satisfaction. Grendel était livide, et devait faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se décomposer. Voir son passé étalé ainsi semblait lui être plus que désagréable.

« — Pour couronner le tout, vous n'aviez aucun nom de famille, et un prénom qui avait tout du pseudonyme, acheva-t-elle. Sans compter votre habileté à vous débarrasser de mes caméras et de mes micros pour éviter qu'on vous observe, ainsi que d'en placer dans la maison. Je ne mentionne pas le fait qu'il n'existe aucune photo de vous, nulle part. Même dans mes archives. Après ces quelques mensonges, et même si votre apparence physique avait beaucoup changé depuis l'enterrement de Beyond, j'ai été en mesure de vous relier avec certitude à la Wammy's House.

— Taisez-vous. »

La phrase tomba comme un couperet, et pour une fois, Naomi s'arrêta, interloquée. Les mâchoires de Grendel étaient crispées à en faire éclater ses dents, et un muscle saillait à leur jonction. Il avait les yeux grands écarquillés, ce qui les faisait paraître moins aigus, presque ronds, et redonnait à son visage quelque chose de l'enfant qu'il avait été, au cœur même de sa colère.

« — Je n'ai… Plus rien à voir… Avec la Wammy's House. » Siffla Grendel, la respiration courte, saccadée.

Ses yeux arrondis étaient également vides d'expression à présent. Il ne voyait plus ses adversaires. Il observait quelque chose de présent dans sa mémoire, mais pas dans la réalité. Sa jambe gauche, brusquement, se tordit en un drôle d'angle, tressaillant comme si les muscles et les nerfs avaient été déconnectés. Il la remit d'aplomb immédiatement, mais Near l'avait déjà remarquée.

« — Tu as l'air de la détester. La Wammy's House. » Dit-il simplement.

Il n'y avait dans sa voix aucune nuance de reproche ou d'inquisition. C'était un simple constat. Mello comme Near redoublaient de prudence : ils sentaient qu'ils avaient mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important.

Grendel resta silencieux à cette affirmation. Ses yeux reprirent vie, se posant à droite, à gauche, fuyants, alertes. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait une sortie, ou bien simplement qu'il cherchait à éviter de croiser le regard de Near. Il passa frénétiquement des châteaux de cartes aux robots de plastique et de métal, puis à un très vieux train et ses faux rails qui ondoyaient entre différentes constructions d'allumettes.

« — Watari m'a accueilli alors que je n'avais personne. La Wammy m'a donné une éducation, fit-il d'un ton plat. Elle a perfectionné mes talents. Elle a gommé mes faiblesses. Elle m'a permis de voyager jusqu'ici, où est ma vie à présent. Elle a fait de moi quelqu'un de spécial, plus spécial même que je ne l'étais avant.

— Tant de choses pour lesquelles tu dois être reconnaissant, insinua la voix doucereuse de Mello. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. C'est peut-être précisément pour cela que tu la détestes. Parce que tu lui dois quelque chose. Parce que tu es enchaîné par tes dettes. »

Near n'aurait jamais pu produire une si fine analyse psychologique. Il était trop loin de l'humain pour cela. Il se serait sûrement contenté de répondre : « Ça n'empêche pas la haine », ou quelque chose comme cela.

Grendel cessa de feindre la contemplation d'un circuit de voitures, et le dévisagea en silence. Naomi, croisant les bras, restait figée.

« — Eh bien. Tu vois Near, dit-il très lentement, tu n'aurais jamais pu parler comme ça avant, lorsque tu étais encore à la Wammy's. Parce que tu as raison. Elle nous emprisonne. Une cage d'apprentissages hors de prix. Une cage de drogues qu'elle seule peut nous fournir : les réponses à nos obsessions. Quand on y rentre, c'est pour la vie. J'en suis sorti par miracle, maintenant, je ne veux plus rien lui devoir. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec. »

Ses narines se dilatèrent, puis se pincèrent en même temps qu'il prenait une grande bouffée d'air. Il semblait manquer d'oxygène, écrasé entre les murs. Naomi intervint.

« — Vous ne voulez plus rien avoir à faire avec la Wammy's House ? Pourtant, vous avez dit que vous étiez un des porteurs de lettre. »

Ça sonnait comme une accusation, ce que Dowload comprenait. Être porteur d'une lettre, c'était un prestige immense. Naomi l'associait sans doute immédiatement à L, avec qui elle avait travaillé et pour qui elle gardait de l'affection. Rejeter une lettre, c'était insultant pour ceux de leur petit monde clos. C'était un tabou qui leur rappelait les plus sinistres affaires, celles qui concernaient les parias, les traîtres à leur institution. Ceux-ci avaient commis des crimes atroces, que n'auraient pu mettre en place des êtres humains normaux. Des épidémies de virus qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créés, des actes de terrorisme impossibles à pister, des catastrophes politiques. On leur avait tellement fait étudier ces affaires que refuser une lettre était synonyme de la plus haute trahison, de criminalité.

Naomi ne savait pas tout cela en détail, bien sûr. Mais avec Beyond qui avait refusé de porter le B, et plusieurs autres affaires que lui et Mello avaient dû lui relater, sans doute qu'elle s'y connaissait suffisamment pour avoir une réaction semblable à celle des leurs.

« — J'ai été porteur de lettre, répondit Grendel avec plus de calme que Download l'aurait cru face à une telle agression. Je ne le suis plus, depuis que j'ai refusé de répondre à un des appels de Watari pour participer à une affaire. Je ne fais théoriquement plus partie de la Wammy's, et je préfère encore mourir plutôt que d'y retourner. C'est pour cela que j'ai tenté de me cacher, que j'ai pris un pseudonyme supplémentaire et fait en sorte que tu ne saches pas que j'étais là, Near. Je ne voulais pas être lié à une enquête. Je ne voulais pas que L me retrouve. Je ne voulais pas que la Wammy's House remette la main sur moi. J'ai tenté toutes ces années de m'en libérer. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces, restant entravé malgré moi. Tu as gâché des années d'efforts et de lutte pour me dégager de son carcan. »

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait si longtemps, et avec autant de conviction et de ferveur. Near haussa un sourcil. Son expression oscillait entre le scepticisme et un amusement un peu dédaigneux, devant toutes ces affirmations grandiloquentes. Grendel le foudroya du regard, puis se composa à nouveau une mine, et reprit d'un ton glacial :

« — Tu es surpris ? Allons. Tu connais pourtant l'endroit, Near. Tu sais qu'une fois piégé, une fois que tu as accepté de t'y rendre, tu n'en sors plus jamais. C'est pour toujours. C'est un contrat avec le diable.

— Le diable ? Ironisa Near. Tu ne me semblais pas aimer les références religieuses, autrefois.

— C'est la Wammy's House qui n'aime pas les références religieuses, et tu le sais, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Elle nous compresse de toutes ses forces pour que nous rentrions dans un moule et ne faisions pas de vagues. Elle prétend élever des êtres hors du commun, mais elle créé un autre genre d'uniformité. La religion la gêne, parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie des choses que l'on peut expliquer rationnellement, et parce qu'elle demanderait qu'on fasse partie d'une autre communauté. La Wammy's House pratique l'exclusivité. Nous ne devons penser qu'à elle, ne concentrer nos efforts que pour elle, ne prendre que les modèles et les règles qu'elle a décidé de nous donner. Pourquoi crois-tu que Mello et Beyond exhibaient leurs croyances religieuses ? Par provocation. Il n'y avait que les éléments dissidents qui osaient proclamer qu'ils avaient la foi en quelque chose d'autre que L et Watari. »

La diatribe l'essouffla. Il avait tout débité d'un seul coup. On aurait dit qu'il vomissait ses paroles, qu'il vomissait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Near ne put en placer une, et fut obligé d'en attendre la fin pour poursuivre. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Grendel le coupa férocement. Il n'en avait pas terminé, et à chaque mot, la vague de hargne et de haine enflait un peu plus.

« — La foi. La beauté. Les sentiments. La famille. »

Il martela chacun de ces mots avec une ironie et une raillerie exagérée. Comme l'un de leurs professeurs l'auraient fait, sans faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant, mais d'un ton tel que cela faisait rire les élèves, et décrédibilisait totalement le sens des mots.

« — La Wammy's House déteste tout cela. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle nous pousse à nous éloigner de tout contact humain, qu'elle nous parque entre génies, et nous répète que jamais nous ne parviendrons à nouer de vraies relations avec des gens à l'intelligence ordinaire ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle nous inculque le mépris et la supériorité, qu'elle développe nos tics, nos manies, nos obsessions et nos phobies, jusqu'à ce que nous passions pour des monstres associables ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle cultive notre égoïsme et notre habitude du mensonge, notre froideur et notre perpétuelle dissimulation ? En même temps qu'elle gomme notre nom de famille, elle gomme nos racines. En même temps qu'elle gomme notre prénom, elle gomme notre appartenance au monde humain. Le cadeau que Roger nous offre le premier jour n'est pas là pour consoler. C'est un cadeau empoisonné. Une tablette de chocolat, un jeu vidéo, un ours en peluche… Un carnet de dessin… Une épée de plastique… Ce sont nos futures addictions. Un moyen de contrôle. »

Il s'arrêta, abruptement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il fit un geste très étrange : il fléchit un peu les genoux, se pencha, et frictionna fiévreusement le bas de sa cuisse gauche. Ses sourcils rongés se fronçaient, creusant à nouveau des rides entre eux, et sa main sifflant sur le tissu de son pantalon paraissait vouloir soigner une vieille blessure. Les doigts bientôt remplacèrent la paume, puis les ongles s'y substituèrent dans un mouvement fébrile, urgent, répondant à l'impérieux besoin que suscite une démangeaison. Il paraissait fouiller dans une plaie ouverte.

Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque la phrase suivante surgit, entrecoupée, marmonnée tout bas. Un secret honteux.

« — J'espérais une adoption. »

Les mains de Near tremblèrent si fort sur le Rubik's Cube que Download crut qu'il allait le faire tomber. Au dernier moment, il rétablit l'équilibre. Download était sans doute le seul à avoir remarqué, et uniquement parce qu'il guettait le moindre signe de faiblesse, le moindre problème. De même, il fut le seul à voir, un bref instant, l'âme de Mello faiblir et luire en réfraction d'argent dans les pupilles de Near. Il s'agrippa à la rambarde, prêt à intervenir.

Les ongles de Grendel déchiraient presque son pantalon. Naomi le fixait avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte, tétanisée, hypnotisée.

« — J'espérais que les Levy m'adoptent, répéta Grendel. Mais bien entendu, la Wammy's House ne m'a jamais laissé partir. Un voyage à l'étranger pour perfectionner mon allemand, oui. Elle acceptait. Une famille d'accueil, oui. Il fallait bien que j'ai à manger, et un toit au-dessus de la tête. Une famille tout court, en revanche, _jamais_. »

Les ongles tracèrent une longue déchirure, d'un bruit horrible d'arrachement des fibres. Grendel sursauta, hors d'haleine, et se redressa soudainement, le dos plus droit que jamais. Il brava un par un ses adversaires du regard. Le silence était total.

Download avait l'impression que Grendel leur confiait des choses dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant d'un côté, qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de dire cela : parler de l'adoption, le suprême tabou de la Wammy's House, ne se faisait pas à la légère. C'était paradoxal, de se confier à ses pires ennemis. Mais peut-être que Grendel en avait assez de refouler, ou assez de la pression créée par Near et Naomi. Ceux-ci, après tout, étaient les seuls qui lui ressemblaient assez pour pouvoir comprendre. Les seuls à avoir assez d'intelligence, assez de douleur liée à la perte de proches.

A la Wammy's House, l'amitié était proscrite. Il n'avait pas d'amis à qui parler. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que les orphelins avaient la fâcheuse habitude de ne se confier et n'accorder de l'affection qu'à leurs plus grands adversaires.

Grendel poursuivit d'un ton monocorde, le débit rapide. Les paroles coulaient à flot, sans interruption, comme s'il avait déjà préparé tout ce qu'il allait dire.

« - Heide s'était attachée à moi, au point de vouloir que j'entre dans la famille. La Wammy's a refusé de signer les papiers d'adoption qu'avait proposés Franz. Celui-ci n'a pas insisté. Il n'avait essayé que parce que sa fille l'avait supplié. Lorsque son père a échoué, elle a essayé à son tour, et encore une fois la Wammy's a refusé. C'est là que le père et la fille ont commencé à se séparer. Elle lui a reproché de ne pas avoir fait tout le nécessaire, de ne pas avoir usé de toute son influence pour persuader la Wammy's de m'adopter. Il s'est senti coupable, parce qu'elle disait la vérité : il était avant toute chose préoccupé par son travail, et la Wammy's lui fournissait énormément d'argent et de soutien pour ses recherches. Il a craint de se brouiller avec elle. A la place, il s'est brouillé avec sa fille. Franz Levy a choisi son travail plutôt que son enfant. C'était un homme lâche et mou. »

Il avait dit ces deniers mots avec dans les yeux un mépris plus fort que ce que Download avait jamais vu, même dans ceux de Lucian. Il semblait exécrer son souvenir. Pour qu'il se permette d'émettre un jugement négatif, il devait vraiment le détester. Ou peut-être détestait-il ce qu'il avait fait à Heide.

« — Et Sofia, la mère de Heide, demanda Near. Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu essayer de convaincre son mari de vous adopter ?

— Sofia était folle, le coupa Grendel. Elle m'adorait, mais elle n'avait plus toute sa tête depuis longtemps, et la Wammy's House a pris cette excuse pour refuser que je sois confié aux Levy. Quel environnement malsain qu'un père obsédé par son travail et une mère malade mentale, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut un rire sec, cassé.

« — C'est pour cela que je suis sur le testament de Franz Levy, poursuivit Grendel après avoir repris son souffle. C'est pour cela que j'ai reçu une si large part de ses biens. »

A nouveau, il eut un horrible rictus, fixant Near droit dans les yeux.

« — Déçu, Near ? Pourtant c'est la pure vérité. Je n'ai tué personne pour obtenir cet héritage. Franz Levy était trop faible pour agir contre la Wammy's House. Mais il s'est senti coupable par la suite de ne pas avoir répondu à la demande de sa fille, et de faire toujours passer son travail avant elle. Il ne pouvait m'adopter, alors quand est venue l'heure de rédiger son testament, il m'a donné autant qu'il aurait donné à un fils, afin de corriger ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Je ne m'y attendais même pas. Il était gêné et distant avec moi à la fin de sa vie. Nous n'avons jamais été proches, et il s'est encore éloigné de moi après sa dispute avec Heide. Je pensais qu'il ne me lèguerait rien, et ai été stupéfait de découvrir le testament.

— Si vous étiez si distants tous les deux, répliqua Near comment connais-tu ses raisons ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as deviné tout ça ?

— Il m'a laissée une lettre, expliqua platement Grendel.

— Puis-je la voir ?

— Je l'ai brûlée.

— Comme c'est pratique.

— Même si je l'avais encore, Near, je ne te la montrerais pas. J'estime que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. C'est ma vie à présent, et j'ai envie d'en profiter. Je ne veux plus de meurtriers, de complots et de politique. Tu peux me croire ou ne pas me croire, ça m'est égal. Je sais bien que tu n'as aucune preuve contre moi ou Heide. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici. »

Near le fixa, regard plus acéré que jamais, et Download eut l'impression qu'il le jaugeait afin d'établir si oui ou non, il était digne de recevoir une confidence.

« — Je ne reparlerai pas de toi à la Wammy's, Grendel, lâcha-t-il finalement. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu peux t'exprimer librement. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« — En outre, ajouta-t-il d'un air distant, je doute qu'elle puisse un jour te poursuivre pour te… forcer à réintégrer ses rangs. Il s'est produit une catastrophe là-bas. Tu n'es pas au courant, je suppose. »

Grendel se figea. Son attitude parlait pour lui : non, il ne savait pas. Il ressemblait à un homme juste au bord d'une falaise, et dont le corps est attiré par le vide malgré le vertige qui le pousse à s'éloigner. Allait-il être heureux de la nouvelle ? Heureux d'être libéré, ou bien, encore une fois malgré lui, dévasté par l'incendie ?

« - La Wammy's House a brûlé, assena Near, le ton toujours indifférent. Tous les orphelins sont morts, et Roger aussi. Tous les dossiers ont disparu. Toutes les données sont envolées. Il faut tout reconstruire du départ. C'est irréparable. »

Grendel écouta très attentivement, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur, puis éclata d'un rire brusque, cruel.

« — Irréparable ? Mais la Wammy's House se reconstruira, Near. Elle reviendra toujours. Ailleurs, sous d'autres noms, sous d'autres formes, mais elle reviendra. Elle a tant de visages, tant de têtes qu'il ne sert à rien de les couper : elles repoussent. Tant qu'on n'aura pas percé le cœur, nos luttes individuelles ne serviront à rien. Beyond s'est opposé à L, a enquêté sur la Wammy's et a fondé une famille ? Bien. La Wammy's House s'est empressée de dévoiler son vrai nom aux médias. Mello s'est libéré, a accepté de tomber amoureux et s'est opposé au système, reprenant le flambeau de Beyond ? Bien. La Wammy's House n'a certainement rien fait pour l'aider, au contraire, et il a fini par en crever. »

Cette fois, la vision acérée de Download capta le tremblement des lèvres de Naomi, sa brusque pâleur et sa respiration bloquée. Elle ne dit rien toutefois. Lui-même se promit de répéter l'éloge de Grendel à Kagami, qui à coup sûr se pavanerait un peu et serait curieux d'apprendre les positions de Grendel. A l'époque, Beyond prenait le petit garçon pour un clone parfait, dédaigneux de tous et tellement froid que ce n'était même pas distrayant de chercher à l'effrayer en se cachant sous son lit, ou en répandant du faux sang sur le parquet de sa chambre. Comme quoi, les gens changeaient. Ou se cachaient bien. Terriblement bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas au sommet du classement.

Peut-être même mieux que les premiers. Question de survie.

« — As-tu une seule idée de qui est au cœur de tout ça ? Demanda soudain Grendel. De qui commande tout ça ? (Il ricana à nouveau) Non. Tu ne sais rien. Aucun de nous ne sait qui a fondé la Wammy's House.

— Watari a fondé la Wammy's House. Aidé par Roger. » Répondit Near, la voix neutre.

Download y retrouva, sous la distance du détective, l'intérêt dévorant de Mello, sa curiosité pour tout ce qui touchait aux origines de la Wammy's House. Il pouvait presque voir son visage halluciné, gourmand à l'idée d'une nouvelle révélation.

Grendel éclata à nouveau de rire. Un rire qui n'avait rien d'amusé, aussi grinçant et désagréable qu'un cri de corbeau.

« — Watari ? Watari seul ? Oh Near, tu me déçois vraiment. Et maintenant, penses-tu que c'est le fantôme de Watari qui tient les rênes ? Non, non. Roger n'en était même pas capable tout seul. Derrière la Wammy's House, il y a bien plus que Watari. Beyond le savait, Mello commençait à peine à s'en douter. J'ai fait des recherches, moi aussi. Je n'ai pas osé aller trop loin. Heide… »

Il s'interrompit. Sans s'en rendre compte sûrement, il croisa les bras à la manière de Naomi, en un geste de protection, et frotta machinalement le côté d'un de ses bras. Il était blême, et pour la première fois, semblait vraiment vulnérable.

_Heide_. Le nom dans sa bouche avait de la douceur, du chagrin. Du regret. Download se rappela de sa difficulté évidente à se séparer des interdits de la Wammy's House, et ressentit une pointe de vraie tristesse pour lui. Avait-il osé franchir le pas, s'avouer à lui-même qu'il aimait quelqu'un ?

« — Heide risquait trop. » Acheva-t-il.

Puis, une nouvelle force dans la voix, il chercha le regard de Near, y planta le sien, et dit avec une grande netteté et une grande énergie :

« - En fait, Heide _risque_ trop. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. »

Puis, avec une lassitude exagérée :

« - Puis-je m'en aller maintenant, Near ? Il n'y a plus rien que je puisse dire. »

Sa voix feignait la fatigue, mais ses yeux insistants voulaient faire passer un message. Et le firent en effet passer.

« _Risque », _non pas_ « risquait »_. « Plus rien que je _puisse_ dire », pas « plus rien que je _sache »_, ou « plus rien _à dire »_.

Download, Near, Naomi, Lucian, tous eurent le déclic à peu près au même instant, souligné par le son craquant d'un Rubik's Cube qu'on tournait. Le passage du passé au présent, l'impossibilité évoquée par Grendel, c'était quasiment un aveu. Grendel se retenait de parler. Peut-être de peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Heide. Il savait bel et bien quelque chose, au sujet du meurtre de Franz Levy. Quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec la Wammy's et ses origines, sa direction. Donc la Wammy's…

_ La Wammy's a un lien avec Levy, avec son assassinat._

Download fut pris un instant d'une déroutante sensation de vertige, presque humaine. Les révélations sur la Wammy's se multipliaient, toutes plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres. La Wammy's liée à la mafia, la Wammy's aux buts inconnus, la Wammy's et le meurtre d'un vieil historien. Qu'avait-il découvert pour l'intéresser ? Le cerveau de Download, tournant à toute allure, se souvint d'une phrase négligemment lâchée par Grendel au milieu d'une de ses tirades : « _la Wammy's lui fournissait énormément d'argent et de soutien pour ses recherches. Il a craint de se brouiller avec elle._ »

_Donc_, se dit-il, _les recherches de Levy, et son fameux livre, sont financées la Wammy's. Et l'assassin, quoi qu'il ait essayé d'obtenir, ou bien de faire taire, a sans doute en sa possession des informations au sujet de l'institution._

Il se demanda de quelle manière Grendel était menacé. Etait-ce l'assassin, « pseudo-Kira », qui faisait planer au-dessus d'eux l'idée de tuer Heide, si Grendel parlait trop à Near ? Etaient-ce ces gens à la tête de la Wammy's ? Leur ancien camarade restait stoïque, résigné, et Download réalisa que peut-être il essayait depuis le début de faire passer son message, sans grand succès puisqu'il avait été obligé de parler clairement à la fin. Grendel n'avait donc pas tempêté si longuement pour se soulager et se confier, mais bien pour insister sur la Wammy's House et essayer de leur faire comprendre son rôle dans l'histoire. Une pièce du puzzle se mit en place dans sa tête : c'était beaucoup plus logique ainsi. Grendel qui se révélait autant, ça n'avait rien de naturel, et il aurait dû y penser avant.

Il se sentit un peu honteux de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt. Et en colère contre Near et Mello, qui étaient censés être plus intelligents que lui, surtout à deux, mais qui avaient obligé Grendel et Heide à se découvrir ainsi, à prendre de gros risques. Il n'aimait pas Grendel, mais les tentatives de celui-ci pour protéger Heide le touchaient. Il comprenait ça, au moins. Ce besoin profond de protéger quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Un parfum léger, fade de coquelicots, flottait dans la salle de contrôle. Impalpable. Désuet.

« — Bien, Grendel. En effet, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire pour le moment, conclut Near. L'entretien est terminé. Tu peux partir. »

Il échangea un bref regard avec Naomi, qui pinçait les lèvres. Download pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure, émettant des hypothèses sur la nature de la menace, sur les informations qu'avaient obtenues Grendel, sur les travaux de Franz avant qu'il ne meure. Elle trépignait sur place, impatiente de partir travailler.

Grendel les regarda l'un après l'autre. Un poids sembla tomber de ses épaules, car celles-ci se voûtèrent brièvement, avant de se dégager, bien plus droites qu'avant. Le visage imperturbable, il tourna les talons. Ceci dit, Near parla à nouveau juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait en chuintant :

« — Grendel. »

Il s'arrêta, mais ne daigna pas se retourner pour faire face à Near. La tension qui nouait son corps reprit brusquement.

« — Regarde-moi. »

Double-voix. Alourdie d'un étrange écho. Les voix de Mello et Near, mélangées à tel point que Naomi arrêta totalement de bouger, et même de respirer. A tel point que Grendel se retourna, cédant et abdiquant sa position. La voix synthétique de L.

Aux traits du détective, un Download paralysé vit se superposer ceux de Mello, dévoilant leur dualité, donnant à ce visage encore enfantin une aura effrayante.

« — Nous sommes L, Grendel, murmura-t-il. Nous le sommes, et nous avons déjà surpassé le précédent. »

C'était sans appel. Lucian recula de la balustrade, pour se renfoncer dans l'ombre, et Naomi se rangea sur le côté. Download ne savait pas s'ils avaient compris toute la portée de ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister, mais ils sentaient à coup sûr que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Même Grendel était pétrifié.

Download crut que Grendel allait plier. Que Near avait gagné, avec Mello. Rien ne pouvait contrer cette phrase. Et pourtant…

D'une voix pleine de douceur, Grendel répondit :

« — Sais-tu quel est le principal point commun entre la Wammy's House et Kira, Near ? »

Ce fut au tour de Near de se raidir. Sous la peau livide, Download ne voyait plus les veines, mais des réseaux d'énergie qui luisaient à intervalles réguliers, courbant son échine, non comme quelqu'un qui s'incline, mais comme un animal hostile.

« — Quel est-il ? » Demanda sèchement Near.

Grendel lui sourit.

Un sourire qui ne ressemblait plus à un rictus, mais plein d'indulgence.

« — Tous deux veulent plier les autres à leurs règles, quitte à les écraser. Tous deux veulent se perpétuer toujours, pour faire durer leur idéologie avec eux. Tous deux tuent pour établir l'ordre qu'ils considèrent comme parfait. Tous deux pensent qu'ils sont au-dessus des lois. Voilà donc le principal point commun entre Kira et la Wammy's. Tous deux croient dur comme fer que _d'un mal viendra un bien_. »

Ses yeux de rapace convoyaient un message. Le plus important. Les derniers mots de sa phrase provoquèrent une impression très étrange chez Download. Comme une brusque torsion de l'estomac qu'il n'avait plus. Comme une sensation palpable de déjà-vu, qui le frustra terriblement. Il savait sans savoir. Ces mots, il les _connaissait_.

Mais d'où ?

Le sourire de Grendel se fana. Il avait juste l'air d'un vieillard exténué, plus las encore que Roger. A moins de trente ans.

« — Bonne journée, Near. Mademoiselle Misora. »

Il hésita, humectant d'un coup de langue ses lèvres craquelées, et ajouta après réflexion :

« — _Paßen Sie gut auf sich auf. _»*

Puis la porte automatique qui s'était fermée à force d'attente se rouvrit, et Grendel disparut dans le couloir. Grincement de vieux meuble en bois, clopinement léger, il emporta avec lui l'amertume et les secrets de leur orphelinat, le dénouement de leur enquête, et peut-être, le seul moyen d'y survivre.

* * *

How to use it :

_Lorsqu'un humain a les yeux sans pacte, il est possible pour d'autres humains de détecter les anomalies qui en découlent, ou alors celles qui ont engendré ces yeux (détails plus loin)._

* * *

Notes :

*_« Und dann ? »_ : « Et alors ? »

*Cette scène est visible dans l'anime, plus précisément dans le _Death Note Relight 2_. Pour la voir, rendez-vous sur Youtube et tapez « Death Note Relight 2: SPK Deaths (English dub) ».

*« Je sais reconnaître quiconque a effectué ses études à la Wammy's House, même s'il a changé de visage ou d'identité. » est une phrase prononcée par L, dans _L change the worLd_.

_*« Paßen Sie gut auf sich auf. »_ : « Prenez soin de vous. »

* * *

Note de fin :

La deuxième partie du chapitre, qui est déjà écrite, sortira dans deux semaines. Ça me laissera du temps pour avancer dans le prochain. En plus, c'est moins indigeste pour vous (le chapitre en entier fait plus de 120 pages), et ça permet de faire un peu durer le plaisir.

Elle paraîtra donc le samedi 14 juillet (oh tiens, pour la fête nationale. Même pas fait exprès.) Croisez tous les doigts : ça me laisse quatre semaines à partir de maintenant pour écrire le prochain, si je veux le poster le 28 juillet. On peut raisonnablement espérer une accélération du rythme de parution : j'ai des vacances jusqu'à mi-septembre, je ne déménage pas cette année, et je ne suis pas malade.

Sinon, le sous-titre "Hydre" fait référence à la Wammy's, évoquée plusieurs fois sous cette apparence dans le chapitre, et à l'attitude d'Elio qui mange son bonbon, comme coupant la tête d'un serpent. Et autre chose encore... D'écailleux.

Le sous-titre de la deuxième partie sera "Remords".

Poutoux mes amours ! A dans deux semaines !


	20. Chapitre 16 : Autrefois p2

Note :

Voici donc le mastodon... Euh, je veux dire, la deuxième partie du chapitre (qui, en entier, fait 143 pages. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi l'écriture a duré six mois). Navrée du retard, c'est mon fournisseur d'accès internet qu'il faut remercier pour ça. Grr. Bref, cette partie m'a donné beaucoup moins de sueurs froides, malgré quelques scènes importantes. Il y a pas mal d'introspection, mais c'était important à ce stade. Et puis il y a aussi plein de nouveaux trucs.

On m'a demandé un mini-résumé de l'action précédente en début de chapitre, ce que je fais bien volontiers (applaudissez Tachika, qui allège votre migraine en vous évitant de vous replonger dans tous les précédents chapitres).

(voix-off grave et profonde) _Dans les derniers épisodes…_

Download et Mello ont découvert dans le Néant une sorte de toile d'araignée géante, qui semble effrayer jusqu'à Armonia Justin. Ghost a fait revenir le dernier dieu de la mort encore sur Terre, Kagami, pour l'interroger sur la création de Fantômes avec les âmes des enfants de la Wammy's House. Qui a transporté les âmes sur Terre pour les faire tourmenter l'humain de Doll ? La question reste sans réponse.

Gray se retrouve à apprendre le tir, et à lutter contre une mystérieuse maladie, qui lui cause de terribles migraines et des envies de meurtres. Sa mère lui révèle que celle-ci ne peut être soignée que par des doses de pénicilline, et qu'elle lui a été sans doute transmise par son père –sans nommer celui-ci. Gray nourrit une rancœur grandissante envers Raye Penber, dont il pense toujours être le fils, et ses relations avec sa mère se tendent tandis qu'elle semble soupçonner Kagami.

Natasha a découvert que victimes des Death Objects n'étaient pas choisies au hasard. Alike Anderson et Joe Rets, étaient des cibles prédéterminées, ainsi que Kimberley –qui n'a pas été atteinte. Puis elle s'est rendu compte qu'Elio a noté des noms dans son Death File. Le garçon l'étrangle pour la maintenir et lui faire du chantage. Il lui révèle que son Death File ne fonctionne plus, pour une raison inconnue et qui semble liée à la créature qui lui est sortie du corps plus tôt. Celle-ci serait une condition du fonctionnement des Death Objects. Tous deux décident de mener leur enquête, en questionnant Gray et Download.

L'âme de Mello a possédé le corps de Near afin d'interroger Grendel, qui s'est avéré être membre de la Wammy's House, et détestant cette dernière. Il a fait son possible pour leur faire comprendre que le meurtre de Levy était lié à l'institution. Download, lui, a constaté avec malaise que sur aucune photographie on ne voyait le visage complet d'Emily : il ne distingue donc pas sa durée de vie ni son nom.

La relation de Lucian et Elio se dégrade, suite à l'action de Ryûk pour les diviser. Les jumeaux ont formulé plusieurs théories dans le cadre de l'enquête : la première est que F et son mystérieux correspondant font partie d'une organisation montée contre la Wammy's House. La seconde concerne les victimes des Death Objects et leurs propriétaires : ils se demandent s'ils n'auraient pas une origine familiale commune, la famille Morwenhan.

Voilà, j'ai résumé les points principaux si vous aviez besoin d'un rafraîchissement !

Maintenant, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture, j'espère vraiment que vous y prendrez plaisir.

Rating : M.

Conseil musical : Une musique du film _Man on fire_, le morceau « The end », composé par Harry Gregson-Williams.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Autrefois **

– **Partie 2 : Remords –**

* * *

How to use it :

_Lorsqu'un humain a les yeux sans avoir passé de pacte avec un dieu de la mort, il ne peut pas distinguer la durée de vie d'autres personnes possédant les yeux de la mort, qu'elles aient elles-mêmes passé un pacte ou obtenu leurs Yeux d'une autre manière._

* * *

_**Berlin **_

_**17 juin 2025**_

Bleu.

La couleur parfaite.

Moins agressive que le rouge. Plus consistante que le jaune. Franche, pas comme l'orange qui oscillait entre les deux. Moins maussade que le violet. Plus douce que le vert.

Bleu.

Elio était dans le bleu. Il l'avait refermé autour de lui, comme on referme des rideaux d'un lit à baldaquin. Autrefois, ses parents dormaient justement dans un lit à baldaquin, se souvint-il. Sa mère avait un faible pour ce genre d'objets, qui avaient un certain cachet et vous isolaient du monde. Son père, plus pratique, râlait à cause de la poussière.

Poussière. Comme elle, les souvenirs de ses parents, en cet instant, s'estompaient et se défaisaient. Elio les repoussa lentement. Il devait se concentrer. Clore le monde. Ni l'écouter, ni le sentir, il devait plonger.

Réfléchir.

Elio regardait sa tasse de café pleine, posée sur la table. Il venait d'aller la chercher en cuisine, mais ne l'avait pas encore remplie de sucre. Pour l'instant, le bonbon précédemment dévoré faisait son office, laissant un goût mêlé de plastique et de fruits rouges dans sa bouche. Il permettait à son cerveau de tourner au maximum. La finition de son café viendrait après, lorsqu'il se serait suffisamment plongé dans sa réflexion pour ne plus accomplir les gestes que mécaniquement, et sans se détourner de son but. Il accomplirait alors le rituel d'y faire plonger les grains blancs, et d'y tourner une sucette –jamais de cuiller. Elles lui glissaient entre les doigts, et le son du métal tintant au sol lui évoquait une amertume insupportable, lui vrillait les tympans, depuis son enfance.

Une tasse de café dans une petite soucoupe. Pas de feuilles, pas de notes. Rien d'autre pour distraire son attention : il avait éteint toutes les caméras de surveillance. Il regardait son reflet, absorbé par sa pensée, et son souffle dessinait des cercles à la surface du liquide. Le café était noir, mais lorsqu'Elio plissait les yeux, il se teintait de sa couleur favorite. _Bleu_.

Il délaissa ses chaussures sous la table, releva ses jambes contre lui, et retrouva avec soulagement la position qu'il affectionnait le plus. Elle n'était pas confortable : elle le tenait éveillé, son esprit alerte au maximum. S'asseoir bien au fond du siège l'aurait fait céder à la facilité. Il aurait été moins vif.

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Appuya son pouce contre sa lèvre inférieure.

Il était prêt.

« _Récapitulons_ », débuta-t-il, le regard toujours plongé dans le café sombre. « _Le comportement suspect de Grendel s'explique : il est un ancien membre de la Wammy's House. » _

Son pied gauche gratta consciencieusement le droit.

_« Si l'héritage que Levy a laissé à Grendel est dû à un sentiment de culpabilité, dans ce cas, Grendel n'avait pas de mobile pour le tuer. De plus, il n'aurait pas mis en péril sa tranquillité si difficilement acquise. Il a trop eu de mal à s'éloigner de la Wammy's House : tuer quelqu'un et risquer une enquête n'aurait eu aucun sens. »_

Elio prit un sucre, le tourna entre le pouce et l'index. De petits grains s'attachèrent à la peau. Il les trouva irritants, et les épousseta après l'avoir laissé glisser dans le café. La surface se troubla un instant, puis fut piquetée par les miettes qu'Elio remettait soigneusement dans la tasse.

_« Nous avons éclairci les points suivants : pourquoi Grendel a hérité d'autant de biens de Franz Levy, et pourquoi il cachait son nom et son visage. En revanche, il reste des détails qui clochent. On ne sait toujours pas ce que Heide et son père faisaient entre dix-huit et vingt-et-une heure, le douze janvier, jour précédant la mort. On ne sait pas quel était le sujet du fameux livre, « Même eux ne savent pas », qui Franz a appelé en urgence avant sa mort, et pourquoi il s'est ensuite dirigé en catastrophe vers son musée. »_

Un deuxième sucre suivit. Celui-ci, Elio le fit glisser sur le bord arrondi de la tasse, comme sur un toboggan. Lorsqu'il atteignit le fond, il se heurta à l'autre cube, qui n'avait pas totalement fondu et formait un sable mouvant poisseux. Il submergea jusqu'à ce qu'Elio le repousse de l'ongle dans la noirceur.

_« Quelque chose ne va pas. Il y a quelque chose au fond qui empêche de simplement abandonner cette piste. Même si Heide et Grendel n'ont pas tué Levy, ils savent quelque chose au sujet de sa mort. Et ce quelque chose a un rapport avec la Wammy's. »_

Le nom ne le fit pas plus réagir que les autres. Il était trop concentré, et cherchait à trouver la solution comme dans un problème de mathématiques. La Wammy's n'était qu'une inconnue.

Elio fouilla dans sa poche, prit un feutre noir lavable, qu'il déboucha, et retroussa sa manche. La pointe crissa sur l'intérieur de son bras, lorsqu'il commença à écrire par lettres abrégées. Celles-ci formaient un code qu'il avait mis au point avec Lucian, pour gagner de la place dans leurs notes. Comme le font tous les jumeaux, à la différence près que personne ne pouvait comprendre celui-ci.

Il se remémora un bref instant la tête de ses professeurs, lorsqu'il avait un jour rendu une copie écrite selon ce même code. Piqués au vif, ils avaient tous tenté de le déchiffrer, sans succès. Il écopé d'un zéro, ses aînés prétendant avec mauvaise foi qu'Elio avait juste écrit n'importe quoi. Une de ses uniques mauvaises notes. Mais la satisfaction de constater leur ignorance avait surpassé l'humiliation, et il s'était contenté de leur sourire, insolent.

Il chassa cette pensée aussi. S'enfonça plus profondément dans le bleu.

_« Récapitulons les dates. _

_Le 9 juin, départ de Grendel à Moscou. Il est en congé. _

_Le 12 juin, Gray, Luche et moi recevons notre Death Object. Natasha l'obtient le 14 juin, soit deux jours plus tard. On peut supposer que pseudo-Kira a reçu le sien un peu plus tôt, vers le 10 juin si on fait la moyenne des dates. _

_Le 10 juin, Franz arrive à Berlin sur demande de sa fille, Heide. Il va bientôt publier un livre très attendu, « Même eux ne savent pas ». Il n'a pas parlé avec son beau-frère détesté –Aleksander- depuis très longtemps. Ses deux ennemis historiens enragent de ne rien savoir du livre, mais ne le contactent pas. Nous n'avons aucun signe des enfants des nazis qu'il a aidé à capturer, ni de « Christensen A. », un de ses collègues et financiers. Les ennemis potentiels sont tranquilles, ce qui laisse penser que pseudo-Kira n'est aucun d'entre eux. Mais il ne faut négliger aucune piste. _

_Pendant deux jours, Levy ne montre pas de comportement inhabituel. Les témoignages des amies d'Heide et d'Heide elle-même le confirment. Il passe beaucoup de son temps avec sa fille dans les magasins. _

_Le 12 juin, Franz et Heide se promènent en ville tous les deux. Nous avons des traces de toutes leurs activités, sauf sur une plage horaire qui va de dix-huit à vingt-et-une heure, ce qui nous laisse penser que quelque chose s'est produit alors, quelque chose dont elle refuse de nous parler. Qu'ont-ils fait durant cette plage horaire ? _

_Le 13 juin, la famille Levy est à son domicile. Franz commence à s'agiter très tôt, vers six heures du matin. Il appelle son notaire, qui arrive à 6 heures 30, et tous deux travaillent sur son testament jusqu'à huit heures. Les amies de Heide arrivent, Grendel n'est toujours pas rentré. Comme son père s'agite beaucoup, Heide se dispute avec lui aux environs de huit heures vingt. Puis celui-ci s'enferme dans sa chambre. _

_Le livre de Franz Levy n'est pas sur le testament. Plus que bizarre. On peut même supposer que c'est ce livre la cause du meurtre, dans l'hypothèse où Heide nous ait menti. Peut-être que si elle ne veut pas nous montrer le livre… C'est qu'elle ne l'a plus, tout simplement. Peut-être que quelqu'un s'en est emparé. _

_Ce serait en tous cas l'hypothèse la plus logique._

_Franz Levy passe alors vingt-six coups de téléphone, à un ou une inconnue, puis un autre au gérant de son musée, monsieur Newberry. Il part de sa maison à midi moins le quart, arrive à midi, et sort du musée vers midi vingt, selon les caméras de surveillance. Il meurt de crise cardiaque à midi et demie, sur le chemin de sa maison. _

_Conclusion : entre 18 et 21 heures, le 12 juin, Levy croise celui qui sera son futur meurtrier, ou du moins, entre en contact avec lui. Ils parlent. Peut-être le pseudo-Kira lui offre-t-il un repas, ou le fait-il boire afin de lui délier la langue et obtenir des informations, sur ses recherches, sur son livre. Heide est soit rentrée chez elle, après une dispute, soit est là mais ne dit rien, curieuse d'en savoir plus. _

_Selon cette dernière hypothèse, Heide connaîtrait le visage de l'assassin, mais n'oserait rien nous dire par peur de subir ce qu'a subi son père. Car si elle connait son visage, il connaît aussi le sien. _

_Mais alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tuée ? »_

Troisième sucre. Celui-ci, il le laissa sèchement tomber, de haut, et cela produisit un petit « ploc ! » et une bulle transparente qui demeura quelques instants avant d'éclater. Elio mordit légèrement la chair de son pouce.

_« Peut-être l'assassin s'est-il contenté de la menacer, pensant que cela suffirait ? Non, c'est trop étrange, pour quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à assassiner des orphelins. Il aurait fait le travail jusqu'au bout, il aurait éliminé ce témoin gênant. Il est plus probable qu'Heide ne connaisse pas son identité, rentrée chez elle avant que son père ne rencontre pseudo-Kira. L'assassin pense donc ne rien risquer, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'a pas tuée. C'est cette théorie qui semble la plus logique. _

_Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas l'assassin qui la menace de la tuer si elle nous révèle quelque chose, mais plutôt la Wammy's House, comme l'a sous-entendu Grendel. Mais pourquoi est-ce que l'institution les menacerait tous les deux ? Pourquoi passerait-elle d'un financement de Franz Levy à une menace vis-à-vis de sa fille et son majordome ? _

_Franz a-t-il fait quelque chose qui a déplu à l'institution ? »_

Quatrième sucre. Le liquide commençait à saturer, mais Elio accomplissait le geste avec plus de mécanique que de véritable plaisir. Son regard était vide, rien d'autre n'existait que son monologue intérieur. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque le papier qui enveloppait la sucette crissa désagréablement sous ses doigts.

_« Le lendemain, Levy se rend compte qu'il a trop parlé, vers 6 heures, dès son réveil. Il s'aperçoit que sa rencontre le met en péril. Il appelle son notaire pour régler le testament. Il se dispute avec sa fille, peut-être parce qu'il lui dit ce qu'il s'est passé, et qu'elle lui reproche sa bêtise._

_Puis il téléphone à cette fameuse personne que nous n'avons pas pu localiser. Soit « pseudo-Kira », soit « Christensen A. », dont le numéro de téléphone n'a comme par hasard pas pu être tracé par les services de Near. Cet homme a financé les recherches de Levy, comme la Wammy's House. Levy a pu lui dire ce qu'il avait fait, demander de l'aide, mais elle lui a été soit refusée, soit un rendez-vous a été donné dans un lieu qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux : le musée de Levy._

_Levy s'y rend, puis repart, et c'est là que l'assassin passe à l'acte. »_

La sucette au caramel s'immergea dans le café, et racla le fond couvert de grains de sucre. Elio eut du mal à la faire tourner les premières fois, mais il persista, et le crissement finit par s'atténuer en même temps que le sucre se dispersait et fondait dans le liquide chaud. Soulevée par son geste, de la fumée monta jusqu'à son visage. Il ne la sentit pas.

_« L'assassin. Il reste plusieurs possibilités. _

_La première, Aleksander, le beau-frère. Mais il n'a eu aucun contact avec Levy depuis des années. Aucun coup de téléphone n'a été relevé entre eux à la plage horaire qui nous intéresse. Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. _

_La deuxième, un des enfants des nazis que Levy a aidé à arrêter. Mais d'après tous les noms que nous avons, aucun d'entre eux n'a l'air d'avoir un lien avec la Wammy's House. En plus, le meurtre de Levy ressemble bien plus à l'amorce d'un plan plus vaste qu'à une vengeance. Et pourquoi cette personne aurait-elle brûlé la Wammy's dans la foulée ? Non, ça aurait marché si ces personnes avaient un lien avec la Wammy's, mais ça n'est pas le cas. _

_La troisième, une gênante : pseudo-Kira contrôlerait Levy depuis plus longtemps que nous le pensions. Il a fait en sorte que Franz agisse afin de nous embrouiller, passant des coups de téléphone à une fausse adresse, s'agitant au mauvais jour alors que tous deux sont entrés en contact bien avant. Il est même possible qu'il contrôle Heide ou Grendel par Death Object, pour nous garder focalisés sur eux : nous n'avons aucun moyen de vérifier si c'est le cas ou non. Peut-être même que l'assassin a manipulé quelqu'un d'autre en écrivant son nom, afin de le faire se rendre auprès de Levy entre 18 et 21 heures. Après, il n'a plus eu qu'à ordonner à la personne de se tuer d'une manière discrète. _

_Mais, non, ça ne colle pas. Pseudo-Kira ne semble pas assez subtil pour ça. S'il manipulait à ce point les Levy, il aurait pensé au plus évident, et n'aurait pas fait mourir Franz d'une crise cardiaque. Une crise cardiaque, on pense tout de suite à Kira. Alors que la mort d'un vieil historien par carambolage n'aurait rien eu pour attirer Near._

_Non, l'assassin est certainement entré en contact avec Levy au moment que nous avons repéré. Et en personne. _

_Quatrième possibilité : Christensen A. Un homme qui a financé Levy, et qui l'a « soutenu lors de ses recherches ». Un homme qui l'a aidé, exactement comme la Wammy's House. Nous n'avons ni son nom, ni son visage, ni son adresse. Aucune information. Ça pourrait être un homme de la Wammy's House. Ou un homme __**contre**__ la Wammy's House, qui l'aurait fait brûler dans la foulée. _

_Non, c'est plus sûrement un homme de la Wammy's House : Grendel nous a dit que c'était l'institution qui les menaçait, lui et Heide. Qui les empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit._

_Problème : Pourquoi Christensen aurait-il fait brûler l'orphelinat, s'il est d'accord avec la Wammy's House et travaille pour elle ? Et pourquoi aurait-il attendu si longtemps avant de tuer Levy ? Le livre « Même eux ne savent pas » est prévu depuis plus d'un an. Il n'y a eu aucun autre événement marquant dans la vie de Levy. _

_A moins._

_A moins que cet homme, Christensen, et la Wammy's House, ne veulent empêcher que notre équipe ne mette la main sur le livre. Mais ils auraient eu intérêt à empêcher sa publication bien avant, dans ce cas._

_Et si Christensen avait essayé ? Essayé sans succès de lui faire renoncer à publier le livre ? Et s'était résolu à tuer Levy, en voyant qu'il ne renonçait pas et que la date de publication approchait ? Ça expliquerait l'absence de contact repérable par la police : la Wammy's House est assez habile pour masquer ses prises de contact, en admettant que Christensen en fasse partie… _

_Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. On ne peut pas s'avancer à ce point, nous ne connaissons même pas le nom entier de Christensen. Et ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi la Wammy's a été brûlée par pseudo-Kira. Non, ça ne peut pas être cet homme. Pas s'il fait effectivement partie de la Wammy's House. Ce n'est pas logique. _

_Tout ça n'a aucun sens. _

_Dernière possibilité. L'assassin est un parfait inconnu, choisi selon des critères de Ghost. Critères inconnus, puisque le but du roi, son profil psychologique et sa vie d'humain sont inconnus. Nous ne pouvons pas le rattraper si nous ne savons rien du tueur. _

_Quelque chose nous échappe. Il manque une pièce au puzzle. _

_Une pièce qui se trouve entre 18 et 21 heures, le 12 juin. » _

Elio sortit la sucette de la tasse, la cogna légèrement contre le bord pour ne pas qu'elle coule, et la posa sur le côté. Il était définitivement bloqué. Il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel, et sans cela, il ne pourrait pas avancer d'avantage.

Une fois sorti de sa réflexion, une vague de sensations l'assaillit d'un coup. L'arôme du café qui tiédissait, celui du caramel, la douceur du sucre et les vapeurs chaudes contre son visage le froid de la chaise contre ses pieds nus. Il inspira, et prit la petite hanse avant de porter la tasse à sa bouche. Le liquide lui brûla la langue, mais il ne recracha pas. Il avala, tant pis pour sa gorge qui se contractait. On ne gâche pas du café.

Une seconde après, une sorte de tremblement parcourut son corps et le fit frissonner. Il se retourna, une demi-seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il reconnut Lucian dans l'encadrement, avec son visage hautain des mauvais jours. Un instant, la joie le prit, toute simple, de le revoir. Il sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir. Lucian lui épargna cette peine en le coupant :

« — Ne gaspille pas ta salive. Je ne reviens pas me réconcilier, mais parce qu'ici, c'est _ma_ chambre. »

Elio referma immédiatement la bouche. Muet, il observa son frère clore la porte, entrer avec raideur, et vérifier que les caméras de surveillance étaient bien éteintes. Afin d'être sûr qu'Elio ne les rallume pas, il enleva sèchement toutes leurs prises, et alla s'asseoir à la table de verre repoussée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Là, il sortit de sa valise une série de boites en carton, les plaça en rangs d'oignons, et en sortit des plumes afin de vérifier leur état et les classer. Un geste inutile : Elio savait que son rangement était parfait. Lucian voulait simplement s'occuper les mains, et éviter de parler avec son frère.

En somme, il boudait.

Elio eut un sourire un peu désabusé. C'était lui qu'on disait puéril, mais Lucian n'était guère plus mature que lui. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de le dérider, et pour cela, il devait agir avec précision, et appuyer exactement au bon endroit. Il sentait, à l'atmosphère et aux vagues de rancune qui émanaient de Lucian, que celui-ci était très fâché. Mais pas seulement. Elio but une nouvelle gorgée de café en l'observant discrètement, réunissant ce qu'il percevait chez lui. De la rancune qu'il ne lui ait parlé de son expérience avec le Death File, mais aussi une grosse dose d'orgueil qui l'empêchait de venir faire la paix. Une dose plus importante, au fond, que la colère elle-même.

Elio soupira, moitié de soulagement, moitié de fatigue. Lucian n'était pas furieux au point de lui tourner le dos très longtemps. La fracture n'était pas définitive, elle était juste aggravée par le stress, et surtout, la fréquence de leurs disputes ces derniers jours. Elio maudit Ryûk, qui heureusement avait quitté la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait prétexté jeter un œil à la confrontation entre Near et Grendel, mais Elio le soupçonnait de vouloir plus précisément jeter un œil à Near, dont le comportement lui avait paru si étrange. Et sans doute chiper quelques pommes en cuisine.

Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de contourner les défenses de Lucian.

Penchant la tête en arrière, Elio inclina la tasse de manière à ce que les dernières gouttes de café –ses préférées, les plus sucrées- lui tombent dans la bouche. Il aimait ce moment, mais la lenteur du liquide saturé de sucre l'exaspérait. Il formait une sorte d'agrégat brun tout au fond, et qui glissait sans se presser pour le plus souvent s'arrêter juste avant le bord. Il grommela, et prit sa sucette pour racler la porcelaine et accélérer le mouvement. Gourmand, il la retourna plusieurs fois dans sa bouche ensuite.

Le dos de Lucian était raide. Mais il y avait quelque chose de léger dans sa manière de bouger les mains, d'aérien, presque. Ses plumes l'apaisaient, et ses doigts se faisaient doux et précautionneux lorsqu'ils effleuraient les barbes pour les dépoussiérer. Il les lissait comme un oiseau pour sa toilette, ou plutôt, comme une mère nettoie ses oisillons pour que le duvet de leur corps les protège du froid.

De la tendresse.

La gorge d'Elio se serra un peu.

Il cala la sucette entre ses dents de derrière. Une boule obstruait son œsophage. Il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Grendel sur le refus de toute adoption à la Wammy's House. Il avait trouvé cela terriblement vrai. Quelque part, il s'était senti orgueilleux à ce moment, d'avoir le droit, lui, à une famille. A de l'amour. C'était extrêmement rare dans l'histoire de l'institution, et les rares fois où des frères et sœurs arrivaient chez eux, soit on les séparait pour « rendre leur travail plus efficace et leur éviter les distractions », en envoyant un dans un pays si lointain qu'on ne le revoyait jamais, soit on prétendait que l'un d'eux n'était pas assez intelligent pour rester, n'avait pas passé les tests avec succès.

La plupart du temps, curieusement, cela s'avérait faux. A croire que leur intelligence avait quelque chose de génétique. Les frères et les sœurs, souvent, avaient un QI très élevé, mais des façons de l'utiliser différentes, et on s'en servait pour prétexte. Souvent, au sein d'une même famille, il y avait un enfant doté de l'intelligence mécanique et lisse de la Wammy's, et un autre d'une perspicacité plus humaine, possédant une forte compréhension des sentiments et un instinct puissant.

La compréhension des sentiments, à part bien cadrée, n'était pas le fort de l'orphelinat. On repoussait toujours celui-là. Les hurlements du recalé qui exigeait de voir sa copie étaient rapidement étouffés : on l'emmenait loin, et Roger refermait doucement la grille.

Elio n'avait pas assisté à ce genre de scènes en personne : on les lui avait racontées. La douleur sur les deux visages, le frère ou la sœur « élue », se débattant pour ressortir et courir derrière la voiture qui emmenait son unique famille l'autre qui essayait d'échapper au Superviseur qui le forçait à quitter l'orphelinat. Elio avait la chance de ne jamais avoir dû subir cela : leur intelligence à lui et Lucian était commune, et si exceptionnelle que les dirigeants de la Wammy's avaient fait une entorse à leur règle et les avaient acceptés ensemble. Peut-être aussi parce qu'ils savaient, au regard d'Elio, à l'expression de Lucian, qu'ils seraient bien capable de détruire l'orphelinat si on les divisait.

Ils étaient l'exception, un peu comme Carlie était celle des filles. L'unique à frôler le podium des premières places. Carlie, oui, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait raconté ces scènes déchirantes. Il se souvenait de son visage fermé et dur alors qu'elle parlait. En écoutant cela, les enfants plus jeunes qu'Elio ouvraient de grands yeux.

En tant qu'une des seules filles de la Wammy's et la plus âgée, Carlie prenait souvent en charge les enfants à leur arrivée. Les Superviseurs avaient à l'esprit une sorte de stéréotype de mère. Ceci dit, Carlie s'acquittait bien de sa tâche. Elle avait la fermeté nécessaire dans cet univers, et encore une trace de douceur toutefois, que la Wammy's n'avait pas pu effacer. Preuve que l'institution n'était pas parfaite, et que peut-être, elle avait suffisamment de failles pour que…

Comment en était-il arrivé à penser à Carlie ?

C'était la force d'Elio, et son défaut. Son esprit fonctionnait par associations d'idées, et parfois, l'emmenait trop loin de son idée d'origine et de la réflexion qui devait l'occuper. Certes c'était parfois la source de coups de génie, mais dans une enquête, cela pouvait freiner et lui faire manquer des évidences. Heureusement, Lucian était là. Il contrebalançait. Elio l'admettait avec moins de mauvaise grâce que lui : il avait besoin que l'autre le rééquilibre.

Il avait plus qu'un frère. Il avait un jumeau. Et il haïssait tout à la fois Ghost, Ryûk, et même un peu Gray, pour le faire s'éloigner de lui, de réussir là où même la Wammy's n'avait strictement rien pu faire.

Elio croqua la sucette, mais elle était encore trop solide et n'éclata pas. Lucian ne sursauta pas au bruit, mais il vit un ralentissement dans ses mains qui caressaient les plumes.

Pour ramener Lucian près de lui, il y avait plusieurs solutions. Si la bouderie était minime, l'humour ou une grosse bêtise suffisait. Il endossait des yeux de chat humides, et son frère levait les siens au ciel en râlant, mais souriant malgré lui.

En l'occurrence, c'était un peu plus grave, même s'il n'y avait rien d'irrévocable. Il n'y avait qu'une chose dans ces cas-là, qui puisse dépasser l'ego de Lucian.

La curiosité.

Elio esquissa un sourire mutin, et ressortit les lettres de F.

« — Moi, annonça-t-il d'un ton dégagé, mon surnom serait sans doute « Fingers ». Je tiens les choses trop bizarrement entre mes doigts. Ou alors… Peut-être « Flaw ». Une imperfection, c'était un peu ce que j'étais pour les professeurs… Non ? »

Lucian ne s'immobilisa pas, cette-fois. Il était préparé à une tentative d'approche. Mais Elio savait qu'il avait capté son attention. Plus exactement, il le devinait. Rien dans l'attitude de Lucian n'aurait permis à un autre de la Wammy's de le déduire. C'était juste une impression. Elio était toutefois sûr de lui. Complètement sûr.

S'il avait vraiment dû justifier cela avec de la logique, il aurait répondu en haussant les épaules : « parce que Lucian ne peut pas laisser passer quelque chose de si intéressant. » Mais bien sûr, il y avait plus que la logique. C'était cela qui faisait d'Elio quelqu'un de si spécial. Tout comme leur relation était spéciale.

Comme Lucian jouait au sourd, Elio fit d'un coup de langue passer sa sucette au côté opposé de sa bouche, le pressant contre sa joue.

« — Toi, tu serais… Je ne sais pas. « Frozen » peut-être. Pour l'heure, tu as l'air complètement gelé. Pas littéralement bien sûr. Métaphoriquement. Oui, « gelé », ça te va bien. Tu es très beau, et lisse, comme les sculptures de glace. Je suis sûr que Kagami aimerait…

– A quoi tu joues ? »

Elio mordilla la sucette. La réplique de Lucian avait été dite sur un ton très calme, qui ne contenait pas ni de rage, ni de tension. Lucian était intrigué, et peinait à le cacher. Sa phrase était agressive, pas ses intentions. C'était une première victoire, mais Elio savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas sourire, ou afficher son succès de quelque manière que ce soit. On ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, un des grands préceptes de la Wammy's. Précepte qu'elle aurait dû appliquer plus souvent, au lieu de créer tant de génies prétentieux.

Elio, conscient du délicat équilibre qu'il venait de créer, s'expliqua d'un ton neutre :

« — Je joue au jeu de F. »

Il y eut un court silence, et Elio vit distinctement Lucian porter une plume de paon particulièrement belle à son menton. Le paon, la fierté. Lucian se demandait si poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres n'allait pas compromettre son bel honneur, en dévoilant qu'il n'était pas arrivé à la même conclusion.

« — Quel jeu de F ? » Finit-il par demander.

Sa voix était résignée. Elio sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Leur lien était bel et bien intact. Ses techniques de réconciliation étaient certes imparables, mais ils n'étaient jamais autant entrés en conflit tous les deux, et sur une période de temps si courte.

Afin de pousser un peu Lucian, il s'autorisa à donner une inflexion un peu plus énergique, un peu plus vive à sa voix :

« – Le jeu auquel il joue F avec son correspondant, lorsqu'il donne des surnoms à des enfants de la Wammy's House… qui ont déjà des pseudonymes. »

Lucian ne parvint pas plus à se contenir : il se retourna, le bras appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, la plume de paon encore en main. Elio, parcouru d'une vague d'affection, songea qu'il avait eu raison en le nommant « Frozen ». C'était une beauté des glaces, parfaite. Mais une glace auquel son sculpteur aurait donné un peu d'humanité : en-dessous, il y avait l'excitation qu'il ressentait toujours devant un nouveau challenge. Et aussi une forme de soulagement, identique à la sienne : Lucian n'aimait pas plus que lui leurs disputes. Elles le déboussolaient, et en cette période difficile, ils avaient besoin tous deux de se raccrocher à quelque chose de connu.

« — Oui ? » Demanda Lucian.

_Poisson ferré !_ Diagnostiqua Elio. Ne manquait plus qu'à remonter la ligne. Par souci de le ménager, il redescendit ses pieds de sa chaise et enfila sommairement ses chaussures, afin de paraître présentable. Il leva à moitié les lettres de F, et constata avec amusement que les yeux de Lucian, qui avaient repris un ton brun et chaud, les suivaient comme un animal affamé suit du regard un morceau de viande bien juteux.

Parfois, malgré son désir intense de proximité entre eux, Elio était bien content que Lou ne puisse pas entendre ses pensées.

« — Je te montre ? »

Lucian le fixa avec une mine renfrognée, bien moins digne et donc bien moins distante que la précédente. Il rechignait à céder, et pesait le pour et le contre. Ne souhaitant pas devoir encore attendre, et surtout supporter ses attitudes suffisantes (comme si venir s'asseoir auprès de lui était une immense faveur qu'il lui accordait), Elio décida de lui donner un coup de pouce. Il ramena brusquement et possessivement les feuilles contre lui, provoquant chez son frère un air interloqué, et fit passer sa lèvre inférieure par-dessus la supérieure. Il ajouta avec une voix enfantine :

« — Et en échange, tu me fais un bisou. »

Lucian essaya de s'en empêcher, mais n'y parvint pas. Dramatiquement, il leva les yeux au ciel, et il sourit. Elio se retint de jubiler ouvertement pour ne pas le remettre en rogne. Son frère soupira, et tira sa chaise pour venir s'installer à ses côtés. Il tendit la main pour voir les feuilles lui-aussi, mais Elio les serra plus fort en secouant la tête.

« — Mon bisou d'abord. » Sourit crâneusement Elio une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il resterait.

Lucian le considéra avec un amusement teinté de faux outrage.

« — Quoi ? Ironisa-t-il. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? A moi, ton propre frère ? »

C'était une blague, mais Elio sentit immédiatement le piège. Lucian faisait référence à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt entre eux, et n'admettrait pas de réponse trop légère. Il changea son sourire en mimique gênée.

« — C'est pas ça. C'est que je l'attends depuis ce matin. Je n'en ai pas eu de toute la journée. »

Manière d'avouer une forme de faiblesse, un besoin physique. Elio les mettait à égalité, et cela autorisait Lucian à lui réclamer une information : en cas d'échange, un baiser contre une explication, Lucian ne serait pas mortifié.

Le regard de Lucian s'adoucit encore, et il prit son visage dans sa main pour l'embrasser, non sur la joue mais sur les lèvres. C'était devenu rare. Son cœur diffusa une agréable chaleur dans sa poitrine et dans ses veines.

Lucian frotta leurs nez et cogna leurs fronts ensemble, selon leur rituel. Son regard avait repris tout ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui : une intelligence alerte en même temps que de la sensibilité. Une sensibilité qui était pour lui. _Que_ pour lui.

« — Maintenant que tu es assuré de ma fiabilité, ronronna Lucian, j'ai le droit de savoir ? »

Il avait usé de son ton le plus enjôleur, celui qui faisait virer ses camarades écarlates à la Wammy's, garçons ou filles, et ce malgré leur animosité envers les jumeaux. Elio, insensible à cette démonstration de charme, lui tira la langue.

« — Moui, je pense que ça va pour cette fois. »

Il lui confia les précieuses feuilles, que Lucian défroissa avec un air critique.

« — Pas ma faute, bouda Elio en mâchonnant sa sucette. Elles étaient déjà comme ça.

– Tu en as mis plein sur ton tee-shirt, regarde-moi ça. » Soupira Lucian, époussetant ses vêtements sans tenir du tout compte de sa dernière phrase.

Elio grogna sans répondre.

Lucian, qui avait posé sur ses genoux les lettres de F le temps de rhabiller son frère, les reprit et les mit entre eux, sur la petite table. Sans qu'Elio n'ait besoin de le lui demander, il arriva aux pages où F énumérait cette étrange liste de personnes portant des pseudonymes en F -Fake, Failure, First, Follow, Fox, Famous et Fall-. Cela les avait intrigués à plusieurs reprises, mais ils n'avaient jamais trouvé d'hypothèses satisfaisantes. Ces membres de la Wammy n'étaient pas connus, alors que tous les noms avaient été conservés par les orphelins, dans les histoires qu'ils se racontaient.

« — Quand je suis sorti de la chambre tout à l'heure, dit Lucian en caressant son menton avec la plume, j'ai pensé à une chose : ces personnes nommées en F pourraient faire partie de l'organisation montée contre la Wammy's House. Free et son correspondant en parlent comme de personnes proches, et il y a bien sûr le fait qu'ils soient tous sous la bannière de « F ». En même temps, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit ce que tu avais en tête…

— Pas tout à fait, admit Elio, soulagé que Lucian ne reparle pas de son départ avec raideur. Mais c'était une bonne idée. »

Il sortit la sucette de sa bouche, la lécha soigneusement pour éviter de tâcher le vieux papier, et désigna successivement avec elle chaque nom de la lettre.

« — C'est Grendel qui m'y a fait penser tout à l'heure, dit-il. Lorsque Near et lui ont évoqué la signification de leurs pseudonymes respectifs, et à quel point ils ne collaient pas avec leur personnalité selon eux. A un moment, Free et le correspondant discutent du choix du nom. Ils disent : « _Ah, très bon choix de nom pour ce cher mainate_. » et, pour un caméléon : « _Je l'ai appelé du vrai nom de Fake. C'est approprié, n'est-ce pas ?_ ». Ou encore : « _Roger a toujours eu un drôle d'instinct pour choisir vos pseudonymes. Par exemple celui de First : imagines-tu plus opposé à son caractère ? » _Free et son correspondant souhaitent faire coller le choix du nom avec la personnalité, à l'inverse de ce que fait la Wammy's House. Donc je me suis demandé quelles personnalités transparaissaient derrière ces pseudonymes, réattribués en fonction de la personne derrière. »

Lucian le dévisageait avec un mélange d'admiration et d'avidité, curieux d'entendre la suite. Elio fut très soulagé de n'y voir aucune trace de jalousie ou d'amertume, pour une fois, et poursuivit plus rapidement encore :

« — En voyant Grendel n'être pas une nouvelle donnée pour l'enquête, mais le resurgissement de quelque chose d'ancien… Ça, combiné avec ces phrases : « _Même Fake ne s'en est pas affranchi. Il gardait toujours cette logique de perdre ou de gagner. First n'y a pas réussi non-plus, car au final, son but restait le même que celui de la Direction, il employait juste d'autres moyens que ceux qui étaient politiquement corrects. _» C'est là que je me suis dit… Et si ces noms n'étaient pas ceux de personnes qu'on ne connaît pas, mais bien d'orphelins dont nous connaissons tous l'identité ?

— Et dans ce cas, s'agita Lucian dont les joues prenaient une teinte rose sous l'effet de l'excitation, ces noms en F seraient là pour coder son courrier, remplaçant des noms connus par d'autres, au cas-où les Superviseurs ou quelqu'un d'indésirable…

— …aurait mis la main dessus ! Acheva Elio, dont les orteils frétillaient de manière incontrôlable. Dans ce cas, la lettre devient claire : ils parlent d'enfants de la Wammy's que nous connaissons sous un autre pseudonyme. »

Lucian, frénétiquement, feuilleta le courrier à la recherche d'indices. Elio s'appuya contre son épaule pour mieux voir, et fourra à nouveau la sucette dans sa bouche. Il en profita pour abandonner à nouveau ses chaussures, et se frotter avec délice les orteils ensemble. Quelle abomination c'était que ces choses qui emprisonnaient les pieds et les comprimaient avec des lacets et des semelles –vrais instruments de torture.

« — En parlant de « First », marmonna Lucian en suivant une ligne d'un doigt frémissant, F dit de son corps dans le cercueil qu'il est « _dans un état pitoyable_ ». Puis il est dit : « _Tu as bien fait de simplement aller brûler un cierge à First. C'est plus discret, et je pense qu'il aurait adoré ça_. »… Est-ce que ça ne serait pas…

— Mello, souffla Elio. Brûlé dans l'incendie provoqué par Kira, donc dans un mauvais état, et très religieux, aimant les symboles. Les bougies, les cierges, les recueillements dans une église. Mello : « first », le « premier ». Ça n'est pas étonnant, si on continue de supposer que ces deux-là sont contre la Wammy's House : pour eux, le premier et le successeur légitime est celui qui s'échappe du carcan, pas celui qui y reste comme Near.

— _« On ne pouvait que l'aimer, ou le haïr du plus profond du cœur. Impossible d'être indifférent, quoi que prétende Failure. », _murmura Lucian, sourcils froncés. Failure, l'« échec » serait donc l'opposé de First, un être à l'apparence indifférente. Si on continue selon ta logique, il s'agit de Near. Il a perdu, parce qu'il est resté comme la Wammy's House le voulait. Et son apparence est perpétuellement distante, indifférente. Oui, ça se tient.

— Après, il y a Follow, enchaîna Elio, agitant avec agacement sa sucette en direction des papiers. Celui-là est plus difficile.

— Il est mort en même temps que First, donc Mello, dit Lucian. Puisqu'ils parlent de sa tombe située juste à côté. Et son nom indique quelqu'un qui « suit » les autres. Il y avait cet orphelin, ce troisième du classement qui s'est fait tuer par Kira parce qu'il suivait Mello dans son plan… Matt, se souvint-il.

— Et Fake ? Demanda Elio. Un « faux », donc. Le nom que F a donné ensuite à son caméléon. Le nom de quelqu'un qui a essayé de s'affranchir de la Wammy's House… Quelqu'un de rebelle et changeant d'apparence, quelqu'un qui serait un faux, un faux L par exemple… Ça serait Beyond Birthday. »

Ils échangèrent un regard brillant. Ça n'était certes pas un grand avancement dans l'enquête, voire même ça n'en était pas un, mais faire fonctionner leur cerveau et trouver quelque chose, après tout ce temps… Cela les réconfortait, et leur donnait l'impression qu'ils pourraient résoudre le reste.

« — Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, s'énerva Lucian en repoussant sa frange de son front. Maintenant qu'on l'a vu, ça paraît tellement évident. Il y a des indices partout dans les lettres.

— Ça n'était pas évident, corrigea Elio. Parce qu'on avait toutes ces autres choses à penser à côté. Et au fait, ça faisait longtemps.

— Longtemps que quoi ? » S'étonna Lucian.

Elio mima son geste précédent de repousser ses cheveux.

« — Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus fait ce geste. »

Lucian parut perplexe, et refit lentement le même mouvement, appuyant sur son front.

« — Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas fait attention. Le stress, sans doute. »

Lucian paraissait perturbé par sa remarque, alors il n'insista pas.

A l'orphelinat, on gardait tout le temps ses tics. Les perdre était quelque chose de l'ordre du fantasme. On ne pouvait les atténuer que très difficilement, comme Grendel avec son rictus intermittent. Sans doute avait-il diminué à cause du stress. Ou bien… Ou bien les changements provoqués par Ryûk. Elio avait parfois l'étrange impression que le dieu faisait ressurgir quelqu'un d'autre chez Lucian, quelqu'un qui aurait existé avant, et ailleurs, et qui ressemblait à son frère sans l'être tout à fait.

Elio croqua dans sa sucette, et cette fois, elle fut broyée par la pression de ses dents.

« — Fall ? Demanda-t-il en mâchant. Le pseudonyme choisi par Roger est décrit comme « atroce d'ironie ».

— Le prénom de quelqu'un qui est « tombé », qui a chuté, fit pensivement Lucian, jouant avec sa plume. Nous avons éliminé Beyond et Mello, il reste ceux qui ont refusé leur lettre à la Wammy. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup. »

Elio fit la grimace. Il n'aimait pas ces histoires morbides. Carlie ne les racontait d'ailleurs que lorsqu'il avait été particulièrement insupportable, pour le punir.

« — K ? Suggéra-t-il sans enthousiasme. Celle qui a créé ce virus dévastateur en Thaïlande ?

— Son pseudonyme n'était pas ironique, releva Lucian. « Keep », « garder ». Elle a certes dérivé de ce qu'elle était censée faire, mais par rapport à ce qu'on sait de sa personnalité, je ne vois pas la contradiction.

— J ? Demanda Elio. Cet homme, la doublure de L qui a tout révélé aux criminels qu'il était censé infiltrer ?

— « January ». Arrivé au mois de janvier. C'est là qu'on voit toute l'imagination des dirigeants, ironisa Lucian. Non, je n'y vois pas d'ironie, par contre. »

Ils firent silence un moment, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté.

« — Peut-être que ça n'est pas un orphelin qui a trahi, mais un orphelin qui s'est fait tuer, suggéra Elio. Perdre, c'est être déchu, chuter. Mourir, c'est perdre.

— Peut-être… Dit lentement Lucian. Peut-être quelqu'un qui n'a pas été tué, mais qui s'est tué. A ? Alice ?

— Alice… (Les yeux d'Elio s'écarquillèrent d'un coup). Alice au pays des merveilles. Elle est là l'ironie ! A était étudiante à la Wammy's, tout l'opposé du pays des merveilles. Et elle a fini par se suicider. »

Ce fut à Lucian de grimacer devant tant de mauvais goût. Il secoua un peu les feuilles, comme pour en chasser la mort.

« — Il nous reste Fox et Famous, récapitula-t-il.

— J'avoue que je sèche, dit Elio, penaud. C'est peut-être, comme Grendel, le nom d'orphelins que les histoires ont moins gardés en tête, dont on a moins transmis les noms…

— Parce qu'ils étaient moins haut dans le classement. » Acheva acerbement Lucian.

Elio acquiesça en silence, et Lucian se pinça l'arête du nez. Il s'était suffisamment énervé pour la journée, et voulait conserver son calme. La colère gênait la réflexion.

« — J'en suis même venu à penser qu'il pourrait s'agir de personnes extérieures à la Wammy's House, supposa Elio. Quand F et son correspondant en parlent, Fox et Famous ont l'air d'être venues exprès pour l'enterrement de Mello.

— Ça voudrait dire que ces deux-là se sont liés à Mello à l'extérieur de la Wammy's, fit Lucian en massant la base de son nez, les yeux fermés. Et à Free aussi. Une femme et un homme, et on sait que la première, Famous, a interdit à Free d'aller à l'enterrement de peur qu'il ne soit traumatisé.

— Une enseignante, peut-être ?

— « Famous », cela veut dire « célèbre ». Les enseignants de la Wammy's House se gardent bien d'être trop connus. Et on s'en serait souvenus, si elle avait marqué l'histoire de l'orphelinat. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de « Fox » ? Le renard… »

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. Voyant que son frère continuait son massage et serrait les lèvres pour combattre la douleur, Elio s'inquiéta :

« — Tu as très mal à la tête ?

— C'est rien, le rassura-t-il. Juste des acouphènes. Ça me vrille les oreilles et ça me colle la migraine. C'est très fréquent, en ce moment. »

Il était penché, les coudes sur les genoux, tâchant de faire partir la douleur. Elio se courba pour avoir le visage à son niveau, compatissant.

« — Renverse-toi en arrière, sur le dossier. » Proposa-t-il.

Lucian obtempéra. Malgré son évident scepticisme, il paraissait avoir trop mal pour lui désobéir. Ses beaux traits étaient crispés. Avec délicatesse, Elio posa sa propre main sur le front de son frère. En contraste, Lucian était brûlant, de cette chaleur presque fiévreuse qui survient quand on a la migraine. Le contact d'Elio le soulagea immédiatement : ses traits se détendirent, il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Elio sourit, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Il appuya plus fort sa paume, et toute trace de souffrance disparut.

« — Tu es un magicien, murmura Lucian. Je vais finir par croire à tes bouquins sur les démons. »

Elio rit doucement. Ses dents de devant taquinèrent le pouce qu'il avait de libre, et se cognèrent à son ongle.

« — Les sorciers qui convoquent des démons pour faire leur travail n'ont pas assez de puissance pour œuvrer eux-mêmes, dit-il avec plus de sérieux. Moi, je n'invoque rien. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Lucian ouvrit les yeux. Ils se fixèrent, durant quelques secondes où la voix posée d'Elio et son timbre adulte paraissaient parfaitement raisonnables. Elio vit un doute flotter dans le regard de Lucian. De sa main, il avait si vite fait partir la douleur qui le taraudait…

Puis Lucian éclata de rire, brisant cet instant d'indécision. Elio le suivit, feignant la boutade alors que ça n'en avait été qu'à moitié une.

« — Si ça marche aussi bien, tu peux toujours essayer de jeter un sort ou deux à Near, plaisanta Lucian (qui grimaça dès qu'Elio retira sa main).

— Bah, fit Elio en reniflant d'un air faussement supérieur. Il n'est pas digne de mes maléfices. Et il est tellement sceptique que même en voyant un démon du troisième cercle lui foncer dessus, il serait capable de lui dire d'un ton monocorde : « bonjour monsieur le démon, pouvez-vous me passer le robot en plastique qui se trouve juste à côté de votre aile gauche ? Et ne le rayez pas, j'y tiens. » »

C'était si bien imité que Lucian rit de plus belle, à gros hoquets sincères. Elio se sentait revivre, à l'écouter rire comme ça.

Malheureusement, leur moment d'intimité ne dura pas : quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et ouvrit sans demander son avis.

Lucian se redressa d'un coup, et Elio pulvérisa les restes de la sucette entre ses molaires.

Depuis le couloir, froid et nonchalant, Grendel les fixait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Il devait être parti !_

Lucian eut un geste aussi rapide qu'instinctif pour cacher sa plume de paon. Il se mit tout de suite debout pour faire face à cet adversaire potentiel. Elio, au contraire, se recroquevilla d'autant plus et le fixa d'un air hostile. Il tâcha de rassembler ses esprits, malgré l'effet de surprise, mais c'était moins facile à dire qu'à faire. Cet espèce de traître avait attendu le moment où ils étaient vulnérables : un moment d'humanité, passé à rire et à plaisanter à deux.

« — Ne vous dérangez pas, dit Grendel d'un ton qui laissait supposer qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé. Je ne faisais que passer, et je vous ai entendus. »

Elio eut envie de lui rétorquer que s'il avait été sous la lettre P, il aurait pu se nommer Pinnochio. Lucian lui-aussi parut choqué par ce mensonge. Depuis quand un membre de la Wammy's House, qui ne connaissait strictement rien au plan du SPK, passait _par hasard_ exactement devant la chambre des deux successeurs de Near et décidait d'entrer ?

« — Ou plutôt non, sourit Grendel en notant leurs regards noirs. Pour être exact, je vous ai suivi quand vous êtes revenus à votre chambre (il parlait à Lucian cette fois), et j'ai attendu un peu avant de me manifester. »

_« Il nous a écoutés pour voir si nous disions quelque chose d'intéressant. »_ Traduisit Elio, furieux.

Grendel entra sans complexes, de son pas fluide entravé au dernier moment. Il regardait autour de lui avec curiosité, comme un enfant dans un lieu inconnu. Mais c'était de toute évidence une attitude de façade, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se planta devant eux.

De près, il était bien plus impressionnant qu'au-travers des caméras. Son visage était changeant selon ses inclinaisons de tête, entre très vieux et très jeune, et ressemblait plus encore à celui d'un rapace. Le plus bizarre, toutefois, c'était le fait qu'ainsi, droit devant eux et sans bouger, il approchait si évidemment des trente ans. Elio n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un des leurs puisse ainsi _grandir_. Near, avec son apparence encore enfantine, n'avait pas su le mettre face à cette réalité.

Lucian devait se faire les mêmes réflexions, car il portait un regard très étrange sur Grendel. Elio le sentit hésiter entre plusieurs attitudes, et moins habituel, réfréner un brin d'exaltation. Lucian n'aimait pas parler aux autres habituellement. A sa grande surprise, Elio le vit soudain se détendre, et sourire à l'autre d'un air affable. Même sa voix, quand elle sortit, avait de la douceur et de l'innocence. On n'aurait jamais pu croire à un génie manipulateur, et d'autant plus dangereux qu'il était pris par surprise.

Lucian n'avait jamais si bien joué, et pour une raison obscure, cela inquiéta Elio.

« — Je suppose que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire ? Parlez Grendel. Nous sommes prêts à écouter, _nous_. »

Sous-entendu : « contrairement à Near ». Grendel ne parut déconcerté qu'un instant. Sûrement était-il habitué à ce genre de tactique, celle dite de l'oreille compréhensive. Mais qu'il ait tout de même laissé paraître son trouble signifiait que Lucian s'était incroyablement amélioré, depuis le temps où il peinait à amadouer Manus, Nape et Carlie. Maîtrisant avec difficulté une conversation avec des génies de son âge, il parvenait maintenant à exercer son charme sur un adulte.

« — Merci de vous sentir aussi… Concernés. Lâcha Grendel avec un peu de dérision. Je n'étais pas venu pour me confier, mais pour vous mettre en garde.

— Nous n'avons pas besoin de mise en garde, trancha Elio. Vous êtes dans notre chambre, veuillez ressortir par où vous êtes entrés, et bien fermer la porte. »

Il n'était pas ordinairement si agressif, mais sa relation en dents-de-scie avec Lucian le mettait sur les nerfs. Il avait peur que le sujet Grendel provoque une nouvelle dispute entre eux, alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien en résolvant l'énigme de F.

« — Elio, allons, le gronda doucement Lucian en prenant un air surpris. Tu ne vas pas le renvoyer déjà ? Moi ça m'intéresse, ce qu'il a à dire. On peut peut-être apprendre quelque chose de plus. »

Il ne s'opposait pas à lui parce qu'il était en colère, comprit Elio à l'insistance de son regard. Il voulait poursuivre sa manipulation. Mais alors que ce genre de tactiques ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes moraux, aujourd'hui, Elio se sentait nerveux.

« — J'étais venu vous mettre en garde contre Near, acheva Grendel. Vous êtes ses successeurs désignés.

— Comment l'avez-vous su ? Attaqua immédiatement Elio.

— Deux enfants de la Wammy's House, discutant de l'institution au cœur du SPK, expliqua Grendel sans se démonter. Seuls les successeurs rencontrent L et participent à ses enquêtes. Et encore, pas toujours. »

Il s'assombrit, et Elio se tut. Ce qu'il allait leur dire était important, et sincère. Cela ne comportait pas de piège : Grendel cherchait à les aider.

« — L n'est pas infaillible, martela-t-il. Il peut commettre des erreurs, ne pas voir ce qu'il se produit parfois sous son nez. Il peut être aveuglé, à force de trop se reposer sur la Wammy's House et ses envoyés.

— Nous le savions, intervint Lucian sans agressivité.

— Je ne crois pas, non. Vous savez _théoriquement_. Vous n'en avez pas pris conscience. Ne faites pas confiance à qui que ce soit à l'intérieur de la Wammy's House. »

Ses yeux se troublèrent alors. Il avait remarqué le mouvement d'Elio, qui avait sorti un ruban de sa poche et l'avait enroulé autour du poignet de Lucian.

« — Vous êtes… ? Demanda-t-il, la voix un peu altérée.

— Frères. » Compléta Elio, avec moins de colère dans la voix.

Il se doutait que Grendel, si sensible à la question familiale, les respecterait pour ça. En effet, lorsqu'il leur rendit leur regard ensuite, il paraissait moins hostile, et leur sourit même un peu maladroitement.

« — Alors je rectifie : ne faites confiance à personne à part l'autre. Et ne perdez pas ça. »

Le « ça » avait été assorti d'un mouvement pour désigner le ruban. Elio et Lucian, à l'unisson, baissèrent la tête pour le regarder, et refermèrent leurs doigts dessus. Grendel, comme pressé de les laisser entre eux, fit demi-tour. Cependant, à la gêne de son pas, Elio devina que quelque chose le tracassait encore.

Il avait raison. Arrivé près de la porte, Grendel fit à nouveau volte-face. Son émotion d'avant n'était plus visible, il paraissait juste froid et nerveux.

« — Je sais que la Wammy's House a brûlé, assena-t-il d'un coup. Mais avant… Dans votre génération… Quelqu'un était-il sous la lettre G ? »

Il paraissait inquiet, et Elio n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il craignait un oui, ou un non.

« — Oui, il y avait un G, lui apprit Lucian. Gardian. Il était dans les premiers du classement. »

L'idée sembla réconforter Grendel, autant que lui coincer quelque chose d'amer dans la gorge. Même après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander des nouvelles, de vouloir savoir. Et d'être heureux que sa lettre soit bien classée. Les séquelles étaient irréversibles.

Il se détourna, et cette fois, leur dit d'une voix sourde :

« — D'un mal ne viendra jamais un bien. »

Cette phrase fit sursauter Lucian, et presque rompre le bâtonnet de la sucette entre les canines d'Elio.

« _D'un mal viendra un bien_ », c'était exactement ce que Grendel avait dit à Near en sortant de la salle de contrôle.

Etait-ce juste pour leur redire cette phrase, et souligner sa cruciale importance, que Grendel était venu leur parler ?

Grendel les laissa songeurs, Elio tordant le bâton blanc en tous sens, Lucian le regard dans le vide. Puis Lucian se pencha pour chercher un ordinateur dans ceux qu'on avait mis à leur disposition. Il l'installa immédiatement sur ses genoux, et tapa quelque chose sur le moteur de recherche, cliquant tour à tour sur les premiers liens donnés. Ses lèvres remuaient en lisant, et il faisait défiler rapidement les pages.

Elio retira le bâtonnet de sa bouche, songeur. Il était plié, cassé. Inutile et comme ridé.

« — Tu crois que tu ressembleras à quoi, quand tu seras grand ? » Murmura-t-il, autant à lui-même qu'à son frère.

Question enfantine. Question cruelle. Cela leur rappelait à quel point ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, génies coincés dans des corps d'adultes, orphelins qu'on n'avait jamais autorisé à être irresponsables. Lucian releva immédiatement les yeux, et lui-aussi avait l'air grave et triste.

« — Pas à eux, j'espère. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

_Near._

_Grendel._

Lucian était aussi perturbé que lui. Il enroula un peu plus le ruban autour de son poignet pour en réduire la longueur, alors que d'ordinaire il n'avait de cesse de s'en plaindre et de tirer dessus en râlant.

Elio jeta le bâton par terre, dans un coin, alors que Lucian revenait à ses recherches.

« — Tu le jetteras avant de ressortir, lui signala laconiquement Lucian. Je ne veux pas de saletés dans _ma_ chambre. »

Puis, en un instant, il changea de visage et sourit à l'invisible. Un sourire mince et victorieux qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

Elio devina sa phrase une seconde à l'avance.

« — _D'un mal viendra un bien_, récita Lucian. J'ai trouvé. J'ai trouvé ce que voulait dire Grendel. »

* * *

How to use it :

_Lorsqu'un humain a les yeux avec un pacte, cela n'a aucune incidence sur sa santé physique ou mentale, ou du moins pas d'altération autre que le choc de voir les dates de mort de ses semblables._

* * *

_**Berlin **_

_**17 juin 2025**_

Lorsque Near ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup violent en pleine tête. Il les referma aussitôt, alors que la douleur se plantait férocement dans son front, ses tempes, ses rétines. Le souffle coupé, il appuya son dos contre le lit de Kimberley, et porta une main à sa tête.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Lui qui n'était jamais malade ou souffrant… Enfin, à l'exception de ses mains sans cesse plus difficiles à manier. Mais ça, c'était localisé, et facile à oublier quand on en avait pris l'habitude. Il les enfouit dans ses boucles, geste irrationnel pour faire passer la douleur, et cela ne marcha guère.

Near avait vraiment _mal_. A la réflexion, cette souffrance n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la migraine telle qu'il se rappelait l'avoir subie, quelques fois seulement à son arrivée à la Wammy's House. La migraine était un mal qui vous endolorissait les yeux, une douleur sourde et fuyante, qui lancinait quand elle était vraiment forte, et vous rendait nauséeux. Alors que ça, c'était très différent. Un mélange entre un grand coup asséné au crâne et des… Des courbatures. A _l'intérieur_ _de son cerveau_. Et encore, pas seulement là, mais jusqu'à ses mâchoires, son dos, sa nuque… Oui, c'était exactement ça. Comme si ses organes étaient tous moulus et courbaturés, fatigués de s'être battus.

Near grimaça, bien content que personne ne soit là pour l'observer. La chambre de Kimberley était un vrai havre, dans lequel ni Rester ni Halle n'osaient se rendre. L'interdiction était tacite, mais solide. Il venait se réfugier là quand il n'avait envie de parler à personne, ou quand Halle le poursuivait trop longtemps de suite pour le persuader de travailler sur une enquête. Et…

…pourquoi diable se trouvait-il dans la chambre de Kimberley ?

Near rouvrit les yeux, et la pièce tangua autour de lui, floue. Elle semblait envahie de purée de poix, mais Near devinait que ça n'était dû qu'à ses yeux embués. Dans ce brouillard, tous les objets se dédoublaient et se refondaient ensemble successivement. Il chercha confusément dans sa tête, aussi nébuleuse que le décor, ce qu'il était en train de faire une seconde auparavant, avant que le mal ne l'attrape.

Il ne trouva pas.

Near sentit, phénomène particulièrement inhabituel, une bouffée de panique faire trembler ses mains. Sa mémoire, son cerveau, c'était tout pour lui. Sa plus grande angoisse était de devenir sénile et incapable. S'il perdait sa mémoire… Il ne serait plus rien.

Non, il ne devait pas avoir peur. Il devait rationnaliser, comme d'habitude, et poser calmement le problème. La peur brouillait la réflexion. Comme la colère. Comme l'amour.

Une petite voix désagréable, celle de Grendel, lui chantonna :

_« Et tu as pensé ça par toi-même, petit génie, ou bien tu l'as gentiment gobé ? »_

Non. Respirer. Ne pas paniquer. Voilà, Grendel. Near souffla, inspira à fond. Grendel. Il était allé l'interroger. Il avait obtenu des informations. Et ensuite, il était rentré dans la chambre de Kimberley. Il s'en souvenait, bien que les détails lui échappent encore. Mais ce devait être parce qu'il avait mal à la tête. Voilà, il était malade, c'était cela qui causait problème. Il se sentit profondément soulagé à cette idée.

La maladie avait un statut spécial, à la Wammy's House. Un statut étonnamment banal, pour des génies qui craignaient plus que tout que leur cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement. En particulier lorsqu'elle touchait uniquement au corps, on leur enseignait à la mépriser : à choisir entre un humain ordinaire et au corps sain, et un paralytique génial, les orphelins ne devaient pas hésiter et prendre la deuxième option. Tant que le paralytique était assez entouré médicalement pour faire passer lesdites idées, bien sûr.

C'était une dérive de la Wammy's House qui n'existait pas à son commencement, lorsque le premier L y était entré. On enseignait au contraire l'excellence dans toutes les disciplines, sportives et intellectuelles. On construisait des surhommes. Mais petit à petit, la doctrine avait changé (peut-être pour contrôler plus facilement les orphelins, songea un instant Near). Le corps était devenu méprisable.

La maladie était présente dans le quotidien de leur institution, et on les avait désensibilisés à cela comme on les avait désensibilisés à la vue du sang avec des photographies de scènes de crimes. Quand chaque orphelin avait une forme de psychose plus ou moins grave, ou de mutilation, on s'habituait. Grendel et sa jambe, Beyond et ses yeux, des borgnes, des handicapés… Ils vivaient dans un univers d'éclopés et d'infectés.

Pour eux, enfants élevés dans un mouroir, la maladie était un repère. La maladie était ce qu'il avait connu chaque jour de sa vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle était une enquête, elle était rationnelle parce qu'elle avait une cause bien précise, des symptômes, et des remèdes. On sortait dehors sous la pluie, donc on prenait froid, alors on avalait des médicaments pour guérir. La maladie était un problème de mathématique. Il lui suffisait de trouver l'erreur dans l'équation. Voyons, à part interroger Grendel, qu'avait-il fait de particulier ? Avait-il reçu un coup, ou bien approché quelqu'un de près… ?

Un gargouillement de son estomac lui apporta sa réponse. Near se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir pris un repas aujourd'hui. Ni hier, d'ailleurs. Avant-hier peut-être ? Hum…

Pestant intérieurement contre cette nécessité, il se leva et sentit ses jambes flageoler sous lui. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Rester de lui acheter plusieurs de ces petites voitures électriques à destination des enfants, pour se déplacer plus rapidement. Une pour chaque étage. Near prévoyait déjà la dispute sur le budget du SPK, et les arguments lassants de ses deux agents. Ainsi que le dénouement de l'affrontement, d'ailleurs : _oui_ il y avait énormément d'étages au SPK, mais _non_ il ne céderait pas.

Near se dirigea vers le minibar dans la pièce attenante –que la chambre de Kimberley était la seule à posséder, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'approche de la cuisine et ses instruments ou appareils potentiellement dangereux. Il tordit une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index, considérant le frigo qui vibrait devant lui.

Manger. Near connaissait peu de choses aussi ennuyeuses et aussi ignobles.

Ennuyeuse parce que c'était une contrainte corporelle, qui le forçait à abandonner des activités plus agréables. Il ne pouvait pas manger en même temps qu'il jouait, sous peine de laisser partout des traces poisseuses. Il ne pouvait pas manger en même temps qu'il résolvait une enquête, parce que faire fonctionner son corps en même temps que sa tête était comme illogique. Les deux aspects étaient irréconciliables.

Ignoble. Near fronça le nez en ouvrant le frigo, qui envoya vers lui une vague de froid poudreuse et à l'odeur de ventilation. A chaque nouvelle étape de la nourriture dans son corps, il se représentait involontairement son trajet. Peut-être pour la rationnaliser, l'intellectualiser. Et ses représentations mentales étaient dangereusement réalistes, au point de lui donner envie de tout recracher.

La seule chose qu'il supportait de manger, et à la rigueur _aimait_ presque manger, c'était le chocolat. Les tablettes avaient une résonnance symbolique : en croquer une, c'était se rappeler Mello, la seule personne qui ait un jour réussi à vraiment le surprendre. C'était faire travailler son cerveau. Et c'était du sucre, donc ça l'aidait à fonctionner. Pas un cadavre d'animal. C'était moins écœurant quand c'était mâché.

Near tira du frigo, au hasard, un bocal de poissons quelconques et baignant dans l'huile, une salade de crudités et une bouteille de lait. Il ne voulait surtout rien faire cuire. Ça aurait été perdre encore plus de temps.

Résigné, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fouilla dans un tiroir pour en tirer des couverts et une assiette.

Il eut du mal à ouvrir le couvercle du bocal à poissons. Il mit plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire à trouver une solution, en faisant passer la lame du couteau sous le rebord pour faire entrer de l'air. Quand il n'avait pas envie de faire quelque chose, il le retardait au maximum, comme les enfants.

Il pencha le bocal, et les poissons glissèrent dans son assiette, visqueux, auréolés de leur sauce jaunâtre. De petites bulles d'huile blanchissaient à leur surface. Il les contempla un bon moment, fourchette et couteau en main, comme pétrifié. Leurs troncs coupés pour en faire disparaître la tête… Ça le répugnait. Aussi son premier geste fut-il de les sectionner en tous, tous petits morceaux, à la limite de la bouillie. Ceci fait, il se sentit un peu soulagé : moins c'était reconnaissable, mieux c'était.

S'efforçant de ne pas respirer leur odeur, et tenant son corps en arrière alors que les dents de la fourchette s'enfonçaient dans le corps du poisson, il en porta un à sa bouche.

_C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. _

Il ferma la bouche au dernier moment. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Mais malgré lui, la salive affluait, et son ventre gargouillait. Near détesta plus encore son corps pour ça.

_Comme on te l'a enseigné tant de fois. _

La rage au ventre, en colère d'envisager perdre devant un stupide _poisson mort_, Near enfourna la première bouchée. Il avait tellement faim que son estomac se révulsa, mais il se força à mastiquer tout de même, et avala. Il imagina sans le vouloir la bouillie infâme que cela produisait. Dans sa tête, le schéma bien connu de la digestion humaine s'afficha avec une précision affreuse, débitant son cours de sciences de la Wammy's.

_La mastication permet la réduction des aliments pour un passage plus facile dans le pharynx, ainsi que la destruction d'éléments et structures trop solides. Elle augmente également la surface de contact avec les enzymes. Le rôle de la salive, quant à lui, est divisé en plusieurs points : l'hydratation… _

Near avala. Il _sentit_ la nourriture passer dans sa gorge, volumineuse, gluante. Il eut l'impression bête mais prégnante qu'il allait s'étouffer. La gorge, ça n'était pas fait pour ça. C'était pour parler. C'était pour expliquer. Respirer. Heureusement, elle arriva à l'œsophage sans problème aucun, comme d'habitude, et il se retrouva, comme d'habitude, à haleter bêtement d'angoisse.

Impitoyable, son estomac lui réclama une nouvelle bouchée.

…_la lubrification, un début de stérilisation et de digestion de l'aliment. Après son passage par le pharynx et l'œsophage, l'aliment atteint l'estomac qui le brasse, grâce aux contractions de sa paroi, les stocke et prépare la digestion. Les sécrétions gastriques sont de l'ordre de 1,5 litres par jour. Les hormones digestives principales…_

La fourchette transperça le poisson suivant. Near ferma les yeux au moment d'ouvrir les lèvres pour le laisser passer. Il avait le tournis, mais en même temps, son mal de tête s'apaisait, et ses mains tremblaient moins. En mâchant, il se répétait que ce n'était qu'une étape nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de sa réflexion. Rien de plus, et surtout rien de physique. Rien, rien, rien. Il avala, retendit le bras, rendant ses gestes aussi mécaniques qu'un de ses vieux robots. Personne n'était là pour le regarder, et ça le rassurait.

…_sont au nombre de trois :__les enzymes, dont la pepsine, l'acide chlorhydrique et le facteur intrinsèque (ou de Castle). Les aliments sont changés en nutriments par d'autres substances : le chyme alimentaire, la bile, le suc pancréatique, le suc intestinal. Le processus d'absorbsion, lui, a lieu…_

Les gargouillis de son estomac se calmèrent lorsqu'il termina son assiette. Déterminé à en finir tout de suite, et à ne pas y revenir plus tôt que nécessaire, Near tira la languette de la salade et commença à la manger tout de suite après. Le goût mélangé du poisson et des crudités lui déplut, de même que la sauce blanchâtre qui engluait les légumes. Réprimant des sueurs froides, il se boucha le nez pour poursuivre. Cela gêna ses gestes, et il manqua tâcher sa chemise de pyjama. Pour éviter de se salir, il se pencha plus près de la barquette, voûté sans aucun souci d'élégance. Puisqu'on en était à l'humiliation, autant finir.

…_dans l'intestin grêle. Celui-ci est composé de trois couches superposées qui permettent la diffusion des nutriments dans le sang et les muscles : une séreuse, une musculeuse, et une muqueuse. La dernière étape de la digestion est le colon, ou gros intestin, aux propriétés de stockage et d'absorbsion de l'eau, et avec une importante flore bactérienne. Après cette étape, les éléments non digérés sont rejetés par…_

Near se releva brusquement, la bouche pâteuse, se souvenant que boire aidait à la digestion. Il ouvrit la bouteille de lait et but à petites gorgées, un peu apaisé par la neutralité du liquide. A part l'eau, c'était ce qu'il supportait de mieux. Alors qu'il déglutissait, il ferma définitivement son esprit à la suite du cours de science. Ça suffisait. Il ne voulait plus. Il était déjà en sueur, comme s'il avait lutté ou couru pendant des heures. Il ne s'infligerait pas la suite, pas maintenant. Pas avant d'y être obligé.

Near cessa de regarder les choses au-travers de ses paupières à demi-fermées, et les rouvrit. La tête enfin délivrée de la douleur et du brouillard, il contempla les emballages de plastique. Tout était vide. Un goût amer s'attardait sur sa langue, mais il était repu.

Il laissa le tout en place. On passerait bien derrière lui pour nettoyer. Fatigué par l'effort, il se hissa dans le lit de Kimberley, et se blottit entre les couvertures. Elles sentaient la lessive, neutres. Il se surprit à somnoler à plusieurs reprises, avant de parvenir à rassembler suffisamment ses forces pour s'asseoir, et reprendre quelques jouets pour réfléchir.

Ce faisant, sa main trouva une feuille de papier manuscrite. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était son écriture, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir noté quoi que ce soit.

La consultant, il y lut :

_« Ai appelé Kimberley. Penser à contacter Nathan au sujet des éprouvettes. Faire des recherches sur Emily Cross. »_

Il avait appelé Kimberley ? Déconcerté, il tâcha de se souvenir, et ne put récupérer que quelques bribes d'un joyeux babillage de la part de l'infirmière. Il se rassura en songeant que c'était le manque de nourriture qui causait ce brusque trou de mémoire, et dénicha son téléphone sous une couverture bombée par un coussin.

« — Commandant Rester ? Demanda-t-il dès qu'il l'eut à l'autre bout du fil. Oui, j'aurais besoin que vous renvoyiez les échantillons au docteur Nathan le plus vite possible. Oui, _encore_. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à en être mécontent. » Ajouta-t-il froidement –non à destination de Rester, mais plutôt à la pensée de devoir encore refaire les démarches, et attendre plusieurs jours supplémentaires.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur garni de photographies. Le visage plein et souriant d'Emily… Quand avait-il commencé à le soupçonner ? Il était vrai qu'elle avait quelque chose de trop lisse, mais tout de même…

« — Profitez-en pour collecter des informations sur Emily Cross, qui travaille dans le même hôpital, acheva-t-il. Tout ce que vous pouvez me trouver. Ah, et, vous irez acheter les voitures électriques dont nous avons déjà parlé. »

Rester acquiesça (Near l'entendit soupirer lorsqu'il mentionna les voitures) et raccrocha. Il allait faire son travail aussitôt, et ne gaspillait pas du temps en paroles inutiles. Au fond, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait rabroué un peu plus tôt, Near n'aurait pas aimé le voir partir. Il était stable, et digne de confiance.

Et il allait toutes les semaines renouveler ses jouets, ce qui était non négligeable.

Near reprenait ses jouets, se demandant encore et toujours pourquoi il avait eu cette idée d'enquêter sur Emily, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« — Entrez. »

Il entendit quelques chuchotements et reconnut la voix d'Elio. Les jumeaux poussèrent le battant. Lucian avait une liasse de documents imprimés entre les mains, et Elio au moins trois sucettes dans la bouche, signe de victoire s'il en était.

« — Nous avons trouvé quelque chose. » Dirent-ils en même temps.

La voix de Lucian était neutre, mais il ne pouvait retenir son sourire en coin plein de fierté. Celle d'Elio était étouffée par les bonbons. A leur mine satisfaite, Near eut _enfin_ la certitude que quelque chose avançait.

« — Quoi donc ? Au sujet de Grendel ? » Demanda-t-il, les fixant alternativement.

Ses doigts se refermèrent presque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte sur une de ses figurines, un exemplaire blanc qui n'avait pas été sculpté et peint. A force de fouiller entre ses draps, il en trouva rapidement une seconde. Il lui faudrait sculpter Grendel et Heide.

« — Pas tant au sujet de Grendel que des indices qu'il a donnés, répondit Elio (dont il avait du mal à comprendre les paroles à cause des trois sucettes. En fait, il était déjà étonnant qu'il parvienne à s'exprimer). Il a répété une phrase avec insistance, en plus de ce qu'il a raconté sur la Wammy's House. Et en revenant nous voir…

— Grendel est allé vous voir ? »

Near sentit quelque chose de très froid se répandre dans son corps. Rester et Halle avaient certes fouillé Grendel en entrant dans le SPK, et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait pu prendre des photographies, ou il ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer. Mais qu'il ait vu ses successeurs à visage découvert, et plus encore les derniers survivants de la Wammy's House, le gênait tout de même.

« — Sous un prétexte bidon, d'ailleurs, compléta Elio (Lucian haussa un sourcil devant son choix de mots peu élégant). Enfin, ça n'est pas l'important. »

Il se tourna vers Lucian, qui hocha la tête et prit la suite :

« — Grendel a donc répété cette phrase de différentes manières : « _Du mal viendra un bien_ », ou « _Du mal ne peut venir un bien_ ». J'ai cherché, c'est une locution très célèbre, « _Ex malo bonum_ », qui a été prononcée par Saint-Augustin dans son soixante-et-unième sermon. Et son contraire, « _Bonum ex malo non fit_ », vient des _Lettres à Lucilius_ de Sénèque. J'ai eu à les traduire pendant mes cours de mes latins, donc je l'ai reconnue quand Grendel l'a dite.

— Ce qui nous avance à… ? » Questionna Near.

Il s'était mis à chercher dans sa mallette de plastique pour retrouver son matériel de figurines. Sa voix n'était pas sarcastique, juste neutre. Il s'informait. Les jumeaux cependant, habitués à interpréter ses paroles comme une agression, se crispèrent. Lucian fit un effort pour garder son calme, et dit d'un ton légèrement agacé :

« — Ça nous avance à ce que vous avez de la chance. J'aurais pu ne jamais étudier le latin et je ne l'aurais pas reconnue. Alors que cette phrase est importante. Vos dossiers sur Levy ne sont pas complets du tout. Comment voulez-vous qu'on y retrouve quoi que ce soit dans ce cas ? »

Sèchement, il lui tendit une feuille imprimée, que Near prit entre le pouce et l'index et posa devant lui.

« — _« La locution « Ex malo bonum » _», lut-il à voix haute, _« a été prise comme devise par la famille Morwenhan en 1155, provoquant de vives critiques de la part des autorités religieuses qui se querellaient sur sa pertinence._ » La famille Morwenhan ? Répéta-t-il, entortillant une mèche autour de son doigt.

— Nous avions émis l'hypothèse qu'elle pourrait être le point commun entre les victimes des Death Objects. Celles qui étaient sur la liste des dieux de la mort, lui rappela Lucian. Georgia Morwenhan était le nom de la mère de Joe Rets, Sofia Morwenhan, l'épouse de Franz Levy. Le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Natasha était Patricia Morwenhan. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences. Nous avons voulu vous faire part de cette trouvaille, il n'y a pas longtemps, mais vous… Vous dormiez. »

Near se crispa. Même Lucian et Elio avaient l'air assez gêné. Near se sentit en colère contre lui-même de leur avoir cédé un moment de faiblesse. La figurine s'encastra dans sa paume alors qu'il la serrait fort, pour ne laisser paraître aucun autre signe de son émotion. Il se sentait plus réactif que d'habitude. Plus en colère que d'habitude. Et ça, il ne voyait pas ce que ça avait à voir avec la nourriture…

« — Bien. Mais je ne vois pas _comment_ il m'aurait été possible de deviner que cette famille et sa devise allaient être importantes, lança-t-il d'un ton glacial.

— Tout simplement, le contra Lucian avec un calme exaspérant, parce que vous étiez censé rassembler le plus d'informations possibles, qu'elles paraissent intéressantes ou non, pertinentes ou non. En cherchant plus amples renseignements sur Sofia Morwenhan dans les dossiers mis à notre disposition, je n'ai _rien_ trouvé. L'information apportée par Grendel, à savoir qu'elle était à-demi folle, ne s'y trouvait même pas. C'est pourtant important dans la vie de quelqu'un, non ? D'avoir une épouse malade mentale. Ça conditionne. Pas très étonnant qu'il n'ait pas aimé retourner dans sa famille, et se soit consacré à son travail.

— Peut-être même que les tensions de la famille viennent de là, supputa Elio. Heide se serait retrouvée sans père, mais aussi avec à sa charge une mère incapable de se débrouiller seule. Là, on aurait un alibi de meurtre bien plus convainquant que la simple rancœur.

— Elio, coupa Lucian, ne te précipite pas, on n'a aucun indice qui permette de le déduire. »

Le silence qui suivit fut particulièrement tendu. Near avait les jointures blanches à force de comprimer sa figurine, et le cœur qui tapait à grands coups sourds, désagréables. Comment diable Halle et Rester avaient-ils pu omettre de parler de la femme de Levy dans les documents qu'ils avaient préparé ?

Ne désirant pas prolonger l'humiliation, il décrocha son téléphone, et appela Lidner.

« — Halle, fit-il avec sécheresse à l'instant où elle eut décroché. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait rien sur Sofia Morwenhan dans les dossiers de police ? »

Il était trop énervé pour perdre son temps en formules de politesse. Enfin, moins encore que d'habitude. Halle resta quelque secondes interloquée.

« — Comment ça, « rien sur Sofia Morwenhan » ? Se reprit-elle finalement (Near entendit des bruits de quelqu'un qui tapait précipitamment sur les touches d'un ordinateur). Si, nous avons bien dit que c'était l'épouse de Levy, et qu'elle était morte il y a un an… Nous avons même indiqué son nom de jeune fille et…

— Selon Grendel, elle était folle, l'interrompit Near. C'est un élément d'importance, pourquoi ne figure-t-il pas dans les dossiers ?

— Nous avons cherché, rétorqua Halle. Nous ne sommes plus des débutants, Near. Nous avons rapporté tous les éléments susceptibles de créer des tensions familiales, et rien de cela ne figurait nulle part. Aucune mention d'un quelconque hôpital psychiatrique, ou d'une prise en charge médicale, ou même de visites à un psychologue. Elle restait souvent en intérieur, ses voisins disaient que c'était une vieille dame charmante, et aucun n'a eu la moindre parole contre elle ou sa santé mentale. En fait, on n'a quasiment rien sur elle. Les rares témoignages sont consignés dans le dossier. Peut-être que Grendel a menti.

— Grendel n'a pas menti, assura Elio avec assurance (il s'était rapproché pour écouter le téléphone, presque à l'oreille de Near qui s'écarta). Il n'a pas dit toute la vérité, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait menti. Il nous a donné trop d'informations importantes.

— J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire ce qu'a dit Grendel, compléta Near. La Wammy's House n'a pas été irréprochable. Ce qu'il m'a dit ne fait que corroborer des informations que j'ai obtenues récemment de la part de Roger. Nous pouvons donc, je pense, rayer le nom de Grendel de notre liste des suspects.

— Très bien.

— Fouillez autant que possible sur l'épouse de Levy, conclut Near. Et je veux tout ce que vous pouvez me rassembler sur la famille Morwenhan. Cherchez si elle se retrouve dans la généalogie des autres personnes concernées par l'enquête.

— Donc celles qui étaient en lice pour avoir le Death Object, l'ont eu ou ont été exécutées, récapitula Halle. Alike Anderson, Kimberley Cassey, Joe Rets, Gray, Luche et El… Je n'ai pas leurs noms de famille, à ces deux-là.

— Et ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous le donner, affirma Lucian qui lui-aussi s'était rapproché pour entendre, bien que moins près. Nous chercherons de notre côté.

— Ça pourrait être un bon début pour retrouver pseudo-Kira, suggéra Elio. Regarder dans la liste des suspects et chercher si l'un d'eux a un lien avec la famille Morwenhan.

— Au travail. » Résuma Near en raccrochant.

* * *

How to use it :

_Lorsqu'un humain a les yeux sans pacte, il est possible qu'en conséquence, sa santé physique et mentale soit altérée par certaines maladies graves._

* * *

_**Berlin **_

_**17 juin 2025**_

La nuit à Berlin était très différente de celle à Los Angeles. Gray avait même l'impression qu'elle tombait différemment sur chaque ville.

Debout devant sa fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de son jean, il observait les allées et venues des gens dans les rues. Peu à peu, l'obscurité prenait le pas sur la lumière, et le ciel tournait au bleu foncé.

A Los Angeles, il avait l'impression d'une perpétuelle oscillation des couleurs, le ciel hésitant entre les palmiers avant d'endosser le noir. Les gens fourmillaient perpétuellement dans la nuit, et les enseignes pétillaient. La ville grouillait de vie. A New York, peut-être parce qu'il avait des aprioris sur la ville, celle-ci lui paraissait plus froide et organisée, plus écrasante aussi. Plus grande, elle était traversée de courants et non de crépitements isolés. Berlin, c'était encore autre chose.

Berlin était une grande ville, comme les deux précédentes qu'il avait visitées. Mais ses couleurs et son atmosphère étaient différentes de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à lors. En l'instant, le ciel s'assombrissait par tranches de bleu et rose. Des couleurs qui n'étaient pas exactement celles de sa ville natale, un horizon qui contrastait différemment avec les toits noirs ou lumineux des bâtiments.

Il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait la nuit japonaise. Il y avait ses racines : ressentirait-il une familiarité plus grande avec Tokyo que Berlin ? Sa mère et son père avaient quitté ce pays, et se sentaient américains, mais il arrivait très fréquemment à Naomi de lui raconter des légendes japonaises, ou de jurer en japonais lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère. Et il aurait bien aimé connaître ses grands-parents maternels. Il avait constaté leur gentillesse au téléphone, et avait de l'affection pour eux sans les avoir rencontrés en personne. Or Gray, concernant la gentillesse, était une véritable éponge. Il l'absorbait avec avidité. Elle le rassurait, et plus que n'importe quelle similitude, le faisait se sentir chez lui.

Ici, dans ce lieu aseptisé et rempli de méfiance, il se sentait d'autant plus dépaysé. Cela l'étonnait. Il n'avait jamais pensé partir de chez lui, et par conséquent, jamais envisagé cette sensation comme possible. Il n'avait pas non plus pensé que Los Angeles lui paraîtrait si différente, si unique. C'était comme si la terre autour de lui avait changé, et qu'il ressentait physiquement le changement de continent.

Mais peut-être que cette mélancolie avait plus avoir avec son état d'esprit qu'avec un véritable déboussolement. Et puis il n'était pas sorti de chez lui souvent. Il faisait toujours les mêmes trajets, voyait toujours les mêmes personnes, avait toujours les mêmes activités. Les changements étaient rares. Il s'en était parfaitement accommodé jusqu'à maintenant, trouvant ce mode de vie normal, mais une brusque transformation lui avait fait prendre conscience de son immobilité.

Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose d'en sortir. Il était un peu secoué par tous ces événements, et se sentait petit, désincarné. Mais pour lui qui avait souhaité son indépendance, voir du monde, être tiré de ses habitudes, ça pouvait être bénéfique. Il pourrait découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles façons de penser. Il avait même de la _chance, _se disait une part de lui. Combien de ses condisciples ne verraient jamais autre chose que leur quartier, les mêmes façades, les mêmes visages ?

Gray n'avait jamais songé à voyager. Il voulait partir de chez lui, mais pas trop loin tout de même. Il avait toujours envisagé de rester proche de sa mère, ne serait-ce que pour la rassurer, et vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas de bêtise, si forte qu'elle soit.

Maintenant, c'était plutôt elle qui l'empêchait d'en faire. Se crispant, il tourna la plaquette de médicaments dans sa poche, avant de la refouler tout au fond, de son poing serré. Lui et sa mère étaient revenus aux rôles originels, elle le protégeant, et Gray réclamant de l'attention et des soins. D'un côté, il était soulagé, parce que l'inversion d'avant lui pesait, et qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être adulte, pas l'impression d'être prêt. Comment faisaient-ils, ces gens plus âgés aux visages sérieux et aux paroles posées, au-dehors ? Il était bientôt majeur, mais n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir grandi.

D'un autre… D'un autre il enrageait. Par sa propre faute, sa propre insistance à suivre sa mère, il était privé d'une échappatoire qu'il avait touchée du bout des doigts. Au lieu de faire de la gymnastique à un haut niveau, il se retrouvait enchaîné à une fichue boite de gélules contre les éruptions cutanées. Ses doigts se serrèrent si fort autour du carton que celui-ci crissa et se déforma, gardant l'empreinte de ses doigts. Un pleurnicheur enchaîné à la pénicilline, et sous la vigilance accrue de sa mère qui craignait qu'il n'attaque quelqu'un. _Ça, c'est de l'indépendance_, songea-t-il avec un regain d'amertume.

Il se força à l'oublier, à refouler cette mélancolie. Il en avait assez de ressembler à une loque. En lui naissait, en même temps que la colère contre lui-même, l'envie de prouver qu'il n'était pas que ça. Qu'il n'était pas qu'un malade qui entend des voix, et terrifié à l'idée que sa mère ne l'abandonne. L'envie de se secouer et de montrer que lui-aussi pouvait être fort, et surmonter cette épreuve. Comme l'avaient fait les jumeaux pourtant bien plus jeunes que lui, comme le faisait Natasha malgré un rude interrogatoire.

« — Devenir un homme, quoi. » Murmura-t-il avec un peu d'ironie.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et souffla. Il répéta l'exercice plusieurs fois, jusqu'à arriver au souffle profond de la gymnastique, celui qui évitait l'essoufflement ou les points de côté. Puis là seulement, il rouvrit les yeux, se sentant rasséréné.

Il croisa son reflet dans la vitre. Il commençait à y avoir davantage de lumière à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et son reflet se dessinait plus nettement que la ville. Il l'examina, incertain. Son physique lui avait toujours fait cet effet : l'incertitude. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, trop furtif et trop banal, mais ne le détestait pas non plus, grâce à la gym. En ce moment pourtant, ses traits lui semblaient étrangers, et antipathiques.

L'hématome sur sa bouche s'éclaircissait vaguement, et la coupure à sa tempe avait totalement disparu. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le gênait. Ce qui le gênait…

Qu'est-ce qui le gênait au juste ?

Peut-être le fait qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Gray ne voyait pas dans son reflet toute la confusion, toute la peur et toute la rage qui pouvaient l'habiter tour à tour, voire en même temps. Il ne voyait pas ses origines non plus, rien à quoi il puisse clairement s'identifier. Il voyait sa mère, son inquiétude, sa pâleur. Mais son père, non. Et pourtant cet homme était dans sa tête, dans son sang, infecté par une mystérieuse maladie.

_Où es-tu, Raye Penber ?_

Les lèvres de son reflet bougèrent en même temps que les siennes, mais il n'eut pas l'impression qu'elles y étaient synchronisées. Plutôt qu'elles étaient celles d'un étranger qui cherchait à l'imiter en reproduisant tous ses mouvements. Agaçant et effrayant.

Il avait une photographie de Raye dans sa valise. Il la gardait toujours tout près. Un peu plus tôt, en colère contre lui, il avait eu envie de la déchirer. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant et lui en voulait à mort de ne pas être là. Cette pensée, à présent qu'il était calmé, lui paraissait absurde et honteuse. Il se sentait triste de cet accès de colère, et triste de ne pas l'avoir près de lui. Bête aussi d'avoir été si jaloux de sa perfection. S'il avait pu la maintenir dans une telle souffrance, Raye méritait plus d'être louangé que dénigré.

Il se demanda quelle voix avait son père. On ne gardait pas le timbre de la voix sur les photographies. Il se demanda quelle odeur il avait. Les gestes qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il aimait manger.

Se sentant repartir sur la mauvaise pente, il soupira et secoua la tête avec un sourire de dérision.

« — Gray le mélodramatique, le retour. » Marmonna-t-il.

Pour chasser son reflet, il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit grand la fenêtre. Un courant d'air frais entra, et il se sentit happé par la ville, si grande alors qu'ici, il se sentait étriqué. Le haut du corps arqué, sans appui, il respira à s'en faire éclater les poumons. Il aurait aimé passer encore plus de son corps par-dessus la balustrade, dans le ciel, mais n'avait pas envie de répéter l'expérience de la chute. Rien qu'à l'idée, son estomac se retourna, et il recula à contrecœur.

Il n'avait pas eu le vertige depuis ses six ans, et l'idée d'avoir à nouveau peur le révoltait. Il voulait combattre cette crainte avant qu'elle ne le handicape, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Peut-être que si la première fois il avait touché terre sans dommages, ce serait la même chose cette fois ? Au cas-où il déraperait ?

Encouragé par cette pensée, mais faisant toujours très attention, il se pencha à nouveau et fixa le vide. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'il n'éprouvait pas de sensation alarmante, ni d'impression de chute. Solidement accroché au parapet, s'appuyant sur ses paumes, il savoura la sensation de ses pieds quittant le sol, et des muscles sollicités de ses bras alors qu'il tirait dessus pour se mettre à l'horizontale, les jambes tendues derrière lui dans la chambre, les épaules et le torse entre ciel et terre. Il faisait frais, et c'était agréable après la chaleur de la journée, et en comparaison des ventilations du SPK.

Dans son organisme, tout fonctionnait, tout participait à l'effort. C'était ce qu'il aimait dans la gym. Ses jambes et ses bras, bien sûr, mais aussi son ventre, ses épaules, chaque muscle et chaque os maintenant sa position et son équilibre.

Ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, et en se remettant debout, il songea avec une bonne humeur nouvelle qu'il lui faudrait faire de l'exercice, et pas seulement du tir, ces jours prochains. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il perde la main, pour quand il rentrerait.

Parce qu'il allait rentrer. Il n'envisageait pas les choses autrement. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps, mais il allait rentrer à Los Angeles, avec sa mère et Natasha.

Une vague d'angoisse afflua, mais il s'efforça de ne pas songer à une situation où il rentrerait seul, ou pire, ne rentrerait pas du tout. Forcément, s'il considérait toujours les plus horribles cas de figure, son moral n'allait pas remonter.

Serait-il très différent en rentrant chez lui ? Sûrement. S'il ne quittait pas le SPK avant la fin de l'enquête, il vivrait beaucoup de choses avant sa résolution. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il devrait faire ses preuves face à Near, il reviendrait avec un certain nombre de connaissances supplémentaires, d'épreuves aussi. Il se demanda s'il irait dans d'autres pays, et se sentit un peu revigoré, plus enthousiaste. Ça n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais envisagé que ça ne pouvait pas être intéressant. Il pourrait en profiter, explorer.

C'était peut-être ce qu'il attendait pour s'envoler.

Il eut un sourire, songeant à Kagami qui l'appelait « l'oisillon ». S'il avait pu l'entendre penser ainsi, il se serait immédiatement emparé de la métaphore. Et aurait dérivé sur tous les films qui font voler les êtres humains à l'aide de machines extravagantes, parce que franchement, Gray, ça doit faire sacrément mal au postérieur de chevaucher un dragon. Tu imagines, avec toutes ces écailles ?

Kagami.

Gray fronça un peu les sourcils, referma la fenêtre, et appuya son front contre la vitre. Les mèches noires de sa frange se coincèrent entre la peau et le verre froid.

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Kagami. Depuis ce matin exactement, ce qui était très inhabituel si on considérait le comportement précédent du dieu : celui-ci ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis qu'il était arrivé, et prenait le moindre prétexte pour se lancer dans une diatribe et lui remonter le moral. L'absence de bruits et de babillages incessants faisait comme un grand vide. Gray espérait qu'il allait bientôt revenir auprès de lui, lui faire la conversation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était bientôt vingt heures. Il s'était réveillé tout seul à huit. Un tour de cadran.

Tic, tac. Il resta fixé sur la grande aiguille des secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait compté quarante, et frissonna. Il l'ôta de son poignet –il n'aimait de toute manière pas beaucoup les montres, qui le gênaient-, et la déposa sur la table de verre, avant de se remettre à réfléchir. L'absence du dieu de la mort l'intriguait.

Download avait lancé quelque chose au sujet d'un pèlerinage à Hollywood pour justifier son absence. Gray n'avait rien répliqué, ni rien demandé, mais s'était senti un peu vexé. Il n'était pas complètement stupide, tout de même. Il savait bien qu'un dieu de la mort chargé de le surveiller n'abandonnerait pas son poste pour pleurer sur la dépouille d'une artiste. Pas dans des circonstances aussi graves. Et il avait également remarqué les brèves absences de Download et Ryûk. Fallait-il en déduire que quelque chose n'avait pas fonctionné, dans le plan du Roi des dieux de la mort ?

Gray décida de demander des explications à Kagami avant de pousser son raisonnement plus loin, et tenter de découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait. Gray percevait relativement bien le malaise des gens qui ne disaient pas la vérité. Ça ne devait pas être si différent pour les dieux. Spécialement pour Kagami, dont le babillage compulsif devenait très clairement nerveux quand on touchait à un sujet sensible.

Gray s'assit sur le lit, qu'il avait déplacé un peu plus près de la fenêtre, et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il se sentait mieux, près des vitres, et envisageait de ne pas fermer les volets cette nuit. Cela aurait le double avantage de lui laisser un sentiment de liberté, et un peu de lumière. Le SPK avait des allures de prison, ne laissant rien filtrer à l'extérieur ni à l'intérieur. Il se sentait surveillé, bien que personne ne le regarde ne particulier. Le ciel ouvert, même avec tous ces immeubles, le soulageait.

Quant à la lumière… Il frissonna. Il craignait le noir depuis quelques temps, et préférait ne pas y demeurer. Il n'en avait pas _peur_. Mais il avait peur de ce qui surgissait dans le noir. De ce que le noir faisait ressortir chez lui.

Heureusement, à ce moment, son estomac émit un gargouillis prononcé qui le fit sortir de ces idées sinistres. Pestant tout d'abord contre ce gouffre sans fin, il songea ensuite qu'aller manger pouvait être un bon recours contre la morosité. Eteignant les lumières au passage (et jetant un dernier regard à l'intérieur de la chambre pour voir si par miracle, Kagami n'était pas revenu en silence), il sortit pour atteindre les cuisines.

Il se souvenait de la veille, lorsqu'avec sa mère ils s'étaient penchés à deux sur le plan fourni par Lidner et Rester, et l'avaient minutieusement parcouru pour trouver la cuisine. Celle-ci occupait la moitié d'un étage inférieur, bien en-dessous du sol. Ils avaient emprunté l'ascenseur comme lui à présent, curieux de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Gray s'était demandé depuis un moment à quoi ressemblaient les cuisines du SPK. Et il n'avait pas été déçu, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Son ventre gargouilla encore, et il sortit de l'ascenseur en grommelant. Il était bien content de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, qui l'aurait fixé avec l'air intrigué en le voyant marmonner contre lui-même.

Il retrouva son sourire lorsqu'il atteignit la cuisine. Son idée pour se remonter le moral marchait particulièrement bien, alors qu'il n'avait pas commencé la partie principale.

Manger.

Gray connaissait peu de choses aussi délicieuses et aussi agréables.

Là, dans ces cuisines, il avait juste l'impression d'avoir obtenu un passe-droit pour le paradis. Cette pièce ressemblait à toutes les autres, c'est-à-dire immense, métallisée, bourrée d'objets technologiques incompréhensibles pour des non-initiés, et d'une propreté à faire pâlir d'envie sa mère. S'il n'y avait eu la coupe de fruits frais au milieu de la grande table, il aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une salle d'opération chirurgicale, instruments sophistiqués de découpe à l'appui. Mais dès qu'on ouvrait les placards, c'était tout autre chose.

C'était bien simple : il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Dès qu'il ouvrait un tiroir, il tombait sur quelque chose de nouveau. La veille, il n'avait même pas tout vu. Légumes frais ou à cuire, des viandes dont il ne connaissait même pas l'animal d'origine, des boites de conserve et des plats à réchauffer dans de minuscules réfrigérateurs… Sans compter les boissons. Il en salivait. Il avait trouvé de quoi se regonfler à bloc.

Sans doute que si jamais ils devaient tous être enfermés dans le SPK, songea-t-il distraitement en sortant de la salade frisée, ils pourraient survivre une année complète sans aide extérieure. Near avait de quoi vivre en autarcie pendant un bon moment, et il n'aurait même pas été surpris de découvrir un potager ou des serres sur le toit du bâtiment, en plus du fameux terrain de tennis.

Gray installa ses ingrédients sur le plan de travail, et commença la confection d'un sandwich gargantuesque. Si Kagami avait été là, il se serait esclaffé en citant les Looney Toons et leurs empilages improbables de pain, tomates, fromage et autres garnitures. Mais Kagami n'était pas là.

Plongeant le doigt dans un pot de confiture de fraise à sa portée, Gray se demanda à nouveau où avait bien pu passer le dieu. Aucune de ses hypothèses, formulées en face de la fenêtre de sa chambre, ne lui convenait véritablement. Pour le peu d'hypothèses qu'il avait émises d'ailleurs : un imprévu dans le plan du Roi, ou bien un imprévu dans le plan de Kagami lui-même. A voir Download et ses machinations soigneusement calculées, Gray ne pensait pas une seconde que son propre dieu se contente d'obéir bien gentiment. Il avait sûrement des buts lui-aussi, et des manœuvres afin de les atteindre. En tous cas, il ne pensait pas qu'il jouerait contre lui. Il avait décelé de l'affection dans l'attitude de Kagami, et celle-ci ne lui semblait pas feinte.

Gray espérait vraiment que son retour serait rapide. Une fois l'estomac bien rempli et le dieu à son côté, il était sûr qu'il pourrait se reprendre.

Il suçota son index, couvert d'une épaisse gelée rouge sombre. Le goût légèrement piquant titilla ses papilles, le sucre caressa son palais. Il la fit tourner dans sa bouche en fermant à demi les yeux, comme d'autres y faisaient rouler un bon vin. Sa consistance était parfaite, tout juste assez épaisse, et semblable à de la pulpe, non pas visqueuse. C'était la meilleure confiture qu'il ait jamais mangée, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir en rajouter un peu dans le sandwich –dont la hauteur n'allait pas tarder à atteindre celle des tours d'allumettes de Near, s'il continuait sur cette voie-. La confiture, le poulet et le fromage fondu, ça n'allait pas particulièrement bien ensemble.

Quoique. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

Avec un petit sourire, en songeant à ce que dirait Natasha si elle le voyait, Gray plongea la cuiller dans le pot de confiture, et la touilla un peu. Quelques grains des fraises se détachaient en noir sur le fond écarlate. Le tout avait vraiment une bonne odeur, et il adressa un nouveau petit coup de langue à la cuiller. La couleur si particulière lui fit encore penser à Kagami, et ses yeux rouges.

Les yeux rouges. Les yeux de la mort.

La maladie.

Le couteau de cuisine se planta dans le bois, dans un bruit de craquement. Lorsque Gray enleva la main du manche, il resta droit.

Gray hacha la salade en pinçant les lèvres. Il songeait encore et encore aux propos de sa mère concernant les yeux de la mort. Il se demandait comment ça faisait, de voir sans cesse les durées de vie et les noms des personnes, au-dessus des têtes. Il était profondément soulagé de ne pas en être doté, et n'aurait accepté pour rien au monde. Echanger la moitié de sa vie contre ces horribles globes oculaires, c'était un marché de dupes. Ça devait être insupportable. Déjà que la douleur dans sa tête était pénible, il n'imaginait même pas ce que ça devait être si on y ajoutait une vision qu'on était seul à avoir.

Beyond Birthday, si fou qu'il ait été, avait dû également se sentir bien seul.

Gray finit de beurrer un troisième morceau de pain blanc, et reprit le couteau de cuisine pour fendre quelques tomates en longueur. Les pépins craquaient, et du jus rouge glissait sur le plan de travail, presque transparent. La chair de la tomate s'écartait sous la lame. Machinalement, il lécha le métal pour ne rien perdre, et la saveur acide colla à sa langue. Tchac, tchac, chaque coup des dents du couteau ouvrait un peu plus le fruit, dont la chair ne résistait qu'une seconde avant de céder. Ses doigts en étaient poissés. Il les essuya dans un torchon et se releva les manches jusqu'au coude, puis se remit au sandwich.

Gray n'était pas mauvais quand il s'agissait de cuisiner, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il adorait manger. En tous les cas, il se débrouillait toujours mieux que sa mère, se dit-il en riant tout bas. Il revoyait le visage déconfit de Naomi en soulevant le couvercle de sa casserole, le soir, et plus souvent qu'à son tour. Bien sûr, lui-même n'était pas un grand chef, mais il savait relativement bien improviser, et suivre une recette convenablement.

Et trois étages au sandwich… La mie se plissa sous ses mains alors qu'il appuyait pour compresser l'étage inférieur. Il mit deux steaks à cuire dans une poêle, et fouilla un moment avant de trouver le ketchup. Il se sentait profondément apaisé par ces gestes. Faire la cuisine, c'était s'approprier l'endroit, le rendre familier. Il était comme revigoré, plus joyeux en se préparant quelque chose à avaler qu'il ne l'avait été tous ces derniers jours. Cela lui vidait la tête, le forçait à se concentrer sur du concret, sur du physique. On n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à s'en rendre malade, quand on découpait un poulet. Il sourit à l'idée. Il n'avait pas souri comme ça depuis un moment. Un vrai sourire, qui ne soit ni crispé, ni forcé pour faire plaisir à Kagami. Ou bien tout de suite chassé par une autre inquiétude.

Dorénavant, il saurait quoi faire pour se remonter le moral. Il préparerait à manger. Et pour tout le monde, tiens, pour faire durer plus longtemps. Halle et Rester mangeaient sur le pouce, ils ne diraient sûrement pas non. La même chose pour Natasha –il nota dans un coin de sa tête de lui faire des crêpes au chocolat très bientôt, histoire de lui remonter le moral-. Quant aux jumeaux… Qu'aimaient-ils manger ?

Il avait vu El grignoter exclusivement des choses sucrées, se souvint-il en ajoutant le dernier steak à son sandwich. Et Luche, il ne l'avait pas vu manger. En fait, il ne l'imaginait pas du tout manger, quoi que ce soit. Il était comme hors des réalités matérielles. Il secoua la tête, ôtant la languette du ketchup pour en verser. Non, c'était bête. Luche avait bien un rapport tactile avec le monde, même minime : il aimait effleurer son visage avec des plumes, et Gray avait remarqué sa manière de les toucher à chaque fois différente, selon l'espèce d'oiseau. Il lui demanderait, tiens.

« — Ouahou. Ça c'est du sandwich. » Fit une voix rauque et amusée, juste derrière lui.

Il sursauta, et pressa si fort la bouteille que le ketchup jaillit et lui constella les bras et les mains de rouge. La créature derrière lui sursauta, puis explosa de rire. Gray, plaqué contre le plan de travail, son cœur battant à en éclater, mit quelques instants à reconnaître Ryûk.

Le dieu de la mort, flottant au milieu de la pièce, paraissait très amusé de sa réaction. La cuisine était si grande que ses longues ailes noires n'en touchaient pas les murs opposés. Ses crocs de requins luisaient joyeusement, ainsi que sa drôle de boucle d'oreille.

Gray, lui, se sentait loin d'être joyeux. Des trois dieux de la mort, Ryûk était celui qu'il craignait le plus, et en lequel il avait le moins confiance. Un regard alentour le lui confirma : ils étaient complètement seuls. Gray détestait cette idée. Il voyait la sacoche qui contenait son Death Note et son stylo à sa taille, et lui ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour se défendre. Il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver, puis se souvint que le dieu traversait les murs. Il produisait moins de bruit qu'un être humain normal.

« — Ry… Ryûk. Commença-t-il (sa voix chevrotait un peu, mais il l'affermit autant que possible). Qu'est-ce que tu… Vous… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Il ne savait pas trop comment lui parler. Ryûk avait dans sa manière de s'exprimer des façons presque juvéniles, et même familières, mais il préférait mettre le maximum de distance entre le dieu et lui. Et une couche de politesse aussi, histoire qu'il ne s'offense pas.

Le dieu parut encore plus enjoué. C'était toutefois difficile à dire : son faciès ne changeait que peu d'expression, déchiré de son éternel sourire.

« — Salut gamin, fit-il. Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question, je suis venu manger un morceau. »

Il secoua un peu la tête, sa boucle d'oreille tinta, et ses étranges vêtements (étaient-ce des vêtements au juste, ou étaient-ils collés à son corps, comme une extension ?) émirent un léger bruit de tissu que l'on tort. Il lui montra un trognon rongé qu'il avait dans la main pour prouver ses dires, et l'engloutit d'un air un peu dépité.

« — Ça se mange trop vite, soupira le dieu, qui jeta un coup d'œil boudeur à la coupe de fruits sur la table. Il n'y a déjà plus de pommes.

— Peut-être dans les placards ? Suggéra Gray dont le cœur s'était un peu calmé, mais qui ne relâchait pas sa garde. Peut-être qu'il y a des fruits au sirop ? Ou des compotes de pommes ? »

Ryûk le regarda comme s'il venait de proférer un blasphème.

« — Tu veux dire des pommes _écrasées_ et réduites en _bouillie_, baignant dans un liquide trouble avec des tonnes de sucre qui rendent sa chair délicate _grumeleuse_ ? S'offusqua le dieu. Mais on y perd toute la saveur ! Où est l'intérêt des pommes si elles ne croquent pas sous la dent ? Où est leur goût quand elles ne sont plus juteuses ? Et la chair rouge, vandalisée par des colorants alimentaires… Tu es fou ou quoi ? »

La tirade le laissa sans voix, puis Gray sentit monter en lui une envie de rire aussi inappropriée qu'irrésistible.

« — D'accord, d'accord, céda-t-il en s'efforçant de garder son sérieux. Je le reconnais, j'avais faux. Désolé d'avoir envisagé ça, vraiment.

— Ah, tout de même. » Acquiesça Ryûk d'un ton sentencieux.

Gray se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour réprimer à nouveau l'envie de rire, rendue plus urgente par le soulagement. Certes il n'avait pas plus confiance en Ryûk qu'avant, mais il découvrait qu'à l'instar de Download et Kagami, il avait sa passion, pour laquelle il devenait volontiers lyrique et exagéré. Cela lui conférait un côté plus humain.

Et ça lui donnait une idée.

« — Il n'y a plus de pommes, désolé, poursuivit-il donc. Mais je peux partager un peu mon sandwich si vous voulez. »

Pour preuve de sa bonne volonté, il lui désigna l'immense sandwich. Ryûk parut très étonné, et gratta ses cheveux en pointe d'un air perplexe.

« — Partager ton sandwich ? Répéta-t-il. Dis-moi, gamin, tu n'essaies pas de m'amadouer, par hasard ? Je te préviens, je ne suis pour aucun camp dans cette histoire. C'est sympa de partager, mais ça ne te donnera aucun avantage. »

Gray lui dédia le sourire le plus timide et donc le plus innocent qu'il avait en réserve.

« — Vous n'êtes dans aucun camp, mais ça ne coûte rien de vivre en bonne entente, non ? Répondit-il en faisant mine d'hésiter. Honnêtement… Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester coincé au SPK avec trois dieux de la mort, sachant qu'ils peuvent me tuer à tout moment, et que je n'ai pas de bonnes relations avec eux. Vous êtes… Plutôt effrayant. Sans vouloir vous vexer. »

Le mensonge, et l'attitude qui allait avec, lui étaient venu naturellement, si instantanément qu'il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir. Il songea qu'il avait pourtant décidé de cesser de mentir… Puis il décida que ça ne comptait pas beaucoup. Face à un dieu qui s'amusait en vous embarquant dans des histoires de meurtres, il fallait bien se défendre.

Gray ne pensait pas manipuler véritablement Ryûk au moyen de la nourriture. Mais il se disait que peut-être, il pourrait jouer là-dessus. Pas pour marchander avec lui des informations importantes, mais pour mieux le connaître, premièrement, et ainsi mieux pouvoir déduire de son comportement. Deuxièmement, avoir la sympathie de Ryûk, alors que les jumeaux détestaient le dieu, pourrait lui donner un avantage sur eux, au cas-où ils seraient amenés à lutter (inconsciemment, il pensait davantage à Elio et ses regards peu amènes qu'à Lucian), et sur le reste de l'équipe.

Un minuscule, infime avantage. Mais après tout, cette enquête s'appuyait sur des faits presque invisibles, si ténus qu'ils semblaient ne pas avoir d'importance. Et Gray n'avait que peu d'avance sur les autres, avec leurs prodigieuses intelligences. Il grappillait ce qu'il pouvait, de ci, de là.

Ryûk réfléchit quelques secondes, et sembla trouver son idée plausible, en même temps que ses propos drôles.

« — C'est vrai que tu as fait une de ces têtes quand tu m'as vu la première fois, fit-il avec un de ses rires de gorge. Tu ne me vexes pas. J'ai jamais compris votre obsession pour l'apparence, ni vos critères, d'ailleurs. »

Par « vous », il désignait les humains, et semblait très honnête lorsqu'il parlait ainsi. Pourtant, il en avait été un. Quand avait-il cessé de se considérer comme tel ? Etait-il mort depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié ce que ça faisait ?

« — Par contre, reprit Ryûk (qui continuait de rire), tu peux baisser ce machin, tu sais. Ça ne te servira à rien. »

A sa grande stupeur, Gray constata qu'il tenait fermement le couteau de cuisine, à moitié levé. Il n'avait pas senti sa main se refermer dessus. Déconcerté, il le lâcha sans cérémonie, et le manche et la lame rebondirent tour à tour dans un tintement. Il le regarda s'immobiliser, toujours incapable de réagir, d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente.

Il avait l'impression que ses doigts le brûlaient. Et en fait, ils le brûlaient. Il avait tenu ce couteau si fort que sa paume, déjà tâchée de ketchup, avait rougi.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ni de son geste. Ni de son réflexe immédiat.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais il fut sorti de sa stupeur par Ryûk :

« — Tu as l'air un peu effrayant comme ça, fit-il remarquer d'un ton badin. Si tu pouvais aller voir le coton-tige en brandissant ton couteau de cuisine et dans cette tenue, peut-être qu'il nous casserait moins les pieds. »

Gray regarda ses vêtements et ses bras : en effet, le ketchup et le jus de tomate produisaient un effet digne d'un costume d'Halloween. Il faudrait qu'il se change avant que Naomi ne voie la catastrophe.

« — Zut, marmonna-t-il. C'était propre. »

Par réflexe, il fit passer le tee-shirt à manches longues par-dessus sa tête. Il hésita à l'enlever complètement, mais constatant l'absence de réaction totale du dieu, le balança dans un coin. Ryûk était si peu humain que Gray ne ressentait pas vraiment de gêne.

« — Bon, ce sandwich ? Demanda Ryûk, qui paraissait intéressé par l'idée de nourriture, mais aussi dubitatif.

— Euh, oui, d'accord. » Bafouilla Gray.

Après une brève hésitation, il reprit le couteau, et coupa le sandwich en deux. Ryûk replia ses ailes et s'approcha un peu pour le regarder faire. Gray ressentit comme un froid sur son dos, mais s'appliqua à ne pas détourner les yeux de ce qu'il faisait. Pour occuper son esprit avec autre chose que le couteau si vivement agrippé, ou bien la présence du dieu, il se concentra sur ce qu'il devrait dire pour engager une conversation.

« — Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas besoin de manger, dit-il donc en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire sortir la salade du pain. C'est ce que Kagami m'a dit.

— Nous n'en avons pas besoin, répondit le dieu. Simplement, c'est agréable. Même si je doute un peu que ça soit aussi bon que des pommes. C'est quoi ce truc rouge ? »

Intrigué, il pointait sa griffe vers un morceau de tomate. Gray déglutit, et eut le temps de détailler toutes ses bagues avant de retrouver un peu ses esprits.

« — Des tomates.

— Ah. C'est un légume, la tomate, fit-il d'un air de connaisseur.

— Non, c'est un fruit. »

Ryûk lui jeta un regard de travers.

« — C'est un légume. »

Gray sentit un léger agacement monter en lui, ainsi qu'un nouveau rire nerveux.

« — Non, répéta-t-il plus fortement. C'est un fruit.

— Mais ça pousse par terre ! Protesta Ryûk. Ça peut pas être un fruit.

— Ryûk, si vous ne me croyez pas, vous demanderez à Near, trancha Gray qui craignait de s'énerver. Il doit bien savoir lui. C'est un génie. »

Les lèvres violacées de Ryûk formèrent une moue.

« — C'est un génie, mais il ne connaît rien aux légumes.

— Aux _fruits_. »

Afin de couper court à la dispute, Gray fourra le sandwich dans les mains griffues de Ryûk. Comparé à elles, il paraissait vraiment minuscule, malgré ses trois étages. Mal à l'aise, Gray prit sa propre part, et alla s'installer à la table pour manger. Il glissa une jambe sous les fesses pour s'asseoir comme il l'aimait, mordit de toutes ses forces dans le sandwich et ferma aussitôt les yeux, béat, ses inquiétudes momentanément envolées : il l'avait réussi. Juteux, mais pas imbibé, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de condiments. Et parfaitement tiède.

Pour avoir la bouche bien pleine, il croqua à nouveau dedans et se mit à mastiquer des deux côtés.

Ryûk, lui, considérait son propre sandwich d'un air perplexe. Il le souleva en l'air, l'examina sous toutes les coutures, mais sans en prendre une bouchée. Cependant, le sourire extatique de Gray l'intriguait. Il l'approcha de son nez de camarde, et renifla.

« — Vou'ch n'achez chamais manché que dches pchommes ? L'interrogea Gray au bout d'un moment de ce manège suspicieux.

— Hein ? »

Gray se renfrogna, et répéta après avoir avalé :

« — Vous n'avez jamais mangé que des pommes ?

— Oh, j'ai goûté quelques autres trucs de temps à autre, répondit-il. Mais jamais rien de bien intéressant. »

Puis finalement, après une énième inspection infructueuse, il abaissa le sandwich, et croqua dedans en mastiquant avec soin.

Il se statufia. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore si c'était possible. Puis ils devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

Gray se figea d'appréhension. Si jamais il détestait à ce point… Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de se faire un ennemi plutôt qu'un allié ?

« — Heeeeeey… Lâcha Ryûk, ébahi. Mais c'est… Mais c'est super bon ! »

Gray souffla de soulagement, et reprit une bonne bouchée en regardant Ryûk avaler en deux coups de dents le reste du sandwich, et lécher longuement ses griffes aiguisées. Il était satisfait d'avoir au moins pu éveiller l'intérêt du dieu, ne serait-ce que par quelque chose d'aussi trivial que des sandwichs.

Cependant, il n'avait absolument pas prévu la suite.

« — Dis, Gray… Tu m'en refais un ? »

Surpris, Gray mâcha un peu et parvint à articuler :

« — Euh oui… Enfin, je finis le mien et je veux bien. »

Quel monstre n'avait-il pas créé. Bouche-bée, Gray regarda le dieu trépigner tout autour de la cuisine, mettant parfois son visage à l'envers à deux centimètres du sien et trépignant d'impatience, ceci tout le temps qu'il mit pour finir son repas.

« — Allez, ça ne prend pas autant de temps de manger ! Se lamenta Ryûk alors que Gray achevait à peine son dîner, et se servait un verre d'eau.

— Je suis un être humain ! Protesta Gray en se lavant les mains et en sortant ce dont il avait besoin des placards. J'ai besoin de déglutir, de mastiquer, de digérer…

— C'est long, soupira ensuite Ryûk alors qu'il le regardait cuir la viande.

— Ça fait deux minutes que c'est dans la poêle.

— Ah, tu coupes les légumes ? Le questionna Ryûk, intéressé, en le regardant laver et poser les tomates sur le plan de travail.

— Les _fruits_. »

(Le couteau commençait à hacher avec une certaine force à présent, mais Ryûk ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son propre potentiel exaspérant, et persistait à lui voler de petits morceaux de tomate.)

« — Tu pourrais les découper en forme de petits lapins ? L'interrogea Ryûk avec espoir. C'est ce que faisait Misa avec les pommes, parfois.*

— Non, je ne peux pas les couper en forme de lapins (Gray avait à ce stade plutôt envie de les découper en forme de Ryûk et d'ensuite les écrabouiller.). Les tomates sont trop molles pour ça. »

Il repensa à ce que venait de dire Ryûk, hésita un instant, et alors qu'il préparait la sauce, demanda :

« — Qui est Misa ? »

Ryûk cessa de lui piquer de petits bouts de gruyère, et le fixa dans les yeux. A nouveau, Gray eut la chair de poule. C'était particulièrement dérangeant. Il pouvait voir son reflet déformé dans ces pupilles rondes, et qui jamais ne cillaient.

« — C'était un des Kira précédents, répondit finalement le dieu. Near vous l'a expliqué, non ? Elle était sympa, Misa. »

Il eut un sourire encore plus large que les autres, inquiétant.

« — Elle _est_ sympa, Misa. »

Gray s'immobilisa, la fourchette plantée dans la viande, le jus grésillant sur la poêle. Lentement, il tourna la tête pour dévisager le dieu, qui avait repris sa posture faussement innocente de gamin incapable de tenir en place.

_Elle __**est**__ sympa Misa. _

_Un des Kira précédents._

Mais les Kira précédents étaient censés être morts.

Etait-ce un indice, une manière de le remercier pour le sandwich ? Mais juste après lui avoir dit ne pas être dans un camp précis, est-ce que ça ne manquait pas de cohérence ?

_Il ne m'aide pas, il me teste_, réalisa Gray en surprenant un coup d'œil chafouin du dieu. _Il veut voir ce que je vais en faire._

Les prochaines secondes seraient donc déterminantes. Gray se sentit comme si brusquement, quelqu'un avait enclenché un chronomètre, ou un compte à rebours. Il y avait une limite de temps, et il devait absolument donner la bonne réponse. Ou bien cette petite faveur du sandwich n'aurait servi à rien, n'aurait servi qu'à Ryûk.

Mais quelle bonne réponse ? Devait-il engager la conversation sur le « Misa est sympa », sur les affections de Ryûk, à supposer qu'il en ait ? Devait-il réfléchir et monter une réflexion complexe, semblable à celle de Near ? Devait-il déduire quelque chose de ce soudain temps du présent, utilisé par Ryûk comme il l'avait été par Grendel ? Gray n'avait qu'une modique connaissance de l'affaire Kira. Le bref résumé de Near au début de l'enquête ne lui suffisait pas. Il ne pourrait pas retrouver beaucoup d'informations, et le temps pressait. Il se sentait oppressé, son cerveau tournant à toute allure, le reste du monde diminué dans une bulle violacée, hors du temps.

Kira, Kira. Misa était-elle premier Kira, ou le second Kira ? Il ne se souvenait pas, malgré ses efforts, de ce qu'avait dit Near à ce sujet.

Le premier Kira si vénéré.

Ou le second Kira qui tuait avec simplement le visage.

Le deuxième… Le deuxième avait les yeux.

_Yeux._

Dans un sursaut, l'esprit paniqué de Gray piocha dans ses propres soucis, ses propres craintes. La phrase qui sortit de sa bouche le surprit lui-même.

« — Et elle avait les Yeux, Misa ? »

C'était sorti presque malgré lui, comme son mensonge. Comme si quelqu'un parlait par sa bouche. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait éprouvée lorsque la voix dans sa tête l'avait poussé à agir. Plutôt comme si son instinct avait dépassé sa pensée.

A nouveau, il se pétrifia. Et à nouveau, Ryûk parut tout à tour surpris, puis ravi.

« — Oui, elle avait les yeux, répondit-il. Tu t'intéresses au pacte qui les concerne ? »

Sa voix était nettement différente. Elle était empreinte de curiosité, et Gray sut qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait : il l'avait déconcerté. La sensation de victoire, très différente de celle qu'il éprouvait au terme d'une compétition, lui réchauffa le corps.

« — Un peu, répondit-il d'un ton faussement dégagé, en glissant le steak sous le pain. Enfin, je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire l'échange moi-même. Mais je trouve ça étrange de pouvoir voir les noms et durées de vie comme ça… Vous ne pouvez donc pas vivre autrement qu'en notant les noms des humains ? Il n'y a pas d'autre nourriture pour les dieux ?

— Non, chuinta Ryûk dans un nouveau rire. Et n'espère pas que j'oublie d'en écrire dans mon cahier. Je sais exactement combien de temps je peux attendre avant d'être obligé de recommencer.

— J'en prends note. » Répliqua Gray.

Il fit glisser les épluchures et trognons à la poubelle. Sur chacun de ses gestes, il sentait le regard attentif de Ryûk. Ça n'était plus juste le sandwich qui le captivait. Le dieu pensait s'être trouvé un tout nouveau jeu, inusité, distrayant. Et Gray allait le laisser penser qu'il était un jouet, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Un jouet aimable.

Et la part la plus noire, la plus rageuse de lui, songeait que ça serait tout l'inverse.

« — J'ai même entendu parler d'un homme qui avait les Yeux sans avoir fait de pacte, poursuivit-il négligemment en tassant le sandwich. C'est plutôt étonnant. Moi qui pensais que c'était impossible et qu'il fallait donner une moitié de sa vie en échange. »

Ryûk rit plus fort. C'était un son curieux, et foncièrement désagréable, mais Gray n'en avait plus peur maintenant. Il défia le dieu du regard, alors que celui-ci se tenait les côtes et se délectait.

« — Tu es un petit gars intéressant. » Constata le dieu lorsque Gray, stoïque, lui remit ce qu'il avait préparé.

Puis il mordit dedans, ses crocs découverts. Il se régalait, se léchait les babines avec un enthousiasme qui frisait l'obscénité. A la manière dont il savourait les tomates, Gray se demanda si Ryûk ne faisait pas davantage une fixation sur le rouge et le juteux que sur les pommes.

« — C'est génial, s'extasiait le dieu. C'est toujours aussi bon, mais ça a un peu changé de goût en même temps.

— Les sandwichs, ça n'est jamais exactement pareil. » Expliqua Gray, amusé.

Il s'essuya à nouveau les mains, et entreprit de finir son rangement. Il n'avait certes obtenu aucune réponse supplémentaire sur les yeux, mais il avait toujours gagné la curiosité de Ryûk, et le nom de Misa, deuxième Kira. C'était un nom que le commun des mortels ne connaissait pas, car aucune déclaration officielle n'avait été faite. Ça pourrait toujours lui servir, et il se promit de chercher plus d'informations au sujet de cette femme.

Cependant, alors qu'il avait presque fini de nettoyer la table, Ryûk le surprit en reprenant la parole.

« — Disons, dit finalement Ryûk en léchant ses griffes, que les yeux peuvent être attribués aux humains en plusieurs circonstances différentes. »

Gray se retourna aussitôt, et le dieu gloussa de cet empressement. Gray n'avait jamais vu Ryûk aussi vivant, paradoxalement. Aussi intéressé par les choses, et avec ses yeux rougeâtres qui luisaient. Il sentit sa méfiance ressurgir, et fit observer :

« — Je croyais que vous n'étiez ni pour un camp, ni pour un autre.

— Exactement, sourit le dieu. Mais ça marche dans les deux sens. Ni pour vous, _ni pour le Roi_. J'obéis et j'aide quand ça m'amuse. Ghost ne serait pas très content de voir tout ce que je fabrique ici. Et ça n'est pas parce que tu me donnes à manger que tu auras une information à chaque fois. C'est quand j'en aurais envie, tu vois. »

Ses épaules frangées de plumes noires étaient secouées d'un rire silencieux. Gray attendit patiemment qu'il termine.

« — Les yeux peuvent être _échangés_ avec un dieu, énuméra Ryûk en montrant un de ses doigts à la longueur surnaturelle. Dans ce cas, l'humain donne à celui-ci une moitié de sa durée de vie. Puis les yeux peuvent être _légués_ (il leva un deuxième doigt), en certaines circonstances, par les humains entre eux. Dans ce cas, ils ne s'échangent pas des années de leur vie. Ils ne peuvent pas gagner de la vie en écrivant un nom dans un Death Object, donc ils ne peuvent pas non plus en faisant le pacte des yeux. »

Gray écarquilla les yeux. Ça, c'était nouveau. Son cœur se remit à battre très fort : à moins qu'il ne se trompe, l'équipe de Near n'était pas en possession de cette information. Pour calmer le tremblement de ses mains, il les croisa ensemble.

Ryûk, jubilant, terrifiant, leva un troisième doigt.

« — Eeeet… Dit-il enfin avec une lenteur provoquante. Et il y a des humains… Qui _naissent avec_, petit Gray. Oui, qui naissent avec. »

Il abaissa la main, observant Gray qui réfléchissait furieusement.

« — Qui naissent avec ? Chuchota-t-il. Mais sous quelles conditions ?

— Aaaaah, se moqua Ryûk. C'est là que c'est intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver. Après tout, toi aussi tu es né un peu spécial, n'est-ce pas ? »

Instinctivement, Gray porta la main à ses propres yeux, soudain glacé à l'idée qu'ils ne puissent contenir eux-aussi ce pouvoir dont il ne voulait pas. Sa mère avait cru que c'était possible, après tout…

Ryûk étouffa un nouvel accès d'hilarité, qu'on aurait davantage pu nommer _quinte_ de rire qu'éclat de rire.

« — Non, tu ne l'as pas, le rassura-t-il. On le sait tout de suite quand on naît avec. »

_On le sait tout de suite quand on naît avec_, se répéta Gray, cogitant plus fort. _Donc est-ce que ça peut se transmettre, par exemple ? D'une génération à l'autre ? Est-ce que c'est héréditaire, comme ma maladie ? Parce qu'un dieu a fait l'échange avec quelqu'un, et que l'humain a eu un enfant ?_

Ryûk fit mine de bâiller, et adressa un dernier sourire à un Gray perdu dans ses pensées.

« — Eh bien, bonne nuit. Et merci pour tes sandwichs. Très bons, vraiment. Je serais ravi d'en remanger. »

Il ajouta, après une seconde de réflexion :

« — Même si je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être si bon, les légumes. »

Gray ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ryûk s'était déjà éclipsé, sur un de ses rires rauques et délirants. Gray se demanda s'il devait rire ou frissonner d'appréhension. S'il ne maîtrisait pas très bien ses réactions et ses manœuvres pour en savoir plus sur Ryûk, c'était lui qui se ferait piéger. Il le savait bien, mais n'avait pas le choix. Il se sentait en totale insécurité ici. Tout le monde avait un plan de rechange et dix coups d'avance, sauf lui. Même Natasha, surtout Natasha.

Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis le matin, elle non-plus, et il se demanda ce qu'elle en penserait. Il se promit de lui parler de ce qu'il avait appris. A elle, il pouvait faire confiance. Toutefois, il se garderait bien de lui dévoiler dans quelles circonstances il avait amené Ryûk à lui parler. Mal à l'aise avec sa propre attitude, il craignait qu'elle ne lui fasse des reproches. Elle ne serait pas dupe, mais il savait qu'elle n'insisterait pas s'il évitait le sujet. Elle-même usait souvent de moyens peu catholiques pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

Il ramassa son tee-shirt tâché, et fit demi-tour jusqu'à sa chambre. Le SPK la nuit, vide et encore plus oppressant, lui fit accélérer le pas.

Les Yeux. Ainsi donc, on pouvait naître avec, et ne pas avoir besoin d'un échange. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce n'était pas un dieu qui les donnait, dans ce cas. Mais d'où venaient-ils alors ? Est-ce que les capacités étaient les mêmes qu'après un pacte avec un dieu ? Il passa une main exaspérée dans sa tignasse. Il n'avait aucune source d'information sur ce genre d'yeux de la mort. Il pouvait toujours demander à Download ou Kagami, qui en tant que dieux savaient peut-être quelque chose. Mais ils lui demanderaient comment il était au courant, et il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Quant à sa mère, elle avait certes connu une personne qui possédait des yeux depuis sa naissance, mais elle-même savait-elle beaucoup de choses sur eux ? Beyond Birthday était un criminel, ils n'avaient pas dû avoir tant de discussions, elle et lui…

Alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, il s'immobilisa.

Mais si. Il _avait_ une source d'informations.

LABB. _Les meurtres en série de Los Angeles_. Le livre de Mihael Keehl, qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de lire jusqu'à maintenant. Celui qui racontait les meurtres de Beyond Birthday. L'homme né avec des yeux de la mort. Que ce soit parce qu'on les lui avait légués, ou pour une autre raison.

Il referma derrière lui la porte de sa chambre, et alla s'agenouiller près de sa valise. Il retrouva le livre manuscrit tassé au fond de ses affaires, à la couverture de carton rugueuse de poussière. Il le prit, les mains un peu tremblantes, et alla s'asseoir à la table au plateau de verre. Comme il l'avait prévu, ses doigts y laissèrent tout de suite des traces, mais il les ignora, se contentant d'allumer une petite lampe. Il posa là le carnet.

Quelque chose le gênait tout de même. Il ressortit la lettre de Mello, qu'il relut. Keehl disait clairement, très clairement, que le livre ne dévoilait la vérité au sujet de Beyond et Naomi. Or, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était précisément la vérité. Peut-être que dans ses mensonges, Mihael avait caché ce que Gray avait besoin de savoir au sujet des yeux. Volontairement, ou involontairement, d'ailleurs.

Pour la millième fois, il la parcourut, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le paragraphe de fin.

_« Je ne doute pas qu'à la lumière de votre intelligence, vous saurez lire entre ces lignes. Je reste persuadé que pour des gens tels que vous, des gens exceptionnels, mes mensonges refléteront la véritable histoire des meurtres en série de Los Angeles. »_

Gray fronça les sourcils. La formulation de Mello était très particulière à cet endroit. Bourrée de figures de style. Il n'était pas un spécialiste de ce genre de métaphores ou autres images, mais il trouvait que ce paragraphe détonnait. L'écriture de la lettre était certes assez ampoulée, mais là, c'était vraiment une accumulation. La lumière de l'intelligence, lire entre les lignes, refléter la vérité… Il se sentait gêné par ce passage, sans pouvoir mettre exactement le doigt sur ce qui le faisait tiquer. Comme il n'arrivait à rien en examinant la forme, il se concentra sur la signification. Et celle-ci rendit l'étrangeté encore plus évidente.

« — Pour des gens exceptionnels, ces mensonges sont donc comme transparents ? Murmura Gray pour lui-même. Des gens particulièrement intelligents peuvent deviner la vérité ? Mais comment ? Il y a un code ? »

Il ouvrit le livre, et en fit tourner les pages. L'écriture était soignée du début à la fin, même si parfois l'encre était plus sombre, ou bien les lettres plus penchées. Quelques passages intéressants lui sautèrent aux yeux, mais il se retint de les lire. A part les faits de l'enquête, tout n'était que mensonges. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à deviner comment les dépasser. Il essaya de lire à l'envers, de prendre uniquement les premières lettres de chaque phrase, puis de chaque paragraphe, pour former des mots se demanda s'il n'y avait pas des anagrammes… Rien.

Il aurait pu s'en contenter, et essayer de trouver des indices dans la fausse version. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Peut-être d'avoir baigné plusieurs jours avec des génies au cerveau incroyablement tordu, il trouvait que le sien fonctionnait différemment. Plus vite. Comme s'il répondait à un appel, ou à son propre écho.

« — A la lumière de votre intelligence… Chuchota-t-il. A la _lumière_… »

Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Il croisa ses mains quelques instants, cherchant à se calmer, pour que les tremblements n'abîment pas le papier fragile. Puis il prit entre deux doigts la première page du livre, et la leva devant sa lampe.

A la lumière.

Entre les lignes visibles du carnet, d'autres mots étaient insérés. Des mots qui lui évoquaient une correction d'institutrice, et qui n'apparaissaient que par transparence, sous la lampe. Le souffle court, il les fixa pendant un long moment. Il ne les comprenait pas. Les lettres étaient étranges, comme issues d'un autre alphabet. Mais en même temps, familières. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une écriture asiatique, indienne, ou même arabe…

_« …à la lumière de votre intelligence, vous saurez lire entre ces lignes… »_

« — …et mes mensonges refléteront la véritable histoire. _Refléteront_. » Dit-il tout bas.

Gray baissa les yeux sur le plateau de verre. Là, dédoublés par la pauvre qualité du reflet, mais encore visibles, les mots du premier paragraphe lui étaient enfin compréhensibles. Ecrits à l'envers. Ecrits pour se lire uniquement à l'aide d'un miroir.

Pour des gens exceptionnels.

Gray avait la tête qui tournait. Qui pouvait être assez fou et assez patient pour écrire tout un livre avec des lettres inversées, et ne jamais se tromper ? Il avait beau lever toutes les pages devant la lampe et regarder le résultat dans le reflet, le récit inséré entre les lignes était aussi élégamment écrit, aussi propre que l'histoire mensongère. Gray prenait enfin la mesure du génie et de la capacité obsessionnelle de ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de lire ?

Sa curiosité l'emporta. Il se dit qu'il ne lirait que les premières lignes. Uniquement les premières, pour voir. Pour voir si.

_« Lorsque Beyond Birthday commit son troisième meurtre, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la douleur le tenaillait. Il avait eu beau se prendre la tête entre les mains, les deux familières aiguilles de souffrance lui vrillaient le cerveau. Sa vision était floue, et lorsqu'il commença à rouer de coups le bras de sa victime, le monde se noya totalement dans le rouge, exorcisant sa douleur. »_

Ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler, de plus en plus fort. Les aiguilles de douleur, le monde en rouge, la torture… C'était exactement ça. C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant sa crise. Il continua quelques phrases, et elles étaient d'une précision parfaite, d'une exactitude remarquable. Le livre décrivait ce qu'il avait vécu, et c'était un soulagement si intense que son souffle s'écourtait. Quelqu'un d'autre avait supporté ça.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les mains cramponnées au bord du livre, il continua de lire, et lire, et lire, apprenant la douleur et la rage de Beyond Birthday, progressant vers ce que sa mère avait toujours voulu lui tenir caché.

* * *

How to use it :

_Lorsqu'un humain a les yeux sans pacte, les maladies psychiques qui risquent de survenir sont des hallucinations ou des douleurs sans cause physique apparente, ainsi que des psychoses._

* * *

**L'affaire des meurtres en série de Los Angeles BB**

[…]

Elle le regarde avec méfiance, penchée sur lui comme sur un miroir. C'est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses yeux mornes, d'une noirceur d'encre, renvoient le reflet de sa propre surprise.

Le visage de l'inconnu est parfaitement atone. Des cheveux sombres s'emmêlent en piques et en épis autour de sa tête. Sa peau semble couverte de poudre tant elle est crayeuse. La seule tâche de couleur, c'est le sang qui suinte sur sa joue, là où le coup l'a blessé. Il coule en rigole jusqu'à son menton.

Habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean, il donne l'impression de ne pas prêter attention à sa mise. Ses yeux sont ronds, un peu globuleux, presque sans limite entre pupille et iris. Accroupi, le visage levé vers elle, il paraît attendre son avis. Naomi en ressent une pointe de malaise, l'impression de s'enfoncer dans des marécages bourbeux. Elle l'examine en cherchant une expression sur ses traits neutres, et gardant la main dans sa veste pour feindre d'attraper une arme. L'homme ne cille pas. En revanche, ses orteils nus frétillent. Faut-il y voir une marque de nervosité ?

« — Qui êtes-vous ? » Interroge-t-elle, tâchant de rendre son ton autoritaire.

Il se lève lentement, sans s'appuyer sur les mains. Sa silhouette mince se redresse jusqu'à la dépasser. _Il est grand_, a-t-elle le temps de s'apercevoir avant qu'il ne voûte ses épaules, vivement, vers l'intérieur. Le mouvement n'échappe pas à son œil exercé. Ça ressemble à un réflexe de protection. Où à quelqu'un qui vient de se rappeler qu'il lui faut accomplir un geste précis, et qui ne s'en souvient qu'à la dernière seconde. Le dos courbé, il la regarde par en-dessous, entre les mèches noires.

« — Répondez ! Répète-t-elle, plus menaçante. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il penche la tête sur son épaule, très doucement, et ses yeux se perdent. Sa voix, lorsqu'il parle, est atone. Comme la voix synthétique de L.

« — Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Dit l'homme.

Il se penche encore un peu. Dans cette position, la lumière qui arrive de la fenêtre le frappe de biais, découpant ses traits en angles déviés, comme des barreaux de prison. Son visage pâle se creuse d'ombres. Le rayon faiblard de la journée de pluie cercle l'iris de rouge, le distinguant enfin du centre de l'œil. Fascinée, elle s'attend à ce que l'écarlate dégouline et emplisse les cernes qui lui mangent le visage. Il n'en est rien. La couleur s'estompe. Le sang goutte du menton sans qu'il ne l'essuie. Ses yeux sont redevenus uniformément noirs. Il murmure :

« — Mon nom est Ryûzaki. »

* * *

Note de Mello :

_Je pourrais faire durer le suspens et créer un effet de surprise à la toute fin de l'histoire, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, cela ne me servirait à rien. Ceci n'est pas un roman. Je pourrais jouer le jeu, comme dans la première version des meurtres de LABB. Mais toute personne un peu intelligente s'est sûrement demandé, en lisant cette version mensongère, pourquoi diable je créais cette surprise finale alors que j'avais justement répété que je ne souhaitais pas présenter ceci comme un polar. Cet illogisme m'a fait grincer des dents. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur dans cette version-ci._

_Pourquoi ce préambule ? Je vous explique. Très clairement. Ce jeune homme, qui vient de sortir de sous le lit d'une manière si originale (j'avoue avoir eu plaisir à écrire cette entrée en scène) n'est pas L comme vous devez le croire si vous l'avez côtoyé, mais le meurtrier en personne, Beyond Birthday. Se rapprocher de Naomi à ce point lui donnait une satisfaction intense en plus de lui fournir l'avancement de l'enquête. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de ridiculiser L que de se fourrer juste sous son nez. Naomi était, dans la tête de BB, un pion, un moyen divertissant de parvenir à ses fins et de narguer le détective. Son identité importait peu. Mais à ce moment précis, le plan a commencé à dérailler. _

_Je pourrais encore beaucoup écrire, mais autant laisser la parole à Beyond lui-même. Pourquoi avoir effacé son point de vue dans la première version ? Eh bien ne pas vouloir soi-disant décrire les abominables manières d'un tueur en série me fournissait un excellent prétexte pour éviter de parler de certains événements concernant ses problèmes mentaux, et bien sûr, la Wammy's House. _

_Au cas-où._

* * *

Il entend son souffle en premier. Puis le bruit de ses pas, les chaussures trainant sur le sol. La marche lente de quelqu'un de plongé dans ses réflexions.

Le sang bat aux tempes de Beyond. Allongé le nez dans la poussière, le poids rassurant du sommier au-dessus de lui, il voit trouble, il voit rouge.

Il aime faire peur aux gens. Cela le fait jubiler. Déjà petit, il prenait un malin plaisir à bondir sur Mattie lorsqu'il ouvrait son armoire. Le cri, strident, le petit visage défait, l'emplissaient d'une intense satisfaction. Mais meilleur encore était le moment où il rassurait l'enfant et observait le cœur se calmer, la honte s'installer. Mello, surtout, était un sujet de choix. Plus la victime tente sans succès de ravaler ses sentiments derrière un masque, plus jouissive est l'expérience. Il se demande ce qu'il va en être de la femme. Car c'est une femme, les talons de sa chaussure et sa finesse en attestent.

Sa respiration devient erratique lorsqu'il réalise qu'il va voir le visage de l'agent envoyé par L pour la première fois, et donc forcément tomber sous le choc d'un nom et d'une durée de vie. C'est éprouvant de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. La brusquerie, la durée de vie parfois horriblement courte, sa vision d'un rouge plus flamboyant qu'à l'ordinaire, lui font perdre ses moyens. Il crispe ses longs doigts en poings sur les lattes. Ferme les paupières. Il ne faut pas qu'il flanche.

Son déguisement est parfait. Le latex adhère à ses joues, les rendant moins creuses, plus lisses. Les prothèses collent à son corps, lui donnant une silhouette un peu plus charnue. Ses yeux, étirés douloureusement, brûlants de douleur sous les lentilles, sont juste assez ronds. Les rallonges à ses cheveux, les mèches teintes en noir et savamment dérangées, ressemblent à une tignasse dans un grand désordre et non à ce qu'elles sont en réalité, une coiffure soigneusement préparée. Il s'est entrainé à ne plus rien exprimer. Il connait son rôle par cœur. Tout va bien marcher.

Il ouvre les yeux. Les bottes de cuir se sont arrêtées à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il tâche de régler sa vision pour se concentrer, mais cela lui est pénible. Le rouge qui flotte dans son monde est encore plus oppressant avec ces lentilles. Et elles lui font si mal. Son déguisement le démange. La migraine pointe, battant dans sa tête. Il recherche avidement ce qui accompagne en général cette terrible migraine. La voix sirupeuse et douce, qui transforme la douleur en tambour au rythme sauvage, en pure adrénaline. Elle vient sans tarder et le noie dans les limbes d'un délice enjôleur.

« _**Vas-y**_ », susurre-t-elle. « _**C'est le moment. Mais contrôle-toi, où tu vas la tuer. Comme le précédent agent.**_»

Un sourire retrousse ses lèvres sur ses dents. L ne lui a certainement pas révélé cela, à la femme. Qu'il a déjà envoyé quelqu'un sur l'affaire… Et que le malheureux a fini ses jours dilué dans un bain d'acide, pour qu'il ne reste aucune trace de son corps. Ce serait peut-être intéressant de lâcher cela l'air de rien, au bout d'un moment, pour observer sa réaction furieuse à l'égard de L… Non, il ne faut pas tout de suite penser à la vengeance. Ou il ne saura pas s'arrêter. Le cri de peur fouettant ses instincts, il la déchirera. Du rouge sur du noir. Très esthétique.

Il gomme toute expression de son visage. Bloque sa respiration, rauque et démentielle. Au théâtre. Il doit faire comme au théâtre. La vieille estrade de bois craquante, les rideaux râpés de la Wammy's. Entrer dans le rôle.

Concentration.

Il n'attend pas d'être prêt. Sinon il n'ira jamais. C'est le trac de la montée sur scène. C'est comme pour une piqure, il faut se surprendre soi-même.

Sa main jaillit de sous le lit. Ses doigts se referment sur le cuir de la chaussure qui ploie souplement, sans résistance. Ils heurtent la jambe en-dessous. Première surprise. La cheville est très fine. Il n'a pas prévu qu'elle serait si mince. Comme les os doux de Quarter Queen.

Il grince des dents à les en éclater, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre, et tire de toutes ses forces, se ramassant sur lui-même. Son dos cogne avec violence contre le lit. Dans le même mouvement, il se fait mal à la tête et gronde de douleur. Les papillons blancs et noirs qui en résultent gênent sa vue. La femme perd l'équilibre. Il la tire encore, en une attraction irrésistible et vicieuse, se servant d'elle comme un contrepoids pour s'extirper du lit en même temps. A ce moment, deuxième imprévu. Un des talons hauts frappe avec violence sa joue gauche. La douleur éclate et il la lâche. Le hurlement qu'il pousse, il ne l'a pas prémédité. Se recroquevillant dans sa tanière, il porte une main à sa joue, tâte l'entaille poisseuse. Avant de se rendre compte, hagard.

Il a crié. Pas elle.

L'effet de surprise n'a pas eu le résultat escompté.

C'est lui qui s'est fait avoir.

Elle se remet debout et recule contre le mur de la pièce. Il voit à ses jambes flageolantes qu'elle est sous le choc. Il décide de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il tend son bras et ses ongles trouvent une prise sur le parquet. Puis l'autre bras. Il se hisse peu à peu, se trainant sur le ventre sans utiliser ses jambes, jusqu'à s'extirper complètement et s'accroupir. La tête baissée.

« — Qui êtes-vous ? » Elle crie, pour cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

Il se crispe, ravale sa rancœur, lève les yeux. Attend passivement que nom et durée de vie le giflent et lui remettent les idées en place. Mais ça ne vient pas. Au-dessus de la tête, les chiffres bougent et échappent à son regard, du fait de l'agitation de la femme. Il n'arrive pas tout de suite à saisir le nombre exact. Il a le temps de s'habituer pendant que l'indication vacille. Les chiffres viennent doucement chacun à leur place, semblant flotter dans un liquide épais. 883 4635. Durée correcte. Il n'a pas à affronter l'accusation d'une mort prématurée. Le nom, quant à lui, est en idéogrammes japonais.

南空 ナオ.

Déconcerté par cette écriture qui ne lui est pas familière, une des rares qu'il n'a pas étudiée à la Wammy's, il la fixe avec incompréhension. Puis comprend. Comprend qu'il ne peut pas comprendre, qu'il ne comprendra pas. Il ne sait pas lire le japonais. Son cœur explose d'une sorte de joie délirante. Il ne sait pas son nom. _Il n'arrive pas à lire !_ Pour un peu, il danserait.

La femme est immobile, on dirait qu'elle ne respire plus. La peur a rendu son visage blême. L'ovale du menton est doux, les pommettes écrasées. Les lèvres roses s'ourlent sur des dents serrées et pointues de petit carnassier. Les yeux, il ne peut en voir la couleur, elle se tient trop en retrait. Leurs contours sont suivis d'un léger renflement, typique des asiatiques. L'arc des sourcils est naturel, pas épilé ou remplacé d'un simple trait de crayon.

C'est un visage fin et intelligent, celui d'une femme qui ne se laisse pas faire, sans toutefois être masculin et carré. Ses longs cheveux noirs se collent à ses joues. Elle a mis une main dans sa veste, pour prendre une arme, dans le geste instinctif de la policière qui sait comment réagir. Elle est toute habillée de sombre et de cuir, un blouson de moto, un pantalon rentré dans ses bottes, un col qui enveloppe son cou. Il pense à Mello, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Mello. Rien.

_« Mais la douce guerrière  
À l'âme charitable autant que meurtrière ;  
Son courage, affolé de poudre et de tambours, _

_Devant les suppliants sait mettre bas les armes,  
Et son cœur, ravagé par la flamme, a toujours,  
Pour qui s'en montre digne, un réservoir de larmes. »_

Elle ose un pas, se penche sur lui pour regarder. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Les yeux de la femme glissent de ses cheveux à son regard, de la coupure sur la joue aux vêtements. Des yeux gris comme une eau empoisonnée. Il subit l'examen passivement. Il refait l'inventaire de toutes les heures de travail pour ressembler à L de manière confondante. Ça a l'air de marcher. Elle ne marque pas de temps de surprise autre que ceux, attendus, qui s'expriment lorsqu'elle constate son étrangeté.

Il se redresse, maîtrisant toujours au millimètre ses propres traits. Maintenant, c'est lui qui la domine. Son ombre s'étend sur tout son corps de femme. Elle tressaille, et a envie de lui sourire narquoisement. Elle a beau porter la main dans sa veste, elle n'a rien pour se défendre. Au dernier moment, la douleur à sa joue l'élance, le sang coule, et Beyond se souvient qu'elle peut tout de même lui opposer une résistance. Du même coup, il se ressaisit et, dans un sursaut, se rappelle que L se tient courbé. En plus, il a cinq centimètres de plus que lui, donc il doit se voûter encore davantage. Il répare l'erreur en un clin d'œil, mais il jurerait qu'elle l'a remarqué. Elle fronce les sourcils. Sa voix claque de nouveau, sèche, agressive.

« — Répondez ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il penche sa tête sur le côté. C'est plus fort que lui. Tant pis, après tout, elle n'a pas le modèle original pour comparer, elle ne sait pas que L n'a pas ce genre d'attitude. Il la considère sous ce nouvel angle qui lui donne le tournis. Les chiffres et les lettres dansent et se mêlent. Il se tasse un peu plus sur lui-même et dit :

« — Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Et c'est vrai. Bien malgré lui, il est fasciné. Voilà donc ce que L a mis sur sa route. Une… Une femme. Les visages de Linda et d'Alice lui reviennent. Les femmes. Si incompréhensibles, si agaçantes, si lointaines, si _magnifiques_. Il est fasciné par elles. Elles sont comme lui, d'un autre monde. Il les aime. A les tuer, comme Quarter Queen. A en devenir fou, comme Alyssa. A en réfréner ses pulsions meurtrières. Comme Linda.

A en réfréner…

Il se rend compte, mais trop tard, dans un ultime cri rageur de la voix dans sa tête, une ultime brûlure de ses yeux sous les lentilles, que L l'a piégé. Le détective a mis sur sa route précisément ce pour quoi il a toujours eu du respect et de la crainte, au point que Beyond a préféré endormir Quarter Queen avec un produit pharmaceutique au lieu de la regarder souffrir, lui qui aime tant les hurlements. Au point de changer la méthode de meurtre parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait à assassiner la fillette, en deuxième sur la liste. Rien que pour ça, il avait répété le schéma avec l'homme, Believe Bridesmaid, malgré le manque de saveur. Il aurait voulu marquer tout le monde par sa sauvagerie, mais le somnifère adoucissait le meurtre. A présent, c'était trop tard.

_Tu me tiens, L, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle écarquille les yeux, comme si elle avait soudain vu… Vu quelque chose. Au-delà du déguisement. Et soudain, affamé de ce regard, il a envie qu'elle le voie. Qu'elle ne voie pas le visage de L. Qu'elle le voie lui. C'est impossible, il est trop tard pour arrêter. Le mécanisme qu'il a programmé à la seconde près est déjà enclenché. Alors, une nouvelle fois, il improvise, il change son plan pour une femme. La phrase toute prête, « _Mon nom est Lawliet_ », s'efface. Il la remplace par un autre nom, de son propre passé. Celui d'un homme qui l'a recueilli. Le seul des tuteurs de son long parcours qu'il ait vraiment aimé. Celui d'un homme mort comme lui va mourir, dans les flammes.

« — Mon nom est Ryûzaki. »

* * *

Note de Mello :

_A ce point de l'histoire, la différence entre la première et la deuxième version des meurtres en série de Los Angeles paraît dans toute son ampleur. Le dégoût si puissant évoqué pour le dénommé « Ryûzaki » dans la première version n'est plus qu'une surprise liée à l'étrangeté de celui que Naomi vient de rencontrer. La ressemblance entre BB et L est brisée. Le sang qui coule sur sa joue, je l'ai omis auparavant pour éviter de mentionner les divergences entre le plan de Beyond et la réalité. J'évitais du même coup de souligner la rapidité de Naomi. Navré Naomi, si vous lisez ces mots, mais si je loue trop une femme dans ce cahier, celui qui lira trouvera la chose décalée dans l'univers de la Wammy's…_

_Autre différence, on parle ici de Beyond et de son ressenti. Le tueur est bien présent, mais plus qu'un fou-sanguinaire, on trouve un génie à la vengeance soigneusement organisée et un rebut de l'institution qui se régale de briser dès qu'il le peut son lien avec la Wammy's House. Premier point, il refuse la linéarité de conduite et la prévision à l'extrême des coups de l'adversaire. Tel un comédien lancé dans une totale improvisation, il va jusqu'à admettre dans son plan une donnée totalement nouvelle comme la « douceur » avec laquelle il a traitée Quarter Queen, ou encore l'envie de connaître Naomi Misora. _

_Cette envie, à ce stade, est encore semblable à de la curiosité. Ne pas pouvoir lire un nom pour la première fois de sa vie, pour quelqu'un né avec des yeux de dieu de la mort, c'est un bouleversement énorme. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il en ait été si choqué. Impulsif, Beyond ne peut résister à l'idée de mieux connaître celle qui lui a opposé tant de résistance dès la première rencontre. Les génies aiment le défi, il n'y fait pas exception malgré son attitude réfractaire. Le voilà donc dans une situation imprévue, où il offre un comportement tout aussi imprévisible. Au lieu de livrer le nom de L, Lawliet, afin de pousser la ressemblance entre eux de manière parfaite, il donne un élément de son propre passé. Ryûzaki Shimura, un de ses lointains cousins, fut un des nombreux tuteurs qui s'occupa de lui avant son arrivée à l'orphelinat. Exerçant la profession de cracheur de feu, il est mort de brûlures graves, après avoir inhalé les flammes par accident. Beyond dévoile donc un double élément de lui-même : un souvenir cher, et un indice sur la manière dont lui-même va trouver la mort._

_Dernier éloignement de la Wammy's House. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Beyond a toujours été ce que certains appellent un amoureux des femmes, non au sens de Dom Juan, mais plutôt d'un homme passionné par l'autre sexe. La misogynie en place à la Wammy's House ne l'a jamais atteint. Céder ainsi du terrain devant Naomi était un nouveau défi : L s'était servi de Misora comme un simple instrument, alors que Beyond acceptait de reconnaître ses capacités et lui rendait hommage. Les sentiments étaient un autre cheval de bataille de la Wammy's House, qui cherchait à les supprimer. Beyond, au contraire, les écoutait plus que de raison et les exacerbait. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater que les résultats de cette méthode étaient étonnants au plus haut point… Et parfois plus efficaces que l'attitude robotique prescrite par l'orphelinat._

* * *

[…]

« — Vous avez mal ? »

Il relève les yeux du journal. Naomi a cessé de remuer son café et le dévisage, l'air coupable. Il frotte légèrement ses pieds nus l'un contre l'autre, et appuie ses orteils sur le bord de la table. A force de jouer sans cesse le même personnage, ces manies sont devenues des réflexes. Ça n'en n'est pas pour autant agréable. Ses genoux pressés contre son torse l'étouffent, compressent les couches de matière synthétique qui masquent ses côtes saillantes. Il est beaucoup plus maigre que L : malgré les tentatives de prendre du poids, il lui a fallu recourir à cette astuce. Le dossier de la chaise lui rentre dans le dos. Il a envie de s'asseoir mieux, une jambe sous les fesses comme il le fait d'ordinaire, mais se retient et lui sourit innocemment. Zut, ça, ça n'est pas une expression à la L. Tant pis.

Pour la millième fois, il se répète avec une conviction forcée qu'elle n'a jamais eu le modèle sous les yeux. Elle ne peut rien deviner.

« — Mal ? Où ? »

Elle tapote sa propre joue de l'index. Il hausse un sourcil et gratte la sienne, sursaute en y trouvant les pansements qui recouvrent la blessure. Il avait oublié, perdu dans le récit en première page de son meurtre. Juste après leur rencontre, Naomi avait insisté, rouge de confusion, pour lui plaquer sur la peau ces horribles sparadraps roses qui ne cessent de se décoller. Il avait dû quasiment s'enfuir pour s'isoler dans la salle de bain, et promettre de se soigner. Qu'elle vienne le regarder d'un peu trop près et ça aurait été la catastrophe. Le talon avait transpercé le latex. De loin, ça ressemblait à une blessure à peu près normale, mais si jamais elle y avait passé du désinfectant…

Dans la salle de bains de Believe Bridesmaid, il avait paniqué, puis improvisé un pansement express. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que tout ne fiche le camp. Et ça s'était infecté, bien sûr. Avec les plâtras de maquillage et de colle, rien d'étonnant. Mais Beyond est habitué à la douleur.

« — Oh, ça ! (Il rit doucement. Nom d'un chien, L ne rit pas comme ça, il rit comme un dingue, comme un niais, comme un malade ! _Reprend-toi !_) Non, pas de soucis. Tout va bien. J'ai pris des médicaments. Je dois même vous féliciter pour vos réflexes. »

Elle hausse les épaules, ses cheveux glissent dans son dos. Elle se remet à tourner le café, rassérénée. Il la regarde en souriant, derrière les grands feuillets dépliés. Pour se faire pardonner, elle l'a invité boire quelque chose chez elle. Pas du tout le comportement prévu. Elle aurait dû être écœurée par L. Elle lui sourit.

Il songe à reprendre le fil du plan. Se dit qu'il peut toujours attendre un peu. Il sait que très vite, sa migraine reprendra le dessus, et que la voix l'emplira du désir de tuer. Il fera la tentative de meurtre sur elle à ce moment-là. Ce sera bien plus facile, il ne pensera à rien, tête vidée par la douleur, sans aucun remord. Et même s'il va mettre toutes ses forces dans l'attaque, il sait qu'elle esquivera. Si elle est digne d'être le pion de L, elle survivra. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera comme pour le premier agent. Zou, dans le bain d'acide, et on attend un troisième larbin. Pour l'instant, loin de ces considérations, il profite.

Il aime bien comment c'est, chez elle. Des pièces très claires, peu de meubles, les livres bien rangés, mais pas avec cette attention maniaque qu'il a retrouvée chez sa première victime. Quelques affaires trainent de ci de là, donnant un caractère plus vivant à l'appartement. Il porte sa tasse à sa bouche, manque s'étouffer, se fait violence pour avaler cette horreur sucrée à l'excès. Ça ressemble à de la mélasse tant il a versés de cubes de sucre. Il a la nausée. Il préfère largement lorsqu'il doit manger de la confiture de fraise ou des pâtisseries. Il aime le sucré, certes, mais préparé avec goût. A force de n'avaler que ça, il a bien envie de piquer à Naomi un gâteau apéritif du le plateau qu'elle a posé sur la table, mais il ne peut pas. Ça serait trop gros. L n'aime que le sucré.

_Saleté de panda hypoglycémique. Si seulement tu pouvais mourir de diabète._

« — Vous en avez trop mis, je vous l'avais bien dit. »

Il écarquille des yeux. Elle le fixe avec amusement, penchée sur la table, un coude en plein milieu et grignotant une tomate-cerise piquée avec du fromage. Il salive rien qu'en la voyant. Enfin, en voyant _l'en-cas_.

Ses cheveux la gênent, elle les entortille et les range sur une seule épaule, exposant sa nuque. Elle est en tee-shirt, à cause de la chaleur. Il est tâché aux aisselles, mais elle ne sent pas mauvais, juste le déodorant. Elle se penche pour pousser la carafe de café dans sa direction.

« — Allez me vider cette tasse dans l'évier, Ryûzaki. Ça doit être immonde avec tous ces sucres. Et resservez-vous. »

Elle a remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Merde. Merde. L'air maussade et impersonnel de L revient sur ses traits.

« — A vrai dire, je pense plutôt qu'il est trop amer. »

Il reprend cinq sucres, entre deux doigts, et les lâche dans la tasse. Ploc, ploc, le son est visqueux comme de la boue et les cubes s'enfoncent lentement dans le breuvage qui ne peut plus les dissoudre. L'estomac retourné, il renverse la tête en arrière et avale d'une traite. Les grains dans sa gorge lui donnent envie de tousser, mais il finit la tasse, la reposant ensuite sur la soucoupe en s'efforçant de ne pas vomir. Naomi paraît déconcertée. Un peu vexée aussi. _Mais c'est bien_, se répète-t-il avec une once de désespoir. _L est franc, brutal, pète-sec. C'est comme ça qu'il faut agir. _

« — Navrée. » Lâche-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Pour la peine, elle repousse sa chaise et va laver sa propre tasse dans l'évier, avec des gestes agacés. Il sent sa gorge qui se noue, entend la voix ancienne d'un médecin : « _Hypersensible. Cela va souvent avec la précocité intellectuelle »_. C'est le diagnostic qu'ont proféré les psys de la Wammy's. Il n'a jamais compris comment il pouvait être à la fois hypersensible et aimer autant le sang. Mais enfin, il aime bien les paradoxes.

« — Non, ce n'est rien. » S'entend-il répondre malgré lui.

Elle se retourne, surprise. Il veut se mordre les lèvres, abandonne en se disant qu'il va encore foutre en l'air le maquillage. Il soupire et balance ses jambes pour se lever, portant sa tasse dans l'évier lui-aussi.

« — Excusez-moi. C'est l'enquête. Ça me met toujours un peu à cran et j'ai tendance à être brutal.

— Je comprends. »

Elle sourit, ça lui illumine les yeux et il la maudit. La maudit d'être elle. La maudit d'être une femme. Mais… Après tout… Pourquoi ne pas être à la fois le meilleur criminel, surpassant le détective… Et meilleur que L en sa qualité d'homme, plus sympathique et plus aimé ? Jouant à la fois sur le tableau de la vie privée et de la scène publique ? L n'a jamais su faire ça…

« _Et après_ », persiffle la voix, « _crois-tu sérieusement que tu auras le cran de te faire brûler, pauvre idiot ? Si tu t'attaches trop, tu auras envie de la garder. C'est la prison qui t'attend… Et la défaite._ »

Il enlève ses mains de l'évier, alors qu'il était sur le point de l'aider à faire la vaisselle. Il a laissé une infime trace de poudre sur le robinet. S'il plonge ses mains sous l'eau, cela révélera sa complexion plus hâlée que celle de L, et d'un drôle de gris lorsqu'il ne mange pas convenablement. Heureusement, elle ne remarque rien lorsqu'elle passe l'éponge.

« — Quand j'ai commencé au FBI, j'étais comme ça aussi, fait-elle, essuyant la tasse. Toujours à bondir à chaque coup de téléphone, et à me dire que ma vieille voisine cacochyme était sûrement tueuse en série, au vu de tous les chats qu'elle gavait –sûrement pour en faire de la pâtée… »

Il éclate de rire. Elle l'imite. Les petites dents de Naomi brillent au soleil. Et lui, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, lance :

« — Comme Sweeney Todd.

— Sweeney Todd ?

— Le diabolique barbier de Fleet Street. C'est une comédie musicale de 1979, adaptée depuis l'œuvre d'Harold Prince. Il s'agit d'un barbier qui tranche les gorges de ses clients, et ma foi, Mrs Lowett ne veut pas laisser toute cette bonne viande se perdre et en fait des tourtes… Il paraît que Tim Burton veut en faire un remake, avec Johny Deep dedans. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait faire un malheur… »

Il se racle la gorge. Naomi parait stupéfaite et amusée par ce discours.

« — Vous aimez le théâtre ?

— Oui. Beaucoup. »

« _Tais-toi, tais-toi !_ » Supplie la voix. « _Elle est censée prendre L pour un négligé à moitié-fou, pas quelqu'un de cultivé ! _»

Tant pis. Il a lâché le plan originel, autant chambarder le reste avec. Naomi sourit encore, prend le liquide-vaisselle et presse la bouteille. Des bulles s'échappent et viennent éclater sous son nez. Il louche dessus, elle se moque. Il ne sait plus trop ce qu'ils disent, ce sont des chamailleries sans importance. Ça le fait rire, c'est tout. Puis soudain, l'expression de Naomi change radicalement.

« — C'est quoi, ça ? Sur votre joue ? »

Dans un spasme d'horreur, il se dit que le latex a glissé, qu'elle a dû voir sous le pansement ou… Puis il se voit du coin de l'œil, reflété dans le robinet. Une bulle a sauté contre son autre joue, et l'a mouillée. Naomi lève la main et l'essuie avec le torchon. Il se fige sous ses doigts. Elle le démaquille. Elle le démaquille de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'œil, et il ne se précipite pas pour l'étriper. Heureusement, elle s'arrête juste au bon endroit pour ne pas dévoiler silicone et latex. Il retient un soupir de soulagement.

« — C'est quoi, cette fleur ? » Demande-t-elle, fascinée.

Le monde vacille. Il se souvient de ce qu'il a sur la joue. Une bêtise, une grosse bêtise de ses seize ans pour faire hurler Roger. Un tatouage noir qu'il n'a jamais effacé malgré son mauvais goût, trop fier pour admettre qu'au final, c'est lui que ça enlaidit à vie, alors que le directeur a juste gueulé un coup avant d'oublier.

Il avale sa salive. Le goût écœurant du sucre colle encore à son palais.

« — _Drosera rotundifolia_. Fleur carnivore. » Explique-il du bout de lèvres.

Elle est très étonnée.

« — Je ne vous croyais pas le genre à vous tatouer. »

Il veut lui rétorquer qu'ils se connaissent depuis quelques heures, mais à la place, se saisit de l'occasion pour rattraper sa bévue.

« — C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai maquillée. C'était une connerie de jeunesse.

— De jeunesse ? Vous n'êtes pas si vieux, pourtant, taquine-t-elle.

— Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas le genre à faire de bévue. Pourquoi donc le FBI s'est-il passé de vos brillants services ? »

Elle s'assombrit. Ses yeux bridés se plissent, leur couleur empoisonnée se veloute, menaçante.

« — Ça ne vous concerne pas.

— Alors laissez-moi tranquille. »

Il donne une petite tape sur le bras de Naomi, qui le retire. Elle est livide, mais de fureur cette fois-ci. La nausée le submerge, il sent que la voix jubile, quelque part, derrière ses yeux qui commencent à l'élancer, comme s'ils allaient jaillir de leurs orbites. Une aiguille se plante au fond de son cerveau. Il s'est trop éloigné de sa ligne directrice. Il est temps de repasser à l'action. Ni une ni deux, il lui tourne le dos et sort à grands pas, lançant juste d'une voix sarcastique :

« — Merci pour ce délicieux café, mademoiselle Misora. Au moins aussi aigre que votre conversation. »

Il a tout juste le temps de refermer la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. La tasse que Naomi tenait se brise sur le battant.

Son cœur palpite. Sa blessure lui fait mal. Ses yeux le brûlent. En regagnant la rue, il retire ses lentilles, sans produit, et les balance dans la poubelle. Elles rebondissent sur le tas d'ordures. Sa tête est sur le point d'exploser. Il sent qu'il est prêt. Demain matin, il l'attendra dans une ruelle. Et l'attaquera. De toutes ses forces.

« — On va voir si tu es vraiment digne d'être le bouclier de L. » Siffle Beyond, dont les yeux clairs s'allument d'un rouge meurtrier.

_Savaient-ils déjà ce qu'il allait arriver ? A cette question, les réponses ont varié selon les occasions où je leur demandais. Et Beyond de dire qu'il avait compris immédiatement, puis de se récrier car rechignant à admettre qu'il avait plus ou moins volontairement saboté son propre plan, et Naomi d'affirmer que jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager de suite, puis de murmurer ensuite que peut-être, elle avait songé que… _

_Mais nous repartons dans un suspens à la Sherlock Holmes, et je ne cesse de me contredire. Je vous laisse seuls juges et me contente à présent de raconter les faits._

* * *

How to use it :

_Lorsqu'un humain a les yeux sans pacte, les maladies physiques qui risquent de survenir sont toutes directement liées à la vision et au cerveau._

* * *

_**Berlin **_

_**18 juin 2025**_

Les ailes de Kagami glissaient sur la nuit noire, et il ferma les yeux. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur de pluie, de plantes sous l'averse, de terre mouillée et de tiédeur automnale. Pourtant, on était en ville. Le goudron et le béton enfermaient habituellement toutes ces mêmes odeurs sous un carcan, à moins qu'elles ne se retrouvent piégées entre les façades vitrées et les pétarades noires des pots d'échappement.

Loin au-dessus des êtres humains, Kagami ralentit, et se mit à planer.

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. C'était très tôt le matin. Le dieu avait toujours aimé cette indécision, entre le cœur de la nuit et les coulées grisâtres de l'aube qui ne va pas tarder à s'annoncer. Le dieu préférait, cependant, vivre ce moment-là lorsqu'il était encore humain. A cette pensée, il tressaillit, mais esquissa vite un rictus de compensation, un sourire grand et factice volé à un passant tout à l'heure.

Il planait, juste à côté du SPK, refusant d'y rentrer, de rentrer. Sous ses pieds de verre, la ville apparaissait. Il visualisa ses pieds humains, des pieds grands et maigres comme à peu près tout dans son corps. Il n'avait jamais aimé son corps, Beyond, plutôt le contraire. Et à certains moments de sa vie, il en était venu à le détester si fort qu'il avait tenté de se glisser dans la peau des autres. Mais d'un autre côté, il regrettait la plasticité étonnante que lui offrait une enveloppe charnelle. Elastique, souple, et rapide. Surtout rapide. Et chaude. Et imprégnée de sons et d'odeurs.

Mortelle, morte.

Le verre fracassé l'avait d'abord fasciné. C'était beau tout simplement, et Beyond avait pour péché mignon les belles œuvres d'art, surtout quand elles étaient particulièrement bizarres. Il était ensuite passé, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, par toutes les étapes qu'avait engendrées sa lointaine puberté. Le dégoût, puis la haine. Car il avait tout d'abord pensé que cette enveloppe transparente ne lui ressemblait pas, n'était absolument pas le reflet –le reflet !- de ce qu'il était véritablement… Et ensuite, s'était aperçu que c'était le contraire. Le verre ne formait rien de plus, rien de moins, que ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même. Plus clair, plus dévastateur encore que le corps osseux et sec de l'homme autrefois. Plus explicite sur sa véritable nature.

C'était la malédiction des dieux de la mort. Avoir son identité profonde exposée à la vue de tous ceux qui avaient suffisamment de finesse pour deviner. Les dieux n'avaient pas de nom ou de durée de vie au-dessus de leur tête, il fallait bien qu'il y ait une contrepartie. Et le pire était sûrement que les humains ne se rendaient même pas compte du pouvoir qu'ils détenaient sur ceux de leur espèce. Celui de l'humiliation contenue dans un simple regard, lorsqu'ils les fixaient avec horreur.

Les dieux de la mort oubliaient vite, ou plutôt s'empressaient d'oublier, la honte et la haine qu'ils nourrissaient pour ces cadavres vivants, leurs nouvelles enveloppes. La monotonie, l'habitude en prenaient la place. Et sous le regard des humains terrifiés, s'il leur arrivait d'éprouver à nouveau cette brûlure, ils la chassaient vite, englués dans leur ennui, dans leur déni perpétuel.

Kagami n'était pas comme ça. Il prenait juste son mal en patience. Se raccrochant dans les pires moments à l'image et l'expression qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de son enfant lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois : l'émerveillement.

Oh oui. Surprenant, ce petit. Son rictus fondit en torsion de douleur. Ce petit qui sombrait, ce petit qu'il n'avait pas pu élever, qu'il ne pouvait même pas aider. Il avait cru qu'être près de lui le rassérénerait, mais la joie que Gray lui avait apportée avait été à l'égal de la souffrance. Ça lui arrachait le cœur de se dire que son fils ne le regarderait jamais que comme un pitre ou bien un danger potentiel.

Kagami tendit un peu plus ses ailes et amorça un lent tour sur lui-même, songeur. Il continuait de fixer la ville en contrebas. Il comprenait bien ce que disait Mello, dans des chuchotis à Matt lorsqu'ils pensaient être seuls tous les deux. Que son corps lui manquait. Cette fichue carcasse transparente était à peu près aussi sensible qu'un tank. Il sentait le vent, mais pas sa force, ni sa température. C'était pareil pour les odeurs, au-travers des couloirs de vitreux de ses narines et les textures.

Le seul sens à ne pas être altéré, c'était la vue. Mais ça, c'était aussi le seul dont il se serait bien passé. Les jeunes dieux s'habituaient mal à tous ces chiffres et ces noms flottant dans un brouillard rouge, et c'était en partie pour cela qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux à se rendre sur terre : pour éviter le piège de toutes ces dates et ces lettres. Mais pour Kagami, c'était le lot de toute une vie. Il en avait l'habitude, certes, mais surtout, il en avait ras-le-bol.

Il détailla les fenêtres opaques du SPK, qui lui renvoyaient son image démultipliée. Il détourna le regard au bout d'un moment, fixant les phares qui s'entrecroisaient et les silhouettes en tête d'épingles sur les trottoirs. Humains pressés, futiles, vains. Merveilleusement intéressants. Eux, ils souffraient dans leur chair, ils avaient faim, apaisaient cette faim, tombaient malades, faisaient l'amour. Et il les enviait depuis toujours, depuis les murs froids et insensibles de l'orphelinat, jusqu'à la prison où chaque compagnon de cellule avait des chiffres horriblement courts. Lui, si loin au-dessus de leur tête, qui réalisait précisément un des plus vieux rêves des hommes, voler.

Beyond avait toujours été quelqu'un de très sensible aux besoins et aux plaisirs du corps. Cela l'avait amusé de constater à quel point Mello était son digne héritier en cela aussi. Voler n'était même pas une consolation, quand on ne pouvait pas sentir l'effet que cela faisait. C'était comme de regarder cela au-travers d'un cockpit d'avion, ou depuis l'intérieur d'un scaphandre. Oui, exactement, un scaphandre.

Il aurait pu compenser cette absence par la nourriture, comme Ryûk par exemple. Mais ça aurait été plus un substitut qu'autre chose. Il préférait de loin l'attitude de Downi, qui mettait un point d'honneur à se complaire dans un monde synthétique, froid et plastifié au possible. La nourriture aurait finalement rendu le manque plus cruel.

Kagami soupira, et s'étira un peu. Il n'avait plus d'humain que ses soucis à l'égard de Naomi et de Gray. A cette pensée, un chatouillis revint se manifester entre sa poitrine et son estomac, lui rappelant que quelque part, il restait en lui quelque chose de vivant. C'était très animal, ce qu'il ressentait pour eux. La Wammy's l'aurait traité de fou, songea-t-il non sans une certaine jubilation. Mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait défait de ces liens qui le rattachaient à eux, qui faisaient d'eux-trois une unique entité que personne ne pouvait dénier –une famille. Sa famille.

C'était comme d'être humain : ça comportait des désagréments, mais ça en valait nettement la chandelle. Même si l'inquiétude le rongeait en même temps que la folie s'installait dans l'esprit de son fils. Même si Naomi, plus jamais, ne le serrerait dans ses bras. Même si tous deux, ou peut-être tous trois, risquaient leur vie.

Ça en valait le coup. Car ça donnait un prix aux choses.

Il était prêt à le payer.

Cessant son vol nocturne, il se laissa dériver vers les fenêtres et les traversa. Il réfléchissait à Armonia, en ce moment. Il se demandait comment diable il allait se débrouiller avec ce nouvel ennemi sur les bras. L'Araignée. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Que voulait cette créature exactement ? Ses buts avaient toujours été plus ou moins brumeux. Et comment l'arrêter, surtout ?

Puis il était songeur. D'une certaine façon, même si les enfants de la Wammy's House avaient payé le prix fort pour ce que le Prophète avait fait, il comprenait les raisons d'Armonia. Vivre comme les dieux le faisaient n'était pas une vie, c'était un long coma. Rechercher la nouveauté, rechercher l'évolution… Rechercher la liberté… Ça en valait la peine, malgré les dommages collatéraux. Lui-même avait fait des expériences, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, comme Armonia. Celles de Beyond étaient toutefois moins ambitieuses, et n'avaient pas pour but de créer, mais de détruire. Elles allaient du crapaud éviscéré, dans les marais sablonneux du Belize, aux meurtres de l'affaire Lors Angeles BB. Il sourit vaguement. Dieux de la mort ou humains, ils étaient semblables. Ils se débattaient contre l'ennui, même lorsque cela semblait impossible et qu'on leur répétait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Puis il songea à son fils, ses yeux gris-bleus superposés au regard vide de ses victimes, et l'émerveillement se volatilisa.

Kagami avait froid. Il avait beau savoir que c'était impossible, que son corps ne ressentait plus les changements de température –et de toute façon, il était à présent au sein du SPK, parfaitement chauffé-, il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter les bras. Le son de verre qui grinçait résonna désagréablement dans le couloir désert.

Il était seul.

Hésitant, il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche. Il flottait au milieu, les ailes rétractées, son ombre noire floutant les sols. Un silence curieux régnait ici, à cause des vitres. Il devait être loin de l'activité générale, de la salle de contrôle notamment. Ou peut-être étaient-ils tous endormis. Il eut l'impression d'être un spectre, dont la présence était ignorée de tous.

C'était sans doute l'aube naissante qui lui donnait cette impression de temps suspendu. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver. C'était comme si… Comme s'il devait retenir ses gestes pour être sûr de ne rien briser. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de sacré dans ce silence. Le monde baignait dans une attente fragile.

Kagami soupira. Non, c'était stupide.

Rétractant un peu ses ailes, et flottant plus loin, il ne mit pas très longtemps à retrouver son chemin. La chambre de Gray n'était pas loin, il était au bon étage. Soudain, son fils lui manqua, un manque presque physique. Le silence lui pesa, et il eut envie de retrouver une compagnie humaine. Quelqu'un qui pourrait rire et qui pourrait pleurer, quelqu'un qui ne connaîtrait pas la morosité et l'ennui perpétuel.

Il replia tout à fait ses ailes, et s'approcha doucement de la porte de la chambre. Avant d'entrer, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux grandes fenêtres du couloir. L'aurore hésitait. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, le soleil avait paru sur le point de se lever et rosissait les angles des immeubles, il sombrait à nouveau dans la nuit. Kagami ne voyait pas de nuages, mais des ombres froides dansaient sur les maisons, et les recouvraient.

Kagami se détourna et entra, traversant les fibres de métal.

La chambre était, si possible, plongée dans un silence plus profond encore. Kagami tendit l'oreille, inquiet sans savoir pourquoi, et finit par percevoir une respiration. Il se posa à terre, fit un pas, s'arrêta. Il n'y avait personne dans le lit, qui était parfaitement fait. Les couvertures lisses et sans un pli lui donnèrent l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une sculpture, pas de tissu souple. Il releva la tête, miroir oscillant dans son cadre, et se rappela de prendre un visage neutre. Il hésita quelques secondes, avant d'opter pour celui d'un acteur quelconque. Il prenait toujours le visage d'un acteur quand il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était sa base de données la plus importante, et elle était devenue son choix par défaut.

Et un acteur faisait la même chose que lui. Se dissimuler.

Ses yeux rouges balayèrent la pièce, notèrent la valise vide au pied d'une commode. Gray avait donc rangé ses affaires. Il n'était pas dans son lit, il n'était pas à la table de verre pour lire ou écrire… Kagami s'arrêta sur un grand fauteuil qui ne se trouvait pas là auparavant. Il était recouvert d'un tissu brun large, massif et de toute évidence plus confortable que la majorité des sièges du SPK. Le dossier était très large, avec des oreillettes. Il ne distingua pas la silhouette de Gray derrière. Néanmoins, ses sens plus aiguisés que ceux d'un humain repérèrent les traces évidentes d'une présence. Notamment le bruit de doigts qui tapotaient sur l'accoudoir.

L'homme dans le miroir fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il réveillé à cette heure-ci ?

« — Eh, l'oisillon, murmura Kagami. Tu n'as pas sommeil ? »

Pas de réponse. Les doigts arrêtèrent leur rythme lent. Puis ils reprirent, à la même cadence. T-t, t-t, t-t-t-t. T-t, t-t, t-t-t-t. Un de ces airs qui ne veut rien dire et qui n'existe dans aucune chanson, mais que tous les doigts retrouvent lorsqu'ils n'ont rien d'autre pour s'occuper.

Kagami sentit le même froid qu'avant remonter dans sa poitrine. Il s'avança d'un nouveau pas, mais sans vraiment le vouloir. Il ne s'appartenait plus. Il mit quelques secondes à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, tant cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé cette impression : celle d'être en plein rêve, déconnecté de la réalité.

« — Gray ? Répéta-t-il doucement. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

T-t, t-t, t-t-t-t.

Puis le son s'arrêta.

Les ressorts du fauteuil grincèrent, et deux chaussures claquèrent en se posant par terre. Il entendit le crissement que font les vêtements de cuir très ajustés, aux genoux, aux coudes, lorsqu'on change de position.

La silhouette émergea du dossier, le froid devint néant dans la poitrine de Kagami. Les rayons faiblards, grisâtres du soleil, dessinèrent des zigzagues luisants sur les longs cheveux noirs. Ils tombaient libres entre les omoplates, jusqu'au creux du dos, comme avant. Une seule vague petite natte en cassait l'harmonie. Mais parmi ces cheveux, aussi longs qu'autrefois, il vit des fils blancs et gris, il en vit à la texture cassée et sèche. Il vit un buste et des épaules semblables à ceux qu'il avait effleurés, des seins plus lourds. Une solidité éprouvée par le temps et les épreuves.

Naomi se tourna vers lui, et ce fut comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois depuis presque vingt ans. Il l'avait observée depuis son monde. Mais jamais les Fenêtres n'avaient eu ce degré de précision. Son visage était tissé de rides nouvelles : au front, sous sa frange arrondie qu'il avait balayée autrefois pour y poser un baiser au coin de la bouche dont la lèvre inférieure lui parut plus enflée. Elle avait une immense tristesse recluse dans le regard et c'étaient les mêmes yeux que quand elle était jeune, juste plus ternes, voilés. Son profil s'était écharpé, l'énergie sous-jacente avait muri.

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

« — Tu m'as vraiment prise pour une pauvre idiote. » Dit-elle.

Elle avait la voix cassée d'une vieille femme. Les larmes nouèrent et pressèrent la gorge de Kagami, enflant dans sa poitrine et brûlant les organes de laque. Elles ne sortirent pas. Il ne savait plus.

C'était plus que du chagrin. Ça ressemblait à du remords. De l'angoisse. _« C'est de ma faute »_, songea-t-il, désespéré, sans savoir de quelle faute il parlait, sans savoir pourquoi il se sentait coupable.

_Pouvons-nous étouffer le vieux, le long Remords,_

_Qui vit, s'agite et se tortille,_

_Et se nourrit de nous comme le ver des morts,_

_Comme du chêne la chenille ?_

_Pouvons-nous étouffer l'implacable Remords ?_

« — Tu croyais… Tu croyais que je ne saurais pas… ? Que j'ignorerais… »

Le timbre de Naomi chevrotait. Sa douleur le saisit, à vif, impossible à soigner. C'était une blessure vieille de vingt ans, une séparation brusque, sans explications, une réapparition sans davantage de raisons. Il n'y avait pas de mots à mettre sur ça. La vie les rendait l'un à l'autre, mais en leur interdisant de faire machine arrière et d'être comme avant. Il n'y avait pas de solution. Elle était vivante. Il était mort.

« — Tu croyais que je ne devinerais pas que c'était toi ? »

Cette fois, elle avait presque crié, le corps tendu comme un arc et ses cheveux tressautant autour de son visage. Il crut qu'elle allait pleurer lorsqu'un son rauque s'échappa de sa bouche, mais elle se redressa, prit une inspiration difficile, heurtée, et parvint à ne pas craquer. Au bout d'un moment, un drôle de rire sortit de sa gorge, qui le désespéra encore plus. Il n'y avait aucune joie dans ce rire. Naomi, écrasée, engluée par la lumière blafarde, parut encore plus vieille.

« — C'est pour cette raison que tu ne parlais jamais en ma présence ? Tu avais peur que je reconnaisse ta voix. C'est ça. »

Elle fit le tour du fauteuil, pour se placer face à lui. Elle était encore à quelques pas. Kagami aurait pu s'enfuir sans qu'elle l'en empêche, aurait pu faire le sourd ou bien celui qui ne comprenait pas. Mais Beyond ressurgissait, et il n'avait jamais aimé la fuite. Plutôt affronter les problèmes directement dans l'arène.

« — C'est raté, dit Naomi, avec une sorte de défi.

— Je le sais. »

Elle tressaillit, ses yeux passant frénétiquement d'un détail de son visage à un autre. Il sentait ses faux-traits couler du miroir, remplacés par les vrais qui bouillonnaient à la surface. Il ne fit rien pour les cacher. C'était fini. C'était trop tard.

« — Je savais que tu finirais par deviner, reprit-il (et il fut surpris de retrouver la vieillesse de la voix de Naomi dans la sienne). Rester muet n'était qu'un moyen de gagner du temps. »

Elle tituba, mais se maintint debout. Elle ne le regardait plus, les yeux cachés par sa frange, comme Gray.

« — Je vais être véritablement idiote maintenant, fit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Et te demander pourquoi tu es revenu. Comme dans tous tes films chéris. »

Kagami tenta un faible sourire, mais l'effaça aussitôt. Il n'avait rien de naturel. Autant ne pas forcer son expression : ça ne ferait que rendre ces retrouvailles plus catastrophiques.

« — Les meilleurs réalisateurs utilisent des clichés. » Chuchota-t-il.

Il se demanda pourquoi tous deux s'obstinaient à parler à voix basse, alors que personne ne dormait dans la chambre, et qu'avec l'épaisseur des murs et des fenêtres, on ne risquait pas de les entendre. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut à voix plus haute, mais elle sonna terriblement forte, déplacée, et il l'atténua aussitôt.

« — Je suis revenu parce qu'on me l'a ordonné. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

— Pas eu le choix, répéta Naomi, comme une écolière qui récite une leçon. J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Kagami n'aurait pas ressenti un choc plus profond si le Roi l'avait puni en lui brisant un membre. Secoué, il resta quelques instants sans trouver les mots, puis au choc succéda une colère incrédule.

« — Je ne _pouvais pas_ revenir avant, Naomi ! Expliqua-t-il, la voix pleine de colère et de chagrin. J'ai voulu, mais c'était impossible. Qu'aurais-tu souhaité que je fasse ? Laisser tomber un Death Object plus tôt pour que tu le ramasses, et comme tous les humains, finisses invariablement par l'utiliser ? Et Gray ? Penses-tu que j'aurais compromis ainsi sa vie, si j'avais eu le choix ?

— Tu l'as compromise, ragea Naomi, dont le ton montait et devenait strident. _Moi_, j'aurais préféré _mourir_ plutôt que mettre une telle chose entre les mains de mon enfant ! Et si j'avais dû endurer une punition comme vous lorsque vous enfreignez les règles, je l'aurais endurée ! »

« Tu » était devenu « vous », nota Kagami. Elle le réduisait aux dieux de la mort. Puis il enregistra véritablement les mots, et ce fut à son tour d'hausser le ton.

« — Ce n'est pas moins ton enfant que le mien ! Je serais mort mille fois si ça avait pu dissuader le Roi, mais je n'ai _pas eu le choix_ ! Il a été très clair : soit je vous envoyais la Death Cam, soit il la donnait à un autre, et Gray se retrouvait sur la liste des personnes à exécuter ! Alors le préfères-tu mort, ou bien en vie avec cet objet entre les mains ? »

Naomi hoqueta, plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Elle s'affaissa à moitié sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, secouée de soubresauts secs et furieux. Naomi était malade de peur rétrospective et de colère, mais ses yeux ne larmoyaient toujours pas. Il eut un geste pour se précipiter vers elle, mais un rayon de soleil accrocha le quartz de ses ongles, et il se figea en plein mouvement. Pas dans ce corps-là.

« — J'ai essayé, bafouilla Kagami, impuissant. J'ai essayé de te donner la Death Cam, mais le Roi a provoqué un cambriolage en notant le nom d'un criminel et le manipulant… Et tu as été obligée de rester au commissariat, et c'est Gray qui est tombé sur la Death Cam… Mais je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai jamais voulu… »

La main de Naomi remonta pour cacher son visage. Dans le même temps, elle se voûta pour s'asseoir, et lui fit signe avec l'autre main de s'interrompre. Il se tut immédiatement. A quoi servaient ses justifications ? Il attendit encore de longues minutes que Naomi ait repris son souffle. Comme elle ne semblait toujours pas décidée à parler, il poursuivit seul.

« — Je suis venu sur terre. Souvent. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus de quelques heures, mais j'étais là. J'étais là à l'hôpital de Los Angeles, quand tu attendais d'accoucher. J'ai été là à la naissance de Gray. J'y ai été à son baptême. J'y ai été à chacun de ses anniversaires. J'y ai été à chaque anniversaire de _ma_ mort, lorsque tu restais allongée à fixer le plafond, sans rien dire, sans bouger. J'y ai été, sans exception, lors de tous ces Noëls où tu devais supporter la présence des parents de Raye Penber. »

Elle avait cessé de se cacher, et le regardait, les mains serrées sur le tissu du fauteuil. Son expression n'était pas uniquement de la tristesse. Il y avait une sorte d'espoir, une sorte de profond réconfort. Kagami continua sur sa lancée.

« — Je vous ai regardés tous les jours. Je suis venu lorsque tu donnais l'impression d'étouffer de trop de non-dits. Je suis venu lorsque tu pleurais de laisser Gray à l'école primaire, parce qu'il s'accrochait à toi pour ne pas que tu le laisses. Je suis venu lorsque Gray a concouru pour la première fois en gymnastique. Et les suivantes. »

Ce fut à son tour de lâcher un drôle de rire, quoique moins dévasté que celui de Naomi.

« — Je ne pouvais pas me montrer. Tu imagines ce que ça m'a fait ? Vous voir, être assis juste à côté de vous… Assez près pour vous toucher. Et vous regarder sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Te regarder attendre que les jours défilent sans essayer de changer, te regarder souffrir, ne pas pouvoir te dire que j'étais là et que je te regardais, que j'étais près de toi. Te regarder mentir à Gray, et lui, le voir se perdre dans la contemplation d'une photographie, celle d'un homme qui n'était pas son père, mais que tu pouvais présenter aux yeux du monde. Orphelin d'un martyr, c'est toujours mieux qu'orphelin de meurtrier. »

Cette fois, Kagami venait de donner à Naomi le même choc brutal qu'elle auparavant, lorsqu'elle l'avait accusé de ne pas faire passer Gray avant le reste. Elle se redressa, et il sut qu'elle le voyait vraiment, qu'elle avait enfin pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Elle était là, entière, pour la première fois depuis des années.

« — Et que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? Se défendit-elle. Que voulais-tu que je dise à un enfant de deux ans, un enfant de cinq ans ? Toi, tu n'as jamais entendu ton fils te demander, l'air trop sérieux pour son âge, _« Maman, il est où papa ? »._ _« Mon chéri, ton père est parti au ciel »_, je lui disais. _« Pourquoi ? » « Parce qu'il a eu un accident »_, je lui disais. A quatre ans, ça lui va, mais après, quand il demande des détails ? _« Et il s'appelait comment, papa ? »_ Je lui répondais quoi, moi ? Alors que Kira était dehors et qu'il commençait à punir pour un rien ? Et si Gray répétait ça autour de lui, et si ça devenait un crime d'être le fils d'un assassin, puisque les petits voleurs mouraient de crise cardiaque, à présent ? La génétique prédispose tellement aux crimes, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui réponde ? »

Elle suffoquait. Toute la douleur emmagasinée, dont elle ne pouvait parler à personne, explosait avec la violence d'une bombe. Sur celui qui l'avait causée. Sur celui qu'elle avait aimé. Et Kagami retrouvait en la regardant la fascination qui l'avait harponné lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« — Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je ne voulais pas, psalmodiait Naomi de plus en plus vite. Je serais morte plutôt que de lui faire du mal, mais comment, comment devais-je m'y prendre ? J'ai essayé d'être évasive, mais un enfant qui a perdu son père demande des détails, sans cesse plus de détails. Alors j'ai fini par lâcher « _ton papa s'est fait tuer par Kira_ », en lui expliquant que Kira était mauvais, mais en lui faisant jurer et répéter des milliers de fois qu'il ne devait pas dire quelque chose contre lui à l'extérieur de la maison. Et ça me rendait malade de peur, l'idée qu'un jour, l'instit me téléphone pour dire que Gray avait blasphémé contre le _Seigneur Kira_ ! »

Elle était blanche comme craie, les yeux grands ouverts et les jointures livides. Sa voix prenait des accents forcenés. Beyond était tout aussi incapable d'essayer de la calmer que de détacher son regard d'elle. Elle était hypnotisée par les scènes qu'elle revoyait se dérouler dans sa tête, l'enfance et la petite enfance, la solitude, toujours, face à toutes ces questions auxquelles jamais rien ni personne ne l'avait préparée à répondre. Les innocentes questions d'un enfant.

« — « _Et pourquoi il a été tué par Kira ?_ » Il demandait. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire : _« Ton père a été tué par Kira parce que c'était un criminel et un meurtrier ! »_. Comment un enfant peut-il grandir, se construire sur cette idée ? Il était déjà tellement timide, comment aurait-il vécu avec ça en plus… ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste, bredouilla-t-elle. Alors j'ai glissé de la réalité au mensonge, j'ai substitué la mort de Raye à la tienne : _« parce que ton papa était policier et avait essayé de l'arrêter. »_ Tu aurais vu son visage ! Comme il était fier ! Et déçu aussi, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler à l'école… Il aurait bien aimé, il aurait été plus entouré sans doute, il avait tellement peu de camarades… »

Et d'un coup, brusquement, elle éclata en sanglots. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, brouillant ses yeux, collant des mèches de cheveux à ses pommettes. Elle se détournait pour essayer de le cacher ou reprendre contenance, mais ses reniflements ne servaient à rien, et elle pleurait encore plus fort.

« — Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal ! Répéta-t-elle encore, comme un mantra. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se renferme sur lui-même, ou qu'il ait honte de ses parents. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, à part essayer de me rapprocher de la vérité, utiliser le mensonge plausible que tout le monde croirait… ? Une fois… J'ai même failli… Je me suis presque persuadée que c'était vrai. Il devait avoir six ans. »

Elle avala sa salive, un bruit contracté et douloureux.

« — Je me suis demandée : eh, après tout, si je me trompais ? Parfois les enfants ne ressemblent pas à un de leurs parents. Peut-être que je me suis trompée sur les dates, peut-être que c'est le fils de Raye. Je me le suis tellement répété que j'ai fini par être rassurée. Puis j'ai voulu être sûre, et je suis allée demander des analyses ADN… »

Elle sourit, pas un sourire amer, plutôt comme si elle se moquait d'elle-même. Comme si elle revoyait avec tendresse la naïveté d'une adolescente, voire d'une petite fille. Le sourire se fana lentement.

« — Ça a pris longtemps. Pour obtenir le permis d'exhumer et avoir de quoi faire les analyses. Presque six mois de tranquillité. A se voiler la face. J'étais très bonne pour me voiler la face. Presque autant que pour cacher mes secrets aux autres. Je l'ai été durant six mois, avant de retomber comme une pierre. »

Le sourire avait complètement disparu. Elle était grave, et avait arrêté de pleurer d'un coup, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec le dos de sa main, en gestes lents, et on aurait dit qu'aucune larme n'avait jamais percé. Elle était d'un calme total. Toute sa colère et sa tristesse paraissaient évaporées, avec les rayons plus insistants et plus chauds qui rentraient dans la pièce.

« — Puis on s'habitude, murmura-t-elle. On s'habitude au mensonge. Ça vient tout seul, ça s'automatise, ça devient presque normal. Et nous avec. On devient presque normaux. On continue juste la vie, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. On répond aux questions en s'enfonçant un peu plus. On se dit qu'on a le temps. Que c'est plus simple pour le moment. Qu'on dira la vérité un jour. Mais pour l'instant, on profite du sursis. »

Sa bouche forma un rictus.

« — Et finalement… on ne le dit jamais. » Acheva-t-elle.

Elle avait le teint grisâtre, et Beyond eut peur qu'elle ne fasse un malaise. Heureusement, elle se recula, et s'assit à nouveau sur l'accoudoir du siège, regardant ses mains vides. Elle avait fini de parler. Et lui, il n'avait plus rien à dire.

Est-ce que c'était tout ? Est-ce c'était vraiment tout ? Ça n'avait pas pris une demi-heure. Une unique demi-heure pour quasiment dix-huit ans. Beyond se sentait mal. Il avait envie de tout effacer et tout recommencer. Il se sentait impuissant et faible. Lui un dieu de la mort, qui déjà en temps qu'humain s'était cru surpuissant.

Au bout d'un moment de ce silence insupportable, il demanda :

« — Où est Gray ? »

C'était peut-être la seule chose qui comptait maintenant. Leur fils. Comme c'était bizarre de le penser leur enfant, alors qu'eux avaient si peu en commun maintenant. Avaient toujours eu si peu en commun.

Naomi mit quelques secondes à répondre. Il la sentait épuisée, et avait l'impression de l'être aussi. A la différence d'elle cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Il ne _pouvait_ pas dormir. Il ne pouvait pas oublier.

« — Je l'ai fait changer de chambre, finit-elle par dire. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, quand j'ai vu que tu étais parti. Puis je me suis installée dans la sienne. Je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen pour t'acculer. »

Elle eut un rire bref. Sa voix était sans timbre. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage, et Beyond ne pouvait pas voir son expression.

« — Tu es là, murmura-t-elle. Je n'y crois pas. Tu sais que j'ai l'impression que si je bouge un peu plus vite, un peu trop fort, tu vas disparaître ? »

Elle releva les yeux de sous sa frange, et Beyond fut frappé de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à Gray, puis à quel point ses yeux brillaient fort. C'était à cause des larmes, mais il s'en fichait. Parce qu'elle le regardait.

« — Désolé de te décevoir, plaisanta-t-il faiblement. Je ne vais pas m'évaporer. Tu vas devoir me supporter un moment. »

Elle grimaça, tâchant de faire comme lui et prendre les choses avec distance. Il s'étonna qu'elle y parvienne. S'en sentit fier. Naomi avait toujours été forte.

« — Ah, quelle horreur, ça ne m'avait pas manqué. Les éternels piaillements qui passent du coq à l'âne, et les poses de drama-queen.

— Tu oublies les dévorations de confiture de fraise, ajouta-t-il.

— C'est vrai, tu n'en as pas mangé depuis que tu es là. » Fit-elle remarquer avec surprise.

Un peu de vie était revenue dans sa voix. C'était stupéfiant de voir à quel point cette conversation pouvait passer d'un extrême à l'autre. De ce qu'on aurait attendu de retrouvailles entre deux personnes séparées depuis plus d'une décennie, l'un mort et l'autre vivante, à un échange d'une banalité confondante.

Cela rassura un peu Beyond, qui expliqua en haussant les épaules :

« — Je ne voulais pas me faire repérer. Bouffer de la fraise, ça aurait été trop évident. »

Il émit un soupir fataliste :

« — Ça n'était pas un grand sacrifice. Je savais bien que ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Tu es trop perspicace pour ne rien remarquer : c'était foupoudav.

— Foupoudav ? » Répéta Naomi, recommençant à rire.

Kagami eut un pâle sourire.

« — Une réplique d'_Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan_.

— Et ça veut dire ?

— Foutu Pourri d'avance. FouPouD'av. »

Elle rit à nouveau, s'essuyant les yeux. Elle paraissait vraiment heureuse en cet instant, et avait le visage d'une petite fille. Il ressentit envers elle un élan de tendresse, et cette-fois, s'approcha un peu. Elle cessa de rire, observant la main de Beyond se lever, se tendre vers elle, comme pour lui proposer de la prendre. La main de verre qui coupait la chair.

S'il avait été encore humain, songea-t-il douloureusement, son cœur aurait battu à tout rompre. S'il avait été encore humain, Naomi aurait pris cette main dans la sienne, l'aurait serrée. S'il avait été encore humain…

Il aurait pu la toucher. La serrer. L'enlacer.

Les cristaux de sa gorge se serrèrent si fort qu'il crut qu'elle allait se briser. Naomi leva la main à son tour, avec précautions, et fit jouer ses doigts tout près des griffes. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu trop près, et voulut les glisser entre les siens, un filet de sang apparut sur sa peau, et elle s'immobilisa.

Le verre. Le sang.

C'était beau, mais c'était intouchable.

Plus que jamais, il eut envie de pleurer. Naomi trouva la force de sourire pour deux, mais c'était à peine un geste pour relever les commissures de ses lèvres, fade et sans émotion. Sa bouche aussi était livide. Mais malgré tout cela, ses yeux n'étaient pas morts, et il crut y voir une étincelle.

« — Serre-moi dans tes bras. » Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix ténue de petite fille.

Kagami la regarda avec incompréhension. Ses yeux allèrent de sa main brisée à sa main coupée. Elle voyait pourtant bien que c'était impossible. Il l'écorcherait vive, avec un corps pareil. Mais Naomi avait dans les yeux une détermination familière, et presque de la malice, qu'il ne comprit pas.

« — Je ne peux pas. » Dit-il donc d'une voix étranglée.

Il avait peur de la décevoir, mais elle sourit, comme si son incapacité confirmait quelque chose. Déstabilisé, il se rendit compte que ce dialogue, ces répliques, lui étaient familières. Il les avait déjà entendues quelque part. Mais pas dans la réalité.

Il comprit.

« — _Edward aux mains d'argent_, chevrota-t-il. C'est un dialogue d'_Edward aux_… »*

Il ne finit pas, sa voix soufflée par l'émotion.

« — Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que les références de films n'appartiennent qu'à toi. » Ironisa Naomi.

Décidée, elle tira jusqu'en haut la fermeture-éclair de son manteau de cuir, et remonta son col au menton. Puis elle tira de ses poches deux gants noirs, les enfila. Doucement, elle posa son index sur la main de Kagami, qui érafla le cuir, mais ne le traversa pas. Naomi fit suivre les autres doigts, et la paume, et toute la main. Tant qu'elle ne bougeait pas et ne prolongeait pas la friction, le verre ne cisaillait pas le cuir.

« — C'est de la bonne qualité, fit Kagami (dans un élan, déboussolé, il se remit à parler à toute allure). Tu sais, Mello il aurait adoré porter quelque chose comme ça. Je me demande même s'il ne t'a pas un peu copié dessus, quel plagieur, il aurait dû te reverser des droits d'auteur, et au fait c'est fou, tous les gens avec du caractère portent du cuir noir, et c'est sexy le cuir, tu es sexy aussi, ça me rappelle David Tennant dans _Fright Night_ et… »

Il se tut net, figé en plein. En deux enjambées, Naomi s'était plus approchée de lui que jamais depuis qu'il avait cette apparence. Elle était arrêtée à deux centimètres, corps parallèle au sien, sans le toucher mais si près. Son cerveau surchauffé se demanda à quoi ça ressemblait, vu d'un spectateur, la jolie femme un peu vieillie et le monstre translucide aux yeux écarlates.

Il se demanda comment on les filmerait. Sous quel angle. De dehors, de devant ? De l'intérieur de la pièce plutôt, pour voir le soleil le traverser lui et l'entourer elle. Naomi, si opaque et sombre avec le cuir et ses cheveux noirs, si tangible. Lui, transparent comme un fantôme, éclats difractés partout.

Pour cacher son trouble, il eut encore la présence d'esprit de bafouiller :

« — Mais c'est quand même plus classe que Twilight. »

Naomi sourit encore, et doucement, s'infiltra entre les bras du dieu qui la surplombait. Elle se nicha avec précaution contre lui, sa peau protégée par le cuir, déplaçant ses membres avec d'infinies précautions. Entre les tranchants des fausses côtes, elle glissa ses bras, contre le rebord du cadre lisse en bronze, elle posa son front. On aurait dit une alpiniste qui cherchait des prises et risquait de tomber si elle ne s'appuyait pas sur les bonnes.

Kagami arrêta ses propres bras un peu avant qu'ils ne l'enlacent tout à fait. En un mime d'étreinte, figés, en l'air.

Il pencha un peu son cadre, pour mieux la distinguer. Elle levait la tête vers lui, son cou tordu en arrière. Elle n'avait pas peur : il ne la sentait pas trembler, ne la voyait pas hésiter. Lui en revanche, il appréhendait. Non parce qu'il était timide, mais parce qu'il savait que rien ne pourrait jamais sortir de leur rapprochement. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire plus que ça, ce malheureux contact de cuir à verre. Elle serait malheureuse de cette situation très vite, et lui, ça le rendrait encore plus dingue. Mais pourtant, il était incapable de la repousser et de lui dire, trop las de se cacher, exténué de rester loin.

A nouveau il se demanda quel contraste ils produisaient, lui et elle. Visage emprisonné derrière une surface lisse, visage en relief. Reflet asymétrique.

Il se demanda ce qu'elle pensait de ça. Ce foutu scaphandre monstrueux. Il eut peur un moment, puis se dit qu'elle s'en foutait. Elle était trop loin des humains pour s'en faire à ce sujet. Elle était partie ailleurs. Plus proche des morts que des hommes.

Une main gantée de cuir glissa sur le tour de son cadre, et l'amena tout près. La respiration de Naomi faisait de petites bouffées blanches qui embuaient la surface du miroir. Comme s'ils se tenaient chacun d'un côté d'une vitre. Chose curieuse pourtant, le miroir était sensible. Les volutes blanches lui procuraient une sensation, comme de minuscules tourbillons tièdes, fourmillants, qui se seraient déplacés sur son visage. Ils s'aventurèrent sur ses yeux et Beyond s'aperçut, soulagé, qu'ainsi il ne distinguait plus ni son nom, ni sa durée de vie. Une fois le miroir voilé, c'était enfin le noir.

Beyond ferma les yeux.

Le souffle de Naomi embrumait ses lèvres.

* * *

How to use it :

(Rappel)

_Il existe des dieux de la mort mâles et femelles, mais il leur est interdit et impossible d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec les humains. Ils ne peuvent pas non plus en avoir entre eux._

* * *

Notes :

Le thème de la bulle de couleur dans lequel les génies s'enferment pour réfléchir est pris à l'anime de Death Note. Tous les personnages se retrouvent systématiquement dans un environnement envahi de la couleur qui leur correspond : rouge-Kira, bleu-L, vert-Aizawa…

Tous les poèmes cités dans le chapitre sont issus des _Fleurs du Mal_, de Baudelaire.

*L'épisode des pommes découpées en forme de petits lapins est relaté dans les bonus de Death Note, des petits épisodes généralement en quatre cases, et qui se retrouvent dans le tome treize de la série.

*Edward aux mains d'argent est un film de Tim Burton. Le héros, Edward, possède des ciseaux immenses à la place des mains. Il tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme nommée Kimberley (décidément). Dans la scène qui nous intéresse, celle-ci lui demande de l'enlacer (« _Hold me_ »). Craignant de la blesser, il lui répond : « Je ne peux pas » (« _I can't_ »). C'est alors elle qui se glisse entre ses bras, en évitant les ciseaux.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà. Je suis soulagée. Encore une fois, ça n'est pas parfait, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je suis soulagée de constater que ces six mois de travail ont fini par payer.

Admirez la récurrence de l'excuse « Je passais comme ça, par hasard, j'ai vu de la lumière et j'ai décidé d'entrer » chez les orphelins de la Wammy's House. Sinon, on n'a pas vu Natasha dans ce chapitre, mais elle va se rattraper, croyez-moi.

On parle énormément de la Wammy's dans cette deuxième partie du chapitre. Nos génies s'interrogent dessus, à la lumière de ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre. J'ai aimé expliquer ce qu'étaient pour eux un certain nombre de choses comme la maladie, la nourriture, et mettre en parallèle leurs expériences et leur perception. Near et Gray, par exemple. Ou Elio. Leur rapport à la nourriture, excessif et opposé, révèle leurs problèmes. Il trouve ses racines très profondément en eux, vous verrez plus tard à quel point.

Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé « Marionnettes ». J'espère pouvoir tout finir en deux semaines, le 28 juillet. C'est jouable : je meurs d'envie de l'écrire. Au pire, vous l'aurez au mois d'août je pense.

Merci pour cette belle aventure ! Votre soutien me motive tellement ! A bientôt !


End file.
